


Tulips and Roses

by kickcows, misomilk



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Food Kink, Forest Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 88
Words: 462,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantomhive gardener seems to be a very unique fellow that catches the eye of two certain gentlemen. Also known as 'The Finny Ship Series'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble request on tumblr, and quickly evolved into this AU. Ratings will change the further we get into this series. For all intents and purposes, Finnian is 18 in this story. Ciel is still 13. Yes, Ciel will be making an appearance. This story is chock-full of pairings (mostly rare). The pairings will be notated at the top of each chapter, as well as who wrote it. Ratings will also be at the top, and tags will be changed when necessary. Please enjoy!

Prompt - "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed"   
Written by - kickcows   
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - General

* * *

***

The crisp night air of London feels good on his flushed face, as he pushes the door open, exiting out of the small pub. Ronald fixes his tie, feeling the four pints of beer slowly coursing through his system, making him feel lighter than air. He pushes his glasses up on his nose, and begins to head down the street.

He had reaped his soul only a few hours before, and uninterested in heading back to headquarters, he instead went and indulged in a few libations before having to head back. He saw a large blob down the street, which causes him to pause. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that there was a giant statue walking down the street. And he knows he hasn’t had _that_ much to drink.

When he approaches the porcelain marvel, he sees he isn’t too far off the mark. It is a statue, but it’s being carried by someone that should not be able to carry something that weighs that much, especially alone. He approaches them from the side, not wanting them to startle them from behind.

“Uh, excuse me?” He asks, tilting his head.

The statue drops to the ground with a loud thud. “OH!” The person that’s carrying it cries out in surprise. Ronald feels his heart constrict as he stares at the beauty before him. “I’m sorry! Was I in the way? I thought there was no one in front of me! I am so sorry!” The precious stranger kept apologizing.

“No, no!” He laughs, the alcohol making his head spin a little. Maybe there is no statute? No, there is. He leans against it, crossing his arms over his chest as he continues to gaze at the man before him. Blonde hair parted to the side, three red bobby pins on the left, with two more on the right side of his part. ‘What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“G-Gorgeous?” The youth in front of him stutters, and shakes his head. “No, sir. I think you may be mistaken.”

“Were you really just carrying this statue?” Ronald doesn’t correct him because he’s definitely not mistaken. He reaches down and tries to pick it up, figuring it must be a fake, but his shoulders groan in protest when he feels that it is indeed the real thing. “Shit. How can you even lift this?”

“Young master says it’s because I am special!” The cherub beauty’s voice is so full innocence that it tugs on Ronald’s heart. “But, please, sir. It’s a long walk, and I must be going now.” He reaches down, and picks up the statue as if weighs the same as a feather.

It takes Ronald a few seconds to process that the statue has started to move again. He catches up to him in no time, not ready to be done with him yet. “What’s your name?”

“Finnian, sir! But, please, I must get home before the young master gets mad. I said I would go and pick this up, and it’s already so very late.”

Ronald’s heart begins to beat in triple time. The angelic expression on Finnian’s face is too much for him. A thought pops into his head, and makes his cheeks grow warm. He pictures what Finnian’s face would look like in the throes of passion, a thought that comes out of nowhere. Those red bobby pins gone, his head rolling back and forth on a pillow, sheets strewn helter skelter on the bed, his mouth dropped open with a silent moan. Ronald tugs on his tie, feeling as if the knot is now choking him, trying to swallow this spike of desire away.

“Well, let me escort you back. It’s the least I can do.” He’s not ready to let this beauty disappear just yet.

The man and statue stop walking, a gorgeous smile on his face. “Are you sure, mister? I can take care of myself. I don’t need any help.”

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.” His eyes widen, as he hears his thoughts come out of his mouth, betraying that lust that still seems to be trying to manifest in his mind.

Finnian blinks a few times, his wide blue eyes shining. “I’m sorry, mister? What was that you said?”

“N-Nothing!” Ronald quickly shakes his head fast. Maybe this wasn’t the time. He should probably head back to headquarters before his mouth says anything more before his brain is able to catch up. Those beers had been a good idea, but thanks to his inebriation and Finnian, the two seemed to be making his mind go to places it hadn’t been in a very long time. “Listen, you gonna be okay if I leave you?”

“Of course!” Finnian nods his head, the smile on his face making Ronald’s cheeks become inflamed once more. “It’s not much further to my young master’s home.”

“Why are you even carrying a statue?” Ronald asked, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, don’t they have a delivery option when you order something like this?”

They pause on the road. “They do, but it was too big for the cart, so young master said they’d send me to pick it up. I don’t mind. It’s nice to come out to the city!”

“Well, be careful, kid.” Ronald wishes those bobby pins weren’t in Finnian’s hair, because he has this overwhelming need to ruffle his blonde hair. Squeezing his hand into a fist instead, he bows his head. “Get home to your young master.” He waves, winking his left eye at the beauty, before he begins to walk backwards, moving away from him.

“Wait!” Finnian calls out, making him stop. “What’s your name, mister?”

“Ronald. Ronald Knox.” He waves again, before quickly turning on his heel and running away, distancing himself away from the strange, but adorable, Finnian. He slips through a portal, and makes his way back to the shinigami headquarters.

Whoever Finnian’s young master is is a lucky guy. Maybe those pints weren’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of 'His Butler: Frenzied'. Please note, all W Charles entries are written in first person PoV for whichever Charles it is focusing on.

Prompt - 'No one needs to know.'   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin   
Rating - General

* * *

***

I see him across the way, and notice something that perhaps someone with an untrained eye would not see. But, to me, it is a large flaw, and one that needs to be fixed immediately. I take the napkin off my lap, and stand up.

“Where are you going?” My companion, Charles Grey, looks at me with a strange expression. “Something the matter?”

Shaking my head, I push my chair back in towards the banquet table. “Just need to use the WC.”

“You can’t wait until the next course?” The familiar snit comes out of my cohort’s mouth. I shrug my shoulders, and walk back towards the house.

Earl Phantomhive’s servants are standing where I need to pass, which I use to my advantage. As I pass by, I lean my head to the side as casually as possible, and tell the young man whose hat I once fixed in a low voice, “Follow me into the manor, please.”

“Huh?” I hear his confusion, but I don’t bother to wait as I head up the steps that lead towards the servant’s entrance for the kitchen. I can hear the soft steps follow behind me, thankful that he listened to me.

Twisting the knob, I step into the house, and inhale, the smell of succulent ham teasing my nostrils. I head further inside, and breathe out a soft sigh of relief when I hear the door open and shut.

“Did you need something, Mr. Phipps, sir?” The youngest Phantomhive servant asks me, standing there with a confused look on his face. “The water closet is just this way-”

“No. I don’t need to use the water closet.” I walk towards him. “Turn around for me.”

The smaller man does as I’ve told him, and he spins around slowly. “Why am I doing this, sir?”

“What was your name again?” I lie. I know what his name is. It’s my job to know everything about this manor, after all. Among other things.

“Finnian.” He replies, his voice trembling nervously. “Is there something wrong?”

I look down at his backside. “There is something very wrong.”

“What is it?!” He asks, quickly turning back around to look at me. “Did something happen?”

Waving my hand in the air, I look at him. “Turn back around, please, and drop your pants.”

“Pants?!” Finnian turns back to face the door, and does as I’ve instructed. “W-Why am I pulling my pants off, Mr. Phipps?”

I ignore the way my name sounds on his lips. I reach down, and pull the pants up off the floor. “Do you think Ms. Hopkins wants to see her clothes have a rip in them?” I pull out my needle and thread, and begin to thread up the small tear I noticed back at the table, quickly stitching it up. I tear the tan thread with my teeth, making quick work of the tear. It takes less than a minute to stitch it up.

“I tore it? Oh no!” Finnian wails, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s alright.” I hand him the pair of trousers back. “Here you go. Good as new.” Our hands touch for a brief moment, his hand warm on my black glove. I quickly pass it to him, and fix my jacket. “I’ll be going now.” I leave the kitchen through the servant’s door, distancing myself away from the innocent servant.

Innocent? Who am I kidding? He works for Earl Phantomhive. No one who works for him is innocent. I walk down the steps quickly, and take my spot back at the table, trying not to notice that it was only myself and Finnian that had disappeared.

“Took you long enough.” Grey mumbles under his breath. “He wouldn’t let us eat until you returned.”

I pick up my napkin, and set it on my lap. “I appreciate you waiting.” I remark to the Earl, my face neutral. I notice that Finnian has slipped back into line, the gentleman with a toothpick between his teeth leaning over to talk to him. I see him shake his head in my peripheral vision, as I keep my attention on the Earl, who is giving a small speech.

“Oh, Ciel! That’s so wonderful!” Lady Elizabeth claps her hands, and raises her glass up. “Happy Easter to everyone!”

My hand reaches for my wine goblet, and I raise it up, my eyes locking onto the bright cerulean eyes of the servant I just helped out. I see his cheeks turn pink, no doubt reflecting what my own look like. I raise my glass, and speak with the rest of the party. “Happy Easter!” I keep my eyes on his until the very last moment, before anyone can see the subtle exchange.

I hope that Her Majesty may require the Earl’s help after this next assignment she’s sent him on. For no other reason than to see Finnian once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt - "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - General

* * *

***

If there is one thing that Ronald does not like about the suit he wears, it would be that he has to wear it during the summer, no matter what the weather is like. And right now, there are record temperatures being recorded in London, some of the hottest days this city will see for another twenty plus years. He tugs on the knot at his throat, loosening his tie even more than it already is. Even with two buttons popped, he wants more undone. This sweltering heat just did not mix with him.

“Don’t dawdle, Ronald.” William appears next to him, adjusting his glasses. “You know that I don’t like overtime. Let us take care of these souls, and then head back.”

Exhaling, Ronald nods his head. “Right, boss. No problem. I don’t want to be in this heat for much longer.”

“Right. Well. If you wish for this to be accomplished faster, perhaps you should take the reaping that is happening towards the edge of the city.” His superior hands him a slip of paper. “Be quick about it. You know how I hate to cause a commotion in broad daylight.”

“Not like we can pick when they decide to die.” Ronald pockets the slip of paper. “Meet back at the bar midtown?”

The glint of the sunlight shone off of William’s shinigami frames. “Be precise. Be clean. And hurry back.” He jumped to the next rooftop, and began to head towards his reap.

Jumping towards the next building, Ronald begins to make his way through the city, only hopping down when he was a few blocks away from his own target. There’s hardly a soul on the street, except for the woman that’s about to have her heart attack while crossing the road. He quickly starts his lawnmower, and makes his way over to her. Just when her last breath is cast, he quickly uses his scythe to collect her soul, cataloging her death into his notebook. Satisfied that his work is done, he carries his lawnmower over his left shoulder and pockets his notebook before taking off down the street.

He turns down the block, and sees a trio in front of him, his heart stopping in his chest when he recognizes one of them. The other two, they look fairly familiar, but he would know the back of that head anywhere. He had thought of it in passing over the last few months, since he had first encountered him on the street that one evening. Sneaking up behind them, he steps quietly, not wanting to bother their conversation.

“Young master said that we would get a special treat tonight!” Finnian remarks joyously. “I wonder what it will be!”

“Well, if Mr. Sebastian has anything to say about it, it won’t be much.” The older man speaks in a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t say that, Bard!” The girl punches his shoulder.

Ronald watches the three, and notices that the smaller male begins to waver in his steps. It seems that his companions don’t notice, as they continue to bicker back and forth about their young master, whomever that may be, leaving Finnian behind. He sees him begin to sway back and forth more, and on instinct, he drops his lawnmower and darts forward, catching the falling man whose bright red in the face.

He sinks to the ground, holding Finnian close, hoping that he’ll wake up from his spell. The other two still haven’t notice that he’s no longer with them, making Ronald a little bit peeved. Couldn’t they see that this man wasn’t well? Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his handkerchief, and begins to wipe it across Finnian’s brow. He dabs it under the hair that’s secured by three red bobby pins, hoping that will alleviate him some.

“W-What...what happened?” The man in his arms begins to stir. Finnian’s cerulean eyes are bright, a dazed look crossing his face. “W-Where am I?”

“You fainted…” Ronald speaks softly, hoping that the other remembers him. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He smiles, unable to stop the giddiness he’s feeling at being this close to the young man.

Finnian sits up, his cheeks bright red. “Mr. Knox? I am so sorry!” He stands up, and bows his head. “I didn’t mean to faint. I-”

“Finny!” The girl comes races back towards them. “Finny, we thought we had lost you, we did!”

Ronald stands there, watching the exchange silently. His heart, however, is hammering loud in his ears, as he replays the way Finnian has said his name. He wants to hear it again, but it looks like that may not be in his future.

“Oy! Finny!” The stockier gentleman trails behind the girl. “You okay? Mister, did something happen?” The man looks over at him.

“No. He just took a fall. Probably the heat.” Ronald says. “It is quite hot today.”

“It is, it is!” The girl nods her head. “Well, thank you for helping our Finny, mister! Please excuse us! We must head back to our young master’s townhouse now.” She grabs onto Finnian’s arm, and begins to drag him away.

Ronald holds out his hand, his black glove reaching out for Finnian’s hand, which is also extended out towards him. Their fingers brush over each other, the contact making Ronald’s insides stir. “Bye, Mister Knox! Glad you were around again!” He smiles brightly, before being turned around by the other gentleman, the three going back to their banter from before.

That is the second time he’s crossed paths with that man, and has left him all out of sorts. And this time, Ronald knew he couldn’t blame it on the alcohol. Grabbing his lawnmower, he waits until he can no longer see the three, before he heads towards the pub in midtown. When he walks through the door, he sees William already waiting for him at the bar.

“You’re late. I hope that, for your sake, you were able to make it to your reap on time?” His superior passes him a pint of lager.

Ronald picks it up, and takes a long sip. “Aye, I did. Don’t worry, boss. No extra paperwork for you.”

“Then what kept you?”

“Ran into an old friend.” Ronald smiles.

“Friend? Shinigami don’t have friends.” William huffs.

Rolling his eyes, Ronald takes another sip of beer. “If you say so, boss.”

He wonders if it will be another few months before he crosses paths with Finnian. He hopes not, but isn’t going to go around London, hoping to see him. No, he does have some order he needs to maintain. Taking another long sip of his beer, he stares at nothing in particular. He can’t stop seeing flashes of that cherub smile, and those cerulean eyes looking at him with recognition. He smirks, and tunes back into what William is saying, who has been speaking for the last ten minutes. At least he had seen his full body this time, with no statue to stand in the way.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new player/pairing arrives in this chapter. :)

Prompt - "I can't believe you talked me into this."   
Written by - misomilk   
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit  
Warning - No prep penetration

* * *

***

Perhaps what drives Ronald mad at himself is: one, he sees, as clear as broad daylight, he’s being deceived, and two, he can simply walk away from this (and he really should), but he doesn’t.

The demon is offering to bed him tonight. The very thought makes Ronald want to puke.

Geez, don’t the old ones learn how to hide their true intentions? Clearly, the demon wants information on that Deserter (Undertaker, was it?). Who better to extract information about grim reapers than a reaper himself? Given Ronald’s current state of devastation, it was easy to set down the bait and wait for Ronald to take it.

As William would put it, the demon is deceiving him with sweet words, only to drag him to darkness.

But Ronald is thankful for this chance, thankful it’s obvious what the demon wants. Have sex, feel pleasure, pay up with information (which Ronald didn’t have anyway. No harm in cheating out a deal if it’s with a demon).

Whatever is obvious doesn’t hurt. You can take it for what it is. Ronald is game for anything that doesn’t hurt. Anything to relieve him from this pain.

He considers for a split moment before nodding yes to the offer, if he should just go down the pub and drown himself (along with his sorrows) in beer instead. But he remembers that was how he first met _him_ , remembers the humongous statue moving around and at the base, a goddess trapped in a boy’s tiny body.

Ronald’s thoughts roam to how, if drunk, it would be possible to picture bright green eyes looking up at him as his small mouth—in place of Ronald’s fingers—takes in his throbbing member and brings him beyond ecstasy.

But—no, Ronald. Stop that. He reminds himself. You can’t think about him anymore.

This is basically why he agrees to spend the night with a putrid demon.

He willingly chooses to blind himself to erase this pain for just one night.

***

He blinds himself, quite literally. The first thing to go are his spectacles. The rest of the night happens in a blur. This way he can pretend he’s doing this with some random stranger, that this is just a release of stressful vibes and not a way to get over a heartbreak.

The demon is harsh with him, rips his tie off so fast it chafes his neck through his collar. His suit is ripped open (yikes, how will he explain that to headquarters when he asks for a new suit?) and the demon quickly bites down his shoulder.

Ronald tries to hold down the scream, grits his teeth hard to make it so, but it comes out anyway. His voice emerges like it’s scraping his throat, rough and raspy. He pulls on the demon’s velvety suit, tries to pry the demon off him to stop him from biting and biting and biting, but the demon takes it as encouragement and bites down harder, this time on the other shoulder, drawing blood. He hears the demon groan (feels the hum of his mouth against his neck, too) as hands quickly pull down his pants.

The demon is skilled. He’s willing to admit that, at least. (Though just to himself.) Ronald comes many times to just the demon’s hand stroking him, and comes at least once at the other’s face. After one such times, the butler crawls up against him, bare chests rubbing, and nears his face to Ronald’s lips.

“Lick it,” the demon demands wordlessly. Ronald can tell by the way the demon hovers his face above him, their faces not touching, but leaning in close enough for Ronald’s tongue to reach his dirty come. The reaper obeys, licking his own fluid off the other’s face. It’s disgusting and he wants to cry, but if he does, he knows he’ll cry tears in the hue of other emotions, so he bites at the demon’s cheek instead. It earns him punishment. The demon enters him without proper preparation.

His asshole stretches wide (but not quite wide enough) to welcome the demon’s throbbing member, and Ronald feels like he’s being burned and torn apart from the inside. Blood drips down his legs, he’s sure. He feels the heavy liquid trickle down his legs. The demon relentlessly pounds into him, the reaper’s cries (of pain? pleasure?) filling the air.

Even though he doesn’t want to, Ronald does end up crying. He screams into the sheets, soiling them with curses and tears as he clutched them tight. He blames it on the demon for being rough. He whines it’s because he’s become absolutely dirty. He condemns every other reason possible, just not him—just not Finny. (He didn’t mean any of this to happen. It was Ronald’s fault for falling.)

Every time Ronald came that night, there was one name his lips quivered to speak. But he bit down his tongue every time, so that he wouldn’t ever sully his name.

***

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Ronald has put his spectacles back on, dressing up. He’s facing the full mirror on the demon’s cabinet.

The demon simply laughs. He’s already finished dressing up and is waiting by the door. “Pretend what you want, young’un. You knew what you were getting into.”

Ronald throws him a piercing glare through the mirror as he ties his necktie. Wrinkled, it hangs sloppily over his open, buttonless shirt. The buttons are somewhere around the demon’s quarters. Ronald doesn’t have the energy to try searching.

“I can service you another time if you’d like.” The demon entices, a smile befitting him on his lips—inviting, sinister, utterly evil.

“Don’t bother.” Ronald knows there is no intention to the demon’s words, of course. Just a demon doing what he does best, tempting others.

“Once you find information on the Deserter,” the demon, now all butler, beams a smile at him. “Report to me as soon as you can.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Ronald sighs. He knows that won’t ever happen, but the demon doesn’t need to know. By now, he just wants to get home.

At that moment, the reaper shallowly remembers a certain redheaded senior, and notes he should take a shower the minute he gets back. (He doesn’t want to get in trouble for doing anything with his Sebas-chan, after all. Doesn’t want anyone to find out in general that he had sex with a demon.) And then he has to write an apology letter for why he didn’t come back as soon as he should have. Sigh, typical of a demon to cause him this many troublesome errands.

Ronald is about to head out the room when he hears steps from the garden outside. His heart hammers in his chest.

“Good morning, birds!” The bright voice echoes in Ronald’s ears and pierces his chest. The merry laughter that follows only adds impact to his heart.

Ronald swallows the lump in his throat. He goes out the door without turning back. Not at the demon. Not at a night’s mistake. Not at the sun personified, who would never, ever look back at him the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt – ‘Tell me a secret’  
Written by – kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Mature 

* * *

***

A chamber orchestra plays a light waltz the floor above, the Queen’s Ball continuing late into the night. While the Earls’ and Countesses’ are enjoying the ball, below the floorboards, the servants of a few select households are enjoying our own recreation. The Queen had extended the invitation to her Loyal Watchdog’s entourage to spend the evening at the palace. They had been shown their separate rooms, and were now all enjoying some of the extra punch that had not made it upstairs. Not that the Earls’ and Countesses’ would miss it.

“Are you sure it’s alright if we keep drinking?” Finnian ask me, while he takes a sip of his punch. My cohort - Charles Grey - is currently upstairs, assisting with whatever necessary for Her Majesty. The Phantomhive butler is upstairs as well, after giving strict instructions to the three that they were to not cause any ruckus down below. And knowing these three, I knew that the warning was well-intended.

“Oy! Finny!” Bard shouts over at them, a cigarette balancing delicately between his lips. “You keep enjoying yourself, you hear! It’s not every day that we get to be in the Palace!”

“Bard if you wish to smoke, you may go outside.” I point towards the door, which leads to the servant’s entrance. “There is no smoking allowed down here.”

“Upstairs there is!” Bard replies, his voice laced with the liquor he’s been drinking steadily all evening. “Why can’t I smoke down here?”

“Bard!” Finnian speaks up. “Don’t be like that! If they don’t want us to do that sort of thing down here, then we should respect that!” He hiccups, grasping his glass tightly.

I look between the two of them, and realize that they can handle the two of themselves. It seems the maid - Mey-Rin - has already started to nod off, her head slumped down, her chin resting on her chest. Does Phantomhive really never let these three have any sort of fun? Is he more strict than Her Majesty?

“Fine. I’ll play by the rules.” Bard stands up, knocking his chair backwards. “I’ll go out- _hic_ -side.”

He leaves the room, leaving us alone with the sleeping maid. I look over at the petite man, and see he’s got a soft smile on his face, his eyes on me. “What is it?”

“I never told you thank you for fixing Ms. Hopkins pants.” His smile makes my heart hurt. Oh, no. This isn’t good.

“It’s not that important.” I shrug, and look away. I stand up and pick up the empty glasses that once held punch in them. “A first class butler is able to deal with any emergency.” I set them on a table away from the rest.

The sound of his hands clapping together makes me feel strange. “You are just like Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian says with laughter in his voice. “I guess all butlers are supposed to just do things, yes?”

“Quite right.” I walk over to the sleeping maid, and slip my arms underneath her legs, picking her up in my arms. “I will be putting her to bed, now. Do you remember where your room is?”

“I do.” Finnian answers. “Good night, Mr. Phipps! Thank you for your hospitality this evening! It is so nice to not have to worry about trying to get home.”

I simply nod my head, and walk out of the room, holding the sleeping maid close to my chest. If I wish to be honest with myself, I would admit that I would rather it be the one I was just speaking to in my arms, rather than her. Oh, no. Why did I just think that?

Heading towards the wing where the servants were to be sleeping this evening, I slip into her room with nary a sound, and lie her down gently in the bed. I pull the glasses off of her head, and watch as she rolls over, face-planting into the pillow. I leave the room, closing the door softly.

***

It is useless. I can’t sleep. I’ve tossed and turned for the last hour, sleep still evading me. I wonder if I’m the only one that can’t sleep. I stand up from the bed, and head out of the my room. Just as I step outside of my room, I see another person standing down the hallway leaving their room.

“Mr. Phipps?” Finnian rubs his eyes, a soft yawn passing from his lips. “What are you doing up?”

“I should ask you the same.” I reply, a smile on my face. “Would you care for some company?”

“I would love some!” His smile makes my heart beat a little faster. He opens the door, and heads back inside.

I follow, my mind going a hundred kilometers a minute. What am I doing? Is this even wise? What if someone were to need my assistance? What if the Queen needs me? What if Phantomhive needs this man? Why am I overthinking this?

He is sitting in the middle of the large bed, looking smaller than I know he is. I walk over towards the chaise lounge chair that is a few feet from the bed. As I’m about to take a seat, he speaks out. “No! Sit over here with me?”

“Very well.” I walk over towards the bed, and sit on the edge. “Do you not find the bed to be comfortable? I’m sure we can find another room for you, if you are not happy with this one.” I can hear myself rambling, but do nothing to stop it. Why on earth am I so nervous right now?

Finnian’s soft laughter makes my insides churn pleasantly. “No, the bed is fine, Mr. Phipps.”

“Please, call me Charles.”

“Then, call me Finny!”

“Alright, Finny.” I can’t help but smile. “What should we talk about?”

He taps his finger against his lips. I notice that the red bobby pins that normally adorn his hair are not there; the blonde locks framing his face nicely. “Tell me a secret!” He states, that smile still present.

“A secret, hmm?” I watch him nod his head. “I will tell you one, if you tell me one. How does that sound?”

“Alright!” He agrees almost immediately. “Tell me!”

I try and think of something that might be of worth. I don’t have a lot of secrets. If you were to ask me something personal, I would more than likely answer it, as I am an open book. I see no point in lying, or covering something up. “I can eat five pies in one sitting.”

“That isn’t a secret!” He tumbles over on the bed, his laughter ringing in my ears. “You don’t have any sort of secret? Maybe a wish?”  
 I wish that I could kiss you right now. I blink, surprised by my own thoughts. I can’t very well tell him that, can I? “I like someone, but I do not think it is shared.” There, that should be sufficient enough, shouldn’t it?

“Oh! You like someone!” Finnian sits back up, a smile on his face. “Is it a girl? Or is it a boy?”

“You were supposed to share a secret with me.” I remind him, ignoring the way my body was beginning to feel due to my close proximity to him.

“I was experimented on. That’s why I have a lot of strength.”

The words shock me. Experimented on? This angel? There’s no way I believe that for a second. “I don’t believe you.”

“But I’m telling the truth!” Finnian moves closer to me on the bed, practically sitting in my lap. He turns around, and bends his neck down. “See? That was my name, before the young master gave me the name Finnian!”

My fingers reach up, hovering at the base of his neck as I look at the permanent mark. S-012. Does that mean there were eleven others before him? Was he really experimented on? Who would do such a thing? What sort of experiments? I set my hand down on my leg. Without thinking, I dip my head down, and brush my lips against the raised flesh.

“C-Charles?” I hear him say, except I expected him to say it with disdain. I can’t seem to stop kissing the raised flesh, kissing each individual marking with a featherlight kiss. The sound that leaves his mouth goes straight to arousal. “A-Ah….What are you doing?”

Licking the S with the tip of my tongue, I pull back and blow softly on the wet flesh. “Forgive me, Finny. I seemed to have overstepped my bounds.” I pull away from him reluctantly, scooting back towards the edge of the bed. “I will let you get your rest.”

“Don’t go!” His arms wrap around my waist, and the squeeze of his arms is gentle. Not at all what I would expect from someone that supposedly has this insurmountable strength. “You didn’t tell me if it was a boy or a girl.”

My eyelids flutter closed. “Boy.” My voice is low.

“What’s his name?” I feel his breath on the back of my neck, the arms that are around me now pulling me back towards the bed.

It’s now or never. “F-Finnian.”

“That’s my name.” The words are said just as loud as mine were.

I turn towards him, pressing him down on the bed with a gentle push of my hand. “It is.”

“Is it me?” He bats his eyelashes at me, his blue eyes making me feel like I’m drowning. This is it. This is how I will die. Not by the pierce of a sword, but by the pierce of Cupid’s arrow.

My fingers brush against his jaw, as I nod slow. “It is.”

“Kiss me?” His request sounds almost like a plea. I can’t help but obey it, desperate to know what those lips will feel like against mine.

The moment my lips touch his, I know it’s all over. Those soft, pliable lips mold against mine in the perfect form. I can feel his warm breath on my upper lip, and become vaguely aware that my body is now covering his on the bed. How I’ve ended up in this position, I’m not sure, but he’s not objecting. No, his arms slip around my neck, and pull me closer to him as our lips part for the first time. My tongue dips into his mouth, and I feel his tongue come into contact with mine. His arms tighten around my neck, as our tongues become used to one another, low groans coming from both of our mouths.

My knees flank his hips, my body moving on its own accord. The moment our arousals touch one another, our kiss ends, as we both moan low at the new sensation. I look down, watching his small mouth drop open more with each slow roll of my hips.

“Should I stop?” I don’t want to do something he doesn’t want. Even though it will kill me to stop, as it feels far more incredible than I imagined.

“Please don’t,” Finnian shakes his head. He rolls his hips into mine, and we both utter another pleasurable groan. “Feels really good, Charles.”

I quiver as I hear my name leave his mouth. I roll my hips more, rubbing against the stiff arousal that I can feel is just as hard as mine is. I lower my head, and begin to kiss him softly, while rocking my hips faster against his. Our kiss soon becomes heated and messy, the faint taste of the punch still lingering on both of our tongues.

“I feel funny.” He moans softly, rocking his hips up to meet mine. “Why do I feel funny, Charles?”

“Because,” I murmur, my lips begin to kiss his jawline. “Your body is responding to mine. It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Very!” His hands rest on my shoulders, his hips bucking up against mine. “Ah! Charles!”

“Finnian,” I whisper his name, moaning low. “Finnian, I…” I stop myself from blurting out of my feelings, and instead focus on giving him the maximum amount of pleasure I can with our clothes still on. I wish I could pull those pants down, my mouth watering at just the thought, but this is enough. For now.

“Charles!” He cries my name out, my body trembling as I feel the warmth of his release begin to seep through his nightclothes. I rock my hips faster, and soon follow him over, not caring that I’ve sullied my pants. I would gladly sully them over and over to listen to him cry out my name like that again.

After exchanging a few soft kisses, I roll off of his body, and lay next to him. He’s panting softly, his cheeks are a rosy red, his smile going from ear to ear. “Does this mean you’ll be leaving me now?”

“I don’t want to,” I admit. “But, I am still on duty, whereas you’re a guest here.” I turn on my side. We meet each other halfway, our lips coming together in a soft kiss. “Will you be okay if I leave you?”

“I wish you could stay, but I understand.” Finnian nods his head. “I will see you in the morning, though? I don’t think the young master will be awake until late.”

“You will.” I kiss him one last time, caressing his tongue with my own, before pulling away. I stand up, ignoring the wetness in my drawers. “Sleep well, Finny.”

“Charles?” His hesitant voice makes me stop at the door.

“Yes?”

“You like me, yes?”

I turn around and look at him. “I like you a lot, Finny.”

“I like you a lot too, Charles.” He grins brightly. “See you in the morning!” He flops on the bed, that smile never leaving his face.

I walk out of his room, closing the door behind me. I breathe deeply, pleased with how things went this evening.

“My, my. Isn’t that Finnian’s room?” I hear the voice of the Phantomhive butler from behind me. I turn and meet his gaze, ignoring how those red eyes seem to glow in the dark. “Whatever would the Queen’s butler be doing in there?”

“Having a civil conversation,” I reply without hesitation. “Has the ball concluded upstairs?”

“It has.” Mr. Michaelis nods his head, that smirk not leaving his face. “By the way, Mr. Phipps, you may want to change your pants. They look a little _wet_.”

I turn on my heel, and head back towards my room, not bothering to acknowledge the man’s comment. When I reach my shared room, I can hear my cohort’s soft snores filling the air. I quickly change my pants and drawers, and lay down in bed. It feels so cold to be in this bed alone, when I would much rather be sharing the bed with Finnian. I close my eyes, and hope that sleep will come swiftly.

***

I help the Phantomhive servants pack up their things into the carriage they came in. My hands brush against Finnian’s every chance they get, which isn’t all that often. I am not ready to say goodbye to him, and I’m not sure when I will be able to see him again.

“Please inform Her Majesty that we appreciated her hospitality last evening.” Ciel Phantomhive addresses me, before stepping into the carriage.

“Charles,” Finnian whispers, leaning in close to me. “When will I see you again?”

“I do not know.” I don’t wish to lie. “But soon, Finny.”

“Good.” He steps close to him, and quickly kisses me, before going to sit at the front of the carriage. “Bye, Mr. Phipps!” He says for the rest to hear.

My lips continue to tingle, as I watch the carriage drive off. For once, I am grateful that my cohort is not standing with me, as I do not think I could stand the amount of teasing that I would have to put up with. Turning on my heel, I head back towards the palace, a slight bounce in my step.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This explains how Sebastian and Ronald got into their agreement, among other things.

Prompt - 'Please don't do this.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Warning - No prep penetration  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Ronald never would have guessed he’d beat the mercy of a demon a second time.

That first time was inevitable…somewhat. He was nursing heartbreak, and was, therefore, vulnerable. He couldn’tsay no, even when he practically wanted to puke out of disgust the entire timethey had sex.

See, the first happened on the samenight Ronald found out Finnian worked for the Phantomhives. It came as a shocker. He froze on the spot when he saw Finnian standing out in the garden, crushing head after head of people trying to infiltrate the household.

Finnian himself was the cause of death of those souls he was to collect.

Ronald wasn’t immediately able to come to terms with the opposing images of Finnian, the goddess in his head, and Finnian, in the flesh, standing in the middle of a sea of blood, the moon shining down on him. The facts wouldn’t align in his head.

“Sorry I have to do this.” The reaper heard Finnian say when he crushed the head of the last victim that night. “I just really have to protect this place. It’s my home.”

The forlorn tone of his voice made Ronald believe that Finnian, despite having performed such cruelty, was still so pure deep inside. It showed Ronald that Finnian’s soul was far more radiant than the beauty of all the ladies he’s flirted with combined.

Ronald’s heart skipped beats.  
  
He wanted to defile him. Be the first to taint that pure soul.  
  
But there was also a voice inside that begged him, no. Keep Finnian pure. Let him continue the way he is.

While he was collecting souls later that night, Finnian having gone back into the mansion, that oldie demon came out to play. A silver knife would have gouged through Ronald’s chest if he had not ducked in time.

The two engaged in a short battle (both physical and verbal). Somehow, through that small exchange, the demon managed to connect the dots — why does this reaper feel different from when he saw him at the Campania, why does he keep staring forlornly at the mansion, who could he have seen in the household that could cause him this — and realized what took Ronald perhaps months to figure out.

“You have feelings for our gardener?” The demon raised an eyebrow at him from where he stood. The two paused their battle, standing far from each other.

“Wha—” Ronald’s first line of defense was to deny. “For Finnian? Wha? Pssh, no! “

“Ahh, alas, I had not even mentioned our gardener’s name.” The demon showed pity in his eyes. As if that wasn’t insulting enough for a reaper, ‘What an idiot’ blared through the demon’s red eyes.

Ronald clenched his death scythe tight and lounged towards the demon. Agitated, the reaper had made his movements more readable. The demon had a simple time avoiding his attacks from then.

“There’s no use denying it, young reaper.” The demon said when Ronald lied in a pile of broken down trees, defeated. “I’ve lived for a long time now.” The demon ignores the comment ‘Must be nice to be so old.’ “I can sense those disgusting feelings. Sticky, gooey, and sweet, like melted sugar.” The demon breathed out sharply, mocking. “It’s sickening. Quite stings my nose.”

“Sickening for a creature like you, I bet.” Ronald sat up and spat blood to the floor near the demon’s shoes.

The demon sighs. “And here I thought I could do you a favor. See, I think it would interest you to know that— Oh. Hmm,” the demon stopped to ponder, a hand to his chin as he did.

“What?” Ronald asked. Perhaps that was his first mistake that night. “Interest me to know what?”

The demon smiled at him, eyes glowing red.

The night ended with two spoken deals between a demon and a reaper.

In exchange for finding out Finnian was in love with someone else (the source of Ronald’s heartache that night), Ronald was not allowed to attempt disposal of the demon forthwith.

In exchange for a night of sex (a release Ronald badly needed that night), Ronald was to inform the demon when he learns new information about the Deserter.

***

Now, months down the line, Ronald is back at the Phantomhive residence. Yet another group of individuals trying to infiltrate the mansion are going to be murdered.

Ronald doesn’t look for Finnian. He doesn’t think he can deal with seeing that gorgeous face, knowing those emerald eyes already belong to someone else.

A demon finds the reaper instead. Ronald sighs when he senses the other’s presence.

“Geez. Can’t you make it easier for me to stick to my end of the deal by not showing your face to me at all?” Ronald says every word with disgust. He glares, one eye squinted, at the demon to his right when he’s finished stamping a file. “Just seeing your face makes me want to kill you.”

“A pleasant evening to you, too.” The demon simply smiles at him, a polite gesture a butler is expected to show anyone, but the vein popping out his temple out of anger is evident.

“I have more information for you.” The demon entices him, much like last time. “Though I wouldn’t be sure if this would delight you.”

Ronald scrutinizes the demon, a full moon shining down on them. He steps on the lawnmower death scythe and leans his body over the handle. “What’s the catch?”

“Quite nothing. Simply, it gets boring around here while the young master is asleep.” The demon sighs, as if he really was bored. He looks back at the reaper as he continues, “And the taste of despair on a reaper’s tongue was more delectable than I’d imagined. See, none of the reapers I’ve met have ever been quite as stupid as—”

The demon stops speaking when the death scythe is a mere half inch away from his nose. He remains unfazed, however, a smile still on his face.

“You.” The demon snickers, eyes demeaning. “To be so foolish as to make a deal with your enemy.”

Ronald twists the death scythe around and slices a nearby tree to vent his frustration.

Though he hates to admit it, the insult is heavy on Ronald’s chest. He knows he’s failed as a reaper for making deals with a demon. Even more so for falling for a human. The guilt gnaws at him constantly.

“So?” His lips are bleeding from how hard he had to bite down so he wouldn’t accept the offer. His attempt, however, is unsuccessful. “What’s this new information you’re talking about?”

The demon does not reply just yet. Instead, he makes the reaper follow him back to his quarters, the same place they last fornicated.

Upon reaching the room, the demon immediately pushes Ronald to the bed, straddling him.

“Wait, wait, I’m bottoming again? Can’t I top?”

The other squints at him. “I was under the impression we were in agreement.”

“Dude, I shag girls. Typically, I do the entering.” Ronald frowns.

The demon seems appalled by the use of the words ‘dude’ and ‘shag’. Does he not know what they mean? (Ronald laughs internally. He really  _is_  old.) He answers anyway, still in that as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “That answers the question then. You cannot ‘top’—as you so call it—me, if you do not know how to do it with a man.”

Ronald opens his mouth to reply, but the demon’s lips are quickly against his. They kiss hungrily, roughly, messily, sucking on tongues and lapping at lips, saliva dripping from their mouths. Ronald’s spectacles blur with moist from their hot breaths, mixing in the small space between their lips. Ronald wants to ask the demon to give him a moment to remove them, but he finds no space to in the intensity of the moment. The spectacles slowly start falling off his nose of their own accord, a result of how forcefully the demon grinds his hips down against Ronald’s.

“Good,” Ronald whimpers, so softly that he thinks the demon doesn’t hear. His eyes are closed, his shoulders trembling, feeling the heat of their erections growing steadily through the cloth of their bottoms. He doesn’t see the demon smiling wide at his small admission of pleasure.

The demon tears his lips away from him, sits up to start ridding the reaper of clothes without having to stop their hip grinding.

“By the way,” Ronald manages to speak before the demon could rip his clothes off. His head lies on the pillow, panting hard. He feels the demon adjust his glasses back into place. “Don’t ruin my suit this time.”

There is a pause, perhaps the demon rolling his eyes, before he replies. “I’ll try.”

The demon, thankfully, heeds his request—painfully so.

When last time he was rough, this time the demon proceeded way too slow. While he nipped at Ronald’s lips, he slowly removed the reaper’s silk tie. He unbuttoned every button on the other’s clothing as their hips continued to rock. Even the roll of their hips slowed down. Ronald is afraid he’d come from just feeling every button slowly coming undone, the ones on his vest, then his shirt. The way the demon delicately removes every material off his body is almost affectionate. It makes Ronald’s stomach churn, like he wanted to vomit.

“Aren’t you doing this too slow?” Ronald says between pants, their hips still grinding.

“You said to not ruin your suit.”

Ronald is unable to reply as the demon takes hold of his aching member reaching underneath his bottoms. He feels himself slick against the demon’s glove, ashamed he’s taking a little too much pleasure in such gentle treatment.

The reaper’s voice screeches at the top of his throat when the demon licks the fluid on top of his erection. He takes in a sharp breath through his teeth, back arching, fingers clutching sheets. He glares at the demon and says, teeth clenched. “I hate you so much.”

The demon smiles in turn, relishing in the loathing this reaper gives him. He slows the pace of his fingers pumping the other’s heated erection. Ronald gasps at the further slowed pace, his body jerks. He doesn’t want this shit, but he comes anyway, right at the demon’s face.

The demon licks the fluid near the corner of his mouth. He says, wiping the grimy fluid off his face with a glove, voice insulting. “Hmm, who would have thought? Something this delicious could come even from a reaper.”

Ronald reacts before he could think, kicking the butler off the bed. Fear settles in, a moment later, when the demon’s eyes shine bright red.

“You sure are feisty for someone receiving a favor.”

“N-no, sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s my turn, reaper.” The demon’s voice is so toxic, he’s almost hissing. He kneels on the bed, dropping his slacks and underwear down to his knees. They’re the only clothes he’s discarded so far. He grabs at Ronald’s blond hair and drags the blonde’s face forcefully towards his aching member.

“W-wait!” Ronald yelps, managing to grab the demon’s hips to push the heated organ away. “I’ve never done this before.”“

“Well,” The demon forces him up by the hair to meet his eyes. Ronald’s scalp stings. “there’s a first time for everything, don’t you agree?”

The demon suggests when there is still fear in the other’s eyes. “Imagine doing it for Finnian.”

Ronald’s eyes widen, captured by the thought.

“He’d cry sweetly, you know,” A chuckle comes from deep the demon’s throat. “pleasured by  _your_ ministrations. If you care to learn.”

“Stop. Just—” Ronald turns his head away as much as he can, the demon keeping his head still by the hair. He scolds himself again, guilt multiplied a hundred fold, for thinking such impure things about Finnian. “Just let me do it to you and get this over with.”

The demon teaches him how to take his member in, inch by inch. Ronald is surprised at the salty taste on his tongue, doesn’t think this is too difficult until the demon’s crown hits the back of his throat. He tries to push the other way, to take the demon’s member out of his mouth. It’s become difficult for him to breathe, and he needs the space to properly regain his breathing. But the demon, truly evil, keeps his head in place. Ronald coughs around the demon’s organ. (The bastard even moans, ‘Good.’ as he did.) He tries to breathe through his nose, but even that is difficult. His eyes water. He’s suffocating. He wants to cry, but doesn’t want to give the demon the satisfaction of successfully torturing him either. (Even when, in fact, the demon already  _is_ successful at it.)

The demon is unforgiving. He takes hold of Ronald’s head by the hair above his ears and shoves his dick into Ronald’s mouth, deep, fast and forceful, over and over again. Ronald’s jaw aches from being forced open for too long, saliva dripping down his chin, all the while still finding it difficult to breathe. He’s thankful when the demon finally completely pulls out his member, but the relief soon disappears when the demon angles his head, keeps his mouth open with two fingers pulling down his jaw, and spurts his come right into his mouth. The force of the string of come makes Ronald choke, sends him to a fit of coughing. The rest of the demon’s come lands on his hair as a result.

Ronald spends a few moments simply trying to even his breathing, a hand to his chest. He feels the demon watching him the whole time. He wants to ask if he did good for his first time doing that orally, but decides against it. Instead he spits, literally, at the other. “Filthy demon.”

“The young reaper seems to have a death wish tonight.” The demon growls. He’s grabbed the other by the neck, feels the air leaving the other’s lungs as he watches the reaper’s face turns purple. He knows he can simply squeeze, pop the head off the rest of the body, and be done with this young reaper, but he sees a different kind of punishment come to mind.

“Why do you keep opposing me?”

Ronald tries to speak, feels his lungs burning fire from the lack of air. “It’s… natural to us.”

The demon snickers. “At least you got that right.”

The rest turns out quick.  The demon pushes the reaper lying face down on the bed with so much force, he almost breaks the bed. Ronald’s ass is raised and the demon enters him, stretches his hole wide, every inch of it painful. The reaper screams at the top of his lungs. His ass is burning, even more so with the demon’s thick cock inside him. He feels blood oozing down his legs again. Stupid demon. Stupid, blasted, dirty demon.

Then, there’s a knock on the door.

“Mr. Sebastian?”

Ronald’s heart drops.

No.

No way.

No.

Don’t come in.

“Mr. Sebastian, I’ve been hearing some noise coming from your room. Are you alright?”

The demon leaves the reaper’s side and answers the door. Ronald is thankful he opens it only partially, perhaps needing to cover his nether regions with the very door itself.

“I have a guest, Finnian.” He explains, only his head sticking out for Finnian to see. “I’m sorry our… activities have awakened you.”

“Activities?”

The demon puts a finger to his lips. “Nothing you need to know. Nothing the young master needs to know either. You best go on back to your room and get some sleep.”

“Alright. Say hello to your friend for me.” His voice is as cheerful as he is angelic. It echoes in Ronald’s mind and he feels his groin throb harder. Ronald curses himself.

The demon seems to fight back laughter. “I will.”

When the demon returns to bed, he sees Ronald’s shoulders shaking, fear, shame, guilt—gripping him and tearing him apart on the inside.

Funny how he should feel guilty. It’s not like he has a connection deep enough with Finnian to soil, to cause this guilt.

“He says hello.”

“I know.” Ronald croaks.

The demon drags teeth and nails across Ronald’s back before he resumes their position moments ago. When he enters him again, it is no longer as painful. Ronald lets himself go. Let’s himself scream all the pain, the anguish, the pleasure. His voice cracks. When he hears it, he doesn’t even notice it’s his own.

“You know what’s funny?” The demon chuckles. “The other night at the queen’s palace, I heard screams of the same intensity. Do you know who’s? “

Ronald’s eyes widen. His head snaps when he turns around quickly to look at the demon. He glares into those red eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Silly, reaper.” The demon kisses his cheek and it stings. He whispers in the other’s ear. His mockery, again, is at point. “Finnian was screaming out a name.”

“You… You just said he liked someone. You didn’t say that he’s had sex with—”

“As it seems, it is no longer a matter of him merely liking that someone.” The demon continues to roll his hips into the reaper’s ass, fast. The bed creaks at the force of it. “They spent a night together, see. I was on my way to my quarters when I heard the distinct sound of a bed squeaking, and Finnian screami—”

“No, please. Stop.”  _Please don’t do this_. Ronald begs, his voice weak and croaky. His face is buried in the sheets. His chest hurts from being so badly beaten. He’s not about to cry again. (At least, he hopes not.)

“I heard Finnian cry out his name.” Evil personified continues anyway. “Now, what was it?”

“Please don’t do this.”

“Funny I should forget the name. I even saw the man heading out from Finnian’s room.” The demon laughs. “Shall I show you? Through a cinematic record? Ah, yes. I remember now. His name is Ch—”

“Don’t.” Ronald shouts and pushes the demon, making him fall on the floor, the second time that night. He feels the demon’s piercing eyes on him, insulted for being forced out of an asshole. But Ronald continues. “Don’t tell me his name.” He’s afraid of what lengths he’d go to to make sure that name ends up on his list.

When they resume the demon is harsh again, clearly angry at being pushed away. Ronald welcomes the harsh treatment. It feels better this way. There is no affection. He can take it as it is. A raw desire for another body. Anyone’s would do.

He cries because he knows that’s not what he really wants.

He wants Finnian. Everything about him. His mind, his body, his soul.

(Especially his heart.)

When Ronald comes, he still couldn’t let himself moan out Finnian’s name, regardless if his heart was filled to the brim with thoughts of him.

Ronald falls asleep soon after, tired both physically and emotionally. The demon, not as demonic as he seems, lets him sleep there. Cleans him up, even. (He hears him say, “Would I be a Phantomhive butler if I couldn’t even clean come off your hair?” To which Ronald laughs weakly.)

When he wakes up in the morning, the birds are chirping outside. He tries to get up, but the energy still hasn’t come back to him. He looks out the window, seeing the clear, blue sky. When he hears footsteps, and a sweet voice greets these birds “Good morning,” Ronald’s arm drapes over his eyes, wetting his arms.

He falls right back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt – ‘I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
Written by – kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

“Oh, Mr. Knox?”

He turns around, and sees one of the girl’s from the admin office holding up a folder. “You forgot your paperwork again, silly.”

“Ah, apologies, Miss Stratford.” He takes the offered folder, and bows his head. “I wasn’t thinking too clearly. I’d say it was because of that delectable perfume you’ve gone on.” He lifts his head, and winks at her, enjoying watching her become flustered.

“Mr. Knox!” She laughs, and heads back towards the administration office.

Flipping through the file, he sees that it’s his next reaping. This time, it looks like he’ll be taking a train trip across the country. Sighing, he rubs his temple. “I don’t want to go on a long assignment.”

“I thought you requested to not be in London,” William appears behind him, startling him half to death.

“Yeah, but like, when do you actually listen to my requests, boss?” He picks up the papers that have dropped to the floor. “And can’t you wear a bell?”

“A bell?” William uses his left hand to push his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will be accompanying you on this trip.”

“It really doesn’t.” He answered honestly. Not that he didn’t care for working together with his superior. They hadn’t worked together for a little bit, which he was more than pleased about. He had been distancing himself from the rest of his colleagues, afraid that one of them would smell the demon’s scent still lingering on his body.

It has been a fortnight since that night he sought refuge from his heartbreak for a second time. And with the news that the man he was falling desperately in love with had been with another still hurt his chest. He didn’t like thinking about it, but it is a thought that is constantly there, and one he can’t seem to push away. That morning, when he had been alone in the demon’s bedroom and he could hear the voice of his cherub angel, all he could do was hide in shame. He had been disgusted with himself for falling victim to the demon’s wiles a second time, and even more disgusted that he still thought about how he wanted to perform those acts with the angel. But there is no way that will ever happen now. Not if he is in the arms of another.

He and William walk towards the exit together. “Why did you request not to be sent to London?”

“Just wanted a change.” He lies easily. He’s said it so often that it comes out as second nature now. “Not that I don’t like the city, you know. It’s just-”

“If you say so.” William cuts him off. “Gather your things, and meet me at King’s Cross at 1600 hours.” Ronald nods his head, and mock salutes his superior, before heading towards his apartment building.

When he arrives at King’s Cross, he looks around nervously. Not that there’s any reason for him to be so uncomfortable. The odds of Finnian even being in this station at the same time are slim to none. But, so were the odds when he saw him walking the last time he had worked with William. Maybe, just maybe, he might catch a glimpse of him, if the Earl was even in the city right now. Before his request to be away from London, he may or may not have watched the Phantomhive townhouse, and always came up with nothing. Not once did he see any of the servants. The Indian prince and his butler, yes. But did he see Finnian? Not once.

“There you are.” A hand touches his shoulder, making him jump. “Really, Knox. What has gotten into you?” William takes his gloved hand off of him. “The train is over on platform 4. We best hurry.”

“Right, boss.” He picks up his bag, and follows William, keeping his head down. “Hey, boss?”

“What is it?” William asks, handing their tickets to the train conductor, stepping on board. They head towards the second class cabin, taking a seat towards the back of the car.

He leans over and speaks so no one around them can hear him. “If this is supposed to happen on this train, why didn’t we just show up at the event?”

“Dispatch said we need to be on the train.” William pushes his glasses up. “What dispatch sends to us, we accept.”

“But how are we going to get back?” He wonders out loud.

William pulls his watch out of his coat pocket. “Let’s worry about that when the time comes. As of right now, we have exactly one hour before it happens.”

“Excuse me, sir. But until what happens?” An elderly woman who happens to be eavesdropping asks them.

“Nothing, m’am. Please do not worry.” Ronald smiles sweetly, hoping to ease any fear she may have. He knows that she is not one of the ones set for a reaping today. No, they had passed those individuals when they had boarded the train.

“Thank you, sir.” She returns his smile. “This is my first time traveling by rail, so I’m a little bit nervous.”

“You should be-” William begins, but Ronald is quick to cut him off.

“You should be so lucky that this trip will be your first.” He finishes for his boss. He can see him glaring at him, but ignores it. “Just enjoy the ride, m’am. Nothing bad will happen to you. I will make sure of it.” He places his hand over his heart, flashing his million watt smile.

She smiles, and turns back to her companion. He hears his superior grunt, and looks over at him. “What?” He asks him.

“Why bother lying to the living?” William asks, rolling his eyes. “It’s pointless.”

Ron looks out the window, as the train begins to move. “Maybe to you it is, but maybe that’s why they put me on this trip with you. To ease any worries, since you’re ‘Mr. By-the-Book’.”

“There is nothing wrong with following rules.”

He bites his tongue, because he knows that the man he’s harboring feelings for is strictly against the rules. No reaper is supposed to have such close contact to a living being, but that doesn’t stop him from fantasizing about it. He wants to be close to Finnian, he _craves_ it. Lifting his head, he looks around the train car, just to make sure that he doesn’t see those cerulean eyes anywhere. There are none, making his heart feel heavy. Maybe he should request to be back in London.

***

The accident happens, right on schedule. The train derails, the car they’re riding in just barely slipping off the tracks. But, Ronald and William had vacated their seats long before the derailment occurred, needing to be in the right place with their death scythes, in order to perform their duties. Ronald’s lawn mower whirled to life, as he begins to reap the half dozen souls he’s been tasked to handle.

When it’s all said and done, the souls are collected, their books stamped. They head away from the scene, walking towards a town near the shoreline. They are an hour away from their intended destination, and did not feel the need to hang around for another train to collect them.

“I do not wish to deal with overtime, so I will be taking my leave.” William walks down a dead end alleyway. “Are you coming with me, Ronald?”

“If it’s just the same, I think I may take a few minutes to enjoy the sea?” He asks, running a gloved hand through his hair. “It’s been a bit of time since I’ve had the chance to enjoy the ocean.”

“Very well. Just make sure your report is handed in on time.” William passes through the brick wall, utilizing the shinigami network to head back to their headquarters.

He sets his case down in the same alley, hiding it behind a group of trash bins, and sticks his gloved hands in his pocket. The ocean smells wonderful, and he wishes to see it badly. The coastal town doesn’t seem to be too sparsely populated, no doubt a summer resort town more than anything else. And given that they’re heading into autumn, there aren’t a lot of people milling about. He hunches his shoulders as he walks towards what he believes is the center of town.

“What are you doing?” He hears a voice that sounds strangely familiar. “Mey-Rin, you know that the young master won’t be happy to see you picking up all these items.”

“He will, he will!” A female voice replies. “He said to get him something, he did. And I am getting him something, I am!”

“But, young master said-”

This can’t be possible.

Ronald’s heart stops. There is no way that the Phantomhive servants are this far out of London. Maybe he had hit his head during the reaping, and he is now dreaming this scenario up in the comfort of his hospital bed. That has to be the most likely explanation.

“Finny! I knows what he likes, and I knows he will like this, he will!” The female voice reconfirms.

Finny. It’s him. He’s here. Right now. Ron feels sick to his stomach. Is this… is this what love feels like? He’s so not used to feeling this way for someone. He knows how sex feels - he’s good at it, and loves keeping company with the women in the Administrative office. But this? His heart is pounding hard, his gloves are becoming soaked with the sweat rolling off of him. He looks around, and sees the trio of servants walking a few yards in front of him.

Keeping close to the wall, he follows the three, and waits for the perfect moment. When he sees both the girl, and the man that has a smoke between his teeth walk into a shop together, he walks up behind Finnian, and places his hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?” He lips hover near his ear. He breathes in, savoring the scent of the male that he’s been dreaming of for far too long now finally in his presence.

“Ah…..” Finnian didn’t struggle against his hands. “I know your voice! I know it, but I can’t…” He can hear the worry in the man’s voice, making Ronald’s insides flutter about.

He drops his hands, and holds his hand over his heart, his head lowered. “You wound me, kind sir.”

Finnian turns around to look at him. “Mr. Knox!” He cries out joyously. “Mr. Knox, what are you doing all the way out here?!” The smile on the young man’s face makes Ronald’s heart begin to beat faster.

“Ah, now that is the thousand dollar question.” He leans against the wall, feeling absolutely giddy. “I could ask you the same thing. Is your young master in this town on vacation?”

Finnian shakes his head. “No, we’re here to pick up some material for the fancy-do party the young master is having at his estate in a few weeks’ time.”

“I see, I see.” Ronald makes a mental note of the party. “Do you think you may have a little bit of time to sneak away for a few minutes?” He knows he probably sounds desperate. He is desperate. He wants to be alone with him, and doesn’t want the other two servants to interrupt what little time they may have together. If he’s going to win this man’s heart, he needs to have no other distractions around him.

The beauty tilts his head, and looks over at the shop that the girl and man have gone into. “I don’t see why not. Where will we go? The beach??” The excitement in Finnian’s voice makes Ronald weak in the knees. “They said we wouldn’t have time for the beach!”

“A stroll down by the water was what I had in mind.”

“Okay! Let me go tell them I’ll meet up with them in a little while? An hour?”

 _Longer than an hour. Please. More like all afternoon and evening._ “An hour should be perfect.” Ronald says out loud.

“Okay!” He watches him head into the store, his eyes drawn to the straw hat he wears around his neck. There’s a red tulip on the crown, and he doesn’t remember ever seeing that there before. Perhaps it’s an older hat? The last time he had seen him, there had been no flower on the crown. At least, he couldn’t remember there being one.

He adjusts his glasses, and wonders if he should take off his gloves. Why is he so nervous? He looks up when he sees Finnian walking back over to him with a large smile on his face. “All set?” He asks, returning the smile.

“Yes!” Finnian nods enthusiastically. “Let’s go to the beach!”

They walk together, making small chit chat. Ronald finds out more about this party, and the exact date it will be held on. Finnian talks about how he’s looking forward to seeing all the pretty ladies dressed up in their fancy ball gowns. Ronald listens to Finnian ramble on about everything and nothing. The enthusiasm in his voice is infectious, and he can’t seem to keep the smile off of his face. Without thinking about it, he reaches down and slips his hand over Finnian’s, pressing their palms together. He waits for the protest to come from Finnian, but none comes. Instead, they start swaying their interlocked hands back and forth as they begin to walk on the beach.

“You never told me what you were doing out here, Mr. Knox.” Finnian says, as they approach the shoreline. “Are you on vacation?”

“I wish.” Ronald laments. “And you know, you may call me Ronald, if you want. Or, Ron is fine too.”

Finnian lets go of his hand, and begins to chase some of the seagulls away, laughing gaily. Ronald watches him, laughing when the birds begin to swoop back towards him, “Save me, Ron!” Finnian charges towards him. “They’re going to attack me!”

His body collides with his, knocking him flat on his back, the warm weight of Finnian laying on top of him. The wind gets knocked out of him for a brief second with the forceful impact, but thanks to his shinigami powers, he recovers fast. Without thinking, he slips his arms over Finnian’s body, shielding him as best he can from the flock of birds now swarming over the two of them.

“I’ve got you,” He whispers softly, reveling in the closeness of this angel. “They won’t hurt you, Finnian.”

Cerulean eyes look up at him, their noses practically touching. “Ronald, I-”

Taking a chance, Ronald closes his eyes and brushes his lips against Finnian’s with the barest hint of a kiss. He doesn’t know what is possessing him to be so forward, but here he is, defenseless against the angelic beauty, who seems to fix perfectly in his arms. The moment he feels those lips kiss him back, all hope is lost.

They move slowly, this kiss unlike any of the kisses he’s shared with anyone else. It is definitely not like the kisses he shared with the demon. No, this kiss makes his toes curl in his white loafers, his hands sliding down Finnian’s side as he gently begins to part his lips. He feels Finnian’s lips part with his, both opening themselves to each other. Not wanting to waste another minute, for he knows their time is short, he slips his tongue into Finnian’s mouth, seeking his wet muscle blindly.

Their tongues touch timidly at first, but then Ronald takes control. Their positions switch, Ronald rolling them so that Finnian is now the one laying on his back in the sand, his arms still trapped underneath him. He shivers as he hears Finnian moan soft each time his tongue caresses his. All these feelings come pouring out into the kiss, Ronald seizing the moment with everything he has.

The kiss ends when the need for breath becomes too overwhelming. He leans his forehead against Finnian’s, drowning in the soft pants spilling from his mouth. He wants more. He needs to taste him. He wants to know if it will be the same as how the demon’s seed tasted, when he engaged in that deplorable act with him.

_“Imagine doing it for Finnian. He’d cried sweetly, you know.”_

“More?” The request is barely said, but Ronald hears it. His stomach churns pleasantly as he hears that Finnian wants to kiss more. Who is he to say no?

His lips capture his a second time, their tongues coming together quicker than before. He can feel himself growing more and more aroused with each sweep of his tongue against Finnian’s. He tastes sweet - almost like candy - as their saliva mixes together. He hopes that his breath isn’t awful, and that he tastes just as nice to him. He groans low when he feels Finnian roll his hips up towards him.

Is this what he did with that other man? The conversation he had with the demon abruptly enters his mind, making him feel a little sick.  If that’s so, then Ronald knows he must take it a step further. He wants to do things to him, wants him to only want _him_. He wants to be the name that falls from his lips in a cry of ecstasy. He begins to kiss him more roughly, the desire to claim him becoming overpowering. He feels Finnian’s hands grab onto his shoulders, surrendering to the kiss with louder moans.

Ronald breaks off the kiss, panting softly. “Finny, let’s go someplace more… private.”

“O-Okay!” Finnian nods, his cheeks flushed, his red bobby pins a little off center.

He stands up, and prays that his arousal isn’t too noticeable in his slacks. He holds his hand out to Finnian, and helps pull him up off the sand. He looks around, and sees a secluded alleyway. Deciding it was now or never, he leads the angel, who willingly follows him, away from the world. Once in the shaded area, Ronald pushes Finnian against the wall, and returns to kissing him, moaning low for the first time, slipping off his decorum to finally take what he’s craving.

Finnian’s heated breath in his mouth makes his body ache. Without thinking, he begins to grind against him, Finnian’s body responding to his immediately. Their kisses become more urgent the faster they rock against each other, the sounds of Finnian’s cries of pleasure exactly as the demon said. Moaning low, he breaks off the kiss, and presses his face against Finnian’s neck.

“Finny, I wish to taste you.” He speaks low, his hips still gyrating against Finnian’s. “M-May I?”

“M-More kisses?” Finnian’s question makes him smile at the innocence of it all. Maybe this other man really didn’t do much with him.

In a way, Finnian’s question was correct. “Yes, Finny. More kisses.” He slowly slips down, his knees hitting the soft pavement. He reaches for Finnian’s pants, and unties the cord which holds his pants up.

“R-Ron! What are you doing?” Those bright blue eyes are wide with wonder. “How can you kiss me when you’re down there?” He begins to sink down, but Ronald quickly places his hands on his hips to stop him.

“Trust me, Finnian.” He locks his eyes on him, moving his hand past the waistband of Finnian’s pants, and slowly pulls his arousal out of its confines. “You do trust me, yes?”

“I do…” His angel replies, breathless.

He breaks off their eye contact to favor the magnificent splendor that is Finnian’s arousal. It’s pink, and the tip shines with droplets of precum. He licks his lips unconsciously, staring at this perfect specimen. Lowering his head, he slips his tongue across the flushed head, moaning low as he tastes the sweetness that is Finnian. Hands grip his shoulder, as Finnian lets out the most erotic cry.

“Ah!”

His lips slip over the crown, slowly pulling Finnian into his mouth. He doesn’t want to do to him what the demon did, as this man is too perfect to be treated in such a manner. No, he wants to appreciate this, for he doesn’t know when he may get to do this again. The way the ridges of his cock slip over his tongue the further he slips it into his mouth, it makes Ronald moan low. He begins to bob his head slowly, ignoring the painful grip that Finnian has on his shoulders. He knows it’s just his strength that’s causing it, and Ronald will not stop sucking his cock in order to tell him to be more gentle. He is able to take it rough. He aches for it to be rough.

Finnian starts to roll his hips slowly, no doubt discovering how good it feels to rub himself against Ronald’s tongue on his own. Ronald lets him set the pace, sucking gently every so often, drawing low moans from the angel’s lips. His fingers hold onto Finnian’s hips loosely, encouraging him to move more. He relaxes his throat, shivering when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Unlike how it was with the demon, he is ready for it, and welcomes it. It seems Finnian rather likes how it feels, if his loud cries are anything to go by.

“R-Ronald!” His name makes Ronald tear up, the sweetness of his cry crushing him instantly. “I…. I think I’m…”

He bobs his head faster, drool spilling from the sides of his mouth as he works his cock faster. He wants to taste the sweetness from deep inside of Finnian’s body. As he’s sucking on him faster, he comes to a sudden realization. _I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified._ He pushes that terror away, and instead submits to the passion. He can feel his own cock throbbing painfully in his pants, but ignores it to concentrate on making his angel fly. The tip of his cock hits the back of his throat, and his lips latch onto the base, sucking as hard as he can. A loud cry of his name echoes in his ears as he feels his cock pulsate on his tongue, the hot warmth of Finnian’s release beginning to shoot into his throat. He swallows it greedily, each drop sweeter than the next. When he feels him begin to soften against his tongue, only then does Ronald pull away from him.

“Was that alright?” He asks, wiping his mouth. He tucks Finnian back into his pants, watching his face with a small smile on his own. He can see that his eyes are glazed over, and he’s having trouble breathing. _I caused that. Me. No one else but me._

Finnian nods his head, blushing a little bit. “Yes, Ron. That was…”

“Good?” He stands up, and brushes his knees off. He ignores the wetness he can feel in his own pants.

Hands grab onto the lapels of his suit jacket, and he’s pulled forward by Finnian, who kisses him softly. When he feels his tongue slip into his mouth, Ronald’s first instinct is to pull away, but can’t because Finnian is still holding onto his jacket tightly. He moans low as their tongues touch one last time, transferring some of the lingering taste of his release onto Finnian’s tongue.

Their kiss ends after a few minutes, both panting softly. “I wish I knew when I will see you again,” Ronald whispers, his forehead resting against Finnian’s. 

“I hope soon.” Finnian replies softly.

“Ahem.” Someone clears their throat loud, both of their heads turning towards the noise, and quickly backing away from each other.

“Ah, there you are, Finnian.” Ronald stares at the man who stands at the entrance of the alley. “We’re ready to head back to the manor. The others are waiting for you in the carriage.”

“Right! Sorry, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian speaks quickly. Ronald watches him walk away, the pain in his heart becoming too much for him. This isn’t how they were supposed to part. He wants more kisses. More conversation. More everything. When he gets to the entrance of the alley, Finnian turns around and waves at him, the smile on his face causing Ronald’s own lips to turn upwards. “Bye, Mr. Knox! It was nice to run into you again!” He takes off, skipping out of the alleyway, his laughter soothing the anxiety that seems to be overtaking Ronald.

The demon stayed put in his spot. “This is quite the surprise.”

“Enough.” Ronald spits out. “Just leave me alone. I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

Red eyes glow faintly. “My, someone is bitter.” The demon chuckles low. “Perhaps another time, then?”

“Never.” Ronald balls his hands into fists. “Are you deaf? I said leave me alone!”

He gasps, as he’s suddenly pressed against the wall, Sebastian standing directly in front of him. “It would do you well to not bark such orders to me.”

“F-Fine. I take it back.” He looks away. “I’m sure the other servants are wondering where you’re at.”

“Was I correct?” His hot breath ghosts over Ronald’s exposed neck. “Did he taste sweet? I can smell it on you.”

He closes his eyes, ignoring how fast his heart is beating. “Finer than any wine.”

“Excellent.” Sebastian’s laughter rings in his ears, the demon no longer standing close to him. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Knox.” Sebastian bows, and leaves the alleyway.

His hand hits the wall, making it hurt. Now he was definitely going to have to take a shower before heading back to the office. The stench of the demon is all over him again. The lingering scent of Finnian is gone, much to his chagrin. He would much rather keep that sweet smell on him, than the demon’s. Pushing off the wall, he heads out of the alleyway, and back to where he stashed his trunk.

Yes, it was time he relinquished the request to stay out of London. He has to see his angel soon. That small taste will only hold him over for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the warnings change, as well as the ships. Time for some SebaCiel.

Prompt - 'I almost lost you.'   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebaCiel  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

The bed is creaking loud, headboard hitting the wall, but in the vast expanse of the Phantomhive property, Sebastian is sure no one will hear these sounds. No one but him and the child writhing beneath him in horrid satisfaction.

He is forceful tonight. Sebastian knows he is. The bed has never quite shook this much before as he thrusted himself in and out of his young master’s tiny asshole. And the young master’s voice–oh, bloody  _hell_ , the young master’s voice–has never sounded as raspy, tormented and absolutely driven to madness as it has now. It is nothing sweet (though the smell of it is). It is raw pain and unrefined lust, and _oh_ , how it tastes good on the young master’s lips when he moans directly into his mouth, their tongues tied in a searing kiss.

Oh no. Sebastian catches himself. This could get addicting.

Before this night, Sebastian had not dared being rough with Ciel. He was worried he might break his young master should he ever do. (A little part of him tries to deny the fact that a certain young reaper had brought out his rougher side, which the demon, to be completely honest, for he does not tell lies, forgot he had for the past century or two. Carnal pleasure hasn’t enticed him quite this much in a long time. Not this wild, anyway.) Regardless if the young master isn’t quite as fragile as he seems, he took special care to make sure Ciel is utterly pampered during intercourse. He also thinks it is less troublesome to deal with the child’s mood in the morning if he is thoroughly pleased the night before.

As such, their sexual encounters so far, more to relieve the master’s frustrations than an act of affection, have been gentle, painstakingly slow, and required nothing done more than what was needed.

Tonight’s is different.

Tonight Ciel is troubled for some reason, and Sebastian must quench the licentious thirst to which the boy’s troubled feelings have converted to. The demon senses something amiss, but doesn’t realize yet just what.

He starts off the usual way, ridding the master of his clothes, cautiously unbuttoning every stud of the boy’s nightshirt one by one. Ciel wraps his arms around the demon’s neck while he does this. Their lips are connected in a kiss, desperate and messy on Ciel’s end, while Sebastian simply goes through the motions of responding to his tongue. When all the buttons come undone, Ciel shrugs the offending cloth off his shoulders, lets his nightshirt fall gracefully down his arms as he backs into bed, forcing the butler to crawl over to him.

Sebastian removes his shoes, and also his gloves, before getting on the bed (for he would not be a Phantomhive butler if he lets his shoes dirty the master’s bedding), and follows his master’s unspoken command. When the demon draws near, Ciel quickly searches for his lips again. He pulls at Sebastian’s tie, lowers him down so the boy himself could rest his back against soft pillows. As they continue kissing, Sebastian’s hand trails from his master’s neck, down his chest, and further down to his growing erection. Ciel’s breath is hot against the demon’s lips when he moans at the pleasure of Sebastian’s hand curling around him. He clutches at Sebastian’s clothes, and–for the first time ever–fumbles around the demon’s front to rid him of his clothes.

The shock makes Sebastian stop for a moment, pulling back, leaving Ciel’s mouth to keep searching for his. He’s never had to take off his clothes before, not with the young master. He’s suddenly unsure what to do, or how to react. He notices a sweet fragrance wafting in the air, but doesn’t notice what it is. Not yet.

“Why did you stop?” Ciel’s voice, annoyed in tone, wakens him from his thoughts. He looks down at the boy. The boy frowns, eyes piercing him, clearly displeased. Ciel clicks his tongue as he stands on his knees and pushes up against the demon, as if he badly needed the other’s touch. The demon watches, curious, as his young master starts to unbutton his waistcoat. The boy keeps licking at his lips. He feels the master’s hot, jagged breath on his face as tiny fingers continue to struggle with his buttons. When the demon’s eyes meet the boy’s, there is a tantalizing glint in them.

It is then that Sebastian realizes the young master’s desperation. The child’s kisses are hasty, his touches unsure, his gaze absolutely lewd. What is causing such things in the young master?

And then he smells it. Again. The only difference is, rather than nauseating, it is pleasing.  
Sebastian isn’t too sure whether he’s glad he can smell the stench of melted sugar in the air. For the first time in his long life, the smell drives the demon wild, like a switch that has always been on him has finally been flipped on.

The demon pushes away the child’s small fingers from himself (he does not notice if he does this gently or harshly), and tears his own clothes off, buttons showering over his master, and discards them off the bed.

“What are you doing–”

The demon silences his master’s mouth with his own. Whatever complaints he was to say is lost to the pleasure of kissing his butler so fervently, hastily, messily. His tiny hands clutch at bare, muscular shoulders, nails digging in and clawing red marks on the other’s skin. Sebastian revels in Ciel Phantomhive, on his small, wet tongue sliding against his, on his short, urgent gasps of pleasure, and on the taste of his desperation, despair and a little of something else (that melted sugar taste) on his luscious lips. The butler slips his necktie off, and is in the process of removing his bottoms when the child moans his name.

“S-sebastian,” The child’s voice is soft, tender. The demon recalls a basement, a replica of the stage of their first meeting, and his master on his knees, having just finished vomiting, crying out for him so desperately. Yet compared to that time, how has the young master made his voice sound much more compelling now than then?

“Get on with it,” The boy demands. His voice is still weak due to pleasure, but urgency colors his voice. He grabs the demon’s hand about to pull down his zipper and puts it against his aching need. He hisses when Sebastian touches him on heated flesh, even bucks his hips to feel satisfying friction against his member. “Yes,” the child moans as he shudders, his breath now against Sebastian’s neck, his other arm hanging on the butler’s shoulders. “Touch me more. Here. Hurry.”

The butler follows as suggested. He had every intention to touch him there, even without instruction, anyway. With one hand continuously pumping Ciel’s small member, he forgoes the rest of his clothes, and the young master’s underwear as well. He reaches for a drawer on a bedside table, and pulls out the lubricant they normally use for such nights. He pours cool oil over Ciel’s erect member and his hands, chilly against both heated skin. He coats his three fingers with the extra lubricant he’s poured over and inserts a finger inside his master.

The boy squirms, his pained moan echoing in the demon’s ears. He feels warm walls tighten around his finger, and the boy’s erection throb under his palm.

“Does it feel good, young master?” Sebastian asks, voice lecherous. He dips down, making the boy lie on his back again, and starts lapping on sweaty skin. His red eyes shine when he tastes sweet instead of salty when he licks Ciel’s chest. Although he’s never been one to appreciate desserts humans crave for, this is a similar taste he could get addicted to. His finger keeps thrusting in and out of the boy’s ass.

“Ye-yes,” Ciel’s eyes are clenched tight now, his voice strangled as if he doesn’t want his pleasure to show. (But boy, is it so blatantly obvious.) His small chest starts heaving with great force, his moans getting more frequent. Sebastian takes in an erect nipple in his mouth and bites, and when he does Ciel clutches at his sheets. “C-coming,” he warns. When he comes, Sebastian’s mouth has moved down, waiting to receive his master’s seed. When it spurts out, forceful, it lands on the demon’s forehead and cheeks. He repositions his head to hover over where his master spurts his come, taking a mouthful before gulping it down, tasting the inebriating pleasure on it.

“That’s disgusting,” The boy grimaces, sitting up to glare at the demon, still panting to regain his breathing. This, too, is the first time Sebastian has done this for the young master. He doesn’t blame him for not knowing yet the marvelous satisfaction of seed on his tongue.

Instead of rebutting the young boy, Sebastian inserts another finger into Ciel. He watches the first grimace of uncomfortable slowly pulse into indulgence as he continues thrusting his fingers, scissoring them to widen the hole. Ciel keeps tossing and turning as his member starts to become erect again, pleasured simply by the demon’s fingers going in and out of his ass. The butler chuckles at the success of his ministrations.

The boy starts moaning more frequent. His chest heaves so much, one could think he’s about to have an asthma attack. But Sebastian smells it in his veins, that saccharine glee, the electricity pulsing through his blood, the strong rush of white water rapids in his nerves. These are proof his uneven breath is caused only by lust.

“When in the world are you going to shove that in me?” Ciel snaps when even gripping the sheets is no longer enough to hold out the pleasure. His feet try to reach around Sebastian’s waist to pull him in, but alas they are too short. He eyes Sebastian’s arousal, neglected for most of the evening and looking about to explode. He stares hungrily, as if already craving how it will tear him apart.

“Excellent choice of wording, young master.” The demon affirms him with a smile on his lips, but he still makes no movement to replace his fingers with his erection. Still having too much fun making the boy suffer, making him feel he can be reduced to an erotic state from just being touched inside his ass. He chuckles when the boy throws a pillow at him, which he easily evades.

“Sebastian,” The boy groans in frustration, or perhaps in an extremely urgent plea. It sends jolts down Sebastian’s spine–that intense desire, as if a matter of life and death, to be entered and defiled right then and there. How could a demon ever withstand such a beautiful depravity?

There’s an incoming insult on his master’s mouth when Sebastian finally replaces his fingers with his throbbing cock, but what comes out of Ciel’s mouth upon being entered is merely a scream of pleasure. His back arches, his eyes roll back, his mouth opens, spilling forth one hard, long scream of ecstasy. He comes just as he has been entered, the pleasure of the demon’s heat inside him driving him mad for an intense moment. He lies limp on the bed after he comes the second time that night, but his butler makes work of his sensual organ, easily erect again with a few pumps.

“My, my,” Sebastian smiles, smug. “How energetic.”

“Shut… up…” Ciel says, but not enough poison is in them. His eyes are livid, and his senses are absolutely lost in Sebastian pulling in and out of him, Sebastian pumping his hot organ. He lets his head fall back, exposes his neck, which the demon takes as a chance to bite him lightly. The boy’s entire body shakes when the butler bites down, too sensitive for all the pleasures it has been shown in one night. The pain replaced by pleasure, then taken by pain again, as the demon exchanges between biting and licking his neck–no words could express how good it feels. Instead, the boy feels it pulse in his groin, feels it further limp his weakened muscles while gushing hot blood through his body.

The boy lifts his arms, trying to reach for the demons face. He feels the demon take his right hand within the demon’s left, and feels their contract burn in his eye from how serene the touch is. (Could it possibly be a breach of contract to be so tender towards one another?) The demon kisses the center of his palm, ironically gentle when he’s thrusting so forcefully, the headboard is hitting the walls. The demon then leads Ciel’s hands to his cheeks, still slick with come.

“Young master,” the demon calls. “Say my name.”

Ciel wraps his arms around the butler and pulls him close by the neck. He leads their lips to kiss again, although the demon first kisses his right eyelid, before kissing his lips. The contract burns again.

“Please,” the demon whispers against small lips. Ciel can feel a fang pierce his upper lip. “Call my name.”

Ciel takes a moment to steady his breathing enough. All this time he’d been moaning successively to each of Sebastian’s thrusts. He hears Sebastian say ‘please’ again, in a weak voice he wouldn’t ever thought to possibly come from the demon. They kiss feverishly before Ciel starts chanting his name.

“Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian,” he calls desperately, in time with every thrust of Sebastian’s hips. The demon dives down to wrap the young boy in his arms, and starts thrusting even harder, if it where possible.

Ciel comes with one last hardened cry, absolutely spent and withered. Sebastian comes a few thrusts after his master does. He tries not to say it, but given his master lies unconscious in his arms as he continued thrusting, he allowed his lips, at least, to mouth one word: Ciel.

When they are finished, the room is filled with the smell of their sex, and the ever lingering smell of melted sugar.

***

“I almost lost you there, young master.” Sebastian chuckles as he cleans come off his master’s skin with a warm, damp towel. He continues speaking when the child seems confused, snickering. “Almost lost you to pleasure, is what I’m saying. I thought you would never calm down.”

Ciel’s cheeks burn red. Sebastian doesn’t know if it’s out of anger or embarrassment. (He hopes for the latter.) “Don’t talk as if you satisfied me.”

“Oh? My apologies, young master. I simply thought you coming, hmm–How many times was it? Three times?–as evidence enough?” He smirks at how the child’s frown anchors deeper. “It must be so good to be a healthy young little boy.”

“What does that make you? An old demon.” Ciel snorts. Sebastian shows displeasure by staring blankly at his master. He sighs, then shakes his head disapprovingly. What is with young'uns and having to call older beings old? How uncalled for.

The butler smiles, feigning he did not take offense. “I hope that takes stress off the young master’s shoulders for the night.”

Ciel jumps, still seated. Sebastian catches the sudden act, wonders if it’s because he just remembered what was bothering him in the first place.

“Is something still the matter, young master?” Sebastian kneels on one knee and puts a hand to his chest. “If I may, would you let me shoulder your burdens?”

“Don’t layer your concern so thick. You’re making me want to vomit.” Ciel knits his eyebrows at the demon, visible eye disgusted. Sebastian isn’t sure if he noticed correctly, but those words actually quite stung. “But…”

“But?”

Ciel looks away for a moment, thinking. The young boy looks like he’s struggling to find the right words to say. He still refuses to meet Sebastian’s eyes.

Sebastian’s mind jumps to a sudden panic. It couldn’t be that he’s already figured out about his liaison with the reaper?

But no, Sebastian, please. There is nothing to feel guilty about that… Is there?

“Sebastian,” Ciel starts again.

“Yes, my Lord?” The demon bows.

“You see, about Finnian…”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up. This should be interesting. (And it better not be 'I’m in love with him.’)

“Haven’t you noticed he’s been… too giddy, recently?”

Relief flushes out the demon’s nerves.

“I’m sure he’s always been of such an exceedingly hyperactive demeanor, my lord.” No lies there. But images of certain grim reaper and one of the queen’s butlers flash in his mind.

“I can’t shake off the feeling something strange might be happening around him without us taking notice.” Ciel puts his thumb to his lips as he thinks. Sebastian watches the finger toy with soft lips, and he starts wishing his tongue was in its place.

The boy continues, snapping the butler out of his trance. “Observe Finnian. Some clues might turn up if we wait long enough.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

He dresses his master in a fresh nightgown and tucks him to bed, sheets replaced.

When he leaves the room, he expects the smell of melted sugar should be gone, but the smell lingers as he walks around the mansion, making preparations for the following day.

This could very well be a problem.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt – ‘Please, don’t leave.’  
Written by – kickcows  
Pairing – PhippsFin  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

My pen scratches against the paper, notating just what needs to be done on this day, when the loud clanging of a bell rings in our shared office. I look up, and see my cohort - Charles Grey - looking at me.

“Seems like Her Majesty is requiring our presence.” Charles stands up from the desk. “You know how she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

I set my pen down, and stand up. “And we will not make her wait.” I fix my coat, and walk out of our office, closing the door behind me.

When we arrive at her Majesty’s private chamber, I knock lightly on the door. “You may enter.”

Twisting the knob, I open the door, and allow my cohort to enter first, and follow behind him. We stand in front of her desk, our heads bowed.

“How may we serve you today, Your Majesty?” I ask, always the one to speak first for the both of us.

The sound of paper scraping against her desk makes my heart start to beat faster. I am always hoping that the next request is going to send us to the Phantomhive manor. It has been a few weeks since Her Majesty held her ball, and I can’t seem to stop thinking about Finnian. Each assignment she gives to us, I always hope, but so far, it has amounted to drowning in disappointment.

“Please take this letter to the Phantomhive Manor with haste.” My head lifts up, my eyes drawn to the letter. Is it really true? Has it finally happened? That feeling of disappointment begins to dissipate, as I become filled with a rush of happiness. “You do not need to wait for an answer.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” We reply in unison, and bow. I take the letter off of her desk, and head towards the door.

We head to the stables, where our horses are already being prepped. Light reflects off the visor of the Queen’s aide, John Brown. “Thank you for getting the horses ready,” I walk over to my horse, and hop on. Charles doesn’t bother to say anything, not that he ever does.

“It’s no problem.” John states. “You have the letter?”

I pat my breast. “I do. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Safe travels, then.” The man heads back into the stable, leaving Charles and I alone.

We head out of the palace grounds and begin to make our way towards Earl Phantomhive’s estate. When we get to the entrance of the estate, I look over at Charles. “I won’t be returning back with you.”

“Oh?” Charles tilts his head, looking over at me. “And just why is that? Do you have other business that she’s assigned to you that I’m not privy to?”

Rolling my eyes, we trot at a slow pace down the graveled path. “No. I have some personal matters to attend to.”

“I see.” When we arrive at the top of the drive, we hop off our horses, and tie them to the decorative hitching rails. “Well, you gonna spill it, or do I have to pry it out of you?”

We walk up to the door together. “I will not say. Don’t bother asking.” I tap my knuckles against the door. I cannot believe I’m here again. I hope he’s here. If he isn’t, I’m not sure what I will do. Please, please be here.

Charles exhales loudly, knotting his hands behind his head. “You’re no fun at all, you know that-”

The door opens, revealing Earl Phantomhive’s butler. “Good afternoon.” Sebastian bows. “What brings the Queen’s Butler’s to our estate this day?”

“We have a delivery from Her Majesty.” I hold the letter up in my hand. “Is the Earl at home?”

“I am.” The young Earl stands on the staircase, leaning against the rail. “Is it urgent?”

“It is.” I reply, before my colleague can say something snippy. I know him too well. I know he does not get along with the Earl, and I force the conversation in my favor. “May we please come in?  
“Very well.” Ciel turns around, and begins walking up the staircase. “Sebastian? Please escort them to my office.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bows towards the Earl, before looking back at us. “Do please come in.”

We follow Sebastian up the stairs, and I do everything in my power to not let my eyes wander. As we walk down the hallway towards the Earl’s office, I look out the window and see the garden is in full bloom. “Your garden is quite breathtaking,” I remark casually, hoping it does not come across as being too forward.

“Oh? Why, thank you.” Sebastian remarks. “I will have to tell our gardener that Her Majesty’s butlers have paid him such a high compliment.”

“If it so pleases you.” I bite my tongue, wanting to say more. I feel Charles hit my shoulder with his arm. I look over at him, and see he’s glaring at me. I shrug my shoulders. The garden is beautiful. And I know it’s because of _HIM_. Is he out there right now? Or is he somewhere in the manor? My heart is beating rapidly in my chest. Please let me concentrate during this meeting. I do not wish to deal with Charles’ questions, which I know are coming after that foolish comment I just made. Oh, why did I even bother to say anything?

The Earl is waiting for us in his office. I walk over to the desk, and hand over the letter. “Her Majesty says to send along your answer at your leisure. We are merely here to deliver it to you.”

“Very well. Is there anything else that Her Majesty wishes to inform me?” Ciel takes a letter opener, and slides it over the wax seal on the envelope. He pulls out the letter, and sets it down on the table.

“No.” Charles replies. “But don’t sit on it either. You know that Her Majesty doesn’t have such patience for negligence, my lord.”

I try not to groan, as I hear the way he speaks to him. It seems the Earl has noticed it as well, as his eyebrow raises up. “Oh? Well, I was not aware that she had any issue with how I’ve responded in the past.”

“Tsch.” Charles turns on his heel. “Come on, Charles. We’re leaving.”

I bow, and look over at the Earl. “Please forgive his rudeness.”

“It is of no matter to me.” Ciel sits down at his desk. “Was there anything else?”

“No, my lord.” I bow, and head out of the office.

“What was that all about?” I ask Charles when we head outside. “You didn’t have to be so rude to him.”

He scoffs at me. “He’s a little shit, Charles. Look, do whatever you’re going to do. I’m going back to the palace.” He unties his horse, and hops onto it. “Just don’t be late.” He takes off before I can say another word to him.

I walk around the side of the house, and head towards the servant’s entrance, hoping I am not overstepping my bounds. No, I realize that I am. I just hope that no one will catch me. And by no one, I mean the young Earl. I tap on the door, not wishing to startle any of them.

“Yeah?” The door opens, and there is the man that had a little too much to drink on the night of the Queen’s ball. “Oh, it’s you!” Bard grins. “Phipps, was it?”

“Yes.” I nod my head. “I don’t want to bother you, but I have a question.” I step inside, and wait for him to close the door.

“What’s up?” He takes the toothpick out of his mouth. “Is the young master going off on an assignment now? Is that why yer here?”

“I am not quite sure what Her Majesty is requesting of him this time around.” I look around. “Is your gardener around?”

“Finny?” Bard scratches the side of his face. “I think he’s outside in the garden. Oy! Mey-Rin!” He calls out.

The maid pokes her head out of the pantry. “Yes, Bard?”

“You know where Finny is?”

“Out in the garden, he is!” She replies, adjusting her glasses. “Oh! We have a guest?”

“No, I’m not here.” I hold my fingers up to my lips, and give the girl a wink. “Thank you. That’s all I wished to know.” I walk over to the door, and see myself out.

“You know where the garden is, yeah?” Bard asks, following me outside. “It’s just over there.” He points towards the area which I saw earlier from the hallway.

“Ah, thank you.” I bow my head.

“He hasn’t done anything bad, as he? What would her Majesty’s butler want with him?” Bard’s eyes narrow. “You ain’t coming to arrest him or nothing, are ya?”

At least I know that these servants are not only loyal to their young master, but to each other as well. “No, I am not here to arrest him. I was never here. Remember? If I was never here, how could I make such a thing happen?”

“Oh, right!” Bard grins. “Didn’t see nuthin!”

I smile cordially, and head in the direction of the garden. The sun is still high in the sky, and the closer I get to the garden, the more fragrant the flowers are becoming. I inhale, and smell lavender blooms, lilies, and the powerful fragrance of roses. I can hear someone speaking, and it makes my gait falter.

“Please keep blooming for me, pretty flowers!” Finnian sings to some blooms he’s trimming. “You’re so beautiful! Young master and Lady Elizabeth will be so pleased to see how well you are all coming along!”

He still wears the hat I fixed for him. I can’t help but smile, and then frown. Why is he still using this hat? Surely the Earl can afford to give him another one in its place. It wouldn’t do well for him to have to use a hat in such a distressed state. Finnian is now speaking to the trellis, where wisteria is in full bloom.

“Ah, such a pretty color!” His fingers brush the blooms. My eyes are drawn to the gloved fingers. “Yes, Lady Elizabeth will surely love walking under you when she visits, she will! Please continue to do your job and stay beautiful!”

I step forward, wishing to make my presence known, when I hear a faint hiss. Hiss? What on earth? I look down at the ground, and see a snake slithering towards me. I begin to walk backwards, and collide into something.

“’What do you want?’ - says Emily.” The object I’ve collided into is a person. Blinking, I turn around and see a man who has a snake wrapped around his neck. “‘You shouldn’t be out here’ - says Wordsworth.’”

“Are you speaking to me? Or are the snakes?” I can’t help but ask. This manor is full of surprises, it would seem.

“‘Yes’ - says Emily.” The man nods his head. “‘You should not be out here,’ - says Wordsworth.’” He repeats himself.

“I know I shouldn’t be-”

“CHARLES!” A voice rings out, making my stomach drop to the ground. I turn, and quickly hold out my arms, as Finnian races towards me. He jumps up and wraps his arms around my neck, his legs wrapping tight around my waist. “CHARLES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” His enthusiasm makes my face hurt from smiling so much.

I hug him back tightly. “I thought I would surprise you.” I press my cheek against his, reveling in the warmth of his body.

“I’m very surprised!” Finnian holds onto me tightly. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Are you?” I ask. It makes me feel incredible, hearing him say that he’s happy to see me. “Who’s the gentleman with the snakes?”

“Oh!” He drops off of my body, my body not at all ready to not have him in my arms any longer. “This is Mr. Snake! He’s the young master’s footman!”

I turn and bow. “A pleasure. I’m Charles Phipps, Her Majesty’s butler.”  
“‘Why are you here, then?’ - asks Wordsworth.” Snake looks between the two of us. “‘Is Finnian in trouble?’ - asks Emily.”

I shake my head. “No, not at all. Now, if it pleases you? I would prefer to speak with him alone?”

“It’s okay, Snake!” Finnian smiles. “I’ll be fine! You can go back into the house. We can finish working on the garden later!”

“‘Very well.’ -says Wordsworth.” Snake picks up the second snake. “‘We will go back into the house.’ - says Emily. ‘Pleased to meet you, Mr. Phipps.’ - says Wordsworth.”

“The pleasure is mine.” I bow at the waist, smiling. I wait for him to begin to walk away before I stand up straight.

I look over at the man who has made me have a smile on my face these past few weeks. “Are you really surprised to see me?”

“I am! Please, don’t leave?” Finnian smiles, the smile reaching his eyes. Like I would ever leave him just after a few moments. No, I’ve been looking forward to seeing him for far too long. I nod, and smile, letting him know that I’m not going anywhere. He steps close to me, making my heart begin to hammer loud in my chest. “Charles?”

“Yes, Finny?” I look at him, feeling light-headed. I can’t believe I’m finally here with him. Finally.

“I’d like to kiss you, if that’s okay?”

I reach down, and pull him towards me fast. My lips descend down onto his with the softest kiss I can muster. I feel his arms slide around my neck, his body moulding against mine. My lips part when I feel his begin to open, my tongue slipping past the seam of his lips and entering his mouth. The moan that passes from both of our throats makes me deepen the kiss immediately, my body remembering how good it feels to be engaged in this activity with the beauty in my arms.

Tongues touch shyly at first, as if we’re both remembering what to do, but as soon as those memories come back, we’re at the mercy of one another. I back him against the trellis, moaning low into the kiss as I push my tongue further into his opened mouth, stroking the tip against the roof of his mouth. I feel him melt into my arms, my body instantly supporting his weight as we kiss harder than before. Soon, the overwhelming need to breathe becomes too much for us both, and we break off the kiss unceremoniously.

“I’ve been hoping to be able to come by here for so long,” I speak low, resting my head against Finnian’s. “Take off your gloves?”

“I kept hoping I’d see you too!” He pulls off his white gloves, and shoves them into the utility belt he wears around his waist. I yank my own black gloves off, wishing I could shed more clothing off of our bodies. My hands quickly find his, and our palms press together tightly. “Charles, I’ve really missed you.”

The innocence in his voice makes my stomach twist in knots. “Is there somewhere we can go that’s a little bit more private?” I ask. I rub my thumbs against the back of his hands. “I’m sure we can’t go back into the manor, but is there-”

“We can go here!” Finnian lets go of my right hand, and begins to lead me towards what looks like a garden maze. “I was just trimming the hedges earlier today. Hopefully this is what you mean by private?”

“It will do.” I nod my head, and quickly follow him through the maze, until we’re further into it, the hedges now taller than my own head. There’s a stoned bench against one of the walls. Oh, yes. This will do just fine.

I yank Finnian back towards me, our hands still interlocked, and I drag him over towards the bench. I sit down, and he’s quick to follow, straddling my lap facing towards me. Our mouths join together once more, both of us now kissing faster and harder than we had earlier. It feels _so good_ to have him on my lap like this. My arms wrap tightly around his waist, and I bring him up higher on my lap, needing to feel his body closer to mine.

Our kiss breaks off the moment our groins come into contact with one another. “A-Ah! Charles!” Finnian’s voice rings in my ears, the sound sweeter than any bird in the sky. I moan low, watching his face as he rocks his body against mine.

“Yes, Finny…” My lips gravitate towards his throat, aching to taste his skin. I reach up with one of my hands, and quickly pull the hat off of his neck, my fingers touching the mark on the back of his neck with a soft caress. I feel him shiver in my arms, as a soft moan passes from his lips.

His hips roll more into mine, and I can feel just how aroused he is, as I’m sure he can feel my own arousal. It’s painfully hard, and each brush of his arousal against mine is tormenting me into a quiet madness. But it is one I will bear, as I am loving how he’s moving on his own accord at the moment.

My tongue sweeps into the small crevice at the base of his throat, tasting the perspiration from his working in the garden. I moan low at the taste. “F-Finnian,” I croak out. He’s moving his body so much faster, it’s almost impossible for me to not grab onto his hips right now, and just let him buck against more more. “Finnian…”

“Y-Yes, Charles?” He moans my name. Oh, goodness. I may not be able to control myself for much longer, if he keeps saying my name in this manner. What has this beautiful man done to my self-control?

“M-May I bite you…? I will be gentle.” I scrape my incisor tooth against the base of his neck, barely applying any pressure.

“Please do, Charles.” He tilts his head for me, making me moan low. What have I done to deserve this trust? If only we were in a place where it is more comfortable. I would take him in a heartbeat.

With the permission granted, my lips latch on his neck. I can feel his pulse against my lips, the rapid beating of his heart matching how mine is beating. Is he as nervous around me as I am around him? Are his desires as great for me as mine are for him? I wish I had more courage to ask him. Closing my eyes, I bite down gently, and begin to suck gently.

“Oh~!” His high-pitched moan makes me groan low. I begin to bite a little harder, and begin to feel my heart pound loud in my ears. “H-Harder, Charles!” Oh, how I long to hear him say that while I’m deep inside of him. But this is not the place, nor the time, to wish for such things. Instead, I obey his command as his willing slave, and begin to bite down hard, sucking with equal force.

I know there will be a mark there. I can feel his skin throbbing against my tongue, but it matters not to me. I want the world to see that he belongs to me, even if I am not around. He is mine, and I am his. I pull back, and lick the broken blood vessels, the mark already darker than I expect. I reach up, and begin to unbutton my jacket.

“F-Finnian,” I speak low, moaning as our arousals keep brushing against one another. “Finnian, do what I just did to you to me. Please…”

“W-What if I do it wrong?” His eyes are half-lidded, just as mine are, and I can see the same desire etched in his eyes that are in mine. “Charles, what if-”

I kiss him softly, pulling him higher up onto my lap. “You won’t.” I moan low, as this new position seems to be beneficial to the both of us. “Please, Finny…”

The moment his lips touch to my neck, I moan loud. It feels even better than I imagined it would. His lips are perfect. His bites are perfect. I know he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it doesn’t matter to me. I tilt my head more for him, my hands going back to his hips as I rock faster against him. I’m on the brink of my orgasm. Without thinking, I reach down into his pants, and wrap my hand around his hard length, and begin to pump him fast.

His muffled cry against my neck sends my body into overdrive, as I pump him faster. I don’t even care of my body is getting no relief. No, I want to make him feel good, I want him to know what I am able to give to him. His teeth feel so _GOOD_ on my neck that it makes me moan louder.

“Finnian,” I moan his name, as my hand strokes him faster. I can feel him throb against my palm, his mouth sucking hard on my neck. When the warmth of his release begins to coat my hand, I become deaf to his muffled cries, and just focus on pumping him until no more of his release spills from the tip of his arousal.

“L-Let me…” Finnian’s panting hard, his face flushed because of what I’ve just done. Before I can ask what he’s asking, his hand is down my pants, and his hand wraps around my own girth.

“Nnnngh!” I moan loud, leaning my head forward. I rest against his shoulder, paralyzed by how good his hand feels on my body this intimately.

“You feel so nice,” Finnian’s soft words melt my heart. Is this the first time he’s ever touched another man? Do I even want to know? No, I don’t. “Are you close, Charles?”

“Y-Yes,” I bury my face against his neck. “P-Please do not stop, Finnian. Keep pumping me just like that.” I push against his hand, and moan low.

Each stroke of his hand sends me closer to my release. I’m not ready to surrender just yet. I want to keep this moment going for as long as I can, as I’m not sure when I will get to see him again. I shut my eyes tight, and moan his name as my release hits me hard, making my entire body go numb with the intensity of my orgasm.

He’s kissing me softly, his hand still pumping me through my release. I caress his tongue with mine, and luxuriate in each soft moan that intermingles with mine. When he lets go of me, it’s too soon. It will always be too soon. I want his hand to stay wrapped around my arousal forever.

We hold onto each other, hugging each other close as we fall back down from the blissful moment in heaven. I kiss the mark I’ve left on his neck, feeling my cheeks grow a little warm. I feel him reciprocate the kiss on my own neck. I wonder how bad mine is?

“Charles,” Finnian’s soft voice makes me hum softly. “Please, I’d like to see you again soon. Come stay the night here? I can ask Bard to go away for a night?”

“Come stay with me.” I pull back, and look into his bright eyes. “There are plenty of rooms in the palace, and I have my own room. No need to make anyone go away.”

“Okay.” He agrees with a smile on his face. “Perhaps next weekend?”

“That works for me.” I nod my head. Looking up, I see that the sun is now moving steadily towards its descent for the day. “Perhaps we should head back to the manor soon. I don’t want the others to question where you are.”

“Right!” He slips off my lap, and fixes his pants. He picks up his hat and slips it back over his head.

“Finny?” I stand up, and button my jacket back up. “Why do you still wear that hat? Has the Earl not bothered to get you a new one yet?”

“Oh!” His cheeks turn bright pink. “Um…” He looks at the ground. “It’s because you fixed it for me.”

Be still my heart. That is not what I was expecting him to say. “Really?” I lean down, kissing him softly. “You know, if you keep saying those things, you may make me fall in love with you.”

“Charles!” He squeaks out, his cheeks burning a brighter red.

Laughing, I take his hand. “Come on. We should head back to the manor.”

When we get to the servant’s entrance, I look around, just to make sure we’re alone. I pull him close, and feel his arms return the long embrace. “I’ll see you next weekend?” I ask, speaking softly.

“Yes, Charles.” He kisses my cheek, before pulling away. “Have a safe trip back to the palace!” He goes into the manor, looking over his shoulder at me one last time, gracing me with his beautiful smile, before he closes the door.

I head back towards the front of the manor, and unchain my horse from the hitching post. “Thank you for waiting,” I pet her mane, before I hop up onto her back. I look over my shoulder, my eyes looking at the servant’s door one last time. As I turn my head back towards my horse, I see a silhouette in one of the windows, someone peeking through a curtain. How very strange. I kick my heels into my horse, and we head down the path, making our way back towards the palace.

As I approach Her Majesty’s palace, I look up and see a man standing on top of a building with a lawnmower. That’s odd. What would a man be doing up on a roof like that, and with a lawnmower, of all items? Shaking my head, I nudge my horse to pick up the pace. I would like to be home, so I can see what sort of damage has been done to my neck. Thinking of who did that to me in the first place makes me smile. I will see you again soon, Finnian.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt -'Teach me how to play?'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

There are some things that simply fall into place, like walking out of a pub and seeing a gigantic, moving statue with an angel at its base, or being assigned a mission and finding a goddess standing at the center of a sea of blood, or traveling far off by train and catching the chance to walk along the shores beside the most beautiful creature on this earth (and even get to taste his magnificent, honeyed, intoxicating flavor).

Ronald’s various meetings with Finnian by chance has led him to believe that the strings pulling creatures together would find a way for him and Finnian to connect. No matter how long it may take. It is painful to wait, excruciatingly so, but he knows that the longer he does, the more precious his next meeting with Finnian would be.

This is why that night, after he had filed his missions for the day, he stands in front of the Phantomhive mansion. He wasn’t there to visit Finnian (for the boy doesn’t know Ronald is aware he lives there), but to seek help from a certain demon. Ultimately, to make his next meeting with Finnian much, much sweeter.

Who better to ask about the pleasures of the human body than a demon who has mastered these through the centuries they’ve entrapped humans? (And who would have thought a demon could come in handy with regards to these matters?)

The reaper stands outside the Phantomhive mansion for quite some time, waiting for the demon to come out and get him. The minutes turn into hours, and by then he was starting to freeze due to the chilly night air. When he is sure it has been a few minutes past two hours of waiting outside the mansion, he goes around and looks for the window to the demon’s bedroom.

When he finds the window, indeed, there the demon sits, feather pen and paper in hand, writing on his desk.

If he was awake all this time, why hadn’t he gone out to go get the reaper? With the demon’s senses, he should have felt the reaper’s presence in the estate. Unless…

“Damn you, stupid demon!” Ronald half-screamed, half-whispered (afraid of being caught), banging on the glass of the demon’s window. “Did you just ignore me these past two hours? You should’ve sensed my presence!”

The demon lifts his head to look out the window, meets yellow-green eyes with red, sighs and then turns back to his pen and paper.

“The nerve! You still ignore me when I’m right here?”

“What a noisy mouse.” He hears the demon say. “Considering it was him who pushed me away in the alley.”

“I can hear you perfectly clear! I know you can hear me, demon! Though what was that last thing you said?”

Ronald must’ve said those things too loud because a knock came from the door. Ronald flinches and veers away from the window’s glass frame. He hears the demon’s chair screech the floor as he gets up to answer the door.

“Bardroy.”

“Heard some noise. You a'ight in there?” Ronald hears a man yawn. Must be that man he usually sees walking alongside Finnian.

“Quite so, yes.” The demon promptly replies. There’s annoyance in his tone when he continues. “I was merely disposing of a mouse. Apologies I awoke you.”

Ronald supposes the man should ask ‘At this hour? But who was talking just now?’, but his sleepiness must have his senses dulled, despite waking up to noise. The man yawns again. “Have you caught it?”

“Not quite yet. I’d love to strangle it to death soon, however.” At this, Ronald hears the man yelp. The demon must be glaring. “It would be best if I close the door so it doesn’t escape.”

“… Right. I’m sure you have everything covered.”

“Quite.”

“See ya in the morning.”

“Good night, Bard.”

Ronald hears the door close and within a heartbeat there’s a black vine-looking matter that’s reached for his neck. Suddenly, somehow, he’s inside the demon’s room, held up by the neck in the demon’s firm grip. The demon’s eyes are glowing red, this time looking like they might catch fire.

“It would be nice if we stop meeting this way, don’t you agree?” The demon’s voice burns like poison, Ronald is afraid he might go deaf from hearing it. It seems evil incarnate isn’t in the mood to deal with any bullshit tonight.

“You’d rather meet… some other way? Fancy flower garden?” Ronald winks, gladly fanning the demon’s flames. The grip on his neck tightens, and Ronald could feel both his lungs burning warmer from lack of air, and his head about to explode from the pressure. His vision starts to darken, gradually losing consciousness.

“I’d rather we stop this farce. You yourself said there would be no next time.” The demon replies, voice still seething anger, and he could sense Ronald’s consciousness falter with each second that passes. Right when the reaper is about to faint, the demon drops him to the floor (would have slammed him if there was no risk of waking people up), the reaper falling on his bum.

Ronald crawls to his knees and coughs forcefully, grabbing his neck as if to check if it’s still there. He pants and groans to get his breathing back.

“You sure like playing fire with fire.” The demon stands over him. Ronald looks up to see the demon’s glowing eyes. Damn, he’s really angry.

“Perhaps.” Ronald laughs, then coughs again when his throat is still painful from being gripped tightly.

“Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to ask a favor. Geez.” Ronald gets up, breathing getting easier. He brushes off the dirt on his suit.

“Are you asking me to bed you again?” The demon smirks. There’s a derogatory glint in his eyes that makes Ronald’s insides churn with anger. “You sure are playful for a reaper in love with a human. Is Finnian not enough for you?”

“Oh, no, _please_. Don’t flatter yourself, demon. I’ve got no feelings for you.” Ronald sticks his tongue out. The demon furrows brows at him, offended by the assumption that he’d want a reaper to have feelings for him. “But I do admit, you’ve got skills in bed. So it’s you I gotta turn to.”

The butler bows, a hand to his chest. Perhaps the compliment calmed him down. “I don’t deserve the praise.”

“Yeah, you don’t.”

A vein noticeably pops at the demon’s temple, his polite smile unwavering. “So?” He straightens his posture. “What is this favor you want to ask me?”

“Well, can you… teach me how to play?”

A moment passes them, as if the demon was trying to process what Ronald just said. “It would be better to use proper words when speaking to me, reaper.” The demon sighs, cocks his head slightly to the right. “What would that entail?”

“Oh, right. I forgot I’m talking to an old geezer.” Ronald immediately squats to miss the demon aiming for his neck again. “Sorry, sorry. Okay, I won’t call you that again.” The demon sputters 'Thank you.’ as Ronald continues, standing upright once more. “I meant I want you to teach me how to top. You told me before I can’t top if I don’t know how.”

“Indeed, I did.”

“Considering I want to top Finny–” The demon opens his mouth to counter Ronald, but the reaper raises a hand to signal him to stop. “Don’t you tell me to just do it the way you have so far. That’s too rough. I’ll break Finny.”

The demon furrows his brows once more. The pain on his face evident of how he couldn’t understand Ronald’s logic. He knew Finnian was no fragile being. “You are aware of his incredible strength, no?”

“Yeah, I know. But still…” Ronald looks to the side, the image of Finnian’s face popping into his head–his eyes, his lips, the rose-like pattern that seem to frame his face whenever Ronald sees him, bringing a soft smile to his lips, his heart fluttering like a butterfly’s wings. “Finnian is too precious for such harsh treatment…”

When Ronald looks back at the other, the demon looks most uninterested, lips flat, eyes blank.

“Stop with that face.” Ronald frowns, putting his hands to his hips. He watches the demon roll his eyes before resuming his default facial expression, that standard butler smile, polite. “So? Can you teach me?”

“Why should I when I would get nothing in return?” For a line said so menacingly, the demon’s facial expression does not stray away from polite, even a bit.

Ronald smirks, cocks his head to the side. “I think I’ve been doing you a good enough favor.”

“Do tell.” The demon furthers his smile, completely confident the reaper cannot manage to bring up an agreeable price.

“A certain redhead hasn’t been here to collect souls.” Ronald reveals, and he enjoys how the demon’s face falls from confidence to terror. He smiles triumphantly. “Hasn’t been anywhere near this manor for the past, hmm, how many months now? I wonder why? Must be because of someone’s eagerness to get missions before she does.”

Sebastian’s eye twitches. “Touche, young reaper.” He puts a closed hand to his mouth as he coughs, collecting himself once more. “And I suppose this means every time you come here, I must pay you a price?”

“Perhaps.” Ronald snickers, rubbing a finger under his nose. “Reapers shouldn’t do things for demons, let alone for free.”

“You’ve come with a proper amount of cards this time. I’m impressed.” The demon moves a step closer toward the reaper. He bends forward a little to look into the reaper’s eyes, their faces barely an inch away from each other. “So, you say you want to learn how to top?”

***

The demon stresses that upon indulging in the sexual act, every small detail–even the firsts, how they approach the bed and how they remove their clothes–is already very crucial to the rest of the sex. He explains this with a hand to Ronald’s chest, voice coming from deep his throat to reach the reaper’s ears in the most sensual way, inviting Ronald’s excitement for this night’s bout of sex to sprout forth. For a moment, the reaper forgets he’s being lectured, and instead believes he is being baited to submission.

A tiny gasp escapes Ronald’s mouth when his bottom lands on the demon’s bed. The demon bends down, trapping Ronald between both his arms on the bed. When he puts his face close to Ronald’s, the reaper inches back by mere reflex. His lips tremble in anticipation to be kissed.

“And that’s how you lead someone to bed.” The demon smirks, successful in tempting the reaper to surrender for the third time in their life time. In that moment Ronald finds himself agreeing with his redhead senior that, indeed, Sebas-chan _is_ quite handsome. (Ronald won’t admit that out loud, though.)

“I-impressive,” Ronald mutters as he backs further into bed, Sebastian crawling towards him like a leopard about to pounce on its meal.

“Taking enough notes?”

“I guess.” Ronald’s back reaches the headboard, the demon straddling him. “I’ve done that before, though, with women. Good to know this part’s not any different with men.”

“So it is.” The demon hunches over Ronald with one hand to the headboard, the other going towards the reaper’s clothes, his bangs framing his face. Nimble fingers reach for the reaper’s tie, and memories flash through Ronald’s mind. The first time when the demon took it off so quick, so rash, the cloth chafed him even through his collar. The second time when the demon took it off agonizingly slow, the very sound of silk sliding against cloth driving him crazy. The reaper gulps, his heart beating fast in excitement for how the piece of cloth will be removed this time.

The demon holds the tie lightly, tentatively. “Tell me, young reaper, do you–”

“Ronald.” The reaper corrects.

“Oh? Are we on names basis now?” Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up, the smile on his lips turning playful from polite. His pointing finger teases the small expanse of Ronald’s skin that peeks out between two unfastened buttons. Ronald lets out a shaky breath. “No longer mere demon-reaper?”

“No hurt doing it within these walls, I guess.” He grins mischievously, staring into maroon eyes. “Sebas-chan.”

And then Ronald is suffocating again. The demon has wound the necktie around his neck, tightening it with both hands. Ronald’s legs kick in protest, although he hits nothing. Really, Ronald should really think twice before saying anything before this demon.

“You truly have a death wish each time you’re in my presence, don’t you?” The demon speaks through clenched teeth, boiling with poison yet again. His glare is equally, menacingly fatal.

The reaper coughs in the brief moment the demon replaces the constricting cloth with his hand. He presses Ronald’s neck against the wall behind him. Ronald tries to breathe, and he feels the restraint of the butler’s strong fingers around his neck when he does. If he would be honest enough to admit, he could say he’s gotten used to those fingers clenching his neck tight. (Or rather, he yearns for it.)

“Sorry, s-sorry…” The reaper tries to speak despite the hand digging itself deeper against his throat. His voice comes out frail, cracking.

Sebastian squints his eyes, his glare turning sharper. He lets go of the reaper’s neck. “It would do you well to stop yourself from making such comments. How many times must I tell you to be careful with your words?”

“I got it.” Ronald laughs weakly, swipes his tongue across his lips that had gone dry as he gasped for air. He hears the demon mumble along the lines: 'Young'uns are so hard-headed these days.’ Ronald lets the comment slip pass. “So? You were removing my clothes.”

“You quite ruined the mood I set up.” Sebastian’s eyes still squint at the other. “You come at me.”

Ronald frowns, his eyes showing his disbelief. “Weren’t you supposed to be teaching me?”

“Oh? Does little Ronald not think he can make a demon call for him?” The demon’s eyes are tantalizing, lips pulled to the side demeaning.

In aggravation, the reaper pulls the other close by the neck. Their lips crash, noses bumping, teeth clanked with the force of his pull. He pushes his tongue through the demon’s loose lips and ravages the other’s tongue. It doesn’t take long for the demon to respond, an affirmative “hmm” purring from his throat. Ronald curves his lips upward, happy at his success.

“I thought you weren’t into rough play for tonight?” Sebastian whispers against soft, breathless lips when Ronald finally pulls away. Honestly, he’d be panting, too, if he needed to breathe. The reaper is a very skilled kisser. It’s good he’s confident about it.

The soft lips curl into a smirk. “I was just shutting you up.”

Ronald locks lips with the demon once more, their tongues sliding against each other as he leads the demon to lie on his back. He unbuttons the demon’s clothes one by one, breathing into the other’s fanged mouth whenever he runs out of breath. He removes the butler’s suit and waistcoat together, the demon sitting up for easier access. Ronald starts unbuttoning the demon’s shirt as the demon reaches for his own buttons, unfastening them for the reaper.

“Is this good?” Ronald asks as he trails kisses down the other’s jawline.

The demon shudders when the reaper touches his chest. Ronald slides the other’s shirt off his arms. “Passable.”

“But really, we’ve both been through this.” Ronald’s tongue flicks at the other’s earlobe, enjoying the slight twinge of the demon’s head when he does. “How should I prepare a guy?”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” The demon snickers, removing Ronald’s suit jacket and waistcoat. He starts unbuttoning the reaper’s shirt. “Do you want me that bad?”

“Eww, no.” Ronald pushes away the demon’s hands and quickly unfastens the rest of his shirt buttons himself, discards the offending cloth off elsewhere.

_Silly, reaper_. Sebastian thinks, as the reaper advances toward him once more, claiming his lips. _His actions betray his words_. Though perhaps in his case, it is only the carnal pleasure the reaper craves, not the demon himself. (Sebastian finds himself utterly relieved.)

The two continue to slip clothes off their bodies and tossing them away from the bed, kissing and nipping at skin whenever they could. Once both are naked, Ronald straddles the demon, his hands at the sides of Sebastian’s shoulders. He pushes his erection against Sebastian’s growing one, rubbing his member against the other’s according to how he is instructed him to. The slickness of heated flesh against heated flesh reminds Ronald he’s done the same with Finnian in an alley. Doing it again with the angel, minus the rush of time, would be good, he notes. (He dreams.)

The two creatures’ moans fill the room, the friction sending scandalizing pulses through Ronald’s body. The electricity zapping through his veins consigns Ronald to a hazy daze, in a place where there was only the demon and him in a pleasured frenzy. His moans start to get louder without him realizing. While Ronald is dazed, the demon takes delight in the pleasured cries, rotten prayers to a creature as foul as him. It seems little Ronald has forgotten once more that he’s supposed to be taking a lesson here.

The demon wakes the reaper from his trance, an ungloved hand on the Ronald’s chest. Sebastian sees his contract mark at the back of that hand and it stings slightly, but the demon brushes off the tinge of pain. He kisses Ronald’s lips softly, a silent 'Please wait a moment’, then stands up from the bed. He walks to his table and pretends he takes out a bottle of thick, scented oil from his drawer, when he’s actually procured it out of thin air.

“What’s that for?” Ronald asks, fixing his glasses on his nose and behind his ears.

“You haven’t used this on your lady friends?” Sebastian approaches the bed once more.

“Ahh, is it lubricant?” Ronald laughs, cheeky grin on his face. “Never had the need to use it. I make the ladies wet for me each time.” He winks at the demon, said demon swatting the wink away.

“Well, you’d be clever to know men do not have the same natural lubrication as women.”

Ronald sighs. “See, that’s why I’m here. I know enough how badly it hurts without proper preparation because,” he coughs, “a certain someone likes entering without doing such things.”

“You enjoy it.” The demon smiles at him. Ronald opens his mouth to rebut, but the demon has lied face down on the bed, his ass protruded high towards Ronald’s face, as if an offering to Ronald. “Now, I will demonstrate to you how to do this. Watch carefully.”

Ronald gulps, captured by the vision before him. His heart thumps, cock throbbing. “Alright.”

The demon pours an ample amount of oil unto his fingers to cover each digit, some liquid slipping and pouring down his hands. Then he spreads his buttocks with both hands, revealing his butthole to the reaper for a quick moment before he inserts his coated finger in it. Both demon and reaper moan out feathered, trembling breaths.

“Don’t look away.” The demon says, slightly muffled against the bed sheet.

“I–I’m not…” Ronald gulps. He can’t pry his eyes off even if he wanted to.

The demon expertly pushes his finger in and out of his hole. It looks uncomfortable, if the demon’s soft grunts were anything to go by, or were they moans? Either way, the noises the demon make sound sickly gratifying in Ronald’s ears, especially when combined with the sound of squelching substance. The reaper never thought seeing another guy doing this to himself would pool this much heat in his groin, so heated ice could melt at the mere touch of it.

What more if it was Finny doing this? Ronald ponders.

Finnian lying face down on the bed, his buttocks faced towards Ronald, his thin fingers squelching against his tight hole as he looks back at Ronald with pure, innocent eyes, begging to be taken then and there.

Unable to fight the temptation, Ronald reaches for his throbbing heat. The demon catches him stroking himself when he turns to see why the reaper was moaning so hard.

“Don’t touch yourself, damn student.” The demon hisses, completely stopping the reaper with his rage. “You’re supposed to put that in me, erect.”

“Yes, sir.” Ronald breathes a heavy breath. He clenches his fists, setting them on his thighs. He shakes violently because he has to control himself despite how ready his erection was to pop.

“Coat your fingers.” The demon instructs, and Ronald does as such.

The reaper reaches around Sebastian to take the bottle of oil, and when he does, he sees the demon’s erection visibly shaking from neglect. Ronald licks his lips, wanting to suck that piece of meat.

“Ronald.”

“Right.” Ronald gulps once more, not needing to be told twice to move back in place. He does just as the demon had done, coating his fingers–though perhaps pouring a bit too much–and then looks at the demon peering at him, head angled to watch him.

“Put your finger in.” The demon’s voice trembles. Ronald isn’t sure if it’s a strict instruction or a desperate request.

Ronald scrunches his face at first, not sure how it would feel around his fingers. He takes hold of the demon’s ass with one hand, and the other one, with coated digits, waits to enter the demon with the same rhythm.

Once Ronald inserts his finger into the demon’s scorching hole, the pulsing heat radiates from his finger, down his arm and through his whole system. He lets out a heavy, shaky breath that seems to make his whole being quiver. The combination of the demon’s finger sliding slickly against his, the soft sucking of this tight hole around both him and the demon’s finger, the burning sensation of the demon’s insides–they are all dreadfully satisfying.

“Holy… shit.” Ronald curses with the stiffest his tongue could harden. He makes sure his finger follows the demon’s rhythm, in and out, in and out. Fuck, he wants to stroke himself. Or better yet, enter that hole already. (He understands, for but a moment, why the demon never waits to plunge his cock into him.)

“None of this is holy, Ronald.” The demon half-chuckles, half-keeps moaning. “Keep that going.”

The words haven’t sank into Ronald’s mind when Sebastian pulls his finger away from Ronald’s, stretching himself wide for a brief moment.

Scissoring. The name of the act enters Ronald’s mind once he recalls it. He remembers having to do this to a few partners, to get them ready for his girth. It’s the same for men, he understands now, but–why does watching the demon do this make the beats of pleasure roam faster through his body? Has he, after all this time, truly swung this way? Craved men’s bodies? Ronald could puke at the thought, but as the demon’s cries fill his ears, he imagines how sweet Finnian’s wailing would sound. How his sweet mouth would open agape, crying out loud to his ministrations.

No, Ronald decides. No other man would do.

(As for demons, perhaps Sebastian is fine.)

The demon lets out a pained whimper and breaths through clenched teeth when he scissors himself, this time Ronald inserting one of his coated fingers without warning.

“Aww, damn, did that hurt?”

“Damned… brat.” Sebastian curses, although the pain does not stop him from thrusting his fingers into his ass.

The three fingers keep shoving in and out of the tiny hole, each digit engulfed with a delicious squelch every time. Ronald watches, feeling dirty and all kinds of filthy, but utterly loving every pained throb of his now sore erection.

“Sebastian,” he calls, voice weak, practically breathless. “can’t I?”

“Not… yet.”

Ronald shifts from his place to curve against the demon’s body. He isn’t as tall enough as the demon to reach the other’s head, so he settles to plant kisses along the demon’s back, barely above the middle. The two of them groan when Ronald’s heated flesh slides against the demon’s thigh as he continues kissing the other.

“I’m ready to go, teacher.” Ronald teases, but his voice betrays that he’s truly begging. “Please.”

“Very well.” The demon replies, his voice hinting he was actually glad at the request. “Since you begged.” Sebastian continues after a few more thrusts of his fingers. “Take out your fingers, then coat your cock.”

Ronald, once more, does as instructed. (Somehow he feels his cock throb with every instruction that comes from the demon.) Sebastian whimpers when Ronald’s fingers leave him, but he refills the absence of him with three of his fingers of his own.

The oil feels cool against Ronald’s burning skin when he pours it over his erection, and he hisses at the contact. He coats himself as gently, carefully as he could, hoping he wouldn’t come at the slightest touch on his organ. He knows damn well he needs to be inside that hole he’d prepared when he comes tonight.

Once Ronald informs the other that his member has been coated, the demon reaches back with his free hand.

“Place yourself behind me,” The demon instructs, the reaper obliges. The earlier reaches towards the back, to reach for the latter’s heated cock, and guides him against his entrance. “Watch.” Sebastian says, but the reaper already intends to, even without the instruction.

Slowly, the demon takes out his fingers and guides the tip of Ronald’s cock to go in. The head slips in nicely, the two creatures groaning at the contact. Slick, taut insides. Inflamed, sleek muscle. A wonderful, delicious stretch. The reaper and demon fit well against each other, even if they didn’t want to admit.

Ronald is cursing a stream of 'fuck’s as he keeps pushing himself deeper inside the demon. Sebastian breaths heavily, tries to even his breathing because he knows he has to adjust more for Ronald’s girth. Although he doesn’t need to breath, his human form still functions and reacts as it normally would. If he didn’t breathe, he would never relax around Ronald’s cock. How will he be satisfied then?

“So hot,” Ronald screams with so much urgency, the intensity alone could cut the air in half. By then, he’s halfway sheathed into Sebastian.“Fuck, so tight.”

“Wait a moment more, Ronald,” Sebastian pants, still trying to even his breathing. “I still have to adjust.”

“Sure, sweetie,” The reaper teases, a twiddle in his voice. If Sebastian wasn’t so preoccupied with evening his breath, he’d be grappling that reaper’s thin neck in his hand again. Really, it’s in the reaper’s nature to either tease or flirt without his mind catching up. He should better learn to control that mouth.

It’s unimaginable for a demon like him to be so spent as he’s taken by a reaper, but the intensity of sex seething through the room–the smell, the heat, the filthy aura–it makes his senses go wild. Sebastian admits, knows deep down to his core, demons are truly such filthy creatures.

When Sebastian finally gives him the signal to move, Ronald starts thrusting his hips, hands to the demon’s hips, and driving himself wildly in and out of the tight hole. (Damned youth and their lack of patience, Sebastian thinks.) The demon feels himself stretch further when the reaper sheaths himself into him to the hilt. The sound of skin slapping against skin pervades the room, smelling drearily musky, scorchingly hot. Sebastian grasps at sheets, enjoying the feel of being taken from behind after centuries. He’s aware of how his voice scratches at his throat at his howls of pleasure, groaning harder, denser with vehemence, when the young reaper hits his prostate.

“There,” he cries out. “You take good note of that, Ronald.”

“W-what?” The reaper keeps thrusting. He tries out an angle of his hips. “Here?”

“No, the other one.” The demon groans, displeased.

Ronald changes the angle of his hips once more. “Ah, then, here–”

“ _Yes_.” The demon says too soon, and wow, Ronald never thought demons could sound so desperate. To think it was usually a demon who received such a pleasured, anguished cry of need. Is this how it felt to be a demon? To be begged for with so much agony and desperation? Ronald shoos away the thought that he could get used to this. “Damned, _yes_.”

Ronald chuckles, glad the demon is having his share of fun, too. He concentrates on the thrust of his hips, one powerful thrust after another, aimed as accurately as he could to that one spot that drives the demon wild.

The demon comes with a violent pulse surging from his head down to his toes. His insides clamp around Ronald and it takes just a few more thrusts before the reaper spills his seed into Sebastian.

When he comes, and his vision turns white, Ronald envisions Finnian. Flushed cheeks, reddened skin, heated flesh, tainted eyes, blond hair askew, his name leaving those precious, luscious lips.

***

“Have you considered perhaps you prefer being taken from the back?” The demon asks from his place on the bed, his torso slimy with his own come. Sebastian is watching Ronald fix his arm bands in, standing in front of the mirror on his closet. The reaper wants to leave before the sun rises in full. “If it helps to know, you actually do feel quite good.”

“Says the one who got topped tonight.” Ronald laughs bitterly. “And, those are compliments I wouldn’t want to hear from a demon.”

“I’d say the same to you about praising my skills in bed, reaper.” Sebastian rolls his eyes, but a casual smile remains on his face. He supposes they’re back to calling each other demon and reaper now that the lesson was over. “Though do admit. You enjoyed taking me, too, didn’t you?”

“Ugh, don’t make me say it.” The reaper’s voice is rather joyful despite the frown on his face.

“Back to what I was saying,” The demon coughs, a hand to his smiling lips, before he continues. “Maybe someone of… a stature similar to mine would be good? Not black hair, that’s too much like me. Perhaps with white hair, more gentle…” He meant all this to provoke the reaper, but it is an unsuccessful attempt, it seems.

Without the demon knowing, his description actually reminds Ronald of a man he saw earlier that week, when Ronald smelled Finnian in the air, but saw no sight of him. The white-haired man caught his eye, riding a white horse back to the queen’s palace. He looked elegant, a sharp contrast to the dark pavement, but Ronald paid him no heed. He was not a woman, nor was he Finnian. There was nothing that kept Ronald’s interest in the man for too long. Yet Ronald stared long enough to capture the man’s elegance in his mind.

“You know, they say it’s quite sensual to lick at a mole near one’s lips.” Sebastian says.

Ronald looks over at Sebastian through the mirror as he fixes his tie, watches him put a finger to an area at the lower left of his lips.

“Shall I find someone like that for you?”

“Shut up, demon.” Ronald rolls his eyes, putting on his suit jacket. He adjusts his suit jacket by the collar and down, trying to flatten the creases. “As if I’d fall for anyone aside from Finny.”

A devilish smile creeps up Sebastian’s lips, fangs showing. “If you say so.”

Ronald finishes up by knotting his tie, trying to forget how tightly it was wrapped around his neck around an hour ago. Finally, he fixes his hair up. “Well,” He turns then heads towards the door. “I guess I better go.”

“Wait,” Ronald halts his steps at the demon’s signal just as he was about to turn the doorknob. He looks back at the figure on the bed. “I know there was something I meant to tell you… Hmm, what was it?”

“Speak now, demon. The sun’s about to rise.”

Ronald stands at the door for a few moments more before he decides to give up on waiting for the demon to speak. But right at that moment, Sebastian says:

“Ah, yes. He’s been invited to his other man’s place. Finnian, that is.”

Ronald doesn’t dare make another move. He cannot even shift his gaze back to the demon in bed to see evil incarnate snickering in delight at his shock.

“He’ll be staying over there this Thursday, I believe.”

Ronald’s blood has never burned so hot in his veins, his anger seething steam out of his skin. He knew what the other guy was intending to do to Finnian by inviting the angel to his home. (Ronald was planning the same, though perhaps to a hotel. Can’t bring a human to the world of reapers, after all.)

The very thought of Finnian being taken before him made Ronald want to explode. He thought he’d missed his chance once. He’s not missing this chance again.

He has to meet Finnian before Thursday comes, and he hopes Fate would have it so.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt - 'No one needs to know.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Can Ronald really leave things to Fate?

The thought clouds his mind as he stands by the demon’s bedroom door, fist clenched as tight as his jaw. It’s ironic when just hours ago, Ronald was completely convinced he was winning Fate’s favor. Its strings had led him and Finnian to each other at least three times now, and each time, Ronald was able to breach deeper into Finnian’s life. When at first he couldn’t even touch the saccharine creature, the last time they met he was able to take Finnian in his mouth, the angel’s sweet juices dripping scrumptiously down his throat.

This should have been his win, Ronald thinks. This should have been his triumph, momentum shifting to his side, Finnian falling harder for him and not… not the Other Man. (The bare acknowledgement of there being another man tears right through Ronald’s chest.)

But now the tables have turned yet again. Ronald is losing–losing whatever small chances he ever had to have Finnian fall for him as hard as he had. The Other Man is winning, is _still_  winning, and Ronald thinks the world is unfair.

It hurts because Ronald would have waited, no matter how long, if it meant Finnian’s heart would still be free for him to fill with his love once they met again. He would have let love bloom like flowers between them, water it tenderly, give it time, shower it with patience. What he felt for Finnian was very much unlike how he felt for the women he’s slept with. He wanted to treat Finnian precious, not like a prize to be won.

But with the quickness of how the Other Man and Finnian’s relationship had been deepening–Ronald had no space to be complacent, no time to be tender. He can no longer take chances. Fate may find ways to let its strings connect him and Finnian, but it seems it isn’t quite willing to tie them together.

The realization–that Fate might prefer the Other Man for Finnian over him–stabs Ronald like a lightning bolt sent by the heavens straight to his heart. The gods must be laughing at him. The reaper who fell in love with a human who can’t love him back, with a demon trailing behind him, ready to claw at his weaknesses.

Damn. Ronald slams his hand on the table next to him. It could be months before Fate decides to let them meet again. Who else can he rely on but _him_?

Ronald tears his gaze away from the table and towards the putrid creature that has been staring at him from the bed, ulterior motives hidden beneath black nails, polite smile, and red, glowing eyes.

The demon’s head is propped on his hand, naked body stretched along the length of the bed, still dirtied with come. Scratch marks and love bites line his arms and neck. He pulls on a surprised face, as if he just noticed the anger smoking through Ronald’s ears when he slammed the table. “Oh? You seem to be aggravated? Had I said something offensive?”

“You _really_  like playing games, don’t you?” Ronald grabs at the edge of the table. He wants to flip it over.

“They keep me entertained.”

Ronald glares at the demon, his blood pulsing heat in his veins like molten lava. He cannot read what the demon was intending. He cannot tell if he’s simply being fooled to fall harder for the demon’s plans (whatever they may be). He doesn’t know if what he’ll do will make an even bigger fool of himself, but he desperately clings to the single piece of thread being thrown at him, the tiniest lifeline in a sea of fire.

“I should consider myself lucky you’re always there when I need help.” Ronald struggles to say, his voice scratching his throat as if the demon was already choking him. Ironic when, earlier that evening, he got the upper hand and was able to convince the demon to teach him how to top. He was making the calls. Now he’s at the mercy of the demon again.

Had Ronald been such a fool to believe he could easily win this game?

“No need to thank me.” The demon is still smiling and it’s a stark contrast to the chaos of emotions inside Ronald. It makes the reaper want to rip that skin off the demon’s face. “A reaper’s desperation has a distinct smell, you see.” The demon inhales as if he’s taking in the aroma of the room, closing his eyes. “Fragrantly repulsive. Sickening, but good. It’s aesthetically pleasing, I suppose, the paradox.”

The demon’s eyes pierce through the crumbling creature before him once he opens them again, like a target being set. Ronald does not back down. Rather, he’s accepted his position to succumb to the tempting creature once again, readily bowing before the other.

“It’s alright, young reaper.” The demon offers his hand, the one without a contract mark, and urges Ronald to come close. The young reaper follows, perhaps the habit he picked last night of following the demon’s instructions still in his system. The reaper removes his necktie as he walks closer.

“Do not seethe with anger.” The demon continues, “Find comfort in me.”

There it is, Ronald thinks. He knows because he’s been under this before. Deception with sweet words, slowly dragging him to darkness–a demon’s forte. (Or perhaps, purpose.) Ronald finds he is no longer repulsed by this as he was before. Now he is open to pay any price if it meant Finnian would become his. But for now, he’d like to get rid of the pain, the pain of his fall from a night of complacency, when he’d thought he was finally winning.

As Ronald crawls back into bed, Sebastian presses forward to make their lips meet. The reaper unbuttons his waistcoat and suit as they continue to kiss, tongues wet and slick against each other. When the demon inhales from the other’s hot mouth, he tastes anguish, vexation and the crush of pride. In reply, he breathes out reassuring words, soft, sweet and layered with corruption. “It’s alright, Ronald. No one needs to know.”

Ronald shakes forcefully at the mention of his name, a sweet caress soothing him from the ears, down his spine and unto his extremities. It both dissipates and supplements the frustration burning at the pit of his stomach, cooling ice down his arms then bursting like fire at his fingertips as he clutches onto the demon’s shoulders, pressing hard.

“Be rough with me,” Ronald begs when he’s breathless against the demon’s relentless tongue. The stinging in his eyes are back, as it always is when he realizes how heartbroken he is for Finny, for his angel, for that shining, warm goddess he still cannot reach. “Please,” he adds, coming out as a weak, garbled cry. It’s when he feels this broken that he needs the rough, numbing pain only the demon could offer.

“Are you sure?” says Sebastian, slowly removing the clothes off Ronald’s arms. He isn’t in the mood to follow the reaper’s commands just yet. He doesn’t want to exert the effort just to be rough. “You don’t want to top?” He slowly guides the reaper to lie on his back to remove the other’s bottoms as well. The reaper groans in annoyance at his lack of haste. “You don’t want it to be gentle?”

The demon knows these are torturous questions, acid to the torrent of chaos within the reaper’s chest. He revels in the rage bubbling right under the reaper’s skin. He can feel popping fury under his palm as his hands traverse from hips, up the other’s torso and up to shoulders. He doesn’t mind, again, the burning on his left hand when he sees the contract mark. Instead, he continues moving slow, feeling the reaper’s skin, tormenting the poor fool wriggling beneath him with a gentleness he doesn’t seek.

He sits up to avoid the reaper about to bite down his neck.

“I said, be rough with me,” the reaper growls.

Cute, the demon thinks, that the reaper can beg without pride like this.

Before he dives back down, he marvels at the sight he’s unwrapped underneath him. Young reaper, bare naked, absolutely hopeless, begging for pain, seeking release from a twisted nightmare after a fall from false grace.

What a masterpiece.

Too bad the demon couldn’t take this soul, but he was positive it wouldn’t taste as good as the young master’s, anyway.

Still annoyed at the demon’s lack of roughness, Ronald grabs the demon’s head with both hands and pulls his face close, their noses almost bumping. “Please be rough with me,” he begs once more, anger looking like misplaced fire in yellow-green eyes.

The demon laughs low in his chest, utterly delighted at the reaper’s misery. It only makes him want to torture the young reaper more, albeit in a different way than the reaper asked for.

Sebastian slaps the reaper once to shock him. While the reaper is in that shocked daze, he flips Ronald over, procures a piece of cloth, and ties the reaper’s hands together behind him, binding his wrists tight. Ronald inhales sharply, back to his senses, when he’s flipped back to face the demon once more, lying uncomfortable unto his arms he couldn’t wriggle free. When he looks up through glasses askew on his nose, the demon’s smile is wicked. He’s enjoying this. (Perhaps that’s one thing to pride himself on. Making a demon with a contract lust for him.)

Sebastian takes Ronald’s glasses off and sets them on the bedside table, wouldn’t want to break them in the midst of this session. When they’re off, the reaper is practically blind, everything a blur. Sebastian pulls a dark piece of cloth out of thin air in his hand and places it over the reaper’s eyes. Ronald flinches at first, but when the cloth is secured tightly around his head, he breathes calmly.

“I’ll make you feel good one more time tonight, Ronald.” He whispers promisingly against the shell of Ronald’s ear, his fang teasing its top. He licks the ear before murmuring into it, lips pushing against warm skin. The demon enjoys the erotic shudder that runs through the reaper’s body when he says, “Do you trust me?”

Ronald bites his tongue. He knows he shouldn’t answer this, but it is the truth. How else would one explain being tied and blindfolded by a demon and not restraining from his clutches? “Yes.”

The demon smiles, though the reaper doesn’t see. “Excellent.”

There’s disappointment in the reaper’s voice when he says, before the demon continues, “You won’t be rough today, will you? No matter how much I ask?”

“Perhaps.” Sebastian chuckles, trailing kisses across the reaper’s neck. “Simply consider this as today’s extra lesson.”

Sebastian’s lips reach the reaper’s shoulders, his hands tracing circles underneath the other’s thighs. He opens his mouth, takes delight in the twitch in Ronald’s body and the strangled cry that comes with it when he presses his fangs lightly against the skin. Then he presses harder, biting. It’s quite unlike the bites he’s given the reaper before. This one is light, doesn’t press as hard, but the tingling sensation on Ronald’s nerves is the same, given that his senses are heightened now that he’s blindfolded. A shaky, breathy moan escapes Ronald’s lips when Sebastian unbites, only to bite down again.

Ronald wants to clutch his hands unto something, the pleasure undeniably good and intense, but his arms remain behind him, stuck. He can feel his member throbbing and pulsing into life with every bite, with every lick that heals it, and the bite that comes right after. The demon’s fingers tracing patterns on his thighs isn’t doing him any good, either. It just sends him further down to delirium. He widens his legs, as if they hadn’t been spread far enough.

The reaper is aware he’s moaning far more passionately than usual, his only avenue to release how good the demon’s ministrations felt. His throat starts to itch, his breath becoming jagged, as he moans and moans and moans.

“Touch me,” Ronald begs, as if he wasn’t being touched enough. The demon’s mouth wouldn’t leave his shoulders and neck, hands still on Ronald’s thighs, their chests sliding against each other whenever Ronald arched his back in pleasure. How else and in what other manner could the demon touch him? “More,” he cries.

Then he feels a lubricated finger enter him. The squelch deafens Ronald’s ears, his butthole shamelessly sucking at the slick finger. Ronald feels the digit as it enters and exits him. He blushes at how easily his body adjusts to the intrusion, how the stretch feels good when Sebastian enters a second finger. He wants to pull the demon close, kiss him, silence his own mouth with the other’s because it is so embarrassing to hear his cries of pleasure, Sebastian’s lapping his skin, and the sound of lubricated fingers thrusting in and out of his ass, reverberating throughout the room.

Ronald notices when the demon stops biting at his neck, and instead trails kisses from his chest down to his torso. His heart beats wildly in his chest. The anticipation for what the demon will do covers his body in another layer of nerves, heightened senses.

“No way,” Ronald says breathlessly, jerking when the demon licks the crown of his erection, his seed slowly pouring out and licked off like ice cream on a cone. He hears the demon laugh, feels his hot breath on his hot skin and the heat travels from Ronald’s groin and across his body. The demon has done this before, has made him come with the use of that skilled, fanged mouth, and it scares Ronald how good it would feel this time around.

The demon teases the reaper, never taking his full length into his mouth. He merely laps at the top, kisses the crown and slides his lips down to take the head in his mouth. He suckles, tongue lapping at the tip within the fiery confines of his mouth, but never going further. He takes the cock out of his mouth when it seems Ronald is about to buck his hips forward, to force more of himself into the demon’s dirty lips. Ronald’s face scrunches, displeased his cock’s needs aren’t being satisfied, stifled complaints leaving his lips in a bunch of gibberish.

Sebastian exhales hot breath into heated skin when he wraps his lips around the tip once more, slipping in a third finger into Ronald’s hole as he sucks on the cock’s head. Ronald’s complaints are replaced by a loud “aaah”, his voice shaking, starting strong and dying out weakly, hoarse.

“Sebastian,” he calls, barely over a whisper, desperation coloring every letter of the name. “Sebastian, let me come.”

“Not yet,” Sebastian replies, although it is muffled around the reaper’s erection, the vibration making Ronald see stars. It’s always ‘not yet’ with the demon.

Ronald’s breath hitches once Sebastian takes his erection out of his mouth another time, and breathes cool air unto it. The demon watches the organ twitch, swipes his tongue across the full length of Ronald’s salty member before he sits up again, leaving the reaper whimpering and mouthing damnations.

“Isn’t this delightful?” The demon asks as reaches for the bottle of lubricant on the side table, his fingers still thrusting inside Ronald. He pours the oil on his neglected erection, standing tall and thick, the liquid feeling cold against his radiating heat.

“It’s torture.” Ronald replies meekly, his voice raspy.

“You can do this to Finnian when you meet him next.” Sebastian suggests. Ronald blinks, surprised at the suggestion, but he ponders it for a moment. ('Not the binding, maybe.’ Ronald notes.)

The demon takes out his fingers out of the other’s ass, chuckling at the displeased pout he spots on Ronald’s face. He gently flips the reaper over–leftover oil on his hands wiping against the other’s sides–to a new position, the reaper’s ass raised high, face and bare chest on the sheets, legs spread open.

“Which reminds me, we hadn’t started discussing. What is it that I can do for you?” Sebastian starts when he pushes his fingers into Ronald’s ass once again.

A delicious pulse zaps from the bottom of Ronald’s spine and up, released as a breathy moan through his lips, gleeful at the intrusion. “For me?”

“Yes. Before we started this bout of sex, you were angered about Finnian meeting his other man.”

Ronald groans, his eyebrows knit. “Don’t remind me.”

“Shouldn’t you meet with Finnian before he does?”

“I was hoping I could.” Ronald sighs, burying his face into the sheets to silently scream out the frustration before it eats him up again. He turns his head, trying to look at the demon’s face as he says, “Could you help me?”

“I was about to offer my assistance.” Sebastian takes out his fingers and places himself at Ronald’s entrance. Ronald gulps, both scared and excited to be filled with thick girth now that he’s been prepared properly. “It would be an honor.”

“That’s– ah,” Ronald stops mid-sentence, the demon thrusting into him at that moment. Sebastian slides in smoothly, most of his length driven inside Ronald. The reaper takes in the relief that he doesn’t have to bleed this time. The stretch doesn’t feel like he’s being torn apart, and the demon’s heat inside him is outstanding.

“You were saying?” Sebastian urges him to continue, starting to roll his hips lightly. Ronald gasps lightly at every small, inward thrust.

“I was saying, that, uhm, what was I saying?”

“If I may?” Sebastian asks, Ronald lets him continue. The demon talks as he continues to plunge himself in and out of the reaper’s hole. He doesn’t let his voice falter, but the tightness of Ronald’s insides made him feel good. “I can convince the young master to take us out to London tomorrow. We cannot bring all the servants, I suppose. But I can make sure Finnian comes with us.”

“If I remember right,” Ronald says between pants. The demon is pushing himself deeper now, the stretch pulling slow and wonderful as the reaper takes more thickness in. “I –  _ahh, that’s good_ – I have an assignment tomorrow. At London.”

“Perfect. We shall meet there then.” Sebastian grips tighter on the reaper’s hips, trying to drive himself deeper. The reaper keeps moaning underneath him. It seems the speed at which he’s thrusting has sent the reaper’s senses wild in a matter of seconds. “Would around noon be alright?”

“Assignment… three… five…” Ronald moans, his eyes fluttering beneath the blindfold.

“Ahh, you have assignments at three and five in the afternoon?” Sebastian dives down, showering the reaper’s shoulders with kisses. “Hmm, I suppose that means you could invite Finnian for dinner? What a lovely date that would be, don’t you agree?”

Ronald furrows his brow. Think of dinner with Finnian, or focus on the pleasure he felt now? If the physical pain of Sebastian forcing himself into him wasn’t tearing Ronald apart, this time surely it’s this dilemma that tears him up from the inside. Even this seemed to be part of the torture planned out by the demon. This new brand of torture, ghostly, gentle.

“Ronald?” Sebastian asks against the other’s ear. He knows clearly well he’s sent the reaper to a predicament.

“Less talk, more… _Fuck_.” Ronald curses when Sebastian pushes his whole length into him, thick, long and hot. An erotic pulse electrifies his entire being. He vehemently shakes at the pleasure of taking in something this immense. He starts pushing back at the demon’s thrusts.

“Are you torn?” Sebastian whispers against the other’s shoulder, love marks spread like wings on the other’s back. His hands are on the Ronald’s chest, flicking and tugging at nipples. “Are you thinking of how nice Finnian would look across you over candlelit dinner? Or me plunging myself deep inside you?”

Ronald practically hisses, his tongue burning curses. Definitely. This is the demon’s new brand of torture, a new kind of rough play.

“You’re horrible.”

“Thank you.”

Soon, Ronald’s mouth is left agape, drool pouring over the sheets. Sebastian interchanges between thrusting slow and fast, making Ronald ask for more when he plunges slow, and sending him delirious when he drives in fast.

“Sebastian,” Ronald begs again. The night has turned to morning outside. He’s tired and desperate for release. “Please.”

“Not yet,” The demon answers.

Typical, the reaper thinks, he just keeps torturing me.

“I suggest, while you’re blindfolded,” Sebastian wraps a hand around Ronald’s painful cock then, stroking to the rhythm he thrusts in his ass. “you can think of my hand as someone else’s.”

Ronald visibly twitches at the thought, first his head, then his shoulders, his torso, right down to his curled toes. His breath hitches when he feels that rather than Sebastian’s long, slender fingers, it is Finnian’s shorter, thinner fingers that wrap around him.

“Finny,” Ronald calls, hues of love, strangles of desperation, wails of longing, all sculpted into the very name. He feels like he’s betrayed himself for a moment, when he’d promised himself before that he’d only ever call to Finnian when he’s finally laid in bed with him. But he lets the promise go, lets himself call out to the one person he’s always wanted to. The name is hope in his mind, a wish in his throat, a prayer on his lips.

When he comes, he comes refreshed, as if the anxiety he’s felt up to that point were flushed out of his system. The demon, thankfully, spurts his seed on his back instead of inside. Ronald has work tomorrow, after all, and a promising night of passion that follows. He has to be ready. He has to be prepared.

***

“So, later, we’ll meet _there_? 6 o'clock?”

“Yes. I’ll advise you not be so carefree with your time with him. Don’t complain, Ron–reaper.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You must make haste. Please take him home to the townhouse when you are done. Make sure you are discrete so the young master doesn’t notice.”

“Yeps, I got it. Else you’ll get in trouble, too.”

“I am grateful for your consideration. Good luck with work.”

“Yeesh, don’t send me off like a doting wife. It gives me the creeps.”

“Funny, I share the same sentiments.”

“See ya later, then.”

Sebastian politely bows goodbye as the reaper takes off, lawnmower rumbling as Ronald zooms off back to headquarters.

***

Finnian wakes up when there is light outside, but it isn’t as bright as when he usually wakes. It is earlier than he usually comes to, he supposes, the birds not yet chirping outside, but still a good time to get out of bed and start the day with an exuberantly good mood.

In his sleep, see, he’d heard a familiar voice calling his name over and over, pulling him out of his dreams and into reality. How he wishes he’d meet the owner of that voice soon. How he wishes he could regularly see both him and Charles more often. (His heart flutters in his chest, remembering he’ll be seeing the latter in two days’ time. His heart beats fast, gratefulness at its base toward his kind young master.)

When he heads outside his room, clothes changed, Charles’ strewn hat over his tattoo, a good mood to last the entire day on his chest, he sees Mr. Sebastian at the end of the hall, with a familiar man walking next to him. He sees them only for a second before they disappear into the next hallway, but Finnian would recognize that hair anywhere. Black at the bottom, shining bright like the sun at the top.

What was Ronald doing here?


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt – ‘You heard me. Take. It. Off.’  
Written by – kickcows  
Pairing – RonFin  
Rating – Explicit

* * *

*** 

He looks down at his watch for the millionth time. Just five minutes until the small hand will be resting on the ‘VI’ at the bottom of his watch. His stomach is a mess, his nerves skyrocketing the closer the seconds tick closer to zero hour. His hands are sweating profusely in his gloves, as he thinks about how this is all going to go down. Will Finnian be happy to see him? Will this seem like it’s a set up? He doesn’t want it to seem like that. He wants it to be more like a random happenstance, but honestly - if he hadn’t gotten the demon to agree, then this would not have even been a possibility.

Ronald looks around the neighborhood, keeping his eyes and ears sharp. He doesn’t know from which direction they’ll be coming. The only thing he knows is that they’ll be there around six, and that he was supposed to make the necessarily reservations - which he had, earlier in the afternoon.

After leaving the Phantomhive estate, he had gone back to headquarters, quickly showering before getting a few needed hours of shut eye. Not nearly enough, but hopefully the recharge is enough to get him through the evening. Not that they were going to do anything but go to dinner, except Ronald hopes that they’ll do more than that. He’s arranged for a hotel for the evening near their dining location. If it turns out Finnian is not interested, then he won’t push his luck. There’s a sharp pain in his chest, as he thinks that maybe the reason he won’t want to go back with him is because of the Other Man. No, he must not think like that. This is supposed to be _his_  night. No other person will intrude on his thoughts. They can’t. If he is going to make Finnian see that it’s him he should be with, he must pull out all the proper stops.

“But Mr. Sebastian, why are we going down here? I thought the young master said he wanted for us to pick up some food for the other restaurant he likes?”

He stops breathing. That voice. It’s the voice of his angel. Is it already six? How did he not notice that it was already six when he’s been checking his watch like a madman? He fixes his tie on his neck, today the button’s done all the way to the top with a perfect Windsor knot at his throat, clean shirt, slacks and underwear all freshly laundered. Just as his heart begins to beat again, it stops when he sees Finnian and the demon come into his line of sight.

Finnian is wearing black trousers, and what looks like nice dress shoes on his feet. Ronald could see he’s wearing a white dress shirt with no collar, a burgundy kerchief tied around his neck, and a tan vest. The red bobby pins are there, framing his cherub face. As if his angel couldn’t look any more beautiful, Ronald can feel those butterflies returning as he watches them start coming closer to him. He ignores the demon, knowing that that way lies madness, and he is not interested in any of the games the demon might try and goad him into right now. No, this must be business as usual. Fixing his tie, he steps out of the shadows, just as the two start to walk towards him.

“Ah, good evening.” He says, tipping the hat that he decided to wear last minute with a slight nod. “What a wonderful surprise, running into you two.”

“RONALD?!” Finnian shouts, the sound of his voice like honey in Ronald’s ears. Is he really that surprised? He doesn’t have time to pause and think about it when he feels his angel’s arms wrap around his body in a tight embrace. “Ronald, is it really you?” Finnian’s voice is filled with excitement, making Ronald smile.

“Hi, Finny.” He hugs him back. “Yes, I do believe I’m here right now. As are you.” He chuckles, pressing his cheek against the top of his head. It’s nice to not see the hat that seems to cover most of his head not on his body this evening. He breathes deeply, enjoying the scent that he’s only dreamed of since he last saw him by coincidence by the sea. He looks up, and sees the demon is watching their exchange. “Ah, excuse me, sir.” He lets go of Finnian, albeit reluctantly.

The demon hides his lips with the back of his hand, but Ronald can see the small smirk that lies there. “It is of no matter. Finnian, you know this gentleman?”

“I do.” Finnian’s head is against Ronald’s chest, his arm still around his body. “He’s my friend, Mr. Sebastian.”

“Ah, a friend.” The demon nods. “Well, if this man is a friend, I do not see any harm in spending some time with him, if you would like?”

Ronald meets the demon’s eyes, and sees them flash for a split second. He knows that this exchange could not have gone more perfect. He wonders what he will have to do for the demon, as this surely will not come as a freebie. He thinks about the position he had been in not but twelve hours earlier with said demon, and quickly banishes those thoughts away. There’s no reason for them, as the demon had not said the reaper would be entitled to having to do something more for making this arrangement happen.

Finnian turns his attention back to the demon. “Really, Mr. Sebastian?? I can do that? But what about the young master? Won’t he notice I’m gone?”

“You let me worry about that Finny.” The demon smiles, bowing his head. “Please, just be back before sunrise at the townhouse.” He lifts his head, and winks. “Enjoy your evening, Finnian.” Ronald stares at the demon’s retreating form, shocked at how well this whole thing has gone.

“M-Morning??” Finnian asks, blinking. “What does he mean?” His innocent cerulean eyes look up at Ronald. “Is dinner going to take that long?”

He laughs, and shakes his head. “No, Finny. I think that was his way of giving you the night off, if you wish.” He hopes that that is what that means. He didn’t want to make this beautiful angel nervous about anything that may or may not happen after dinner. Oh, why did the demon have to go and say that?

“Oh! I suppose you’re right!” Finnian’s face lights up with his smile. “Did you want to get some food? Or want to go for a walk?”

The fact that Finnian has now asked him out to eat makes Ronald feel all warm inside. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one doing the asking? How did this happen? He bows his head, placing his right hand over his heart. “I would be honored to enjoy dinner with you. There’s a restaurant just up this block that serves delicious food. Would you like to go there?”

“Okay!”

They walk down the block together, Ronald’s hand itching to take the gardener’s hand into his own. He feels something cool brush against his hand, and glances down. Finny’s hand keeps touching his, making his heart race. He takes a chance, and lets his arm swing a little close to Finnian’s body, and places his gloved hand against Finnian’s, pressing his palm against his.

“Is this alright?” He asks, his voice shaking a little. He’s as nervous as a schoolboy. He’s not sure where this sudden lack of confidence is coming from. He wasn’t this bad when he saw him at the beach, was he? No, no. That had been entirely different. That was sheer luck that he had seen him. Tonight it is something different. Tonight, he had planned to meet him, and now that it is happening, he’s very aware of how inexperienced he is with this sort of thing. This isn’t like chatting up the women in Dispatch. No, Finnian is someone very special.

Finnian nods his head, and smiles. “It’s great, Ronald!”

“Are you hungry?” He asks, as they approach the restaurant.

The gardener nods. “I am! I haven’t eaten since this morning!”

“This morning, huh?” Ronald lets go of his hand, and opens the door for him, pressing his hand on the small of his back. “You must be famished then.”

“I am.” The sweet angel nods his head, the smile never leaving his face.

He walks up to the small podium. “Hi, I have a reservation for a quarter past six? The name’s Ronald Knox.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Knox. We have your table ready.” The hostess looks up. “Please, follow me?”

He looks over at Finnian, and see he’s looking around the restaurant. “Finny? We’re ready to go sit down.”

“Oh!” He looks up. “So quick!”

“Yes.” Ronald takes his hand, and leads him to where the woman is waiting for them at their private booth.

Finnian sits down, the smile on his face making Ronald’s heart beat in triple time. He can see a hint of red on cheeks. “T-Thank you.”

He sits across from him, and watches the hostess set the napkin on Finnian’s lap first, and then sets it on his own. He sets his hat on the bench next to him, not wishing to be rude. “Your server will be with you in a few moments. Would either of you care for some lager? Perhaps some mead?”

“I’ll take a pint.” Ronald nods. “Finny?”

“I… Just tea for me, please.”

The hostess bows, leaving the two men alone. Finnian looks across the table, and can’t help but smile. To be here, right now, is just too much. There’s so much he wants to talk to this beautiful angel about, but it seems the conversation is stilted. Maybe Finnian is too shy? But he wasn’t shy at the beach. Is it the Other Man again? Is that what this is about? Why can’t he just be the only man?

“Um, Ronald?” Finnian looks up. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course, Finny. What is it you wish to ask?”

As the angel is about to speak, their server comes over, setting their drinks down. “Gentlemen, the specials tonight are shepherd’s pie, or roast of lamb. Both come with a simple cheese plate to start, and then will end with some sticky toffee pudding.”

Ronald looks across the table. “Which would you prefer, Finny?”

“Um…. May I please have the shepherd's pie?” The blonde asks, his voice a little timid.

“I’ll have the lamb.” Ronald smiles. “Thank you.” The server nods and heads back towards the kitchen. “You were saying, Finny? What did you want to ask?”

Finnian picks up his tea, and sips it. “This may sound crazy, and I think it is, because I just can’t think of why it would be, but uh… You weren’t at our estate this morning, were you? Because, I could have sworn I saw you, but you were talking with Mr. Sebastian? But why would you be there? And talking with him?”

His heart stops in his chest. Could it have been possible? When he was leaving that morning, could Finnian have seen him? Does that mean he might have heard him? That thought alone made him feel unbelievably sick. Quick, must think of an excuse. What the hell is he supposed to say?

“Ah, you were awake? It was so early. I didn’t think anyone was up.” He begins, pushing some of the hair off of his forehead. “Well, we happened to run into each other due to a business affair,” _shit shit shit_  “and I, well.” He takes a deep breath. “I asked him to help me surprise you this evening, Finnian.”

Cerulean eyes gleam. “Really?!? So, you mean to tell me Mr. Sebastian helped dress me, and asked me to go on that walk so I could meet up with you? You did this for me?”

“I did.” Ronald thanks whatever deities are up above, or perhaps down below, for his angel accepting the story. And what’s this about Sebastian dressing him? “You’re not mad, are you? I had hoped to see you again, and when we met up earlier in the morning, I remembered seeing him when we were at the beach.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Finnian’s laugh permeates the air, making Ronald’s heart beat faster. “I’m so happy, then!”

 “Really?” He reaches across the table, and feels instantly relieved when Finnian does the same, their hands joining together.

“Oh, yes!” The angel smiles.

Their food arrives, and both reluctantly let go of each other’s hand. They talk about what they’ve both been up to since they saw each other at the beach. The ball preparations seem to be in full swing, and Finnian informs him that the garden is as beautiful as it’s ever been.

“Is that right?” Ronald asks, smiling. “I’d love to see the garden sometime. You maintain it all by yourself?”

Finnian nods enthusiastically. “I would love for you to see our garden! Mr. Sebastian even helped me cultivate the topiaries for the garden maze. Mr. Tanaka-san says that the maze hasn’t looked as good as it does now since the young master’s father’s youth.”

“Then, it’s a date.” Ronald smiles.

“Yes!”

As dinner winds down, Ronald reaches back across the table, and Finnian meets him halfway, their fingers interlocking. He looks up from their hands, and sees there’s a slight flush on Finnian’s cheeks. “Is something the matter, Finny?”

“I….” His eyes look around, before he leans forward. Ronald leans forward as well, wondering what Finnian is about to say. “I actually may have had a dream about you last night, Ronald.”

All of the saliva that is in Ronald’s mouth suddenly disappears when he hears the words he’s only dreamed of hearing from this beautiful man. “Oh? What sort of dream was it? I hope it wasn’t one where seagulls are chasing you.”

“No,” the soft laugh that spills from his mouth makes Ronald shift a little in his seat. “No, but it seemed so very vivid.”

“What was it about?” He speaks soft. “Please, won’t you tell me, Finny?”

“I….” If his cheeks were pink before, they were positively crimson now. “It may not be appropriate talk for here!”

Ronald’s eyes widen. Well, that isn’t the answer he was expecting to come out of this angel’s lips. “Will you whisper it into my ear?” He tilts his head, pushing his glasses up on his nose out of force of habit.

“I dreamed about the thing we did by the beach,” Finnian’s hot breath sends a shiver through his body, and the statement itself makes all the blood rush towards the lower half of his body. “But, I mean, it was me…. That, um….Oh gosh.” Finnian pulls away, his face still beet red.

He looks over, and waves his hand up, signalling for their server. The man walks over to their table. “Yes, sir?”

“Check, please.” Ronald states. The bill is set on the table, and he quickly puts more than enough money down. “Keep the change.” He grabs his hat and sets it on his head, and holds his hand out to Finnian. “Come on, beautiful. We’re getting out of here.”

The angel quickly takes his hand, and Ronald pulls him up out of the booth with ease, and guides him out of the restaurant, weaving between tables. They make it outside, both laughing and a little breathless at the energy they’ve exerted to get out of such a packed restaurant. Ronald decides that it’s now or never. When they get close to the hotel, he stops walking and looks at Finnian.

“Would you like to come upstairs with me, Finny?” He asks as casually as he can muster. He hopes his voice isn’t shaking, because he feel his body thrumming. “My room is on the fourth floor, and it has a nice view of the city. Or, if you prefer, I would be more than happy to escort you back to the townhouse? Except, you’ll have to tell me where it is, as I’m not sure where it is located.” Of course, that last statement is a lie - he knows quite well where the townhouse is, but won’t ever tell his angel that.

Cerulean eyes meet his. “U-Upstairs? It’s early, still…”

“It is.” Ronald leads him into the hotel, and waits for the lift to return to the ground floor. His hand is still holding Finnian’s, and he can feel the adrenaline from before returning to his body. It’s a good thing too, because exhaustion had begun to creep into his system as they walked over here. Damn that demon for keeping him awake the entire night.

An iron wrought cage opens, the lift operator steps out of the elevator, allowing the two gentlemen to enter. “Is it safe?” Finnian asks softly, standing very close to Ronald.

“Completely.” He grins, and resists the urge to place his arm around his shoulders. “Have you never traveled in a lift like this?”

“No.” The gardener shakes his head. “We have a dumbwaiter, but I don’t use it. I-”

The lift begins to ascend, and Finnian quietly squeaks, pressing his face against Ronald’s side. Ronald slips his arm around him, and hugs him close. “Don’t worry, Finny. This lift is absolutely safe. I would never put you in danger.” He speaks softly into Finnian’s ear, his fingers wrapping around the smaller man’s waist, Ronald’s cheek resting against the top of his head.

“I’ve just never been in one of these before.” Ronald’s heart breaks a little when he hears how scared the boy is. “You sure it’s safe?”

“Would you prefer we take the stairs?” He can feel him shaking in his arms. He looks at the elevator operator. “Please, stop the lift on the next floor?”

The operator nods and does as requested. Ronald walks out of the lift with Finnian, keeping his arm around him. The lift gate closes, leaving the two men alone. He looks at the sign, and sees that they have only one floor to go up. He can feel Finnian still shaking a little bit. There is no way he’s going to make it up the stairs. Bending down, he places one arm under his knees, and gently picks him up, holding him bridal style in his arms.

Finnian curls in towards his chest, his eyes closed. “I’m sorry, Ronald.” The way he says his name makes Ronald wish he could take two steps at a time. “I didn’t mean-”

“There’s no reason for you to be apologizing, Finny. Don’t worry. You just relax, okay? I’ve got you.” He gives his body a gentle squeeze, and feels him shift in his arm, moving closer to his body. He needs to get to his room, and he needs to get there _now_.

He reaches into his pocket to pull the key out, keeping Finnian precariously balanced in his arms. He places the key in the lock and twists it, the door swinging open. He takes the key out, and walks into the room, Finnian’s arms now wrapped around his neck. If he doesn’t get the door closed soon, he may just lose it and not care if anyone were to walk by and see two men engaging in some good old fashioned debauchery. He shuts the door with his foot, not caring if it slams back into place or not. The other guests could just deal. When he hears it close, he turns his face, and sees that Finnian’s eyes are still closed, but he’s no longer shaking.

“Ronald….”

Their lips come together in a heated kiss, Ronald moaning low as he tastes the sweetness that is Finnian. There’s nothing quite like the way this man kisses - each soft gasp that is exhaled into his mouth he swallows it down, cherishes it as he sweeps his tongue against Finnian’s. There’s a hint of sticky toffee still on his tongue, and he only hopes that he doesn’t taste like the ale he drank with dinner. No, all he wants to taste is Finnian, and indulge in his fragrant taste.

Legs move on their own, his knees striking the edge of the bed. Ronald breaks off the kiss for a moment, to lay Finnian down on the bed. “Is this okay, beautiful?” He asks softly, his gloved hand caressing Finnian’s right cheek. “Just tell me if you’re not comfortable, alright?”

“Take it off,” Finnian looks up at him, his cerulean eyes glazing over with what he hopes is desire for him.

“Hmmm?” Ronald brushes his lips across his, barely kissing before pulling back, moaning low when he feels Finnian try to follow him. “What was that?”

“You heard me.” Finnian’s lips brush against his, whatever sort of timidity there was before is now gone. “Take. It. Off.”

Pulling back from the bed, Ronald takes off his hat, tossing it towards the sitting chair. “Was that what you wanted gone, Finny?” The gardener shakes his head, the smile on his lips making Ronald feel like a bitch in heat. He lifts his left hand up, and begins to tug on each fingertip of his black gloves with his teeth, keeping his eyes locked onto Finnian’s. When he feels there’s enough given, he bites down on the index finger, and pulls it off of his hand, dropping it on the floor. “Was it that?”

“Yes.” His angel nods his head rapidly.

He walks over to the bed, and places his right hand close to Finnian’s face. “Help me with the other one, beautiful?” Finnian bites down on the tip of his finger, and gently tugs on the black fabric. “Now, the next one?” His voice is low, practically purring, as Finnian moves to the next digit. How was something as simple as removing his gloves this sensual? Or, maybe it’s because of the angel.

Finnian tugs on the last finger, pulling gently. He bites down on the tip of his Ronald’s middle finger, and pulls his head back. The glove slips off of his hand, leaving his hands naked.He slips his fingers over the two bobby pins, and pulls them free. Fingers itching, he moves to the other three, and gently pulls each one out individually. He runs his fingers through his straw-colored hair, mesmerized by how soft his hair is. Cupping his hands on Finnian’s face, he watches his eyes slip close, his mouth parting with a soft moan. “R-Ronald…”

He needs to touch more of him. This thirst he has right now won’t be satisfied until his hands have touched all of him. A sudden wave of exhaustion hits his body, making him fumble for the briefest second, but then he’s back, and his hands are untying the kerchief around Finnian’s neck. His fingers go to the buttons on his brown vest, undoing them in quick succession. He feels Finnian’s hands on his own vest, mimicking his actions on his own clothes.

“Let me take my jacket off,” He swipes his lips across Finnian’s with another gentle kiss. These kisses are becoming addicting, and he just wants to keep his lips against his. He shrugs out of his jacket, and quickly tears off his arm garters. Fuck, so much for keeping his uniform in order. “T-There.” He looks and sees Finnian has started to take off his own shirt, the fabric of his shirt hanging open. “Finnian…”

“S-Should we take our pants off…?”

“Do you want to….?” Ronald can’t believe he’s asking. Of course he wants Finnian’s pants off, as well as his own. He wants to see every part of his body, and wants to show him his. Not that he’s all that great to look at, but he feels like he’s got something to offer to him that maybe the Other Man doesn’t. How else would he get him to consider him as a companion? He knows he could have said yes, and been more direct, but he wants to make sure that this angel knows what he’s suggesting.

“Yes.” The answer is almost immediate.

Both quickly strip off their socks and shoes, Ronald practically tearing at the fabric of his slacks. What’s one more piece of clothing that gets messed up? It’s too late to care now. The button on his trousers pops off as he tries to hurry, and he yanks his pants down at the same time Finnian does. His eyes go to the blonde curls at the base of Finnian’s cock, and he can feel his blue eyes no doubt focused on his own stiff arousal.

He sits on the bed, and faces his angel. Another quick wave of exhaustion washes over him, but he pushes it away. He can sleep when he’s dead. He just hopes that any of the marks the demon made the night before are gone from his back, if Finnian wishes to explore his body. Too late to think about it now, though, as he’s already naked.

“M-May I….Um….May I touch you?” Finnian’s hair is askew without his bobby pins, his face flushed. Ronald can’t believe how beautiful this man is, and how timid he is. How could this angel ever want to lower himself down to the reaper’s level? He doesn’t deserve to be asked this question.

“Of course you can, beautiful.” Ronald speaks tenderly. “Would you like for me to lay down? Or do you want me to stay like this?”

“L-Lay down?” Finnian asks. “Please?”

Like he would ever refuse his angel. He lays down on the bed, his feet near the pillows, his head down by the footboard. He moans low when he feels Finnian’s fingers start to touch his chest with uncertain caresses. Blunt nails send a tremor through his body as those fingers begin to go lower. He watches Finnian bend his head, his skin burning as he’s closely examined by him. Those fingers that were so hesitant a few moments ago are now becoming more confident, as they brush against the dark hair that starts just below his belly button.

“Aahh…” He moans low, arching up a little on the bed, as those fingers tease him. “You want to touch it, Finnian?”

“No,” Finnian shakes his head. “No, I’d like to-”

Ronald tosses his head back as he feels Finnian’s tongue start to lick his cock slowly. He moans loud, and grabs onto the sides of the bed, not wanting to scare his angel by accident. He looks down, and moans low, watching as his pink tongue sticks out tentatively, and laps at the base of his cock. His eyes look down, and he sees something he’s not sure is really there.

“F-Finny?” He asks, as the blonde begins to lick him a little more aggressively, like he’s licking a sweet treat.

“Yes?” Lidded eyes look up at him, the expression on Finnian’s face making Ronald feel warm all over.

“Is that a tattoo?” He asks, letting go of the side of the bed to brush his fingers against the raised marking.

“No,” his angel speaks softly, barely audible. “It’s a brand.”

Reaching down, he pulls Finnian up towards him, and kisses him softly. He wants to know more about this brand, but he can tell that it causes him pain, so he decides not to push it any further. He slides his arms down on his body, and hugs him close as their tongues caress each other. Pulling back, he presses his forehead against Finnian’s, breathing deeply. “Do you want to lick me some more…?”

“Y-Yes.” The blonde nods his head, their noses brushing back and forth. “May I, Ronald?”

“Please do, beautiful….I want to feel your tongue on my cock.”

Finnian’s soft moan makes him moan in reply. He takes off his glasses, not caring how blind he’s about to be; all he wants to do is lose himself with his beautiful angel. This man that’s made him question so many different things about himself - his sexuality, caring for humans, making him look forward to work in case he might stumble upon him again like he did the first night he met him. He leans his head back as Finnian’s warm tongue begins to lick the crown with shy swipes of his tongue.

His legs spread apart, his hand running through his soft straw-colored hair. “That’s it, Finnian….Don’t be afraid. You won’t do anything wrong, I promise.” He’s about to say something more, when the tip of Finnian’s tongue dips into the small slit in the crown, making all of his speech capabilities fly out the window, moans only coming from his throat. “Oh, yes…”

Lips slip around the head, as Finnian experimentally lowers his mouth down around his cock. Ronald stays absolutely still, even though his first instinct is to thrust up into the warmth of that heavenly mouth. It’s unlike any mouth that’s been around his cock before - it feels like it’s supposed to be there. Just like it felt when he took pleasure in that alleyway. When Finnian begins to move his head up, dragging his tongue along the length of his arousal, Ronald begins to moan loud. The angel takes his sounds as noises of encouragement, which is what the reaper was hoping he’d do. Each bob of his head, the tip of his cock gets closer to the back of his throat. He knows it’s going to happen soon, and he wants to warn him.

“F-Finny….r-relax your throat. L-Like you’re about to cough…” He hopes that he’ll take the advice. Listening to his moans, and the slurps of his mouth on his own cock is driving Ronald closer and closer to his release. Two more bobs of his head, and the tip hits the back of his throat, Finnian more than ready to accept it. Cerulean eyes stare up at him, sending a jolt through his body. “O-Oh, fuck…Finny!!” He cries out, unable to look away from those beautiful eyes seeing straight into his soul. He’s throbbing hard in his mouth, the wave of his orgasm crashing down as Finnian swallows his essence without breaking their eye contact. It becomes too much for him; Ronald shuts his eyes, his moans tapering off as his body tingles all over from his intense release.

“That was fun!” Finnian’s voice is soft, but full of sweetness, making Ronald moan low. He’s never been this completely happy, all just from the simple act of fellatio. “I wasn’t bad, was I, Ronald?”

He sits up on his elbows, and shakes his head. “You weren’t bad at all, beautiful. I apologize for not giving you more warning, though.”

“It’s okay! It was like my dream.” Finnian smiles.

Moving to sit up, he guides Finnian to lay on his back, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock, wanting to give his beautiful angel his own release. “Tell me about your dream now…?”

“A-Ah…” Finnian’s hips roll up, Ronald tightening his fist around his girth as he begins to pump him slowly. “Y-You were….I was….”

“Yes, Finny?” He starts to nibble on the base of his ear, loving each soft moan that falls past his angel’s lips. “Go on….What were we doing…?” He slides his hand up towards the tip, and begins to rub his palm against the crown, collecting the precum that’s dribbling out of the small slit.

“You were…calling my name….Just like now….” Finnian arches his head back, Ronald’s lips gravitating towards the base of his throat. He drags his teeth along the jugular vein, moaning low as he feels Finnian’s rapidly beating heart against his lips. “And I was….my mouth was….”

“Did it taste good?” Ronald groans low, his own cock becoming hard again, listening to this amazing dream his angel keeps recounting. He pumps his hand faster. “Tell me, Finny…”

“S-So good!” Finnian’s soft cries make him shiver, the most angelic sounds he could ever hope to hear. “R-Ronald, you taste….so good! And you keep shouting my name, over and over...Your voice c-cracked….”

He pumps him faster, tightening his fist around him, dragging his thumb across the top of his flushed head. He can feel him throbbing in his hand, and he knows that his angel is going to take flight soon. “It’s because you make me feel so good, Finnian,” he speaks low in his ear.

“RONALD!” Finnian shouts his name, warmth now coating his hand as he pumps him through his release.

His ears ring with the way his name is shouted, burying his face against Finnian’s neck, tears coming to his eyes. It’s far too precious, and so wishes he could slip inside of his body, but his eyelids are becoming heavier by the second. Damn it, he should have slept longer. He doesn’t have time to fall asleep right now.

When he feels Finnian begin to soften in his hand, he gently lets go of him. He lifts his head and kisses him with a sedated sigh, memorizing every soft moan leaving his angel’s lips. He wipes his hand off on the bed, keeping his lips in direct contact with Finnian’s. Their foreheads press together again, as they both pant softly. He looks into his eyes, getting lost in the ardor which mirrors what is in his own eyes.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whispers against his lips. “Please, Finny…”

“I don’t want to go either, Ronald.” This time, Finnian’s lips find his, and begin to kiss him softly. “Mr. Sebastian said I had to be home before dawn, didn’t he?”

“He did.” He ignores the small pang in his chest at the mention of the demon’s name. “But, I’m afraid if I fall asleep, we may miss your curfew. And I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

The soft, wistful sigh that leaves his precious angel’s mouth makes him really wish they didn’t have a time constraint. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’d like to see you again. Soon, if at all possible?” Ronald looks into his eyes.

“Your eyes are so pretty,” Finnian remarks with a small smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with two-toned eyes like yours before. I love the color green. It’s my favorite color.”

Ronald doesn’t know what to say. “Thank you, Finny.” He smiles. “Your eyes are beautiful, like you.”

“Maybe you can come see the garden this weekend? Young master’s ball isn’t until the following weekend. Still more preparation to be done.”

“May I call on you?” Ronald smiles. “I’d love to help you, if you would like?”

“Okay!”

Their lips come together with a soft kiss, arms wrapping around one another, each clinging to this moment without the other realizing it.

***

“So, this weekend, beautiful?” Ronald leans against the column, standing in front of the servant’s entrance at the Phantomhive townhouse. “Saturday?”

“Yes!” Finnian nods. “Bye, Ronald! I had a very nice time this evening.” He leans up and kisses Ronald quickly, before opening the door, and stepping inside.

“Me too, Finny.” He touches his lips, sadness manifesting out of nowhere. With a soft sigh, he turns around and starts to head back towards the street.

A dark shadow blocks his path just outside the gate. He keeps his head down. “I’m exhausted right now. Please, I just want to head back to my hotel.”

“Did your lesson help you?” The sonorous voice of the demon slips into his ear. “I did not notice our gardener walking any different, nor do I see you walking any different.”

He pushes against the demon’s chest. “Did you not just hear what I said? I’m exhausted. I’m leaving.” He ignores how his hands begin to tingle at the minimal contact he has with the temptation in front of him.

“Very well.” The demon sniffs the air. “You smell…..repugnant.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off.” Ronald walks away, ignoring the laughter he hears behind him, the sound making his stomach churn in a strange way. That laughter follows him all the way back to the hotel, and only when his head hits his pillow, that is when the laughter is replaced by the soft cries of Finnian shouting his name.


	13. Chapter 13

First prompt - 'Well, this is awkward.'  
Second prompt - 'Just once.' (notes: takes place during the Green Witch arc)  
Pairing - Ciel/Fin (platonic pairing)  
Rating - General

* * *

  
***

“I forbid it.” Ciel says with absolute certainty, and Finnian thinks the young master’s words weigh heavier than the statue he had to carry home once before.

“B-but–but young master…” The blonde boy’s voice is filled with panic and distraught, his eyes welling up with tears.

Ciel sighs, looking to the bookshelves at the side of his office. Well, this is awkward. He hadn’t expected turning down his gardener’s request would turn his usual sunny disposition into this–this sobbing mess before the young earl.

The awkwardness is making the earl’s dessert go stale, so he wants this predicament over and done with soon. Sebastian stands on Ciel’s right, pouring tea into his cup that he hadn’t asked to be refilled. Typical demon, standing there, useless, right when Ciel needs help dealing with tiny bumps like this.

“I’m not sure if you know, Finny,” The boy picks up the tea cup from his work table and sips, looking across his table at wet, cerulean eyes. “–but we shouldn’t associate ourselves much with the Queen’s butlers.”

Finnian sniffs hard a few times, inhaling snot, then he replies, “But… weren’t they here a few times before? And, and we got invited to the Queen’s Palace for that party…”

A vein pops on Ciel’s temple. Though typically such details fly over the young gardener’s head, Finnian is sharp this time around. Is he that desperate to meet the Queen’s butler? Or is he simply that–that what? infatuated? with the said butler?

Ciel grimaces. This is what he feared when he noticed Finnian’s erratic upbeat mood. He knows things will get out of hand (what ‘things’, Ciel still isn’t sure), and as Finnian’s young master he felt it was his duty to put a stop to this before things do take a turn for the worse. (Plus, he doesn’t want the hassle of having to clear up a mess he had nothing to do with from the start.)

Maturely, Ciel puts his foot down. “Finnian,” he pauses to make sure the gardener is looking at him in the eye. “I forbid you from going anywhere near that man again. Do you understand?”

Every word seems to have clawed at Finnian’s pure heart. His cerulean eyes break like glass as tears start streaming down his face again, lips shaking. “I… I understand.”

Two words had never sounded so lonely.

Finnian bows to be excused, then takes his leave, no doubt heading off to the garden.

After Ciel argues with his butler for not helping him deal with this matter (and the demon even had the nerve to accuse him of being harsh), the young earl instructs his butler to take his snacks and tea out to the garden, where he’ll be out for a walk.

***

Ciel walks leisurely through the garden maze, his cane matching pace with a foot. He adores the flowers he passes by. They’ve been blooming splendidly well given how Finnian has been in an even brighter mood in the recent months. The earl admits his suspicions of ‘something strange’ happening to his gardener didn’t have any negative effects on the said gardener, but still–

Ciel doesn’t like it when things happen outside his control.

If Finnian were to be infatuated with this Queen’s butler, he isn’t sure of the effects on both Finnian, and his own status as a guard dog. Ciel is more concerned with the latter, to be honest. He couldn’t take any chances. He has to keep this position, after all. As for the earlier, the young earl wouldn’t be comfortable with a strange man coming in and out of his house without his knowledge.

This brings the matter of 'Finnian befriending a Queen’s butler’ to something Ciel thinks: must never happen.

(He sighs over the matter. He likes the effects on his garden, see. He’s never seen it brimming with life, even back when his predecessor was still alive.)

When the young earl turns the next corner and starts hearing sobs, Ciel grimaces, knowing well in his chest he’s about to change his mind.

“Finny,” The young master calls when he spots Finnian crying amongst rose bushes. “Finny, why are you still crying?”

The gardener is hiccuping from how hard he’s been sobbing. He wipes his tears away with dirty gloves. “I’m sorry, young master, I– I–”

“Come, hush now. You’ll upset the flowers.” Ciel walks over to the gardener who’s shrunk into a little corner, then leans on his trusted cane. With his free hand, he takes out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, and hands it over to Finnian. “Don’t rub your eyes with those filthy gloves. Here.”

Finnian’s eyes sparkle with gratefulness. “T-thank you, young master.” He takes the handkerchief and blows his nose hard. When he offers it back to the young earl, Ciel simply lets him keep it, trying to hide his disgusted grimace behind a simple hand gesturing: no.

Ciel turns his back to the gardener and approaches the rose bushes. He takes a white rose in his free hand, leaning once more unto his cane as he asks, “Are you so distraught that you cannot see the Queen’s butler this Thursday?”

The young earl sees the gardener flinch at the corner of his eye.

“Can I ask you something, Finny?”

The gardener blows into the handkerchief once more, another bout of crying queueing beneath his eyes. “Yes, young master.”

Ciel caresses white petals for a moment before he continues. “What you did to me back at the Witch Forest–have you done that with him?”

Finnian ponders on his master’s words before he answers. “Well,” he laughs nervously, a pink flush tinting his cheeks. “Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Kind of like that, but a bit more… Fluffy?”

“… Fluffy.” Ciel repeats, trying to understand what this gardener was trying to explain. He shakes his head when it still won’t sink in. “Well, let me know this at least. When he,” he clears his throat, “When he embraces you, is it consensual?”

Finnian pouts in confusion and cocks his head to the side. Ciel could practically see a question mark over his golden head. “Consensual?”

Ciel grits his teeth, getting flustered how he should explain this properly. This isn’t a conversation he ever thought he’d have. “Are you willing when he touches you?” The very words bring a red tint on Ciel’s cheeks.

“Yes! Very much so!” Finnian replies immediately (and it quite catches Ciel off guard). His face beams like the sun once more, his smile bright and exploding with joy. “I really like it when Charles touches me.”

A shudder runs through Ciel’s spine in half-shock, half-disgust. Wow, they’re on first name basis.

“I–I see.” Ciel tries to say as calmly as he could. Somehow his mouth is tasting bitter again. Is this how fathers feel when they feel they’re giving away their daughters?

“Ronald, too.” Finnian continues. He’s now staring up at the bright blue sky with a smile on his face, wondering how the two people he loves so much were doing.

Ciel doesn’t quite catch the name. “What did you say, Finny? Who else?” It doesn’t dawn on him yet that Finnian is being embraced by two lovers.

“Oh, I said Ron–”

“Excuse me, young master.”

Tsk. The demon’s back.

Ciel has a hand in his pocket, his weight on one foot, when he turns his body to look at the demon standing at the corner.

“I’ve prepared your snacks at the table over here.” The butler bows, one arm to his chest, the other towards the direction of the table he’s set.

Ciel clicks his tongue once more, and starts to walk towards the demon. “I’m not hungry anymore. You can take those away.”

The young earl relishes in the layer of annoyance he detects underneath the demon’s polite smile. “Certainly.”

“Oh, and Sebastian,” Ciel stops when he’s standing right next to the demon. He feels Finnian’s gaze pierce his back. “Is my afternoon clear for this Thursday?”

The butler takes a while to reply, perhaps surprised at the question. “Yes, I do believe so, young master.”

“I’d like to visit the Queen then. Send a letter immediately to notify Her Majesty of my visit. I’d like to report my recent findings to her directly over a good cup of tea.” Ciel takes a pause to breathe. “And I’d like to have Finnian come with us.” Finnian’s eyes widen then, sparkling with delight, though Ciel doesn’t turn around to see. “Would that be alright, Finnian?”

“Yes!” Finnian almost squeals with delight. “I’d very much like to come with you, young master!”

“Good.” Ciel can’t stop the smile in his face from surfacing. But when he looks up at Sebastian, he’s frowning again. “Make sure he will be in his best attire, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian bows.

“Oh, and Finnian.” This time, Ciel turns to look at Finnian with his good eye, a smile on his face once more. “Will your friend be able to drop you off here the following morning?”

“Yes? I do think so.”

“Excellent.”

When Ciel turns at the corner, he doesn’t see the menacing glare the demon gives him.

***

* * *

***

Ciel wakes up screaming, his throat dry, the nightmares still gripping his arms and filling his throat with rotten sludge. The masked people still surround him, drowning him with fear, paralyzing him with hopelessness, and soiling him with perversions. He wants to open his eyes, see the light of escape, but no matter how hard he forces them open, all he sees is pitch black darkness.

“I’m here, young master.” A bright, cheery voice comes from his right. Ciel turns his head to look, but he still can’t see who it is. “I’m here with you. Did you have another bad dream?”

Ciel tries to sit up, but he realizes there’s no strength lef in his body. His right hand, he realizes, is in the person’s warm grip, caressed gently between two small hands.

“Don’t worry, young master. I’m with you.”

Ciel’s breathing slowly calms down as the other person soothes him, patting his hand gently.

“Could you–” Ciel stops, purses his lips. His eyebrows are furrowed and he feels himself shaking. “Could you hug me until I fall asleep again?”

The other person doesn’t reply for a while. “If it’s alright with young master…”

“Please.”

Ciel hears boots being put off, then the bed shifts to welcome the other person’s weight. He feels a small boy press warmly against him, making him lean on a sturdy shoulder, thin arms wrapping around his smaller frame.

“Is–is this fine?”

Ciel nods weakly. He says, after a moment, “Can you pat my head?”

The other person tenses, like he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. “Alright.” He replies anyway. Ciel waits for gentle fingers to pat him, but the first pat is strong and feels more like a slap.

“Ow!”

“Ah, ah! I’m–I’m so sorry, young master!” The other person’s voice croaks with panic. “I didn’t mean to!”

Ciel is about to go frantic again, the pain making his heart pulse with fear once more. But the gentle fingers he expects start to ruffle his hair. Ciel calms down again.

The little Phantomhive starts to lull to sleep, his head bobbing drowsily on the other person’s chest. He requests, softly. “Can you call my name?”

“E-Eh? I can’t, young master!”

Ciel inches closer to the other person’s chest. “Please? Just once is fine.”

“Eh? Uhm, uh…” Ciel can hear the other person’s heart beat faster in his chest. This must be what it’s like to be alive. This beating heart. Fast, pulsing blood. “Ci-Ciel.”

Ciel wants to laugh, delighted at how the name sounds, but he can’t. He smiles on the inside instead. Sleep has come back to grip him, though this time its grip is soft rather than haunting.

Before he falls into deep slumber, he whispers, though perhaps it is inaudible.

Thank you, Finny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reaper joins this story. :)

Prompt - 'Have you lost your damn mind?'  
Written by - misomilk   
Pairing - SebaCiel  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

For a creature who’s lived many decades, Sebastian has already tired of messily sampling every dish available to him. He picks only the best of souls, only those that leave a lasting flavor in his mouth once fully ripened–the ripening process of which he takes in his own hands to make sure the flavor is at its best before consumption. His tongue has been tainted by the everlasting tastes of those few exquisite souls he’s had the pleasure of partaking, of breaking down to tiny shreds, of biting at until there is none left.

Yet–

Yet none of them have been as tantalizing as _this_.

Indeed, this could very well be a problem.

***

“I forbid it.” He says, and it echoes in the room with the radiance of authority. He is so young, just thirteen years old, is of such small stature, even smaller while he sits down and eats his snack, yet his voice resonates in the demon’s ears–strong, solid and overpowering.

It is amusing that, however powerful this voice is, it shakes slightly with bafflement, unable to understand why the gardener started to leak tears.

“B-but–but young master…” The blonde boy’s voice is filled with panic and distraught. The drama in the gardener’s voice almost interests the demon, but, really, it doesn’t.

Instead, he finds himself enthused in how the young earl’s shoulders shake. The butler senses panic in the hastened pump of his young master’s blood, the uncomfortable drying bitter on his tongue, an inner voice going ‘What do I do? How do I make him stop?’

The demon delights in this with a swipe of his tongue on his lips.

Sebastian, clever as he is, simply pours tea unto the cup on his master’s right. He makes his presence known to the young earl, stresses that he _is_  here, but he simply _won’t_  make a move to help him. He’s there simply to enjoy the short display of his master suffering, a wonderful snack for the day. (It is, after all, snack time.) Sebastian continues to smile, posture straight, as his master takes his own fall.

The two young men argue for a bit longer, Sebastian marveling at Finnian’s unexpected comeback that flustered the young master. (Excellent work, Finnian, for catching the young master off guard.) When Finnian runs out the door, Sebastian walks toward it to shut it close.

“I can hear you already lecturing me, Sebastian.” The young boy humphs, then takes a forkful of cake in his mouth. “Out with it.”

Sebastian is smiling at his young master as he walks back to where he was situated prior. “To put it simply, young master, that was quite harsh of you.”

“Me? Harsh?” The boy says it with so much surprise, he almost leapt up from his chair. He eyes the demon pausing to his right once more. “Care to enlighten me just _how_  I was harsh?”

“He was simply asking to sleep over at a friend’s place.” Sebastian’s eyes are soft with feigned concern, eyebrows furrowing as if with worry. “You didn’t have to be so curt when turning him down.”

“Stop spouting nonsense. I will have none of your games today.” Ciel looks up at the butler and slams a fist on the table, though not strong enough to spill his tea. Thank goodness. “His ‘friend’ is one of the Queen’s butlers. What do you suggest I should have done?”

The butler puts his hand to his chin, looking away from his master to ponder. “Perhaps a simple, 'No, Finnian.’ would have sufficed, rather than the explosion of anger you portrayed.” He looks down at his master. “Just like now.”

How delectable it is, the master’s blood pumping fast in annoyance at him.

“Why has the master been in such a terrible mood lately?” The butler continues, not letting his pleasure show. “A proper gentleman must be courteous at all times, regardless of emotion, should he not?”

The boy flops back on his chair, tired of listening to what his butler says, brushing off with a wave of his hand. “Whatever.”

The young earl watches the steam vaporize from his tea, his blood calming back from its boiling, now running a steady stream through his veins. Sebastian takes the time to observe the fine silver fork in the earl’s hand press against his soft lips, simply waiting there. It is such a simple gesture, but the way the silverware presses his lips softly–it’s simply magnificent.

Sebastian should scold his master, tell him what bad manners it is to keep cutlery on his mouth for too long. Yet he says nothing, marvels at the beautiful sight instead.

When the earl stands up, the moment to admire is gone. He orders his butler to bring his snacks to the garden. Sebastian obediently follows.

***

Sebastian is about to make his presence known to the two boys conversing when a certain line stops him in place.

“What you did to me back at the Witch Forest–have you done that with him?”

Well, well, what could this be about? They had done “something” back in the Witch’s Forest, he says?

Sebastian remembers with a deep frown on his face how much his master had rejected him during their stay at the Witch’s Forest. He remembers the young earl clinged so desperately onto Finnian, as if the guardian was his salvation, his key to glory, his only reliance.

Had Sebastian not been all that these past three years and more?

What could the two young boys have done without his knowledge? “What you did to me” can entail so many things. Could they have played a game? Could they have simply hugged? But garnering that heated blush on the young master’s cheeks… Could this mean they had done something sexual?

Sebastian and the young master had started their own sexual escapades some time after the events regarding that circus troupe. Perhaps the young master, upon getting used to being serviced almost every night, had asked Finnian to service him the same way Sebastian does?

The possibility itself makes Sebastian’s blood boil. He should be irate about how his food does not need the hope of love in his life, and think of ways how he must eradicate the threat of Finnian being that. Instead, what fills his mind is: How is he, Sebastian, not enough for the young master?

What doubles the pain of this thought is that Sebastian is not in the position to complain. He has, after all, had a dalliance of his own. (With a blasted reaper, at that.)

Sebastian is torn from his stream of thoughts when Finnian casually mentions said reaper’s name.

“Ronald, too.” The cheery boy says, and Sebastian hopes his master does not hear that name just yet. Blasted Finnian. First, he takes hold of the master’s affection, and now, he dares ruin his link with Ronald? (It doesn’t matter much to lose that link with the reaper, but having to deal with young master finding out is quite troublesome.)

Right when the name is about to slip out of Finnian’s lips a second time, this time upon Ciel’s provocation, Sebastian steps in.

“Young master, I’ve prepared your snacks at the table over here.”

***

Why?

Why must he care for Finnian so much?

Why does he go out of his way to listen to that mere servant’s wishes?  
  
Why should he go back on his own word just to see the bright smile on the gardener’s face?

Why must an all-powerful demon like himself have to suffer pangs of jealousy?

He has never quite felt like this before. It is so painful underneath his human skin, scorching hot, like molten lava underneath a rocky surface about to erupt. He is so filled with want to touch sweet, supple, youthful skin and be touched by small, trembling, heated hands. He is so filled with need, his throat going dry if he doesn’t drink his master’s seed soon, his eyes burning if he doesn’t see his master drown in his gaze, his whole body trembling at the lack of contact between his master and him.

Just _what_  the bloody blazes is happening?

***

Perhaps, due to how long it has been since that one night they passionately held each other almost like lovers, Sebastian could not control himself tonight.

His touches are rough, his kissing intense, his humping too strong–all of which causing his master displeasure.

“What is wrong with you, Sebastian?” Ciel snaps, slapping away fingers that were squeezing his chest. “Can’t you be gentler?”

“My apologies, young master.” Sebastian bows, gloved hand to his still clothed chest. His young master has not tried stripping his butler of clothes since that one time he did.

Sebastian tries to reach for he young boy’s chest once more, but his hands are slapped away.

“Enough. I’m done for tonight.” The boy snaps. He takes his nightdress pooled at his hips, and pulls it back on.

Sebastian purses his lips. How can they be done when he hasn’t even had a drop of what he wanted? He presses on, thinking of kissing the young earl in an effort to calm him down, to the demon’s wrong judgement.

“I said I’m done!” The young earl shouts, shaking Sebastian down to his demonic soul. The boy speaks so deliciously when he’s angry, regardless how annoyingly forceful he gets. “Go write a thousand latin poems. By hand. And don’t use your demon powers.”

The demon’s eyes widen. Well, that’s inhumane. “Young master, surely you don’t–”

“That’s an order.” The contract on Ciel’s right eye glows at the same time the mark on Sebastian’s hand does.

Ahh. Even when he is annoying, the young master is still so beautiful. And, oh, how he smells so sweet.

Sebastian frowns, however, eye brows furrowed, when he thinks: Why must he go a night without relishing in his master’s flavor?

He replies without vigor. “Yes, My Lord.”

***

At his 879th latin poem, he smells the distinct stench of a reaper. Sebastian would like to go out and fetch the man outside, the perfect avenue to release anger into, but alas, he must finish the matter at hand first.

When he is at the 997th poem, the reaper is screaming at his window. Sebastian sighs.  He can guess what the smell is now. A reaper about to ask a favor, perhaps. Can’t the demon finish his poems at least? He’d very much rather his mind be free of distractions when he gets to pound his anger into that reaper’s tight ass.

***

The reaper and Sebastian engage in sex twice that night, and the contract mark burns in his hand both times. Each time it felt aflame with betrayal when Sebastian’s thoughts become clouded with the young master screaming for him, flesh heated, mouth agape, eyes darkened with lust. The moment is brief, but the contract burns strongly. It’s actually difficult to try distract himself from the pain.

When they’re done and are dressing up, come cleaned off their skin, Sebastian wonders why the contract mark burned during their bouts of sex. Though his mind doesn’t mean to pry towards such thoughts, he ponders if it’s a breach of his contract with the young master to hold feelings for him.

The thought holds Sebastian for a moment, stops him in the middle of buttoning his waistcoat.

Why would he even wonder about having _feelings_  for a _human_?

He tries to ignore the smell of melted sugar that wafts in the air as he thinks of Ciel, sound asleep in bed, waiting for him and only him to wake him up.

***

When the young master awakens, his bad mood from the night before has thankfully subsided, regardless that his eyebrows are still knit together. The boy does not flinch nor pull away when Sebastian dresses him up, which assures the butler he’s in a better mood.

When Sebastian brings up the 1000 poems he’s written, Ciel simply dismisses it and asks he use it to start firewood in the house next time he needs it. Though it angers Sebastian, a great waste of his effort these past almost 12 hours, he pulls a polite smile on his face.

Sebastian kneels in front of his master seated on the sofa, finished explaining today’s itinerary, when he starts. “Young master, since most of your errands will be in London today, I was wondering you might want to eat dinner there as well.”

“Dinner at London?” Ciel lifts his leg up so Sebastian could put his socks on. “Can’t say I’m in the mood to eat out today.”

“Your favorite restaurant has released a new line of desserts this week, it seems.” The demon notices Ciel perk up, then, and he tries to fight back the amused grin on his face. “Perhaps dinner there, and take home of the dessert would be pleasing to you?”

“Hmm, honestly I don’t want to return home so late. We should be home by seven.”

Well, that would be troublesome. The appointed time for Ronald to meet Finnian was six o'clock in the evening. If they are to be home by seven, they’d have to have left London before six.

Sebastian notices the young master staring at him, then asks. “Yes?”

The young earl squints his eyes. “I’m not sure if you’re planning something. It better not be anything foolish.”

“Not at all, young master.” Sebastian smiles politely.

“Very well. We’ll see how the day unfolds, but I truly do not wish to eat at a restaurant by myself. Perhaps a snack at a cake shop, then take out from that restaurant would be good.” The earl stands up, this time to have Sebastian put his arms through his jacket’s sleeves. “Make sure you get me that new dessert today.”

The demon smiles. “Certainly.”

Who would have thought things would fall so smoothly?

***

“Where is Finnian?” His master asks from his place in the carriage when he offers him the paper bag of the new dessert requested of him to take out. Sebastian does not flinch, only because he forces himself not to.

Perhaps, things don’t fall as smoothly as Sebastian would hope. The young master could be so unpredictable at times. (It’s what makes this butler game so much fun, Sebastian admits.)

However, what is the meaning of this? Is the master’s senses so sharp when it comes to his favorite gardener? The demon feels his blood coming to boil once more. He shouldn’t be so used to this, his blood simmering with rage, but it has been the trend as of late.

“Don’t give me silence, Sebastian. I asked you a question–where is Finnian?”

Sebastian almost hisses, blaring demonic teeth. Instead, he smiles. He hopes a vein doesn’t pop on his temple to give away his seething anger. “He is with a friend, young master.”

“A friend?” The earl furrows his brows. The young master has no intention of making this any easier. “Is it Master Phipps?”

“No, sire.”

“Then who?”

Sebastian remains silent. He cannot lie to the young master. Yet, he cannot reveal the name of the man he’s had his dalliance with.

“Did you even see who he went with?” Doubt clouds the boy’s voice. “Are you sure he was with a friend?”

The demon still does not reply.

The young teen clicks his tongue, pressing his cane unto the carriage floor. “I thought I’d ordered you to pay close attention to Finnian. Have you really been paying close attention?”

At this moment, the demon supposes a vague answer should suffice. One that does not necessarily answer any of his master’s questions, despite its truth. He supposed he speaks now, else his anger will take over. “My apologies, young master.”

“Have you lost your damn _mind_?” The young master slaps Sebastian across the face. To be honest, these recent, constant outbursts of rage are quite uncharacteristic of the young master, but the burnt smell of anger in his veins is alluring. “How could you have let him go off on his own? How will he come back home?”

“My apologies, young master.” He repeats. It tastes like copper in his dried mouth. “Shall I venture the streets and search for him?”

“Yes, please. That might ease me.” The boy further slumps unto the carriage chair. “Don’t you dare come back home until Finnian is with you.”

“I shall entrust the heating of your dinner to Bard, then.”

The young earl does not respond. He simply glares out the opposing window of the carriage, arms crossed in front of his chest.

The demon purses his lips. “A safe trip to you, young master.”

Sebastian bows then closes the door of the carriage. He hears his master groan loudly in frustration once it’s been shut tight. He walks over to Snake at the front of the carriage, and gives the paper bag holding the young master’s dinner.

“Make sure Bard heats it over low heat, and that he plates it well. Should you need help, perhaps Mr. Tanaka can be of assistance.” He orders Snake.

“'Alright.' - says Oscar.”

“'You stay safe now.' - says Emily.”

Sebastian steps away for the carriage to start on its way home. He bows low, a gloved hand to his chest, until the carriage can no longer be seen in the horizon.

When he turns around, the demon touches the nearest tree to him, and watches it crumble and burn to ashes underneath his palm. His anger, that purified ounce of jealousy, seeps throughout his torso, pouring outwards to his extremities. It burns, like a black fire both sizzling like embers and exploding like wildfire. He isn’t sure how else to clear his mind off this frustration except to fuck someone. At this moment, anyone might do, but he keeps himself in check, keeps his desires low.

_No, demon. You are not a slave to your emotions the way beings lower than you are_. 

He takes a deep breath, shakes the frustration off his hands, and follows the trail of putrid aroma that he knows can only lead to a certain reaper.

***

When Sebastian sees a tint of red above the rooftops, he immediately jumps down in hopes he wasn’t seen by the wretched creature. He should have known there would be other reapers in London aside from Ronald today, given that his shift ends earlier than usual. When the demon jumps down, he immediately hides behind a dumpster, concealing his presence. The redhead jumps in after him to a secluded alley, just as the demon expected to (though he hoped he wouldn’t).

“Aww, I just _know_  my darling little Sebas-chan passed through here. Where in the world did he go off to?” That annoying voice rings faulty in Sebastian’s ears (more like screeches in his ears) that he falls from his hiding spot for a moment. “Oh, dear. It seems I lost him again. Or–not.”

At that moment, Sebastian hurriedly jumps upward and over the redheaded reaper, who had sliced through the dumpster with his death scythe. Had the demon not reacted quickly, his cinematic record might already spurting forth from his chest.

“Sebas-chan~” The reaper squeals, once the demon finds stable footing. Sebastian does his utmost to not make the polite smile on his face falter, although failing. “Why do you have to play so hard to get, my sweet? Oh?” Grell stops, looking behind Sebastian for good measure. “Where’s the brat?”

Sebastian purses his lips for one second, then resumes the polite smile on his face. “The master has sent me to look for our gardener. As such, I am clearly busy. I appreciate it if you just left–”

“With me? Off to a hotel, yes? Hmm? What do you say?” Fake lashes flutter at him in attempts to look pretty, but Sebastian can only suffer in disgust.

“Please stop saying such revolting things.”

“Ahh, so cold! That side of you is lovely as always, Sebas-chan. I can’t take it!!” The reaper had started squealing once more, her knees coming together the way her hands do, shaking her head back and forth. The demon cannot comprehend why the reaper acts this way, his eyes flat with disinterest.

“Well, while you are busy doing–whatever it is you are doing, I shall be taking my leave.” Sebastian bows courteously at the red reaper, and starts to walk out of the alley, but the death scythe is suddenly blocking his path.

“Oh no, Sebas-chan.” The reaper laughs, throwing a flying kiss at the demon. The demon stiffens in disgust. “Don’t leave me all heated up by myself.”

The reaper attempts to slice Sebastian vertically from the front, the demon able to catch the death scythe before it lands on his body.

“I’d appreciate it if you stop blaming your catching fire to me when you–” He tries to throw the death scythe off to his right. “–catch fire by yourself!”

“Ahh, don’t deny it, Sebas-chan. I’ll just get more heated up if you keep talking that way.” They part for a moment, only for silverware to clash with the death scythe the next moment. “Come on, let’s have a passionate night of romance!”

***

Sebastian manages to flee from the red reaper’s clutches when William T. Spears comes to pick her up. Thankfully, William would rather not have Grell’s papers passed to headquarters past overtime than fight with a demon now (which would take a long time, definitely going past overtime), so they quickly go away.

By then, the demon has taken a few injuries, mostly incurred by how the reaper distracted him with her “advances”. He grows thankful Ronald isn’t the least bit like this redhead reaper, and credits that as the reason why he can lay in bed with him.

Sebastian brushes his hands through his hair, then through his injuries, healing them anew. He sighs at the stitching he has to do on his suit, and wonders for a moment if this damage is even reparable. Despite his injuries healing, the energy keeps leaking out of him, growing more tired by the minute.

He watches the sun set from atop the roof of the hotel from which he detects the one remaining, more familiar putrid aroma of a reaper, wondering if his master is eating well, and hoping Bard doesn’t mess up his instructions.

When he thinks of his master, his contract mark burns once again in his hand.

Why?  
  
What is causing this burning?  
  
Why is he feeling weak?

Is it simply because he’d written 1000 latin poems today? Or does it lie deeper? Like in how he hungers for his contractor for more reasons apart from his soul? Is it because–because– Because what?

Why must Ciel be so different?

***

He follows the reaper and gardener back to the townhouse from afar, observing neither Ronald nor Finnian walk awkwardly, much to the demon’s surprise. He watches them exchange goodbyes upon reaching the townhouse gates, no doubt not wanting to part just yet, and makes his presence known to Ronald when Finnian has walked away.

“I’m exhausted right now. Please, I just want to head back to my hotel.”

Regardless of how both of them lack the energy, Sebastian opts to irk the reaper. “Did your lesson help you?” He laughs into his ear. “I did not notice our gardener walking any different, nor do I see you walking any different.”

The reaper pushes against the demon’s chest. “Did you not just hear what I said? I’m exhausted. I’m leaving.”

“Very well.” That’s when Sebastian realizes another scent on the reaper, different from what he’s tracked him with earlier. “You smell…..repugnant.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off.”

Sebastian watches the reaper disappear into the horizon, decides to put off thoughts about that new smell for another time, then makes his way to the kitchen.

It’s time to start a new day.

***

“You look tired.” The earl of Phantomhive states. Like it’s a matter of fact, like it’s possible for a demon to ever be tired, but it _is_  the truth. Sebastian’s limbs are heavy, and just pouring tea for his young master already takes so much effort. He could go without sleep for decades, centuries even. Yet he’s never quite felt this way, this–tired. Must the sweet smell surrounding him further sap all his energy without notice?

The young master laughs, short through his nose, when Sebastian does not respond. “Have you finally reached your limit?”

Sebastian looks at his master while he offers him his tea. Somehow he’s not in the mood for banter. “Perhaps so.”

The young boy looks up at him. Sebastian can feel a frustration rumbling in the young teen’s chest. What is it this time?

“What’s wrong with you?” The boy asks. It tastes partly sour, partly sweet in Sebastian’s ears, as if the master is, in fact, trying to mask genuine concern with annoyance. “You cannot lie to me.”

Sebastian’s polite smile falls to a small frown. He simply stares at the boy before him, not really knowing what to say. Yet again, a trend as of late, he doesn’t know how he should be before this person, this being, this–wonderful, glorious creature.

“You seem to be making a habit of going silent on me.” The young earl sips his tea. “I just asked you a question. Answer me.”

Sebastian clenches his jaw. How can he tell the truth? That he has been aching hardly for his young master, his touch, his skin, his lips? Even now, he wants to embrace him softly, gently in his arms and rock into his small, tight hole and make him feel his lo—

Love?

No, no. Demons are incapable of that.

But then what is this? How else could you explain this prickly sweetness rising between the layer of his demon and human skin?

“Are you not going to respond to your master?”

“My Lord, simply I–” How? How is he going to explain all that? “I simply need a kiss.”

“A kiss?” The boy repeats, confused.

Sebastian takes a moment to ponder if he’s taken the proper step forward. “Yes, young master.”

“And what would the point in that be?”

“Simply that, young master.” The demon replies, though it isn’t calculated. None of what he says is calculated anymore. Not at this moment. His filter must have gone awry with his lack of energy. “A kiss is a kiss. It does not need to be anything more.”

“Why would you want it then?”

_Oh, young master. This clever, clever boy_. Sebastian smiles, a stinging apparent in his chest. “Indeed, why would I?”

The young earl looks at him hard, trying to read him. He’s finished with his tea when he next speaks. “Finnian is already acting so strange.”

Sebastian flinches at name, makes sure his hands are stable when he takes the cup from the young boy.

“I don’t want you acting the same, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.” He is about to take away the trolley to start fixing the young master up for the day when something pulls the tails of his coat. Sebastian looks back to the boy on the bed, who’s holding the end of his tail.

“You said you wanted a kiss.”

“Indeed, I did.”

“Well?” The young master raises his chin and closes his eyes. His lips are relaxed, not pursed nor pressed flat. His lips are free, and are waiting for him to claim and Sebastian can’t help thinking it’s such a beautiful, rare sight. He steps close to his master, bows down to reach the boy’s height, and cups the boy’s chin in his hand. When he inches their faces closer, he can feel the excitement rumble softly in the boy’s veins.

“You are too kind, young master.” Sebastian murmurs against small lips, swallowing the other’s refute in his mouth as he presses his lips against the young boy’s.

Finally, he’ll get a taste of what he’s been aching for a long while now. Sebastian hopes he has it in him to control himself while he finally partakes of this.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt - 'Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always.'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

“Are you going to give her the letter, or am I?” My colleague, Charles Grey, looks at the letter that’s just arrived from the Phantomhive estate. “Look at all the paperwork on my desk, Charles. Please?”

I take the letter from John Brown, and nod. “Fine, Charles. I’ll go and deliver it to Her Majesty.” I stand up from my desk, and adjust my jacket. “Is she in her study?”

“She is.” John nods his head.

Walking out of our office, I head up to Her Majesty’s private study, and take a moment to pause in front of the door. What if this is the letter I’ve been hoping would arrive? Does this mean that Finnian will really be coming here to spend the evening? My palms become a little damp, as I think about just what this may mean. Nonsense, Charles - it may just be that the Earl Phantomhive has finally taken care of what Her Majesty requested the last time you called on their estate. With a deep breath, I rap my knuckles against the door, and wait for her to answer.

“Yes? Who is it?”

“It is I, Your Majesty.” I reply, my head bowed.

“Ah, please come in, Charles.” She replies.

I walk into the room, and see she is sitting at her desk. “Your Majesty, you’ve received a letter.” I head towards her desk, and set the letter down.

She takes the letter, and opens it without pause. I stand in front of the desk. awaiting her order, if there is any to be given. My ears are ringing, the sound of my heart pumping blood furiously as I wait in anticipation of what may or may not be in this correspondence. I must prepare for it to be nothing, or else I will not be able to control my emotions. I cannot have Her Majesty question me.

“It seems that the Earl of Phantomhive will be visiting on this Thursday to discuss matters.” She sets the letter on the desk.

My heart stops beating. Is it really true? Does this mean that Finnian will be with him? “Very well, Your Majesty. We will make sure things are prepared properly for his visit.” I bow my head. “Will there be anything else?”

“No, Charles. Thank you.” She replies. “Oh, isn’t Thursday when you’re going to be taking some time off?”

I keep my head lowered. “Yes, Your Majesty. But that is not until the late afternoon. I will be around to make sure the Earl of Phantomhive is received properly.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure Grey and Brown will be more than capable to take care of things. You just enjoy your afternoon and evening off.” She waves her hand, dismissing me.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” I bow at my waist, and take my leave, closing the door behind me. 

When I am far enough down the hall, I pause, and lean against the wall. I will have to instruct Grey on what’s to happen, since I have all been told I do not need to be around for this tea. Sighing, I head back to our office, and run a gloved hand through my hair. I’m not ready for this conversation with him. Hopefully John is no longer around, so I can save myself from anything embarrassing my colleague might say.

“What was in the letter?” Charles asks, as I enter our office. I see that the fates are with me, and it is only Charles in the office still. “She’s not sending us off somewhere, is she?”

Shaking my head, I sit back down. “No. It seems the Watchdog will be here on Thursday for afternoon tea.”

“Isn’t that the day you won’t be here?”

“I see you do listen.” I reply, nodding my head. “I plan on being around to receive them, however, so you need not worry. Her Majesty does wish for you to be present for their tea, though.”

“Ugh. I hate that guy.” Charles complains, resting his head on his desk. “Think we could have some fun? Poison his tea? Put some alcohol into his drink to make him make a fool of himself in front of her?”

I roll my eyes. “Honestly, Charles. What have you got against him? Just because he outsmarted you? Is that it? Are you still bitter about the dinner party?”

“I killed him, Charles. I know I killed him. How his butler survived being stabbed in the back, the BACK - Charles, but then winds up with the poker in his chest still makes no sense to me.” Charles hits his balled fist onto the desk. “So, yes. Perhaps I am still bitter about it. No one gets away with something like that.”

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I look down at my desk. “Enough. You know that Her Majesty favors him, and will continue to do so. She was upset about the children. It did not work. He’s since proved his worth to our cause, and has shown his loyalty to the crown. It is best that you remember this.”

“Why are you so quick to defend him? Do you have a crush on him, Charles?”

“What?” I blink. “He’s a child. No, of course not. Don’t be absurd.” I look him in the eyes. “Will you be able to play nice while I’m away? Because if you’re not-”

“I’ll be fine.” He pushes his hair back off of his face. “But you’ll be there to receive them? Or were you just saying that so I wouldn’t throw a tantrum?”

“I will take care of it. Just make sure the tea is ready.” I pick up my pen, getting back to the work I had been working on before the interruption of the Earl’s letter.

***

Looking in the mirror, I double-check my uniform. It’s freshly laundered and pressed, my hand going to the small yellow ribbon to adjust it. In fifteen minutes, the Earl is supposed to arrive at the palace for his afternoon tea. My eyes look to the left, hoping to see a carriage approaching, but there is nothing but radiant sunshine on the grounds of the palace. It could not be a more perfect day.

“Why do you keep looking out the window?” Charles asks, his feet up on the desk. “And why do you keep looking in the mirror? Are you nervous about something? Got a date this evening? Is that why you’re abandoning me today?”

“I am not abandoning you.” I look over at him. “What I do with my time off is none of your business. Just because we do almost everything together does not mean I am at liberty to share everything with you.” I push his feet off the desk. “Shouldn’t you be with Her Majesty?”

“I’ll find out eventually, Charles.” He stands up, and walks over to the door. “And yes, I’ll go now. You sure you can’t stick around?”

“Positive. Now go.” I almost push him out of the door, but stop myself because I’m already antsy enough as it is. I can hear him cackling as he walks towards Her Majesty’s study.

My eyes go towards the window, and this time, I see a carriage approaching. This is it. This is when I will know if he is with them, or if it is just the Earl. I quickly fix the saber on my left hip, and take my leave, walking fast towards the receiving entrance. I open the door, and make my way outside, ready to receive our guest. I pause where I know the carriage will stop, and keep my head down, not wishing to receive the disappointment until it is absolutely necessary.

The carriage rolls to a stop, and I hear the horses whinny. The driver for the Phantomhive carriage gets down off of his seat. Ah, it’s the man with the snakes. I step back, and bow. “I will make sure the horses are taken care of.” I watch him grab the small stepping stool, who sets it down in front of the carriage door.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Phipps.” The Earl of Phantomhive steps out of the carriage, his small foot finding purchase on the stool without looking down. “I trust you are well this afternoon?”

“I am, my lord.” I am too nervous to look in the carriage, to see if anyone else is in there.

“Young master, you forgot your walking stick.” The dulcet tones of the Earl’s butler rings in my ears. And that answers my question. I knew that it was too good to be true. Perhaps I can take my horse, and ride towards the Phantomhive manor instead.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” The Earl takes his stick. “Where is-”

“Charles!”

My head shoots up, my eyes growing wide at the sound of his voice. He’s here. He is here, right now. I look into cerulean eyes, and feel the weight of disappointment vanishing as Finnian steps out of the carriage.

“Finnian.” I speak softly, hating that decorum forbids me from reaching out for him. He keeps his distance, standing next to the butler, who has no doubt prepped him for this exchange. I silently thank him, grateful that Finnian has not raced towards me, even though I wish that he had.

“Is Her Majesty ready for us?” The Earl interrupts the silent exchange between Finnian and I. I look over at him, and nod my head.

“Yes, my lord. If you would please follow me?” I turn on my heel, and walk up the short flight of stairs towards the door.

“What would you have my gardener do, Mr. Phipps?”

“He may join us.” I look over my shoulder. “When we arrive, you may wait out in the hallway, Finny.”

My personal guest nods his head, the smile on his face making my heart flutter in my chest. I look back towards the hall, and begin to lead them towards Her Majesty’s chambers.

“If I may have a word?” The Earl’s butler appears by my side, speaking quietly.

“You may.” I nod. We have a little ways to go before we reach Her chambers. “What is it?”

“Will you be able to bring Finnian back to our manor in the morning?”

Out of the thousands of questions his butler could ask me, this is the one I am least expecting. I almost falter while walking, so surprised by the request. I turn my head, and look into the man’s maroon eyes, and see that he’s watching me.

“I don’t see why that would be an issue.” I understand what this means. It means that he’s staying the night this evening. Just as we discussed. “Would the early morning be best?”

“It would indeed.” The Earl’s butler smiles, his eyes closing with the grin that spreads across his face. “I trust you remember where the servants entrance is?”

“I do.” I nod.

“Excellent.”

We arrive at Her Majesty’s chamber. I knock on the door, and wait for her answer. “You may enter.”

I place my hand on the knob, and push it open. “Your Majesty, the Earl of Phantomhive is here to see you.”

“Thank you, Phipps. Please escort them in.” She sits at her desk, flanked by both John and Charles.

Bowing, I turn around, and walk back out towards the hallway. “Her Majesty will see you now.”

“Thank you.” The Earl looks over at his gardener. “Finnian, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, young master!” He nods his head rapidly, the smile on his face making it damn near impossible for me to keep my face neutral.

The Earl heads into the study, followed by his butler and footman. Once the three are inside, I reach for the door and close it, allowing them their privacy. I look over at Finnian, and hold a hand up to my lips, indicating we must remain quiet still. He nods, and walks with me, as we leave the area. My eyes want to look at him, but I know if I do, then I will lose it. The outfit he’s wearing is one that takes my breath away. When we round a corner, now two hallways away from Her Majesty’s chamber, I pull Finnian towards me, and embrace him tightly.

“Charles!” He hugs me back, just as fiercely as I embrace him. “Charles, I’m so happy to be here with you!”

“I am too, Finny,” I speak softly, hugging him. “I was so afraid you weren’t going to be with him.”

“You were surprised, then?” His enthusiasm makes me pull away from him, so I may look into those beautiful cerulean eyes.

“Very much so.” I cup his cheek, kissing him on the lips for a brief second. I pull away, stepping out of his embrace. “You look so handsome.”

“Do I?” Finnian turns around for me, a smile on his face. “Mr. Sebastian took me shopping yesterday, and this is what we bought!”

He’s wearing finely tailored black slacks, with a white buttoned shirt tucked into his slacks. A pale yellow tie sits in a perfect simple knot at his throat, and a black suit jacket is buttoned with one button open at the base, completing the elegant attire. Black Oxford shoes are on his feet, the pants resting on top of his shoe. The five bobby pins in his hair frame his face, the red pins adding just a dash of color. He takes my breath away. I do not deserve such a beautiful person in my life.

“He said that I needed to look my best when visiting the Queen!” Finnian turns back to face me. “But, I didn’t get to meet her!”

Chuckling, I take his hand. “It’s alright. She’s just a person, Finnian.” We begin to walk down the hall, heading towards where they entered. “I must move the horse and carriage to our stable. Would you care to join me?”

“I don’t want to leave your side, Charles.” His smile makes my stomach twist into comfortable knots.

“Then, you won’t.” I open the door for him, as we head outside.

Once the carriage and horses are staged, I look over at him, and see he’s fixing his jacket. “Finny, you can unbutton your jacket, if you wish. There’s no one out here.”

His fingers go to his coat, and the button pops free, revealing his slim torso. “Ah, thank you, Charles! I’m not used to wearing so many clothes. It feels very…”

“Suffocating?” I suggest, my lips curling up with a small smile.

“Exactly!” His laughter permeates the air, making my heart soar.

I take my gloves off, and put them into my coat pocket. Reaching for his hand, I feel complete when our hands come together, skin upon skin. “Would you like to go see our garden?”

“Yes!” He nods enthusiastically. “Oh, yes! That would be so nice, Charles!”

My name has never sounded so divine, coming from another person’s mouth. I escort him towards our garden, which is blooming, but is in no way superior to the garden that Finnian maintains. I hear a familiar clucking, and soon, my chicken is darting towards me, her wings flapping.

“Ah!! Chicken!” Finnian cries out, laughing. I bend down, so that she may jump onto my right shoulder.

“Her name is Camilla.” I lean my right shoulder towards him. “She roams the gardens freely. She’s quite friendly.”

His hand pets the top of her head, Camilla cooing softly. “She’s very soft.”

“She is.” I nod. His hand starts to touch her wings, and soon that hand is brushing against my shoulder. I bite my lip, suddenly jealous of my chicken, and the touches she keeps receiving from the beauty beside me. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Can I?” Finnian’s eagerness makes my cheeks hurt from how much I’m smiling.

Reaching up, I pull her off of my shoulder, and tuck her under my arm. “Camilla, be nice to our friend, Finnian.”

I hand her to him, using both hands to transfer her. His hands slip under mine, as he holds her carefully. “Hi, Camilla!” He lifts her up towards his face. “I’m Finny! Nice to meet you!”

She begins to cluck, making the man who has stolen my heart laugh. I watch the two of them, entranced by just how much I cherish the both of them. Cerulean eyes look into my eyes, sparkling with joy. I return the smile, forgetting about our walk through the garden in favor of just watching the two of them. It seems that Camilla is telling a story to Finnian, which he seems to be listening to intently, nodding and making conversation with her. It’s at this moment that I realize that this man has taken more than just my heart. He’s taken my soul as well.

“Finnian,” I interrupt their conversation. “Are you hungry? Would you like to go somewhere to eat?”

“I can always eat, Charles.” Finnian smiles, and sets Camilla down. “Alright, Camilla! It was nice meeting you!”

She clucks, and makes her way back towards the garden, seeming to be satisfied with the attention she has just received. I laugh, and shake my head. “You are the first person she has taken to besides me, Finny.” I look over at him, my heart stopping in my chest at the look I see in his eye.

“Shall we get some food, Charles?”

“We shall.”

***

I am not sure how the hours have passed by, but they have, and now the moon is rising high in the sky, as the two of us walk hand in hand through Hyde Park. Finnian’s laughter keeps the smile on my face all through the afternoon and evening. Our hands have remained together, only separating to eat our meal.

“Do you wish to head back to the palace now?” I ask, our path taking us back towards that direction. “Or would you prefer we find some ice cream, or perhaps a confectioner’s shop?” I pull out my pocket watch. “It’s just after nine.”

“I….” Finnian stops walking, forcing me to stop with him. “I…. I would like to go back now, Charles.” He nods his head, a timid smile on his face.

“It should not take us very long.”

The closer we get to the palace, the faster my heart begins to beat. We’re going to be alone, in my room, with no distractions. Just the two of us. Am I ready for this? Is he? What if he doesn’t wish to be in my room? Perhaps I should offer a different room for him to sleep in. Perhaps the room he slept in the night of Her Majesty’s ball. Yes, that’s what I think I’ll do.

“Finny? Do you wish to stay in the room you slept in before?” I ask, as we walk past the guards, who salute, allowing us back onto the palace grounds.

“I thought that you and I….” I can hear the hesitancy in his voice, and immediately I wish that I could take back what I’ve said.

I look at him, this time it’s myself that stops us from continuing forward. “I want that, very much.” I speak softly, the grounds quiet of any noise. I’m not used to being out this late, as I usually retire to my quarters after Her Majesty finishes her dinner, as I am usually not needed. I look into his eyes, the moon now shining above us, casting a soft glow of light over the grounds. “Do you wish to stay in my room this evening?”

“Yes, please, Charles.” He nods his head energetically. “It’s all I’ve thought about since we you came to see me last.”

We walk towards the servants entrance of the palace, our conversation ceasing. I open the door for him, and once he’s stepped inside, I take his hand and lead him towards my quarters. We pass through the room that we had all sat in and enjoyed ourselves while our masters had their fun at their ball, both of us exchanging a look as we both remembered that evening. When we get to my door, I open it with one hand, keeping my other still holding onto his. Only when he begins to walk into the room do I let go, reluctantly, as I follow him inside. I close the door behind me, and quickly lock it, my back turned the briefest of seconds.

Turning around, I see Finnian standing in my bedroom, his right leg turned out, his heel popping out towards the right. How is this beautiful person standing in my bedroom? I should pinch myself, because this is surely a dream. Did the Earl of Phantomhive actually agree to this, or have I been living in a fantasy realm for the past six hours?

I detach my saber, leaning it up against the wall in the corner. I clear my throat, and begin to walk towards where Finnian is standing in the middle of the room. “Finnian…”

“Charles…”

Our bodies come together, the touches we’ve been indulging in all night no longer enough, as our mouths collide with a rough kiss. His moans fill my ears, as I reach for the knot in his tie, my agile fingers making quick work of the knot. I let it hang from his neck, my fingers going to the top button of his shirt and quickly unbuttoning each button with a quickness that surprises me. I can feel his hand tugging on my low hanging black belt, and can hear the soft whines beginning as he isn’t sure how to remove them. Breaking off the kiss, I pull away from him, panting softly.

“L-Let me take my uniform off, Finny…” I press my forehead against his, enjoying how his red bobbypins offer me a tiny relief of coolness, the metal touching my warm skin. “You’ll never be able to take it off.”

“S-Show me how?” His question goes straight to my groin, as I realize that he wishes to learn for himself. The fact that he speaks this way makes my heart soar - this will not be the only time.

My fingers tug on the black cord. “You see this?” He nods his head, eyes locked onto my fingers. I reach up to my left shoulder and unbutton the button that is near my neck. “It attaches here first.” I unhook it from its spot, holding the cord with my hand. “And then, you see?” I reach up to the other lapel on my opposite shoulder, unbuttoning the button there. “There are no hooks here.” I pull the cord, the black corded rope now hanging from my hand, no longer on my uniform.

“Oh, wow!” Finnian reaches for the rope, which I hand over to him. “I didn’t realize it was all one piece!”

I chuckle, my nerves getting the best of me. “It is indeed one rope. Now that that is gone, it makes it much easier for the rest to come off.” I unbuckle my belt around my waist, pulling it off of my body. The second belt comes off with it, leaving just my jacket.

“M-May I?” The timidness of Finnian’s actions warm my heart. I nod my head, and smile when I feel his fingers start to unbutton the five buttons on my left side. “Are all uniforms this complicated, Charles?”

The laugh that spills from my throat is a true belly laugh. The smile that lights up his face makes me laugh a little more, as I nod my head. “They are, Finny. However, at least I only have to worry about the black cord. Grey has to worry about two vests on top of his shirt.”

Fingers tug on my tie. “H-How do I untie this? Mr. Sebastian tied mine, and I am not sure how he did it.”

I touch his fingers, and guide them to the left side of my tie. “Tug on this gently, Finny. Pull it upwards.”

“Okay.” He does as he’s told, his fingers tugging on the left side. He keeps pulling until the tie unknots itself, the black fabric now laying on either side of my shoulders. “Oh!! That was easy!”

“See? Not as difficult as the ropes.” I smile, and pull the tie off. His fingers set to work on my shirt, the buttons coming undone.

We both stand half naked in my room, looking at each other. My hands touch his chest, happy that we’ve won half the battle with our clothes. They slip down, and go to the belt that’s around his waist. “May I, Finnian?”

“Please, Charles.” He nods his head. The sound of my name makes me bite my lip. I’m not going to survive this night.

Unbuckling the belt, I let the leather hang down as my fingers unhook the button inside of his waistband. I pull his slacks down, marveling at the beauty of his body. I kneel, my lips hovering close to his erect arousal, as I help him step out of his slacks. My fingers start to untie the laces on his shoes, helping him out of them, as well as his socks.

“Charles?” I look up, my heart pounding in my chest as I hear his voice. I stay kneeling, afraid to move, now that Finnian is completely naked. “W-Will you kiss me?” I start to stand up, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. “N-No. N-Not my lips.”

I moan low, nodding my head in understanding. My lips kiss the tip of his arousal, reveling in how sweet his heated flesh tastes. The hand that’s on my shoulder moves to my hair, and I feel his gentle fingers slip through my hair. I abandon any decorum still left in my body, as my lips slip over the flushed head, suckling on him gently.

“Yes…” His low moan encourages me to slip my lips further down. Wishing to be as naked with him, I quickly take off my own white pants, kicking my shoes off hastily. I rip off my socks, my mouth sliding up and down his shaft, moaning lower with each bob of my head.

My hands hold onto his hips, and I begin to move forward on my knees, guiding him towards the bed. I pull away for a few seconds, when I see the back of his knees hit the mattress. I stand up, and help him lay down on the bed, pulling the covers off for him. His hands latch onto my biceps, pulling me down with him onto the bed. I lay next to him, my eyes locked onto his, the look in his eyes taking my breath away.

“Finnian….” I reach up, cupping my hand on his face. “You know that we’re both naked right now.” My thumb rubs against his cheek with a gentle motion. My heart is pounding so hard, that I’m surprised my voice isn’t shaking. I want everything from him right now, but I’m too afraid he’ll say no to me if I suggest it.

His eyes close, as my fingers begin to pull the red bobby pins out of his hair. “I know, Charles. I….” He exhales softly, the sound sweeter than the warble of a nightingale.

“Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always.” I rub my thumb across his cheek, smiling softly as he nods in understanding. “I’d like to make love to you, Finnian.” My voice is barely a whisper, my nerves finally getting the best of me.

“L-Love?” His eyes open, as I pull the last red bobby pin from his hair. “D-Do you love me, Charles?”

“I do.” I nod my head, finally voicing what’s been plaguing my mind since the night of Her Majesty’s ball. I have feelings for this man, feelings I do not believe I’ve had for any person before. “Does that make you upset?” I look into his cerulean eyes, my chest constricting, worried for the answer that may come past his lips.

Finnian shakes his head, a soft smile appearing. “Why would it upset me? I feel the same way for you. At least, I think I do. I’ve never…” He blushes, turning his head away from me. “I’ve never felt this way before, so I’m not really sure how I feel.”

“Does it feel funny here?” My hand touches his stomach. “Like butterflies are in there?”

“Yes!” He tilts his head, a quizzical look on his face. “Is that how it feels for you, Charles?”

“It does, Finny.” I kiss his lips softly, my hand slipping down past his belly button, wrapping firmly around his arousal. “Have you ever made love before with someone?” I’m almost too scared to learn the truth from him.

“N-No.” His voice trembles. My hand pumps him slowly, enjoying each soft sigh that passes from his lips. “Never.”

“Then, let’s change that this evening, alright?”

“Yes, please.” His eyes open, resting in a half-lidded state, his mouth hanging open. “M-Make love to me, Charles?”

My lips touch his with a soft kiss, my tongue slipping into his mouth as I answer his request silently. Our tongues touch, sending a spark through my body as I rub my wet muscle over his. Each pass of our tongues against one other causes us both to moan at different pitches. As much as I hate to, I let go over his arousal, so that I may reach the small vial of oil I need to help make him ready for me. Our kiss ends, as I sit up and pour some of the liquid onto my fingers.

“This will be cold, but it shouldn’t be too bad.” I press my index finger against the velvety flesh of his entrance. I hear him hiss, my lips caressing his with another soft kiss. “Please relax, Finnian….It will be easier if you breathe deeply.”

“Okay, Charles.” He nods his head, breathing just as I’ve instructed him to.

I push my finger into him slowly, the oil doing its job by helping me slip in with relative ease. I hear him inhale sharply, causing me to stop moving my finger. “Finny?”

“I’m…. okay.” Finnian’s voice comes out in a soft rasp. “P-Please, don’t stop?”

With the verbal request, I push my finger further in, the tightness of his inner walls clamping around my finger worrying me. If he’s this tight with only one digit, what is it going to be like when I add a second one? Knowing that I must do so, in order to prepare him to receive my arousal, I move my finger around a little, loosening him up just a bit. When he starts to push his hips down on his own, I know he’s ready for a second finger.

“A-Ah! C-Charles!” The way my name is cried out makes my body vibrate with joy. The second finger pushes into him with relative ease.

“Breathe for me, Finny,” I whisper softly, my lips brushing against his neck. “Please…” I feel him breath deeply, allowing my two fingers to push deeper inside of him. When I feel his butt cheeks touch the base of my fingers, I know I’m in as deep as I can be. “If this is too much, please tell me.” I begin to split my two fingers apart, widening him deep inside.

“OH!” He tosses his head back against my pillow, his blonde hair pointing in all directions. “Oh!!”

“Does this feel nice, Finnian?” I speak low into his ear, my head tilted so I can watch each reaction he has as I scissor my finger more.

“R-Really nice…” He almost whimpers. “W-Will it feel nice when you’re inside of me, Charles?”

“I hope so, Finnian.” I brush my lips against his with a soft kiss, enjoying the soft kisses he keeps pressing against my lips. I add a third finger, and feel him begin to clamp down around me. “Another deep breath, Finny…”

He half-moans, half-whines as he tries to breathe. “I can’t, Charles… I feel so full right now!”

“I know.” I keep my fingers seated within him. I spread my two outer fingers, while I begin to curl my middle finger deep inside of him. “How about now?” The tip of my middle finger prods against his inner walls, searching blindly for the spot I know must be nearby.

“OH NO!” He cries out loud. There it is.

“Don’t you mean, oh yes?” I lick the shell of his ear, biting down gently on his earlobe.

“C-Charles, yes…!”

My arousal throbs between my legs, as I listen to each moan of his change in pitch the more my fingers scissor inside of him. Feeling he is prepped enough, I pull them out slowly, peppering his neck with soft kisses. I sit up, and take the oil, pouring more onto my hand, before setting the bottle on the table next to my bed. I stroke myself slowly, spreading the oil all over me, not wanting any part to be dry.

“Spread your legs a little more for me, Finnian.” I settle between his legs, inching myself closer to his backside.

His legs spread apart, showing me his puckering entrance. I place the tip of my arousal against the soft flesh, and push into him slowly. I watch his face, wanting to make sure that what I’m doing is not hurting him in any way. His eyes are bright, staring up at me with a look that takes my breath away. As my arousal slips further into him, I let his inner walls adjust to my size, keeping my hips absolutely still.

“S-So….big….” Finnian moans, keeping his eyes locked on mine. “C-Charles, you’re so…”

“I’m going…. to move now, alright…?” I want to move so bad, but I need to know he’s not in any pain before I do so. A simple nod of his head is all I need, which he gives to me only a few moments later.

My left arm slides under his right, as my right arm goes over his left shoulder. I feel his arms wrap around me tightly, as I begin to push my hips forward, sinking myself deeper into the warmth of his body. The tightness surrounding my arousal is making me moan low with each shallow thrust I give. Finnian’s moaning into my ear, begging me to move faster, pleading with me to push myself deeper into his body. I can only moan, as I obey his requests, sinking myself further into his body.

This pleasure is unlike anything I’ve ever felt. Each shallow thrust brings a loud cry from his lips, the sound piercing my soul. This isn’t my first time having sex with someone, but what is happening right now is something I’ve never experienced before in my life. We cling to one another, as my thrusts go deeper into his body, my lips gravitating towards his neck as I try and put my love for him into the kisses I keep scattering on his body.

“Ch-Charles….” I hear him call my name, my mind in a haze.

I can feel the walls of his body tightening around my arousal, signalling to me that he’s close to his orgasm. I pump my hips harder, as I slam deeper and deeper with each harsh thrust. I can feel his arousal between our bodies, his hips pushing back and forth with my own, no doubt seeking relief for his dripping arousal. I’m relentless, his cries encouraging me to continue with each harsh thrust. Just like when we were in the garden, I only think about what I’m giving to him, thrusting deeper into his body.

His teeth latch to my neck, biting down as a loud muffled moan assaults my ears. His body clamps down hard around me, a sticky warmth beginning to spread between our stomachs. I moan loud, slamming as deep as I can into his body, my orgasm hitting me with a quick rush. I empty myself into his body, my release coating his inner walls as we both moan in unison, our bodies becoming one.

My neck throbs where I know there must be a mark now, as Finnian lets go. I look into his eyes, staring into them while I try to regain my breath. Without thinking, I whisper softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Charles.” His reply makes me realize that I’ve said the words out loud. It’s too late to take them back. “Tell me again?” His hands touch my face, my eyes closing at the soft contact of his warms palms.

“I love you, Finnian.” I moan softly. “I love you so much.” I can feel my arousal softening. With a gentle movement, I slip out of his body, and lay next to him on the bed.

His head rests on my chest, our fingers intertwining together. “I love you so much, Charles. You make me so very happy.”

“Do I?” My heart pounds in my chest, as I listen to him repeat the words back to me.

“You do.” He nods his head. “I almost wasn’t able to come here tonight, but the young master changed his mind at the last minute. Gosh, I am so happy that he did.”

“Me too, Finnian.” I hug him close to my body. “Are you sleepy?”

“A little bit.” He yawns loud, the sound of his yawn probably the cutest noise I have ever heard. “But I don’t want to sleep yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I’m afraid I won’t be able to see you until the ball at our estate.” Finnian sighs softly. “I wish I could see you before then.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to make that happen, alright?” I hug him close to my body. “And if I can’t, then at least we know we have the ball.”

I wait for his reply, but never receive one. I do, however, hear him start to snore softly, his breath evening out. I smile, holding him close to my body. This man has stolen my heart, and my soul, and I have no reason to take it back from him.

***

The next morning, we head back to the Phantomhive manor, both reluctant to do so. After Finny fell asleep the first time, he woke me up a few hours later, and we went for a second round, this round more vocal and passionate than the first. I wished that I could have stayed up all night with him, making love to him, but sleep laid claim to us both. His arms are wrapped around me, as we ride together on my horse back towards his home.

When we arrive at the Phantomhive manor, I head towards the servants entrance. My horse comes to a stop, and I slip off of her back first, so I may help Finnian down. With my arms outstretched, he hops down, his outfit looking as crisp as it did the night before. His hands are on my biceps, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, Charles.” He lifts himself up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips against mine with a soft kiss. I can’t help but moan softly, loving how his lips feel against mine. He pulls away, but not before placing a soft kiss on my beauty mark. “I love that spot.”

“Do you?” I run a gloved hand through my hair nervously. “I always hated it when I was growing up.”

“I love it as much as I love you.” His smile warms my heart.

We walk up to the door together. My lips part to say my final goodbye to him, when the door opens.

“Ah, Finny. Welcome back home.” The Earl’s butler stands before us, a smile on his face. “I trust you had a fine evening?”

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian smiles brightly, nodding his head. “Charles and I had a very nice time!”

“Excellent. There are chores to be done, so please do hurry.” His maroon eyes sparkled for a brief second, before he turned on his heel, leaving the two of us alone.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Finnian looks up at me. “I don’t want to say goodbye yet, Charles.”

“I know, Finnian. Neither do I.” I pull him into a tight embrace. I feel his arms go around my body, the gentle comfort of his arms around me making me wish this goodbye wasn’t so difficult. “I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“Yes!” His voice is muffled, his face pressed into my chest. “I’ll miss you!”

“And I’ll miss you.” I kiss the top of his head, before pulling away. “See you soon, alright?”

“Goodbye, Charles! Thank you for dinner, and-” I hold up my hand, stopping him for announcing to the world what we did the night before.

With a simple bow, I look up at him. “The pleasure was all mine.” I raise his hand, and kiss the back of it with a soft kiss. “I love you, Finnian. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too, Charles!” He calls out, as I walk out of the door.

I walk up to my horse, and climb onto her back. “Let’s go home.” I pat her neck, digging my heels into her side.

As I approach the palace, I could swear I heard the distinct sound of a lawnmower. How very odd.


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt - 'Beg for It'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebaCiel  
Rating - Explicit  
Notes - Directly set after chapter 14 

* * *

*** 

When they kiss Sebastian feels breathless, even though he doesn’t need to breathe. His blood flows with the energetic rush of a waterfall, and electricity sparks through his nerves like it’s pulsing to both kill him and keep him alive.

It feels like an endless cycle of life and death concentrated into a single moment–the simple brush of their lips. This moment, the same moment when he feels that though he’s lived for centuries, he’s never felt the surge of life as he had now. That he actually _is_  living, that he is physically on this earth, and that he truly _exists_. Here, before the young master, the child whose delectable soul oozes with such magnificence through his skin, the boy who tastes and smells of melted sugar, the human that sends his mind to a frenzy.

It feels like an infinite cycle of life and death, all in this minute moment of delicious, bittersweet, intense paradox.

When Sebastian pulls away from he boy’s lips, he inhales like it’s his first breath of life. He has been rejuvenated, the tiredness in his body the day before completely dissipated.

“That’s it?” The young boy asks as Sebastian straightens his posture. The demon sees his master’s hand pull upward (perhaps to reach up for him?), but the hand quickly goes back down, clenched beside his thin lap.

“Yes, young master.” Sebastian bows, a hand to his chest. A kiss, after all, is all that he’d asked for. He proceeds with his usual tone, back to business, though he’s still wondering why simply kissing the boy has completely recharged him. “You have a ten o'clock appointment today with Mr. Paddington. Breakfast shall be set at the parlor overlooking the garden, where you can sign the papers I’ve prepared for you before he arrives.”

Sebastian waits for the young master to stand up so he could change his clothes, but the boy remains seated on the bed. He opens his mouth ask him to stand up, but the earl speaks before he could.

“The papers can wait until the afternoon.” He says, looking up at his butler. He still refuses to stand up. “As for breakfast, I’m not hungry.”

Sebastian presses his lips to a fine line, eyebrows knitting, necessary worry of a butler coating his face. “But young master, you must eat–”

“Kiss me.”

The demon shoots his brows up, eyes widening. “I beg your pardon?”

There’s a pink flush on the boy’s cheeks when he looks away, bubbles of embarrassment popping in his blood. Regardless of the shyness sprouting forth, he says this in a serious tone, masking his shame with a layer of toughness. The effort is adorably futile. “I said, kiss me.” He looks up at the butler, who’s staring into each of his differently colored eyes, tracing the level of want in them. “Well? Are you going have me beg for it?”

“I–” Sebastian clears his throat to compose himself, closed fist to his lips as he does. A polite, partly genuine smile pulls his lips. “Although that _is_  quite an alluring situation you’re presenting to me, young master–” The boy kicks him on the lower leg then, a weak effort to shut him up from saying useless things. “–having you beg is one thing I simply cannot have you do. I am, merely, one hell of a butler. A master shouldn’t have to beg from his servant.”

“Then what shall I do to have you kiss me once more?” The boy pouts, and he does it with an air of freshness, as if a clean breeze came through the closed windows to frame the young master’s face with white roses.

The demon wonders if the pout is genuine, or calculatedly on purpose.

The young earl smirks then, and regardless of the glint of malice in his eyes as he cocks his head to the side, revealing the skin of his neck to the butler, he still looks clean and pristine. “Shall I have you beg for it, then, Sebastian?”

Sebastian gulps, but instead of saliva running down his throat, embers sizzle forth. Why is the young master doing this? Why is he asking for another kiss? Why must he be so enticing? “If it would please you.”

“Beg for it, then.” He starts swinging his legs, hitting Sebastian’s lower legs slightly with every forward push of his feet.

The butler sighs, completely defeated. Much like how he can’t turn down his requests for sweets, he can’t deny his master of this request either. (Perhaps this is a different level of sweetness altogether.) “If you insist.”

Sebastian bends down on one knee, his gloved hands meeting together at the young teen’s lower back. He leans his face in towards his young master’s, their mouths puffing heated breaths against each other’s lips. The rays of the sunlight that come in from the window push closer towards the young earl’s back, catching Sebastian’s attention for a brief moment, and he ponders if he should perhaps pull the curtains back down. No doubt things were about to get more heated from this point onward, but he doesn’t want to pull away from the boy either.

“I’m waiting.” The boy whispers with his small, thin lips, his eyes half lidded, gazing upon Sebastian with a silent, twisted lust.

Sebastian breathes in the smell of roses and excitement from the young boy’s silky skin, and he breathes out a shaky breath, unable to mask his hazardous want. “May I kiss you, young master?” He hovers a blared fang over soft lips, eyes glowing red. “Please?”

The boy laughs against his lips. “No.”

If the boy was the reaper, Sebastian would have grabbed his throat then, but this is the young master, who fills his lungs with the sweetness of desire despite his awful attitude. “Please, master.” He continues to beg instead, as his master had asked him to. “I need your kiss badly.”

“Just a kiss?” The boy whispers at the end of a long breath. Warm puffs of air continue to mix between their lips that still haven’t touched.

Sebastian quickly licks his own lips, his wet tongue sliding against the other’s small ones for a brief, scrumptious moment. “Even more, if the master permits.”

“I’ll permit you.” The boy whispers, inhales sharply when the demon runs a finger along his spine. “Whatever you want. Just remember the time.”

“Yes, my lord.” He says, bowing slightly, then he finally brings their lips to touch.

Much like earlier, electricity pulses through his body once their lips touch. It goes down his neck and spine and spreads through the rest of his body, his nerves acting as the channel of pleasure. His master opens his small mouth to moan over Sebastian’s gloved fingers making work of the buttons of his nightshirt. The demon unclasps them one by one, his fingers brushing against warm skin underneath the cloth, smooth skin which gets even warmer by the second.

When the young master has run out of breath from their heated kiss, Sebastian starts licking the child’s lips, then the sweat on his chin, and down his throat. He kisses at the small dip beneath the child’s collarbone as he slides the thin nightdress off narrow shoulders.

“Remove them,” The earl instructs. Sebastian follows, removing one glove after another. The young master has grabbed unto his tie as he did, pulling it lazily until it has come off. The sound of silk running against cloth fills their ears before the young master starts taking off Sebastian’s waistcoat.

The action makes the demon pause, much like that one other time the young master had done this before. He’s unsure what to do, whether he should let his master strip him of his clothing, which is perhaps what his master wanted, but as a butler he felt that his master shouldn’t do such things for him.

“Sebastian,” The earl whispers. “Remove these, too.”

“Certainly.” He replies, content that his master made his decision for him. As he hovers over the boy, kissing him sweetly once more, he strips himself of his top clothing, sliding them off his muscly arms.

When Sebastian pulls away from the young earl to let him breathe, he notices the boy’s eyes dart down his front, no doubt marveling at the wondrous construction of his torso. He takes delight in how his young master gulps, eyeing the tent pitched underneath his slacks.

“Will you put that inside me today?”

Sebastian smiles, though a bit pained. If they were to finish before Mr. Paddington arrives, he wouldn’t be able to push deep inside his beloved young master. He replies, a frown on his face. “I’m afraid not, young master.”

“Tonight, then?” The boy smirks, a tantalizing spark in his eyes.

“If that is what you wish.” Sebastian smiles against the other’s lips and claims it for another kiss. He is thankful his master has promised another session tonight. He hopes, however, that it wouldn’t end sourly the way it did some nights before, when he’d let his desires take over and made the wrong moves, became too rough. Somehow the demon feels he can trust himself now, frustrations replaced with gooey, sticking substance, like syrup on a stack of pancakes.

“Sebastian,” The child moans when his butler grabs his small erection, standing proud despite its lacking size. The demon doesn’t intend to, but his mind wanders to pondering how big this erection could be years from now. He can’t complain, though, the sight is delicious in his mind. The young master, no longer as young, but still so horridly beautiful, taller, muscles more defined and wet with sweat, ashen blue hair framing his flushed cheeks, lips parted as he moans “Sebastian” over and over, his thick girth entering Sebastian as the demon bounces up and down his long length.

_Oh._

A violent shiver goes through Sebastian, from his head down to his toes, reveling at how delectable his thoughts tasted.

“What’s wrong?” The boy asks in between pants for breath. Sebastian still stroking his erect need.

The demon simply smiles. “Nothing’s wrong, young master.”

Heading back to reality, Sebastian dips down to take the boy’s erection into his mouth. He licks at the leaking precum first, marvels at the mix of shattered innocence, stained anticipation and guiltless disgrace that colors the creamy substance. He enjoys the strangled cries of indulgence the boy tries to silence, and soaks in the thrill of how these cries start to pour forth when his heated mouth takes in the small, erect organ. He pinches at small sacs, his young master curling over his head and scratching his back in delight, nails digging long red marks on white skin.

He sucks endlessly on the organ, not needing to stop to breathe. The master’s erection doesn’t reach the back of his throat despite his nose rubbing against stubbles of pubic hair. He hollows his cheeks over and over, sucking with the force of how thirsty he’d been, until the boy comes directly to his throat, the young master’s body jerking as his climax goes over. Sebastian moans low as he drinks the fluid he’s so craved for, his throat finally no longer dry after an almost eternal drought. His thirst has finally been quenched.

The young master comes longer than usual, squirts continuously flowing down Sebastian’s throat as sucks until the last spurt of seed, not wanting to waste even a drop of this divine nectar. Bless the young master’s youth for having so much of that delectable sap within him.

He licks his lips before he traces kisses up the young boy’s torso, who’s leaned over his head. With gentle hands behind the small back, he carries the boy upward and sets him gently to lie down on the bed. He lies down right beside him, knees bending at the edge of the bed, body curved towards the young earl.

“Have you had enough, young master?” His hands draw circles on the boy’s stomach. He watches long eyelashes flutter while the earl catches up to his breathing. “You’re still young. You should be able to go a few times more.”

“I’m fine. Just–need to rest.” The boy pants heavy, his cheeks pink from the heat of his climax. He looks up at Sebastian, lying beside him to his left. “What about you?”

“My satisfaction is of no importance, my lord.” Sebastian rubs sweat off the child’s brow with a swipe of his hand. Then he leans down and kisses the boy’s forehead, melted sugar on his lips.

“Let me do the same.” The young earl says, once his breath evened.

Sebastian’s eyes widen, eyebrows shooting up once more. “Young master, that’s– You shouldn’t.” He frowns, but the boy has already clambered to stand on his knees, walking on them to get to the edge of the bed.

The earl positions himself between long legs. “Let this serve as your reward for successfully getting me that dessert last night, before it ran out of stock.”

Sebastian laughs softly, a smile on his lips. “It would be an honor. But do you know how?”

“Instruct me,” The child smirks. He reaches beneath the slacks’ band to unveil a thick, heated muscle emanating scorching fire. His childish hands cannot wrap around its entire length and girth, nor can his skin take the heat of this throbbing flesh.

“Does it seem harder than it looks?”

The boy pokes at the erection, making the other whimper. He doesn’t realize he missed what his butler meant. “It definitely feels harder.”

The demon laughs, he seems to be doing that a lot, his fingers finding their place on the boy’s soft hair. “I meant, if it seems harder to suck me than it looks?”

“Oh,” The child blushes. He turns his face away. “Maybe…”

Sebastian trails his hand from smooth hair to the child’s mouth. His thumb rubs the other’s lower lip. “Do you trust me?”

The boy snorts before he nods in approval. “Though I really shouldn’t,” he mutters after.

Sebastian’s almost tempted to reply. _Very smart, young master. You really shouldn’t_.

Instead, the demon puts in two of his fingers inside the boy’s mouth, first opening it wide, then making the boy close around him. He teaches him how to suck, gives him a rhythm to bob his head, and when his hands slip past the earl’s throat, he quickly takes his fingers out as the boy coughs.

“Do you think you can do the same for this?” Sebastian points at his heated girth with his eyes.

“Don’t think so lowly of your master.” The earl replies. He wipes his lips and comes closer towards the other’s erection. He stares at the thickness, the length, watching it lightly shake, his knees scraping against smooth carpet.

“Take your time, young master.”

“Do we have time?”

“… No, not really.”

The earl purses his lips, then grabs the heated flesh with one hand. It feels scorching hot and slick against his palm, and he wonders if it would burn his tongue when he takes it in his mouth. Regardless, he pushes forth, slipping the head through his lips, his ears ringing with the butler’s low moans. Like his favorite lollipops, he licks and sucks around the head, bobbing to the rhythm his butler taught him earlier.

“That good?” The boy tries to speak around the erection, but it comes out as garble, and sends vibrating pulses down the demon’s cock.

“Keep going,” The butler replies, breath hitching, teeth clenched, despite not deciphering what his master said.

The boy takes more length into his mouth, slipping his lips down further. He finds his hand starts stroking the lower half of Sebastian’s length, guided by Sebastian’s own hand.

“Young master, please continue to swallow my– _ah_ ,” The demon moans, a shudder running through his body as the earl does just what he requested. The boy looks up at him with triumph, gleeful he could downgrade the demon to this heated mess. The earl doesn’t know even that gaze alone holds so much power over the demon, summons so much lust, he’d almost started bucking his hips to push himself deeper that tiny mouth.

The earl continues to swallow more of the demon’s length, feeling confident he knows what he’s doing, but he miscalculates and chokes on the thick girth. Sebastian quickly pulls himself out of the earl’s tiny mouth, letting the earl drop on his thighs to cough out the uncomfortable. Breathing is painful for a few moments before he could fully regain his breath.

As the earl coughs and struggles to breathe normally once more, Sebastian starts pumping his erection. He stares down at his thickness, enjoys the view of his master, curled over his thighs in pain, right beside his erection. He starts to whimper, regardless he doesn’t need to breathe, and he closes his eyes to feel his climax come closer and closer. When he comes, he keeps pumping himself until the last long trail of seed spurts forth.

When he opens his eyes, he realizes the young master had neared his face towards his now softened muscle, had come close to him as the demon came. By the streaks of come on his cheeks and forehead, it seems the young master tried to swallow his violent spurts of seed, but failing, only getting them on his face.

Sebastian would very much like to lick his fluid off the master’s heated cheeks, but he sees the rays of the sunlight on the bed, marking much time had passed since they started. There wouldn’t be much time left before their guest arrives. He picks his master up from the floor, bathes him in warm water for a short while, just enough to clear the smell of sweet sex from his skin, and prepares him for the day.

***

“I’m sorry for being harsh on you last night. When Finny was missing.”

“Young master, you need not ask apologies from a servant.”

“Then I’m apologizing to you, Sebastian, my–the demon. I’m sorry, and I’m never saying that again, so just accept it.”

***

After their sweet embrace that morning, the pair of master and butler started to regularize their saccharine bouts of sex. Each session that passes grows increasingly more passionate. One time, the master breaks and asks Sebastian, “Can you call me by name?”

He also says, “Just once is fine.” The same words he recalls he’d told Finny, that one night at the Witch’s Forest the gardener hugged him to sleep, but Sebastian calls him Ciel once, twice, over and over and over, each syllable more sugary than the last.

As they called each other’s names that night, the two had never felt more connected, even more connected than the contract that binds them together.

***

After one of their nights of passion, this unfolds.

“Your contract burns when you think of doing this with me?” Ciel asks, repeats what had just been admitted to him, leaning back against Sebastian’s bare chest. “And you think it’s a breach of our contract?”

“It might be because a demon shouldn’t–” Sebastian looks to the side, to beyond the window and towards the garden of stars that sparkles in the sky. “–have feelings… towards a human.” It slips his mind to think he should close the curtains.

“Hmm,” Ciel nods, as if in understanding. “You’re a demon yet you can be stupid, too, huh?”

“Excuse me?” A vein pops on the demon’s forehead out of anger, but his scowl quickly disappears at the sight of his master, turning to face him, smiling so serene.

“It shouldn’t burn if I wanted this.” The boy pulls at black hair to bring him closer, and kisses the demon’s cheek. “I’ll command you as much as I want, Sebastian. I want you, your feelings–or whatever they are, so you better serve my needs.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen at his master’s reassurance. He pulls his long arms tighter around the young boy’s thin waist. He replies, wholeheartedly, though he’d never had a true ‘heart’ to speak of before. “Yes, my lord.”

Oh, young master Ciel. So sweet, so delicious, so grand. How beautiful is his foolishness to fall for a demon head first? (The demon could say the same for himself, though–so thoughtless to fall for a human. How was he not able to catch himself developing emotions for a mere human child?)

“Sebastian,” Ciel starts once more, the demon spreading kisses along his narrow shoulders.

“Yes, my lord?”

Ciel grins, and Sebastian could sense the demeaning tone coming in. “Could it be possible you felt guilty while thinking of me that way?”

The demon stops, his eye twitching. A demon? Guilty? There’s no denying that. How else was this child taking his demon self apart? “Plausible.”

Ciel laughs. “Good.”

***

“Finny,” Ciel starts, voice as stern as his gaze on the young gardener. He pauses when the carriage hits a bump, afterr which the three of them inside the carriage bounce slightly. “Don’t let him do anything to you that you don’t want him to, alright?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. Really, the young master’s affection for the gardener–which has well been explained to him as “fatherly doting” by the master himself–is distasteful. Alas, he can say nothing to convince the boy otherwise.

Finnian giggles in reply, his eyes curving to crescents as he grins widely. “Yes, young master.”

“As I had instructed, Finny,” Sebastian looks to the blonde boy beside him. “It is important you do not have any physical contact with him until you are on your own. When we head down, you shall stay by my side, and not grab at him.” The demon remembers pouring tea for the young master, while looking out the window, spotting Finnian grabbing tightly around the Queen’s butler’s torso in the garden. (The demon ignores his master puffing steam from his ears, an angry ‘What do you mean grab at him? Has he grabbed at that butler?’ fuming in his eyes.) “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian.”

“Do not forget that if he cannot bring you back tomorrow morning, I will not tolerate it and will bring you right home with me tonight.” Ciel reminds Finnian with a tap of his cane, his eyes still blaring fire.

Oh, young master. How can he look so charming even while he is upset over someone else?

“Yes, young master.” Finnian takes the hand his master offers him, wraps it in both his warm hands, and presses the master’s small hand to his forehead, thank yous spilling over.

Not able to take the scene before him, Sebastian looks out the carriage window, from which he sees the palace coming into view.

***

“Would you rather I keep you company tonight, young master? You still seem to be distressed about Finny.” The butler asks as he tucks Ciel into bed.

“No,” The boy grumbles. “I would rather just sleep. Morning will come faster this way.” The boy grunts once more as he lets himself fall back into his soft, cloud-like pillows.

“I understand.”

“I will see you in the morning, Sebastian. Good night.”

“Good night,” the demon smiles, genuinely, pulling the covers over his master. “Ciel.”

The butler senses blood rush to the young boy’s cheeks at the sound of his name. They’re both still not quite used to how the name resonates from his mouth, lingering in both their ears even when the word has long been spoken. Tiny hands pull at Sebastian’s arm, so the demon leans down and kisses the boy good night, right on his forehead.

“Good night, young master. Please have the sweetest of dreams.”

***

That same night, the demon goes through preparations for the next day knowing there lies the possibility he can’t attend to them later during dusk. At ten minutes past two in the morning, the familiar putrid smell of a reaper fills the air, and he realizes his hunch was right. He approaches the servant’s door, behind which the smell originates, and opens it to welcome his special, secret guest.

“Hmm, to be honest, I was not completely sure whether I should expect you or not.”

“Shut up. I could really use a fuck right now.”

“Well, a wonderful evening to you, too. As always, you have such excellent word choice. Come, find rest in me. We shall set fire to your vexations.”


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt - 'Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile...'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFinRon   
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

His arms are strapped down to the table, his wrists locked down. Unlike other times, however, his head is free to move around, instead of being secured by a strap of leather across his forehead. Testing it out, he begins to roll his head around, and hears the sound of metal clanging against something, the feeling of something constricting his neck making him panic.  

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that too much if I were you.”

He knows that voice. Blinking a few times to clear the fuzziness from his mind, he looks to his right and sees the man who has just spoken. He begins to smile, so happy to see someone so familiar in this horrible place. Two-toned green eyes look at him, seeming to glow behind the spectacles on his face.

“Ronald!” Finnian tries to sit up, but remembers almost too late that he’s strapped down still. “Ronald, please help me? I don’t know why I’m stuck like this right now.” He tries to turn his head, and feels that pinching sensation again.

A warm black glove touches his face. “Don’t move around too much, beautiful. You don’t want to hurt yourself, do you?” The man who had taken his heart glances around the room. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“B-But…” He blinks away the tears he can feel starting to form in his eyes. “I don’t like what’s going on right now, Ronald. What is happening? I don’t want to be trapped!” He tries to lift his head up again, but something against his windpipe makes him immediately stop. “Ronald? Please, let me get up?”

“No one is going to hurt you, Finnian.” A different voice speaks. Finnian’s heartbeat picks up a second time. “Why is he still like this, Ronald?”

The reaper leans on the edge of the table Finnian is laying on, and blows some of the hair off of his face. “Figured he’d want you to help him out.”

“Charles!” Finnian exclaims, happy to see both these two men here.

Surely this isn’t happening, is it? There is no way these two men would be here with him, not in this laboratory. Did he get kidnapped? Does the young master know? Were these two men sent to save him? That must be it!

“Yes, Finny. It’s me.” Charles sky blue eyes look at him, pure joy racing through him again. “Hold still, while the two of us get you out of this.”

He closes his eyes, the tears that were there before in fear are now slipping down his face, but they are now tears of happiness. Both of his knights are here to save him. “I won’t move a muscle.” Finnian promises.

Two sets of hands work on the restraints that are kept over his chest and hips. He feels each man undo the restraints that are over both of his wrists, but true to his word, he does move a muscle. Ronald moves down towards his feet, and removes the last piece of leather that had kept him strapped to the horrible table. Or, so he thought.

“Careful!” Ronald says, quickly placing his hand on Finnian’s right shoulder. “I told you to be not move too much, didn’t I, beautiful?”

Finnian starts to panic. What is going on? He looks down at himself, and sees that all of the clothes that he had been wearing were no longer on his body. He’s as naked as the day he was born. When he tries to move his neck, there’s a sound of metal clanging. He lifts his hands up, and feels his neck with both of his hands.

“W-What?” He cries out, his fingers touching a leather collar around his neck. “No! No! Why is this on me??” He tugs at it, trying to rip it free. “Charles! Ronald! P-Please, help me!”

A second pair of black gloved hands touch his other shoulder. “Finnian, just be still. We’ll get this taken care of. Listen to Ronald, alright? I’m trying to work on the lock right now.” He holds up a thin piece of metal. “See? I’ll have this lock picked in no time.”

“I don’t like this.” Finnian whimpers, still very fearful. “Where am I? Am I back in Germany?”

“Germany?” Ronald’s voice pulls his attention to the other man. “No, beautiful. You’re not in Germany. But don’t worry, okay? We’ve taken care of everyone, and no one is going to do anything to you. Not anymore.”

“Anymore??” His voice wavers, the feeling of panic coming back.

A soft sigh comes from the ground. “Ronald, you’re not helping. Please, calm him down? Do something to take his mind off of what’s going on right now.”

Finnian’s eyes glance down at the white jacket that he knows is Charles’ uniform. Even though the white is the same color as those awful labcoats that the doctors wore that experimented on him, he knows that he is safe. Charles will not let anything bad happen, not when he’s here. A hand touches his chin, pulling his head towards the other direction. He sees those two-toned green eyes, and can’t keep the smile off of his face.

“Ronald!”

“That’s right, beautiful. It’s me.” He leans forward, the tips of their noses brushing against one another. “You happy to see me?”

“So very happy!” Finnian nods, completely forgetting that he currently can’t move his upper body very far.

Lips press against his, a soft, content sigh passing past his lips at the gentle contact. This is what he loves. Who he loves. This man. These lips. They feel so nice on his own, that he can’t help but part his lips, inviting the man’s tongue into his own mouth. Their tongues touch, and Finnian feels Ronald’s arms slide around his body, moving in towards him more so that he doesn’t have to move. His hands go to Ronald’s shoulders, as he moans softly into the kiss.

“Almost….have it…” A voice from down below says, but Finnian doesn’t hear it.

A hand touches his his upper leg, their kiss breaking off at the contact. “A-Ah!” Finnian blushes, suddenly remembering how he’s very much naked, and cannot hide how he is feeling right now.

The weight of the collar around his neck disappears. “Got it.” Charles gloved hands touch his lower neck, as he pulls it away from his body.

“Thank you so much!” Finnian cries out, quickly sitting up on his knees. “Oh, thank you!” He latches onto Ronald, hugging him tightly.

“I told you we’d help you, beautiful.” Ronald speaks softly in his ear. “Why don’t you thank your other savior? He could probably use a good hug, and perhaps a kiss, from you.”

His eyes light up, when he realizes that Ronald is right. Quickly turning to his left, he sees Charles standing beside him, a hand over his heart. “It was my honor to help get you out of that bind, Finnian.”

“Charles!!” He glomps the taller man, hugging him tightly, but not too tight. “You saved me. You both saved me.” He sniffles, overcome with emotion. He grabs onto his white jacket, and pulls him down towards him.

Their lips meet in a soft, tender kiss. His lips are different from Ronald’s, but that doesn’t matter to him. What matters is that it feels right kissing both of these men. Parting his lips, he welcomes Charles’ tongue into his mouth, their tongues coming together with a quiet urgency. These kisses make Finnian’s belly feel funny, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing him. The need to breathe becomes an issue, so he pulls back, and pants softly.

Black gloves are removed, as Charles places his bare palm against Finnian’s cheek. “No more tears, Finny. You’re safe, with the two of us right now.”

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘safe’, Charles.” Ronald chuckles low, making Finnian’s body tingle all over. “Perhaps a better word to use would be….loved.”

“Loved….” Finnian repeats, feeling quite warm and woozy at the term. He feels Ronald’s chest press against his back, trapping him between the two men who mean the absolute world to him. “I am loved.” He says it out loud, his ears ringing with the sounds of both of these men’s moans.

Charles thumb strokes his cheek with a soft caress. “You are very loved, Finny. Let us show you how much we love you?”

The metal table disappears at the mention of wanting to be shown something, the three of them now laying together on a large bed. Finnian blinks, wondering how both men lost their clothes, and why there seems to be moonlight streaming through half-closed curtains. He knows they’re in the Phantomhive Manor, but where is the young master? Too afraid to say anything, he closes his eyes and moans softly.

Finnian’s back is against Charles’ chest, whose lips are in constant contact with his neck. He leans his head back, in complete bliss because of the two men he’s between. Ronald’s chest touches his own, the pleasant moans coming from all of their mouths making Finnian’s body ache in a most strange way.

“Will you let us show you now, beautiful?” Ronald’s soft voice went into his ear, making him shiver. “We won’t do anything, unless you want us to…”

“I want you to!” He nods his head, moaning softly when Charles takes that moment to bite down on his lower neck. “P-Please!”

Heated hands touch his arousal, making him arch his back towards the rock that is Charles. “Shhh….it’s alright, Finny….We’ve got you.” His knight in shining armor’s whispered words make him give into their ministrations.

“L-Loved…” He speaks softly, pushing his hips forward, wishing to feel more of Ronald’s hand on his erection. “So much love…”

“So much love, beautiful…” Ronald begins to scatter kisses on his chest, as his hand pumps him slowly.

He cries out when he feels a second hand touch him. Both hands were different, but when they worked together, it seemed like they were all one person. He begins to roll his hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of Charles’ girth against his naked backside, and the warmth of Ronald’s hand around his arousal. He reaches down and tries to touch Ronald, but the way they are laying next to each other, his hand can’t quite reach him.

“Finnian,” Charles speaks his name low in his ear. “Do you like how we make you feel?” Both hands start to squeeze him a little, each time their hands worked their way up his arousal.

The gardener can only nod his head, his body feeling like it’s on fire. He wants to tell each man how much he really does love them both, but can only seem to make loud moans come out of his mouth, as their hips start rocking faster together. He wants to feel Charles inside of him, and desperately wants to feel Ronald’s arousal, but it seems the fates are being cruel to him. Perhaps this was his punishment for getting caught and being sent back to the labs. He can’t say with words how much he loves these two men, and can only moan louder as the pleasure between the three of them continues to grow.

Ronald’s lips brush over his, as he speaks softly, “Are you close, beautiful? I can feel you throbbing in my hand.”

“I….am….” Finnian moans, leaning his head back on Charles’ shoulder. “P-Please….don’t….”

“Finnian….” Charles says his name low in his ear.

“Y-Yes….” He can feel his body rocking faster, pushing against their joined hands as his body starts to grow warmer. He knows this feeling quite well now, thanks to these two men. He knows he’s going to come soon, and with that, he will reach his most happiest time. “Ronald….Charles…”

“Finnian….” Ronald’s tongue slips into his mouth, as they begins to kiss each other with a hurried passion.

“Finnian…” Charles’ voice pierces his ears, as he pushes his hips back to feel more of his girth against that forbidden spot between his lower cheeks.

“Finny…” Ronald’s whispers send another shiver down his spine, sending him closer to his release.

“Finny….” His other lover’s voice becomes muffled, not sounding like himself, but Finnian doesn’t pay attention. He’s too close to his release, that all he wants to do is keep moving his hips, dying for both of their hands to bring him to completion.

“FINNY! WAKE UP!”

The gardener lets out a loud moan, as he sits up suddenly in bed, his arousal ejaculating beneath his nightshirt. Realizing he was no longer asleep, he feels his cheeks grow warm, as he sees Bard standing next to him, his hand still on his shoulder.

Blushing deeply, he croaks out, “I’m sorry, Bard! I think I was having a nightmare!” He can feel the stickiness beneath his nightgown, but doesn’t want to draw attention to himself.

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Bard gives his shoulder a squeeze. “You okay now? You woke me up earlier, because you were sobbing in your sleep.”

“I was?” He reaches up and touches his face. What tears may have been there seemed to have dried up.

“Then you started to thrash in your bed, and the noises-” Bard turned away. “Well, let’s just say-”

There was a loud knocking on their door. Finnian’s hands go to his blanket, quickly pulling it up to cover any noticeable evidence.

Bard walks over to the door and opens it. “Ah, Sebastian. What brings you down here at this late hour?”

“The noise that was coming from this room.” The Phantomhive butler stood in the doorway, still dressed in his tailcoat. “Is there something the matter?”

Finnian speaks up. “Sorry, Mr. Sebastian! I guess I was having a nightmare. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I didn’t mean to wake anybody up! I’m very sorry!”

Maroon eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room. “A nightmare? At least you had the sense to wake yourself up out of it. Now, if you do not mind, I would appreciate it if you were to keep your voices down. The young master needs his sleep.” He reaches for the door, and closes it, letting neither of the Phantomhive servants speak their mind.

“Typical.” Bard scratches the back of his neck, and walks back over to his bed. “You sure you’re okay, Finny? That dream sounded rather…. intense.”

Feeling his warm cheeks couldn’t possibly get any warmer, Finnian nods his head. “I’m okay, Bard. I’m very sorry for scaring you.”

“S’Okay, Finny. You didn’t wake up Tanaka-san, so it’s no big deal. Just get back to sleep.” The soft snores of the elder Phantomhive servant sounded through the room. Bard lays down, and turns over, his back now towards Finnian’s bed. “Sweet dreams, kid.”

Laying back down, Finnian pulls the covers up to his chin. “Same to you, Bard.” He closes his eyes, and hopes that no more nightmares invade his mind. No, he’d much rather he have more of those sexy dreams. Even if he means he has to change his clothes in the middle of the night. Except for tonight. Tonight, he will live with the stickiness, because he doesn’t want the other man to know what happened when he had woken up.

The Phantomhive gardner closes his eyes, and falls back into slumber, this time experiencing a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt - 'I could really use a fuck right now.' & 'You know you'll end up crawling back.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit  
Warning - no prep penetration

* * *

***

Ignorance is bliss, they say, and although Ronald has never agreed nor disagreed to the saying, today he has felt these words slice him open, spurting thick vines with rusted nails as thorns at the pit of his stomach from which he wished he would just explode.

He was at Hyde Park, strolling through, a person to die of a heart attack by the fountain two hours from now, and no other kills until then. He was simply to cross the greenery, enjoying the shade of tall trees, the refreshing breeze that passes, and the wonderful ladies in their colorful, fluffy dresses, who giggle when he winks at them. He planned to get some grub in the other side of town before he has to return here to do his job.

When he passes by the fountain, a certain laughter fills his ears, and he stops because, he knows for sure, that beautiful laughter with a delicious shrill could only belong to Finnian. It slips his mind what day it is today. It slips his mind why he wanted to concentrate on work and work alone, and why he had a table at the reaper local pub reserved just for him. It slips his mind he shouldn’t go looking for his golden goddess because, as the demon had warned him, he will be with someone else.

All that is rational slips his mind with every delectable tremor in that laughter because as long as there is a chance he could see Finnian, he would surely grab at it.

That blessed, chipper sound continues, filling Ronald’s chest with warmth as he whips his head around, trying to spot golden hair, or a strawhat with a red tulip, or his usual companions, the red-haired maid and the scruffy looking American.

When he looks across the fountain, he finds his heart torn to pieces.

Finnian, dressed in clothes even fancier than on his date with Ronald, holding hands with a tall man in white, with equally blank hair. A huge smile spreads luscious pink lips as wide, cerulean eyes look up at the other man, whose face is thankfully obstructed by the fountain itself. What a gorgeous smile, more beautiful than any thrown towards Ronald’s direction.

Really, Fate had such a horrible sense of humor.

He could have met Finnian at another time when the boy was with other people, could have remembered the demon’s warning about Finnian’s date that day, could have just _not_  met him at all, if only to save him from this everlasting heartache.

Yet here Fate continued to spite him. With every high he’s experienced with Finnian, Fate has a readily prepared low.

Perhaps the demon really is all he could trust.

In fear he might pull out his lawnmower and paint the white man’s garbs with red right then (he only fears it because he doesn’t want to see the scarred, grieving look on Finnian’s face), he quickly turns around, biting his tongue. Good thing, too, that he couldn’t see the other man’s face. He wouldn’t be able to search him up through the headquarter’s database.

Right at that moment, Ronald is sure for one thing. He’s going to visit a demon tonight.

***

“Ro~na~ld,” His redhead senior whines his name as she sways him forwards and backwards, his head joggling at the force. Ronald is at the local bar of the reaper world, at his reserved table for the night (supposedly to enjoy on his own), trying to drown his sorrows while he can’t go disturb the demon just yet. His senior came in, spotted him sitting on one of the half-circle tables, and immediately started bugging him.

Darn, Ronald thinks. He is just at his third mug of beer. He doesn’t want to sober up just yet.

“Ronald, when will you stop hogging all the assignments over at London, huh?” She frowns, shark-like teeth gritted, perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed. “Is it really so much to ask to let me take even one job? I can’t ever get the chance to see Sebas-chan this way!”

_That’s kinda the point_. The young reaper thinks, and he can’t help but feel a bit accomplished he’s successfully dodged the bullet for so long.

“Just trying to impress the ladies, Sutcliff-senpai.” Ronald says smugly, even winks at the redhead for an extra dash of confidence. (He’s honestly glad his charms don’t work on her.) He takes a few chugs out of his mug, the alcohol warm in his throat.

“That’s so unfair~ Can’t you hog missions from another place instead?” She pouts this time, cheeks puffing. She inches closer towards Ronald on the semi-circular sofa, rubbing her cheek on his arm while she keeps complaining. She stops when a thought occurs to her. “Oh, though I did see him the other day.”

Ronald immediately spits out the beer in his mouth in surprise, right at Grell’s face.

“Ronald! This is not the right way to treat a lady!” The redhead complains, her eyes closed as she tries to shake the beer off her hair and face. Her hands blindly try to look for tissue on the table.

“You–you saw him?” Ronald wipes his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. _When? How?_

“Yeah, the other day you clocked out early? There was a kill scheduled after you got out of shift and I was assigned to take care of it.” She giggles. “Along with Will.” The redhead wipes the alcohol off her with a towel a bar attendant offered her. But soon she’s gazing off at the distance, eyes in heart shapes, no doubt picturing the demon. “Ahh, how passionately I danced with Sebas-chan that night. I just can’t get enough of him. I want to see him again soon~”

“I thought I’d smelled trash reeking from here. So it _is_  you, Grell Sutcliff.”

The two reapers look up towards the reaper who’d just stopped at their table, posture straight as a book, pushing up his rectangular frames.

“Will~” Grell squeals, heart shapes in her eyes growing ever bigger.

“Hey, Boss.” Ronald grins, informally saluting him with two fingers.

William turns to Ronald who sits on his left. “Good evening, Ronald Knox.” He whips out his death scythe to fend off an incoming hug from the trash reaper on his right, his clippers stretched out so it traps the sleeve of the redhead’s clothes unto the wall. In turn, she throws him hearts from afar. (‘Cold as always~’ she squeals.) “I trust that you’ve cooled down by now.”

Ronald’s eyes widen for a moment, not expecting this topic would come up. He lets out a short laugh through his nose, grins wider to make it seem like he wasn’t caught off guard, and hangs his elbow over the sofa.

“Huh?” Grell stops throwing hearts to William to gauge in the conversation. She looks toward Ronald. “Did something happen?”

Ronald downs a chug of beer, then challenges the intensity of William’s gaze with his own. “News sure travels fast to your ears, Boss.”

“As a member of the Management Division, I simply must be aware of such affairs.”

“I’ve already sent in my apology, if that’s what you’re gonna ask. ‘Sorry for ripping him to pieces. My hand slipped.’”

“Oh, wow, Ronald! Were you brutal to a collection today?” The redhead’s eyes sparkle, admiring the half-blonde reaper’s bravado she never thought he’d have. “Oh, my. You have more spunk than I give you credit for!”

“I didn’t mean to be brutal.” Ronald looks over to the redhead for one moment, then downs another chug of bear. “Like I just said, my hand slipped.”

Sure, he didn’t mean to be brutal. What he _did_  mean is to lash his anger out on something. Anything would’ve been good. The jealousy running in his veins keeps pooling in his gut in the form of a radiating heat he can’t extinguish, no matter how much he drank, or how much he sliced a human to pieces.

Ronald finishes the beer in his mug. Although he’s no longer looking up at William, he feels the pierce of yellow-green eyes are studying him from behind black, rectangular spectacles.

He hears William push up his glasses. “There better not be a second time your–'hand’ slips, Ronald Knox.”

Ronald laughs bitterly. “Sure, boss.”

“Ronal~d, we should go on a mission together next time. I’ll further spark that brutal side of you.”

“Trash shouldn’t encourage tolerable employees to become trash.”

“Oh, Will~ You just can’t be gentler with me, can you?”

Well, thanks to these two, he’s definitely sobered up.

***

Ronald left the bar soon after William arrived, not wanting to be a third wheel. Although William tries to hide it, he and Grell are incredibly chummy, and the venomous timbre in his voice when Grell kept talking about Sebastian was so painfully obvious. (To Ronald, at least. Grell was too busy throwing hearts at William to realize.)

He looks to the watch on his left wrist: thirty two minutes past ten o’ clock.

What will he do to kill time now?

***

“Sir, if you could, please do it gentler.”

“Alright, b– pretty. Does this feel better?”

“ _Yes._  Oh, mister. Yes, yes, _yes_.”

***

“Hmm, to be honest, I was not completely sure whether I should expect you tonight or not.” The demon says when he opens the door, a gloved hand to his chin, right below the curve of that smug smile. Ronald wanted to rip it off his face.

“Shut up.” Ronald spats. Despite his efforts to calm himself down the whole night thus far, he has been the least successful. He runs a hand through his hair, one eye squinting at the butler. “I could really use a fuck right now.”

“Well, a wonderful evening to you, too.” The butler bows. “As always, you have such excellent word choice.” Ronald looks down at the welcoming hand outstretched to him. “Come, find rest in me. We shall set fire to your vexations. Hm?” The demon leans in to sniff at Ronald. “Funny. I smell a human on you…?”

Ronald clicks his tongue. He puts his hands inside his pockets and looks to the bushes on the side. “I went out for a stroll before I came here.”

“A stroll in between a paid woman’s legs?” The demon snickers, pulls his smirk wider when Ronald glares at him, the glare prickling demon skin at its intensity. “Do women not satisfy you anymore?”

“It’s not that. They just wouldn’t let me do them rough, so–” Ronald rolls his eyes, sighing. He rubs the back of his neck, looks back at the demon. His stomach feels warm. “Are we gonna fuck or what?”

“Tsk, tsk. Impatient as always, when you’re mad.” The demon keeps smiling at Ronald as he steps out the door. Ronald shifts to give him room to stand, though confused why the butler was heading out. He watches as the demon closes the door behind him, locks it, clicks and pushes to check if it’s truly locked, then slides keys into his pocket. “Come along.”

“We’re not heading inside?” Ronald looks back and forth between the demon’s retreating form, and the now locked door. He skips for a step, then follows the demon, walking right behind him. A full moon shines down a pale light upon their surroundings, bright enough to see the path, and shadows of objects around.

“Considering you’re coming here the day after tomorrow,” The demon takes out his watch to look at the time. “Or is that already considered as tomorrow?”

“Saturday. I got ya.” Ronald nods in agreement, hands in his pockets. His frustration still bubbles in his gut. He kicks a stone to the side, but it bounces off the wall and hits the demon on the head. The demon stops walking to glare back towards Ronald with glowing red eyes.

If there’s anything that can flush out anger in an instant, it’s the fear towards an angered demon. A cold chill runs up Ronald’s spine in horror.

“As I was saying,” the demon clears his throat to a hand on his lips, then starts walking once more. Ronald follows suit, legs shaking. “I suppose I should teach you something that may prove relevant to you on Saturday.”

“Oh?” When Ronald inhales then, the smell of fresh flowers caress his lungs, calming him down partly. Are they at the garden?

“You’re helping Finnian with the garden, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Then no doubt he will take you where I am currently leading you. Perhaps, to do… _private_  things.”

“Wh-what?” Ronald hastens his pace to walk beside the butler. He looks into the demon’s eyes, now maroon once more. The reaper gulps before he continues. “How sure are you he’d do that?”

“You should think twice before asking things, Ronald.” The demon says with a sly smile pulling his lips. “I may not always have the sweetest answers to reply.”

“What do you–” The reaper means to ask, but then he begins to think. Given who Finnian was with this afternoon, and the implying tone the butler had regarding sensual acts in the garden, it simply clicks. He mutters, shaky, barely over a whisper. “He’s done it before.”

“Excellent.” The demon applauds, stopping to look at Ronald’s yellow-green eyes starting to fume with fire. “Such an intelligent reaper you are.”

The anger reaches a boiling point in Ronald’s stomach in a mere second, amplified by the smug smile on the demon who has the nerve to just stand there, watching him suffer.

“You _really_  like toying with me, don’t you?” Ronald snarls. His breath feels hot like fire, his chest burning with vexation.

“Ah, I cannot deny that it is an excellent past time while the young master is asleep.” The demon keeps smiling, and Ronald knows the other keeps it on just to spite him. “Just to assure you. No, the Queen’s butler did not take him from behind when they were here.”

Ronald’s eyes widen. His breath escapes him. “The Queen’s butler?”

“Oh,” The demon widens his eyes in his own feint surprise. He covers his lips, shaped in an 'o’, pretending he didn’t mean to let those words spill from his lips. “Right, you didn’t know…” He raises a finger to his lips, as if shushing the reaper, then walks past. “Pretend you didn’t hear.”

Ronald’s hands clench into fists and before he could think, he’s trying to punch the demon, who successfully evades his advances. “His other man is your fucking Queen’s butler?”

“Excuse your language, Ronald. I believe even the reapers of your district hold Her Majesty in high regard.” The demon steps away from two kicks, sways from three, four punches, and catches the fifth punch in his palm.

Ronald steps back before the demon could twist his arm, breathing heavily not from exhaustion, but from aggravation that’s spread to his chest. He feels hot, fear for a demon completely gone. He simply wants to take out his death scythe and tear that demon’s head to shreds underneath his trusted lawnmower, but Ronald remembers the deal they made on the first night they lay in bed together. He can’t go after the demon’s life.

Absolutely frustrated with no way to release his feelings (he couldn’t scream right now, could he?), he swipes his hands through his hair, inhales and exhales in big gulps to calm himself down.

When the demon walks near him, perhaps to check if he’s calmer now, Ronald quickly grabs for the demon’s collar and pulls their faces close. Lips clash against lips. The reaper pants for breath harshly, his tongue unceasingly trying to pry the demon’s lips open. He has to whisper 'Open the fuck up.’ against closed lips before the demon grants the reaper’s tongue entrance, the demon’s laughter ringing in Ronald’s ears. Their tongues swirl and Ronald pushes his body up against the demon’s, as if trying to feel warm against the cold night, as if his anger itself hadn’t been enough to set his body ablaze.

He wants to fuck. He wants it done now. He wants to forget and not think about Finnian and just make the pain go away.

He’s panting against the demon, who holds him up by the arms, legs weak at the intensity of the kiss, when he says, “How much further do we gotta go?”

The demon casts a polite smile on his face. He sets Ronald straight, then bows. “This way, please.”

***

They’ve turned two corners when the demon speaks once more.

“Really, Ronald. Must you always feel threatened by this other man?”

Ronald rolls his eyes. Can’t they talk about something else?

“I simply cannot understand why humans, and, well, a reaper like you, feel the need to monopolize someone else.”

“Yeah, you sure wouldn’t understand.” Ronald’s arms are crossed behind his head now, fingers laced at the back of his neck. He looks up at the sky, counts the stars, trying not to think about what Finnian could be doing right now. “Don’t you just eat up anyone?”

“I’ll have you know I only eat the best of dishes.” The demon replies, as if insulted. “But that is besides the point. Ronald, don’t you think you should just accept the fact that there is a third party to your relationship with Finnian?”

“What are you saying?”

“Do you not think you can share Finnian with this other man?”

“Share him?” Ronald’s voice seethes, absolutely insulted. “That’s absurd. He isn’t a thing to be sha–”

“Yet–” The demon cuts him, turns towards him so fast Ronald has fallen to the ground, his knees grown weak in shock, perhaps also still weak from the kiss earlier. “you lay claim to him as if he’s a prize, no?”

“What?” Ronald growls, the ’t’ as crispy as it could possibly be said. “No, I don’t–”

“I simply ask you try to consider, Ronald.” The demon stands tall, the moon behind his head casting a shadow over his features. Ronald stares at the two glowing red spots on the demon’s face. “Perhaps Finnian wants both of you. What then? Will you be unwilling to share him?”

“W-well, if that’s what Finnian wants…” Ronald bites his lip, his heart beating fast. “But… how could you be sure he’d want us both?”

The demon continues walking before he replies, laughing. “Silly reaper. I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Ronald clicks his tongue, then stands up to follow the demon once more. “Stupid, fucking, god forsaken demon.”

***

“What’s a bench doing here?” Ronald asks, spotting a stoned bench against one of the walls. He stops to observe the bench. He realizes that, here, the hedges are further above both his and the demon’s heads. It seems like a good, private spot to cuddle with– Wait a moment.

A private space.

This is where they’d done it, huh? Finnian and his white-haired, white suited other man. Though strangely, at that moment, a man in white on a white horse flashes in Ronald’s mind. What? When did Ronald see that? Who is that man?

“Ah, good that you noticed.” The demon’s applause pulls Ronald back before he could dabble further upon a man of white. “I thought I would miss it.”

“As if you’d miss a huge block of stone like this.” Ronald rolls his eyes at the demon, hands to his hips as he leaned on one leg. He approaches the stoned bench, tracing its intricate patterns with a gloved hand when he’s near. “Pretty well made.”

“Isn’t it? It’s quite special, you see.”

Ronald slowly turns towards the butler, who’s smiling politely at him. The reaper knows this game. Thankfully, he’s figured out what this bench was without the demon feeding off his vexation first.

“Knowing that tone, you’re about to say something I don’t want to hear again, aren’t you?” Ronald plays hard to get.

“Excellent deductive skills.” The demon smiles, cocking his head to the side with his hands clasped together. “You truly are getting quite much sharper, no?”

Ronald feels his blood boiling further. The demon truly knows how to set his displeasure aflame. (Even masks it under genuine concern.) It’s always like this with the demon, isn’t it? A rise and fall of his anger. Ronald aggravatedly scratches the back of his neck. “So? Is this where we’re to stop tonight?”

“Indeed, it is.”

“Will you explain to me what makes this bench so special?” Ronald, feigning ignorance, approaches the demon, who stands tall in the middle of this box in the maze. He continues to speak only when their chests are touching, waistcoat buttons tangling, warm breaths mixing in the space between. “Or am I going to force it out of you?”

The demon’s eyebrows shoot up, then the smile on his face curves further. “Force it out of me, is it? That sure is promising.”

“Hah,” Ronald laughs, short. He closes his lips over the demon’s, but doesn’t touch them quite yet. “Are you sure you want me to force it out? I’ve already been so mad this whole night.”

“I know. I’ve sensed it.” The demon gulps, glowing red eyes reflected in the reaper’s spectacles. He can see the red glow of his eyes cast a faint red light upon the reaper’s face. He licks his lips, attempting to lick the reaper’s as well, but misses. “It seems delicious.”

“Can I unleash it on you?” Ronald whispers roughly, as if bearing his mania, but pulling it back all the same. He watches the demon’s eyes flicker red and maroon, his eyes blinded by the glow then not, and he smirks at the noticeable shake that goes through the demon’s body.

There they stood, in the middle of a garden maze, created by the man Ronald loves. Touching, but not touching. Drinking in simply the intense existence of the other creature before them. Ronald simply wants to be taken so he wouldn’t have time to regret betraying Finnian within his very own sanctuary.

“But what of today’s lesson?” The demon asks, finally after a long moment had passed. His hands hover over the other’s hips, trying to keep them hanging there, even though he himself wants to have their hips grind against each other, taste that succulent friction of a man’s dick against another’s.

“We can do it after. We have a long night ahead of us. Don’t we,” Ronald whispers, his lips ghosting against the other’s ear. “Sebas-chan?”

He notices another violent shake pulse through the demon’s body. “Wha? What’s wrong?”

“That name–” The demon lashes out sharply. He breathes through clenched teeth, and then sighs shakily into Ronald’s mouth.

“Oh? Come to think of it, you’re not choking me yet.” The reaper blinks, then grins. “You’re not mad at the name anymore?”

“Strangely,” The demon bites on his lip. Hovers his lips over the other’s neck. “I don’t mind that name if it comes from your lips. Although I admit, it’s making me think of an unpleasant red.”

Ronald laughs, his breath tickling the skin beneath the other’s ears. “I’m honored.”

“May I–” The demon growls, almost immediately.

“May you what?” Ronald looks into glowing red eyes. He could get used to the blinding sting in his eyes as he stares into them.

“May I–” He hesitates once more. “–delight in you now, Ronald?”

My, how the tables sure have turned. To think there hadn’t been anything forcing the demon to not lay his hands the reaper for the past few moments, nothing keeping him from doing anything. Ronald finds pride in having a demon succumb to him this way.

“If I say no?”

The demon laughs short. He borrows the reaper’s words. “You fucking piece of shit.”

Feeling triumphant, for once, Ronald wraps his arms around the demon, who immediately grabs hold of his hips. “Excellent word choice, Sebas-chan.”

Their lips clash, teeth rattling as they kiss rougher than they ever had. The few moments when they just hovered over each other developed a hunger and a thirst in each of them, an unexplainable need that begged to be filled. Sebastian needed Ronald. Ronald needed Sebastian. The beauty of it was none of them cared if nothing was left of the other when this bout of sex was finished. Each wanted to consume every fiber of the other’s being, and revel in the taste of pleasure that gushes forth.

Sebastian grabs Ronald’s hips with the ferocity of a leopard pouncing on a gazelle. The reaper yelps at the nasty force, black nails digging harshly through the cloth of his slacks, marking bruises on skin. The demon drinks upon his pained moans, which drummed into pleasure with every grind of their hips. Ronald pulls on the smooth silk on the back of the demon’s waistcoat, trying to anchor himself as he takes in the demon’s vicious kisses. When the silk proves too smooth, he grabs at the demon’s hair, yanks him backward, the demon grunting at the painful pull on his scalp while the reaper tries to catch his breath.

Yet even before Ronald could completely catch his breath, the demon’s tongue has darted right back into his mouth, refusing to give him the time to breathe. The reaper’s lungs begin to burn from the lack of air. He isn’t sure if his gaze starts to darken simply because it is dark outside, or if he’s about to faint, but he relishes in how the darkness coming over him heightens the feel of the the demon’s grip on him.

The demon kindly pulls away before Ronald passes out. He trails short, chaste kisses from the reapers lips down his throat, the reaper flushed against him, collapsed in his arms.

Sebastian hooks an arm underneath Ronald’s knees and carries him over to the stoned bench, sitting him upright to lean against the carved patterns. He watches Ronald breathe heavy, delighted at the sight of a reaper so spent.

“Did I–did I pass out?” Ronald pants for air. He’s never realized how difficult it is to regain it.

“Almost, from the lack of air. I must apologize.”

“Quit it. You aren’t sorry.” The reaper continues to pant, tries to load his tone with hate, but finds no energy to. He tries to gain his breathing back fast, rushing the inhale and exhale of his lungs.

“Please do not hasten your breathing, you will only faint faster. Breathe deeply.”

The reaper gradually tries to follow the demon’s instructions. Regaining his breathing, however, did not do anything to the sweltering heat he feels. He slides a finger through his necktie to pull it loose. “It’s so hot.”

“That’s because you’re still in your suit.” Sebastian says as-a-matter-of-factly. In a swift movement, he rips Ronald’s suit apart, ignoring the crisp 'What the fuck?’ that burns in the reaper’s throat, embers on his tongue, buttons flying towards nowhere they’d ever dare look.

“This is my favorite suit!” Ronald complains, eyebrows furrowed. He hisses at the cold night air kissing his warm skin.

“I shall fetch you a new one.” Sebastian comments, partly without thought. He’s busy taking in the sight before him, licking his lips. Ronald lies beneath him, clothes disheveled and pulled down his arms to just below his shoulders. His gorgeous, perfectly built torso, abdominal muscles rippling with the smallest of Ronald’s motions, glows under the moonlight and the red glow of demonic eyes gracing their luster upon him. What an exquisite, delectable view.

The demon catches himself gazing, clears his throat as he continues, “Though, Ronald, why would you wear your favorite suit to come meet me? You know how rough I could get.”

Ronald’s eyes widen beneath spectacles, cheeks flushed as he looks away. “I-it’s not like I wore it for you.”

“You wanted to look your best for me?” The demon smiles, then starts trailing kisses down the front of Ronald’s torso. This godly piece of work. How had he not noticed before? “You shouldn’t have, but I thank you kindly.”

Ronald simply grunts, not knowing how to feel at the clash of chilly air and warm lips on his own heated skin. He watches the demon’s kisses trail lower (pushes his glasses up when they almost fall off his nose), two toned yellow-green eyes fucking with glowing red once they meet. The reaper can’t help biting down his lip as he anticipates how the demon would take out his throbbing member.

“Although someone has claimed they’ll let me feel their anger today,” Sebastian starts (What a prick. Ronald thinks.), one hand digging beneath the band of Ronald’s slacks, the other lifting the slacks’ band so he could see his ministrations. “I must let you rest while you recuperate.”

“I’ll make you feel it soon enough, you fuck– _ahh_ ,” Ronald moans when he sees the demon’s hand wrap around his member underneath his slacks. His mouth is left agape, lower lip quivering, as he watches fingers in white gloves start stroking him beneath damp cloth. He feels dirty at seeing his precum leak through his tip. “T-take your gloves off,” Ronald pleads shamelessly.

“No,” Sebastian replies, kissing the reaper’s forehead, tasting beads of sweat. Ronald seems to not have noticed he curled his body to get a better glimpse of Sebastian stroking him. The demon’s reply seems to fall upon deaf ears, too.

An almost silent “wow” escapes the reaper’s mouth as Sebastian sets a slow, steady rhythm around his thickening cock.

“Are you enjoying this, Ronald?” The demon pulls his lips to one side, lowering himself so he could look up at the reaper enjoying the private show in his pants.

“No,” Ronald hisses, supposedly in anger. But he has to inhale sharply, the demon having exposed his heated erection to the brisk night air.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Sebastian kisses the tip of the reaper’s cock, his hand wrapped around its base. He wipes precum on his lips, like a woman would put on her lipstick. When he looks up, Ronald’s face is covered by the shadow cast over, but he can hear the reaper moaning, throatier and rougher when Sebastian licks precum off his lips.

“Shall I transform for you, Ronald?” He asks, a mere playful thought in mind, red eyes shining light on the reaper’s aching cock in the dark. “Do you want me to turn into Finnian?”

Ronald’s heartbeat hastens at the suggestion, eyes growing wide. His breathing escalates as he replaces the demon’s face with Finnian’s, picturing wide cerulean eyes looking up at him as small flushed cheeks rub against his thick cock. But then Ronald remembers the point of tonight’s bout. He wants to forget his golden angel. Just tonight. Because he knows Finnian is out somewhere in the world, doing these very same things with another man, and it consumes him from the inside why this should be. (Why couldn’t it be him?)

“I sense you hesitating.” The demon looks up at him, eyes no longer shining.

“I don’t want to think about Finnian tonight.” Ronald admits. He looks straight into the demon’s eyes. “Can’t tonight be about you and me?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot upward. “Ronald, I’m flattered, but–”

“Not in that way. Ugh.” Ronald rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Just thinking about you and me being sugary and sweet makes me nauseous. Don’t make me go limp, please.” The reaper frowns, then shudders in disgust, then makes almost-barfing noises.

“I am pleased we agree.” Sebastian looks at him with blank, uninterested eyes, perhaps also insulted that Ronald would go to such lengths to express his disgust. “No matter, it was just a joke.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Mr. Demon. What do you mean 'a joke’?” Ronald’s eye twitches.

“I cannot transform to another form while I am on contract, see.” The demon simply smiles up at him, eyes curving into crescents. Despite the comedic aura between them, Ronald is, quite, still erect between Sebastian’s gloved hand. “I was simply curious how you would answer.”

Ronald grabs at Sebastian’s collar and pulls him up. “You–” Ronald wants to scream 'aaaaah’, but considering the time, he doesn’t. “I don’t even know where to start!”

“Well, if you’ve already caught your breath, I see you could start making me feel your anger, hmm?” The demon smiles, shrugs his shoulders to shake himself free of the reaper’s grip. “Was that not what you promised?”

“You fucking bastardic son of a–”

“You never better your vocabulary, do you?” Sebastian furrows his eyebrows.

“I wanna scream so hard right now! Why did you even bring that up? It was getting so good.”

“Ahh, you admit it was good.”

Ronald motions his hands, flapping them open and close between him and the demon, his voice unable to express his disbelief in how the conversation was going.

The demon laughs, joyous over winning this exchange of insults. (This silent competition with Ronald is one of the simplest, yet exciting joys he’s had in his long life.)

“Alright, alright, I apologize.” Sebastian smiles gently. He gathers Ronald’s flailing hands in his, forgetting one is slick with precum. “I shall teach you a lesson, and then you can 'express your anger’. Does that sound good?”

Ronald pouts, defeated. “Yes.”

Although they both had just expressed how disgusting it would be to do anything sweet between them, seeing Ronald look so defeated urged Sebastian to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. They both freeze at the tiny act.

“Well then,” Sebastian coughs into his clean glove. Ronald wipes his glasses on his sleeves and puts them back on. “Ronald,” he starts, and he stands up.

“Yes?” The reaper looks up at the demon.

“You may have noticed this already, but what’s difficult about engaging in sensual pleasures outside is, as you may see what’s become of my slacks–” They both look down at the demon’s slacks. The moon shines down enough light to see marks of grass around Sebastian’s knees. “–it dirties clothes. You may think it’s alright to kneel on grass because your clothes are black–”

“–but it’ll be a pain to clean. Blegh,” Ronald grimaces, sticking out his tongue.

Sebastian tries not to dive back down to lean against Ronald, bite upon gorgeous torso and taste soft tongue. “Yes. Exactly,” he replies absentmindedly.

“So? What’s your tip, Mr. Demon?” Ronald grins. He leans back against the stoned bench, his arms propped straight at his sides while he cocks his head to the left.

This posture completely distracts Sebastian. “Would you please stop trying to seduce me?” He mumbles, fire almost sizzling through his tongue. He rants to himself about how godly perfect Ronald’s torso is and curses the reaper. Although, he cannot curse a reaper.

Ronald furrows his brows. “Wha? I wasn’t?”

“Well, the tip was, simply, try not to kneel on the grass, and when stripping, keep pants down to the knees, like so.” Sebastian moves quickly now, obviously in haste. He pulls down Ronald’s slacks to his knees, the reaper’s standing erection joggling at the force. The demon tries to silence his whimper at the marvelous, filthy sight of both thick cock and gorgeous torso.

Ronald catches the demon staring. He grins triumphantly. “Ohh, so you like my body, don’t ya?”

The demon grunts, not happy he was noticed. “Tip number three, it’s better to keep your top on. It’s less distracting.”

“Tops off, it is.” Ronald laughs, and would have continued laughing if the demon hadn’t quickly dropped his own slacks to his knees, revealing his full on erection, and pushed Ronald down sideways to lie on the bench.

Ronald starts to break a cold sweat, panic rising in his veins. He tries to push the demon away. “Hmm? Excuse me, Sebas-chan, but wasn’t I supposed to be expressing my anger to you now? Eh? Wait, wait, wait, you’re not gonna– Are you gonna enter me again without–”

“Tip number four,” he cuts the reaper. “Bring proper lubrication, perhaps inside your pocket.” Sebastian hovers over Ronald now, whose knees are hooked unto his shoulders. The reaper’s hands are trapped in between his own chest and thighs.

Sebastian stands on the ground on one foot, his other leg kneeling on the bench. He makes Ronald arch hack uncomfortably as he lowers himself down further, taking pleasure in the grunts of discomfort escaping the reaper’s lips. He positions himself against Ronald’s entrance, and whispers against Ronald’s complaining mouth, low and velvety, his hair falling upon Ronald’s forehead and cheeks. “There isn’t anywhere near you can get lubricant here.”

(Not quite true, for the demon could materialize lubricant should he want to, but the reaper doesn’t need to know that.)

Ronald gulps. His heart racing fast at the incoming intrusion, both in fear and anticipation of it. “No, please, don’t enter without prep– _aagh_ ,” Ronald screams loud, eyes widening, his voice cracking at how rough he shrieks. Sebastian pushes the head of his thickness into Ronald’s tightness.

“Fuck,” the reaper sobs. “Fuck, that hurts.”

“Blame yourself.” Sebastian hisses, biting down on Ronald’s neck, making the reaper arch towards his body despite his absolutely uncomfortable position.

“What–what did I do?” The reaper pants. He feels heat traveling throughout his body, exploding from the pool of anger that was once in his stomach.

“This physical pleasure–” Sebastian pants, regardless he doesn’t need to breathe. He keeps rolling his hips back and forth, forcing Ronald’s ass wider with every thrust. “It excites me so.”

“Thanks? I guess? Ow, ow, ow. _Ahhh_ ,” the reaper screams out loud once more, this time more pleasured, as Sebastian bites and licks at his shoulders, healing bite marks with the lick of his tongue.

Ronald feels himself being torn open from the ass and he, for all he is worth, relishes in this bastardic pain. He craves for it, though he doesn’t want to admit. The demon gives him this twisted pleasure he knows even Finnian cannot give him, and it makes him sick to his stomach how he could let this be.

The demon keeps thrusting into him, this time fully sheathed, and Ronald notices the demon is still gloved when he strokes the reaper’s erection to the beat of his thrusts. Sebastian keeps Ronald’s mouth occupied, swallows his cries of pleasure in a kiss that renders him completely breathless, tongues continuing to swirl despite the burn that has returned to his lungs.

Ronald feels the high rushing in, amplified by the lack of air in his lungs and the scorched burning in his ass. His sight blurs to an overall white, his toes curling and the heat of his stomach leaving him.

***

“Thanks again for cleaning me up, and for, well, licking my butt hole until it healed.” His cheeks are burning red then, Ronald is sure. He tries to calm himself, tries not to think about Sebastian’s soft tongue inside his hole and the pleasing burn of his insides healing with every lick, but he knows trying will only heighten the pulse in his blood. He hopes the demon doesn’t notice, but the knowing glimmer in the demon’s maroon eyes tells him otherwise.

“Oh, but I would not be a Phantomhive butler if I could not manage such tiny tasks.” The butler bows slightly, polite smile on his lips and a hand to his chest. “Now, I must apologize once more for ruining your suit.”

“Shut up. You’re not sorry.” Ronald grins, standing up from the demon’s bed to button the shirt Sebastian is lending him. “I’ll return this next time, alright?”

“Good to know you know you’ll end up crawling right back.” The demon smiles. “Given up on running away?”

Ronald rolls his eyes, the buttons sealed. He tries not to let it show that he feels giddy over wearing the demon’s spare shirt. “You owe me one session of expressing my anger to you.”

“Right.” The demon nods.

“Next time.”

“Next time.” The demon agrees. “Saturday?”

“Hah, don’t even dare.”

***

He should have checked the time.

He should have known _he_  would arrive now, just as Ronald himself is about to leave. Fuck you, Fate. Fuck you, Fate, and your god damn sense of humor.

Ronald hides behind the door when the demon warmly welcomes the two arrivals.

“Ah, Finny. Welcome back home.” That darn demon bastard. He’s definitely smiling, relishing the pain rumbling in Ronald’s chest. Ronald tries to breathe, but it is difficult when his heart seems to have blocked his throat. “I trust you had a fine evening?”

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian says cheerfully. Gosh, how angelic he sounds in the morning. “Charles and I had a very nice time!”

Ronald’s heartbeat deafens his ears.

His name is Charles. A Queen’s butler. White hair, white clothes.

Now all Ronald needs is a surname and a face.

“Excellent. There are chores to be done, so please do hurry.” Ronald hears the demon speak above his heartbeat. He sees the demon at the corner of his eye, and in a flash, the demon has covered him in some dark, vine-like matter. When Ronald opens his eyes, they’re back inside the demon’s bedroom, the demon looking forlornly at him.

“I apologize I hadn’t sensed them coming.”

“There you go again with your apologies.” Ronald laughs, though it clearly has no spirit. “It’s okay,” he mutters. Perhaps more to himself than to the demon.

Ronald lifts his head when the demon clasps his hands together. “Well, I must hurry back and continue preparations for today. I apologize I have to ask you to leave through the window this time.”

“Only you would ever do this, you prick. What a fail butler.”

That demon widens his eyes and Ronald wonders for a moment if that actually stung. He wants to say sorry, but the demon is first to speak.

“My apologies.” The demon bows low, a hand to his chest, like always, but the bow goes lower. He straightens his posture, then walks towards the door while Ronald makes his way out the window.

“Oh, and Ronald?”

The reaper looks back inside the room, wonders if he could have just one more session with the demon right now so he could make the pain go away. But he knows he answer to that. “Yeah?”

“Your pain is delicious.” Sebastian smiles.

Ronald laughs, bitter yet sweet on his tongue. “Fuckin’ bastard.”

***

When Ronald arrives at the reaper world, he forgets he has to hide his smell, forgets he has to change and shower, forgets he’s still wearing the demon’s shirt.

He passes by his department to get his list of kills for the day, and plans to go straight to work, not realizing yellow-green eyes watch him from behind red, stylish frames with skulls.

What Ronald does remember, is that he’d meant to ask Sebastian about something–something important. But even that slips his mind.

He remembers Finnian’s gentle, chipper voice. The goddess saying “I love it as much as I love you.” to another man, renewed jealousy growing in his stomach.

***

Fire burns in his veins. Adrenaline pulsing. A pool of heated jealousy at the pit of his stomach.

When he sees the white-haired man, riding on his white horse, wearing his white clothes, Ronald is tempted to stain them red.

He clicks his tongue, runs a hand through his hair instead.

Somehow he can’t really hate on this other man of pure white. He feels like somewhere, somehow, Ronald has already seen the elegant figure of a white knight on his white horse, and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Just _who_  is this Charles?


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt - 'Kiss me.'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

It’s close to quitting time, and Ronald needs to make sure that his boss remembers that he won’t be around tomorrow. Grabbing his paperwork for the last reap he executed today - this time all non-violently - he grabs his coat off the back of his chair and puts it back on. Tucking the papers under his arm, he leaves his office, shutting off the light before closing the door. He walks down the hallway, and sees his superior’s secretary is starting to pack up her things.

“Hey, gorgeous!” He winks at her, enjoying the smile it brings to her face. “Is the boss in?”

She nods. “He is, but Mr. Sutcliff is in there with him.”

“Duly noted.” He gives her a salute with his fingers, and walks over to the closed door. He knocks loud, hoping that it’s scared the both of them, if they were doing anything indecent. “Hey - Boss! It’s me! I need to speak to you!”

He can hear muffled grunts, and sounds of items being shuffled around. “J-Just a second, please.” It sounds like William’s out of breath. Great. This is not what he wants to walk into right now.

“’Kay! Just tell me when I can open the-” The door opens, revealing a redheaded reaper who looks positively peeved. “Ah, hello, Grell-senpai!”

“Don’t hello me, Ronald.” Grell’s eyes are narrowed. What the hell? “William, I’ll be going. Remember what I told you.”

Their superior, William T. Spears, is trying to put his desk back into order. Ronald tries not to sniff the air, because he does _not_  want to know if those two were engaging in some extracurricular activities before his uninvited arrival. No wonder why she’s shooting daggers at him. He shifts his weight on his feet, looking anywhere but his two seniors, wishing that he could have reminded the man earlier in the day.

“Very well, Mr. Sutcliff. Thank you for stopping by.” William dismisses her with a push of his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, the light reflecting off of them while doing so.

Grell bumps his shoulder as he walks by, leaving Ronald standing there with a confused look on his face. Did she just purposefully run into him? Shaking it off, he walks into his boss’ office, and closes the door behind him. Forgetting that he mustn’t inhale too deeply, he does, and his nostrils are instantly assaulted with the sweet smell of sex. So gross.

“Please, sit down, Ronald.” William gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

“Ah, I was just dropping this off to you and-” He begins to say, but is cut off by a look from the older man.

“I insist.”

Sighing, he flops down into the chair, and leans back. “Look, whatever it is you think I did, I didn’t. No one got mauled today. I was a good reaper. Did the reaps in the appropriate order too!” He holds up the paperwork in his hand. “See?”

“Yes, quite.” Another push of his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. “It’s been pointed out to me that you’re not wearing your standard uniform today?”

His stomach drops towards the floor. Shit. He was supposed to have changed his clothes before going out to work today, but had completely forgotten. Shit, shit, shit,  _shit_. What to do, what to do. He runs his fingers through his hair, pushing the honey-blonde pieces off of his forehead, and gives his boss a smirk.

“Ran into bit of a thing earlier this morning, and sort of stole a shirt. Don’t worry, I’ve since paid for said stolen shirt. I didn’t have time to go home and change properly.” He looks William straight in the eye, hoping the man will believe his lie.

William breaks off their eye contact first, shuffling papers on his desk. “Then, could you please tell me why Mr. Sutcliff seems to be under the impression you smell like the demon that works for that Phantomhive brat?” He inhales, his nose crinkling. “I do believe I smell his foul odor on you.”

“That’s because I ran into said brat and demon butler while on my way to my second assignment.” The lie comes out almost as easy as the first. “I stopped back in to Dispatch, wanting to drop off the paperwork before I went on my third assignment. That’s probably when Grell-senpai saw me.”

“He did not state what time it was, only that you….’reek, and smell like Seba-’. No. I refuse to say it.” William sets the paper down, and looks back up at him. “Were you seen? No one got hurt, did they?”

His butt begins to throb a little, as he thinks about the question his superior is asking. The truth is yes, he had been hurt, but it was also not in the time he said it had occurred, and it had sort of been a willing hurt. Sort of.  “No, no one was seen. Demon got a bruised ago.”

“Because, if you had been seen by anyone, and word got out-” William begins to speak, but Ronald quickly interrupts him.

“I told you, nothing happened. Just a little fisticuffs exchange. Nothing to get worked up over. Grell-senpai is probably upset that she hasn’t been to London as of late.” He crosses his left knee over his right, his ankle balancing on it.

An annoyed sigh leaves his boss’ mouth. “Yes, that is very true. Came storming in here before you, requesting she gets half the jobs that you seem to be snatching from her.”

“I’m not snatching.” He replies, flipping his hair back. “Luck of the draw.”

“Quite.”

There’s a reason he tries to butter up the girls in Dispatch, and since his arrangement with the demon, it seemed to have finally gone in his favor. None of them ever questioned why he requested to go to London, and certain specific parts of the growing metropolis. As long as he supplied them with good office gossip, which he has plenty of, and a few treats, he would keep getting those assignments, and his superior would be stuck out in the country.

“Ah, listen, I just wanted to remind you that I’m off tomorrow.” Ronald fixes the tie around his neck, as he stands up. “So, if anything comes up, I won’t know about it until later tomorrow night.”

“I remember you won’t be around.” William adjusts his glasses with one hand. “Have a restful day off, Ronald. You look like you could use about twenty hours of sleep.”

“Ha ha, boss. Thanks.” He bows, setting his last reap paperwork on his desk. “See you on Sunday?”

“Yes.”

Knowing that his boss is dismissing him, he takes his leave and heads back to his apartment, just a few short blocks from headquarters. When he gets home, he strips out of his suit, and makes sure to set the borrowed shirt to the side, before walking into his bathroom completely naked. He turns the hot water on, letting it steam up the room, before taking off his glasses and stepping inside.

He looks down at his body, and notices faint marks on his hips. Damn demon should have used his saliva there as well. He hopes his reaper strength and accelerated healing will make those marks go away by tomorrow. There’s no way he will lie to his beautiful angel about them. Why he licked all over his body, but not on those spots? Grabbing his soap, he goes back to his shower.

The water starts to grow cool, signalling that he’s used up too much hot water. He turns the water off and gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looks in the mirror, and decides that Will is right. He looks like he could use about twenty hours of sleep. Too bad he’s only got time for 10. No rager for him tonight. No, he wants to be in pristine condition for his date in the Phantomhive garden, with its keeper. Hopefully Finnian is looking forward to their date. He pushes negative thoughts of the Queen’s butler out of his head, knowing there’s no point in obsessing over it.

Words echo in his mind, as he gets settled under the covers.  _“I simply cannot understand why humans, and, well, a reaper like you, feel the need to monopolize someone else.”_  Stupid demon. He’s not supposed to be in his head right now, and especially not with  _those_  words. It isn’t about monopolization. It’s about showing his angel just how much he truly adores him. He’ll just have to make Finnian realize just why  _he’s_  the better choice.

***

The next morning, he wakes up half past ten. When he sees the time, his head hits the pillow, a loud groan filling the room. Fourteen hours. How in the hell did he sleep for fourteen hours? Sitting back up, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and feels….rested. For the first time this week, he feels almost completely normal.

Getting up, he goes over to his dresser and puts on a clean pair of underwear, and decides to check to see what the weather will be like in London. When he sees that it’s supposed to be a very pleasant day, he decides on forgoing his suit jacket. Unbuttoning his cuffs, he rolls up his sleeves, cuffing them on his forearm. No arm garters today - not necessary with his sleeves rolled up nice and tight. He fixes the crimson tie he’s chosen to wear, tucking it underneath his black vest, and slips his white shoes on, feet in black socks.

He grabs the shirt he borrowed from the bathroom, as well as a small vial of oil he puts into his pants pocket, then he heads to the front door. Pocketing his keys, he does a quick once over of his room, and leaves his apartment, locking it up. He picks up the shirt and carries it under his arm, walking out of the building. Making a quick right, he uses a portal nearby to head into the human world. He sees he is on the outskirts of London, just where he wants to be. Grinning, he starts to walk in the direction of the Phantomhive manor.

A lightweight feeling begins to take over his body, as he gets closer to the manor. He hopes that Finnian remembers their date, because if he doesn’t, this is going to be the most awkward visit ever. He just wants to see his angel. If it has to be a short visit, then so be it. What if the servants have been sent off on an errand by the young Earl? He stops walking, as apprehension starts to settle into his mind. No, the demon knows of his intentions today. There is no way he would allow that. Would he? Or, perhaps this is another game of his, wanting to mess with the reaper’s mind. Deciding it was too late to turn back, he keeps heading towards the mansion. If Finnian isn’t there, or if  _he’s_  there with him, then he’ll just make up some excuse and head back into London.

There are no horses or carriages in front of the manor. Ronald makes his way down the long path towards the main house. As he gets closer and closer, he can see just how cultivated the landscape is, feeling his heart begin to beat a little quicker as he realizes this is what Finnian does. He makes all of this area look nice. Stopping for a few moments, he stands there, shaded by a nearby tree, and takes in just how beautiful the front of the manor looks at this time of day. He’s never seen it in the sunshine like this, and it takes his breath away.

Deciding it was time to see if they were home, he heads towards the servant’s entrance, forgoing the front door. There’s no need for him to bother the young Earl from whatever he may be dallying in. His hand is about to knock on the door, when it opens before he even has a chance.

“Ah, good afternoon.” The demon stands there, a small smirk on his face. “I was wondering when we’d be expecting you.” He steps to the side. “Do come in?”

He crosses over the threshold, feeling a rather strange sensation in his stomach. “Yeah, I slept a little late.” His eyes dart through the kitchen.

“Do not worry, Mr. Knox, the other servants are out and about. Mey-Rin is off cleaning, Bard is tending to things in the basement, Snake is with the Young Master, and Finnian….” He waits to hear where the man he desires is with bated breath. If the demon says he’s not here, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. “Finnian is out in the garden.”

His shoulders drop when he hears that his angel is here. He hadn’t realized how worried he had been that the demon was going to tell him something different. “Ah, great.”

“Were you worried he would be somewhere else?” There is mirth still present in his voice, the demon voicing his internal thoughts.

Rather than answer his question, he holds out the shirt to him. “Thanks again. Didn’t get a chance to clean it for you, what with being asleep and all that.”

“It is of no matter.” The garment leaves his hand. “I trust you were able to get home and change?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Ronald grins sheepishly. “Funny story. I kinda, sorta forgot? Almost got into trouble too. Had to lie.”

“Oh?” The demon’s eyebrows raise up. “And what was your lie?”

“Said I saw you and the brat during one of my reaps, and got into an altercation with you.” He sees those eyes glow again, and feels the apprehension return. Ah, crap.

A bell rings in the distance. “That is my young master. I trust you can find your way back to the garden?” White gloves are adjusted on his hands.

“I think I can manage.” Ronald walks back to the door he had come through. “Thanks again, Sebas-chan.”

“Oh, Ronald?”

He stops walking. “Yeah?”

“Nice tie.” The demon begins to chuckle, the noise going through his chest, making him feel a little light-headed.

“It isn’t what you think!” He groans, feeling foolish when he realizes just why the compliment was given. Stupid fucking demon.

Opening the door, he heads back out into the sunshine, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness. Looking around, he sees the garden and hedge maze, and heads in that direction. He only hopes that he will be able to find Finnian without any trouble. He inhales deeply, the smell of white and red roses tickling his nostrils. The garden smells like it is in full bloom, each flower blossoming for the world to see.

His steps take him towards the end of the garden, where the hedge maze begins. Where in the world is his angel? Surely the garden can’t be that large, that he hasn’t seen him yet? Did he perhaps take a wrong turn? The sound of feet tromping on grass makes him pause his step.

“Ronald!!” His heart hammer hard in his chest when he hears his angel call his name. Turning his head, he sees him racing towards him. Holding out his elbows to the side, he feels Finnian’s weight on his back, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He locks his arms under Finnian’s knees, accepting all of his weight onto him. “Ronald, you’re really here?!”

“I am, beautiful.” He grins, holding onto his angel tightly. There’s time for a proper hug later. “Told ya I’d be here on Saturday to see your wonderful garden and topiaries, didn’t I?”

“You did, you did!” Finnian’s laugh makes his face hurt with how much he’s smiling. How did he smile before he met this wonderful creature? He can’t remember a time when he’s smiled this much before in his life. “I’m so happy you’re here!” The arms around his neck squeeze tightly.

“Let me hug you properly?” Ronald asks. “Then, I’m more than happy to give you a piggy-back ride as we walk through your garden?”

The pressure around his neck is gone, as Finnian drops off of his back. He spins around on one heel, grabs the gardener around his waist, and hugs him tight to him. The laughter that spills from his angel’s mouth makes him want to drop to the ground. It is the most beautiful sound in the world. They stand there, hugging each other tightly, Finnian’s face pressed against his neck. The straw hat around his neck makes it a little difficult for him to get as close as he wants, but he doesn’t want to ask him to take it off, because he knows it’s there for a reason.

“Ronald?” Finnian speaks hesitantly.

“Yes?” He refuses to let go, wanting this hug to never end. It feels absolutely perfect.

“Kiss me?”

Like their dinner date earlier in the week, his precious angel is beating him to the punch, so to speak. He lets his lips do the talking, by placing them over Finnian’s soft lips. They stand there, next to the rose garden, kissing each other softly, both holding on to the other as their bodies come back into contact after six days being apart. Ronald licks the seam of Finnian’s lips, silently requesting to be let in. A soft moan comes from the gardener’s mouth as his lips part, Ronald slipping his tongue in with ease. His hands drop to Finnian’s waist, as the gardener steps closer to him. Tongues touch each other with skilled ease, his angel’s hands gripping onto his shoulders. He holds onto Finnian’s waist, dipping him gently as their kiss deepens. He  _needs_  to be closer to him.

Lips break apart, Finnian moaning softly into his ear, his lips gravitating towards his neck. “A-Ah!”

His teeth gravitate to the small fastener that keeps Finnian’s hat tight. He tugs down on one side gently, wanting to loosen it. “Finny, may I take your hat off…? I’d like to kiss more of your neck.”

“I don’t mind…” Finnian nods his head. He slowly lifts him back up, and lets go of him. His angel pulls the hat off over his neck, and sets it down on the ground. “This better, Ronald?” His smile makes Ronald’s body grow warmer. “Should I take my gloves off too?”

“Yes, beautiful, I believe that you should.” The black gloves he wears quickly come off as well, wanting to touch Finnian with skin on skin contact. They drop their gloves into his hat, and Ronald takes his hand. “Will you show me the garden now?”

“Okay!” Finnian leads him over to the topiary garden, which is to the left of the hedge maze. “We’ll go into the maze after I show you these!”

Ronald laughs, nodding his head. “Whatever you say, beautiful. I’ve got nowhere to be today. The only place I want to be is right here with you.”

“I’ve missed you so much, Ronald.” Finnian’s cerulean eyes look up at him. “I’ve been looking forward to today all week.” His eyes light up with his bright smile.

“Have you really?” He can’t help but wonder if it’s true. It must be, because he knows that his angel would never lie to him. “I’ve been counting the days since we had dinner.” He admits, returning his love’s smile.

“Me too!” More laughter rings out. “Come, look at these over here. Look! Do you know what that is?” He points to a particular hedge.

He pauses, noticing how their hands were still swinging, even though they are both no longer walking. It’s a delightful feeling, and one that Ronald doesn’t want to stop. He looks at the bush, and sees what looks remarkably like an animal. “Is that an elephant?”

“It is!” Finnian lets go of his hand, and begins clapping his hands. “You see, the young master has a good friend who has an elephant, so Mr. Sebastian thought it would be a nice addition to our garden!”

“Well, I’ll be. It’s quite impressive.” The hedge was rather large, to accommodate the size of the topiary. He walks over to it, and sees that it’s a good few feet higher than himself. “How ever did you get it to stay so trim? Do you use a ladder?”

“Sometimes.” Finnian nods his head. “Sometimes, Mr. Sebastian lets me sit on top of his shoulders, giving me the extra height I need!”

Ronald thinks about the image for a moment, and becomes rather jealous that the demon has been so close to him. Why didn’t he tell him about this? Was there a man here that  _hasn’t_  been close to his angel? Pushing away the negative thoughts, he takes his lover’s hand, and begins to walk towards the next large topiary.

“What’s this over here?” He points to another animal shape. “Is that a-”

“Snake!” The gardener nods his head. “Isn’t it neat? Young Master said that we each should have a topiary in our honor in here. Very kind of him, isn’t it?”

“What’s yours, then, beautiful?” He asks, giving his full attention to Finnian. “Do you have a favorite animal that represents you?”

Finnian’s cheeks turn a dusty pink. “I do….” He nods his head. “It’s over here.” He begins to walk, Ronald following him.

When they get to his topiary, Ronald looks at it through his lover’s eyes. This animal must mean something to him, but he couldn’t figure out just what. Thinking about how to ask him, when he can see the pride on his face shining in his bright cerulean eyes, all he can do is smile. “Why is this one so special, Finny?”

“It’s because it best represents me.” Finnian kneels down, and touches the ears of what looks to be a little bit larger than life hare. “You see, I’m very fast. And hares are very fast. That’s why I chose this to be me.”

“That’s wonderful.” Ronald responds in a soft voice. His angel is just full of surprises. He rests his hand on Finnian’s shoulder, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “I think the hare is my favorite out of all the ones you’ve shown me so far.”

“Really?” Finnian stands up, the somber look replaced by a bright smile. “Oh, Ronald, that means so much to me!” He throws his arms around Ronald’s neck, and hugs him tightly.

“I’m so glad, beautiful.” Ronald presses his nose against Finnian’s neck, inhaling deeply, returning the embrace. “You mean so much to  _me_ , Finnian.” He speaks into his ear, closing his eyes tight, allowing himself to put his feelings on display for his beautiful angel. He can taste the three words that want to come out of his mouth, but holds them inside for just a little bit longer.

The arms that are around him hug him tighter. “You mean a lot to me too, Ronald.” The truth in his voice makes Ronald feel like a million pounds.

“Come on, I believe you said you’d show me your maze as well?” He asks, pulling away from the embrace, slipping his hand onto Finnian’s, their bare palms pressing together.

“Oh, yes!” His angel smiles. “It’s this way.”

They walk through the maze, making small talk. The warm sunshine makes Ronald see Finnian in a different light. He thinks about how he looked on the beach, and feels that this setting is his favorite. Seeing Finnian this excited about the hedges, and the flowers that are scattered around the maze is more amazing than the time he ran towards him, needing protection for the legion of seagulls.

The further they go into the maze, the taller the hedges become, the path starting to look somewhat familiar to the reaper. When they come to the stone bench, he comes to a stop, as Finnian has stopped walking. His eyes look over at the bench, and he sees two buttons on the ground, just underneath it.  _Shit. I’m going to kill that demon._  As luck would have it, it seems his precious angel has not seen it, and before he can, he turns Finnian towards him, and pulls him close.

“I’m going to kiss you now, beautiful.” He speaks softly, lips barely touching Finnian’s, as they stand close to one another.

“I was hoping you would, Ronald.” The words are music to his ears. Closing his eyes, he lets his instincts take over.

Their lips come together in another soft kiss, lips parting naturally to allow their tongues to come together. Ronald can feel himself growing weak in the knees, as Finnian’s tongue explores his mouth. He moans low, allowing Finnian to take the lead, as he guides him over towards the bench. When he gets seated on it, Ronald starts to drop down, but then stops. _“Don’t kneel on the grass.”_  The first tip comes into his head, making him pause in his movements.

“R-Ronald… I….” Finnian pants softly, as their kiss ends due to lack of oxygen for the both of them.

He touches his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. “What is it, beautiful? Would you like to feel my mouth on you?” He hopes that Finnian will understand the question, almost too afraid to ask the question candidly.

“Like, on my neck?” The tilt of his head makes Ronald realize that that seems like it’s out of the question.

“No, not on your neck.” He reaches down, and cups Finnian’s genitals with his hand. “Here.” He gives him a gentle squeeze, delighting in the soft moan that leaves Finnian’s lips.

“Y-Yes, Ronald.” Finnian nods his head. “I would like that very much.”

He reaches down, and tugs on Finnian’s work boot. He won’t be able to pull his pants down to his knees with these things still on. With his beautiful angel cooperating completely, he pulls off the second one, setting them both to the side. Fingers remove the utility belt Finnian wears around his waist, setting them on top of the work boots.

“Can you lift up for a second, beautiful?” He asks, reaching for the hem of his pants.

Finnian does as he requests, lifting his bottom up so that Ronald can pull his pants down, forgoing leaving them at his knees, and instead taking them off completely. It seems that Finnian doesn’t mind, as he leans back on the bench, presenting his arousal to Ronald, as it stands up in all of its glory.

Remembering the sample he had back at the beach, Ronald lowers his head, his lips closing over the tip. He hears Finnian cry out in pleasure, as his tongue laps at the small droplets of pre-cum that he coaxes out of the tip. Reaching into his pocket, he palms the vial of oil, his tongue and lips pulling more of Finnian’s arousal into his mouth. He sucks on it gently, feeling it begin to thicken more as his tongue rubs against it. Looking up, he sees his angel’s head is tilted back against the top of the bench, his mouth dropped open as soft moans leave his throat. Taking the oil with his other hand, he dribbles some onto his fingers, and decides that it’s now or never. Sucking Finnian into his mouth as much as he can, he places his index finger against the soft flesh of his entrance, pleased that he’s sitting far enough forward that he has no trouble touching it.

“OH!” Finnian’s head looks down at him, their eyes locking onto one another. “A-Are you going….to….”

Ronald nods his head, as he slips his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. He keeps rubbing his tongue on Finnian’s cock, the warmth of his inner walls making his index finger feel amazing. Fingers touch his hair, and he gives a simple nod, letting his angel know that it’s alright. He closes his eyes, and goes back to sucking on him, as he eases his finger deeper into the warmth of his body.

“W-Will you….put your…..um….you know….” Ronald wants to weep at the innocence this beautiful man is exuding right at this moment. He pushes a second finger into him, enjoying another loud moan that comes from Finnian’s throat. He sure hopes no one else is outside right now.

Pulling back, his mouth slides off of his arousal, as he begins to spread his fingers apart inside of Finnian’s body. “I’d like to, if that’s alright? If you’d rather we don’t, then-”

“No!” Finnian’s cerulean eyes shine with the same yearning Ronald feels deep inside of him. “I want to…. Very much so-oh!” His eyes close tight, when Ronald crooks his finger at just the right angle.

“Did that feel nice, Finny?” He whispers, kissing the tip of his cock. “Would you like me to touch you there again?”

“Yes, Ronald!” His soft request makes Ronald’s cock throb inside of his pants.

He rubs against the same spot again, and watches his angel moan loud, his fingers reaching for something to grab onto. “Would you like to feel me inside of you?”

“Please!”

Scissoring his fingers a few more times, he slips them out, and stands up. “Will you help me get ready?” He hands the small vial to Finnian with his clean hand. He takes off his belt, and sets it where he’s set Finnian’s clothes, and unbuttons his slacks. His pants slide down his legs with his underwear, the two sliding down towards his feet.

“W-What do I do?” Finnian asks, looking at the bottle, then at Ronald’s cock. “Gosh, it’s so big!”

Flexing it, Ronald can’t keep the smirk off of his face when he hears Finnian inhale sharply. “It’s alright, beautiful. I’ve made sure that I won’t hurt you. Just need to dribble some of that oil onto me, and get me nice and slick, alright?”

“Yes.” Finnian nods his head, uncapping the small vial.

Now it is his turn to inhale sharply, as drops of oil land onto his heated arousal. He hisses softly, and then looks into his lover’s eyes. “Take your hand, and make sure the oil is all over me.”

Finnian’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, and begins to slide upwards, catching the oil with the side of his hand, and spreading it over him. Ronald starts to thrust into his hand, moaning low. The grip on his cock feels so good, something he’s been waiting to feel since they last saw one another. Finnian moans with him, starting to touch himself with his other free hand. Ronald’s eyes look down, and he can’t help but appreciate the gorgeous sight.

“I should be good.” His voice is strained, as he pulls his hips backwards, the grip that Finnian has on him is suddenly gone. “Lay down on your side, beautiful, and spread your legs open for me?”

He watches him lay on his side, keeping himself wide open for him. Kneeling on the bench with one knee, he grabs onto Finnian’s leg and lifts it up towards his shoulder, placing the tip of his cock against his entrance. Looking into his cerulean eyes, he waits for any objection to fall past his angel’s lips.

“Ronald….”

The way his name sounds makes him shiver. It’s the affirmation he needs, as he pushes into his angel’s body. The moment he pushes his hips forward, Finnian’s body pulls him in quicker than he wants. He grabs the back of the bench to balance himself, but continues to slowly slip further into the warmth of Finnian’s body. It feels so much better than how it felt with his fingers, the tight inner walls of his angel’s body feeling like a glove on his cock. It feels better than any pussy his cock has been in, and it’s somewhere he wants to stay for a long time. He can hear Finnian moaning his name, begging him to move, but he’s afraid. He’s afraid that if he moves now, he’ll move too hard, too fast, and it will all be over before it even begins. He wants to savor this moment - wants to commit it to his memory because there will never be another first time. How he wishes this could have taken place on a bed, rather than a stone bench.

Ronald pulls his hips back, keeping just the tip inside of Finnian, before thrusting forward to sink himself back into the warmth of his body. He moans low, the feel of his angel’s body squeezing around him tightly, almost too good to be real. This is better than he thought possible. Each time he pushes a little bit deeper into his body, and each time that he does, the noises Finnian makes go straight to his cock, making it throb deep inside of him. He can feel himself falling more and more for this beautiful angel that he knows he doesn’t deserve.

Moaning lower, he begins to pick up the pace, his head turning to the side, He kisses Finnian’s leg, as he pumps deeper into him. “T-Touch yourself, beautiful…. Let me hear you come with me…”

“Aaaaah!!” Finnian’s loud moans start to happen more frequent the moment his hand starts to pump his arousal. Ronald’s eyes watch Finnian touch himself, as he thrusts harder into him, the actions seeming to fuel his angel’s desires, which in turn fuel his own. “R-RONALD!” His name tears from Finnian’s throat as he starts to come hard.

His cock is squeezed hard by Finnian’s inner walls clamping down around him, as his orgasm hits his angel’s body. That tightness is all he needs, and he’s soon crying his name out loud, approaching heaven as his orgasm takes over his body, his cock buried deep inside of Finnian’s body, claiming him as his own with his white hot seed now coating his inner walls.

Both pant hard, as they stare into each other’s eyes. He lowers Finnian’s leg down, smiling softly. “Was that nice, Finny?” He grunts low, as he pulls his semi-soft arousal out of his body. He ignores the pain he can feel in his knee from balancing on the bench in that position, as the pain was totally worth it. It’s only temporary, whereas their first time enjoying each other’s bodies in such a fashion will be forever.

“So very nice, Ronald.” Finnian smiles, and sits up slowly. “Oh, gosh. I wish I had a handkerchief with me.”

“Say no more.” He grabs his pants and underwear, and slips them back up his legs. “I’ll go sneak into the house and grab a towel?”

“You would do that for me?” Bright cerulean eyes look up at him. “Really?”

“Of course, beautiful.” He buttons his slacks, and leans down. He kisses his lover softly, loving how nice it feels to kiss him like this, in the afterglow of their love-making session. “I won’t be gone too long. Can you tell me where I can find them?”

“When you go through the kitchen, there will be um…..” Finnian stops to think for a moment. “Three doors! The third door is a linen closet! There should be lots of towels there.” He smiles. “I’ll wait here for you!”

He kisses his angel again. “Thank you, Finnian. I’ll be right back, okay?” He cups his cheek, kissing him more more time. “Gosh, I adore you so much.”

“I adore you, Ronald!” His laughter fills his soul. “Go!”

“Yes, I will.” He nods, and takes off, retracing his steps through the maze.

Hoping that the servant’s door will be unlocked, he turns the handle and sure enough, it is. He can smell something simmering on the stove, making his stomach growl. He passes through the kitchen, and makes his way towards the hall. Counting the doors, he stops at the third one and opens it up. Success. It is indeed a linen closet. He grabs a large towel, and closes the door with one hand.

“Going somewhere?”

His heart stops when he hears the demon’s voice.  _Fuck_.


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt - 'Please, not now.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“Going somewhere?”

His heart stops when he hears the demon’s voice. _Fuck_. He doesn’t have the time for this. Not now. Not when Finnian is waiting for him out in the garden, smiling towards the sky, underneath the rays of sunshine that make his skin glow. Not when Ronald’s heart still beats with excitement over feeling Finnian, on his fingers, on his tongue, on his still half-erect cock, a need to taste Finnian again rising both in his privates and in his mouth. Not when Ronald may have taken Finnian now, but he knows it is still no assurance he’s convinced the angel he’s better than any man he would ever come across. He has to try harder, make more love to the blessed angel, make him feel more special than anyone else could ever.

He knows all this. Knows this is not the time, yet somehow–

Somehow, Ronald cannot summon the strength to move his feet. He cannot find it in himself to turn around, pass the demon blocking his path back into the kitchen, go through the door, and resume his place by Finnian’s side to affectionately wipe him clean (and perhaps take him once more). Instead, he stands there, the large towel between one arm, his free hand still resting on the door he’s just closed.

He tries not to think about it, but his gut tells him the demon’s very presence has swept him clean of the willingness to leave immediately. He wants to tear himself open to take out that part of himself that wants to stay here with this impudent source of confusing temptation, stab himself in the chest to stop the heart beating wildly in excitement for rough, gloved hands to touch him and bruise him until there’s no clean spot left on his skin, pull his innards out for prioritizing the demon over Finnian for this slight moment he’s falling bait to a demon’s trap.

Why must he feel this much attraction towards this wretched creature?  
(And when has this ever started?)

“Please, not now.” Ronald finally says, as nonchalantly as he can. He has to say it loudly to remind himself, too, that he’s got other places to be. He feels his knees start to shake, losing strength as he senses the intensity of the demon’s gaze upon him. His eyes must be glowing red again.

“Oh, don’t be so full of yourself, Ronald. I’m in the middle of preparing lunch for the young master.” Ronald feels the demon’s familiar hot breath by his ear, making him a shaky breath leave his own lips. The demon’s left gloved hand comes into view, finding its place on the door in front of Ronald. Sebastian inches closer, trapping the reaper between himself and the closet door. “I, too, don’t have the time for you right now.”

“Your words are kinda different from what you’re doing, Sebas-chan.” Ronald replies as calmly as he can, throwing in a blank laughter. He hopes his voice isn’t shaking as hard as he feels his body trembling. “Would you please let me go? I’ve got Finnian waiting, and– _aah_ …” His reply strings into a pleasured moan, the demon having blown cool air to his nape. He hangs his head low, exposing more nape to the demon, as he breathes out the moan summoned from his throat.

“You’re still quite sensitive, I see.” The demon ghosts kisses unto the other’s nape, relishing in the visible shudder that goes from Ronald’s shoulders down to his hips, which momentarily buck forward. He whispers into Ronald’s ear, watching the other hiss at the feel of his scorching breath. “Did he leave you unsatisfied?”

“Of-of course not.” Ronald hears his voice betraying him, that trill of delight in his voice caused by feeling Sebastian so close. (So close, yet so far. Can’t the demon press any closer?)

It’s true he’s still feeling sensitive, still feeling aroused. When he goes back to Finnian he’d planned on taking him one more time, pound more of his need for the gardener into the goddess’s heated tightness that felt better than anything he’s ever felt. But this need for Finnian had, in a moment of weakness, turned into a need for Sebastian, and as such, Ronald wants to physically punish himself for ever letting this happen.

How _does_  it happen?

They both don’t have the time. They’re both keeping people waiting for them. They both once hated each other so badly that the other’s mere presence set their blood on fire, yet somehow, some way, they both stand here now, gravitating towards each other. Standing close in a space of their own. They don’t touch, but each feels the other’s warmth through their clothing.

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

“Can you please let me go?”

“I’m not stopping you in any way, am I, Ronald?” The demon chuckles.

Fucking bastardic demon, finding the nerve to even laugh at him right now. The demon totally doesn’t have the right to make feel Ronald more embarrassed than he already does.

The reaper hears a pocket watch click open behind him.

“Let’s see, I have five–no, four and a half more minutes before the sauce comes to boil.” Ronald unconsciously checks his own watch for the time as the demon puts his watch back into his chest pocket. “May I have you until then?” He inches closer towards Ronald, presses the reaper against the linen closet door. He licks the shell of Ronald’s ear, who collapses at the touch, knees no longer able to withstand the fierce pleasure pulsing through him. “My, my. Someone’s feeling it so easily today. Come on, stand up.”

“No, please.” Ronald drops his arm which the demon was pulling, trying to get him to stand up. “Just let me go.”

The reaper himself knows there’s no power behind such pleas. This aching want for the demon that rushes over him, begging to be satiated–it is powerful, compelling and has him completely trapped right where he is until the demon gives him the pleasure he seeks.

“Is that what you truly wish, Ronald?” The demon crouches down behind the reaper, his left hand still on the door as he gently traces Ronald’s spine with a gloved finger of his free hand. The touch is so soft, it doubles how the reaper feels the kindness of such a small gesture. “Three and three quarter minutes.”

Ronald is breathing heavily by then, an intensity pulsing in his veins he knows he cannot wait to quench until he reaches Finnian. His eyes are closed from the throbbing ache that goes through his whole being. His thoughts are clouded. “Please.” He begs, and he finds he sounds so pathetic. “Take me.”

In what seems faster than a millisecond, the demon has flipped Ronald over to face him, the reaper’s arms pinned against the wall next to the door by the wrists. He kisses Ronald relentlessly, ferociously, tongues sliding against each other. The towel is discarded somewhere to the right.

Ronald hears a muffled “So this is how Finnian tastes.” but he isn’t sure if the demon whispers “Passable.” or some other word that sounds like it after. All he’s sure is the combination of Finnian’s taste in his mouth, and the demon’s persistent, rough tongue against his own, tastes so heavenly. He feels that he’s soaring through the clouds.

“You’ve been smelling so good lately.” The demon says as he inhales Ronald’s breath, though really, he shouldn’t. Neither of them have the time to have Ronald pass out from lack of oxygen like their last encounter. “I’m glad you’re losing that putrid reaper smell.”

Ronald pays the demon’s insult no heed. He hisses when he feels the demon’s bare erection press against his entrance. No preparation again, of course. There is no time. (No time to even wonder when both their slacks were pulled down.)

“Time?” The demon asks against Ronald’s neck, his fangs scraping against skin. Ronald wants to pull him down and force him to bite, thoughts of Finnian possibly seeing such markings flushed out of his mind.

“T-two minutes, I think? _Ahh_ , shit.”

The demon sheathes himself into Ronald with quick, successive thrusts, each stretching Ronald’s hole wider than the last. Neither stop to think about how this way of penetrating makes Ronald bleed. Sebastian takes delight in the string of “shit”, “fuck” and “it hurts” that come out of Ronald’s lips in a cycle. He throbs bigger inside such heated, soft insides when a high-pitched, strangled moan comes out of the reaper’s lips. Even the demon couldn’t tell if it was a cry caused by pain or pleasure.

“You fucker. You’re so hard.” The reaper manages to say between moans. The demon is driving into him so forcefully, his head keeps bumping the wall behind him. His body jerks at the pleasure of being thrust into so passionately, yet he still tries to pull the demon close, gripping at his arms. They take so little space in the already tiny hallway of closet doors. “Were you watching us?”

“Again, don’t be so full of yourself, Ronald.” The growl that sounds from Sebastian’s throat makes Ronald think perhaps there truly is another reason why he’d come to him already erect. Perhaps unfinished business, but… with who? Ronald would think about it more if he could, but Sebastian hits his spot right at that moment.

“There, Sebas-chan. There, there, there,” Ronald moans successively, tugging at Sebastian’s hair. The demon complies, hitting him at that spot accurately, harder and harder with every passing second, one hand at the wall for support, the other gripping Ronald’s hips tight.

Their haste adds to the intensity of their motions. Ronald pulls the demon closer by the neck. Sebastian drives deeper into Ronald by trapping the reaper in a smaller space between him and the wall. The reaper feels himself getting closer to his climax when the demon grips both his hips tighter, Ronald’s back against the cold wall, and starts thrusting even wilder, more powerful and more frequent.

The reaper’s hands grip harder upon the demon’s hair and shoulder as he feels he’s about to come, but a hand around his arousal prevents his release. He curses, between weak breaths, “You… fucking… bastard.”

“I beg to differ. Do you not think it is more pleasing this way?” The villainous demon smiles, snickering at the displeasure on Ronald’s eyes. He could tell the reaper was _so_  close. “With this, you can tell Finnian you readied yourself for him,” he jokes. Ronald doesn’t laugh.

The demon pulls a black string from no where and ties it tight around Ronald’s pained erection. Standing so tall, so thick, so full, but deprived of release.

“As if–” Ronald hisses at the pain, and the guilt of realizing he’d forgotten Finnian for the past four minutes. “As if I could tell him that.”

“Since we lack time to debate over this, let me define the conditions, Ronald. Would you rather I come inside you, but you keep that on, or I come outside, but you get to take this off? Hmm?” The demon resumes his violent thrusting, making Ronald’s body spasm. “Tick tock, Ronald. We barely have a minute left.”

Ronald takes a few jagged breaths, strewed moans spilling from hims lips at the deliciously savage thrusts. He doesn’t realize he has the choice to say no to both terms, simply reach down to tear the knot off and kick Sebastian away so he doesn’t come inside. He has the strength to do such things, but neither come to mind.

“Just come outside. Please.” How much did this demon have to torture him? How much did he have to enjoy this wretched gratification? “He can’t– Finnian can’t know–”

The reaper’s mouth is muted by the demon quickly taking his erection out of the reaper’s ass, and into the reaper’s mouth. Sebastian holds the reaper by the hair now, watches his thick girth be swallowed by the reaper’s hot mouth. He takes delight in the wideness of Ronald’s eyes when he first thrusts into his mouth, and observes how the reaper’s eyes grow more hazy, more heavy, more pleasured, with every quick thrust. Any creature falling down from grace is so delicious to the tongue, Sebastian can’t help but lick his lips at the taste.

Ronald’s jaw aches. His throat feels stuffy, as if he’s about to choke. His cock throbs with agony, and his ass feels sore from being ripped open once again that week. He feels so much pain, yet he knows pleasure constantly pounds in his veins. The contrast makes him feel sick at the stomach, but he keeps bobbing his head to Sebastian’s rhythm anyway.

With a few more forceful thrusts that reach the back of Ronald’s throat, the demon pulls out and comes right at the reaper’s face, spurting his seed unto the Ronald’s forehead to miss his hair. The reaper, caught once again in the torrent of pleasure, adjusts his head so he could take the demon’s seed in his mouth, swallowing when his mouth is full. Opens his mouth again to drink more seed, and repeats this cycle until Sebastian is done.

“Such a good boy, Ronald.” The demon laughs, the type that echoes in Ronald’s ears. He wipes Ronald’s mouth clean with a swipe of his thumb, and runs his hands through the reaper’s hair as if attempting to fix what a mess it’s become. “As a present, I’ll clean you up, at least.”

The demon does as promised, with the towel Ronald had taken for Finnian. As Sebastian wipes him clean, licks at the bite marks he’d made on the reaper’s neck, guilt grows in Ronald’s chest.

Had he just betrayed his beloved angel, who still waits for him now?

“You shouldn’t feel so guilty right now, Ronald.” Sebastian whispers softly after kissing the reaper’s cheek. “I might just take another bite of you.”

Ronald grimaces. “Despicable.”

“Ahh, I see your vocabulary is improving.” The demon applauds him, the clapping sound muffled by the towel he holds in his hands. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Don’t you have some cooking to do?” Ronald spats. Shit. He feels _really_  uncomfortable in his pants. Both front and back.

“I still have ten minutes.”

“You said you had five.”

“Indeed, I did.”

Ronald sighs, collapses against the wall. “But it wasn’t the truth, huh…”

The demon smiles politely at him. “Ronald, your thought processes seem to be quite slow today, despite your improvement in vocabulary.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Ronald frowns as he tries to get up. The demon helps him. “I gotta get back to Finny.”

“Will you be alright?” Sebastian asks as he opens the linen closet and takes a fresh towel. He offers it to Ronald.

 _Fucking fucker_ , Ronald curses at him, glaring at the demon as he hastily takes the towel from him. As if the demon didn’t know he’s the cause why Ronald feels weak and feels so uncomfortable right now.

“Don’t worry. To him you wouldn’t have been gone for so long. It’s only been five minutes after all.” Sebastian reassures him with a smile, and Ronald has to try hard to not be affected by it.

Ronald brushes past the demon, walking straight a struggle, and he makes his way through the kitchen. He doesn’t know how to explain his current disposition to Finnian, dick tied, ass ripped, and all, so he hopes he finds a way to not make him notice. (At least the demon fixed him back up, so he doesn’t look as disheveled as he probably had in the past five minutes.)

“Give my regards to Finny.” He hears the damn demon say as he heads out the door.

He also hears the pot boil. Ronald thinks for a moment about how the demon really only had five minutes to spare after all, and realizes that Sebastian, perhaps, has never lied to him.

***

“Ronald, welcome back! You took long. Did you get lost?”

“Uhh, yeah. Kinda. Sorry. I must’ve miscounted the doors.”

“That’s silly.” Finnian laughs. Ronald feels the weight in his chest lighten to dust, but he still feels his ass throbbing with pain, and his erection begging to be released. “Thank you for getting me a towel, Ronald. I really appreciate. Uhm, where did your tie go?”

Ronald looks down at his chest. Indeed, the red tie was missing.

That fucking damned demon.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt - 'I know I'll sleep better when you're here with me...'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“My tie?” Ronald kneels down and begins to wipe the mess that’s dripped down Finnian’s legs while he was inside the manor. “Ah, well, you see - that’s a very funny story.”

His beautiful angel moans softly, making his arousal ache more, the tie becoming increasingly painful. “Tell me?” He spreads his legs apart, as Ronald rubs the soft material over his entrance.

“Well, I told you I got lost, yes?” His lips kiss Finnian’s pale inner thigh, as he keeps moving the towel on his private parts. “Well, I guess someone is cooking in the kitchen, and it was very hot in there.”

“Probably Mr. Sebastian fixing the young master’s lunch.” Finnian lifts up his shirt, allowing him to wipe up the spunk that had landed their upon his climax. “Is it in your pocket?”

He shakes his head. “No, I think I may have dropped it somewhere inside. I’m sure it’ll turn up eventually.” He wipes up the last bit, and sits back on his knees. “There, beautiful. You’re all clean.”

“Oh, thank you!” Finnian sits on his lap, his arms draping over his neck, embracing him tightly. “Thank you so much for doing that for me, Ronald!”

“It’s no problem at all, Finny.” He bites back the moan he wants to release, as he feels just how close Finnian is to his throbbing arousal. “Come on. Would you like to go walk around the garden some more? Or, you don’t have other chores to attend to yet, do you?” Powerless to resist, his arms circle his angel’s body, hugging him close to his chest.

The gardener shakes his head. “No, no other chores for me today. I did most of them this morning. Now it’s just however I wish to spend the rest of my day. And I’d like to spend it with you, Ronald.” Finnian hides his face against the crook of his neck. “I wish you could stay the whole day and night with me.”

An ache in his chest begins to build. “I wish that too, beautiful. But I don’t think that’s possible. The Earl probably wouldn’t take kindly to you disappearing for the evening with a strange man.”

“I know…” The soft sigh makes the ache increase. “It would be nice, though. I keep having these nightmares.”

“Oh?” Ronald places his hand on the back of Finnian’s head, pushes his fingers through the short blonde hairs, using his nails to scratch his scalp gingerly. “Are they very bad?”

“They are.” Finnian moans softly, leaning his head forward, his chin now resting on Ronald’s shoulder. “I don’t like having bad dreams, Ronald.”

“Nobody does, beautiful.” He keeps scratching his scalp gently, rubbing his fingers in a gentle circular motion, alternating between scratches and massaging his head.

“The last one I had, you came and saved me.”

The sadness that was in Ronald’s chest starts to turn into elation when he hears the confession. “You dream about me?”

“I do!” Finnian nods his head, his voice becoming animated once more. “You made me feel so safe.” His arms squeeze him. “I like feeling safe.”

“I’ll always keep you safe, Finnian.” Ronald speaks low. “You never have to worry about anything when we’re together.”

The weight on his shoulder disappears, the gardener lifting his head to look into his eyes. “Really?”

“Absolutely.” He says without pausing. “You are the most precious thing to me, Finnian. You say you dream of me? I dream about you all the time.” He gets lost in his cerulean eyes, his breath catching in his throat. “You’re all I think about.”

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. He keeps his mouth closed, desperately wishing he could open them. He doesn’t want his angel to taste the foulness that still lingers on his tongue. He’s going to have to fix this, and fix this fast, along with the string that’s making the lower half of his body ache terribly. He ends the kiss before it becomes too heated, the pain in chest returning when he hears Finnian whimper softly.

“No more kisses?” The innocence on his face makes Ronald want to weep. He cups his face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Finnian turns his head, nuzzling his hand. “I like your kisses so much, Ronald.”

“I want to give you all the kisses in the world, beautiful, but I think I hear someone in the garden.” This gets the gardener’s attention, when he realizes just what that means.

“My pants!” Finnian jumps up, his semi-erect arousal bouncing in front of Ronald’s face. He bites his lip, stopping himself from leaning forward. Ah, what the hell. He throws caution to the wind, and places a soft kiss on the tip of his penis, a surprised gasp leaving his angel’s lip. “R-Ronald!”

He pulls back, a cheeky grin on his face. “Sorry, beautiful. Couldn’t resist.” He grabs Finnian’s pants that are still next to the bench, and hands them to him. “Here you go.”

The gardener pulls his pants back on, Ronald handing him his utility belt next. “Ah, thank you!”

“Of course.” He stands up, adjusting himself discreetly when Finnian turns away from him to grab his work boots. “Are you hungry at all? Should we see if we can find some food to eat?”

“I am. I can go to the kitchen? See if there’s something we can eat?” Boots back on, the gardener stands up, a bright smile on his face. “My hat!”

“It’s in the garden.” Ronald takes his hand, returning the smile. “Along with our gloves.”

“Oh, right!” A soft laugh leaves his angel’s throat. They begin to make their way back out of the maze. “I’m glad you remember.”

Their fingers lock together, the sun still shining bright in the sky. If only he could capture this moment. It’s so nice to spend the afternoon here. When they make it back to the garden, Ronald grabs Finnian’s hat and takes their gloves out. He plops it over his head, the hat hanging on the back of his neck, enjoying the laughter that Finnian keeps giving to him.

“To the kitchen?” Ronald nods, pulling his black gloves back on his hands.

“Yes!”

***

The kitchen is still rather warm when they enter through the servant’s door. He stands by the door, not sure if he should venture in further or not. He watches Finnian go to the pantry, and starts pulling a few things down.

“Do you need help, beautiful?” He asks, appreciating the way he looks, moving the items down from the shelves and setting them down on the table.

“No, I think I’ve got it! But, why are you standing by the door?” Finnian’s head tilts to the side. “You don’t have to stay there. Come inside!”

“Oy, Finny!” A voice sounds, a rather large, gruff man walks into the kitchen with a box in his hands. “Need your help with - oh. We got company?”

Ronald remembers this man. This is the man that was with him the day that Finnian fainted, asking him if he was okay. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs off of his face, trying not to show just how awkward he is feeling. Still trapped by the door, afraid to move into the kitchen any further, he looks at the two men and keeps quiet.

“Can we eat some food first, Bard?” Finnian asks. “And this is Ronald! Ronald Knox!”

He will never get tired of hearing his full name leave his angel’s lips. He looks at the other man, and tips his hand to his temple. “Pleased to meet you.” He sees the man’s eyebrow raise up, and it makes him wonder why. Had they met before? He doesn’t think they’ve been formally introduced before, but maybe Finnian has spoken about him? No, that can’t be it.

“That’s Bard.” Finnian finishes their introduction. “Did you eat lunch yet, Bard? I can make you something too, if you’d like?”

“How about you let me handle it?” Bard starts to take the food Finnian has taken out, and heads to the stove. “You know the last time you tried to cook, things didn’t go so well.”

“But!” Finnian protests, his shoulders sagging. “Alright…”

Things didn’t go so well? What did that mean? Ronald wants to ask, but decides to keep his mouth shut as his crestfallen beauty walks over to him. He takes his hand, and gives it a small squeeze. “Chin up, beautiful. No need to be sad, is there? We’ll be eating soon, it sounds like.”

“I just wanted to make you something before you had to go.” Finnian steps closer to him.

He slips his arms around him, and pulls him into a hug. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the thought that counts.”

“Are you sure?” He rests his head on top of his angel’s head, who returns his hug.

“Absolutely.” Ronald nods. “I do have a question, though.”

“Yes?”

“What on earth is going on in here? Is something burning?” Another voice sounds in the kitchen, making Ronald’s heart stop in his chest. He doesn’t look up, and instead keeps his arms wrapped protectively around his angel.

“Ah, sorry, Sebastian. Was just making some food for us.” Bard answers the demon’s question, allowing them both to stay quiet.

“What’s your question, Ronald?” Finnian looks up at him, a smile on his face.

He feels torn. With one ear, he listens to the conversation taking place by the stove, while he looks into his angel’s eyes. “I was wondering where the toilet is? I’d like to freshen up before we eat.” He winks, enjoying the blush that appears on Finnian’s cheeks.

“It’s just down that hall. Remember where you got the towel? It’s the door after that door.” Finnian nods his head. “Want me to show you?”

“I got it, beautiful. Don’t you worry.” He rubs his gloved thumb over his cheek, and heads towards the hallway.

Just when he thinks he’s safe, the demon calls out. “Nice to see you again… . Ronald, was it?”

“That’s right.” He grits his teeth, ignoring the way his body responds to the way the demon says his name. “Nice of you to remember.” He leaves the kitchen swiftly, ignoring the demon’s tinny laughter. He hears Bard asking Sebastian how he knows his name, but decides to ignore it, needing to get to the bathroom  _now_.

He walks past the three doors, and opens the fourth, walking into the bathroom. Once the door closes he leans against it and quickly undoes his pants. Yanking a glove off with his teeth, he reaches down and unties the black ribbon that’s tied at the base of his cock, exhaling a low groan. He starts to come, all the pent up release oozing down his hardness. He pumps himself a few times, biting his lip to mute his groans, the feeling of sweet satisfaction at finally taking the damn tie off coursing through his body.

Glove still between his teeth, he walks over to the wash basin, and runs the faucet. Sticking his hand underneath, he watches his spunk slide down the drain. Grabbing the soap with his no longer sticky hand, he holds it under the water, pulling his other glove off with his teeth, dropping both on the floor. He scrubs both hands with the soap, and splashes some water on his exposed lower half, being careful to not get his pants wet. He wishes he could clean up his backside, but there’s no time for that at this moment. He grabs a towel, wiping himself up first, removing any leftover spunk that might be there, and then dries off his hands. He flushes the toilet, wanting to not be too obvious by what he was doing in there. Looking in the mirror, he sees his face is a little flushed, and hates how plain he looks without his tie. Making the best of it, he unbuttons another button, and fixes his vest. There. He picks up his gloves off the floor and pulls them back onto his hands, and leaves the bathroom.

When he gets back into the kitchen, he sees two plates of food are out, Finnian sitting down, waiting for him to return. “Ah, sorry to keep you waiting. Please, start.” He sits across from his lover, who has the most angelic smile on his face. Where did the other man go?

“Ronald! While you were gone, Mr. Sebastian had an idea!”

He tries not to flinch, and instead keeps a neutral expression on his face. “Oh? And what is that, beautiful?”

“Well, since it’s getting to be later in the day, I thought that you might benefit from perhaps staying the evening here.” Crimson eyes lock onto his, making him tighten his grip on his silverware. Just remain calm.

“Oh? Well, that’s awfully nice, but I don’t wish to impose on the master of the house.” He takes a bite of his food, hating that he was denying himself this opportunity to stay the night near his beloved angel. Not at the expense of this demon. No doubt it’s a test, and one he does not feel like participating in.

The demon shakes his head. “It is no trouble. It can be our little secret.” He winks at Finnian, who laughs gayly. “I would be more than happy to escort you both there after you finish eating?”

“Please, Ronald?” Finnian asks, practically bouncing in his spot.

How can he say no to his angel? “Of course, beautiful.” He smiles, enjoying the large smile on Finnian’s face. “I’ve got nowhere to be this evening.”

***

After they finish eating, and clean up the kitchen, the demon leads them to the east side of the manor. Ronald holds Finnian’s hand, the constant touch of his love making him feel more at ease.

“Now, once I show you to this room, Finnian - there will be hot water available to you, should our guest wish to bathe.”

If he didn’t know any better, he would say the demon was trying to make him slip up in some way. Keeping his head down, he lets his lover to the talking, as he’s not even the one being addressed right now. Must remain calm.

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian nods.

“You two will be in this room for the rest of the evening. I will just let the young master know that you weren’t feeling very well, and went to bed early.” The demon stands in front of a door, and takes out his key. He puts the key into the lock, and gives it a twist.

Ronald runs a hand through his hair. “Can’t say thank you enough, sir.” He acts nonchalant, as he walks into the room first. “Oh, wow.” He stops walking, and instead stands perfectly still, taking in his new surroundings.

The room has a four post canopy bed, curtains tied to the headboard. There’s a small table with two chairs, no doubt for whoever sleeps in the room to enjoy tea in privacy. There’s an ensuite bathroom, with a clawfoot tub visible just to the left of the door. There are fresh linens on the bed, and fresh towels at the foot of the bed.

“Now, then. Finnian? You will find the hot water down the hall. Rather than have you walk back to the west wing. When you are finished bringing the water, you will assist Bard in the basement. Once that task is completed, then you are free to return up here. I shall escort you, if you forget your way.” The demon butler claps this hand. “Will there be anything else?”

“I think that’s it! Thank you, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian smiles. “Thank you so much!” He latches onto the butler, hugging him tightly.

He tries not to laugh at the look of horror that comes over the demon’s face. Yes, that moment was worth this very strange arrangement. “Yes, alright.” The demon pats him on the head awkwardly, much to Ron’s chagrin. Why is he touching his angel? Their eyes lock for a second time, and he feels his body respond when the demon’s eyes glow red.

“Right! Water!” Finnian lets go of him. “Ronald? I’ll be right back!”

“Okay, beautiful.” He smiles, looking only at his lover, hating that he was leaving him alone with the demon. Doesn’t he know this ‘butler’ is poisonous?

When he leaves the room, Ronald doesn’t say anything to the demon. He stands there, looking anywhere else but him. He hopes that he’ll get the hint. After a minute of silence, the demon coughs into his hand.

“Ah, Ronald? I think it would be in your best interest to check the towels at the end of the bed.”

Glancing over at the demon, he sees a smirk on his face, and watches him turn around and head out of the room. If he had something, he would throw it at his back. Damn stupid bastard. As the door closes, he goes to the foot of the bed and picks up one of the towels. Sitting on top of the second towel is his crimson tie with the small vial of oil he had brought with him. Stupid fucking  _demon_. He picks it up, and shoves it into his pocket, now really wishing he did have something to throw at the closed door. He could hear his laughter ringing in his ears, even though he is alone in the room.

The door opens, Finnian walking in with four large buckets of water, two in each hand. “I’ve got your water, Ronald! I’m sorry I have to go, though. Will you be okay? I don’t think I’ll be too long in the basement.”

“How can you carry so much? Doesn’t that weigh a lot?” He sets the towel back down on the bed. “Can I help you at all?”

They walk into the bathroom together. “I told you! I have super strength.” Finnian smiles. “Remember the first time we met?”

“How could I ever forget that?” Ronald can see it in his mind - his angel carrying the large stone statue. “And I still have not seen you use this strength of yours. Except that one time. And, I suppose now.” He grins, peeling his gloves off of his hands. “Wish you could stay in here with me, beautiful.”

“Me too.” His angel sighs softly, dropping the third pail of water into the tub. “I may need to grab two more buckets. I’ll be right back!” He dumps the fourth in, and disappears out of the bathroom before Ronald can even say goodbye.

Returning just as promised, Finnian pours the last two buckets into the water, filling the tub up with scalding hot water. “I’ll be back soon, okay? I’m so happy you can sleep here tonight!” Finnian hugs him tightly, Ronald returning the embrace with the same amount of enthusiasm.

“Hurry back, beautiful.” Ronald kisses the top of his head.

“I will!” Finnian walks out of the bathroom, and heads towards the door. “I love you, Ronald!”

Blood rushes through his body, his ears beginning to ring as he hears three words he does not expect to ever hear his angel say. By the time his brain has processed what he’s said, the door is closing, and he’s left alone in the bathroom, his mouth dropped open from the surprise.

Recovering, he quickly strips out of his clothes and gets settled into the tub. He needs to as clean as he can be for Finnian. A small part of his brain is snickering in triumph - he knows that the  _other_  man has not stayed the night here. Hopefully the demon isn’t going to want anything for this small favor. He better make sure this night is worth it. Grabbing the soap, he starts to purify himself in the warm water, hoping that it won’t take too long for Finnian to come back.

***

He falls asleep waiting for his angel to return. Apparently, fourteen hours of slumber was still not enough to catch him up on his lack of sleep the previous week. The warm bath had been so nice, that afterwards, he just crawled into the bed, naked, without a care in the world, and had dropped into a dreamless slumber. He feels the bed shift, alerting him to another’s presence.

“H-Hello?” He feels a warm body press against his.

“Sorry it took me so long, Ronald.” The voice of his angel speaks speaks softly.

“Is this a dream? Am I still asleep right now?” His head is still fuzzy, stuck between his sleeping world and waking up. “Finnian?”

A soft laugh makes his eyes open fully. “Yes, I’m here, Ronald.”

“And you’re naked.” Ronald’s arms fit around his body perfectly, pulling him close to him. “Is it late?”

“Very. It’s almost midnight.” Finnian’s warm breath on his neck makes him shiver. “Are you cold? Do you want me to get us another blanket?” The gardener starts to get up, but the reaper pulls him back against his body.

“Don’t you go anywhere, beautiful.” He kisses the side of his face. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to spend a night with you.”

“Me too!” His beautiful laughter rings in his ears, the sound more pure than anything Ronald has ever heard before.

He rolls onto his side, pining Finnian to the bed, while he hovers above him, the moonlight streaming in through the window. His left arm settles behind his lover’s back, using his right hand to pull the red pins that frame his beautiful face. “Do you ever wear your hair without these, beautiful?”

“No,” Finnian replies, a content look on his face. “I had no hair for the longest time. They would keep my head shaved in the labs, to make sure we stayed, um….the same? Is that the word?” Ronald nods his head, touching each soft strand of hair with a gentle caress. “And, well, when I left that place, and the young master took me in, he let me grow my hair. And when he saw that it was getting a little un, un, un….”

“Unmanageable?”

“Yes! That’s it!” Finnian nods his head. “The young master gave me these five clips, and had Lady Elizabeth show me how to put them in my hair. I don’t really cut my hair ever. Only when Bard says it’s getting to be too long, then he cuts it for me.”

Ronald doesn’t know what to say. To learn so much about him, all because of five simple clips. “That’s very nice that Bard does that for you.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “Who is Lady Elizabeth?”

“Ah, that’s the young master’s fiancee!” His cerulean eyes seem to glow in the soft moonlight. “I’m so happy you’re spending the night, Ronald.”

Fingers tousle through his hair more. “Oh, yeah? And why is that, beautiful?”

“I know I’ll sleep better when you’re here with me…” A soft sigh passes from his angel’s lips. “I’m tired of the nightmares.”

“I’ll make them stop, beautiful. If just for tonight.” He leans down and kisses him softly, finally able to part his lips.

Tongues touch with soft caresses, both moaning softly as they move together. Ronald drops his jaw more, opening wide to let Finnian’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth. He slides his hand down his angel’s neck, loving the tremor he feels happen with the tips of his fingers barely touching his body. The soft whines coming from Finnian’s throat make him reach his nipple fast. He scratches his nail against the soft flesh, making it raise up for him.

“A-Ah!” Their kiss breaks off, Finnian leaning his head back. “T-That feels…”

“Strange? Bad? Good?” Ronald peppers delicate kisses on his exposed neck, tasting salty flesh, dried perspiration never tasting so heavenly before. “Tell me, beautiful….”

“Good!” Finnian’s back arches up when he decides to give his nipple a little tug. “OH!”

“Your sounds are so wonderful, Finny…” He lets his hand travel lower, brushing against the soft hairs that begin just below his belly button. Before his nerves get the best of him, Ronald takes a deep breath and decides to voice something he’s been thinking about a lot. “Tell me, beautiful….Have you thought about wanting to see what it feels like being inside of me?”

He looks up, and sees Finnian looking at him with a wide eyes. “You mean…?”

“I do.” Ronald nods his head. “You won’t hurt me. But, if you’re not comfortable trying it…”

“No! I want to!” He sits up. “H-How do I…?”

“Well, we should probably switch. Or, would you like for me to be on my hands and knees for you?”

The noise that passes from his angel’s lips is one he hopes to hear again in the future, as it’s the most captivating sound he’s ever heard. “B-But, don’t you want to look at me?”

“I always want to look at you, beautiful.” He grins, and grabs the small vial off the nightstand, his fingers pushing his glasses by accident. “How about you just prep me while I’m on my hands and knees, okay?”

“Yes, Ronald!” Finnian smiles.

He presses the bottle into his lover’s hand. “You don’t have to use a lot. Just put a few drops into your palm, and spread it over your fingers. You remember how I did it to you earlier today?”

“I do.” Finnian’s voice wavers. “Ronald, what if I hurt you? What if I can’t control my…”

“You’ll be just fine.” He takes the vial out of his palm. “Here, how about I do it for you? Will that put you more at ease, Finny?”

“What if I put too much on?”

He uncaps the vial. “Hold your palm out for me?”

“Are you sure…?”

Looking into cerulean eyes, Ronald smiles and nods his head. “Positive, beautiful. There’s nothing to be scared about.” He pours some of the oil onto Finnian’s fingers. He sets the bottle down, and begins to spread the oil up and down his fingers. The soft moan that comes from his angel’s lips makes him sway a little. “Do you like how this feels?”

“Yes, I do.” Another soft moan comes out of his mouth. “I will put these inside of you?”

A low moan passes from Ronald’s lips. “Oh, yes. But, only one at first, okay? Use your index finger. I’ll tell you when to add a second one, alright? You won’t do this wrong, Finnian.”  

Turning around, Ronald gets on his hands and knees, pushing the blanket towards the end of the bed with his feet. He feels the cool touch of Finnian’s finger against his entrance. “Right here, Ronald?”

“Yes, beautiful. That’s correct.” He bites his lip, preparing for the worst.

A single finger slips inside of him, warmth spreading throughout his body as his angel’s finger breaches him. The loud moan that leaves Finnian’s throat makes this all worth it. He pushes his hips down, encouraging him to push the finger deeper into him. He picks up on the hint, that finger rooting deeper inside of him. Ronald moans low, gripping the bed tightly as Finnian moves his finger deep inside of him, his finger brushing all sides of him as he rolls his finger.

“A-Am I doing it right?”

“So very right.” Ronald nods his head, moaning lower. “Add your other finger, beautiful. But push it in gently, okay?” His head hangs low, his hair flopping onto his face. “Please…” He begs softly, determined to keep his cool, when all he wants to do is make his angel’s finger drive deeper into him.

The moment the second finger enters him, Ronald knows he’s lost. There’s no way he can keep his cool, when he can feel his angel’s fingers pumping deep inside of him. He can barely contain the moans that keep coming out of his mouth the more Finnian pumps his two fingers inside of him. Inhaling deeply, he pushes his hips back, and feels his ass hit Finnian’s palm.

“F-Feels very warm, Ronald.” Finnian’s voice is deep, the timbre of his voice making the reaper shiver hard. “Should I move my fingers apart? I know that’s what you did earlier for me, right?”

“Yes….” The moan that comes out of his throat sounds so needy, but he doesn’t care. He  _aches_  to feel himself be spread by this beautiful creature. The amount of love in his heart can’t take it. “D-Do it, Finny…”

Those fingers spread inside of him, widening his channel open. This is how it’s supposed to be. This gentleness, this tenderness. He moans, his knees spreading apart as he feels Finnian’s fingers drive deeper into him, scissoring him more. Unable to take it any longer, he lifts his head and moans loud.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Not…at….all….ah….” Ronald moans loud. “T-Take them out, beautiful. Where’s the oil?”

“On the table.”

“Get it.”

He lays on his back, panting hard, his cock painfully erect. Wishing he could see everything, he squints a little so that he can at least see his beautiful angel’s face. “Do I drop some on me now?” Finnian looks at him, as he gets settled between Ronald’s spread legs.

“Yes. Dribble some on, and then make sure it covers all of you.”

Finnian does as he’s told, setting the bottle back on the table, before wrapping his hand around his arousal. Ronald stares at him, licking his lips, watching his angel pump his cock with the same urgency he feels in his own chest. “I-Is that good, Ronald?”

“It’s perfect. Are you ready?”

His angel nods his head. “I’m not sure….”

Reaching down, Ronald grabs Finnian’s arousal and puts the tip against his entrance. “Push your hips forward, and take me.  _Please_ , Finnian.” With a gentle thrust forward, his angel slips into his body, and his world collapses.

Both moan loud, Ronald tossing his head back against the pillows, pushing his hips down to make Finnian go into him faster. He can feel just how girthy he is, and realizes that perhaps they should have taken a little bit more time to prep him. Too late now. At least the oil is helping him sink deeper into his body faster. Ronald wraps a leg around Finnian’s waist, spreading himself open more for him by the small action.

Their rhythm starts off faulty, neither one very sure of their actions. Both laugh, the overwhelming intensity of their coupling feeling incredible. There’s no reason either should be embarrassed by their actions. It’s a sharp learning curve, but one both meet head on, and soon embrace. The way his girth fills him makes Ronald realize that this angel was brought into his life for this purpose alone. He grabs onto his shoulders, pulling him down towards him. Their lips clash with a heated kiss, as Ronald wraps his other leg around his waist.

His angel pounds hard into his body, this physical strength that he keeps alluding to suddenly making its appearance. Ronald could not be any happier to feel this rough tenderness come from his angel, who drives deeper and deeper into him with each frenzied thrust. He breaks off the kiss, his body clinging to his angel’s as he gets taken for a ride.

“M-More, Finnian! More! H-Harder! I’m not going to break!!” He cries out, pushing his hips down hard onto his cock.

Lips press against his ear, labored breath hitting the shell. “Ronald…!” His low timbred voice makes his heart soar.

Thrusting hard into him, the bed begins to shake with their rough activity. Ronald almost wishes that he could be on his hands and knees, for that position always lends to rough sex, but being closely connected to his love is perfect for their first time. His cock rubs against Finnian’s belly with each harsh thrust, as he drives his cock harder into him. He’s screaming, and doesn’t care. He can’t contain how good this feels, releasing each loud moan, praying that no one in the manor can hear him.

“R-Ronald, I’m….” Finnian whines low, his face pressed against Ronald’s neck. “I’m….”

“C-Come, beautiful!” He cries out, his orgasm hitting him hard, as the tip of Finnian’s arousal pushes against that spot deep inside of him. “Oh, GOD!” He screams loud, his vision blurring with the intensity of his orgasm.

“Nnnngh….” A low moan pierces his eardrum, as he feels his angel coming deep inside of him. “R-Ronald…”

Both pant hard, clinging to each other as they come down off of their high together. Finnian collapses on his chest, a soft grunt leaving his lips as he takes his full weight onto him. “You did perfect, Finnian.” He kisses his forehead softly, holding him close to his body.

“R-Really?” He can hear how drained he sounds. Feeling him grow soft inside of him, Ronald gives a little wiggle of his hips, and feels him slip out naturally. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Not at all.”

Finnian rolls off of him, and lays next to him. Reaching down, Ronald grabs the blanket and pulls it over their bodies, grabbing the towel he left at the edge of the bed at the same time. He places it underneath him, and begins to clean himself up.

“I’m so sleepy now.” Finnian yawns, blinking his eyes. “Is this how you feel after you did this to me today?”

Chuckling softly, he nods his head. “A little, yeah.” He takes the towel, and starts to wipe up Finnian’s flaccid arousal. “You get some sleep, beautiful.”

“Ronald?”

“Hmm?” He tosses the towel to the side of the bed, and settles back down, pulling Finnian back into his arms.

“Why are your nails black? Do you paint them?” His head comes to rest under Ronald’s chin.

“I do.” He lies, not knowing how he’s supposed to tell his beautiful angel that it’s one of the traits of being a reaper. “Do you not like them?” He prays that he won’t ask him to take the polish off, because he can’t.

“I like them a lot.” Finnian snuggles closer to his body. “They’re beautiful. Just like you. I love you, Ronald.”

“I love you too, Finnian.” He can feel his eyes start to well up with tears, touched by just how right it feels to say it back to him. “Get some sleep, beautiful. Remember, I’m here to protect you tonight. No bad dreams.”

“No bad dreams.” Finnian mumbles softly. “So happy my love is sleeping here with…” A soft snore leaves his mouth.

Ronald holds him close. “And I’m happy that  _my_  love will sleep easy tonight because I’m here.” He closes his eyes, and falls asleep, hugging his angel close.

***

There’s a soft tapping on the door. Groaning, Ronald looks at the door. He feels Finnian shift on his chest, and tries not to disturb him. The tapping stops, and is soon replaced by a loud knock. That wakes up his angel.

“Ah!” Finnian rolls off of him, and rolls off the bed. “Pants!” He looks around for his pants, and pulls them on.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” He yawns, sad to see his lover put his pants back on.

Finnian walks over to the door and opens it. “S-Sorry, Mr. Sebastian! I didn’t realize what time it was.”

“I figured as much, Finnian. It is time for your chores. I will wait out here while you say goodbye to your guest.” Sebastian pulls out his watch. “You have five minutes.”

“Yes, thank you!” His angel closes the door, and walks back over to the bed. “I have to go, Ronald.”

He tries to ignore the ache making its way back into his chest. “It’s alright, beautiful. I’m glad I was able to spend tonight with you.”

“Will I see you next weekend?” Finnian pulls his shirt over his head. “At the masked ball?”

Ah, that’s right. When they had met at the beach, Finnian had mentioned that they were doing some shopping for that event. “I wouldn’t miss it, beautiful. What time should I be here?”

“9pm?” Boots are pulled on. “We all got new outfits, and fun masks. It should be a lot of fun!” The enthusiasm coming out of his beautiful lips at even this ungodly hour makes Ronald smile.

“Then, I’ll see you at 9 next Saturday night.” He pulls Finnian close to him, kissing him softly. “I love you, beautiful.”

“I love you too, Ronald!” His cherub face lights up with another bright smile. “Oh! And, guess what?”

“What?” He folds his hands behind his head, watching his lover walk away from him.

“I didn’t have any nightmares last night!”

“I told you I’d keep you safe, beautiful.” He smiles, ignoring the sadness starting to come back deep inside of him as the door opens. “See you next week.”

“Bye!” Finnian waves his hand, and steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Closing his eyes, Ronald drifts back to sleep. However, it wasn’t long until he hears the door opening back up. Too lazy to turn over, he speaks sleepily.

“Finny? Did you finish your chores already?”

The bed sinks down. “No, he will be busy for a little while.”

He opens his eyes when he hears the velvet timbre of the demon speaking. He rolls over , a smirk curling on his lips as he looks at him. “Oh? So, what does that mean for me?”

“What do you wish for it to mean, Ronald?”

“I think you know, Sebas-chan..” He reaches up, grabbing onto the demon’s tie, pulling him down towards him.

A low chuckle falls from the demon’s lips. “Excellent.”


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt - None (character study)  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - None (focus on Ronald Knox)  
Rating - Mature (due to subject matter)  
Warning - **MAJOR** Spoilers for Kuro Ch 105; if you've read it, then I'm sure you'll know what this is about. Kickcows decided to write something for this AU in regards to the new information we learned in that chapter. 

* * *

' **Third Time's the Charm** '

***

It’s the same scenario, night after night. He finds himself back in the same bar, his liver no worse for wear, as he continues to drown his sorrows the only way he knows how - through liquor. It has gotten to the point where he no longer tastes the beverage, but chases the oblivion that comes with having too much. The stronger the liquor, the faster that comes, and puts him out of his misery. He rubs his eyes, and looks at his empty glass. **  
**

“Mister, you’ve had enough.” The bartender says, taking away the glass from him. “Do you want for me to hail a carriage for you?”

He shakes his head, slipping off the bar stool, almost falling down on his face. Yes, he’s exactly where he wants to be. “No, I’ll manage.” Grabbing his coat off the back of his chair, he tries to slip his arm through one hole, but fails. He tries two more times before giving up, and heads outside into the cool night air.

It’s dusk in Swindon, and Ronald could care less. His feet stumble, the drink apparently getting the best of him. He steps out onto the street, and almost gets hit by a horse, the owner shouting obscenities towards him, as he races past. He waves cheerfully, and continues on his merry way. The further he gets from civilization, the soberer he becomes. And with the sobriety coming back, so do the dark thoughts.

Life is not all it’s cracked up to be, and he’s tired of it. Everything he tries to do, he consistently mucks it up. He’s tried to take his own life a few times, but each time, something has stopped him. But not tonight. No, tonight he’s going to put an end to this madness, that only seems to dull with the liquor, but never full vanquishes it. Nothing ever fully takes away the horrible amount of pain he has.

Entering his home, he looks around. There’s no one here. There is never anybody here. He had married a woman, who he had found in bed with his best friend three days after their wedding. She had left him, calling him a good for nothing husband who could barely hold onto a decent job for longer than a month. He didn’t put up a fight, because he knew she was right. He knew that he just didn’t try, but it wasn’t like she was all that encouraging to him either. He had bought her all the things she ever wanted, and made sure that they were well-off, even if he hopped job to job. It had not been enough, and she sought the comfort of another. Here he thought he had been good in bed too. Guess he was wrong.

After she had left, that was the first time he had tried to kill himself. The rope that he used to hang himself decided to be faulty, and broke the moment he jumped off of the chair he had been standing on. Couldn’t even kill himself properly. Frustrated, he had gone into town and drowned his sorrows in a few pints before going back to his empty house. He knew nobody cared, because no one had bothered to ask about the marks around his neck at the bar.

The second time he tries to kill himself, he had been at his job at the sawmill, on day four of his tenure there. He had heard that a few accidents had happened in the building, but no one had lost their life. Just limbs. Limbs, however, were not enough, unless he tried to sever his own head. Given how the rope went the first time, he decided that perhaps losing both his feet and hands might just do the trick. Bleeding out sounded like an agonizingly painful way to die, but he decides that it doesn’t matter, as long as it gets the deed done. He’s tired, and just wants it to end.

He gets set to take his feet off first, and the wheel stops, the water no longer powering the saws. Ronald shouts up at the sky - “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS?” He knows there’s no deity up there. If there is a God, surely he would have allowed him to put himself out of his misery by now. Each time he tries to have a conversation with another living person, he can feel himself being judged, and is just tired of it. Moonlight shines down onto his blue eyes, beckoning him to leave this place, since there’s no hope he’ll be able to get the waterwheel going on his own. No, he’ll just have to try again later.

A few months pass by, his mood darkening more and more. He’s tired. He’s tired of seeing all the happy people on the street. On this day, when he almost gets hit by a horse on the way back home, he had come across his ex-wife and ex-best friend. They had not seen him, for no one ever does, making Ronald question if he was even there at all. He can see, however, quite well without the assistance of glasses, that his ex-wife seems to be with child. Seeing her protruding belly makes him sick, realizing that it could have been  _his_  child in her womb. It  _should_  have been his child, but life keeps treating him poorly. So, like any other day, he made his way to the bar, and began to drink. And drink. And then, drank some more.

Slamming the door closed, he makes his way towards the bathroom. There’s a bottle of laudanum there. He had picked up from the apothecary in town, and he knows that this  _has_  to do the trick. With the amount of alcohol still in his system, he uncaps the bottle and stares at it. This is it.

Fear suddenly takes hold of his heart, his eyes beginning to blur. From tears, or too much drink, he isn’t sure. It’s time to end this, though. His hand trembles slightly, bringing the bottle to his lips. Taking a deep breath, he swallows the contents of the bottle, setting it down on the sink counter. Having worked at an apothecary before, he knows it won’t be terribly long for him to start to feel the effects of the drug. He drags his feet towards his bed, eyelids becoming heavy. He has no last will and testament - none of his family is still alive, so what need is there of one? He has no money, and no property, so to speak.  His home isn’t his. It belongs to his ex-wife, who begrudgingly gave it to him when they were divorced.

Ronald lays down on the bed, his head hitting the cool pillow. He can barely lift his legs onto the bed, but is able to after a little bit of a struggle. He rests on top of his blankets, sleep coming to claim him fast. Good riddance. He wants to be done with this life. This is what he wants, right? That hesitation starts to creep back into the his mind, but it’s too late to do anything about it. The laudanum is working its way through his bloodstream, making him feel…. happy. He closes his eyes, sighing softly. Yes, this is what he wants.

Sleep claims him forever.

***

“Ronald.”

A voice speaks. He knows that name. Is that  _his_  name? He doesn’t quite remember.

“Ronald Knox. Wake up.”

It must be a dream. Perhaps the laudanum did not work after all. He tries to pry his eyelids open. Bright light assaults his eyes, light as such he’s never seen before. He squints and sits up, groaning at how bad his head aches.

“What is it? Am I late for work?” He yawns.

“In a matter of speaking, yes.” Something taps on his bed. “Get up. It is time for instruction.”

Rubbing his eyes, he looks around. “W-What’s wrong with my eyes?” He can’t see anything. Everything is a complete blur. “Hello? Where are you?”

Something metal touches his hands. “Put these on. They’re temporary. When you pass your exam, you will get your real glasses.”

“But…” Ronald doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“There isn’t much time to dilly dally. Put them on, Mr. Knox. Now.”

The authoritative voice sounds extremely upset, so without thinking twice, he puts the glasses on his face. The world comes into focus, revealing he’s in a stark white room. “Where am I?”

“Shinigami Headquarters.” He sees a man with a pair of square framed glasses speaking to him. “You are, or will be, a reaper.”

“Reaper? What the hell is that?” He looks down at his hands. “What the hell? Why are my nails black?”

“Because of who you are now.” The man rolls his eyes, pushing his glasses up by the side. “You are now a grim reaper.”

Ronald blinks. “Excuse me?”

“A grim reaper. One who collects the cinematic records of the dead.” The man says in a neutral voice. “Now, get out of bed, and let’s go. Class is about to begin.”

He gets out of bed, and sees he’s dressed in a three pieced suit. “Was I buried in this?”

“How should I know?” The man walks to the door. “Come along.”

Grabbing a pair of white loafers, he slips them onto his feet, satisfied that they will do, for now. “What’s your name?”

“William. William T. Spears.”

“Will you give me the answers I’m asking for?”

“We are late.”

He doesn’t bother to ask again, and instead follows this William down the hall and towards a classroom setting.

***

Ronald learns a lot on his first day in this new life. For one, his eyes have changed color. Why they were suddenly a two-toned green, rather than the blue he knows he had before is a question he wants to ask, but never finds a moment to do so. And his hair. He doesn’t like the way it looks anymore. This honey-blonde hair reminds him too much of the past.

When he gets settled in, he finds out he can change his suit to his liking, as long as it’s black. He decides that when he gets the job, officially, his first paycheck will be on getting some new threads. The material for the test doesn’t seem to be all that difficult. It’s the sickle by his hip that makes him a little nervous. He didn’t have much luck with them when he was human. Now that he is training to be a reaper, he isn’t sure if it was going to transfer or not.

Weeks turned into months, and after being here for six months, he becomes a full fledged reaper. His new glasses look so much nicer than the ones he had been given when he ‘woke’ up in this new life. He’s changed his hair so that the bottom half is now permanently dyed black, while he keeps the top his natural color.

Unlike his human life, he seems to be doing alright with the ladies. They all laugh at his jokes, and flirt back whenever he chats them up. It’s so refreshing, because he honestly thought he would never know the likes of what’s between a lady’s thighs ever again. And now, he can’t keep them away from his bed. A different lady each night, and they all know about each other. Seems they enjoy the fresh meat.

William often reprimands him on his lackadaisical fashion sense, but he’s never heard the higher-ups complain that his uniform isn’t in order. He hates ties. Ever since the first attempt to kill himself failed, he stayed away from things being around his neck. Just better that way. He wears his tie in a loose knot, near the base of his throat, with the top two shirt buttons open. Again, the ladies love it, so he doesn’t care. If Grell-senpai can wear red, he can wear his tie loose.

***

“Ronald, you have a reap this afternoon in London.” The girl, Galinda, pushes some paperwork towards him. He sees his handiwork on the side of her neck, which she keeps tilting her head to the side to show him, making him smirk. “Looks like it shouldn’t be too difficult for you.”

“Got it, gorgeous.” He smiles his million-watt smile. “You fancy going out tonight when I get back?”

“Isn’t it Sally’s night with you?” She asks, giggling coyly.

Running his gloved hand through his hair, he groans. “Ah, yes. It is her night. Doesn’t it bother you ladies that I like you all?”

“Not one bit.” Rachel says from her desk two windows away. Ronald chuckles, and smiles cheekily at her.

“You birds are the best.” He salutes them, grabs his paperwork, and heads out of main office.

When he gets to London, Galinda’s assumptions prove to be correct. He decides that he’s got some time to kill, and doesn’t really want to go back to headquarters just yet. He heads to a local pub and grabs a few pints, his thirst for beer still as strong as ever. But now, with his reaper powers, that oblivion he used to chase no longer is possible, thanks to his super-human strength.

Dropping a few pounds on the bar, he stands up, sways a tiny bit - thanks to those four pints - and heads out to the street. As he turns the corner, he blinks a few times, not sure what he’s seeing is correct.

Is that a statue walking down the street?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new pairing joins the group. :)

Prompt - 'What happened to your face?'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - General  
Notes - Takes place simultaneously to the events in Chapter 15

* * *

***

When the Phantomhive brat walks into the room, I immediately begin to seethe. I still don’t know how this little shit gets away with what he does. I don’t care what Phipps says. The kid should not be Her watch-dog. He should be in school, with other brats his age. I don’t like him, and I hate that Her Majesty relies on him for so much.

“Ah, good afternoon, Ciel. Thank you for coming today.” Queen Victoria is as cordial as ever. Does she even care for this kid?

The young Earl bows. “Thank you for accepting my invitation, Your Majesty.”

“Please, take a seat. We’ve prepared some tea for you, and some biscuits, if you would like?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

My eyes go towards the Phantomhive butler, who should not be here. Why Phipps doesn’t believe me when I tell him what I did still baffles me. He should at least acknowledge that I’m right. He and I have been together for years! When have I ever lied to him? This man, this  _butler_ , is not human. I see him standing next to the young Earl, his eyes meeting mine for a split second. The nerve of that asshole, smirking at me like that. Why, if I could move-

“Charles? The tea?” Her Majesty speaks to me.

“Yes, of course.” I walk over to the table, and pour two cups of tea. I splash a little on the Earl’s saucer, not bothering to mop it up. Why should I? I take a plate of biscuits over to the two of them, upset that Charles has baked the kind I love the most, and I can’t have any. I think he did this on purpose. I will get him back for taking a day off. On all days, why today??

I place clean cup and saucer in front of Her Majesty first, offering her a biscuit, before handing the second cup over to the young Earl. “My, my. Is that tea?” The young Earl’s butler remarks under his breath. “And you call yourself a butler.”

“Tsch.” I grit my teeth, and wipe the little bit of liquid up with my handkerchief. “Apologies, my lord.”

The Phantomhive brat mimicked the smirk that is still on his butler’s face. “Thank you.” He takes two biscuits off of the plate, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. Bastard.

Setting the plate of treats back down on the tray, I look over by the door and see the servant I remember trying to attack me back at Easter. I make my way back over to Her Majesty’s side, and tune out the conversation as I observe this fellow. What was his name? Ah, yes. Snake.

Snake seems to have a white snake wrapped around his neck. What the purpose of that snake serves is beyond my comprehension. I hate snakes. They’re scaly, cold-blooded, and should not be allowed to exist. Why is this…. thing in here with Her Majesty, when he should have waited out in the carriage for his master? Still…..

My eyes keep going from staring blankly at the wall, and back to him. Why are my eyes drawn to him? He looks like he’s the most uncomfortable person I’ve ever seen hold court with Her Majesty. And that is saying a lot, as there have been quite a few people that have been in this room that met their end in here, thanks to myself, and did not look as out of place as this guy does. His eyes are strangely attractive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with amber eyes such as his.

Chairs move back, the meeting now formally adjourned. I see John walk over to the door, and holds it open for the Phantomhive brat and his jack-ass butler, who walk out together. Snake hesitantly follows them, walking behind them two paces. I see John follow them out, leaving me alone with Her Majesty.

“What do you think, Charles?” She asks, looking down at her cup of tea. “Should I trust the boy?”

I know that I can use this opportunity to give her my true feelings. But I hear the words of my partner in my head. ‘ _He’s since proved his worth to our cause, and has shown his loyalty to the crown_.’ I exhale, peeved that I’m even going to say this. “I do, Your Majesty. I think the Earl has ears where we do not, and provides to give us the information we so readily need to keep our grasp on the world.”

“I must say, I agree with you.” She pushes her empty cup towards me. “You may have to go and gather their carriage. Remember, Phipps is gone for the evening.”

Ah, yes. That bastard is off doing who knows what, while I still have to accommodate the little shit. “At once, Your Majesty.” I bow low, and walk over to the tray. I hold in my hands, and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I set it down in the servant’s closet before I head back out to where I know I will find the young Earl.

The three are waiting outside, John standing there, not saying a word to them. I walk over to them. “Mind if I escort your servant with me to get your carriage?” I don’t even bother to wait for an answer before I grab onto Snake’s arm, and begin to drag him with me towards the stables.

“‘Where are we going?’ - says Oscar.” I blink, almost letting go of his arm, when I see the white snake hissing at me.

“We’re going to get your carriage. I don’t want to drive it over here myself. That’s normally Phipps’ job, but it seems that he’s gone off on a personal day.” Why am I giving him this information?

“‘Ah, he must be with Finny.’ - says Emily.” I look over at him, and see that a second snake has joined the white snake - this one tri-colored with orange and black markings on its body. “‘We saw them in our garden.’ - says Emily.”

Now isn’t  _that_  interesting? Could it be that Phipps is courting one of the brat’s servants? That couldn’t be the case. Deciding to just ignore the accidental information just given to me, I instead decide to ask something that may result in one of those snakes possibly biting me, but I can’t help it. I have to know. “What happened to your face?”

The two snakes that are curled around his neck both hiss, and I see a look of sadness pass through his amber eyes. Oh. Oh, no. What’s this in my chest? Why does that look…. hurt? He looks at me with a forlorn look in his eyes. “‘Our skin.’ - says Oscar.’” The white snake is curled upwards, red eyes seeming to glare at me.

“Your skin?” I regret even asking him. “Are you really part snake?”

Both snakes hiss at me a second time. “‘No.’ - says Emily.” Snake won’t look at me. His head is turned to the side, making me feel like the sky is falling around me. “‘We were born like this.’ - says Oscar.” His voice is quiet. It astounds me that he speaks in different voices for these two creatures. “‘Why is your hair like the way it is?’ - asks Emily.”

“My hair?” I turn my head to the side, and watch the long pieces of silver sway back and forth. “What’s wrong with my hair?” No one has ever asked me this question before.

“‘Nothing. Neither is our face.’ - says Oscar.”

Our eyes meet, time seeming to stand still as we stare at one another. “Touche.” I nod in agreement, wondering just why I feel so light-headed right now.

“‘That is our carriage.’ - says Emily.” His eyes turn away first, leaving me standing there, still staring at him.

Hearing his words, I nod my head. “It is.”

I watch as he goes to the horses, petting them gently before climbing up into the driver’s seat. “‘Will you go back with us?’ - asks Oscar.” His head turns towards me.

“No. I think I’ll walk back.” I step back. “You know how to get to where your master is?”

Snake and his snakes all nod their heads. “‘Yes!’ - says Emily.”

“Enjoy the rest of your evening.” I pat the horse, as I watch them take off slowly, the wheels crushing the gravel on the ground.

His body leans over the side. “‘We hope to see you again soon.’ - says Oscar.” The white snake, and Snake, both smile. That smile makes me smile in return, something I never do.

“I hope so as well.” I raise my gloved hand up, and give a small wave. I begin to walk back towards the palace, trying to figure out just where this excitement is manifesting inside of my body.

When I get back to the palace, I see the carriage is making its way down the path, leaving our place. If I didn’t know any better, I would say both Emily and Oscar are watching me for their companion, whose head is straight forward, watching where the carriage is going. I wave one last time to the creatures, before I turn on my heel and head back into the palace, ignoring my pounding heart. Who is this Snake creature, and why the hell do I find him so fascinating? He’s one of the brat’s servants. This cannot be happening.


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt - 'You look like a mess.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebaCiel  
Rating - Explicit  
Warning - food kink

* * *

***

When the young boy receives his crown decorated in despair–that’s the moment Sebastian thinks his master’s soul would be most delicious, that this would be the time a soul reaches the highest peak of mouthwatering delicacy.

However, with how scrumptious the young master has been smelling, with those tints of melted sugar adding color to his already delicious scent, he’s starting to think different.

***

Snake could have arrived sooner, but it still wouldn’t have stopped the shrill going up Ciel’s spine.

Something’s up (again), the boy senses. He just doesn’t know exactly what.

The young earl whips his head towards where Earl Grey disappeared with his footman, expecting his carriage to come. What’s taking long? (It’s taking longer than he expects, so it means it’s taking long.) He taps his right foot on gravel, his body’s weight on his left, while his staff crosses with the tapping foot. His fingers clutch the staff’s head tightly.

“Young master?” His butler asks, wondering of the reason why his master’s frown is steeper than usual. “Is something the matter?”

Ciel takes a step forward to shift his weight on his other foot, staff now crossing with his left. He furrows his eyebrows deeper. “It’s nothing.”

As if on cue, the carriage arrives. Ciel sighs, thankful he no longer has to stand there for much longer. His eyebrows still do not relax, however, the uncomfortable shrill’s effects still rumbling in his body. Sebastian opens the door for him, after Snake places a wooden block on the ground for the young master to step over. Ciel steps into the carriage, not noticing Sebastian flinch for a fleeting moment.

It seems the young earl misses the tint of pink on Snake’s face, but the small beginnings of a new sugary layer on Snake’s scaled skin does not escape Sebastian.

***

The young master groans repeatedly throughout the rest of the day, even as he goes through various paperwork. Sebastian tries not to be annoyed by the repeated noise in the few moments he spends in the same room as his master, during snack time and dinner. (It proves very difficult to do.) He tries to soothe the boy by making a gateau chocolat for dinner’s dessert, one that’s much richer in chocolate than any he’s made so far. Yet it doesn’t do much to alleviate the young master’s worries. (It makes the boy smile, even for a tiny bit, which is rewarding in itself.)

Before the young master goes to bed, Sebastian lets the boy drink hot milk with honey, the highest form of spoiling he could manage when the young master doesn’t want to sleep with him. Yet even that is unfruitful to loosen the master’s woes.

He’s thankful, however, that the milk soothes the young earl enough to make him sleep soundly in the span of a few minutes, favoring the butler’s plans for the night. The demon then starts preparations for the next day, assuming sometime in the night, he will be welcoming a special guest.

***

After seeing Ronald off, Sebastian heads to the kitchen where the servants all await him. A newly brewing sweetness in the air prickles his nose–one he knows he’s smelled the day before–which he has to scrunch his face for a brief moment in attempt to block, an attempt not successful. Trying his utmost to pay it no mind, he instructs each one what they must do for the morning, each replying an honorable ‘Yes, sir!’ (and one additional 'says Oscar’), then tends to preparing the young master’s tea.

Perhaps this was the cause of the young master’s awful temper yesterday. It is mighty unfortunate, and Sebastian hopes it isn’t so, but if they start to get visits from Earl Grey, as well…

He sighs. It seems the young master not only has an eye for good skills in a person, but also their good looks, if the number of suitors to his servants is any proof of it.

Sebastian simply hopes he doesn’t have to fend off anyone he can’t handle.

***

Sebastian heads into the young master’s room after a knock he knows will be left unanswered, announcing 'Please excuse me’. He navigates the room with a familiarity instilled in him for the past three years he’s done the same, pushing the trolley of tea and morning paper to the side of the bed near the windows. Once the trolley is in place, he turns, walks to the window farthest from the bed, and proceeds to open each flower-patterned curtains to let the morning light in.

After opening curtains draping the last window, casting sunlight unto the young master lying in bed, he walks over to wake him.

“Good morning, young master.” He says with a smile on his face. “It is time to wake up.”

The small boy shuffles in the sheets, wiping his eyes with tiny hands before opening them. Sebastian watches as differently colored eyes adjust to the light, looking at him before his head turns to follow. The butler breathes in the fresh smile that appears on his master’s face.

“Good morning, Sebastian.”

If there’s anything to be happy about the recent intimacy developing between him and his young master, it is this. Him not waking in a bad mood, regardless how bad it was the night before.

“Good morning,” He pauses, hesitating which name to use. “… young master.”

A short, amused breath leaves Ciel’s nose. “Did you just hesitate what to call me?”

“Indeed so, young master. For you to be at point this early in the morning, I must apologize for showing such weakness.” Sebastian bows toward him, a hand on his chest.

“No apologies needed.” Ciel sits up, a smile still on his face as he stretches out his arms. Sebastian turns to pour tea for him, the smell of tea leaves filling the air. “Is that assam?”

“As expected of the young master, it is. This seems to be the young master’s favorite tea to couple with milk.” He notices the boy nod softly. “I ponder you would like some?”

“Yes, milk, that is.” Ciel leans back, sitting back upon his pillows. “And honey.”

“Of course.”

Sebastian hands him the teacup on a saucer, letting Ciel take the cup from there. He offers the boy this morning’s newspapers, pressed free of creases. He lets the silent moments pass, allowing the master his peace and quiet for the morning.

“It’s good.” Ciel says once he’s cleared the cup, placing it on the saucer Sebastian extends to him.

“I am pleased to hear that. Would you like another?”

“Yes, please. And–”

Sebastian looks back at his master before proceeding to pour tea once more. “And?”

A confident smile is on the young earl’s lips despite the faint pink on his cheeks. “A good morning kiss.”

The butler laughs, a fluttering buzz in his chest accompanying it. He feels like his cheeks hadn’t been squeezed so tightly by a smile so wide since transforming into this skin. He sets the cup and saucer down on the trolley, then positions himself before the young earl.

Sebastian cups the young boy’s cheeks in his hands, feeling their warmth even through his gloves. He takes delight in how wide and innocent the other’s eyes look, despite one eye being accurate proof that the boy is anything but innocent. He exhales unto soft lips, watches wide eyes flutter close, before pressing his lips–curved in a smirk–against the other’s.

Lips stay connected for a breath, then Sebastian pulls away. But Ciel swiftly grabs his coat, makes him crash right back against his small lips. The young earl’s little tongue presses against Sebastian’s mouth, managing to make it open in surprise. Their tongues touch, languorously soft, with the haziness of just waking up. Sebastian can taste the sweetness of milk and honey on the other’s tongue. They continue to kiss as the clockticks, Sebastian’s arms around the young boy’s waist, Ciel clutching unto the butler’s wide shoulders. Both cling unto each other, needing space to absent itself from between them.

Sebastian draws back when he feels the boy’s lungs almost emptying of air. It wouldn’t be good to have him pass out now. He feels the heat of Ciel’s labored breathing on his skin, loving the sweetness that settles in his human lungs.

The demon smiles, forehead against the other’s, greeting his master once more. “Good morning, Ciel.”

***

“Young master, Finnian wishes to see you.”

Sebastian senses Ciel’s mood perk up at the sound of heavy boots against rug, even before he lifts his gaze to see the gardener rushing from the door. Sebastian closes the door he’s kept open for the gardener, who stands before the master’s desk. The demon tries not to roll his eyes at the boy playing father.

“Young master!” Finnian says cheerfully, almost screaming, absolutely beaming. He bows at the waist. “Thank you so much for letting me stay over at Charles’–I mean, the Queen’s butler’s place!”

Sebastian quietly sighs at the slip up, which he’s just reminded Finnian not to do while they were out in the hall. He knows the young master doesn’t like the fact Finnian addresses the Queen’s butler so casually. As the very reliable butler that Sebastian is, he’s warned Finnian not to do as such. It seems, however, that the warning falls to waste. The butler notices Ciel’s eye twitch at the name, but the young master swiftly changes his expression to gratefulness that Finnian for corrected himself.

“You’re welcome, Finnian.” Ciel nods at him as the gardener stands back straight. A smile so obviously pulls at the master’s lips that Finnian feels so grateful to him, but he’s busy pretending to be tough and unaffected. (Honestly, Sebastian finds it adorable the boy tries so hard to put up a rough facade sometimes.) The next question seems hard for the earl to say, voice strained when he says, “Did you–did you have fun?”

“I did.” Finnian says with so much brilliance in his voice, he practically sparkles. Even Sebastian seems to see glowing particles falling from him and unto the floor. Ciel looks like he wants to explode. “Oh, and–” The older teen presses his pockets, trying to find something. “Here.”

Finnian offers Ciel a bar of Phantomhive’s bitter chocolate. Ciel’s eyes widen slightly, surprised at the tiny gift being offered to him, more surprised that his servant is giving him a present, than the actual gift itself.

“Isn’t this young master’s favorite?” The gardener beams once the earl takes the bar from him. He clasps his hands behind him as he sways back and forth. “I know this is young master’s chocolate, but I wanted to buy something nice for you! As thanks.”

“Finny…” Ciel cannot stop the smile on his face now, absolutely happy his servant was grateful enough to gift him this. But a question pops in his mind, eyebrows knitting. “But, I don’t think I gave you any pocket money for your d–d–date. How did you–”

“Oh, Charles bought it for me.” Finny admits, smiling gleefully. The brightness of his smile only heightens the shadow going over Ciel’s eyes. “Oh. I mean. The Queen’s butler bought it for me.”

“How… very kind of him.” Ciel laughs, forced, but Finnian doesn’t notice. “Please extend my thanks to him, Finnian. The next time you meet him.”

Finnian gasps, then he leans forward on the table. Both Sebastian and Ciel are shocked the table hasn’t collapsed underneath the force of the gardener’s hands. “You mean I can meet him again, young master?”

“Uhm,” Ciel sinks into his chair. “O-of course, Finnian. As long as–”

“That’s great!” The gardener starts laughing as he spins. He doesn’t hear Ciel trying to set conditions for when ever it is he and the Queen’s butler meet again. Neither does he hear the young earl begging him to 'Please listen to what I’m saying’. When Finnian is done spinning, he bows to the young master once more. “Thank you, young master! I’ll be sure to buy you more chocolate!”

Sebastian wants to cut in and tell Finnian he shouldn’t feed the young master much chocolate (it will spoil his appetite), but the gardener has already stormed off before his master could properly dismiss him.

The bursting ball of energy now out of the room, Sebastian and Ciel share a look. Had they just let an uncontrollable storm in the household?

***

“I’m amazed you still haven’t eaten that, young master.” Sebastian pours a cup of keemun tea for the earl, eyeing the untouched bar of chocolate at the corner of the desk briefly. “Were you so looking forward to what I’ll prepare for today’s snack?”

Ciel huffs as he takes another forkful of summer fig and blueberry custard cake. “Although I dislike you having so much confidence in your dessert making, I can’t complain. This is good.”

“Your words flatter me, young master.” He smiles.

The young earl swallows another forkful, leaving the utensil in his mouth as he leans back in his chair. He looks at the bar of chocolate. “I don’t want it.”

“I’m not one to believe in miracles, but perhaps they do happen. For the young master to refuse chocolate… Perhaps a storm _is_  coming.”

“Ahh, stop your teasing.” Ciel swats an arm at Sebastian, who simply laughs and bows slightly, a silent apology. “I don’t want anything from him.”

A light chuckle sounds from Sebastian’s throat. “Are you afraid it’s some sort of dowry?”

“I don’t need him trying to get on my good side, Sebastian! This is disturbing the balance we have.”

“Please, young master. You could simply be professional about it whenever he comes over.”

“Well, he better not be coming over here behind my back.” Ciel angrily swallows another bite of his snack. “See to it you let me know whenever he comes to visit.”

“Yes, my lord.” The butler refills the again emptied cup.

“And I guess, when Finnian wants to visit him, we can have Snake take him there…” Ciel whispers weakly, toying with a piece of berry on his plate.

Sebastian’s eyes widen slightly. “My, how kind of the young master.”

Ciel sighs, staring into his cup of tea before sipping warm liquid, letting it relax him. “Well, I guess to compare, Master Phipps shouldn’t be anywhere near as bad as Earl Grey.”

Now, even Sebastian’s eyebrows raise in surprise. This sure is one surprise after another. He realizes the young master certainly does have a high level of intuition, able to sense how Earl Grey could be a new kind of threat altogether. “Earl Grey, sir?”

“He’s quite the character. You’ve experienced how rotten he could get first hand, yes?”

Sebastian simply nods in agreement. Memories he’s not fond of coming back to him. He could borrow a certain reaper’s language to describe that earl, Earl 'shitty bastard’ Grey.

“With Master Phipps favoring our Finnian, I’m hoping he’ll stop Earl Grey from pulling any more tricks on us.” The earl sighs once more, his tea set down on the saucer. He rests one cheek upon his knuckles, elbow on the armrest. With his free hand, he slices another forkful of cake. “That is, if things could go that smoothly.”

Sebastian breathes, refilling the cup. “I certainly hope they do, young master.”

***

He smells Ronald in the distance before the reaper is anywhere near the mansion. To have both Ronald’s and Ciel’s scents, each sweet although different from the other, filling his lungs–could this be a glimpse of paradise he’d long forgotten?

It takes a lot of effort to keep concentrating on what he has to do–currently, finishing preparations for the young master’s morning snack, jasmine pearls blended with some tropical fruit and hibiscus for tea, coupled with a lemon berry cake. He sets them properly on the trolley just as he senses Ronald starting his approach upon the servant’s door. He sighs. It seems he can’t personally tend to the young master having his snack today.

“Snake,” he calls over the lad peeling potatoes on the kitchen table. “Can you please bring this over to the young master? I trust that you can properly attend to him as he takes his morning snack.”

“Yes, sir. – says Bronte.”

“Count on us. – says Wilde.”

When Snake is clearly out of the kitchen, Sebastian opens the servant’s door with a small smirk on his face as if he hadn’t been waiting badly for Ronald to finally arrive.

“Ah, good afternoon. I was wondering when we’d be expecting you. Do come in?”

***

Saturday has been a slow day. Ciel knows the servants are all hard at work preparing the last few major preparations for the ball in a week. (Every day that pulls nearer makes him feel less excited for his own ball.) He eyes the bar of chocolate still sitting at the corner of his table, hoping it simply melts away with the heat of the sun. His fingers tap on the documents that need verifying and signing for the day. He doesn’t feel like working at all.

Two knocks come from the door. “'S-smile, may we come in?' – says Bronte.”

Ciel sits straight, surprised. Snake? “Go ahead.”

He watches Snake enter the room, pushing the trolley in rigidly fashion compared to how Sebastian normally does.

“On your own today?” Ciel smirks at the servant coming towards his table, who nods frantically in reply. “Over here,” he says, pointing to his right side when Snake was about to stop the trolley to his left. “Serve me from here.”

“'Sorry.' – says Bronte.” Snake stops the trolley to Ciel’s right. “'And, yes. I’m on my own today. Black says he thinks I can do it on my own now.' – says Wilde.”

“Hmm, did he now?” The earl rounds his chair to face Snake, who starts pouring tea for him. He watches and waits for Snake to spill, but he doesn’t. They both (and the snakes) sigh in relief when the cup is filled.

“'Here.' – says Wilde.” Snake sets the cup and saucer on a table space without documents.

“Thank you.” Ciel takes a sip while Snake sets down the earl’s cake next to the tea’s saucer. “Do you know what blend this is?”

Snake jolts in surprise, not expecting the question, perhaps. “'It’s got some fruits in it?' – says Bronte.”

“'Well, I know this one smells more flower-y than the others.' – says Wilde.”

“'Darn, where’s Emily when you need her?' – says Bronte.”

Ciel laughs, amused once more. He swallows a bite of cake. “That’s alright. Make sure you take note of it next time.”

Snake and his two snakes nod their heads. “'Alright, Smile'. – says Wilde.”

“Other points. You better listen well.” He proceeds once the snakes and their owner nod their heads. “Close the door when you come in and when you go out. Ask me if I want milk and honey with my tea before you set it before me. And also,” he stops when he notices Snake flinch, both eyes closed as if waiting for the final blow of critique to come. When the critique doesn’t come, the footman opens his eyes and quietly gasps at the soft smile on the young earl’s face. “I’m glad you’re carrying yourself with more confidence now.”

“Aww, geez, Smile. That’s embarrassing.' – says Wilde.”

“And, stop calling me by that name.” Ciel takes another forkful of cake. Blasted demon, making yet another really good pastry he could get addicted to. “Wouldn’t want to get in trouble, right?”

“'Yes, my lord!' – says Bronte. And Wilde.”

***

Lunch preparation is going well, with Bard properly pounding meat tender at a counter when Snake comes back in.

“'Black,'” he pauses. “'the young master’s calling for you.' – says Wilde.”

Sebastian sighs, placing ingredients at a pot on the stove. Here comes the master needing to be spoiled again. Really now, can’t he think the butler was so busy that he had to have Snake serve him snacks in his stead? (Instead of, say, welcoming an uninvited guest into the mansion. The young master’s intuition is certainly something, and it seems to get sharper each passing day.

“Did he mention for what purpose?”

“'No. Just that he needed something from you.' – says Bronte.”

“Alright. Thank you, Snake.” He wipes his gloves on the apron wrapped around his waist. He removes the apron, folds it, then places it neatly on the table. “Please set those dishes by the sink. Then you may continue peeling potatoes, after which you can boil them so we can mash them later.”

“'Alright.' – says Oscar.”

He slips on his outer coat, tugging on the front to align it properly, then heads off to the young master’s office.

***

Sebastian knocks on the door. “Young master, you requested my presence?”

“Yes, come in.”

When Sebastian pushes the door open, he is immediately pierced by the young master’s glare. The boy most of the time scowls, yet each scowl seems to curve much lower than the last he’d seen. The butler sighs as he closes the door. What is the young master upset about this time? He has a guess.

He arrives in front of Ciel’s desk, the young master’s glare piercing him even more sharply from this short distance. Unrelenting to the gaze, he notes the stack of papers on the table. No progress since he set them up this morning. Well, it seems each of them has an issue to be vexed upon.

“What may I do for you, young master?” He asks, his tone equally polite as the smile on his face.

“Where were you during my morning snack?” Ciel spats in a tone that says, 'What could be more important that you’d tend to that rather than me?’

Sebastian clears his throat, remembering he’d stayed in the kitchen to welcome Ronald then. Not that he’d deem the reaper as more important than the master, but still, he can’t mention that. Instead, he says part of the truth. “I was preparing lunch, young master. In fact, I’m still in the middle of preparations. If possible, I’d like to go back soon.”

Ciel clicks his tongue. “You better not be slacking off.”

Sebastian lets each syllable sink in. A vein pops on his temple, and the polite smile he has on falls for the slightest moment. His tone is still polite as he speaks. “Slack off? It may not be my position to say such things, but isn’t the young master the one slacking off here?”

The young boy shifts his eye, from Sebastian to the stack of papers to anywhere else but those two. He huffs, “No, I’m not.”

“Young master, please.” He coats his voice with concern. “If you do not start reviewing these papers soon, you will not be able to finish them by the evening.”

“But today is such a bore.” Ciel sighs, both his frown and frustration gone like it was just a puff of smoke to swat away. He twirls his chair to look out the window, into the bright sunlight shining down on the garden. “It’s been a while since it’s been like this.”

Sebastian considers his master’s words. “Are you no longer used to such a quiet life?” He tries not to laugh at the fact the only 'major issues’ the young master had to stress about as of late is the matter of Finnian and his courter.

The earl twirls his chair back to look Sebastian in the eyes. No verbal reply comes, like the boy still ponders over which is his answer. The young earl slinks down his chair, legs crossed, fingers laced on his stomach, as he looks up at the ceiling. While the boy ponders over his answer, Sebastian thinks about the sauce he’s left in the kitchen. He would very much like to go back before the sauce simmers for too long. He takes out his pocket watch to check the time. Oh. Apparently, there’s ample amount of time left. He has around fifteen minutes.

“Well, I suppose I could use some more excitement.” Ciel speaks, making his butler look back at him from his pocket watch. Sebastian realizes he’s looking at the bar of chocolate now.

“Well, if you think eating chocolate after your morning snack is adventurous enough for you, then please, young master. I won’t mind. But do know it will definitely ruin your appetite for lunch.” Sebastian says in one fluid, as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

“No, I wasn’t planning on eating this.” Ciel takes the bar of chocolate, observes it for a moment then throws it right back to its place at the edge of the table. “I still don’t want to partake of anything from that butler.”

“Alright.” Sebastian nods his head. He can keep playing along with the young master’s game for now, but he’ll definitely leave in around ten minutes to tend to the simmering sauce in the kitchen. “Then? What is it you’d like to do to spark your excitement?”

Ciel smirks up at him, mischief glowing in his visible eye. This catches Sebastian off-guard, whose eyes widen. He feels the mark on his left hand throbbing.

“Sit down, Sebastian.” The earl pats the center of his table. “Have a seat. Here.”

Sebastian fights the urge to immediately follow, bitting down the willingness to succumb to such a sweet voice’s firm command. “I must apologize, young master, but that isn’t the least bit appropriate.”

“It’s an order.”

The demon feels the command pulse through his veins before he moves to execute what’s been said. He walks to place himself in between the young master and the table, then props himself on the space he was ordered to sit. Knees closed, hands on top of his lap, his feet dangle from the floor.

He waits there, seated prim and proper despite how he thinks this defies the rules of conduct. Yet the longer he stays there, under the young master’s enticing gaze–a mixture of confidence, wretchedness and degeneracy–the more he forgets about rules of conduct, about sauce simmering in the kitchen, about them being earl and butler, demon and human. He yields to the idea that he’s merely a creature that wants the one before him. He wants to touch sweet skin. He wants to reach out, cup a cheek and claim small lips in his. He wants the young master so badly, despite his capacity to refrain from such urges, and wants this compelling degeneracy to swallow all of him up.

“Sebastian,” the earl calls. Sebastian senses the boy’s voice is coated with more lust than the last he spoke, and it makes his wide shoulders shiver.

“Yes, my lord?” His voice quakes.

Ciel rolls the chair closer so he could reach the other. Tiny hands land on Sebastian’s knees, a spark lighting up from the demon’s knees to the rest of his body. The boy’s thumb rubs the sides of the demon’s knees as he starts guiding them to spread open. The demon inches his buttocks closer to the edge of the table to accommodate the position his master wants him in (the position he badly wants to surrender in, to his beloved master Ciel).

The boy stares in between Sebastian’s thighs where a growing hardness starts to bulge. The young earl licks his lips, urging more sparks to pound throughout the demon’s body, making Sebastian’s eyes flutter from glowing crimson to maroon, and back again.

“Young master,” he moans when Ciel puts his face close to his groin. He senses the boy inhaling his musk, then exhaling sweet, hot breath unto the cloth of his slacks, slacks he’d really rather be without right now.

“Not quite the name I want to hear.” The earl pinches the inside of Sebastian’s left leg, pushing deep enough through the fabric to squeeze skin. “Try again.”

Sebastian breathes heavily, trying to gather enough of his human voice to let the name fall across his lips. The breath he feels through the cloth of his slacks, right on top of his growing heated muscle, is driving him insane. “Ciel,” he manages to say, half with the voice most are familiar with, and half with the trill of an inhumane sound Ciel has heard years ago. He notices the boy shake when the name passes his lips. “Young master, are you alright? Are you perhaps scared by–”

“I’m fine. Just taken by surprise, is all.” The boy pants, head hanging low as he clutches unto the cloth of Sebastian’s slacks. The demon wishes Ciel would tilt his head up so he can stare into his eye. “Do it again. Say my name.”

The demon bites down his lip, drawing blood from how hard his own fang pierces his lips. Seeing his master struggle in pain simply adds to the pleasure he feels. He’s unsure if he can keep control of himself. “I don’t think I can–”

“Sebastian.” The boy grips harder on the other’s slacks, nails scraping the skin below.

The urgency and outright need in the young earl’s voice sends another pulse of pleasure through Sebastian’s nerves. He breathes heavy, as if he needs to keep doing so to stay alive. His senses are muddled by this boy’s actions, much like it does during their sexual encounters. Sebastian lets his body shiver, lets himself be shaken and be kept between the layers of demon and human as he whispers once more, “Ciel.”

Sebastian watches as Ciel shakes violently. He drinks in the blend of pain, fear and desire that escapes the young boy’s breath, that pulses in his veins, that throbs in the seal that binds them.

“Ah, ngh, ah, Sebastian.” The earl continues to moan, and Sebastian finds it so unfair that he’s doing it away from his erection now.

“Ciel,” Sebastian replies to his name being called. He wants to say the name over and over, each time tasting sweeter, melted sugar on his tongue.

But before he could mutter the name once more, Ciel has rolled his chair to take the bar of chocolate at the edge of the table and demands, “Pull down your slacks.”

Sebastian blinks, chest heaving as he pants. “I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Sebastian. You heard me.”

With an uncomfortable press of his lips, the demon follows the command, lifting his buttocks for a moment so he could lower the material down to his knees.

“Lower.”

The butler obliges, letting slacks pool down to his ankles. It becomes a restraint to his feet. The young master pulls the adult’s knees apart once more, making long legs hang from the table in the shape of a diamond. The butler’s arms keep himself upright, hands on either side of his hips, as his erection–now full, leaking, throbbing–rising tall for the young master to gaze upon with delight.

“Will you be taking me in your mouth, young master?” Sebastian asks.

“No.” Ciel laughs at the small whimper the demon involuntarily voices. “Remember this?” He holds up the bar of bitter chocolate for the demon to see, now half unwrapped. Sebastian ponders over how difficult that would be to clean up from inside his slacks, just as he practically shrieks from the excitement of such play.

“You would not eat it, you said.” Sebastian laughs softly.

“Exactly.” The young earl snaps the bar in two, and sets the unwrapped half against the tip of Sebastian’s arousal, moving it in a circular motion. He watches cum smear against chocolate, and chocolate slowly melting at the heat of his butler’s erection.

“Such a waste of chocolate,” Sebastian manages to say while his head is drawn back, hanging loose at the ministrations being done to him by his master.

“Quite the source of entertainment, you mean.” The boy replies. He presses the melted bar against the middle of Sebastian’s length, watching it melt faster between his hand and heated thickness. He starts to stroke up and down, finding it easy to do with the chocolate’s smoothness.

Ciel starts at a slow pace, trying to find the right rhythm to stroke Sebastian, the right roughness and tightness that can send his butler to the same feverish shaking he himself experiences at the demon’s touch. The chocolate squelches between his palm and Sebastian’s heat, making them both moan low at the sound. The boy looks up at Sebastian, sees that the other is enjoying this so much that he has to hang his head backwards. He takes the opportunity to pop the button of his pants and start stroking himself.

“Young master,” Sebastian moans when he smells the fragrance of his master’s cum in the air.

“Try again.”

“Ciel,” Sebastian groans, right as the young Phantomhive twists chocolate unto the base of his cock. “If I may be so greedy as to– _ah_ –ask the young master…”

“No. I won’t listen.”

“I want to touch you…”

“I said no,” Ciel slaps away the hand that tries to touch him. He wants to keep this control, keep the demon begging for him, stay on top of this game, even if that meant he’ll have to neglect his own erection to keep slapping away the hand that tries to reach for him.

In a desperate attempt to keep Sebastian’s mind on his own pleasure, Ciel grabs the rest of the chocolate, and wraps the man’s thickness between both his tiny hands. He rubs the chocolate rapidly up and down the man’s shaft, seeking to make it melt quicker. He does not realize he’s sending wilder torrents of pleasure through the demon’s veins. Sebastian starts moaning louder.

“Young master,” he says softly, voice cracking at the intensity. “Young master Ciel, please–”

Ciel whimpers at the way his name is called, but he strictly turns down the demon’s pleas. “No.”

Sebastian struggles to keep his pleas within his mouth, which escape as mewls through his lips. His hips buck in between Ciel’s hands, slick with both chocolate and precum leaking over Sebastian’s erection, the mixture of viscous liquid spilling unto the floor and his slacks.

“Ciel,” He moans once more. “Ciel, please let me–”

“Seb-sebastian, _ngh_ ,” Ciel groans, the way his butler calls him simply exquisite in his ears. Although he knows his butler wants to touch him, he takes matters into his own hands. He takes both his hands off the butler’s cock, and wraps them on his own tiny erection. He bucks into his hands, enjoying the smooth feel of chocolate and Sebastian’s fluid against his skin. The squelch of liquid against his need of release driving his senses wild. The heat rises in his ears, down his neck, through his body, and then he comes, spurting hot liquid to the underside of the desk.

The earl’s head falls limp upon the demon’s bare thighs, arms falling tired on his own legs, and he tries to muster strength to keep pumping the demon’s cock, but doesn’t find it.

Sebastian notices the hands on him have stopped, and when he looks down, young master fallen tiredly onto his naked lap, it immediately dawns on him what just transpired. A vein pops on the demon’s forehead. His eye twitches, the pair glowing crimson. “Did you just–Did you just leave me hanging?”

The young earl jolts, caught red handed, then purposefully averts his gaze from the butler. Sebastian can tell without seeing that the young earl is pouting innocently.

“An English gentleman must reply when he’s spoken to. Now, master.” Sebastian grabs the earl by the shoulders and props him up to look at him. This gives Ciel the opportunity to look his butler up and down, without the haze of pleasure from the moment before.

“Wow.” Ciel laughs, smugly, completely proud of himself. “You look like a mess.”

Although Sebastian wants to utter a retort, the phone to his right starts ringing. The two share a look, and then with a sigh, Sebastian lifts the phone.

“Good day. Phantomhive residence.” He pauses to let the person on the other line speak. “Ah, yes, Master Diedrich. The young master is right here.” He lifts the phone towards Ciel, who pouts.

“I don’t want to talk to him right now.”

“I can hear you quite well, Phantomhive brat!” Diedrich’s voice booms from the phone. “Now let me report to you. Sheesh. Like father like son.”

Sebastian sets the phone on a clean part of the table to wipe the young earl’s chocolate-covered hand with a clean glove. He then hands him the phone. Ciel silently commands his butler to clean the mess on his privates, pointing quickly to the chocolate on his now limp member. Once Sebastian nods, signaling he knows what to do, Ciel speaks into the phone, “Yes, what is it Diedrich? It’s so good to hear from you.”

“Don’t give me that bullcrap now. I just heard you said you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Yes, yes. I’m having a nice day, too. So? What is it?”

“Sheesh. You and your father–”

Sebastian reaches down for his slacks and pulls them up. He sees the rug is soiled of chocolate and white ooze. Well, that will certainly need cleaning later. So does the underside of the desk. He hops down from the table to wear his slacks over his still solid erection. The scent of the room stinging his nose, he decides to open the window to let the stench out.

Perhaps, a wrong decision to do.

When he opens the window, a breeze blows in, bringing in the familiar aroma of Ronald’s pleasure in the air. Ahh, he and Finnian must be engaging in the sexual act in the garden, the butler thinks. While Sebastian hopes his student remembers his lessons, he’s sure his own erection won’t be dying down any time soon. The mix of both Ciel’s and Ronald’s scents filling his nose–there’s simply no better sexual fuel than that.

He takes out his pocket watch. Only five minutes have passed so far. He decides he must clean the young master and himself up in the next five minutes, so he could return to the simmering sauce in the kitchen. Hopefully once the sauce is done, Ronald might come back inside (preferably without Finnian), so he could release this frustration unto the reaper.

Two minutes pass, Sebastian has gone to take a fresh towel to wipe his young master with, and the young master is still on the phone with Master Diedrich. The demon snickers at the boy’s attempts not to moan into the receiver as Sebastian wipes off the chocolate with a towel, first with a wet one, and then with a dry one. The butler quickly dismisses himself from the room once he’s done cleaning both the young master and himself of chocolate, eyeing the spot on the floor rug once more that he has to clean up later.

On his way back to the kitchen, he looks at his pocket watch. Six more minutes until the sauce is done. Thankfully, the uncomfortable feeling of chocolate and cum inside his slacks is gone, but his erection continues to stand stiff.

When he sniffs the air, he still smells Ronald’s sweet scent, and it is so absolutely appetizing. A taste of heaven he’s refused, if he dared admit.

When he enters the kitchen, he checks on the sauce, turning it on lower heat as he realizes someone’s standing by the linen closet. If the person by the linen closet is alone, then that means– Good. No Finnian around.

Sebastian approaches his target, a wretched smile on his face. Five minutes for the sauce to finish simmering.

With the most alluring, sultry voice he can muster, he speaks.

“Going somewhere?”

***

“Already taken care of?” Ciel asks after he swallows a spoonful of lemon meringue tartlet, lunch’s dessert paired with Fortnum and Mason’s Ceylon tea.

Sebastian prevents a groan from escaping his lips, but his throat betrays him. Images of quickly thrusting into Ronald as an outlet of release flashing in his mind. “It would have been uncomfortable to prepare lunch otherwise, young master. I had to take care of it.”

The young master smirks at his butler, a fork pressed on soft lips. The butler doesn’t miss the seduction in the boy’s eye. “Too bad. I wanted to taste chocolate on you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian drops his jaw without meaning to, clearly surprised. This damned brat. From where is he learning this suave he displays? (He ponders, perhaps his father was the same in his youth.)

The demon then notes, a chocolate dish for this evening’s dessert must be prepared. Dessert to be eaten in the master’s bedroom. Hopefully on the demon’s body.

He shakes off the dark tendrils forming in his hand from too much excitement.


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt - 'Just for today.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

Words escape them when their lips finally touch. Minds gone blank. Psyches frozen. Their shoulders quiver as if their lips hadn’t been graced with the smoothness of another’s in a million years. (Even when they each have kissed their respective lovers only moments prior.) Ronald forgets to breathe, basks in the demon’s sweet taste (like milk and honey) instead, sucking the other’s tongue like he’s never tasted such saccharine flavor in both this life and the last. Sebastian takes it upon himself to pull away, even when he doesn’t want to (doesn’t even need to). He silently reminds Ronald his body needs air, a gloved hand on the other’s pale chest.

“Wow.” Ronald falls back into soft pillows. His chest heaves as he catches his breath. Sebastian takes the time to take off his necktie, unbuttoning his shirt and waistcoat as well. “I actually missed you?”

The demon chuckles, lips curved. Ronald’s eyes widen in surprise at the freshness of the smile gracing Sebastian’s face. But he takes it, savors it, appreciates the demon could show him such delicacy. “Funny how that may be. Didn’t we see each other just yesterday?”

“ _Fucked_  each other yesterday,” The reaper corrects him with a smug grin. He tucks locks of Sebastian’s hair into his ear when the demon hovers over him, the delicate smile still on demon lips. “Do we get to do it today, too?”

“My, my, such haughty words for someone who pleaded ‘Please, not now.’” Sebastian chuckles low. He leans down, elbows folding, to kiss the reaper’s pouting lips. The demon finds it strange he can feel the sweetness of this action rising on his skin, rather than where their lips connected.

“Should I plead another way?” Ronald puts his fists to his cheeks, looks up at the demon and bats his eyes the way a woman does. “Can we do it? Please?”

The demon shakes his head, his lips in a flat line, eyes blank. “Ronald, that is distasteful.”

“I know, I know. Sorry,” Ronald laughs, a bit too amused, arms instinctively wrapping around his waist as he does. He doesn’t know his laughter echoes sugar in the butler’s ears. When Ronald settles back down, he asks, “Do you have to go soon? Finnian left…”

“He has to tend to his garden.”

“And you?”

“The young master asked to be kept in bed for the rest of the morning.” The demon sighs, heated breath landing upon Ronald’s lips. He doesn’t notice the reaper instinctively moved his lips to kiss him, but purposely held himself back. “Really, I sometimes think I spoil him too much.”

“Can’t you treat me more sweetly, too?” The reaper asks before he has time to think it through. He and the demon share a moment staring into each other’s eyes before he realizes how embarrassing it was to admit such things. Ronald quickly turns red, skin flushed from his cheeks, up his ears, and down his chest as the demon chuckles, a hand on his lips to suppress his laughter. Ronald buries his face into both hands. “I take that back. I don’t mean that at all!”

“I’m sure you did not mean it.” Sebastian whispers against the other’s knuckles, remnants of a chuckle still escaping his lips. He kisses each fold on Ronald’s fingers, and only notices then that the reaper’s nails are black. He notes to ask about them another time. He continues his teasing. “I’m sure you did not mean to admit it to me, that is.”

“Oh, shut up!” Ronald presses his hands unto the other’s face now, trying to keep the demon from saying anything more damaging to his pride (or whatever’s left of it). But Sebastian kisses one palm and licks the other, and Ronald feels each deed sips energy out of his muscles, turning him limp, transforming him into goo, making him surrender completely to the demon. Weeks ago he would have struggled against this. Weeks ago he would have felt like shit, bending to a demon’s whim. But now he pays it no mind, no longer alert nor cautious. He eagerly seeks him, anticipates him, wants to cave in to Sebastian so badly he could explode at the mere hint of him.

Sebastian catches the reaper’s hands in his when they fall, kissing each once more before he speaks. Ronald’s heart starts to beat quicker. “Do you have to report back to headquarters soon?”

“Not sure.” Ronald breathes, as if he’s held his breath all this while. He’s never stared into the other’s eyes for so long. “What time is it?”

The demon sets Ronald’s hands on his chest, then feels for the pocket watch that should be in his waistcoat’s pocket. He reads the time. “Three minutes past nine o'clock.”

The reaper sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Couldn’t clock in by nine, huh? Damn. This definitely means I gotta work overtime today.”

Sebastian’s face scrunches upon a frown, his voice hinges on disappointment. “I suppose you need to go?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind staying if you asked me,” Ronald jokes, even throws in a wink. He knows he has to leave as soon as possible. The sooner he arrives at headquarters, the less overtime he’ll have to do. Sebastian, however, takes his words seriously.

“Will you stay?” His voice ghosts against Ronald’s lips. The reaper gulps, swallowing that velvety tune. “Just for today. Don’t mind the overtime. Please?”

Ronald feels steam burst from his ears, absolutely embarrassed by the frank words, feeling like a boy in his teens who gushes over his crush. His heart beats rapidly against his ribcage, and he fears Sebastian could hear how loud it thunders. He wants the demon so badly, yes, but that doesn’t mean he wants Sebastian to know just how much he does. (He knows the demon would have too much fun toying with him, should he ever find out.)

“Ronald?” Sebastian lowers himself, arms rested on the pillows upon which Ronald lies his head. Their bare chests touch as he goes lower, planting a chaste kiss at the edge of Ronald’s lips. “Will you stay?”

The reaper turns his face away from the demon, unable to take the intensity of the other’s crimson gaze. He sputters words from his mouth, a feint to regain his pride though he doesn’t mind losing it at all. Not to Sebastian. “This is just one of your traps again, isn’t it? You just want me in trouble.”

“Maybe,” Sebastian chuckles against Ronald’s cheek, rubbing his lips slightly against it. The reaper shivers at the gentle, repeating touch. “Do I need to ask you again?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stay.” Ronald faces the demon to teasingly jut his tongue out at him, then grins brightly. “Only because Sebas-chan asked so nicely.”

The demon doesn’t voice a comeback. Instead, he slides his lips from Ronald’s cheek, and down his neck, tickling the other with short, sweet kisses. The reaper laughs as he slides his hands up Sebastian’s chest, teasing nipples when he passes them. He runs black fingernails over collarbones and over shoulders, then guides the demon’s clothes off them. Ronald sits up to pull the shirt and waistcoat off Sebastian’s arms, but they remain stuck around the area where the demon’s arm bands keep sleeves from falling.

Losing the strength to keep himself upright, Ronald starts to fall backward. Sebastian catches him from falling right back into the pillows, but because his movement is restrained by how far his trapped arms let him, he ends up falling down into the pillows with the reaper.

They laugh at their silly, finding no words describe the fluff in their chests. Strange, awkward, but comfortable, feeling just right.

Ronald rolls them both over so Sebastian lies on his back. When he’s about to claim he demon’s lips in another kiss, Sebastian’s voice pierces the air.

“Tease me?”

The reaper licks his lips, as if he could taste the velvet saccharine of Sebastian’s voice on them. Ronald responds by rubbing his bare buttocks against the risen, neglected hardness underneath Sebastian’s slacks. He bites his lips down at the intense groan that escapes the demon’s lips, increases the speed of his rocking because of it.

“Sebastian,” he moans, soft and breathy, hitching at the last syllable. “Sebastian,” he repeats. Again and again and again.

The demon partakes of the lust coating Ronald’s voice, mewling his name in an endless damned chant. He takes delight in the shrill of pleasure that makes the other’s voice hitch higher. He’s disappointed he can’t touch the other’s skin, arms restrained at his sides by the shirt he can’t quite remove. But he still smells the sweet vigor of Ronald’s blood, rushing through veins in excitement. He inhales this scent like the smoke humans breathe in to lose themselves, lets it fill every fiber of his lungs before he releases his breath, the heat of which is proof of how much Ronald’s taste heats his body.

The reaper continues to whisper the demon’s name. Now he’s pulled Sebastian’s slacks down, rubbing his own erection against the other’s, pushing upon him with frantic pace, edging himself closer to the peak of pleasure.

“You’re coming?” The demon asks, teasing. “You won’t even push me inside you?”

“S-so foul, Sebas-chan,” Ronald half-snickers, half-gasps at the pleasure he can’t conceal. “I was planning to, but this–  _ah_ –this feels good, too.”

“He was rough with you, wasn’t he? Is your ass still in pain?”

“W-well, you know how strong he is…” Ronald blushes, averting his gaze. He doesn’t realize Sebastian’s simply prying information out of him. His hips do not stop bucking.

“Poor Ronald.”

“Well, sorry for wanting it rough! If it wasn’t for _someone’s_ training, I probably wouldn’t—” Ronald catches himself admitting too much in the form of a jerk of his shoulders. He shakes his head, trying to bring some sense back to himself. He tries not to look at Sebastian smirking at him. “Know what, no. Never mind. I didn’t mean to say any of that.”

“Ahh, so you’re blaming this preference on me?”

“I’ve never been into rough play before, so? Yeah, maybe, I _am_  blaming you!”

“You give me too much praise, Ronald.” Sebastian sighs, as if content. Ronald knows he’d bow with a hand to his chest right now if he could. “I’m humbled by your faith in me.”

“I wasn’t praising you. Yeesh.” Ronald pouts. He spats with a ferocity he hasn’t muttered in a while. “Damn, demon.”

Sebastian’s eyes glow crimson. But he’s not at all angry. “Say that again.”

Ronald smirks. He leans down towards Sebastian’s face with every word he speaks. “Fucking. Damn. Demon.”

Their lips connect once more, finally, quickly, after what seems like eternity since they last kissed. Tongues dance against each other, twirling, sliding, skimming. The reaper knows he’d lose his breath if they keep kissing this this much ardor, but he knows he wouldn’t mind fainting (like he almost did in the garden) if it’s to Sebastian taking his breath away from him. Sebastian drinks in the glee of having Ronald completely submit to him, not a single drop of pride nor restraint sullying the reaper’s taste on his tongue.

Ronald hastens the pace of his hips, his fingers pressing their erections together. Hot breaths join faster between their lips, breathing getting more jagged and more frequent with every stroke of Ronald’s fingers. When Sebastian senses Ronald’s climax about to come, he rips his lips from kissing Ronald in favor of placing teeth upon the reaper’s neck. He bites down, hard and solid, tearing skin and drawing blood, just as the reaper’s juices start to spurt forth. Ronald let’s out a husky, painful cry, his come spurting forth with an intensity he’s never felt before. Sebastian’s own climax comes due to the rough, intense, sweetness of Ronald’s scream, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure he never stops missing.

The two lie together in bed now, chests heaving with breath they can’t quite catch up o yet. Sebastian brushes his fingers through Ronald’s hair, wiping of beads of sweat that form on his forehead.

When Ronald regains enough strength to lift his head and look up at Sebastian, the demon leads his face towards him, kissing him once more.

“One more round?” Ronald asks after they kiss.

“Well,” the demon snickers. “We have the whole morning.”

***

“Well, thanks for having me.”

“I’m sure Finny would like you to know you’re always welcome to stop by.”

“Thanks.” Ronald grins. “And you? Would you want me to keep stopping by?”

The butler ponders, finger to his chin, eyes darting to somewhere above. “Perhaps, I wouldn’t mind you visit more often.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

They both laugh, one openly, one polite.

“Well, I will be seeing you soon, Ronald.” Sebastian bows to him.

“Yeah.” He salutes the butler with two fingers, heading towards the garden to say his goodbyes to Finnian as well. “See ya.”

***

Ronald comes home to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes. He passes by the cafeteria first to grab lunch, planning to clock in for the afternoon shift, working only for halfday that Sunday.

He’s in line at the cafeteria, filling his tray with food, when a familiar voice sounds from behind him.

“Late morning, Ronald Knox.” The whiney voice of his boss rings (annoyingly) in his ears. Ronald turns, tray of food in his hands, to see William looking straight at him, adjusting his glasses with a rigid upward push.

“Yo, boss.” Ronald laughs, short. With a swish of his head, he points to the last bowl of food to his left. “Better get this coconut jelly for dessert, I hear it’s _real_  good–”

“Ronald.”

“Yes, boss?” He stands at attention, almost on reflex.

William adjusts his glasses once more as he leans forward, making Ronald lean away from him. “When I said have a restful day off, I meant _a_  restful day off. Not a day and a half. Do you realize who had to cover for you when you didn’t come in the morning today?”

Ronald coats his voice with the sarcasm he’s so mastered. “Did you, boss? For me? Gee, I’m so glad I have such a kind, understanding boss like yo–”

“Don’t.” The other reaper interrupts, pushing away Ronald’s hand, which was about to pat his shoulder. “Don’t try to suck up to me, Ronald Knox. Overall, it won’t be me who’ll be affected by your diligence to your work, or lack thereof.” William squints his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Ronald presses his lips to a fine line, then shadows it over with a confident grin. Of course he knows what he means. Every reaper knows. Perhaps grieves over it. “I do. Thanks for the concern, boss.”

William nods his head. “You’re a diligent worker, Ronald. Quite one of the hardworking ones. I don’t want to have to lose that.”

Ronald grins wide, flattered by his boss’ unexpected words of praise. “I’ll see to it that you don’t. But I gotta go eat now, so–”

“Good afternoon, William~!” A voice shrieks from the distance. Ronald discretely walks off to an empty seat as soon as William looks to the source of the voice. “You’re still as handsome as alwa–ouch. Even your coldness has it’s charm.”

***

On a chilly Wednesday night, one where a storm brews across majority of England, Ronald waits outside the Phantomhive manor.


	26. Chapter 26

Prompt - 'Don't move, I just got comfy.'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Mature 

* * *

***

The door to our office opens, John walking in with a tray covered in envelopes. “Her Majesty has requested you look at these first, and if any need her attention, to please bring them back to her.” He sets the letters down in between my colleague and I.

I look up, both Charles and I having a quiet stare down. Neither of us wants to go through these letters. At least there are only a handful on the tray. This shouldn’t take too long. I can hear thunder rumble in the distance. Is more rain on its way? It has been raining off and on for most of the day, but the ground has yet to get a good soaking. Looking over to the side, I see John is still standing by the door.

“Is there something else?” I ask, watching him. He’s looking out the window. Perhaps the rain has begun to fall again.

“Is Her Majesty expecting any guests today?” John asks, his voice neutral. “There appears to be a carriage headed this way.”

Both Charles and I look towards the window, and see the carriage that John has seen first. Charles jumps up from his chair. “No, it can’t be.”

“What? Charles?” I stand up, grabbing my saber that’s leaning against my desk. “Charles!” My partner races out of the office, disregarding my calling after him. I sigh, and look at John. “Are these letters urgent?”

“Is anything for Her Majesty ever  _not_  urgent?” John replies. He turns around and follows the footsteps of my cohort.

Sighing, I sit back down at my desk, setting my saber back to lean against it. I reach for the first envelope, and open it with a letter opener. A thunderclap sounds closer this time, and with it, loud drops of rain. I hope that whoever has come to call on the Queen has made it inside safely. My eyes look down at the piece of paper, and I see that it is of no importance, so I pick up the next one and begin to read it.

Just as I pick up the last letter, I hear the familiar gait of my colleague walking down the hall. However, I hear a second pair of footsteps accompanying his. That’s rather odd. Unless John is with him? But I know what John’s footfalls sound like. This is not them. I push my chair back, preparing to stand up when the door to our office opens.

“Charles.” Grey stands there, sopping wet. “Fucking rain started.”

“I can see that.” I say, planting my feet on the ground. Raising myself up, I tilt my head at him. “There was someone walking with you. Where are they?”

The annoyed look on Charles’ face makes me wonder just what could have him so ticked off. It wasn’t like we haven’t ridden in the pouring rain before. A little water shouldn’t bother him this much. I’m about to say something, when he looks to the left. “You know, you don’t have to hide yourself.”

What the hell is he going on about?

Blonde tufts of hair appear just inside the doorway. Bright cerulean eyes appear next, and the largest smile I’ve seen appears last. “CHARLES!”

I sway in my spot, my hand grabbing onto the edge of my desk. Could it really be?? Is Finnian really here right now?

“Go on in.” Charles says, still rather annoyed. “Look, I need to go make sure the other one is alright.” He huffs, and walks out of the office, Finnian still standing at the door.

“Finny?” I finally find my voice, still not believing what I am seeing. I thought for sure I would not be seeing him until the ball in three nights time.

He looks at me, his eyes looking around. “M-May I come in?”

“Of course.” I walk over to the door, wondering why he’s being so reserved. I wonder if the Phantomhive butler has said something to him before he’s made his journey here. Or, perhaps that is who Grey is attending to, which would explain why he’s so upset right now. “To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit today?”

I close the door behind him, and feel those arms finally wrap around my waist once we’re sealed off from the world. I instantly pull him against me, hugging him close. His clothes are damp, but damp clothes have never bothered me. “I just wanted to see you!” Finnian’s voice is muffled, his face pressed against my sternum.

“Well, I’m very happy to see you.” I rest my cheek on the top of his head. “You’re fairly wet, though. Do you want to stand by the fire and dry off a little? I’m more than happy to light the fire in here.” I point towards the fireplace in our office.

Finnian steps away from me, and nods. “Yes, please! We didn’t think it was going to rain anymore.”

“We?” I go over to the fireplace, and kneel down. “Is the Phantomhive butler with you?” I take a match, light some kindling under the logs, and watch the embers catch the dry wood, warming up the room. I stand up, wiping my hands on my pants. I look down and see some soot now covering my thighs. Oh well.

He shakes his head, and comes to stand next to me. “No, Mr. Sebastian is back at the manor. Too much to do. ‘Busy, busy’.” Finnian’s smile lights up his face, my own lips curling up with his. “The young master said it was alright to visit after I finished my chores. Well, when  _we_  finished our chores.”  

“I see.” I stand behind him, and touch the lapels of the nice coat he’s wearing. “Here, let me hang this up for you, so that it can dry some.” I feel his shoulders roll back, so that I can peel the garment off of his body. His head is bent down, and I can see the mark on the back of his neck slightly exposed in this position, even with the high collar he’s wearing. My lips touch the mark; soft lips against wet skin. Finnian moans faintly, and tilts his head down more for me, exposing more of the back of his neck. With the silent offering, I let my kisses do the talking.

Hands reach for mine. “Charles…” His soft plea makes me toss his coat towards the coat rack. I hear it land on one of the hooks, my free hands now going to his hips, my tongue laps at his unique markings. His hips roll back, pulling a low groan past my lips at the subtle action.

“F-Finny, we can’t.” I murmur against the nape of his neck. My body is compelling me to keep going, while my mind argues that my partner will return soon to find us in a compromising situation. My hardness pushes against the cleft in his ass, the brown slacks providing a thin barrier between our bodies. My teeth drag beneath the serial number, moaning low when I hear his soft cry.

“W-We should stop, then!” His pleas are wasted breath. I can hear he wants this just as badly as I do. It’s been such a long week, and each night that has passed, I’ve only thought of him, touching myself, looking forward to when I would be seeing him again. Now he’s here, in my office, rubbing himself against my erection.

I grip his hips tight, and begin to rock with him. I can’t help it. He leans his head back, those cerulean eyes looking up at me with an eagerness I can practically taste. Our lips meet in a soft kiss, as we continue to grind ourselves against one another. His tongue touches my bottom lip, my lips only too happy to part for him, that void that I’ve been feeling since we last parted suddenly filling up deep inside of me.

Loud footsteps sound in the hall, making us pull apart quickly. I fix myself, my ears becoming deaf to all except the rapid beating of my heart. I see Finnian fix his own pants, his cheeks bright red. There’s a sharp knock on the door, before it’s opened.

“Look, I’ve given you plenty of time. I’ve collected the other one.” Charles walks in, more wet than he was before. “This rain is getting to be a bit ridiculous.”

A snake’s head pops out from behind the doorframe. “‘Is it safe in here?’ - asks Emily.” A tri-colored snake is speaking?

“Yes, yes. Come in here. You’re soaking wet on the carpet out there. Might as well get the stuff in here wet instead. Lest Her Majesty finds out about this.” Grey takes off his soaked white coat, and rings it out over the waste bin.

Finnian looks at the door. “Mr. Snake!”

“‘Ah, Sunflower.’ - says Oscar.’” The person that goes by the name of Snake shows his entire body, now a white snake speaking. Ah, yes. This is the man I made go catatonic at Easter, and the fellow that tried to protect my dear Finnian when I last visited the Phantomhive Manor. The two snakes hiss at me. “‘Is he going to hurt us, Finny?’ - asks Emily.”

I bow my head. “No, I will do no such thing to you today.” I step to the side. “I’m sure you are soaked through to the bone. Please, stand in front of the fire?”

A loud clap of thunder happens just then, the snakes around Snake’s neck hiss in terror. I look over at my colleague, who shrugs his shoulders. “It’s okay, Mr. Snake! We’re safe here!” Finnian informs the other.

“Quite.” Charles replies, his feet up on his desk now.

“Finnian, I need to go see Her Majesty. Will you be alright in here for a few minutes? It should not take me very long.”

My love looks at me with a cheerful smile on his face. “I’ll be okay, Charles! I’ve got Mr. Snake with me!”

“‘Yes - we will be okay.’ - says Oscar.” Snake steps closer to the fireplace, holding his gloved hands out in front of it.

I look at Charles. “I shouldn’t be long. Will you be able to handle these two?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves me off. “Just go. But, I think we’re going to have to talk when you get back.” Blue eyes stare at me with a look.

Grabbing the letters off my desk, holding the tray in my hands, I nod. “Right. Make them some tea, would you?” I open the office door, and head out, ignoring the annoyed sigh I hear Charles make.

The halls are quiet, the only sound I hear is the rain striking the windows. It’s really coming down now. I get to Her Majesty’s chamber relatively quickly, and give a gentle knock on the door.

“Who is it?” I hear Her say.

“It is me, Your Majesty. Charles Phipps.”

“Ah, Charles. Please come in.”

I balance the tray against my body, as I open the door with one gloved hand. “Pardon the intrusion, but I wanted to inform you that I was able to read through your correspondences, Your Majesty.” I walk into the room, keeping the door ajar.

“Was there anything of major importance?” She asks, as I set the letters on her side desk.

Shaking my head, I arrange them in a nice pile. “No. Just the standard letters, people asking for donations for charity, etc.”

“Speaking of charity, the Phantomhive ball is this weekend, is it not?” She asks, taking the letters I’ve just put into an order, and looks through them.

“It is, Your Majesty.” I keep my head down, worried that my emotions on the subject might compromise me from attending.

“Both you and Charles will be going on my behalf.” I knew we were to attend, but I did not expect this! “I’m too tired for this party. I know the young Earl understands, and I will make sure to send four cases of the finest champagne with the two of you.”

My mind starts to wander, as I understand what she is saying. “Yes, Your Majesty.” I bow at my waist. “Will there be anything else?”

“No. You are dismissed.” She waves Her hand, cueing my departure from Her chambers.

I walk with a miniscule bounce in my step, as I think about just what this means. It means that we will not have to return very late in the evening, or perhaps even at dawn. I push the door to my shared office open, my face still neutral, even though I want to smile. I enter the room, and see both Finnian and Snake on the floor, talking to each other, both of Snake’s snakes slithering between the two of them. The smile that I’ve hidden for the past five minutes now manifests, thrilled that my love is still here.

“What’s with that look?” Charles asks me, fiddling with his tea cup.

Sitting at my desk, I keep my chair turned, wanting to show Finnian I am there, while giving Charles some attention as well. “Her Majesty has informed me that we will be going to the Phantomhive manor not as her escorts-” I hear Finnian sigh, “but as guests in her stead.” The noise that comes out of his mouth makes me cover my own, to hide the smile that’s now there.

“This means I have to find a mask.” Charles sighs. “And you do too.”

“Yes, I am aware of that, Charles.” I look over at Finnian, and see he’s looking at me. “Does this please you, Finnian?”

“It does!” Finnian nods. “We’ll be working, though.”

“‘It will not be a difficult task, Sunflower.’ - says Oscar.” Snake looks over at my partner. What is going on there? I look over at him, and see that Charles is watching Snake with a look of interest on his face. I’m surprised he has yet to ask me just why these two are here in the first place. Does he know about Finnian and I? Did I let something slip without realizing it?

“You’re right.” Finnian laughs gayly. His mouth is open to say something, when a loud crash of thunder happens, the lights in our office flickering a little.

Standing up, I go over to the window to look outside. “The rain is really coming down now.” I look over at Charles, and see that he’s still watching Snake, who is now talking with Finnian quietly with his two snakes looking over his shoulder at Charles. “Charles, I think that these two should not be going back in this weather.”

That got his attention. “Do you really think so? If it’s a matter of not wanting to ride in the rain, I’m sure the two of us can escort them back home.”

“Why don’t we give the young Earl a call?” I walk back over to my desk, and pick up the telephone. “It might be best to get his opinion on the matter. We don’t want to start some unnecessary drama should anything happen to his two servants on their way back to his manor in this storm.”

Charles rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

I ring Earl Phantomhive’s estate, and hope that the telephone still works in his area. I’m not sure how far the storm is raging right now. After three rings, a calm voice picks up on the line. “Phantomhive Residence.” Ah, it’s his butler.

“Good evening, Mr. Michaelis.” I speak cordially, not wanting to alarm the man on the other end of the line. “Is the young Earl available for a quick chat?”

“Mr. Phipps.” The Earl’s butler replies. “I trust Finnian and Snake have arrived at your palace?”

“Yes, that is correct. And partially why I am telephoning.” I hear him draw in a breath, as if to speak. “Rest assured, they are quite alright. A little damp, but otherwise they arrived here in one piece.”

“That is good. I will go let the young master know he has a call. Please wait a few moments.” I hear him set the phone down.

My eyes travel to my desk, as I think about how to make this suggestion to the young Earl without coming off in the wrong manner. I close my eyes, thinking about just what I’m going to say, when I hear him pick up the line. “Master Phipps?”

“Yes, good evening, Earl. I apologize if I’m interrupting your evening.”

“You are not. Is everything alright?” His voice sounds indifferent, but a butler knows that it is just an act of formality.

“Yes, my lord. Everything is alright. I was telephoning you because it seems the storm is rather bad outside right now, and I do not believe it will be letting up anytime soon.” I pause to take a breath. “What would you have us do with your servants? Would you prefer that we escort them back home this evening in the storm, or would you prefer we wait until morning to return them back to your estate?”

The young Earl is quiet. “Give me a moment, please.” He says into the phone, before setting it down. I strain my ear, to listen in on the conversation I hear him having with his butler.

_“Sebastian - he wants to keep them there overnight. I’m not sure how I feel about this.”_

_“Young master, it isn’t like Finnian has not spent the night there before. If the weather is as bad as he says it is, we must accept it at face value. He is only looking out for them. If it concerns you so much, I am more than happy to make the journey myself.”_

_“No, I don’t want you going anywhere.” A pause. “Fine.”_

I swallow, trying to alleviate the my rapidly beating heart. “Master Phipps? Are you still there?”

“I am, my lord.”

“Is Finnian there with you right now? May I speak with him?” I can hear there’s an edge to his voice that wasn’t there before.

“Of course.” I look over at Finnian, and gesture to him. “Finny, the Earl would like to speak with you.”

He jumps up, and comes over to my desk. I hand him the telephone, our hands touching for a moment, making me wish my gloves were not on. “HELLO?” He shouts into the phone. I cringe, but I can’t keep the smile off of my face. I hear the snakes hiss, and I hear Charles groan. “YOUNG MASTER?”

“Finny - you don’t have to shout. I can hear you just fine.” I can hear the young Earl say rather loud.

“Oops.” His voice returns to a normal decibel. “I’ve never talked on one of these before.” He laughs. “It’s like you’re standing right next to me!”

I cannot hear the rest of the conversation, but I see Finnian nod his head a lot. I want to remind him that the young Earl cannot see him nodding, but it seems like the Earl has already thought this was happening. “I think whatever you think is best for us, Young Master. I know we have chores to attend to in the morning.”

Is the young Earl actually considering my suggestion?

“Yes, okay! Thank you so much!” Finnian responds, the elation present in his voice. “Oh! Right!” He turns to look at me, those cerulean eyes shining with happiness. “Here, Charles!”

I take the phone back from him, and ignore the soft groan I hear on the other end of the line. “Yes, my lord? What did you decide?”

“I….” I hear the reluctance in his tone. “I suppose it makes sense to let them stay the night this evening. Are you absolutely sure that this will not inconvenience Her Majesty?”

The breath I’ve been holding comes out with an inaudible sigh of relief. “No, my lord. It will not. As far as we are concerned, they are not here.”

“Please keep it that way.” The young Earl states. “I expect them back at my estate first thing in the morning. If the weather is still not cooperating-”

“We will escort them home, no matter what.” I answer before he can finish his sentence. “Have a good evening, my lord.”

“And to you.”

Placing the receiver back onto the telephone, I look over at Charles. “It seems they will be staying the night.” A loud clap of thunder sounds, followed by the skies opening up.

“Fine.” Charles stands up. “Do you want to show them to a spare room? Or should I?”

I looked at Finnian and Snake. “Gentlemen, since you’ll be staying this evening, I’m sure that we can find you some clothes lying around. Would either of you care to freshen up before we serve dinner?”

“‘Dry clothes would be nice.’ - says Oscar.” Snake stands up.

“Why don’t the two of you wait just right outside, while Charles and I speak?” Opening the door, I watch the two Phantomhive servants walk out, before I close the door.

“Do you think this is a wise idea?” Charles asks me the moment the door is shut. “What if She finds out?”

“Then we tell Her the truth. We did not think it was wise for them to return due to the weather. If She asks, they were here delivering a message about the ball this evening.” The lie rolls off my tongue faster than I had anticipated.

He smirks at me. “Seems like you want this Finnian fellow to spend the night. Tell me, Charles. Is he the reason you took off last week?”

“What if it is?” I meet his gaze without flinching. “We are allowed to do what we want on our days off.”

“The two of them should be in the same room.” Charles doesn’t goad me any further, which surprises me. “I think the room in between our chambers would be best, don’t you think?”

This makes me pause, because yes, there is a room between ours, but what purpose does that serve? Does he not realize that both of our rooms can access said room? Ahh…. I see. So, that’s how it is, is it? Is there something going on between him and the Phantomhive footman? That can’t be the case, can it?

My eyebrow raises up. “Is that what you think?”

“I do.” Charles nods. “Besides, if Her Majesty decides to do a sudden inspection, we can warn the two of them.”

Yes, I’m sure that’s exactly what you have in mind by putting these two in that room. At least the room has two beds, to make it less obvious. “Alright. Shall I go show them to their room for the evening? You find the two of them some fresh clothes?”

Charles jumps up from his seat. “Where am I going to find clothes?”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” I open the door and walk out, seeing both Finnian and Snake standing at attention in the hallway, neither speaking. “Gentlemen, if you would please follow me.”

I lead them downstairs, through the servant’s kitchen. I come to the room in between ours, and open the door. “This will be where you will sleep this evening. There are two beds, big enough for the both of you to sleep comfortably.” My hand goes to Finnian’s back, which I feel him lean into the touch. “Will this room be alright for your snakes?” I look at the other male.

“‘Yes, it will be fine for us.’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake flicks her tongue at me. “‘Will we be getting new clothes?’ - asks Oscar.”

“I have some here.” Charles pushes the door open wider, and enters the room. He drops the clothes on the bed on the right. “Not sure which you two prefer to wear, but there you go.” He looks over at me. “Dinner in an hour?”

“Make it two.” I suggest, which he nods. “There is a bathroom behind that door.” I point with my left hand, my right still touching Finnian’s somewhat damp back. The fire in our office had done as well as it could. “Would you like for me to light a fire in here for you two?”

“Please!” Finnian nods, twisting his head to look at me. I smile, pulling my hand away from him, reluctantly so, as I walk towards the hearth. Charles has already left the room, and Snake is looking at the clothing on the bed. “Do we need to heat water with the fire, Charles?”

Kneeling down, I add a few logs to the fireplace, and grab a match. “If you wish to take a warm bath, yes. If you don’t mind a cold shower, then no.” I stoke the embers, the logs catching fire. I grab a chair, and set it front of the fireplace. “There we go. You can put your clothes on this to dry quicker. I’m more than happy to wash them for you.” I stand back up, having the strangest sense of deja vu. Only this time, I won’t be able to share a sweet kiss with my love. “I’ll be back to collect you both in two hours.” I see Snake’s back is still turned, and quickly kiss Finnian softly on the lips, my knees wobbling when I feel him return the pressure of my kiss with his own lips.

“Thank you, Charles.” Finnian’s smile makes my face feel warm. I nod, and take my leave, closing the door behind me to give the two men their privacy.

Charles is waiting for me in the hallway, his back against the wall, his right foot up. “So, are you two a thing?” At least he has the decency to ask me while we’re not in earshot of any of the other servants.

“You tell me. What is your deal with Snake?” We begin to walk towards the kitchen, wanting to distance ourselves from the two we’re conversing about. At least, that is why I begin to move. “Since when has that been a thing? I thought-”

“I don’t know!” Charles exclaims, rather peeved. “I don’t know, alright? But I’m trying to figure it out.” He leans close to me to speak, as there are others around us now in the main kitchen. “What time will go and collect him?”

The rain pounds the windows hard, the sky lighting up with a flash of lightning. The lights flicker again, this time wavering a little bit longer than the last time. I hope we do not lose power this evening. I don’t wish to deal with the staff, although most are capable of dealing with themselves just fine. I look around, to make sure no one is listening to our conversation, before I speak low.

“Does it really matter? I did not know I was to operate under a set schedule.” I glare at him, hating the fact that we’re having this discussion right now. “Just let it be. If he’s there when you go and collect your new obsession, then it is within reason to believe I have not gone yet. If he is not there, then you know where he is.”

He sighs loudly. “Fine. Be that way. See if I try and help you out again. I put them in that room for  _you_ , you know.”

“Sure, Charles.”I roll my eyes at him. “Now, I’m going to go fix some dinner for the four of us. Make sure they’re in our dining room at the appropriate time.” I don’t bother to wait for an answer, instead I head towards the pantry to figure out what to cook for the four of us. The thunder booms loud, rattling the windows. This sudden visit is turning into a lot more than I anticipated.

***

Dinner is served at the time we had set. The two men look regal in their borrowed clothes, both wearing buttoned up white shirts with simple  ties on their necks, both in slacks too long for their bodies. Finnian’s hair is lacking the five bobby pins, his hair framing his face nicely without them. Snake is wearing a pair of white gloves, while Finnian keeps his hands bare. Charles pours wine for the four of us, while I serve everyone.

“Thank you making this food for usl!” Finnian looks at me. “It looks delicious, Charles!”

“‘Yes, thank you.’ - says Oscar.” Snake looks at both myself and my cohort, who is looking anywhere but at him. “‘We are very hungry!’ - says Emily.”

I smile, and pick up my utensils. “Please, eat. There is no need for decorum down here. Here, we are just four people. No titles, or jobs, are recognized here.”

The conversation is light throughout our meal, both Charles and I trying to coax answers out of the two men. Not that they were hiding anything, more like it was painfully obvious these two don’t get to talk very much with the other Phantomhive servants. Or, they just stick with each other, which is why the conversation flows so naturally between the two of them. I meet Finnian’s eyes on more than one occasion, sharing smiles while I listen to him speak. This is nice. Much nicer than it should be, when we’re just sitting in the servant’s ‘dining’ room. Charles and I rarely take our meals down here - we’re usually in the dining room with Her Majesty, or just eat in our office. It’s a breath of fresh air to sit at a table, with the man who has claimed my heart as his own.

“Would any of you care for dessert this evening?” I ask. The rain is still pounding on the windows, the storm not really letting up in the past few hours. “I would be more than happy to bring it to the parlor?” I look at Charles, who seems to be favoring the idea. “Perhaps some brandy and a game of cards?”

Both Finnian and Snake - along with his two snakes - nod their heads. “Bring it there, Charles?” My colleague stands up. “Come with me, boys. I’ll show you where the parlor is.”

I start to gather the dishes, and make my way back to the kitchen. I set the plates down in the sink, and begin to run some water. When they’re rinsed, I turn around and almost bump into Finnian. “W-What are you doing in here?” I ask, trying to calm my racing heart. “I thought you went with Grey to the parlor.”

He holds up the rest of the dinnerware up. “I thought you might like some help. You shouldn’t have to do the dishes just yet, Charles.” He sets them down in the sink, and turns the water off.

“Finny…” I look around, just to make sure that there is no one else is in the vicinity. We’re alone together. Finally.

Our brains must be on the same wavelength, for the moment I step forward, he steps forward too, and my arms go around him, my head bending down to meet his lips with a kiss that can rival the storm outside. It’s hurried, it’s sloppy, and it makes the erection I’ve had an issue with since I first saw Finnian in my office begin to swell once more. Our teeth clank against one another, but it doesn’t bother me. No, I need more of this, of  _him_. I push my tongue into his mouth more forcefully than I intend, but the satisfied moan that leaves his throat makes me realize perhaps he wants it this way.

I lift him up, and set him on the edge of the counter, his arms going over my shoulders as our tongues keep touching each other. Each lick is never enough, each caress fuels the desire for more touches. His legs wrap around my waist, and I pull him closer towards me, needing to feel the touch of his arousal against my own. The trousers he’s wearing are loose, more loose than they should be. I can feel them starting to slip when I reach down to cup his buttocks with both of my hands. I rip off my gloves quickly, needing to feel skin on skin contact, the black articles of clothing going flying to who knows where in the kitchen. I slip my hands down the back of his pants, and grab onto his buttocks, squeezing him gently.

“Aah…” His moans are music to my ears. I squeeze more, brazenly frotting against him more as I spread his cheeks apart. “Charles…”

My lips touch his neck, what parts I can touch, thanks to the collar of his shirt. “Finnian…. I’ve missed you so much….” I nip at his neck, and feel him shiver under my touch.  

“I’ve missed you too!” He rubs against me just as lewdly as I do to him, neither of us caring about our surroundings right now. No, we both seem to need this physical contact, which I am so grateful for, as I did not think he would be so open to the idea.

Lips connect with another frenzied kiss, the heat building between the two of us. I’m about to make a mess in my pants, and I can’t seem to find a reason to care. I let go of his right buttcheek, sliding it over his hip before landing on my prize. Our kiss breaks off a second time, Finnian tossing his head back with a loud moan.

“F-Finnian…” My breath is labored, my hand pumping his swollen arousal with a gentle ease. “N-Not so loud…”

“But Charles…” The way he moans my name makes me bury my face against his neck. I stroke him more, and feel him begin to pulsate against my palm. “More, Charles….More….”

My hand pumps him faster, as I listen to his muted moans become more guttural, the closer I bring him to his release. I want to keep listening to him, but I know if we stay in here too long, Charles might come and look for us. That thought almost kills my own hardness, but each time I squeeze Finnian, my own arousal throbs in my pants.

“I….” His voice is sweeter than anything I’ve ever heard. I know he’s close, as he’s now bucking his hips hard, pushing into the tight fist I’ve made. “C-Charles!” His arms wrap tight around my neck, as I feel the warmth of his release begin to coat my hand, making it slippery as I keep pumping him through his orgasm. My hand keeps moving, until I feel him begin to soften in my fist.

Unwrapping my fingers, I pull my hand up out of his pants, and begin to wipe it off on a towel I’ve set nearby. I kiss Finnian’s neck, and moan low into his ear. “Finnian…. I plan on calling on you this evening. I hope you are not a light sleeper?”

“I’m not.” He shakes his head, resting his temple against the side of my head. I feel him lean against me, both of my arms wrapping back around his midsection.

“Come on, we should go and see what Snake and Charles are up to.” I almost want to take this comment back, because I do  _not_  want to see what they are up to. I have no desire to walk in on something, just as I’m sure Charles is the same way, since Finnian and I have had ample time to be alone together.

Finnian whines softly. “Don’t move, I just got comfy.”

“I promise, you may rest all you want when I take you to your room later.” I kiss him softly, his lips finer than any wine I’ve ever had the pleasure of drinking. “What do you say?”

“Kay!” He laughs, slipping down off the counter. He takes my hand, and smiles. “Which way to the parlor, Charles?”

“This way, Finny.” We head out of the kitchen, and make our way to the parlor.

I knock loud five times, wanting to stop any nonsense that may or may not be happening behind the closed door. Waiting two more beats, I open the door, allowing Finnian to enter first. I walk in, and see that both Charles and Snake are playing a game of billiards, both men wearing somewhat content looks on their faces. I wonder if they exchanged in the same activity that we just partook in, or if they’ve just been playing billiards this entire time.

Pouring brandy for the four of us, we share a toast - ‘To bad weather!’ - and take a sip. I see Finnian make a face, and can’t help but laugh.

“You don’t have to drink it, if it’s not to your liking, Finny.” I reach for the glass, as he holds it up for me to take.

“I’m sorry, Charles. I just don’t like the taste of alcohol too much.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” I smile, and pour the rest of his drink into my glass. I see that Snake is sharing his brandy with his two snake companions. “Would you care for some water?”

“Actually, I’m feeling sort of tired.” The yawn that leaves his mouth becomes contagious, as it passes around the room to all four of us. “Would you please walk me back to our room?”

There’s movement in my peripheral vision. “‘We should go together, Finny.’ - says Emily.” Snake appears at his side. “‘It is very late.’ - says Oscar.”

“I would be more than happy to do that.” I reply. I look over their heads, and see Charles is watching the exchange with a thoughtful look on his face. “Charles - I will see you in the morning.”

“Good night to you all!” He answers back, the other two men giving him wave goodbye.

When we get to their room, I open the door for them, and feel that it’s nice and toasty in their room. “Should you need anything, there is a bell near both of your beds that will ring our rooms.” I bow, before I lift my head and look into Finnian’s eyes. “Sweet dreams to the both of you.”

“Thank you so much, Charles!” Finnian smiles brightly.

I close the door, resting my back against it. I breathe deeply, the adrenaline still pumping fast through my veins. Only a little bit of time before we’re together again.

***

Two hours later, I light a candle, and walk through the small passageway that leads into the room that both Finnian and Snake are staying in. I see there is a lump on each bed, meaning that my cohort has not come to collect the other just yet. Or, maybe he has changed his mind. No matter. I know what I want to do.

Stepping quietly, I walk over to the bed Finnian is sleeping in. I touch his shoulder, and shake him gently. “Finny….” I speak softly. “Finny, wake up.”

“C-Charles?” He turns towards me, yawning softly. “Am I dreaming?”

“I’m afraid not.” I smile. I lift the covers off of him, and notice he’s wearing the button up shirt he has worn to dinner to bed. “Would you like to come with me now?”

Finnian nods his head, and slips out of bed. “To your room?”

“To my room.” I nod.

I lead him through the passageway. When we get back to my room, I lock the passage, making it impossible for anyone to come into my room using this secret entrance. I see Finnian, smiling up at me.

Setting the candle down, I lean forward and extinguish the flame with my breath. Now we can finally be together, alone, with no one to worry about except ourselves. Good thing I’m not tired.


	27. Chapter 27

Prompt - 'Am I dead?'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. If there is one thing I detest about being Her Majesty’s butler, it is the amount of paperwork that we are forced to do day in and day out. Send me out to collect items, let me fetch things for Her. But this? Paperwork when it’s all we’ve done today? I need something to happen, and with the weather being as awful as it is, I don’t think that is in the cards for me this afternoon.

“Must you write so loud?” I mumble under my breath, hating how Charles scratches the paper with his fountain pen.

“Really, Charles?” His tone is bored, just like how I feel. “Just let me do my work in peace, please.”

“Fine, but-”

I stop talking, when there’s a soft knock, followed by our office door opening. John is standing there with a tray full of envelopes. Great. More paperwork.

“Her Majesty has requested you look at these first, and if any need her attention, to please bring them back to her.” He sets the tray down between our desks.

I stare at Charles, refusing to be the one to start looking at these letters. This is where I draw the line. If I have to read one more correspondance, I’m going to take my sword, and run it through the next person I see. Charles looks away first. Success! Looks like he will have to suffer through them on his own.

“Is there something else?” He asks John, who is still standing in our office. That’s rather odd. Usually, he just drops things off and leaves.

He looks out the window as he speaks, “Is Her Majesty expecting any guests today? There appears to be a carriage headed this way.”

My head snaps to the right, and I see the carriage in question. My eyes grow wide. I know that carriage. Why is the Earl of Phantomhive calling on Her Majesty? Does this mean that peculiar looking fellow is driving the carriage? I jump up quickly, and hightail it past John, not bothering to say anything when I hear Charles call after me. I  _have_  to see if he’s there.

I dart outside, the rain starting to fall in earnest. Great. Just what I was hoping for. I stand out in the rain, and wait for the carriage to come to a stop. When it does, my chest begins to hurt when I see the Phantomhive footman holding the reigns. Two snakes are curled around his neck, the white one and the tri-colored one. Crap, what were their names again? Oscar, and….? Elizabeth? Erin?

“‘Good afternoon, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” Ah, that’s it. Emily. “‘Finnian is here to see Mr. Phipps.’ - says Emily.”

Of  _course_  he’s here to see him. Does that mean the brat isn’t with them? “Is the Earl with you?”

“‘Smile is not with us, no.’ - says Oscar.” The white snake hisses, extending his head up. “‘May he get out, so we may put the carriage away? We do not like the rain.’ - says Emily.”

What to do, what to do. “Yeah, that’s fine.” I knock on the carriage door, before opening it. “Come on out with you.”

The man that my partner seems to be infatuated with hops out of the carriage, smiling broadly. “Oh! It’s raining!” He leans his head back, allowing the water to hit his face. What the hell is with this kid?”

“Yes, it is. Which means we should get you inside. Come along.” I look up at the two snakes along with the footman. “Do you remember the way to the stables?” All three nod their heads. “Head there. I’ll come and get you in a few minutes. Do not, under any circumstances, leave there without me. Understand?” He nods, and starts to roll towards the stables.

The sky decides to open up just then, the rain falling hard. I start to walk, and hope that the kid - Finnian? Is that what his name is? I don’t bother to look back, as I walk into the palace. If he’s not with me, then tough shit. To think, I opted out of looking at those letters. Maybe Charles was the winner today after all.

We walk quickly towards our office. The sooner I can stay inside, the happier I’ll be. I still have to go and collect the other one. I hate the rain. I stand at our opened office door. “Charles. Fucking rain started.”

“I can see that.” My partner stands up, tilting his head at me. “There was someone walking with you. Where are they?”

Where the fuck are they indeed. I look to my left, trying to control my annoyance. “You know, you don’t have to hide yourself.” I speak to Finnian, who is hiding out of sight. How does Charles even like this kid? What makes him so special? I don’t see it. I really don’t.

He starts to poke his head into view, making my stomach want to expel all of its contents out, watching this gross display. “CHARLES!” Is this kid serious?

“Go on in.” He’s still standing in the doorway like a complete fool. Honestly, I don’t have time to deal with this right now. “Look, I need to go and make sure the other one is alright.” I exhale rather loudly, upset that I’m having to deal with this in the first place. If they were supposed to be here, why didn’t Charles let me know? Ridiculous. It’s not like I don’t spring things on him unannounced. Couldn’t he, at least, show me the same decency?

The rain is pouring from the sky. Any other day, these two could have come to the palace. But nope. It had to be today. Today, when the rain has been minimal, and the moment they show up? It’s a torrential downpour. Ridiculous. I keep my head down, as I walk towards the stables, ignoring the pounding in my chest. What the hell is going on with my body? This isn’t normal. This isn’t right.

I get to the stables, and see that the carriage is parked under cover, the horses in a small pen nearby, out of the rain. At least they get to not be thoroughly soaked, unlike me. I hate the way my uniform feels soaking wet. Clinging to my skin, the water dripping down my back. So disgusting. I look around, and can’t see the Phantomhive footman anywhere. He didn’t go to the palace alone did he?

“‘Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” I turn around fast, my head knocking against a low hanging lamp. Next thing I know, I’m laying on my back, and I’m staring up at the lamp that is now swinging back and forth, making the light flicker.

Closing my eyes, I count to ten. Surely I did not just make a fool of myself just now, did I? The light becomes obscured when a head creates a shadow over me. Well, a head and two snakeheads. I blink a few times, making sure what I’m seeing is correct.

“Am I dead?” It’s a rhetorical question, because I know that I am not. I couldn’t be, unless I’m suddenly trapped in the first ring of Hell. That must be it. That’s why the rain isn’t letting up, and seems to be heading straight for the earth faster than possible. The beauty above me is just the Devil tempting me.

Wait, beauty?

The snakes hiss, and shake their heads. “‘No, Mr. Butler. You are not dead. You did hit your head though.’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake comes close to my face. “‘Can you stand up?’ - asks Oscar.” The white snake joins the other, both coming towards me.

“Yes!” I jump up quickly, stepping backwards. I see all three pull their heads back, making me feel a little bad at moving so fast. “Are you okay? Can your snakes be in the rain? I thought snakes hated water.”

My chest constricts again when I see a shy smile start to appear on the Snake’s face. “‘No, we do not mind the rain.’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake slithers around his shoulder, and curls around his arm. “‘Do you not like the rain, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

“I prefer no water falling from the sky, so yes.” I look out at the courtyard. “We should probably head to the main house now. I don’t think this rain will be letting up anytime soon.”

“‘Okay.’ - says Oscar.” The white snake stares at me with its red, beady eyes. I look back at him, and wonder how I’ve gotten to this point, where I’m holding a conversation with a snake. Two of them, as a matter of fact.

I grab his hand, ignoring how my body seems to feel like it’s on fire when Snake accepts my hand. We race through the rain, the downpour worse than it was before, drenching us the moment we stepped foot out of the stables. If I didn’t hate the rain so much, I would find this comical, the way I’m clinging to his hand, as he is to mine, as we run as fast as we can towards the palace doors. It seems Emily has retreated to be back around his neck, when I turn around to see just how he’s faring through this jog in the rain. When we get to the door, I hold it open for him, letting him enter first. I step in after, not bothering to wipe my feet, because what’s the point? I’m soaked to the bone, as he is, and no amount of shaking off will stop the water from dripping off of us.

Our hands disconnect once we step foot into the palace. I’m not sure if I’m happy about this, or a little upset. Not wanting to dwell on these strange emotions, I lead the way back to our office. The door is closed. Great. I knock real loud, before I put my hand on the knob.

“Look, I’ve give you enough time.” I say, as I push the door open, keeping my head down. If those two are doing something, I’d rather not know. “This rain is getting to be a bit ridiculous.”

I walk over to my desk, and grab the waste bin off the floor. “‘Is it safe in here?’ - asks Emily.”

“Yes, yes. Come in here. You’re soaking wet on the carpet out there.” I sigh, wringing some of the water out of my hair. “Might as well get the stuff in here wet instead. Lest Her Majesty finds out about this.” I pull my soaking white jacket off of my body, and start to wring it into the bin, the water coating the discarded papers in the trash.

Snake enters the room, and goes over to the other Phantomhive servant. I ignore their conversation, rolling my eyes at how Charles seems to be so apologetic towards Snake. Oh, that’s right. He did try to stop him and those scaly creatures at Easter. No wonder Snake seems to be on the defensive. I can’t say that I blame him. I plop my feet up onto the desk, ignoring how soaked my pants are. I wish I could go stand in front of the fire too, but no one cares about me. No, no. The fire is for those two, who just happened to be caught in the rain. I suppose I’ll get to change eventually. Except, now Charles is leaving to go speak with Her Majesty.

“I shouldn’t be too long. Will you be able to handle these two?”

Did he really just ask me that? “Yeah yeah.” I move my hand around in a circle, tired of him questioning me. “Just go, but I think we’re going to have to have a talk when you get back.”

“Right. Make them some tea, will you?” He grabs the letter off the desk, as he speaks to me.

Great. Now I’m being giving orders by my partner. How did this day turn into such a mess? I blame the rain. This kind of shit always happens when it’s raining outside.

***

As if making them tea wasn’t enough of an order, now I’m supposed to find clothes for these two to wear. Just where does Charles expect me to get these from? Does he expect me to run out to Savile Row right now, in the pouring rain, to purchase some garments? I bet that’s what he would like. Well, you know what? No. No, these two will just have to deal with what I can find.

Walking into my bedroom, I go through my drawers, and grab items that I no longer wear. I know they won’t fit them perfectly, but it’s sure better than what Charles could provide for them. Giant man. These two are more my size, but still. Looking through my drawer, I find a pair of clean white gloves. I’m sure that Snake would prefer to wear them. I can’t imagine that the markings on his face are the only ones on his body.

Blood rushes through me, as I ponder this thought. Why am I thinking about where else these scales might be? And why….is it suddenly hot in here? What is happening to me right now? I groan, shoving the dresser drawer closed, holding a few different options for the two of them in my arms. Damn it, Charles. Why are you making me do this for these two?

I walk towards the room we had agreed upon, and see that the three of them are already in there. “‘Will we be getting new clothes?’ - asks Oscar.” I walk into the room, as if the white snake had sensed I was close by.

“I have some here.” I push the door open wider, and drop the clothes on the bed nearby where Snake is standing. “Not sure what you two prefer to wear, but here you go.” I look over at Charles, who is standing awfully close to Finnian. That’s _very_  interesting. “Dinner in an hour?”

“Make it two.” My partner states.

Ignoring the rest of what he’s saying, because he’s just telling these two where the bathroom is, I look over at Snake and his two snakes, who seem to be looking at the clothes. I see him pick up the pair of gloves. He looks at me, his amber eyes showing me something I’m not at all used to seeing. Is there….gratefulness in those eyes? I try not to dwell on it, and instead nod my head, letting him know that I understand.

I take my leave, and head out of the room. Deciding to wait for Charles, I position myself on the wall, knowing he’ll go the other way first. And sure enough, he does just that, and is surprised to see me still standing there, when he leaves the room five minutes later.

Things just keep getting better and better.

***

After dinner, my partner decides that maybe a game of cards might be fun for the four of us. Really, Charles? Cards? A storm is raging outside, and he wants to sit and play cards with these two.

“Bring it there, Charles?” Dessert does sound rather nice. As does a brandy.  Deciding that maybe it would be best, I stand up, smoothing out my fresh uniform that I took the liberty of changing into after Charles and I had parted ways prior to him fixing dinner. “Come with me, boys. I’ll show you where the parlor is.”

Leaving our dining room, I head down a hallway, and make my way to the servants recreation room. Her Majesty was of a mind that if Her staff were to remain loyal, they should have all the amenities that Her guests receive while staying at the palace. It is one of the rather nicer perks of my job, I must say. One I haven’t taken advantage of as of late, since we’ve been so busy with other things. This night off is proving to be rather enjoyable.

The rain is still pounding against the windows, lightning lighting up the sky. I wonder how long this storm is going to last. I really do not wish to escort these two back home in the pouring rain in the morning. I open the door to the parlor, and step to the side.

“Go on in, bo-….Where did Finnian go?” I ask, noticing that it’s just Snake behind me.

“‘He said he wanted to help with the dishes, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” He walks by me, entering the room.

Huh. “Ah, I see.” I follow him into the room, and close the door behind me. “Do you know how to play billiards, Snake?” I walk over to the table, yanking off the cover with a sharp tug. The snakes hiss, my lips starting to turn upwards in a smile at the noise they make.

“‘We have never played.’ - says Oscar.” Amber eyes look at me, and I feel my body start to grow a little weak, Snake’s gaze ensnaring me. “‘Is it easy, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

“It is.” I nod slowly, still staring into those eyes. That warmth is back, even though no fire is lit in this room. I can see the two snakes lifting their heads up, looking at me, but all I see are his eyes. His beautiful, amber-colored, narrow pupiled eyes. “Would you like to learn?” I can barely hear my own voice. His eyes are hypnotising.

“‘We would’. - says Oscar.” Snake’s cheeks turn a dusty pink. “‘Mr Butler? Are you alright? - asks Emily.”

Blinking, I break off our eye contact, exhaling loudly. “Yes, I’m fine.” I turn around, to gather my wits. What just happened? I walk over to the wall, and grab two pool sticks. “The object of the game is to sink the lowest ball first. You may touch the lowest ball with another ball, but if you strike - say, the 5 ball when the 4 ball is still in play - you will not get the point.” I grab the diamond rack, and place the 9 balls into their proper position.

“‘And do we break first?’ - asks Oscar.” I can feel his eyes watching me set the balls up.

“Usually, we flip a coin to see who goes first.” I pull the wooden rack off, the balls staying in their diamond position. “However, since you are a guest this evening, you may break first.”

“‘How do we hold this stick, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

I lean over the table, and show him. “Like this. It’s rather easy. You place the tip of your stick between your index and middle finger, while cradling the stick against your thumb.” I watch him mimic me, and nod my head. “That’s right, Snake. Just like that. Now, hit the white ball, and make sure to hit the diamond right in the center.”

He positions himself at the end of the two, both of his snakes curling around his neck, their eyes locked onto the balls on the table. I watch his form, and am rather impressed when he does exactly what I’ve said to do. The balls break apart on the table, scattering about.

“‘Did we do it right, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.” Snake looks up at me, standing in an upright position.

“You did.” I walk over to the other side of the table. “Now, I must call a pocket for the number 1 ball.” I look to see where it is, and decide it’s closest to the left corner pocket. I tap my stick against it. “Here is where it will go.”

“‘If it does not?’ - asks Oscar.”

“Then, it’s your turn to call a pocket.” I strike the cue ball, and watch it hit the 1 ball, but it does not make it into the pocket. Sighing, I stand back up. “Now, it’s your turn.”

“‘I choose that pocket.’ - says Oscar.” Snake taps his stick against the pocket the 1 ball is now closest to.

“If you sink it, I’ll give you a reward.” Why not make this a little fun? Let’s see how well this kid can really play.

“‘A reward?’ - asks Emily. ‘What will it be?’ - asks Oscar.” All three heads stare at me with a quizzical look on their faces.

I haven’t thought of what it will be, because I don’t expect him to be able to sink the ball. “A kiss.” I say, the words just slipping past my lips. What? Did I just say I would give him a  _kiss_?

“‘If that is what Mr. Butler wishes to give us.’ - says Emily.” If I didn’t know any better, I would say that the snake just giggled. How does a snake even do that?

Holding my breath, I watch him set the shot up. When the ball goes into its intended pocket, I feel my insides start to churn. True to my word, I walk up to him, and set my pool stick on the edge of the table. He does the same, before turning towards me.

“‘We’ve never kissed someone before, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” His voice is quiet. I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest, that warmth returning to my body tenfold.

Our eyes lock together. “It’s not a big deal.” My voice matches his volume, my body beginning to shake a little. “Just, follow my lead.” I lean towards him, inhaling the scent of his body. He smells like fresh laundry and primrose, the Queen’s favorite soap. I bite my lip, trying to calm my nerves, which have suddenly manifested out of nowhere. Why is my body acting this way?

My lips touch his with a soft kiss, my knees growing weak at this first taste of him. Snake’s lips slacken, becoming more pliable as my lips move against his. He starts to kiss me back, a little awkwardly at first, stumbling a little with too many rushed kisses, but then soon, we’ve found a suitable rhythm, my arms sliding around his body to pull him closer to me. I feel one of the snakes slide onto my right shoulder, and travel behind my neck. Surprisingly, I’m not bothered by this at all. I feel the other move onto my left shoulder, the two swapping sides by going around me. When I feel they’re no longer on my body, I place one more soft kiss on Snake’s lips, before pulling away.

“‘That was a nice kiss, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” Snake’s eyes are closed. I can see him panting softly, my own breath leaving my body in the same manner.

I pick up my pool stick. “I believe the two ball will go in this pocket.” I point to the middle pocket on the left side.

“‘Shall we give you a reward, if you make it in?’ - says Oscar.” My eyes lift up, amber eyes seeming to glow in the faint light in the room. “‘It would only be fair.’ - says Oscar.”

“Why not?” I agree.

Taking aim, I strike the number 2 ball where I want, and it sinks into the pocket, just as I intended it. Snake approaches me, and without missing a beat, our lips are back together, a soft moan slipping past my lips as we kiss each other softly. I pull back, panting, and look into his half-lidded eyes.

“‘Do you not like our reward, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.” Snake’s breathing is as labored as mine is.

“No, I do.” I nod my head, placing my hands on his waist. “But, how about we try a different type of kiss.”

“‘A different type of kiss?’ - asks Oscar.” The two s’s become elongated, sounding much like a hiss.

My gloved thumb touches his lips. “When I touch your lips with my tongue, I want you to open your mouth for me.” Our eyes meet, and I can see the timidness returning in his gaze. “You won’t do anything wrong, Snake.”

“‘Yes, okay.’ - says Emily.” All three heads nod in understanding.

Our lips touch, already familiar with one another, we find our rhythm again. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth, gently swiping it across his bottom lip. He parts his lips for me, allowing me to push my tongue into his mouth. My tongue touches his, stroking it softly with tender care. When I get to the tip of his tongue, I gasp softly, and pull back, eyes wide.

“Your tongue.” I look into his eyes, heart beating fast.

“‘Our scales aren’t our only snake-like traits, I’m afraid.’ - says Oscar.” His eyes won’t meet mine. Oh, no. This isn’t what I meant to do.

My hand touches his face. “Please, look at me?” His head lifts up slowly, amber eyes revealed to me at last. “I did not mean to cause you alarm. I don’t mind. I just… I didn’t expect it, that’s all.” Where is this coming from? What am I saying? Are these words actually coming out of my mouth right now? “Will you kiss me again?”

“‘As a reward, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

I shake my head. “No. Just to kiss me. Please?” The feelings I’ve been fighting seem to be taking over my body, my brain no longer in control of my mouth.

He steps close to me, my arms slipping around his waist as our lips connect again. Our lips part together, our tongues both caressing one another with soft strokes. His forked tongue feels so different on my own, and it’s a touch that I know I will do anything to feel again. I moan low, and hear him mimic my moan, my tongue starting to explore his mouth more. He releases another low moan, this time, though, he feels it on his own. Good.

We pull away after a few more tongue caresses, our lips coming together with one last soft kiss. Wiping my mouth off with the back of my gloved hand, I pick up my pool stick. “I believe it is your turn, Snake.” I smile, my eyes looking down for the briefest of seconds. I can see just how much he’s enjoyed our kissing, my pants in the same predicament as his own.

Just as he’s about take his shot, there are five loud knocks on the door. I roll my eyes, and feign indifference when Charles walks into the parlor with the other Phantomhive servant. Our game pauses, as brandy is poured for the four of us. And, before I know what is happening, I watch our two guests leave the room with my partner.

How am I supposed to sleep tonight, knowing how close he is to me, yet will be so far away? Should I even bother? Or should I just let him sleep? The words wage war inside of my head, as I pick up the parlor. What am I doing? Do I want to pursue something with one of the watchdog’s servants? Does he share the same opinion? If I do move forward with this, what then? I would only see him at this ball this weekend, but he will be working. How would the watchdog feel if he knew I was sweet on his footman? I know that he knows what I did to his butler.

Too many questions. Too many worries. What the hell is going on with me?

I need another brandy.

***

Time ticks away. Midnight. Midnight turns to one, one turns to two. Sleep is not coming, just as I have suspected. At two thirty, I pushes the covers of my bed back, and grab the candle near my bedside, lighting it with a match. As an afterthought, I grab a small vial of oil from my drawer, and put it into my pants pocket. I go over to the wall, and open the hidden passage, that connects the room both Snake and Finnian are sleeping in. I wonder if Charles has come to collect his precious blonde yet, or if I’ll be the first.

Pushing the wall a little, I walk into the room, covering the flame with my hand once I get inside the room. I see there is a lump on the bed nearest me, and I see the other bed is empty. So Charles has already come. Very well. I walk towards the bed, stepping carefully, as I have no idea where his snakes sleep.

I set the candle down on the nightstand close to his bed, and sit down on the edge of his bed. “Snake.” I speak softly, my hand touching his shoulder gently. “Snake?”

Amber eyes glow in the dark when his eyelids open. I stare into them, my jaw going slack when I see them shine in the soft light. “C-Charles?”

My mouth goes dry. This voice…. Is this his own voice? I nod my head. “Yes, it’s me. I didn’t mean to startle you awake.”

“W-W-What are you doing in here?” It sounds like he’s not used to using his own voice. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” I feel like my heart is going to burst. “I….” I look into his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about you.”

He lifts the blanket up, inviting me to lay next to him. I take the opportunity, and lay beside him. “I’ve been awake too.”   
  
“Are Emily and Oscar asleep?” I ask, propping myself up on my elbow, as I look at him.

Snake nods his head, and points at a small box near the foot of the bed. “They….” He looks into my eyes. “They won’t bother us, if that’s your concern.”

“Not at all.” I see that he’s wearing no gloves now. I reach for his hand, curious to see what stays hidden. “May I?”

His hand rests in mine. I sit up, and push the white button up shirt he is still wearing up on his forearm. I was correct in my assumption, the marks on his face are not the only ones on his body. My lips touch the scales on his hands, kissing each mark with a delicate kisses. I kiss each scale, making my way up his arm. The white sleeve stops on his bicep, making it so I cannot continue my path.

“Please, take your shirt off for me?” Whispered words permeate the silent room. “I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“I’m disgusting.”

The pain in his voice makes my heart hurt. “No, you’re not.”

“You asked me before what was wrong with my face.” Amber eyes stare at me. I feel the weight of those words in my gut.

“You say you’re disgusting.” My fingers go to his shirt, and I start to unbutton his shirt unhurriedly. “I’m an asshole.”

“You’re not.” Snake replies. I chuckle sadly.

“No, but I am. I don’t care too much for people, so I act the part they expect me to be.” I get to the last button, and push the panels apart, revealing his chest to me. “When I said that, it was me being me. An asshole.” My fingers touch the scales near his clavicle. “Believe me when I say this - you are not disgusting. You are far from it.”

I lower my head down, and begin to kiss each scale on his chest. “Charles…”

“Has anyone heard you speak this way?” I have to know. Maybe it’s best if I put into my mind that I mean nothing to him.

“No.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

My lips travel down further, kissing his stomach. “I like the sound of  _your_  voice.” I lift my head, a small smile on my lips. “It’s rather nice sounding.”

“Is it?” I see him shiver, as my lips travel down further. “W-W-Wait, Charles…”

Pausing, I lift my head up and look at him. “What’s the matter? Are you afraid right now, Snake?” He looks away from me, nodding his head. “You shouldn’t be. I’ve already given you my word that I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“Do you promise?” Full of nervous energy, I nod my head. “Y-You can take them off, then.”

My hands pull down his drawers with one quick movement, revealing the rest of his body to me. The scales cover his legs, hipbones, and the tops of his feet. There’s one area, however, that is not covered in scales; the place between his thighs. I lick my lips, wanting to know what it tastes like, but I ignore it, in favor of wanting to just touch him.

“Do you pleasure yourself, Snake?” I ask. Reaching into my pants pocket, I pull the small vial of oil out. “Or, do your snakes help pleasure you?”

I look up, and see that his face is bright red. Well, then. I dribble some of the oil onto his hard length, enjoying the hisses I hear him making as the drops slide down towards the base. “P-Please don’t judge me.”

“I don’t, Snake.” I speak softly. “They look after their master, like they should.” I place the vial back into my pocket, and place my hand around the base of his cock. “I bet their tongues feel nice on this part of your body.”

“They do…” The low moan that passes between his lips makes my own arousal throb painfully between my legs.

“I bet your tongue would feel amazing.” I slide my hand up towards the tip, squeezing the head gently, before slipping it back down towards the base.

He moans lower. “I w-wouldn’t know…”

“Tell me if you want me to go faster.” I stroke him slow, enjoying how he feels in my hand. I can only imagine what this beautiful piece of equipment will feel deep inside of me. I moan, shivering at the thought.

“G-Go faster.  _Please_.” His whimpered moan makes me groan low.

My hand pumps him faster, sliding up and down the ridges of his cock, always squeezing the tip when I reach it, before sliding back down. I keep my eyes on his face, needing to see that face he’ll show me when he reaches his climax. His eyes are closed, his mouth open as he moans louder, showing me his forked tongue. Jesus, I want to know what that feels like on me so  _bad_. I pump him faster, biting my lip, as I start to feel him throb in my tight fist. He opens his eyes, amber eyes infiltrating my soul as he starts to come. I gulp, staring back at him as I keep pumping his cock, feeling his sticky fluid spill onto my hand with each stroke. Only when I don’t feel it coming from the tip anymore do I stop moving my hand. Our stare continues, as I pull my hand away from his softening cock. I bring my hand to my lips, and begin to lick the iridescent liquid off of my fingers, moaning low at the first taste of his uniqueness. I see his tongue lick his lips, his low, guttural moan has me feeling like I’m insane, drunk on lust.

“Charles…” His low moan makes me vibrate, the sound foreign in my ears. I lick more of his release up, and soon find my back is pressed against the bed. “L-Let me help you now.” His hand touches my cock, my head tosses back with a loud moan. “M-May I take your pants off?”

“If you don’t, I’ll do it for you.” I lift my hips up, so he can slide them off more easily. The silk pajamas slip off of my body, leaving me completely naked to his eyes.

Fingers touch my pale hipbones. “F-Flawless…” Snake mumbles, hands exploring the lower half of my body. I spread my legs for him, wanting to feel more of his touch. It has been far too long since I’ve had someone this keen on exploring my body.

“I have my own scars,” I speak quietly. “Lift up my shirt.”

He pushes it up towards my chest, and with it, reveals a rather nasty looking scar on my mid-section. His fingers touch the scar, but I can barely feel it. Scars are funny like that - just feels like a phantom touching my body. “What happened to you, Charles?”

“Was in a close call.” I shudder, when I feel that forked tongue lick my scar. “If it hadn’t been for Charles’ quick thinking, I probably would have di-aaah….” His lips touch my lower stomach.

“I know you want to know what it feels like, Charles.” He lifts his head, amber eyes radiating in the soft candlelight.

Denial is a trait I’ve become all too familiar with, but this time, I hold my tongue. Why should I deny it? Yes, I  _do_  want to know what it feels like. I meet his gaze, and nod my head. “Let me feel it on my cock, Snake.”

He hisses, and it’s a noise I hope to hear again and again, as it makes my body buzz with rapture. I prepare myself, feeling his warm breath on the tip of my cock. The minute his tongue touches me, it’s over.

I cry out, grabbing onto the sheets beneath me as I feel that forked touch lick across the tip of my cock, each end teasing the slit. “OH, GOD!” I scream, pushing myself up against his tongue, needing to feel more of those tips against my slit. Jesus, am I going to orgasm just like this? With just his tongue?? Not even making it to his mouth??

His hands touch my hips, pulling me closer to his mouth as he slips his lips down my shaft. Oh,  _fuck_. I push against his tongue, my hips high up in the air as he begins to suck on my cock. I watch his mouth, my moans increasing in pitch as that tongue rubs against the base of my dick, sliding all the way up towards the tip.

“S-Snake!” I scream, my lower belly coiling, Shit, already?? God damn it, body - please cooperate with me right now. I need this, I need  _him_  so fucking bad. His mouth bobs on my cock, as I continue to chant his name louder and louder, his tongue working me like no one has ever done so before. With a loud scream, I start to come hard, shooting my load into the back of his throat. I can hear him groan, and can feel him swallowing each squirt of my release that hits his throat.

Completely spent, I let go of the sheets, and pant hard. He starts to lick my sensitive organ, making me whimper as I lay there, helpless. The sound of his soft laughter makes me smile, pleased to hear such a special sound. When he pulls away, I move to lay next to him on the bed, and start to kiss him.

Our tongues come together almost immediately, and I can taste myself on him. No doubt, he can taste himself on my own tongue. We both groan low, caressing each other as we open our mouths wider. Once we’ve both had our fill, our kiss ends naturally, lips pressing softly together before we part.

He rests his head on my shoulder, my arms pulling him close to my body. “Will you stay in here with me until morning, Charles? I know that Finnian is with…”

“I will.” I nod my head, pulling the blankets up over us. “I have no intention of leaving you.”

“Good.”

Sleep finally comes with the man that has thrown my world into chaos snoring softly in my arms. I hope we wake up before the other two return to this room. If not, then so be it. I could care less about anything right now. All I care about is how nice it feels to hold Snake in my arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Prompt - 'It could be worse.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - PhippsFin/RonFin & GreySnake  
Rating - General

* * *

***

Finnian has been in the highest of spirits. All three of them–Bard, Mey-rin, and Snake (including all his snakes)–have noticed. (Tanaka proceeds with his usual–sipping tea, laughing “hoh hoh hoh”–so the three aren’t sure if he’s noticed the increase in happy vibes or not.)

They all assume ‘something is up with Finnian’, but it isn’t until the gardener is allowed to sleep over at the Queen’s Palace (without them!!) that they are truly convinced something _is_  up.

Bard and Mey-rin leave the mission of information-gathering upon Snake, who’s to accompany the master on their visit to the Queen’s Palace.

“You make sure you’re all eyes and ears, ay’t?” Bard lowers his gaze to Snake, who’s crouched on the floor. The cook’s hands are on his hips, toothpick clenched between teeth.

“I’ve told you before. We don’t have ears. We feel vibrations through our skin. – says Wordsworth.” Towards whom Snake faces. The rest of the footman’s scaled friends surround him, except for Emily and Oscar who hang loosely around his neck.

“Right, right. I got it.” Bard grins and raises a thumb at the footman. He continues, “We gotta figure why Finny’s staying over. I’m sure it’ll give us clues why he’s been freakishly happy lately.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and nods in agreement to himself.

“Tell me again why we can’t just ask him? – says Bronte.”

“Ahh, nonsense.” Bard puts an arm over Snake’s shoulders as he stands up, almost making Snake lose balance. “Things are more fun this way, ain’t it?”

“We’ll be trusting you with this important task, that we are, Snake!” Mey-rin exclaims with excitement, almost bouncing in place. By the kitchen table, Tanaka sits, drinking his tea, and laughing like he always does.

“Go and make us proud.” Bard says once he lets go of Snake. He pats the footman on the shoulder, who in turn salutes, both snakes around his shoulders hissing happily.

“Yes, sir. We’ll make sure to get the scoop. – says Oscar.”

“We’ll see you later, then. – says Emily.”

When Snake comes back that night with no news of why Finnian is staying over, the only piece of information he gathered just that he disappeared with one of the Queen’s butlers, the three (and two snakes) sigh in defeat.

***

Dishes for Thursday night cleaned, Snake goes to the greenhouse to see how his friends are doing. They seem very excited to see him again, slithering all about.

Oscar and Emily slither down his arms, wrap around his legs and proceed to slide down to the floor. Once they’re off, he heads to the spot in the greenhouse he’d taken a liking to. The same one where he once waited in order to slay Smile. Funny how things have changed now.

Sitting down, Snake takes off the lid of a small tin can of cookies, extras from Smile’s afternoon snack. He munches on a cookie, enjoying the crisp texture and sweet taste of them. He’s never been one for sweets, but Black’s sweets are an exception. While he eats, he listens in on his friends’ conversation. They all do finely, until Oscar mentions something embarrassing.

“Our little Snake’s found someone today.”

“Found someone?” asks a chorus of various snakes, one hissing over the other.

“Quite the fine thing, he is. Although a bit on the mean side. Fufu.” Emily smiles.

“He?” Another chorus of snakes hisses. They all gather around Emily, asking more questions. What’s he like? How’d he look? Where and how did they meet? Emily seems to enjoy the attention.

Snake opens his mouth to break the commotion when an image of the white butler flashes through his mind. A prideful stance, a sarcastic-looking smile coupled with an annoyingly tuned voice, and a solid, demeaning gaze. What’s to like about that? Snake huffs. But then—

His eyes.

Snake recalls how he’d stared into the butler’s eyes for a moment. A moment that seemed to make them connect. A moment that lasted way too short, perhaps. The footman can’t quite place a color on those elegant (but still degrading) eyes. Silverish blue? He remembers they seemed to glimmer like stars that peek out from an indigo sky.

With a sharp inhale, Snake catches himself pondering over the butler for too long. That butler wasn’t anything _special_ , he tells himself. Just… Just what?

“Bah, doesn’t sound like much to me.” Wordsworth says, slithering away from Snake and towards a tree.

Snake watches Goethe crawl towards him, wagging his tail end gleefully. “We hope you can meet him again, Snake.”

Meet him again? A smile pulls on the sides of Snake’s lips. Perhaps it would be nice to meet him again. If only to leave a better impression.

***

Snake is helping Mey-rin wash the dishes from Friday lunch, while Bard adjusts knobs on his fire breathing machine. He’s about to 'cook’ (or perhaps turn into charcoal) the slab of meat on the kitchen table. Finnian was taken by Sebastian to see the young master in his office.

Mey-rin sighs, scrubbing a plate. “It’s still disappointing we couldn’t get any information on Finny last night.”

“We’re sorry. – says Oscar.” The white snake slithers from Snake’s left shoulder to his right, nearer to Mey-rin.

“It’s quite alright, it is! We didn’t expect Finnian to leave so soon is all.” Mey-rin sighs to herself, then perks up and smiles at the snake. She wipes her fingers on her apron, and rubs a dry finger on Oscar’s head. “You did well. Don’t you worry!”

The white snake hisses, pleased. Snake smiles at the small gesture. “Thank you. – says Oscar.”

“But–” Bard starts, making the two washing dishes turn their heads toward him. The fire breathing machine is on his back now, strapped to him. He holds onto the mouth through which the fire usually comes out. “–we _do_  know he met with the fellow that came here the other day, right? The Queen’s butler.”

“Right!” Mey-rin resumes her dishwashing with Snake. “Which one of the Charles, was he?”

“The taller one, right?” Bard answers. “What’s his name again?”

“Phipps. – says Emily.” The tri-colored snake slithers up Snake’s leg, then wraps loosely around his neck like Oscar.

“Right.” Mey-rin nods, handing another plate for Snake to rinse.

“He came by here before, didn’t he? Out of the blue, too. He went all 'Let’s pretend I wasn’t here’.” Bard laughs short as he points the mouth of his machine to the slab of meat. Snake senses Oscar wants to warn Bard of turning the meat into charcoal, but keeps his mouth shut. He knows Bard won’t listen.

“Oh yes, I remember. Quite out of the blue he appeared, that he did! And–” Mey-rin smiles wide, and then she suddenly stops–like she’s just remembered something. “And oh my– I remember he w-w-w-w-w- he w-w-winked at me.” She covers her red face with her hands, soap and water dripping unto her sleeved arms. Emily pats the maid’s shoulder with her head. “Oh, dear me.”

“Feh, well, back to Finnian. I’m just glad he wasn’t there to meet with the shitty Charles.” Bard continues.

Snake blinks, looking over his shoulder at Bard. “Shitty? – asks Oscar.”

“Yeah, that Earl Grey.” Bard rolls his eyes, saying the 'Earl Grey’ sarcastically. He shakes his shoulders and arms as if trying to shake off disgusting murk on his skin. “Yeesh. Just saying his name makes my skin crawl.”

The tri-colored snake slithers to Snake’s other shoulder, switching places with Oscar. “What’s so bad about Earl Grey? – says Emily.”

“Before you got here, Snake, he stayed over, he did! On a really, really stormy night.” The maid says, seeming to have recovered from her outburst.

He was here on a stormy night before? Since his stay at the Phantomhives, Snake can only recall one incredibly stormy night. The same night he’d attempted to kill Smile.

Snake gulps. To think he was at the greenhouse then… His heart pounds at the possibility they could have met that much sooner.

“It was so very hard handling him.” Mey-rin scrubs the plate she’s washing a bit harder now. “He ate all the food, and we were so lost what to do, that we were!”

“That must’ve been hard… – says Emily.” Snake says forlornly in her voice. Although internally, he thinks about how Grey could eat a lot, but still remains to be of small stature. Imagining the white butler munching down food after food after food brings a smile to his face without him realizing.

“I’m back!” Finnian shouts, giggling as he does, having returned from his talk with the young master. The three silently agree to drop the conversation on the Queen’s butlers for now.

“Welcome back, Sunflower. – says Oscar.”

“Thank you!”

When Bard finally uses the fire-breathing machine, and it explodes on his back, Sebastian is quick to come down and remedy the situation.

***

“Hey, Snake.” Bard whispers while he pounds meat at the counter.

“Yes? – says Oscar.” Snake turns his head to him, while Oscar slithers up his body to switch with Bronte. He walks over to the sink to place dirty dishes from Smile–no, the young master’s Saturday morning snack, then to the storage to get potatoes, as instructed by Black.

“Another one’s come over.” Bard continues, right before Snake can enter the storage room.

Snake knits his eyebrows, looking over at Bard. “Another one? – says Oscar.”

“Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Finnian has a guest!” Comes Mey-rin, carrying a basket of freshly laundered linen. “And different from the Queen’s butler, he is!.”

“Ooh, another friend? – says Wilde.”

“Yeah, another 'friend’.” The cook laughs. “Yeesh. First, a guy in all white, now a guy in half-white, half-black. Just what is happening with Finnian? Where is he meeting these guys?”

“I remember seeing this guest before, that I do. But, hmm, I wonder when?” Mey-rin disappears into the small corridor where the linen closet is.

Snake watches her put freshly laundered towels into the closet for a moment, then looks back at Bard. “You don’t know who this guy is? – says Wilde.”

“Nah, not at all. But the way things are going, I bet we’re gonna have a lotta chances to ask him questions. Heh.” Bard grins at him. “Betcha he’s staying the night.”

“That’s true, that’s true! I agree.” Mey-rin clasps her hands together.

A small smile rises upon Snake’s lips as he watches the two continue to talk joyously. The Phantomhive household sure is lively again today. He hopes he can meet Finnian’s friend later. He doesn’t mind who the guest is, but if he’s able to make Finnian excited (and these two, curious) enough, he’s sure the guest isn’t too bad of a guy.

***

On Sunday morning, Snake helps Finnian at the garden. He’s happy to see the gardener shining so bright, brighter than he usually does, and he can tell it’s because of the guest from yesterday.

“Hey, Finny.” Snake says in Emily’s voice. He waits for Finnian to turn his head towards him from the rose bushes he’s talking to before he continues. “Who was your guest yesterday? – says Emily.”

“You mean Ronald?” Finnian smiles, rivaling the brightness of the sun above. “He’s my friend.”

“You seem to be really, really, _really_  close with these 'friends’ of yours, Sunflower. – says Oscar.”

“Charles and Ronald?” The gardener blinks. He chuckles after a while, scratching his cheek. “Well, they _are_  very special to me.”

The two resume whatever they were doing after a slight pause. Finnian talking to rose bushes as he waters them. Snake trimming the grass.

“If it’s okay to ask–” He starts in Oscar’s voice.

“Go on ahead!” Finnian immediately replies.

It takes a few breaths before Snake is ready to vocalize what Oscar meant to say. “What are they to you, Sunflower? – says Oscar.”

“What are they to me?” The gardener tilts his head to one side, repeating the question as if to understand.

“Are they your l-lovers? – says Emily.” Snake stutters because he didn’t know how to quite say it without sounding… off.

“Lovers?” Finnian blinks, seemingly unfamiliar with the term. Snake is about to explain it to him, care of Emily, when the gardener continues. “Well, I do love them both. I suppose they both are!”

The gardener’s cheery smile makes both snakes and Snake’s heart skip beats. None of them find the words to resume the conversation for a few moments.

When Snake has recuperated, he says, “Well, as long as you’re happy… – says Oscar.”

“I am! I’m really happy when I’m with them both.” Finnian laughs. Snake smiles right at him, would laugh if he could.

“Hey, beautiful.” Someone says from Snake’s right. He turns his head to see a finely-dressed man, with glasses, half-blonde, half-black hair and yellow-green eyes.

“Ronald!” Finnian immediately runs over to him, wrapping his arms around the man. “I thought you’d already left!”

“Couldn’t leave without saying goodbye first, could I?” Snake watches the man–Ronald–kiss Finnian on the forehead. Then Ronald looks over towards his direction. “Oh? I don’t think I’ve met him before.”

“Ah, right! I haven’t introduced you.” Finnian pulls Ronald by the arm to walk closer to Snake, who stands up. The footman isn’t comfortable to be seen by this stranger up close, in fear of how he’d react to his scales, but Finnian’s enthusiasm replaces his fear with bravery. He stands tall, Emily and Oscar wrapped around his upper arms. “Ronald, this is Mr. Snake. Mr. Snake, this is Ronald, my lover!”

The man jumps, exceedingly surprised by the term Finnian had just used to describe him. He turns to Finnian, face flushed red, not really knowing how to react to this. Considering how he shakes, how he opens his mouth but his voice fails him, he looks extremely, extremely happy.

“Oh my. Look at him! He’s embarrassed. You might have broken him, Finny. – says Emily.” Snake doesn’t say, 'That’s my boy.’ though Emily hissed so.

“Quite the handsome man you are, aren’t ya? Pleasure to meet you, Ronald. – says Oscar.”

Snake extends his right hand out to Ronald, urged by Oscar’s tail.

The man clears his throat, then takes Snake’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, too, Mr. Snake. And these two around your arms might be?”

“I’m Emily. – says Emily.” Snake points to her. “Oscar. – says Oscar.” Then at Oscar.

“Pleasure to meet you two, as well. You have such beautiful scales. You all shine radiantly under the sunlight.” He says to all three of them, smiling sly.

Bless this boy and his quickness to recuperate, all three of them think.

When Finnian walks away to show Ronald to the mansion’s exit, Snake’s mind wanders off to the man who’s last spurted insults towards his scales. He purses his lips, remembering how insulted he’d been, but soothed at the apologetic look in the same man’s eyes moments after.

Would he ever meet him again?

***

“Snake,” he senses Oscar call out to him. The human pouts, crouched on his favorite spot in the greenhouse, when Oscar comes slithering toward him. Judging by the hisses he’d been hearing all around him for the past few minutes, this will probably be embarrassing.

Snake clears his throat. “What is it?”

“We’ve all been talking.” Snake nods his head. He knows. He’s been listening in on them. “Wha– You heard us?” Snake nods twice more. “Then this would be easy to explain.” Oscar wraps around Snake’s knees. “You should ask Smile to let you meet with him again.”

Just as he’d expected. The footman pouts, trying to put up a tough front. “Why should I?”

“Don’t be such a kid now. If Smile lets Finnian meet up with his Phipps, he should let you meet up with your—uh, what’s his name again?”

“Mr. Butler.” Emily giggles, wiggling her head joyously.

“Grey, was it?” Bronte slips in.

“Right. Grey.”

“Oscar and Emily might be okay with him, but I’m still against this.” Wordsworth slithers towards them.

“Same,” says Wilde.

“You’re just being mean because you haven’t seen him yet.” Emily hisses.

“Sure, I have. Remember Easter?” Wilde heightens his stance and hisses openly. “He’s a violent, mean kid.”

“Yeah, I saw him then, too, Wilde.” Oscar says. “But he’s different now.”

Snake watches his friends argue. When Oscar slithers down his legs, he pulls his knees close. It’s not like he doesn’t want to see him again. He was a bit of a jerk, but… But.

The footman closes his eyes. He can still clearly picture those eyes, piercing his soul through his chest, sending waves to go up his spine.

Regardless, he thinks, _I don’t want to ask_.

***

“Finny.” He says in Emily’s voice.

“Yes, Mr. Snake?”

“Do you—Do you maybe want to meet with that white fellow again? – says Oscar.”

“White fellow?” Finnian looks to Snake, then looks up as he ponders. “Oh, you mean Charles?”

Snake nods his head.

“Of course, I do.” He laughs. “But—I’m not sure if we can without purpose…”

Snake is about to mouth the next bit that Oscar wants to say, but pauses. He glares at Emily who hisses what he has to say next. “I’m sure the young master would be delighted to let us go. We’re almost done with ball preparations anyway. Do you want to go tomorrow? – says Emily.”

“Tomorrow?” Finnian smiles with delight. It’s like he has sparkles appearing all around him.

“Yeah. We can go tomorrow. We can take you on the carriage. – says Oscar.” Snake says these words with the confidence of each snake, but deep inside he’s so scared Finnian would say no. It takes all of him to keep saying his friends’ words.

“Really?” Finnian almost shouts out in surprise. “That’d be helpful! Thank you, Mr. Snake!”

Snake smiles shyly, relieved. “Anything for you, Sunflower! – says Oscar.”

***

“You two want to go to the Queen’s Palace?”

“Yes, sir.”

“– says Oscar.”

“Why should I let you go?” Ciel slams a fist on the table. “I forbid it at all cost–” All his anger stops for a moment, then he sighs. “Can you two step away for a bit? And turn around. Give me a moment.”

The two follow as ordered. They hear Sebastian and Ciel start to whisper to each other, but not really understanding what they’re saying.

“It’ll be nice if the young master says yes, huh?” Finnian whispers to Snake, who nods in reply. “I hope we can both meet our Charles.”

Snake could feel steam coming out of his ears at the thought of calling Charles Grey _his_  Charles. He knows Finnian means different, but still.

He hears Ciel sigh at that moment. “I suppose it could be worse.” He says.

What? What could be worse?

“You two, come closer again please.”

The two follow as instructed.

“I will let you two go to the Queen’s Palace tomorrow–” The two’s eyes begin to shine in delight. “–only _after_  you’re done with your chores. Understand?”

“Yes, sir!” They say in unison.

“–says Oscar.”

“Alright. You two may leave. Sebastian. My snacks.”

When the two exit Ciel’s office, both their hearts brimming with glee, Snake wonders about Ciel’s words.

_It could be worse._

How could it be worse, when it’s the best thing that’s happened since that Thursday?

Snake’s heart hasn’t thumped this fast in a while. He hopes they finish chores early tomorrow, so they can see _their_  Charles as soon as possible.


	29. Chapter 29

Prompt - 'Have you fallen asleep on me?'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin & GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

With the light all but extinguished in my bedroom, I take Finnian’s hand and lead him over towards my bed, my knowledge of my room making it not necessary to relight the candle. I gently pick him up when we’re just about to reach the bed, draping him over my arms. His face presses against my neck, his breath tickling the hairs on the nape of my neck.

“Are you alright, Finny?” I speak low. I kneel down on the bed, and lay him down gently.

His arms stay wrapped around my neck, as he pulls me down onto the bed with him. “I’m very okay, Charles!” Even with minimal light in my room, I can see his smile, and it makes my heart beat hard in my chest. “Are you okay?” His hand touches my face, his fingers tracing my jawline.

“I’ve got the person I love in my bed.” I look into his cerulean eyes, pouring as much love into my gaze that I can muster. “You don’t know how happy I was - how happy I  _am_  - that you came to see me today.”

“Really?” His laughter brings a smile to my face. I turn my head, to place my lips in the center of his palm. I hear his laugh turn into a soft moan, the sudden switch making my neglected arousal throb in my pants, a painful reminder that I’ve been with a semi-hard erection since our quick tryst in the kitchen. I moan low, pressing more soft kisses into the palm of his hand. “C-Charles…”

I pull away from him, and start to unbutton his white shirt. “May I take this off of you?” He nods his head, his straw-colored hair all mussed up. I undo the first two buttons, before I lower my head and start to leave soft kisses on his chest. I feel him sink onto my bed, loosening up more. When I get to the last button, I push his shirt open, and inhale deeply. “No underwear?”

“Y-You said you were going to come get me…” Finnian’s head is bent down to look at me, my eyes going back and forth between his face and the beautiful gift of his swollen arousal so very close to me. “I thought it would be better…”

Smiling, I nod my head. “You’re so very thoughtful, Finnian.” I kiss the tip of his cock, inhaling deeply to smell his natural musk.

“C-Charles… Let me take your night clothes off for you?” His sweet stutter makes me pull my head back.

Hands touch my nightshirt before I can say not to worry about it, Finnian guiding me to lay on my back. Smitten by his sudden dominance, I bow to his touch, watching his face as his fingers nimbly unbutton my silk garment. He has a look of concentration on his face, making me wonder just what is going through his mind right now. Surely he’s not intimidated by this act, is he? I glance down, and can see his fingers are trembling slightly.

“Finnian.” I touch his fingers, and wait for him to look to me. “Are you nervous right now?”

He nods his head. “A little. I…” Even in this darkness, I can see his cheeks are flushed. “I’ve never undressed someone else before.”

“That’s not true.” I give his fingers a soft squeeze, before guiding them to continue unbuttoning my shirt. “You helped me take off my uniform the last time you were here.”

“But you helped me.” His voice wavers a little. “I just…” He unbuttons the last button, my bare chest now exposed to the coolness of the room.

I arch my chest, the fingers that had been unbuttoning my shirt are now touching the planes of my pectoral muscles. A low moan slips past my mouth when I feel his fingers touch my nipples with a timid caress. “You just….what? What is it, Finny?” His touch becomes more confident, my body responding to his touch.  

“I want to be able to do something on my own without having you to ask.” His hands move towards my silk pants. “I want you to be happy with me.”

Sitting up, my shirt hanging open, I grab his hands with mine. “When have I ever made you feel like I’m not happy with you?”

“You haven’t, Charles…” Finnian keeps his head down. “I’m just probably thinking too much, aren’t I?” His sweet smile spreads across his face when he finally looks into my eyes. “I just…”

“Yes?” I keep my eyes on his, not wanting to prevent him from saying what he wishes to say.

“I just love you a lot, Charles. A whole lot. I know I’m not very smart, but I do know that you make me very happy. And I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

The serious look on his face takes my breath away. “Finnian, you  _do_  make me happy. I mean it when I say that I love you. That I’m falling more  _in love_  with you every single moment I get to spend with you.” I cup his face and pull him down towards me, my lips touching his with a soft kiss. “Do what you want to me, Finnian.” I rub my thumbs on both of his cheeks, before letting go of his face.

Hands touch my waist, and I lift up my hips to allow him to pull my pants off of my body. I know how hard I am. I can feel it, and I can only hope that it doesn’t intimidate him. I recall him moaning last week when I took him -  _‘S-So….big….’_. I know what his body looks like, up close and personal, but he’s never taken the time to learn about my body. And now, here as I lay on the bed with no blankets covering me, I’ve become exposed to the him, both with my body and with my soul.

“C-Charles?”

“Yes?” I ask, my voice soft and low.

“Will you light a candle for me?”

The innocence of the question has my heart pounding hard in my chest. How am I to refuse such a simple request? I nod, and sit up, reaching for the candle I’ve placed on my nightstand. With a strike of a match, I light the wick a second time, and blow the match out with cool breath. I grab the small vile I’ve kept close, and pocket it into my hand, before resuming my position on the bed.

Soft candlelight now illuminates my bedroom. I keep very still, feeling the warmth of his inquisitive gaze on my body. I keep my hands at my sides, not wanting to intimidate him. His fingers touch the white curls near the base of my arousal. I shiver involuntarily at the touch, my arousal throbbing. Tentative scratches with his blunt nails through my kinky hair make me moan, my legs spreading naturally. I hear him hum low, but only just barely, as my own breath is coming out of my mouth in soft gasps.  

“What’s in your hand, Charles?” More scratches on my pubic bone make my hips start to gyrate, wanting to feel that hand on a different part of my body.

I place my hand near my hip, and open my palm, revealing the oil. “This…”

“I should put that on you, right? Before you enter me?” He asks, taking the vial from me. I nod my head, my skin feeling quite flushed. “I need this too, yes? To make me…um….” He tilts his head, that innocent look returning. “To make me stretch?”

“That’s right, Finny.” I clear my throat, the richness of my voice surprising my own ears. “Will you pour some onto me?”

He nods his head, his smile returning. “Oh, yes, Charles! Then, will you make me stretch?”

“Absolutely.” My arousal throbs at the thought of making him ready for me.

Oil drips onto my heated flesh, making me inhale sharply. “D-Did I do something bad?” Finnian’s cerulean eyes are bright with worry.

“No.” I shake my head, groaning as I feel the oil dripping down my shaft. “Just cold, that’s all.” I set my lips in a reassuring smile. “You can use more, if you want. But not too much.”

This has to be the most intimate moment of my life. I become nervous, my body feeling light as I watch him observe me. I watch his hand tremble, the small vial almost invisible with the way he’s holding it. He drips more onto the tip. His hand touches my arousal tentatively, Finnian closing his fist near the base. I open my mouth to let him know that he should start from the top, but then his hand slips up my arousal, the oil sliding up along with it. I lean my head back, as a low, guttural moan comes out of my throat. Maybe I should have taken care of myself before we started on this adventure.

His hand pumps me slowly, and when he squeezes it tight, I see stars behind my closed eyelids. I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold off for much longer. I need to come, so bad, having been in a constant state of denial for a few hours has really done a mess of my body. I look down, and see him watching the head of my arousal, as pre-cum begins to dribble out the small slit.

“D-Do you wish to taste it, Finny?” I can barely talk, but I know he won’t do anything on his own. Not yet, at least. This is only our second time being completely naked around each other. I want there to be more times. So many more times.

Straw-colored hair flops on his head as he nods. I hold my breath, as I watch him lean closer towards the tip. His hand stays near the base, as his tongue darts out. I have to wonder, has he done this before? The way he moves makes me feel that maybe he has, or maybe he just remembers what I did to him last week. The tip of his tongue laps against my sensitive head, and with it, all thoughts leave my mind. All I can do now is focus on how good it feels to have his tongue against this part of my body.

“If I squeeze it, more stuff comes out.” Finnian squeezes me, to prove a point, and sure enough, more pre-cum secretes out of my body. His tongue sweeps against my flushed head, making it almost impossible for me to  _not_  come right then. “I like the way you taste, Charles. You taste very different.”

Not sure what he means by that statement, I just nod my head. I can’t speak right now, not with the way his tongue keeps teasing the slit, the tip of his tongue pushing against it, trying to milk my swollen arousal for more of my fluid. “F-Finnian,” I moan low, pushing my hips up, rubbing myself against his tongue, encouraging him to keep doing what he’s doing. “F-Finnian, do you wish to taste more of me?” I won’t do it until he gives me the signal. But if he doesn’t answer soon, and keeps teasing me in this manner, I may not have that luxury.

“Please, Charles.” He nods his head, his low voice makes my balls ache. “I don’t mind.” As if sealing the deal, his lips slip over the head, and slide down my arousal.

The wet heat of his mouth makes me tremble, my belly coiling tight with my impending orgasm. He begins to bob his head, taking more of me in his mouth with each pullback. I push my fingers through his hair, moaning low when I feel him hum around my girth. Watching his mouth on my body is driving me to delirium. Even though he is unable to take all of it in at once, what he can take feels so very good; the way his tongue rubs against the bumps on my shaft, how he hollows his cheeks to suck on me more. I gently tug on his hair, wanting him to be prepared, my words still failing me. I feel him nod, my hand drops down as I just let the pleasure of his mouth consume me. I let out a loud groan as I begin to come hard, his throat swallowing down my salty release, his tongue torturing my arousal with each gulp.

I realize I’ve grabbed onto the sheets of my bed when my fingers start to unclench. I pant hard, and watch Finnian lift his mouth off of my softening arousal, his lips placing a soft kiss on the tip of my sensitive flesh. “You do taste very different. But it’s very good.” He wipes his mouth, a large smile already in place on his face.

“I’m glad.” I pant softly, returning his smile. “I hope the oil didn’t taste too bad.” I could feel my cheeks growing warm with the admission.

His laugh fills my soul. “Why would it taste bad?”

“I’m not sure.” My hands reach for him, and he comes willingly to my body. “Do you still want me to stretch you, Finny?” I kiss his temple, thoroughly enjoying how nice it is to just hold him after such an intimate act.

A soft, muffled moan comes from my lover’s mouth. “Y-Yes, please. But will you….?” He lifts his head, looking up at me.

“I’m fairly certain I will be good to go again, once you’re ready.” I can’t help but smirk, as I feel my arousal beginning to grow a little hard at just the thought of his concern for my sexual appetite. “Where did you put the oil?”

He reaches down, and grabs the small vial, which he had thankfully capped. “How should I lay? On my back, Charles?”

“Lay on your side for me, Finny.” I take the vial from him, and guide him to lay on his left side, his back towards me. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, Charles.” He nods his head.

Pouring some oil onto my fingers, I settle behind his back. “Finnian,” I speak low into his ear. “Lift your knee up for me. Please?” He lifts his right knee up, opening himself up to me. “That’s perfect, love. Just like that.” I rub my index finger against his entrance, the feel of his velvety flesh against my fingertip making my arousal swell.

“A-Ah…” I hear his soft cry into the pillow, as my finger pushes into him slowly, the oil doing its job of allowing me in with little resistance. But it will be awhile yet before he’s fully prepared to receive me. I can feel him clamping around me, his body no doubt wishing to push me out.

I kiss his shoulder softly. “Take a deep breath for me, Finnian.” I whisper against his shoulder. When I feel him exhale, my finger slips further into him. “That’s good. Keep that up, please.” I leave a few more kisses on his shoulder, my thumb and pinky touching each supple butt cheek, my finger slipping in and out of him.

“Charles…” His low moan drives me to push my middle finger into him, two fingers now being pulled deep into his warm channel. “Oh, Charles!”

A low groan leaves my lips, as I begin to gently spread my fingers apart. To hear him say my name with such eagerness, it makes me wish that I wasn’t so well endowed, so I could just take him, right now. His whines are the equivalent to what his mouth was doing to me not a half hour before. I push my fingers deeper into him, spreading them apart with ease, moaning low when I feel his hips push back.

“Finnian.” I moan low, pumping my fingers deeper into him, my body beginning to rock against him. I add a third finger, and hear him cry out loud into the pillow. “I’m sorry….” I whisper, kissing his neck with tenderness. “If I don’t do this, I’ll hurt you…” I thrust all three fingers in as deep as I can, before pulling them out just a little.

A loud moan pierces my ears, Finnian’s head now turned towards me. “OH! P-PLEASE, CHARLES!”

Damn it all. I spread my fingers one last time, stretching the two outside fingers as much as I can deep inside of him. I pull my fingers out, and wipe them off on the sheet. Grabbing the oil, I pour it directly onto my arousal, using the same fingers that were just in him to spread it over myself. Quickly capping the vial, I set it back on the nightstand, far away from the burning candle. I push the flushed head of my arousal against his entrance, as I place my arm under his kneecap, lifting up his leg.

I enter him with one small thrust, this position working for both of our benefits. I can hear him moaning, and I think I can hear my own moan, but I’m not too sure. I push my hips forward, my arousal slipping deeper into him with the thrust. His hand touches the arm that’s holding his knee up, and I feel him thrust his hips back hard.

“Aaaaah…..G-Gosh, Charles….You’re so…..so…..”

Thrusting my hips gently, I speak low into his ear. “Big? Thick? Hard?” I hear him moan with each word, making me drive myself deeper into him. “But you like how I feel, don’t you, Finnian?” I kiss the shell of his ear, rolling my hips to sheathe myself all the way inside of him.

“Oh….yes….” He cries out, lifting his knee up higher towards his chest. “Oh….my…..”

“Finnian…” I lick the shell of his ear, before I bury my face against the side of his neck.

Ever the considerate lover, I let go of his knee, as I see he’s got the job taken care of just fine, and wrap my hand around his arousal. We’re soon moving with a slow, but steady speed. My chest touches his back, as he pushes his body against mine, our hips rocking together. I can feel myself getting harder with each tug of my hand on his arousal, the sweet moans that I keep pulling from Finnian’s throat pushing me closer and closer to my second climax. His half-moaned, half-whispered pleas for me to be deeper inside of him spur my libido. My precious Finnian, how I wish to worship your body every single night, just to hear your sweet cries of devotion to me.

“C-Charles!!” He cries out, as I pump his girth faster, our slow dance beginning to speed up. We’re both close to our release; I can sense it. Each thrust deep inside of him, I can feel his body beginning to spasm around my arousal, the clenching utterly divine.

My palm moves up and down his length, as I drive faster into his body. I feel his body squeeze me tightly before I feel the warmth of his release beginning to coat my hand. I buck my hips hard, pushing myself in as deep as I can around the tightness, my second orgasm sending my body into overdrive, as I moan loud against his neck. My moans mix with his own soft cries, as we find our climax together, our bodies as one.

He lowers his leg, my softening cock slipping out of him unexpectedly at the position change. We both grunt at the sudden loss. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, I get up out of the bed, and head into my en suite bathroom, taking a clean towel from the rack. I head back into the bedroom, and gently press the cloth against his backside.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I wipe him clean, watching him pant softly. “Finny?” When he doesn’t answer, I ask, “Have you fallen asleep on me?” I can’t keep the smile off my face.  

“I’m….okay…” He turns his head towards me, and smiles. “I love you, Charles.”

I begin to wipe myself up, grinning like a fool. “I love you too, Finnian.” I lay back down in bed, and pull him close to my body. “I wish we could always sleep together.” I hold him close, reveling in how nice it is I get to sleep with him again.

“Me too.” Finnian yawns softly. “Charles?”

“Yes…?” I nuzzle the side of his neck, humming happily.

“May I stay in here with you?” He asks, scooting closer to me.

I open my mouth to say something, but then, a loud wailing moan stops me. We both tilt our heads, and listen to my colleague moan loud. Chuckling low, I kiss Finnian’s lips softly. “Seems like you and I aren’t the only ones enjoying ourselves this evening.”

“Mr. Snake?!” Finnian’s surprised face makes me chuckle more. “Is that who that is?”

“No, I do believe that would be the other Charles making those noises.” My lips begin to travel down his neck, a wicked thought entering my head. “Perhaps we should enjoy ourselves a little more? Rival their noises?”

Finnian’s laugh fills my heart. “Do you really want to, Charles?”

“I always want to do more things with you, my love.” I capture his lips in a gentle kiss, even though my body is telling me it’s too tired to continue on. He kisses me back with a quiet fervor, our tongues touching each other with delicate caresses, both of us content with the soft kisses.

“I’m sleepy,” Finnian yawns a second time. “I’m sorry, Charles.”

Resettling on the bed, ignoring the cries I can hear next door, I turn my head to blow the candle out. The room becomes cloaked in darkness once more, both Finnian and I resting close to one another.

“Do not be sorry.” I speak softly, for I can hear Finnian is already snoring. “Perhaps in the morning, my love.”

With barely any light in the room now, I close my eyes, resting my chin on his shoulder. Finnian’s warmth surrounds me as I drift to sleep with a smile on my face.

***

Morning dawns sooner that I would like. My body wakes up naturally five minutes before my alarm is set to go off. Finnian is still pressed against me, snoring soundly. I peel myself away from him, wishing I did not have to do so. However, there are things I must attend to as part of my duty.

I grab my pants that had wound up on the floor by my bedside, and pull them on. I unlock the secret passage, and quietly open it up. I head towards the room that Finnian and Snake were supposed to be sharing, and push the door open. When I enter the room, I stop in mid-stride, my body becoming frozen..

On the bed, by the other door, are my cohort and Snake. His two snakes, Emily and Oscar, are at the foot of the bed, curled up by their master’s feet. I can see Charles is snuggling close to Snake, his head on Snake’s chest, and Snake’s arm is wrapped around him in a companionable hug. Just what is going on with those two? Shaking my head, I walk over to the bed, and tap my colleague on the shoulder.

“Nnngh….goway.” He mumbles under his breath, snuggling his head against Snake’s chest.

I roll my eyes, and shake him harder. “I will  _not_  go away. You need to wake up, Charles. You’re not even in your room right now.”

“Charles!” He sits up, half-panicked, half-groggy. The snakes at the end of the bed hiss softly, their heads barely raised up. “Sorry Oscar, sorry Emily.” He mumbles.

Blinking, I stare at him, ignoring his half-nakedness. “Okay, we’ll talk about this later.” I point towards the clock. “We need to make sure Her Majesty is taken care of, before we can return these two back to the Earl.”

“Let me say goodbye, okay?” Charles looks up at me, his eyes pleading. Just what the hell transpired last night between the two of them?

“Fine. But, be in our office in thirty minutes. We’ll take them back an hour after that.” I go back towards the passage, closing the door behind me. I walk back into my bedroom, and see that Finnian is sprawled out on my bed, clearly pleased to have the extra space.

I crawl back into the bed, pulling Finnian’s body back against mine. “Finny….” I speak softly, not wanting to startle him awake.

“Hmmm?” He yawns softly, rubbing his eyes. “Charles? Is that you?”

“It is, my love.” I kiss his cheek softly. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes! No nightmares!”

I was not aware that he normally had nightmares. I wonder why he has such bad dreams? No matter, now is not the time to ask him. His arms wrap around me in a warm hug. “I’m so happy to hear that, Finny.” We hug each other close for a few more minutes. “I have to go in a few minutes. But, I’ll be back down in an hour, and we’ll take you home, okay? I know the Earl of Phantomhive needs his servants to be there.” I tilt my head, listening for a moment. “It sounds as if it is no longer raining.”

“Okay, Charles!” His lips kiss my neck, making me moan low.

“Finnian…” I must put a stop to this, before I let myself get carried away. Her Majesty must be looked after. If only this hadn’t been a surprise visit - we could have found a workaround for this.

He pulls away from me, his cheeks pink. “I’m sorry, Charles. I just couldn’t help myself. I like kissing your neck a lot. I like kissing all of you a lot.”

“I like you kissing me a lot too.” I cup his cheek with my hand. “We’ll be able to do this again soon. Since we’ll be coming to the ball as guests, perhaps the young Earl might be able to let us use a spare room, or two, that night?”

My love nods his head rapidly. “Yes! I will talk with Mr. Sebastian when I get home, okay? I’ll make sure that we’ve got two rooms for both you, and the other Mr. Charles.” He grins, making my heart swell in my chest. “Oh! The young master told me to tell you that he appreciated the chocolate bar you bought for him! I mean, for me, to give to him!”

“Please let him know it was no trouble.” I kiss his lips softly. “Do you wish to stay in here, or do you want to return to your room, so you may be with your friend?”

Finnian closes his eyes. “Hmmm….I think I should go and see how Mr. Snake is doing!” He nods, a smile on his face.

“Let me just make sure the coast is clear.” I get up off the bed and head through the passageway a second time. When I push the door open, I see that Snake is now alone. “I just wanted to make sure it was only you, before I brought Finnian back in here.”

“‘Yes, it’s just us.’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake is now wrapped around his neck. “‘Is Sunflower with you?’ - asks Oscar.”

I shake my head. “No, but he’ll be here in a moment.” I slip back through, and head back into my room. “Finnian? It’s safe.”

He’s standing up, wearing the white button up shirt, all the way buttoned up. “Okay, Charles! Just through this hall?”

“That’s correct. Just push the wall, and the passage will seal.” I bend down, and kiss him again, wishing I could just keep kissing him. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Okay!” He smiles, and heads through the secret passage. When I hear the door close on the other side, I shut my own door.

Time to get ready for the day.

***

After we’ve made sure that Her Majesty is taken care of, both Charles and I head back down to where our guests are. I want to ask him about what happened the night before, but I keep my silence, knowing that there will be more time to ask him later. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him ths relaxed. It’s a rather strange phenomenon.

We collect our respective guests, and head towards the stables. The sky is clear, the sun just beginning its ascent up into the sky. Finnian is carrying a basket full of muffins I had taken the liberty to make while we waited for Her Majesty to wake up. Watching him carry something I’ve made just makes me feel…. needed. Snake pulls the carriage out, and I help Finny get settled inside.

“Are you sure you can’t ride in here with me, Charles?” He asks, tugging at my heart.

I nod, our lips coming together in a soft kiss. “I wish I could, but it would be best if I rode my own horse. I don’t really want to ride back here on Charles’ steed.”

“ I wouldn’t want you to anyway!” Charles calls out, a smug look on his face. I roll my eyes, and enjoy the laughter I hear coming from Finnian’s mouth.

He sets the basket down on the floor. “But, we’ll get to say goodbye when we get to the manor, yes?”

“Of course we will.” Our lips come together in another quick kiss. “I love you.” I speak softly, so only he can hear.

“I love you too!” His answer can be heard throughout the courtyard. I don’t mind, though. His enthusiasm makes me smile.

I walk over to the front of the carriage. “Mr. Snake?” He looks down at me. “Are you ready to go?”

“‘We are!’ - says Oscar.” Snake nods his head.

Hopping onto the back of my mare, I click my heels onto her sides. “Then, let’s head back to the Phantomhive manor!” Charles takes the lead, while I trot next to the carriage.

At least there are no clouds in the sky today. .


	30. Chapter 30

Prompt - 'A little cuddling won't kill you, I promise.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebaCiel  
Rating - Explicit  
Warning - food kink

* * *

***

The spectacular effect of depriving the young master of dessert that Saturday night lies in how deep his frown goes. It doesn’t curve down enough to hint too much aggravation, which would have spurred blood to boil under the demon’s skin, yet it isn’t flat enough to show the boy is unaffected by this irregularity. It lies there, the perfect curved mean between annoyance and indifference.

The mix of emotions he senses in the young boy’s blood–excitement at the promise of dessert at bedtime, vexation he cannot have dessert now, speculation and suspicion for why the demon is doing this–it all smells excellently addictive. It causes flashes of excitement to bolt through his human body as he clears the dining table, the young master having retreated first to his room.

Black tendrils surface from Sebastian’s gloved hand and he has to flick them away. _Patience, demon. You’re good at disciplining yourself._  He says to himself.

He walks back to the kitchen where the servants are having dinner, pushing the trolley of dirty dishes, some with leftovers.

“Hello, Black. Want some dinner? – says Bronte.” Snake offers up the slice of sausage on his fork. He frowns, clearly not wanting to share, but having to because Bronte insisted.

“It’s alright. I’m quite fine without. Thank you.” Sebastian turns his head quickly to smile at the footman before proceeding with his work. He stacks the dishes by the sink.

“Aww, don’t feel so bad, Snake.” Bard grins at the footman, jerking his elbow to hit Snake’s arm lightly. Snake munches on the sausage he’s just offered, lips curved in a delighted, shy smile. “Our superhuman butler just never eats.”

“Is that so? – says Wordsworth.”

“That it is.” Mey-rin nods her head, wiping the sides of her mouth. Then she whispers low, leaning towards Snake from across the table, fully in gossip mood. “In fact, we’ve never seen him eat.”

Bard has his chin between thumb and index finger, staring up at the ceiling as he thinks. “Come to think of it…”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, having finished setting down the dishes for later washing. The servants, with the exception of Finnian, squeal in delight when he places leftovers on a plate in the middle of their table. He sighs, not seeing why his diet (or lack thereof) would ever spur interest in them.

“Finny,” he turns to the blonde boy, who’s slightly jolted. He first feigns concern. “Are you quite alright? You don’t seem to be chipper at the moment.”

“I’m–I’m okay, Mr. Sebastian.” The gardener smiles, though he looks a bit pained. Now that Sebastian’s stopped to sense it, he can clearly smell a certain arousal in the air.

The demon continues his charade. The others continue to talk about his (lack of a) diet. “Has something happened with your guest? Will he not be coming here to get dinner?”

“About Ronald, well, I stopped by his room to invite him to dinner, but–” Finnian looks down at his hands now, placed under the table. Red flushes his cheeks. “He seems really tired. He’s taking a nap, you see.”

“Is that so?” The demon, from where he stands, senses the silent tittering of the boy’s heart. Innocent beats, but steadily lustful. How intriguing.

“Yes…” Finnian whispers shyly.

Appearing shy despite the lust that beats in his flesh. Just what could it be that’s making the gardener act so? The demon ponders, perhaps he and Ronald had engaged in sexual acts shortly before dinner? An act they couldn’t quite finish–thus the smell of arousal on Finnian right now? Or had Ronald been waiting eagerly at the bedroom when Finnian stopped by to take him to dinner, bare naked in all his allure for Finnian’s taking?

The image marvels the demon’s mind, black tendrils forming at the tips of his fingers. He has to catch himself, much like earlier, flicking away the tendrils that have been getting more difficult to suppress.

The butler continues, eyes on the gardener, who now stares right back at him. (Somehow the shyness is gone and has been replaced by–What? Is that the start of a glare? Is this gardener actually mad? At him?)

Sebastian presses forth. “It would do him no good if he misses dinner, don’t you think? Perhaps I should drop off dinner–”

“NO!” Finnian stands up and shouts in full volume, so loud that the rest of the servants have to cover their ears, with the exception of Tanaka who simply sips on his tea. Snake’s snakes seem to almost lose consciousness, too surprised at the deafening cry.

The other four lose count how many seconds pass as they simply watch Sebastian and Finnian stare each other down. What a rare sight this is for them. No one’s ever challenged Sebastian. Finnian’s never had to put his foot down either.

“No, Mr. Sebastian. I’ll take dinner to Ronald’s room.” The gardener states, voice as firm as the look in his eyes. His lips lie flat, eyebrows knit. It is the face of a man protecting his lover from another man (which wouldn’t be far from the truth), but to Sebastian the intensity of this gaze could be compared to a baby about to cry.

In that moment, Sebastian remembers an event quite similar to this happening before. Back when they were staying at Madam Sullivan’s place. Finnian, standing before Sebastian with arms wide open, protecting the young master from him. Laughable.

The demon admits, however, it is quite remarkable for a mere human boy to stand up to a creature like him. He ponders if it’s because the gardener’s an experiment that he has what it takes to back up this much courage, but he drops the thought. He doesn’t want to waste any more time on this.

Sebastian smiles, the usual polite smile, breaking off their silent clash. “Alright, Finny.”

As if his name being called snaps him out of a spell, Finnian blinks his eyes, then laughs nervously. “Oh, I’m so sorry for shouting.” He scratches the back of his head. “I was getting scared thinking Mr. Sebastian was a bit too concerned with Ronald. So I just–”

“Oh, think nothing of it, Finny.” The butler puts a hand to his chest. “As the Phantomhive butler, it is simply my duty to make sure guests receive the warmest welcome.”

“Right.” Finnian nods, his face brimming bright once more. Sebastian turns away and starts goes through the storage, looking for ingredients for his master’s dessert.

“Oh, dear. That god me scared, it did…” Mey-rin sighs when Sebastian’s out of view. She adjusts the glasses on her nose, while fanning herself with her other hand. Finnian sits back down beside her.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Mey-rin.” Finnian bows his head as sorry, sweet smile on his face.

The rest of dinner goes by quietly, none of them bringing up the challenge they’d just witnessed. (They all wish they could eat some of the master’s dessert that Sebastian makes while they finish dinner.)

***

Sebastian finishes preparing the young master’s warm milk and dessert, leaving Mey-rin and Finnian to do the dishes. Before heading straight for the young master’s room, however, he stops by Ronald’s room in the opposite wing. Though he doesn’t admit it, he’s still intrigued what got the gardener so worked up about him seeing the reaper. What’s there to hide?

The demon pushes Ronald’s door open, seeing that the room has no light source. If it weren’t for his ability to see regardless of how thick the darkness, he wouldn’t be able to see at all. He lets himself in, leaving his trolley at the hall, and approaches the bed, smelling food on the sidetable. Must be the dinner Finnian brought for the reaper to eat.

Once he’s at the side of the bed, Sebastian stares in awe. It dawns on him why the gardener was so flustered.

On the bed lies Ronald, sleeping soundly, completely naked.

My, what a pleasant surprise this must be. Having partaken of this delicious sight, it’s no wonder the gardener was aroused during dinner (before the gardener got angry at the butler, that is). Sebastian himself finds it difficult to suppress himself from springing unto Ronald right then, an urge to scrape teeth against such smooth skin pooling in his gut.

He shakes off the tendrils on his hands again. It seems too much exposure to both Ciel and Ronald just this weekend excites him far too much, he’s losing his human sense of self.

The butler turns around, not looking at the reaper a second more. He deems he’ll have a taste of Ronald soon enough. For now, might as well let Finnian have him as much as he wants.

He closes the door behind him as quietly as possible, and proceeds to the other wing, pushing the trolley of still-warm milk and dessert to the young master’s quarters.

***

“Are you okay, Finny?” Mey-rin asks while they wash dishes together. Snake is away at the greenhouse, while Bard is cleaning his and Mey-rin’s guns. Tanaka has returned to his room.

He looks at her puzzled before he replies gleefully. “Yes, I’m okay. Why do you ask?”

“You seemed trouble at dinner is all…” she says sadly, taking the soaped plate he hands to her.

“Oh, I’m fine!” He smiles. “I guess I just got a little too excited.”

“Excited?”

Finnian chuckles softly in reply. He thinks of Ronald asleep on the bed. How he looked so breathtakingly beautiful–skin so white as if glowing against the dark room, looking so peaceful as he snores softly, muffled whispers of a soft, delighted “Finny~” escaping his lips. The gardener so terribly wanted to start kissing Ronald then, to simply stay with him, but decided perhaps Ronald needed his rest.

The gardener is sorry he had to shout at Mr. Sebastian to make sure no one else but him could see that perfect image. It should be okay if he wants to be a bit selfish with Ronald, right? Ronald’s too special. (Just like Charles. Finnian misses Charles.)

“This Ronald person seems to be really important to you, huh?” Mey-rin smiles at him, hitting his shoulder lightly with her own to snap the gardener out of his thoughts.

Finnian’s face glows with love before the smile could manifest on his lips. “Yes! Very much so!”

The maid wipes her hand on her apron, then ruffles the top of Finnian’s head. “I’m very glad you’re happy.”

The boy laughs, absolutely beaming. It softens the maid’s heart. “Thank you, Mey-rin. I’ve never been this happy before.”

***

The butler knocks twice, and then he enters the young master’s bedroom. Once he’s pushed the door open, he sees the boy sitting on the windowsill, moonlight shining down upon his features from the open window. Only the boy’s left side is visible to the demon as he pushes the trolley towards the bed, mastered footsteps leading him forward. His eyes continue to gaze upon the elegant beauty by the window.

The young earl, dressed in his nightshirt, looks like a moon fairy that had descended from its round, cratered home to grace this lowly demon with its charming, lunatic splendor. His young master would spite him for thinking such mawkish sentiments, yet he cannot help himself. He’s weak to objects of serene grace.

Ciel Phantomhive is one such a creature–so precious, so mesmerizing, so exceptional. The proof lies in how he can make even a demon go wild with desire for him.

The young earl looks to his butler when he knows Sebastian is close enough, teaware clanking when the butler has stopped by the bed.

Sebastian dares not take his eyes off the young boy’s skin, glowing underneath the moonlight. He watches as the boy turn his face towards him, to grace him the view of a luminescent, violet eye. The demon lets out a shaky breath, feeling the pulse of his contract on his left hand.

“Come, Sebastian.” The boy whispers, his mouth barely opening as he commands so.

The demon revels in the order pulsing through his veins as he walks towards his master. Before the boy, he puts a hand to his chest, and bends down on one knee. He lowers his gaze to the floor, as is expected of a servant. “You called, young master?”

“What took you so long?” Ciel asks, and though he usually says this as if hissing, right now gentleness pours forth from his tone.

“Please forgive my tardiness.” He bows his head lower. “I had to make sure the servants did their jobs.”

“And have they?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian feels tiny fingers cupping his right cheek, slowly guiding him to look upward. When he shifts his gaze, he sees Ciel looking down upon him, features shadowed by the moon shining behind him. The demon still sees, however, the small smile playing upon the child’s lips. He marvels at the child’s divine beauty.

“Will you keep me waiting longer for my dessert?”

“If it’s the young master’s wish to partake of it now, I shall let him have it.”

“Oh?” Ciel laughs short through his nose. His thumb rubs upon the demon’s cheek. He watches maroon flicker with crimson, taking delight in how such a slight action drives the demon mad. “My, you’re so tame today.”

“Am I not always?” Sebastian smiles, eyes curving into crescents.

“Don’t give me that innocent look.” Ciel laughs as he pushes the demon down with a bare foot to his left shoulder. Sebastian’s face shifts to surprise for a moment, then back to the innocent smile. “You better not regret feeding me chocolate tonight when we wake up in the morning, you hear? This was _your_  idea.”

The demon tries to say no, tries to argue it was the young master’s idea first (just this afternoon) to play with chocolate, but he nods his head. “I simply hope the young master doesn’t catch a cold from eating sweets before bedtime.”

“If I do, you can only blame yourself.”

The demon pouts. “That’s unfair, young master.”

“It is.” Ciel cups the demon’s face with both hands now, as he leans down to make his lips connect with the other’s. “You’re bound to me, yes?”

“That I am.” The demon replies, shaky breath upon small lips.

“You can’t complain.” The boy whispers against the other’s quivering lips that ache to touch his own small ones once more. Their breaths mix in the space between them.

“I dare not.”

Ciel laughs one more time, short through his nose. “As if.”

They stay still for a long time. Forehead connecting with forehead, simply taking in each other’s steadied breaths underneath the moonlight. The earl breaks the silence.

“Am I ever getting my snack?”

The butler laughs. “That’s always how it is with you, isn’t it, young master?”

“Hmph, what do you mean ‘always’?” Ciel pouts teasingly. When Sebastian offers a hand to him, he takes it, and lets himself be guided to sit on his bed. “So? What’s this dessert you’ve so desperately been keeping secret?”

“Simple, young master.” Sebastian leaves his master for a moment to get the covered metal bowl of dessert, leaving his gloves and the bowl cover on the trolley. Ciel hums delightedly at the smell of sweet coming from the mixture. “It’s chocolate ganache.”

“Chocolate.” The young boy smirks. “So this is a continuation of this afternoon?”

“Is that not what you wished?” Sebastian dips his two fingers into the chocolate and offers it to his young master.

Ciel bites down his lip. The demon can sense the young boy’s heartbeat spiking up with excitement. The demon’s heart (his human form’s heart, anyway) mirrors the quick rhythm. It feels like millennia before the young earl finally darts out his tongue, licking chocolate off the tip of the demon’s fingers. Sebastian lets out a small, shaky breath.

“Is it to your liking?”

“Very thick, and sweet.” The boy licks his lips, looking up at the butler. Sebastian feels like he’s being baited by merely the lust in the young earl’s eyes. “Passable.”

“Merely passable?” Sebastian shakes his head, a smile on his face. He’s actually amused by this. “What shall I do to make it sweeter?”

Ciel dips his hand unto the mixture, covering his palm, and the bottom of his fingers. He puts his hand to his lips, licks a significant amount to flood his mouth with chocolate, then pulls Sebastian down by the lapel of his suit with his clean hand. Their tongues touch before their lips could, each feeling the rich, thick chocolate and tasting the bittersweetness of it against the other’s tongue. Their tongues messily roll around each other, toying with the chocolate between. Ciel unintentionally sucks Sebastian’s tongue as he sucks chocolate, pulling out a deep moan from the demon’s chest. This fuels the boy to keep sucking the other’s tongue, to taste more of both that chocolate and the intoxicating tune of Sebastian’s moans.

Sebastian leaves the bowl to his right, at a safe distance it won’t spill while he rids himself and his master of clothes. Ciel seems to be too busy pulling him closer, too full with the intention of tasting chocolate and Sebastian that he forgets they must rid themselves of clothes to make this act even more intimate. With a snap of his fingers, Sebastian could make their clothes disappear, but he doesn’t dare. Instead, he enchants himself with the slowness of pulling Ciel’s buttons open, drinks in the soft moans that escape thin lips when his fingers slide against warm, bare skin while he undoes buttons, lets himself be gripped by the sheer rousing pleasure of touching Ciel’s supple skin. He slides down the white nightdress off narrow shoulders with a painfully slow pace, luxuriating in the bareness it leaves his master once the cloth is pulled off. He stares at his master from head downwards, and stops to eye the earl’s small package. Though small, and Sebastian thinks it’s only right, given the master’s young age, Ciel’s arousal stands proud and mighty, twitching at Sebastian’s mere gaze.

“Sebastian,” Ciel calls weakly between pants.

“Yes, my lord?”

Ciel pulls the demon closer by the neck, right hand wiping chocolate against the other’s skin and shirt collar. “Touch me,” the earl pleads right against Sebastian’s ear.

The demon senses dark tendrils form at his back at the simple words and the slick chocolate on his neck. He has to will himself back to human form, dark tendrils turning into tingles up his spine.

“Sebastian?” sounds a weak, puzzled voice.

“I’m fine.” He struggles to say in his human voice. His eyes flicker from glowing crimson to maroon, and back. How does this human child drive him so wild that he can’t even keep to his form?

Forcefully keeping his sense of self, Sebastian follows the order. Truthfully, he believes he would do this regardless if it was an order under their contract or not. His hands roam tiny arms and down slender torso. They continue down further to Ciel’s pale legs, hooking underneath knees to spread short legs wide. Ciel gasps, not so much from embarrassment as surprise at the sudden motion. Sebastian kneads the inner muscles of Ciel’s thighs from knees down to the center, making the young boy’s breath hitch whenever he comes closer to the aching tiny length.

“Sebastian,” the boy moans, and he sounds almost as if he’s crying. “T–touch me.”

“Is this not enough touching, my lord?” Sebastian smiles, delighting in how his master writhes beneath him, hips trying to rock upwards so his erection would feel friction.

“Touch me _there_.” Ciel pleads, his voice absolutely laden with lust, desire, hunger. Sebastian is awed by how this child could so readily, willingly fall into the deep pits of lecherousness.

“May I really?” The demon whispers.

“ _Please_.”

Sebastian takes a few fingers’ worth of chocolate from the metal bowl and covers the young master’s small erection with them. He starts from the top, teasing the tiny opening with the tip of his nail–earning him a delicious screech–and then strokes the smallness from top to bottom, coating it in chocolate in the process. His master makes a sound between a shriek and a hiss with every squeeze, gripping bedsheets at the intensity of Sebastian’s hand around him, pumping him. Chocolate is on the bedsheets by now, Sebastian notes. No matter, they can be cleaned later.

His master’s arousal fully coated, he dives down and kisses the tip of the tiny cock, chocolate on his lips. Ciel jerks, his tiny feet slightly pushing against Sebastian’s chest when he does. The demon smirks in triumph against the smallness, and then takes it into his mouth in one swoop.

Ciel tilts his head back, hands anchored unto Sebastian’s shoulders keeping him upright. The boy lets out the loudest of screams, each scream louder than the one it precedes, in tune to the sucking rhythm Sebastian works on him. The demon’s hot, wet mouth, added to the rich texture of chocolate, feels too good, too _right_ , too perfect. He can run out of words and he still can’t properly describe it. The ultimate pleasure. He barely has any breath in his lungs moments after, the demon continuing to suck him. The boy’s chest heaves with labored breathing, not finding the proper pace to get his breathing back.

“S-seb–” He struggles to say. He starts fearing he might get an asthma attack soon. Then his body jerks harder than it had earlier, a white light screening behind his eyes, and he feels himself come hard into Sebastian’s mouth. The demon continues sucking his tiny cock until no more fluid spurts from it.

Sebastian takes small muscle out of his mouth, but is surprised to see it standing, short bursts of come still spurting forth, falling unto his cheek.

“Sorry,” Ciel pants.

“No need for apologies, young master.” Sebastian laughs. He wipes the come off his cheek and licks his finger clean.

While Ciel recuperates, he takes the time to strip the rest of his clothes off, facing away from the young boy. He starts with his tie, partly dirtied with chocolate. His suit jacket has wipes of chocolate on it, too, he realizes when he takes it off. His shirt and waist coat go next, both of which have chocolate near the neck part. Alright, so the young master had dirtied all his clothes with chocolate. This is the boy’s revenge, perhaps. Sebastian sighs. This will be difficult to clean later.

“Sebastian,” his master calls to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. When he turns around to face Ciel once more, his eyes widen. The young earl pumps his own cock back to fullness with chocolate, the arm of his free hand keeping himself upright. His knees rise to the level of his shoulders, legs spread wide to make sure Sebastian sees the show being presented to him, short, thin legs shaped to a perfect, wonderful M. “Sebastian, you do it, too.”

“D-do what? Specifically?” Sebastian gulps, eyes wavering from the come mixing with chocolate beneath tiny fingers, and the lustful gaze on differently colored eyes.

“Touch yourself, too. With the chocolate.”

Sebastian whimpers unintentionally. “D-didn’t you want me to touch you?”

“Tsk. Do that later.” Ciel laughs. “Come on, or else I’ll come before you start.”

“Such is the way of the youthful, young master.” Sebastian laughs, and he gets kicked at the knee because of it. “My apologies.”

After the butler bows to show the sincerity of his apology, he starts unbuckling his belt. He does so without urgency, letting his young master watch him as he himself watches the boy pump his growing need. Ciel watches him strip, and Sebastian feels the heat of pure lust piercing parts of his body where the young master stares. His collarbone, his chest, his abdominals, his arms, his back–when he bends down to pull his slacks and shoes off, his thick arousal–when he stands back up, bare naked.

The demon reaches for the metal bowl of chocolate ganache, making sure his thickness ever so slightly touches the young master’s inner thigh as he does. They both hiss at the heated contact. He takes the bowl in his left hand, and then stands himself before the young master.

“Come closer.” Ciel commands with labored breath.

Sebastian follows, now a mere half-arm’s length away from the young master still pumping himself. “Is this better?”

“Yes. Now, go on.”

Sebastian feels a shrill up his spine before he moves according to the command. He dips his right hand into the ganache, then starts spreading chocolate over his arousal. He hisses at the first contact of his heated erection against the coldness of chocolate. His young master watches him cover his arousal in the chocolate he melted, licking lips as the chocolate layer thickens with how much Sebastian pours over himself.

Once decided he’s poured enough chocolate, he sets the metal bowl back on the bed, and starts stroking himself. From the head down to the bottom, squeezing and twisting where and when he knows it will feel good. The young master mimics his actions, squeezing when he squeezes, pumps up and down when he does. The boy’s cheeks are flushed red as an apple, breath broken and unstable.

Sebastian thrusts into his hand (rather than his hand pumping his erection) for a few times and he feels the delirium in his master’s blood heighten to the extremes when he does so. Urged by his young master’s moans, he keeps doing the same. He however, fears he might not be able to hold himself back from coming if Ciel keeps chanting his name like a mantra, watching his butler thrust to an empty hand.

“Young master,” Sebastian moans, labored breathing despite not needing air.

“S-sebasti–an, I’m com–” Ciel hastens his pumping, and with yet another forceful jolt, he comes forth. His juices spurt strong from his tiny arousal and hits Sebastian’s own erection–Sebastian’s precum, Ciel’s come and chocolate mixing juices around it.

Sebastian stops thrusting into his hand, breathing through clenched teeth to calm himself down somehow when he does. He convinces himself he will only come into his master’s mouth or ass, so he waits for the young master to recover. When the boy does, the demon laughs.

“The young master seems to be having too much fun with this chocolate.”

“Is it my fault you made it the perfect texture, with the right amount of sweet?” Ciel huffs, smile on his face. His eyes hold an arrogance that doesn’t fit how his body is so lewd.

“That’s not what you said earlier.” Sebastian points out, a smirk on his lips.

“Whatever. What I say now matters. This is what I say now.”

“The young master is so fickle.” The demon laughs, earning him successive light slaps unto his face, which he readily accepts. He catches the boy’s hands, wrapping them within his bigger ones. “Are you ready to come a third time?”

“If you can make me,” Ciel sticks his tongue out.

“Oh, you simply do love riling me up.”

“I could say the same for you, no?”

Sebastian decides he must shut his young master up before they endlessly bicker. He claims the young boy’s lips in his, kissing him chaste and sweet. He does this once, twice, many times before their tongues meet again.

Ciel starts to wrap his thin legs around Sebastian’s waist, goes as far as his short legs could take them, and tries to rub his growing arousal against Sebastian’s aching need.

“Young master,” Sebastian moans unto the chilly night air before his lips land upon the boy’s neck, Ciel tilting his head backward to give him more skin to touch. The boy starts to lean his body back against the bed, the demon following suit, hovering over tiny human.

Sebastian breathes the boy’s mouth, his tongue digging into already parted lips to engage the small tongue within it. They kiss, breathing heavy into each other’s mouths, tongues messily sliding against each other, minds already so misted by the lustful acts they’ve engaged in so far.

“Sebastian,” The young earl moans between Sebastian’s tongue twirling against his. He pants for breath. He grips the demon’s arms as he begs. “Sebastian, I need it.”

“Yes, my lord.”

As Sebastian kisses his master relentlessly, he lets an arm turn into a dark tendril to grab the bottle of oil he’d left in the drawer. Once in hand, he pours it unto his chocolate covered fingers and places them by small buttocks. With his two thumbs he spreads Ciel’s ass wide, the young boy gasping at feeling himself open. The demon inserts a finger in, slowly, gleeful at the squelch of liquid against tight walls.

Ciel grips his fingers tighter upon the demon’s arms, breath hitching at the uncomfortable intrusion. His left hand is by his lips, as if readying to bite it should he want to keep himself from screaming.

“Young master,” Sebastian kisses the boy’s chest, trying to calm him down. “Are you finding it hard to breathe?” He sees the boy nod fiercely. He starts kissing upward towards the boy’s ear, on the side that isn’t covered by the boy’s arm bent to the hand on his mouth. “Please don’t stop breathing. I shall guide you, alright?”

The young boy nods, turns his head towards the demon’s to kiss him lightly on the cheek and then whispers, “Okay.”

The sweetness of that weakened, croaked voice makes Sebastian’s arousal pulse. He gulps, clearing his throat, before he speaks. “Alright, follow my breathing.” He places his lips against the other’s ear and starts to inhale deeply. When his human lungs are filled, he breathes the air out. The young boy follows, chest pulling up and down at the rhythm they breathe. “That’s right, that’s right, young master. Keep it up.”

The demon breathes in once more, the young master breathing in with him, and when they both breathe out, Sebastian inserts another finger. It makes the young earl jump in breaths, moans strewn from his lips, but the demon guides him back to pace.

“Steady your breathing.”

The young earl huffs, then mewls a complaint. “H-hurry it up.”

The demon chuckles, spreading his fingers within the child’s tightness. Ciel’s breath hitches. “So very impatient, my little lord. This takes time.”

Regardless of his statement, the demon puts in a third finger despite the tight hole not spreading enough to have space for it. Ciel convulses, the stretch painful, arms jolting to the demon’s shoulders to push him away. The demon remains unmoving, however, and presses his nose deeper into the child’s neck to inhale sweet pain.

The child lets out a high-pitched noise when he feels the fingers curling inside him before they start tracing the circumference of his hole. His fingers clutch the other’s shoulders tighter.

“Breathe, young master.” Sebastian whispers unto a mark he’s just made on the boy’s fair skin.

“I'm… trying– _ah_ ,” the boy’s breath keeps hitching.

“Shall I guide you further?”

“Please.”

Sebastian starts to breathe upon the boy’s lips. This time Ciel matches pace with his breathing faster. They inhale together, sniffing each other’s scents as they do, blowing warm breath unto each other’s faces when they exhale. The demon’s lips hover over his master’s thin lips wanting to take them in his, but he stops himself, keeps himself lingering close. The master wouldn’t be able to breathe properly if they’re kissing, he tells himself.

“That’s right. Please keep it up.” The butler affirms the other, whose breathing has evened, spreading him made easier. His fingers can spread wide without the boy’s breath hitching now, and the demon takes it as the sign he can enter the young boy now.

He takes out his fingers, smiling at the boy’s whimper when his hole is emptied, and sets himself upon the earl’s entrance. He doesn’t think of pouring oil over his throbbing erection, wanting to test if the chocolate would be enough lubrication.

“Young master, if I may?”

“Do it. Do it now.” The boy whispers, voice weakened although the lust in his voice is solid.

The demon pushes himself into searing heat that takes him half-way in one swoop. He groans at the tightness, dark tendrils spreading from his shoulder blades, and he feels like they’re of the same mass as the wings he once had, many centuries ago. He’s glad the master doesn’t see this within the darkness. He’ll perhaps receive endless taunts of 'You really are a fallen angel’ if the boy does.

“S-Sebas– _ngh_ ,” Ciel croaks. He’s biting down his lip. Sebastian can tell when his own lip brushes against teeth.

“Remember to breathe, young master.” He whispers.

“I know, I– _ngh_ –know. _Ah_ , damn, you’re so thick.”

The demon’s need pulses from its sheath. The butler shuts his eyes tight at the pleasure, sensing sparks of delight from behind them. “I am not worthy of such kind words, master.”

“I was co–complaining, _ah_.”

The butler chuckles. “Is that so? Considering I haven’t started moving–”

“And why haven’t you?”

“I thought you were still recuperating.”

“Move now.” The boy commands.

Sebastian shakes his head, smile on his lips. “Certainly.”

The demon puts his hands above the boy’s shoulders, his arms stretched to anchor himself. He pulls his thickness out of the hole by an inch, then pushes gently back in. He does this repeatedly, going out half an inch further than the last thrust, pushing back in with more intensity. He watches the young boy’s face change with every roll of his hips, enjoys eyelids shuttering open and close, lips shivering, cheeks flushing red. The young boy doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, gripping the demon’s arms, or wiping the sweat off his own brow, or clutching at the bedsheet above his head. The butler delights in this, thrills in knowing he can drive his master senseless.

_Ciel is so beautiful_ , he thinks.

The demon lowers himself, arms bending to the sides. He kisses the boy’s forehead, whispering tenderly, pouring emotions into every letter, “Ciel.”

The boy forces his eyes open at his name being called, which triples the elation already rushing through his nerves. He cups Sebastian’s cheek with his small hand, staring into glowing crimson. He’s about to say the demon’s name, intending to say it with just as much affection, but the demon’s lips push against his and they start to kiss. Sebastian takes his name directly from the boy’s lips. He can sense the small tongue moving, muttering 'Sebastian’ over and over again against his own tongue. He does the same, ghosting the word 'Ciel’ upon the earl’s small tongue.

When the demon starts driving powerfully into the young earl’s hole, the bed starts creaking. The young earl starts moaning endlessly by then, voice strained with every breath he takes. His hands have settled to Sebastian’s neck, pulling him closer despite already lacking space between them.

“Seb–Sebastian,” the boy calls against the demon’s lips.

“Yes?” Sebastian takes Ciel’s left hand in his right. His contract burns bright, just as much as Ciel’s eye. He tangles his long fingers with short, then brings the back of his master’s hand to his lips. “I’m here, Ciel.”

The young master keeps struggling to keep whispering the demon’s name as his moans start getting louder, breathing getting more frantic in pace. The demon thrusts as wildly as he could, hoping each thrust can satisfy his master sooner. With his assertiveness, however, he pushes in once with too much force, tearing the boy’s opening. The boy screams from the pain, eyes widening, body jerking. Yet it’s the same pain that causes his juices to spurt from their containment.

When the boy screams out loud, so forceful that his voice rasps, the demon first thinks it’s simply because he’s come. When the butler inhales the next moment however, he smells blood and pain mixing with Ciel’s sweet release. He’s alarmed by the presence of blood, yes, and he must decide within that moment–satisfy himself, or tend to the young master’s injury, wherever it may be? He loses himself, regardless of how he wanted to treat the young master immediately. Instead, he mindlessly continues to thrust in and out of the boy’s hole until he gushes his own fluid into the boy’s warm tightness, dark tendrils on his back almost consuming the rest of the room.

Taking his darkness back within him, Sebastian wants to lie on his side to let calmness reclaim him, but the young master slaps him hard across the face.

“You fucking _demon_.” The boy snaps.

The demon blinks, tilting his head to the side. What was causing the young master’s anger? “Yes, I am?”

“You filthy, shitty creature, why didn’t you stop?”

“Stop? How could I when you were taking pleasure–” Sebastian feels thick liquid against his limp cock. He realizes his mistake when he looks down to see blood pouring from the child’s hole.

***

“Does it hurt?” Sebastian frowns, massaging the back of the boy’s legs that had tired from staying up for too long.

“Of course, it does, bloody hell.” Ciel spats, eyebrows knit. He’s lying down upon his front, his head lying where his arms cross. His ass is up in the air, thighs being massaged by the demon. “What are you going to do? Are you going to put medicine to make it ache less?”

“Hmm, something of the sort.” Sebastian chuckles. After one last go-through of kneading the boy’s inner thighs, he places his hands upon tiny buttocks, spreading them wide.

“Wait, what are you doing? I’m _hurting_ , you imbecile.”

“A little cuddling won’t kill you, I promise.”

“This is far from 'cuddling’, you idiot. Don’t you dare enter me right now, Sebastian.”

The demon laughs. “No worries, young master. I’m simply going to heal this part of you.”

“What–” The boy’s voice sounds exasperated. “How in the world– OH.” A wild shudder runs through every inch of the boy’s veins.

Sebastian starts licking the young boy’s puckering hole. Chocolate, his own spunk, the oil he’d used to lubricate the boy, and blood from the earl’s tear oozing forth from it. He laps all this liquid up, enjoys the taste of corruption upon his tongue that spills forth from the different juices pouring out. His tongue follows the edge of the small hole, licking it clean and healed.

“Are you feeling good?” The demon smirks against buttcheeks as he continues lapping at the hole. He inserts his tongue into it, making his wet muscle go in round circles, touching the sides of the boy’s hole.

Ciel gasps for air, the back of his fist covering his mouth. “I can’t–believe…”

“Is it feeling better?”

“More than better.” The boy whispers into the pillows.

“Come again? I didn’t quite hear you, young master.” The demon snickers.

“Oh, rot in hell, you filthy demon.” The boy shouts to his butler, then buries his face into the pillows once more. “This is so embarrassing.”

As Sebastian continues to heal his asshole, Ciel starts to moan into his face’s soft sanctuary. His face only resurfaces from the pillow once Sebastian is done healing him, at which point he has come one more time to his ass being licked.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” The demon smiles, gently turning his young master over.

Ciel huffs, cheeks flushed. He does his best to look away, averting his gaze from the demon. “I don’t mind doing that again.”

The butler chuckles. Absolutely glad, for this guarantees he can be even rougher with his precious master in future sexual endeavors. He leans in forward, kisses the boy’s flushed cheeks.

“Shall we do it again now, my lord?”


	31. Chapter 31

Prompt - 'Beautiful....Absolutely beautiful.'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebaCiel  
Warning - Mature

* * *

***

The sun pours forth morning light into the room, peeking through the window left open the night before. It casts a faint glow upon the area around bed, where Sebastian and his young master lie. This glow adds a certain air of mystique to the room, or perhaps this ‘mystique’ is simply the mist of early morning that came in as they laid asleep under the covers. Nevertheless, the pale light of the six o’ clock sun, still hanging low on the horizon, adds beauty to the common scenery before the demon’s eyes. A breeze comes in through the open window, filling the air with the smell of fresh morning dew on grass. What a perfect morning this seems to be.

The demon ponders if the young master’s room had always looked this beautiful, if nature had always been so evidently poetic, if the world has always been so filled with allure. He thinks, perhaps, the silent rush of blood in his veins as he watches his young master sleeping makes him see things in a more glorious light than before.

This morning is different, so, so different from his usual. It has been a long while since he’s been able to relax like this. Part of him feels bad for being stagnant for so long–since his master had fallen asleep until now–but the young master still clings tightly unto him, thin arms around his waist, and he doesn’t dare move away, doesn’t dare wake him up, doesn’t dare ruin this serene moment.

_Beautiful_ , he thinks, brushing the back of his long fingers across his young master’s cheek. The boy’s cheeks are warm and pinkish despite the chilly daybreak air breezing in. He stops his fingers when the sleeping earl’s eyebrows knit slightly, lips pressing as he groans. The demon chuckles as silently as he could, wondering what the earl could be stressing about in his own dream. He puts a finger upon the knot between the boy’s eyebrows, tries to press it away. The boy unknits his eyebrows in response, just as the demon hoped, and then Ciel smiles. Sebastian feels his chest clench. _How absolutely, marvelously beautiful…_

He tells himself not to kiss the young earl in fear of waking him up, but his lips are upon small ones before he could stop himself, discipline becoming a harder trait to uphold at the presence of such alluring majesty. Alas, the boy starts to shift once their lips part, eyes fluttering open. Sebastian revels in the differently colored eyes, wanting to drown in them.

“Hmm, Sebastian?” Ciel whispers, voice still croaky from sleep. He wipes his non-contract eye with the back of his hand.

“My apologies for waking you, young master.” The butler bows his head, a smile on his face. “I could not help myself.”

“That’s alright.” The boy smiles at him in return. Oh, how badly he wants to take those lips again in his. “Is it time to wake up?”

“No, not quite yet. You still have a few hours left to sleep.” The butler replies, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead.

“Hmm.” Ciel pushes his head in the space between Sebastian’s neck, shoulder and pillow, nuzzling his nose against the butler’s skin. “You smell good.”

“Like chocolate?” The butler jokes, pulling the blanket higher to cover his young master’s bare shoulder.

“Ha ha,” The young earl fakes a laugh. He lets himself be pulled closer by strong arms wrapping around his upper body. “You’re so warm.”

“Will you be describing me bit by bit, young master?” The butler chuckles, brushing strands of hair into the boy’s ear while his other arm keeps their bodies pressed. Indeed, the boy feels so warm against him. It’s exceedingly comfortable.

“You wish.”

“Oh.” The demon pouts, disappointed he won’t hear more praise. He gently strokes the boy’s hair as he feels sleep start to claim him once more.

“Don’t you have to go?” Ciel mumbles, already half-asleep.

Sebastian presses his lips to a fine line. Indeed, he has tasks to attend to, but he’d rather stay. Here, with the young master.

“Indeed, I do.”

“Alright, you can go.” Ciel pushes himself away from the butler’s chest. Sebastian wonders if the boy feels the same as him, like a part of him has been torn away. “No need to wake me up for the rest of the morning. I want to sleep.”

“Certainly, my lord.”

Sebastian rolls to his other side, then drags his legs off the bed. Before he stands up, a small hand’s grabbed to his arm. He looks back at his young master, who’s retreated his hand back under the blankets.

“Wake me up at noon with energizing tea in hand, alright?” Ciel smiles at him.

Sebastian smiles back. He gets off the bed and falls to one knee, bowing in reverence in his nakedness. “Yes, my lord.”

***

By Sunday noon, Ronald has left. Sebastian is back to the rush of work, work, work. It will be a while again since he can take a break, he assumes.

He simply hopes, as the day passes, that the young master never notices the smell of reaper left on him since before lunch.

He also hopes the servants never get a chance to talk about Ronald’s visit to the young master.

***

The young earl had been signing documents that afternoon when Sebastian came into his office, two of his servants following him, requesting for a presence with their master. The boy was surprised to see two of them coming here together, bringing his guard down for the question that comes from Finnian’s lips.

“If it would be alright with the young master, we want to go to the Queen’s Palace tomorrow.”

The young earl shakes in his chair. He has to repeat the question to let it sink in. “You two want to go… to the Queen’s Palace?”

“Yes, sir.” The two say together–Finnian saying it brightly, Snake saying it in Oscar’s voice, tailing it with a “– says Oscar.”

Ciel had been expecting this question to come from Finnian, and Finnian alone. Why the bloody hell is Snake asking to go to the Queen’s Palace, too? Was he simply asked by Finnian to accompany him when asking for permission, thinking that with two of them asking, there might be a better chance of them going?

Should he have been in a better mood he might have agreed, but today is not that day. (In actuality, no. The boy is convinced he won’t ever agree to let them go visit Finnian's… friend.)

“Why should I let you go?” He slams a fist on the table without intending to, making both him and the two servants before him jump in surprise. He continues to shout, “I forbid it at all cost–”

He stops when, to his right, his butler clears his throat. Ciel takes the signal and gives himself a moment to let the boiling in his blood settle, breathing to calm himself down. He sighs, “Can you two step away for a bit? And turn around. Give me a moment.”

The two follow as ordered. Ciel quickly turns to Sebastian and urges him to come closer. They speak in whispers.

“Why did you stop me?” The earl asks.

“I was simply thinking you might be interested in calming yourself down before you give them an answer. If I may be honest–”

“You can’t lie to me, anyway.” The earl side-comments.

“–you’re being quite rash. You’re letting your judgement one of the Queen’s butlers get to you. You wouldn’t want to ruin the trust these two have in you, would you? You wouldn’t want to sway their loyalty?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t.”

“Then you should let them go.”

Ciel makes a completely exasperated face, mouth open agape while pulled to a frown. Sebastian wants to laugh at the ugly face, but decides it’s not in his best interest to. The young master will explode at him.

“Alright, fine.” The boy sighs. “I suppose it could be worse.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes when the young earl smiles in delight a few moments after, completely gleeful at the joyful smiles on his servants’ faces when they exit the room.

***

“Do you think I’m being too paranoid?” Ciel asks his butler once the latter’s returned to his office with his afternoon snack. From where Ciel stands at his office window, he can see Finnian out in the garden, skipping happily, knowing he can meet his friend the following day. _If_   _they finish their chores_ , the earl echoes to himself.

“Personally, I don’t mind whether you decide to spoil them or not.”

The young master thinks replies in whispered breath, ‘I do _not_  spoil them.’

Sebastian rolls his eyes at the comment. He sets a slice of banana cake with lemon cream cheese frosting on the table, alongside a fine teacup of Ceylon tea, as he continues, “I only wish that the young master doesn’t act on impulse. I know you to be the cautious, yet risk-taking chess player–”

“That, I am.”

“–so I don’t see why you must be on constant guard with Finnian’s friend. He’s the less annoying one of Double Charles, master. You can’t ask for anything better than that. With regards to Queen butlers, I mean.”

Ciel sighs and sits back on his chair, rotating it so he could eat his snack. “Still.”

“Still?” Sebastian waits for his young master to continue.

Still– He has to be cautious around the butlers? He must be prepared for any situation? What could it be that bothers the young master when Sebastian himself is there to take care, and steer clear of all his worries?

Ciel takes a forkful of cake and swallows it, keeping the fork on his lips. He pouts at the butler. “I don’t want them to be taken away.”

Sebastian wants to smack himself right at the forehead. True, his master is most of the time cunning, but he can also have rare episodes of stupidity, he supposes. Episodes of stupidity like playing Father.

“I will choose to ignore that statement.” Sebastian states with a face equally blank as his voice.

“Hey!” Ciel looks up at him, eyebrows knit. “You can’t just ignore your master’s–”

“Young master,” Sebastian cuts him off, and starts with his typical polite tone, with his typical polite smile. “Today I have prepared for you rich Ceylon tea, coupled with ba–”

“How dare you ignore me?”

“–nana cake with lemon cream cheese frosting. Ceylon tea leaves are said to have good–”

“Are you being serious right now? Are you really not going to listen to me?”

“–while the bananas I’ve used come from–”

As Sebastian continues his continuous strings of explanations, clearly no intention of listening to another word about Ciel’s worries regarding Finnian and Snake, the boy gives in, throwing his hands up in surrender. He quietly eats (and enjoys) his afternoon snack.

***

Sebastian is overseeing the last of the young master’s accounting work for the day, helping to make sure the numbers amount correctly, when the phone rings. Ciel doesn’t look up from his office desk, doesn’t seem to even hear it due to his pointed concentration. At times like these, Sebastian loads himself with pride that it is he who has trained the earl to such finesse.

The butler picks up the phone, and answers, “Phantomhive residence.”

When Master Phipps’ voice comes from the other line, Sebastian quickly looks to his master. None of the demon’s features show it, but he’s quite alarmed. _No, don’t call now. Not when the young master’s busy_. He sighs internally. It seems the sheet the master is working on will be the last to be worked on for the day. No doubt he will be distracted after this phone call.

“Master Phipps,” he states, with a sigh he hopes goes unnoticed by the man at the other end. That very name alone rips the young earl’s concentration from his work, his head snapping towards Sebastian on the phone. The horror in the master’s good eye is amusing, but the butler really cant help wishing the young master’s concentration hadn’t broken. “I trust Finnian and Snake have arrived at your palace?”

Sebastian listens to the man on the phone explain the servants are doing well, while he watches his young master struggle between listening in on the conversation and continuing his work. With how the young master starts drumming his fingers on the table, the butler deems the young master isn’t even giving his accounting work a chance, simply favoring eavesdropping in this conversation.

“That is good. I will go let the young master know he has a call. Please wait a few moments.”

Ciel opts to take the phone quickly from his butler’s hand, but Sebastian grabs his wrist, preventing him from doing so. The butler sets the phone down, right beside its base, then drags the young master to a far corner of the room.

“Young master, please remember what we talked about.”

The boy sighs, repeating the words taught to him. “Don’t be rash.”

“It’s good you remember.” Sebastian nods, smiling, clapping his hands softly in affirmation. “If he ever asks anything you think you’ll answer abruptly ‘no’ to, please ask for a moment, and then we will quietly talk about it. Alright?”

Ciel frowns, his face an exaggeration of 'Must we?’, to which Sebastian nods his head.

“Let’s get this over with, then.”

The young earl approaches the phone, his butler standing beside him once he’s lifted the phone to his ear. He answers in the calm, polite voice of an English gentleman that he’s mastered. “Master Phipps?”

“Yes, good evening, Earl. I apologize if I’m interrupting your evening.”

“You are not.” A polite lie. Ciel would rather be doing his work than talk to this man who could take one of his servants away. “Is everything alright?”

As the young earl listens to the butler’s explanation why he’d phoned in, his heart begins to beat fast. He can feel his blood boiling as the urge to cut the man on the line off and shout, “Take them both home. _Now_.” grows within his veins.

He calms his breathing, inhale, exhale.

He must think of what Finnian and Snake would want–just as Sebastian had advised him in the last few days. He must take their wishes into consideration should he want to keep them loyal to him.

Despite his convincing himself he could say, “Yes, please have them stay over,” he simply cannot find the voice to say so. The line is dead for a few moments he could not voice that short reply. When he finally speaks, he says, in one breath. “Give me a moment, please.”

The young earl sets the phone down, and tries to drag Sebastian to the far corner of the room once more. The butler, however, remains unmoved from his spot. Does he _really_  want their conversation to be overheard? Damn it, Sebastian.

“Sebastian, he wants to keep them there overnight.” He says, voice quite shaking. He hopes it’s unnoticeable from the phone, if ever Phipps is listening in. “I’m not sure how I feel about this.” He bites his lip, his arms folded across his chest. He leans on one foot, the other tapping the floor.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, and he speaks before his master could tell him to stop doing that. “Young master, it isn’t like Finnian has not spent the night there before. If the weather is as bad as he says it is, we must accept it at face value. He is only looking out for them.” He cannot stop the smile on his face when he says 'looking out for them’, because he’s sure as hell Phipps is concerned with Finnian in more ways than a mere butler should. Ciel opens his mouth to call him out, but the butler keeps speaking. “If it concerns you so much, I am more than happy to make the journey myself.”

Ciel frowns, takes a moment to consider this. Sebastian is confident the earl would rather have Sebastian around than not. (That was actually his trump card.)

“No, I don’t want you going anywhere.”

( _As I thought_ , Sebastian thinks.)

The earl keeps tapping the floor, hoping that with the increasing intensity of his foot tapping, he’ll end up convincing himself he’s agreeing to this proposition. He looks at his butler, who nods at him affirmatively. Ciel scrunches his face up, breathes deep–inhale, then sighs. “Fine.”

He takes the phone to his ear. “Master Phipps? Are you still there?”

“I am, my lord.”

“Is Finnian there with you right now? May I speak with him?” He hopes his uneasiness doesn’t come across.

“Of course.” The man replies.

Ciel screeches, like an upset cat, when he hears the butler call his gardener “Finny”. He glares at his own butler, who dare laughs at him.

An extremely loud “HELLO?” sounds from the other line, making Ciel pull the phone away from his ear. Even from a distance, the following “YOUNG MASTER?” still sounds deafening.

“Finny!” The earl screams into the phone, then says rather loudly. “You don’t have to shout. I can hear you just fine!”

“Oops. I’ve never talked on one of these before.” Ciel sighs in relief that the gardener managed to quieten his voice. The laughter that sounds from the other line helps soothe him. “It’s like you’re standing right next to me!”

Taken aback by such a suave comment (Where did Finnian pick up that level of smooth talk?), Ciel clears his throat, then reminds Finnian of his to do’s and to don’t’s.

“You listen well to me, alright, Finny?” He starts, pausing for the other reply. When no reply comes, he doesn’t mind and moves onward.

“Remember that you’re at the Queen’s Palace, so you must be on your best behavior. Alright so far?” He pauses. “Don’t cause any trouble. Don’t cause any disruption. Don’t touch _anything_  because you yourself know you might break things. Okay?” He pauses. By now, he’s assumed Finnian is replying by nodding.

“When you see others, make sure you greet them properly. Don’t hug them, though. Don’t smile at them so eagerly either, I’m afraid of what they’ll do.” He sighs, massaging his temples. “Ask from the butlers whatever you might need, because I’m sure–” he locks eyes with Sebastian then, who’s trying to stop himself from laughing, gloved hand covering his mouth. The earl slaps the demon’s arm hard. “–they will attend to whatever it is you need.” He pauses, trying not to think about what 'needs’ these butlers might be willing to relieve for Finnian and Snake. (Wait a minute, Finnian _and_  Snake? Both butlers? No, no, no, Ciel. Only Phipps and Finnian seem to be going at it… right?)

“And finally, and I really mean this, so you better be listening closely, Finny.” Ciel points his left index finger to the phone, as if it was Finnian he was pointing to. “Don’t you ever, ever, _ever_  let them do anything to you and Snake that neither of you want to do. Alright? If you say yes to all that, then, I…” He bites his lip before continuing. “I will let you and Snake sleep over.” He already dreads his words. “Will that be fine with you? What time do you want to be home?”

Ciel’s mind is at such a blur, trying to think of other things he should probably be warning Finnian right now. The gardener’s cheery voice sounds from the phone once more before he could say anything.

“I think whatever you think is best for us, Young Master. I know we have chores to attend to in the morning.”

Oh, sweet Finnian. Do not be defiled nor deceived by these fools around you.

“Alright. You two can stay over, then.” Ciel nods, a gentle smile on his face when he hears the elation in Finnian’s voice. He doesn’t see, but Sebastian is rolling his eyes at him again. “Don’t hang up just yet–” The earl says before he realizes Finnian probably doesn’t know how to 'hang up’ the phone. “Please hand the phone over to Master Phipps.”

“Oh! Right! Here, Charles!” Ciel hears through the phone, and immediately his mood turns sour once more. He groans at the familiar name-calling before Phipps picks up the line once more.

He discusses the arrangement for tomorrow morning with Phipps, greets him a good evening, and then hangs up the phone. He looks to Sebastian, who pats his shoulder. A silent affirmation for struggling through that phone call.

Sebastian cups the earl’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on smooth skin. He smiles tenderly at the child. “Would a nice cup of hot chocolate cheer the young master up?”

“Yes. Yes, that would be very nice.”

***

Much like Thursday evening of the previous week, the young master’s mood doesn’t lighten that stormy Wednesday night. The boy groans a lot for the rest of the evening, which earns Sebastian an endless stream of questions from the servants whenever he enters the kitchen. “What’s gotten into the young master? Is it the weather? Is it work? Should we make him soup  _bread_ biscuits?” to which the butler simply replies, “Please don’t load more work to what we already must do. Please stay quiet, and let me handle the young master.”

Bard clicks his tongue first, sad he can’t show his chef prowess, but then says, “Alright! That’s our superhuman butler for ya!”

“Mr. Sebastian is so nice, that he is!” Mey-rin smiles, hands clasped towards the butler in admiration.

Mr. Tanaka sits at the kitchen drinking tea, laughing his typical laugh.

Sebastian smiles at all of them kindly before he pushes the trolley of warm milk and honey towards the young master’s room, the smile replaced with a tired frown. Somehow he thinks this will be a long night.

***

The young master makes him stay in the room far longer than what Sebastian expects. He figured the young earl wouldn’t want to bed him tonight (and he was right about that). But the boy asks Sebastian to stay with him in the room for a few hours, doing nothing but stare at the rain pouring outside.

The butler wonders if the earl would rather have the window open, to hear the magic of droplets falling upon nature. (It’s a sound Sebastian himself quite likes.)

Ciel falls asleep slowly while clutching tightly unto Sebastian’s hand.

Once Sebastian is sure the master has fallen into slumber, he pulls his hand free. He takes the trolley of dirtied teaware, and heads back into the kitchen.

He isn’t sure where this melancholy came from. He’d been expecting to sense anger wanting to erupt from the young master’s skin when he came prepared with warm milk and honey, but the earl had none of that intensity.

The entire time, Ciel simply looked out the window, and asked for Sebastian’s warmth through his hand.

It must be a rare occurrence for the young master to have a time to keep calm and silent. The demon finds joy in how the boy was willing to share that silence with him.

As Sebastian nears the kitchen, he’s surprised the kitchen lights are still on. Had no one lit the lamps off? He’s sure he told Bard to do it before the chef retreats to his quarters. He’s lining up a scolding beneath his tongue, and then– He smells it. That distinct fragrance similar to his young master’s, but so different in flavor.

The demon smirks when he sees the drenched guest standing in the middle of the kitchen while Bard searches cupboards, seemingly trying to look for a towel to offer the guest. Sebastian’s smile pulls wider when the guest finally sees him.

“The towels are at the linen closet, Bard, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Ah, right.” Bard laughs. He heads into the tiny hallway to get a fresh towel for the guest, but before he’s disappeared into the hall, he steps back. “Right, Sebastian. You remember Ronald?”

“Finny’s guest from Saturday, yes? I remember.” Sebastian smiles at the guest, who doesn’t seem to be in a good mood. “Good evening to you, Ronald.”

“Same to you, butler.”


	32. Chapter 32

Prompt - None  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit  
Warning - blood kink

* * *

***

He’s not here.

The rain pours with the weight of bricks outside the Phantomhive mansion, as it has been for the past two hours in most of England. It is the reason Ronald was out in the first place. People drown in storm floods, which means work, work, work for him. Having passed his paperwork, he let his loves-red-enough-to-drown-the-world-in-it senior get the night shift (Just as she wanted, right? A mission in London.), and immediately proceeded here.

Ronald figured coming for a visit would be a nice surprise. It would be a chance to cuddle by the fireplace, share warmth amidst the chilly, rainy night air, a nice way to relax after such muscle-numbing work. They wouldn’t even have needed to do anything sexual nor anything too intimate. It was enough for Ronald to just _be_  around _him_ , because regardless of how little time has passed since he last saw his beloved angel, he misses him as much as he would if they hadn’t met in more than a decade. He would’ve been so satisfied with a mere glimpse of him, and yet–

And yet–

“Sorry, Ronald. Finny isn’t here,” Bard sighs as he lets Ronald into the kitchen. Now the chef is searching through cupboards for towels Ronald could use to dry himself.

The chef had answered the door when Ronald came knocking. Bard almost shot a bullet through him when the apparently skilled gunman hadn’t realized exactly who he was. Thankfully, Ronald had been fast enough to avoid it. The master of the house sure keeps proficient guard dogs to protect his home, the reaper discerns. He remembers seeing Finnian standing at the center of a sea of blood once before, and he trembles, more in awe than alarm, at the serene elegance of a creature who does not cease to be innocent, no matter how much blood passes through his hands.

Rancid red never stains the sunny glows of white.

His train of thoughts ended, Ronald is pulled back to reality. He stands by the Phantomhive kitchen table, completely drenched to the bone. Water has pooled by his feet, collecting in small puddles along the path he’d taken from the now closed entrance. He shivers once, from toe upwards, feeling the cold sting his nerves for a brief moment, and then he’s okay again–physically, anyway. Both mentally and emotionally he still fights the burning sourness of Finnian not being here. It meant the angel is somewhere else… in this stormy weather.

Ronald figures he doesn’t want to know where that ‘somewhere else’ is (and he denies himself that he’s sure where his angel could be if not here).

As if the scent of Ronald’s fall in mood had summoned such an appalling presence, he spots the demon at the kitchen entrance, pushing a trolley of used teaware insde. So that’s why he hadn’t come to get Ronald outside. He was still busy serving his master.

“The towels are at the linen closet, Bard, if that’s what you’re looking for.” The demon says while he stares into Ronald’s eyes. A silent greeting, perhaps.

“The linen closet. Right.” Bard laughs, scratching his head. He starts heading for the tiny hallway to get to the linen closet, but before he’s stepped out of the kitchen, he steps back to look at the man who’s now by the sink. “Right, Sebastian. You remember Ronald?”

“Finny’s guest from Saturday, yes?” Sebastian smiles at the chef, who’s nodding, and then looks to Ronald and bows at the hip, gloved hand to his chest, polite smile on his lips. “I remember. Good evening to you, Ronald.”

Ronald smiles back, and he can feel his lips aren’t pulling as wide as he normally would. “Same to you, butler.”

Silence passes them as Sebastian turns to face the dishes that require his attention. The reaper stands in place, shivering slightly at the cold, and watches the demon start to wash the dishes. He notices the butler keeps his gloves on even when it could get wet. Strange. Do butlers usually keep their gloves on despite such a chore?

“You don’t seem to be in a good mood.” The demon speaks, breaking Ronald’s chain of thought. He doesn’t bother to face the reaper as he rinses the teacup’s mouth.

Ronald lets out a breathy laugh. To think the demon can read his mood this well. Has he always been able to? Has Ronald become so open with this demon to let himself be read so easily? Or has the demon always sensed his mood, in some demonic manner of sensory? Ronald can’t remember if this was the case since the beginning–his mood being so easily read–but he finds it helps him feel better, makes his heart flutter with a little hype, that Sebastian would show such concern.

“Ronald’s here to see Finny.” Bard replies in Ronald’s stead once he’s out the hallway, towel in hand.

In that moment, Ronald could swear he saw red light flash unto the wall in front of the demon.

“Oh, is that so?” There’s a hint of annoyance in the butler’s voice, and a sounding, more forceful scrub against the saucer he’s washing. This, plus the red light on the wall make Ronald think the demon’s gotten angry. Is the demon actually _jealous_  Ronald isn’t here to see _him_  for once? Hah. Imagine that. A jealous demon.

“Here ya go,” Bard tosses the towel over Ronald’s head once he’s close enough.

Ronald smiles at the chef. “Thanks.”

“No prob.” The chef grins, nudges his nose with a thumb and stands with his hands on his hips. He grinds his teeth as if he was holding a thin object between his teeth. “So, you’re staying the night? Can’t exactly just send you back into that hellish rain, yeah?”

Ronald looks out the window as he dries off his hair. He realizes his gloves feel damp on his palm, soaked wet with rain. “Well, that’s true, but–”

_But_ – he continues in his mind, as he takes his gloves off. The towel still lies atop his damp hair. But if Ronald stays here, he’ll only feel the emptiness of Finnian not being here. If he had some time alone with the demon, perhaps he would consider staying. But given how Bard doesn’t seem to have any intention of leaving him alone with Sebastian (for some odd reason), Ronald would much rather head out and teleport home.

“Aww, no 'but’s. Come on, it’ll be a fun sleepover.” Bard laughs, hooking Ronald’s head into the crook of his arm. He ruffles blonde hair and towel with his other hand. “You can sleep in Finnian’s, Snake’s and my room. Stay on Finnian’s bed, since he isn’t here, ya? Whaddya say?”

“Well, I–”

“Bard, that’s preposterous.” Sebastian sighs at the chef. When the two look towards the butler, they see he’s wiping the teacup dry now. He says with a clearly offended tone. “We can’t have a guest sleep at the servants’ quarters.”

“But he’s a guest of a servant, right? Does that rule still apply? Er, no offense, Ronald, in case you wanted a fancier bed.”

Ronald taps Bard’s arm, trying to shrug free. He replies anyway. “None taken.”

Sebastian presses his lips to a fine line, knits his eyebrows. “A guest is a guest. Each guest must be treated well. Such are the standards of a Phanto–”

“So, Ronald. Off to bed, right?” Bard starts guiding the guest to the male servants’ quarters, continuously rubbing the top of Ronald’s head–still locked in the chef’s arm–as they walked. “I think we keep a spare nightshirt in the closet. It should fit you.”

As Bard continues yapping about their brotherly sleepover, Ronald looks back at the butler. The reaper has to bite down his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

The look of utter shock on the demon’s face–eyes wide, jaw dropped, looking like he was at a complete, absolute loss for words. It is enough a price, Ronald thinks, to let himself suffer through a night in Finnian’s bed, with only the emptiness of his angel not lying there beside him to keep him company.

***

In the male servants’ room, there are three beds placed right next to each other. The room seems big enough to only house two beds. As such, the third one is squeezed tightly in between the other two to fit in the only space it can fill. Only Bard’s bed seems to be occupied for the night, which is the bed on the farthest right. The other two beds’ sheets look untouched since the previous evening.

Ronald ponders over the fact that two beds have been left empty. Could it mean that Finnian might _not_  be where Ronald fears he might be? Perhaps Finnian was simply stuck somewhere while on an errand with his fellow servant, rather than reuniting with his other man? Ronald hopes that the earlier guess is correct, even though his gut tells him it’s clearly not the case.

He changes into the shirt Bard passed to him, while the chef hangs his clothes upon a chair placed in front of the hearth, a calm fire heating the room. The reaper thinks this clothing feels familiarly snug around him, like he’s worn a shirt of the same size before. Bard talking about a certain happening in the kitchen on the night Ronald stayed over prevents the reaper from thinking further about the nightshirt he’s changed into.

“The butler and Finnian were what?” Ronald asks as he buttons up his shirt. It feels uncomfortable to not wear anything except for this shirt that doesn’t even go half way down his thighs, but he supposes, since he and Bard are both men, it’s fine to be exposed.

“It was scary, I tell ya. The way they almost pounced at each other,” Bard sits upon his bed, lying right down unto the sheets. His head lies upon crossed arms as he looks up at the ceiling. “Like alley cats fighting for the same can o’ tuna.”

“Alley cats, huh.”

“Yeah. Geez, it almost got me a heart attack.” Bard sighs heavily then lies unto his side to cast Ronald into view. He watches the guest flop unto Finnian’s bed, the one on the left-most corner. Snake’s is in the middle. He props his head on an arm, elbow rooted upon soft cushion. “I’m gonna be direct with ya, Ronald.”

Ronald wipes his glasses unto the soft cloth of his borrowed shirt. “Go shoot.” he says, confident, when he folds his glasses to place them by the pillow.

“Are you and Sebastian doing anything weird?”

Ronald’s eyes widen in shock, then he lets out a nervous cackle. Good thing Bard can’t see him so surprised in the dark. “Me and who now?”

Bard shrugs. “You and Sebastian.”

“Wha– I haven’t even been in the same room with the guy for more than five minutes, Bard.” Ronald laughs, cheery smile on his lips despite it being dark enough that no one else would see. But it helps keep up the facade. “It’d be weird if

"I know it’s strange. But–” The cook inhales as if he’s taking a drag out of a cigarette and breathes it out. “It's… weird. I’ve never seen 'im be so concerned with a servant guest– Well, not that we servants _ever_  had any guests anyway…”

Silence passes them.

“And then? You and Finny?”

Ronald laughs, softly now. Gentleness covering every vibration on his throat. “What about us?”

“Goin’ steady?”

“Nah, man. No. I…” Ronald stares at the ceiling, smiling at first, then it falls. “I don’t know.”

Bard laughs loud. It bounces off the walls, as if amplified by the room’s smallness. “Can’t read Finny, eh?”

A smile falls back unto Ronald’s lips, glad Bard understands his struggle somehow. He thinks of Finnian’s fingers laced between his. Finnian clinging unto him gleefully. Finnian pushing into him. Finnian smiling with the warmth of sunlight. Finnian not here. Finnian with another man. “Yeah… I really can’t read him.”

“He’s a good kid.” Bard says. His bed creaks as he changes position in bed, lying on his back now. “You take care of 'im, a'ight?”

Ronald frowns. “I don’t know if I can make him happy. He–”

“He’s happy with you just fine, Ron.” Bard reassures him amidst the darkness. “You probably just hadn’t noticed, but he smiles brighter beside you, ya know.”

Ronald’s heart feels like it’s been filled with sacks of cotton, like it could burst from the fuzzy warmth any moment now. Finnian–smiling brighter beside him. Finnian–giggling beside another man.

The contrast is too much to take.

“Thanks, Bard.” He says, although it tastes bitter in his mouth. Like poisoned lies he can’t help, but spill. “I’m gonna sleep now.”

“Ahh, right. Sorry. You must be tired from waiting out in the rain. I’ll wake ya up in the morning. And, hey! Maybe you’ll get to see Finnian before you leave? Hmm, you must’ve fallen asleep. G'night, Ron.”

Ronald doesn’t return the goodnight, pretending to be asleep.

In actuality, he’s kept wide awake. His stomach churns, his chest void. Finnian’s scent surrounds him as he continues to picture how the other man is keeping his angel warm right at this moment. It’s poison to the innermost fiber in his lungs.

It’s going to be a long night.

***

As he expects, Ronald can’t fall asleep. With shift he makes in bed, trying to find the right position for slumber to lay claim to him, he summons more of Finnian’s scent to gush forth, on the linen of his pillow, on the underside of his blanket, atop the covers he lies upon.

It’s driving him insane.

How could Finnian’s presence be so strong despite his physical absence? The scent of the wild sun, fresh grass, blooming flowers–it’s all gathered here, concrete enough that Ronald could picture his angel right there beside him, smiling up at him like Finnian wouldn’t ever dare be anywhere else but here.

But of course, Finnian _is_  somewhere else.

_Damn it, Ronald_. He curses himself. Why must he keep torturing himself this way? Refraining himself from thinking about Finnian should be easy, but the thoughts keep flowing–how comfortable Finnian must be in another man’s arms, how bright his smile must be as he’s embraced tenderly, how flushed his cheeks must be as he’s made to feel good.

If Ronald could take away this frustration, he would, and only then dos it occur to him.

He needs a distraction. Much like other nights he’d spent in this mansion before.

Ronald opens his eyes. The room is as dark as when he’d closed his eyes hours prior. The rain continues to pour hard outside the window, water hitting the glass window and the ground outside, a deafening racket. He sits up, slowly inching towards the bottom of the bed. He drags his feet off the edge, lets his feet fall to touch cold stone floor. He doesn’t wince.

He’s sure a demon would provide him with enough warmth to cast cold away soon enough.

***

“You really should look where you’re going.” is the first thing Sebastian says when Ronald arrives at the kitchen door.

The demon looks at him from his place by the stove. The kitchen lamp on the counter beside Sebastian casts a faint, orange glow upon the skin on his forearms, shirtsleeves rolled above his elbows. He seems to be stirring the contents of a metal pot, and when Ronald breathes in the fragrance it smells sweet. The demon’s eyes do not glow red, but Ronald can see the demon’s maroon eyes with the pale orange light of the lamp. If he’d ever allow himself to admit, he could say the demon looked so handsome in the dark.

Ronald groans, and starts limping toward the kitchen table. “How could I look _anywhere_  when it’s so dark?” He sits down, rubs his knee from when he’d slipped on the floor.

“Should I have fetched you from the servants’ quarters?” Sebastian asks without turning to him. “I simply assumed you wouldn’t want to part from your precious Finnian’s bed.”

Ronald laughs, his knee feeling better as he massages it. “Oh? Is that jealousy I sense?”

“Nothing near such a petty emotion.”

“Then what is it?”

“Hmm,” the demon ponders. Ronald could see the demon’s left arm fold, and he thinks Sebastian must be putting a hand to his chin, like he’s noticed him do whenever he’s thinking. “Fury?”

Ronald starts to cackle. “Fury? And why would the almighty Sebastian feel so furious?”

The demon slows his stirring, his other arm falling back to his side. Ronald is made to keep waiting for a reply as Sebastian pours the pot’s contents into a mug. Seemingly finished, the demon turns towards him, walks gracefully as he draws near, pale orange light cutting the shadow of a masculine figure. Ronald looks up at Sebastian’s face when he stops beside him, a shadow casting over the demon’s features.

He feels gloved fingers cupping his right cheek at the same time he hears the mug placed upon the wood of the table. “When I partake upon a delectable treat, I’d want each and every inch of it.”

The reaper feels blood rush to his cheeks at the thought of Sebastian devouring every bit of him. Even his soul. He purposefully catches himself, almost slapping himself, shaking his head. “Stop yapping shit.” He spats, and pushes the hand away with the back of his own hand. “Didn’t you say something about that before? How you can’t understand why humans would feel the need to monopolize someone?”

“Ahh, but see, that’s where the difference lies.” Sebastian lets his hand fall to his side once it’s pushed away.

Ronald wishes he’d kept his hand there. He watches as the demon kneels before him, his face now highlighted by the lamp’s pale glow. Really, he looks more handsome in the dark. “You want to monopolize someone emotionally. I’d like to monopolize you as, well, to put it simply… Hmm…” The demon looks to the side for a moment he ponders, then back at Ronald. “Like a toy I wouldn’t share?”

“I'm…” Ronald’s eye twitches, anger pooling in his stomach. “A toy?”

“If I may be honest to admit.” The demon nods.

Ronald breathes in through clenched teeth. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He laughs shakily, rage now boiling in his chest. “Lovely to know you think so highly of me.”

Damn, had he been played? Here he was, feeling elated the demon had clashed with Finnian, gloating over the fact he could mean _something_  to the demon. Although he wasn’t quite sure 'what’ he was to the demon, he was sure it would’ve been something higher than a mere _toy_.

Damned Bard, getting his hopes up. Damned Sebastian. Damned stupid, fucking, shitty demon.

The bastard even finds it proper to chuckle right at Ronald’s face.

“What?” Ronald snaps, almost hissing.

The demon speaks once he’s finished his low-pitched laughter. “Ahh, my apologies. It’s been long since I’d had a taste of your anger, I couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re a fucking sadist.”

“Indeed. Such is my nature.”

Ronald clicks his tongue and looks away. He starts shaking his leg up and down, absolutely annoyed at the direction the conversation has turned. He notices, then, the mug placed on the table steaming hot. “So? What’s in this mug?”

“It’s hot chocolate I’d prepared for you. Since I sensed you find it difficult falling to sleep, I took the liberty of–” The demon stops talking when Ronald pours the searing hot chocolate over his head. He closes his eyes as the still scalding beverage pours unto his scalp, behind his ears, down his neck. (This surely would be a pain to clean out.) When he opens his eyes, his eyes glow red. “I wouldn’t want to be rude, dear guest. But may I ask, why the bloody hell you would do that?”

Ronald grins cheeky at the demon. “I just felt like it.”

Sebastian pulls at the reaper’s ankles, an attempt to make him lose balance and attack him. The reaper manages to shift his weight to his arms at the proper time, and somersaults backwards to rip his ankles off the demon’s grip. His feet are about to land on the wooden bench he was sitting upon, but the demon pulls it from underneath him, making Ronald fall unto his back on cold stone. The reaper immediately rolls to the side, standing on his feet in one fluid movement to avoid the demon punching a hole through him, like he’s done to the floor.

“My, it’s been a while since we’ve fought.” Sebastian says as he brushes dust off his forearm, smiling at Ronald.

“Heh. Can’t say I missed it.”

“How unfortunate. I thought we would share in the nostalgia.”

They’re both still for a moment before Sebastian is on the attack once more. Ronald runs over to the drawers and opens them to find the fine cutlery Sebastian often uses. He grabs a handful and throws them at the demon, who easily catches each sharp knife thrown to him.

“Ronald, please. Our footman still has to polish these silverware when he gets back tomorrow. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t throw them all over the place.”

“I wasn’t throwing them all over the place, I was aiming at you.” Ronald throws another batch.

Sebastian catches more. “Your skills are dulling, I suppose.”

Ronald groans. “Shut up!” He throws the last set of knives, Sebastian easily catching each.

“Just what were you aiming for? My chest?” The demon snickers.

“More like your face.” Ronald rushes over and roundhouse kicks the demon, who catches his foot, silverware placed neatly on the table. Ronald uses Sebastian’s grip on his foot to carry himself over the demon and kicks the demon hard on the head, sending the demon flying out the servant’s door. He falls upon mud outside, rain pouring harshly upon him.

“The young master wouldn’t be pleased with this mess.” Sebastian mutters as he sits up. He spits out mud from his mouth. He glares at the reaper who’s walking out the door now, white shirt drenched within seconds under heavy rain. At least the rain is cleaning off the icky feel of chocolate off the demon’s face.

“You can clean up later.” Ronald shakes his arms, then his hands, and pulls out a lawnmower from nowhere. He grins. “Wanna dance, Sebas-chan?”

Sebastian smiles, wicked. “That would be perfect.”

***

They engage in battle for quite a while. Lawnmower blades scrape against the demon’s suit, always failing to pierce demon skin despite numerous attempts. Gloved fingers are ready to smash bones to smithereens, if only they’d successfully grasp limbs. The two are fighting deeper within the woods of the Phantomhive estate now, the rain continuously pouring harshly upon them. They stand in the middle of a small clearing, each donning a defensive stance.

“What’s up, Sebas-chan?” Ronald heaves, one foot upon his lawnmower, the other on muddy ground. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Sebastian looks down at the reaper’s legs before he replies. “Not quite. Although I must admit, your legs are quite the distraction.”

“My legs–” Ronald looks down. He feels flustered for a moment, eyes going wide, having forgotten he’s wearing only a drenched white shirt with nothing underneath. He wonders for half a moment if even his foot on his lawnmower is sexually suggestive, but he shakes his head, catching himself. No room for that right now. Focus on the fight. “What are you going on about? Is this some kind of diversion tactic?”

“I believe the one doing the distracting here is you, Ronald.” Sebastian runs a drenched, gloved hand through his hair, pushing wet locks over his head. The weight of rainwater causes his fringe to stay there, freeing his face off hair.

Ronald bites at the delectable, rare sight. He could almost see the demon’s skin underneath his soaked white shirt, too. “Nah, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh?” The demon shows surprise on his face, then snickers. “You mean to say I’m also a distraction to you?”

“May~be?” Ronald elongates the 'y’ playfully. He whirls around, lifting his lawnmower as he does, and tries to smash Sebastian to the ground with it. The demon has jumped at perfect timing to avoid the attack, landing two feet away from the reaper. He quickly lunges at Ronald the moment he regains footing, but the reaper crouches, Sebastian missing his mark.

The demon twirls mid-air to land gently on his feet, not a splatter of mud on his shoes. He jumps back once, twice, to avoid Ronald swinging his lawnmower at him. Catching the reaper’s rhythm, Sebastian seizes the lawnmower in his hands.

Surprised his death scythe has been caught, the reaper lowers his defense at that moment, much to his own disadvantage. In the next second, Sebastian pulls the death scythe off Ronald’s grip and throws it to the air where it disintegrates. While Ronald watches his death scythe disappear, Sebastian rushes towards him, pushes a forearm unto his neck, and flies through the air until Ronald’s back hits a tree bark.

They spend a few moments breathing heavily, catching breaths. Not that Sebastian needs to. He’s simply mirroring Ronald’s panting. The rain continues to fall.

“Shall we quit this farce, Ronald?” The demon speaks warmly against Ronald’s ear. He pushes his arm deeper against the reaper’s neck, pinning him further against the rough tree bark.

Ronald coughs, trying to breathe. Then he smiles cockily, although a bit weak. “W-why were we even fighting?”

“I believe I can’t recall.” Ronald feels the demon’s lips curve upward against the shell of his ear. The reaper shivers.

“As if you’d forget.”

“You give me too much credit, Ronald,” Sebastian chuckles, right into Ronald’s ear even. God damned demon. “I, too, could forget at the presence of such a horrible distraction.”

“You mean me?” Ronald grins, though the demon can’t see. He’s staring up at the grey sky, illuminated by ripples of lightning that refuse to fall to the ground. “Do I distract you even from your young master?”

Ronald feels Sebastian opens his mouth to reply, warm breath on his ear, but the demon simply falls silent.

The reaper starts to laugh, although it hurts his throat to. The demon’s arm still pressed against it. “I’m a pretty good toy, then. If I’m able to compete with your young master.”

The demon huffs against his ear. Ronald whimpers, his body jerking in surprise, when Sebastian scratches teeth against the top of his ear. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I…” Ronald mutters weakly. “I’m not.”

The demon licks the shell of his ear, brimming with delight when Ronald’s fingers clench unto his waistcoat. Sebastian pulls away then to look at Ronald, puts his arm away as well, and sees that the reaper is shivering under the cold, unrelenting rain.

“Shall we head back?” Sebastian’s voice cannot hide his concern.

“Fuckin’ tease.” Ronald wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “You turn me on, then you leave me hanging?”

“You never will better your vocabulary, will you?” The demon shakes his head, smiling. “And please, I beg of you. Do not to speak like your superior. It will cause me a headache.”

Ronald cocks his head to the side, smirking. “You like it. When I do it, anyway.”

“I must admit that curse words you’ve used have fallen from my lips once or twice.”

“Oh?” The reaper grins. He twirls wet black hair around his index finger. “What an accomplishment.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian furrows his brows. “Though I’d really rather not have a potty mouth.”

“Why, when you’re a putrid demon?” Ronald jokes, and when he sees eyes glow red, he’s quick to explain himself. “I mean no offense whatsoever, Sebas-chan. I’m just stating fact.”

The demon blinks, then his eyes are normal once more. “Nice save.”

Ronald laughs shakily in relief.

“What do you suppose we do now?” Sebastian rubs his hand against Ronald’s back now, lifting him slightly from the rough tree bark. He tries to give Ronald as much warmth as he can to prevent him from shaking. “It’s a rather long walk back.”

“We have the time to walk back, don’t we?”

“We do, but–” The demon laughs short, through his lips. He pushes his hips forward, his pants meeting with a half-erect organ, still pulsing further to life. “–do you have the patience?”

“Yeah, sure do.” Ronald says, thick with sarcasm. “We can just continue talking like this for a few more hours.”

“Oh? Alright. If you say so–”

Ronald’s quickly pulls the demon toward him, lips locking, tongues touching, kissing as fervently as they had ferociously engaged in battle moments prior. Ronald’s hands find their way to clutch at wet strands of black, and grasp at shirt drenched with rainwater. He’d missed him. As much as he’d rather not admit it, he missed the demon, rough against his tongue, bittersweet on his lips, bruising on his skin. He absolutely craves for the demon regardless of how much Sebastian makes his blood boil.

Sebastian simply basks in the glory of a fallen reaper, an exquisite taste he drinks with every roll of their tongues. His other hand, the one that doesn’t lift Ronald off the tree bark, lowers down the reaper’s chest, traces the reaper’s godly perfect torso, and settles upon Ronald’s thigh. Once settled there, he rubs smooth skin, tracing circular patterns, lifting that leg upward to hook it unto his arm.

“Your gloves–” Ronald moans against the demon’s lips, pulls himself closer towards the demon as if they weren’t close enough. Ronald doesn’t notice Sebastian slightly jump at the word. “T-take them off.”

Sebastian frowns against a few kisses, licks rainwater off Ronald’s lips, and says, “I’m sorry, Ronald. I can’t do that.”

Ronald’s question–'Why?’–is forcefully buried under the demon’s ardent tongue. Sebastian kisses him relentlessly, tongue forceful against tongue, rainwater falling between swollen lips. He tries to drown Ronald in enough zeal for the reaper to forget ever asking that request again. At least tonight. The strategy seems fruitful when, upon pulling away, Ronald simply pants heavily, eyes lidded.

As Sebastian stares at the delectable sight before him, gazes at the masterpiece of abandonment he himself caused, he notices the reaper is still shaking from the cold.

“Ronald, I think we should head back to the mansion.” He kisses the reaper’s cheek, allowing him the chance to catch his breath. He feels Ronald’s full weight on his hands, perhaps the reaper can manage to stay upright only because the demon is pulling his weight.

“But… it feels good…” Ronald tries to speak, although completely drunk on pleasure. He still clutches onto Sebastian’s shirt, clenching it tighter. He bucks his hips forward, trying to meet friction. “I don’t want to wait.”

It’s Sebastian’s turn to shake, not at the cold rain, but at Ronald’s words dipped in as much lust as their clothes are drenched with rain. “Shall I keep you warm, then? While you don’t want to head back yet?”

“Please.” Ronald’s voice trembles, his head falling backwards.

Sebastian rubs his lips against the exposed delicacy, lapping at water that trickles down cold skin. “Do you trust me?” He whispers against the spot on Ronald’s neck where he could feel the reaper’s heartbeat.

“I shouldn’t.” Ronald has enough sense to say. He continues to breathe heavy. “Every time you ask, I know should answer I don’t. But yeah, I do.”

The demon chuckles, taking much delight in how far down this reaper had fallen. For the sake of forgetting bitter pain. For the sake of repugnant pleasure. For the sake of this peculiar regularity that has sprouted between them.

Sebastian whispers, heated breath against Ronald’s throat. “Alright, if it so pleases you.”

Sebastian sets the reaper’s leg down and asks Ronald to face the tree. The reaper follows as instructed, and yelps slightly when the demon lifts his shirt off his buttocks. He bites down the moans that try to spill from his lips when the demon starts inserting an oiled finger. Ronald doesn’t know where he’d gotten the oil, but he’s thankful for proper preparation.

He comments, “Wow, you’re actually preparing me this time,” laughing after, at which the demon simply chuckles.

As the digits increase inside Ronald’s tight hole, another set of fingers start to unbutton Ronald’s front buttons. Ronald tries to help Sebastian with unbuttoning, one hand fumbling with Sebastian’s to loosen buttons, but he only slows the pace. Their fingers absolutely failing to coordinate movement.

Sebastian is halfway through unbuttoning his own shirt and waistcoat when Ronald starts bucking his hips backward, meeting his fingers halfway with each thrust. The demon lowers his torso once the buttons have com undone to contour the curve of Ronald’s now bare arms and back, drenched shirt pulled down to his wrists, like a makeshift handcuff binding his arms at his back.

He notices the reaper’s fingers trying to grab at whatever it could grasp. While biting his lower lip, Sebastian positions his throbbing need between those fingers. They both moan at the touch, Ronald whimpering at the throbbing thickness about to enter him soon. Sebastian finds glee at the feel of cold rainwater falling upon his heated skin, right between Ronald’s thin fingers. He bucks into Ronald’s tight grip, loving the contrast between cold rain and heated fingers.

“You’re so hot, Sebas-chan.” Ronald whispers against the tree bark. He feels water spill from his mouth, and he isn’t sure if it’s rainwater or drool from keeping his mouth agape.

“As you are, Ronald.” Sebastian grunts when Ronald further tightens his grip on him. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Hmm_ , that’s delicious.” Ronald smirks, and then moans start to spill from his lips again. “Say that again.”

“I–refuse.” Sebastian manages to pull his erection free from Ronald’s grip. He lowers his torso once more to let his chest touch Ronald’s bare back. “I shall enter you now, alright?”

Ronald simply nods, perhaps preparing himself for the intrusion. When Sebastian thrusts powerfully toward him, Ronald jolts upon the tree, chest meeting with the wooden bark. Black nails clutch at the wet cloth of his shirt that’s pooled around his wrists. Sebastian continues to thrust further, wilder and wilder each time. His fingers grip Ronald’s hips, bruising pale skin.

“Does this feel good, Ronald?” He asks. For a demon who does things calculatedly, he’s not sure why he feels the need to ask this.

“Yes.” Ronald replies, as fast as he could. “Super good.” He pants, forehead against rough tree bark. Sebastian thrusts particularly hard at that moment, making him moan unto the tree. He whispers, hoping Sebastian doesn’t hear. 'God, this is so good.’

“Please do not get furious with what I’m about to do.” He hears Sebastian say. Ronald isn’t given much time to process these words.

“What you’re about to wha–AAAAAH!!” Ronald screams loud, solid, his voice scratching his throat at the sheer intensity. He feels like he’s about to lose consciousness then. Sebastian has run sharp nails against his back, ripping his skin. He can feel heavy liquid mix with rain water on his back. He’s bleeding. He’s sure. He can smell the stench of copper.

“You fucking shit, Sebas-ch– Aah, fuck. It _hurts_.” The reaper cries, clutching the cloth of his shirt until his knuckles turned white.

“Funny, you don’t seem to be limping, hmm?” Sebastian chuckles when he reaches around Ronald to stroke his stiffness. He chuckles more wickedly when Ronald moans. “Are you perhaps a masochist, Ronald?”

“Shut the… fuck up.” Ronald manages weakly.

“I can’t do that.” Sebastian kisses his nape. He trails kisses downwards until he reaches the red scratchmarks he’s made. He slowly pulls his erection out of Ronald’s tight warmth, leaving an inch of himself inside, before he slowly pushes back in, Ronald’s breath hitching with every slight thrust he makes. With every thrust, he licks at ruined skin, healing it back to good condition. “Does _this_  feel good?”

“Shitty demon.” Ronald breathes, pained. “Fucking shitty demon.”

“You feel warmer now, don’t you?” Sebastian whispers against the wound he’s healing now. “The mix of pain, pleasure and relief is addicting, no?”

Ronald’s chest heaves, finding it difficult to breathe. Indeed, the mix of these emotions is driving him madder than their usual escapades. “That’s it? That’s the point in you scratching me? To make me feel warm?”

“Quite so.” Sebastian smiles. “Shall I try another?”

“NO!” Ronald immediately replies, though Sebastian’s nails have already dug into his skin. He breathes in, absolutely in pain, through clenched teeth.

“Doesn’t it feel good?”

“No. It. Does. Not.” Ronald replies. Water wells up in his eyes and he’s unsure of the water that drops from his cheeks is still just rain water of a combination of it with his tears. “Fuck, Sebas-chan, _please_. Stop– ahh.”

Sebastian doesn’t speak up once more. He busies himself timing his licks, his strokes to Ronald’s aching member, and his thrusting into the reaper’s wet hole.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Ronald curses when Sebastian hits the spot that makes him see color beneath his eyes. “You fucker– _aaaah_ , god damn.” He continues to spill curses as Sebastian drives more successively, more forcefully into him with every thrust now. He keeps hitting that spot that drives Ronald out of his mind. “Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian,” he ceaselessly moans.

Ronald reaches the pinnacle of his pleasure as Sebastian rips his skin once more, the rain water a contrasted comfort to the pain. He feels the demon pour seed inside him moments after. He collapses to the floor, he remembers, then he blacks out.

***

“I must go now.” Sebastian says once he’s partially healed Ronald up, and gave him a new shirt to wear.

“Wait–what? How come?” Ronald pouts, sitting atop Sebastian’s bed.

“I must be in bed with the young master when he wakes up.” The demon replies without thinking.

Ronald lets the words settle in. “In bed? What do you mean?”

Sebastian widens his eyes slightly, then turns away from Ronald. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have said that.” He sighs. “Really, Ronald. And your habit of asking me questions you might not like the answers to.”

“What do you mean, Sebastian? Hey, tell me.”

Sebastian turns to the reaper once more. “I would rather you simply fall to sleep, Ronald.”

“Not until you answer me. Are you sleeping with your–”

Sebastian claims his lips then, and doesn’t let go until Ronald has lost consciousness from the lack of air in his lungs.

“My apologies, Ronald.” The demon says to Ronald as he pumps his chest to fill lungs with air once more. “We simply don’t have the time now.”

Once the reaper is safely breathing again, he carries him back to the servants’ quarters where Bard is still sleeping soundly. He gently places Ronald upon Finnian’s bed and covers him in a fresh blanket, free of Finnian’s scent. “Sweetest dreams.”

***

Ronald wakes up in a panic, thinking he’d lost his breath. He’s panting heavily when he wakes, his eyes darting all around. He calms when he’s convinced he’s caught his breath, and realizes he’s back in the servants’ room. He looks to Bard’s bed. The chef still asleep.

Why is Ronald back here when he’d fallen asleep on Sebastian’s bed? What he remembers right now–is it all a dream?

He purses his lips. The uneasiness is still there. Sebastian treating him like a toy. Sebastian not exclusively sleeping with him. The sting of ripped skin on his back.

It’s silly to be upset over not being the demon’s only one, but it’s frustrating.

Will anyone ever be solely his?

His heart beating with a forlorn heaviness, Ronald changes into his clothes.

The reaper walks out the hallway, walking towards the kitchen with uneasy steps. The sound of his heels against stone echo throughout the empty hall. When he gets to the kitchen, he expects Sebastian to be there, but remembers–no, he’s in bed with his young master. His chest stings once more. Perhaps it would be better if he just left, before Finnian comes back. No doubt his other man would be back with him. He doesn’t want more heartache this morning.

But as Fate so wants it, Ronald must suffer once more that morning. A knock has come from the servants’ entrance.

“The door’s locked. – says Oscar.”

“Oh no, Mr. Snake. I guess we have to wait until Mr. Sebastian wakes up.”

It’s him. Ronald’s heart beats with both panic and joy. It’s Finnian.

Acting upon his glee, Ronald makes the wrong decision to open the door.

His yellow-green eyes fall upon white hair, greyish blue eyes and an equally white uniform before his eyes detect sunshine standing right before him.

“Oh, hello, you. – says Emily.” Snake says in Emily’s voice, in a tune that almost concretizes hearts from his mouth.

“Didn’t expect you to be here. – says Oscar.”

A shorter man in white grunts. “Who’s this guy?”

Finnian turns around, wondering who the two are talking about, and when he sees who’s at the door, his face shines with absolute glee. It melts Ronald’s heart.

“Ronald!” He quickly rushes towards the reaper, wrapping his arms tight around his chest. “You came back so soon!”

The look of confusion on the tall white man’s face as he watches Finnian fawn over Ronald is absolutely thrilling to the reaper.

“Of course I’d be back, beautiful.” Ronald smiles, pats blonde hair as he keeps Finnian there. “I came here for a visit last night, but you weren’t here.”

“Oh, that’s because I went to visit Charles– Oh! Right!” Finnian rips away from Ronald and approaches the tall white man. He takes the man by the arm to lead him closer to Ronald. “Ronald, this is Charles. Charles, this is Ronald.” He giggles, not noticing the other white man mutter 'And what about me?’. “I’m so happy you two can finally meet each other.”

“Nice to meet you, Ronald. My name is Charles Phipps.” The tall man extends his right hand to him.

Ronald looks down at the gloved hand, then up at white greyish eyes. He smiles, a facade, of course, and takes the man’s hand in his. “Pleasure’s mine. Ronald Knox.”

An awkward silence passes all of them, though Finnian doesn’t detect the awkward at all. He stands there, giggling. His two lovers simply adore him, hearts melting, before they realize they must get going.

“Finny, I must take my leave now. Charles and I must be back with the Queen before she wakes.”

“Oh? Alright.” Finnian frowns, but hypes back up when Phipps kisses him on the forehead.

“I’ll see you on Saturday, then.”

Finnian nods enthusiastically. “Yes! I’ll see you on Saturday.”

The taller man has the nerve to kiss the back of Finnian’s hand before he leaves, eyeing Ronald one last time before he heads to where his and his companion’s horses await them.

Ronald only notices he’s staring after the tall white man when Finnian shakes Ronald by the arm to get his attention. “Ronald, are you staying for breakfast?”

“No, beautiful.” He kisses Finnian on the forehead as well, hoping it cleanses him off the other man’s dirt. “I have to go. Work’s expecting me soon, too.”

“Aww, that’s too bad.” The angel frowns. Ronald could swear that itself is enough to call out another storm. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night. I would’ve loved to spend the night with you again!”

“We’ll have other chances.” Ronald flashes him a cheerful grin. His angel gratefully returns it. “I’ll see you Saturday?”

Finnian nods. “See you Saturday.”

***

That Thursday morning, Ronald is back to work. For once he’s glad they’re required to wear full suits at work. His suit covers the red stain of blood still on his back, wounds reopened by the time he got home. He hopes these heal before Saturday.

Finally, the ball approaches.


	33. Chapter 33

Prompt - 'God, you look good.'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

Ronald puts a piece of paper into his typewriter, getting ready to finish his last report for the day, when the phone on his desk rings. His eyes widen, as he looks down at the device. In all of his times of being a reaper, the phone has rung a total of five times. If that. He reaches for the handle, and picks it up, fumbling a little before placing it against his ear. “Hello?”

“Ronald Knox. You should be answering your telephone as ‘Knox, here.’” The voice of his boss says with a loud sigh. “Have you not been taught that?”

He groans, and scoots closer to his desk. “Sorry, Senpai! I didn’t remember. I don’t get very many phone calls, you see.”

“No matter. Please come to my office immediately.” William doesn’t give him a chance to say anything before hanging up the phone with a loud  _click_.

Returning the receiver back to its proper place, Ronald quickly types out his report - needing only to fill in a few blank spaces. He yanks it out of the machine and stands up, his back groaning with soft pops along his spine at having stood up so quickly. His back had finally healed over within the last twelve hours, but the flesh on his back was still a bit tender. He was going to have to have a talk with the demon if they were to engage in that sort of rough play again. Stupid demon.

The chair glides back into place underneath his desk, and he grabs his coat from the back of it. He has to go pick up his dry-cleaning, and still needs to go into town to find a mask for tomorrow night’s event. He thinks about seeing his precious Finnian, excited to see what he will look like all dolled up to the nines. But then, the memory of the man dressed in all white returns to the forefront of his mind, and he tries to ignore the anger that begins to well in up inside of his chest. He is  _not_  looking forward to seeing that man on Saturday, but he knows he doesn’t have any choice in the matter.

He closes his office door, and walks down the hall towards his boss’s office. He sees his secretary at her desk, talking on the phone with someone. He points at the closed door, and she nods her head, giving him the okay to enter. Taking the deep breath, he knocks hard on the door, not wanting to disrupt something, should his other senpai be in the office with William.

“You may enter.”

Entering the office, Ronald sees that his boss is all alone today. Thank goodness. “Hi, Senpai. I have my last report for the day here.” He sets it in the tray on William’s desk. “Is that what you were calling me about? I didn’t realize how late in the day it was.” He runs a gloved hand through his hair nervously.

“Sit down, Mr. Knox.” William gestures to the seat in front of his desk.

Not sure what is going on, Ronald does as he says. “Am I in trouble or something, Senpai?” Have they finally caught on to his wiles in London? His stomach starts to twist painfully, his heart not ready to say goodbye to the double life he’s been able to maintain the last few months.

“No, not in the slightest, Mr. Knox.” William picks up a file, and hands it to him. “I know you requested this weekend off, but it looks like an emergency assignment has come across my desk.”

_Shit_. It’s even worse than Ronald had thought it would be. A job? No! He’s got plans! He can’t miss this ball! Not when that tall, white-haired fellow that’s courting his own love is going to be there without any complications. It’s like the fates are messing with him a second time, making him suffer more than he’s suffered since becoming a reaper.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Open the file.” William points to the folder.

Fingers shake as he opens the file folder. He stares at the case, trying not to show the elation he suddenly feels. This cannot be happening. Could the fates perhaps be smiling down on him for this one instance?

“Am I going alone?” Ronald asks, hoping that it is the case. “I see there are two souls to be reaped tomorrow night, but…”

William snorts. “As if I would let Mr. Sutcliff in the vicinity of that house again. No, not after the last time she was sent there on assignment, she did not stop raving about that putrid demon, and how he had not gotten to see him.” He pushes the spectacles he wears back up on the bridge of his nose. “No, Mr. Knox, I’m afraid you will be going alone.”

“I see.” He looks at the scheduled time of death. “Sure is a late reap.”

“Yes, well. As I stated before, I know that you had plans for this weekend. We will make it up to you, just not right now. We are still understaffed, and each of us are pulling the extra weight. To make it up to you, you may file your paperwork on Monday, midday.” William sits back in his chair, placing his hands on the desk.

Ronald can hardly believe his ears. The assignment he is being given is for two people that are set to die on the Phantomhive estate on Saturday evening. Under what circumstances will this death happen? He becomes almost giddy, just thinking about it. He can attend the ball, leave to take care of the reap, and then enjoy the rest of the night with his precious Finnian, as the reap is not set to happen until 9 in the evening. His heart begins to pound in his chest, a smile starting to appear on his face.

“You’re happy about this assignment, Mr. Knox?” William asks, clearly surprised by the look on Ronald’s face. “Did your plans get cancelled this weekend?”

_Quick! Think of a lie!_  “Oh, yeah. They did.” Ronald sets the folder in his lap. “I had planned to head out of the realm, but something came up with the gal I was going to be meeting. No big deal, Senpai. I’m just glad you asked me to pick up the slack this weekend.”

“I, myself, have plans this weekend.” William’s cheeks are dusted with pink, making Ronald curious as to just what his plans could be.

“Oh? Alone, or with a companion?” He can’t help but ask, that curiosity getting the better of him.

His boss’s eyes turn into slits. “I do not believe that is any of your concern, Mr. Knox. You are dismissed.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” He jumps up from his chair, and tucks the folder under his arm. “I hope that you and Grell-senpai have a nice weekend.” Ronald says nonchalantly, expecting to get something thrown at him for the comment.

“I’m sure we will.” William says naturally. “Remember, turn in your work on Monday. Be careful, Ronald Knox.”

Blinking, he nods his head, keeping his back to his superior. “Yes, senpai.” Grabbing onto the door handle, he pulls it closed, and rests against it. William is going away for the weekend with Grell-senpai? Is that why he’s been given this assignment and not her? Or, did William actually make it so it would  _not_  be her, so that he could take her away without qualm? Whatever the case, it keeps his deal with the demon still somewhat in order, except for that one screw-up when he had been with Finnian on their dinner date.

He heads out of headquarters, and makes his way into town, stopping by the costume shop that’s a few blocks away from where his dry-cleaners are. He walks in, and notices it’s quite dark and dank, but the costumes on display are quite nice. Noticing a silver bell on the glass counter, he approaches it, and hovers his hand over it.

“That won’t be necessary.” A monotone female voice says from behind him. He almost jumps, but realizes a split second before to stop his body from completing the action. “Is there something you are in need of this evening?”

Ronald chuckles nervously. “Yeah, you could say that. I got a fancy ball I’m going to tomorrow, and I need a mask.”

“One that will work with the glasses you wear?” The sales associate asks him. “Or, will you be wearing contacts for the evening?” He begins to walk away from him, Ronald quickly following after him.

“Uh, contacts.” Ronald hopes he still has a pair in his bathroom. If not, then he’ll have to stop a get a pair first thing in the morning. “Do you need to know what sort of suit I’m wearing?”

The girl shakes her head. “No, sir. You will pick your own mask.” She points to an aisle. “You will find an assortment of masquerade masks down this aisle. If you need any further assistance, I will be around.” She walks away from him, leaving him alone.

“Quite the cheerful one she is,” he mumbles under his breath. He begins to walk down the aisle, looking at each mask. There are plain domino masks, domino masks with hints of color, masks covered in feathers, full face masks - quite an assortment of different options. Some you hold with your hand, some with a string, and some that are tied behind the wearer’s head. Just as he’s about to reach the end of the aisle, he spots the absolute perfect mask. He pulls it down, and quickly tries it on without his glasses on. Yes, it fits perfectly on his face, and will not slide very much throughout the night. He unties the black silk behind his head, and holds the mask in his hand, before putting his glasses back on his face.

He walks up to the counter, and sees the same sales associate standing at the register with a look of boredom on her face. “If you hate your job so much, why do you work here?” He asks, handing her the mask to purchase.

“Don’t get a lot of customers. Usually never an issue. That’ll be 40 quid.”

Ronald pulls out two twenty pound bills, and sets it on the counter. “Thanks. Nice doing business with you.” He takes the bag with the mask from her, and heads out, happy to be out of the shop.

Heading back, he stops at the cleaners and picks up his outfit he plans to wear tomorrow. Since he’s going to be on the job, Ronald decides it might be best to arrive at the Phantomhive manor a little bit earlier than planned. Maybe he can help set up things, and might be able to just change there. Yes, that’s what he plans on. And, he plans on staying the night. Let’s just hope that the  _other_  man has no intentions of staying too, for that would make a rather awkward evening.

If he does stay too? Well then, Ronald will just have to give Finnian a reason to stay in the room with him.

***

The next day, he heads to the mortal realm at half past two in the afternoon. His pressed suit is in a garment bag slung over his right shoulder, honey-blonde hair tousling in the breeze. The weather could not be more perfect - no clouds in the sky, the sun warming the beautiful green landscape that surrounds the Phantomhive estate. He can feel the excitement in the air, the house coming to life with the impending ball in just a few short hours.

He walks a familiar path towards the Phantomhive servants entrance, and gently knocks on the door. Ronald hopes that someone will be in the kitchen, or at least nearby, who will be able to hear his arrival. He doesn’t wait very long, the door opening a few moments later.

“Ah, look at who’s here!” Bard stands next to the open door, a toothpick between his teeth, mouth split open with a grin. “Didn’t expect to see you until later tonight, Ronald! You brought clothes to change into, yeah? Come on in.” He steps to the side. “Let’s get that stuff put away. Finnian is out in the garden, setting up lanterns for this evening’s festivities.”

Ronald walks into the manor, and notices pots upon pots on multiple stoves. “Looks like you’ve got your hands full in here yourself, eh, Bard?”

“You could say that.” Bard guffaws, slapping his shoulder. “It’s good to see you again, man. Really glad you’re here early. We definitely could use a pair of extra hands. It’s a little bit crazy here right now.”

Someone clears their throat behind them. “Bard, shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on the potatoes?” Ronald tries to ignore how his heart begins to hammer hard in his chest at the sound of the demon’s voice. “Mr. Knox, was it?”

“Yep.” Ronald turns around and sees Sebastian has no coat on. Whoa. Blinking, he tries not to stare at the rolled up sleeves on his forearms, and tries to ignore the black sleeve garters the man is wearing. “Mr. Michaelis, right?”

“Indeed.” Sebastian practically purrs, his eyes flashing for the briefest moment before returning to their normal crimson. “I see you have a garment bag with you? Would you like for me to show you to the room you stayed in before?”

“You mean, our shared room, Sebastian?” Bard asks from the stove.

“He did stay another time before that, remember.” The demon says, almost put out. “Never mind. Mr. Knox, if you would follow me, please? Bard - please do not destroy the kitchen in my absence.”

Bard salutes. “See ya in a bit, Ronald!” He waves and looks back at the stove.

The demon and reaper head towards the east side of the manor. “Why are you here so early?” Sebastian asks. “The ball does not begin for another three and a half hours.”

“I figured it would be nice to offer my help.” Ronald shrugs his shoulders. “Sounds like you could use the extra help.” His eyes keep darting towards the demon’s exposed back, not used to seeing him without a coat.

They arrive at the room he stayed in on his previous visit, Sebastian holding the door open for him. He enters, and goes to hang up his garment bag on a hook in the standing armoire, not noticing that the door closes. He almost drops the bag when he hears Sebastian clear his throat.

“If you wish to help, then please assist Finnian in the outside garden. When that is completed, please help him move the floral arrangements to be placed in the ballroom.” Sebastian looks at him.

“Is that all?” Ronald asks, turning back towards the armoire. “Why are you still in here, Sebas-chan?”

He can sense the demon still in the room without turning around. “I suppose I….wish….to offer my….”

Ronald turns around, surprised to hear the demon struggling to use his words. “Yes? Offer me what?”

Maroon eyes flash with hellfire. “My sincerest apologies for not being able to escort you out of the manor on Wednesday. I trust that Bard took care of you?”

“No.” He quickly turns around, as he starts to feel the nausea returning. “It’s fine. I know you had other engagements.” A hand touches his back, startling him. “What the hell?”

“Your mood has changed. What happened, Ronald?”

His ears start to burn, heart fluttering in his chest as he hears the concern in the demon’s voice. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done.”

“Oh, I see.” Sebastian has yet to remove his hand from his lower back. Even through the thick white gloves, the hand burns on his back.

Ronald laughs bitterly. “Besides, shouldn’t I smell nicer to you now? This jealousy? Misery I’ve feeling? The absolute bitterness I feel right now because it seems that person I seem to care about has someone else in their life?”

“You met Mr. Phipps.”

“Only by accident.” He pushes the armoire door closed, resting his head against the cabinet. “Look, I really don’t want to talk about this right now, Sebas-chan. Just leave me alone. You’ve got shit to prepare for the ball.”

No chuckle. No witty quip. Just a removal of his hand from his back. That bitterness begins to consume Ronald, hating that even the demon isn’t going to say anything to him. Finny isn’t the only person to have someone else in their life besides him. This being second is really starting to get on his nerves.

“Very well, Ronald.” Sebastian’s heels tap on the floor. “Finnian is out in the garden. He must be presentable and ready by a quarter to six. I will bring his uniform for the evening to this room, so that the two of you may get dressed together.”

His stomach clenches. “Thanks. Oh!” He lifts his head, and looks over his shoulder. He sees Sebastian is facing the door. “As luck would have it, I guess you should know that I’m here on official business this evening.”

“Oh?” The demon turns around, one eyebrow raised up. “And what exactly does that mean, Ronald?”

Each time he says his name, it’s like a knife through his heart. He craves to hear it more, but he also just wants the demon to go away. “It means someone is going to make an attempt on someone’s life. Considering it’s here, it’s a safe bet to assume they will be trying to go after your lover. I mean, master.”

Maroon eyes flash once more, eyes narrowed to slits. “Very well. I trust you will be handling it?”

“Indeed.” He smirks, satisfaction flowing through him when he sees the look of anger cross the demon’s face at his casual slip-up. “Enjoy your preparations, Sebas-chan.” He touches his right temple with two fingers, keeping the smirk on his face, as he watches the demon leave the room without another word. Deciding it would probably be best to leave before the demon returns with his lover’s outfit for the ball, Ronald leaves the bedroom and heads back to the kitchen.

Bard is the only one still in the kitchen when Ronald arrives down there. “You get your stuff situated, Ronald?” He asks, while stirring something in a copper pot.

“I sure did, Bard.” He grins, and heads over to the door. “Gonna go see if Finny needs any help. Not like I can carry anything like he can, but I can be there for some moral support.” He winks, enjoying the sound of the chef’s laughter.

“If he doesn’t need your help, I sure could.” Bard grins.

Ronald opens the door. “I’ll remember that.” He has no plans on returning though, for he knows the demon will most likely be in the kitchen with him, and he would rather go see his ball of sunshine, than be sucked into the mire that the demon seems to provide to him. He heads out into the bright sun, shielding his eyes to allow them to adjust slowly.

His heart starts to beat faster when he hears his angel singing to his flowers. He heads into the garden, and sees him carrying a rather large stone bowl - no doubt to be used as a fire pit somewhere in the garden. He follows him, matching his footsteps, to not tip his angel off that he’s there. When Finnian sets the bowl down in a clearing with a loud  _thunk_ , that’s when he makes his presence known.

“Hi, beautiful,” he says, with a smile in his voice and on his lips.

The speed at which Finnian turns to look at him almost makes him start to laugh in glee. “Ronald?!” He races over towards him, and wraps his arms around his neck tightly. “Ronald, you’re here so early!”

Breathing in deeply, Ronald returns the hug, arms embracing his lover close to his body. “I am, beautiful. Figured you might be able to use some of my help before the ball begins.”

“Really?!” Finnian’s elation makes his body feel incredibly warm. “I would love some help!”

He pulls back, to look into his lover’s cerulean eyes. “Then, it’s a good thing I came early, isn’t it?”

“Are you spending the night tonight too?” Finnian asks, the smile on his face making Ronald’s heart melt. Except, did he just ask if he was spending the night too?

“I am.” He nods his head. “Unless you prefer that I don’t? If you have other company, then I understand.” Even as the words leave his mouth, he can feel his resolve weakening. He really doesn’t want Finnian to tell him to go home, and he especially doesn’t want to know who else is spending the night at the Phantomhive manor after the ball.

Finnian pulls away from him. “No! I want you to stay tonight! Yes! You and Charles will be here!” He claps his hands, smiling brightly.

“That would be the man that I met, yes?” His voice sounds empty in his own ears. The words taste bitter on his tongue, as he swallows down his pride to listen to his beautiful angel. Even if what he is saying hurts his soul.   

His angel nods his head rapidly with the sweetest smile on his face. “Yes! You will like Charles! He’s really nice, Ronald! We should all spend the night in the same room tonight! That would be so much fun! A big sleepover!”

“Oh….” He laughs nervously, running a gloved hand through his honey-blonde locks. He feels like he’s going to be sick. “H-How about we see what happens tonight, beautiful? Okay?”

A radiating smile lights up his angel’s face. “Yes, okay! That sounds good to me, Ronald.” Finnian nods his head. “Gosh, I’m just so happy that you’re here!” His arms quickly wrap back around him.

“Me too, beautiful.” Ronald buries his face against Finnian’s neck, silently praying that the tears that are prickling his closed eyes will not fall until he’s alone. He cannot cry in front of his sunshine. No, this is the man that he will do anything for.

Except, he does not want to spend the night with this other man. No, not tonight. Tonight, he wants Finnian to be with just him. Yes, it’s selfish, and he recognizes that, but he plans to do everything in his power to make it happen. Finnian is his, as he’s Finnian’s.

Their hug ends, Ronald dropping his arms first. “So, what do you want me to do, beautiful?” He’s grateful that his voice sounds normal, when it’s taking all of his effort to not break down in the garden.

“Here, I’ll show you! The wood is over this way!” Finnian takes his hand, their fingers locking together as their palms press into one another. He lets his lover lead him towards where the wood is, keeping a brave smile on his face.

Looking down at their joined hands, Ronald can’t help but smile. He squeezes Finnian’s hand, smiling more when he hears him laugh, and joins in with his laughter when he returns the pressure on his own hand.

Ronald never wants to let go.

***

They finish up in the garden, and head back into the Phantomhive manor. “How many floral arrangements are there, Finny?” Ronald asks, his own shirtsleeves now rolled up, jacket hanging up by the servant’s door. He stands in the ballroom, and can see both Bard and Mey-Rin fixing what looks like a banquet table.

“Oh!” Finnian places his finger against his lips, looking upwards. “Um….I think at least two dozen? Maybe four? Mr. Sebastian was very nice, and marked the floor where he thinks they will look best.”

Ronald wipes his brow. “Alright. Where can I find them?” He looks around, and notices there’s a small stage with quite a few chairs on it, with music stands between each set of chairs. Of  _course_  there will be live music tonight.

“This way!”

Walking into the inside atrium, Ronald sees the man that was with Finnian the other morning. “Good afternoon, Mr. Snake!” He raises his hand in greeting.

“‘Oh! Good afternoon, Ronald!’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake raises her head next to Snake’s ear. “‘You are here early.’ - says Wordsworth.” A large snake hangs down from a small tree.

“He came to help me, Mr. Snake!” Finnian replies enthusiastically. “He helped me get the garden ready for the fires later tonight!”

Approaching one of the more manageable arrangements, Ronald bends at his knees and picks it up. “Am I just finding an x on the ground, and placing it down?”

“Yes. But those smaller ones need to be up on the second floor.” Finnian states. “There’s a staircase just to the left of the grand entrance.”

Trying to picture it in his head, Ronald nods. “Got it. Be right back, beautiful.” He winks, enjoying the soothing laughter he hears leave his lover’s mouth.

When he gets up to the second floor, he sees just how large the ballroom is. Just how many people were they expecting at this event tonight? Would he get to spend time with Finnian? Or would he just take up space against the wall?

“Please do not drop those.”

The vase does almost drop, but Ronald is quick to save it. “Damn it, Sebas-chan! Can’t you make more noise?” He looks over to his left, and sees the demon is standing there, a smirk on his face. “What the hell do you want?”

“I am here to help speed things up. We are getting close to five, and I cannot have Finnian be late. He must shower and look presentable.” Sebastian pulls his pocketwatch out from his vest, and takes a look at it. “Yes, we must speed things up.”

Rolling his eyes, Ronald sets the arrangement in its appropriate place. “If you need to speed things up, why not do everything yourself? You’re a demon, are you not?”

“My young master forbids me from doing things like that.” An annoyed exhale passes from the demon’s lips. “On events such as these, though, I wish he would allow a little leniency. There is still so much to do.”

Ronald snorts. “Must be rough.” He leaves the balcony, and heads back to the inside atrium. He sees both Snake and Finnian are no longer there, no doubt carrying their own arrangements. He grabs another arrangement, and almost drops it when the demon is back in front of him. “Quit doing that!”

“I apologize, Ronald.” Sebastian’s expression says something different, however.

Grunting, he moves around him. “You’re not. Quit harassing me. You want to get this done, don’t you?”

“True, I do.” The demon grabs one of the larger arrangements. “Still must put the food out, the plates, silverware, napkins, champagne.”

Ronald starts to walk out of the room. “Less talking, more working, Sebas-chan!” He calls out, a grin on his face, laughing out loud.

“What’s so funny?” Finnian asks, as he walks towards him, a smile on his face. “Did something happen, Ronald?”

He shakes his head. “No, beautiful. Just your butler seems to be complaining about how much there is still to do.”

“Mr. Sebastian is helping with the flowers now?” Cerulean eyes blink, a look of confusion on Finnian’s face. “But he said-”

“We are falling behind.” The demon walks out of the garden, carrying three different arrangements. For someone that isn’t supposed to be able to do things like that, he sure likes to toe the line. Ronald shakes his head, and leaves the two alone, his heart starting to beat faster.

“But, we can do it, Mr. Sebastian.” Finnian says. Ronald starts to walk a little slower when he hears the tone of his angel’s voice change.

“I am well aware that you are more than capable, Finnian. However, you must-”

“Let us take care of it, then!” Finnian says rather loud. “Ronald came to help me! We have enough help already! This is my only job today, Mr. Sebastian. Please don’t take it away from me. I want to help the young master!”

“‘Come on, Sunflower.’ - says Oscar.” Snake steps in between the two men who are glaring at each other. If Ronald hadn’t heard of it happening before, he would have thought he was seeing things. Just what the hell is going on? “‘Yes, Finny! Let’s go put our bouquets by the stage!’ - says Emily.”

The two men continue to glare at each other. “Beautiful?” Ronald calls out. That gets his angel’s attention. Finnian turns to look at him, a smile on his face. “Could you help me with this upstairs?”

“Yes, Ronald!” He walks over to him. “I’ll show you where this one needs to go.” Finnian leads him back upstairs.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees the demon is still standing there, his maroon eyes blazing. He quickly looks forward, not wanting to trip over a step. “Thanks, beautiful. I really appreciate your help, even though I’m the one that is supposed to be helping you.”

“I don’t mind!” Finnian laughs, the sound so much nicer than the quiet anger he had heard only moments ago. “We must hurry, though. We are falling behind!”

The words the demon had stated sound different coming from his beautiful angel. Maybe he just really wants to get things set up. Nerves are on edge all through the estate. Everyone is acting out on their own way. Yes, that must be it.

***

Ronald flops down face first onto the bed with a loud groan. “Ugh, my body.” He feels the bed shift with extra weight. He turns over and pulls Finnian close to him.

“We’re supposed to be getting ready!” Finnian giggles, rubbing his nose against Ronald’s. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“So many flowers.” Ronald nods. “I’m pretty sure there’s pollen in my hair.” He returns the nose kisses, before placing his lips against his lovers.

They kiss softly at first, but then Ronald opens his mouth, and he feels Finnian’s tongue touch his, both moaning low at the simple action. His hands go to his waist, and he pulls Finnian to lay on top of him, their tongues caressing each other. Hands touch his chest, resting on top of his vest, their kiss breaking off as Finnian lifts himself up.

“God, you look good.” Ronald says, rolling his hips to grind against Finnian’s arousal.

His angel looks down at him, a shy smile on his face. “Do I? I’m covered in dirt.”

“That’s a turn on for me, beautiful.” He grins. He grabs onto his waist, and quickly flips them so that Finnian is laying on his back on the bed.

“Ronald!” Finnian squeals with laughter, as Ronald begins to blow raspberries against the side of his neck. “Ronald, we have to get readeeeeeeeeeeee!!” He squeals louder, as the raspberries he blows on the base of his neck seem to be prime ticklish real estate.

Placing a soft kiss where he’s just tickled his lover, Ronald lifts his head. “Fine. But, will you shower with me? Since I don’t think we have time for a bath.” He looks at the watch on his right wrist. “Need to have you downstairs by 5:45, beautiful. We’ve got thirty minutes.”

“Shower!” Finnian nods. “Yes, okay, Ronald!”

They stand up from the bed together, and head into the en suite bathroom. Ronald feels his heart pound, when he remembers just what was said the last time they were in this bathroom together. He strips out of his clothes, and turns the shower on, hoping the water won’t be too cold. If it is, it’ll make it much easier to not get frisky while they bathe.He sets his glasses on the counter.  

Stepping into the shower, Ronald gets used to the cool water. He steps out of the way, to let Finnian join him. “Hey, beautiful?”

“Yes, Ronald?” Finnian asks, standing under the spray, red bobby pins still in his hair.

He pulls each one off of his hair, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you too!”

His lips touch Finnian’s, pulling him close to his body, soap suds now coating both of their bodies, thanks to Finnian already starting to get clean. Even with the coolness of the water, Ronald can feel himself getting aroused, and he can feel his angel is feeling the same. Grabbing the soap, he lathers up his hands, and then places them around both of their cocks.

“Nnngh…” Their kiss breaks off, Finnian moaning softly. “W-We don’t…have…”

“We’ve got time, beautiful.” Ronald moans low, pumping their cocks with his soapy hands. “Let me help you relax before things get crazy tonight.”

“Y-Yes…” Finnian rests his head on Ronald’s shoulder, and rolls his hips. Ronald moans low, when he feels him rubbing against him. “M-More, Ronald…”

His lips touch the side of his angel’s face, before his lips caress his ear. “Your wish is my command, beautiful.”

He pumps his hand faster, both of their moans echoing in the bathroom. Ronald can feel he’s close, but won’t let himself go. Not until he feels Finnian start to throb in his hand. His hot breath on his chest makes his toes curl, savoring each soft moan and pant that leaves from his angel’s lips. He grips them both tighter, pumping his hand faster, the soap making it easier to move fast.

“R-Ronald….I….!” Finnian’s sweet cry fills his ears, the warmth of his angel’s release begins to mix with the soap on his hand.

He starts to come hard, groaning low as he pumps them both to their completion. Only when it become sensitive to his touch, that’s when he lets go of their softening cocks. “S-See?” He says breathlessly. “Not too long.”

“You were right.” Finnian laughs softly, nodding his head. “Finish our shower now?”

Ronald nods his head, still trying to regain his breath.

They finish up, and get out of the shower together. Ronald puts his glasses on, only to go back out to the room to grab the bag he brought with him. He heads back into the bathroom, and sees Finnian putting the bobby pins back into his hair.

“Why not leave your hair natural tonight, Finnian?” He asks, before pulling his glasses off.

“You think I should?” Finnian smiles. “Okay! No bobby pins!” He kisses Ronald’s cheek, before leaving the bathroom.

Chuckling, Ronald combs his hair back, trying to tame the few strands of hair that always seem to stick up in their own cowlick. He debates about gelling his hair back, but decides he doesn’t want to deal with crunchy hair. Opening his contacts case, he puts them on one by one. When they’re both in, he blinks a few times, satisfied that he can see well enough for the evening. Picking up the black eyeliner he’s brought with him, he outlines his eyes, making them pop more. Pleased with how he looks, he heads back into the bedroom, and stops when he sees his angel.

“Finnian.” His lover turns to face him, securing a gilded masquerade mask to his face, a yellow tie keeping the mask in place. The black pants, black vest and tailcoat that Finnian’s wearing make his knees weak.

“What is it, Ronald? Did I miss a button or something?” Finnian looks down at himself. “Where are your glasses?”

He walks over to him, and touches the mask. “This is beautiful. It’s perfect.” Up close, he can see there are swirl embellishments all over the mask. “Did you choose this for yourself?”

“I did!” Finnian smiles. “I’m glad you like it!”

“I love it.” He smiles, before going over to the armoire to grab his own clothes.

He starts to get dressed, putting on his socks and underwear first, before slipping his slacks on. “You never answered me, though.” Finnian says, as Ronald starts to put his all black shirt on. “Oh! Black!”

“Do you like it?” He asks, before buttoning the last button. He tucks in his shirt into his slacks, and fastens them closed. “I thought it would look nice.”

“It looks really nice!” His angel nods his head rapidly.

He slips his red tie on, and ties it quickly before slipping his jacket on. “How about now, beautiful?”

“You look so handsome!!” Finnian claps his hands, laughing gayly. “What type of mask do you have??”

Ronald reaches into his garment bag. “Close your eyes for me?” When he sees that his lover’s eyes are closed, he pulls the mask out, and puts it on his face, tying it securely. “Okay, beautiful. You can open them now.”

“OH!” Finnian’s smile makes the surprise worth it. “RONALD! IT LOOKS INCREDIBLE!!”

Smirking, he walks over to his lover. “Let’s go look in the mirror, shall we? We’ve got about five minutes.”

They walk over to the full length mirror that stands in the corner. “We look good!” Finnian smiles brightly.

“Yes, yes we do.” Ronald agrees. The red devil’s mask he has on his face fits just as snug as it had the night before when he made the purchase. The gold horns match the gold of Finnian’s mask quite nicely, as do the gold embellishments. The red of his tie pops more with the red of his mask. Yes, they look great together.

With two minutes to spare, they arrive downstairs. He turns to his lover. “Now you know what mask I’m wearing, beautiful.” He touches Finnian’s cheek, his thumb caressing him. “I’ll come find you after the ball has begun?”

“Yes, please.” Finnian kisses the center of his palm. “I love you, Ronald.” He smiles.

“I love you too, beautiful. See you in a bit.” He grins, before watching his lover walk over to where he sees the other servants standing.

“That is a  _very_  interesting mask you’ve chosen, Ronald.”

His mouth goes dry, that weakness in his knees returning. “Do you like it?” He speaks quietly, knowing that the demon will be able to hear him just fine. “Something just drew me to it.”

“Oh, I like it very much.” Sebastian chuckles low. “And, I am flattered.”

Blushing, he turns his head away. He can feel the demon’s warmth behind him, his body aching to feel it press against his. Damn it. Stupid fucking demon. “Don’t be. I didn’t choose it for you. I chose it because it seemed fun.”

“Of course.” Lips brush the shell of his ear. “Do behave tonight, Ronald.” The demon walks away from him, heading towards where the servants are gathered.

Ronald’s heartbeat returns to normal when the demon leaves. He takes a deep breath, and hopes that he will be able to survive this night. This ball will definitely be interesting, that’s for damn certain.


	34. Chapter 34

Prompt - 'Are you sure it's okay?'  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairings - CieLizzie; Sebaciel  
Rating - Teen

* * *

***

Many things occur in this ball tonight. These events, surrounding only a select few individuals, however many they are, never reach common ears.

***

The soft thrum of violin strings intricately blend with the soft beats of a cello to play a nice, equally mellow and upbeat tune. The ball has been ongoing for about an hour and a half by now, some people having come and gone (mostly to eat), to be replaced by other incoming guests. The guests are all the same in how lavishly they dress, regardless of simplicity or intricacy of their clothes. Elaborate masks, layers of jewelry, quality of cloth. The earl, clearly, had invited only the posh of the posh. People he deems good to gain respect from in the form of this masquerade ball–impress them now, use for pawns later.

The Earl of Phantomhive now links arms with his fiancée, Elizabeth, as he escorts her around the ball. They’re side by side most of the night, seemingly a package deal with how their outfits and masks match. As expected of their dressmaker, their clothes have layers upon layers of laced ruffles and ribbons, evident in Ciel’s cravat and Elizabeth’s bubbling skirt (no doubt with more ruffles underneath). They share in a solid shade of blue coloring majority of their outfits, as well as plaid patterns on Elizabeth’s torso area and on the cuffs and lapel on Ciel’s suit. Where Elizabeth’s outfit is white, Ciel’s is black. Together they inspire images of a wonderful blue jay, brimming with youth and life.

Royal blue had been Elizabeth’s request. They match Ciel’s eyes, she said. Elizabeth would love nothing more than have his colors on her.

There she goes, saying embarrassing things. Her words make his heart flutter in the same way Sebastian’s actions do. The difference lies, perhaps, in how Ciel desires to act upon such emotions. Although he cannot quite bring himself to think of Elizabeth sensually in the ways he does for Sebastian, he knows he will one day. (Though it will be embarrassing when he does.) There is also, however, the desire to keep her pure. To never taint her sunshine joy. Lizzie deserves to be treated more special than that, deserves more love, deserves more than him. (Regardless, Ciel knows for sure that Elizabeth would keep choosing to settle for him.)

One such example is her wearing flat heels. She wears them even now. If it wasn’t for the incident in Campania, he never would have taken notice how she’d always worn flat-heeled shoes around him. When he looked down at her feet, worried how Elizabeth could find footing despite the heels he expected her to wear, he saw her graceful feet, planted firmly onto the ground. Lithe with speed, but heavy with power. Elizabeth goring swords with pinpoint accuracy unto doll heads, one after another, with the same grace as when she dances.

It was the first time he’d truly seen his fiancee, he deems. She’d become much less annoying since (which he’s greatly thankful for), and he’d come to appreciate how much she adjusts for him (mostly on her shoes). Flat-heeled shoes, a coarse contrast to her love for cute things, but a contrast she’d gladly bear. For him. To appear smaller beside him, to look like she’d need protection yet in the blink of an eye she’d plant her feet firmly on the ground and bear swords once more with a grace.

Ciel appreciates Elizabeth, so very much.

One of his hopes for this ball was she could enjoy the light music and decorations. She expressed wanting to dance with him before, in a fancily decorated ballroom, so he’d asked Sebastian to diligently train him that entire week. He would be lying if he said the lavishness of design wasn’t to impress Elizabeth most of all.

Ciel is about to invite her to dance when he heard it–the repugnant sound of gossip. He doesn’t even have to strain his ears to hear.

“What is with these children? Do they not know this isn’t their place?”

“Flat heels? Those have not been in trend in–how many decades now?”

“Oh, madam, please. She wouldn’t know. She wasn’t alive yet then. Appreciate the child for her innocence instead.”

Masks are not enough to hide the ugliness of a person’s insides, Ciel thinks. How ignorant of them to not even know who the host of the grand ball they’re currently enjoying. How immature to put children on a lower pedestal, always a-ways levels lower than adults, when Ciel himself is proof of how successful a child could be? Most of all, how dare they put Elizabeth down? The earl wants to be curt with them. “My fiancee will wear whatever she so wishes.” but Elizabeth tugs at his arm.

“Ciel, the dessert table is over there!” She smiles at him as she points. (So bright, so innocent, so pure, Ciel thinks he’s not deserving of it.) She starts pulling at his arm that linked with hers just a moment ago. How could she still be cheerful when he’s sure she heard the insults thrown at her then? “I’m sure Sebastian has prepared delicious pastries for tonight. Let’s go?”

The earl tries to hold his ground, stay here and give the old ladies a piece of his mind. But Elizabeth’s brute strength tears him from where he plants his feet, and leads him by the wrist to the dessert table.

He watches Elizabeth’s face light up with astounding glee once they reach the long table of sweets, the table of savory food on the other side.

“These all look so lovely!”

“Take whichever you want.”

Ciel smiles at her as she examines each dessert, walking towards the left as she inspects more desserts on that side. When he’s left alone does he notice the two men standing by the table with him. One standing across him, munching dessert after dessert. Another one to his right, at the edge of the table. He didn’t expect the Queen’s butlers would come to the ball.

With a sigh, and a string of absolute ‘I don’t want to do this.’ in his chest, he talks to Phipps. “I take it the Queen isn’t coming?”

The tall man jolts, seemingly awoken from a trance, then looks down at Ciel. (Ciel is annoyed how he actually has to _look down_  at him.) “Earl.” The tall man bows from the waist. “I apologize I hadn’t noticed. A good evening to you.”

“Same to you.” Ciel says to Phipps, then side-eyes the other Queen butler who won’t stop eating to greet him.

“As you suspect, the Queen will not be able to come. She sends her apologies.”

“There’s no need for her to be. I am sure She has matters to attend to, and if not, She deserves the time to rest.”

“Thank you kindly for your understanding.”

Ciel nods. He turns back to the table, crossing his arms. An awkward silence passes them, Grey’s constant munching on desserts the only sound coming from their end of the table. Ciel prays, Lizzie please come back soon.

“Also,” Phipps starts, and clears his throat once. “She has also sent bottles of champagne. I have already entrusted them to your butler.”

“Is that so?” Ciel looks up at him, another frustration bubbling how he _has_  to look up at him. “Please extend Her my thanks.”

“Of course.”

Another long, awkward pause. How long must they play this charade? Ciel doesn’t want to give the man an opening to ask him, ‘May I take Finnian to another date?’ The very thought makes Ciel’s spine shiver.

“Are you alright, Earl?”

“Quite alright, yes.” He hastily replies, trying not to make his discomfort obvious. Though it might be backfiring. He clears his throat. “I must thank you for the muffins the other day. They were delicious.”

( _Please don’t say you’ll make more and deliver them to the house_. Ciel hopes.)

Phipps takes a moment of pause, and then replies. “It’s of no problem, Earl.”

Ciel blinks. Well, that was unexpected. “Thank you, also, for letting my servants stay over the other day. It was a great help that they didn’t need to travel back under the dangerous storm.”

The butler simply looks at his good eye, and nods his head. It’s as if he was about to say something else, but decided not to.

Only silence follows.

Lizzie, please come back soon.

“Ciel!” Elizabeth chimes as she walks back towards him, holding a plateful of desserts. The relief that washes over him is inexplicable. “Sebastian made this delicious looking–Oh?” She blinks up at the tall man Ciel was just talking to, who bows at her. “You are…”

What? Are they acquainted with each other?

“You are that person who made such beautiful eggs last Easter!” She smiles.

“And you.” The tall man smiles gently back at her.

The two start to engage in conversation regarding their craftsmanship, how they learned, where they get materials. Ciel sighs, relieved he doesn’t have to participate in more small talk, though uncomfortable at how these two seem to click. He starts to look around the ballroom, seeing few familiar faces. From across the hall he sees Agni (Ciel can tell by the turban.) serving two people lounged upon a chair. By the mere amount of languid aura he senses from that area, he can tell it’s Lau.

Ciel turns his attention back to the two conversing in front of him. Oh? Shit Grey is gone. The boy tries to hold back a groan. There are too many things happening all at the same time, it’s depleting his energy, and fast. That doesn’t mean his aunt was right about him, though. No, he can keep going.

“I would also love to have a sparring match with you sometime.”

Elizabeth’s shoulders jolt. She seems unsure how to respond. “I–I don't…”

Sensing her discomfort, Ciel takes it the opportune moment to step in. “Careful, Master Phipps.” He smirks up at him. (Damned height difference.) “I don’t want to embarrass the Queen when her butler loses to my fiancée in combat.”

“C-ciel,” Elizabeth almost looks like she’s tearing up, swelling with joy that he acknowledges her strength. She remembers she doesn’t thave to hide that side from him anymore.

“I apologize. I may have spoken out of turn.” Phipps bows.

“Oh, oh no. I-it’s alright! Right, Ciel? I don’t mind sparring. Perhaps we could spar here at the mansion sometime?”

“Would that be alright?”

Wait, wait, wait a minute. Is this real? Is his fiancee inviting this person–of all people–to come over to spar? And now, as their conversation goes, they’re talking about decorating the house in cute things, too.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on the earl…” Phipps looks over to him.

“Ciel wouldn’t mind, right?” Elizabeth looks at him, too, eyes sparkling.

Regardless of how much Ciel wanted to say no, he couldn’t. Not to Lizzie, and the brightness she shines upon him. “I… don’t mind.”

“That’s perfect!” Elizabeth clasps her hands together, giggling in delight. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you, uhm–”

“Charles Phipps, madam.” He bows, a hand at his chest.

“Mister Phipps.” She curtseys, then looks expectantly at Ciel.

He takes the signal. “This is Elizabeth Midford, my fiancee. I expect you’d treat her kindly.”

“Of course.”

This could _not_  be happening.

***

True to what one should expect from Frances Midford, she arrives a good few hours before the ball starts. Elizabeth is behind her, standing to her right, when they are met by Ciel and Sebastian at the entrance.

“Good day, Ciel.” Elizabeth curtseys, and the young earl is surprised for a moment that she’s acting courteously. Right when he’d let his guard down, she practically sings “Ciel~” and flings herself right into Ciel’s arms. She envelopes him in her arms, tightly (almost breaking his back, in fact), rubbing their cheeks with fervor. “Oh, I’d missed you so much!”

“Elizabeth!” Aunt Frances’ tone in itself is, as always, reprimanding.

“But Mother, I greeted him properly this time before I hugged him.” She defends herself, still cheek to cheek with Ciel.

“Regardless, it is quite unbecoming of a fine lady.”

With a sniffle, Elizabeth puts her arms down. “Alright, Mother.”

They exchange more proper, polite greetings, and they make their way to one of the first floor rooms to have tea. On the way, the Marchioness explains her husband is still at home with Edward. The Marquis’ and Marchioness’ masks still aren’t done, since the Marquis had been inspired with a new design just that morning, much to the Marchioness’ dismay. (They couldn’t leave the house altogether.) Their carriage is on its way to pick them up once more.

Sebastian leaves the group their blueberry coffee cake and darjeeling tea in favor of handling that last of preparations for the ball, and asks his master to ring the bell should he be needed. Around half an hour later, Mey-rin escorts Nina Hopkins to the room when she arrives with Ciel’s and Elizabeth’s suit and dress for the night.

While Elizabeth is with Miss Hopkins in another room to try her dress out, the Marchioness engages Ciel in conversation. Sebastian arrives without summoning with a fresh pot of darjeeling tea, which Ciel was just about to ask him for.

“I trust that all preparations have been finalized for the ball.” She starts, dapping the sides of her mouth with her handkerchief.

“Yes, my servants are still setting up the last few of the decorations.” Ciel watches Sebastian pour tea into his cup, and set it back down. “But we should be done in the next hour or so. Right, Sebastian?”

“Certainly.” Sebastian replies with a smile, though Ciel can already hear him complaining. 'Just what do you expect from us? We cannot finish in the next hour. I’m already so busy with food preparation.’ And more endless streams of complaints. The earl tries not to roll his eyes, in fear his aunt might think he does it at her.

His aunt smiles, and somehow fear starts building in Ciel’s chest. “As this is the first time I will be seeing you formally escort my daughter, I–if I may be honest, Earl.”

“Please.” Ciel lifts a hand to her to signal her to continue.

“I have my doubts if the incredibly busy earl has enough energy to escort my daughter throughout the ball. Given your youthful age, I expect you should have her at your side the entire time, but– Hmm, I do wonder.”

“You’re implying I cannot?” The earl knits his eyebrows. Sebastian doesn’t look like he’s laughing, but he knows deep inside the demon is snickering like mad. “You don’t trust your nephew, Aunt Frances?”

“I simply have my doubts.” She sips her tea, a menacing smirk on the tip of the cup. “But yes, given that you’re my darling nephew, I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Of course.” Ciel replies, an equally menacing smirk on his face.

“We’ll see.” Frances nods as she places the teacup back on its saucer. “Have you straightened your dance skills since the last time I’d seen you?”

Ciel remembers the last dance he’d been to with grimace. “I–I’ve done my best to, yes.”

“Then, of course, you’ll do splendidly well.”

***

When Ciel has left the room to change, the butler and marchioness talk.

“If I may, Marchioness?”

“Out with it, Sebastian.”

“You’ve said quite the sly words just now.”

“Of course, I only have my daughter’s happiness in my best interest.”

“Admirably so.”

The Marchioness stares at Sebastian.

He holds a polite smile awkwardly. “Yes?”

“You’ll be pulling your fringe back for tonight, yes?”

A pause. “Yes, madam.”

***

Edward takes Elizabeth from Ciel for some time that night. “Off to introduce her to someone,” he says, as he heads to the direction of–if Ciel isn’t mistaken, for he can’t really tell with the mask–Herman Greenhill. Since it was Edward who’d asked to escort Lizzie, he figures it shouldn’t be part of his little bet with his Aunt.

Ciel had sent invitations to the households of Redmond, Greenhill, Bluer and Violet. He invited them not out of guilt, for he felt no such blame for causing their expulsion from Weston College. He simply thinks it’s in his interest to form a relationship with the Redmonds and Greenhills. The other two he invited out of courtesy. (There shouldn’t be any harm in letting the four have a little reunion, he thinks.)

When he notices Greenhill being unable to move his arm, the same one from which muscle had been ripped by a bizarre doll’s teeth, Ciel feels pity for a split moment, and then moves on.

He walks past Bluer and Violet looking at him.

***

“Don’t you want to dance, Lizzie?” Ciel asks.

She giggles and shakes her head no. “Just being with you is fine.”

***

“Ciel~” Chimes the loudest voice Ciel thinks he will ever hear. An arm drapes over his shoulders. “Well, look at you two! My best friend and sister, looking so nice together. You both look great!”

“Good evening, Prince Soma.” Elizabeth curtseys, smiling at him.

“Yeah, yeah, you look great, too.” Ciel tries to push the other’s arm off his shoulders, but to no avail. He sighs, exasperated by how much one person can drain him of his energy. “Thanks for having Agni help out tonight.”

“Oh?” Soma blinks. “So that’s where he’s been?”

“You didn’t know he was helping out?”

“Ahh, no, I didn’t. We, uh,” The prince laughs, avoiding Ciel’s eyes. “We haven’t really been together much tonight.”

Right then, Ciel sees long blonde hair flowing after a man whose face he wasn’t able to see, hidden by the mass of people between him and them. He ponders if it was Edgar Redmond, and if Soma’s separation from Agni this night is related to the once prefect’s presence here. He’s become suspicious of these two in the last few days he spent at Weston College. Alas, it probably isn’t any of his concern.

“Well, I hope you enjoy, Soma. We’re on our way to the garden.”

“Would you like to come with us?” Elizabeth asks.

“Nah, I’ll stay here.” The prince grins.

“Alright.”

***

A few minutes before 9 o’ clock, Ciel escorts Elizabeth out to the garden, illuminated by strings of lanterns hanging from tree to tree. The lights stretch from the mansion’s exit down to the farthest area of the garden, a fire pit for warmth in the middle. The garden looks like a galaxy of yellow stars, which he and Elizabeth stop to adore for a moment.

Right before they head out the door, Ciel sharply turns his head to look to his left. Strange. He thought he’d seen Earl Grey talking to Snake in the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head to look, there was no one there.

If he could, he would like to go check behind the pillar, but Elizabeth is pulling at him again. The capable escort that he is, he follows where she wants to go.

***

“Young master!” Sebastian comes seemingly out of no where. His voice is pure panic. “Young master, are you alright?”

Ciel’s eyebrows knit in confusion, a question mark over his head. He’s sitting on a stone bench with Elizabeth, looking up at the sky. “Yes? Yes, I am. Is there reason for me not to be?”

He realizes now that Sebastian is panting. What’s gotten him so worked up? Ciel squints his eyes, trying to judge the situation.

“I am simply glad you’re not hurt.”

At that moment, two men in suits come out from the bushes behind the stone bench they sit upon.

Ciel and Elizabeth jump in surprise. “M-master Phipps? And–”

“It’s the mister from Campania…” Elizabeth blinks, clutching onto Ciel’s shoulder while he protects her with an arm extended. He’s surprised she remembers the reaper from then.

“Hello, young lady.” The reaper flashes a casual salute to Elizabeth, then looks to Ciel, and finally at his butler, who stands behind him. “Fine evening to you all.”

“What business would you have here?” Ciel asks, voice curt. What’s a reaper doing here?

“Just did some work, kiddo.” He runs a hand through his hair. “No need to be so stiff.”

“Hmph,” Ciel meets gazes with his butler behind him, trying to see in his eyes if he knows anything about the reaper being here. That maybe he’d rushed to Ciel’s aid because he sensed a reaper was doing his job somewhere in the estate.

“Awesome party you’ve had so far, by the way.” The reaper chimes, putting his hands in his pocket.

“You’ve been here a while?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Ciel looks at the two men in front of him, a few seconds at each one. What an odd combination, to see them stand side by side. He crosses his arms across his chest. “You know each other?”

The reaper quickly laughs. Phipps looks to the side. “Not really, no. He just helped me out is all.”

Phipps wordlessly nods his head. The silence is so heavy. What’s with this really, really awkward ambience? It seems it’s been like that the whole night…

“Ciel,” Elizabeth pulls on his sleeve. He looks to her. “I’d like to go around the garden again.”

“Alright.” The earl nods. He extends his elbow out for her to spin her arm around. “I suppose since you’d done your job you’ll be leaving?”

“Wo~w, you’re so cold.”

“Apologies. I simply assumed. You’re welcome to stay, granted you don’t make any trouble.”

“I sure won’t, little guy.”

Ciel presses his lips and knits his eyebrows, but he still says, polite in tone. “A good evening to you, gentlemen.” When he passes by his butler, he commands him. “Sebastian, get back to work.”

Sebastian bows. “Yes, my lord.”

***

By ten o'clock there are significantly less people than the hours prior, perhaps around 60 to 70 people left. Most stay inside, taking joy in the sounds of the violin soloist as the rest of their ensemble take a break for dinner. Some are still outside, gazing at the quarter moon that rises in the starry night sky. Even without the lanterns set up around the garden, perhaps, the moon shines with enough light to illuminate surroundings.

He and Elizabeth sit upon one of the stone benches in the garden, looking up at the bright moon. They share in the silence.

Soon, the Marchioness calls Elizabeth over. It must be time for them to go home. Ciel escorts her to the front entrance, and up to their carriage.

“I had a delightful time, Ciel.” Elizabeth hugs him tightly, Ciel returning the hug. When they separate, Elizabeth holds his hands in hers, standing face to face. “I’m so glad I got to spend so much time with you.”

“Me, too.” He smiles right back. He guides her into the carriage, then steps back for Edward to enter the carriage. Did he just look… upset? Ciel has no time to further analyze his cousin’s mood before his aunt stands before him.

“I’m impressed by your diligence today, nephew.”

Ciel bows his head. “I’m honored to have met your expectations, Aunt Frances.”

“Quite exceeded my expectations, you mean.” She laughs into her fan. “I look forward to the next ball you organize. I’m sure it will be a blast as well.”

_I’m never going to hold a ball again_. Ciel thinks, and it feels like his soul has already fallen to the ground. “It pleases me to hear you say that.”

“We’ll be off then.” Frances holds onto his cheek, caressing it with her thumb, before she nods at him. She then takes her husband’s hand as she lets herself be guided into the carriage.

“Good bye, my future son!” The marquis hugs Ciel and rubs his cheek, much like how Elizabeth does to him. Ciel tries not to cringe at stubble scratching his cheek.

“That’s unfair, Father! I wanted to be his last hug.”

The marquis pats Ciel’s head then enters his carriage. Ciel watches after their carriage until it disappears into the woods.

***

“Agni?” Ciel asks when he notices his self-proclaimed best friend’s butler. He’d just come back inside from escorting Elizabeth out. “What’s the matter?”

“I–Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, Master Ciel.” The butler laughs bitterly as he shakes his head.

“Are you looking for Soma?” He cocks his head, leaning on one foot.

“Yes, I hadn’t been seen him in a while now…” Agni shifts his gaze from side to side. “Perhaps he’s inside one of the rooms here on the first floor?”

“Nonsense. They’re all locked.” Ciel starts to walk away, heading towards the garden.

“Oh, but the room we were in was–”

Ciel turns to him. “What was that, Agni?”

The butler shakes his head. “N-nothing, Ciel sir.”

Ciel proceeds on his way. “I’m heading to the garden. I’ll check to see if he’s there, too, while I’m on it.”

Though Ciel doesn’t see, Agni places his hands together and bows to him. “Thank you, Master Ciel.”

***

When Ciel gets outside, he sees that there are no longer any guests there, lanterns dying out. Perhaps due to the cold, he thinks, when he notices small white puffs coming out of his mouth. Paying the cold no mind, he walks further into the garden. He sits upon the stone bench he’d sat on with Elizabeth earlier that night and looks up at the sky. It’s still so pretty, with a thin layer of white clouds overlaying the stars. It has been such a long, tiresome night. He just wants to get some sleep. He closes his eye.

“Young master,” Sebastian says, appearing out of no where much like he always does. “please don’t fall asleep here.”

Ciel keeps his eyes closed. “I’m not. I’m just resting my eye.”

The butler chuckles. “I see. However, you might catch a cold if you stay out here for too long. Please head back inside.”

“Are there still any guests there?”

“Just a select handful, my lord, and they’re all people you’re acquainted with.”

“Ahh, like Lau? Soma?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I suppose we can just let them stay over the night. It’s gotten quite late, after all.” He breathes in deep, feeling the chill in his lungs, then exhales hot breath. “Escort them to rooms they can stay in for the night.”

Ciel waits for Sebastian’s response. (The typical, 'Yes, my lord.’) When it doesn’t come, he asks, “What is it, Sebastian?”

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

The earl wonders why he’d ever ask this. “Yes. I don’t mind having a few people lodge with us tonight if they’re people I know. Anyone I don’t, we ask to go home. I don’t care for them.”

“That’s quite harsh, young master.” The demon smiles, though his master doesn’t see. “Shall I send the band home?”

“If there are no other guests, yes.”

“As you wish.” Sebastian bows. Ciel can tell, only because the demon always does. “And what about you, young master? Are you not heading inside?”

“Give me a few more minutes here. The cold is quite nice. For once.”

“As you wish.”

Ciel hears gravel against the demon’s soles and then it stops, right in front of him. He opens his eyes to see Sebastian looking down at him, the moon behind him.

“Why are you still here? Are you not going to follow my orders?”

“I will, young master. I simply want to stay with you for a moment.” Sebastian cups a cheek in his hand, and it feels cold even through his gloves. “See, you’re so cold.”

Sebastian crouches before his young master, weight upon the bench, arms on either side of the young earl. “Did you miss me tonight?”

“Did you?” Ciel replies, a smirk on his lips. He closes his eyes once more and leans his head back.

“That’s unfair, young master. I asked you first.” He licks his lips. He wants to press his lips against the exposed skin of Ciel’s neck.

“Well, I’m your master. So you answer me.”

Sebastian finds he can’t hold himself back, and kisses the exposed skin on Ciel’s neck, just as he so desired. “I did. So terribly.”

Hot lips trail their way upwards, fangs scraping against Ciel’s skin to make him moan. Their lips meet, sharing multiple chaste kisses. Ciel tries to make Sebastian open his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to want to. Not giving it mind, he settles for the chaste kisses. They taste sweet, anyway. (Ciel realizes then. He hasn’t had dessert.)

“Please head back inside now, before you turn into ice.” Sebastian whispers hotly against small lips.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Ciel lets out a soft, short laugh. “One thing though–”

“Yes?”

“Carry me back. I think my legs just died from all the walking I did.”

Sebastian laughs, and kisses him once more. “Yes, my lord.”


	35. Chapter 35

Prompt - 'I think we need to talk.'  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin   
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

The orchestra begins to play Strauss’ ‘Blue Danube’ waltz, guests that had been staying off to the sides of the room begin making their way onto the dance floor. Ronald stays in his spot, his back against a wall, as he watches members of the opposite sex go through the motions of the waltz, each couple exchanging partners as they glide across the dance floor. He crosses his arms over his chest, and takes a look around the ballroom, one black shoe laying flat against the wall.

His eyes dart over towards the other side of the room, where he can see the Phantomhive servants carrying silver trays full of glasses of champagne, wine, and what he could only assume were aperitifs. The ball had only started an hour prior, people slowly trickling in. No one wants to be the first to arrive to such an occasion. Ronald snorts, his fingers gravitating towards his face, almost going to push up his glasses, but then remembers he’s wearing his contacts. He readjusts the devil’s mask on his face, eyes drawn to the handsome straw-colored hair beauty that is currently handing a cute girl a champagne flute.

The song changes to a different tune, the leader of the orchestra clearly understanding that the more known pieces are keeping the guests on the floor. A second Strauss waltz begins to play, the Vienna Blood Waltz, the dancers moving with grace across the floor. Ronald’s heart begins to beat faster, keeping time with the wave of the conductor’s baton, as Finnian begins to walk to his side of the room. He wants to take a glass from his tray, wants a chance to speak to him, rather than stay against the wall as the resident wallflower. He knows he can go out on the floor and dance with a beautiful woman, but his heart is set on someone that will not be able to dance. Nor would it be correct behavior for a man to dance with another man.

The rapid beating of his heart begins to ebb when he sees a rather tall man enter the ballroom with a shorter man, both with very distinctive silver hair. The shorter man has what looks like a rat’s tail, longer parts of his hair falling down his back, while the other has short hair. Ronald feels his stomach twist when he realizes who these two men are. These are the men he met the other morning on his way out.

In lieu of the white uniforms he had met them in, both men were dressed in elegant suits, each wearing their own color, rather than the matching white. The shorter man has on a green vest and green tie, but wears a simple domino mask with silver frills around the edges, a large black cloth keeping it tied on the back of his head. Why would this man choose green? When he looks at the taller man - what was his name again? Oh, that’s right. Phipps. Charles Phipps. When he sees the color he’s wearing, he begins to feel sick.

Blue vest and tie cling to his body. The color is similar to that of Finnian’s eye color. Realizing that is what causes Ronald to feel like he is going to be sick. Where the shorter man’s mask is black with silver trim, Phipps has a silver mask with black surrounding his pale blue eyes, with silver swirls etched onto the black. At least the man’s mask wasn’t blue. He could just hear his love complimenting the man on it, if it was the match Finnian’s eyes. Ronald feels his stomach begin to twist more when he sees Finnian suddenly stop, and goes over to the two men that have just entered the ballroom, a bright smile lighting up his face. It figures.

Deciding he had had enough, he turns around, and walks out of the ballroom, heading towards the stairs. He wants to be at an advantage, so he heads up towards the balcony, the same place he had placed floral arrangements earlier in the day. When he makes it up to the second floor, he looks down on the dance floor, and sees that Finnian is still in an animated conversation with the tall man, but it seems a fourth person has joined them. Or rather, a fourth person and what looks like two snakes. And suddenly, the green that the shorter man wears now makes sense. Like Finnian, Snake is wearing his own unique mask, green cloth with gold flowers stitched on. Squinting, Ronald sees that the rims around Snake’s masks eyes are jewels, making his golden eyes appear vivid.

He sees Finnian toss his head back, the music too loud to allow the reaper to hear his beautiful lover’s laughter ring out. He can barely hear it, and seeing the smile on the taller man’s face makes him want to punch something. Ronald’s hands grip the railing of the balcony, black gloves a stark contrast to the tan of the railing, practically cracking the wood beneath his fingers with the amount of strength he is using on the inanimate object. No one else should make his love laugh. Only him. Those smiles should be his, and his alone. He sees the shorter man nudging the taller man - Ronald refuses to say his name again - and then watches the two of them say their goodbyes to the two servants.

A touch of guilt tugs at his heart, as he sees Finnian look back towards the direction he had been standing in. He can see a look of concern on Finnian’s face from his place on the balcony, his hands relaxing now that the  _other_  man is gone. Finnian leans over to speak to Snake, as guests take what is left on their trays. The two snakes begin to look around, no doubt trying to find where Ronald has gone, Snake wanting to help his friend. Part of him wants to rush back down the stairs, and wave at his lover, but another part of him wants to remain out of his lover’s sight, not ready to see him after that exchange.

“If you wish to stay out of sight, perhaps it might be a wise decision to move away from the railing.” Ronald’s head whips around, eyes growing wide when he sees the demon standing nearby, eyes now covered with a black and red laced mask, the right side black with red markings, the left red with black markings. “Did I startle you?”

Heeding the demon’s words, he backs away from the railing. “No, you didn’t.” He can no longer see either of the Phantomhive servants, meaning that the snakes would not be able to see him either. “I just wasn’t expecting you. Shouldn’t you be with your young lover?”

“The bitterness in your voice is so….piquant.” Maroon eyes flash beneath the red and black mask the demon wears. “My young master is escorting his fiancee this evening, as I am required to be elsewhere.”

“Is that why your hair is slicked back?” Ronald can’t help but ask, for he’s never seen the demon’s hair plastered back in such a manner before.

A loud sigh falls past Sebastian’s lips. “This is because of the young master’s aunt. She insists that my hair be worn in such an atrocious fashion.”

“Well, it doesn’t look bad, Sebas-chan.” He grins, resting his shoulder against the wall. “I might even be able to admit it looks rather nice in that style.”

Maroon eyes narrow. “Why are you up here, Ronald? Shouldn’t you be down there, dancing? Talking to  _your_  lover?”

“Not his only one.” He shrugs his shoulders, tasting the bitterness on his tongue this time. “I….”

“You?”

Ronald shakes his head. “No, you’re right. I should head back downstairs. If you need help with anything, you know where to find me.” He salutes the demon, before walking past him.

He walks back down the stairs, and heads back into the ballroom, ignoring how hard his heart is beating in his chest. He can see the two gentlemen standing near what looks to be a punch bowl, serving themselves. Ronald wants to stay as far away from them as possible, not at all interested in hearing what the men are talking about. He sees the young Earl with his fiancee - both looking the best in the crowd with their matching blue, white and black ensemble. He stays in the shadows, not wanting the young Earl to see him - for he technically isn’t here.

Trying to find a place against the wall, he sees Finnian is walking around with more drinks on his tray. Deciding it was time to stop the avoidance, he walks over to him, and speaks softly into his ear. “May I have one of these, beautiful?”

“There you are!” Finnian turns towards him, a large smile on his face. The gold mask seems to sparkle under the lights, bright cerulean eyes shining. “I’ve been looking for you, Ronald!” Finnian grins, and holds the tray out to him. “Please, take one for yourself?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He feels better already, seeing the excitement on his lover’s face. He tips the glass towards Finnian, taking a sip with a smile on his face. “Will you be able to take a break soon?”

“I’m not sure!” Finnian offers the people around them to take a glass from his tray. “Maybe in a little bit?”

He accepts the answer. “A little bit sounds nice. Want me to come find you in the kitchen?” He steps closer to him, as more people begin to gather in the ballroom. He looks up and sees the  _other_  man watching their exchange. Finnian, however, cannot see him for his back is turned towards the man. Ronald speaks quietly into Finnian’s ear, staring right at the man who is watching the two of them. “Go on, beautiful. Get more drinks, okay? I’ll come find you soon.”

“O-Okay.” Finnian moans softly, visibly shivering as Ronald places a soft kiss on the shell of his ear. “Ronald…” He hears him half-whisper, half-moan his name. He can see the other man’s eyes, and watches him turn his head away, now paying attention to whatever his companion is speaking about.

“Bye, beautiful.” He steps away, standing up straight. He walks towards where the punchbowl is, wearing a smirk on his face. He grabs a glass and reaches for the ladle, but someone has beat him to the punch. Literally.

“That was a fine display of dominance, Ronald.” The alcoholic beverage is poured into his cup by the demon. “I did not think you had it in you to assert yourself in that manner.”

Chest expanded, Ronald grins and sips some of the punch. “Yeah, well. When in Rome, hmm?”

“Indeed.” Sebastian smiles knowingly, pouring more punch for others surrounding him. “May I have a word with you?”

“Sure, Sebas-chan.” He nods, sipping more of the punch. “But, what about your duties?”

“Everything seems to be running smoothly for the moment.” Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch. “Ah, good. It is only just now half past 7.” He puts it back into his pocket. “Now, if you would follow me, please?”

“But what about your young master?” Ronald says, as he follows the demon out of the ballroom. He thinks he just saw the young Earl by the dessert table, but could not be too sure, for the beautiful girl that had been on his arm for the evening had not been with him.

The demon tilts his head towards him, while continuing to walk forward. “I have already told you, Ronald, that he is of no concern this evening. He is more than capable of handling his own party without me. If he is not, then all he must do is call to me, and then I will be by his side in an instant.”

“Is that how your contract works?” Ronald asks. They walk past a large sitting room, where quite a few guests are taking a moment to relax on lounge chairs and sofas. They then pass what looks like a smoking room, where gentlemen are enjoying brandy and cigars, while talking amongst themselves. Did the young Earl go to all the trouble to make sure they had enough of a supply? That is most impressive.

They make a turn, and head down a hallway. The demon takes out what appears to be a skeleton key from his pocket, and slips it into the lock. “After you, please.”

“You didn’t answer my question, you know.” Ronald walks into the room. “Um, what about-” The demon snaps his fingers, candles flickering to life. “Ah, never mind.” He takes a look around the room, wondering why the demon has brought him in here.

It is another sitting room, with a rather large couch seated in front of a large window. There are two small chairs, and a few bookshelves lining the four walls. There are a few paintings on the walls, but nothing too extravagant. Pictures of scenery - Paris? Ronald believes them to be of Paris, but it had been quite a few years since he had visited the City of Love. He walks over to one of the two chairs and sits down, crossing his feet, groaning as he enjoys the few moments of rest. He’s been on his feet for quite a few hours, and given this chance to sit, he plans on enjoying it.

Sebastian takes a seat across from him. “Now, Ronald. As I said before, that display you just shared was quite….enticing. However, I believe that maybe it has come time to find out just what it is that is going on between you and Finnian.”

“What do you mean?” That sick feeling begins to return to his stomach. He sits up, feet planting on the ground, no longer feeling the laziness he felt just moments before. “He loves me.”

“Well, of that I am sure. But, this competition you seem to be having with Master Phipps, perhaps it could be settled with a simple conversation.” Red eyes glow faintly, before returning to their normal maroon. “Wouldn’t you prefer to know where the two of you stand?”

He looks away, biting his lip. “What if I don’t want to know?” He speaks quietly, his own admission surprising himself.

“Then, I’m afraid I cannot be of much help to you.” Sebastian stands up, adjusting the mask on his face. “I will leave this room open for you, Ronald. If you decide that now is the time to speak to him, I will kindly ignore that he is not fulfilling his duty this evening.” He pulls his pocket watch out of his pocket, and checks it.

“Are you leaving already?” He asks, jumping up from the chair.

A devious smirk spreads across the demon’s visage. “I have things to attend to, Ronald. Please, do think about what I have said. Even if you do not wish to know, do you not think that it might help alleviate some of these…. feelings you are having?”

In a split second, the demon’s trapped him against a bookcase, his nose buried against the collar of his shirt. Ronald bites back his own moan of desire, as he feels Sebastian exhale against the nape of his neck. “Even though your inner turmoil is quite appetizing to me. This sugary-sweetness that’s replaced that repugnant smell is highly intoxicating.”

“Y-You telling me I smell good, Sebas-chan?” A moan escapes past his lips when he feels the sharp scrape of a fang on his neck, the wet muscle of the demon’s tongue lapping up droplets of blood, instantly healing his flesh. “Oh, God…”

“God has no place in this house.” Whispered words in his ear make him shudder hard. He gasps for air when the demon steps away from him, adjusting his vest. “Now, then. If you will excuse me.”

Ronald watches Sebastian walk over to door. “Damn demon.” He mutters under his breath. He hears the demon laugh low, the door closing behind him, leaving the reaper alone.

Calming his racing heart down, and another part of his body, Ronald takes a deep breath and heads out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Maybe the demon is right. Maybe he does need to speak to Finnian, even if what he hears his angel say might hurt him in the long run. He needs to know just where the two of them stand with one another. He heads to the servants kitchen, where he hopes he will find his love.

***

“Where are we going, Ronald?” Finnian asks, a smile on his face. “I don’t have a long time. Bard said I only had five minutes.”

He pushes the door he’s left ajar open. “In here, beautiful.” He presses his hand against Finnian’s back, guiding him into the room. He closes the door behind them, quietly turning the lock so that they will not be disturbed by some unwanted guest.

“Why are we in here?” Finnian asks, turning to face him, pushing his gold mask up to rest on his forehead. “Gosh, this mask is hot!” He fans himself. “Is your mask hot, Ronald?”

The reaper nods, and pulls his own mask off. “It sure is. It’s nice to take it off, huh?” He smiles, and takes a seat on the couch. “Will you join me, Finny?”

“Yes!” His angel takes a seat next to him, their knees bumping against one another. “Are you having a nice time tonight, Ronald? There sure are a lot of people here!”

“I am, beautiful.” He smiles, and pulls his gloves off. He reaches for Finnian’s hand, and begins to peel the white gloves off of his hands, black nails a stark contrast to the pristine white of his gloves. When the gloves are off, he holds his hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze. He looks into his cerulean eyes, and takes a deep breath. “I think we need to talk.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Finnian asks, his voice cheerful. The complete opposite of how Ronald is feeling right at this moment. “You’re still spending the night tonight, right? We’re still going to get to sleep together?”

“Of course.” He nods, becoming a little lightheaded. “No, that isn’t what I want to talk to you about. It’s about you and me, Finny.”

“What about us?” His angel tilts his head.

Ronald knows that there is going to be no easy way to ask this, so he just decides to be as blunt as possible. “You like me, don’t you, Finnian?”

“I do! I like you a lot! I love you, Ronald!” Finnian smiles, and moves to sit on his lap. Ronald welcomes him into his arms, and returns the hug he’s receiving from his angel. “I love you so very much!”

Trying not to choke on his next words, he keeps him close. “But, I’m not the only one, am I? There’s another man that has your heart too, isn’t that right?”

“Do you mean Charles?” Finnian lets go of his neck, and sits back. Pushing away the nausea at how his angel says the other man’s name, he simply nods his head. “Well…. I do love Charles. I love him a lot.” Finnian nods his head, each word causing another hairline fracture in Ronald’s already fragile heart.

He hopes that his voice doesn’t sound as weak as he suddenly feels. “Do you love him more than you love me, beautiful? Are you two…. together? Are  _we_  together?”

“Together?” Finnian tilts his head a second time. “I don’t understand the question, Ronald. I mean, we’re together right now, aren’t we?”

The innocence in his voice makes Ronald realize that perhaps Finnian isn’t quite understanding what he’s asking. Does he really want to know if he and the  _other_  man have done things such as they’ve done? Is he really ready to know that answer? He can assume that he has, but knowing the actual truth? Closing his eyes, he pulls Finnian back close to him, and hugs him tight, never wanting to let go.

“Yes, beautiful. We’re together right now.” He speaks softly into his ear. “You know that I love you, Finnian, right?”

Warm lips come together in a soft kiss, Finnian answering his question. “I know that, silly!” His bubbly laughter brings a genuine smile to Ronald’s face. “I love you too!”

“Do you promise?” Ronald stares into his cerulean eyes, getting lost in the warmth that radiates there. He can feel in his heart how much the angel on his lap cares for him, and can only hope that Finnian can feel just how much he adores him.

Another soft laugh leaves his angel’s lips. “I promise, Ronald.” He nods, hugging Ronald tightly.

Lips touch the shell of Finnian’s ear. “Will you show me how much you love me?”

“O-Oh!” Finnian’s soft moan makes Ronald bite his lower lip. “H-How?”

Ending their embrace, Ronald gently lifts Finnian up off of him. He moves to lay on the couch, pulling the small vial of oil he made sure to put in his pants before he had left the room earlier in the evening out. He places it in Finnian’s hand, both sharing a look of understanding. They both strip off their pants and underwear, removing their jackets, but keeping their vests and shirts on, for who has the time to undo all those buttons just to put them back on? Ronald doesn’t mind - all he wants is to feel Finnian lay on top of him, and wants to feel him inside of him.

Finnian uncorks the vial, and pours some of the oil onto his fingers. “Like this, Ronald? Am I doing this right?”

“Yes, beautiful.” He nods his head, and spreads his legs wide, watching his angel place his fingers against his entrance. “That’s it…. Just push them in, one at a time, please.” He groans low, the tip of Finnian’s index finger rubbing against his entrance. “F-Finnian…”

The finger slips into him, almost a little too quickly, but Ronald recovers fast. “Sorry!” Finnian squeaks, realizing he’s gone too fast. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s… okay, beautiful.” He moans low, pushing his hips down as the finger inside of him goes searching blindly. He can feel Finnian’s finger rolling around, the sensation quite unique. “A-Add a second one now, beautiful. I know we don’t have a lot of time.” He doesn’t want to check his watch, even though he knows he should. Nine is fast approaching, and if he’s not where he’s supposed to be, things could go seriously wrong. And he does  _not_  want to deal with a pissed off demon. No, his back begins to ache at the thought. Quickly glancing down at his right wrist, he sees that it’s just about to be a quarter past eight. Good. Plenty of time.

“M-May I see your eyes, Ronald?” Finnian asks. “Your eyes are so beautiful.”

Not having realized he had closed them, he opens them wide, and stares into his angel’s eyes. A third finger joins the two deep inside of him, and he stares at Finnian, his mouth dropping open with a loud moan. He hopes that no one from the ball can hear them - that they are far enough away, and the noise from the orchestra will cover any unusual noises. He doesn’t remember just how far away they are, but he hopes that it’s enough. When he’s with Finnian, he can’t control himself.

“Do you want me to take them out now, Ronald?” Finnian asks, his eyes becoming half-lidded, his erection standing up at full mast. He can only nod in response, too busy enjoying how each finger is working deep inside of him. “L-Like this? Or on your knees again?”

The temptation is there. Ronald knows if he’s to turn over, that it will feel incredible, but he wants to see Finnian’s face this time. “As we are now. You won’t hurt me, Finnian. Don’t be scared.”

“A-Are you sure?” He stutters a little, pulling his fingers out of the reaper’s body. Ronald gasps at the sudden loss.

“Here, beautiful….” Ronald grabs the vial, and dribbles some of the oil onto Finnian’s heated girth. He starts to stroke him slowly, enjoying how thick his cock becomes in the palm of his hand. He cannot wait to feel it inside of him, hoping that his cock is untainted, and that he’ll be the first to enjoy it this evening. He wants to believe it will be only his for this night, but deep down inside, he knows that the  _other_  man will want a taste of his own. Why wouldn’t he?

“D-Don’t make me….” Finnian’s soft moans, coupled with his thrusts into his hand makes Ronald realize that he’s good and ready.

He quickly lets go, and lays back down on the couch, bringing his left knee up towards his chest, the other laying flat. Finnian gets between his legs, and places the tip of his cock against his entrance. Ronald looks up, and stares into his cerulean eyes, overcome with emotion as the tip slips into his body with little resistance. When the full length of his girth is deep inside of him, only then does Ronald break off their connection, eyelids falling shut as he moans loud, the feel of Finnian’s cock making him feel pleasantly full.

Finnian sets a slow pace, pumping himself in and out of Ronald’s body, his wrists locked on either side of the reaper’s head. Ronald reaches up, and pulls Finnian towards him, their mouths coming into contact with a sloppy kiss. Each gentle roll of Finnian’s hips pushes his cock deeper into Ronald’s body, making the reaper a moaning mess, breaking off the kiss with a loud cry.

“Is it there, Ronald?” Finnian asks, before thrusting into the same spot, making Ronald cry out louder. “That’s where it feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“S-So nice!” He cries out, pushes his hips down to feel more of that incredible pleasure. He pushes his shirt and vest up high, not wanting to get anything on his clothes, for he knows he has to look a little presentable when collecting his reap. “More, beautiful! Do it again!”

The pace becomes frantic, Finnian slamming hard into Ronald’s body. Each harsh slam hits him in the same spot, over and over, making him moan shamelessly. He reaches down and strokes his own cock with the hand he had used on Finnian, residual oil helping him pump himself fast. The hard thrusts of Finnian’s push his head against the arm of the couch, but he doesn’t care. It feels too good to tell him to stop; he can take the pain.

He opens his eyes wide, and stares into his angel’s eyes. “I….I’m….. I’m coming….” He moans loud, pumping himself hard as he begins to ejaculate all over his hand, never breaking eye contact with Finnian.

“Ronald….” Finnian’s voice fills his ears, his moans enveloping him. The rush of his angel’s release deep inside of his body makes him groan low, secretly wishing that this moment would never end.

They both stare at one another, panting softly, both wearing smiles on their faces. “Come here, beautiful….” He pulls Finnian down close to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

Their kiss lasts a few moments, before a noise startles them both. “What was that?” Finnian asks, clearly frightened.

“I’m sure it was nothing.” Ronald sits ups, as Finnian slips out of his body. He looks out the window, and stares with a blank look on his face.

Outside the window is the damn demon, hanging upside down, mask still on his face. He’s holding his pocket watch up, as if Ronald doesn’t know the time. He gives a sharp nod, and when he sees the demon has disappeared, he begins to get dressed.

“I know you have to get back to working,” Ronald buttons his trousers. “What time is this supposed to be done? When will I get to see you again, beautiful?”

The gardener puts his trousers back on, and then puts his mask back on. “I’m not sure, exactly. Maybe midnight? You’re not leaving, right?”

“No, I’m not leaving, beautiful. Don’t you worry.” He grins, and pulls Finnian back towards him, kissing him again. “I can’t get over how handsome you look in this tuxedo.”

“You really like it?” Finnian laughs, fixing his tie. “I’m glad, Ronald!” They both walk over to the door, Ronald fixing his mask back on his face. He unlocks the door, and opens it for his lover. “Thank you!”

“Anything for you, beautiful.” He walks with Finnian back towards the servants kitchen. “I’ll see you in a little while?” He asks, before heading towards the door that leads to the outside.

“Yes, Ronald!” Finnian jumps up, and plants another soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Finnian whispers, before going over to where Snake is standing with Mey-Rin.

He touches his lips, fingers tingling below the black leather of his cloves. He starts to open the door, and is stopped by the Phantomhive chef. “Hey, Ronald! Where ya goin’, bud?” Bard asks, the lack of a toothpick between his teeth makes Ronald do a doubletake.

“Outside for some fresh air. I’ll be good, Bard. Don’t worry.” He grins, and quickly escapes before the gruff man can say something else to him.

When he gets outside, he quickly takes his mask off, and hides it behind a bush. Checking his watch, he sees that it’s ten to nine, meaning that whatever attempt that’s going to be on the young Earl’s life will be happening soon. He pulls his lawnmower out, and begins to head towards the general area where the reap is supposed to take place. Headquarters had said it would occur in the garden, but did not specify where. Knowing the path of the garden quite well, Ronald heads towards where he think it will take place, and comes upon a sight that makes his heart stop.

The person he is supposed to reap - Antonio Mandola - is engaged in a sword fight with none other than Charles Phipps.

_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_


	36. Chapter 36

Prompt - 'And what if I don't?'   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsRon  
Rating - Teen

* * *

***

“Charles? Charles, are you decent?” The hidden door that connects my room to Charles’ starts to creak open. “Tell me if you’re not decent, okay? I don’t need to see you naked.”

Snorting, I pull on my blue vest. “What is it, Charles? Come in. Don’t stand there.” I look over at the wall, watching the wall move.

“Ah, good. You’re almost ready.” Charles walks into the room, dressed in a similar black tuxedo. All he seems to be missing is his jacket. “I just wanted to check and see if you were, because time’s ticking.”

“Anxious to get to the party, Grey?” I tease him, enjoying the glare he throws my way. Before the Phantomhive footman came into his life, it was the one place he always would drag his feet having to visit. Now, here we are, and he’s telling me to hurry up because he wants to go there. It is rather amusing how these things end up working out sometimes. “I thought you hated going to the Phantomhive estate.”

He rolls his eyes at me. “Like you’re not excited to go there yourself. I mean, why that color, huh?” He points to the blue tie I’m currently trying to tie in an Eldredge knot.

“For the same reason you’re wearing green, if I were to take an educated guess.” I grab my coat, and slip it on. I reach under the sleeve, and start to put my cufflinks on - with Her Majesty’s seal on them. I can see Charles is also wearing his. “Has John packed up the four cases of champagne?”

I sit on the chair at my desk, and slip on my Oxfords, tying them with ease. “He has. I’m just waiting on you.” He states with a small snit in his voice. “Are we taking our swords this evening?”

“Yes.” I nod. “However, to be respectful to the young Earl, I was thinking we would just leave them with our cart, hidden under a blanket.” I stand up, and look over at Charles. “Now it is you that is making us wait longer.”

He groans, and heads back through the wall. “Fine. I’ll meet you outside. Don’t forget your mask!” The door closes, leaving me in peace once more.

I pick up the silver and black mask on my desk, which I had found in storage. I’m not sure who it belonged to before, but it would do for this evening’s events. I place it in my jacket pocket, not really wanting to wear it while we travel through the city. Charles has a similar mask - only his is all black with silver details, whereas mine is silver with black details. I take a look in the standing mirror, and adjust my jacket to hang more loosely around my midsection. Pleased with the ensemble, I grab my saber from its spot by the door, and head out.

When I get outside, I only have to wait a few moments before Charles joins me. John is standing next to the cart, both of our horses tied to it. “Please do be careful driving there tonight. These cases are as secure as I could make them.” The waning sun reflects off of the man’s visor. “You will not be returning until late, correct?”

“That is the plan.” I nod, placing my saber on the opposite side under a small tarp. Charles walks up behind me, and puts his next to mine. “Make sure that Her Majesty is taken care of.”

John bows his head, and nods. “Of course. Gentlemen, enjoy yourselves tonight. Who knows when Her Majesty will let you have another night off such as this. Quite honestly, I’m rather envious of the two of you.”

“Don’t be.” Charles hops up onto the bench, and takes the reins. “A sniffling brat hosting a decadent ball like this, and Her Majesty is sending her best champagne? Smells like work to me.”

“Even so, you will be at a ball.” John waves, as I hop up to sit next to my cohort. “Good night, gentlemen.”

“Byyyyyye!” Charles drawls out for the both of us, as our horses start to trot down the familiar path towards the gate.

My eyes glance to the buildings, looking at the rooftops. I have yet to see that strange person that I had seen a few weeks prior standing up on the top of the roof. I still am not sure if what I saw was real, or perhaps I had just been overly tired that day. Turning my head back towards the horses, I see that we’re just about to leave the city. How long had my mind been wandering?

“Do you think we’ll be spending the night, Charles?” My cohort asks me, as we travel along the country road. “Or, will you be remaining sober this evening?”

I shrug my shoulders, and watch the sun start to make its descent in the sky. “Who knows. Perhaps it would be nice to relax and enjoy a true night off.” I offer to take the reins from Charles, who hands them over, and stretches out his legs. “What do you prefer?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose it all depends on how much the brat is manipulating his servants’ time.”

Sighing, I urge the horses to pick up their trot, as I had wanted to arrive at the estate a little earlier than most, so that Her Majesty’s gift could be given to the arriving guests, should the young Earl choose. There were carriages on the road, and all were heading towards the same place. I really did not know how many people were invited to this masked ball, but if the carriages are any indication, there would be quite a lot of people here this evening.

“Let’s go to the back.” Charles states, when we arrive at the Phantomhive estate. There were at least fifteen carriages waiting on the long, expansive driveway, leading up to the estate. I nod, and guide the horses around the line, heading towards the rear entrance. This would make it easier to get the cases out, since we would be able to pull up to the servant’s door.

When we arrive, the sky has become a beautiful red, reminding me of spring tulips. I guide the horses to slow down, and then come to a complete stop near the servant’s entrance. I hand the reins to Charles, knowing he won’t get out and knock on that door, so I must. I rap my knuckles against it, keeping my knocks short. I step back, and hope that there is someone nearby that will hear us. The door opens slowly, revealing an older man with a kind expression on his face.

“Good evening, Master Phipps.” He bows his head. “Are you here on the Queen’s orders?”

I return the bow, and nod my head. “Yes, we are. She has sent us in her stead, but has sent over four cases of her finest champagne for the Earl . We thought it would be easier to unload them back here, rather than try to bring them through where the receiving line is.”

“A very wise decision on your part, Master Phipps.” He opens the door a little wide. “Please, do bring them in here. Set them on the table, and I will make sure they are taken care of.” He walks away, chuckling to himself. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that the man is saying ‘Ho ho ho’ as he walks away from me.

I look at Charles, who has hopped off the cart, and is untying the ropes that have kept our cargo secure. “Where is he?” He mumbles under his breath, trying to keep the tips of his white gloves clean as he tugs on the rope.

“If I had to guess, I would say he’s seeing to all of those carriages we saw.” I help him with the rope, and grab the first case with both of my hands, not bothering to ask who he was asking about, for I already knew. “You’ll see him soon enough. Charles.” I walk into the servant’s kitchen.

Pots are bubbling, the kitchen stifling hot. I look around, and see that the older man that I spoke to earlier is standing off to the side. He gestures to the clear spot on the table, so I set my case down, and head back outside. Charles passes me, and I point to the box, which he gives a firm nod, letting me know he knows where to put things. I head back out and grab the third case, and walk back inside, brushing past Charles. Just as he wonders where the Phantomhive footman is, I wonder where the young Earl’s gardener is. I want to get these bottles taken care of, so we can go and find the reason why we’re both anxious to be here this evening. My heart starts to beat a little quicker as I think about Finnian. I set the third box down, and turn around to head back outside, when I almost collide with a person.

“Pardon me.” The resonant voice of the Phantomhive butler rings in my ears. “I thought you had heard me, Master Phipps.”

Shaking my head, I step back to widen the gap between the two of us. “My apologies, Mr. Michaelis. I did not.”

“May I ask what you are doing in here?” He tilts his head, a red and black mask balanced on the top of his head. “The party is most definitely not back here. Unless you’re here to work?”

“No, we’re here as guests tonight.” Charles comes to my rescue, setting the fourth case down. “Her Majesty wants the brat, I mean, the young Earl to enjoy these bottles of champagne.”

The butler’s eyes narrow for a split second, before returning to their crescent shape, a smile now on his face. “Ah, how delightful. We will be sure to send a letter of gratitude to Her Majesty. Is that the last case?”

“It is.” I reply, and help pull the top of the case off, revealing the fine French champagne. “I know your staff is busy this evening, so we will take care of our horses.”

“Excellent. Thank you very much.” The young Earl’s butler bows low. “If you do not mind, I have things to see to. I will make sure this gets set out immediately.” He pulls his watch out, and takes a look at the time. “Gentlemen.” He turns on his heel, leaving Charles and I alone with the older man, who is still standing off to the side, observing everything.

Walking back outside, I grab the reins as I sit down, and wait for Charles to join me. “Do you really think he will put those out now?” He asks, as we begin to trot towards the stables. Carriages are beginning to be put back here, making it a little difficult to determine where we should store our cart and horses.

“Who is to say.” I guide them towards an opening, and head back to the proper stables. “If he does, wonderful. If he waits to put them out, after what they’ve bought, then what is wrong with that? Remember, Charles, they are our allies now. Do you want to piss him off, so much that we are never able to come here again?”

Arms are crossed over his chest. “No.” Charles wears a pout on his face. “I’ll behave, Charles.”

“Accidentally calling the host a brat does not sound like behaving to me.” I drop the reins, and untie our horses, allowing them to go into the pen with the young Earl’s own horses. Hopefully he won’t mind. I would not overstep my bounds, but I also know that a lot of high society will be here this evening. I grab our sabers from the back of the cart, and stow them in a corner of the stables. “Charles.”

“Yeah, yeah. I see them.” He points at where I just placed them. “Just in case, right?”

Opening my mouth to reply, it closes when another voice sounds out. “‘Is that you, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

“Snake!” I see my partner’s eyes light up, even in the limited light of the stables. “Snake, where are you?”

“‘Over here.’ - says Oscar.” We both look to our right, and see him standing there with the two snakes on both of his shoulders. “‘We thought we heard voices, and came to investigate.’ - says Donne.”

I blink, not quite sure if I am seeing things correctly. There is a very small snake perched on the shell of Snake’s ear. I turn away, allowing Charles to have a moment with his…. what is Snake to him, anyway? Lover? A paramour? Is there love there, like what Finnian and I share? Sexual partner? I can hear the two of them talking, Emily speaking on behalf of Snake. I hear the sound of lips kissing, and decide that it’s time to leave. I step out into the cool evening, leaving the two of them to share a quick moment alone.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I pull out my mask, and tie it on, making sure it fits snug on my cheekbones. I look around, and see more carriages are starting to gather in front of the house. I clear my throat, before speaking loud enough so the two in the stable could hear me.

“Charles, I think we should head into the party. Let Mr. Snake do his job, before the young Earl’s butler goes looking for him.”

My cohort steps out of the stable, a content smile on his face. “Yes, I do suppose you’re right, Charles. We should head inside. See if the champagne is flowing, hmm?”

“‘We will see you inside in a bit, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” Snake waves shyly, before quickly hustling to the front of the estate.

The two of us head in the same direction, neither of us saying much. No need to fill the silence, when I know Charles is on cloud nine at the moment. I will admit, I am a tiny bit jealous that he was able to see his significant other, but due to the circumstances, it was only because of what his duty is for this evening. Finnian didn’t tell me in what capacity he would be used during this ball - only that he wished for me to be there. Even if we had come with Her Majesty, I would have found a way to escape to be with him, for a few short minutes if necessary. But, luck seemed to be on our side, and we are here in her stead.

“Your mask, Charles.” I remind him, since he had yet to put it on, as we approach the front entrance. He quickly tied his on to his head, securing it in place with a gentle tug on the thick black tie. He glances at me, and I give a sharp nod of my head, letting him know that it looks good.

I can see both lords and countesses dressed in their finest attire - no doubt all wearing new clothing. This is one of the last balls of the season, the last masquerade for certain. No one will want to try and outdo the Earl of Phantomhive, for it seems that he has gone to the nines for this soiree. I look out at the front lawn, and see lanterns lining the path, making it very easy for those who have never been here before to approach easily. The lawn is perfectly manicured, the shrubbery looking magnificent. I smile with pride, knowing that my lover is responsible for the grounds looking as pristine as they do.

Charles coughs next to me. “Are you going to stare, or do you want to go in?” He smirks at me, and heads to the entrance. I sigh, and follow him, my long legs catching up to him swiftly.

We walk towards the ballroom, passing people we’ve seen on a few occasions, but none I would know by name. Her Majesty sees so many people that they all just begin to blend together into the types of reasons they appear before her. I look at Charles, and can see he is glancing around. There are quite a few people on the dance floor, waltzing to Strauss’ Blue Danube, the waltz coming to a close as we make our way further into the ballroom.

“I wonder where the food is.” Charles states. I roll my eyes, not bothering to answer him, as I know he is saying it redundantly. How this man has a bottomless pit for a stomach is quite beyond me. It’s always been this way, and no matter how often we go out, it still shocks me the amount of food he can pack away. “Ah, Charles.”

Turning to look at him, I see him pointing at something. As another Strauss waltz begins to play, more dancers filling the dance floor, I see just what Charles is pointing at. My heart stops in my chest, as I see my love for the first time. The golden mask on his face makes his hair shine - no bobby pins? My lips curl up into a smile, my eyes on Finnian, who has yet to notice us. He’s walking towards the other side of the room. We step further into the room, and that’s when our eyes meet.

“Careful, Charles. You’re drooling.” I hear my cohort comment under his breath, chuckling softly. I ignore him, knowing that he’s just teasing me, when I know my mouth is closed right now, the spit having left my mouth at the sudden rush of desire that fills my body.

Finnian looks amazing. His tailcoat fits him perfectly, the outfit very similar to one that both Snake and the Phantomhive butler wear. Black vest and tie complete the outfit, his bright cerulean eyes shining beneath the gold of his mask. He walks up to us with a large smile on his face, making him look ethereal.

“Charles!” He smiles, and holds out the tray towards me. “Would you like a drink?”

“How did you know it was me?” I ask, taking a champagne flute. Charles takes one for himself, and sips it. Once he tastes it, he quickly swallows it down, and takes another flute, setting the empty flute back on the silver tray.

Finnian’s laugh fills my heart with joy. “I would know you with or without a mask on!” He moves closer to us. “I wish I could stay and talk with you longer! I’ve got to go and make sure people have their drinks. Mr. Sebastian said that my job is very important tonight.”

“I’m sure it is, Finny.” I smile, and take a sip of champagne. “Will you have a break soon?”

A stranger walks up to us, and takes a glass off of his tray. “I’m not sure. Maybe?”

“Well, I understand if you must go and give the guests their refreshments.” I want him to stay with me more. I want to talk to him, I want to just whisk him away, and take him to a private place where I can show him just how much I’ve missed him these last few days. “We should be around for most of this evening, dear Finnian.”

His laughter rings in my ears. “Okay, Charles! I’m so very happy that you’re here!” My lips can’t suppress the smile that begins to blossom there.

“‘Ah, there you are, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” Snake comes up and stands next to Finnian. “‘And nice to see you again, Mr. Phipps.’ - says Oscar.”

I look at Charles, and lean over. “Now who’s drooling?” I tease him, before standing up to look at Finnian. “I like the mask you’ve chosen to wear, Finnian.”

“Do you?” Finnian’s smile makes my heart beat in double time. “Mr. Sebastian said that we could have nice masks tonight!”

“That was very thoughtful of him,” I remark. “That’s a very nice mask, Mr. Snake.” I say, knowing my cohort will express his delight to him in a different manner.

“‘Thank you very much,’ - says Donne.” The small snake on his ear bows his little head.

Charles looks over at me, his elbow coming into contact with my side.. “Come on, Charles. We mustn’t keep them. What if the Earl’s butler needs to see them?”

“Of course.” I look at Finnian, and bow my head. “I hope to see you later?”

“Yes, Charles!” We lock eyes for a few moments, before I stand up and begin to walk away from him with Charles. My legs feel like lead, each step becoming more and more difficult to make, as it takes me further away from my love.

We went up in front of the food station. Of course he wants to eat. He _always_  wants to eat. I look at him, and watch him begin to pile on the food onto his plate. “You took me away from him for food? You’re so cruel, Charles.”

“You made me leave the stable. It’s only fair that you have to suffer the same as me.” He replies with a mouth full of food. He starts to grab more, and I quickly put my hand out to stop him. “What? Why are you stopping me?”

“Let some of the other guests enjoy this feast first.” I point towards another area, since it seems the two of us will not be dancing this evening. “Why not go and see how the punch tastes, hmm? I have no more champagne.” I hold up my empty flute.

Setting his empty plate down, he follows me over to the punch bowl, where it seems the Phantomhive butler is serving punch to guests. “Earl Grey and Master Phipps.” He says, handing us both glasses filled with the dark liquid. “I hope you’re enjoying the ball so far?”

“We are.” I nod my head.

Charles strikes up a conversation with a gentleman, who is wearing green as well. Ah, that is the Marquis of Midford’s son. Looking out at the dance floor, I see the Earl of Phantomhive escorting the Marquis’ daughter, Elizabeth. Ah, yes, that’s right. They are betrothed. Another gentleman joins Charles’ conversation - one of the prefects from Weston College. I am surprised to see them here, considering what happened just a few months ago at Weston.

I sip my punch, and look around the ballroom, to see if I can see Finnian. Deciding now would be a good time to ask, I turn and look at the Phantomhive butler, who is still pouring drinks. “Might I ask you a questions, Mr. Michaelis?”

“You just did, Master Phipps.” He winks, and hands a lovely lady a glass of punch. “I suppose I might allow you to ask another.”

Everyone seems to be in such fine spirits this evening. “I was hoping that Finnian might be able to take a short break in a little while? Or will he be busy for the majority of the evening?”

“I believe he will be busy, Master Phipps. However, I’m sure that I might be able to arrange something a little later, perhaps when the crowds thin out?” The Phantomhive butler says, the mask that had been perched on the top of his head earlier now on his face. “As you can see, he’s rather busy at the moment.”

Something in his voice makes me turn around. I see a man with a devil’s mask speaking to him, and standing rather close to him. I can feel my palms turning clammy, as I see just how familiar these two men are with each other. The glass in my hand almost drops, when the man who is speaking so close to Finnian looks up and stares at me. His eyes pierce my soul - yellow-green eyes seem to glow beneath the devil’s mask. Where have I seen someone with eyes such as these before?

He keeps his eyes on mine, as he speaks directly into Finnian’s ear. Just who is this man, and what is his relationship to the Phantomhive gardener? He seems to be a guest at this party, but I can honestly say that I’ve never met him before, as I am sure I would remember someone with such striking eyes as his. His lips touch the shell of Finnian’s ear with a soft kiss, making my heart stop in my chest. I quickly look away, and pretend to be listening to Charles’ and Edward’s discussion, whatever it may be about.

Clearing my throat, I touch Charles on the elbow. “I’m going to walk around, Charles.”

“Got it.” My cohort carries on his conversation, the two starting to walk towards the wall, allowing me to walk with them before making my escape. I walk as casually as I can, trying to wipe away the image of that man placing a soft kiss on my love’s ear. When I’m far enough away from the music and chatter, I lean against the wall, my shoulders dropping as I sigh softly.

What is going on with me? Why am I letting this bother me so much? Surely there is an easy explanation for this. Perhaps it’s a relative of Finnian’s. No, that’s not likely. I could feel that man’s stare still on me, even when I close my eyes to push away the thoughts. Taking a few deep breaths, I keep my eyes closed, trying to remember if perhaps I did meet someone with those strangely colored eyes before.

That’s it!

The man is the same man that I met earlier in the week, when we returned to this estate with both Mr. Snake and Finnian. The man had been wearing glasses - rather thick frames, if my memory is correct. What did Finnian say his name was? Ronald….Thought. No, not Thought. That isn’t even a last name. I shake my head, trying to remember just what this fellow’s full name is. Chalk? Knox! That’s it. Ronald Knox. Ah, so I see. I knew something was rather strange, when he hugged him in the same manner which I am used to receiving his attention. Does this mean….. Surely not. Does this mean that Finnian is having relations with this man?

I shake my head, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. No, that cannot be it. I would know if he was being courted by another man. What if….what if I’m the other man? Or is that Ronald the other man? Whose heart does Finnian truly have? The room feels remarkably warm right now, and it’s making my head begin to spin. Where is Charles?

Light music fills the air, the full orchestra on a break, while a chamber group plays what sounds like Mozart. I see two people in the hallway, away from the ballroom, both speaking quietly to one another. Just as I begin to approach them, I see the Phantomhive butler appear, a large smile on his face. The two men follow him down a hall, the one male has plum colored hair. Isn’t that the Prince from India? Where would they be going?

“Charles!” I turn around, and see my cohort walking towards me. “There you are. I thought you had run off somewhere with Finnian, but I just saw him passing out more glasses of champagne.” He holds up his almost empty flute. “Asked me where you were, too. I said I didn’t know.”

“Is he still in the ballroom?” I asked, feeling rather strange. “Or did he leave?”

“Not sure. I think he may have gone to take a break. I can’t seem to find Snake anywhere.” Charles lets out an annoyed sigh. “Come on. I want to go see the desserts.” At least he could not tell that something was off.

Having no other place to go, if Finnian was not around, I nod and follow Charles back into the ballroom. When we get to the dessert table, I can see there’s lots of different types of sweet treats to try, and no doubt Charles will try and sample every single one. Multiple times. I go and stand near the edge of the table, my appetite all but gone, but the thirst is there for another glass of champagne. I see the Phantomhive maid holding a tray, and quickly take one off of her tray before she walks away, and quickly drink it. I set it on the table, where I see a few other empty glasses have been placed, and listen to the music, my mind on thoughts of Finnian, and of that other man, Ronald Knox.

“I take it the Queen is not coming?”

I jump a little, not expecting someone to speak to me. I look around, then down by my side and see the host of the party standing right beside me. “Earl.” I bow from my waist, placing my hand on my chest. “I apologize I hadn’t noticed. A good evening to you.” I stand up straight.

“Same to you.” The young Earl seems rather uncomfortable right now. It must be because of the party.

“As you suspect, the Queen will not be able to come. She sends her apologies.”

“There’s no need for her to be. I am sure She has matters to attend to, and if not, She deserves the time to rest.” He looks around, but glances up at me with his one good eye.

Nodding my head, I offer my thanks. “Thank you kindly for understanding.”

I watch him turn towards the table, and cannot help but internally groan as I watch Charles continue to shove his face full of desserts. If he’s not careful, the young Earl will reprimand him. I can see the look in his eyes - he knows the young Earl is watching him. I wish he would remember that playing nice means that we will be able to see our lovers on a more frequent basis. We must play the game, in order to keep our liaisons.

“Also,” I clear my throat a little to have his attention return to me. “She has also sent bottles of champagne. I have already entrusted them to your butler.”

“Is that so?” He looks up at me with his good eye. “Please extend Her my thanks.”

“Of course.”

We stand there in silence, the chamber orchestra no longer playing, the full orchestra returning to their seats to play another set of music. I notice the young Earl fidgeting a little. “Are you alright, Earl?” It seems the polite thing to ask, since he seems to be so uncomfortable.

“Quite alright, yes.” He quickly replies to me. Just as I did earlier, he clears his throat. “I must thank you for the muffins the other day. They were delicious.”

Ah, yes. The muffins I had sent home with Finnian after he so graciously let him stay the night with me. “It is of no problem, Earl.”

“Thank you, also, for letting my servants stay over the other day. It was a great help that they didn’t need to travel back under the dangerous storm.”

This is a conversation I would much rather not be having right now. I already feel rather strange about how things are progressing with Finnian. I look into his eye, and nod my head. I debate whether or not I should state just what was done that evening - leaving out things no one else needs to be aware of - but decide that it might not be a wise decision.

“Ciel!” A girl approaches Ciel, carrying a plateful of desserts. Oh, good. There are still desserts on the table. And here I thought Charles had already inhaled all of them. “Sebastian made this delicious looking–Oh?” When she looks at me, I bow at the waist for her, to show my respect. “You are…” She looks at me, and then smiles. “You are that person who made such beautiful eggs last Easter!”

“And you.” I smile, remembering just how beautiful her eggs had been decorated.

We talk about how delicate a process it is to make such artwork on a small canvas. I’m quite surprised when she tells me just where she has learned the skill, as it is the same person I learned my skill when I was younger. It’s nice to know that she is still training others in the fine arts of such a skillset. I forget about my inner turmoil, and just enjoy talking crafts with the young Earl’s fiancee. One skillset leads to another, and then we begin talking about our fencing expertise.

“I would also love to have a sparring match with you sometime.” It is the truth. I would love to enjoy a good fight with her, for I remember watching her spar before.

The Earl’s fiancee seems taken aback by my suggestion. Oh, this is not what I wanted. “I-I don’t…”

“Careful, Master Phipps.” The young Earl speaks up, coming to his fiancee’s rescue. “I don’t want to embarrass the Queen when her butler loses to my fiancee in combat.”

“C-Ciel…”

“I apologize. I must have spoken out of turn.” I bow my head, not wanting to be a bother to either of these two.

“Oh, oh no. I-it’s alright! Right, Ciel? I don’t mind sparring. Perhaps we could spar here at the mansion sometime?”

Now there’s an idea I never would have dreamed of suggesting. If she’s suggesting we do it here, that means that I will be able to see Finnian. “Would that be alright?” I ask, hoping that I don’t sound as excited as I feel at the idea of coming back here again. “I would not want to intrude on the Earl…” I look at him, wanting him to know that I am not the one responsible for this suggestion. Even though I had wanted to suggest it, for it seemed the easiest, the fact that the Lady suggested it made it seem more natural.

“Ciel wouldn’t mind, right?” His fiancee asks, her eyes sparkling.

“I….don’t mind.”

“That’s perfect!” Elizabeth clasps her hands together, giggling in delight. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you, uhm–”

“Charles Phipps, madam.” I bow, placing my right hand over my chest as a sign of honor to her.

“Mister Phipps.” She curtseys, then looks expectantly at Ciel.

He takes the signal. “This is Elizabeth Midford, my fiancee. I expect you’d treat her kindly.”

“Of course.” As if I would ever do anything to make the young Earl look bad in front of his betrothed. I look around, and I notice that Charles is no longer shoving desserts into his mouth, and is nowhere to be seen. Where could he have gone?

***

Taking a chance, I head outside. Maybe he’s gone to the stables, to see if he can find Mr. Snake. I leave the ball by way of the front entrance, and make my way around the estate, heading back towards the servant’s entrance. More carriages are back here than there were when we arrived, making it a difficult feat to head towards the stables. I can hear laughter in the garden, which seems to be lit up with little fire pits scattered throughout, as well as lanterns strewn about. I see both the young Earl and his fiancee begin to make their way into the gardens. Before I turn and head back towards the stables, I see a shadow move.

I look to my left, just to make sure that the light is not tricking my eyes. A dark shadow moves along the path, following the young Earl’s path. Something is not right. I quickly head to the stables, and walk in, praying I do not find Charles and Mr. Snake in here. I grab my saber, and walk back towards the path towards the garden.

My fingers go to the back of my head, where I untie my mask, placing it back in my jacket pocket. I push some of the hair off of my face with my glove-covered hands. The white is so strange to me, as I’m used to wearing black gloves with my standard uniform. I see the shadow still creeping along, following the path of the young Earl. Please let them take a turn. As if my silent request is heard, I see him lead his fiancee down a less illuminated path. Just as the shadow starts to slink after them, I clear my throat rather loudly, the shadow giving pause.

“I do not think you should be going that way.” I state, in a low, threatening voice. I do not know who this person is, but I’m willing to bet that they are not welcomed here.

The shadow turns around, the silver of their extended blade shining in the moonlight. “I do not think you know what you are speaking about, Amico.” The man’s voice is thick with an Italian accent. “You must be lost. The party is back that way, my lord.”

“You must think I’m some guest at this party.” I pull the cover off of my saber, and extend it in front of me. “How foolish you are, sir.”

“No one is more foolish than you are, Amico.” His blade strikes mine, but I am quick to block the attack. Calling me a fool. He will learn that he is mistaken.

Our blades continue to strike, my strikes pushing him towards an area where there are no others around us. I feel the wind of his blade, and quickly bend backwards, to make sure it misses its mark. I perform a similar move, my blade scratching the side of his face. Good enough for the moment.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, as we parry back and forth. “Surely you’re not a guest at this ball. If you were, you would be wearing a mask, for this is a masquerade.”

He thrusts forward, but I step out of the way, and watch him stumble forward. “Where’s your mask then, Amico? Are you not a guest at this party?”

“I am.” I strike back, tiring of his repeated insults. “And I am no friend of yours. Do quit calling me that.”

“Ah, but you are my friend, Amico. You have a sword. We seem to be in the same company. Were you hired as well?” He asks, trying to back me into a corner. I push back, and quickly take the advantage.

“Hired?” Shaking my head, I push against the bottom of his blade with my own. “Who sent you here? For what purpose?”

“To kill the Queen’s Watchdog.” This man seethes. “Without her dog to take care of us mutts, we’ll be free to do what we want.”

That is all I need to hear. “Are you alone this evening, friend?” I continue to strike his blade, hoping that I can keep him distracted enough before he figures out just who I am.

“Unless you are here to help me?” I shake my head. “Then, I am alone.”

“Wonderful.”

Without hesitating, I quickly parry his attack, and drive the tip of my saber into his chest. The man stares at me in absolute horror, as I continue to push it through his body. I twist the blade, knowing that my drive is true, and this Italian will not be walking away from here with his life.

I can see his eyes beginning to gloss over. “You see,” I speak low, “that Watchdog you speak of? Well, you may as well consider me an extension of him. Or rather, of Her Majesty, as I am one of Her butlers.” I hear him gasp, while I continue to twist the sword more. I pull it out quickly, blood splattering towards the side. “You attempt to take his life while you think he is alone? Think again, _Amico_. For it has cost you your life this evening.” I take the tip of my saber, and drag it along the middle of his neck, watching as the blood begins to pour from the slit in his throat. He collapses to his knees, and falls flat on his face, no doubt finding his eternal rest.

“Well, well.” I look over to my left, and stare at the man who I saw before talking to Finnian. What the hell is he doing out here?” “I gotta give it ta ya. You sure do have a knack for killing people.” The sound of a lawnmower starting snaps me out of my trance.

“It’s you.” I stare at him, and watch him move towards the body. “You’re the one I’ve seen. On rooftops.”

“Ah, shit. Really?” He puts the lawnmower over the man’s chest. I see his eyes watching something, but I’m not sure what. “Heh. Not sure what to say about that. Maybe you were just seeing things?”

I wipe the blood off of my saber with a cloth from my pocket. “No, I’m almost sure it’s you. But, that man…. he wore glasses.” I sheathe my saber, holding it in my hands. “May I ask what you are doing right now? I can assure you, he is dead.”

“Yeah, I know he is. That’s why I’m here, you see.” This man seems a little offput about something. “But it’s all done now.” He makes the lawnmower stop making noise, pulling it away from the man’s chest.

Walking over to him, I notice that he’s wearing an all black ensemble, and a red tie. “Ronald?” I blink, shocked that I didn’t realize it was the same man I saw earlier in the evening.

“Shit.” He groans, and runs a hand through his hair. “Um…”

“Young master! Young master, are you alright?” We both look at each other, when we hear the voice of the Phantomhive butler. Were we that close to where the young Earl and his fiancee were?

I hear the confusion in his voice. “Yes? Yes, I am. Is there reason for me not to be?”

“I am simply glad that you are not hurt.”

Sighing, I know that it is useless to try and hide. I step through the bushes, and appear behind where the young Earl and his fiancee are sitting on one of the stone benches in the garden. “M-Master Phipps? And-” The young Earl seems to be at a loss for words.

“It’s the mister from Campania…” His fiancee blinks, clutching onto the young Earl’s shoulder while he protects her with an arm extended.

“Hello, young lady.” The man that I had just been conversing with flashes a casual salute to his fiancee, then looks to the young Earl, and finally at his butler, who stands behind him. “Fine evening to you all.”

“What business would you have here?” The young Earl uses a clipped tone. What on earth is that about? Did he know this man too?

“Just some work, kiddo.” His runs a gloved hand through his two-toned hair. Rather strange hair style for this gentleman. “No need to be so stiff.”

“Humph.” The young Earl looks over at his butler, who seems to be looking right back at him. Communication through eyes? Does the butler know that there was an attack on his master’s life? Was it premeditated? DId they know I would be here to assist?

“Awesome party you’ve had so far, by the way.” The man chimes, putting his hands in his pocket. Wait, where did his lawnmower go? I keep my eyes blank, trying to figure out just what is going on right now. 

“You’ve been here a while?” The young Earl asks him, a bit piqued.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Yes, he had been here for awhile. If this is the same man I saw speaking with Finnian, then he has most definitely been here for quite sometime. I look around, just to make sure that the man I took care is indeed the only one. The young Earl crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You two know each other?”

Laughter rings out, and I try to ignore how pleasant it sounds in my ears, even if it sounds rather forced. “Not really, no. He just helped me out is all.”

I nod my head in agreement, still trying to process just what had happened in the past ten minutes. Things are moving too fast. How does the young Earl know this man? Is this really Ronald Knox? The same man I met earlier in the week?

“Ciel,” the young Earl’s fiancee pulls on his sleeve. “I’d like to go around the garden again.”

“Alright.” The young Earl nods. He extends his elbow out for her to spin her arm around. “I suppose since you’d done your job you’ll be leaving?” He looks over at the other man. Job? What does he mean, job? Was he supposed to take care of the assailant? Too many questions. Where the hell is Charles?

“Wo~w, you’re so cold.”

“Apologies. I simply assumed. You’re welcome to stay, granted you don’t make any trouble.”

“I sure won’t, little guy.”

The young Earl presses his lips and knits his eyebrows, but he still says, polite in tone. “A good evening to you, gentlemen.” When he passes by his butler, he commands him. “Sebastian, get back to work.”

Sebastian bows. “Yes, my lord.”

I stand perfectly still, and watch the three leave the area - the young Earl and his fiancee heading into the garden, and the Phantomhive butler making his way back towards the house. Leaving me alone with _him_. He starts to turn and head back to the manor.

“Wait.” I call out, hoping he will stop, if even just for a moment.

He pauses, his back turned towards me. “What. I have nothing to say to you.”

“Is that your name?” I ask him, following him back towards the estate. “You are the man I met the other morning here, are you not?”

I stare at his back, and watch him lift his shoulder up. “Who knows. Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Just what were you doing with Finnian?”

“I am not sure I understand your question.” I stop walking, when he stops to turn and look at me, his yellow-green eyes narrowed.

“Funny, how you stuffy types can just be ignorant of things that you have no business being ignorant of.” He pushes his hair back with another sigh. “Fine. Yeah, that’s my name. We met already. You’re Phipps.”

Why do I feel this relief? I shouldn’t feel relief that this man knows my name. “Where are your glasses?”

“Gone.” He smirks, leaning against a wire trellis. “Where’s your white uniform? You’re military, aren’t you?”

“I’m a guest here tonight, unlike you, who seems to be crashing the party if what the young Earl says is true.” For some reason, my fingers begin to itch, wanting to draw my sword. “Just what were you doing here?”

Another shrug of his shoulders. “Thought I’d do some gardening.” The smirk on his face grows more.

“You mean Finnian, don’t you.”

A loud laugh rings out from this man’s mouth, making my body feel rather odd. Is this jealousy that I’m feeling right now? “Well, maaaaybe I should have said I felt like being plowed.”

“Stop.” I raise up my hand, not wanting to hear anymore. Now I realize why I couldn’t find Finnian earlier. “This means that the two of you are…?”

He stares at me with cold eyes. “Are what? Together? Who knows? Maybe I’m just the side dish to the main attraction.”

“M-Main attraction?”

“Oh, come on. Don’t play dumb with me, Mr. Phipps.” The man’s voice mocks me. “I’m no fool. I saw the way he smiled at you earlier this evening. There is something going on between the two of you.”

I narrow my eyes. “And I saw you. You know that I saw you, for you made sure to watch me as you spoke to him. Quite the little show you put on, I must admit.”

“Ah, yes.” He starts to laugh, the sound sending a shiver up my spine. “You did see that, didn’t you?”

Without thinking, my hand slams on the trellis near his head, the white of my glove becoming soiled with dirt. “Tell me what you are to him, Mr. Knox.”

“And what if I don’t?” He looks up at me, those yellow-green eyes igniting something deep inside of me. “What do you plan on doing to me, Mr. Phipps? Is it really any of your business what I am to Finnian?”

“Yet, you know what I am to him.” I reply, continuing to stare into his eyes. “Why is that fair, Mr. Knox?”

He closes his eyes, his lips set in a thin line. “Why is any of it fair, huh? It’s not. Life isn’t fair. Neither is the afterlife, apparently.”

“What?” I let go of the trellis, and step backwards. “What are you going on about?”

“Charles? Are you out here?” I hear the voice of my cohort nearby. No, not now.

What is this suffocating feeling? He looks at me with such a forlorn look in his eyes, as he stares up at me. “It doesn’t matter, Mr. Phipps. You enjoy the rest of your night, okay? Go find Finnian. I’m sure he’s dying to see you.” He begins to walk away from me.

“Wait.” I reach out, and grab onto his wrist. He turns back towards me with wide eyes. “Are you having relations with him as well?”

A soft sigh leaves his parted lips. “Yeah. I am. Do you want to fight me or something? Sorry he didn’t mention me to you. Don’t feel bad, though, because he never once told me about you.”

“Then, how did you know?”

“Figured it out when I saw the two of you the other morning.”

We stare at each other. I’m at a loss for words, for I don’t know what to say to him.

“Do you want to hear something really funny?” He asks me. I simply nod my head, for I’m not sure if I do want to hear this or not. “He asked me if the three of us could spend the night together tonight. He wants to have one big sleepover.”

My mouth goes dry. “What did you say?”

“I told him we’ll see what happens.”

“Neither of us want the other to sleep with him.” I state.

He nods his head in agreement. “That would be correct, Mr. Phipps.”

“But, one of us is going to.” I say, refusing to break off our eye contact. “Which one of us will it be?”

“Does it matter? What if it’s both?”

“CHARLES. WHERE ARE YOU?” I can hear my cohort calling out.

I pull the two of us into the shadows, so that he won’t find us. “Hiding from your partner?”

“We’re not done talking.” I reply. “I’m going to go inside, and I’m going to find Finnian. Maybe I should ask him what he wants.”

“He won’t be able to give you an answer.” Yellow-green eyes flash briefly. “I tried. He says he loves us both.”

“Then, perhaps you and I should call a truce.” I look down, and realize that my hand is still holding onto his wrist. I start to let go, and feel him move away from me.

“A truce?” He snorts, and flips his light-colored hair off of his forehead. “What for?”

“For him.” I say. “If it is as you say, then maybe we should let him be the judge of this.”

“I don’t share.”

“And yet, I don’t think it’s your decision.” I reply, my eyes narrowing. “I will not fight you, Mr. Knox. I see no reason to.”

“I would win.” A smirk appears on his face. “I could take you in a second.”

“Oh? I find that highly doubtful.”

“Too afraid to find out, Charles?”

Moving on pure instinct, I push him hard against the wall, my hand on his chest. I bend my neck, and press my lips against his, this overwhelming feeling coming over me. I feel him start to push against my chest, but soon stops as our lips part as one, tongues hesitantly touching for the first time. I moan low, surprised at my actions, but can’t seem to stop kissing him, his tongue against mine feels too good. I hear him moan, as our mouths open more, wishing to accommodate the other. My body feels light, my head spinning.

“CHARLES! I KNOW YOU’RE OUT HERE!”

Our kiss breaks off, as it becomes apparent I can no longer hide from my cohort. I stare into Ronald’s eyes, both of us breathing deeply.

“Do enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Knox.” I pick up my saber, and brush my left thumb across his kiss-swollen lips. Leaning down, I place another soft kiss on them, before stepping away.

I pull my mask out of my pocket, and tie it back on my head, and begin to walk away.

“Charles.” I turn around, and see Ronald coming up towards me. He grabs onto the lapels of my jacket, and pulls me back down, our lips connecting once more. I moan low, his tongue slipping past the seam of my lips, anxiously touching mine with his. One - two - three touches, and he pulls away from me. “Enjoy the party.” He smirks, then begins to walk away from me.

“CHARLES.” I turn my head, and see my companion walking towards me. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. What….why do you have your saber? Did something happen?”

I nod my head, my lips tingling. “Yes. Come on, I’ll tell you about it.”

We begin to head back towards the stables. If I didn’t know better, I would say I saw a flash of red in the dark.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few new players to our story now enter the fold.

Prompt - None  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - LauAgni/LauRanMao  
Rating - Teen (sexual themes)

* * *

***

Hard to read.

Agni is good with reading people, puts an extra effort to do so because each person is born with a talent, with a path to follow and a mission to enflame their hearts. The once Brahmin hopes he can help others find those paths and missions, so they may find fruitful meaning in life, and find peace in themselves. (What better joy would there be?) It’s the same approach he uses upon the Phantomhive servants when they prepare dinner one time.

However, this man–Master Lau. No matter what angle Agni tries to read him from, it seems to be of no use. He’s witty one moment, lazy the next, and then absolutely serious. Although his facial expressions rarely change, always eyes closed, lips curved in a smile, the air around him changes so often that Agni cannot get a grasp of who he really is.

Just which is the real him? Agni ponders. Has anyone ever seen the real Master Lau?

***

Interesting.

To Lau, the prince’s butler is a new source of entertainment, much like all things he finds near the Earl. It’s amazing the said butler could match pace with the Earl’s outstanding one, able to handle the fencing sword with a solid grace, feet moving with nimble firmness. The rest of the time, this servant is meekly proud, strongly gentle, excessively handy. These are such contrasting ways describe a single person, Lau knows, and that’s exactly why he finds watching the butler so enjoyable.

The combination of both the Indian butler and prince make him laugh from the heart, a feat that hasn’t happen in the longest while despite the constant smile on his face. It makes Lau want to hurry on home and tell Ran Mao about this delightful pair, but he dares not part from them too soon, either.

As it is with all things, the proper time will come.

***

Lord Soma came by Lord West’s place and Agni doesn’t know how it is possible. Surely he had some assistance coming here. He couldn’t have taken down guards by himself.

When the next morning comes, he sees bite-like marks on the guards’ necks and realizes they’re needle markings. Poison? This must have been some ancient form of medical practice, perhaps… Chinese?

Despite the hurtful gaping hole in his chest for betraying his god, he takes comfort in the small embers in his chest that arise upon the realization that a man like Master Lau, unreadable and unpredictable as he is, is assuredly kind enough to assist his Prince. A friend who helps in a time of need is a friend who’s good to keep.

It lightens his heart (even a little) to realize what good friends they’ve found here in England. Perhaps, after only a little bit more struggle until the curry competition, they will all be able to let these troublesome worries happily pass without a care.

With hands clasped, looking up at the sun from the hole the Deer Man gorged through the night before, he utters a prayer of thanksgiving.

***

Lau listens in to the conversation. This prince and butler really are so entertaining, he thinks, as their voices heighten with the intensity of their drama. He places his cheeks upon his hands, then watches how the Earl and his butler react to the situation. He stifles his laughter when the butler reaches for the stuffed deer over their heads.

When the Indian butler groans out his frustration at himself (at deafening volume, too), Lau feels his heart weigh heavy. How it must hurt to betray a companion. He knows. He’s done it countless times, and had friends pool lifelessly at his feet for his questionable, inconstant loyalties. (The Earl, as his benefactor, is a huge exception.)

As the house starts shivering with the intensity of butler clashing with butler, Lau picks the Earl up. “It seems things are getting a bit wild. We should leave, Earl.”

When he steps out the house with the Earl over his shoulder, he realizes the butler won’t be coming home with them tonight. It’ll be a while until they meet again, he assumes.

What a pity.

***

They meet before Agni enters the waiting room for chefs. The Earl and Lord Soma have not yet arrived.

“Fancy seeing you, Butler-kun.” He says in that amused tone of his. He’s _always_  amused, it seems. Not that Agni can tell for sure. He realizes once more that he can’t ever read the merchant properly.

Agni doesn’t know what to say. He wants to ask about Lord Soma, if he has he been eating well, smiling often, taking care of himself, but a certain tension boiling in his gut prevents him from speaking.

Lau’s arms are wrapped around a woman’s hips, settling right beneath a woman’s full breasts. The man’s chin rests on top of the girl’s forehead. Why are they being chummy in public? It’s of no concern to Agni, he assumes, but–

“Oh, dear. We better wait for the Earl over there. Don’t you think so, Ran Mao?” The merchant sways their bodies left and right as she replies with a nod. With closed eyes, the man looks at Agni. “Are you coming, Butler-kun?”

Agni clenches his fists. “No.”

“Meh, okay. Good luck at the cooking contest.” The man laughs subtly, waving a hand hidden beneath long, loose sleeves, then starts to lead his partner by the arm.

Agni stares after them, watches them walk away. He tries to ignore the boiling at the pit of his stomach.

One must not house jealousy, he reminds himself. (Why he’s jealous, or why he knows this is jealousy, he can’t tell just yet.)

He breathes in deep, then breathes out.

Time to prepare for the competition.

***

Lau brought Ran Mao along so she’d see the man he’s been fancying.

“Dark,” she says, when they’re walking towards a bench after they part from the Indian butler.

He laughs. “Now, Ran Mao, that’s not all there is to him, is it?”

“Pure,” she says, and at this Lau stops walking, lets his mouth drop in his surprise.

He ponders for a moment, looks back at where he’d left the butler and sees he no longer stands there. Lau smiles. “Yeah, perhaps he is.” He turns to his partner. “Just like you, huh, Ran Mao? You’re so cute.” He pinches her cheeks.

He sits down on the bench, lets Ran Mao sit between his legs, and keeps poking her cheeks until the Earl arrives.

***

Making curry was a struggle not only because he’s not making it for his Prince, but also because he’s distracted by other things.

Master Lau. And the woman he cradles so gently.

The image of him being so kind to this woman removes the embers that once settled in the hole in his chest. To think he once found comfort in this warmth, and now it tortures him so.

He hopes the negative energy doesn’t flow to his curry.

***

Truthfully, he’d brought Ran Mao along for other reasons. He can’t let rats running freely in his territory after all, can he?

Especially rats that make a certain butler cry tears of blood due to the agony he suffers.

There’s no space for those kinds of rats _anywhere_ , especially anywhere near his area.

In turn for Agni’s blood tears, he has Ran Mao make them bleed from various parts of their body, leaking heavy red until their death. A fitting punishment. (Eye for an eye, as they say.)

On their way home, he sighs. He couldn’t tell Agni his curry tasted delicious. Oh well. Instead, he finds delight in that the last image he saw of Agni was of him shedding not tears of blood, but beautiful tears of happiness.

***

They don’t meet for months.

It’s terrible that they only have the Earl as a common connection. Agni hopes that next time Master Ciel comes for a visit, or next time Lord Soma suggests they go to the Phantomhive manor, Master Lau would be there, too.

***

They don’t meet for months.

When the Earl invites him and Ran Mao to a sleepover party, his heart leaps in excitement to see the entertaining Indian duo once more (finally). Much to his dismay, they weren’t invited to the event. He supposes this murder mystery entertains him in their absence.

But really. It’s too boring.

***

The rain pours harshly from the sky, almost like it’s crying. Lord Soma worries over Master Ciel in this weather, and Agni reassures him that the young boy should be fine. Mr. Sebastian is with him, after all.

His thoughts linger to a certain Chinese man who, quite thankfully, hasn’t come up in his mind for a few days now. He cannot tell if he’s relieved or guilty for not thinking of him. Despite how often he occupies Agni’s mind, the butler still cannot tell what kind of man he is.

With hands clasped, he utters a prayer of protection for the merchant and his lady friend, despite the pang he feels in his chest when he thinks of how comfortably they must rest beside each other in this cold weather.

***

He’s come to the Phantomhive manor to report a few interesting things to the Earl. (The Earl’s butler is alive. Amazing.) That–and he’d hoped the Indian pair would be here.

He knows they would be at the townhouse at London if he should ever decide to visit. But what’s the point in going there when he knows they’ll be there?

This game of tag–of meeting the butler only when he has business with the Earl, and by chance, him and his prince are there, too. It’s more entertaining this way, no? It is, it is, Lau answers himself.

If only it weren’t so painful.

***

For Easter, the Prince and Agni have been invited to the Phantomhive manor.

Agni hides his disappointment that a certain merchant isn’t there. This is the third time he’s been at the manor with no signs of Master Lau. The egg hunt manages to clear the disappointment out of his system, but while he and the Phantomhive servants set up the table out in the garden, it comes back.

Will they never meet again?

“Mister Agni,” the bright voice of the gardener pulls him out of his thoughts. “I’ve got these roses from the garden.”

“Thank you, Finnian. Perhaps we should put them on the vase here?”

“Oh, those are such wonderful flowers!” The earl’s fiancee giggles. “I’ll help arrange them.”

“We got the bread. – says Wilde.”

“And pudding, that we do!”

“Ho ho ho.”

Agni looks at his prince, who sits at the table, talking animatedly with the earl’s chef. His eyes dart through the other people out in the garden with them, filling him with delightful warmth. He lets himself forget Master Lau for now, tries not to think how much more gentle this picture would be if he was sitting on one of these chairs.

***

It’s been another few months, the last time he’s been contacted by the Earl was two months prior.

The Earl’s butler called to invite him to watch a cricket match on June 4th. It isn’t really the kind of sport Lau would like to watch, but he immediately pictures how he can gain money from this, so he quickly agrees to come.

He doesn’t think of the Indian anymore. Tries not to, anyway.

***

Lord Soma has to attend school upon Master Ciel’s request, and at first Agni is so terribly worried for him that he sneaks into school grounds to check on him from time to time. He starts to notice his beloved prince often exchanges secretive glances with a long-haired, blonde fellow whenever they pass each other by.

That’s why it is not much of a surprise to him when the same beautiful boy comes to the townhouse with his master one weekend. Agni assumes the two share a bond deeper than friendship, but still waits for his master to confirm this with him before bringing the topic up himself.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I brought a guest home with me?” Lord Soma says that night after he’s taken his bath.

Agni looks at him. “No, Your Highness.” He says truthfully. He adds, “I just assumed that you would be returning here with Ciel and Mr. Sebastian.”

“Agni, would you think less of me if I told you that my guest is something more than just a friend?”

The butler sits himself down beside his prince. He fills with delight that his master, just as he hoped, is about to admit to him his relations with Mr. Redmond. He takes the prince’s hesitation as the signal to speak the words in his beloved master’s stead. “Your Highness, are you saying that you’ve found love at your school?” Soma nods. “And it is with Mr. Redmond?” Another small nod. It pains him that the prince won’t look at him. This should be a moment treasured with glee between himself and his master. “Your Highness, look at me.”

It takes a bit of convincing to have the prince look at him. And when he does, Agni’s eyes fill with glee. “I am happy that Your Highness has finally found love. That makes me very happy, and very pleased. Perhaps this school wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Really? Do you mean that, Agni?”

“I do,” he replies, stops himself from initiating a bout of screaming each other’s names right now. (“Lord Soma!” “Agni!” “Lord Soma!” “Agni!”) It wouldn’t fit the mood, no, not now.

Agni only wishes that the prince won’t experience as much heartache as him when it comes to this blooming love. When he knows Mr. Redmond has joined his master in his room, he clasps his hands together, faces the room, and whispers a prayer of happiness for the two.

***

On the night of June 3rd, Ran Mao asks (much like she does from time to time–before Lau falls asleep with curtains drawn to hide sunlight, over snacks while Lau pinches her cheeks filled with sweet cream, or when Lau stares for too long at a random corner while they’re at the opium dens) about _him_.

“You’ve been distracted.” She says to him in Chinese, broken between pleasured breath. Her legs are spread wide for him to thrust between, Lau’s room filled with an addictingly delicious scent. “You haven’t been this attached to anyone for so long.”

“You know me so well, huh, Ran Mao?” He chuckles when she clenches tightly around his thickness, fingers gently clawing the softness of her thighs. “Why do you bring this up now?”

“He might be there tomorrow.”

He pauses without meaning to. Her eyes look up at him, locking him in an intense gaze. She puts her hands on his cheeks, pulls him down and kisses him to lessen the tension.

“He really might.”

“Nah.” Lau finally replies, picks his pace up again.

She licks his lips. “He might.”

Lau doesn’t reply anymore, concentrates on bringing both of them to the height of pleasure instead.

When they’re done, Lau smokes another pipe, Ran Mao lying upon his bare torso, tracing the dragon on his arm with the tips of her fingers. They’re both slick with dried sweat, lethargic from the night’s activities.

“Ran Mao wants you happy.” She talks once more in Chinese. “The other girls would be happy, too, if you two finally meet again.”

Lau chuckles, smoke coming out in broken puffs. He opens his eyes, gazing into the thick darkness of his room.

Would they really? Would it follow automatically that they’d be happy if they ever meet again?

Lau’s afraid to find out.

***

Agni rounds the stadium from where he’d hidden underneath one of the Scarlet Fox house’s buffet tables. His heart filled with delight to see the Prince had eaten his chicken pie (and he sits right beside Mr. Redmond, too), he makes his way back home. He supposes he’ll give the rest of the pie to children he meets on the way back to the carriage he’d parked at town proper, which is situated nearby the Sapphire Owl’s side of the stadium.

When he enters the woodland past the Sapphire Owl’s camp, taking a shortcut to the town proper, he spots a carriage of women in revealing Chinese clothing, a group of Englishmen huddling around them with money in hand, and a merchant collecting bets from them.

His heart picks up pace. Quadruple the rhythm it usually beats.

Master Lau.

***

While collecting bets during the game between the Earl’s and the Prince’s teams, Ran Mao tells Lau she senses a presence behind the bushes. Lau doesn’t really bother with it, feels no threat or danger from the woodlands, but when he spots a familiar turban between the trees, he’s quick to excuse himself from his business. (He knows his girls are more than capable of handling both money and themselves. They’re just as strong as him, if not stronger, after all.)

Lau steps into the woods to follow the shadow he’d seen. He quickens his pace, hides behind a tree, stretches out his foot calculatedly and then watches the Indian man fall to the ground after tripping on his foot.

“Oh?” Lau feigns surprise. He crouches beside the butler who’s on all fours, except for a hand holding up a plate. The merchant puts a hand to his cheek, cat-like smile on his lips.

The butler jerks his head towards him, eyes wide open. “M-M-M-Master Lau!”

“Well, aren’t you the Prince’s butler?” Lau laughs. “You’re heading the wrong way, you know. Oh. Unless– You came to do _that_ , didn’t you?” His face grows serious.

Agni gulps, fearing he’d been caught red-handed. No, he hasn’t been staring at the Chinese man for the past 10 minutes or so, no. “Master Lau, please don’t–”

“So you _have_  come to do that. How devious of you, butler. To do…” The serious face turns into a goofy smile. He cocks his head to the side. “Uhm, what exactly?”

Agni almost falls to the ground once more, utter disbelief that he forgot how this man makes it seem like he knows something when he doesn’t. (It’s been half a year, after all. He was starting to fear he’d forget the man’s face soon.) “I–I’m here on business.”

“Business?” Lau would blink then, if his eyes were open. “What kind?”

“I… brought some chicken pie for the Prince, see. But–but Mr. Sebastian, he– he is truly such a kind man.” Agni starts sobbing, thankful to have made a friend so great, that Mr. Sebastian would take time to be considerate to his Prince despite standing on opposing sides. “I am forever indebted to his and Master Ciel’s kindness.” He continues crying.

“Oh, my. This is really good.” The merchant says, muffled for his mouth is full with chicken pie.

“M-my chicken pie…” Agni looks towards Lau, drops his mouth in surprise that the 4/5 of pie is already gone, leaving just its container. His heart swells that Master Lau is partaking of his pie. He gulps, trying to wait for his verdict.

“Mah, that was delicious.” Lau states as he licks his fingers. He notices the butler is staring a bit too intently at him, even as he licks his fingers. Wanting to tease, he drags his tongue slowly over the last finger he licks, then swipes his tongue over his lips tantalizingly slow. He smiles triumphantly when the butler’s lower lips shiver. Then he speaks once more. “Thanks for the meal, Butler-kun.”

Agni shakes his head to wake himself from that trance. “O-of course.” He bows. He can’t quite meet the merchant’s eyes once he stands back straight.

“So? You’re not watching the game?” Lau continues the conversation, hands clasping underneath his long sleeves. His voice is cheerfully nonchalant, as always.

“Lord Soma can’t know I’m here, so no. I must get going.”

“You won’t even stay to watch the rest of the game?”

Agni smiles gratefully at him. “No. My apologies to Master Ciel, but I have good faith that the Prince’s team will win. There’s no need for me to–”

“Oh?” Lau’s eyes shoot open for a moment, devious glint in them before he shuts them close once more. “How interesting. You think your master will win, do you?”

“Of course. Lord Soma is quite excellent at cricket. I’m sure he will bring victory to the team.”

“Would you be so sure?” Lau smirks, laughs shortly as he cocks his head to the side. “So sure you can make a wager?”

“A wager?”

At that moment, the crowd starts cheering. (Or were they complaining a long “Eeeh?”) They both look towards the stadium. It seems the Scarlet Fox have forfeited due to stomachaches. Agni starts panicking over the prince.

“I-I-I-I must make sure the Prince is alright! Prince! Oh, Lord Soma!” Agni cries. He’s about to leave to stealthily head back towards the Scarlet Fox side of the stadium, but he pauses in his steps when a hand grips his wrist.

“Maa, maa, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Lau speaks, quite with a deeper tone than usual. He watches the butler slowly turn to face him, observes every shift in the other’s face when he realizes Lau is looking at him with eyes open, lips in a firm curve. “Too bad we couldn’t finish our bet before it concluded, huh?”

Agni gulps, feeling himself melt underneath the man’s gaze. “What would have been at stake?”

Lau shrugs, pulling the other man closer, one arm going around the other’s hips. He doesn’t think of why Agni’s letting him pull him this close. “What would you have bet?”

They stand so close to each other now, their torsos brushing, heat emanating against heat between cloth, lips almost touching. Neither of them close the final millimeter between their lips, simply standing there.

Lau dares to press their lips together just as Agni pulls away, quite abruptly. Like he’s just realized he’s doing something he shouldn’t. He stares at Lau, wide-eyed in shock. Is he shocked over what Lau did, or over what he just did? The merchant couldn’t tell.

“I… I must get going.” Agni bows, dosn’t wait for Lau to reply, then marches off deeper into the woods.

Lau’s smile doesn’t falter. He replies to Agni’s back. “Alright. See you whenever, Butler-kun.”

***

The entire ride home, all he could think of is warm breath against his lips, intense, solid black eyes, and the tightness of Master Lau’s grip on his wrist. Agni tries not to think of it this way (because he can’t ever read Master Lau the same certainty he does other people), but the grip seemed to tell him Lau didn’t ever want to let him go.

***

Lau’s smile doesn’t falter when Agni pulls away, eventhough he feels his heart’s been pulled right out of his chest as the butler walks away.

When he and Ran Mao eat lunch with the rest of the Earl’s friends, they make no mention of the butler to his prince. Lau doesn’t really “eat” lunch with them, simply sits with them, his stomach already filled with Agni’s delicious chicken pie.

Which reminds him.

“By the way, is your stomach okay, Prince?” He asks the dark-skinned boy. He asks because he knows the butler would have wanted to ask his master this, if he were here.

“I’ve got the goddess of health, Shiva’s protection, so I’m fine!” The prince says with much pride, trails a long string of laughter afterward.

“Wow, that’s really handy. Maybe I should convert, too…” Lau laughs, kidding.

As they continue to jovially eat lunch, Lau looks at Agni’s beloved master from time to time. He’s delighted to see the prince so happy, and wishes he could tell Agni how spirited his master is after having eaten his chicken pie.

Agni. Agni whose lips were a mere thread’s breadth away from his. Agni who pulled away.

Lau doesn’t let his smile falter, eventhough he feels his heart burning to ashes from hurt. He shouldn’t get so attached to anyone anymore.

***

They’ve received invitation to a ball hosted by Ciel, happening in a little over a month’s time.

Agni wonders if _he_ ’s coming to the party, too. He wants to talk with Master Lau, after all, wants to explain why he pulled away, why he left in a rush, why he couldn’t bring himself to push their lips together.

He wants to say sorry for things he’s regretted doing that day. He wants to say them over and over and over again.

***

He’s received an invitation to a ball hosted by the Earl, happening in a little over a month’s time.

Lau looks forward to some entertainment for the night.

With a pang in his chest, he hopes _he_  doesn’t come.

***

The weeks pass. They meet. Although there are different brands of pain piercing their chests, they look at each other with the longing they’ve housed for months.

The question is, can they see the longing beneath their masks?

Do they dare say it out loud? With what words? Now?

And if not now, when?

They stare at each other with the longing they’ve housed for months.

Agni steps forward… perhaps a bit too hurriedly.

“I-I-I-I-I’m so sorry! I swear it was an accident. Are you alright?”


	38. Chapter 38

Prompt - "I swear it was an accident."  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - LauAgni  
Rating - Teen+ (sexual themes)

* * *

***

Agni straightens the lapels of Soma’s suit, runs his hand through golden necktie and vest, too, ridding them of creases. He makes sure the prince’s outfit is crease-free, make him highly presentable for the masquerade tonight. The prince has looked forward to it since he first read Master Ciel’s invitation, and, to Agni, this is a change of pace greatly welcome to replace the Prince’s low mood as of late.

“There,” the butler says once he’s done. His tone starts cheerful, and ends like he’s about to start crying, overwhelmed in the presence of such holiness. He presses his hands together. “Lord Soma, you look absolutely spectacular!”

“Thanks,” The prince grins wide, shining with the radiance of the sun, hands on his hips. “You, too, Agni. I’m so happy we match!”

“Oh, Lord Soma. I am greatly humbled to wear the same outfit as you tonight.” He bows. He runs his hand over his gold tie and vest when he straightens his posture after. “As for our masks,” he walks to the table near him and takes out the two gold masks from their encasement. He hands one to his master, golden with intricate patterns. A crown on the space between brows, perfect for a prince. “Here.”

“Oh, wow, Agni! These are so cool.” His eyes sparkle at the numerous complex curves and lines on his mask. His thumb brushes over the carved crown, then looks to Agni. “You made these, right?”

“Yes, I hope it is to your liking.”

“It’s so detailed! Look at all of these twirls, and– Hmm?” He takes notice of the mask in Agni’s hand. Agni hopes he doesn’t realize, but it seems it’s already too late. The Prince seems to have noticed something’s amiss. “Huh? Wait a minute. Agni!?” By this time, Agni has yelped and hid his mask behind his back, shaking his head ‘no’. “Agni! Did you ignore my instructions?”

“No, no, no, Prince, I–” Agni pleas, as Soma tries to reach for the mask behind him.

Soma manages to take the mask from his butler, who’s weeping now. He compares the two masks in his hands, looking from one to the other and back at the first. “Agni, I said to make them exactly the same!”

“Forgive me, my prince. I–I just couldn’t stop myself from putting a crown on yours. And I couldn’t put one for mine…” The butler kneels on the floor, pleading to his master “As for the designs, my hands moved on their own accord, and–”

“Agniii!!” Soma roars his name, starting from a low growl to an elongated squeal.  He looks almost as if he’s breathing out fire with the word.

“I’m so sorry!” The butler cries further.

“Let me tear this crown off.”

“No, Lord Soma. Don’t!”

***

Lau wears the same suit he’s worn back when he, Madam Red and the Earl sneaked into a ball undercover. He looks in the mirror, having just slipped his arms through the sleeves, straightens the suit coat by the lapels and looks at his reflection to guide himself through the buttons. He remembers such fun memories made by crashing that party–stabbing swords through a cabinet at full strength and all. Upon remembering Madam Red, he lights a red candle in her honor.

He heads out of his room once he’s got his bow tied properly around his neck. He finds the other girls still fixing Ran Mao’s hair on the living room sofa. It’s arranged in the same cat-ears style her hair’s usually in, with green feathers arranged in a way to look like they’re actual fur on a cat’s ears. She wears an olive green cheongsam with a slit that goes up to the curve of her waist, and fishnet stockings that start halfway down her thighs, leaving the upper part of her silky thighs free to gawk over. He’s about to cop a feel of smooth skin when he notices one of the other girls approaches him.

“Hmm? What is it?” He says in Chinese, takes the girl’s cheek in one hand and rubs his thumb lovingly across her cheek once she’s close enough. Without a reply, she reaches for Lau’s bowtie, and starts pulling it loose. Lau has to stop her by gently taking hold of her fingers. “Oh my, oh my. I can’t have fun with you right now. Ran Mao and I have to get dressed and–” He notices the green tie she’s holding up to him with her other hand, a silky jade green that matches the half of his mask. “Ooh, should I change my tie?” The girl nods. “Alright, then. Will you put it on for me?”

He watches Ran Mao stand up once her hair’s been fixed, and walks to another part of the house to get her shoes, some the other girls trailing behind her. Those left surround Lau and grab to different parts of his body, his arms, his torso, his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He says to the girl who’s done tying the bowtie around his neck (although not properly. He makes a mental note to fix it in the carriage.) Lau takes hold of her chin and lightly plants a kiss on her lips.

The other girls start to whimper complaints–“Me, too. Me, too.”–and Lau simply laughs. “Alright, alright.” He kisses each of them on the lips until Ran Mao’s back.

“Shall we go, Ran Mao?”

She nods.

***

When they’re on their way to the party, Agni looks at the prince, who’s looking out the window of the carriage, wide, bright smile plastered on his face. The butler sighs in relief. He’s glad him and the Prince are back to their normal bickering, free of weight from both their chests.

Agni hopes Master Ciel’s masquerade ball will only help lighten the mass that’s settled in there these past few months. He hopes it finally disappears.

***

Only while they’re on the way to the party is Lau reminded of the possibility of seeing a certain dark-skinned butler that night. The image of him, and the tingling warmth on the arm he wrapped around the man back in the woods, make Lau feel like his heart is bleeding, leaking through the arrow still gored through his chest. He tries hard not to be excited about seeing Agni in a suit, tries not to feel horrible about Agni pulling away from him, simply tries not to think of Agni too much in general. (Hasn’t Agni already occupied enough of Lau’s thoughts? How much must he keep clouding the merchant’s brain until he’s satisfied?)

Sensing his discomfort, Ran Mao shifts from her place to sit on top of his thighs, facing him. She rubs her nose against his cheeks first, like a cat rubbing against a person’s hand, seeking to be pat. She rubs hers closer and closer to his nose until their lips brush, red tint smearing against his lips.

“Your lipstick,” he says between the onslaught of kisses she attacks him with. She abruptly swipes her tongue across his lower lip to give him time to breathe. “They’ll get smudged.”

“Cheer you up first. Make up again later.”

Lau laughs at her, though he doesn’t feel it has much volume to it. The joy doesn’t seem to reverberate in his chest, like his laughter is fake, a mere echo of how he used to laugh. “You’re so sweet, Ran Mao. Thank you.”

Their lips connect once more, tongues starting to roll against each other. Red lipstick smudging into pink around their lips.

Lau hopes the Earl’s masquerade ball helps fill the void that seems to get more empty as the days go by (as if it were possible to be emptier than empty).

***

Agni and Soma arrive at the party with joyous smiles on their faces, completely taken by the splendid designs of both the garden and ballroom. It’s almost as if they’ve stepped into a different mansion, much unlike the typical plainness they’ve grown accustomed to seeing the manor in.

While they walk, one moment, Agni thinks he sees the silhouette of Master Edgar.

And the next, Master Soma is no where to be seen.

He’s first thrown into a panic, worried how it’s possible that the prince suddenly went missing. He sees a few familiar faces despite the masks (he can tell by the familiarity of their auras), faces he’d seen in Weston. They seem to be Master Edgar’s fellow prefects.

He stops to take a breath and think calmly about this. He concludes his Master Soma must have met with Master Edgar (and if not, he must be avoiding him at all costs).

He’s unsure which of the two is for good, which one is for not, but with his palms placed together, he faces the night sky seen from the window. He prays.

_May things go well with for two of them_.

With no master to look after for the night, he opts to make himself useful, proceeding towards the Phantomhive kitchen in order to offer his services. As he walks there, he looks down at his suit. This doesn’t quite seem to be the proper attire for a servant. He hopes Mr. Sebastian has a spare butler suit to lend him to change into.

***

Lau arrives with Ran Mao, whose arms are wrapped around his right arm. They walk in shortly after two men clad in black, one short, one tall, both of white hair. By the manner in which the shorter of the two walks, Lau remembers the white guy that killed the Earl’s butler one stormy night. He wonders if it’s the same person, speculates if that means someone’s going to get murdered tonight. That would be quite entertaining, he smiles to himself, though for the Earl’s sake he hopes there won’t be much of a commotion (if it _does_  happen).

He proceeds to the ballroom, passing by people who breathe toxic gossip about them.

“Look at them. They just arrived and yet their clothes are disheveled.”

“Are those lipstick smears?”

Lau simply smiles at their disdain, finds it funny how others perceive the two of them as an inappropriate, unwelcome couple. He doesn’t really mind. (He knows the Earl wants him here. He’s probably more welcome than the rest of these guests combined.) He’s simply here to have fun, to let loads loose, to distract himself from the constant ringing in his mind that he might possibly meet with a certain Indian man here.

As if on cue, he sees the Indian prince walk past him. His heart starts to thunder, beating faster than its usual rhythm. He expects the prince’s butler to follow after him, prepares his heart for the menacing blow once he sees him, but the butler doesn’t pass by. Strange.

Lau continues walking with a mix of relief and anxiety in his chest.

Why would the butler not be with his prince?  
Was it possible he hadn’t come at all?

To not see the butler… Lau realizes just then how sad that would be, the void in his chest starting to fill with piercing pain.

***

He wears the hue of life and vitality that fills nature, that colors mountains, that graces fields.

_Jade fits him so perfectly_. Agni thinks now, feels a certainty settle in his soul as if he’s thought the very same since the day they’d met. Never had the butler realized, however, that jade would fit this handsomely on the merchant’s face.

Agni approaches Master Lau, seated on one of the chairs lining the wall. No one else dares sit beside the Chinese couple being so expressively affectionate to each other. Ran Mao, wearing a green and gold cat’s mask over her eyes, sits on Master Lau’s lap. He’s only ever seen them together once (before the curry competition), and Agni wonders if this is how they commonly are. His feet start to feel heavier the closer he approaches, his chest swelling with solid anxiety, with the way his heart throbs like it just wants to jump out of his chest.

“Master Lau, Miss Ran Mao.” He greets them with a smile once he’s right next to them, an attempt to hide the horrible feelings inside him. He bows slightly from his waist, balancing a tray of drinks on his right hand. “Good evening to you both.”

“Oh, it’s Butler-kun.” The merchant says in his typical, cheery and amused tone, surprising Agni. (Honestly, Agni thought the merchant might try to avoid him tonight.) Lau points Agni to Ran Mao. “Ran Mao, your greetings?”

“Good day.” She says in her soft, though solid voice.

“Hmm, not quite the right greeting, but that’s fine.” He chuckles. He turns her face towards him, squeezing both her cheeks between thumb and index finger. “You really are so cute.”

Agni offers the tray towards them, a little effort to separate them, and is delighted when the Chinese man turns his attention to him. “Would you like a glass?”

“Yes, please.” Lau replies, though it’s Ran Mao who takes two glasses for them.

“Thank you, Ran Mao.” His says to her, voice trailing in that typical languid way of his. (Agni shivers slightly, overcome with emotion that he’s finally heard that tone again.)

Agni watches the lady put the glass upon Lau’s lips, letting him drink. The butler is surprised Lau can take his alcohol well, given that he continuously gulps down mouthful after mouthful of the drink. He reminds himself not to watch too intently, afraid that the lump in his throat, the bitter blockade in his lungs, might actually prevent him from breathing. To distract himself, he hands glasses to other guests until there is no more.

The butler turns back to Lau and Ran Mao when his tray is empty, and sees Lau toying with the long braids of Ran Mao’s hair. He marvels at the sight of such long, slender fingers. He clears his throat after a few moments, reminding himself (again) not to stare too hard. He scrambles for a topic. Any would do. “You hadn’t come in your traditional clothes.”

“Same as you, hmm?” Lau chuckles as he looks up at the butler, and cocks his head to the side. “Is it so surprising?”

“N-no! I–” Agni smiles, puts tray between elbow and torso. “I think you look very handsome.”

“Mm, thank you.” Lau says in that languid way. He’s taken his fingers off the lady’s braids, and is now putting the empty glasses on top of Ran Mao’s head, balancing them there. “Ooh, that’s amazing, Ran Mao.”

Now that Agni’s stared long enough at the two of them, he finally notices the smears of lipstick on both their lips. He hides his shock behind the smile that doesn’t leave his face. It’s still early in the night, he thinks, not even past eight o'clock. Had they already been at it? Had they already been kissing and doing more affectionate things at different parts of the manor? Since when had they been here anyway?

With a stab to his chest, he remembers a moment in the woods, slender arm around his waist, warm breath on his lips. Agni could have experienced the lusciousness of those pink-smeared lips back then, if only he hadn’t pulled away. If only he hadn’t been a coward.

Right. He remembers. He has to explain his actions back in the woods to the merchant. He must put in words why he pulled away, why he left in a rush, why he couldn’t bring their lips together.

But seeing these two so chummy…

Agni struggles not to bite his lip or frown. He probably shouldn’t stay here for much longer. He might explode from anger or misery. Either way, it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

Ran Mao tugs one of the tails on Agni’s butler suit, making him turn to her direction. “What is it, Miss Ran Mao?”

Lau and Ran Mao share a look, and then the merchant talks for her. “Ran Mao’s asking what about her outfit? Does it look good on her? Isn’t that right, Ran Mao?” She nods.

Agni smiles as gently to her as he can. “Miss Ran Mao looks very beautiful in that cheongsam, as well. Your hair has also been very charmingly done.”

Ran Mao smiles at him, lips curving minimally, and nods her head as thanks. She turns back to Lau. “Food.”

“Eee~h? You’re hungry again? Didn’t you just finish eating dessert?” Lau asks while laughing. She pouts at him, then tries to stand up from his lap, but he pulls her back down with his arms around her waist. He rubs his head on her shoulder. “No, Ran Mao~ Stay with me~”

Agni smiles at them, though a storm simmers at the pit of his stomach _Oh god, please help me erase this negative feeling, especially when Miss Ran Mao is so sweet_. He prays.

Clearing his throat once more, he starts, “Well, I must refill this tray.” He offers the tray for Ran Mao to place the empty glasses that had been placed on the floor while he was lost in thought. “Please excuse me.”

“See you later, Butler-kun~” Lau waves his and Ran Mao’s hand together.

“Later.”

Agni smiles at them, but once he’s turned away he bites his lips. He tries not to let tears fall. He prays once more.

_Please grant me the strength to get through tonight._

***

He wears the same hue of the sun rays falling from the skies. It fills him with the warmth of sunshine on a cold, misty morning–blessed, unexpected, but greatly appreciated.

Agni doesn’t see him immediately, busy serving punch to guests after the Earl’s butler had left his station there. Lau doesn’t call out from where he sits with Ran Mao (who’s eating a bunch of profiteroles) by the wall. He doesn’t want to have to speak with him so soon. (He still has to prepare his heart.)

He doesn’t know how to react to Agni once they do talk. Lau finds it strange. He normally doesn’t have to think of these things, normally doesn’t care how people perceive him, normally doesn’t find the need to make sure he acts appropriately for the other person’s comfort.

But this time he’s scared. He’s scared of facing Agni, and he doesn’t know what to do, or how to handle this. The Earl could ask him to ship him certain hard-to-get products, and he could do it with the snap of his fingers, but this? Lau would rather not have to deal with such draining thoughts.

He still remembers the sting of Agni pulling away–sharp, electrifying, heavy. (He thinks there might be nothing that could erase this feeling.)

While Ran Mao finishes off the last of her pastries, he nuzzles the unmasked part of his face against her shoulder until he feels better. When he senses Agni draw near, he starts to put on a mask behind his physical mask. He resumes his cheery disposition, hoping Agni doesn’t sense the layer of apprehension beneath it.

In his stubbornness, Lau ends up masking his fear of how to deal with Agni into a need to chase him away. He becomes even more flirtatious with Ran Mao, putting effort to show Agni he is no longer affected by that meeting in the woods. (Even though it claws at him from the inside.)

***

When Agni’s come back to the ballroom, fresh glasses and drinks refilled, Lau is no where to be seen. While his eyes search for Lau, he notices a man in a red devil’s mask grab a glass from him, saying “Thanks” after taking the contents down in one gulp, and starts walking towards the direction Agni himself just came from.

Agni scrunches his eyebrows. What’s that man going to do at the kitchen? He starts to follow him, but he feels a hand trace his spine from top to bottom, making a spiced shiver go up his spine. Agni quickly turns around, blush forming on his cheeks when he realizes who’d touched so intimately.

“Hello, Butler-kun,” Lau smiles at him. Agni has his free hand over his chest, trying to still his heartbeat. He notices the other man looking left and right, a hand above his eyes as if he’s trying to look at a far distance. “Have you seen Ran Mao?”

Agni furrows his brows with worry. “No, I haven’t. You’ve lost sight of her?”

“Uh-hum~ I’m sure she’ll be fine by herself, but I worry, too, see?” Lau turns to him, head cocked to the side, knuckles pressed together. Agni thinks this must be how he usually places his hands beneath long, dragging sleeves. It must be hard to shake off a habit, despite being in different clothes.

“I’ll be sure to let you know immediately once I see her.” Agni says to him with a smile.

“Thanks. That’ll be helpful.” Lau still smiles at him, and the butler revels in the feeling of being helpful to him. The merchant shifts his gaze down to the tray Agni balances on his hand. “I see you’ve refilled the drinks. May I have some?”

“But of course.” He holds out his tray for Lau to take a glass. When the other man has the glass in his hands, but hasn’t lifted it off the tray, Agni notices there’s a bite mark between his thumb and index finger. Was that from Miss Ran Mao as well?

He watches the gentleman drink, captured by his elegance for the nth time that night, before he remembers he has to offer drinks to other guests as well. “Excuse me, Master Lau, I believe I must get going.”

“Alright.” The merchant waves to him.

Agni’s walked a few steps away before he starts shaking again, almost spilling the tray of glasses he carries when Master Lau’s hand goes up his spine once more.

Lau chuckles, overtaking Agni who’s stopped in place, still shivering. “I’ll see you later, Butler-kun.”

***

_What am I doing?_  Lau thinks to himself.

He wants to distance himself, wants to separate himself from Agni, wants to prevent himself from getting too attached because he knows only hurt lies in wait.

But it also seems the desire to tease Agni is so strong that he can’t control himself, despite the fear that’s nested within him.

What _was_  that? Why did he touch Agni? Why did his hand ache to touch even beneath that butler suit? To think that just a moment ago, he’d fought with Ran Mao (she bit his hand) because he wouldn’t make amends with Agni, and the next, he’s tracing the curve of Agni’s back.

What _is_  this?

Lau is so confused.

He’s been with tons of girls, has shared his bed with a few men, but never had this desire to just… touch.

It’s the same as that time at Weston. An extreme urge to touch, kiss, explore body surfaces and inner caverns. If Agni hadn’t pulled away, Lau may have done more than simply kissing.

If Agni hadn’t pulled away…

This piercing pain in his chest wouldn’t have grown in him. It’s the same, over and over again, whenever that memory occurs to him. Why must it hurt so much?

Lau doesn’t want the pain.

But he’s also sure he wants Agni.

Later that night, at almost nine o'clock, he sees Agni for the third time that night. His fingers start to burn with that need to touch again.

***

Agni exchanges a few words with the man who crashed in from the window last Easter,  Earl Grey (he finds out through conversation), and the young gentleman who he and Master Soma had once helped to get to the Phantomhive estate. (Who would’ve thought he was searching for Master Ciel to become employed here?) He offers them drinks on his tray, having freshly refilled his tray once more, though none of them take a glass before Earl Grey pulls Snake away by the wrist. He’s about to tell him to treat friends more kindly, following them on their way to the ballroom when Agni crashes into someone, full tray spilling unto the other person’s suit.

“I apologize, are you a-” Agni stops mid-sentence when he realizes he’s just collided with Lau, who’s upper body is now drenched in alcohol.

“Ayaya,” The merchant exclaims, laughing as he shakes liquid off his hands. “What a mess.”

“I-I-I-I-I’m so sorry, Master Lau! I swear it was an accident.” Agni bows his head plenty times, hands trying to show his apologies through signs. “Are you alright?”

Agni spots Sebastian about to head out into the garden then, and quickly calls for his attention.

“Ah! Mr. Sebastian, Mr. Sebastian!” He hurriedly walks over to the resident butler.

“What is it, Agni? I’m afraid I must make haste at the moment.”

“I just spilled alcohol over Master Lau over there.” He points to the merchant, who simply waves hello to the other butler. “We must escort him to a room to change, but the rooms are locked, no?”

Sebastian looks at Agni for a long while, as if considering his options. He looks out towards the door behind which the garden lies, back at Agni, then reaches for his pocket watch. After reading the time, the butler speaks once more, sighing. “I suppose, I could guide you to a room.”

Agni thanks him with sparkling eyes and hands clasped together.

“Aww, come on, it’s no big deal~” The merchant says.

“Ah, but Master Lau, I would not be a Phantomhive butler if I let you continue on with the night in sticky clothing.”

Lau laughs. “As expected of you, huh?”

“Unfortunately, however, we have no spare suits for you.”

“I wasn’t expecting any either. The Earl is just so tiny, isn’t he?”

“Quite. Would you be alright with–”

“I have mine.” Agni squeezes into the conversation. “I also have a spare shirt.”

Sebastian looks at Agni one more time, like trying to analyze him. “That would be helpful, Agni. Please come with me to escort Master Lau to his room, after which you may fetch your spare clothes and come back there on your own.”

“Alright.”

***

Lau applauds from where he stands in the middle of the room he’s been escorted to. See, the Earl’s butler has just jumped out the window and flied back in before Agni walks back into the room. The merchant is simply amazed at the limitless things that butler can do.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Sebastian.” Agni bows to him, hands pressed together, clothes hanging on one arm, as Sebastian makes his way out the room.

“No problem.” The black butler replies, closing his pocket watch and putting it back in place. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check on the other servants before heading back to my duties.”

Lau walks over the window to see what it was that the butler dove for, but sees nothing worth interest. He supposes the Earl’s butler is just strange that way. He turns back around, leaning upon the windowsill, and watches Agni set clothes on a table by the window. Their eyes lock for a heartbeat or two, would have locked longer if Agni hadn’t looked away.

Ahh. There it is again. That piercing pain. So much for the fun Lau had while teasing Agni with his touches sometime earlier.

“I’ll go fetch some water and a towel for you to clean yourself with.”

“Alright.”

Lau sits upon the windowsill as Agni heads out the door. Bored, he flaps an arm, feeling the stickiness of dried alcohol between his skin and his shirt. The seconds that pass seem to drag longer when there’s no one to cuddle against, or tease.

Lau sighs heavily. He hopes the urge to tease Agni comes back. He’d rather have that than the torture gnawing inside him.

***

That was dangerous.

If Agni had stared longer upon Lau’s face then, shimmering underneath the moonlight, he might have done more than just kiss him.

He distracts himself from impure thoughts, replacing them with duty. Mechanically, he gathers a pitcher and bowl from the kitchen, along with a towel from the linen closet, as pointed to by Mey-rin. He heads back to the second floor room Sebastian escorted Lau to.

He arrives, seeing Lau sitting upon the windowsill, looking up at the moon. For a moment, Agni is filled with a need to embrace him. He shakes his head to free himself of such desires.

Instead, he says dutifully, “Master Lau, shall I wash your body for you?”

***

Did Lau really hear what he thought he just heard? The butler himself is asking him if it’s alright to wash his body? And if so, have him strip his clothes off? What is with this sudden turn of events? Weren’t they tense just a moment ago?

Despite his uncertainty with this progression, a relaxed smile doesn’t leave Lau’s face. He jumps unto his feet, and starts slipping off the buttons of his suit.

The sound of water splashing around hands and towel fills Lau’s ears, as well as the sound of his suit slipping off. Both sounds are a wonderful accompaniments to each other, reducing the unsettling feeling in Lau’s gut somehow.

When Lau is slipping off the buttons of his shirt, he notices Agni is staring at him from the corner of his eye. Is the butler watching him? The desire to tease the Indian arising once more (and Lau most definitely favors this desire over the bitterness he feels for this butler), he angles himself toward the butler, slowly stripping off each button. He sees the butler gulp, shifts his gaze from the bowl of water to Lau and back again for a few times before his gaze settles upon Lau. He looks back to the merchant just as Lau pulls his shirt open, revealing toned muscle underneath the moonlight coming in from the window.

Lau slips the shirt off his shoulders, slides them down his arms, licks his lips while Agni’s too intent on the tattoo on his arm. If only it were easy to push the butler down and claim his lips right then and there.

Once Agni’s neatly folded Lau’s disposed clothing and placed them on the table, he positions himself before Lau, wet towel in hand.

“Be gentle, okay?” Lau teases, voice deep. There’s a sensual trill in his voice that even he didn’t expect to show.

The merchant takes joy in how Agni’s hands shake the entire time he wipes Lau clean.

***

Master Lau really is so hard to read, Agni thinks as he offers drinks to guests half an hour past nine. (Somehow he feels like he’s the only servant on the floor right now… Have the rest all taken a break?)

Agni thought he would be mad when they met today. He wasn’t. (Overly flirtatious with Miss Ran Mao, is all.)

Agni thought he would avoid him the entire night. He didn’t. (Although he teased him in ways Agni didn’t think he’d dare to.)

Agni thought he would pounce. He didn’t. (And this one is strangely the most disappointing of the three. Agni immediately scolds himself for thinking such impure thoughts.)

The two of them have spent quarter of an hour alone in that second floor room, with Agni wiping sticky, dried fluid off the merchant’s skin. Yet nothing beyond that has happened. (Though, really, Agni. You shouldn’t expect anything to happen, he scolds himself.)

Throughout the course of the night, Agni is still sure about one thing. Lau is so hard to read, so hard to catch, so hard to get a grasp of–like water placed on the cup of one’s hand. Grab too loosely, it will flow away. Grab too tightly it will squeeze out.

Agni remembers the flawless skin of Lau’s torso, recalls toned, lean muscles, recollects the image of a dragon going up his left arm. He can still clearly see muscles flexing as he wipes bare skin, emanating more heat as the moments passed them. He can still picture how Lau stared at him, eyes open, as he slipped shirt off his shoulders then down his arms. If Agni hadn’t been so struck by Lau’s beauty, he would have pounced on him himself.

He sighs. Having such impure thoughts about Lau won’t help him at this point. He has to clear up their misunderstandings before he makes a move, Agni tells himself. He tries to spark resolve that the next time he’s left alone with Lau, he’ll definitely talk about what he’s meant to all these weeks. No more chickening out.

He hopes Master Soma’s night is doing better than his. It’s strange he hasn’t seen him the entire night, but he also hopes it’s a good sign that his master is doing well with Master Edgar.

***

That might have been a bit too much.

He’d done so well to keep himself from searching for this man–for his face, for his body, for his touch. But now that he knows his touch… How much longer can Lau allow himself to be rid of this contact?

Agni’s ‘touch’–although their skin is yet to make contact. Every dab of the wet towel in Agni’s hand felt to Lau like he himself was a precious jewel being washed with such reverence. It was quite embarrassing. Does Agni treat his prince with the same regard?

Lau lies back on the bed, having been left alone there by Agni. The merchant doesn’t want to go back to the party anymore, too drained by his efforts to control his feelings, even though they end up showing in his actions, and end up exploding upon his fingertips.

He stays there, staring at the ceiling. The softness of cushions surrounding him is comfortable enough to make him drift to sleep, but what actually lulls him to slumber is the smell of Agni around him, puffing from the suit he now wears.

***

Agni finds it difficult to locate Lau from the moment he leaves him in that room. (He’d assumed Lau would leave the room at his pace to search for Ran Mao once more.) Even when there are barely a hundred people left in the Phantomhive mansion past ten o’ clock, he still cannot spot Lau in the crowd.

“Agni?” Ciel spots him while he’s still frantically searching for the mrchant. The earl looks like he’d just come back inside from escorting out his fiancee, who must have gone home for the day. (Ah, perhaps that’s it.. Perhaps Master Lau had already gone home…) “What’s the matter?”

“I–Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, Master Ciel.” He laughs bitterly, tainted with disappointment he might not see the merchant any more tonight (or for the next few months, at that). He still hasn’t brought up what he’s meant to talk about, after all.

“Are you looking for Soma?” The earl cocks his head to a side, leaning his weight upon one foot.

Agni looks to the young earl in shock, and slaps himself internally. He had actually forgotten to look for the prince in his desperation to find Lau this past half hour or so.

“Yes,” he replies, though it isn’t the case. “I hadn’t been seen him in a while now…” Agni shifts his gaze from side to side, worried he’s failed to be a good butler to his prince at the moment. “Perhaps he’s inside one of the rooms here on the first floor?”

“Nonsense. They’re all locked.” Ciel starts to walk away, heading towards the garden.

“Oh, but the room we were in was–” Agni starts to say, and then he remembers the room he was just in with Lau wasn’t on the first floor, but on the second. Agni ponders if perhaps he should look for the merchant in that room once more. Sebastian hadn’t locked it back yet, had he?

Ciel turns to him. “What was that, Agni?”

The butler shakes his head. “N-nothing, Master Ciel.”

Ciel proceeds on his way back out the garden. “I’m heading to the garden. I’ll check to see if he’s there, too, while I’m on it.”

Agni places his hands together and bows to the young earl. “Thank you, Master Ciel.”

That’s one load off his shoulders. He knows he’ll see Lord Soma soon. Master Lau–however, he cannot say the same.

He heads back to the second floor, hoping the merchant is in the same room he’d left him.

***

Lau awakens to the bed shaking. When he opens his eyes, he sees that Ran Mao is jumping upon the bed. He laughs, amused at her child-like conduct.

“Hello, Ran Mao.” She finally stops jumping, and starts crawling towards him. Their lips meet for a short kiss before she straddles his legs with hers. “Were you looking for me?”

She nods, then looks around the room. “Sorry for biting you.”

“That’s okay.” He brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Where’s the butler?”

Lau pauses, fingers stopping. He doesn’t expect the bitterness in his mouth to come back, but it does. “He’s not here.”

Ran Mao pouts. “No good?”

He laughs again. Double the bitterness. Really, this entire night has been a series of ups and downs. Lau feels himself drained of all energy.

Taking a deep breath, he nods in reply to her question, and adds, “Will you comfort me, Ran Mao?”

***

Perhaps he shouldn’t have looked. That way, he wouldn’t have seen.

Master Lau and Ran Mao on the bed. Ran Mao upon Master Lau’s lap. Kissing, groping, petting.

Perhaps Agni should never have attempted to look for him.

***

He notices a tad bit too late someone’s at the door, but when he does he’s quickly on his feet, Ran Mao safely landing on the bed when he’s stood up. He hurries after the butler who ran away.

His actions tonight have been so inconstant that Lau himself is confused what he really wants. Does he want to chase after him, or pull away?

His body reacts before he could think.

He calls after him with a strained voice, “Butler-kun!”

***

“Butler-kun. Butler-kun.” A voice filled with worry continues to call after him. Agni bites his lip. How can Lau’s voice be laiden with that much worry? Why must he sway his resolve to walk away? “Butler-kun, wait!”

“I can’t take it anymore!” Agni shouts as he’s turned around, pausing his steps. Lau slows down his pace to stand before him. The candlelight upon the candelabrum Agni holds lights their faces. They look at each other, catching breaths, before Agni speaks once more. “Why is it so frustrating?” He tightens his grip on the candelabrum. “All this time I– All I’ve wanted was–”

“I know.” Lau says with certainty.

“Y-you do?”

Lau turns to the side. “I’m just not sure if I can really give what it is you want…” He pauses. “Which is, well, what _is_  it that you want?” He laughs.

Agni looks to him, then down at the floor. This isn’t the time for jokes.

“Oh, come on. I was only kidding. Just trying to lighten the mood.” Lau chuckles unto the back of his left hand, placed over his lips. He seems to have forgotten there’s no draping sleeve to cover his lips like he usually does. He looks at his bare hand under the yellowness of candlelight for a moment before he starts to put it back to his side.

Agni takes hold of his hand midfall. “Master Lau, I–” He breathes. “I–” He starts blinking, looking anywhere but at Lau as he tries to construct what he wants to say. He continues with shaky breath, “Please stop toying with me, Master Lau.” He starts to weep. “My heart can only take so much of a beating…”

***

_Look at him. He’s crying now_. Lau thinks.

Even though Lau had gotten rid of the fools who toyed with Agni, who made Agni cry blood tears. Yet look at him now. Hasn’t Lau done the same as them? Hadn’t he made a fool out of Agni? Making him cry like this…

Although these tears are beautiful, each one that escapes Agni’s eyes pierces Lau’s chest.

Realizing he’s done the same things as those mice only makes Lau affirm his belief that he and Agni are simply not meant to be. There is no use pursuing this relationship.

“Master Lau, if I may be so selfish to request.” the butler starts, lifting his gaze from the floor.

_Never approach me again_. Lau anticipates. Ain’t it the same with his business partners when there’s nothing else to gain from him anymore? Cut off ties so no one can trace the dirty work he’s done for them. Cut Lau off as if he hadn’t existed in the first place.

“Please… let me see you more often.”

***

He’s gone out and said it, what he’s wanted to say all these months. Agni feels like he’s exposing so much of himself. He feels so vulnerable and the tears keep flowing from his eyes. He feels he could die from the embarrassment of showing his fragility. His gaze falls back to the floor.

Moments pass before Lau speaks.

“Butler-kun, aren’t you the funny one?” Lau lifts his face with a finger to Agni’s chin, though he doesn’t have to lift much since he’s a head shorter than Agni. He puts his palms upon Agni’s cheeks, then pulls him down, licking tears–both dry and wet–off smooth cheeks. “Are you sure you should be asking me to see you more often, and not to see you less?”

“More often!” Agni replies immediately, almost shouts it. He takes hold of one of the hands on his face, tightens his grip upon it. “Definitely. Please. Let us meet more often. You know that I will just be at the Phantomhive townhouse in London. I can’t leave Lord Soma alone, of course, and even if I could I don’t know where to look for you, and I–” He looks into Master Lau’s eyes, though they’re closed. He hiccups and wipes his tears away with the arm of the hand that holds the candelabrum. “I don't… I don’t want to miss you anymore.”

***

Lau’s jaw drops in shock.

There’s no way he could mean what he’s saying… right?

If so, why did he pull away back at Weston?

It always cycles back to that event, doesn’t it? Because what other time do they have aside from their first meeting and that? Why do they have so little time spent together?

Lau wants it, too.  
Lau wants to be with Agni more often, too.

But can he say it? Is it alright to say it? Can the world let him have this, at the very least?

Lau brushes his thumb against the butler’s cheek. Agni’s hand over his feels very, very warm. “I suppose there might not be any harm in doing that. Visiting the townhouse that is, hmm? Better to visit there than the manor when the Earl isn’t around, I guess. I can play with Soma-kun.”

The other’s eyes widen and sparkle. “Do you really mean that?”

Lau laughs shortly through his nose. “You’ll be glad even if I just play with the prince?”

Agni nods, smiling brightly, with so much sincerity. “If it means I can see you.”

Lau flushes, like a boy who’s been under the afternoon sun for too long. He hopes the yellow light hides the red he’s sure is on his face. “You’re quite the smooth-talker, Butler-kun.

“A-Agni.”

“Hmm?” Lau’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Please call me Agni.”

Lau looks at him, observes his every movement, tries to read the butler. This isn’t a dream is it? He wouldn’t wake up to the bed shaking, with Ran Mao holding his hand rather than Agni, would he?

He breathes in deep, then exhales.

“Alright. Agni-kun.”

***

Morning has come. Breakfast eaten. They stare at each other with the longing that’s grown within them in the half year that’s passed since they first met.

He doesn’t want him to go.

Agni continues to look at him–closed eyes, smiling lips, red flushed cheeks from the crisp morning air. He takes it all in, tattoos them to his mind, to his heart, in fear he might forget.

“Please take care, Master Lau.” He finally says. He can’t even bring himself to smile.

He doesn’t want him to go.

“Don’t look so gloomy. We’ll meet again.” The man chuckles unto his knuckles pressed together. Agni finds it adorable he can’t get those mannerisms out of his system, despite still being in a suit. “Thank you again for the massage last night. It was quite comfortable.”

“O-of course.”

“Well then.”

***

Morning has come. Breakfast eaten. They stare at each other with the longing that’s grown within them in the half year that’s passed since they first met.

He doesn’t want to go.

Agni stares at him for a long time before he finally says, frowning,  "Please take care, Master Lau.“ It breaks Lau’s heart to part from him, even more so if he doesn’t shine like the sun that he is once they do.

He doesn’t want to go.

"Don’t look so gloomy. We’ll meet again.” Lau assures him. As he’d promised the night before, he’ll be coming to visit him. No more games. No more chase. No more leaving things to chance. “Thank you again for the massage last night. It was quite comfortable.”

“O-of course.” The butler bows. Lau’s sure he’s blushing again.

“Well then.”

Lau takes hold of the long locks of hair on Agni’s right, memorizes the feel of smooth hair on his fingers before he brings them to his lips, kisses each bead on them.

He opens his eyes, looking up at the butler, his lips upon the final bead. “I’ll see you again.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new pair is added to the fold with this update.

Prompt - "Please... hold me. Don't say anything, just...hold me."   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - SomaEdgar  
Rating - Mature 

* * *

***

Soma looks out of the carriage, watching the city of London pass by as they head towards the Phantomhive estate for the masquerade ball. He tries not to fidget too much, not used to having a mask on his face. Since it is a masquerade, he wanted to dress in traditional English formal wear, rather than a Sherwani. He has made sure that he and Agni are wearing matching vests, as his khan-sama is also wearing traditional English formal wear. It’s nice to get out of the town house for an evening, to leave his thoughts behind for a little bit.

When they arrive at the Phantomhive manor, he gasps. “Agni! Look at all the lanterns!” He points out the carriage, looking at how beautiful the front entryway looks. “Is this really Ciel’s place?”

“It is, Lord Soma.” Agni chuckles good-naturedly. “It seems that Mr. Sebastian and his staff have gone above and beyond for the ball this evening.”

He shudders when he hears Ciel’s butler’s name. The man still gives him the heebie jeebies, even though the last time he had seen him, they had parted on good terms. “I suppose you are right!” He turns to look at his khan-sama. “How does my mask look? My hair?” His fingers touch the gold mask resting against his cheeks.

“You look radiant, Lord Soma.” Agni bows his head, his hands held together in a silent prayer. He can’t help but smile at his trusted friend, who looks just as radiant as he feels. Tonight is going to be a good night.

The carriage pulls up to the front of the line, and one of the Phantomhive servants is standing there, setting a footstool down. “‘Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Prince Kadar.’ - says Donne.”

Blinking a few times, he looks at the man he recognizes, but isn’t sure from where. “Thank you….?”

“‘It’s Mr. Snake, Your Highness.’ - says Donne.” Snake points to the tiny snake perched on the shell of his ear.

“OH!” Soma claps his hands, and laughs. “Now I know who you are!” He bows. “Thank you, Mr. Snake. We are very much looking forward to this party tonight!” He looks back, and sees Agni stepping out of the carriage. “Come along, Agni! My stomach is telling me it’s time to eat! I hope there will be non-beef options to eat this evening!”

His khan-sama quickly moves to walk behind him. “I am sure Mr. Sebastian has made sure that we will be able to partake in the food this evening, Lord Soma.”

“Yes, yes. I’m sure he has too.” He fixes the bottom of his waist coat, and approaches the front entrance.

Adjusting his mask once more, Soma looks to the side. “Oh, Agni! Look at the garden!” He sees a soft glow coming from the garden, the sun giving its last rays of light before slipping down below the horizon.

“It is a beautiful sight to behold.” Agni states, his hands clasping together in another silent prayer.

They walk into the mansion, Soma’s eyes wandering all around the front entrance. “Are you sure this is Ciel’s place, Agni?” He asks again, still not convinced that this is the Phantomhive household. “This place is so….cheerful.”

“It is, Lord Soma.” Agni remarks.

“Huh.” His eyes look around, and sees no familiar face in the crowd. “These masks are not good, Agni. I can’t tell who anyone is!”

“I believe that is the point of a masquerade, Lord Soma.” His khan-sama states matter-of-factly.  

“Oh, right.” Soma follows the herd of people they are behind, and walk into the ballroom. “Oh, wow!” He walks in, forgetting about Agni, while he takes in the sheer beauty of the opulent ballroom.

Flower arrangements are placed throughout the entire ballroom, both on the upper and lower levels. Soma can see many people on the dance floor, a large orchestra playing live music. Two long banquet tables are set up with assorted food and desserts, his eyes not knowing where to focus. Another table provides refreshment from a large punch bowl, and he can see Ciel’s staff walking around; the only people he can recognize with their masks on. He steps further into the room, and feels a hand touch his upper arm. His head snaps to the left, to see just who has dared to touch him.

A man is standing in front of him, wearing a tuxedo with a long tailcoat, and a scarlet vest underneath said coat. The mask on his face shields his face, a rather large red plume hat sits on top of his head, the color of this stranger’s mask the same red as his hat, with flecks of gold swirls covering the mask.

“May I help you?” Soma asks, tilting his head to the side. This person feels familiar to him, except because of the mask, and the shadow of the brim of his hat, he cannot see their eyes. “I know you, do I not?”

His eyes are drawn to the two flowers on the side of the man’s hat. The stranger simply nods his head, and reaches for his hand. When their hands touch, Soma’s heart stops. He would know that touch anywhere. His eyes begin to burn, his hand now gripping the hand holding his tightly. The two walk away from the entrance, moving towards a small alcove off the ballroom, the orchestra playing a beautiful waltz, bodies moving across the floor with a quiet grace as the two men move along the wall. Soma, however, doesn’t see any of them. No, the only person filling his vision in the crowded ballroom is the man who is still holding onto his hand with a firm grip.

The red hat turns around to face him, once they are far enough away from the cacophony of the party. Soma lets go of his hand, and reaches up to push the brim of his hat back. His cheeks begin to hurt, his eyes focusing on scarlet eyes he hasn’t seen in such a long time. The burn in his eyes begins to go away, as tears start to flow freely down his cheeks, his hand trembling as he lowers it down.

“Hello, Prince.” Edgar speaks in a hushed tone, a small smile on his face. “Are you happy to see me?”

Throwing his arms around him, Soma hugs the teen he’s been pining for since he left Weston College. “Is it really you, Edgar? Are you really here right now?”

“Yes, Prince. I am.” The ex-prefect returns the hug, holding Soma close to his body.

He clings to the taller teen. “Please… hold me. Don’t say anything, just… hold me.”

Their hug lasts the duration of two waltzes, neither wanting to part from one another. This comfortable feeling inside of his chest has been missing for such a long time, that Soma doesn’t want it to ever go away. But, he knows that there will be time for more hugs later. He cries softly, jubilation coursing through his veins, as he hears the soft sniffles Edgar is making.

“I’ve missed you so much, Soma.” Edgar speaks softly into Soma’s ear.

Weeping tears of happiness, he pulls away, albeit reluctantly. “Ciel invited you tonight?? But I thought…”

“I’m not sure why. I’m just grateful that he has not invited my uncle.” Edgar leans against the wall, resting his back against it. Soma turns towards him, his left shoulder resting against the wall. “Bluer, Greenhill and Violet are here as well.”

That information makes Soma’s mouth drop open in surprise. “What? Really?? He’s invited you all?”

“Did you really not know, Prince?” Edgar asks, turning his head towards him. “I thought for sure that you would know I was going to be here.”

He shakes his head slowly, taking off his mask to wipe away the residual tears on his face. “No, Ciel did not tell me anyone would be here that I would know. He just sent my invitation, and requested both Agni and I attend.”

“Oh? Agni is here?” Edgar pushes himself off the wall. “Where is he?” He looks around the ballroom, Soma doing the same. Another waltz begins, the sounds of the popular Blue Danube Waltz is played by the orchestra. Soma watches couples spin around, while he tries to look through the crowd.

“Huh. I’m not sure. He was right behind me when you pulled me away.” Soma stands on his tiptoes, and looks around.

Edgar takes his hand. “Come on, let’s go get some food? I haven’t had much of an appetite these last few months, and suddenly  I’m famished.”

“You too?” Soma places the mask back on his face. “I haven’t been eating much as well!” He walks with Edgar over to the table that has so many choices.

The song ends, another beginning, as the two teens start to go down the table, looking at each delectable fare.

“Might I suggest the chicken curry bun?”

Soma looks up, and sees Ciel’s khan-sama standing behind the table. Where did he come from? “Oh! You made chicken? Really?”

“I would not be a Phantomhive butler if I could not accommodate all dietary needs for this event, my lord.” Sebastian bows his head, his hair neatly pushed away from his face, the red and black mask befitting on the man’s face. “For your liking, I have made quite a few dishes that are non-beef options. Each plate that does not contain beef has a cherry tomato garnish.” He smiles at Soma.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Sebastian!” He picks up a plate, and heads towards the offerings with that particular garnish.

Another low bow. “Now, if you would please excuse me? I must make sure the punch is being taken care of.”

“Wait!” He calls out, stopping Ciel’s khan-sama in his tracks. “Mr. Sebastian - is there someplace that I might go to have a private conversation?”

Maroon eyes seem to light up. Soma blinks, wondering if it might be a trick of the light, for a second later they are back to their normal coloring. “I do believe there is. However, it may take me a few moments before I will be able to arrange that for you. If you would kindly wait out in the hallway, just to the left of the ballroom? I will escort you when I am able.”

“Thank you so much!” He smiles, turning back towards the table. He picks up a chicken curry bun, and places it on his plate. “Edgar?” He looks up, and sees him taking some peeled shrimp and a helping of pureed potatoes.

Scarlet eyes hold joy and warmth as he looks over at Soma. “Yes, Prince?”

“If…..If you wish, I’ve requested a private space for us to talk, because…”

“We have a lot of things to talk about.” The ex-prefect nods his head. “Alright. Do you wish to go now?”

Munching on his chicken curry bun, Soma shakes his head. “No, we can eat a few things, but maybe don’t eat too much? We can eat more after we talk.”

“As you wish, my liege.” Edgar smiles, and picks up a fork off the table.

The two eat their food, and return the plates to the table where dirty dishes are being stacked. Soma sees the Phantomhive chef walk in, and picks up the items, a satisfied grin on his face. He nods his head at Soma, who returns in kind, before he turns back to Edgar. They exchange a glance, and Soma quickly takes his hand, holding it discreetly, as he sees Ciel is now on the dance floor with Lady Elizabeth.

Soma leaves the ballroom, and turns his head to the left, He sees the hallway Ciel’s khan-sama has informed him to wait in, and walks over to it, moving past Lords and Ladies, who are enjoying the few open parlors, one of them clouded in a smoky haze. He’s still amazed that Ciel knows so many people! Where did he meet them all? Or, is this just how English nobility operates? Each Earl, Lord, Marquis - they all just invite everyone to each party? That must be how it works, Soma thinks, as they walk away from the crowded rooms.

“Are all social affairs this extravagant?” He asks his companion, who has a thoughtful look on his face.

They stand close to one another, Soma now taking the place of resting against the wall. “Not always. It seems that Phantomhive wants to impress the right people with this ball, though. I can’t remember the last time I was invited to a masquerade, or any of my relatives.”

“Really? You mean wearing these masks isn’t always a thing?” Soma touches the gold mask he’s wearing. “I thought I would know no one here this evening, especially with these masks. I’m so happy that you recognized me.”

Edgar steps closer to him. “I would know you anywhere, Prince. You are someone I could never forget so easily…”

His words have a strange effect on his body. Biting his lip, he tries to ignore how warm he is now feeling. “I hope that Mr. Sebastian does not take too long.”

“In a hurry to be alone with me, Prince?” The blonde looks at him, a knowing smile on his face.

His heart hammers, as memories of that smile flood his mind. “And what if I am?” He asks, both keeping their voices down. “Are you not anxious to be alone with me?” He lifts his head, to look into shaded scarlet eyes.

“I am.” Edgar agrees, his long blonde hair spilling over his shoulder. Soma glances down, his breath leaving his chest when he sees just what is holding the hair together. “What is it?”

Reaching up, his fingers touch the simple plait, brushing against the hair tie. “You kept it?” The teen is wearing the same hair tie that Soma had given to him months ago.

“Of course.” Edgar smiles, touching the fingers that are still admiring the simple hair tie. “I use it every day.”

“Edgar, I-”

The sound of footsteps draw their attention away from one another, as they both look to their right. “Thank you for waiting patiently for me, gentlemen. If you would kindly follow me?” Ciel’s khan-sama appears out of thin air, and begins to walk past them.

They follow him down the hallway, pausing when Sebastian stops at a door, and pulls a key from his pocket. He inserts the key, and twists the knob, gesturing for the two teens to follow him inside. Soma looks around the room, taking in the pleasant decor. He thought he had seen all the rooms in Ciel’s house, but he does not recognize this room. There is a large sitting area, books lining the shelf. A small, single occupant bed is off to the corner, adorned with linens the same shade as the drapes and coloring on the walls.

“This is perfect, Mr. Sebastian!” Soma states, clapping his hands. He walks over to the large sofa, and takes a seat against one corner. Edgar follows his lead, and sits on the opposite end, crossing his left leg over his right knee.

Sebastian pulls his watch out of his vest, and takes a quick look. “Gentlemen, this room is yours. If you decide to leave, it will lock on its own. If you wish to return to it, and I am not around, you will be out of luck.” He pockets his watch, fixing his vest.

“Thank you very much, Professor.” The ex-prefect says, his head bowed.

“I am not a professor here, Mr. Redmond.” Sebastian smiles, opening the door. “Enjoy your  _talk_ , gentlemen.” He winks, both eyes turning into half crescents as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Both teens stare at the door. “D-Does he know about us?”

Soma’s cheeks begin to burn. “Um, well….”

“Does he?” Edgar asks again, turning to stare at him, his leg no longer crossed over his knee.

He begins to laugh nervously. “It isn’t what you think. I never said a word to him. Ciel does not know, if that makes you feel any better? He saw me after the haunted house, and he teased me.”

“What?” The shock in the other teen’s voice makes Soma become a little nervous. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it wasn’t important?” He shrugs his shoulders, lips twitching up with a nervous smile.

They fall silent, both thinking about different things. All Soma wants to do is be in Edgar’s embrace again, but maybe the other teen doesn’t want that. He is sitting in the corner still, on the opposite side of the couch, keeping their distance from one another. After all Soma has done these past few months is think about the teen sitting opposite from him, and he’s frozen in his spot, unable to move his body to where he wishes to be. He reaches up, and takes the mask off of his face, setting it on the armrest. He blinks a few times, rubbing his face where the mask had been resting. He glances up, and sees Edgar removing his large hat, setting on the floor, taking his mask off afterwards.

Golden eyes lock onto scarlet. Soma is pulled towards the ex-prefect, the man who owns his body and soul, and is soon straddling his lap, their lips connecting for the first time. He can’t stop kissing him, each soft kiss against Edgar’s lips sweeter than the last, both teens moaning with appreciation after each tender kiss is given and received. Soma settles his arms on Edgar’s shoulders, pressing his lips against his with another long, chaste kiss.

Their foreheads connect, as they both pant softly. “E-Edgar…” He shifts on the teen’s lap, moaning low as he feels just how aroused he is. “Oh, Edgar…”

“My sweet Prince….” Edgar’s lips touch just below his jawline, Soma leaning his head back to give the teen more of his neck. “I’ve missed you so very much…”

“I’ve missed you more…” Soma starts to roll his hips, that dull ache that has been in his chest for so long completely dissipating as he’s back where he belongs. “Edgar, I love-”

Edgar captures his lips with a soft kiss, lips parting to invite each other’s tongues to enjoy their own reunion. Soma lifts himself higher up on Edgar’s lap, as their tongues sweep against one another, exhaling into the blonde’s mouth, breathing in deep through his nose to not break the spell. He rolls his hips, moaning into the kiss when he feels Edgar’s hands on his waist, encouraging him to move his hips more. Their lips break apart, as they both gasp for breath, continuing to rock against one another.

“P-Prince…. There is a bed in here…” They keep rocking against each other, the friction nowhere near satisfactory enough.

Soma quickly nods his head. “Y-Yes, Edgar. But what about…?” He slips off his lap, begrudgingly so, standing up, his trousers puckering outwards with his obvious arousal.

“Don’t worry, my liege.” Edgar stands up with him, and pats his jacket. “I had a feeling you would be here this evening.” Hands go to his waist, pulling him flush against the older teen’s body. “At least, I had hoped you would be here. I was mostly worried you would hate me.”

“Hate? I could never hate you.” Their lips connect, as they stand close together. “The ones who took you away from me? Those are the ones I do not care for.” He moans softly, resting his head against Edgar’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much, Edgar…”

“I know, my Prince.” He kisses his lips softly. “Come, let’s go to the bed?”

They walk towards the bed together, their hands wandering all over their bodies. When they get to the small bed, Soma looks at him. “Do we get completely undressed?”

“Since there is a ball still going on, perhaps if we just remove our pants?” Edgar suggests. “I don’t know about you, but I rather hate having to unbutton, and then rebutton, both my vest and shirt.”

He laughs loud, and nods his head. “I should have listened to Agni, when he said to just wear our normal attire. But no, I said I wanted to fit in more, which is why I’m wearing this suit this evening.”

“I had rather hoped I would see my Prince in his heavenly attire this evening.” Edgar’s hands touch the button on his trousers, unhooking them, and slowly pulling them downwards. He kneels on the floor, removing the garments from Soma’s body.

“Am I your Prince…?” He asks, voice a tad bit breathless. His lover’s lips kiss the tip of his arousal, his tongue sweeping across the flushed head. “A-Ahh….”

“You will  _always_  be my Prince, Soma.” Edgar looks up at him, their eyes connecting.

His arousal is pulled into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth, his tongue rubbing against his heated flesh in the most tantalizing manner. Soma cries out, bucking his hips forward, as he pushes himself further into that wet heat. Edgar moans low, the vibrations tickling Soma’s arousal. Hands touch the blonde’s shoulders, anchoring himself to not pitch forward too much. After a few moments, Soma pulls his hips backwards, pulling himself out of Edgar’s mouth.

“N-No, Edgar. I want to come with you inside of me. I  _need_  to feel that again. We couldn’t….when…”

A finger touches his lips, silencing him from bringing up a sore memory for the both of them. “Very well, my liege. Help me get undressed, then?”

Without another word, Soma drops to his knees, and reaches beneath the scarlet vest the teen is wearing, to reach the waistband of his slacks. He unhooks them, and pulls them down with one swift movement, both teens now just wearing their socks, sock garters and shoes. He quickly unties Edgar’s shoes, allowing the male to slip out of them first, before he takes his own shoes off. He places his hands on pale thighs, lips gravitating towards the stiffness of Edgar’s arousal, wanting to reciprocate the tender kisses he received on his own girth.

“P-Prince…” Edgar’s fingers tug on the ponytail of his hair. “B-Bed.”

He pulls away, licking his lips, savoring the sweet taste of Edgar’s essence that he took from the small slit. Yes, this was a taste he had missed very much. He stands up, takes off his coat, setting it down in a way that it will not be noticeable that it’s been removed, and lays down on the bed. Edgar follows suit, taking off his jacket, both teens now just in their shirts and vests. Soma spreads his legs wide, lifting his hips up.

The older teen chuckles softly, uncapping the small vial of oil he pulled from his jacket pocket. “Eager to feel me, Soma?”

“Yes…” He moans low, thoroughly loving the way his name sounds coming from his lover’s lips. “It’s been far too long, Edgar.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” A wet finger rubs against his entrance, the tip of his finger pushing into his body slowly. Soma tosses his head back, moaning loud, forgetting about the party that is going on beyond the door. He’s trapped inside of this world, this world he never wants to leave with the two sole occupants of himself and Edgar. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve woken up, moaning your name, finding my sheets soiled, Prince.”

Soma moans low, trying to push down on the finger that’s deep inside of him. “I am the same, Edgar. You are all I dream about.”

“Now we’re together. Again.” A second finger pushes into him, Soma crying out at the sudden penetration. “Shh…..I’m going to take care of you, Soma. I promise.” Edgar leans down, kissing him softly, as he pushes his fingers further into Soma’s body.

All talking ceases, as Soma leans his head back further when a third finger slips inside of him. A few pumps of those fingers, gently spreading apart, pull out of him, leaving him yearning to be filled again. He hears something dripping, and realizes it’s the oil, making its way onto Edgar’s shaft. He reaches down, and starts to stroke him, eyes now locked onto his as they both pump their hands up and down his girth. The look of love and longing in Edgar’s eyes makes Soma’s heart beat hard, removing his hand when he feels he’s been coated properly.

“T-Take me, Edgar. Make me yours again.” He speaks low, lifting his hips up, jutting them outwards, searching for the tip of his arousal to touch his entrance.

“You’ve always been mine, Prince. Just as I’ve always been yours.” Edgar settles between his legs.

They stare at one another, as Edgar slips into his body with ease. Their mouths drop open with soft moans, that feeling of finally being filled properly makes Soma’s eyes begin to water. For far too long he’s imagined this reunion, and each imagined event - none of them can compare to the actual reality. He pushes his hips down, making the pale blonde push himself deeper into his body, both teens moaning low at the sudden shift.

Being deprived of these feelings for too long, they move with a hurried frenzy. Soma reaches down, and begins to stroke himself without shame, as Edgar pumps hard into his body. Loud moans fill the room, their voices weaving a tender duet, bodies coming together in perfect sync. Reaching down with his free hand, Soma lifts his shirt and vest up high, not wanting to soil them with his impending release.

“Soma…” Edgar moans his name into his ear, as he thrusts himself harder into his body.

He moans loud, tossing his head back as he feels his climax begin to occur, the warmth of his release coating his hand, droplets hitting his lower stomach. He feels Edgar come hard, that unique sensation of his release filling him in such a way that he can’t describe accurately. He just knows that it feels good, and that he loves that split second where the two of them are connected - nothing else matters in the world.

Both pant hard, Edgar slipping out of him to lay next to him on the small bed. Soma lifts his head up, and puts it on Edgar’s shoulder. “Y-Yes, that’s  _exactly_  what I needed, Edgar.” He chuckles softly, lifting his head to place a soft kiss on Edgar’s lips.

“No time to nap, Prince. We do have a party we’re supposed to be attending right now.” Edgar winks, a large smile on his face. This smile is such a better image than the one Soma had been left with when the teen had left Weston College. “Do you want the others to worry?”

Groaning, he nods his head. “Yes, you are right. We should not stay in here too long, even though I want to.” He looks into scarlet eyes. “Are you going to leave soon?”

“I had not planned on it. Will you be staying the night here, my liege?” Edgar queries, his fingers running through the hair in Soma’s ponytail.

Soma nods his head. “I do believe we will be. We should…”

“Spend the night together?” Edgar finishes for him.

“Yes.”

“Then, it will be so, Prince.” Edgar kisses him one more time, before they pull apart.

Huffing a little, he sits up. “I guess we need to get dressed again.” He slips off the bed, and picks up his drawers and slacks, and pulls them back on.

They both fix each other up, making sure the other looks presentable to the party, Soma not at all interested in heading back out to the party. Where he knows no one except the staff, the prefects, and his best friend. Yes, he would much rather spend the rest of the ball in this room, but Edgar is right. They have an obligation to be seen amongst the guests.

When they both have their masks back on, they share another soft kiss together. “I’m going to go and find the other prefects. I want to see how they’re doing.” Edgar says, a smile on his face. “You know about Greenhill and Midford, yes?”

Blinking, Soma shakes his head. “Lizzie? But she’s with Ciel?”

“No, not Lady Midford. Lord Midford.” He smirks.

“What?!” Soma cannot believe this good news. “Really? Since when?”

“I do believe they got together at the beginning of the school year.” Edgar fixes the mask on Soma’s face. “Will you be alright?”

“I think so.” He nods, and returns the favor by fixing the hat on Edgar’s head. “Where shall we meet?”

“Meet me outside in a half hour?” Edgar looks at the clock on the wall. “It’s half past eight.”

He groans, shaking his head. “That’s too long!”

“We’ve spent months apart, Prince. A half hour will seem like nothing. I promise.” Edgar kisses the tip of his nose, before opening the door.

“Fine.” Soma pouts for a few seconds, before laughing. “I’ll to meet you outside?” He watches Edgar close the door, the both of them sharing one last kiss before they begin to head back towards the party.

“Yes. A half hour.” Their hands detach when they come into view of the ballroom. “See you soon, Soma~.” Edgar gives a small wave, before disappearing into the sea of people.

Squaring his shoulders, Soma looks around and sees his best friend standing with his betrothed.. He walks over to him, coming up from behind. “Ciel~!” He calls out boisterously, draping his arm over his best friend's’ shoulder. “Well, look at you two! My best friend and sister, looking so nice together.” He smiles brightly, looking at the both of them. “You look great!”

“Good evening, Prince Soma.” Ciel’s bride to be, Elizabeth Midford, curtseys for him, a smile on her face.

A hand tries to push his arm off of Ciel’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, you look great too.” Soma refuses to let go of his best friend, though, so Ciel’s attempts are to no avail. “Thanks for having Agni help out tonight.”

“Oh?” He blinks a few times, not quite sure he has heard his best friend correctly. Was Agni really helping the Phantomhive staff this evening? “So that’s where he’s been?” He asks out loud, without thinking about it.

His best friend shoots him a look. “You didn’t know he was helping out?”

“Ahh, no, I didn’t. We, uh,” He laughs nervously, trying to avoid fidgeting, and looks around, avoiding looking at Ciel while he’s speaking. “We haven’t really been together much tonight.”

Soma looks to the side, and sees Edgar is no longer talking to any of his friends. His eyes dart towards a clock, and sees that it’s not yet the time they’ve agreed upon. He bites his lip, trying not to sigh, wishing desperately to be with him rather than his best friend. He hopes that Ciel does not notice, for he hates to be rude.

“Well, I hope you enjoy, Soma.” He watches his best friend take his fiancee’s arm. “We’re on our way to the garden.”

“Would you like to come with us?” Elizabeth asks, a smile on her face.

“Nah, I’ll stay here.” He grins, quite content on being done with their conversation. He’d much rather find Edgar, and spend some more time with him, if he were to tell the truth to the two of them.

Ciel gives a nod of his head. “Alright.”

The two walk out of the ballroom, heading towards the garden outside, leaving Soma alone. He looks around, and sees both the Green house prefect and Lady Elizabeth’s brother speaking to one another off towards the side of the dance floor. He looks out, and thinks he sees Agni, but he’s no longer wearing the gold vest that they had agreed to wear. He pays no attention to it, knowing that his khan-sama must feel it would be better to not stand out among the guests, while trying to serve others.

He takes his leave, heading outside, even though he still has another fifteen minutes until the appropriate time to meet Edgar. When the clock announces that it’s now nine in the evening, Soma feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns, and sees Edgar standing there, the red hat now gone, just the red mask adorning his face.

“Miss me, Prince?” He smiles, taking Soma’s arm in his. “Come on, let’s go? I do believe Phantomhive have a garden maze. Would you like to see it with me?”

Soma smiles, and nods his head. “We could go to the stables, and I would be happy just being with you, Edgar. I hope you realize this.”

“I know, Soma. I feel the same way.” He flashes a knowing smile, making Soma’s heart thud hard in his chest.

They take a leisurely stroll through the maze, catching up on each other’s lives as they walked, keeping the conversation light. Soma listens to each story Edgar tells with rapt attention, having nothing that interesting to talk about. They get lost once in the maze, but find their way out by backtracking. As the air begins to become crisper, the moon rising high in the sky, they make their way back towards the main house. When they enter the ballroom, they see that only a small quartet is providing music, around six dozen people remaining on the dance floor.

Just as he turns to ask Edgar what he wants to do, Ciel’s khan-sama appears in front of them. “Ah, good evening. I know it is late. I would like to escort you two back to the room I opened for you earlier, if that is acceptable for the two of you?” Sebastian asks. “I know the couch is long enough for one body, and the bed-”

“It’s fine, Mr. Sebastian!” Soma nods his head. “Please, unlock the door for us again?”

Edgar squeezes his hand. They follow the butler back through the ballroom, and head towards the hallway. When the door opens, Sebastian stays outside. “Breakfast will be served at half past ten in the morning.” He points to a small device on the side of the wall. “Should you need anything, ring that bell, and I will make sure one of the servants will come to your room to assist you in anyway.”

“Thank you very much.” Edgar says, before Soma can say a word.

“If there will be nothing else?” Sebastian asks, looking between the two teens. Soma shakes his head, and observes him bow at the waist. “Then, have a pleasant evening, gentlemen. I will see you at breakfast in the morning.” He pulls the door closed, leaving the two teens alone once more.

Soma turns to look at him, the heat rising in his body. “What shall we do now?” He asks, keeping his voice as innocent as possible.

“Now, all of our clothes will come off.” Edgar replies, a smirk on his face.

He laughs, nodding his head in agreement. “An excellent suggestion, Edgar.”

“I’m glad you think so, my liege.”


	40. Chapter 40

Prompt - "That's it. Touch yourself for me."   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Much like a pot of water left over fire, his blood boils underneath his skin. Fury–or so he deems–refuses to stay as mere abstract, concretizing itself through bubbles between demon skin and human guise. Puffs of smoke line his body like grey tendrils, moving from his feet, up to his arms and up towards the night sky before they fade into nothing.

What is this?  
How is this possible?

Ronald Knox locking lips with Charles Phipps. (Quite a few times, too.)

No, that, considering their involvement with Finnian, actually isn’t too surprising. The demon remembers he himself has made remarks to Ronald concerning (and he borrows Ronald’s words for this) “The Other Man”, knows he has pushed for the reaper to be open to the possibilities of having a relationship with both Finnian and this man more than once before.

Rather, what’s surprising is this–this fury, this anger, this seething rage that burns him to degrees no human can take, his own blood vaporizing from the heat, his human form losing then regenerating blood to keep this guise up. This smoldering vexation dismisses any effort on Sebastian’s part to stifle or put out. He’d felt the same wrath a few times before, such as when Undertaker attempted to harm or steal away Ciel, first at Campania then at Weston.

He would have leapt right at Phipps, tear demon claws through the man’s finely tailored suit and rip flesh (like paper) if he could, but he feared Ronald might also be in harm’s way, given the distance between them. (Or rather, the lack of it.)

This is absolutely unexpected. Sebastian himself doesn’t know quite how to handle it except to keep watching them kiss, and let the rage boil beneath.

***

In the wee hours of that stormy night, at odd hours between Wednesday and Thursday, either due to the intensity of their sex, or to the volume of blood that seeped through the torn skin on Ronald’s back, the reaper quickly loses consciousness after Sebastian comes inside him. The demon catches an unconscious Ronald in his arms, right before the reaper’s knees could touch the ground. Sebastian holds him close to his chest, blood tainting the front of his suit and waistcoat.

Knowing the cold rain won’t do any good to Ronald if allowed to stay under it any longer, Sebastian thinks it best to head back to the manor immediately. He first attempts to remove Ronald’s shirt from his wrists, which had acted as makeshift restraints moments prior, in order to carry him with more ease. He turns the reaper around to face him, keeps him upright by leaning the reaper’s body against his chest. His fingers pull the sleeves down and off of Ronald’s hands, the reaper’s arms hanging loosely to the sides once they are pulled free from their binding.

As Sebastian tucks the wet shirt underneath an arm, he realizes the rainwater has drenched his white gloves to part translucence. He sees the contract mark on his left hand. It does not glow, nor does it sting, but he feels the weight of it. For a moment he thinks of his master who must be feeling cold, left to sleep alone in bed. The demon tells himself he must make haste to return to his side.

He then turns around to carry the reaper on his back. He wraps heavy arms around his neck, and he’s about to tuck his arms underneath Ronald’s knees when the reaper’s glasses choose the opportune moment to fall to the ground. How irksome. Sebastian leans down with difficulty, trying to balance unconscious Ronald on his back while he does so. He is able to take the glasses in his left hand, refastens the hold of unconscious arms around his neck, hooks his arms underneath the reaper’s knees, and stands up. He slightly joggles the reaper on his back to test that he doesn’t fall, and when he’s sure Ronald wouldn’t fall off, he runs–almost flies–towards the manor.

He slows down when they’re a good few meters away from the manor, for he shouldn’t cause any damage to the manor by crashing into it. They get to the servant’s entrance, kitchen now flooded with inch-deep rainwater up to the area where closets are located. Sebastian notes he must clean this mess up later before heading back to the young master’s room. For now, Ronald comes first.

Sebastian’s shoes make no sound against the stone floor, feet moving with silent grace as if he’s sliding against ice. When he reaches his bedroom door, he opens it carefully, closing it in the same manner, without sound. He sets Ronald upon the bed, face down to give his wounds space to breathe. He watches blood and rainwater drip unto the white of bed sheets and he grimaces. Perhaps he may have been a little too rough. (Quite disappointing, the demon thinks, if he can’t get as violent as he wanted even with Ronald. Such is the limit of non-demons, he supposes.)

In the blink of an eye he fetches fresh towels from the linen closet, wipes Ronald’s skin dry with it. He cautiously wipes wounds clear of blood with the utmost of his abilities, but the reaper winces even at the slightest touch. In an attempt to comfort the reaper, Sebastian starts spreading kisses down Ronald’s back, kneeling on the floor to Ronald’s left. He traces the other’s spine with his lips, licking each wound he comes by to heal them. Although he hasn’t tried with someone else before, he ponders if he could alter Ronald’s appearance with a swipe of his hand, much like how he clears himself of injuries. He’s about to attempt it, hands readied upon Ronald’s shoulder blades to swipe down the reaper’s back, when Ronald starts to wake.

“Ronald?” The name passes through demon’s lips with a concern no demon should hold for anyone. Sebastian doesn’t notice it himself. From where he kneels at the side of the bed, he inches his face closer to Ronald’s, watches yellow-green appear from beneath eyelids that struggle whether to stay closed, or open.

The reaper laughs weakly, then smiles at him, when he realizes the demon is beside him. “Sebas-chan,” he says in a voice Sebastian could compare to cotton fluff.

Ronald reaches out towards Sebastian with his left hand, the same side where the demon crouches beside him. The demon’s hands hang in the air, waiting to catch the reaper’s hand in his, but Ronald’s hand passes them. Instead, Ronald grips the demon’s collar tightly and quickly–harshly–pulls him down. Ronald crashes their foreheads together, with so much force, Sebastian felt like his soul shook from its intensity.

“Ow–ow, okay. Bad idea. No more headbutts.” Ronald says when he’s let go of Sebastian, rubbing his forehead.

Sebastian’s brows are knit together, eyes glowing red at the reaper. “Might I ask what I had done to deserve such treatment?”

Ronald lets his head fall upon Sebastian’s pillow, glares at the demon–or at least, at his general direction. The reaper can only see a blob of black with some red spots before him. “Oh, wow. Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because you _fucking tore my back_?”

Sebastian presses his lips together, brows furrowing deeper, though this time with sorrow. Ronald doesn’t see he actually looks apologetic for a moment. His words betray his expression. “Well, you enjoyed it, did you not?”

“Well, that’s–” Ronald looks away from the black blob purposely, facing the head of the bed. He puffs his cheeks, which he feels start to grow warm. _Give a warning next time, at least_. He thinks, but he doesn’t find the courage to say.

Sebastian brushes his fingers against Ronald’s cheek, delights in the small wince Ronald’s face distorts to for a moment. He feels its warmth even through cold, wet gloves. The demon smiles, he takes the blush as a ‘yes’.

“I won’t do it anymore, then.” Sebastian teases. He hopes Ronald disagrees.

Ronald grumbles. “I’m not telling you to _not_  do it. Just–”

“Just?”

Ronald looks towards the black blob once more, arms wrapping around the pillow to hug it beneath him. His lips quiver due to his inner struggle–admit or not admit.

Sebastian chuckles, loving the sweet rush of the reaper’s blood. “I’m waiting,” he keeps stroking Ronald’s cheeks.

Ronald refuses to admit. Instead, says, “Your gloves are cold. Take them off.”

Sebastian takes a moment to discern whether or not to remove them. He considers it hadn’t throbbed painfully when he saw it while in the woods, perhaps it wouldn’t anymore. He sighs in resignation. “Fine.”

He starts taking his gloves off, pulling at each finger’s sleeve on his right hand before he’s able to fully pull the glove off. He does the same with his left hand. While he removes his gloves, Ronald reaches towards the table on his left. It’s where they normally place his glasses, so he knows he’ll find them there. He puts them on once he does.

“Hah,” Ronald laughs shortly when he spots the demon’s left hand. “I knew it. You _were_  hiding something.”

Sebastian purses his lips. “Does this satisfy you now?”

“Nah, nah, lemme see it.” He tries to sit up, pushing his chest off the bed, to get a closer look on the demon’s seal, but learns the hard way his torn skin won’t let him move so freely without pain just yet. The skin of his back throbs. “Ow, ow, ow.”

“Please refrain from moving. You will keep your wounds from healing.” Sebastian says, tone firm, face knot with worry. “You reapers heal fast, do you not?”

“I normally do, but injuries from you need more time to heal.” Ronald flaps his left hand so the demon would offer him his left hand. The glee on his face makes Sebastian question whether he truly is in pain or not. “Or so I’ve noticed.”

The demon follows Ronald’s unspoken command with a sigh. He stands up from the floor to sit on the bed beside the reaper, the bed shifting slightly once he’s seated. With his right leg propped upon the bed, his body turned toward Ronald, right hand on the other side of the bed, he offers his left hand, lets the reaper study it.

“This shit looks complicated.” Ronald squints at the details, trails the upside down star of the contract mark with his thumbs. Sebastian watches the other’s fingers tracing his seal, and remembers he’s wanted to ask about the reaper’s black nails. Ronald beats him to it, however, thumb tracing upwards to his nails. “Ooh, I think I noticed before, when you removed your gloves like, waaaay before. You have black nails, too!”

Sebastian jolts for a moment, eyes wide, shocked they were thinking the same. His facial expression relaxes as he replies. “Yes, I do. You as well.”

“Ahh, yeah. You noticed, too, huh?” Ronald chuckles. “I don’t paint them black or anything. When I woke up, they were already black.”

Question marks go over Sebastian’s head. When he woke up? What does that mean?

“I think all of us reapers have black nails. I’ve never seen others’ to know, though.” Ronald’s seen female reapers’ fingers, but they’re normally painted in other colors. He doesn’t feel the need to tell Sebastian that, however. He starts dangling his feet up in the air, but that hurts his back, too. He stops. “So this seal binds your contract with the little kiddo?”

“Yes.” Sebastian replies, quite without thought. He’s mesmerized by thumbs that resumed tracing the curves and lines of his seal. Having Ronald touch his contract seal with such gentleness makes him feel–strange. He doesn’t know quite how to put it. Before he could put the feeling into words, his gaze slowly shifts from the thumbs on his hand, down Ronald’s arm, to the base of Ronald’s neck. Honey brown and black cling wet upon his thin neck. Sebastian licks his lips, an increasing desire to lick Ronald’s nape pooling in his tongue.

“I’m not too big on the details about demon contracts with humans. But does this mean he has the same mark on– Hmm?” Ronald senses the bed shift. He turns to look at the demon, muttering “Sebas-chan?” as he does, but he’s stopped midway. A stinging sensation starts at the bottom curve of his back due to his movement, but it’s quickly replaced by soothing coolness. The soothing chill turns into a jolt of pleasure, traveling through his veins from spine to his arms and legs, then to every tip of his fingers and toes. A moan escapes his throat, followed by a heavy half-sigh, half-name call: “Sebas-chan.”

Sebastian’s lips are on the deep curve of Ronald’s back, quarter way up from his buttocks, right in the middle, upon his spine. The demon trails kisses along Ronald’s spine, making the reaper shiver beneath him, clutching the pillow. Sebastian shifts his position, places his knees on either sides of Ronald’s legs, right hand keeping him upright, while his left hand is still in Ronald’s grip. He kisses at random points on Ronald’s back, bare flesh warm on his lips when he kisses open wounds. The reaper winces when he licks at torn skin, the pained whimper spurring Sebastian’s erection to life.

Ronald does not stop shivering as the demon continues his ministrations upon the his back. His fingers clench and unclench upon the pillow and Sebastian’s left hand, which he refuses to let go, tangling his fingers within the other’s, though it’s difficult to do with the same hand. He digs his face deep into the pillow in order to keep his moans low as Sebastian relentlessly kisses across his back. A futile attempt, however, for Sebastian slows the drag of his tongue, or keeps his lips against the other’s skin a few seconds longer, tickling Ronald with his breath, in order to make Ronald moan louder.

It doesn’t take long for Ronald to start bucking his hips, grinding his bare buttocks against the cloth of Sebastian’s pants where it’s warm, where he knows he can feel Sebastian’s desire for him. He whimpers in more pain as a result, some wounds reopening to the intensity of his actions.

“Ronald,” Sebastian breathes into the reaper’s right ear. The demon drinks in the pleasure that pulses through the reaper’s veins at the mere mention of his name, his erection growing harder. “Ronald,” he repeats, digging his hips down to rub harder against the other’s bare buttocks.

“Sebas-chan,” Ronald whispers unto the pillow, hissing when his wounds start hurting once more. “Wait, wait, wait,” He breathes through clenched teeth, both his and Sebastian’s hips stopping. He lies flat on the bed, head upon the pillow facing towars his left. He looks at Sebastian, seeing him half-black blob, half-clear, his glasses become askew on his nose. “Sorry, Sebas-chan. I don’t think I can go another round tonight.”

Sebastian flattens his lips, disappointed. “It is alright.”

Ronald laughs softly. “That doesn’t sound like 'it’s alright’.” Adjusting his glasses with his left hand, he ponders how they can continue this bout of pleasure. He doesn’t want to leave himself half erect either. Judging pleasure is better than pain, he turns over, lies on his back. He thinks the bed’s softness will be comfortable to his wounds. “Hey,” he starts, smirking wide. “Show me how you do it, Sebas-chan.”

Maroon eyes light red when Ronald turns over. Sebastian marvels at the perfectly toned muscles on Ronald’s torso. He runs his hands down them, tracing each dip and rise carefully. He doesn’t hear Ronald whimper underneath his touch. “Do what, exactly?” He answers when he remembers he’s been asked a question.

Ronald breathes with difficulty with the way his breath wants to hitch with ever slow, languid touch Sebastian makes on his abdominal muscles. He tries to gather enough breath in his lungs before he speaks. “How do you touch yourself?”

“To be frank, I don’t.” Sebastian admits, looking Ronald in the eye. “For one, demons do not find the need to pleasure themselves, only enticed to pleasure when there’s something or someone urging them to.” After he speaks, Sebastian remembers he’s stroked himself in front of the young master once before. He judges Ronald doesn’t need to know that.

“Shall I urge you to touch yourself now?” Ronald teases, still smirking widely. “Please?”

Sebastian considers it’s the least he could do for Ronald, after injuring him that badly. He watches Ronald’s eyes follow his fingers, making them travel down perfectly sculpted reaper abdominals, and up to the belt on his hips.

Sebastian unbuckles his belt and lowers his pants halfway down his thighs, lets his erection out and hisses at the feel cold night air against his heat. He leans back, right hand to the bed for support, sitting upon Ronald’s knees. His left hand reaches for his throbbing cock, wrapping his fingers around it with a gentle squeeze that makes his body shiver.

“That’s it,” Ronald’s voice is heavy with desire as his chest heaves, eyeing each of the demon’s movement. “Touch yourself for me.”

Sebastian starts to stroke his erection, hand pumping up and down, urged by Ronald’s eager eyes watching him. He observes Ronald’s chest heave, abdominals tauting and loosening as he breathes, sweat forming due to the heat of their bodies. Unable to take the visual delight before him, Ronald starts pumping himself, too.

“More roughly, Sebas-chan,” Ronald demands as he picks up the speed he strokes himself. Sebastian mimics his pace. “That’s it. That’s good,” he whispers, eyes going back and forth from Sebastian’s eyes and Sebastian pleasuring himself.

The demon finds no words to speak. The intensity of Ronald’s gaze, the scent of Ronald’s arousal, the sweet aroma that is so distinctly Ronald’s–it envelopes him in a frenzy he mindlessly yields to, dares not even resist, simply succumbs.

Not long after, the squelch of come slowly spilling from the tips of their cocks starts to sound in the room, accompanied by the chorus of their labored breathing and the drum of rain outside. When Sebastian is near coming, he nears his cock towards Ronald’s, starts rubbing them together in frantic pace. Both their hands squeeze tightly around their rubbing erections.

“Sebastian,” Ronald moans against the top of Sebastian’s head, for the demon started planting kisses on his chest.

Sebastian’s eyes glimmer at the mention of his name. Funny how a mere change in intonation summons a different level of thrill within him. Sebas-chan and Sebastian. The latter, the name his master gave him, tastes so good on Ronald’s tongue.

“Say it again, Ronald.” He says, and he doesn’t mind he himself can hear himself begging. He lifts himself from Ronald’s chest to look at the reaper’s face. “Call my name.”

Ronald looks up at Sebastian, cannot suppress a loud moan that escapes his throat when he sees the lustful, shining red eyes of a demon. “Se- _ngh_ -haa, Sebastian…”

The name reverberates somewhere beneath the demon’s skin, urging forth black tendrils to come out of their human guise. Black vines line Sebastian’s spine, where Ronald can’t see, but they’re there, dancing to the rhythm in which the two men engage in debauchery.

Ronald cites his name like a prayer, says it over and over like a spell to bring forth his own release. Sebastian comes to the sound of these desperate pleas, Ronald coming soon after. Their juices mix upon Ronald’s toned stomach, pooling then overflowing to his sides.

Sebastian stares down at the pool of corrupted juice, wanting to lick the blessed torso clean, but he holds himself back. He has to discipline himself this much, at least. His breath can’t smell like come when he lies back beside his master after all.

Without a word from Sebastian, it’s Ronald that takes his left hand, the one with the seal, drags it across his torso, and starts licking come off the demon’s fingers. Sebastian watches intently, dazzled by Ronald’s beauty. Why call Finnian beautiful when he’s the one that’s beautiful? He feels warmth pool in his groin again, but he tries to control that, too. There probably isn’t much time before he has to go.

Ronald almost licks against the contract seal itself, but Sebastian hastily pulls it back before he could. The demon smirks at him. “Now, now, that’s quite enough.” He wipes come off the side of Ronald’s mouth with his thumb. “You need to go to sleep now.”

The reaper wipes his lips with the back of his hand, smile on his face. “Sleep is for the weak. I can keep going.”

Sebastian starts to get off him. “Be that as it may, I must go now.” He walks towards his drawers.

“Wait–what?” Ronald sits up, hisses at the pain when he feels his back sting. “How come?”

Sebastian takes a fresh shirt from his dresser and puts it on the top to dress Ronald in it later. “I must be in bed with the young master when he wakes up.”

“In bed?” Ronald asks, looking at him shock-faced. “What do you mean?”

It’s the reaper’s confused tone that makes Sebastian realize maybe he shouldn’t have said what he had. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have said that.” He admits aloud, then sighs. “Really, Ronald, and your habit of asking me questions you might not like the answers to.”

Ronald’s eyes widen further. Darn, Sebastian seems to keep admitting the wrong things.

“What do you mean, Sebastian?” He grabs for the demon’s arm, but Sebastian nudges it away. “Hey, tell me.”

Sebastian considers his options. The rain seems to be stopping, and without checking the time, he thinks the young master will awaken in the next hour or two. He doesn’t have the time or leisure to answer Ronald’s questions now. Perhaps if he makes Ronald sleep now, the reaper could stay asleep until after the young master has awakened. Once Ciel is awake, and has been attended to, he’ll have the rest of the morning to clearly explain things to Ronald. Decided that’s the best option, not realizing how faulty it is, Sebastian turns to the reaper. “I would rather you simply fall to sleep, Ronald.”

“Not until you answer me.” Ronald says determinedly, eyes fixed on Sebastian’s. To think they’d just shared such a passionate night together. Then again, before this bout of sex, and the one in the woods, weren’t they fighting about something? Ronald remembers now. Sebastian had called him a toy. A toy? Is he merely a toy to keep the demon entertained while his master is asleep? Is that it? Is that all he is? What makes his master then? Ronald inaudibly gasps. “Are you sleeping with your–”

Before Ronald could finish the question, Sebastian’s lips are against Ronald’s. He doesn’t let go until Ronald has lost consciousness from the lack of air in his lungs.

“My apologies, Ronald.” He says to the unconscious reaper, pumping his chest to fill lungs with air again. “We simply don’t have the time now.”

Ronald regains his breathing, although still unconscious. Sebastian cleans him, dresses him in a new shirt, and places him back on Finnian’s bed, with fresh sheets to rid it of the gardener’s smell.

“Sweetest dreams,” he whispers, one last kiss upon Ronald’s forehead.

He looks towards Bard to make sure he’s still asleep, then makes his exit.

Sebastian changes into fresh clothes once he’s back in his room, running his hands over his butler suit to press them free of creases. He walks the halls with purpose now, compared to earlier morning’s secretive steps. He walks down the corridor to the kitchen, and with a clap of his hands, fixes the broken down door and clears out the rainwater. He deems that isn’t part of the master’s instruction to not use his demon powers. Ciel can’t criticize him for using his demon powers if the master never knows.

Decided he’s set for the day, he goes back to the young master’s room, setting himself back beside his master, between the sheets. Ciel, though asleep, is quick to sense his presence. The small boy rolls over towards Sebastian to drape a short arm over his torso. The demon welcomes the small, affectionate action, cradling Ciel in his arms, holding him close to his chest, and watches the boy sleep.

***

Sebastian doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s waking from it. He awakens to sensing the presence of four people coming in from a far distance. He supposes it is Finnian and Snake coming home, with Double Charles accompanying them. Frankly, Sebastian is surprised that even Charles Grey has come to drop (he guesses) Snake off. He’s sensed that smell of melted sugar on Snake as of late, the kind that stings Sebastian’s nose, unlike the kind that intoxicates him–as is the case with Ciel and Ronald.

He opts to get out of bed and welcome the guests (for it is his duty as a Phantomhive butler). However, Ciel’s arms are wrought around him, preventing him from moving away. (He finds it adorable that the young master is so honestly clingy in his sleep.)

While he strokes Ciel’s hair gently, he senses someone walking in the kitchen area. Sebastian hopes it’s Bard.

_Stay asleep, Ronald_. He begs the reaper in his mind. _It’s for your own good_.

***

Ronald has left, so Finnian reveals when Sebastian arrives at the kitchen that morning. Sebastian amuses him, saying “I am happy for your friend that you got to meet when he came here personally just to see you.”

“Silly, Mr. Sebastian.” Finnian laughs as he washes the herbs he’s picked that morning.  "He isn’t _just_  my friend.“

Sebastian turns to him, surprised by what he’s saying. _Hadn’t you introduced him to me as your friend?_  He’s about to say, but Finnian beats him to speak first.

"Ronald is my lover!” The gardener smiles to his direction as he says each word with so much enthusiasm. He giggles afterward, perhaps unable to stand the excitement of admitting that aloud. What a nauseatingly sweet rhyme. “That’s why he came here to see me last night, and kissed me goodbye this morning. Right, Mr. Snake?”

“Yeah. – says Oscar.” says Snake, who’s polishing silverware.

Sebastian smiles at the gardener politely, though he feels like he’d just been stabbed with a knife labeled: “Not Ronald’s lover”. Though typically armed with one hell of quips, Sebastian finds he cannot reply anything to that.

He places two muffins from the basket Finnian and Snake brought from the Queen’s palace on a plate, sets it next to teaware on the trolley, and heads towards the young master’s bedroom.

***

The problem with Charles Phipps is this. He’s too perfect.

He’s a reliable human being, yes, a rare one of his kind (like Agni). Sebastian doesn’t dislike him. He has even pushed Ronald for him plenty times before because, aside from the fact the demon sees no problem in polyamory, he knows the human is good.

But when Ciel asks for Charles Phipps’ muffins for dessert that lunch, and does the same for dinner, rather than the dessert Sebastian had prepared, the demon tells the other servants to make sure they eat all the muffins that same night.

He refuses to believe his desserts would ever lose to anyone else’s.

***

On the day of the ball, Sebastian senses Ronald near the estate, a lovely, sweet scent wafting in through the window. He starts making his way to the kitchen.

He arrives at the kitchen to Bard and Ronald in conversation. He walks up to them, then clears his throat. “Bard, shouldn’t you be keeping an eye on the potatoes?” He notices the heightened rush of blood in the reaper’s veins when the reaper’s noticed his presence behind him.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Bard replies, walking over to the stove.

Sebastian turns to the reaper. “Mr. Knox, was it?”

“Yep.” Ronald turns around then, and looks quite smitten for a moment. Sebastian is not sure what exactly causes the further increased rush in his blood, but he’s delighted by it. “Mr. Michaelis, right?”

“Indeed,” he replies, practically purring. His eyes flash red for a moment. “I see you have a garment bag with you? Would you like for me to show you to the room you stayed in before?”

“You mean, our shared room, Sebastian?” Bard asks from the stove.

_Hah, hah. Very funny, Bard_. Sebastian thinks to himself, monotonous.

“He did stay another time before that, remember? Never mind.” He sighs internally at their chef’s humor, then he turns to the guest. “Mr. Knox, if you would follow me, please?” He looks to the chef whose fingers seem to be twitching to take his machinery out of the cupboard where he hides them. “Bard - please do not destroy the kitchen in my absence.”

Bard straightens his stance, saluting to the butler his obedience. His arm softens to a wave when he looks towards Ronald. “See ya in a bit, Ronald!”

Sebastian walks out the kitchen, reaper following his trail, leading the way to the east side of the manor.

“Why are you here so early?” He starts the conversation. “The ball does not begin for another three and a half hours.”

“I figured it would be nice to offer my help. Sounds like you could use the extra help.”

It’s only been a few days since he last saw Ronald, but his voice sounds so different. Now it sounds bitter and dry, hoarse and weak like he’d been screaming continuously for months. Sebastian wants to ask more about this drop in mood when he feels a piercing gaze upon his back, tingling where it is concentrated. A smile slightly pulls at his lips. Perhaps the reaper isn’t feeling so down as he initially thought.

Upon arrival at the room Ronald stayed previously, Sebastian holds the door open for him with a slight bow. Ronald enters, and walks towards the standing armoire. After closing the door, demon eyes follow the reaper’s every movement. He deduces, something _is_  different, _is_  strange.

Sebastian clears his throat to get the reaper’s attention, who grants him this, head turning slightly to his direction.

“If you wish to help, then please assist Finnian in the outside garden. When that is completed, please help him move the floral arrangements to be placed in the ballroom.”

“Is that all?” Ronald faces the armoire.

A moment passes them in silence.

“Why are you still in here, Sebas-chan?”

Why _is_  he still here? His mind wanders to when they last met. The words he’d said without meaning to, forcing Ronald to sleep, not being there to see him off. “I suppose I…” He starts. Well, this is a bit more difficult to say than think. “… wish… to offer my…”

Ronald turns around then. Why must he turn around now when Sebastian doesn’t want to be seen in his struggle to get these words out? “Yes? Offer me what?”

Sebastian feels heat flash in his eyes. “My sincerest apologies for not being able to escort you out of the manor on Thursday. I trust that Bard took care of you?” A baiting question. He knows Finnian had sent Ronald off that morning.

“No.” Ronald quickly turns around. Sebastian smells a strange bitterness in the rush of Ronald’s blood. “It’s fine. I know you had other engagements.”

Sebastian frowns, starts approaching Ronald with gentle footsteps. Why is he treating him so sourly when they’d gotten along so well that morning? Is he so offended by his relations with his young master? Is it because he wasn’t there to see him off? Finnian was there to see him off in Sebastian’s, so what else could Ronald be dissatisfied with?

He reaches for Ronald’s back, the curve he knows Ronald loves being touched best, in attempts to comfort him.

“What the hell?”

Sebastian did not expect that to work opposite.

“Your mood has changed.” He says. He’s unsure himself if it regards to Ronald’s current shift in mood, or the change between today and two days ago. He wants to lower his lips and nibble the top of Ronald’s ears, but perhaps this isn’t the proper time. “What happened, Ronald?”

He senses blood rushing sweet once more. He smiles when the reaper speaks in a tone that tries to hide this sweet delicacy. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done.”

“Oh, I see.” He says. He refuses to move away, disciplines himself enough to not move further as well. If he could have his way he’d take the reaper now, exploit him in his confusion, drown him in his mixed emotions.

Ronald laughs, bitter in taste. “Besides, shouldn’t I smell nicer to you now? This jealousy? Misery I’ve feeling? The absolute bitterness I feel right now because it seems that person I seem to care about has someone else in their life?”

Sebastian follows each uttered word carefully. He remembers sensing four people coming from afar, Finnian’s basket of muffins and being able to send Ronald off, the bitter tone he speaks in now. It clicks.

“You met Mr. Phipps.”

“Only by accident.” Ronald says, pushing the armoire door closed. He rests his head against the cabinet, revealing the back of his neck to the demon. How dare he display such weakness and expect the demon won’t bite the bait?

Sebastian leans his lips towards the exposed skin, but catches himself. He won’t let his discipline fall now, no. There is simply so much left to do.

“Look, I really don’t want to talk about this right now, Sebas-chan. Just leave me alone. You’ve got shit to prepare for the ball.”

It’s like he took the words right out of his mouth. (Minus 'shit’. Sebastian wouldn’t say such repulsive words.) Out of concern for the reaper, he says nothing to further inflame his bitterness.

“Very well, Ronald.” Sebastian starts walking away, though in his mind he kisses the reaper’s neck once. “Finnian is out in the garden. He must be presentable and ready by a quarter to six. I will bring his uniform for the evening to this room, so that the two of you may get dressed together.”

Even his attempt to give the reaper more time with Finnian seems futile. How difficult must it be to soothe this man’s pain? If only they could deal with this in the way they normally would–a passionate bout of rough sex.

“Thanks. Oh!”

This time Sebastian doesn’t turn around from the door, doesn’t want to show the reaper the worry that must have overflown to his face.

“As luck would have it, I guess you should know that I’m here on official business this evening.” Ronald says.

That alerts the demon. He turns around, one eyebrow raised up. “Oh? And what exactly does that mean, Ronald?”

“It means someone is going to make an attempt on someone’s life. Considering it’s here, it’s a safe bet to assume they will be trying to go after your lover. I mean, master.”

Sebastian feels fire behind his eyes once more, narrowed to slits. That slip up must have been a joke to Ronald, but Sebastian finds no humor in it. “Very well. I trust you will be handling it?”

“Indeed.” Ronald replies with a smirk, and at that moment, anger flushes out of Sebastian’s system. Instead, Sebastian wants to swoon over Ronald and proper language. It’s something the world needs more often, he deems. “Enjoy your preparations, Sebas-chan.” He says rather playfully, sending him off with his typical casual salute.

Sebastian walks out of the room, knowing it best to leave before he does anything he himself will regret.

***

Marchioness Midford arrives with Lady Elizabeth. This time, Ciel is prepared for her early arrival, having requested Sebastian to make the snacks that morning. He leads them to a room on the second floor, one that connects to a room in which Lady Elizabeth and the young master may change into outfits brought by Miss Hopkins later that day for final fitting.

There are times as he pours tea unto the Marchioness’ cup, he can see Finnian and Ronald over the window, setting up wood for tonight’s fire in the garden. His polite smile widens a little, so minuscule that the change is perhaps invisible to human eyes.

***

The young master orders him to concentrate on the remaining preparations to be done, fully satisfied with the afternoon snacks and tea prepared for him and his guests.

Sebastian proceeds to check on each of them and their duties, Mey-rin, Bard, and Snake–all clear of their duties. (Tanaka was to sit and drink his tea, like always.) All that’s left is Finnian.

He arrives at the ballroom and sees some flower arrangements have been brought to the second floor. He senses for Ronald’s presence, and proceeds to where he is.

Sebastian finds Ronald about to set a vase down. He speaks without warning, fully intending to tease. “Please do not drop those.”

His plan succeeded, surprising the reaper to the point he almost dropped the vase without meaning to. Ronald is quick to save it, as expected of a reaper’s reflexes. “Damn it, Sebas-chan! Can’t you make more noise?

Sebastian simply smirks at him, delighted his teasing worked.

"What the hell do you want?”

“I am here to help speed things up. We are getting close to five, and I cannot have Finnian be late. He must shower and look presentable.” Sebastian pulls his pocketwatch out from his vest, and takes a look at it. “Yes, we must speed things up.”

They talk briefly of how the young master does not like him using his demon powers much. Sebastian is surprised by how much he admits to the reaper. Is this one of the effects due to how good they’ve been to each other lately? Or perhaps this is caused by Sebastian having revealed his contract seal to Ronald that Thursday morning.

Sebastian follows Ronald noiselessly to the atrium, watches the reaper take another arrangement. Ronald is surprised by his presence again. “Quit doing that!”

“I apologize, Ronald.” Sebastian smirks, triumphant.

The reaper grunts, moving around him. “You’re not. Quit harassing me. You want to get this done, don’t you?”

“True, I do.” The demon grabs one of the larger arrangements, then lists to Ronald what else that must be done.

Ronald seems to delight in his rambling. It lightens the weight on Sebastian’s chest he wasn’t aware that was there.

“Less talking, more working, Sebas-chan!” The reaper calls out, a grin on his face, laughing out loud. That laughter is such beautiful music in Sebastian’s ears.

Sebastian grabs for two more arrangements as he listens in on the Ronald and Finnian’s conversation.

“What’s so funny? Did something happen, Ronald?”

“No, beautiful. Just your butler seems to be complaining about how much there is still to do.”

“Mr. Sebastian is helping with the flowers now?” The gardener sounds confused then. “But he said–”

“We are falling behind,” Sebastian makes his presence known, walking out of the garden, three different arrangements in hand.

“But, we can do it, Mr. Sebastian.” Finnian says, voice firm.

There he goes again with that annoying tone. An angry puppy, that’s what he is in Sebastian’s eyes. Can’t Finnian be bit more meek, and likable? Like an adorable kitten, perhaps?

Sebastian prevents himself from sighing. “I am well aware that you are more than capable, Finnian. However, you must–”

“Let us take care of it, then!” The gardener cuts him off. Sebastian’s eyes widen in surprise. Did he just raise his voice at him _again_? “Ronald came to help me! We have enough help already! This is my only job today, Mr. Sebastian. Please don’t take it away from me. I want to help the young master!”

They stand there, glaring at each other. Snake tries to intercede, or so Sebastian hears him speak, but he’s too distracted by the anger that pools beneath his skin, blood boiling hot.

An innocent-sounding “Beautiful?” breaks both from their contest. They turn to look at the reaper. Sebastian presses his lips to a fine line when he realizes Ronald’s only looking at Finnian. “Could you help me with this upstairs?”

“Yes, Ronald! I’ll show you where this one needs to go.” Finnian walks over to Ronald and starts leading him back upstairs.

Sebastian’s gaze follows the two, eyes feeling hot with fire.

Beautiful, he says. The nickname makes Sebastian’s blood simmer.

The demon looks to his right, Snake coming into view. The footman wears his usual blank expression, albeit colored with a hint of worry.

“Are you alright, Black? – says Emily.” His voice relays his snake’s concern.

Sebastian simply smiles politely at his fellow staff. “What makes you ask that? Why would I not be alright?”

“We may not have been here for long, but we can tell this isn’t usual between the two of you. You and Sunflower, that is. – says Oscar.”

“You should patch things up before it gets to a point you’re unable to handle.” Snake pauses to sigh, in the girlish manner his snake would. “Fights with fellow staff never end well without proper communication, you know. – says Emily.”

Sebastian simply looks at Snake, polite smile still on. “I shall consider your words. Thank you, Snake. Now if you’ll excuse me, I shall proceed with other preparations. Please make sure those two finish here soon.”

“Yes, sir. – says Oscar.”

“See you later. – says Emily.”

***

When he gets back to the kitchen, Tanaka has thankfully taken care of the rest of preparations, assigning Bard to bring food out and Mey-rin to bring out napkins and silverware. Bard is to put out plates afterwards, champagne to be handled by Tanaka himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka.” Sebastian bows to him, a hand on his chest to show his sincerity. “To have you assist me this much, I have deeply failed as the Phantomhive–”

“Nonsense, Sebastian.” The old man laughs. _Ho ho ho_. “This is an enormous event, after all. _I_  wouldn’t be a Phantomhive servant if I sat still and drank tea, yes?” Tanaka smiles, winking shortly.

That soothes Sebastian’s nerves. He simply smiles, bowing his head lightly towards his senior, showing his respect.

“Now, please focus on the young master.” Tanaka says in that tender, but firm voice of his. “We will deal with the last of preparations.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka.”

He goes back to his young master to help him dress for the evening.

After a quick rinsing of his body, Ciel tells Sebastian to stay away from him for most of the night. Due to his deal with Aunt Frances, he must be able to show her he can escort Elizabeth without assistance. Both of them sigh, knowing a long night awaits them.

The distance he’s being forced to keep away from both Ciel and Ronald tonight is quite disconcerting, the demon thinks. Regardless of discomfort, he replies, bowing obediently with a hand to his chest, “Yes, my Lord.”

***

The trick to having your master appear to be a wonderful escort is to have the butler work from the shadows.

Make sure no one is ever in their way. Make sure they are well hydrated throughout the night. Make sure what needs to be fetched for Lady Elizabeth–be it a napkin, a plate, or a glass of water–is accessible within the young master’s arm’s reach.

Although it appears that Ciel and Elizabeth simply take a stroll from one end of the ballroom to the other, and out to other rooms, Sebastian does plenty of shadow work for the first hour of the ball.

He sighs to himself, both in relief and accomplishment, when his young master finally gives him the signal that he won’t be needing any more assistance for the night. The young master will call him silently by the contract seal should he ever need him.

That, however, concludes whatever it is that Sebastian had tasked himself to handle for most of the night. What shall he do then?

***

Sebastian heads into the kitchen and spots two guests he didn’t expect to see _here_. He notes, after a moment, that he should probably expect the servants’ efficiency to dwindle down now that these two have arrived. He only hopes Prince Soma would arrive with Agni soon. They’ll need the help.

He sees Earl Grey head out the servant’s door, and watches Phipps set a case down on the table. He calls the taller’s name to catch his attention, though he doesn’t seem to hear. He walks closer, almost colliding with the taller man as a result.

“Pardon me,” Sebastian says. “I thought you had heard me, Master Phipps.”

The taller man shakes his head, and steps back. “My apologies, Mr. Michaelis. I did not.”

“May I ask what you are doing in here?” He tilts his head, polite smile on his face. He pushes away the gnawing irritation he felt the other day when his master preferred to eat this man’s sweets for dessert rather than his. “The party is most definitely not back here. Unless you’re here to work?”

“No, we’re here as guests tonight,” says the other Charles, bringing in a fourth case. The very tone of this shorter man’s voice seethes with eagerness to throw the case right at Sebastian’s head. “Her Majesty wants the brat, I mean, the young Earl to enjoy these bottles of champagne.”

Sebastian’s polite facade falters for a moment when his master is spoken ill of, but he’s quick to resume his smile. He couldn’t be rude to the Queen’s butlers, even though he wants to kick them both out the door that very instant. “Ah, how delightful. We will be sure to send a letter of gratitude to Her Majesty. Is that the last case?”

“It is.” Phipps replies. He shows Sebastian what’s inside the case, and informs him they will take charge of their horses.

_Isn’t that just to make sure_  he  _gets to see who he wants to see?_  Sebastian thinks, glancing at Earl Grey from the corner of his eye.

“Excellent. Thank you very much.” He bows low, politely asks to take his leave, then leaves.

***

Sebastian is back at the kitchen, Bard trailing behind him with a trolley of as many dirty dishes as the ones on his own trolley. There, he sees Agni in the kitchen, dressed in a proper suit.

“Mr. Agni,” He blinks, surprised to see him well-dressed in the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”

“Namaste, Mr. Sebastian, Mr. Chef.” Agni holds his hands in prayer and bows lightly to each of them. “I’m here to be of assistance in any way I can.”

The light at the end of the tunnel. That’s what Agni is, Sebastian thinks.

“Thank you, Mr. Agni. I suggest you change first–”

“As expected of Mr. Sebastian! I was just about to ask you about that.”

“If you’ll step this way, please. Let us see if my extra clothes will fit you.”

Agni laughs. “I’m sure they will fit fine.”

“Bard, please keep clearing out the dishes.”

“A'ight! On it.”

Before he turns at the corridor to head towards his bedroom, Sebastian sees Mey-rin coming from the main hall, holding onto Bard’s arm, about to speak. He sighs, thinking humans can really be so easily distracted. He’s thankful Agni is here to help tonight. Perhaps they can get through the evening with just the two of them doing actual work.

***

The demon decides to play matchmaker for the night. The idea sparks when Prince Soma asks for a room where he may talk privately with Edgar Redmond.

There are plenty closed off rooms tonight. The young master asks they be locked to refrain unknown guests from taking anything home. Why not let guests they _do_  know make use of them? Should he truly want to keep these secret from the young master, Sebastian can clean them up with a snap of his fingers when they’re done with said rooms. (Rooms – plural, for at the top of his head, he can think of more than one pair that he can offer these rooms to.)

This will be his source of entertainment for the duration of the ball. He figures his master wouldn’t mind him playing games upon his guests when the master himself has shooed him away for the evening.

***

Although he criticizes humans for it, Sebastian himself is distracted by a certain reaper for most of the night.

He sees the reaper on the balcony, and Sebastian can’t resist spooking him, even casting the 'your lover’ card at him (Shouldn’t you be down there, dancing? Talking to _your_  lover?). He watches him practically kick the lights out of Finnian as he whispers closely to his ear, perhaps even planting a kiss upon the shell of it (At which Sebastian almost loses control of himself, wanting to slam Ronald on the wall across them. Thankfully, Phipps was standing right beside him to dampen that excitement.). They meet soon after that enticing display of dominance, right by the punch bowl.

This is when Sebastian commences another of tonight’s matchmaking: Ronald and Finnian. He opts to take Ronald to a room he’s to offer the pair for the night.

Ronald asks about his duties while they’re on their way to said room, but he assures the reaper he is free for the evening, especially now that Agni’s come to help. He can afford to have a servant or two slack off, considering Agni’s and his own efficiency.

“But what about your young master?” Ronald says once he’s followed Sebastian out of the ballroom.

Sebastian tilts his head toward him, while continuing to walk forward. “I have already told you, Ronald, that he is of no concern this evening. He is more than capable of handling his own party without me. If he is not, then all he must do is call to me, and then I will be by his side in an instant.”

Ronald seems to ask him a question, but Sebastian’s mind is elsewhere. He thinks, considering Finnian called Ronald his 'lover’ the other day, perhaps it would be good to urge Ronald to talk to Finnian regarding where they stand with their relationship. Sebastian admits, to himself, that the clash earlier that afternoon with Finnian confirms one thing. If Finnian’s given Ronald this much hope, that he would get angry that Sebastian seems to be taking Ronald away, then the fall from Ronald’s optimism will hurt far greater.

He leads Ronald to a sitting room, one with a large couch seated in front of a large window. Moonlight shines from there.

While they discuss, he cannot quite distract himself from the allure of Ronald’s scent. A heavy mix of confusion, insecurity, rage, and yet above all that–intoxicating sweet. It’s the sweetness he can only ever smell on his master or Ronald, yet each taste differently. For the duration of their conversation he manages to pretend he can’t smell it, but oh does it ever make sure it never leaves Sebastian’s lungs, every breath (though he needs not breathe) bursting with saccharine flavor.

“Are you leaving already?” Ronald asks, and Sebastian can’t help but smirk at the silent request 'Don’t go.’

“I have things to attend to, Ronald. Please, do think about what I have said. Even if you do not wish to know, do you not think that it might help alleviate some of these…. feelings you are having.”

In the split second that follows he is no longer able to control himself. He traps Ronald against a bookcase, nose buried against the collar of his shirt, drinking the sweetness he’s deprived himself of for most of the day. His confusion is delectable, his hesitation exquisite, and his desire–oh, how high Sebastian could get on it. He takes in one long breath, filling every fiber of his being with Ronald’s scent, and exhales it without urgency. “Even though your inner turmoil is quite appetizing to me. This sugary-sweetness that’s replaced that repugnant smell is highly intoxicating.”

“Y-You telling me I smell good, Sebas-chan?” A moan escapes past Ronald’s lips when Sebastian scrapes a sharp fang upon his neck, pressing with enough rigor to summon blood forth. He darts his tongue against where he’s bitten, lapping up few droplets of blood, healing skin in the process. “Oh, God…” Ronald moans.

Sebastian chuckles softly, brings his lips to Ronald’s ear and whispers tenderly. “God has no place in this house.”

Ronald shudders against him. Truthfully the demon wants to make him shake this violently, make him say wicked prayers, spill profanities because of how good Sebastian makes him feel, but he controls himself, pulls himself back. There are other things to do, other pairs to match. He steps away.

“Now, then. If you will excuse me.”

He walks over to the door, laughing low when Ronald says, with a voice of complaint. “Damn demon.”

***

Sebastian wishes he could say he was late coming to his master’s aid because of Agni asking for his help dealing with Lau (a pair he quite did not expect to be matching tonight), but what actually kept him was the cry of a white kitten he hears from the bushes. He plays with her paws for a few moments before he realizes he must be heading some place else.

In his panic and hurry, he forgets to mask his voice when he approaches his master. “Young master! Young master, are you alright?”

“Yes? Yes, I am. Is there reason for me not to be?”

Sebastian keeps his distance, remembering he has fur on his gloves that might trigger his master’s allergies. “I am simply glad that you are not hurt.”

At that moment, Ronald comes out of the bushes with Phipps. Sebastian’s eyes open wide in surprise.

What in the blazes were they doing together?

***

His young master orders him to head back to work, which Sebastian does for a moment. But there’s a bugging feeling he simply cannot erase, a feeling that’s started a fire within him upon seeing two men coming out from bushes. He heads back to where he left Ronald and Phipps.

Perhaps, to his wrong judgement.

He watches human and reaper kiss, tongues twirling against the other’s, and his blood boils with an anger he no longer thought was in him.

His eyes glow red, exploding with angered flames, when the Queen’s butler looks to his general direction for a moment. Phipps doesn’t see his body per se, having hidden discretely within the shadows.

Sebastian clenches his fists tightly, remembering to keep his form in place. He’s not about to cause a scene here, no. Breathing in deep to calm himself, he opts to follow Ronald. It’s time for a talk.

***

From where Sebastian hides in the shadows, he follows Ronald’s trail, guiding them both towards the servant’s entrance. Ronald steps into the bushes a few feet away from the door and seems to look for something. He finds it, stands back up and starts brushing dirt off of it.

The demon steps forward from the darkness that hides him, sets himself directly behind Ronald, whispering to his ear. “What are you doing?”

“Whoa. Yeesh.” Ronald quickly turns towards him, eyes wide in shock, hand over his chest as if in effort to settle down its beating. He speaks once he’s calmed down a bit. “Would you _please_  stop doing that popping out from wherever thing? I’m gonna get a heart attack.”

Sebastian takes a hold of Ronald’s left wrist, gripping it tightly that Ronald’s hold on his mask loosens.

“What the fuck?”

“What were you just doing?”

Ronald looks at him like he’s asking strange things. “I was looking for my mask? Would you let go of me, please?”

“Before that,” Sebastian growls, eyes glowing red. He’s mad. He’s so angry, so furious. He wants to smash Ronald against the wall, through the wall, fuck him hard and senseless, release all this frustration onto him.

Ronald gulps. It takes a while before he answers. He dares fan Sebastian’s flames. “I was with Phipps.”

“My, my. What a surprise,” Sebastian narrows his eyes. “Isn’t he the _other man_  you despise so?”

Ronald scoffs. “Isn’t he the _other man_  you kept telling me be open to have a relationship with? What? Are you jealous? I thought demons didn’t get jealous.”

“I don’t.” Sebastian hisses. He feels dark tendrils attempting to come out of his human skin. “Not normally.”

“I’m a special case?” Ronald smirks, cocking his head to the side. How dare this reaper take pride in making his blood boil this horribly?

“An exception,” The demon snarls, pinning Ronald against the wall behind him. The wall shakes at the force, and he hears a pan fall from within the kitchen, but he makes no effort to go pick it up. He knows no one is inside the kitchen, too.

Ronald simply laughs at him. “Wow, so you admit you’re jealous?”

“Perhaps.” Sebastian admits defeat. He doesn’t want to lie. “So what if I am?”

Ronald’s eyes widen at the admission, one he didn’t expect. Putrid arrogance turns into sweet embarrassment. He looks to the side, pulls his gaze from Sebastian’s. “You tell me.”

Sebastian inhales Ronald’s new change in mood and it’s back to that intoxicatingly sweet, alluring scent that drives him wild. His eyes flicker back and forth between maroon and crimson red. The rapid change from anger to arousal summon a storm within the demon.

“How about I show you?”

***

He thinks to make Ronald choose between Finnian and Phipps and himself, but Sebastian decides, it is simply of no matter. It was silly to even be mad about it in the first place. As long as he still gets to taste the reaper and the mixes of his emotions, he doesn’t mind if he flirts around with two men or more.

The more people Ronald falls for, the more the sources of Ronald’s demise and heartache.

Yet who is the only one he’ll ever seek comfort and distraction from?  
That is, Sebastian himself.

The demon smiles wickedly to himself.

What a perfect set-up.


	41. Chapter 41

Prompt - "I don't care if they're watching. I'm not done with you yet."  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

“‘We’ll see you on Saturday, won’t we, Mister Butler?’ - says Emily.” Snake looks at me, my ears ringing as the blood rushes towards my head. “‘You will be coming to the ball, yes?’ - asks Oscar.”

I step closer to him, wishing that I could keep the distance at a minimum. I can see Charles talking to some guy with strange glasses, and his precious Finnian in between the two of them. Let him deal with whatever is going on over there. Last night was not near enough time that I got to share with Snake. I want to learn more about him, want to share thoughts with him. Things I’ve never wanted to do with any of my lovers. This man, this person has changed something inside of me, and I want to know why. I lift my hand, and scratch the top of Emily’s head with my blunt fingernails.

“I’ll be here.” I hear her hiss, and see Snake look between the two of us. I stop scratching her head, my cheeks feeling warm. “S-Sorry, I won’t do that-”

“‘I liked it, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” I see her sit up on his shoulder, and lean close towards me. The flick of her tongue is light against my cheek. “‘We will see you then.’ - Oscar says.” The white snake sits on top of Snake’s other shoulder.

Bowing, I start to walk towards the door. I don’t bother to wait for Charles. I know it’s pointless, as he’s saying goodbye to his precious Finnian. My cheek still tingles a little from where Emily has bestowed a tiny kiss on my cheek. I am glad that his snakes are not so judgemental of me any longer. At least, I hope they’re not. Maybe they still are. I approach my horse, giving a gentle pat to her mane, before I hoist myself up onto her back. I’m almost tempted to call out to Charles, but I know he will be rather upset at me if I hurry him along.

He finally comes out five minutes later, a smile on his face. I look forward, and wait for him to mount his horse. “Who was that guy?” I ask, as we start to trot towards the gate. “And what the hell is he doing with the servants at this time of day?”

“Said his name is Ronald Knox. Not sure who he is, but Finnian is glad that I met him.”

If it were anyone else, they would not have noticed the change in his tone of voice. “Charles? Is something the matter?” I ask, without meaning to. It’s not like me to be concerned like this. I blame Snake. That must be it. He must be the cause of me actually giving a shit about someone other than myself. Or, I just don’t want things spoiled between the two of us if something were to go terribly wrong for Charles and his lover.

“I’m fine.” I look over at him, and see him looking up at the buildings, as we make our way back to the palace. “I suppose we’ll need to find some suits, hmm?”

“Savile Row?” The idea of a new suit suddenly seems very promising.

“Let’s go check on Her Majesty first.” Charles says, nudging his horse to go a little faster. “Then, afterwards?”

“Yes.” I click my heels, my horse taking off on a moderate trot.

I wonder if the tailor will have a nice green vest for me to wear. I think green would look rather nice. Or maybe a deep amber color. Snake’s eyes fill my mind, those piercing eyes which I wish to get lost in once more. Shaking my head, I look at the road, and guide Charles and I back to Buckingham Palace.

***

Saturday dawns with a bright, blue sky. The rain that had been around earlier in the week seems to be a thing of the past. With no clouds, that means that tonight should be a rather pleasant night for the brat’s masquerade ball.

It takes everything for me to not bite off anyone’s head throughout the day. I could care less about the pathetic souls coming to beg the Queen for Her attention. Luckily, there are few on this day, no doubt most of the elites of London society preparing for the societal masquerade event this evening. I watch Charles leave the room at half past four, the time that we were to be dismissed to attend to things before we left for the evening.

“Charles?” Her Majesty speaks, stopping me from leaving Her office. Great.

Turning around, I bow my head towards Her. “What may I do for You, Your Majesty?”

“Do keep your ears opened tonight? Report back to me if you hear any of the attendees of this ball say something of interest.” Her eyes look towards Her left, no doubt staring at Her deceased husband. “I do wish that Albert was still here. I would have loved to have gone to the ball.”

“I will, Your Majesty.” Heading towards the door, I open it and head out, leaving Her to stew in Her thoughts of Albert. It’s been almost 30 years since the man passed away, and yet, She still didn’t seem to be over him. Some might find that endearing. I find it rather pathetic, but I would never say that to Her.

Keeping my pace slow, I head to my chamber, wishing to take a shower before we leave. I’m not sure if Charles plans on us staying the night this evening, or if we’re to just stay very late. I hope that it’s the former, rather than the latter. I hope that Snake won’t be too busy this evening, because he’s been on my mind since we parted ways. Last night, I went into the room that he had slept in while he was here, and had just laid on the bed, inhaling the scent he had left behind. I had told the servants to not touch this room, to leave both of their soiled sheets behind as a constant reminder for both Charles and I that they had been here. It had not been a dream. I hadn’t bothered to ask him if he’s gone to the room, for I know he has. Surely, he must have. At least his mood has seemed to lighten up, whatever had transpired between him, Finnian, and that other man a thing of the past. Good.

After taking a shower, I wash my face, grabbing my straight razor off the basin. I did not shave this morning, anticipating that I would be doing this for this evening’s festivities. Lathering my face up with soap, I start to glide the razor on my skin, removing any unwanted hair from my face. The process takes a little under fifteen minutes. Face freshly shaved, I walk back into my bedroom, clad only in a towel, my suit hanging up on a hook. A green vest and grey tie are visible, the corner of my lips curling up in a smirk. I am so very glad they were able to make something as quick as they did. I suppose being an Earl, and my place beside Her Majesty, may have rushed the job, but so what? Both Charles and I paid for our suits, even though they had practically tried to give them to us for free. I was all set to take it for free, but Charles made us both pay. Him and his morals.

Getting dressed, I put my shirt and vest on, pinning my sleeves with Her Majesty’s cufflinks. I head through the passage, walking through the room our two visitors had stayed in, and walk through the other hidden passage. I push the door outwards, and speak loud. “Charles? Charles, are you decent?” I push it open further. “Tell me if you’re not decent, okay? I don’t need to see you naked.”

“What is it Charles?” I hear him snort. I keep my head down, standing just inside the passageway. “Don’t stand there.”

Lifting my head, I walk into the room and look at him. “Ah, good. You’re almost ready. I just wanted to see if you were, because time’s ticking.” I look over at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Anxious to get to the party, Grey?” I narrow my eyes, hating it when he calls me by my surname. He and I have gone through far too much in our lives for him to resort to calling me by my surname. I know he’s teasing, but it still irks me. “I thought you hated going to the Phantomhive estate.”

I roll my eyes, disregarding his comment. “Like you’re not excited to go there yourself. I mean, why that color?” I point towards his blue vest, but not just any color blue. No, this blue looks to be the perfect match to the eyes of the Phantomhive gardener.

“For the same reason you’re wearing green, if I were to take an educated guess.” I try not to yawn, clearly bored at his statement. Of  _course_  I’m wearing green for him. “Has John packed up the champagne?” He asks me, putting on his black suit jacket.

“He has.” I nod my head, watching him sit down to put his shoes on. “I’m just waiting on you.” I reply in a haughty tone. I look over towards his desk, and see his saber. “Are we taking our swords this evening?”

Charles nods his head. “Yes. However, to be respectful to the young Earl, I was thinking we would just leave them in our cart, hidden under a blanket.” He looks over at me, a smirk on his face. “Now it is you that is making us wait longer.”

Groaning, I turn and head back towards the hidden passageway. “Fine. I’ll meet you outside. Don’t forget your mask!” I pull the hidden door closed behind me, and head back to my room.

I grab my saber, leaning against the wall, and toss it back and forth between my two hands. I grab my black suit jacket, and slip it on. Last, but not least, I grab the black domino mask, with silver stitches around the edges, and two silver swirls - one on the bottom right corner, the second on the upper left corner. I place it in my jacket pocket, and walk out of my bedroom, making sure that all things seem to be in order.

Time to make our way to the brat’s place.

***

“No, we’re here as guests tonight.” I set the last case of champagne on the table, trying my hardest to not slam the box down. I hate the Phantomhive butler. I don’t care what Charles says. There is something very strange about this man. “Her Majesty wants the brat, I mean, the young Earl to enjoy these bottles of champagne.” Heh.

I can feel the heat from my cohort’s stare. I don’t care. The kid’s a brat, whether he wants to hear the truth or not. I can’t stand the little shit. The fact that I’m here tonight, having to listen to the gossip in Her Majesty’s stead, and have to listen to the boy prattle on about who knows what does not sound like a good time at all. Just like his butler is doing right now with Charles. Can’t we just go? That’s the last case. I want to get outside, to see if I can see him. I hope I’ll get to see him. This is pure torture. Worse than having no food.

Ah, they’ve finished talking. Good. We head back outside, and I hop back onto the cart. “Do you really think he’ll put those out now?” The champagne we’ve brought is from Her Majesty’s favorite vineyard, having a rich flavor that tantalizes the palate. It’s probably far more refined than whatever the little shit will be serving his guests this evening. If he doesn’t serve it now, I will have to go and find it, because it’s all I care to drink.

“Who is to say.” Charles moves our cart towards an opening, and heads back to the proper stables. “If he does, wonderful. If he waits to put them out, after what they’ve bought, then what is wrong with that? Remember, Charles, they are our allies now. Do you want to piss him off, so much that we are never able to come here again?”

Here we go again. Always telling me that they’re our allies now. As much as I am loathe to admit it, I know he’s right. Shit. I cross my arms over my chest, grumbling. “No. I’ll behave, Charles.”

“Accidentally calling the host a brat does not sound like behaving to me.” My cohort replies. Tsch. I hop off the cart, and take a look through the stables. There are many carriages back here, but no one attending them. I sigh, my stomach now in knots. I see Charles take our sabers out of the back of the cart and place them over in the corner, leaning against the wall. “Charles.”

I wave my hand, and point in the direction where he’s placed them. “Yeah, yeah. I see them.” I look at him. “Just in case, right?” I see he’s about to say something else to me, probably to admonish me for my blasé attitude, but no words leave his mouth, as another voice begins to speak.

“‘Is that you, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

My heart stops.  _Finally_! “Snake!” My heart starts to race, as I look around. I know I just heard him! Where is he?? “Snake, where are you?” I voice my thoughts out loud, needing to know just where he is. I don’t care how desperate I may sound. The only reason I’m here tonight is for him. And only him. Her orders be damned.

“‘Over here.’ - says Oscar.” I look over to my right, the dormant butterflies in my stomach coming to life as I see the man I’ve been thinking about constantly over the past few days. I see both Emily and Oscar are on his shoulders, looking right at me. “‘We thought we heard voices.’ - says Donne.”

Wait, what? Who the hell is Donne? I don’t see a third snake. I look into Snake’s amber eyes, and see him pointing to the shell of his left ear. My eyes grow wide, as I see a third snake sitting there. I walk over to him, tired of being far away from him. He comes towards me at the same time, our arms wrapping around one another in a tight embrace. I hug him close, feeling both Oscar and Emily on my arms, offering me their own silent greeting.

“I’m glad you’re here, Charles.” Snake whispers, his face pressed against the side of my neck. “‘We are all glad. We were worried you would not be here this evening. We kept waiting to see your carriage.’ - says Emily.”

Pulling away, I look into his eyes. “We had to bring some things, courtesy of Her Majesty, so we came to the back on our own.” I touch his face with my gloved left hand. “Were you really waiting for me, Snake?” I stare into his beautiful amber eyes, feeling my breath catch in my throat.

“‘We were, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” A shy smile appears on Snake’s face, my thumb rubbing against his cheek gently. “‘That’s a nice vest.’ - says Oscar.”

I glance down. “I wore it for you.” I admit, afraid to meet his eyes. A tiny tongue touches my cheek, my head rising up.

“‘We think you look very handsome, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” She’s close to my face, hissing near my ear.

“You look very nice yourself.” I drop my hand, and settle it on his waist, pulling him close to me. I close my eyes, our lips touching with a soft kiss.

My lips stay closed, just allowing for soft kisses, because I know if I open my mouth, I’ll want to never stop kissing him. I feel his forked tongue rub along the seam of my mouth, making me moan, lips parting. Ah, crap. I wasn’t supposed to let this happen. The tips of his tongue rub against mine, making my knees grow weak. This sudden shift, him taking control of me…. it feels nice. I feel Oscar and Emily slide along the base of my neck, just as they did before when we first kissed while playing nine ball. I can feel my body responding to all of their touches - Snake’s kisses, and the snakes caresses, getting lost in the desire to this beautiful man.

I hear my partner start to clear his throat. “Charles, I think we should head into the party. Let Mr. Snake do his job, before the young Earl’s butler goes looking for him.”

Reluctantly, I pull away from Snake, our foreheads touching as both of our breaths come out in short pants from our mouths. “He’s right.” I speak so only Snake can hear me. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes, Charles.” Snake whispers back.

I walk out of the stable, adjusting myself discreetly, fixing my coat and vest. “Yes, I do suppose you’re right, Charles.” I say to my cohort. “We should head inside. See if the champagne is flowing, hmm?”

“‘We will see you inside in a bit, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” Snake waves, before hurrying back to the front to take care of the arriving parties.

Walking towards the front, I can’t help but think about Snake, and how it feels to be this crazy about someone. I really wanted to just stay in that stable, and let the other idiots figure out what to do with all the people arriving. Let me have some time alone with him. Let  _me_  have some fun for a change. Why must that brat ruin everything?

Approaching the front entrance, I stop walking when Charles speaks. “Your mask, Charles.” Shit. I pull it out of my jacket pocket, and quickly tie it on my head. The thick black tie sits comfortably on the back of my head, and I quickly adjust the mask itself. I look over at my partner, waiting for him to tell me if it needs to be fixed. He nods his head sharply, letting me know the mask is set. Good enough.

Just as I thought; all of high society is here this evening. The little brat sure does have his hand among many people I did not think he had contact with. Looking around, I see the place is done up rather….nice. I guess. I look over at Charles, and see that he’s lost in his thoughts. Oh, good. Is this what sort of night it’s going to be? I cough, and see him look at me. “Are you going to stare, or do you want to go in?” I smirk, and head in, letting him stand there alone if he wants to. I’m hungry and thirsty. Where is that champagne?

“I wonder where the food is.” I remark, as we enter the ballroom together. I look around, trying to find the food, but come across something I think will make my partner rather happy. “Charles.”

Not caring if it’s impolite, I point in the direction of where Charles’ happiness lies. I see his head follow my hand, and watch his face go from stern to relaxed in a span of two seconds. This boy sure has done a number on him, hasn’t he? I try not the laugh, but a soft chuckle escapes past my lips. “Careful, Charles. You’re drooling.”

His little lover walks over to us, carrying a tray of exactly what I’ve been looking for. “Charles!” I hear Finnian say. “Would you like a drink?” Charles takes a glass, and I take one for myself. Tasting it, I can taste that it’s the champagne we’ve brought, so I take a second glass without asking, and stand to the side, not bothering to listen in on their conversation.

My eyes search the room, as I try to see if I recognize anyone else here. I see a few familiar faces, some of the students from Weston college appear to be here. Wait, weren’t they the ones that were expelled? Yes, that is them. Now  _that_  is interesting. What could the brat be playing at, if they’re here? And what are  _they_  playing at, when they should know that it was him that made them be expelled from our alma mater.

“‘Ah - there you are, Mister Butler!’ - says Emily.” I turn my head, and see Snake coming towards us. My mouth goes dry, as I see the mask that’s on his face. How is this possible? “‘And nice to see you again, Mr. Phipps.’ - says Oscar.” He stands next to Finnian.

“Now who’s drooling?” I hear Charles speak directly into my ear. Bastard. “I like the mask you’ve chosen, Finnian.”

“Do you? Mr. Sebastian said that we could have nice masks tonight!”

I can’t stop staring at the mask on Snake’s face. Green fabric, jewels surrounding the eyes, and flourishes of gold are laid over the green. It’s almost an exact match to the green on my vest. Is that why Oscar complimented me on it earlier? I can’t stop staring at his eyes, framed by those beautiful jewels.

“That was very thoughtful of him.” I barely hear Charles speaking. It sounds like I’m underwater right now, getting lost in Snake’s eyes. “That’s a very nice mask, Mr. Snake.”

“‘Thank you very much.’ - says Donne.” I see his lips move, but I am not sure what he’s saying.

Quickly snapping out of it, I blink my eyes a few times, and realize that more people are starting to fill up the ballroom. I nudge Charles with my elbow to get his attention away from Finnian. “Come on, Charles. We mustn’t keep them.” I look up at his face, and see disappointment cross it. “What if the Earl’s butler needs to see them?”

“Of course.” He replies, in the exact tone I’m feeling myself. A little bit sad that we have to say goodbye to these two men.

We walk over towards the food, my stomach growling in approval. I grab a plate, and start piling food onto it. So much good food here, and so many delicious choices. Much better than that Easter brunch the brat served us before.

“You took me away from him for food? You’re so cruel, Charles.” I hear my cohort say, as I put a spinach puff into my mouth, chewing it thoroughly.

I stare at him, my eyes narrowed. “You made me leave the stable. It’s only fair that you have to suffer the same as me..” I reach for more food, and feel his hand on my arm. “What? Why are you stopping me?”

“Let some of the other guests enjoy this feast first.” I pout, but place the serving spoon back in its place in the dish. He points to where a punch bowl is. “Why not go and see how the punch tastes, hmm? I have no more champagne.” He holds up his empty flute. He’s got a good point.

Setting my plate down where there are other dirty dishes, I walk behind him, heading towards the punch bowl. I wonder if there is alcohol in this punch, or if it’s more of an alternative to the champagne still being passed around. I stop when we get to the table, a scowl on my face. Why is  _he_  serving the punch?

“Earl Grey and Master Phipps.” I grab the glass out of his hand. “I hope you’re enjoying the ball so far?”

Eh, let him deal with that butler. I don’t want to be anywhere near him. Taking my glass of punch, I look around and see the Marquis of Midford’s son standing near the table. I tap his shoulder, not wanting to startle him. He jumps, his face beet red. I cover up my snort with a cough, and extend my hand.

“Midford, right? The Marquis’ son?”

He nods, and shakes my hand. “Earl Grey. Nice to see you this evening.” His eyes look to the dance floor. I look where he’s looking and see that his sister is walking hand in hand with the brat. Gross.

“How are things? I hear you’ve been made the prefect of Green Lion.” I take a sip of the punch making casual conversation.

“Where did you hear that?” He turns to look at me, no longer interested in what’s happening on the dance floor.

“Relax, Edward.” I look over to his right, and see another former alumni of Weston. Ex-alumni, that is. “You know who he is. I’m sure that’s how he’s privy to such information of that.”

“Smart lad.” Sipping my glass, I nod my head in agreement. “Besides, it is really such a big deal that I know? I would think you would be proud to have that title now.”

The blonde shrugs his shoulders. “It isn’t that I’m not proud of the title, I just-”

“I think he’s a little concerned because of me.” The other man turns towards me, and bows. “Earl Grey, correct?”

I finish my punch, and set the glass down. “Yes. And you’re Greenhill. Tough break, kid.”

“At least he’s not in jail!” Edward states. “No reason to-”

Someone clearing their throat interrupts the conversation. They touch my elbow to get my attention. I turn and look, and see Charles standing there. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Got it.” I look at Edward, and finish his thought. “No reason to what? Be rude? I’m not being rude, Midford. You know very well that he broke the rules. You’re right, at least he’s not in jail. But I can bet that he wishes he was, am I right?” I look over at the male the Marquis of Midford’s son is so quick to defend.

Greenhill will not meet my eyes. “I would be inclined to disagree with you, but I cannot, as you speak the truth.”

“Herman…” I look at the current Green House prefect, and see a look of concern on his face. Are these two together? My, my. How scandalous. Would Her Majesty benefit from this knowledge? Probably not.

Another gentleman joins our little group. “What is going on over here?” The person states, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing, Bluer.” Greenhill replies. “Just having a cordial conversation with one of the Queen’s butlers.”

I smirk, as the man turns towards me. “A-Ah. I didn’t see you, sir.” He bows his head. “Earl Grey, is that correct?”

“It is.” Leaning against the table, I look around. “You don’t have to be a wallflower. You can come join the conversation if you want.” I see the other ex-prefect leaning against a pillar, a sketchbook in his hand.

All three wear masks the color of their former house, clearly not over their expulsion. Both Green House prefects wear nicely tailored suits with green vests and ties, not the same color as mine - good on the shop to give me something unique. The other two wear blue and violet, and both look a bit put out. Wait a second, where’s the fourth? If they are all here, surely he must be too?

“I see no reason to join. I was perfectly fine over there.” The ex-prefect from Violet House speaks indifferently.

“Where’s Redmond?” The Viscount of Druitt’s nephew doesn’t seem to be in the ballroom. “Was he not invited, but you lot were?”

Greenhill shakes his head. “No, sir. He’s here. Just probably-”

“Preoccupied.” The disinterested artist cut the other male off.

Looking around, I try and see if the Viscount is here this evening. It does not appear he is, thank goodness, otherwise I would have heard him. The man is rather ostentatious, so to have him not around an event like this is rather formidable. I suppose the brat did do something right this evening. I look around at the four men, and bow.

“Gentlemen.” I walk away from them, wondering just where it is Charles has gone. Did he go and find his little lover? The bastard. Why does he get to go and see him, when I’m still stuck at this forsaken ball all alone?

The orchestra stops playing, and is replaced by a few chamber players. Oh, goodie. Incidental music hour. I look around, but still no sign of my giant cohort. No sign of Snake either. Where is that butler hiding him? I’m about to go find out, when someone approaches me.

“More champagne, Mr. Grey?” My eyes widen, when I see the object of Charles’ affection standing right in front of me. If Finnian is here, where is Charles?

I take a glass off of his tray. “Thank you.”

“Do you know where Charles is?” Finnian asks, tilting his head to the side. “I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

“I think he went to the restroom. Would you like for me to tell him you’re looking for him?” I lie, not sure where he’s gone, and I don’t want to disappoint his lover. Blinking, I wonder where the hell this care is coming from. Who the hell cares where he is? Now I can’t even say that I thought he was with him. I sip my champagne, and see that it’s still Her Majesty’s gift. It is.

Finnian shakes his head. “No, it’s okay! Thank you, Mr Grey! I’ll find him soon, I’m sure!” He smiles. “See you!” He waves with one hand, before he goes and starts to pass out more of the glasses to the guests, only a few couples on the floor.

I head towards one of the exits, and I see Charles walking towards me. “Charles!” I call out, just to make sure he sees me, as he seems lost in thought. “There you are. I thought you had run off somewhere with Finnian, but I just saw him passing out glasses of champagne.” I hold up my empty flute, rather disappointed that it was already gone. “Asked me where you were. I said I didn’t know.”

“Is he still in the ballroom?” My cohort asks me. “Or did he leave?”

“Not sure.” I shrug my shoulders. “I think he may have gone to take a break. I can’t find Snake anywhere.” An exasperated sigh leaves my mouth, tired of trying to find where the only person I care about in this entire manor is. “Come on. I want to go see the desserts.”

My stomach leads me towards the dessert table, where decadent desserts seem to spread across the table. Chocolate cake, rum cake, petit four, a croquembouche, cookies of all kinds, mincemeat pie, chocolate covered fruits, and so much more. I grab a plate, and quickly start to pile one of each onto it, desserts spilling onto each other. I make my way to the end of the table, and start to eat, not caring if anyone is watching me or not. Oh, these desserts are  _heavenly_.

After eating my first plate, I go and grab another plate, and add a few more items that I did not put on my plate the first time. I also add a few seconds, and look over at Charles, not wanting to hear him bitching at me for eating too much. I see he’s been roped into a conversation with the host of this magnificent soiree. Good. Keep the brat occupied, while I keep eating my fill of these scrumptious treats. I didn’t have enough food for dinner, so this will make up for it.

I grab a third plate, and pile even more of the rich desserts onto my plate. I start to eat an eclair, my eyes staring at nothing, when I see him. I forget how to chew, as my eyes lock onto his. Where are Oscar and Emily? I look over, and see the Charles is still in a conversation with the brat, and I see that his fiancee has joined the two of them. I set the plate down, leaving the half eaten eclair with the rest of my desserts, and walk over to where he is. Or, where he was, for he’s no longer here.

I walk out towards the hallway, and see him standing in the shadows, his back turned towards me. I tap him on the shoulder, and see him turn around abruptly, a blush on his cheeks. “‘Mr. Earl!’ - says Donne.” Snake’s still wearing his green domino mask, his lips pursed in a small smile.

“Where are Oscar and Emily?” I ask, standing close to him. I don’t care if the other servants see us. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” I speak low, wishing we were alone.

“‘They are in the room Black has unlocked for us.’ - says Donne.” Snake nods, and looks around. Black? Who is Black? Oh! Must be the brat’s butler. But why does Snake call him Black?

Wait, did he say room? “Room? What room?”

“‘He unlocked a room for you, and for Master Phipps.’ - says Donne.” The tiny snake is perched on the top of his ear. How does such a small snake exist? I’m impressed, and tilt my head to examine him. “‘Mr. Earl?’ - asks Donne.”

“Are you saying that there are rooms prepared for the two of us?” I’m a little surprised, because I assumed that the brat would be kicking us out after the ball, without any exceptions.

Snake nods his head. “‘Yes, Mr. Earl. And, Finny’s Charles is right next door to your room.’ - says Donne.” The blush on his cheeks makes his eyes turn to a dark amber. “‘We hope you do not mind, Mr. Earl, for us leaving our friends in the room which was opened for you.’ - says Donne.’”

“Not at all. In fact -”

“Champagne?” We both look to the our left, and see the Indian butler standing next to us, a tray full of champagne flutes. “Ah, Mr. Snake!”

Grabbing onto his wrist, I pull him away from this man, not wanting anyone else to bother us. I hear a large crash, but don’t bother to turn around, my hand still holding onto his wrist. “I don’t care if they’re watching. I’m not done with you yet.” I voice my thoughts out loud, hoping that Snake won’t be mad at me, as I lead him near the exit which leads out towards the garden. Hopefully we’ll be safe here.

“‘Are you going to let go of my wrist now, Mr. Earl?’ - asks Donne.” I look down, and see that my hand is still wrapped tightly around his wrist.

I let go, blushing. “I’m sorry.” What are these words I’m saying right now? “I hope I did not hurt you?” We stand close to the corner, keeping out of the way of the foot traffic, as people seem to be making their way out into the cool night air.

“‘You did not, Mr. Earl.’ - says Donne.” His voice makes my heart beat quicken in my chest, my body anxious to be closer to him in such a way that must take place behind closed doors. “‘Your cheeks are red.’ - says Donne.”

My hands touch my face. I can feel the warmth there. “They are. I…” I don’t know what to say without sounding like a fool. “You make me nervous, Snake.”

“‘Not in a bad way, right, Mr. Earl?’ - asks Donne.”

His face is so close to mine. I can feel his breath on my lips, my tongue darting out to make them moist. “No, Snake. Not in a bad way. In a way I’ve-”

White gloves touch my tips, silencing me. I look up, and stare into his amber eyes, finding myself getting drawn into them like before. The world seems to stop around us, the only people in this world are the two of us. Why is my heart beating as fast as it is? Why does Snake do this to me? His eyes look to the side, breaking away from me. I turn to follow his gaze, and see the brat walking outside with his fiancee on his arm.

If he’s going outside, that means he won’t be around to see what’s going on. I take Snake’s hand, and place my black gloved hand against his white glove. “Where’s this room, Snake?” I ask.

“‘I will take us there, Mr. Earl.’ - says Donne.”

Not fast enough, Snake. Not fast enough.

***

He takes me to a room on the second floor, in the same wing where the ball is being held. I would never have found this place if he had not brought me here. It’s a bedroom, with a large four poster bed, a small backless couch at the foot of it, and what appears to be an en suite bathroom. I must say, the brat does have a nice manor, as much as I hate to admit it. When the door closes to the room, I feel two snakes wrap around my ankles, and begin to travel their way up my legs.

“‘I hope you don’t mind my friends, Mr. Earl.’ - says Donne.” Snake’s eyes shine in the soft candlelight that fills the room. “‘They missed you.’ - says Donne.”

I untie my mask, letting it drop to the floor, as I step closer to him. “I don’t mind them at all, Snake.” I glance down, and see both Emily and Oscar slithering their way up my torso. It’s a strange sensation, but it does not frighten me. I’m looking forward to when they reach my neck, hopefully their final destination. I reach behind Snake’s head, and untie his own mask. “Do we have time?”

“‘I may have just a half hour. People will be leaving soon.’ - says Donne.”

With the mask gone, I can see those scales that I once made a fool of myself about. I lower my head, and place soft kisses against them. First, the ones exposed just above his left brow, my fingers - gloves now off - pushing some of his pale hair off of his forehead, exposing it more to my lips. I move towards his right cheek, kissing the scales there with another soft kiss. I slide my lips across his face, brushing them lightly against his lips, before kissing the scales on his left cheek. I hear him moan, not through his snakes, but with  _his_  voice, and it sends a shiver down my spine.

The snakes make it up to my neck, cold scales touching my neck in a way that makes my body feel warm. My lips ghost over his lips with a soft, sensual kiss, our tongues barely touching. I pull away, and press my forehead against his, the snakes hiss near my ears. “S-Snake. If we don’t have a lot of time, I’d like to do something…?”

“What do you want to do, Charles?” He asks me, using that same voice that shares moans with me.

Groaning, I slide down his body, my fingers touching his tailcoat, grabbing onto the vest as my knees hit the soft fiber of the throw rug. I see his amber eyes watching me, his mouth parting slightly, showing me his beautiful tongue. My hands touch his slacks, as I undo the belt around his waist. My hands fumble a little, the snakes around my neck seeming to laugh, their hisses sounding short every few seconds.

“Are Emily and Oscar laughing at me, Snake?” I ask, pulling his pants down, his drawers included. I moan low when I see his arousal is fully erect.

A throaty chuckle leaves his throat, making my head spin with the noise. “They saw your hands shake.”

“‘We would not laugh at you, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” I hear Snake speak for the tri-colored snake that sits on my left shoulder.

My lips gravitate towards Snake’s cock. “Thanks, Emily.” I lick my lips in anticipation of tasting that sweetness I only had for a few moments the last time we met one another.

“‘Wait, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” I pause, and look up at Snake. “‘Take your pants off, please.’ - says Oscar.”

I pull away from him, standing up to remove my pants. I keep my socks and shoes on, the sock garters keeping the top of my socks on my shins. I turn my head to each side, and look at each snake perched on my shoulder. I nod, looking into both of their eyes, letting them know I understand, and accept it readily. I hear Snake moan, as the snakes hiss softly.

Kneeling, I get close to Snake’s body, my mouth salivating as I feel the two snakes start to slither back down my body. My lips come into contact with the tip of his cock, my eyes closing as I inhale the natural musk that is his own. My tongue touches the tip with a slight hesitation, afraid that I’ll do something incorrectly for him. I place my hands on his hips, guiding him to stand in a relaxed position. Taking a deep breath, I slip my lips down around his girth, my tongue rubbing along the underside of his cock.

Hands touch my head, fingers lacing through my short locks, as I begin to pull my lips back, before sliding them back down around him. I push my nose against the kinky curls at the base of his cock, sucking gently on the thickness in my mouth. I can feel the tip start to hit the back of my throat, so I relax, allowing him to strike me in such a manner that I know feels good for him. When I feel a cool body against my cock, a shocked muffled moan leaves my mouth, my eyes closing tightly.

One of the snakes has wrapped itself around my cock, and is squeezing it with their body. I’m afraid to look to see who it is. “‘Is that too tight, Mr. Butler?’ - says Emily.” I moan low, and shake my head, sucking harder on Snake. “‘Tighter, then?’ - says Oscar.” I can feel the other snake wrapped around my upper thigh, his tongue flicking across my sac. Oh, shit.

“Nod, Charles.”  _His_  voice invades my ears. I nod my head yes, letting him know that it’s okay to go tighter around the base of my cock. “Y-Your mouth feels nice.”

His admission spurns me to bob my head, sucking more skillfully on him. Emily tightens her grip around my cock, making me throb, Oscar’s tongue now teasing the tip of my cock. I’m not going to be able to last very long if these two have their way with me. Because this is Snake, I trust the two creatures around parts of my body that I would normally never let something like this touch me in this manner. But Emily and Oscar are extensions of this person I’m falling hopelessly for, therefore have full reign on my body.

Snake starts to roll his hips, pushing his cock further into my mouth. I moan low, nodding my head to encourage him to keep going. I feel Emily begin to loosen around my cock, before tightening her hold on me again. It feels just like a hand does, and soon, I’m rolling my hips, bucking myself against her scaly skin. Fuck, what am I doing? What is happening to me? I moan loud, my eyes shut tight as Snake’s cock starts to pulse against the back of my tongue. His fingers tighten their hold in my hair, the first shots of his release hitting the back of my throat, his cock throbbing hard in my mouth. I swallow his come, as my own orgasm hitting my body hard, two sets of tongues tickle the tip of my cock, both Emily and Oscar pushing me over the edge.

When I feel him begin to grow soft in my tongue, I pull my head away, my tongue lapping up any of the milky substance I may have missed. The pressure around my cock goes away, the two snakes slithering back up their master’s legs. I look up at him, and smile, happy to see a look of complete contentment there. I grab the pants that are pooled around his ankles, and pull them back up on his body, tucking him back into his drawers.

“‘We don’t want to leave yet, Mr. Butler, but-”

“People need to take their carriages home.” I nod, slowly standing up. “I know, Snake. It’s alright.” I put my own pants back on. “I need to go find Charles, so he knows where our rooms are.” I fix my pants, making sure I look presentable. “Will you come back up here after the last person leaves? Should I wait for you in here?” I pick up his mask, and hand it to him. I then put my own mask back on, adjusting it to fit comfortably on my face.

All four heads nod, Donne now back on the shell of his ear. “‘Yes, Mr. Butler. Please wait for us here?’ - Emily asks. ‘We should not be too late. If you fall asleep, we will wake you up.’ - says Oscar.”

Snake’s laugh makes me grin. “I don’t think I’d complain if you were to wake me up. Especially if Emily and Oscar do that again.” I wink, rubbing my thumb on Oscar’s head, then on Emily’s head. Both lick my thumb, making me smile.

“‘We will see you soon, then.’ - say Donne.” The small snake on his ear replies, a smile on Snake’s face.

The two of us leave the room together, leaving the door slightly ajar. Snake points to the room on the left, letting me know that that is my cohort’s room. I pull him close to him, kissing him deeply, pushing my tongue against his, wanting him to have a taste of himself on my tongue. Let it be a reminder while he helps those assholes downstairs that there’s more of that when he’s all done. Our hands stay in contact with each other until we reach the bottom of the stairs, the guests of the ball starting to increase in numbers. I watch him head towards the entrance, where people are starting to gather to leave. Who leaves a party this early? Stuck up assholes.

I head back into the ball, a slight bounce to my step. I see Finnian is walking around with a tray of champagne. That’s strange. If he’s here, then where is Charles? I head out towards the garden, and make my way towards the stables. Perhaps he’s back there? Did he go and get his saber for some strange reason? Or, is he trying to find me, thinking that Snake and I will be back here? That must be it. “Charles?” I call out, hoping he’ll hear me.

Walking into the stable, I don’t see any sign of him. “Charles?” I walk out of the stable, and head towards the garden. “Charles? Are you out here?”

There doesn’t seem to be anyone around. But that can’t be the case, because I looked in the ballroom, and didn’t see him. And, I just saw Finnian, so I know he can’t be with him. “CHARLES. WHERE ARE YOU?” I shout, hoping that wherever he is, he’ll hear me. What the hell is going on? I contemplate going back to the stable to get my saber, as it’s not like my partner to not say  _something_. It’s not like I’m being quiet. I’m sure everyone that’s still inside can hear me.

“CHARLES. I KNOW YOU’RE OUT HERE.” I start to walk around the building, hoping to see him. He just has to be out here. Where else would he be? Out in the garden? If he was out in the garden, then I know for sure he would hear me. God damn it, where the hell is he??

I round the corner, my heart pounding hard in my chest. I finally spot the tall asshole. “CHARLES.” I walk over towards him. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! What…why do you have your saber? Did something happen?”

“Yes, come on. I’ll tell you about it.” He states, a little out of breath. Out of breath? Why would he be out of breath?

We head back towards the manor. “What happened, Charles?”

“There was an assassin. I saw him following the young Earl and his fiancee. I grabbed my weapon, and attacked.” He replies, his breath still evening out. “He’s been taken care of.”

“Is the Earl okay?” As much as I don’t want to know the answer, my words can’t seem to stop from coming out of my mouth.

Charles nods his head. “He is. He never knew it happened, until we were caught.”

“We?”

My cohort doesn’t meet my gaze. “I meant to say me. He caught me in the act.”

“I know you’re lying. You don’t look at me when you lie, Charles. Who was with you?”

His blue eyes look into mine. “Michaelis.”

“The butler?!” My eyebrow shoots up. “You two took care of the assassin? Was anyone else hurt?”

We head back inside, going through the servants entrance. “Look, have you seen Finnian?”

“Yes. He was in the ballroom. But, before you go there, let me show you where we’ll be staying tonight.” I lead him out back towards the ball after he washes his hands.

Heading upstairs, I push the door open that’s next to the one Snake and I were just in. “This is your room. I’m right next door. Go find your lover.”

“Are you coming back downstairs with me?” Charles asks.

I shake my head. “No, I think I’ll just stay up here. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Charles. Don’t worry.” He nods, and starts to head back towards the ongoing party.

The bedroom is nice and cool, one of the windows slightly open, letting in a cool breeze. I shut the door, and lean against it, sighing softly. I hope Snake doesn’t take too long, but if he does, I know he’ll be waking me up. I smirk, and start to get undressed.

What a hell of a party.


	42. Chapter 42

Prompt - "I can't stop thinking about your hands on me."   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Teen

* * *

***

Ronald’s back is pressed flat against the wall near the servant’s exit. Sebastian’s body is against his, with an arm pressed upon the wall near the reaper’s head. He neither pushes toward nor pulls away from Ronald, simply that his body lingers close to the reaper’s, rid of distance between them. Their hips are aligned, torsos touching, faces almost connected by their lips. They could kiss, if any of them dared to push forward, but the silence and stillness presses on.

“How about I show you?” were the last words spoken before they started this silent inaction, merely staring into each other’s eyes regardless of the explosive hotpot of emotions boiling within their chests. The bitterness of the other having someone else to pine for. The excitement of having the other so close. The unabating desire to be drowned in pleasure–a certain pleasure that could only be sought in the other’s hands. A brand of pleasure that is theirs and theirs alone. Carnal, lascivious and rough–yet saccharine, though not sickeningly so.

Their lips hover over each other, millimeters apart, each of them pushing close, then pulling back right before the two lips could touch. Their warm breaths mix hotter between their equally stubborn lips, would fog up Ronald’ glasses if he wore them. In the far distance they hear music, dancing and merriment, but the sounds that fill their ears are each other’s breathing.

Ronald presses his lips to a thin line before he speaks, whispering, doesn’t notice the weak croak in his voice until he’s almost done speaking, “You’re going to show me–” He breathes short–inhale, exhale–before he continues, “–how jealous you are?”

Sebastian leans his body in closer from where they were simply hovering, presses their chests together while his lips press upon Ronald’s cheek, one edge of his lip touching the edge of Ronald’s. The reaper whimpers, shivers at the touch.

“If you let me.” The demon speaks softly, blowing warm breath unto Ronald’s cheek as his one hand goes from Ronald’s shoulder and trails down his arm. He moves his lips to whisper into Ronald’s ear, cheek to cheek with the reaper. “Will you let me?”

The reaper swallows, eyes gazing upon darkness and the tops of trees that are visible in the woods beyond darkness. This silence filled with their breathing. The boiling emotions within him. The contrast pressures him to decide, convinces him to succumb to one of the emotions fighting within him to be expressed.

“Show me.” He shivers, the mere admission of it satisfying, the satisfaction multiplied by delightful cold cold lips against the skin of his neck. He continues, voice strained. “I won’t–believe you until you–” his breath hitches, the demon pressing hips closer to his. “–prove it.”

Sebastian smells Ronald’s giving in to him, drinks in the lust and the desire that makes him lose sense of his own mind. He bites down the urge to say “Yes, my Lord,” and says “As you wish.” instead.

“I’ll erase every trace of his touch.” Sebastian declares as he places his face in front of Ronald’s once more. One arm above Ronald’s head, one hand on Ronald’s hip. From Ronald’s hips, the hand travels up the reaper’s torso and cups his chin, rubs a gloved thumb upon Ronald’s bottom lip. “He kissed you, right?”

Ronald smirks, weaker amount of smug than usual. His voice is playful. “Gee, I wonder.”

The demon presses their lips together softly, slowly, lingering before pulling away, contrasting to the fiery storm he both senses in Ronald’s heightened heartbeat, and in his own excitement. Regardless of how he knows he should be rushing this, knows duties call for his attention, the demon takes his time. He drags his tongue across Ronald’s lower lip as slowly as he could before he slips it between awaiting reaper lips. His tongue traces Ronald’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, the underneath of his tongue. Sebastian’s tongue explores every space it reaches, wiping each spot clean, wanting to rid Ronald’s mouth of that sickeningly sweet flavor of Phipps on him.

Irked upon the memory of Phipps and Ronald locking lips, Sebastian grabs Ronald’s hair with the hand of the arm that was on the wall. Ronald groans–thick noise at the bottom of his throat–at his hair being pulled, prickly pain on his scalp, his own hands finding their way unto Sebastian’s outer suit to express the pain.

“I had seen you two. Kissing.” Sebastian admits, licking the line of the bottom of Ronald’s upper lip before he parts from the reaper’s lips, giving the other time to catch his breath. While he waits, the demon delights in seeing Ronald’s eyes without the frame of his glasses or his mask, revels in how beautiful he truly is.

“Hah, you–” Ronald laughs short and weak, still catching his breath. “You really like watching, don’t you?” Sebastian presses his lips softly against his shortly then pulls back. “Filthy little devil.”

“Excuse your mouth, Ronald.” Sebastian softly bites on Ronald’s lower lip, the other whimpering against his lips. Demon eyes flicker crimson for a moment, thrilled at the strained sound. “I am not a mere little devil.”

“But you’re filthy?” Ronald smirks, still no where smug as he usually is, a desire to be put under Sebastian’s spell keeping him from so.

Sebastian pushes his tongue into Ronald’s mouth for another round of cleansing Charles Phipps’ taste from the reaper’s delicious cavern. Their tongues roll, saliva thickening in their mouths, pouring over their lips when they refuse to part. He pulls away only when Ronald’s almost lost his breath again, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Sebastian whispers, soft, low, with a tone befitting this private moment. “Only as filthy as you want me to be.”

Ronald’s hips involuntarily buck against Sebastian’s upon hearing the velvet delicious voice. The demon chuckles in his success.

“You want me filthy?” Sebastian continues to whisper, feathery at the back of his throat. He wipes both his and Ronald’s lips from dripping spittle. He makes sure Ronald is looking into his eyes before he continues whispering, “Shall we share in the sin?”

He senses Ronald shiver vehemently, whimpering, like he’s about to cry. Ronald’s head falls unto Sebastian’s shoulder, fingers clutching tight at the demon’s coat, right by the demon’s shoulder blades, to pull him closer.

“You’re shaking.” Sebastian whispers into Ronald’s ear, loves how it feels hot against his lips. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Yes.” Ronald replies a bit too quickly for his own liking. “I–”

“You?” Sebastian pulls the reaper off the wall to wrap his arms around him, pressing him closer to his body. His tongue licks at the top of Ronald’s ear.

Ronald whimpers, clear hesitation of how he doesn’t want to admit what’s about to escape his lips. “I can’t help, but want this.” He confesses, fingers clenching tighter upon the demon’s cloak. “Because really I–”

Sebastian kisses the shell of Ronald’s ear, continues to speak low. He feels Ronald lose strength in his legs, carrying the reaper’s weight in his arms. “I’m still listening, Ronald.”

The reaper breathes through clenched teeth before he speaks. “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me.”

For a second, Sebastian wants to express how much he’s thought the same–Ronald’s hands on his body, Ronald’s hands against the black tendrils of his true form. This isn’t the first time such thoughts entered his mind. Different words, however, exit his lips. “More than Finnian’s?”

Sebastian senses a thin layer of bitterness appear in Ronald’s mood. He bites at the reaper’s ear in attempt to remove it, a faint hope that Ronald wouldn’t answer the question.

“You’re different.” Ronald pauses. “You’re different from Finny.”

Sebastian guides Ronald to look up at him by pushing his forehead against the other’s. He presses their lips close once more, tongue invading Ronald’s space, Phipps’ taste long gone from Ronald’s mouth. “That answer doesn’t satisfy my question.”

Ronald veers his face away, Sebastian kissing his cheek. “Well, point is. You’re different. Finnian’s different. I want you both. You gotta learn to share, right? That’s what you told me.”

“Sharing you with Finnian is alright, I suppose, but–” Sebastian groans, not liking what his mouth spills.

Ronald chuckles, grinning. “It’s okay, Sebas-chan. For now, I’m good enough to know that I got a demon jealous over who’s got me.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t find too much pleasure in that feat.” Sebastian knits his eyebrows. “It quite gets to your head.”

“Does not.” Ronald playfully darts his tongue out at the demon before him, one eye winking. Sebastian wraps his lips around it and starts kissing Ronald once more.

They part to let Ronald catch his breathing once more. Sebastian finds it unfortunate that humans and reapers alike need to breathe to keep their consciousness. No matter. Sebastian is patient enough to wait for it. He runs a hand through Ronald’s hair, wishing his gloves were off so he could feel the silky strands on his skin.

When he looks back upon Ronald’s face, he sees the reaper staring into his eyes. Sebastian leans in, his breath mixing once more with Ronald’s. “I want your everything.” He whispers, raspy yet silky, light but loaded with the desire he so truly feels.

The reaper bites lip, the same bitterness still present in the hastened beat of his heart. “Do you say the same to your master?

Sebastian presses his lips together, ponders on his answer before he voices it. "Not exactly.”

Ronald smiles, weak. The bitterness intensifying. If Sebastian could, he wants wants to rip that layer off of the reaper. “Are you as possessive for him as you are of me?”

“Yes,” Sebastian replies, is sure of his answer. He notes, to his dismay, the bitterness in Ronald’s pulse doesn’t go away. “Does this answer not suffice? Would you rather I respond in another manner?”

Ronald looks down, fixes his gaze upon Sebastian’s shoulder. “Nah, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I don’t.” Sebastian kisses the other’s forehead, feels skin grow warmer and the smell of sweet overpowering the bitterness. He senses he still can’t fully get rid of that bitter pang, however.

Ronald lifts his gaze, and Sebastian’s left to gaze at him in awe once more. “Why call him beautiful…?” escapes the demon’s lips without him meaning to, doesn’t sense Ronald pick up the question before their lips are locked again.

Sebastian should hurry. He knows. The table needs refilling and Agni doesn’t seem to be back from taking care of Lau yet. But perhaps a few seconds more…

The skin at the top of his left hand pulses. He pulls back. He figures his wanting to stay with Ronald is a direct conflict to his master’s order to make sure the party goes well.

It disheartens Sebastian when he looks at the reaper, and sees more pain on his face than shock.

“You’re going?” The reaper asks, forlorn coating his voice.

Sebastian caresses his cheek, reflects the loneliness in Ronald’s voice in his maroon eyes. “I must attend to my duties.”

The bitterness in Ronald grows. “Back to your master’s side?”

Sebastian frowns. That’s not exactly why he must leave. “I’ve told you. He is of no concern for me this evening.”

Ronald doesn’t look convinced by his answer. Sebastian should go, but he doesn’t want to leave Ronald just yet, doesn’t want him feeling this bitter. Strange, when he’s fed off the reaper’s bitterness for so long. He senses for the master’s presence in the mansion. It seems the master is still with Lady Elizabeth. Sebastian judges he should still have a bit more time.

“What must I do to convince you that what I say is true?” _What else must I do to erase your bitterness?_  is what he really wants to ask.

Ronald toys with the tie around Sebastian’s neck, running his index finger over it before he looks up at the demon. “One more kiss. Just one more and I’ll be fine. I’ll believe you.”

Sebastian senses the lying tone in Ronald’s voice. He does as he’s been ordered, a silent ‘As you wish’ on his lips that slip against Ronald’s. He’ll play by Ronald’s game for now, an apology for leaving him so soon. He gently traces a finger around Ronald’s neck in attempts to soothe him, to make Ronald feel upon his bare skin that he _does_  want this, and doesn’t want to part.

Their lips have touched over and over in only those few minutes that passed by them, and yet the experience feels new each time. He kisses Ronald, endlessly, relentlessly, even as he feels Ronald almost slipping to unconscious. He stops kissing Ronald just as the reaper is about to lose his breath, much like he normally does, but something different happens.

Ronald convulses, eyelids stretching wide at this different level of difficulty in breathing. He remembers this feeling, burning around his neck where Sebastian had traced his fingers gently, fire in his lungs–corroding them like poison. It feels like a combination of both his first and third attempts at ending his life. The hot burn of rope around his neck before it snapped loose. The burn of toxin in his lungs before he breathed his last. Although he’d welcomed death back then, the familiar feelings send him to a panic now.

“Ronald?” Sebastian pulls away quickly upon sensing the change in Ronald’s breathing–rather, his being prevented from breathing. He watches Ronald’s face start to lose color. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Ronald falls to his knees, losing strength in his muscles to even keep himself up. He tries to gasp for air, the tips of his fingers feeling cold.

Sebastian softens his fall, catching the reaper in his arms. The demon so badly tries to even Ronald’s breath, but it’s as if he’s forgotten how to. Ronald’s lungs feel hardened, like he’s dead and Sebastian can’t bring him back to life. Demons can’t bring anyone back to life.

The demon is at a loss for what to do. Panic settling in his nerves in a way he’d never felt before. He recalls a similar happening back in Noah’s Circus, when his young master lost consciousness to an asthma attack. Certainly Ronald had no such illness. Where could this attack be stemming from?

Sebastian slaps himself once to snap his senses, and then he calms back down. He cradles the reaper in his arms, breathes air into Ronald’s lips. “Ease up, Ronald.” He pumps Ronald’s chest in the way he used to–remembering how to guide Ronald’s breath. He loosens the reaper’s muscles with a brush of his hand so that Ronald may start to breathe. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” He repeats like a spell.

He doesn’t stop until Ronald’s finally calmed down, who closes his eyes to help the feeling of relaxation wash over him.

Sebastian watches him now, calmed down and no longer panicking. What a shock that was. The demon is surprised he’d been so caught off guard he forgot how to handle the situation.

He notes he should ask Ronald about this episode another time, what could have triggered it so he may never repeat that again.

“I’ll take you to your room.”

“Alright.” Ronald replies weakly. “Thanks.”

***

Sebastian carries Ronald on his back, much like the other day underneath stormy clouds. Without the coldness of rain, he can feel Ronald’s warm body line his back, and he thinks it feels very nice. Much better than the cold heaviness of a breathless Ronald.

Once at Ronald’s room, he sets the reaper down, who seems to have fallen asleep on their way there. Thinking someone should look after him while the demon is off tending to his duties, he decides, with grimace, to call upon Finnian.

He kisses Ronald on the forehead, then exits the room.

***

Sebastian knocks the door to Master Phipps’ room for the night, trying not to burn with the jealousy he still feels at the man for taking both part of Ronald’s attention and Ciel’s appetite for desserts.

He snaps back to reality when the door opens.

“Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian greets him, his body hidden behind the door.

Sebastian cannot tell if he’s fully clothed or not, but he sure can smell the sickeningly sweet smell seething from within the room. Disgusting. The demon tries not to scrunch his face with his discomfort.

“Were you looking for me because I wasn’t out at the floor? I’m sorry! Mr. Agni said he would handle things while I–”

“That’s quite alright, Finny.” Good. Agni seems to be back at work. Then there’s not much need to rush. “I need your assistance with another errand.”

The gardener blinks, perhaps confused. “Errand?”

“You see, a certain guest has collapsed.” While he speaks, Sebastian sees movement in the corner of his eye. Master Phipps seems to be listening in the conversation. Sebastian decides to test waters. “Ronald has–”

“Ronald!?” Finnian’s eyes widen. The gardener’s lips and eyebrows knot with worry. He senses Master Phipps do the same. “Is he okay, Mr. Sebastian?”

“He is alright.” Sebastian assures both himself and Finnian. “I’ve taken him to his room so he may rest. May I ask you to look after him while I cover other duties that need tending to?”

“Alright! Of course!” He beams, nodding his head energetically.

“Good.” Sebastian nods his head. “Shall we go?”

“Oka– Oh, wait, I just need to talk to Charles for a little while longer.”

“Alright. But please hurry over to Ronald’s side. I think he would really like it if you go to him.” Sebastian smiles, though his words are like hot embers to his skin. “Your company would be much more comforting than mine.”

Finnian looks up at him, as if wondering.

“Finny?” Sebastian hears Master Phipps say from behind the door. “Is there a problem?”

Before Finnian could answer his other lover, Sebastian speaks. “I trust you will be able to guide yourself back to Ronald’s room on your own. I will take my leave now.”

“Alright, Mr. Sebastian! Thanks for telling me about Ronald!” The gardener smiles. He steps out from the door for a moment, and then wraps his arms around the butler. “I knew it! Mr. Sebastian isn’t bad at all! I’m sorry for getting mad when you’re with Ronald.”

“That is quite alright, Finny.” He pats the gardener’s back, a polite smile on his lips, then pulls away. “Well, I shall take my leave now.”

“Alright!” Finnian chuckles.

Closing the door, Sebastian proceeds to where his master is waiting for him at the garden.

***

It’s like a breath of fresh air when he’s returned to his master, absolutely rejuvenating, given how he’d fallen in mood when Ronald broke down due to his advances. His master’s mere presence strips him free of worry.

“Young master,” he says, the words leaving his mouth sweet. It feels like millenia since he’d last been blessed to speak these two words. “Please don’t fall asleep here.”

The boy keeps his eyes closed as Sebastian approaches. “I’m not. I’m just resting my eye.”

They engage in light banter, each word refueling Sebastian with energy. His master asks him to escort remaining guests to their rooms (which makes it easier for the demon, given how he’d played matchmaker and already escorted people to rooms that night). He aches to stay with his master, filling with the same amount of desire for this boy as much as he’d felt for Ronald moments prior.

“Did you miss me tonight?” Sebastian asks, allowing himself to soak in ndulgence.

“Did you?” The child replies cheekily, smirk on his lips. He closes his eyes once more and leans his head back.

Sebastian eyes the exposed skin of the child’s neck, licks his lips, desire pooling in his stomach to kiss supple skin. “That’s unfair, young master.” He replies as if unaffected by the sweet treat before him. “I asked you first.”

“Well, I’m your master. So _you_  answer _me_.”

Sebastian smiles, and upon crouching before his master, he finds he cannot hold back the need to kiss the young master’s skin. He places his lips on Ciel’s neck, fulfilling that urgent need. “I did. So terribly.” He speaks truth.

His lips trail upward, fangs scraping against Ciel’s skin. The boy moans to his affectionate touches. Their lips meet, and although Ciel tries to make the demon open his lips, Sebastian doesn’t. Ronald’s taste still lies on his tongue, and he’d like to keep it that way for a bit longer.

He misses both Ciel and Ronald, he’d like to have both of them for as long as he could.

“Please head back inside now, before you turn into ice.” Sebastian whispers against his young master’s small lips.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” The boy laughs soft, short. “One thing though–”

“Yes?”

“Carry me back.” The boy sighs, leaning back against the chair. “I think my legs just died from all the walking I did.”

The demon laughs at how adorable his young master could be. He kisses his lips once more. “Yes, my Lord.”


	43. Chapter 43

Prompt - "Would you like to dance?" (modified from 'Wanna dance?')  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Mature/Explicit

* * *

***

I head back towards the ballroom, the sound of music growing louder the closer I get to it. My heart still has yet to calm down after what just happened in the garden. As grateful as I am that my partner had found me, a small part of me had wished that he hadn’t stayed outside, and had gone inside to look for me. I touch my lips with my fingers, my lower lip continuing to tingle. What the hell had I just done?

The attendees seem to be thinning out, a slow stream of couples heading towards the front entrance. I walk into the ball, and see no one is around. Not the young Earl, not his fiancée, his fiancée’s family, or anyone else I recognize. I see Bardroy walking around, balancing cups of coffee, and tea, on a silver tray. I approach him, my feet moving swiftly.

“Hey, Master Phipps.” He greets me, holding out the tray towards me. “Some coffee, or tea?”

I take a cup filled with coffee, and drink its bitter contents. “Bardroy, have you seen Finnian?”

“Yeah. He’s back in the kitchen right now. Why? Something the matter?” I set the cup down on his tray, and pull my handkerchief out of my pocket. “Whoa, man. Why is there blood on your handkerchief?”

Realizing my error, I quickly place the soiled item back into my pocket. “Don’t worry about it. The kitchen, you say?” I look around, just to make sure he had not made his way out yet. “Thank you, Bardroy.” I bow at the waist, quickly taking my leave before he tries to question me again about the bloodied cloth.

I pass by countesses, their husbands no doubt in the smoking parlor, enjoying their cognac and cigars. I head down a short hallway, and walk into the servants kitchen, the room a bit warmer than the room I just left. I look around, and feel my heart thud hard in my chest, blood rushing in my ears, my knees growing weak.

Finnian stands at the sink, washing dishes, humming a song to himself, dressed in just his vest and dress shirt. I look to the left, and see his coat hanging up on a hook, his sleeves rolled up. Did Bardroy help him with that, I wonder? Ah, no. I see Mr. Tanaka standing nearby, a cup in his hands, a knowing smile on his face. I nod, and lift my finger to my lips, not wanting to alert the gardener turned dishwasher to my presence. He nods, and turns around, walking back out towards the ball.

There are piles of dishes next to him, a few broken. Did people drop them, and is that where they stored them? I stand still, just reveling in watching Finnian do such a monotonous task. When he sets a plate down, I watch it splinter, and break.

“Oh no! Not another one!” Finnian cries, shaking his head. “Mr. Sebastian is going to be so mad at me!”

Walking with quiet steps, I approach him, his back still turned towards me. “Why don’t you let me dry these for you, then? I do not want Mr. Sebastian doing any such thing to you.”

“Charles!” He turns towards me, setting the dishes down in the sink. His arms wrap around my torso, his face pressing into my shirt. “Charles, I’m so happy to see you! I looked everywhere for you!”

Returning the hug, I hold him close. “We kept missing each other this evening, it would seem.” I give him a gentle squeeze. “But, I’ve found you.”

“I’m so glad!” Finnian lifts his head to look up at me, his smile brighter than the sun. “Will you really help me?”

I take off my jacket, and hang it up over where Finnian’s coat is. “I will. And after we’re through here, do you think we may go somewhere together?”

“Oh, yes!” Finnian nods, as I take out the cufflinks at my wrists, and place them in the pocket without the handkerchief. I roll up my sleeves, and grab a towel. “How is the ball? It seems like everyone is having fun.” Finnian resumes washing the dishes.

We work in a system, I keep my hand out to accept the dishes. “The ball has been a success, I think. The young Earl will be the talk of London for a few weeks, it seems.” I set the dry dishes down behind me, leaving the area next to the sink clear. “You all did your jobs very well.”

“That’s great, Charles!” His voice is still full of enthusiasm, the smile on his face ever present. “I’ve been so busy, busier than I thought I would be. I didn’t even get to see the young master. Did he look handsome? Did Lady Elizabeth look nice?”

Nodding, I take another dish from him. “She looked beautiful. They wore matching outfits, and stood out amongst the crowd, in a good way.”

“Matching?! Oooooh! I wish I had seen them.” Finnian sighs. “Lady Elizabeth always dresses so pretty.”

I chuckle softly, and set the last dish down. “It is her job to always dress that way, Finnian. A young lady must always be presentable to her fiancé.”

The next items we wash are the utensils, clearing out the sink faster as a two man job. “I guess that’s true.” Finnian nods his head. “Oh! Did you see the man that was here the other morning when you brought me home? Ronald?”

Drying the utensils off, I nod my head. “I did. He seems very…..nice.” This is not the place I wish to have this discussion with him. “How about we talk about him later, hmm?”

“Okay!”

The Indian butler appears in the entryway of the kitchen. “Ah, namaste. A good evening to you Master Phipps, and Finnian!” He clasps his hands together, and bows to the both of them. “Please, allow me to take care of the rest of the dishes? I will make sure that things are looked after in your absence.”

“Really?” Finnian asks, looking up at me. “Does this mean we can be done now?”

“It appears that we can be.” I nod, smiling. “Are you sure, Mr. Agni?”

“Yes, I am. Please, it is only fair that Finny be allowed to enjoy some of this party.” He bows again, his hands still clasped in front of him. He leaves the two of us alone, heading back out to the party to collect more dishes, I assume.

Finnian leans against me, his head resting against my upper arm. “Are you tired, Finnian?”

“Not really.” He looks up at me, his cerulean eyes bright. “Are you?”

“It’s been a rather eventful evening.” I push some of his hair off of his forehead, smiling when he closes his eyes. “I like how your hair looks without your bobby pins. You look very handsome.”

His cheeks turn pink, making my heart beat hard in my chest. “T-Thank you!”

“Would you like to go somewhere with me now, Finnian?”

He moves away from me, and nods. “Yes, please. I would like that very much, Charles.”

“Let’s put our coats back on.” I unroll my sleeves, not bothering with the cufflinks, as I plan on taking him upstairs with me. I hold his coat up for him, and slip it on over his shoulders, smoothing down the back. “How’s that?”

“Perfect!”

I smile, and slip my own jacket on. I take his hand, as we walk back out towards the soirée, music still playing, the chamber orchestra now filling the ballroom with light Mozart. I see a few couples still twirling on the dance floor, when it hits me. I glance down, and see the golden mask on Finnian’s face shining in the candlelight of the room. We stop walking, and I turn towards him, a smile on my face.

“Would you like to dance?”

Cerulean eyes blink a few times, before my question seems to register. “Oh!! Dancing? With me?!” He points to his chest, the surprise in his voice making me laugh.

“Yes, with you.” I nod my head.

“B-B-But, we’re boys!”

Pulling him out of the sight of the others, hiding in the same hallway I had hid before earlier in the evening, I place my hand on his waist. “And now, we’re all alone, and can hear the music.” I guide him to place his hand on my waist, while I take his right hand in my left, and clasp our gloved palms together.

“Charles!” He looks up at me, the worry gone from his eyes.

Swaying together to the light music, I spin us around, keeping Finnian close to my body. “Do you remember the first night we got to know each other, Finny?” I ask, speaking softly into his ear, as we dance together in our secluded hallway.

“I do! It was at the Queen’s ball, wasn’t it?” His head rests against my sternum, my body guiding him to turn with me. “The night you couldn’t sleep.”

“You do remember.” I stop our movement, to look down into his eyes. “You told me about your tattoo.”

“And you told me you liked me!” Finnian’s lips part, our heads inching closer to each other. “Do you still like me, Charles?”

My lips hover over his. “I  _love_  you, Finnian.” I close the gap between our two mouths, and kiss him softly.

Hands drop, my body pressing close to Finnian’s as our kiss begins to deepen. I moan low, caressing my tongue against his, pulling soft moans from his throat with each stroke of my tongue. All night I’ve waited to do this; every time we had met - all I wanted to do was kiss him. My gloved fingers touch the nape of his neck, fingertips gliding over the tattoo with a soft touch. I listen to him moan a little louder into my mouth, suddenly wishing that I had not put my gloves back onto my hands. Reluctantly, I begin to end our kiss, his lips keep trying to touch mine as I pull away from him.

“I love you too, Charles.” His voice is soft, the cheerfulness I am so used to hearing replaced by a tone that I know quite well. One that I am privy to behind closed doors, which is exactly where we need to go right now. I am close to losing myself in him a second time, and I know my inhibitions are bordering on becoming nonexistent - that is how much I yearn for this man in front of me.

“Follow me, Finny.” I speak low, and take his hand again, leading him away from the ballroom, leaving the music and chatter behind us.

Passing by Charles’ room, I don’t hear anything on the other side of the door, not that I expected to. I know that Snake is probably attending the guests that are now leaving the Phantomhive estate, or perhaps he’s off doing another task. Will Finnian get in trouble for being with me right now? I hope not, because I don’t wish to say goodnight to him yet. Mr. Agni said he would look after things; I will have to trust him. I push the door open to my temporary room, allowing him to enter first, and I follow behind. When I close the door behind him, Finnian looks around the room, a smile on his face.

“Does this mean you’re spending the night here tonight?” He sits down on the edge of the bed.

I untie the mask from my face, and place it in my inner jacket pocket. “We are. Charles is next door, and I do believe that Snake will be joining him later.”

“That makes me so happy, Charles!” Finnian smiles brightly, taking his own mask off. He shakes his head, and rubs his face. “Ah, feels so much nicer now that that’s off!” He laughs, flopping onto his back on the bed.

I close my eyes, and hear Ronald’s voice in my head. ‘ _He won’t be able to give you an answer. I tried. He says he loves us both._ ’ Even if that’s the truth, I know I have to find out for myself. I take a seat on the couch, that sits across from the bed. “Finny?”

“Yes, Charles?” He sits up on the bed, and looks at me. “Why are you so far away?”

Preparing myself for what may or may not come out of my love’s mouth, I pat the couch. “Why don’t you come sit next to me? I wanted to ask you about something.”

Finnian gets up from the bed, and takes a seat next to me, peeling his gloves off of his hands. “What would you like to talk about?” He smiles, and sets his gloves on the floor.

“You asked me about Ronald in the kitchen.” I pull my own gloves off, and set them to the side.

“Oh, yes!” Finnian’s smile lights up his face. I feel a slight pang in my heart, unsure why I’m getting upset about this. I should have expected this, had prepared myself for this. But, to hear the joy in his voice, it makes me wonder just what Ronald is to him. Am I ready to hear just what that is? “You met him, didn’t you?”

I nod my head. “I did. We had a…. meeting of sorts.” Just how would I explain to him how we met? Is it necessary at this moment? I’m not even sure of what’s going on in my head right now in regards to the matter. “May I ask something, Finny?”

“Of course!” Finnian sits cross-legged on the couch, facing towards me. “What would you like to ask?”

“Who is Ronald to you?” The words leaving my mouth make me feel like I have a small weight lifted off of my shoulders. “I know that he spent the evening here, that morning when we first met. Does that mean that the two of you are close?”

He nods his head enthusiastically. “We are! I love Ronald!”

“That’s wonderful, Finnian.” I speak automatically, not quite sure how to process this new information. Plunging forward, I push away any doubt I may have. “You love me too, do you not?”

“I do!” Finnian’s smile makes my chest ache. “I love you so very much, Charles!”

“But, you love Ronald.”

“I do! But, not in the same way!”

That throws me for a moment. “You don’t? What sort of way do you love Ronald, then?”

“I don’t know, I just love him.” His laughter rings in my ears. The sound is joyous, and makes my lips curl up into a smile. “But, I love you too! Is that okay, Charles? Or, did I do something bad? I don’t want to do something bad.”

The worry that crosses his face instantly makes my stomach clench. “You did no such thing. You’ve done nothing wrong.” How could he have done something wrong, when we’ve never clearly defined what our relationship to one another is? “Tell me, what do you think I am to you?” I stand up, and take his hand, pulling him up off the couch.

“Y-You’re my lover?” Finnian asks, head tilting to the side. “Is that true, Charles? We’re each other’s lovers?”

My hands go to his vest, and I begin to unbutton it. “We are. You’re my lover, and I’m yours.” I kiss his cheek softly, slipping the vest off of his shoulders. I want to ask him if Ronald is his lover as well, but I already know the answer. I don’t want to see him worry about his feelings for the both of us. I just have to accept that he care for Ronald in a similar way that he cares for me.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that.” His hands unbutton my vest, and push it off of me. “Did you wear this for me tonight?”

Smiling, I nod my head. “The color reminds me of your eyes.” I hold it up next to his face. “Almost a perfect match.”

“It makes me feel very nice, knowing that you wore that just for me. It makes me feel very loved.” Finnian’s smile speaks volumes to me. I lean forward, and brush my lips against his, anxious for us to be undressed completely.

“Stay with me tonight.” I whisper the words into his ear, his hands going to my shoulders to steady himself. “I want to wake up with you in my arms again, Finnian.”

“A-ah…” Finnian nods his head, as I begin to scatter kisses on the slope of his neck, my fingers making quick work of the tie that’s now no longer around his neck. “I want to, Charles…”

My body grows warm, listening to his voice, hearing that slight change happen once more. The same tone of voice he used in the hallway downstairs. I start to kneel down, but his hand stops me from going any further. “What’s the matter, Finny?”

“N-Not like that tonight?” Finnian asks, his hands going to my pants instead. “It’s been a very long evening, and I….”

I step out of my slacks and drawers, my button up shirt still on my body. “You, what?” My immediate thought is of Ronald, telling me how he had been ‘plowed’ by the Phantomhive gardener. Is this why he doesn’t want me to undress him? Is this Finnian’s way of preventing me from smelling something perhaps I should not be smelling? My stomach does a tiny flip-flop, my mind imagining what Finnian must have looked like taking Ronald in such a manner.

“I’m not very clean right now.” His face turns bright red at the admission. “I’m so sorry! I had hoped that I would be able to take a quick shower before we saw each other, but you found me still working in the kitchen.”

Pushing those thought aside, I chuckle, and place a kiss on his cheek. “It’s alright. Do you want to take a bath? I believe water is being kept warm in the fire in the bathroom.”

“A bath would be wonderful!”

The room is quiet, save for the fire burning in the bathroom, the wood crackling to let us know it’s doing its job properly. I help Finnian get completely undressed, and set his clothes on the couch in a neat pile. No need for disorder in here this evening. I take off my own shirt, and quickly slip off my socks and shoes, pulling my sock garters off with a quick tug.

“Will you come in with me? While I prepare your bath?” I turn to face him, discreetly checking his body out.

I see no marks on him, which is a good thing. Not that it would bother me if I saw any. I know he does a lot of heavy lifting, especially getting ready for this party. I guess I was more or less looking for any sign that Ronald has touched his body. Again, no visible marks are there, but the way that Finnian reacted earlier, I am willing to bet my saber that the two men had engaged in some sort of sexual act earlier in the evening. Or perhaps earlier in the day. Who knows how long Ronald has been at the estate. For all I know, he could have been here since the morning I met him.

Water in three copper buckets are near the fire, keeping the water hot. I grab a towel, and pick up the first bucket, pouring the water into the bath. Steam rises from the sudden change in temperature to the ceramic tub. I pour the second and third buckets in, filling the bathtub full of water. I put more water into a bucket, and set it back near the fireplace, as another bucket should feel nice later on.

“Do you want me to get in now, Charles?” Finnian asks, standing near the tub, covering his groin. I nod, and help ease him into the bath. “Oooo! So warm!”

“Is it too warm, Finny?” I put a towel on the ground, and kneel next to the tub. “I can pour some cold water in to temper it.”

He sinks down, the water touching his shoulders, leaving only his head exposed. “No, not at all! It’s perfect, Charles.” His bright smile tells me that he really does enjoy the intense warmth. “My body can take it. Remember? I told you before that I used to be experimented on.”

“Did they burn you with hot water?” I grab the soap from the side of the tub, and begin to lather up a washcloth. It hurts my heart to ask such a question, and if he tells me that it’s the truth, I’m not sure how I will react. “Just who would experiment on you? Where were these things done?”

I place the cloth on his shoulders, and begin to wash him, Finnian sitting up naturally, the water sloshing in the basin. “They did.” He nods his head, sighing softly. “Bad men experimented on me. But, it’s okay! The young master and Mr. Sebastian came and saved me!”

“Did they really?” I guide him to lift his arms, scrubbing the cloth underneath his arm, getting the area thoroughly clean.

Another soft sigh passes my love’s lips. “I did a lot of bad things, Charles. Those men made me do so many bad things.” He pulls his knees up towards his chest, hugging them close to his body with the arms I had just been washing. “I don’t like thinking about the things they did to me, or made me do for them.”

“Then, let’s not talk about it anymore.” I kiss his temple, and guide him to lean against the tub. “Here, let me finish washing you?”

His bright smile returns to his face, no evidence of sadness remaining. “Okay! But, aren’t you going to sit with me?”

“After we get you all clean.” I smile. I start to wash his chest, the frothy soap clinging to his pectoral muscles. “May I ask one more thing about this, Finny?”

“Of course!” He leans his head back, my hands beginning to wash his stomach. It would be best if he were to stand up, but there’s no harm in allowing him to stay seated. He just won’t get as thoroughly cleaned, but I can always wash him again.

I pull the cloth out, and begin to lather it up with more soap. “Where was this place?” I pick up his leg, and begin to wash the soles of his feet.

“Germany.”

“Oh?” I gently wash his legs, doing my best to keep his head above the water while I soap up his body. “Weren’t you just in Germany?”

“Yes.” He nods his head. “But, it’s okay! I wasn’t scared! Well, not too much.” His eyes seem to sparkle in the firelight.

Lowering his legs, I wash the soap off. “Oh? And why is that?” I lather up the cloth once more, and start to wash his lower stomach.

“I knew that Mr. Sebastian and the young master would keep me safe.” He smiles, arching his back a little as my hand travels lower. “C-Charles?”

“Yes, Finny?”

“M-May I tell you something?”

My hand pauses on his lower stomach, and I look into his eyes. “What would you like to tell me?”

“I…” I can see he’s nervous about saying whatever it is he wants to say. I reach under the water, and touch his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You don’t need to be frightened to tell me something, Finnian.” He returns the squeeze, the pressure stronger than I could have imagined he was capable of. It does not hurt me, but I am surprised by the strength there. My ears ring with the blood rushing through them, my heartbeat audible in my eardrums. Is he going to tell me about his dalliance with Ronald?

His eyes begin to well up. “Are you sure? Because what if it’s bad?”

“Nothing you could ever say to me would be bad.” I reach over with my other hand, and cup his face gently. “Please, tell me? Will it make you feel easier, if I continue to bathe you?”

Finnian nods his head. “Please, Charles?”

“Of course.” I stroke his cheek with my thumb, before pulling it away. He kisses the palm of my hand, sending a pleasant shiver through my body.I let go of his hand, and grab the cloth I set on the lip of the basin, lathering it up again before pushing it back under the water.

My hand brushes the darkened hairs that lead from just below his bellybutton down towards the place between his thighs. “I had a dream a while ago. A-About my time in Germany.”

“Oh?” I wash the tops of his thighs, keeping my hand away from the part of his body I’ve been longing to touch for most of this evening. I can control myself for a little bit longer. “What sort of dream was it? Was it more like a nightmare?”

He nods his head. “It was like that, but then it turned nice.”

My hand slips to wash underneath his upper thigh, his legs spreading apart. “How did it turn nice?”

“You came and saved me.” Finnian’s voice becomes quiet, his eyes closed in concentration. “You and Ronald were there.”

I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest. “Did the both of us save you, then? We weren’t fighting, were we?”

“N-No.” He shakes his head, his eyes still firmly closed. “No, you both helped me get free.”

Looking down, I can see that he’s becoming turned on, his arousal growing hard beneath the water. Taking a deep breath, I let the cloth drop, and wrap my hand around him. I hear him gasp, the inhale turning into a soft moan as he exhales. “How?” I start to pump him slowly when his hips begin to push forward.

“You took off the bad collar.” Finnian leans his head back, and moans a little louder. “O-Oh, Charles…”

I pump him more, the water starting to slosh over the sides of the tub. “What did Ronald do?” Why am I so curious to know these things? I shouldn’t be, because this is a man that is vying for my love’s heart. But, what if…

“H-He….ahh….” Finnian moans, legs spreading further apart. “H-He took off my other restraints. Then….then we…”

His arousal grows thicker in my hand, as I begin to increase the pace. “What did we do, Finnian?”

“Y-You kissed me. B-Both of you kissed me.” Finnian’s cheeks begin to turn pink, his breath starting to come out of his mouth in short pants.

“Do you like how the both of us kiss you, Finnian?” My own girth begins to grow hard, as I listen to his moans.

He nods his head rapidly, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m s-sorry if that’s bad, Charles. It’s not, is it?” Cerulean eyes meet my gaze, my hand sliding up and down his arousal.

“It is not, Finnian.” I shake my head, even though my mind is telling me that I should say yes. Put an end to this dalliance he seems to have with the other male. We never said we would be exclusive together, and if he’s having dreams about the both of us, doing certain things to him, then it is clear that he cares for the both of us. I can’t take that away from him, even though a part of me is screaming to be the only one. If I hadn’t shared that kiss with Ronald early, then perhaps I would listen to that small part. But, after our exchange, I can’t help but think that maybe we’re destined to be something more. I take a deep breath, and stroke his arousal with  renewed purpose. “Is kissing the only thing we did?”

Eyes close, but this time, there is no tension in his face. Finnian’s lips part, low moans leaving his throat. “N-No….”

“What else?” I ask. I want to touch myself, but at this angle on the floor, I’ll wind up spread-eagled on my back. No, I need to take care of my love first.

“Y-You both told me I was loved…” Finnian’s moans start to increase in pitch. “O-Oh, Charles! Charles!”

“You are loved, Finnian.” I brush my lips against his ear, stroking him faster. “Did we both touch you? Or, did just Ronald? Or, just myself?”

“Y-You both….touched me…..T-Together…” I can feel him start to throb a little against the palm of my hand. “Like how you are….Oh….”

I lick my lips, my mouth suddenly dry as I realize what he’s saying. “Do you wish it hadn’t been a dream, Finnian?”

“Yes!” He cries out, the sound echoing in the bathroom, as I feel him throb hard in my hand. I feel the liquid change around my hand, his release now mixing with the warm bath water. I keep my hand wrapped firmly around him until I feel him start to grow soft, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

Letting go of his softening arousal, I pull him towards me, and kiss him softly on the lips, Before I know it, I’m sitting in the bath with him, Finnian balanced on my lap, my arousal nestled between his backside. I break off our kiss, my lips going to his throat, as I grind myself against the tightness between his cheeks.

“C-Charles, please!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I mumble against his neck, my reserve slowly slipping the more he pushes his hips down, teasing my girth to be placed in the proper area. My desire for him takes over, my teeth gently tugging at the base of his throat.

“Oh!” His moan do something to me; it makes me feel alive. My lips lock onto the base of his neck, teeth biting down, as I suck a small mark on his neck, low enough that the shirt I know he wears for gardening will hide it. There.

With a wiggle of his hips, I feel my girth slip inside of him, both of us moaning at the sudden insertion. I move slow, not wanting to hurt him for I did not prep him to receive my body. His body, however, seems to be pulling me in, any pain Finnian might be feeling not present in the moans he’s making into my ear. My arms wrap tightly around his waist, as I force him down onto my arousal, sliding into his body. His legs wrap around my waist, my mouth gravitating back towards the base of his neck. I kiss his Adam’s apple, lick at the hollow of his throat, and drive myself deeper into him. I kiss the small mark I made earlier, and feel his body start to tighten around my girth. Reaching between our bodies, I grab onto his engorged length, and start to pump him in time with his bounces on my lap.

“F-Finnian,” My lips press against his neck, my voice low, thick with unrequited need.

He lifts himself up on me, and slams down onto my girth. “Charles!” He cries out, head tossing back. “Charles!”

I close my eyes, and relish the noises he makes while riding me. I meet one of his bounces, thrusting up my hips at just the right time, and the tip of my arousal strikes true. I feel him start to come before my ears are filled with the loud cries of his orgasm. I moan low, biting down on his shoulder once more, as I push myself back into his tightness, reaching my climax with a low groan, teeth still embedded on his shoulder.

Sitting against the bathtub, I lean my head back, Finnian collapsing onto my chest. I keep him close to me, my spent girth slipping out of him with ease. I hear him sigh, my lips kissing the top of his head in silent forgiveness, for I know that noise was made because we are no longer connected together. He rubs his face against my neck, another satisfied sigh passing from his lips.

“Mmm…..I like taking a bath with you, Charles. It’s much better than my normal baths.”

A bubble of laughter spills from my mouth. “I sure hope that you don’t take baths like this with your young master, Finny.” I touch the tip of his nose with my finger, earning another joyful laugh from his lips.

“No! Of course not, Charles!” He giggles, shaking his head. “No, I just take it alone.” He kisses my cheek, a large smile on his face.

I return the smile, and slowly begin to sit up. “The water is getting to be cool. Perhaps we should get out?”

“Okay!”

I clean his body with the washcloth, wanting to make sure he’s nice and clean. Washing my own body, I then drain the tub and grab a towel. I wrap Finnian in it, papping him dry while he looks down at me with that same large smile still on his face. Taking a towel for myself, I wrap it around my waist, and we head back into the bedroom together. I keep the towel wrapped around my body, and lay down on the bed, just getting comfortable when there’s a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Finnian says, towel still wrapped around his waist. Who would be calling on this room? Charles? No, surely not. The door opens, Finnian standing behind it, so that whoever is there cannot see the state of dress - or lack thereof - he is in. “Mr. Sebastian!”

Oh? What is the Phantomhive butler doing here?

“Were you looking for me because I wasn’t out on the floor? I’m sorry!” Finnian starts to sound a little panicked. “Mr. Agni said he would handle things while I-”

“That’s quite alright, Finny.” The butler’s voice sounds strained. I hope there wasn’t another attack. “I need your assistance with another errand.”

I watch Finnian’s face, and see the confusion there. “Errand?” He blinks, still staying behind the door.

“You see, a certain guest has collapsed.” I sit up in the bed, not caring if the butler can see that I’ve got no shirt on. If there has been an incident, then it is my duty to make sure that they’re alright. “Ronald has-”

My heart stops in my chest. Something happened to Ronald? “Ronald?!” Finnian’s voice echoes how I feel at the revelation that something has happened to him. I know why he cares, and why he’s full of concern, Why is my heart beating so hard right now? “Is he okay, Mr. Sebastian?”

“He is alright.” My shoulders drop, the tension disappearing with the knowledge that nothing serious has happened to him. “I’ve taken him to his room so he may rest. May I ask you to look after him while I cover other duties that need tending to?”

This is it. He’s going to leave me now. There’s nothing I can do to stop it. “Alright!” Finnian agrees, a smile on his face. “Of course!”

“Good.” The butler replies. “Shall we go?”

A sharp pain in my gut makes me set my face to have no emotion. No, don’t take him away from me just yet. We only just got to spend a few minutes together. I see Finnian start to nod, but then stops.

“Oka- Oh, wait, I just need to talk to Charles  for a little while longer.” That pain disappears when I hear him utter those words, allowing the corners of my lips to curve up into a small smile.

The butler stands there, a strange look on his face. “Alright. But please hurry over to Ronald’s side. I think he would really like it if you go to him.” Does the butler know about their relations? He must, for the way he’s speaking of how Finnian is to Ronald. I try not to feel a touch of jealousy, but it is unavoidable. “Your company would be much more comforting than mine.”

I watch Finnian look up at him. What is going on right now? “Finny? Is there a problem?” I ask, acknowledging that I’ve been listening this entire time.

“I trust you will be able to guide yourself back to Ronald’s room on your own. I will take my leave now.” The Phantomhive butler starts to close the door.

“Alright, Mr. Sebastian! Thanks for telling me about Ronald!” Finnian steps away from the cover of the door, and wraps his arms around the butler. “I knew it! Mr. Sebastian isn’t bad at all! I’m sorry for getting mad when you’re with Ronald.” That’s very strange. Finnian gets mad? But why? I’ve never seen him mad before. Surely this mustn’t be a thing.

“That is quite alright, Finny.” The butler pulls away from him, patting his back. “Well, I shall take my leave now.”

“Alright!”

The door to my room closes, leaving both Finnian and I alone together. I get up off the bed and walk over to him, a sad smile on my face. “I guess this means goodbye?”

“I’m sorry, Charles!” Finnian presses his face against my chest, his body now close to mine in a hug. “I have to go and make sure that he’s alright!”

My hand touches his back, rubbing small circles there. “I know, Finny. Go, and check on him. Will I see you again later?”

“I want to come back!” He nods his head. That answer is good enough for me. For now.

Finnian starts to get dressed in his black suit. I help him fix his tie, and smooth out the lines on his jacket, just as I did earlier in the evening. My heart hurts in my chest, unsure if it is hurting because Finnian is leaving, or because I’m a little worried about Ronald. I make the snap decision, my words coming out of my mouth before I can think properly.

“Finny? May I come with you?” I ask, the hurt turning into a fast beating heart.

His eyes light up. “You want to come see him with me?!” He nods his head. “Okay, Charles! Really?!”

Breathing deeply, I nod my head. “I would like to make sure that he is alright. If Mr. Sebastian thinks he is, then that’s fine. I won’t intrude on the two of you.”

“Okay!” He hugs me tightly, knocking the wind from my chest. “Oh, Charles! That makes me so happy!”

I cough a little, and nod my head. “F-Finnian, I need to get dressed. Do you think you can give me two minutes?”

“Yes!” He lets go of me, and steps away.

My fingers tremble a little, as I hastily button my shirt and vest. I don’t bother with the suit jacket, for I know I’ll be returning here. I roll up my sleeves, and slide my socks and shoes back on, leaving the garters off. When I’m all dressed, I take Finnian’s hand, and allow him to lead me towards the room where Ronald is staying, taking note of the path, so I know how to return to my own room.

We stand at the door that belongs to the room that Ronald is staying in together, Finnian looking up at me. I give a nod of my head, a small smile on my face, squeezing his hand before letting go of it. He knocks on the door, three short knocks.

“Beautiful, is that you?” I hear his voice, those butterflies returning to my stomach. There’s a touch of hurt there, as I hear that the timbre of his voice sounds weak, not at all what I heard before outside the garden.

Finnian pushes the door open. “It’s me, Ronald!” He pushes it open all the way, showing the other man that I’m standing next to him.

Our eyes meet, his black glasses back on his face, his face alabaster in the pale light in the room. I feel my pulse quicken, hoping that he doesn’t mind that I’m here with Finnian, for I know where his mind will go, as that is where mine would go if he showed up at the door with our mutual lover.

“Charles is here too!” Finnian states, a large smile on his face. “May we both come in?”

Ronald sits up, and pushes a hand through his hair, sighing. “S-Sure, beautiful. Why don’t you both come in?”

I follow Finnian into the room, closing the door behind me, sealing us away together in this room. I take another deep breath, and lean against the closed door, as I watch Finnian approach the bed, my heart pounding hard in my chest. The phantom touch of Ronald’s lips invades my mind, as I watch Finnian take a seat next to him on the bed. Ronald is clearly torn, if the look on his face is any indication on how he feels about me being here as well.

Maybe this was a bad idea.


	44. Chapter 44

Prompt - “You know you like when I tease you.”   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Sebaciel  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

Merriment continues to sound from downstairs, where the final few guests still dance and eat and talk jovially, trying to lengthen for as much as possible the last moments of this escape from their usual roles in the grand scale of society. Such, perhaps, is the beauty humans find in masquerade balls. Rather than the mask of ambitions, conventions and expectations guests must wear on the thickness of their skin every day, for one night, they can wear a different one–a more concrete, fake mask, one that is stripped of the weight of their identity. It is this that adds flavor to an otherwise normal, suffocating banquet.

Quite a meaningless effort to hide what’s rotten, Sebastian thinks, for regardless of the authenticity of the mask they wear, humans remain incorrigibly twisted, revoltingly so. It’s evident in how they continue to share horrid gossip, how they pull people down with shallow criticisms that escape their lips, how jealous their gazes are over outfits with much more grandeur than their own. Humans truly are such selfish creatures.

His masters in the past have been no different. Although there had been some whose souls tasted so delicious that their tastes linger on his tongue to this day, Sebastian had to work hard to fully cultivate such exquisite, flavorful, dissolute souls. Humans tend to latch onto hope, see, especially that of love, which sadly ruins the taste of an otherwise delectable soul.

Now, Ciel–Ciel is a special case. He who rushes steadfast towards his own demise, charging into the abyss at a dignified pace. Quite the remarkable child, he is. Despite how the demon shows him affection and–it shocks Sebastian himself to admit this–love, Ciel’s taste doesn’t seem to wane. Quite oppositely, the young boy starts to smell and taste more and more flavorful as the days go by. Perhaps it’s because Sebastian himself wants Ciel’s love, a sweet allure that doesn’t repulse him (unlike others’). Sebastian wants to drown himself in the exquisite taste.

Here, in the stillness of Ciel’s dressing room, the boy sitting upon its couch while his butler removes his clothing, Sebastian relishes in the presence of that master of whom he is so enamored. The room’s silence, oddly deafening against the merriment he hears from downstairs, brings out the sound of silk sliding against cloth as he slowly removes layer upon layer of his master’s outfit. Now, he’s stripped the young boy of all his clothes, and he is to wipe his master clean, for the young master doesn’t want to risk catching a cold in a warm bath this late at night. The demon wants to do this slowly, be as careful and slow as possible so that he may immerse himself fully in his master’s presence all the while longer, but there is still cleaning up to do, left over food to be kept, servants to be reminded of their duties for the following day. (Oh, and he must not forget to commend them for today’s efforts, because humans do so love being affirmed for their efforts.)

Although the rhythm of Ciel’s breath as he wipes him clean traps Sebastian’s mind into a daze, plunging into bliss, his hands work on his master dutifully. He takes the towel soaked in a basin of warm water he’d placed beside himself, wrings it dry, though still moist, then starts wiping down his master’s arms, pressing firmly yet gently upon the earl’s muscles to ease their tension. Ciel nods affirmatively, then leans backward to rest his head upon the headrest.

“Today was absolutely tiring,” he complains with a groan when Sebastian has finished wiping his arms. “I don’t ever want to go to another ball. Or hold one, for that matter.”

“Ahh, as expected of the young master, to be drained by social gatherings, that is.” Sebastian lifts his gaze from the water basin, fully expecting to see Ciel glaring, and when he sees that exact fierce glare being graced upon him, he feels a wild shiver bolt through his entire body. What scrumptious delight, the way his master simmers with slight anger whenever he’s teased. Sebastian lets the silent rush in his nerves out in the form of a chuckle. “May affirm you of one thing, young master?” He waits for Ciel to nod, before he continues. “You did excellently, escorting Lady Elizabeth on your own tonight.”

Ciel laughs short through his nose, leans off of the backrest when Sebastian pulls at his wrists gently. The butler starts wiping around his neck. “Thanks to you, right?” He looks up at the butler hovering over him now, towel feeling moist and warm against the side of his neck. “If you hadn’t handed things to me, I wouldn’t know where to get what.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, shocked his master would affirm him so. “I’m surprised you’re being honest at your incapability to handle such a minor task by yourself.” He admits, earning him another glare from the boy that prickles his skin. “Ah, but of course, to the young master, it isn’t so minor a task, is it?” He snickers.

The boy huffs, glares to the side. The demon wants to dive down and nip at the thin neck exposed to him. “You sure are having fun teasing me, aren’t you?” The child looks back at his butler, smirks smugly. “Am I to assume you’ve missed me this much tonight, to guarantee myself this much teasing?”

“Yes.” Sebastian admits, gently drops the towel into the basin to hold his master’s gaze. His master’s eyebrows lift in surprise, perhaps not expecting such a direct answer. “Yes, as I’ve already told you while we were out in the garden, I have missed you tonight. Terribly so.” His voice shakes slightly at how immensely he feels the power of his words. He gazes into his master’s eyes, one bright purple, and the other, a royal blue that fits him so well. Ciel gaze right back into his maroon eyes, for a few moments, the boy perhaps replying without words: ‘I missed you, too’.

The demon remembers he shouldn’t be taking his time right now, should be rushing this both to do chores downstairs and to keep his master from feeling cold. He wants to stay a little more, kiss supple skin. He allows himself this.

“My apologies, young master. I simply cannot resist.” The butler says as he starts to spread kisses upon his young master’s chest. He’s enchanted by the soft whimpers coming from small, parted lips. He looks up at his master’s face with his own lips against a perked nipple. “The heightened pace of your heartbeat is such sweet music to me.”

Ciel, frowning, although still blushing, looks away. Almost says, _How can you say such things with a straight face?_ , but decides not to. He feels Sebastian move away from him, and hears the demon dipping towel in water, and the sound of droplets falling on water when he wrings the towel dry. He looks to Sebastian, then, seeing he’s started to wipe down his legs. “That’s it?”

Sebastian looks up at him, looking clueless. “You must specify what it is you are referring to exactly. What’s it?”

“You aren’t going to do anything more?” Ciel asks. He only realizes seconds later how embarrassed he is at his own words. Sebastian smirking up at him isn’t helping.

“As much as I would like to be more intimate with you now, my Lord, I still have duties to attend to downstairs.”

Ciel purses his lips, lifts his other leg up for Sebastian to wipe. “Right.”

Sebastian smiles at Ciel. When he’s done wiping the other leg clean as well, he stands up and cups his master’s face in his hands. “I will be right back to your side as soon as I have finished my duties.”

“Okay,” Ciel closes his eyes and leans his cheek unto Sebastian’s left hand. “I’ll be waiting.” He opens his eyes to glare at the demon. “You better not take too long.”

A chuckle escapes Sebastian’s lips. “But of course, my Lord.”

The demon clothes his master in his nightdress, kisses him on the lips, the cheek, the neck, as he seals its buttons. He does his utmost to suppress himself from doing anything further to the boy. He licks his lips, however, delighted at the frenzied sight beneath him. Already, his master’s cheeks are flushed, eyes filled with lust, lips parted and asking for more graces of affection. Tiny fingers clutch at the sleeves of his coat, begging him silently to stay. Sebastian wishes he could abide by this wordless plea, but he must first accomplish his master’s prior orders.

“Well,” he starts, standing up and pulling back from the sofa. He stands aside, watches his master stand up and walk out of the dressing room and into the bedroom. As Sebastian follows Ciel, he notices the boy walk with slight difficulty, perhaps due to his thickening, half-risen arousal. A fragrance seeps from it, Sebastian can smell. He drinks it, absorbs it in his lungs, his dose of his beloved Ciel while he attends to matters downstairs.

Ciel sits upon his bed, Sebastian standing before him before bowing. “I shall take my leave, young master.”

“Very well. Come back with tea to help me relax,” the boy says calmly, perhaps attempts to cover how uncomfortable he really feels. The butler starts to make his way towards the door. “And dessert, okay?”

At the door, Sebastian turns around, polite smile on his lips, and bows to the boy, hand on his chest. “Certainly.”

***

One of the measures of a ball’s success is in how every guest leaves with a satisfied (if not simply drunk) smile on their faces. Sebastian stands at the bottom of the two, winding staircases at the front entrance, bowing low towards the last carriage they’ve sent off. Snake bows the same manner beside him. Once the carriage is out of view, gone past the woods, they stand straight. Snake looks to Sebastian, awaiting orders.

“Come along, Snake.” Sebastian swiftly turns to walk inside, tails of his coat flapping with the grace of his turn. He hears Donne hiss, and for a moment he wants to ask what it is the snake whispered to its master, but Sebastian simply dismisses it, realizes he doesn’t really care.

As they make their way to the ballroom, Sebastian makes a quick check upon human presence in the mansion. Aside from the guests they’ve welcomed to stay for the night, and the servants, as well as his master, no one else is present. Good. Nothing else suspicious should happen tonight. (He notes that means Ronald shouldn’t have to leave his bed for work for the night.)

Sebastian and Snake arrive at the ballroom, dimly lit now, candles on the chandelier waning. The clanking of plates fill the wide, empty space as Bard and Mey-Rin are transferring the last batches of dirty plates into the kitchen, with a small Tanaka helping them. Agni isn’t to be seen, but Sebastian knows he’s in one of the rooms in the first floor, perhaps cleaning out ashtrays and tidying up.

The butler takes his watch out of its confines and opens it, reads the time. Three minutes past 11pm. It’s been 20 minutes since he left his master. He should hasten their pace, knowing his master will lose his patience soon.

“Everyone,” Sebastian claps his hands to get their attention. “Gather around, please, at the kitchen. Are those the last batches of plates, Mey-Rin, Bard?”

“Yes, sir!” They reply in sync. Mey-Rin holds onto a stack of plates to place on the wheeled cart they’ve been using to take plates back and forth the entire night. She stumbles and almost breaks all the plates in her hand, but Sebastian gets to each plate before they fall to the floor. He places them on a neat pile on the cart.

Sebastian sighs, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Please be more careful.”

“I-I-I-I’m s-s-sorry. Th-th-thank you, Sebastian!” says a completely flushed Mey-Rin.

“You okay?” Bard asks her as he starts pushing the cart towards the kitchen. Mey-Rin nods to him in response.

Before he heads into the kitchen, Sebastian passes by the designated smoking areas and, as he guessed, Agni is there, already almost finished clearing out ashtrays.

“Mr. Agni,” Sebastian calls for the man’s attention.

The other butler swiftly faces him at the door with a smile, and bows. “Hello, Mr. Sebastian. I hope you don’t mind I’ve cleared out these ashtrays. I wasn’t sure how else I could make myself useful with the guests gone, so I took it upon myself to.”

“I quite appreciate it. You have been a great help tonight.” Sebastian bows slightly to his fellow butler, who bows in return.

“Oh, it is the least I could do.”

“Shall we head over to the kitchen? I have asked the other servants to gather there.”

“Alright. Please lead the way.”

***

At the kitchen, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, Agni and Tanaka stand in a line, a tray of left over desserts set at the table, towers of dirty dishes at the sink, and all other free surfaces.

“Good, everyone is here.” Sebastian stands before the five in a line.

The snake around Snake’s shoulders hisses. “Finny isn’t here yet. – says Bronte.”

“Finny is currently taking care of one of our guests.” Sebastian says as-a-matter-of-factly, perhaps not to show his own concern over that specific guest. “We shall start without him.”

He eyes each of the servants, Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Snake each stand straight, attentive, much like how they’ve been told by Sebastian to do on other work days.

The butler clears his throat, then starts. “First of all, I want to commend everyone on the splendid work you’ve done today. The ball seems to be quite the success. It is thanks to all your efforts.”

The three look at each other, smiles on their faces, clearly happy they got praised for their efforts tonight. Bard laughs short, flipping his nose with his thumb. “What else would ya expect?” Then he laughs in a way that booms full volume in the kitchen.

Sebastian squints his eyes at Bard, though a smile is still on his face, clenches his jaw so he won’t answer ‘Quite the opposite.’ like he wants to. “Please quiet down, Bard. It is quite late in the evening.”

“Oops.”

Then he turns to Agni, eyes curving to crescents to express his glee. “I cannot stress enough how much help you contributed today, Mr. Agni. I thank you again.” He bows.

“Please, Mr. Sebastian! I’ve already told you, it is the least I could do.” Agni smiles, pressing his palms together then bowing slightly towards this household’s butler. “I’m glad to be of service.”

“Second of all, due to how late today has ended, I will expect you all to report here at nine o'clock, rather than the usual six o'clock.”

“I shall be here at that time as well.” Agni says before Sebastian could tell him to rest easy, since he is also a guest.

“Alright. Thank you.” Sebastian smiles to him, then proceeds. “Since the dishes have been cleared from the ballroom, smoking trays cleared, left over food mostly taken home by the orchestra, lanterns blown off at the garden, all that’s left to do is to wash the rest of these dishes, take down the decorations and then we shall do a general cleaning of the manor. Bardroy, Mey-Rin, I shall trust you with the dishwashing.”

“A'ight.”

“Leave it to us, you can, Mr. Sebastian!”

“As for taking down decorations and cleaning up, we shall start on them tomorrow morning.” Sebastian notices Snake looked back at the table for a moment. Did he look at the desserts? “That is all.”

“Yeah~! Great job, guys!” Bard interrupts Sebastian before he could say any more. His voice echoes in the kitchen, the three of them Phantomhive servants loosening their stances.

“We did excellently tonight, that we did!” Mey-Rin claps her hands. “Mr. Sebastian rarely praises us and he did!”

“We are all proud of you. – says Wordsworth.”

As the three continue celebrating, Tanaka already disappeared, Sebastian turns to Agni. “By the way, Mr. Agni–”

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian?”

Sebastian wears concern on his face. “I’d been wondering if you know which room I escorted Lord Soma to. Has he approached you this evening to inform you of which room he’s in?”

“No, we haven’t seen each other this evening, you see. He, uhm… He somewhat disappeared from my sight.”

“Oh,” Sebastian’s eyebrows raise, alarmed. “Is that why you were so free this evening? I’m surprised you weren’t panicking.”

“Well, I panicked at first, of course.” Agni laughs softly. “But… I had a feeling he wasn’t in any danger.” The Indian butler gazes up at the ceiling for a moment, then looks back at the butler. “Tell me, Mr. Sebastian, is he perhaps with–”

Sebastian lets out an elongated “aah” in understanding before Agni could finish his sentence. “Oh, I apologize for interrupting you.”

“No, no, it’s alright.”

“So you know of their relationship?”

Agni nods yes.

“I see.” Sebastian nods, a finger to his chin. He sets his hand back down. “I’ve escorted them to a private room. I take it you don’t want to intrude on them?”

“Indeed.” Agni nods once more.

“You don’t want me to escort you to where their room is, at least?”

“No, I think it would be better if it’s you who calls them for breakfast tomorrow.”

_Oh? What’s this?_  Sebastian’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He senses that Agni is lying. Amazing. Even a man with solid faith like Agni could house a selfishness like this, due to the stubbornness of blooming love.

“Shall I escort you to another room you may stay at tonight?” Sebastian smiles kindly, intending to probe and provoke. He leans in close to Agni in order to whisper, so only the other would hear. “I shall give you this key to the room beside Master Lau’s. Perhaps, Miss Ran Mao would like a room of her own for the night.” He slips a key into Agni’s hand and winks.

Agni blushes, hands moving around as he struggles to speak. “M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mister Sebastian, I– W-w-what are you implying? Eh? Uhm? W-w-wha–”

“I expect you to return that key to me tomorrow morning.” The butler smiles at his panicking fellow servant. He bows slightly, then starts walking towards the table with a tray of dessert, eyeing the footman that keeps staring at said tray. “Please, enjoy the night.”

Sebastian walks up to, and stands beside Snake before he speaks. “Is there a problem, Snake? It’s quite unlike you to be standing around. You haven’t left to feed your friends?”

“They’ve already had their fill of dinner. – says Bronte.” Snake looks up to him for a while and then looks back down at the tray of desserts. “These weren’t taken home by those musicians? – says Oscar.”

“Yes, I made sure to leave some desserts for the young master.” The butler replies with a polite smile. He continues, out of politeness rather than sincerity. “Would you like to take some?”

“Is that alright? – says Oscar.” Snake says in Oscar’s voice, with hints of another voice mixed in. Whose voice is it? Sebastian ponders.

“Of course.” The butler replies, moving away from Snake to take a saucer for him to place desserts he will undoubtedly give to Earl Grey. “As long as you make sure to leave some for–” Sebastian stops when he hears footsteps rushing out the kitchen. That doesn’t seem to be a good sign.

When the butler looks back where Snake last stood, the footman is already gone. As well as the tray of desserts.

“Oh dear, this isn’t good.” The butler puts his cheek upon a hand, elbow rested upon his other hand’s palm. “The master wanted me to take desserts to him since he hadn’t any.”

Judging he can’t do anything about the lost dessert, especially if Snake had the intention to give it to Earl Grey, Sebastian decides to focus on making tea for the master instead. With Mey-Rin busy with dishes, he takes the tea leaves from the shelf himself. He’s reaching out for Fortnum and Mason’s camomile tea leaves, which he plans to blend with some lemon balm and lavender to help calm the boy’s nerves, when he feels it.

His contract is pulsing.

He stops moving to look down at his hand. Nothing strange seems to be going on within him, and he’s not ignoring any order either. What could it be?

When the contract pulses a second time, he notices a sweet scent coming from the contract. This hadn’t quite happened before.

The contract pulses one last time, feels tingly from his left hand up his arm, down his spine, right before he could set the stove going. He blinks his eyes. Before he closes them, he’s at the kitchen, and when they open, he’s standing next to his master’s bed.

***

Ciel hadn’t been sure if he should let the demon leave him in that state, his lower regions begging to be touched, but his pride refuses to succumb to his own desire. He thought his half erection would start calming down once the demon left, yet as the minutes pass, he gets increasingly less patient, more aggravated, more tempted to give into that gnawing need for to increase pleasure and then release.

The boy has touched himself before, yes. He’d done it just the other day with chocolate. (His face flushes at the memory, feeling embarrassed at how assertive he was that time.) The problem is, he’s never touched himself before without Sebastian beside him as fuel. He thinks this is more perverse than what he’d be comfortable with, should he ever do it.

Thus, he lets the minutes tick by, a book in hand to distract himself, but it is only successful in catching his eye’s attention. His mind refuses to be absorbed in the world behind its letters. His fingers itch, clenching upon the areas he holds the book up. His skin starts to feel warm, lining with a thin layer of sweat.

He wants to do it. He wants to touch himself. What harm would there be in doing so anyway? Why had he tortured himself this long in hopes of it simply disappearing when clearly it wasn’t going to? He’s no longer sure why he hadn’t simply gone and given into the inclination to touch himself.

His heart beats wild in his chest, feeling nervous as he lets the book fall to the side of his bed. He lifts the comforter and blanket off his legs, shifts his gaze downward to look upon his muscle that had begged for his full attention all the while Sebastian had been gone. He lifts his nightshirt to see it more properly, keeping the cloth up with his left hand upon his chest. His length has somehow become more erect due to his struggling to ignore it. His face scrunches, a bit repulsed by what he’s about to do. He gulps as he watches his right hand wrap around his erect muscle. Strange, it doesn’t feel as good as when Sebastian touches him. His cheeks flush at the realization that most of his hand must clasp around his erection to pump himself, yet when Sebastian touches him, the butler needs only to use his fingers.

Ciel continues his little experiment, pumping his hand from bottom to top at a rhythm. Slow, then faster, then slow once more. Yet it still isn’t feeling as good it should. He wonders if it’s due to the silence of the room, or perhaps the absence of Sebastian’s warmth beside him.

Frustrated, he stops. He lifts his hand closer to his face to observe it in the light, runs the fingers of his other hand on his palm, feeling it slick, though not as slick as when Sebastian does this to him.

Finding no point in pursuing this, he lies back in his pillows, feeling frustrated and discontentment in his chest. He starts thinking of what Sebastian might be doing. What’s taking him so long? Ciel could look over the clock to check the time but he’d rather lie back in pillows until Sebastian does come back.

Ciel thinks of the butler in the kitchen, hoping he’s fixing him tea about now. His thoughts shift to Sebastian mixing a bowl of chocolate ganache, surrounded by the sweet scent of his pastries. Sebastian without his coat, the rare sight that it is, making the view of his back all the more elegant. Sebastian in the faint light of his room, touching him, long, adult fingers walking lightly at the back of his neck, black nails trailing down his torso, hands gripping on his waist. Ciel feels an electric pulse jolt from his erection, through his spine and to the rest of his body, excited by the thoughts of his demon. Perhaps this is the fuel he needs.

The boy licks his lips, spreading his legs wide. His left hand is on his chest once more to keep his nightdress up, while he reaches for his tiny erection with his right. He feels tingly sparks in his shoulders when he’s wrapped his hand around his girth, making him shiver. He knows his erection is no where as thick as Sebastian’s, whose girth he can’t cover with one hand. Ciel mutters unintelligibly, eyes shutting tightly at the memory of Sebastian’s heat against his palm.

His left hand starts to search for something to touch, not used to staying without function. He lets his left slowly trail down his torso. He wraps it around his right hand for a few pumps, before he lets a finger tease the tip of his tiny cock. His head drops backward, leaning against the headboard. That felt good. He pumps himself to a rhythm with his right, while his left goes down towards a sac, a spark of curiosity emerged within him, pushing him to explore this solitary pleasure. He mewls when he squeezes the sac, doesn’t realize his mouth has remained open this whole while, saliva dripping at the side of his mouth.

His thoughts remain upon visions of Sebastian. His smiles, his demonic eyes, and that longing look he always gives him in the private spaces of his bed, or wherever else they’ve shared intimate moments. Sebastian’s heated mouth swallowing him. Sebastian’s playful tongue licking him and teasing his tip. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian.

Ciel mouths the “S”, the tip of the name of whom he adores, but he has enough sense to stop himself from moaning out the demon’s name. With his eye exposed, calling out for him might summon him here.

To keep himself from moaning the name, he bites down his lip, continues with his solitary quest for release, pumping, teasing. Thoughts of Sebastian keep filling his mind, making his skin feel hotter and hotter. As the seconds go by, the need to call for his butler grows.

“Sebas–” escapes his lips, although barely above a whisper, and he feels the contract pulse in his right eye. That isn’t good. He can’t give in to the need to call his butler, no. The boy ties his tongue down against his lower teeth in order to stop himself from speaking, but then he unconsciously twists his hand around himself in a way that feels glorious, and he can only attribute the pleasure to the one that normally gives him such a high. “Sebas…tia..” escapes his lips again. The contract pulses once more.

He’s squeezing and pumping faster now, head leaned upon his shoulder, mouth open in abandon. His breathing gets brisker, chest heaving more powerfully. His mind is a cloudy white when he screams out his butler’s name.

***

Sebastian is utterly surprised to find his young master in a state of bliss, unconscious when he arrives to his name being called.

Upon arrival at his master’s room, he at first had no clear idea why he would be called by his master out of emergency, but once he inhaled, he’s quick to understand what’s happened, the distinct scent of his master’s arousal tickling his nose. When he looks to the bed, there indeed is the human that has his senses in a knot.

“My, my, my, young master,” He smirks as he walks over to the unconscious child. He sets one knee upon the bed, his left hand supporting his weight as he hovers over his master. His right hand cups the boy’s cheek, thumb rubbing warm skin. “What a delightful surprise.”

He leans down, inhaling his master’s fragrant perversion against the boy’s small neck. Ciel hasn’t done this before, hasn’t ever touched himself while the butler wasn’t beside him. Sebastian is sure of it, for he knows that if there ever was an instance Ciel tried touching himself, the boy would have called for him much like he did just then. Who else could give him such exalted satisfaction, but Sebastian?

The demon brushes locks of hair from the boy’s forehead, strands partly damp with sweat. He kisses the boy’s temple, tasting salty sweet, a little twinge of erotic upon supple skin. He pulls back, perhaps a hand’s distance away from the boy, to gaze upon his master’s beauty until he wakes. He could touch Ciel in places he knows would stir him awake, but it doesn’t occur to him, doesn’t dare disturb the serene aftermath of his master’s climax.

It takes a while before Ciel’s head shifts slightly, slowly waking from unconscious, welling up the demon’s insides with a comforting warmth.

“Sebastian?” the boy whispers when he senses someone is seated next to him. He struggles to open his eyes, fighting against the heaviness of exhaustion.

“Yes, my Lord?” The butler replies, rubs his nose against the boy’s flushed cheek.

Ciel leans into the touch, enjoys Sebastian pressing a few kisses upon his cheeks before he remembers the embarrassing state he’s in. He jolts in surprise when the realization kicks in, quickly backs away against the headboard and pulls his nightshirt over his sullied stomach, legs and in between. Sebastian is first surprised at his master’s shyness, jaw dropping and eyebrows raising, and then he is amused.

“My, young master.” He smirks, crawling towards the boy. The red on Ciel’s face seems to increase with every inch Sebastian draws closer towards him. “Do you still find it embarrassing to show me your body? Or perhaps–” Ciel gulps then, making Sebastian smirk wider. “–are you so abashed by what you’d just done?”

“So you knew.” Ciel squints his eyes at him, suspicion in thin slits.

“While I hadn’t arrived in this room, no. I wasn’t able to tell what you were doing while I was in the kitchen. Upon arrival, I simply connected dots, young master.” Sebastian snickers. “You called for me when you know I still have duties to attend to, only to arrive here with you lying unconscious in bed, dirtied garments, and sheets. It was easy to assume what happened, given the state I left you in, too.”

Ciel simply pulls a face at him, perhaps unable to think of a proper response. He’d been caught red-handed, and there was no escape from what teasing Sebastian could do.

“Please stop making such a disagreeable face.” Sebastian chuckles, cupping the boy’s face in his hands, squeezing plump cheeks the way he would a cat’s paw. How could his master be so adorable? “Tell me, young master, what is it that displeases you?”

“You left me even though you knew I was in such a state.” The child mumbles, complaining between gritted teeth. “And you took so long, too. I just couldn’t wait.”

“My apologies.” He could list the reasons what took him long–sending the orchestra away, packing left overs, commending the servants’ efforts for the night, but he doesn’t.

The boy looks up at him, less angry now. “What about dessert? And tea?”

“I was preparing your tea when you called me. I hope Bard or Mey-Rin realize they should keep the teapot I’d set on the stove.” He looks down at the boy, whose small hand is pressed above Sebastian’s left, tracing the patterns of their contract with his index finger. It makes Sebastian shiver, like his entire being is shaken by such a small action.

Sebastian watches his master tilt his head to press his tiny lips against the area of exposed skin on his palm, the round area just beneath the glove’s button. It doubles the pulse going through his body. “Does the young master want me to go down now and brew him tea?”

“No, it is alright.” Ciel kisses the small expanse of skin once more, twice more. He looks at his demon hungrily. “As for dessert, I’ll have something else.”

Sebastian delights in the trill of desire in his young master’s tone. “And what might that be?”

“Do I even have to say it?”

The demon chuckles. “No, my Lord. I know exactly what you mean.”

They each press closer until their lips meet, tongues sliding unruly against the other. Ciel is quick to start panting against Sebastian’s lips, easily aroused due to the layer of excitement he still feels over his body. As they kiss, they tear at each other’s clothing, Sebastian making quick work of his master’s buttons, mastered doing and undoing them through years of mechanical practice. Ciel fumbles upon Sebastian’s buttons, is unsuccessful when he tried to pull off the butler’s tie as well. He groans in frustration, annoyed how the demon’s clothes won’t come off as quick as he wants.

“Impatient, are we?” Sebastian laughs.

“Oh, stop your teasing.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Sebastian leans close to whisper in his master’s ear. “Admit it. You know you like it when I tease you.”

“I–” Ciel grips the other’s arm tightly when the demon licks the shell of his ear. His breath comes out in staccatos. His reply goes unsaid, simply lets himself fall to the demon’s hands.

Sebastian’s lips start exploring from Ciel’s ears down to his neck, just as he undoes the buttons of his own shirt and waistcoat. He listens to the young boy’s whimpers as his lips travel down to his collarbone, drinks in every tune and pitch. When all the buttons are undone, he kneels upon the bed, pulling away from his master in order to remove his clothing.

He first removes his coat, not missing the delighted twinkle in his master’s eye while he watches his butler strip. The boy runs a small hand from the middle of Sebastian’s torso and down towards his belt, just as the butler throws his coat off to the sofa at the foot of the bed. He will have to press that crease-free tomorrow, but for now it doesn’t matter. He quickly flicks his arm bands free, his suit soon following where his coat was discarded.

Ciel was able to successfully unbuckle his belt, for which Sebastian gives him another kiss on the lips as his prize. The butler pulls his bottoms down to his knees, his erection springing free, the young boy moaning loud to express his hunger for it. The demon smirks in his delight.

The butler sits down upon the bed, tearing his lips from his master for a moment, so he could pull his pants and socks off his legs. As he busies himself with this, his young master positions his small body against his back. Ciel spreads chaste kisses across his broad shoulders, blowing warm breath against his neck.

“Does that feel nice?” Ciel whispers into his ear, wrapping his arms underneath the demon’s arms as he starts kissing Sebastian’s shoulders once more.

“Yes,” Sebastian admits. He starts to turn around, slowly, to face his master. As he does, the boy’s lips travel right with him, trailing from his shoulder blades, up his shoulder, down to his collarbone and into the crook of his neck. Sebastian finds the gesture intoxicating, every press of small lips on his skin a rejuvenating caress.

“Young master,” the demon whimpers. Sebastian trails his hands up and down the sides of his master’s narrow torso, thumbs grazing erect nipples as he does. Ciel moans upon his neck then, making the demon whimper louder in response.

“Sebastian, we’re already being intimate, aren’t we?” The boy says as he’s pulled back, arms upon his demon’s shoulders, looking into maroon eyes. He sits upon the demon’s thighs, legs wrapped around the other’s waist. “What should you be calling me right now?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen at first, surprised he’d forgotten. He chuckles, a smile on his face. “It seems I can never quite get used to it.”

“So?” Ciel laughs, squeezes the demon’s nose playfully. “Say it.”

Sebastian smiles gently at his master, lets the name slip his lips in the most affectionate tone. “Ciel.”

Ciel looks at his butler, feeling feather light and warm in his chest. With the tone his butler’s just used to call him, he feels the need to respond, “I love you, too.”

The demon’s eyes widen once more. “But I hadn’t said–”

“I know.” Ciel laughs. He pecks the demon’s lips. “But I still got the message. It’s a human thing, maybe.” He shrugs.

“Hmm,” Sebastian kisses down his master’s neck. “To think there are still some things I don’t quite understand about humans.”

Ciel rolls his eyes. “Isn’t it that anything about love, you still don’t understand?”

“Well, I’m sure about one thing about love,” Sebastian starts, looking into his master’s eyes that look right back at him. He runs his fingers from the boy’s forehead to his cheek, brushing the back of his fingers lightly against it. “I know that love smells sweet. Like melted sugar.”

“Hmm,” the boy nods as he lets the thought sink in. Then he smirks. “So I smell like that to you?”

“Yes, but no.” Sebastian continues before his master has a chance to insert a retort. “Yes, you do smell sweet, but no, your love doesn’t smell as putrid as others’.”

“You think love is putrid?”

“It quite brings out the worst in people, no?” Sebastian tilts his head. “Isn’t it bring out the worst in me?”

“You’re _always_  at your worst.” Ciel smiles, though there isn’t a hint of malice in his eyes, nor his tone. “As what befits the demon of Phantomhive.”

“Oh, Ciel.” Sebastian bows his head lightly. “I am merely on hell of a butler.”

The boy rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes. That, you are.”

Needs to banter filled, their lips gravitate towards the other to connect once more. They deepen their kiss, Sebastian pushing Ciel to lie upon his back, pulling tiny legs to his hips. Sebastian reaches over to the side table drawer to pull out a bottle of oil they normally use. He removes his gloves, covers the fingers on his right hand in oil, then relishes upon scattered moans and the increasing pool of lust in his master as he inserts a slippery finger into his master’s tight hole. Ciel squirms beneath him, clutching at sheets when the intrusion gets uncomfortable. Sebastian tries to even the child’s breathing the best he can, remembers the heavy weight of a reaper in his arms for a moment, but he pushes that out of his thoughts.

“You’re doing fine, Ciel.” Sebastian whispers upon the boy’s forehead, planting a kiss upon it after.

Ciel grabs upon the back of Sebastian’s neck before he could pull away too far, sends the demon crashing back down against his face to let their lips meet. Teeth clank, and they both have to pull away to let the stinging pain ring out.

“Perhaps, a little less hasty would do you good, Ciel.”

“I wouldn’t be so hasty if you’d kiss me more, Sebastian.”

His name being called sends a tingly rush across his body. Sebastian smiles. “My apologies.”

Their lips lock once more, Ciel’s thin arms going around the butler’s neck to keep him close as their tongues play. Sebastian’s inserted three fingers into Ciel by then, and is in the process of coating his own cock with his other hand.

“May I enter you now?”

“Please.” Ciel replies with urgency. “Do it, Sebastian.”

The boy’s eyes flutter as Sebastian pushes himself in. The stretch still seems to be painful, even with preparation, granted that Ciel scratched at his back with so much force when he entered.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asks against the boy’s parted lips. Ciel wordlessly nods 'yes’, breath shaky and uneven against the demon’s lips.

Sebastian thrusts his hips inward shallowly to dig himself deeper, keeps repeating this at a slow pace to give Ciel enough time to adjust around his girth. His lip never leaves Ciel’s, who seems to enjoy even simply licking at his butler’s lips, perhaps a good distraction from the pain in his ass.

Ciel is a heaping mess of moans and endless kisses when Sebastian is half-way inside him. The butler pauses his thrusting then, takes the time to simply embrace the child in his arms, who embraces him just the same. They need speak no words, the silence their form of communication. They can tell well enough by the tightness they squeeze each other just how much they missed each other this evening.

“Ciel,” the demon whispers onto Ciel’s cheek, lacking the power he normally speaks with. He kisses sweaty skin, delights in how warm it feels against his lips. “I’ll be moving now.”

Ciel nods, his arms still tangled around Sebastian’s neck. He kisses Sebastian’s cheek as well.

Sebastian starts his rhythm slow, pulls out, then thrusts shallow, his speed gradually growing faster, thrusts sharper and deeper. The boy’s arms fall at some point as Sebastian thrusts wildly, knuckles almost white due to how tightly he grips the sheets in pleasure. Strewed moans continuously leave Ciel’s lips, ticklishly sweet in Sebastian’s ears. He relishes in the moment, drowning himself in the sounds, smells and warmth of his master.

“Coming?” Sebastian asks when he senses the boy’s heart start beating even faster. He can tell the boy will climax soon, the boy’s broken gasps for breath adding to evidences of his nearing climax.

Ciel nods yes in reply. “Sebastian,” he says once, then successively calls out the name, like a prayer, “Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian,” until his load spurts forth, with quite the intensity. It reaches even his butler’s chin and chest. This elongated cry is one of the sweetest desserts Sebastian has ever partaken of, the demon thinks.

Although his master has met his climax, the demon is still far from it. He has ached for Ciel the entire night, and needs to get enough of him now. Sebastian continues to thrust, delighting in how the young boy jolts and shudders with every inward push, having been left sensitive due to the rush of his climax.

“Sebastian,” the boy cries, melodious glazed with affection.

Sebastian responds similarly, “Ciel.”

The catch and throw of name calling pursues until Sebastian comes to Ciel tightening around him, right after the boy had come a third time that night.

Sebastian pulls out of the boy’s tight hole, observing how trickles of come connect his soft muscle and the boy’s loosened hole. It’s a sight to behold, these traces of debauchery. The demon feels a spark erupt inside him, caused by such corrupted sight.

“Sebastian,” his master calls for him.

“Yes, Ciel?” The demon leans down close to him, planting kisses upon his lips. He hold the child close.

“Lie down. Let’s sleep.” The child says weakly, slumber laying claim to him.

Sebastian lies down on his back next to his master, who immediately rolls towards him so they’re chest to chest. Tiny arms are crossed on Sebastian’s chest, upon which Ciel lies his head.

“Good night.” says the boy, satisfied smile on his face.

Sebastian watches him fall asleep, kissing the boy’s temple before he, too, lets himself drift to sleep. “Good night, Ciel. Sweetest dreams.”

***

Ciel has no words to express his shock once Sebastian opens the door to the sunroom that day.

“Oh, hey, kiddo! G’ mornin’.” says Ronald Knox, sitting at his breakfast table. He even has the nerve to sip tea after seeing the look of absolute shock on Ciel’s face.

“Good morning, Earl! Have a seat.” Lau tilts his head to look over at him, back facing Ciel. Ran Mao sits to his right, whose mouth he wipes with a napkin on hand. “I hope you don’t mind we started breakfast without you.”

Of all the questions running in his mind, Ciel starts with this one. “You’re still here?” He throws the question towards Ronald, who is about to chomp down a forkful of pancakes. Ciel notices the reaper momentarily looks past him, turns around to see Sebastian having just finished mouthing something to the reaper.

“Sebastian,” Ciel crosses his arms across his chest, leans on one foot to tap the other. “you better have an explanation for this.”

Sebastian smiles innocently at him. “Why, young master. Wasn’t it you who said you wouldn’t mind having a few people lodge with us, if you know of them?” He motions a hand towards Ronald. “Surely, you know of Mr. Knox?”

Ronald shrugs when Ciel looks back to him. “Thanks for the hospitality.”

“To add to that, Mr. Knox had an attack last night. He needed immediate treatment, and I would not be a Phantomhive butler if I’d simply sent him away.”

Ciel purses his lips. His arms remain crossed in front of his chest. He examines Ronald. “You do seem a bit weaker than when I saw you last.”

“It’s no biggie.”

“Aaaah, I’m hungry.” The doors burst open once more and Ciel swears his head is about to split with the way it throbs, absolutely mind blown by the surprises this morning. He looks to the door and sees Earl Grey, with an arm around Snake.

Earl Grey with an arm around Snake.

Earl Grey with an arm around Snake?!?

“Good morning, Earl Grey.” Sebastian bows, escorts him to his seat as is expected of him. “Please take a seat over here.”

“Good morning, Earl.” Earl Grey greets him on the way to his chair, still dragging Snake along with him. “What are you doing standing around? It’s time to eat.“

Completely awestruck, Ciel sits at his place. He looks at each of the guests sitting at the table with him, doesn’t even bother to prevent Snake, a servant, from sitting with them while a question loops in his mind. 

_What in the bloody hell is going on?_

***

~Omake~ 

“Everyone’s so lively in the morning, huh, Agni?” Lau chuckles.

“Indeed, so.” Agni nods, gentle smile on his face as he sets the merchant’s teacup back in place after refilling it.


	45. Chapter 45

Prompt - “You don’t have to be so gentle.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin with hints of PhippsRon & SebRon  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

Ronald groans, his head throbbing. He blinks a few times, his eyes not wanting to work, lids staying closed. He slowly sits up, realizing that he’s laying down, his eyelids finally cooperating. He can see the room perfectly, and for a moment, panic settles in once more before he realizes he’s still wearing his contacts. Coughing into his hand, he can feel the rawness of his earlier episode still plaguing his body. Ronald tries to remember what set it off without triggering another attack, and vaguely remembers it had something to do with Sebastian.

Sebastian.

Oh,  _shit_. He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. The demon must have brought him up to his room, and he must have fallen asleep, because it appeared that he is alone in his temporary bedroom in the Phantomhive household. Swinging his feet down off the bed, he notices that he has no shoes on, but the rest of the garments he wore to the ball are still on his body. At least the demon did not take advantage of him while he had been passed out. He heads into the bathroom, undoing the red tie still around his neck, letting it hang untied.

His mind still a bit foggy, he grabs the contact solution he had remembered to set out, and puts some into the case before taking out each one. He grabs his glasses and puts them on, and takes a look at himself in the mirror. His face looks gaunt. His yellow-green eyes seem a bit more hollow, which worries him a little. It had been a very long time since he had an episode such as the one he had just experienced, and it shows in his face. Sighing, he turns the water on, and pulls his glasses off a second time, before splashing his face with cool water, rubbing his face clean of the eyeliner he put on earlier in the evening.

Grabbing a small towel, he pats his face dry, and then begins to remove the rest of his garments, staying in his underwear. He has no idea if he’s supposed to go back out, or if Sebastian is coming back to him. Or, perhaps his beautiful angel will pay him a visit, after the ball is done? Did they agree to that? He can’t quite remember what they said to one another, before he had to go and take care of that reap. That reap where he had worked, begrudgingly so, with the Other Man.

Blood starts to pump through his body, as he thinks about Charles Phipps. Watching him with his sword had been quite unnerving, but silently beautiful. He knows that the demon had tried to rid his mouth of any sort of taste of him, but there is a lingering sweetness still there inside of his mouth. He puts his glasses back on, sighing softly. He wants to hate the man. He really does. He doesn’t want to compete for the attention with his angel, but there’s something inside of him that isn’t allowing him to hate Charles the way he did before this evening. Charles? No. Phipps. His name is Phipps.

He walks back over to the bed, still a little weak from his episode, and sits back down. He lifts the blankets up, and places them over his lap, torn between wanting to get back up and get dressed, but wanting to get a little bit more rest. The flashback is still lingering in his mind, his body still wanting to protest at the way it had been handled. Stupid demon. Always trying to do things, and then making a mess of it. He knows he can’t go find him, for his precious little lord is probably missing his presence. Even if Sebastian had said that it did not matter, he knows deep in his heart that it _does_  matter. And it hurts. It hurts so much, being stuck - again - having to share someone with someone else.

The pillow is calling his name, his head sinking down onto the comfort of the down pillow he had woken up on. He closes his eyes, starting to drift to sleep a second time, when he hears a knock on the door. He quickly bolts up, wondering just who would be knocking on his door. Surely not the demon? He tries to speak, but feels his vocal cords refuse to work. Softly clearing his throat, he removes some of the leftover phlegm there, and speaks out.

“Beautiful? Is that you?” He knows it must be him, for the demon wouldn’t bother to wait to enter his room, even after knocking. He bites his lip, worried that maybe it’s  _not_  him, and he’s just setting himself up for more hurt. Why can’t this pain just stop?

His eyes look at the door opening slowly, revealing the face of his beautiful angel. He feels his heart begin to hammer hard in his chest, as he sees Finnian standing there, his suit still in pristine condition. “It’s me, Ronald!” His cheerful voice fills his ears, making his stomach flip-flop in a pleasant manner. That lasts all of two seconds, when the door is pushed open more.

Sky blue eyes stare at him. Charles stands next to Finnian, his suit jacket discarded from his body, sleeves rolled up on his forearms. Neither are wearing their masks. Ronald can feel his blood run cold, as he looks into Charles’ eyes. Phipps. Charles Phipps’ eyes. Why is he with his beautiful angel? Does this mean that he really is the side dish? Is he just a body warmer? He feels his palms begin to sweat, but draws no attention to himself.

“Charles is here too!” Finnian’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “May we both come in?”

They remain at the door, neither one entering the room. Ronald wants to say ‘No. Only you may come in, Finny.’ but the words won’t come out. Instead, his hand goes through his hair, sitting up straighter so that his back is now against the headboard of the bed. “S-Sure, beautiful. Why don’t you both come in?” He makes sure that the blanket is covering his lap.

Finnian walks over to the bed, and takes a seat next to him. Ronald feels too many emotions at once. He wants to question why Finnian is here, wants to know why he brought Charles here, why Charles is missing his coat, why Finnian seems to be perfectly at peace but has a worried look on his face. Is that look there because the demon went and told him what had happened? Oh, no. No, that’s not good. He doesn’t want his precious angel to worry about him. He’s too scared to look over at the door, where he knows Charles is still standing, now leaning against the door, as if to be able to escape quickly if need be. Somewhere deep inside of him longs to have him sit on the bed with the two of them, but can’t voice it, as they are still strangers to one another. That kiss, or kisses, they shared outside were a fluke. They must have been.

“Mr. Sebastian said you collapsed?? Are you okay, Ronald?” Finnian takes his hand, and squeezes it. “I was so worried when he said that!”

A weak smile appears on his face. “I’m fine, beautiful. Just had a little bit too much of that punch.” His eyes water, as he realizes he’s telling his beautiful angel a lie. He looks up, and sees Charles watching him, and feels himself flinch involuntarily. Does that man know he’s lying? He must, because it wasn’t too long after the two of them parted when his attack happened. He knows Charles knows he didn’t taste like alcohol - hasn’t had a drop in quite a few hours. He keeps his eyes locked onto Charles’ sky blue eyes, as Finnian’s arms wrap around his body, holding him in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh, Ronald! You must be careful!” Finnian hugs him tightly. “I didn’t realize that the punch was made to be strong like that!”

Closing his eyes, he rests his head against Finnian’s shoulder. “I should have known.” He chuckles weakly, keeping his arms around Finnian’s waist. “But, I’m okay now. How did you know I was going to be in here?”

“I told you, Mr. Sebastian came and found me in Charles’ room!” Finnian’s smile lights up his face.

Too bad his answer has the exact opposite effect on Ronald’s body. Knowing that the demon found his angel in the Other Man’s room makes him feel incredibly sick. He keeps his face neutral, not wanting his love to know just what sort of feeling that admission makes him feel. But, he thinks to himself, how is that fair? Considering that while Finnian was doing his duties for the ball, he had been outside, engaged in a conversation with Charles, their anger/attraction to one another becoming very apparent after their heated discussion.

“Is there anything I may do to help you?” A voice pulls him out of his thoughts, as the man he had just been thinking about speaks. “May I go grab you some hot tea? Perhaps some food?”

Finnian pulls away from him, and wipes his eyes. “Do you want tea, Ronald? I can go get you some!” His angel nods his head rapidly. “Please? Let me do  _something_  to help you.”

“If you want to, beautiful.” He cups his lover’s cheek, and places a soft kiss on his lips, not caring if Charles is watching the two of them or not. A part of him does care, but another part is trying very hard to ignore it. Something inside of his mind is screaming at him to flaunt just how much Finnian loves  _him_ , and not Charles, but he doesn’t want to stoop to elementary school tactics. There is no point, when they are both grown men, and the man that they both love is more innocent and pure than any other being they might know.

A soft moan passes from Finnian’s lips, as their kiss ends. “I’ll be back very soon, okay?” He stands up from the bed, turning himself away for the briefest of seconds to adjust himself. Ronald feels his heart skip a beat, realizing what his love has just done. He walks over to the door. “Charles? Do you want to come with me?”

Ronald becomes deaf, as his heartbeat starts pounding in his eardrums. He grips the blankets, trying hard not to convey he’s both worried and excited to hear this man’s answer. “I think it might be best if I kept Mr. Knox company, Finny.” The loudness of his heartbeat increases, as Ronald realizes just what Charles has said. No, not Charles. Phipps. What Phipps has said.

“Okay!” Finnian’s smile makes both men smile in return, the happiness tangible in the room. He walks over to the door, and opens it. “I’ll be back in a few, okay? Do you want me to bring some food too? Did you eat anything this evening, Ronald?”

He shakes his head. “I did not. So, if you find some food in the kitchen, I suppose I won’t say no to it.”

“Got it!” Finnian leaves the room, and closes the door behind him, leaving Ronald alone with the Other Man.

The room stays quiet, as neither man knows what to say to the other. He wants to tell him he can leave, go back to his room, but doesn’t want to seem like a brat. He hopes that Finnian will choose to stay with him, but knows that he can’t expect it. Taking a deep breath, he feels his shoulders sag. Taking the higher road, he looks over at the man, who is still standing against the door, and looks him in the eyes.

“You can move away from the door now. No need to escape.”

A low chuckle leaves the man’s throat, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Is it that obvious?” He walks into the room, and takes a seat on the small couch at the foot of the bed. “If you prefer that I leave, I will. You can make up any excuse to tell Finnian. I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s alright.” Ronald moves his legs on the bed. “You can sit here, if you want.” He looks at the spot that Finnian had just vacated.

Charles stands up, and moves to sit in the same exact spot. “Right here?” His voice is soft, his body a little bit closer than Finnian’s had been to his own.

“Y-Yeah…” Ronald’s voice trembles, as he looks into the man’s sky blue eyes, getting lost in them for a brief moment. “What are you even doing here? Were you and Finny…?”

A hand touches his, gloves no longer on either of their hands. He feels electricity pass between the two of them, his head beginning to spin, his hand gripping onto Charles’ to steady himself. “Are you sure you want to hear that answer, Ronald?”

He feels his heart lurch, but the butterflies in his stomach continue their assault. “I suppose I don’t.” He lowers his head, and stares at their joined hands. “You can answer the first question though, can’t you?”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” His warm, dulcet voice makes Ronald lift his head up. What is going on in his mind right now? Are they thinking the same questions? “Look, I know you’re not happy I’m here right now. When Finnian returns, I will take my leave. I am well aware that he will be staying in this room with you this evening.”

Why does this information make Ronald feel rather odd? “Oh? Is that so?” He feels himself leaning closer towards where Charles is sitting, closing the distance between the two of them.

“I know you told him that you had too much to drink, but we both know that isn’t the case.” Charles speaks low, his body moving towards Ronald’s on its own accord. “What set you off, Ronald?” Their lips are close, foreheads mere centimeters away from touching one another. “It wasn’t because of me, was it?” Charles whispers, his breath tickling the spot just beneath his nose.

Ronald shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. “No, it wasn’t you at all, Charles.” He wants to tell this man about just what had happened, but knows that if he does, it may open another can of worms, and does not fancy wanting to explain himself. He takes a deep breath, and presses his forehead against his. “Don’t worry about me, alright?”

“I can’t help it.” Charles’ low voice makes Ronald’s body feel like it’s on fire. “I know that we’ve only just-”

Silencing him, Ronald presses his lips against Charles, kissing him softly. What starts off as an innocent kiss quickly escalates into a heated kiss, Ronald’s arms wrapping around Charles’ neck to pull him close to his body. Charles arms slide around his body, cradling him close as their kiss begins to deepen, tongues touching one another with frenzied strokes. He moans into the kiss, hands splaying on Charles’ back, his own back soon touching the cool mattress. He kicks off the sheets from his lap, allowing the taller man to lay on him with nothing between them, except the clothes on Charles’ body.

Their kiss breaks off, both men panting softly, Charles lifting himself up on his wrists. Sky blue eyes stare into his, making Ronald feel strange. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, breaking the silence.

“I know you’re hiding something.” Charles cups his face, thumb stroking his cheek with a gentle kindness that makes Ronald’s eyes begin to tear up. “I know that our situation is unique, and I know that you probably harbor ill will towards me, but I want you to know that I still care. I said I wanted to make sure you’re alright, did I not?”

He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply to stop the tears from falling. “It’s a very long story, and one I don’t think we have enough time to discuss before our shared lover returns with some tea and food.”

“Very well.” No witty remark about Finnian. Ronald guesses that they’re both well aware of just what he is to them, so stating the obvious seems to just be accepted. The warmth he had felt against his body is soon removed, Charles now sitting on the edge of the bed. “When you’re ready to speak, you know where you can find me.”

Ronald snorts, and sits back up, not bothering to cover himself up. “I don’t. Unless you want me to hang out here, and hope that you’ll show up, when I want to see Finny myself.”

“Touché.” Another low chuckle leaves his mouth, sending a shiver through Ronald’s body. “You may find me at the Queen’s Palace.”

Ah, yes. That’s right. He did hear him say something of the sort when he was killing the man he had been sent to reap. “That’s a really big building, Mr. Phipps.”

“Charles.” A smirk appears on the other man’s face. “And you’re right, Mr. Knox. It is.”

Biting his lower lip, he sighs. “Ronald.”

“Ronald it is.” Charles continues. “If you wish to find me there, all you need to do is count the windows. Six windows to the left of the front entrance is my office. If I am not in Her Majesty’s chamber, then I will be there.”

The information does not slip past him. Ronald locks it away in his mind, not even sure when he’ll go and visit this man, for he would much rather be here on his free time. He wants to be with Finnian, and no one else. Well, perhaps the demon. Two people in one place makes it much more convincing for him to visit here than Her Majesty’s palace. He looks into Charles’ eyes, and gives a small nod of his head, letting him know he’s heard him.

They stare at one another, the silence dragging on. Ronald wants to say something, but isn’t sure what to say. The weakness he felt before these two men showed up in his room has all but disappeared, and now all he can think about is when will Finnian return to his room. A small part of his brain also wonders how much time he has left with just Charles. That sweetness has returned on his tongue, making him unconsciously lick his lips.

“Ronald?”

He is trapped in those sky blue eyes, feeling like he’s floating on air. “Y-Yes?”

“Finnian will be returning soon….”

“I know.”

“May I….?”

“May you what?”

He sees Charles’ brows knit together. “I would like to kiss you one last time, if I may? I won’t do it again after this. I know that-”

Ronald stops him from speaking by pressing his lips against his for a second time. Without thinking, he straddles the man’s lap, placing his arms around Charles’ neck. He hears him moan low, making him moan in return, as their bodies press close to one another. His tie against his chest feels marvelous, but Ronald secretly wishes that there were no pants on this man’s body. Shit, what is going on in his mind right now? Why is he thinking these things, when he knows very well that this man is the reason why he wasn’t with his beautiful angel?

Strong hands hold onto his waist, the contact making Ronald ache to feel those hands somewhere else on his body. His hips start to move on their own accord, as he tries to frot against the hard mound of Charles’ cock. He breaks off the kiss, moaning low as he feels Charles’ lips touch the side of his neck, making him lean his head back.

“Why can’t I get enough of you?” The butler’s low voice in his ear makes Ronald moan low. “I know I shouldn’t be like this with you, but I just can’t help myself…”

“You don’t have to be so gentle…” Ronald tilts his head, anxious to feel this man’s teeth bite down, giving it to him rough like the demon does. The hands that grip his waist hold onto his body tighter, but those lips keep up the soft caresses, driving the reaper insane. “C-Charles…”

Another low moan makes Ronald’s cock throb. “Damn it, Ronald…. He’s going to be back any minute….”

“Y-You said it yourself…” He frots shamelessly against the rock hard girth. “He wanted us to spend the night together.”

He’s suddenly on his back, Charles laying on top of him. “Don’t tempt me, Ronald. You have  _no_  idea what I am capable of.”

“W-Who said I didn’t want to tempt you?” He wraps his leg around Charles’ waist, pulling him towards his body, their heated erections touching once more.

Arching his back, Ronald bites back his moans, trying to ignore how good this man feels against his body.  _This is wrong. I’m supposed to hate him. I’m not supposed to be enjoying this_. He’s at war with himself, trying to deny how good it actually feels. It’s different from how Finnian feels, and it’s definitely different from how the demon feels. Is it in between? No. It’s something entirely new, and something he’s scared of.

Charles grinds against him, their bodies moving together, strong arms keeping him trapped in a comfortable embrace. Ronald wants to surrender everything to this man, even if his mind is screaming at him to put a stop to this. Lips kiss the base of his throat, making him lean his head back further, wrapping his other leg around Charles’ waist. He hears the man moan low, as their girths continue to rub against one another, hot kisses being scattered across his throat and shoulders. Ronald wants to cry out his name, wants to hear how it tastes in his mouth, but refrains from doing so. Their lips come together, both breathing deeply into each other’s mouth, as their tongues bump, each stroke more electric than the last.

A noise outside the door has them both stopping, Ronald quickly sitting up, pulling the blankets back over him, Charles taking a seat back on the small couch. Both men are out of the breath, but hopefully their mutual lover won’t notice, as Finnian opens the door to the room, wheeling in a trolley.

“Ronald! I was able to get food  _and_  desserts for you!” Finnian proudly displays his treats on the trolley. “And, Mr. Tanaka gave me a fresh pot of tea for you!”

He smiles, pushing the hair off of his face. “It looks wonderful, beautiful. Thank you so much for getting these for me.”

“I think I will head back to my room now.” Charles stands up, looking no worse for wear, as if the two of them had not been in an intense liplock session only moments before. “Mr. Knox, I hope that you feel better with some tea and food in your body.”

Sky blue eyes lock onto his, making it almost impossible for Ronald to breathe. “Thank you for your courtesy, Mr. Phipps. I appreciate it.” He watches Charles bow at the waist, his eyes appreciating the beauty of the man’s toned back.

“You’re leaving, Charles?” Finnian’s voice is full of sadness. Ronald is afraid to admit that he feels the same way his voice sounds, as he’s not really ready to say goodnight to this man who is throwing his world into complete chaos.

The Queen’s butler bows his head, and nods. “I am. I know that you must look after Mr. Knox.” He bends down, and places a soft kiss on Finnian’s cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful evening, Finny.”

“Charles!” Finnian wraps his arms around Charles’ body, hugging him tight. “I….”

“Shhh…. It’s alright.” Charles looks over Finnian’s shoulder, staring into Ronald’s eyes. Ronald feels his heart beat faster, biting his lip to silence the groan that wants to escape with the look this man is bestowing on him. “Take care of Mr. Knox, okay?”

“I will, Charles!” Finnian nods, kissing Charles on the lips. “G-Good night!”

Ronald watches Charles walk to the door, and sees it open and close, but still feels the man’s presence in the room. There is no way that the man has truly left the two of them alone. Why would he do such a thing, when it’s apparent that the both of them want him to stay? Ronald groans inwardly, hating this utter confusion happening inside of his mind. The words ‘wait’ are hanging on the tip of his tongue, but his voice does not pronounce them as he watches Charles slip out of his room, leaving him alone with Finnian, just as he said he would.

Finnian walks over to his side of the bed, and leaves the trolley nearby. “Would you like some tea, Ronald?”

“Sure, beautiful. I’d love some tea, and perhaps one of those pastries?” He points at one of the chocolate petit fours that Finnian brought upstairs. “Will you have one with me?”

His angel nods, and pours tea for the two of them, some of the brown liquid sloshing out of the cups. “Oh, no!” Finnian cries out. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“No need to apologize.” Ronald sits up and walks over to where Finnian is standing, and sets the pot down. “Come on. Why don’t you come and sit on the bed with me? I’m sure the de- Mr. Sebastian won’t mind if we eat these in bed, hmm?”

Finnian blushes. “A-Are you sure? I mean, won’t it make a mess?”

“Well, it might. But, if you take off your clothes? Stay in your underwear like me? Then, we should be okay.” He winks, and sits back on the bed, holding the two pastries in his hand. “What do you say, beautiful?”

A nervous laugh leaves his angel’s throat. “Yes, I think I can do that, Ronald.” Finnian takes off his coat and tie, and sets them on the couch that Charles had vacated to. Ronald can feel his body start to grow warm, as he watches his lover strip out of his clothes, staying only in his plain drawers.

When Finnian sits down on the bed next to him, Ronald hands him his dessert. “Here you go.” He smiles, and watches him remove the wrapper. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“I didn’t get to eat very much this evening either.” Finnian bites into the pastry, his eyes closing. “Oh! It’s so good!”

Ronald watches some of the frosting stick to the side of his mouth. He reaches up and swipes it off with his fingertip, holding it up to Finnian’s lips. “You missed some, beautiful.”

Warm lips touch his finger, making Ronald moan low. The tip of Finnian’s tongue licks the frosting off of his finger, the tip teasing his finger in a way that he might do to his cock. His shorts become a little tight, as he pushes his finger against Finnian’s tongue, rubbing it along the wet muscle, watching how it glides in and out of his mouth. He hears Finnian moan, his mouth now sucking on his finger, alternating between licking and sucking.

“F-Finnian…” Ronald moans low, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

Cerulean eyes stare into his eyes, glowing in the soft candlelight of the room. “I want to taste more, Ronald.”

“Do you?” He groans, and holds up his pastry, willing to sacrifice it for his beautiful angel. There were more on the trolley, and if his love wants to have more chocolate, he’s more than happy to give him some. He peels off the wrapper, holding it up to Finnian’s lips. “Take a bite, beautiful.”

Half of the pastry disappears into his mouth, Finnian biting it in half. More chocolate winds up on the side of his mouth, which Ronald leans forward to lick off of him. He hears Finnian moan, and places the rest of the treat next to his lips, as he keeps licking off the sweet confection from the corner of his mouth. When he’s got nothing in his hand, he licks Finnian’s bottom lip, and takes some of the frosting still lingering on his lips, pulling it into his own mouth. Both groan, their mouths now tasting of delicious cocoa.

Finnian lays on top of him, their cocks coming into contact, tongues still licking each other’s mouths to taste more of that chocolate. Ronald moans, and quickly turns over to lay on his stomach, wanting to feel his angel’s cock on a different part of his body. He feels Finnian’s chest on his back, as their hips start to rock back and forth together.

“Ronald….I….” Finnian’s desperation echoes how Ronald feels. “P-Please, can I…?”

He nods his head rapidly, taking his glasses off of his face, so that he doesn’t accidentally break them. He moves to lay on his side, pulling Finnian to lay behind him. “Like this, beautiful?” He shimmies out of his boxers, pressing his hips backwards, groaning low as he feels Finnian’s clothed cock rub against his entrance.

“W-What about oil?” Finnian asks, rolling his hips forward, the tip of his girth poking out of his drawers, barely touching Ronald’s entrance. “Don’t we need oil?”

Ronald reaches over, and grabs the small vial he put on the nightstand, and hands it to Finnian. “J-Just on you, beautiful. I should be okay from earlier this evening.”

“Okay!” Finnian’s cheerful voice makes Ronald’s lips turn upwards with a smile.

He feels Finnian move, his drawers now off of his body, the thickness of his girth pressing against his entrance. He moans low when he feels the oil dribble against his entrance, groaning as Finnian rubs himself against the wetness. He hears him start to touch himself, coating his cock with the oil. Ronald rolls his hips backwards, anxious to feel him back inside of him. The sound of the vial being placed on the nightstand makes Ronald’s stomach twist pleasantly, knowing that the tip of Finnian’s cock will be in him soon. Chest to back, Finnian places his hand on Ronald’s hip, and slowly pushes into him, both men releasing a satisfied moan.

An image of Charles enters his mind, as Finnian pushes deep into him. He wonders if the man had stayed, would they be engaging in an act like this together? What would Charles do? His eyes close tight, as he imagines Charles’ mouth on his cock, sucking him off as Finnian pounds into him. He moans loud, the feeling too real as the tip of Finnian’s cock begins to strike that spot deep inside of him. He grabs onto his own cock, and begins to pump himself, torn between enjoying how good Finnian feels inside of him, and imagining his cock pounding into Charles’ mouth.

“Aaah!” Ronald cries out, listening to Finnian’s moans spurning him to pump himself faster. His hips buck backwards, forcing Finnian to take him harder. Moving on instinct, he grabs onto Finnian’s waist and rolls the two of them without disconnecting, Ronald now on his stomach. He quickly lifts himself up to be on his hands and knees, his hips pushing back hard. “H-Hard, Finny!”

Hands grip his hips tight, as Finnian begins to pound deep into him, each thrust harder than the last. “R-Ronald….It feels….”

“ _Good_ ….” He moans loud, pushing himself back harder, chasing his orgasm with each harsh thrust of his lover’s hips. It feels so fucking good to be taken this roughly by his sweet angel, the man who he would give anything to be with forever and ever. “F-Finnian, t-touch me…please….!!”

The hand that’s holding his left hip reaches around, and is quick to turn into a fist around Ronald’s weeping cock. He grips the bed tight, moaning louder with each thrust of Finnian’s hips. Sky blue eyes flash in his mind, his body screaming as his release hits him hard, Finnian’s hand pumping him rough as he slams deep into him. He feels the familiar rush of Finnian’s release, crying out his love for his angel, his name falling from his lips as they both fall from their peak, moaning together with soft cries.

Ronald collapses on his chest, panting hard as he feels Finnian lay on top of him, his harsh breathing tickling the side of his head. He feels him slip out of him, both releasing a soft grunt at the sudden loss of connection, Ronald quickly turning on his side, pressing against Finnian’s chest. He feels his arm settle around him, the two back in the position they began in, his arm going over Finnian’s.

“Will you stay for a little bit?” He asks, his voice a little raspy, this time from all the loud moans he had been making, rather than his panic attack.

Finnian’s chin rests on his shoulder, as he nods his head. “Yes! I’d like to stay, but…”

“It’s alright, beautiful.” Ronald speaks softly. “I know you want to see Mr. Phipps again, don’t you?” It pains him to say it out loud, even though he knows it to be the truth.

He turns over to look into his angel’s eyes. “I really was hoping that the three of us might be able to talk together tonight.” Finnian says, his eyes wistful. “I was really happy when he said he would stay and keep you company. I-Is that bad, Ronald?”

“Of course not, beautiful.” He kisses Finnian softly, still tasting the hint of chocolate from their shared dessert. “I only just met him, though. Maybe if I can talk to him again, maybe…” He takes a deep breath, wondering if he can actually say the words. “Maybe the three of us can sit down and talk. You love him a lot, don’t you?”

A rapid nod of his lover’s head makes Ronald feel a little remorse at learning just how much Finnian cares for this man. “I love you too, though!” Finnian’s lips touch his with a surprise kiss, Ronald moaning softly at the simple action. “I love you very much, Ronald!”

“That’s all I need, Finnian. Your love makes me feel very special.” He rests his head against Finnian’s shoulder, snuggling close to him.

“Your love makes  _me_  feel special, Ronald.” Finnian’s voice wavers. “I never thought I would have someone like you in my life.”

Lifting his head, he captures Finnian’s lips with his own, kissing him softly. They exchange a few lazy kisses, both enjoying their post-coitus embrace. Ronald’s eyelids become heavy, as the actions of the day begin to catch up to him. A soft yawn escapes past his lips, his head rolling towards his pillow.

“Ronald?” His angel’s voice sounds heavenly. “Are you going to sleep now?”

He nods his head, yawning again. “I think so, beautiful. I’m rather tired.”

“Okay. Breakfast in the morning?” Finnian stays close to him.

“Mmm….yes, that sounds wonderful, beau-.” His mouth closes, sleep coming to claim him.

Finnian places a soft kiss on his temple. “I hope you sleep well.” However, Ronald does not hear him, as he’s caught in the embrace of slumber, his body worn out from the activities of the day. His angel slips out of his room, the door shutting quietly to not wake him, leaving him alone for the night, his head filled with visions of both his angel, and the man he wishes he could hate but can’t seem to muster the strength - Charles Phipps.

***

The bed shifts, Ronald rolling over onto his side. He groans as his face collides with something warm. “B-Beautiful?” He didn’t expect to feel him still laying next to him. “Thought you went….” he yawns again, “to see Charles?”

“My, my. Calling him by his first name, and not his surname? That is unexpected.”

Suddenly wide awake, Ronald pulls away from the warm body, and looks up, his vision blurry thanks to the sleep in his eyes, and lack of glasses. Even with his limited eyesight, he can see glowing red eyes staring back at him, making his already accelerated heartbeat increase in rhythm. He can’t look away, trapped in his hypnotic gaze, mouth going dry as he stays lost in them.

“Cat got your tongue?” The demon smirks, revealing elongated fangs.

“What are you doing here?” Ronald croaks out. “Shouldn’t you be in bed with your master?”

A warm hand touches his face, his eyes growing wide when he realizes there isn’t anything on the hand. “He’s asleep. If you prefer that I return to his bed, I will. However, I must admit that I have been worried about you, and wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“Liar.” Ronald feels himself slipping into the man’s embrace, moving instinctively closer to his warmth, rather than continuing to pull away. “If you were so concerned, why did you send Finny with him?”

Sebastian’s eyebrow raises up. “Oh? He brought Master Phipps with him? That is  _very_  interesting.” He shakes his head a little, black bangs now framing his face. “My intention was for Finnian to come and check on you. I had not thought he would bring Master Phipps.”

“I want to believe you,” Ronald mumbles under his breath, eyes looking away from him.

Blunt nails drag over his jawline, making his body involuntarily spasm. “I don’t lie to you, Ronald.” The demon’s warm breath tickles the side of his face. “Now, do you wish for me to leave, and return to my sleeping master? Or shall I finally show you just how strong my jealousy is for you?” Lips press against the shell of his ear, a sharp fang dragging across the cartilage. “I choose to be  _here_ , Ronald.”

He shivers hard, a loud moan escaping past his lips. “T-Then, don’t leave…?”

“As you wish.”


	46. Chapter 46

Prompt - “That’s good. Now spread your cheeks for me.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - SomaEdgar  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Edgar’s pale hand rises up, and gently slips the mask off of Soma’s head, Soma scrunching up his cheeks. He hears his lover? boyfriend? Just what were the two of them now? They had never discussed where their relationship stood after the events of the Midnight tea party, because things had been moving so fast. Soma looks into Edgar’s scarlet eyes, feeling his heart starting to run away again.

“What are we?” He asks, when he feels Edgar’s fingers start to untie his gold tie.

The teen pauses, looking back up into his eyes. “What do you mean, Prince?”

“I mean, what are you and I?” Soma refuses to look anywhere except his eyes. “Are we boyfriends? Lovers? Both? Friends just passing the time this evening?”

Maroon eyes turn a darker shade. “Friends? Is that what you want? I thought that-”

“Thought that what? My profession of love, that you silenced me with a kiss, was not enough of an answer?” Soma asks, his voice losing its natural cheerfulness. “Edgar, what are we?”

His questionable companion sighs, but doesn’t break eye contact. “Lovers. Boyfriends. Both. I can’t be just your friend, though, my liege. You mean too much to me to ever return to a time where we do not know each other intimately.”

“Do you mean that?” Soma asks, his frustration disappearing. “This means we’ll have to see each other again, in order to maintain that status.”

A soft chuckle leaves the ex-prefect’s mouth. “I am well aware of what that means, Prince. I look forward to seeing you again, but for now, we’re with each other. How about we worry about the future later?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Soma nods, as the golden tie is pulled from his neck, and set to the side. “But, Edgar-”

“No buts, Prince.” Fingers begin to unfasten the buttons of his vest. “We’ll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.”

He closes his mouth, understanding what his lover is saying. Knowing that they will see each other after this night has passed helps ease the worry in his mind, even if some still lingers. Soma looks down, and sees Edgar has completely unbuttoned his vest, and is now unbuttoning his shirt. His hands feel different than Agni’s doing the same act his khan-sama usually takes care of for him. These touches hold a promise of something more, as long, pale fingers begin to brush his chest as the fabric of his shirt is slowly opened. He moans softly, leaning his head forward to watch the last button become undone.

“Perhaps I should have taken your jacket off first, my liege.” Edgar’s hands go to the lapels of his jacket, and slowly pull it off. Soma bites his lip, and shivers when his lover’s hands push his shirt and vest off in the same manner, leaving him topless. “You are so beautiful, Prince.” Edgar’s whispered words make Soma’s slacks become a bit more snug.

Soma reaches out to him, but Edgar’s hands push them down. He tilts his head, and sees his lover shake his head. “Why not?” He asks.

“Let me take care of you first.” He winks, a small smile on his face. “Please?”

“Very well.” He knows it will do no good to argue with him.

Hands touch his waist, his slacks sliding down with his underwear with a swift movement of Edgar’s skilled fingers. Soma steps out of them, his face feeling warm as he realizes just how close his lover is to his arousal, unable to hide the fact that this act is turning him on immensely. He closes his eyes, sighing softly.

“What is it, Prince?” Edgar asks, as he slips off one shoe, then the next. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” Soma shakes his head, embarrassed to say just what he is thinking.

His socks are pulled off with a delicate touch. “Prince, may I ask you something?”

“You may.” He nods, opening his eyes to look down at his lover, who is still kneeling on the floor, even though he’s now completely naked.

Edgar lifts his head. “When Agni does this, you aren’t in this state, are you?” He leans forward, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Soma’s erection, making him release a faint moan.

“O-Of course not.” He barely gets the words out when he feels Edgar’s tongue start to tease the tip of his arousal. “Edgar…”

“I’ll be right back, my liege.” His lover stands up, licking his lips. “Please, stay right there?”

Soma stays in his spot, as he watches Edgar leave the room. Where is he going at a time like this? He wants to lay down on the bed, the linens back in perfect order. He wonders if Mr. Sebastian had come in here after the two of them had left, and tidied up, because he knows they did not fix the bed before they left to go back out to the party. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he does not hear the door open, nor does he realize his lover is back in his presence until he feels something warm touch his arm.

“Huh?” He blinks, and looks in front of him, finally seeing Edgar. “W-What are you doing?”

A warm cloth touches his arm, wiping him down. “It has been a long evening, my liege. I thought I would take care of you?” There is bowl next to the them, sitting on top of the dresser they are standing next to. “Stay still for me?”

“I will.” Soma agrees, the warm cloth feeling divine on his skin. “Only Agni has bathed me before.” He admits, when Edgar moves to his other arm.

The sound of water dripping from the cloth fills the otherwise silent room. “Do you mind that I am bathing you, Soma?”

“No.” Hair on the back of his neck begins to stand up at the sound of his lover using his first name. “I like how it feels.” He replies, leaning his head back as the warm cloth begins to clean his neck.

Lips caress the shell of his ear. “I am glad, Prince.”

Warm breath from Edgar’s mouth against his ear makes him become painfully erect. The more the cloth slides down his stomach, the more turned on Soma becomes. He wants to ask him to stop bathing him, and wants to feel his lover’s touch on the intimate parts of his body, but something stops him from making the request. Edgar sets the cloth back in the bowl, and guides Soma to turn around for him, which he does willingly. The washcloth gets dunked back into the small bowl, and is wrung out.

It moves across his shoulders, the delicate touch making Soma shiver involuntarily. A soft chuckle leaves his lover’s mouth. “I hope you’re not chilly, my liege?”

“I am actually quite warm.” Soma states, leaning his head forward as the cloth begins to move down his spine. When it touches his lower back, he groans low. “E-Edgar, what are you going to do?”

“Bend over at your waist for me, Prince.” Edgar requests.

Butterflies begin to flutter like crazy in his stomach, as he obeys the request, his hands wrapping around his ankles. “L-Like this?”

“That’s good. Now spread your cheeks for me.”

His cheeks burn with embarrassment. “What? No, I cannot do that.”

“Please, Prince? You must trust me. You do trust me, do you not?”

Letting go of his ankles, Soma places both hands on his backside, and carefully pulls his cheeks apart. He keeps his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look through his legs at whatever Edgar has planned for him. He cries out when he feels the warm cloth touch his entrance, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his rump. The cloth pushes into him, and is then pulled out slow, taking care to not hurt him.

Tears spring to his eyes. “W-Why are you doing this?” He asks, his voice small. Not even Agni has bathed him in this manner. No one has ever touched him so intimately before.

“I’m not hurting you, am I, Prince?” Edgar pushes the cloth back into him, and repeats the action. Soma can feel his arousal becoming thicker, the more the finger and cloth rubs his insides in such a manner. “I’m trying to make you clean. It’s necessary to clean this area, in order to engage in more acts of the sexual kind.”

He outright moans, as two fingers covered in the cloth push deep inside of his cavity. “Ooooh!” Soma keeps his cheeks spread, feeling the cloth leave his body, “A-Are you almost done?”

“I believe so, yes. Just need to be sure.” Edgar pushes his fingers back into Soma’s body, and begins to roll the cloth around, collecting whatever leftover spunk is still stuck to his inner walls. Soma isn’t sure how much more he can take, for the touch of the cloth on this part of his body is making him feel awfully hot.

“E-Edgar, I…” He cries out, as the cloth is pulled out for the last time. He hears it drop into the water. A loud moan leaves his mouth when he feels Edgar’s tongue starting to lick the area he had just been cleaning. “OH!!”

Lips kiss his entrance, and then kiss the underside of his sac, making him all but beg for mercy. “Prince, do you want to feel my mouth on your-”

“YES!” Soma groans loud, letting go of his cheeks to turn around and face him. Lips start to kiss his flushed head, Soma’s fingers going to Edgar’s hair. He quickly pulls the red mask off of his face, throwing it to the side, not caring for decorum right at this moment. He pushes his fingers through pale blonde locks, and rolls his hips, rubbing himself against the tip of Edgar’s teasing tongue. He loses sense of himself, and lets the desire begin to take over his body.

After a few quick sucks, Edgar pulls away from him, wiping his mouth off. “Do not come, Soma.”

“Why not…?” He whines, his arousal throbbing painfully, wishing to put it back into his mouth.

His lover stands up, a smirk on his face. “Because, it is not fair that you are as naked as you are, and I am still confined in my clothes.”

Soma’s hands push off his jacket without the same refined ease that Edgar had shown him, too impatient to get his lover naked. The gentle laughter leaving his mouth makes him blush, but does not deter him from throwing the jacket in the same direction that he threw his mask. “Pesky buttons,” he mutters under his breath, as he begins to unbutton Edgar’s vest.

“In a hurry, Prince?” Scarlet eyes mirror the desire Soma can feel burning in his veins. He licks his lips, a low hum rumbling in his chest.

His fingers fumble with the last button, and begin to work on the tie around his neck. “You British wear too much clothing.”

“Would you prefer I remain naked all the time?” Edgar asks, his eyebrow raising up. “I don’t think that polite society would care for that too much. That means everyone would see my naked body.”

Soma groans, and shakes his head. “No, no. That won’t do.” His fingers reach the last button. “Finally!” He pushes the material off of Edgar’s shoulders, placing a soft kiss against the slope of his neck. “I want to be the only one to see you naked, Edgar. No one else, alright?”

“That is more than alright, Prince.” Pale skin is revealed, Soma salivating, not realizing how bad he has missed seeing this beautiful body in this manner. He can’t help but stare, his fingers trailing down his sternum, fingers brushing the light blonde hairs that start just below Edgar’s belly button, and dip below the waistband of his slacks. “What is it?” Edgar asks, his voice soft.

“I forgot how beautiful you are,” Soma sighs, a wistful smile on his face. Lifting his head, he looks into his lover’s scarlet eyes. “It’s been quite a long time since I’ve seen you without a shirt on.”

“The weekend before the tea party.” Edgar replies, returning the wistful smile. “I know. It’s been far too long.”

The finger that’s playing with the soft strands of hair dips below the waistline. With a twist of his fingers, Soma unhooks his slacks, and pulls them down, making sure to pull the ex-prefect’s underwear off as well. When the pants are around his ankles, Soma pulls them off of his feet, after Edgar lifts up each foot with ease. Soma kneels down, and says a silent prayer to Shiva, asking for guidance in this, for he’s never removed someone else’s shoes before. He bends low, and places a soft kiss on the top of Edgar’s shoes, lying prostrate.

“P-Prince, what are you doing?” A hand reaches down, but Soma pushes it away.

“Worshipping your feet. Worshipping the ground that touches your feet.” He unties the teen’s black laces, and uses both hands to pull the shoe off of his foot. Once it’s removed, he pulls the sock off, tucking it into the shoe, and then quickly begins to kiss the arch of his foot.

“S-Soma, I need to sit…” Edgar’s voice trembles. “Please.”

He helps guide him to sit on the couch they had sat on earlier in the evening, his naked body sinking down onto the plush fabric. Soma remains on his knees, and picks up Edgar’s other foot, untying the laces before slipping it off of his foot. He pulls off the other sock, and tucks it into the shoe, setting it with its mate. His lips go to the center of Edgar’s arch, placing soft kisses on it. His lips travel to the top of his foot, scattering more gentle kisses. He inhales, a little worried, but then breathes out with a soft sigh when all he smells is powder. His lips kiss the top of Edgar’s toes, moaning softly as he hears Edgar’s loud wail.

“Prince!” Edgar spreads his legs. “Prince, w-why are you doing this?”

Setting his foot back on the ground, he lifts the other foot up, and kisses the top of this foot. “It shows my respect for you, Edgar. My love and respect, as I would never do this for any other person - man or woman.” He places soft kisses in between each toe.

A soft kiss on his ankle leads to a soft kiss on his calf, then on his kneecap, and then his inner thigh. He can smell the teen’s musk, visibly feeling the lust and desire that is coming off of his lover in waves. Soma looks up, and sees Edgar’s head is against the back of the couch, his hair no longer tied up, soft waves of pale blonde hair spilling over both of his shoulders, his mouth hanging open. He kisses up his thigh, his tongue darting out to lick the man’s girth, but feels a  hand stop his head.

“What?” He looks up, staring into his lover’s eyes. He can feel the heat on Edgar’s arousal, and wants to put his mouth around it. “Why are you stopping me?”

“I’m not clean, Prince.” Edgar groans, shaking his head. “I can’t let your lips be sullied by the filth that clings to my prick.”

“That  _filth_  is a product of our love. Of both our bodies.” Soma drags his tongue across the head, moaning low as he tastes Edgar. “I don’t care. Just let me kiss it, let me worship it, Edgar. Let me worship  _you_.”

Hands tug on the ponytail that his hair is in, purple strands coming free. “Soma…”

Lips wrap around the flushed head, Soma’s jaw aching to have more of it in his mouth, but he wants to move slow. He does not wish his lover to come like this, as he knows that the teen surely does not wish that either. No, he wants to feel him connect with his body one more time before the morning dawns. He slips his mouth down the pink flesh, tongue rubbing along under it, drinking in each moan the teen gives him. He sucks gently on it, then becomes more aggressive, sucking a bit harder with each bob of his head. He feels fingers tug on his hair, and his lover’s arousal is pulled out of his mouth, leaving him licking nothing.

“S-Stop, my liege.” Edgar begs with a soft gasp. “I can’t….I will come if you keep that up.”

Soma nods his head, savoring the saltiness he still tastes on his tongue. “Then, shall we move to the bed?” He looks over his shoulder at the small bed, a glint in his golden eyes.

They move together, both teens laughing gayly in hopes to get to the mattress first. Soma wins, and quickly kneels on the bed, placing his hands on top of the wooden headboard. He looks over his shoulder, hair sliding down his shoulders. “Like this, Edgar.”

He watches the teen pick up the small vial of oil, and begins to pour some onto his fingers. “Will you spread your cheeks again for me, Prince?”

“Yes.” Hands let go of the headboard, and rest on his backside. When he pulls his cheeks apart, there is no embarrassment this time. The cool touch of the viscous liquid against his entrance makes him shudder hard, fingers eagerly spreading himself more to feel the fingers teasing him to push into his body.

Edgar kneels behind him, driving one finger into him with ease. He adds a second, a slight pain returning, Soma crying out in protest of the sudden shift in pleasure. “Sshhh. It’s alright, Prince. It will loosen up soon. It will feel good in a few moments.” Edgar kisses his lower back, pushing the two fingers further into him.

“Hurry….” He whines, his arousal jutting out, begging to be touched. “I want you in me  _now_ , Edgar.”

“Were you always this demanding, Prince?” He chuckles low, adding a third finger. “Or, has the time apart from me made you realize just how good this act feels?”

Rolling his hips, Soma releases a satisfied moan. “I’ve missed you so much, Edgar. Your touch, your smiles, your love. I’ve missed it all.”

“I feel the same, Prince.” The three fingers leave his body, Edgar quickly pouring more oil onto them, before lathering his girth with it. “Please, get back on your knees?”

Not having to be told twice, Soma grabs the pillows on the bed, and sets them on the floor, before taking his spot at the head of the bed. His hands grab onto the wooden headboard, spreading his knees apart for his lover. He feels Edgar settle behind him, the warmth of his body touching his back, making his fingers curl onto the frame. The tip of Edgar’s girth teases his entrance, both groaning low at the simple touch. Soma pushes down on it, Edgar thrusting up to meet him halfway, the tip slipping inside of him with relative ease. He moans loud, feeling completely full, his lover’s girth pushing up more into him. He leans back, his back connecting with Edgar’s chest, strong arms wrapping around his middle, the feel of Edgar’s chin on his shoulder makes him sink down further onto his arousal, completely content.

“My beautiful Prince,” Edgar speaks low in his ear, rolling his hips slow, pushing into Soma’s body more. “Let me hear you moan for me.” Lips touch the shell of his ear. “For me, alone.”

“A-Always!” Soma cries out, spreading his knees more to feel his girth go deeper into him.

He rocks his body, the headboard starting to knock against the wall. Neither teen pays attention to it, only focusing on how good their bodies feel, moving together as one. Soma keeps pushing his hips back with each gentle thrust of Edgar’s, making the teen’s girth slip deeper and deeper into him. The tip strikes his sweet spot, making Soma practically break the bed, his hands gripping the wood as tight as he can.

“SHIVA!” He screams, arousal bouncing with each thrust that strikes true. “OH, EDGAR!” He cries out loud, his body aching to find its release, the pent up frustration from earlier returning tenfold.

A hand slides down his stomach, gripping onto his length tightly. “Will you come for me, Soma?” Edgar asks, using the hand he used to coat his own girth with the oil, sliding it up and down Soma’s arousal. The slickness makes it easier for his hand to move faster, making Soma toss his head back against his shoulder, nails digging into the wood as the frame hits the wall with everything. “Fall for  _me_ , Soma….”

Soma’s voice cracks as he reaches his climax, his body becoming lighter than air as the orgasm travels from his head to his toes. He goes deaf to everything else, only hearing the sound of his beating heart, and feels Edgar’s hand stroke him to completion. Edgar rams hard into him, each harsh thrust prolonging his euphoria. Edgar moans low in his ear, whispering, “I love you,” in a soft chant, over and over, before moaning his name as his arousal releases its fluids deep inside of Soma’s body.

They both pant hard, Soma leaning his head against the headboard, fingers slowly relaxing, falling from the headboard as the strength has left his body. Edgar slips out of him, and gets up off the bed, grabbing the washcloth they had used before to clean up Soma. He pulls the covers back, and gets Soma settled down into it, before cleaning himself off. A pillow is placed under Soma’s head, making it much more comfortable.

“Mmm….thank you, Edgar.” He yawns, eyes barely staying open. The bed shifts, Edgar pressing his chest against Soma’s back, arm sliding around his middle to pull him close. He presses himself closer to him, reveling in the warmth of his body. “Feels so nice to be back in your arms again.”

Edgar places a soft kiss on his cheek. “It is where I am supposed to be, Soma. And  _you_  are supposed to be in my arms.” Soma melts at his words, eyes becoming misty as he listens to his lover continue. “It was wrong of me to stay away from you for so long. Please, forgive me?”

“I do forgive you.” He turns around to face him, lips connecting his with a soft kiss. Their mouths open, tongues touching briefly, before closing once more. “We’ll talk about things tomorrow, hmm?” He kisses him one last time, before turning to lay on his side again.

He feels wetness on his back, the older teen speaking quietly. “Of course, Prince. Rest well.”

“Main tumse pyar karta hoon,” Soma whispers, hugging Edgar’s arm to his body.

“What did you just say to me, Prince?” Edgar returns the squeeze.

Soma bites his lip, then breathes out slowly. “I said ‘I love you’ in Hindi.”

“It’s beautiful.” Edgar rests his head against Soma’s, purple locks tangling with pale blonde. “Just like you.” He speaks into his ear. “I love you too, Soma.”

Shivering, Soma smiles. “That makes me so happy, Edgar.” He yawns again, and moves closer to him, sharing the bed completely with him. “Good night.”

“Good night, Prince. Sweet dreams to you.”

The two fall into a deep sleep, the best sleep either of them have had since the incident at Weston.

***

A light knocking on the door can barely be heard over the two teens snoring, snuggled close together on the small bed. Another soft knock is followed by a louder knock, this one becoming more insistent.

“Agni - go away.” Soma calls out, voice still thick with sleep. “Sleeping.”

The door creaks open. “I apologize, Lord Soma, but it is not Agni.”

His eyes open wide, when he realizes it is Mr. Sebastian in his room. He pulls the blankets up higher on their bodies, Edgar grumbling in his sleep, pressing his face against Soma’s chest. “Oh! G-Good morning!” He waves, pushing some of the hair off of his face. “Is everything okay, Mister Sebastian?”

“Yes, Lord Soma.” The Phantomhive butler bows his head, averting his eyes. “I have come to wake you, for breakfast will be served in the sunroom shortly.”

“Why did Agni not wake me up? He is still here, is he not?” Soma asks, suddenly filled with dread. What if his khan-sama left him last night? He didn’t even get to say goodbye to him!

Sebastian places his fist in front of his mouth, turning a chuckle into a cough. “I gave Master Agni the morning off. He worked very hard for us last night, so I thought he deserved to sleep in.” He walks into the room, and pulls the drapes open, revealing the bright morning light streaming into the bedroom.

“Bright….” Edgar groans against Soma’s chest. “More night.”

His arm goes around his lover, time for being modest all but lost with the butler seeing the both of them lying together in the bed. “What time is it now?”

“A quarter to ten. I have set fresh towels out for you in the bathroom across the way. There is warm water for a quick soak, if you wish.” He pulls his pocket watch out of his vest, and checks it. “Please be downstairs at half past ten, if you wish to eat a hot breakfast.” He closes it, and sticks it back into his pocket.

Soma nods his head. “Okay, Mr. Sebastian. Thank you.”

“See you soon, Lord Soma.” Sebastian walks out of the room, closing the door, leaving the two teens alone.

He falls back on the bed with a groan. “Edgar, wake up.”

“Mmm….. no.” Edgar presses his face against Soma’s neck. “I was having the most delightful dream, Prince.”

“Oh?” He asks, closing his eyes, enjoying the nearness of his lover. “And what were you dreaming?”

“That we were at a ball together.”

Soma laughs. “That was no dream, Edgar.”

His lover starts to sit up, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we?” He yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

“Ciel’s place.” Soma states. “There’s hot water in the bathroom across the way, so that we can freshen up.”

Edgar’s face becomes pale. “How do you know these things?”

“Oh, um….”

“Was Professor Michaelis in here?” Edgar asks, the color continuing to drain off of his face.

He nods his head. “He was. He just left. But, it’s okay! You were asleep!”

“Prince!” Edgar groans, and shakes his head. “And he didn’t….?”

“Of course not.” Soma kisses his cheek. “I made sure we were covered. Now, come on. We should get ready. Breakfast is soon, and I don’t know about you, but I am hungry!”

His lover smiles, and returns the kiss. “I am too, Prince.”

The two bathe separately, to keep up appearances, and dress in their button up shirts and slacks, both choosing to roll up the sleeves on their shirts. They put their vests on, but no ties. They fix each other up, like they did before returning to the ball, making sure that they are presentable to the outside world. Both have returned their hair to their normal ponytails, Edgar’s laying over his shoulder while Soma’s sits on the top of his head. He looks at the bed, letting out a wistful sigh.

“Come on, Prince.” Edgar takes his hand. “Do you know where we are going?”

Fingers intertwine, palms touching together, as they walk down the hallway. “I do. It’s just down this way.”

They walk down a flight of stairs, and begin to head towards the sunroom, where it seems there are people in there already. Soma thought they had left at the right time to get there right at half past ten. He looks at Edgar, who is fidgeting nervously. He gives his hand a squeeze, both meeting each other’s eyes. Soma smiles, and pushes the door open with his free hand, noticing quite a few people already sitting at the table. 

“Morning~!” He calls out, and walks into the room, Edgar’s hand suddenly gone from his grip. “No fair! You already started to eat?” He looks around, and spots his khan-sama, who is serving people sitting at the table. “Agni!”

“Lord Soma!” Agni sets the teapot down, and walks over to him, embracing him. “Good morning! And good morning to you, Mr. Redmond!” He smiles at the teen standing next to him.

Edgar bows his head. “Morning, Agni. Nice to see you this morning.”

“WHAT IS GOING ON?”

Soma turns to look at his best friend, who looks like he’s about to have a heart attack if his red face is any indication. “Ciel? Why are you shouting?” Soma asks, taking a seat that Agni has pulled out for him. “Do you need medical attention? Where is Mr. Sebastian?”

“No, I do NOT need medical attention!” Ciel slams his fist on the table. “Redmond?! Redmond is here too?! SEBASTIAN!”

The Phantomhive butler appears next to Soma’s best friend’s side, a blank expression on his face. “Yes, my lord?”

“Who the hell else is sleeping under this roof right now? Is this it? Are there any more surprises for me?”

Soma reaches under the table and grabs Edgar’s hand, the two clinging to each other. He’s about to make a remark to Ciel when the door pushes open again. Ah, at least they were not the last two to arrive.

“There you are!” A man with a long hair tail remarks. “I didn’t think you would make it, Charles!”

Finny walks in with a man who is remarkably tall, with very blue eyes. He feels Edgar tap his hand, making him look over at him. “You did not tell me the Queen’s butlers were here, Kadar.” Edgar whispers in his ear.

“Oh! Is that who they are?” Soma remarks. He sees this new man sit down with Finny, who is seated next to a man with large black glasses. “I had no idea. I swear, Edgar.”

“RIGHT. IS THIS IT? THIS HAD BETTER BE IT, SEBASTIAN.” Ciel fumes, his face bright red.

“It is, my lord.” Sebastian nods his head. “Shall I serve the latecomers now?”

“……”

Soma picks up his napkin and sets it in his lap. “I’m famished!”

“Master Redmond, would you like some tea?” Agni appears between the two of them. “It is a light Ceylon tea.”

Edgar nods his head. “Yes, please, Agni.”

“Agni, is Ciel really upset that we’re late?” Soma whispers to his khan-sama.

He shakes his head. “No, I do not believe so, Lord Soma. Please, do not worry. Everyone is in good spirits. Last night was a good night. Shiva smiled down from up above.”

“That he did.” Soma nods his head, a smile on his face.

“Let’s eat!” The man with the long hair tail remarks.

“You could eat me out of my house.” Ciel mumbles under his breath. He rubs his temple, and sighs.

“Are you okay, Young Master?” Finny asks.

Ciel nods his head. “I’m fine, Finny. Don’t worry about me.”

“‘Are you sure, Smile?’ - asks Oscar.”

“Yes. Just serve the food.”

“Yes, my lord.”

***

Following breakfast, Soma and Edgar return to the room they slept in, and gather the rest of their things before heading back outside. Their carriage is being pulled up by Snake, while another carriage is waiting in front of them.

Soma sees Ciel standing at the foot of the stairs. He throws his arms around his best friend, hugging him tight.

“G-Get off of me!” Ciel pounds on his back, trying to push him away.

“Let me hug you, Ciel!” Soma admonishes him, keeping his arms wrapped tight around him. “Let me say thank you for the wonderful party last night! And, thank you for allowing us to spend the night!”

He lets go of him, and sees Ciel will not meet his eyes, instead focusing on the nearby shrubbery. “It’s no trouble. Glad you enjoyed yourself.” He looks up. “Redmond. I appreciate you accepting my invitation. I am - glad - you were able to attend.”

It seemed like his best friend was choking on his words. Soma watches their exchange, eyes widening when he sees Edgar bow. “I appreciate the invitation, Earl.”

“….Welcome.” Ciel mumbles. “I trust you have a way to get home?”

“We’ll be taking him!” Soma replies without thinking.

Edgar looks at him. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” He nods his head. “Agni will agree. Come on.” He grabs his hand, and pulls him to their carriage. He opens the door, and lets Edgar in first, before he turns around to wave at Ciel. “Bye! Thanks again, Ciel!” He closes the door, and slides next to Edgar.

They look at one another. “Are you sure it’s alright? Is it going to be out of your way?”

“It will be fine, Edgar. I promise.” He leans over, and kisses him softly. “But, you must tell me. When will we see each other again?”

His lover looks away for a moment, lost in thought. “The weekend after next? I can come to the townhouse?”

“Yes, please!” Soma nods his head rapidly. “Oh, but that’s so far away!”

“Prince, we went for a few months without seeing one another. A fortnight will seem like nothing.” Edgar rests both of his hands on top of Soma’s, their fingers interlocking.

Soma bites his lip, staring at their hands. “Yes, but I wish to make up for lost time.”

“We will, Prince. I just have obligations next weekend. But the following weekend, I am all yours.”

“From Friday to Sunday?”

“And the hours in between.” Edgar agrees.

“Good.” Soma rests his head on Edgar’s shoulder, silently hoping that Agni takes a bit longer. “I love you, Edgar.”

“And I love you, my beautiful Prince.”

Agni returns a few moments later, and then the three are off, heading towards Edgar’s home in the city. When they arrive, Soma gives him a swift kiss goodbye in the carriage, afraid that if he leaves the confines of their small world, he will break down. He does not want to do that, and instead keeps a brave face on, while he watches his lover walk up to his house, then disappears inside a few minutes afterwards.

“Did you have a nice evening, Lord Soma?” Agni asks, a smile on his face.

He nods his head. “I did, Agni. It was much better than I thought it would be.”

“And will we be seeing Master Redmond soon?”

“Weekend after a next.”

“Then, I will pray that the fortnight goes fast.” He places his palms together, and says a quick prayer. “I am happy that you are happy once again, Lord Soma. I have missed the smile on your face.”

Soma looks out the window. “I’ve missed it too, Agni. I’m glad I found it again. I hope he has too.”

“I am sure he has, Lord Soma.”

“I love him.”

“I know you do.”

“He loves me.”

“I know he does.”

“I’m so happy Ciel invited him last night.” Soma sighs, a smile on his face. “It was a very, very good night.”

“It was.” Agni nods in agreement, reflecting the same smile. “Shall I draw you a bath when we return home?”

“Yes, please.” He nods his head. “Thank you, Agni.”

He rests his head on his khan-sama’s shoulder, feeling a million times better than when he had left the townhouse the day before. And now, he has something to look forward to. He hopes that Edgar will be anticipating to see him again. He knows deep down in his heart that he is, and that makes him feel complete. Finally.


	47. Chapter 47

Prompt - "For months on end, I've had my doubts."  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - LauAgni  
Rating - Teen (sexual themes) 

* * *

***

It hadn’t occurred to Lau how disheveled he looked, hair in a mess, shirt open, belt unbuckled, given that he’d rushed out to chase after Agni before his mind caught up to his body’s haste. He only takes notice when he stands at his door, Agni dropping him off for the night. Agni asks him to hold the candelabra for a moment, apparently to free his hands so he could seal up Lau’s open shirt buttons.

An uncomfortable silence settles between them at the recollection of why Lau’s buttons were open in the first place. Agni caught Lau in the middle of an intimate moment with Ran Mao, and although Lau had been sure Agni’s running away at that moment meant Agni wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore, the Indian butler still dared to say he wants to see Lau more often.

Really, this butler. He gets Lau out of his rhythm.

Agni takes the candelabra from him, buttons done up. “Well, Master Lau, I–” He pauses. He looks unsure what to say next.

Lau cocks his head to the side, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of him. Through the creak of the door opening, he sees Ran Mao sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He looks back up at Agni, waits for the mumbling butler to finish what he wants to say.

“I must head back downstairs and help in any way I can. But later, I– I know you must be tired from the ball’s activities, but if it isn’t too forward, I– Well, it’s just that, well, I–”

Lau watches the butler’s face change from one expression to another. Serious, then blushing and looking to the side. Determined, eyebrows knit even, then soft and pleading. Agni truly is so entertaining to watch.

The merchant laughs once more, like butterflies in his stomach being set free through every resonating chuckle.

“You really are so cute.” He says, pinching Agni’s right cheek the same way he normally does Ran Mao. It shouldn’t be surprising that a man’s cheek isn’t as soft as a girl’s, but Agni’s skin feels tender underneath his fingers. Lau pulls his hand back. “Come by later. I’ll keep the door open.”

***

When Lau first calls him “Agni-kun”, his chest fills with a warmth he can compare to the sweltering heat of home. He means no disdain in this, rather feels like a piece of home rekindled in his chest, a renewed spark. His vision lights up, like a grey filter had finally been cleared away.

He smiles at the merchant, gleefully guides him back to his room. When they’re at Lau’s door he realizes two things.

One, he cannot stay here with Lau just yet, for he might still be needed downstairs.  
Two, Lau’s shirt remains open from when he and Miss Ran Mao had been engaged intimately.

The latter relights doubts within him–Should he really let himself spend time with Lau, when only heartbreak waits at the end of this path?–but he tries to push such thoughts away.

 _It’ll be alright_ , he tries to convince himself. Master Lau doesn’t need to feel anything towards him. (For Agni isn’t so sure either what this is he feels for Lau.) Agni simply wishes to spend time with the merchant more often, and know more about him to the point he won’t have to worry what truly lies beneath his smiling face. Nothing more. He’ll be content with just that.

Agni doesn’t succeed convincing himself, however. With hints of bitter jealousy in his mouth, he buttons up Lau’s shirt, a silent request that he doesn’t do anything more with Miss Ran Mao tonight. _Even just tonight_ , he pleads, for if Agni is allowed to be selfish for one night, he’d want to spend it alone with Master Lau.

“Well, Master Lau, I–” he starts once he’s taken the candelabra back from Lau. He gazes upon the merchant in the pale yellow light of his candles, and marvels at his handsome features. In his trance, the words fail to fall from his lips.

How is he going to say it? How _can_  he say it?

_Is it alright if I spend the night with you? Alone?_

Agni wants to be with Lau for as long as possible, get as much dose of Lau as he can, for who knows how long it will take before they could meet once more? Lau says he’ll come visit the townhouse when he can, but when will that be?

In his nervousness to try and ask Lau this request, Lau’s laughter, and then Lau’s firm, but gentle squeeze to his cheek, comes like a blessing that fell from Shiva’s hands himself, calming him. Agni could feel himself melting at the touch.

“You can come by later. I’ll keep the door open.” Master Lau says, and the warmth in Agni’s chest comes back in an even greater intensity. As if anything could be hotter than home.

His eyes sting. He wants to cry out the overflowing happiness that fills his heart.

“Thank you, Master Lau.” Agni bows with a hand to his chest, containing the happiness in his hand. He would put both hands together and utter a prayer of thanksgiving if he could. He makes note he’ll do that soon as his hands are free. “I shall head downstairs then.”

Agni starts walking away, but is stopped when a solid grip is at his wrist. The force of the hand stopping him makes Agni look back towards Lau, who looks as shocked as himself. Why is Lau stopping him?

“Ah…” then Lau laughs once more, loosens his grip on Agni. He says a little bit in Chinese, as if he’s thinking aloud, before he speaks once more in English. “I didn’t notice my own self moving.”

Agni’s heart flutters. Is this really possible–that he’s overflowing with happiness in the presence of someone aside from his god, Soma?

“Master Lau!” He shouts with the energy that flows within his veins. Happiness is such good fuel to the soul.

“Yes?”

Agni grins with so much glee his cheeks hurt. “I’ll be back soon!”

***

He stays a few moments more at the door as he watches Agni leave him for now. He takes deep breaths, trying to slow down his heartbeat. That wide grin of Agni’s did such unfair things to his heart.

When Lau is calmer, Agni long out of his sight, he finally pushes the door open, heads inside the room. He keeps it open.

Lau approaches Ran Mao, who sits upon the bed, her hair falling loosely to her waist. She leans against his shoulder when he’s sat against the headboard.

“How did it go?” she asks in their language, voice soft, hushed in the way it normally is when it’s just the two of them.

Lau looks at her, observes what he can see of her face from the very faint light of the moon coming from the open window. He brushes his fingers across her cheeks, cups her face in both hands then guides her so their foreheads touch.

Ran Mao speaks before Lau could reply, “It went well?”

Lau chuckles softly, with the same levels of privacy her voice stays in. As expected of Ran Mao, she reads him like an open book. One of his hands starts to stroke her hair, the other falling back to his side. “Yes,” he replies in their language. “I… guess it did?”

“You’re not sure?”

“Hmm,” Lau says for as long as he ponders what to reply. He’s sure he’s happy for what’s just transpired between Agni and him. They both think they should see each other more often. So what is it he’s not so sure of?

He remembers Agni crying, the warmth and beauty of his crystal clear emotions.

Lau presses his lips. He feels a sharp pain of uncertainty piercing his gut.

He hopes he never hurts Agni like that ever again.

***

Agni holds the key given to him by Sebastian, feels it press heavier against his palm with each passing second. A candelabra is on his other hand, lighting his way back to Lau’s room. His heart beats fast, a mix of emotions fighting in his chest, excitement over seeing Lau once more tonight, nervousness what they’d do while they spend the night together, and fear that he might see Lau in a compromising position once more, his silent plea going unnoticed.

He sighs in relief, realizes he’s been holding that breath this entire walk from the kitchen and back here, when he sees Ran Mao cradled to Lau’s side, fast asleep. It paints a picture in gentle colors within Agni’s heart, rather than the bitter jealousy he’d felt earlier that evening.

He remembers with slight embarrassment how Mr. Sebastian had hinted to make Miss Ran Mao stay in the other room so he could have Master Lau to himself. Agni shakes his head to get the thoughts off his mind. He wouldn’t dare to be so selfish… or can he be allowed this?

“Oh! Agni-kun~” Lau chimes with glee, a hushed whisper away from Ran Mao’s head, which is leaned on his shoulder. The excitement in Lau’s voice makes Agni feel like Lau waited terribly for him to be back.

Agni bows at the door before he approaches Lau on the bed. His heart thunders louder with every step he takes to bridge the distance between them. By the time he stands before the merchant, he feels like steam is coming out of his ears, his body becoming much warmer in the presence of this handsome man.

“Welcome back, Agni-kun.” Lau smiles at him when he’s standing next to him.

And at that striking smile, Agni’s sure, his heart has completely leapt out of his chest. There is no saving him now.

***

Since Agni’s come back to his room, Lau has noticed that the other now acts rather shyly compared to how outspoken he was before they parted.

So far, Agni has refused to sit beside him on the bed, saying he preferred to sit on the chair he’s pulled up from the other side of the room. Agni seems to lean away when Lau makes any hints of reaching out, and their conversations won’t flow as fluidly as Lau expected them to now. What to do with this? What happened while Agni was gone?

“Is something bothering you?” Lau asks, and infers the answer when Agni visibly jolts at the question.

“N-n-n-no, nothing’s wrong, Master Lau.” Agni shakes his head vehemently. He is so clearly in denial.

“Hmm,” Lau cocks his head to press it against the top of Ran Mao’s head. “Are you sure?”

Agni nods twice, arms tensing in front of him as his hands are upon his lap.

Lau continues to observe him, and presses on. “No, I can tell…”

Agni jolts once more, leans away from Lau. “Y-you can?”

“Yes, I get it.” Lau pauses for dramatic effect, then sighs. “You feel uncomfortable. You were so sure things would go smoothly once you return here. We were already doing well before we parted, after all. But now you feel so nervous you don’t know what to do. To top all that, you’re bothered– You’re bothered that Ran Mao is still here.”

No reply from Agni.

“Ah.” Lau smiles silly, then laughs a bit too loud. “Could it be? I guessed correctly?” He continues laughing, an endless string of “hahaha”.

Agni’s jaw drops open, eyes wide in surprise, then frowns, eyebrows knit. “Were you only kidding, Master Lau!?”

“Yes, I was~” Lau nods, not noticing Ran Mao’s head starts to shuffle against his shoulder. “Now, now, don’t get mad, Agni-kun. I didn’t think it’d be true.” (Didn’t think it would be the truth for Agni, anyway, because it _is_  truth in Lau’s case.)

Ran Mao slowly leans away from Lau, rubbing her eyes. Lau realizes he might have woken her up with his laughter. “Ah, sorry, Ran Mao. Did I wake you?”

***

Upon Ran Mao’s awakening, the two start talking in their native language. Agni has no clue what they’re saying, but he certainly feels the distance grow between him and Lau as he continues to engage her in conversation. The Indian wonders if perhaps he should leave the two for the night, retreat to the room next door. He can’t have what he wants for the night.

He clenches his fist, feels the weight of the key in his palm once more.

He pushes away curses that threaten to spill from his tongue. This isn’t how he wanted the night to go.

“Perhaps–” he starts, “Perhaps I should retreat for the night.”

He looks down at his hands, propped upon his lap.

He hopes he doesn’t sound as jealous as he tastes bitter on his tongue. He doesn’t want to seem like he’s going back on his words earlier that night about staying with Master Lau. He wants to spend more time with Lau, yes. But he wants that time spent with just him. He means no offense to Miss Ran Mao, and he doesn’t like this part of himself that is selfish, but he can’t rid of that acrid pang as he watches Lau stroke her hair, treating her precious. It’s not like he could just say, ‘Miss Ran Mao can you stay in the next room, while I spend some time with Master Lau?’

No, Agni mustn’t let himself act so selfishly.

“Ehh,” Lau complains. “But where will you stay?”

As Agni continues to stare upon his hands, he wonders what expression Master Lau must be wearing to accompany that complaining voice. “Mr. Sebastian gave me the key to the room next door.”

“Ah, then that’s perfect!”

“Eh?” Agni looks up.

The two talk in their language once more, leaving Agni confused, question marks forming over his head. When they’re done talking, Ran Mao extends her hand towards Agni.

“Key.” She says, voice soft and gentle.

The two on the bed exchange a glance.

Ran Mao corrects herself. “Key, _please_.”

***

While Agni had been away downstairs, Lau and Ran Mao talked about how the merchant and butler should spend the night. Ran Mao initiated she should stay with Mey-Rin in her quarters for the night, to give Lau and Agni their privacy here in Lau’s room, but it seems Mey-Rin is too busy with her fellow servant for the night, unable to spend time with Ran Mao. If Ran Mao knew how to get to Mey-Rin’s quarters she could head there, but she’s never been there before.

To their delight, it seems Agni has a key to the room next door. Lau wonders if this is the reason Agni had been so shy upon coming back. Was he embarrassed to ask Ran Mao to leave?

Lau’s smile widens, feels the rush of joy set in his veins as he watches Agni’s reaction to Ran Mao reaching out to him to give her the key.

Agni really is just so adorable. Lau can’t help but want to cradle every little bit of him.

***

Ran Mao successfully takes the key from Agni’s hand after a bit of physical struggling. That is, Ran Mao using her speed and litheness in constant attempts to get Agni’s grip to loosen around the key. While the two engaged in battle a few feet away from the bed, Lau simply laughed, clapped for them and cheered both of them on.

It truly is so much like Master Lau to find joy even in a tiny, meaningless bout like this one, Agni thinks.

It is a glimpse of Lau smiling at him that successfully catches Agni off guard, costing him victory. With Agni distracted for but a fraction a second, Ran Mao easily grabbed hold of his arm to throw him unto the floor, and took the key from him in one swoop.

“That’s amazing, Ran Mao~” Master Lau cheered for her from the bed.

Agni wants to curl up into a ball, sulking that he lost to Miss Ran Mao. To think he’d become that distracted by a simple smile from Master Lau–when the merchant smiles _all_  the time. (Does this mean Agni would _always_  be weak to him?)

Lau laughs hard as he approaches Agni where the Indian lies on the floor. He extends a hand to him, offering to help him up. “Let’s escort Ran Mao to the other room, yeah?”

***

After tucking Ran Mao to bed in the room next door, Lau and Agni now both sit upon the bed in Lau’s room. The merchant managed to convince the latter to sit on the bed with him after he said, “Don’t your people sit with guests on the bed?”

Agni made a face at this, a mix of surprise (Did he not expect Lau remembers that tidbit from their second meeting?) and embarrassment (For when is Agni not embarrassed in front of him? This adorable, sweet creature.). To help the butler submit to his request, Lau held Agni by the wrist, and pulled him forcefully upon the bed beside him.

Now, Lau relaxes on his side of the bed, leaning upon pillows propped against the headboard, whereas Agni has placed himself a bit farther from Lau, sits upon his heels, with his hands upon his lap.

Only silence has passed between them since sitting together on the bed. Lau thinks of ways he could engage Agni in conversation. Why must Agni continue to be stubborn?

***

He sits with Lau on the bed now and his heart continues to thunder in his chest. Each beat is deafeningly loud, to the point he wonders if Lau can hear this loud beating, too. (How embarrassing, if he does. _Oh, Kali, save me from this plight_ , he prays.)

He hopes Master Lau doesn’t misunderstand the distance he (perhaps quite obviously) has been setting between them. Agni simply doesn’t know how to handle the nervousness, excitement and glee crammed in his bloodstream right now, has never quite felt this way–like he’s going to explode from the chest outward. He wonders if he should get a pitcher of water to drink and calm himself with.

Then it occurs to him–the main point why he’d wanted to see Master Lau again since the month of June.

There’s something he must say. He takes a deep breath in attempt to get his emotions in proper order, then breathes out, determined to say these words.

***

Agni’s gentle voice tickling his ears catches Lau’s attention.

“Master Lau,” he says with determination that hadn’t been there since returning to Lau’s room. It delights the merchant to hear it, adds a resounding tune to his deep voice. “T-there’s something I’ve been wanting to say.”

“Hmm?” Lau perks up, pushes himself back against the headboard to sit straighter against the pillows. Finally, Agni is willing to talk to him.

“You see, I–”

“Ah, but wait a minute–” He interrupts the other, putting his hand up as signal for the other to stop.

Agni blinks at him, perhaps surprised he got interrupted. “Yes?”

“Sit closer to me. Right here.” Lau pats the space right beside him.

He watches Agni fidget once more. He looks like a puppy quite unsure whether he should trust someone extending a hand to them. The thought irks Lau (What couldn’t be trustworthy about him?), though he doesn’t show it.

With a smile on his face, he teases, intending to provoke Agni. “You don’t want to be near me? I suppose you were just kidding about wanting to see me more often.”

“No! I do! I do want to be with you more often.” Agni replies immediately, urgency showing in the loud volume he says these words in.

“Then you’ll come sit here, won’t you?” Lau sings. He opens his arms wide toward Agni. “Come on.”

***

Can’t this man give him a break? Agni was nervous enough when he was more than an arm’s length away from him. Now that he sits right next to Lau, Lau leaning against his arm, Lau’s head upon his shoulder, Lau’s arms wrapped around him–does this man expect Agni can survive this?

The butler prays for Kali to grant him strength so he could survive through this tremendous ordeal.

“Hmm, okay. I think I’m ready to listen.” Lau nods. Agni’s heart flutters even wilder as he feels Lau rub his head against his shoulder.

Amidst his own heartbeat, the heat emanating from Master Lau’s body through the thin cloth of his shirt, Agni searches for the proper words to say.

“Back in the forest, do you remember? Back in Weston College?” He continues even when Lau doesn’t answer. “You had eaten the chicken pie I baked for the prince, and almost made a wager whether the Sapphire Owl or Scarlet Fox would win the match, and then we–” He gulps, nervous energy pooling in his stomach, twisting it to all kinds of knots. “We almost kissed.”

He tries to sense for any change in Lau’s relaxed pose around him and finds none. He thinks this means either Master Lau is unaffected by the topic, or he’s really good at hiding his emotions. Agni hopes for the latter.

“I’ve always wanted to say… I’m sorry.” He pulls away from Lau at that moment. He faces the merchant, props upon his knees, then bows–forehead to the bed. “I don’t know if I hurt you when I pulled away, but I’ve always regretted it! I regret ever pulling away. Please forgive me, Master Lau!”

***

Is this real? Is this really happening? Agni sure is one for endless surprises.

For months on end, Lau had his doubts. Was it alright to entertain the possibility of pursuing Agni? Was it okay to keep the butler on his mind, let that smile with the warmth of sunrays occupy his mind until he forgets (which he never does)? Or had he simply been causing himself his own demise, the heartbreak this all will eventually lead to, given by how abruptly Agni pulled away from him that day?

But with what Agni’s just confessed, it seems the very source of his dismay–that one moment in the forest–no longer poses as a problem. Had he not needed to worry all these months? Should he not have feared taking that first step? Should he have visited Agni at the townhouse when he so ached to see him?

“I was scared.” Agni continues, head still bowed in apology against the mattress. Lau nods, even when Agni can’t see. He’s felt the same. “I still am… a little bit.”

Lau releases his relief through bubbles of laughter, ticklish tittering through his throat, tingly on his tongue. He continues laughing even when Agni lifts his face and Lau sees the butler has teared up, pouting in the cutest manner Lau has seen a man ever do.

“Master Lau, are you making fun of me?”

“No, no, no, not at all.” Lau lets a few more bubbles escape.

Agni smiles, his lips in a small curve. “Does this mean you forgive me?”

“Silly, Agni-kun. You never did me any wrong. There’s nothing for me to forgive.” Lau lets the lie gush from his lips to comfort Agni. He garners the butler doesn’t need to know how badly hurt Lau had truly been if Agni already regrets his actions this much. There is no need to cause him further grief, worry, or guilt. Lau extends his hand toward Agni. “Now, come back here and sit next to me.”

Agni knits his brows as he crawls back next to the merchant. “Master Lau, are you ever fazed by anything?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lau chuckles, the back of his right hand placed upon his lips. A memory of vehement anger surging through his veins for people who made Agni cry bloodied tears flashes in his mind for a brief moment.

Lau adjusts his position to lean against Agni once the butler is beside him once more. “To be fair to you, I’ll share something I’ve wanted to say, too.”

The merchant holds down his chuckle when he senses Agni perk up in response to what he said. Flowers seem to appear around the butler to concretize his anticipation for what Lau’s about to say. It makes Lau want to squeeze his cheeks so tightly.

“Your curry– Hmm, what was that? Seven types of curry with lobster? I left before I could tell you, it was really delicious.”

***

Agni’s breath gets caught in his throat. Had he heard the man right? Did he really just commend him on his curry from more than half a year ago? He counts. It’s been nine months.

That these words remained unspoken on Master Lau’s tongue until now, waiting for the chance to flow from those ever-smiling lips–Agni can’t put words to his delight. Perhaps in the way wine tastes more delicious as time passes, the taste of these words grew even sweeter in the nine months that had passed they’ve remained unspoken.

The Indian feels his heart swell, greatly pleased by hints that Lau must have had Agni in his mind all these nine months that passed between. His lips tremble, realizing this–whatever this is with Master Lau–doesn’t seem to be a one-way chase, after all.

“I never had anything like it.” Lau continues, looking towards the ceiling as he tries to remember more. “Oh, Ran Mao said it was really delicious, too. I think it’s ever since then that she’s taken quite a liking to you. Isn’t that–”

“Master Lau!” Agni shouts, interrupting Lau mid-sentence. He grabs for Lau’s hand, holds it in between his two.

“Yes?” The other cocks his head to the side.

“Thank you so much!” Agni bows to him, presses Lau’s hand to his forehead.

“Hmm? What did I do?” The merchant asks innocently.

What did Master Lau do? What did he _not_  do? He’s made Agni feel this insurmountable levels of glee. Agni can forever mutter prayers of thanksgiving to the gods for ever granting him the chance to meet Lau and feel these glorious emotions.

“Thank you for remembering.” Agni says, exasperated by the passions blending in his chest.

“Of course, I would. That curry was really delicious.”

Agni lifts his head to look at Master Lau, tightens his grasp on the other’s hand, and sees the merchant is looking straight into his eyes, black orbs visible.

“Anything made by these hands must be delicious.” Lau whispers, in a degree of privacy he’s never heard anyone else speak in.

Agni’s heart skips a beat, and feels his cheeks flush hot. He looks away, whispers, embarrassed, “P-please don’t say such things in that manner, Master Lau.”

***

“Why not?” Lau laughs, voice no longer as secretive or private. He notices he laughs a whole lot more around Agni. It’s a nice feeling in his chest, this genuine joy.

For so long, he’s had to mask his emotions, keep a straight face no matter the situation. He’s trained himself to do so in order to survive in his business. Never leak emotion, for it surely will be his downfall.

Yet with Agni– With Agni he feels he can expose himself, trusting Agni to keep him and his secrets secure in his gentle, cozy arms. Though there are still things Lau thinks he must keep from Agni, he thinks time will gradually help him, revealing more of himself to Agni until there’s nothing left to expose.

“Agni-kun~” He calls for the butler, pulling on his hands, hoping he’d look towards him if he does. “Agni-kun, Agni-kun~”

“Please stop it.” Agni begs, his voice trying to hide a trill of nervousness, though obviously failing. “If I look at you right now, I might explode.”

“Hmm, really?” Lau smirks, a small mischievous chuckle leaving his lips. Agni’s words only fuel his urge to tease him. He lets go of Agni’s hands and quickly grabs for both of the butler’s cheeks, squeezing Agni’s face between his hands. The Indian immediately yelps out his distress. Another bubble of laughter leaves Lau when he realizes Agni’s closed his eyes. “Agni-kun, open your eyes.”

“I–I can’t.” Agni shakes his head 'no’, dragging Lau’s hands with his head with every violent shake. “I won’t!”

“Don’t you want to try? See if you really would explode?” He laughs, brushes his thumbs over Agni’s eyelids. “Shall I try forcing them open?”

“That sounds very threatening. Please don’t!” Agni exclaims, voice laden with panic.

Lau laughs, strangely getting used to the feeling. Agni’s reactions are so entertaining, keeps sprouting sweet bubbles of laughter within him.

Then the merchant realizes, with Agni’s face cupped in his hands like this, it would be so easy to lean in and kiss him.

***

Agni simply can’t get used to the nervousness that fills his veins due to how close he sits to Master Lau. When the merchant has grabbed hold of his face, the tension rises, multiplies tenfold, perhaps.

He wasn’t lying to Master Lau when he admits he thinks he might explode if he looks at the merchant at that moment.

Agni notices, after Lau teases him a few more times, the man has fallen silent. He starts to wonder, could it be a trap to make Agni open his eyes to check what’s happening?

He flinches when he feels warm breath against his lips.

“Will this make you explode, too?” He hears Master Lau say, in that low, secretive tone he spoke in earlier that makes Agni wonder if this is how enlightenment must feel like. He feels the heat of those words against his own trembling lips, a shiver going up his spine when Lau chuckles against his lips.

A shaky, breathy “Master Lau…” escapes Agni’s lips before he could register he’s saying it. He feels embarrassed at the trembly, needy tone of his own voice, had forgotten he could plead this way.

“I wonder, will Agni-kun explode more intensely from staring at me, or from me kissing him?”

Agni’s sure he’s about to die due to every little thing Master Lau does or says to him. Only gibberish falls from the butler’s lips in reply to the question.

Part of Agni hopes that Lau would kiss him already, and end this emotional torture now.

He painfully waits for Lau’s verdict–kill him through staring or kissing. As he does, Agni’s hands find their way to the other’s shirt, the material feeling so familiar to him, remembers Lau is dressed in the shirt he’d worn to the ball. His heartbeat escalates.

***

“I’m not going to do anything until you answer me, Agni-kun.” Lau says, his voice in a joyful chirp. He shakes his hands, lightly twists Agni’s face between them.

Agni presses his lips together, relenting to the torture his face undergoes. “Master Lau is so evil.”

“Well, I can’t deny that.” Lau smiles wickedly. He wonders how long Agni’s going to keep his eyes closed. Should he just go through it? Kiss Agni–in the way he’s wanted to months ago, in the way he’s increasingly wanted to in the months between, in the way he increasingly wants to now.

He runs a thumb across Agni’s lower lip, his other hand falling back to his side, finds joy in how Agni doesn’t tense his jaw to Lau’s touch. Perhaps this should be a good enough signal to take that Agni doesn’t mind if he kisses him now.

Lau leans in, stops when his nose bumps against Agni’s. He relishes in the warmth of Agni’s breath on his lips.

He smiles when his lips finally touch Agni’s–doesn’t know which god to thank when he confirms Agni’s lips are softer than he ever imagined–looking into Agni’s gray eyes that had finally opened to look at him.

***

Agni supposes Lau must be at his most honest in such intimate moments. Although Agni normally can’t read Lau–like he has to go through thick layers of masks before he can truly see Lau–now he senses the man’s honest intentions through his very behavior.

He feels Lau’s sincerity in the tenderness of Lau’s tongue rolling against his, senses Lau’s urgent yet abashed desire in the gentleness of him pushing Agni to his back, becomes aware of Lau’s wish to stay in this moment for as long as possible in the caution and slowness of his actions.

To add to that, the candor in Lau’s solid, black eyes that pierces Agni to his soul. As much as Agni drowns in the firmness of Lau’s gaze, Agni wants to whisk him away, too. He desires keep this Lau away from the eyes of the rest of the world. Have this side of Lau only be allowed for Agni himself to witness.

For now, he succumbs to Lau, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck to keep him close even as they stop kissing for breath. Why did he try to deny himself of this man earlier that night, anyway? He thinks himself silly for prolonging himself the pleasure of such intimacy with Master Lau.

Their lips touch once more, many times more, each kiss sparking fires in Agni’s heart more intense than the last’s.

***

“Are you okay, Agni-kun?” Lau whispers against Agni’s lips, breathing a shaky, weak laugh after. “Did you explode?”

Agni laughs weakly, drowning Lau’s ears in its beautiful, velvety rhythm. “Yes,” the other replies, pressing a kiss on Lau’s cheek. “I did. Many times.”

“So which was more intense?” The merchant kisses Agni’s chin, drags his lips up to the man’s cheek. “You looking at me, or me kissing you?”

“Each kills me the same.”

“Funny,” Lau smiles, reflects the glee found upon Agni’s lips. He hovers over those tender lips, whispers softly. “It’s the same for me.”

They do nothing more than kiss that night, and when Lau gets tired of hovering over Agni, he collapses upon the butler’s body. Agni repositions themselves so he can massage Lau’s back until he’s fallen asleep.

***

How long has it been since he’s woken up to the warmth of another person?

Agni recalls the last time may have been in his past life–the one when he sinned constantly, when he hadn’t yet been graced with the presence of his sun, his Lord, his King–Lord Soma. In times Lord Soma felt too sad or scared in the night, Agni had kept him company until he fell asleep, but had never allowed himself the luxury of staying by his Lord’s side until morning. (Though he does make sure to be beside his Lord when he wakes, with freshly brewed tea and breakfast.)

As such, he has nothing to compare to if it had felt this good to wake up next to someone. A fuzziness starts to fill his chest as soon as he’s opened his eyes, Master Lau’s goofy sleeping face (with drool spilling unto his pillow) in view. The sight tickles his throat, makes Agni chuckle. He tries to reach up to wipe drool off Lau’s lips, but then realizes Lau has his hands in his.

Agni smiles warmly at how perfectly their fingers entwine, the same smile that grows warmer when he sees Lau opens his eyes.

“Good morning, Agni-kun.”

“Good morning, Master Lau.”

***

How long has it been since he’s woken up to such gentle warmth?

Perhaps he never has.

Ran Mao, too, is warm when he wakes up next to her in the morning. But Agni’s warmth–it’s as warm and sweet as it is… How to call it? Welcoming? Waking up to Agni’s warmth feels like he’s meant to be here, in this space beside Agni’s, and no where else.

Lau hopes they don’t have to go just yet, wants to stay in this sanctuary for as long as possible.

“What time is it?” He asks with a yawn, wiping his eyes with his free hand, wipes his drool after.

“I’m not quite sure.” Agni replies, and Lau feels Agni’s grip tighten around his hand. “Can we stay like this longer?”

Lau turns towards Agni, a smile on his lips, glad that Agni thought the same as him. “Of course.”

Of course, of course, of course. Lau would repeat that as many times as needed for time to stand still, so they could enjoy this moment in peace forever.

But as Lau has learned and relearned, a thought sharpened through years of struggle in his business, nothing in the world is definite.

When moments have passed, he watches Agni sit up, slip off the bed and head out the door to wake Ran Mao. Nothing, indeed, is definite, but Lau wishes that whatever it is that exists between himself and Agni would be definite.

***

Agni helps Sebastian in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The Phantomhive butler is already halfway done through preparations by the time Agni came down to help. (As expected of Mr. Sebastian, Agni praises him internally.)

He remembers to give back the key handed to him the night prior, slips it into Sebastian’s pocket without speaking a word. Sebastian looks at him knowingly, then asks Agni to set the table at the sunroom.

Agni is in the middle of such preparations at the sunroom (wondering why Master Ciel has so many guests that stayed over the night prior), with Mr. Sebastian finishing up cooking in the kitchen, when Lau and Ran Mao arrive for breakfast. He greets the two of them with a warm smile.

“Good morning again, Master Lau, Miss Ran Mao.” He bows to them. “I hope the water I brought upstairs for you to freshen up proved helpful.”

“Yes, thank you, Agni-kun.” Lau walks up to the table, an arm linked with Ran Mao. Agni pulls a chair for her to sit, and before he could push her chair towards the table, Lau whispers in his ear. “Though I wish it was Agni-kun who wiped me clean this morning.”

“M-Master Lau, please.” Agni feels his cheeks burn hot.

“Ah, good morning, Master Lau, Miss Ran Mao.” Mr. Sebastian greets them as he pushes a trolley of food in. He bows to them when he’s stopped beside the table. “I believe it will still take some time before the young master can come down for breakfast, so please do feel free to start without him.”

“Ah, really? Then we can start eating. Isn’t that great, Ran Mao?” Lau says to Ran Mao, who simply nods. Agni watches them with a smile on his face.

“Mr. Agni.” Sebastian calls to him to catch his attention.

“Yes?”

“Please assist them here. I shall wake the other guests.”

Agni nods. “Please leave it to me, Mr. Sebastian!”

“Thank you.” Sebastian smiles to him. He leans in close toward Agni to whisper, “I do hope you enjoyed your time last night.” then leaves the room.

***

Lau finds himself entertained by every guest that comes into the sunroom, most especially by the Earl’s reaction to each of them. From the stylish lad with strange hair, to the lad with stranger hair (Ah, yes. The one from the sleepover party.) that comes in while dragging a Phantomhive servant to the table with him. Then the Prince arrives with a beautiful boy who carries himself with a grace, whose face reminds him of Viscount Druitt.

He watches the Earl’s face change color with every guest that arrives, laughs silently at such a small boy exploding in frustration.

“Everyone’s so lively in the morning, huh, Agni-kun?” Lau chuckles as he lifts his cup for Agni to refill.

Agni takes the merchant’s teacup, fingers brushing, each of them delighting in the small moment they connected. “Indeed, so.”

***

“Please take care, Master Lau.”

“Don’t look so gloomy. We’ll meet again. Thank you again for the massage last night. It was quite comfortable.”

“O-of course.”

“Well then. I’ll see you again.”

***

“Oh, Ran Mao. It was such torture.” He cries upon her chest, squeezes his face in between her breasts, arms tightened around Ran Mao’s waist. They’re in their carriage now, on the way home from the Phantomhive estate. Ran Mao sits upon his lap, back to the usual. “Agni is just too cute! He was open far too many times last night. That’s just unfair.”

“So you didn’t do it.” She says in their language, patting the top of Lau’s head to comfort him.

Lau sighs, leans his head back against the seat. “Why is dealing with him difficult? Has it always been this difficult? I wanted to do this and that, but he was so cute, so we stayed at just kissing.”

“Lau too dirty.” She says, broken English. “Agni pure.”

“Ran Mao~” He whines her name, prolonging the vowels. He pouts as he squeezes one of her cheeks. He pursues their conversation in Chinese. “Are you saying Agni-kun and I don’t match?”

“You like Agni, so it shouldn’t matter what I think.”

“Like Agni?” Lau’s eyebrows shoot up. Is that it? Does that explain that unrelenting desire to touch Agni? To make a mess of him? To make sure he’s the only one in Agni’s mind? To keep kissing him? To do everything and anything to him?

Is it just mere 'like’ or–

Lau laughs, leftover bubbles from the glee Agni made him feel the night prior.

He pictures his schedule for the following week, noting when he’ll have time to stop by the Phantomhive townhouse.

***

The following Tuesday morning, right as Agni is escorting Soma down the stairs so his master may have breakfast, they hear a carriage stopping outside the townhouse. With permission from his master, he heads outside to check who it is, Soma waiting by the door. The prince stands on his toes, a hand over his eyes as he tries to see past the gates to know who it is that arrived.

Agni’s eyes go as wide as they could when he sees a carriage of sacks (He sniffs the air. Are those spices?) and in front of it, stands Master Lau, looking sharp in his traditional clothing. (Just as it suits him best, Agni thinks.)

“Good morning, Agni-kun.” The merchant chims.

Agni can’t help his smile from going wide, to the point it hurts. “Good morning, Master Lau. M-might I ask what all this is?”

Lau approaches him. “Gifts for you.” He takes the long strands of Agni’s hair, finds the beads upon it with his thumb. “I hope you haven’t prepared breakfast yet. I’d love to have some of your curry.”

“Ah, that’s–” he melts when Lau presses each bead to his lips. “I–I’ve already prepared breakfast.”

“Oh, that’s disappointing.”

“But I can make curry for lunch? Would you like to join us for both?”

Lau smiles. “I’d love to.”


	48. Chapter 48

Prompt - “I want you to dominate me.“  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Walking over to the opened window, I pull it close, shivering just a touch as the wind blows a little over my warm skin. My suit jacket is on the edge of the couch, my cufflinks now in the palm of my hand. I take my shoes off, leaving them underneath the couch, next to the box that is empty at the moment. I can take a guess as to who was in that box earlier, but since they left with their master, it remains vacant. I sit down and undo the sock garters underneath my slacks, pulling them off with each sock. Flexing my feet, I lean back, my head hitting the mattress. It feels so good to take off my shoes after such a long day.

My eyes see there’s a fire burning in the fireplace, warming up the room quite nicely, the lingering chill of the night still present. I walk into the bathroom, unbuttoning my vest with one hand, while untying my tie with the other. The bathroom is warm, burning coals keeping a few buckets of water warm. Mmm….a bath does sound rather nice. I have no idea when Snake will be back, so now is as good a time as any for a nice soak.

I pour the buckets into the bath, and quickly finish undressing, leaving my drawers nearby so that I may change into them after my soak. I see a bottle of shampoo, and a fresh bar of soap set out for me to use. At least the brat is courteous enough to give me a new bar. I sink down into the water, trying very hard to not be bothered by how small the tub is. It’s not as nice as the bathroom in my room in the Queen’s palace. Ah, well. Lowering my standards for one night will just have to do.

After finishing up, I drain the water and wrap a towel around my waist. I grab a small towel, and use it on my hair, scrubbing my hair to take as much of the moisture out, before I do the same to my long hair. Satisfied that it’s dry enough. I grab the comb that’s on the wash basin, and run it through my hair, wringing my hair one last time before grabbing my underwear, heading back into the bedroom. I glance down at the box, and see that it is still empty, sadness manifesting from out of nowhere. Ugh, why am I sad? I know he’s got a job to do. Just like I have one to do. Just not tonight. Tonight, I get to not have to worry about anything. And really, it’s quite liberating. I doubt it will ever be like this again, so might as well enjoy it while I can.

The fire feels nice on my body, as I stand near the hearth to dry off quicker. I take my towel off, and put my underwear back on, setting the towel near the hearth to dry. Looking at the bed, I walk over to it, and pull the covers back, wondering if Snake has a side he would prefer to sleep on. I know that when we last slept together, we sort of wound up in each other’s arms, no one side making a difference. I am thinking too much about this. Why does he affect me this way? No one has ever made me feel this nervous about sleeping with them. What if he’s just being polite to me? No, no. I think I would know the difference, since I deal with it on such a daily basis.

Deliberating about it for far too long, I decide to take the side of the bed near the window, leaving the side closest to the door open for Snake. I know he’ll be back this evening, but I am not sure what will be required of him in the morning. If the brat’s butler comes to collect him, I may just have to stab him again, and this time make sure he stays dead. I lay down, and stare up at the ceiling, not sure if I should turn over to face the wall, or if I should face the door. What if he doesn’t come back until really late? Can I stay awake that long? The longer my head stays on this pillow, the more I can feel my eyelids becoming droopy, sleep sounding quite nice right now.

“‘Mister Butler, are you still awake?’ - asks Emily.” The tri-colored snake’s head appears in the now opened door, followed by Snake’s head, a shy smile on his face.

I quickly sit up, smiling. “I am, I am.” The sleepiness that had been invading disappears without a trace. “Why are you standing like that? Come in here!” I gesture for him to come into the room.

“‘We have a surprise for you!’ - says Emily.” A surprise? What sort of surprise could he be talking about? Snake steps into the room, holding a tray that has an assortment of desserts on  it.

My mouth drops open. “You didn’t.” I can feel my jowls working, my mouth watering as my eyes stare at the different dessert options on the tray. A few eclairs, a slice of chocolate cake, some bread pudding, and what looks like trifle.

“‘Are you pleased, Mr Earl?’ - asks Donne.” The tiny snake is perched up on the top of Snake’s ear. “‘We thought you would enjoy eating some of these leftovers.’ - says Oscar.”

I pat the bed in front of me. “Well, don’t just stand there! Bring them over here!” I can already feel my tongue tingling, anticipating eating more of the desserts that were made specially for the ball. I’m so happy that he brought these up to me, as I only got to sample a few items before my cohort admonished me for eating too much too fast.

“‘Here you go, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” Snake sets the tray down. “‘Oh. You have no clothes on?’ - asks Donne.” The small snake is looking down at my chest, making me feel suddenly self-conscious about my current state of dress.

Warmth floods my body when I realize how close he is to me. “I took a bath.” Why does it matter why I’m half naked? I should have said ‘I was waiting for you to show up.’ It’s what I would say to any other lover. What makes Snake turn me into a thirteen year old? I draw my knees to my chest, keeping the covers over me. “Do you want me to put more clothes on?”

“No.” My head lifts up, as I stare into his eyes. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, as I stare at him. I love hearing the sound of his true voice. “Please, do not be ashamed.” His gloved hand touches my face.

Eyes close, as I turn my head to rest my cheek in his hand. “I’m not ashamed. A little embarrassed, but never ashamed.”

“‘Will it make you less embarrassed if we take off our clothes too, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.” I look up, and see her sitting on his shoulder, looking right at me.

“Maybe.” I can smell the desserts in front of me. I want to eat one of them, but I do like the idea of him taking off his clothes for me. Or, maybe….

I sit up, allowing the blanket to drop. Tossing my legs over the side, I stand up and make my way over to him. I place my hands on top of his shoulders, and look at both snakes perched on his shoulders. “‘Mr. Butler?’ - Emily asks.” I see her tilt her head, looking at me.

“Would you two mind if I was with your master by himself? I promise I will take very good care of him.” Both snakes start to slide onto my extended arms, their cool bodies a welcomed relief, as my skin feel likes its burning. Once they are both on my arms, I watch Donne slide to wrap around my wrist. “You will be safe, as will he.” I walk past Snake, who is standing there, dumbfounded. I kneel down in front of the couch, and pull the box that is sitting there, and lower my hands down.

The snakes slither off of me, and slide into the box, Oscar and Emily intertwining, getting settled in for the night. Donne curls up into a small ball in the corner of the box. I reach down, and rub my thumb on both Oscar and Emily’s head. “Rest easy. You have my permission to wake us up in the morning, if you wish.” Both tongues flick out, each snake hissing, touching the pad of my thumb. I smile, satisfied that his companions know that I will be good to their master, and stand back up. I turn around, and see Snake is watching me, and I see there is something wet on his cheek. “Snake?” I walk over to him, using the thumb that was just kissed by both Oscar and Emily to wipe off the wetness.

“I’m sorry.” The sound of his voice sends a shiver down my spine. I will never get used to hearing it, I think. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with me.”

I wipe away another tear that falls from his eye. “Is it because I took them away from you? I wasn’t trying to do something bad, Snake.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “I am not sure how to say it.”

My hands touch the tie around his neck, gently pulling it undone. “Is it because of how your snakes act around me?” I slip the article of clothing off, and see him nod his head slowly, eyes averted. “Do they not take kindly to other people?” I start to unbutton his vest, the both of us moving close to the hearth.

“Yes.” Snake nods his head. “You are different.”

“Different, bad?” My fingers unbutton his shirt, my fingers slipping a little. “Or, a good different?”

“Good.” Golden eyes look into mine, forcing my breath to stay stuck inside of my chest. My hands travel to the back of his head, where I tug on the string of his mask, pulling it up over his head. “Very good.”

Air escapes past my lungs, finally exhaling softly. “I was worried I had done something wrong.” I peel the tailcoat off of him, and then pull the shirt and vest off in the same manner. My lips gravitate towards the scales on his exposed chest, kissing each one with a silent reverence. Closing my eyes, I whisper softly, “I want you to dominate me.”

“W-What?” Snake asks, my mind a mess after admitting something I had sworn to myself to never say. My fingers tug on his slacks, slipping them down his legs, but keeping his drawers on, to match my state of undress. Just like me, his erection is quite noticeable, and I can’t help to appreciate the glistening tip that’s poking out of the small slit in his drawers.

My eyes meet his. “I want you to dominate me.” I repeat, holding his gaze. “Have you had sex with someone before?”

He shakes his head rapidly. “O-Only what I’ve done with you, Charles.”

“Take off your shoes and socks, Snake. Then, come sit with me on the bed.” I lean forward, kissing his lips with a swift kiss, before I pull away, reluctantly. My eyes go to the dessert, having completely forgotten about them. Between the pounding of my heart, and the ache to taste the sweets, I realize just how I can help Snake feel better about this.

I sit back down on the bed, the desserts just sitting there, teasing me. Snake stands next to me, clearly unsure where he should sit. I scoot forward on the bed, leaving the space behind me wide open. He takes the hint, and sits down behind me, opening his legs wide for me to sit between them. I grab the tray and pull it closer to me, while I lean against Snake’s chest.

“You brought these up for a reason, did you not?” I ask. “Why did you bring them up?”

“I wanted to see you eat them.” Snake says, his voice timid.

Reaching for his hand, I take it and hand him the spoon that is sitting next to the glass filled with trifle. “Feed it to me?”

“B-But-”

The fire crackles in the fireplace, the room becoming extremely warm. Or, maybe it’s because he’s so close to me. I’m not sure. I just know that I feel incredibly hot, and I’m not sure how to cool down. My fingers wrap around his hand, and I guide him to put some of the trifle on the spoon, and then raise it up towards my mouth, taking the bite onto my tongue. I hear him moan, making my cock painfully hard. That one simple movement is all that it takes for him to find the confidence I knew was in him, his hand moving on its own to scoop more of the trifle onto the spoon. My mouth gladly takes the treat, moaning low with each swallow, for I hear his breathing change every time he pushes the spoon into my mouth.

When the trifle is done, he picks up one of the eclairs, and I meet him halfway, biting down onto it, some of the cream spilling down onto my chin. I moan low when I feel his forked tongue on my skin, licking up the cream with a low groan. I take the final bite of the dessert, swallowing it with a low moan, more cream spilling out onto my chin. I can feel his clothed cock poking me in the back, but I say nothing. Each sweep of that forked tongue on my skin makes me lean my head, tilting it towards him. My tongue darts out and we quickly forget about the eclair in his hand in favor of tasting each other’s mouths.

His tongue strokes mine with a shyness that makes me shiver. I submit to his mouth completely, letting him take control of the kiss as a warm up. The tips of his tongue are soon caressing the roof of my mouth, making me moan helplessly. I need to feel more of him. I need to feel him inside of my body. Groaning, I break off the kiss, and press my forehead against his, both of us panting erratically.

“What is it, Charles?” He asks me, our lips ghosting over each other, for neither of us seem to be able to stop kissing each other. “Do you not like the dessert?”

I shake my head, darting my tongue out of my mouth to lick his tongue again, stroking the split before rubbing it against each tip. I hear him moan low, the sound making me fall harder than I already have for him. “I  _need_  you. I can’t wait any longer.”

“W-What do I do?” He asks me, our foreheads connecting again. His soft pants only fuel my need to feel him more, warm breath caressing my lips.

Kissing him gently, I slip off the bed. “We need to be completely naked.” I pull my underwear off, my cock sticking straight out. I hear him moan low, and lose it completely when his mouth slips over the head, the tips of his tongue teasing my slit. “AHHH!” I scream, not at all prepared for him to do that to me.

Snake slides his tongue down my cock, the tips of his tongue dragging along each side. I moan, rolling my hips to feel more of his mouth on me. My hands go to his hair, and I gently pull his head back, forcing him to no longer have his mouth on my cock.

“I can’t.” I groan, shaking my head. “I want to feel you inside of me, Snake.” Am I really saying no to fellatio? What the hell is wrong with me? “Take your underwear off, please.”

Grabbing the tray off the bed, I set it on the couch, eyes drifting to the desserts I had yet to eat. Eh, they’ll be there later. Right now, I need Snake, and only Snake. That reality is quite the shocker, as I have  _never_  put anyone ahead of food. Ever. _Ever_. I turn around, and see he’s as naked as I am, sitting back on the bed. I go to the couch, and pick up my slacks, where I had stashed my small vial of oil, a small part of me hoping that I would get the chance to use it this evening. I walk back over to the bed, and sit back down, this time facing Snake.

“You know that I trust you?” I pour some of the oil onto my fingers. His golden eyes stare at me with such a look of reverence, making my heart pound hard in my chest. I place my oiled up finger around his girth, slowly stroking him, coating his length with the oil. “No matter what happens, you won’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you sure?” Snake asks, moaning low, his legs spreading apart as my hand keeps stroking him slow.

“Yes.” I answer immediately, knowing it’s the truth. Even if he pushes into me too hard, too fast - I know it will only be momentary pain. Snake will never hurt me. Maybe he would have before, but now? Now, there is something between the two of us that is too strong to deny.

I stroke him a few more times, enjoying each expression that crosses his face as my hand rubs against the flushed crown, before sliding it back down towards the base. I pull my hand away, and take a deep breath. “In the future, I want you to do this for me. For now, though, I will show you what needs to be done.”

Laying on my back, I place my finger against my entrance and push into it slow. I hear him inhale sharply, making my body respond in kind. I push my finger further into myself, moaning low at how tight my body is around my finger. Inhaling slow, I roll my finger around, the oil that is still stuck to it now clings to my inner walls. I lift my knees up, and slip a second finger inside of me, moaning loud at the sudden change in pressure.

“Charles…” His voice washes over me, the richness in his tone makes me start to spread my fingers apart. “Charles, does it feel good? What you’re doing to yourself?”

“Y-Yes!” I cry out, my hips rotating as I push my fingers in and out of my sensitive hole. “B-But it will feel….so much better….when it’s you…” I add a third finger, tossing my head back with a loud moan.

A hand grabs onto my wrist, and suddenly I’m empty, my fingers no longer pumping into my body. My hand is placed above my head, and I hear a soft hiss leave Snake’s mouth. A few moments later, I feel a cool body on my wrist, as Snake lifts my other hand up to be above my head. I tilt my head back, and see Emily is now winding herself around my wrists, keeping them locked together. I moan low, thrilled that Snake would take the initiative to keep me bound without me having to ask, or beg, him to do so.

“You’re with me.” Snake looks into my eyes, using his voice. “She is helping me, but will not speak.”

I stare into his golden eyes, and can only nod my head. I see him move to get settled between my legs, my heart rate accelerating. This is it. He’s going to take me. I prepare myself, waiting to feel the tip of his cock slip into my body, but I’m left waiting. A warm body touches my chest, as Snake lays on top of me, his head buried into the crook of my neck.

“W-What’s wrong?” I ask, panting softly. “Snake?”

“I’m scared.” He whispers into my ear. “Charles, I-”

“Don’t be.” Snake lifts his head, and looks into my eyes. “There’s no reason to be scared. We’ve both had orgasms together already. This is child’s play. But, if you’re not ready, then I understand.”

He shakes his head. “No! I’m ready!” He places his hands on either side of my head, lifting himself up off of my body. “I want to, so bad.”

“Me too.” I tell him, keeping my eyes locked onto his. I love getting lost in them, for they always draw me in to him. “Do it, Snake. Take me.” I lick my lips. “Dominate me.” I push my hips forward, finding the tip of his cock almost immediately, and rub myself against it, teasing my entrance, almost painfully slow. “Make me  _yours_.”

The tip pushes into me, the oil that’s coating my inner walls pulls him into my body quick, the first initial thrust fast and hard. I toss my head back, breaking off our eye contact as I moan loud, the feel of his cock unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. It’s more than what my fingers were, and now my body is screaming at me for not preparing myself better. I arch my back, tugging my wrists apart, Emily coils her body tightly around them to prevent me from escaping her hold. Each small action makes me feel incredible, that pain that was there only seconds before is now gone, replaced by a deep desire I had no idea I was capable of feeling.

Lowering my head, I look into his eyes, and see that Snake’s eyes are closed, a look of concentration on his face. I squeeze myself around his cock, and watch the expression on his face change, his lips becoming slack as a low moan leaves his mouth. I do it again, and watch his eyebrows knit together, and feel him thrust his hips slow, sinking himself deeper into my body. I moan low, the sound foreign in my ears, for I’ve never experienced a pleasure such as this before. His eyes snap open, staring directly into mine, as he rolls his hips again, pushing his cock into me more.

“Yes….” I moan low, pushing my hips downwards, meeting his thrusts. My knees are still up, and I quickly wrap them both around his waist, forcing him to lay on top of me.

Our lips come together with a hasty kiss, tongues touching, chests rubbing together as he thrusts his hips hard into me. His mouth swallows my cries, as we rock together, each tentative thrust becoming more assertive. The kiss ends, Snake burying his face against my neck as he starts to grunt, the sound spiking my libido. I move with him, almost meeting him thrust for thrust, but then stop to let him take complete control. I can’t stop screaming, my voice becoming hoarse as he keeps thrusting fast and hard into me. I see white after one harsh thrust, the tip of his cock striking that bundle of nerves deep inside of me.

“C-Charles?” He asks, clearly concerned by the sound I’ve just made.

“I’m…..fine!” I reply, arching my chest upwards. “D-Do that again!”

He thrusts in the same manner, striking true once more. I scream, louder each time he slams into that spot. His mouth clamps over mine, trapping the noise between the two of us, as he begins to slam hard into me. I shut my eyes tight, my hands balling into fists as I get taken on a ride by him; his beautiful, amazing, glorious cock that can really do no wrong in my body.

A cool hand wraps around my cock, my eyelids snapping open. I stare into his eyes, breathless as he pumps my cock in time with each of his thrusts. I start to whimper, knowing that my orgasm is so close. It makes him piston his hips harder, thrusting deep into me with each drawn out whimper that leaves my mouth.

“SNAKE!” I scream, as my orgasm hits me hard. The cool scales around my wrists squeeze onto me tight, that extra pressure feeling amazing. I hear him moan my name, and soon feel him releasing deep inside of me, the rush of his release sending my body into a complete state of bliss. He clings to me, his face buried against my neck, as he keeps rolling his hips. I squeeze around him, moaning low, wanting this moment to never end. Eventually, it does end, with him collapsing on my chest, out of breath and panting hard.

Emily slips off of my wrists, slithering away, allowing me to wrap my arms tightly around his body. I hear him moan softly, as my arms secure him against my chest. My hands go to his hair, cradling his head against my neck, my fingers running through the soft strands of hair. I feel him cling to me, neither one of us ready to let the other go.

“I love you.” The words slip out of my mouth before I can take them back. Perhaps it’s foolish of me to admit this, as we’ve only been intimate a few times, but this man has changed me. I can  _feel_  it deep inside of me, so saying these three words seem like the most natural thing in the world.

He lifts his head up. “Did you just say you loved me?”

“I did.” I nod my head, not shying away from his penetrating gaze. “You don’t have to say it back to me.”

Snake sits up, slipping out of me, making me groan at the sudden loss. He pulls me up with him, and soon, I’m back in his arms, half of my head on a pillow, the other half on his chest. He pulls the covers over us, the fire slowly dying, bathing the room in a warm orange glow. His lips press against the top of my head, as he holds me close to him.

“You are the first person to say that to me.” He speaks in a quiet voice. “No one has ever said that to me before. I….I never thought anyone would ever say that to me.”

His admission makes my heart hurt. “If it bothers you, I will not say it often. It just…” I bite my lip. “It felt right to say it.”

“Please say it.” He hugs me close to his body. “I like hearing it.”

I grin, my lips curling up in a small smirk. “I suppose I can say it again to you.”  I chuckle when I see a worried look cross over his face. “Don’t worry, Snake. I’m just teasing you.”

“Oh.” His cheeks become rosy, the embarrassment clear to see.

“You’ll stay with me tonight, won’t you?” I snuggle closer to his body. “You don’t have to go away from me, do you?”

Snake shakes his head. “No, I don’t. Black knows I’m here with you. He gave me permission to bring those desserts up here.”

“Why do you call him that?” I ask. “Is it because of his clothes?”

“Oh, um…” Snake shakes his head. “It’s because that was his name in the circus troop we were a part of. Same with the, um…..” He hesitates. “Same with Smile.”

“Ah, you mean the Earl.” It takes everything in me to not call him ‘the brat’. Charles would be proud of me from holding my tongue and actually referring to the host of tonight’s event by his proper title. “Well, I suppose I have them to thank for bringing you into my life, hmm?”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re not leaving?” I ask a second time.

“I am not.”

I move closer to him, wrapping my legs around his. “I may sleep like this. Are you okay with that?”

“I am.” Snake nods his head, and brings me closer to him. My lips kiss the scales on his chest, the soft skin a small comfort. I feel his shudder, and hear him groan low.

Placing one last kiss on his chest, I close my eyes. “Do you love me, Snake?”

“Yes, Charles.”

These two words are the last I hear before sleep claims me, making me a slave to the Sandman.

***

I feel something cold on my body. At least, I think it’s cold. Yes, it definitely is cold, and is sliding up my leg. I blink a few times, and look down at my chest, and see both Oscar and Emily making their way up my torso. I smile, snuggling closer to Snake, as I feel them curl around both of our bodies. I guess they enjoy being next to their master a lot. I can’t fault them, and instead welcome them to sleep with the two of us, their cool bodies feeling quite nice against my skin. I fall back asleep, a smile on my face.

***

Morning dawns, and with it, the sun. It streams into the room, motes of dust swirling around in the pale light. I stretch out, and feel a weight against my lower neck. Glancing down, I see that Oscar is laying over me, Emily resting over Snake’s neck. I smile, and gently pat the top of his head, his tongue flicking out, hissing softly.

“I-Is it morning?” Snake asks me, his eyes barely opening to look at me.

“The sun is in the sky, so that would lead me to believe that yes, it is morning.” I grin, and laugh at the way Snake rolls his eyes. “What?”

“‘What time is it, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.” The sound of her voice makes my heart pick up its pace. As much as I love hearing  _his_  voice, it is rather nice to hear the voice of his friends. “‘Did you sleep well?’ - asks Oscar.”

The white snake lifts its head, and flicks its tongue in the same manner that Emily just did. “It is just after 9:30.”

“What?!” Snake sits up quickly. “Oh, no.” He quickly pushes the blankets off of him, and starts to get out of bed. I grab onto his wrist, and pull him back into bed.

“Where do you think you’re going? I thought you said you could stay here with me.”

“‘Black said we were to be downstairs at 9.’ - says Oscar.”

I keep my arms firmly around him. “It is already past that time. He can deal without you. Stay with me? Please? Come downstairs with me for breakfast? The br-Earl is serving us breakfast, isn’t he?”

Snake nods his head. “‘He is, Mr. Butler. In the sunroom, just after 10.’ - says Emily.”

“Then, we’ve got a little bit more time before we have to downstairs, hmm?” I yank him down towards the bed, forcing him to lay on top of me. I hear the two snakes hiss, knowing that they’re laughing at the two of us.

“Are you saying you want to do something?” Snake asks, his rich voice making my morning stiffness turn into a full fledged erection.

To prove my point, I roll my hips, happy to feel he’s just as aroused as I am. “Yes.”

“Where’s that small bottle?”

A low moan leaves my throat. “On the table.” I look over his shoulder.

He leaves my side to grab it, and I watch him pour some onto his cock, moving his hand up and down, coating it nicely. My mouth salivates, my body twitching, excitement coursing through my body, as I watch him settle between my legs for a second time. Both Oscar and Emily stay close by my head, their presence feeling right.

“Do you want it, Charles?” Snake asks me, placing the tip of his cock against my entrance.

“Yes!”

He slips into me, and I let myself fall into his grasp a second time, this time sweeter than the last.

***

We clean up, and get dressed for the day. At a quarter past ten, Snake shows me to where breakfast is to be held - the elusive sunroom. Damn brat has too many rooms in his house. How the hell does anyone find their way around this manorr? I wrap my arm around his waist, and pull him close to me.

“‘What are you doing?’ - asks Oscar.” Snake looks at me, a little bit confused.

“I want to keep you close to me. Is that so wrong?” I ask. “I like how you feel in my arms.”

His cheeks turn a bright pink, making me smile. “‘It is not wrong, Mr. Butler. - says Emily.” She hisses, her tongue licking my cheek.

I laugh, and pull him closer to me. “Are you afraid he will say something? Don’t be. I’ll take care of it.”

We arrive at the sunroom. I can smell the food, and it smells scrumptious. I push the door open, keeping my arm around Snake as we enter. “Aaaaah! I’m hungry!”

“Good morning, Earl Grey.” The shitty butler is standing right by my side. “Please, take a seat over here.”

As I walk past the brat, I give him a little smirk. “Good morning, Earl.” My grip on Snake does not let go, as I pull him to sit down with me. I look at the brat, and tilt my head. “What are you doing, standing around? It’s time to eat!” Snake sits next to me, and I can feel how nervous he is. I glance sideways and catch his eye, turning my smirk into a soft smile just for him.

I set my napkin on my lap, and grab the napkin for Snake, handing it to him. I’d put it on his lap, it but another couple walk into the room. Ah, it’s one of the boys that was expelled from Weston. Huh. I wonder what he is doing here, and spending the night no less.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” I look towards the head of the table, and see the brat is beside himself. I wonder what’s got his knickers all in a bunch.

Ignoring the hubbub going on around us, I look at Snake, who seems to be fidgeting nervously in his seat. There’s another man sitting across from us, two empty chairs next to him. Who is this man? I think I’ve seen him somewhere before, but I am not sure where. His glasses are rather large on his face. I can hear the Earl getting angrier and angrier. I look up, and see someone I’m surprised wasn’t already in here.

“There you are!” I say, as I watch my cohort walk into the sunroom with his lover, the Phantomhive gardener. “I didn’t think you would make it, Charles!”

The two of them take the seats next to the gentleman I am not familiar with, Finny sitting between the stranger and my cohort. “RIGHT. IS THIS IT? THIS HAD BETTER BE IT, SEBASTIAN.” The brat is screaming at the shitty butler, who I really wish was dead.

Thanks to the man saying that all of us had finally arrived, breakfast is served. Which is good, because I’m as hungry as a horse, and will eat as much of this tasty food as I can. Just to piss off the brat some more, if at all possible.

I look over at Snake, and see he’s enjoying the food, a satisfied look on his face. I wonder if this is the first time he’s dining with his master, as it seems Finnian has the same look in his eyes. Do they never take their food with him? What a lonely life the little brat must lead if that is the case. Not that Charles and I ever dine with Her Majesty, but still. I would think that the brat would offer to share his table with the men that help keep his home in order. Snake catches me looking at him, a small smile appearing on his face. I return the smile, happy to see him finally relaxed.

“Thanks for letting us sleep here, Earl.” I remark out loud, raising my glass of juice up in a toast. “Mighty nice of you.”

“O-Of course.” The brat states, his eye narrowed. I try not to smirk, as it is clear that he’s not at all happy about something. “It was my pleasure to host you here. I hope that the ball was to your liking.”

My eyes dart to my cohort, and I see that he’s in a quiet conversation with the gardener, while the person he’s sitting next to is listening to them. “It was very nice.” I remark. It’s the truth. It had been a very nice ball.

“Please let Her Majesty know that Her gift was much appreciated.”

“We will.” I nod my head.

The rest of breakfast passes without mishap. Snake leaves with Finnian, helping the butler clear the plates away. I look at Charles, and see that he’s now talking to the man with glasses, who seems to be looking rather fidgety. I push my chair back, and clear my throat. “As nice as the ball was, it is time that Charles and I head back to Her Majesty’s palace.” I bow at the waist. “Thank you, Earl.” I look over my shoulder. “Charles?”

“I’ll meet you outside.” He states.

Shrugging my shoulders, I leave the sunroom, and head outside, heading towards the stables. I grab our sabers from the spot we had stashed them, and walk out to where our cart and horse is. I see Snake is standing there, petting our horse, feeding it some carrots. I set the sabers in the cart, and walk over to where he’s standing.

“‘Are you leaving now, Mr. Butler?’ - asks Emily.”

“I don’t want to, but I must.” I nod my head. I take his hand, and hold it in my gloved hands, having put them back on after breakfast. “Will I see you again soon?”

“I hope so.” Snake says, stepping close to me. “I want to.”

His voice always makes my body feel like it’s on fire. “How about I come see you here? Or, would it be easier for you to come to the Palace?”

“Here.” He nods his head rapidly. “Come back here, Charles.”

“I will.” I lean forward, and kiss him softly. I feel both Oscar and Emily kiss my cheeks. I pull back, a smile on my face. “Goodbye, you two. Please take care of your master for me.” I rub both of their heads, smiling.

“‘Will you wait here for your friend?’ - asks Oscar.” Snake helps me get up on the cart.

Shaking my head, I grab the rein. “No. Tell him I’m out front. I don’t want to wait around while he has his own goodbye.” I lean down, and place another soft kiss on his lips. “I’ll miss you. Thank you for last night.”

“‘We’ll miss you too, Mr Butler.’ - says Emily.” Snake places another quick kiss on my lips, before stepping away from the cart. “‘We will tell Sunflower’s man where you are.’ - says Oscar.’ Goodbye, Charles.” Snake waves, a smile on his face.

I look back, and see Snake is getting one of the other carriages prepped, as I head towards the exit. Pulling to the side, after putting enough distance between the house and our cart, I sit patiently and wait for my cohort. I hope it won’t take him too long to say his goodbyes to the gardener. If things work out the way I am hoping they will, we’ll be back here before long. And that knowledge makes a smile appear on my face.


	49. Chapter 49

Prompt - "Are you sneaking out on me?"  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit   
Warnings - mention of suicide 

* * *

***

Sebastian wakens from his dreamless sleep, his young master’s warmth seeping unto the skin of his chest a sweet welcome back to the world of reality. He tightens the way his arms wrap around his master, appreciates him in a long embrace as he tries to gather enough strength to let go. He lacks the desire to part from this precious creature, but there’s a certain guest that occupies his mind, and it is this that compels him to reluctantly pull away from his master.

He carefully slides Ciel off his body to rest the young boy upon the bed, placing a soft kiss on his temple when he’s laid the child’s head onto the pillow. Ciel groans slightly at the disturbance, but continues to sleep peacefully, smiling even. His master looks like an angel when he’s asleep, Sebastian stares at him in awe.

After one final long look upon his master, Sebastian collects his clothes from the sofa at the foot of the bed. He leaves his socks, shoes, waistcoat and tailcoat, simply puts on his pants and shirt, leaves the shirt unbuttoned as he heads out the door. He plans to check upon Ronald only for a short while, knowing Finnian should be inside with him. As such, he wouldn’t want to disturb Ronald while he’s spending precious time with his _beautiful_. (Sebastian rolls his eyes at the name, thinks he could regurgitate at the mention of it.)

It takes only a few seconds for him to arrive at the West wing when he practically floats through the air in his haste to check upon Ronald. He puts a hand on Ronald’s door as he senses for Ronald’s and Finnian’s presence inside he room. He’s surprised the gardener doesn’t seem to be there. He purses his lips, knits his brows, a vein popping in his temple. This better not mean Finnian had ignored his directions. But when he considers how the gardener’s very being had shook with worry when he told him of Ronald’s collapse, he realizes Finnian most certainly wouldn’t leave Ronald alone until he was alright. The gardener clearly cares for Ronald, after all. (Sebastian huffs at the thought. Finnian’s not the _only_  one worried about Ronald here. Please.)

He pushes the door open, its creaking almost silent. The room envelopes him in comfortable warmth, crackles of firewood burning at the fireplace filling the silence. He walks over to Ronald’s bed, sits at a free space beside the reaper, then checks for his vital signs–heartbeat, blood pressure, breathing, temperature–nothing out of the ordinary. The demon sighs in relief, finally sure that the reaper should be back to normal. It is a good thing reapers heal at a more rapid rate than humans.

Prickling curiosity gnaws at his mind. Just what was it that happened to Ronald earlier that night? Why did he collapse? Why couldn’t he regain his breathing as he usually would when Sebastian kisses him breathless? They’ve done it many times before, what was different now?

Sebastian feels anger pulse through his veins, growing frustrated at himself for causing Ronald such immense pain. Normally, he delights in the reaper’s suffering, but for Ronald to experience such torment that he almost died? No. Sebastian doesn’t ever want Ronald to breathe his last.

With a pulsing ache at his chest, the demon sits closer towards Ronald. He runs his bare fingers through smooth honey brown locks. Ronald rolls over onto his side at the touch, his face colliding into Sebastian’s thigh. The demon laughs softly at him, finding the way Ronald crashed unto his thigh adorable. He’d keep delighting in this, but Ronald speaks.

“Beautiful?” Ronald says in a tone loaded with bounds of anticipation for his beloved gardener. Sebastian presses his lips together to a flat line, a vein popping in his head. That nickname irks him badly enough, and it further infuriates him that he’d been mistaken for Finnian. “Thought you went…” Ronald yawns, in an adorable fashion like a cat scratches its ears. “to see Charles?”

Sebastian’s eyes shoot up. “My, my. Calling him by his first name, and not his surname? That is unexpected.”

The demon means to continue running his hand through Ronald’s hair when the reaper abruptly pulls away from him, leaning back against the headboard. Sebastian watches him through the blackened filter of the darkness, sees Ronald squinting perhaps in attempts to see where Sebastian is. Conveniently for the other, Sebastian’s eyes glow red, mostly because he’s irked by the two names that fall from Ronald’s lips before he could say anything remote to “Sebastian”, but also because he wanted to let Ronald know where he is.

Although Ronald can’t pull his gaze away from those hypnotic red eyes because he’s simply entrapped by them, Sebastian thinks different, thinks Ronald must be so gripped by fear in Sebastian’s presence now, due to his collapse. He tries to push the guilt away, for it isn’t like himself to feel such guilt.

“Cat got your tongue?” The demon reveals his elongated fangs, pursues the facade that they’re okay, that nothing’s changed, that they can still be them regardless of what had happened.

“What are you doing here?” Ronald speaks, comes out like a croak, like he’s struggling to find his voice. If Sebastian could read minds he would read Ron’s only so the reaper could rest his throat. The night had been so rough on him. “Shouldn’t you be in bed with your master?”

Sebastian smiles to him, finding delight in how jealous Ronald is over Ciel. He passes up the chance to further inflame these sparks of jealousy, however, and instead, enacts a roundabout way to make Ronald beg for Sebastian to stay. The demon sits further into the bed, closing the gap between him and the other so he could touch Ronald’s face. Ronald looks shocked by this contact, but doesn’t seem to dislike it.

“He’s asleep,” Sebastian admits, brushing his thumb against Ronald’s cheek. “If you prefer that I return to his bed, I will. However, I must admit that I have been worried about you, and wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“Liar.” Ronald says with a spiteful hiss, contradictory to how he softly falls into Sebastian’s arms, moving towards the demon’s warmth. Sebastian holds him tenderly, the same way he’d done to Ciel just moments ago, presses Ronald’s bare chest against his own. It feels warmer than the air around them. “If you were so concerned, why did you send Finny with _him_?”

Sebastian’s eyebrow shoot up. Him, who now? The details click a moment after. “Oh? He brought Master Phipps with him? That is very interesting. My intention was for Finnian to come and check on you. I had not thought he would bring Master Phipps.” That much is true. Though he also wished he could stay by Ronald’s side, nurse him back to health in Finnian’s stead. Oh, why can’t he serve two masters at once?

“I want to believe you,” Ronald mumbles under his breath, refuses to look into Sebastian’s eyes, even when the demon gently tries to guide him to face him.

Sebastian drags his fingers upon Ronald’s jawline, blunt nails dragging along it, making Ronald spasm in that delicious manner. Sebastian feels the thirst for the reaper before him gather in his throat, begging to be quenched.

“I don’t lie to you, Ronald.” He pulls Ronald further towards him, so he may speak directly into Ronald’s ear, as if they weren’t close enough. He speaks in a low voice, matching the privacy of this moment. “Now, do you wish for me to leave, and return to my sleeping master? Or shall I finally show you just how strong my jealousy is for you?” He speaks each word cautiously, spills them in the sweetest tone he is capable. Such is his aesthetics–drawn slowly, corruptively beautiful. He presses his lips against the shell of Ronald’s ear, drags a sharp fang across it. “I choose to be _here_ , Ronald.”

Ronald shivers vehemently in his arms at the words, and so the demon embraces him tighter, reassures the reaper that he’s here, and he won’t leave until he permits. Ronald needs no one else, but Sebastian for comfort, and the demon will give it no matter how many times he needs it.

“T-then,” Ronald clutches at the soft material of Sebastian’s shirt by the demon’s shoulder blades, speaking weakly. “don’t leave…?”

Sebastian smiles, eyes glowing red in delight. He kisses the spot right beside Ronald’s ear. “As you wish.”

Ronald feels Sebastian’s hands slide down his chest, the demon’s thin fingers feeling hellishly warm against his cold skin. Ronald shivers at the touch which he’d craved for since he awoke. What is it with Sebastian that erases his anger and bitterness that is present when he’s not? Perhaps it is some demonly spell that erased the bitterness he’d felt towards Sebastian the entire time he was with Finny and Charles.

“You’re shaking.” Sebastian states the obvious, chuckling in that way that makes Ronald’s heart skip beats, his blood shooting at incredible speeds, a pulse go through his entire body. Sebastian makes him feel even more intensely when the demon slides one palm along Ronald’s growing arousal, the other teasing his sack.

“Your t-touch makes me shiver.” Ronald admits without meaning to, mind clouded as he succumbs to Sebastian’s ministrations.

“Does it now?” Sebastian’s eyes spark crimson, voice steeped in wanton.

Ronald’s breath hitches at the flash of red, pleasured streaks rising like the prickles of raindrops on his skin. Sebastian’s lips press softly against his, tongue squeezing between his lips to meet with his own. Their kiss starts slow, Sebastian dragging his tongue slowly. Suddenly, Sebastian stops, and by the way he groans Ronald can tell he’s displeased by something.

Ronald kisses Sebastian’s lips two times more before he pulls away. He looks into Sebastian’s eyes, glowing crimson. “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian makes a face. “I taste him on you again.”

“Well, you came here barely dressed, didn’t you?” Ronald smirks, smug. “In a haste to leave your master to come to my side?”

“There is no lie in that.”

Ronald’s grin falters when he bites down his lip, not taking the admission he was with his master lightly, regardless of how it shows Sebastian was willing to leave his master to check up on him.

“You shouldn’t feel so jealous when you’ve lied here naked after Finnian was done with you. You reek of him.”

“Don’t talk about Finny as if he’s disgusting. He’s not.”

“Tell me, did he take you? Did you take him?”

Ronald yelps when Sebastian’s spread his cheeks apart, Finnian’s juice starting to spill. “Hey, d-don’t–”

“I suppose this answers my question.”

Sebastian starts to relentlessly kiss Ronald, vehemently, like he’s partaking of a precious soul he’d taken so long to cultivate. He pushes a digit into Ronald’s entrance, and even without proper lubrication it enters without problem, although not as smoothly. “My, my, you’re still properly spread.”

“Stop–” Ronald moans, breath hitching in the way Sebastian’s fingers–two of them now–touch his insides, feels them play with the liquid of Finnian’s release.

“Shall I enter you, too, Ronald? Do you want me?”

Damn, fucking demon. This is another one of his traps, isn’t it? Listen to him snicker. To make the person willingly enslave themselves to the pleasures offered by the demon. Regardless how Ronald wants to say no, knows he should say no, he replies, “Yes.”

“Good.” Sebastian whispers into Ronald’s ear, licks the shell of it. “Will you lick me first?”

Ronald helplessly nods his head. His hands feeling around the darkness to find Sebastian’s body when he feels Sebastian grab his wrists. Sebastian pulls hard on Ronald to pull him off the headboard. He positions Ronald’s head by the foot of the bed, pins his arms over his head.

“For you who’s been weakened, I don’t want you to exert too much strength.”

“So you pin me down to make sure I rest?” Ronald scoffs.

“Indeed. I’m delighted you catch my logic.” Sebastian smiles at Ronald, who throws him back a blank face.

“I was being sarcastic, Sebas-chan.”

“No matter. I’m sure you’ll like what I’m about to do.” Sebastian pulls off his pants, throws it off to the side. He straddles Ronald’s chest, his hands reaching for Ronald’s wrists to lock them in place. With a wink of his eye, he materializes and lights up candles upon both side tables, and a floating one in front of him, setting an orange glow upon their bodies. Sebastian finds thrill in how Ronald stares up a his body. He positions his growing thickness closer to the reaper’s mouth. “Hasn’t it been a while since I’ve had you lick me?”

Ronald nods in response to the question, inhales the other’s musk, unaware how his eyes shimmer with the lust to take this head into his mouth.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Ronald loads his voice with want. “For fuck’s sake, Sebas-chan just insert your fucking–” He stops talking, leaves his mouth open instead when he sees Sebastian starts to guide his arousal into Ronald’s mouth. The demon breathes through clenched teeth, loving the damp warmth of Ronald’s mouth wrapping around him. Ronald smirks smugly in accomplishment.

“You have to relax your throat, Ronald, or you won’t be able to–” Ronald hums 'yes’ to show Sebastian he knows what to do, and the vibrations double Sebastian’s pleasure. Ronald smirks a bit in success when he knows he riled up Sebastian enough at this action.

Sebastian looks down to see the top of Ronald’s head, watches how smoothly his arousal goes in and out he reaper’s mouth as he thrusts his hips. He shivers when Ronald licks the underside of his thickness, tracing a vein, almost screams when Ronald grazes his teeth against his throbbing thickness, loving the tiny spikes of pain that jolt from his heat to the rest of his body. He burns wild, black tendrils pouring from his back as he loses control of himself for a moment he’s lost in the pleasure Ronald gives him.

“You like this?” He says, doesn’t catch himself saying it until the words spilled from his lips. “You like how I taste in your mouth, Ronald?”

He can sense the reaper trying to nod his head, but foregoing that so he can continue taking in Sebastian’s length without choking. Instead, Ronald breathes heavily, relaxes his throat so Sebastian can go in deeper.

The demon does just as the reaper wants, rolling his hips stepper, pushing more of himself into Ronald’s mouth. His hips roll to a faster rhythm now, and when he starts to spasm with every thrust he knows he’s coming close.

Ronald enjoys the view of Sebastian’s perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles, loves the way they clench as he thrusts into his mouth. He drowns in the demon’s sensual scent, feels he could come without his arousal being touched.

“Alright, I’m close to coming.” He says as he’s about to pull himself out of Ronald’s mouth, but the reaper has other plans. As soon as Sebastian had let go of he reaper’s wrists, Ronald uses the chance to pull at Sebastian’s hip, keeps Sebastian’s cock inside his mouth as he continues suck him.

They engage in a small tug of war upon Sebastian’s arousal. Ronald sucking him to stay inside his mouth, Sebastian trying to pull himself out but utterly failing. The opposing pulls only increase the power of Ronald’s sucking his erection, and draws Sebastian closer to release.

“W-wait, Ronald,” Sebastian pants as he’s curled over the reaper’s head. “I’m about to co– _ah_ …”

The demon’s release comes spurting out, into Ronald’s mouth at first, but when Ronald has his mouth full he takes Sebastian out, the demon continuing to spray come unto his face. Ronald closes his eyes, lets the warm liquid fall upon his face, licks the area near his mouth and hangs his mouth open after he’s swallowed the first spurt of release.

Sebastian slumps unto Ronald’s side when he’s done, realizes Ronald must have come too, for he feels sticky fluid at his back.

“Was that great, Sebas-chan?” Ronald chuckles, his cheerful tone coming back to his voice for the first time that night. Sebastian feels a terrible weight be lifted from his chest.

“You–” Sebastian continues to heave with his lack of breath. “You’ve gotten better at this.” He starts to lick up the few streaks of come on Ronald’s face.

Ronald grins at the demon, kissing him on the cheek as the other continues lapping on the come on his face. “I’ve got a pretty good teacher.”

Sebastian stops licking to face him, frowning, eyes glowing red, thinking he was referring to Finnian, or Charles Phipps.

“I meant you, loser.” Ronald slightly smacks his palm against Sebastian’s forehead.

“Then, fine.” Sebastian nods, licking the last of come on Ronald’s cheek, leaving it on his tongue as he kisses Ronald once more. The reaper yelps softly at first, but eases into their slow rolling of tongues.

Hands roam hair and arms as they continue kissing, getting engrossed in each other’s tastes. That’s when Ronald starts to breathe heavier, gets scared of losing his breath, so he abruptly pulls away.

Sebastian is disheartened by the look of horror on Ronald’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I–” Ronald’s chest heaves with breath. “Maybe you shouldn’t do that, that kissing me until I’m breathless thing… At least, not for a while.”

Sebastian purses his lips. “Is it because of what I’d done to you earlier?”

Ronald’s face distorts to shock, then he looks upset. “Yeah…”

“If I may ask you first, before we continue.”

Ronald doesn’t nod nor shake his head in reply. Sebastian pushes on.

“What happened to you tonight? Why did you collapse?” The demon waits for Ronald to answer, but none comes. “Please tell me what I’d done wrong so I may put things to right, and we can prevent that from happening again.”

“Thanks for the concern, Sebas-chan, but it’s—” Ronald sighs. Memories flash back, and he feels them sting every bit of his body. Could they please just not talk about this anymore? “It’s a long story. It’s complicated.”

“You speak as if anything could be more complicated than yours and my current relationship.” He smiles, breathing a small, short laugh through his nose.

The words 'yours and my current relationship’ ring in Ronald’s ears, caressing him internally. Never had he thought he needed Sebastian to say it, never had he thought these words could sound so sweet.

“Please, Ronald.” Sebastian touches his face, guides Ronald so he could look into his yellow-green eyes. “Tell me.”

“Hah. You’ll only use this information against me in the future.”

“Not against you. For you.” The demon corrects him.

Ronald presses his lips together, wondering whether he really can talk about this now. He breathes in deeply, and then releases the tension through one long dragged out breath. “When I was still human, I–” He stops, takes another deep breath. Tears start to gather behind his eyes, and his nose hurts at their volume, but he pulls them back still, prevents them from falling. “I attempted to kill myself. Not just once. Three times.”

Sebastian looks confused by all this. “When you were… human?”

“I was once human. All reapers are. Were. Once were.”

“Oh.” The demon’s eyebrows shoot up in shock. He places a fist upon an open palm, as if something had clicked in his mind. “In my long life as a demon, this is the first I’ve learned of reaper’s origins. So you reapers were once humans.”

Ronald nods against Sebastian’s chest, leaning into him, digs his head deeper against the demon’s neck. He inhales his scent, which is faint if he doesn’t bury his nose into his skin deep enough. There’s little sweetness in Sebastian’s scent that reminds him of pastries and sweets, but more than that, he smells like the smoke of burning incense, soothing Ronald’s soul.

“And how does your collapsing relate to this? I assume it had to do with your attempts at killing yourself?” He continues talking when the reaper doesn’t speak for a while. Ronald seems to fall silent a lot that night. “You don’t need to explain any further if you’re not ready, Ronald.”

The reaper nods his head slowly, a late reaction to the demon’s question about his collapse. He affirms Sebastian his suspicions are true. It is by this very act, nodding to that question, that he grows aware of a terrible weight in his chest, dissatisfaction, grief, self-pity. He starts to cry. “Sebastian…” He weeps, tears falling unto the crook of Sebastian’s neck. “It was terrible, Sebastian.”

“I can guess. I’ve taken the lives of pitiful humans in such dire states, begging for their lives to be taken.” The demon admits, though 'pitiful’ is an understatement. They were worse than trash. “But you need no longer worry about them, do you? Your worries from when you were human no longer bother you, do they?”

Ronald bites his lip. The unfaithfulness of his wife. His losing everything. People take from him whatever they, but no one ever stays. It will be the same with Finnian, the same with Sebastian.

The reaper shakes his head at the thoughts, more tears threatening to fall. That shouldn’t be true. He knows Finnian loves him. The same way Finnian loves Charles. He doesn’t want to share Finnian, but he will have to. Anyway, wasn’t he over this? Isn’t he okay with Charles now? But with Sebastian and his master, he doesn’t know how he’ll ever interpret that. Are they simply still acting upon their deals from months ago?

Ronald’s internal struggle only makes him want to explode.

Since Ronald falls into silence, Sebastian pulls him into a kiss, pours all his concern into how his tongue dances with Ronald’s, lets his fondness for Ronald flow into his tender caresses up and down Ronald’s back, and tries to drown Ronald in a love he never can quite admit himself of having as he distracts Ronald from the pain, makes the limp muscle between his legs pulse with pleasure instead.

He reaches out for the oil with one of his dark tendrils, then covers himself with it, positions himself at Ronald’s entrance.

“Make it hurt, Sebastian.” Ronald begs between sobs. His voice is feather light in his throat when he says, “Please.”

Ronald is so broken Sebastian does not quite know how to start picking pieces up. He can search through a garden in the midst of a storm for tiny glass shards, or go through the garbage dump to find various small pieces of paper, but Ronald’s pieces aren’t visible. They cannot be simply _found_. Sebastian can’t lick his wounds heal.

In his attempts to relieve Ronald from his emotional distress (no matter how delicious it tastes on his tongue, it feels bitter in his chest and so Sebastian would rather not have it), he swiftly enters the reaper in one swoop. His thrusting is harsh and quick, makes Ronald’s back arc at every inward push, the curve of it so sharp it seems like he’s already broken his spine. Ronald claws at the cloth of Sebastian’s shirt, splits the material where his nails grip, groans loud in pain at the harshness of each repeated intrusion all the while sobbing out his fragmented condition.

As he thrusts powerfully into the reaper’s body, the demon fiercely bites down an area he knows will be invisible underneath Ronald’s collar. Ronald shrieks at the pain (what a beautiful cry that is, Sebastian muses), the blood drawn tasting of his inner turmoil. Sebastian drinks every drop, licks the wound clean, hoping it scars. He keeps doing the same, in attempts to keep Ronald focused on the filth they share in, rather than the inner demons he’d better be without. (For the only demon he needs is Sebastian himself.)

Ronald comes, spurting his seed between their stomachs, his moan stifled unto Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian comes a few thrusts after, kissing the areas he’s bitten until his juices spurts into Ronald, mixing with Finnian’s inside.

When their rush falls over, Ronald is still crying. Sebastian kisses each of Ronald’s eyelids, wiping the tears that fall down the reaper’s cheeks with his lips, his silent pouring of affection towards the reaper.

“Ronald,” he whispers the reaper’s name with amorous softness. He’s never quite said the reaper’s name like that before, which perhaps explains Ronald’s shocked expression, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. For once, Sebastian loses the words to say, the actions to do, but Ronald continues to look into his eyes, like he’s waiting for someone to pull him away from the edge of a cliff before he jumps right off.

Despite the worry in his chest, not knowing if his words will be helpful or not, Sebastian speaks. “I care for you, Ronald. A lot. Let me borrow your words here, a whole _fucking_  lot.”

Ronald laughs at the crunch of how the demon said 'fucking’, and it makes dark tendrils line Sebastian’s back, losing control of himself once more. Sebastian shakes his shoulders to bring his form back.

“You may think I’m merely entrapping you, and perhaps I am for I want all of you, but do know I won’t ever want to cause you so much pain.” He stops to breathe, strange, for he doesn’t _need_  to breathe, but he garners the heaviness of the situation calls for it. “I will physically tear you apart, pull off your limbs if you could regenerate them back, but I won’t ever try to destroy your soul.”

Ronald breathes, his eyes still wide in shock, breathes similar to the first gulp of fresh air since he’d woken up as a reaper. “Do you–Do you mean that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really, really mean that? You care for me a _fucking_  lot?”

“Yes. And yes.”

“Does that mean you–” Ronald feels the words ache on his tongue, wondering if he should take cover from the rejection he’s sure to follow. “–you… love me?”

Sebastian seems to be at a loss for words, shocked his words had been interpreted as such. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes them back again for he’s still unsure what to say. And somehow, Ronald doesn’t think this is rejection. Ronald can feel in the way Sebastian’s arm wraps around his body, the way the demon carries him with such tenderness. He feels like Finnian’s done the same to him before, although in a different manner, in a different fashion, with a different feel to it.

“You must know I’m not well-versed in the matters of affection.” Sebastian looks away from him. Ronald realizes then that his cheeks are red and when he lifts his hand to touch the demon’s cheek, he has to pull it away quickly. The demon’s cheeks are scorching hot. “I simply know, of all the humans I’ve interacted with, that love reeks of melted sugar.”

Ronald’s heart flutters. Hasn’t he heard that from Sebastian many times before? How he smells good like sugar? “And I–What do I smell like to you?”

Sebastian makes a face, looking like he hadn’t quite intended to be put in the hole he’s in right now.

“Oh my god, you like me.” Ronald says, a shiver to his voice at the breadth of this truth he’s realized.

“I distinctly remember I’ve told you god has no–”

“You love me?” Ronald grins. Sebastian tries to put a word in, but the reaper continues, teasing the demon of his accidental confession of love. Even though Sebastian still hasn’t concretely said the words, the demon’s very reaction is sheer proof that what Ronald claims is true. “You _love_  me!”

“Alright, alright.” Sebastian squeezes Ronald’s cheeks with one hand, makes the reaper look directly into his eyes. “I do—” His eye twitches, not wanting to admit it straight just yet. “–feel enamored… of you… So would you please?” He loosens his grip on Ronald’s cheeks, caresses them softly instead. “Take comfort in me.”

Ronald swells up with renewed confidence, the broken shatters of himself turned into tiny bubbles, popping weightless into thin air. In their wake lies strings of colors, lighting up Ronald’s world with a new hope. To think it would be a demon that gives him this.

But isn’t this what Sebastian has given him since that night they met in the garden, that first night they laid together? Sebastian distracts Ronald from himself, takes part in destroying Ronald’s insecurities, so he can piece himself whole once more.

Sebastian’s affection makes him hope that if he can make a demon fall in love, then maybe he doesn’t have much to worry about Finnian (and Charles) after all. He’s loved.

Ronald laughs, and it echoes in Sebastian’s ears. “Thank you, Sebastian. I guess–I guess I really needed that.”

“Of course.” Sebastian bows his head, pink flush still remaining on his cheeks. “Perhaps you should sleep.” He says, eager to change the topic quickly. “I shall wipe you clean while you rest.”

“Nah,” Ronald pulls him by the arm before Sebastian can stand up from the bed, hugs the demon so they’re chest to chest. “This is fine. I can clean up in the morning.”

“Very well.” Sebastian pulls the blankets to cover their naked bodies. He looks to the clock. Eleven minutes past three o'clock. There’s ample amount of time for another nap. When he looks at the reaper, he sees that Ronald is still grinning goofily at him. He feels his blood shoot fast through his veins. This shouldn’t be so bad. “What is it?”

Ronald giggles. “Nothing.” The reaper presses their lips once more for the night. “Good night, Sebastian.”

“Good night, Ronald. Sweetest dreams.”

Before Sebastian goes to sleep, he secures Ronald in his warm embrace, delighting in the soft, tense-free rhythm of the reaper’s snoring.

***

Sebastian wakes to the shuffling of the bed, Ronald’s warmth pulled from his embrace. When he opens his eyes, he sees Ronald has sat up, his bare back faced toward him. He sees Ronald’s arm is raised up, perhaps scratching away the sleep from his eyes.

“What’s this? Are you sneaking out on me?” Sebastian whispers, kisses the middle of Ronald’s back where he can sit up.

“Oops, did I get caught red-handed?” Ronald laughs. He turns towards the demon when Sebastian lightly pulls at his wrist. They share their first kiss for the day, Sebastian’s nose bumping lightly against Ronald’s glasses. A warm tingling goes up their spines at the recollection of what transpired the night before. “Good morning, lover babe.”

Sebastian shakes in disgust at the term. “That is a tasteless nickname. Please do not call me that again.”

“Pssh, party pooper.”

“Ah, yes, we were at 'good morning.’ Good morning, Ronald.” He smiles, whispers against Ronald’s lips, fogging up Ronald’s glasses. His hand is at the back of Ronald’s neck, gently twirling his fingers upon black hair. “Won’t you stay with me in bed?”

“It’s starting to get bright out, idiot.” Ronald motions his head to point towards sunrays peeking through the gaps between thick curtains. “You might need to start on your chores.”

“What about you? You’re not leaving yet, are you?”

“Nah, I want to get out for a walk. Seems like nice weather out.”

“Shall I draw a hot bath for you before you step out?”

“Yes, please.”

“As you wish.”

***

He leaves Ronald’s room, having finished drawing him his bath, at around 10 minutes past five o'clock. Since then, Sebastian had taken the rest of his clothes from his master’s room, cleansed himself under the rush of a cold shower, pressed his clothes straight and set out to start on chores.

He keeps himself busy, trying to rid himself of this tingly feeling present in his chest since his admitting to Ronald things he never meant to. By eight o'clock, he has already taken down ball decorations, both in the ballroom and out in the garden, and quickly disposed of them.

On his way back into the manor after snapping the garden’s decorations to nonexistence, he spots a red mask on the ground, with two horns protruding from its tips. It’s Ronald’s mask, he recognizes, remember how perfect it looked on Ronald’s gorgeous face. It must have fallen from the reaper’s grasp the night before when he collapsed.

Sebastian picks it up, gently brushes dirt off it. As he stares upon it, cradled tenderly upon his hands, he walks into the kitchen and prepares breakfast.

***

Breakfast couldn’t have gone any better.

The master’s gradual realization how vague his order had been–that it had allowed Sebastian to take advantage of its loopholes to play his little damned matchmaking game–is absolutely delectable that Sebastian wonders how this would amplify his master’s taste when he finally partakes of the child’s ultimate demise. He thinks for a moment that his master must be holding the short end of the stick in their deal, when the demon can get such glorious entertainment from acting as his butler, but–ah, he remembers, _all_  his masters have held the shorter end of the stick (for he wouldn’t be a demon if he allowed his masters the advantage over him).

Sebastian delights in how his master’s heart rate rises with every guest that enters the sunroom. The boy had already been shocked by Ronald’s presence here. His shock at seeing Redmond with Prince Soma was flavorful in the layers of 'What is going on?’ and 'I _knew_  something was happening between them!’. Earl Grey coming in with Snake seemed to have proven more of his suspicions, though I must admit I never would have predicted a bastardic human like Earl Grey could ever come to love someone to a degree of such vomit-inducing sweetness as he does for Snake. (Sebastian notes to use this new piece of information in teasing the young master in the future, like pairing Earl Grey tea with Earl Grey-infused cupcakes.) And then, the best reaction yet, when Finnian and Charles Phipps entered the sunroom.

The rest of breakfast goes without mishap, the master having calmed down, though Sebastian can’t help but feel a pang in his chest when he notices the light air around Finnian and his two lovers.

It makes Sebastian feel uncomfortable, and he decides it means this set-up–two men in love, one man falling in love with Ronald–doesn’t sit well with him after all.

***

It’s been days since the ball. The young master’s anger still hasn’t abated, and it’s quite troublesome to deal with. (His matchmaking game had been such fun, why couldn’t the young master appreciate that?)

His sanctuary for now is the smallness of his desk, and staring at the red devil’s mask he’s set upon it. His fingers have memorized every curve of it by now, could perhaps reproduce it if he wanted. But he doesn’t. It serves as Ronald’s presence in the room while he hasn’t come to visit.

With the contract on his left hand pulsing, Sebastian lifts the mask to his lips, a silent goodbye before he leaves it on its place at the table, then zooms off to his master’s side.


	50. Chapter 50

Prompt - “Won’t you stay with me?”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

I make it back to my room, my feet moving fast as I try and distance myself from Ronald Knox’s room as quickly as possible. It hurt to have to say goodbye to my love, for I knew that his other lover needs him most right now, but that does not mean it makes it easier on me. Not when these conflicting emotions are running through my mind. I should be happy that Finnian’s other suitor is such a kind person, but there’s a part of me that dislikes having to share him. And, if the way that man was acting with my presence in his room, I know he feels the same.

Escaping the hallway, I enter the room that will be mine for the evening. I try not to think about just what Finnian and Ronald are doing right now, and instead focus on getting undressed. Taking off my shoes and socks, I place them on the couch, stripping out of my slacks next. My arousal is still a little hard, thanks to the moments I shared with Ronald before Finnian had returned with the tea and food. I take off my underwear, knowing there’s no need for them this evening, and finish taking off my vest and shirt, laying them across the arm of the couch to keep them somewhat pristine. I see his yellow-green eyes behind my closed eyelids, the look on his face as I was saying goodbye sparking something inside of me. Why was he looking at me that way? ‘Get out of my room now.’ Or maybe it was more of a look of ‘Hah. I won. He’s mine tonight.’ Both make my heart feel rather strange, because it had taken all of my willpower to not keep myself there.  

The warmth of the fire in the bathroom has made its way out to the bedroom, filling it with pleasant heat. Just like the heat that Finnian is no doubt receiving from the other man right now. My eyes close tight, as I try ignoring the ache in my chest. Why does it ache this way? Is it because I am jealous that the two of them are spending time alone together? Is it because I willingly left the two of them, to allow them their own time together alone this evening? Or is it something else?

I blow out the candles burning in the room, allowing the strong moonlight from the window to be my illumination. I crawl into the bed, my head and heart heavy. But, why? I know that Finnian has told Ronald he wanted us to spend this evening together, so why am I lying here, alone? Why did we move away so quickly when Finnian was coming into his room? I can still smell his unique scent on my body. It mixes with the sweet smell of Finnian, capturing me in a silent embrace that seems to give my mind some sort of peace.

Darkness surrounds me, the room quiet. Are they engaging in acts of love right now? Will I get to see Finnian again before we depart in the morning? Just what happened to Ronald to cause him to have an episode? What is he afraid of telling me? Will he tell Finnian? Do I even have the right to ask these sorts of questions? I don’t. I know I don’t, yet I can’t stop thinking about them. Too many questions keep coming into my head, as I try to surrender to sleep. But it seems like I will be chasing after rest this evening, for my heart continues to pound in my chest, my body feeling like it’s on fire.

Are either of you thinking about me right now? Or am I the only one who is lost? I hope, for all of our sakes, that it is just me that is plagued with these desires. Closing my eyes, I bring the blanket up towards my chin, and pray for rest, ignoring the echoes of both Ronald’s and Finnian’s moans inside of my head.

***

I hear the sound of the doorknob twisting, my body moving automatically at the unexpected sound. I reach for the side of the bed, and realize that my saber is back in the stable, leaving me without a weapon. I see the door begin to open, and hope that whoever is trying to enter will either be defenseless, or I will have to do some quick thinking.

My heart stops racing when I see the familiar head of straw-colored hair. “Charles? You’re awake?!” Finnian opens the door all the way, before shutting it.

“Finny?” I blink, and begin to laugh when I feel him collide with my body, now lying back down with him in my arms. “What are you doing in here? I thought you were going to spend the night with Mr. Knox.”

“I wanted to see you.” Finnian speaks softly, his head resting against my shoulder. “I wanted to sleep with you tonight. Do you not want me to spend the night in here with you?”

Shaking my head, I look into his eyes, which are still such a bright blue, even in this limited light. “I would like you to stay here with me for as long as you can.” I press my lips against his temple, and inhale softly. I can smell Ronald lingering on him, and it makes my stomach begin to churn in the most peculiar manner. “Won’t you stay with me?”

“I will!” Finnian hugs me tighter, his warm body on top of mine. “Oh! But I need to change first!”

We sit up together, the blanket slowly sliding off my body. “You don’t need to change, Finny. Just,” I press my back against the headboard, “take off your clothes. All of them.”

“Okay!” His bright smile makes the corners of my mouth lift up, his fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. I almost want to get up and help him, but I’m too fixated on watching his lithe back move. When he takes off his jacket and shirt, I can see the familiar tattoo on the back of his neck, my eyes traveling down to his backside. It looks like it’s untouched. Does this mean that the two of them did not engage in any sort of pleasurable touching?

He walks over to me, now as naked as I am. I lift up the blanket and scoot over, allowing him to lay next to me on the bed. My arm goes around him, and I feel the heat radiating off of his body. I look down into his eyes, and feel that smile return. “This is a very welcomed surprise, Finnian.”

“Is it?” The gentleness in his voice soothes my soul, my hand caressing his side.

Nodding my head, I look into his eyes. “Is Mr. Knox alright now?” My fingers touch the base of his neck, slowly sliding up towards his jaw.

Finnian nods his head, his eyes closing as my fingers start to trace his jawline. “He’s much better, Charles. Thank you for coming with me earlier. I-”

“You?” My lips replace my fingers, his arm going around my neck to pull me closer to his body. “What is it you wish to say, Finny?”

Fingers go through the short strands of my hair. “I had hoped that you would stay with us, but I know that you don’t really know Ronald.” He arches his chest upwards, as my lips begin to lead a trail down towards the base of his neck.

“I’m sure I’ll get to know him soon, Finny.” I hear a delighted gasp leave his lips, a soft chuckle leaving past my lips as I lift my head to look up at him. “Does that make you happy?”

“Yes!” He nods his head rapidly.

Sheets rustle, my leg settling between his, lips covering his chest with soft kisses. Our talking ceases, as my lips begin to travel lower. I nip at the soft skin near his belly button, shivering at the soft cry that leaves my love’s mouth. I breathe deeply, my nostrils filling with the musky smell of sex. So this is why his backside was not red, hmm? It seems that his other lover prefers to receive than give, is that it? My lips caress his hips bones, getting closer and closer to where that smell lies. Will Finnian stop me, or will he let me continue?

“C-Charles…” His whispered moan of my name, coupled with him spreading his legs open proves to me that he is not aware of just what this means. “W-Will you kiss me…?”

I bite his inner thigh with the smallest of nips. “On your lips?” My cheeks are warm, the thickness of my voice surprising myself, as I can feel my arousal begin to swell.

“No…” Finnian replies, just as breathless as the last request. “On my…”

“Where?” I kiss his other inner thigh, wrapping my arms around both thighs as I press my chest into the bed.

“M-My…”

Setting myself in front of the area I know he wants me to kiss, I drag my lips across it, tasting the leftover spunk that still coats his flesh. I moan low, knowing that it’s a combination of Finnian’s release, mixed with whatever sweetness is inside of Ronald. Oh, goodness. I think I may just lose it completely. I start to lick him aggressively, licking up that unique flavor, laying my claim onto Finnian’s body, replacing both items with my own spit. I feel him start to roll his hips, his soft whines saccharine-like to my ears. My lips cover the tip, tongue rubbing along the small slit, drawing louder moans out of him with each swipe of my tongue.

Fingers tighten on my scalp, a low moan bubbling up out of my throat. I slide all the way down his arousal, sucking on him gently, the blanket surrounding me in darkness, as I listen to his cries. My mouth moves with each of his shallow thrusts, my arms hugging his thighs tight as I gently suck on his girth. The tip strikes the back of my throat unexpectedly, but I quickly compensate by pressing my nose against those soft curls at the base, relaxing my throat. He pulls roughly on my hair, as I keep gently suckling on his arousal, rubbing my tongue along the sensitive areas. He cries out louder, the sound falling on my deaf ears, instead I feel each cry of his in my body.

Hot fluid begins to coat my tongue, his release sliding down the back of my throat with each swallow. He tastes so good, that I can’t help but moan after each gulp. This sweetness I haven’t had since he came to stay at the palace with me on our first date. It tastes so wonderful, that I try to suck every last drop out of his spent girth. When I feel him start to become soft against my tongue, I pull my mouth off of him, licking up what little I missed.

“Was that where you wanted me to kiss, Finny?” I ask, letting go of his thighs as I sit up. Opening the drawer to my left, I pull a vial of oil out and start to pour some over my fingers.

His mouth is open, his eyes closed, and he could not look more beautiful than he looks right in this moment. “Yes, Charles.” His eyes open, a smile making its way onto his face. “Your kisses are always so nice.”

“Are they?” I start to stroke myself, trying to keep my groans muted. “I do enjoy kissing you like that.”

Bright cerulean eyes stare at me. “More?”

“If that’s alright?” There’s enough oil on me now, my girth beginning to throb in anticipation of being inside of my love’s body. I take my oiled fingers, and rub them gently against his entrance, Finnian’s knees bent, opening his body up to me. A finger slips into him with ease, the flesh still a little tender from when we were in the bath earlier.

“Y-Yes, it’s good.” Finnian leans his head back on the pillows. I slide a second finger into him, stretching him. I place a soft kiss to the tip of his arousal, already becoming stiff once more. Just how many times has he received pleasure tonight? If the count I have in my head is correct - once with Ronald, then twice with me, then who knows what he and Ronald just did, and then that sweet release. Where does his stamina come from?

I pull back, adding a third finger. “Finny? Are you tired? Do you want me to stop? We don’t have to do-”

“No!” He shakes his head. “Don’t stop! I’m okay! I’m awake! I….” His face becomes red. “I’m really hot, Charles.”

Chuckling softly, I nod my head. “If you say you’re okay, then I will keep going.” I lift myself up, and lean down, speaking low into his ear. “Are you ready for me now, Finnian?”

“I am…”

The tip of my girth pushes against the soft flesh of his entrance, and with a swift thrust, I slip past the tight ring of muscle and find myself sheathed back inside Finnian’s tightness. Low moans emit from both of our mouths, as my lips find purchase on the side of his neck. Rolling my hips, I push myself deeper into his body, feeling him relax around my girth as it steadily slips deeper inside of him. His arms go around my body, pulling me closer to him as I begin to roll my hips more. I drag my teeth along the plane of his neck, Finnian tilting his head for me, giving me more of a canvas to work with.

“My precious Finnian…” I murmur into his ear, pressing my chest against his, as our bodies begin to rock together in a steady rhythm.

Soft moans tickle my ear, as I listen to him say my name. “Charles….Charles, I….”

Turning my head, I kiss him softly, as our bodies shift and collide together. I drink in his groans, as I serenade him with my own, our two muffled voices sounding together. Our kiss breaks apart when a loud knocking happens on the wall. We look at one another, and I can see the fear start to creep into Finnian’s expression.

“Don’t worry,” I smile softly. “It sounds like someone is having the same kind of fun you and I are sharing.”

“A-Are you sure?” The hesitation in his voice makes my heart flutter. “What if someone is trying to do something to the young master?”

“Your butler, and perhaps the other staff, will be able to take care of it, if that’s the case.” I pause, and listen as the knocking against the wall continues, increasing in frequency. Smiling, I look into his eyes. “Just wait, Finnian. The noise should stop at any moment.” If the urgency of the knocking, no doubt a bed hitting the wall, is any indication, it will be over soon.

“Why did you stop moving?” Finnian pushes his hips down, my girth sinking deep into him. I moan low, keeping my eyes on his. “I don’t want you to stop, Charles.”

“The noises…” I admit, the knocking fueling my sexual appetite for the man trapped beneath me. “They’ve stopped.”

Taking a moment, we both tilt our heads and give a listen. Yes, they have stopped. I hope that both have met their release, and will be enjoying the welcomed embrace of post-coitus high. Finnian’s hips begin to move, pulling me more into his body. I meet his thrusts, and push myself harder into him, enjoying the loud moans he continues to make. His fingers drag down my back, making me arch, the slight pain feeling amazing, coupled with the wet warmth my arousal is currently experiencing. ‘ _You don’t have to be so gentle_.’ I moan low, as  _his_  voice invades my ears, my body starting to thrust harder into Finnian as those yellow-green eyes appear in my mind’s eye.

Finnian cries out, “YES!” Our bodies rocking together fast, I can feel him against my lower stomach, his length rubbing between our two bodies. I press myself against his chest, trying to create more friction for him to find his release without having to touch him in the act with my hand.

Our bed begins to make its own noise, but does not strike the wall in the same manner as our neighbor’s does. No, the mattress itself creaks with every bounce, my body enveloping Finnian’s in a tight embrace. I can feel him starting to constrict around my girth, my body more than ready to meet its peak, my hips beginning to thrust harder, my thickness penetrating him, the tip of my girth finally hitting that spot deep inside of him.

“CHARLES!” His loud scream makes a sharp shiver race through my body, as I pound hard into that same spot over and over. His body squeezes tight around me, the warmth of his release shooting between our bodies, Finnian’s moans filling my ears. I thrust my hips forward one last time as my own orgasm takes over my body, a low moan leaving my mouth as I fall head first towards oblivion.

Harsh pants fill the space around us, both of us trying to calm down our racing hearts. When I start to become soft, I pull my hips back and slip out of him. I place a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling as I see how disheveled he’s become, the look I see in his eyes makes my heart swell.

“I love you, Charles.” His breathless confession brings a smile to my face.

“I love you too, Finnian.” I pull him to rest against my chest. “When do you have to do chores in the morning?”

“Mmm…Mr. Sebastian never told me.” He rubs his face against my chest. “Usually I have to be downstairs around 6. If I get to sleep, that is.”

“Oh?” I start to rub gentle circles on his back. “Do you not sleep very well when you’re alone?”

He shakes his head. “No, I usually have nightmares. The last time I had a good night of sleep was when I stayed the night with you earlier this week.” He lifts his head, cerulean eyes carrying a hint of sadness. “You make me sleep easier, Charles.”

“I wish I could sleep with you every night.” The statement is the truth, but one we both know will never come to fruition. “I will hold you for as long as I can, and will keep watch over you the nights we do get to share together.” I run my fingers through his hair. “Would it make you feel better if you had something of mine to be with you at all times?”

“Really?!” Finnian looks up at me. “Like what?”

What could I give him that he could keep? “How about one of my cufflinks?” I ask. “It’s small enough to keep in a pocket, and you can keep it next to your bed, knowing that I’ll always be there for you.”

“Yes, please!” He quickly replies.

“Then, consider one of them yours now.” I kiss his temple, before adjusting my head on the pillow. I can always tell Her Majesty that I misplaced it, and can have another set made for me. It should not be too much of a hassle. Even if it is, it is worth it, knowing that Finnian will always have a part of me that I am never without.

Lowering his head back down, Finnian rubs his nose against my chest. “Just knowing that you will be here tonight, that’s enough for me!” He giggles softly, and gives me a hug with the one arm that’s wrapped around me. “Are you leaving early in the morning?”

“I don’t think so. We do not have to report back to Her Majesty until early afternoon.” I think that is the case. I’m sure that my companion will not be in a hurry to leave, having his own Phantomhive servant to deal with.

“Why are you smiling?” Finnian asks me, his bright cerulean eyes looking up at me.

Chuckling, I shake my head. “I was just thinking about Charles and Snake.”

“Ah! Yes!” Finnian smiles brightly. “I am so happy that they are getting along so well!”

That is an understatement, if the way my cohort has been acting prior to our visit here. “I am too. Aren’t you and Snake close?”

“We are!” My lover’s enthusiasm is almost palpable. “He’s so nice!”

“I’m glad the two of you have each other.” I hear him yawn softly. “Get some rest, Finnian. I am here, and will keep watch over you.”

He scoots closer to my body, neither of us close enough to one another. “I feel so very safe with you, Charles. Thank you.” His lips kiss my sternum, my throat swallowing a low groan.

“You’re welcome. Sweet dreams, Finny.”

I listen to his breathing pattern, and when I hear his breath begin to slow, signalling that he’s fallen asleep, I let my eyelids close, sleep finally coming to me after eluding me earlier in the evening.

***

The bed shifts, the warmth in my arms disappearing, alerting me that something is happening. I blink a few times, trying to orientate myself. I can see the sky is still dark outside, but is slowly turning to a light indigo, the sun on its way into the sky.

“Finnian?” I croak out, clearing my throat after speaking.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Charles!” I look over, and see he’s getting dressed. “I was trying so very hard not to wake you up!”

“Do you have to go do your chores now?” I ask, yawning a little, laying on my side to watch him.

“I do.” Finnian’s voice sounds just how I feel. “But, I will be back to get you for breakfast?” He perks right up, as do I, with the thought of seeing him again.

Nodding my head, I sit up and stretch. “Yes, that sounds wonderful.” He finishes getting dressed, and walks over to me. I pull him down towards me, and kiss him softly.

Our mouths part, tongues touching one another with soft caresses. Each stroke makes my heart and stomach flutter and twist, and I begin to wish I could keep him here with me all morning. Knowing that he has duties, I regretfully pull myself away from him, placing one last soft kiss on his lips.

“I will see you soon.” Our foreheads press together, his hair strew every which way, his red bobby pins still gone. “Please, be safe doing your chores, Finny.”

“Yes, Charles!” He nods his head, sniffling a little. “Why does this hurt?” He pulls away from me, and touches his chest. “I am just going to do my chores!”

“Because, you want to stay here with me.” I touch my own chest. “Mine hurts too. But, we’ll see each other in a few hours.” I smile. “Go, before your butler comes here and takes you away from me forcefully.”

He sniffles, and wipes his eyes. “Okay, Charles. I’ll see you soon!” He walks over to the door, unlocks it, and then turns around. We look at each other one last time, before he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I lay back down, and close my eyes, trying to coax sleep to come back to me. After a restful few tosses and turns, I realize that sleep will not be returning to me this evening. Sitting up, I yawn, and stretch, and see that it’s getting lighter outside. Perhaps a walk around the grounds will help wake me up further. I get up and get dressed, wearing exactly the same thing I wore to Mr. Knox’s room the night before, not bothering to put my coat on, as the brisk air will surely feel good on my body. Leaving a few buttons open on my shirt, I slip my shoes on, and run a hand through my hair.

Yes, a walk around the Phantomhive estate does sound rather nice.


	51. Chapter 51

Prompt - “Somehow cuddling with you is even better than I expected it to be…”  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - BardMey  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

“Will you be okay tomorrow?” he asks in the darkness of Mey-Rin’s bedroom. He’s seated at his side of the bed, his back turned to her, putting his legs through the holes of his boxers, dressing up so he can leave. Their bout of pleasure for the night is over, so it’s best he leave, go back to where he should be lying in bed. “Maybe if we ask Young Master if you can wear your maid outfit–”

“It’s okay, it is.” She says, sleepily, even yawns afterward. When he looks to her she’s rubbing her hand into her eyes, trying to pry the sleep away while Bard’s still in the room. He leans in toward her, kisses the top of her head. She jolts when his lips reach her hair, visibly shakes for a few moments even when he’s pulled away.

“Are you sure you will be? Won’t it feel too similar to your old uniform?” He hopes he isn’t being too forward, hopes the question doesn’t trigger any unpleasant memories.

She props on her elbows, turns her head to face him. She’s smiling. “Thank you, Bard. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Good.” He nods. He stands up from the bed, reaches down for his shirt on the way to the door and pulls it over his head. With the knob in his hand, he turns to face Mey-Rin. “You felt great tonight, as always, Mey-Rin.”

She takes a moment before she replise. “I-it felt good for me, too. Y-yes, it did.” She stutters (and it’s so adorable when she does), unable to take the embarrassment of admitting that out loud.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

There’s another slight pause before she nods. Wondering what was off, he walks closer to her once more. He takes her face in his hand, looks into her beautiful eyes, rubs a thumb across smooth cheek. He feels like if he presses his thumb even a tiny bit harder she would crumble.

So he kisses her on the forehead, bids her goodnight, and leaves her to her peaceful slumber. When he gets to his room, Finnian and Snake are there, Finnian snoring so loud Bard is convinced the teen is awake, shouting loudly in his usual demeanor. Bard can only hear the exhales Snake makes, an audible elongated “hsssss” at every breath.

The chef walks over to his bed, smile on his face, delighted that they’re living such peaceful lives. It delights him that maybe he’s finally gotten used to it. This life of peace.

***

Mey-Rin is in her maid dress in the morning, and she looks stunningly beautiful in it as always. He greets her good morning at the kitchen, Finnian and Snake having not yet arrived. He takes the chance to give her a sweet morning kiss, and she kisses him in return.

***

Mey-Rin is beautiful even when clad in male clothing. Her waistcoat follows the contour of her full breasts, which is why he’s thankful the outer coat’s looseness that hides her shape from unwanted predators’ eyes. Finnian’s sharp elbowing his ribs is what reminds him he shouldn’t stare at her too much.

All four of them, Mey-Rin, Snake, Finnian, Bard, fuss over each other’s masks and how lovely they all look in proper butler wear. Mr. Tanaka seems to be off at the side, drinking tea.

Bard swears he sees Sebastian whispering to Ronald at the corner of his eye, but that couldn’t be, since by the next time he next blinks Sebastian is already beside them.

***

Throughout the ball their eyes meet many times. As the ones in charge of dirty dishes more often than serving drinks to guests, they meet in the hallway between the ballroom and kitchen. At such times, Bard steals a kiss or two on Mey-Rin’s cheek, each followed by an unforgiving slap to his forehead.

“This isn’t the time or place, that it is, Bard!” She shrieks, hiding her face in her hands. Though she acts tough, she’s truly embarrassed by such actions.

“S-sorry…” He’d say, feeling regret when he says it, but shows no remorse when they encounter each other next.

Bard isn’t too sure what it is that stimulates him so much that day. Perhaps seeing Mey-Rin in an outfit aside from normal. It’s quite rather like costume play…

Though Bard’s thoughts linger to lecherous misdeeds, he manages to stack dirty dishes by the sink.

“I’ll leave this to you, Finny!”

“Alrighty!” The gardener–currently dishwasher–replies cheerfully.

“Don’t break any dishes, okay?”

“I’ll do my best!”

 _Err, shouldn’t you not do your best, so you won’t break anything?_  Bard wonders as he pushes the tray away. He laughs to himself, sees Mey-Rin at the hallway again and kisses her forehead this time.

He’d never say it out loud, perhaps, but each kiss he bestows on her at that hallway was a silent admission of “I miss you”.

***

The rest of the servants have gone to bed, then, the two of them the last to be on duty for the day. They’re washing the last batch of dishes now, only less than ten plates left to wash. Bard has been watching Mey-Rin most of that time, and can’t help but feel she’s been tense around him the entire time (if the silence wasn’t bad enough).

He finds her hand underneath the foamy water, wraps his thick fingers around her small, thin ones. Like any other time he’s held her she feels fragile in his grip, as if gripping tighter by a mere millimeter would have her crumbling to dust. But Bard knows well she’s not fragile, knows she can hold her ground (perhaps better than he can himself) and knows she has power in her muscle capable of destroying armies.

Mey-Rin is no where near fragile, but underneath his touch, Bard feels he could break her.

“Mey-Rin,” he calls her name, coming out like something got caught in his throat that he coughs to clear out. It makes her look up at him, laughing at him with that delightful trill in her voice.

“Yi–” she shrieks, her face flushed beneath the wide frames of her solid glasses, no longer wearing the mask that was similar to the one he wore that night. “Yes!?”

He looks down at her lips for a moment before his eyes gaze back into the seemingly-frosted glass of her spectacles. He wants to kiss her. Tenderly, softly, in the way Sebastian’s told him to prepare some fish dish (he doesn’t even remember the name) but can’t.

If it’s Mey-Rin, however, he knows he has it in him to be gentle.

He clears his throat once more.

“I was just wondering if, well–” He looks to the opposite side of the room, eyes wandering as if he’ll find the words to express what he wants to on the walls. “Uhm, if you don’t mind, uhm…”

She looks up at him, lips neither curved into a frown nor a smile, just waiting for him to say what he wants to say, not knowing she adds pressure to his voicing out this simple request.

He scratches the back of his neck with his other hand, the one not having to hold back from gripping Mey-Rin any tighter.

“Would you like to, uh– I mean, if it’s okay with you, uh– Ugh, geez. Why can’t I say it?” He runs his free hand across his face as if rubbing it clear of his own grimy face.

Mey-Rin looks back down at the dishes. “We have only a few dishes left to wash, that we do.” She chimes in high spirits. “We should get these done, yes?”

“Y-yeah…” He replies, quite mellow and down-hearted.

“And then we can…” She continues, in half a whisper.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” He leans down, nears his ear to her lips so he can hear her better.

Flustered at the lack of distance between them, Mey-Rin starts to struggle against the grip of his fingers. “I-it’s nothing, nothing it was, it is! N-n-n-nothing…”

Bard frowns, not knowing how to handle the awkward vibes falling upon them. He cheers himself on. _Come on, Bard. You’re the man! You can do this_.

“Mey-Rin,” he starts once more, this time his voice coming out low and smooth that Mey-Rin drops the plate she’s holding into the sink. Water catches its fall, prevents it from breaking, as Bard takes the hand he’s held in his to is lips. He looks into her eyes through her glasses. “Would you like to come to my room after this?”

Mey-Rin’s shoulders seemingly jump at first, shocked, then as red flush resettles upon her cheeks, her lips quiver in its attempts to hold down a smile. Her lips open, but no voice comes out, so instead she nods furiously.

She’s adorable and beautiful and he wants to take her lips right then, stop it from shaking with the tender force of his own lips pressed against hers, but he shakes his head to wake himself up from a momentary trance. He kisses the back of her hand, wiping the soap suds that stay around his lips with his sleeve.

“Let’s get this done then.”

She smiles, wide, showing her beautiful pearly whites, and he knows there’s no way this feeling couldn’t be what he thinks it is. “Yes, sir!”

***

When the dishes have been cleaned and dried, Bard expects himself to be incapable of holding himself back. He would grab her by the hips, throw her onto the kitchen table so he could claim her lips roughly, kissing her senseless, ripping away buttons and layers of smooth material under smooth material, tearing away useless pants that dare hide the beautiful curves of her legs.

Yet surprisingly no such rash actions took control of his muscles. Instead, when he’s put the last of the plates into the cupboard for storage, they share a moment of silence, looking at each other under the dim light of the oil lamp between them. After a deep breath, he offers her his arm, the way he observed escorts do that night, as if about to whisk Mey-Rin in a dance, or to the palace he knows every little girl dreams of. She looks puzzled as what to do and it pains him to remember how she’s never been a girl before coming here.

“Take my arm.” He says, takes her arm and guides it to wrap around his. “Like this.” He grins to her, chuckling, feathery sweetness bubbling in his chest when he sees her returning him a shy smile. “Shall I escort you to your room, princess?”

She curtseys, the way she saw some ladies do earlier that night. “Yes, please, Mr. Prince.”

“Aww, nah! I’m not worthy of such a title. Nahahahahaha.” He laughs loud.

“Ssh!! Bard!! It’s late in the night!” She shushes him.

“Oh, oops.” He covers his mouth. “Come on, princess, before the clock strikes twelve.”

With their arms linked, Bard guides her to his room. On the way there, he feels Mey-Rin tug at his sleeve.

“Bard…”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure we’ll be fine at your room? What about Finny? And Snake? What’ll we do when they come in?”

“I have a strong feeling Finnian won’t sleep here tonight.” Bard chuckles sneakily. “As for Snake,” he pauses, murmurs a ‘hmm’ as he thinks. “I bet his snakes will feel we don’t want to be disturbed, and warn their master. And besides,” he stops walking to look into Mey-Rin’s eyes through her glasses. “–don’t you think it’ll be nice to feel the thrill the door might open anytime?”

“Oh, Bard!” Mey-Rin slaps his arm, a little bit too hard, but he can take it. “You shouldn’t say such indecent things, you should!”

“Sorry, my bad.” He laughs loud onc emore.

They reach the door to the male servants’ quarters, Bard’s heart thumping loud in his chest. This isn’t the first time they’ll be spending the night together, but this is the first time they won’t be doing it in Mey-Rin’s room. In truth, he does fear the possibility they might get caught in the middle of deplorable acts, but he tries to convince himself it wouldn’t happen. They can’t possibly get caught.

He puts a hand on the handle, turns the knob and pushes the door open. His other hand is linked with Mey-Rin’s, guiding her into the room, giving her a twirl when she’s inside. They laugh as he closes the door behind him, bundles of glee within their chests now that they can finally be alone together, in a more private space.

“Come on,” he urges Mey-Rin, is still hand in hand with her as they approach his bed. He sits Mey-Rin down at the foot of his bed his heart beating triple the rhythm it normally does as he sits down beside her, pulls his tie loose. “Wow, gee, I’m feeling a bit nervous.”

Mey-Rin looks away from him, hands to her cheeks as if covering them. “I-I-I am, too. A bit, I am.” She admits, voice barely stronger than a whisper.

Bard chuckles, pulling off his tie and puts it somewhere behind him in bed, doesn’t see it fall to the floor. “Time to get more comfortable together, ya?”

Mey-Rin nods, still not looking at him. She hears the pull of cloth sliding against cloth, unable to see Bard pulling off his outer coat and waistcoat once they’re unbuttoned. He’s unbuttoned his inner shirt to the middle when he realizes she hasn’t started removing her clothing.

He scoots closer to her, wraps one arm around her hips and the other over her shoulders, pulling her flush against his chest. He whispers into her ear, in a voice he only ever uses around her. “Mey…”

She whimpers, a vehement shudder going through her body at the name. She loves it when he calls her that, thinks the nickname sounds much more feminine than her full name, in turn makes her feel more girly.

“Sorry, Mey, am I going too fast? I’m already down to my slacks.” Bard laughs loud Mey-Rin could swear the walls shook at the volume. It makes her smile.

“I-it’s okay, it is.” She turns to him, lifting one hand to hold Bard’s on her shoulder.

“You want me to help you?” Bard kisses her cheek. She nods her head.

“Please.”

The maid turns her body around to face him, her hands finding their place on his firm chest. She still cannot believe this is the body of a man in his 40s, once thinking they should be wrinkly at the age. But Bard is firm, and solid, and nice to touch. His body distracts her as he starts removing her clothes for her.

Their movement is slow, and Bard isn’t used to that, wasn’t used to that, but with Mey-Rin he’s willing to learn, keep learning until it feels right. He pulls the tie loose around her neck, unknots it off. His fingers make work with the buttons of her waistcoat while she runs her hand on his chest. He groans affirmatively at the touch, makes Mey-Rin look up at him.

“Sorry, that I am!” She says as if in one syllable. It makes him laugh.

“Nah, it’s ok. That felt good. Keep doing it, Mey.”

She bites down her lip ( _Damn, she’s so cute._  Bard thinks.), presses her hands upon his torso, explores every firm rise and fall from his chest down to his abdominals. As she explores his body, he continues with his undressing.

“Mey,” he says with a firm tone, and she takes it tat she has to stop. He pulls her outer coat down her arms, the waistcoat getting pulled along with it. She kisses his chest when he stands over her to peel the clothing off her body.

Feeling the tingle of that kiss gush through them, he doesn’t have to think when he leans down quick to capture her lips in his, small, thin lips pressing against his firm ones. Mey-Rin’s breath hitches when Bard presses feather touches at the back of her neck, making her open mouth grant his tongue access to enter. They kiss deep, wet caverns increasing in heat with every outward breath. As their tongues dance, Bard guides her to scoot back towards the head of the bed, shoes long discarded, stopping when her back meets the metal headboard.

“Can I keep going, Mey?” He whispers against her lips, their tongues not showing any signs of stopping, continuously grazing against the other.

“Okay,” She replies, voice soft with a rumbling pleasure, wrapping her arms around him so she can keep kissing him with fervor.

Their kisses last until they finally couldn’t regain breath quicker than they lose it. Giving Mey-Rin time to catch her breath, the chef swipes his tongue on her lower lips, feels it quiver from what he hopes is delight, and lets his lips travel from hers, along her jaw, to her neck. He unfastens the buttons of her shirt all that while, that by the time he’s nipping at her collarbone he can pull the shirt open to reveal her beautiful, curvaceous body in its bare glory. He leans away for a moment, intending to pull her pants down, but he’s smitten breathless by her beauty–full breasts, thin waist, firmly shaped abdominals for her solid gunwork.

His adoring her body is cut short, however, when she crosses her arms over her torso, covering herself. Her voice is high-pitched, in her typical panicked tone. “S-s-stop staring, Bard!”

His eyebrows raise in surprise first, then he laughs, face soothing into a smile. “Sorry, sorry. I just got distracted.” His smirk has a dash of cheeky when he dips down to kiss her abdominals. She squirms, her thighs rubbing, with every soft press of his lips on her skin.

“Feels good?”

“Yes, it is. It really–” She stops, lets out a shaky moan when Bard hooks his fingers beneath her bottoms. “Bard? Are you going to–”

“I will if you want to.” He grins, looking up at her through the valley of her breasts, sees she has to pull her glasses at the side wires to keep them on while she looks down at him. Despite the frost of her glasses, he can clearly see her blushing profusely. “You gotta stop pressing your thighs together, though, or I won’t be able to pull your pants off.”

She bites her lip, then replies, “O-okay.”

“Good girl.” He presses his lips one more time near her belly button before he starts to pull both her underwear and pants down. Her scent fills his nose, his lungs, his being, as he goes further down. His lips follow the trail of his fingers pulling the maid’s bottoms off, adorning her legs with kisses and love marks. Mey-Rin squirms at every action, loving how Bard’s stubble feels rough against her skin.

After Bard has thrown the material off to the side, he pulls off his own bottoms, leaving him bare naked when he leans over Mey-Rin once more. He sees that she’s taken the liberty of taking off her shirt, waiting for him against the headrest with her arms covering her breasts.

“You okay?” Bard kisses her cheek when he’s at a close enough distance, one hand to the wall, the other hand brushing her arm to soothe her. She nods, removes her arms from her breasts to pull him down upon her, soft chest pressing against firm. She guides his head towards her face, kisses his lips once more. It’s like she never gets enough of the taste on his lips– smoke, spices, and a tinge that is ever so uniquely Bard.

“You should take these off,” Bard wakes her from her thoughts when he reaches for her glasses mid-kiss, folds them in one hand then sets them on the nearby bed table. As he does this, Mey-Rin keeps showering him with kisses across his face. “So we won’t crush them, okay?”

“Thank you.” She smiles at him, giving him the chance to gaze into her hazel eyes. They stare into each other’s eyes for long moments, hands cupping cheeks, thumbs brushing the same. Their lips touch once, twice more before Bard starts kissing down her neck.

His lips travel down towards her breasts, laps at milky skin along the way, smooth and velvety, soft to the touch. He sucks upon the low valley of her breasts, lips pulling gently at the skin as his fingers softly knead her breasts. Her soft whimpers are as delicious to his ears as her moans, as well as the sweetness of her squirming beneath him from the pleasure.

She grabs unto his hair when he slides one hand from her breast, down the sweet curve of her side, loving the touch of her waist where she’s thinnest. He has one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking its nub with his tongue. He sucks on the soft, pillow-like goodness when his hand reaches her thigh.

Mey-Rin keeps moaning, a string of “oohs” and “aahs” leaving her lips. Her thighs shut close, functions as her root as intense shudders that run through her body, each caused by Bard’s ministrations upon her.

“Bard,” she says, pleads. Her cry is feather light at the top of her throat, comes out breathy when his fingers brush against her soft curls. Her mouth keeps whispering “Bard” even when no sound comes out of her throat.

“Mey…” He says her name with a voice deeper than he normally speaks in. “Mey, you have to spread your legs.”

The maid shakes visibly when Bard slips his hands between her thighs, trying to spread them open with massaging strokes.

“Do–don’t do that…” She speaks in high pitches, her voice strangled in her own throat jammed with mewls and cries and pleas that beg to be let out as well. One of such cries escapes her lips, coming out strangled. Her fingernails dig deep into his wide shoulders, her thighs jolting from uncertainty whether to close them shut or keep them open, when Bard slides two fingers against her soft curls, against her even softer folds. Her breath hitches at the brief pressure of his fingers against her.

“Wow,” he laughs softly, brings the fingers near his eyes so he can take a close look. His thumb presses against the two fingers, playing with the sticky liquid he’s taken from beneath her. “You’re dripping, Mey.”

He foregoes the urge to lick his fingers clean, instead opts to touching her more where she’s most tender. He seals their lips with another kiss as he reaches down towards her folds. She shudders when he presses the same fingers against her folds, coating thick digits in her juices before he starts prodding her entrance with one. She doesn’t stop shaking nor squirming nor mewling out such pleasured moans.

“Breathe, Mey,” He requests against her neck, sucking love bites to surface, a wonderful red on her milky skin to match her crimson hair. His finger is partially inside her now, has stopped pushing in but twirls it around, making Mey-Rin sing continuous strings of delighted moans. The chef loves how her screams vibrate against his lips, kissing her even more affectionately than he did. “You have to breathe deep.” He reminds her, switching to plant kisses on the other side of her neck.

“Bard,” she cries out, starts to push her hips down to take more of his finger inside her. She wants more of him, all of him. She’s partly shy, partly guilty to admit that she wouldn’t mind if Bard let himself go, let himself be quick and speedy in the way she knows he’s used to, even if it means getting done a bit rougher. She appreciates, however, that Bard is willing to be slow for her, to treat her like the lady, just as she deserves to be–or so he says.

The pattern repeats, Bardroy pushing in a finger partially, enjoying the feel of warm insides wrapping around his fingers, relishing in the anticipation of inserting his own desire into that tight warmth later on, until Mey-Rin starts to move her hips so he would finally push in his fingers deeper inside her. She has three of his fingers inside her now, her hands anchored to his neck as she bucks her hips to his thick digits.

“Bard, Bard, Bard,” she says, a few Chinese in between. She doesn’t speak in her native language much anymore, but when she lets herself go, like in times she’s intimate with Bard, the words go out of her mouth before she registers them.

“Feels that good?” He smirks, pumping himself to the rhythm Mey-Rin humps his fingers. Her juices flow out in a rush as her hips start to slow down, losing the strength to keep going when the pleasure has overtaken her body. He continues pumping his fingers, lets her ride that high, hoping his fingers take her higher than she’s felt before. (Though of course, hopefully not higher than his cock has ever taken her.)

She slumps back against the headboard when she comes back down from her peak, forehead, neck, chest and other parts of her body shining, slick with sweat. Bard wipes wet strands of hair off her face, his fingers still deep inside her as he pecks kisses all over her face.

“Still good?”

“Yes,” she says after a few pants.

He kisses her forehead. “Ready for me?”

She gulps as soon as the question has left Bard’s lips. Her hand searches around for where Bard’s arousal could be, and when she finds it, Bard hissing at the touch as he continues to pump himself to stay erect, she moans at the feel of thick liquid pouring from its tip.

“Please.” She says in Chinese, forgetting Bard doesn’t understand.

“What was that, Mey?”

“Oh, I meant. Please.” She looks up at him, oblivious of the effect of her begging eyes to the chef. She feels his erection pulse, and she shudders in anticipation. Her heat beating so loudly in her chest, echoing in her ears, makes her forget any sort of embarrassment. “Put it in me, Bard.”

Bard bites his lip, silencing a groan that desperately wants to come out at her lustful tone. He takes caution when he pulls out his fingers, placing himself at her entrance, the liquid at the tip of his crown already mixing with the juices of her climax. He licks his lips when he notices Mey-Rin grip the sheets tighter, no doubt loving the feel of his heat against hers. “Ready?”

“Yes, please, Bard. _Please_ , put it i– hee!!” She screeches, jolting when his tip intrudes her private caverns. Her heart beats faster than she’s ever felt it, feels like her juices keep flowing out of her hole in order to welcome Bard in. He slips into her smoothly, coated in her liquid. When he’s fully inside her, he stops moving his hips so they could catch their breaths. Mey-Rin’s breaths are quick and short, and he tries to get her to breathe deeper.

Their breaths regularize, both laughing at how full they were with affection for each other. They kiss, tongues touching lazily, then growing ever more passionate and hungry. It is then Bard asks, “Can I move now?” which Mey-Rin consents to before he even finishes saying it.

When Bard moves his hips, Mey-Rin feels herself melting and at the same time exploding. Every shove of the chef’s hips sends multiple waves of pleasure rushing through her veins that she does not think it capable for her to withstand such powerful emotions. She moans, she groans, she whimpers, she grips the sheets, she scratches his back, she tears at his hair. None of them prove helpful to relieve her of the intense pleasure. It’s scary, somewhat, knowing such high amounts of pleasure exist between them, but with Bard she knows she shouldn’t be scared. Although she’s never had family, she knows Bard is the closest to it.

Bard, as he pushes in and out of Mey-Rin to rhythmic beats, feels himself filled with emotion. His hips rush forward and backward without him thinking, just letting himself succumb to this glorious, delicious, tight warmth. This warmth doesn’t just refer to his being inside Mey-Rin’s hole. Rather it pertains to this warmth between them, this private space, this treasured moment, this saccharine connection. They don’t know what to call it yet, but Bard knows he can let himself be carried on by this flow. He knows it when it feels so right to be around Mey-Rin, laugh with her, cry with her, kid around with her. He could share any and all moments with her, from as tiny and shallow as walking side-by-side to as deep an intimate moment as the one they share now. He loves Mey-Rin so, hopes she feels the same.

Their strangled breaths, heavy moans, lustful grunts mix together with the slapping of skin against skin. Such sounds, and even complex smells and the distinct aura of sex fill the room, envelopes the two as they near the peak of their pleasures. When they come, they come together, fingers of one hand laced in the other’s. Bard’s thick liquid fills Mey-Rin, and in that moment they felt they were one.

When he’s pulled away, and he’s wiped both him and Mey-Rin clean, he lies down in bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms. He whispers sweet, affectionate words into Mey-Rin’s ears until she falls asleep, her head lying upon his arm.

***

The birds are chirping outside when the sun falls on Bard’s face, waking him from slumber. He wipes his eyes with his free hand before he lets it fall back upon the curve of Mey-Rin’s hip. He looks down to gaze upon her sleeping features, delights in how peaceful she looks. He doesn’t mind his arm feels dead and has been stinging the entire time since his awakening.

As if she sensed his discomfort, Mey-Rin slowly starts to open her eyes. Bard wonders i this is how it feels to watch a butterfly come out of its cocoon.

“G'morning, sleepy head.”

She blinks a few more times, trying to adjust her vision, but to no avail. All still is blurry to her. “Good morning, Bard.” She greets him with a refreshing smile. He kisses her lips, loving the sweetness of them.

“Damn.”

She tilts her head. “What is it?”

“Somehow cuddling with you is even better than I expected it to be…” He grins. “Isn’t this the first time… we stayed together until morning…?”

She presses her lips together, preventing a smile from showing. “Perhaps, it is.”

“It is, I’m telling ya.” He rolls her on top of him, both his arms providing support so she wouldn’t fall, even if he feels like his dead arm would fall off any moment. “We should do this more often. What do you say we–”

A loud “GOOD MORNING!!!!” resounds in the room as Finnian barges inside, wearing his usual bright smile, cerulean eyes sparkling brighter than the blue sky above. The two on the bed shriek at the uninvited guest at their door, though it slowly occurs to them that Finnian has every right to be here. This _is_  partly his room after all.

Now, how to explain this situation to Finny?

“Good morning, Bard! Good morning, Mey-Rin!” He greets them both with a cheerful smile, absolutely unfazed by their embarrassing, naked display. Question marks go over their heads, not understanding how Finnian doesn’t mind such display.

“G-good morning, Finny…” They reply in sync.

The two awkwardly watch the gardener switch outfits (bless his soul, he doesn’t even mind Mey-Rin sees him change). He throws his suit to the pile where Mey-Rin’s and Bard’s are (the poor kid must have assumed that’s the proper way to discard their butler clothes) once he’s changed into his garments for gardening. He takes the hat he keeps safe in the closet, the one more tattered but with a red tulip stitched upon it, then starts to head out the door. “I’ll be going, then!”

“O-okay.” Bard replies for them both, watching Finnian head out the door, closing it shut behind him. The chef sighs in relief, glad he didn’t have to do any sort of explaining to their innocent staff.

Then he notices Mey-Rin sniffling.

“M-m-mey-Rin!?” Bard’s voice heightens in pitch, having absolutely no clue why she’s crying.

“H-h-he saw me!” Mey-Rin weeps. “He saw me without clothes, that he did!”

Oh, dear. How to handle this?

“I’m so embarrassed. I can’t ever show my face to him again!!”

“Aww, come on now, Mey. I was covering up the more important parts.” He chuckles, earning him a light smack on the forehead. “Now come on, no need to cry.”

“M-my dignity…”

“Is still in tact.”

“B-b-but–”

“No 'but’s. You’re alright.” He smiles at her gently, brushing his thumb across her cheek when she looks up at him. “Come on, now, hush…” He kisses her forehead.

“Y-you better take responsibility for this, Bard.” She says after a moment. Her eyes are determined, her cheeks flushed. She’s adorable and beautiful and he simply keeps falling for her.

“Yeah, I will.” He kisses her lips. “You better count on it.”

***

~Omake~

Mey-Rin has never been given the chance to know girly things, like skirts, dolls, fairy tales. She has, however, heard of tales of “chivalry” from a distant land. Men opening doors for women. Men taking women in their arms as they stroll around a park. Men, with honor, protecting it with the same resolve as they would protect their wife’s honor.

She’s never been too sure what a chivalrous man is all about, even after she’s heard of such heroic stories. There simply isn’t the time to assess such tales, to pry them of the definition of a chivalrous man, when she has to scrub the floors, lest she’ll be fed maggots or worse, left naked out in the training grounds just as the men start their training.

When she first met Bard, however, she was sure he was farthest from what a chivalrous man was. Obscene, rough, haughty. He is no where near the image she’s held in her mind since her ears were ever graced with the term.

As days go by, turning into weeks, then months, each of them–Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian–bring down the once obstinate walls around their hearts. Mey-Rin realizes that Bard’s action, as obscene and rambunctious as he may be, have had the greatest effect on her. Her heart skips beats when he offers her extra meat portions rather than keeping them to himself. Her chest feels light when he offers to wash dishes in her stead, so she can move on to other chores. Her lips tingle to stretch out wide when he takes heavy packages out of her hands when they’re out in town (even when Finny ends up taking the packages from him, then lifting them like toothpicks).

That is why, Mey-Rin concludes, Bard must be one such man of chivalry. She realizes this one morning, when the ball is long done, and it has become routine to sleep beside each other in her room. She hums, voice barely any louder than a whisper, “Good morning, prince,” which perhaps was her mistake.

He wraps her in his arms before he even opens his eyes, then whispers directly into her ear. “Good morning, princess.” She feels him grin against her neck and it makes her cheeks feel hot. “Lovely to wake up next to you again today.”

“B-bard!!” she complains the very name.

“Did my calling you princess finally catch on to you? Am I your dashing prince charmnig?”

What is a prince charming? “No.”

“Aww, come on. Admit you like it.” He laughs.

While it’s true Mey-Rin has never been given the chance to know girly things, is thankful to Bard for letting her experience what she’d dreamed of for as long as she can remember, she’s also sure she won’t find the courage to say Bard is the chivalrous man of her dreams.

Perhaps one day.


	52. Chapter 52

Prompt - “Are you sure you feel ok enough to leave the room?”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsRon   
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

The hallway is quiet. Not that I was expecting to hear very much noise at this house, but I thought I would hear the servants. I hear nothing. Well, no, that’s not true. As I walk past the room next to mine, I can hear my cohort’s snores coming through the closed oak door. I wonder how Mr. Snake is faring with his noisy slumber. Shaking my head, I walk past it, and head towards the main staircase, stepping with care, for I do not know how many guests are still here at the manor. When I get to the staircase, I walk on the carpeted steps, my footfalls staying muted.

I can hear someone moving around, and can only assume that it is my love, who is getting ready to start the day. I debate about going to the kitchen to check on him, and the others, to see if they need some assistance with cleaning up after the soiree. At the last moment, I take a left, and head towards the doors that lead outside, deciding that the morning air will be good for my body, which is still running a little warm after last night’s activities.

Gravel crunches as I walk towards the stable, deciding that if I’m going to go on a stroll, I might as well make sure I am armed in case there is anyone lurking about the manor. I know that the Earl is not in the most favored circles, and can only imagine what it must be like for his staff to always be on guard, in case of an emergency such as the one I handled last night. When it’s settled against my hip, I feel a calming peace. I may not be in my uniform, but the sword I carry represents Her Majesty just as much as it represents who I am. Looking up, I see that the sky is fading from an indigo violet to a muted pink. It won’t be long before the sun makes its appearance for the day.

Crickets are chirping, the nocturnal insects still buzzing around. I can hear water running from a nearby fountain, and the steady footfall of someone’s gait. Blinking, I turn my head towards that second sound. The servants should all be inside right now, unless Finnian is tending to the garden right now? That can’t be, for who would be out here in the pre-dawn light working? Perhaps it is Mr. Michaelis. Yes, that must be who it is.

Still, I can’t shake the feeling that it is not any of them. My hand goes to the hilt of my sword, fingers ready to draw in a blink of an eye. I listen for the footsteps, and hear them coming from the left, where the garden maze is. I take a few cautious steps forward, keeping my palm hovering over the grip of the hilt. When I round the corner, I react fast, and draw my sword, pointing it at the person who is walking the grounds, and hear them inhale sharply.

“S-Shit!” A shocked voice says, making my eyes grow wide, when I realize just who it is that I’ve drawn my sword to. “What the hell are you doing outside? And why are you pointing your sword at me? Rude, much?” The shock disappears, as cool confidence seems to roll off of the man in front of me.

“I didn’t, I mean I-” My words fumble, my hand shaking just a tiny bit as I quickly sheathe it back into its place on my hip. I bow, my hand over my chest. “My apologies, Mr. Knox.”

“Sheesh. Back to formalities so quickly.” Ronald’s voice sounds much happier than the last time I had heard it. It seems to carry a soft lilt that I did not notice before, which makes that curious feeling in my stomach return. “Quit bowing. No need to do that. It was an accident. Just doing your job.”

I want to stop him, to say that it’s not in my ‘job’ to be outside this early in the morning. If I was back at Buckingham Palace, yes, that would be the case. But, I am not. I am a guest here, just wishing to take a stroll around the gardens while Finnian is busy doing other things. “I suppose you’re correct,” I state, as I lift myself up from my bow. “I heard a noise, so I acted first, without thinking.”

“Good thing I’m quick, hmm?” Ronald winks, and starts to walk. I stand there, not sure what I’m supposed to do. Does he wish to be alone? Should I wish him a good morning, and then head back towards the manor? He stops walking, and turns his head to the right, speaking over his shoulder. “Well? Aren’t you going to join me, Mr. Phipps?”

“Now who’s back to formalities.” I mumble under my breath, but can’t keep the small smile off of my lips. I walk up behind him, and take a place by his side. “Are you sure you feel okay enough to leave your room?”

Hands are locked behind the back of his head, as he lifts his head to the sky. “I’m feeling quite alright now, thank you for your concern.” My eyes travel down, and I can see what appears to be a bite mark on his neck, but it looks faded. If Finnian were to have left a mark like that last night, then it would be much darker, I would think.

“Did you sleep alright?” I ask, my eyes drifting back up to his face. I see those yellow-green eyes that would not stop appearing in my dreams, and can feel my pulse quickening as I look directly into them.

Ronald nods his head. “Considering I was alone, I think it was a nice sleep.”

“Oh.” I’m not sure how to reply to that.

Soft laughter passes through Ronald’s lips. “Relax, Charles. I know he went to your room. He woke me up when he was leaving.”

“Did he?” We begin walking again, heading out of the garden. “And you were okay with that?”

He shrugs his shoulders, as he follows next to me. “I didn’t really have much choice in the matter, did I?”

“That is not very fair to say, Ronald. I would think that if you wanted him to stay, you could have convinced him to do so.” I keep my eyes alert, as we both head towards the outer perimeter of the young Earl’s estate. “I had resigned myself to spending the night alone last night.”

“And why would that be?” He asks, curiosity clear in his voice. “If he stayed the night with you last night, then why are you outside? Or, perhaps our little lover has someone else besides the two of us?” His eyebrows wiggle, making me bite back a laugh.

I shake my head. “I can guarantee that it is only you and I with him, Ronald. He did stay with me last night, but he got up a little while ago. When I could not find sleep, I decided to take a walk outside.” I look at him, and see that he’s looking in front of us. “Why are you up this early?”

“Just felt like I could use some fresh air.” Ronald says, that smile returning.

“Understood.”

We fall into a complacent silence, now walking along the outskirts of a well manicured lawn. The manor is far away from where the two of us are at, but if I were to turn around, I would still be able to see it. I look over at my lover’s other lover, and notice that he has black polish on his fingertips. That’s rather strange. I want to question him about it, but decide that it’s probably not something that he cares to answer. What I really want to know was if he had been having the same thoughts I had been having the night before, but again, I do not know how to approach the subject. I exhale inaudibly, and just keep pace with the man standing so close to me, yet feels like he is kilometers away.

“Shilling for your thoughts, Mr. Phipps?” His voice breaks our silence, as we near the treeline.

Ronald looks at me, expecting me to divulge my thoughts to him. “I have some, but I am not sure if it is appropriate to ask these sorts of questions, given our situation.”

“Oh? And just what sort of question are you wanting to ask, then?” He has a smirk on his face, which makes me want to push him against the nearest tree and wipe it off with my own lips. Get a grip on yourself, Charles.

“Last night,” I begin, and see him nodding his head, encouraging me to continue. “Last night, when we were in the garden,” I take a moment to gather my courage, “you had a lawnmower. Just where did you get it, and where did it go? Are you a magician, like Hermann the Great?” I inwardly cringe, wondering why my brain decided to ask that question, when I had been set to ask him something else.

A loud laugh came out of Ronald’s mouth, making that cringe turn into another set of heart palpitations. “That’s what you wanted to ask me?” He grins, pushing some of the honey-colored strands of hair off of his forehead, before adjusting his glasses.

“For now.” I admit, the both of us walking towards the side of the estate.

“I’m not a magician, but you’re not far off in that assumption.” His voice is still animated. “I don’t suppose there’s any harm in letting you know just what I am, and might explain why I can handle our beautiful lover’s strength the way I can.”

My feet stop, as I stand there in a daze. “That’s the second time you’ve alluded to his strength. I have never seen this spectacle before. Is he abnormally strong?”

“Ah, I suppose you prefer to give, hmm?” Ronald’s yellow-green eyes seem to sparkle in the rising light. The sky is now a lighter shade of pink, quickly turning to a golden color, the sun’s rays starting to crest over the horizon.

Blood rushes to my cheeks, as I look down at the ground. “Are you telling me that he’s too rough with you?” Why does this information make my heart constrict in this manner? Surely Finnian would never intentionally hurt this man.

“No, not at all. What I’m saying is I  _enjoy_  that roughness, Mr. Phipps.” Ronald states, the two of us starting to walk again. “And yes, Finny is abnormally strong. The next time you see him, perhaps not here, but when he’s away from the Earl, ask him to do something extraordinary. You won’t be disappointed.”

Thinking about what he says, it makes me wonder just how strong Finnian is, and why he has never told me as such. “His brand.” I connect the two thoughts out loud, as I realize that that’s probably the reason why he has the brand.

“Give the man a prize!” Ronald chuckles, and nods his head in agreement. “He still hasn’t told me how or why he received it, but you can bet that that tattoo has something to do with his abnormal strength.”

“You still have not answered my question, though.” I persisted. “Where is the lawnmower? And why are you always on top of buildings?”

We come to a bridge, where the two of us take a seat on the flat surface. He straddles the stone, while I set my saber down on the ground, then choose to sit with my rear on the ledge. “Do you believe in supernatural things, Mr. Phipps?”

“I have seen many things in my time with Her Majesty,” I begin to say. “I know the young Earl has told Her that there is a man that is able to bring people back from the dead, and make them as if they are still alive.”

He nods his head, his feet kicking along the sides of the stone. “Would you believe me if I told you I know that man? And not only do I know him, but we are alike?”

“You can bring the dead back to life?” Confusion sets in. No, surely that cannot be the case.

More chuckles leave his mouth. “No, but I do take life away. Or rather, I get to make the determination if a person has a pass at death, or must continue to the great beyond.” He draws one of his legs up, and rests his head against his knee. “Sounds crazy, right?”

“Make the determination?” I try and remember just what he was doing last night with his lawnmower. “You cut into people with that tool? How is it there was no blood when the blades of your mower touched that man’s chest?”

He taps his glasses. “These don’t only help me see the world around me, but the world that lives inside of here.” He taps his chest. “When a person dies, a grim reaper comes to collect their soul. In some cases, if their life is important, we can make the call to allow them to continue to live.”

“You’re a grim reaper?” I stare into his eyes, and see him nod his head. “So, you’re not human?”

“I didn’t say that.” Ronald shrugs his shoulders. “I am a reaper.”

“And that man last night….”

“Was my assignment.” He finishes for me. “The reason my blades don’t do physical harm is because they’re special.”

“But, they can kill someone, yes?”

“They can. But, only if the intent is there.” Ronald replies, his head still resting against his knee. “The intent was not there last night. I just wanted to do my job, and be done with it. I didn’t intend for you to see anything. Nor did I intend for the Earl to see me either.”

“You have a history with him?”

“You could say that.” He lowers his knee, and leans back on his hands. “We were on that ship, you see-”

“The Campania.” Now it is my turn to finish the sentence for him. “That makes sense, then.” I stand up, the bridge hurting my derriere. “Does Finnian know?”

Ronald shakes his head. “No, he doesn’t. And I don’t want him to know. It’s something he shouldn’t have to concern himself with.” The look in his eyes tells me that there’s a reason he does not wish to tell him, but I will not press him to answer it.

“And yet, you tell me.” I walk over to where he’s sitting, keeping my eyes on him. “Why?”

“As fucked up as it seems, I guess it’s because I can trust you.”

“Because of Finnian? Shouldn’t that be the reason why you should  _not_  trust me?” I watch his body, and see him lean forward. Against my better judgement, I sit back down on the bridge, but sit in the same fashion that he does, with both of my legs on either side of the stone. I sit behind him, and feel him lean back against me, my arms going around his body, as if it were the most natural position in the world.

His head leans against my shoulder, his arms resting on top of mine. “You know, I almost called out to you last night, when you were leaving.”

“Really?” I can feel that nervous energy returning, my stomach twisting once more. “Do you mean after I sliced that man’s neck?” I casually ask, but hoping that I am guessing incorrectly.

A soft laugh comes from Ronald’s mouth, making me realize that I was wrong. “No, not then. I meant when you came to my room with Finny, to check up on me.”

With his head still on my shoulder, I lean towards the other side, and rest my chin on his opposite shoulder. “Why would you even want to? I thought you wanted to be alone with him.”

“I realized after our altercation in the garden that I had no choice but to share you with him. I had hoped that I would eventually win his heart, but he has too much love to give.” My nose presses against the slope of his neck, inhaling softly the musky scent he gives off. I hear him moan softly, encouraging me to continue to keep my face where it is. “That’s part of the reason why I wanted to ask you to stay.”

“Only part?” My lips caress the spot just below his ear, tasting the mild perspiration on his skin. His fingers dig into my arms, and I feel him scoot back towards me.

“You made me feel something outside that has been dormant for a long time.” Ronald tilts his head more, his fingers no longer on my forearms, but instead are gripping onto my fingers. “I wanted to hate you, so much, but I can’t. I can’t deny that there’s something between the two of us.”

“Finnian?” I speak low into his ear, not sure what’s coming over me. Our fingers squeeze tightly, as my tongue licks the shell of his ear.

“M-More than that…” Ronald’s voice trembles, my teeth biting down on the shell of his ear with a gentle bite. “Oh….”

“Would you like to hear a confession from me, Ronald?” My lips press against his ear, the sounds of his shallow breaths doing a number on my body.

“Yes, Charles.” He groans, guiding our joined hands to move down his body.

I breathe deeply, and place a soft kiss next to his sideburn. “I heard your voice while I was doing  _things_  to Finny, and it made me feel so aroused.”

Our hands pull apart, my body moving on its own, my hand sliding down past his waist, fingers brushing against the bulge in his slacks. “C-Charles…” His moans drive me to keep touching that swell, ignoring the warning bells in my head that we should not be doing this.

“So, what I’m trying to say is that perhaps you  _should_  have told me to stay. I was waiting for you to say something,” I speak low in his ear, my palm now taking the place of my fingers. I can feel him rolling his hips, as I listen to his soft moans.

“Y-You were in my head too,” Ronald says, a tad bit breathless. “You were in my head as I was coming from his hard thrusts.”

Reaching into his pants, I wrap my hand around his arousal, and moan low. “Was I…?” I lick the shell of his ear a second time, my hand gripping him gently. He feels so different from Finnian, but in the most wonderful way possible.

He arches his back against my chest, his hips lifting up the more I pump him. “C-Charles, we shouldn’t…”

“Why not?” I ask. “There’s no more secrets between us, Ronald. We both know what the other is to him.” Using my other hand, I pull open his slacks, bringing his girth out into the open air. I look down, and stare at it, moaning low. “You have such a beautiful body, Ronald…”

“Charles, please…” His legs spread wider, as I begin to stroke him faster.

The sun now hangs low in the sky, the sky turning to a light blue. “Do you want me to stop, Ronald?” Speaking low into his ear, I rub my thumb across the sensitive tip, biting my lip as I listen to his wanton moans. “Tell me to stop, and I will. You have my word.”

“D-Don’t…” His plea is music to my ears. I watch him throb in my hand, the flushed head fitting perfectly between my index finger and thumb, my other fingers gripping him with just enough pressure. “Oh,  _shit_ ….”

My first audible moan slips past my lips by accident, as I can’t contain my desire for him. This is a man I should strive to be better than, but I can’t seem to care. All I care about is hearing him moan for  _me_. Are these the same moans he shares with Finnian? Just what will his face look like when I make his orgasm appear? My eyes alternate from looking at his arousal in my hands, to his face, where his mouth is hung open, eyes closed tight, hair mussed up. He looks breathtaking, and it takes all of my strength to not pull him to face me, so that we may frot against one another. I listen to his sweet moans, increasing in pitch the faster I pump his girth, my own breath becoming labored as I stare at the swollen flesh in my hand.

“Let me hear the cries that Finnian has heard,” my voice rumbles out. I groan, my thickened arousal needing its own attention, but it can wait. I must wait. I need him to finish. We both need this.

“COMING!! I’M C-COM-” He screams, his voice carrying across the landscape a short distance, birds taking flight at the sudden noise. I moan low, pumping his girth slow and tight, as I watch his release cascade over my fingers, my thumb continuing to tease just beneath the tip. His libidinous moans become muted as my lips kiss his with a quiet fervor, our tongues touching almost immediately.

I take my hand off of him as he rotates his body, our lips never leaving the other’s. He straddles my lap, my clean hand going to his waist to hold him closer to me. I break off our kiss, and groan low. “Ronald, we mustn’t…”

“I didn’t tell you to stop, and you’re not going to tell me to stop.” His commanding voice makes me weak, my stomach flip-flopping as he takes my dirty fingers, and begins to lick them clean. I watch him, fascinated, never before seeing someone do such a thing. His yellow-green eyes are darkened with lust, his expression a mirror image of what I’m feeling. “Do you wish to come, Charles?”

Moaning low, I can only nod my head, as I feel him rub himself against my girth. He takes my now clean hand, and places it on his other hip. His hand reaches down, and he cups me gently, giving me a timid squeeze. My eyes shut tight, as my head finds purchase on his shoulder. I’m not sure what feels better - his hand, or the way he keeps rubbing himself on me. Both. Both feel magnificent.

“You saw mine.” His voice rings in my ear, his fingers prying themselves into my slacks. “Let me see yours?”

“A-Are we children?” I ask, moaning lower as he squeezes me a little roughly.

“Pervert.” He smirks, pulling me out, just as I had done to him. “Shit, Charles.”

“Leave it alone,” I murmur, my lips kissing the side of his neck.

His hand strokes me gently, experimentally. “I can’t do that, Charles.” I lift my head to look in his eyes, as he keeps pumping my girth with a sensual stroke. “You must be dying to come, hmm?”

“Y-Yes.” I nod my head, as I let him take over. I refuse to close my eyes, though. I want him to see me,  _all_  of me, when he brings me the breath of fresh air.

“You’re close, aren’t you? I can feel you throbbing in my hand, Charles. Your big, thick, beautiful…”

I moan low, his term of endearment for Finnian making me lose it completely.

“Oh, I see…” Ronald’s fist moves faster. “Do you like it when I call you beautiful too, Charles?”

“Yes,” I croak out, my arousal throbbing hard, my lower belly coiling tight. “I do, Ronald…”

His lips press against my ear. “Then, why don’t you come for me,  _beautiful_?”

I toss my head back as my orgasm hits me hard. My low moans are no match for the way I feel right now, my spunk coating his hand as he keeps pumping me to completion. I shake, my head somehow winding up on his shoulder, as I keep grunting low with each slow stroke of his hand.

“E-Enough.” I moan, my prick starting to tingle too much from the overstimulation. His hand pulls away from me, my breath still coming out in sharp gasps.

“You taste as good as I had hoped you would,” Ronald speaks softly. I can hear his tongue, and know immediately that he’s cleaning his own hand, making me groan low.

Turning my head to the side, I start to lick his hand, our tongues touching a few times, as we both lap up my release. When it’s gone, he lowers his hand, our tongues still caressing one another with kisses. After a few minutes have gone by, we pull away from one another, the day beginning to grow warmer as the sun is now out, the luscious greenery vibrant under the bright sunshine.

“We should probably head back,” I say, even though I have no desire to walk back to the Phantomhive manor just yet.

“Yeah…” His reluctance makes me smile. “Look, Charles, I-”

I hold my hand up, after tucking myself back into my slacks. “There is no need to say anything. Let’s head back, hmm?” I lean forward, and press a soft kiss to his lips, before I stand up. I pick up my saber, and attach it back to my hip, before I offer my hand to him. I help him up, our fingers lacing together, his palm resting comfortably against mine.

When we get closer to the manor, we let go of each other’s hands. “Will you be down at breakfast?” I ask him, as our walk seems to be coming to an end the closer we get to the manor.

“Yeah. Don’t really have to report back until Monday. Will probably leave after that, though.” Ronald runs a hand through his hair, and smiles. “You? Will you be at breakfast?”

Nodding my head, I return his smile. “We’ll probably leave after breakfast as well.”

“Ah, right. That other man with you. The one that was so desperate to find you last night.” Ronald remarks. “What’s his name?”

“Charles.”

“You’re joking.”

I chuckle, and shake my head. “I’m afraid not. No, his name is Charles. Earl Charles Grey. We’re both the Queen’s butlers.”

“Both of you are Charles?” Ronald scratches the back of his neck. “Crazy.”

“There is a reason people refer to us as ‘Double Charles’.” I smirk, even though I detest the name. It’s easy to remember, however, and in our line of work, makes it easier to have a calling card of sorts.

“Double Charles, huh.” Ronald grins. “Wild.”

We approach the manor, and look at one another. “I guess this is goodbye.” I reply. I want to move closer to him, but I am not sure where the other servants are. I bow my head, and take his hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “Thank you for the lovely walk this morning.”

“Likewise, Mr. Phipps.” He grins, and bows his head. “See you in a few?” I let him go into the house first. I walk back to the stable, and place my saber next to Charles’, before I make my way back into the manor.

I head up to my room, and walk past my cohort’s room. I don’t hear him snoring, so that must mean they’re awake. I don’t bother to check, and instead head back to my room. When I get there, I see that everything is still in its place, my suit jacket still on the couch. I put it on, fixing my shirt and vest, making sure that I’m somewhat presentable for breakfast. I glance at the clock, and see that it’s almost a quarter to ten. I wonder when Finnian will be here to collect me? I grab a book from the shelf near the bed, and take a seat on the couch.

A sharp knock on the door pulls my attention away from the book I’ve become engrossed in. “Yes? What is it?” I ask, setting the book down.

“Charles!” Finnian comes bounding into the room, and crashes into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

“F-Finnian,” I pull him into my arms, hugging him close. I cough a little, but recover quickly as he keeps hugging me. “How did things go this morning?”

“They went great!” His voice is muffled, his face still pressed into my sternum. I see that his bobby pins are framing his hair, his body now clad in his normal gardener attire. “Except, Snake was missing! So, I had to take care of some of his chores.”

“That was very nice of you.” I lean down, and press a soft kiss to the top of his head. He pulls back, a large smile on his face. “Is it time for breakfast now?”

He nods his head rapidly. “It is! Except, I think we may be late? I’m so sorry, Charles!”

“It’s not a big deal.” I take his hand in mine. “Will you be joining us for food?”

“I think so! Mr. Sebastian didn’t seem to say no when I asked him!”

“Wonderful, Finny.” I loop his arm through mine. “Then, may I escort you down to breakfast?”

His laughter rings in my ears, the sound more precious than anything in this world. “Charles! You don’t have to be so fancy!”

“I am not.” I tap the tip of his nose with my finger, earning another giggle from his mouth. “But, I may start to chew on you in a bit, for my hunger pains are starting to increase.”

“No!” He giggles, and takes my hand. “Come on, breakfast is going to be in the young Master’s sunroom! You’ll love it, Charles! It’s so beautiful in there!”

He pulls me down the hall, and back down the stairs. I wanted to correct him, and inform him that any room he is in takes away the beauty from everything else, but decide it doesn’t matter. As we approach the sunroom, I can hear a commotion behind the door. It sounds as if the young Earl is beside himself for some reason or another. I look at Finnian, who looks as bewildered as I feel. Did the Earl just shout he does not need medical attention? I give Finnian a quick kiss on the cheek, before I grab onto his hand and push the door open.

I stand at the door, surprised to see so many people in the room. I look around, and notice Ronald is sitting and the end of the table, with two seats open next to him, next to the woman who is always with the man who is the manager of Kong Rong, Lau and Ran-Mao. Good. That’s where we’ll sit. My cohort and Mr. Snake are sitting across from us, giving me an opportunity to talk to him, if necessary. And the Prince from India and one of the boys from Weston. Hmm. I can see the young Earl standing at the head of the table, looking fit to spit.

“There you are!” I look over, and see my cohort is already sitting down, with Mr. Snake sitting beside him. “I didn’t think you would make it, Charles!”

Why would I not make it down to breakfast? I guide Finnian towards the two chairs, and have him take the seat next to Ronald, while I take the seat next to him. I hope Ronald will see that I want this to work, that I respect his feelings, and I know that he probably could use the companionship of Finnian right at this moment. If the young Earl’s red face is anything to judge by what must have been going on only moments before.

“RIGHT. IS THIS IT? THIS HAD BETTER BE IT, SEBASTIAN.”

“It is, my lord.” The Phantomhive butler nods his head. “Shall I serve the latecomers now?”

The food is served, and my eyes look over at both Ronald and Finnian. I clear my throat, and lean close to the two of them. “I don’t suppose you’ll let us know what was going on before we arrived, will you, Ronald?”

I hear Finnian gasp, and I can practically feel his smile. I lean towards him, but keep it less obvious that I’m trying to carry on a conversation for the three of us. I can hear Charles talking to the young Earl, which gives us some time alone. I look up, and see Ronald’s eyes are looking across the room, before he looks back at the two of us.

“Turns out, Phantomhive didn’t know just how many people spent the night last night.” Ronald smirks, and picks up his tea.

Finnian starts to giggle. “Is that why the young master is upset? I thought it was because of Snake and I. We probably shouldn’t be sitting here with you.”

“Why not, beautiful?” Ronald asks, leaning towards him. “I think you deserve a place at this table as much as anyone else.”

I nod my head in agreement. “You belong right here, Finny.” I pat his leg, while my eyes look over the top of his head. Yellow-green eyes meet mine, Ronald giving me a small nod of agreement.

“You guys!” He smiles brightly, eating in a delicate manner. “I love that you both are here with me right now! It’s a dream come true!”

“Me too, beautiful.”

“It is rather nice, isn’t it?” I say, before I start to eat more food.

The rest of breakfast passes without another incident. Finnian stands up, and starts to gather plates, Mr. Snake following suit. I watch him carefully pick up plates, and then watch him leave with the Phantomhive butler and Mr. Snake. I place my arm on the back of the chair Finnian had been occupying, and lean towards Ronald.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast?” I ask politely, as my heart pounds hard in my chest.

He looks at me, a small smirk on his face. “You mean my second breakfast, or my first?”

“Second…?” It takes me a moment to realize just what he meant, and feel my cheeks become flushed. “Oh.”

“Both were delicious.” He smirks, and leans towards me. “I don’t suppose you know what your schedule will be like this coming week?”

I shake my head. “Do  _you_  know your schedule that far in advance?”

“Nah,” Ronald replies. “But, I figure if you know you’ll be at the Palace one day, then I might try and swing by. You know, just to check up on you.”

My lips mimic his smirk. “I thought it would be easier if we were to just meet here?”

“Guess I changed my mind.”

“You know where to find me,” I reply. I look around, and see that both Charles and Mr. Snake have disappeared, as have most of the rest. I stand up, placing my napkin on the table. “Earl Phantomhive, thank you for your wonderful hospitality last night and this morning.” I bow at my waist.

“It’s fine.” He sounds rather put out, even if his words do not sound all that friendly. “Please let Her Majesty know that we are honored Her butlers were able to stay for this long.”

I hear Ronald snickering behind me, helping me to keep my face neutral. “I will inform Her, Earl.” I bow a second time, and then begin to head out. Just as I leave the sunroom, I glance over my shoulder, and see Ronald is watching me. I nod, and see him smile, giving me the satisfaction that I might be seeing him again in the near future.

“‘Oh, Mr. Phipps! We were just looking for you.’ - says Oscar.” I look up, and see Mr. Snake is standing in front of me. “‘Mr. Butler is outside, waiting for you.’ - says Emily.”

“Thank you, Mr. Snake.” I nod my head. “Have you seen where Finnian went to?”

“‘Sunflower is in the kitchen, Mr. Phipps.’ - says Oscar.”

“Thank you.” I make my way towards the servants kitchen, where my lover is no doubt cleaning the dishes we were just eating off of.

When I enter the kitchen, I see that Finnian is alone, humming happily to himself. It makes me smile, as it’s almost the same scene I had walked into the night before. Except, he’s no longer wearing his fancy clothes. Walking up behind him, I carefully take a plate out of his hands, and begin to dry it.

“Charles!” He cries out, the happiness evident in his voice.

“I think my cohort wants to head back now, Finny.” I set the dried plate down with the rest that are drying.

His face falls. “No. I don’t want you to go home yet.”

“I don’t either.” I pull him close to me, his arms wrapping tightly around my body. “But, we’ll see each other soon. Don’t you worry.”

“Do you promise?” He asks, sniffling against my chest. “I want you to stay here all the time, Charles.”

“I wish that I could.” And it’s true. If there was some way I could stay here, then I would seize the opportunity. As it stands, I have a duty and obligation to Her Majesty that I cannot ignore. “You have my cufflink?”

He nods, and pats his pants pocket. “It’s in here!” The smile returns to his face. “Oh!” He reaches up, and takes a red bobby pin out of his hair. “For you!”

“Thank you.” I keep it in the palm of my hand, as I lean down and kiss him softly. “I’ll keep this on me at all times.”

“Yay!” He looks up at me, his bright cerulean eyes filled with joy. “That makes me very happy, Charles!”

We kiss one last time, a slow, but sensual kiss, tongues coming together in a slow dance that our mouths are all too fond of repeating. I pull away, lest I get carried away in the kitchen, and see him panting softly. I cup his cheek with my hand, my white gloves in my back pocket. “I will see you soon, my love.”

“I love you, Charles!” His radiant smile makes my chest hurt. I do not wish to leave him. “Please, come back soon?”

“I will. I love you too, Finnian.” One last kiss happens, before I pry my hand off of his cheek, and take my leave through the servant’s entrance. I want to look back, but know that if I do, I will just be met with a face I cannot tear myself away from a second time.

The sun is high up in the sky now, the weather a bit warm. I see our cart down at the end of the driveway. Why did he have to go so far away? I walk briskly, anxious to get back to our home. I hop up onto the cart, forcing my cohort to move over.

“Sheesh. Took you long enough.” Charles admonishes me. “Thought I was going to have to leave and then come back for you another day.”

“Oh, ha ha.” I take the rein, and guide the horse to start a simple trot. “I was just saying goodbye to Finnian.”

“What about that other fellow? Who the hell was he?”

“Ah, that would be a man named Ronald Knox. I’m not sure how the young Earl knows him.” I lie easily, knowing that there’s no need for him to know just how Ronald Knox has made it into that circle, if you were to even call it that.

He tilts his head, and then shakes it. “I don’t like that guy. Something rubs me the wrong way.”

“You say that about everyone, Charles.” We head into London, and my eyes immediately start to scan the tops of the buildings, even though I know he’s not in this area.

“True, I do.” He agrees with me.

When we arrive back at the Palace, we take our cart and stow it in the shed, and grab our sabers. We head to Her Majesty’s study, where I proceed to knock lightly on the door, using the knock given to me, so that She knows it is us.

“Do come in, Charles.” I hear Her say through the door. I place my hand on the knob, and twist it, allowing my cohort to enter first, and then I follow behind. “Welcome back home, boys.” She is sitting at Her desk, a pen in Her hand. “I trust that the ball went well?”

“It did, Your Majesty.” We both bow at the waist, showing Her our reverence. “The br-young Earl sends his thanks for Your most generous gift to his party.”

She sets Her pen down, and smiles. “I am glad to hear that. Anything else to report?”

“No, Your Majesty.” I shake my head. “It was a rather quiet affair. The four that were expelled from Weston were there, but it was more of a courtesy arrangement, rather than a political one.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” She replies, a thoughtful look crossing her face. “You two may have the rest of the afternoon off. Do rest up, for we have a long week ahead of us.”

We both bow, and take our leave from Her chamber. As we walk back to our rooms, I look at Charles. “You seem awfully happy. Things went well with Mr. Snake last night?”

“Very well. You seem pretty happy too. You and Finny?”

I smile, and nod my head. “Quite well.”

Standing at our doors, we bid each other good afternoon. I head into my room, closing the door behind me. I take off my jacket, hanging it up on the back of the chair, and proceed to lay down on my bed, my eyes drifting closed. Yes, I am quite happy right now, thanks to two certain someones. I hope that I will get to see the both of them again soon.


	53. Chapter 53

Prompt - “That’s it. End of discussion.”  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Sebaciel  
Rating - General

* * *

***

“I see you still have no plans of showing remorse over your actions.” Ciel huffs, knits his eyebrows as his lips fold in a deep frown. He lifts his gaze from the paperwork he’s tended to for the past few hours. In the midst of doing his final check on this document, his butler entered the office right on time for snacks. A sweet aroma fills his nose, making his stomach grumble. Despite the appreciation lighting up in his chest, a grunt of annoyance passes his lips, then says with as much spite as he could. “So? What tea-infused snack is it this time?”

Ciel refuses to say the specific type of tea. He knows—of 100% certainty—there could only be one specific type, given Sebastian’s degree of mischief as of late.

Sebastian smiles politely, setting a snack to his right, speaks as he motions to take the pot of tea from the stroller. “As expected of the young master, able to sense even what’s in this snack.”

“Oh, stop patronizing me.” Ciel’s eye twitches as he reads a paragraph in the document in his hand. “Given that you’ve made me eat at least one Earl Grey—" He groans, realizing the name slipped his mouth anyway. “—tea-infused dessert for the past four days or so, I don’t need to do much guesswork to tell it’s simply going to be another one, right?”

“Very perceptive.” Sebastian chuckles, pouring tea into his master’s cup. Though he doesn’t appreciate his master rolling his good eye at him, he doesn’t make any comment. He explains, as he sets his master’s tea to the right of his snack. “This morning, I’ve prepared for you an Earl Grey tea-infused cake, with a honey cream cheese frosting, topped with candied fig and pistachio bits. I’ve brewed a blend of Earl Grey, lavender and crème for you to go smoothly with your cake.”

Ciel takes the fork as Sebastian is still explaining the nutritional value in his tea (as it is expected of butlers to know the complications of food served to their masters), takes a forkful of cake and brings it to his mouth. Although he doesn’t want to admit, it tastes absolutely wonderful (for Sebastian no longer makes anything that isn’t delicious).

“How do you like it, my Lord?”

“Hmm,” Ciel nods, fork still in his mouth as he reads through the last few sentences of the document in hand. “Passable.”

A vein pops in his butler’s temple. “Might I ask why it’s merely passable?”

“Because of the bloody Earl Grey tea.”

Sebastian pouts, eyebrows knit. “If I may be so forward as to mention this, but young master, that tea contains no blood.”

“Don’t you—ugh, you know very well that’s not what I meant.” Ciel groans, glares at Sebastian. He does that even more so than before due to Sebastian’s horrid mood for games lately. It doesn’t help him that his butler simply smiles at him, eyes in crescents. Bastard. He says crisply in his mind. “This is the longest you’ve played me with your whimsical games. Just when will this one end?”

He watches his butler put a hand to his chin before he continues reading the last sentence of his document. “Perhaps when the young master has stopped throwing his tantrum.”

Ciel slams his hand on the table, his tea spilling unto the saucer. Thankfully, none get to the papers on his desk. “Excuse me? I am not merely throwing a tantrum here!”

“Oh?” The butler challenges.

“I am seriously infuriated with you, Sebastian!” The boy grits his teeth. “I know you love playing your games, and I let them slip most of the time.” Mostly because he has no choice, Ciel admits to himself, not aloud. “But this one, I simply cannot let pass.” He huffs. “One of the culprits in my recent cases? Two of the Queen’s butlers? A bloody reaper?” Ciel throws his hands in the air. “Goodness, Sebastian. You practically kept assassins in my estate for one full night. Did you not worry for my safety at all?”

“If any of them ever harbored any ill will towards you, I would have disposed of them quicker than them noticing I’ve ripped them to shreds.” Sebastian says, voice dark and serious, making chills go up the boy’s spine for that moment. “Are you questioning my loyalty, dear master?”

Ciel clears his throat, clicks his tongue and starts devouring his snack to get rid of his anger. “No.”

“Thank you. And if I may so add, just as you’d listed right now, you were acquainted with all of the guests I allowed to stay, therefore satisfying the ambiguous conditions you set. I do not see what wrong I had done to earn such anger from you.”

Ciel clicks his tongue once more, partly because he wants to partake of the snack in peace, yet Sebastian continues to spur anger within him. He doesn’t know why he’s so angry either. Perhaps the fact that he’d been made a fool at breakfast? Or is there some other reason?

“Whatever.” The young earl huffs, unable to find the proper reply. “Leave me alone. I’ll ring for you once I’m done with my snack.”

Sebastian frowns, clearly displeased the matter still remains to be settled. “As you wish.” He bows, hand to his chest, then makes his way out the room.

Once the door to his office has shut close, Ciel lets out a heavy breath. “Ugh, why must he be so difficult?” He whispers to himself, rubbing his temples with two fingers at each side, trying to push back in the veins that had popped moments earlier. Once the headache has partially subsided, he heaves another deep breath, leaning back into his chair.

He looks up at the ceiling, trying to clear his thoughts. Why is he so mad about the ball? What was so upsetting about so many guests staying over? He was unhappy to see how close Finnian and Phipps (strangely, Snake and Grey now, too) really were. His suspicions on Soma and Redmond had been cleared up. And the reaper—what, collapsed was it? Which is why he was allowed to stay. They were all quite pleasant guests, none of them imposing on him. Despite hating how Sebastian hid things behind his back, in the end, Ciel doesn’t really mind it all too much. Perhaps. He still needs to think this through, however.

Ciel grounds his heels to the carpet, pushes the chair back with the little strength he has so it rolls back towards the wall. He twirls the seat so he faces the window, leaning his right cheek unto his knuckles. Outside he sees cloudy skies, though they do not look gloomy. The sky is painted with the mix of blue and gray, hinting the clouds’ rather light density. When his gaze shifts downward, he sees Finnian and Snake crouching in the gardens, cutting grass to a shorter, more pleasing height. The boy stands up, puts a hand at the lock of the window intending to open it. He looks back at his table, makes sure his papers are fastened under paperweights, before he turns the knob to open. A fresh autumn breeze whooshes in, kissing his cheeks cold. When he breathes in, his lungs fill up with the invigorating scent of freshly cut grass, calming his nerves. His lips curve slightly, finding delight in the bright mood of his staff whose laughter he hears, and the pleasant weather.

He notes, it might be nice to go out for a walk later.

Ciel finishes his snack and tea, rings Sebastian to clear the table, then moves on to the next set of documents to look over.

***

The young earl walks to his garden in the middle of that afternoon, his cane matching his every other step. Sebastian holds an umbrella over his master’s head to protect him from what little sunlight there is that shines from the sky. Much like that morning, the sky is blue-gray, bright blue hidden behind thin layers of feather-like clouds, weather that is still quite perfect for the young boy. Not hot, not cold.

As they walk out of the manor, heading towards the entrance of the gardens, they start to hear a loud voice screaming from a far distance.

“–EEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!” They first hear when the source was still far away. As the source gets closer and closer, the words shouted sound clearer.

“YOUUNG MAAASSTTEEEEEEEEEERRRR!!!!” shouts the bright youth running towards them both, making the young earl jolt for he doesn’t know how to avoid being glomped off the ground by the strong gardener coming his way at a pace–true to his name–faster than a hare. When Finnian is only an arm’s length away from his master, Sebastian smoothly picks him off the ground by the back of his coat, the gardener’s feet still moving as if he’s running on land though he’s lifted from it.

“Finny,” the butler starts, voice firm, though not reprimanding. Only then does Finnian realize he’s in the air and stops moving his feet. “Please slow down when you approach the young master. You don’t want to injure him, do you?”

Momentary panic sets on Finnian’s face. He looks apologetically to the young boy, tears in his eyes. “Oh! Right! I’m so sorry, young master!”

Ciel sighs in relief, puts his free hand to his hip as he leans on his left foot. “It’s quite alright. You should be more careful, however.”

“Yes, young master!” Finnian smiles, nodding his head for no apparent reason, just as Sebastian lets him drop to his feet. His shoulders start to shake, visibly so, looking like he’s containing all his excitement in his chest, and when he can no longer take his own energy, he quickly traps the young boy in a tight embrace. “YOUNG MASTER!!” He shouts with delight.

Ciel, whose neck is hooked around one of Finnian’s arms, looks over the gardener’s shoulder in order to command Sebastian to help out of this tight grip. Sebastian, however, looks completely amused by the situation. So much for having a demon to save you when you need it. Ciel saves his own self from the trouble instead.

“F-finny,” he taps the boy’s back. “thats a little too tight..”

“Oh! Sorry again, young master!” Finnian lets go of the boy as quickly as he’d hugged him. He giggles as he places his hands, laced together, behind him. “I’m just so happy you’re here in the garden. You rarely ever come out of the manor.” He starts swaying left and right, seemingly doing a little dance. “What brings you out here, young master? Are you here to see the flowers? The maze? The topiaries?” He jumps excitedly, clapping his hands. “Oh! I planted new flowers the other day from when Mr. Sebastian told me to get new seeds! They’re all growing so fast, it’s amazing!”

Ciel smiles softly at him, a proud, delighted sigh escaping his lips. “It seems you’ve become very used to your job.”

Finnian nods with much enthusiasm. “I’ve learned so much since coming here! Mr. Sebastian has helped me lots!”

“It is of no matter.” Sebastian slightly bows, keeping the umbrella steady as he does.

“Well, at least you’re proving yourself useful sometimes.” Ciel spats at Sebastian, glaring at him.

“My, I’m not deserving of such praise, young master.” Sebastian replies, through gritted teeth, vein popped at the temple.

Finnian blinks, looking briefly at his master then at his fellow servant, and wonders why he senses tense air between the two. Foregoing his worry, he attempts to distract his master with joyful things instead. “Young master, would you like me to show you around the garden?”

“Sure, sounds excellent.”

“If the young master doesn’t tire out before exploring the whole garden, that is.” Sebastian snickers.

“Oh, shut it.”

Hoping it stops the two from fighting, Finnian takes the two around the garden, spouting various information on flowers the entire time. Whenever they come near his favorite kinds, he introduces his master to the flowers. He giggles in delight, feeling as if he could explode, when Ciel compliments his roses.

“Young master,” Sebastian interrupts, in the middle of Finnian’s ramblings about various flowers, and right when they’re about to enter the garden maze. “It is almost time for your afternoon snack.”

Ciel nods to his butler. “Alright. Take it to the gazebo in the middle of the maze. I’ll have Finnian accompany me there in the meantime.”

“Certainly.” Sebastian bows. “And the umbrella?”

“I should be fine without it. Take it back into the manor.”

“I understand. Shall I have Snake send you a drink to cool down?”

“Yes, please. Prepare some for Finnian, as well. Both snacks and drink.”

Ciel doesn’t see when Sebastian’s eye twitches at the order. “As you wish.”

***

Finnian escorts Ciel to the center of the garden maze, talking about the morning hymns of birds outside his window as they make their way. The boy nods in response to his gardener’s stories, and despite finding the topic shallow, he finds glee in it. Perhaps Finnian’s good mood is so infectious. He notices, when the gardener starts to walk a few steps faster than him (for the boy’s legs are starting to tire), that the gardener still wears his old hat.

“Finny?” Ciel calls him, making his gardener turn around to face him while they continue to walk. “What happened to the new hat I bought you?”

“It’s in my closet.” Finnian replies cheerfully, without a drop of guilt or defiance, starts swaying side to side while he walks backward, looking like he’s a duck walking backwards.

Ciel knits his eyebrows, not getting why Finnian wouldn’t want to wear the new hat. “Why not wear it?”

Finnian giggles, sounding like a soft, joyful hymn. He grabs his hat from the back of his neck and pulls it over his head, pulling it down to just above his eyes. “I really like this hat, young master! It’s the first one you gave me after all.” He adjusts the hat on his head so that his young master sees his bright cerulean eyes sparkling bright even under the cloudy sky. “I can’t just throw it away. I can’t just stop using it.”

“O-oh… Is that so?” Ciel looks to the side, hoping to hide the flush he feels on his face. If Sebastian was here, he knows the butler would be covering his mouth with his hand, no doubt trying to keep himself from laughing at his master. Insolent demon. Teasing him even when he’s not present here. “And the tulip?”

“Charles sewed it on!” Finnian replies, voice bursting with glee, delight, and a little something sweet. “It looks nice, doesn’t it?”

Ciel tries to calm himself down enough to not let his irritation at the name show. “O-o-of course.” He laughs awkwardly, though the gardener doesn’t seem to sense the awkward. “He must be an excellent seamster.”

“Seamster?” The gardener tilts his head, clueless of the term.

“One who sews.”

“Ah, then yes!” Finnian nods. “Charles is a very good seemster, he even sewed back a hole in my pants before.”

The young earl tries not to think about how that hole tore through his pants in the first place, his mind going to inappropriate situations between the Queen’s butler and his gardener. It starts to make his blood boil. As he tries to keep himself from exploding in anger, he falls into an awkward silence as Finnian continues leading him through the garden maze, to the gazebo.

Before he realizes it, they’re at the small clearing where the gazebo stands, a table of white marble and matching tables and four chairs set underneath a grand roof. Ciel takes a seat on one of the chairs, the marble feeling cool upon his bottom. He takes a deep breath, relieved he can finally rest his exhausted feet. He wouldn’t ever admit it to Sebastian, but walking around the garden really did tire him, just as the butler had joked.

The young boy massages his knees when he realizes Finnian is still standing.

“Won’t you take a seat, Finny? It’s alright. No one else is here. You must have gotten tired from all that walking.”

“No, I’m alright, young master.” The teen giggles. “Thank you!”

“Alright.”

The two keep waiting in silence for Sebastian to come with their snacks. Snake comes a few minutes after they arrive, holding a tray of three glasses of cool tea. His tri-colored and white snakes are wrapped around his shoulders. Ciel frowns, realizing just then that Sebastian must have planned for things to turn out this way. That bastard.

“’Good afternoon, Smile.’ – says Emily.” The footman says in his girly voice, as he bows, successfully keeping the glasses stable even when he leans over them.

“Good afternoon, Snake.” Ciel crosses his leg over the other, lacing his fingers on top of his thighs. “What tea do you have for me today?”

Snake briefly looks at each of the two snakes on his shoulders, translates what the white snake hisses. Ciel tries not to hurl when he realizes Snake’s cheeks have a tight hint of pink. “It’s Earl Grey tea, Smile. – says Oscar.”

Yes. Sebastian definitely planned for Snake to come all this way simply to say that to him. The young boy massages his temples. He could really use that snack right now.

“OOOH! EARL GREY!?” Finnian shouts out loud, surprised. “Isn’t that the name of your Charles, Mr. Snake?”

Your Charles? Ciel echoes in his mind, and tries not to let all of his blood boil to nothing. His fingers press his temples deeper.

“That’s because it is his Charles.” The young earl confirms, and having to admit Earl Grey is Snake’s “Charles” tastes sour in his mouth. He wants to wash his tongue off. He stops massaging his temples and looks at his two servants, arms crossed. “Well, not exactly, I believe it was his grandfather that was awarded the honor of having tea named after him. But he—uhm, Snake’s Charles—“ (Is this similar to how death feels? Ciel wonders.) “—is the current Earl Grey, so I suppose you can say it’s his tea.”

The young earl tries not to groan, tries not to let his discomfort at the topic show. He takes a sip of the cold tea Snake put in front of him, though it doesn’t help him calm down at all. He sets it back down the small piece of crocheted cloth that acts as its coaster.

“Well,” Ciel takes a deep breath, trying not to let the awkward air consume him. “These two glasses must be for you two. Feel free to drink.”

“Thank you,” the two say together, one ending in “young master!” and the other in “Smile. – says Emily.”

“Hmm, this is delicious!” Finnian smiles widely, starts humming a tune in his glee. They all sit silently for a while, before the gardener brings up another question. “Is there any Phipps tea, young master?”

Ciel almost spits the tea in his mouth out in surprise, but instead, he chokes on it. He starts coughing madly, Finnian and Snake having to slap his back so he could clear his throat. Finnian, thankfully, was able to control his strength so he wouldn’t injure his master.

“A-alright, I’m alright now. Thank you.” The boy takes deep breaths to calm himself. What a challenging day today has been so far. “And no, Finny. I’m afraid there is no Phipps tea.”

“Oh…” Finnian looks sad for a moment, but he perks up once more when Snake starts talking to him.

Ciel listens to the two carry on the conversation, letting them sit at the two chairs on both his sides. He keeps sipping the tea, which gets more and more delicious with every sip. Damn, Sebastian, making such perfect tea even when he’s so annoyed by his teasing.

“I really miss Charles.” Finnian admits, grabbing Ciel’s attention. The earl isn’t sure how the topic came to be, but it surely got his attention.

“Me, too. – says Emily. And Oscar.” admits Snake, as well.

Ciel speaks right when Finnian is about to say another thing, “You two really like Double Charles, don’t you?”

“Do you mean Mr. Snake’s Charles and my Charles?” The gardener grins, rivaling the intensity of the sun.

“Earl Charles Grey and Charles Phipps.” Ciel nods, sips his tea to remove the sourness in his mouth. “Together, they’re called Double Charles.”

“That’s such a cool name!” Finnian turns to Snake. “We should have a similar nickname!”

As the two continue conversation, Ciel lets his left cheek fall unto his knuckles, his left elbow upon the table. What has he ever done to merit this torture? Is this what is unleashed by the wrath of a demon?

The more Ciel listens to the two talking jovially about their lovers, the more he finds himself becoming unable to decline them should they ever ask to go visit the Queen’s butlers again. Which is really bad.

Not much later, Sebastian appears with another batch of Earl Grey tea, and Earl Grey tea-infused raspberry petit fours.

***

“Mr. Snake. Bard. Mey-Rin.”

“Yes, Sunflower? – says Oscar.”

“Errr, so why’re we whisp’ring over dinner?”

“Finny seems to have a plan, Bard, that he does!”

“Ho, ho, ho.”

“Mr. Sebastian and the young master haven’t been talking much lately.”

“Aren’t they always like ‘at, though?”

“No, no! It’s different from always!”

“This time is different! – says Oscar.”

“Oh dear, oh my. Do you think they’re in a fight, they are?”

Finnian and Snake both nod.

“We have to do something about this. – says Emily.”

“We have to make them go on a date!”

“A d-d-d-d-d-d-date, you say!? A date, Finny!? A date?!”

“Why a date?”

“You go on dates with people you like, right!? I know Mr. Sebastian really, really, really loves the young master! And the young master really, really, really loves Mr. Sebastian!”

“That kinda sounds weird when you say it like that, Finny…”

“That it does, it does.” Mey-Rin nods.

“So Mr. Snake and I thought, they should go on a date. We’re sure they’ll make up if they go on a date!”

“Hmm…”

“What is it, Mr. Chef? – says Emily.”

“Listen up, fellows.” Bard snickers. “I think I’ve got a plan.”

“Ho, ho, ho.”

***

For once, the servants are awake much earlier than Sebastian. They are awake so early that they started on their chores before he could distribute tasks, and what does it result to?

Chaos. Absolute chaos.

Finnian has shaken off all the leaves off some trees. Mey-Rin polished the staircase with black shoe wax. Bard, as always, has made the kitchen explode while frying eggs. Snake, however, has still polished the silverware properly, and Tanaka sits at the kitchen table, unshaken by the explosion Bard caused, sipping his tea.

Bard suggests, “Since we gotta clean up here, why don’t you and the young master go have lunch in town? We promise we’ll get things back sparkly clean by the time you get back.”

Sebastian knows they can’t get things that clean, of course. It baffles him why the master agrees to the proposition.

That is why at 11 o’clock that Wednesday morning, they’re on a carriage towards town. Snake drives it, two snakes of his around his shoulders. Finnian sits with Sebastian and Ciel inside the carriage, since he asked to buy new seeds for the garden. It’s the time to grow pumpkins, or so he’s heard the last time he was in town. The gardener does his utmost to keep the air inside the carriage as light as possible, his mission to hold a successful date for his master and fellow staff beating wild in his heart.

***

The date doesn’t quite go as planned.

Finnian guides Ciel and Sebastian to eat at the restaurant Ronald once took him (thankfully Sebastian knows where he is. Mr. Sebastian really is so amazing, Finnian thinks.), but he’s disappointed to see, when he looked through the store window while he and Snake eat sandwiches outside, that Sebastian stands behind Ciel, pouring water for him, instead of sitting across him as they ate. He guides the two to the ice cream parlor Charles once took him, hoping master and butler could share an ice cream, but Ciel buys Finnian and Snake a cone each instead. (Though Finnian is thankful for that. Their ice cream is delicious!) And when Finnian led them through the park he walked through with Charles, Ciel simply refused to go out into the sun.

“Don’t you think it’s time for us to head to the flower shop, Finny?” Ciel groans, his legs aching from all the walking they’d done so far.

“Getting tired, young master?” Sebastian speaks with concern, and the young earl thinks it is genuine for a moment. “Shall I carry you?”

The young boy huffs. “Nonsense. I’m fine standing on my own two feet.”

“Yes, but the problem is walking.”

“You dare insult your master!?” Ciel practically breathes out fire as he says this, poking Sebastian’s leg with his cane.

The butler chuckles, a gloved hand to his mouth as he continues to let Ciel shout at him.

As Finnian watches this scene unfold, he starts to think maybe the two aren’t in a serious fight as he initially thought they were.

“Finny,” Snake starts to speak in Emily’s voice. “I think they’re starting to make up. – says Emily.”

Finnian nods. “Maybe we didn’t need to help them make up, after all.” He tilts his head. “Maybe they weren’t fighting in the first place?”

When Finnian looks to his right to look at Snake, he catches the look of shock on his friend’s face before gloved hands cover his eyes. “Guess who?”

***

“Oh?” Ciel scrunches his face, watching Snake walk up to him. “Snake, where’s Finny?”

“He said he’s going to the flower shop. – says Emily.”

“Which one?”

Snake shrugs. “He didn’t say. But he promised he can get home by himself. He’ll run all the way home. – says Oscar.”

“Well, I know he can do that, but—“ The young earl turns to his butler, pokes his stomach this time, with the bottom of his cane. “See what you’ve done, Sebastian? Now we lost sight of one of them.”

“Should the blame be put on me, who has simply been forced to fend myself from your aggressive attacks?”

“What about me poking you is aggressive? I could be hitting you with this cane right now.”

Sebastian sighs. “Why has the master become so violent? You used to be much more meek, although you are still as stubborn as before. Perhaps you only hid that violent side in you?”

“What!?”

“They look like a married couple arguing about their kids.” Emily hisses to Oscar.

“And then getting engrossed in how much they love each other.” Oscar replies, laughing if he could.

Snake tilts his head, confused, not understanding how his two friends can see that in the two who can’t stop arguing.

***

“Has Finnian arrived home?” Ciel asks Sebastian as he dresses his master for bed.

“Not yet, my Lord.”

The boy sighs deep. “I knew we shouldn’t have left him in town. What if he got lost?”

“For sure he knows his way back. We’ve asked him to deliver home a statue from town before, remember?”

“Ah, yes, I remember.” The boy presses his lips together, considering possibilities. “But can he get back in the dark?”

“He wouldn’t be a Phantomhive servant if he couldn’t navigate home through the dark.” Sebastian smiles.

Ciel stares at his butler, finding it strange he’s defending another person. The butler looks back at him.

“Is there something on my face?”

The boy breathes softly through his nose. “No.”

Sebastian blinks twice, then finishes buttoning up his master’s nightshirt. “All done. Let’s get you to bed, young master.”

Ciel stands up from the sofa of his dressing room as Sebastian reaches for the candelabra he put on top of the dresser. The butler guides his master’s way, leading him to the bed. Once Sebastian has put the candelabra at the bedside table, he pulls the blanket from the top of the bed halfway down to the bottom before he lets the earl sit upon it. The boy lies down, and the butler pulls the blanket over him, tucks him to bed.

“Shall I sing you a lullaby?”

“As if you normally sing me one.”

Sebastian laughs softly through his nose. “Was that a yes or a no?”

“No, I don’t need any lullabies.”

“Alright.” Sebastian nods. “I shall head off then—“

“Wait, Sebastian,” Ciel grabs his wrist before the butler could stand up.

Sebastian puts a knee to the floor, holding his master’s hand in his as he kneels at his master’s side. “Yes, young master?”

It takes a while before Ciel voices the words that are all jumbled in his throat. “I—“

The butler waits.

“I’m… sorry for being harsh with you.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up. He hadn’t expected this. “However were you harsh with me?”

The boy rubs his thumb over his butler’s. “I got upset, especially at breakfast after the ball. To be honest, I don’t quite remember why I was so infuriated.”

“I have a guess or two, why you were infuriated, that is. You have a short temper, and you dislike things not going your way.” Sebastian laughs softly when his master lightly smacks him at the top of his head. He brings his master’s hand to his lips, plants a kiss at the back of it. He keeps his lips pressed against it, long after the kiss is done. “I don’t mind, really. They’re reasons why you keep me on a tight leash. Hmm?”

“That better mean you’re not going anywhere far from me.”

“Never.” He looks up at the boy, lights his eyes red to show his sincerity. “To the ends of the earth, I will follow you. Is that not what I had promised you?”

“You did.” Ciel sits up, takes Sebastian’s face in his hands, guides their faces so that he take the demon’s lips in a kiss. He feels electricity rush through their soft connection, passing through their tongues when they meet, spreading throughout his body. He feels rejuvenated, like all the stress of the past few weeks he’d distanced himself from his butler is being burnt away.

“I missed you.” The boy whispers against his butler’s wet lips, when he’s almost out of breath.

“And I you.”

“We should go on a real date sometime. What do you say?”

“Perhaps the young master might be too young for a real date.” Sebastian chuckles against the boy’s neck, pressing his lips against where the boy’s heart beat echoes.

“I’d like to try.”

“If it is as you wish, then so it shall be.”

***

That Thursday morning, once Finnian has arrived home, Ciel asks Sebastian to bring Snake and Finnian to his office. The two get to the office just as the young master is about to eat his morning snack, his favorite, gâteau au chocolat, paired with a light Ceylon tea. The two stand in front of Ciel now, much like they did when they asked to visit the Queen’s palace the day before they slept over that stormy night.

“Finny, Snake.” He looks at each of them.

“Yes, young master?” the two answer in sync, with one tailing “—says Bronte.”

“I realize you two were trying to help Sebastian and me make amends yesterday, along with Bard and Mey-Rin.” The two visibly shake, bodies getting stiff that they got caught red-handed. They both look like they cannot release their breath until Ciel has released his verdict. Thankfully, it comes soon, with a smile on their master’s face. “I’d like to thank you both.”

Smiles are quick to show on their faces, though Finnian’s is noticeably much more jovial.

“You’re most welcome, young master! I’m so glad you and Mr. Sebastian aren’t fighting anymore!” Finnian squeals, loud, his voice resonating in the room.

“As a thank you,” Ciel breathes, gathering the strength to say what he’d wanted to since tea time two days before. “I’d like to allow each of you one date with your, uhm, your Charles.”

Snake’s mouth drops, the two snakes on his shoulders hissing—one in delight, the other, with disdain. Finnian gasps, long and loud, then he starts running around a small circle in the room, hands up high in the air. He stops beside Snake once he’s calmed down a tiny bit.

“Really, young master?! Is it okay!?” The gardener beams.

“Yes. But only one date for each of you! One date where I won’t ask where you’re going, nor will I specify what time you may leave or get home. But that’s it. One date. No negotiations. End of discussion.” Ciel stresses his point by holding up one finger the entire time he lays out his conditions. Only one. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, my Lord!” The two salute, and say it at the same time, trailed by a “—says Oscar.”

***

“Are you sure you’re fine with them going on a date?”

“I’m sure I can handle one date each.”

“You do realize this will make them think it’s okay to go on dates as long as they ask permission from you.”

“That’s the deal, isn’t it? I have to give them permission.”

“Yes, and can you ever say no to their requests?”

“… Sebastian, what have I done?”

***

* * *

A/N from miso: UNLEASHED A NEW ARC THAT’S WHAT !! WHOOOOOOOO DATE ARCCCC


	54. Chapter 54

Prompt - "Run away with me."   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

Ronald stares at the clock on the wall of his office, willing the time to pass faster. It’s just past 11, and he has yet to receive an assignment. If he’s lucky, he might get away with just doing paperwork today. Not that he doesn’t want to go out - no, not at all. It’s just, every time he’s gone out to London, he keeps actively looking for a few certain gentlemen, and he’s getting exhausted with the hope at seeing them getting crushed every single time. He needs a break, and paperwork sounds just like the right vacation from his job. If you want to even call it that.

There’s a light tapping on his door. Looking over, he pushes his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. “Come in?”

“Hi, Mr. Knox.” One of the cute girls from Dispatch - Chloe - is standing in the doorway, holding a folder. “I’ve come with a new assignment for you.”

He tries not to groan. “A-Ah, that’s great! Thanks, Chloe.” He stands up, and walks over to her, taking the folder from her hands. “I appreciate it, love.”  
  
Laughter trills in his ear, the girl patting his upper arm. “Oh, stop! I’m not your love!” She turns on her heel, and starts to walk back to dispatch, a slight sway to her step. His eyes look at her hips for all of two seconds, before he’s turning on his own heel and heads back into his office.

Plopping back down at his desk, he sets the folder down and opens it up. He still isn’t sure how much he likes using the word ‘love’, but he’s decided to not use the term he used to use before. No, that word is now strictly for two men that fill his thoughts day in and day out. It’s been a few weeks since the Phantomhive ball, and he’s getting rather antsy about not seeing any of his suitors. Well, one suitor, one questionable male, and that damn demon.

“Ronnnnnie!” Grell drops herself in the chair next to his desk, her red hair going over the folder he’s just received. “Ronald, tell William he is being mean to me.”

“Hah.” Ronald pulls the folder out, and looks down at it again, paying no mind to his co-worker’s antics. “What did he do this time, Grell-senpai?”

“He’s being mean again!” Grell whines, her long red strands hanging over the side of his desk. “He still won’t let me go out to London. Do you know how  _boring_  it is doing reaps on farmlands?” She sits up, adjusting her glasses with well-manicured red fingernails. “It’s awful, Ronald.”

The assignment slips out of the folder, landing on the ground. Before he can pick it back up, Grell is snatching it up from the floor, and more loud whines assault Ronald’s ears. He doesn’t bother to say anything, because he knows exactly why she is acting this way. He prepares himself for her wrath, however a savior appears at his door before she can lay into him.

“What are you still doing here?” William asks, standing at the door, the light from his office light reflecting off of his glasses. “Ronald Knox, you should already be on your way for your assignment.”

“William!” Grell jumps up, sashaying over to him. “Why does he keep getting to go to London? Do you know how sick I am of Whales?”

Ronald grabs his trenchcoat, remembering that the weather is starting to get a bit chillier in the city, now that autumn has arrived in the human world. He grabs his hat, and puts it on the back of his head. “Now, Grell-senpai, you know I have no control of that.” Ronald gives his most apologetic face to his senior, and gives a small wave to his boss. “Be back in a bit with my report, boss!”

“Do not rush yourself.” William sighs, looking thoroughly put out. “We are heading on our own assignment, and will not be back until late. Tomorrow is fine, Ronald.”

“We are?!” Grell squeals, twirling around in a circle. “Oh, yay! The two of us? Together! We-” She stops talking, the moment William’s fist makes contact with her face. “Rude!”

He leaves his boss and his superior behind, trying not to seem too anxious to be away from the two of them. He knows that Dispatch keeps giving him the London jobs, thanks to his request still in effect. As long as he sweet talks the ladies, they will keep obliging his requests. Not that Grell-senpai needed to know that. No, it would probably better if she did not know, for he would probably be in a world of hurt. The demon still hadn’t done anything to him for the night he went on his dinner date with Finny. He still lives in fear of the demon holding it over his head, bound to bring it up to him at some point. His back starts to ache, just thinking about it. That’s not the only body part that begins to ache, though, his hand discreetly adjusting his pants as he walks towards one of the portals that will take him to downtown London.

Stepping out, he sees his up on a rooftop in Central London. Looking down towards the streets, he takes a quick glance around, but comes up with nothing. Like always. Who is he expecting to see? Who does he  _want_  to see? Pushing a hand through his hair, he sighs, and pulls his assignment out of his pocket. It would do no good to think of any of them right now, because he will just set himself up for more misery. And he’s been doing such a good job of not feeling so bad about things since the ball.

For one, he doesn’t even care about the other man business anymore. No, he definitely did not mind the other man at all. That first time he met him, yes. He had a problem with him. Tall, put together, and blue eyes that could rival the sky for their beauty. He runs a hand over his face, groaning. No, this isn’t want he wants to do, damn it. He can’t think about Charles right now. Even though he’s extremely tempted to head over to Her Majesty’s palace, to go and see if he can see him in his office. He had gone the week after the ball, but had not been brave enough to go inside the perimeter, and instead watched from the trees. Watching this man that he had loathed for so long walk around the Queen’s palace with a chicken on his shoulder would make anyone change their mind about a person’s threat. He starts to chuckle, as he gets closer to where his reap is supposed to take place.

“Who keeps a chicken as a pet?” He speaks to no one, a small smile on his face. He can see Finnian’s face, who he’s more than sure has seen Charles’ pet chicken. He knows he’s seen his cock, that’s for sure.

Smirking to himself, he makes his lawnmower appear, looking across the street at the fight about to take place. As soon as the gun is fired, the person being shot begins to fall. Screams are heard throughout the area, women turning away in fear, as the person who has committed the murder takes off running. Ronald slips by people, no one aware that he’s around, thanks to his stealth ability as a reaper. When he gets close to the victim, blood is pouring out of the corner of his mouth, a worried look in his eyes.

“Just relax.” He says, a smile on his face. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Ronald pulls on the string, making his lawnmower come to life, and holds it directly over the male’s chest, where his cinematic record comes to life, showing him just what sort of life this man had lived.

Two children, a pregnant wife and a dog is what he would be leaving behind. He happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Factory worker down at the docks, taking in a few ladies of the night to ease some of the tension from his home life and workload. All normal behaviors of a male in his class. Nothing extraordinary about this person. So, on to the final act he would go. He finishes collecting the cinematic record, and then takes out his notebook, stamping it with his handy ‘Completed’ stamp. One last look in the man’s eyes, and he gives a small tip of his hat, waving a little, pulling the lawnmower off of his chest. More people begin to gather around the deceased man, his eyes now closed permanently, head turned towards the side. Ronald’s lawnmower disappears, allowing him to blend into the crowd, as best as he can.

A breeze blows by, the chill in the air forcing him to pull his coat tighter around him. He’s glad he had the foresight to put it on before leaving his office, for if he only had his suit jacket to keep him warm, this would be a very short visit to London. He looks around, and squints, not sure if what he is seeing is actually there, or if his mind is making up hallucinations again. Deciding to see if what he thought he saw was real, he walks across the path, and heads over to where the apparition had first appeared. His heart stops in his chest. No, it was no apparition.

Finnian, Snake, Sebastian and the small Earl are standing in the park. Ronald wants to pinch himself. Truly, this cannot be happening right now. After weeks of seeing none of them, and now here they are. He sees the demon talking to his master, Ronald’s gut twisting a little at the familiarity between the two of them. Why does it bother him? It shouldn’t. Not when his beautiful angel is standing so close to him. He can see he’s talking to the other man, Snake, and it seems that they’re discussing something important to the two of them. Walking quietly, he approaches them, praying that the wind will not shift, so that the demon does not smell him.

“Finny,” Snake starts to speak in girl’s voice. “I think they’re starting to make up. – says Emily.” Make up? Ah, does that mean the devil and his little lover have been fighting? Now  _that_  is some very interesting information.

Finnian nods. “Maybe we didn’t need to help them make up, after all.” He tilts his head. “Maybe they weren’t fighting in the first place?”

His beautiful angel turns his head to look at Snake, Ronald meets Snake’s eyes. He holds his finger up to his lips, smiling because he wishes to surprise his lover. He sees Snake’s eyes go wide for a moment, and sees that Finnian falters for just a second. Taking a deep breath, he places his black gloved hands over Finnian’s eyes, and speaks close to Finnian’s ear. “Guess who?”

The surprised gasp that falls out of his angel’s mouth makes his cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling. “Is it really you??” Finnian asks, keeping his voice quiet, but excited nonetheless.

Ronald’s eyes dart over to the side, and see that the demon and his little lover seem to be in an exchange of sorts. “It’s me, beautiful.” He drops his hands from over his lover’s eyes.

“It  _is_  you!” Finnian wraps his arms around his body tightly, squeezing him with just the right amount of love. “Ronald!”

“Hey, there.” He hugs him tight, almost afraid that this wasn’t actually happening. At any moment, he will wake up in his bed, alone and sad, that his beautiful angel is still not nearby. The more he clings to him, the more the reality sets in, that he is actually here. “I missed you, beautiful.” He whispers into his ear, pressing his face against the side of his neck.

Snake half-coughs, half-hisses. “‘Sunflower, don’t you have some seeds to go and get?’ - asks Oscar.”

“Oh! Right!” Finnian nods his head. “Ronald? Are you busy right now? Do you want to come to the flower shop with me? It’s not that far down the road.”

He nods his head. “Of course, beautiful. Wherever you wish to go, I’m all yours.” He looks over at Snake, and gives him a smile. “Thank you for keeping quiet, Snake.”

“‘Of course, Mr. Glasses.’ - says Emily.” Snake bows his head. “‘Go on, sunflower. We’ll let Smile know you’ve gone on your errand.’ - says Oscar.”

Finnian takes Ronald’s right hand, and begins to walk away briskly. “Bye! I’ll be back soon!!” He starts to run, Ronald holding onto his own coat as he gets pulled by the force that is Finnian.

When they get out of the park, they slow down and start walking at a normal pace. Ronald turns to his side, and looks at his lover, still not believing that he is standing right next to him. “It’s so good to see you, Finny.”

“It’s so good to see you, Ronald!” To hear his name at the normal volume makes his heart beat a little bit harder in his chest.

Ronald looks around, and sees that no one is paying them any attention. He takes off his hat, and holds it up in front of Finnian’s face, covering it to sneak a quick kiss on his lips. He hears him moan, and feels his body respond to the noise, wishing that they could get off the street and find someplace less public to share a few more kisses. Before things get out of hand, he pulls away from his angel’s lips, a large smile on his face.

“So, where’s this flower shop, beautiful?”

***

They find the flower shop, after making a few wrong turns, but Ronald doesn’t mind. The more time he gets to spend with Finnian, the happier he is. He really doesn’t want him to go back home. Not yet. Not until he’s gotten to spend more time with him. It’s been far too long.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, Finnian taking the seeds he’s paid for, and puts them into his jacket pockets. “We could go get something to eat?”

His lover gives a simple nod of his head. “Oh! But I need to see if the young master and Mr. Sebastian are waiting for me in the park!” He groans, and sighs. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

“I don’t want you to go home yet either, beautiful.” Ronald takes his hand, a soft smile lingering on his lips. It makes him feel wonderful, knowing that Finnian is sharing the same sentiments as himself. “Come on, let’s go see if they’re waiting for you.”

The park seems to be filled with more bodies than earlier in the afternoon. Ronald hopes that the demon has taken his master away, allowing him to be with Finnian longer. Maybe he should have caught his attention before, just to make sure that had happened. Too late now. He adjusts his hat, and leads Finnian into the park, keeping his gloved hand secured firmly in Finnian’s grip.

“R-Ronald, I don’t remember where we were at!” Finnian looks around frantically. “What if they left??”

“Shhh…” He pulls Finnian close to him. “Don’t panic just yet, beautiful. I remember where I found you. It’s just up this way.” He leads him in the right direction. “And if they left, it’s okay. You know they would not abandon you.”

“Are you sure?” Bright cerulean eyes look up at him, filled with unshed tears. “I don’t want the young master to forget me.” His lower lip sticks out in a small pout.

Taking his free hand, he cups it on Finnian’s cheek. “Listen to me, beautiful. He will never forget you. No one can forget you.” He gives him a warm smile, and waits for the pout to disappear from his angel’s face. It hurts his heart to see him sad, even over something as silly as being left behind. “Come on, we should be there soon.” He places a quick kiss on his cheek, smiling when he hears Finnian let out a breathy laugh. “That’s it, beautiful. Be happy. You’re with me, right?”

“Right!” Finnian does laugh this time, those unshed tears disappearing. “And you’ll keep me safe, right, Ronald? Just like in my dreams!”

“That’s right.” He has no idea just what sort of dreams Finnian has been having, but it doesn’t matter. If he protects him in his dreams, then that’s all that matters.

There is no carriage in the spot where Ronald had last seen them. Looking around, he can’t see the damn demon either, which means that they must have returned home. Before he can break the news to his angel, it seems that he’s made the discovery on his own.

“They’re gone.” Finnian looks around. “Ronald, are they really gone??”

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful.” He sighs, thinking yes, he should have made arrangements with the damn demon before any of this had transpired. As selfish as that idiot can be, this is one thing he had not anticipated. He had wanted Finnian to be happy to spend more time with him. Not be upset that his master had left him behind. “Haven’t you run errands before for him without his supervision? Perhaps he knows that you can take care of yourself. He didn’t want to impede on your errand.”

A large smile lights up on Finnian’s face, making Ronald’s chest tighten. “You’re right! I  _have_  gone and done things on my own for him! Ah, thank you, Ronald!” He presses his face hard into Ronald’s breastbone, arms thrown tightly around his body.

“Y-You’re welcome, beautiful.” He groans out, the wind knocked out of him. He pats Finnian’s back, chuckling low. “Do you want to go get some food with me right now?”

“Yes, please!” Finnian nods, stepping away from him. “Where should we go eat? Can we sit down somewhere?”

“Of course we can.” Ronald reaches for his hand, which Finnian gives to him without complaint. “Come on, I know of a place just down the road we can get some food at.” He leads him through the park, heading back towards the hustle and bustle of downtown London.

***

After the Phantomhive ball, Ronald had decided it might be in his best interest to start paying for a modest flat with the little money he had saved up. Of course he had cleared it with his superior first, William telling him it had not been a bad idea, as he kept his own flat in London due to the nature of his position. It is barely furnished, and he had only wanted to show it to Finnian when he had found himself thrown against the door, Finnian attacking him before he could show him anything.

Ronald’s head knocks back against the door, hands struggling to get his coat off of his body. Finnian’s lips keep touching his neck, each kiss sloppier than the next, covering his lower neck in spittle. Not that Ronald cared, no. What he cared about the most in this moment is getting his damn coat off of his body, so he can feel Finnian closer.

“Ronald…” Finnian’s low moan makes his body visibly shudder. Just what has gotten into his beautiful angel? His angel’s hands press against the door, effectively trapping him.. The look in Finnian’s eyes makes his stomach drop, the longing there makes Ronald bite his lip, forgetting about his struggle with his coat.

“W-What is it, beautiful…?” He asks, moaning softly as he watches Finnian lick his lips. “Oh….”

His coat gets ripped open, his lover’s strength ruining his coat. Damn it, more clothes he’s going to have to replace. And this time, not because of the demon. It doesn’t matter to him, though. His angel could destroy all of his clothes, and he wouldn’t care. Not in the slightest. His eyes look down, as Finnian starts to sink to the floor, his knees landing on the wood flooring. Hands paw at his waist. Ronald instinctively thrusts them forward, pushing his hardened arousal towards Finnian’s face.

“T-Take these off?” Finnian asks, tugging on the top of his slacks. “Please? I wish to kiss you.”

Lifting his hands up to his face, Ronald quickly rips his gloves off with his teeth, throwing them across his flat. Finnian’s nose keeps rubbing against his cock, moaning softly with each gentle nudge. Ronald moans low, desperate to get his coat and jacket off. His hips keep moving on their own, teasing Finnian just as much as Finnian is teasing him. Both articles of clothing come off, Ronald flinging them to the side, hands already working on his slacks.

“H-Hurry…” Finnian whines, wet lips now mouthing over the tip of his cock. Ronald moans loud, his head knocking against the door hard, as he struggles to undo the button on his slacks.

“J-Just rip them off, Finny.” He moans, hands slapping the wood of the door. “P-Please, beautiful…”

The sound of fabric tearing rings in his ears, as his angel does just as he’s told, his pants and underwear now sliding down his legs. He cries out, warm wetness closing over the tip of his cock, the gentle flick of Finnian’s tongue against the bulbous head making him see white behind his closed eyes.

“I like kissing you like this, Ronald…” Finnian pulls back, his tongue licking Ronald’s girth from base to tip with long, slow strokes. “This is a very nice way to kiss.”

“Y-Yeah it is, beautiful…” He moans, reaching down to push his fingers through his hair. Five bobbypins stop him from doing so, though. Being as gentle as he can, he pulls each one out, fingers shaking as Finnian has yet to stop teasing him with the tip of his tongue now flicking back and forth against the small slit on his cock. Once all of them are out of his hair, Ronald drops them to the floor, the red pins scattering around his feet. His hands push through Finnian’s locks, a satisfied moan leaving his lips. “Mmm….much better….”

Finnian pulls his cock into his mouth,  _finally_ , and bobs his head slow. Ronald looks down, and sees cerulean eyes staring up at him, making him moan lower. He watches his cock slide in and out of Finnian’s mouth, both staring at one another, unable to look away. He gives a gentle tug on Finnian’s follicles, shivering hard when he watches his eyes close. The low moans leaving Finnian’s mouth as he keeps sucking on his cock are driving him wild.

“H-Harder, Finny…Suck on it harder….” He moans low, rolling his hips to push himself deeper into his angel’s mouth.

The pressure increases around his cock, making his moans become more and more frequent. The hands in Finnian’s hair start to grip tighter, but he’s not worried. He knows his lover can handle it, can handle the force just like he can. He pulls roughly on his hair, and the moan that leaves Finnian’s mouth pierces his cock, making Ronald cry out. The tip of his cock strikes the back of Finnian’s throat, who chokes for just two seconds, before quickly adjusting his mouth around him, accepting more of his girth.

“S-Sorry, beautiful…” Ronald groans, releasing some of the pressure of his fingers on Finnian’s hair. “W-Won’t happen….”

Fingers dig into his hips, Finnian grabbing onto them with a hard grip. Ronald’s control is taken away from him, as Finnian begins to move his hips for him, sucking harder on his engorged muscle. He lets his lover control him, moaning louder as his cock rubs against Finnian’s tongue in the most pleasing manner. His moans keep tumbling from his mouth, become more and more erratic with each jostle of his hips. The fingers pressing into him feel so damn  _good_ , coupled with the pressure around his cock. The sound of Finnian slurping on his cock makes him feel incredibly light-headed, the lewd sound doing things to his libido. He’s thrusting faster, hips rocking back and forth, Finnian keeping a tight hold on him.

“FINNY!” He cries out as his orgasm hits him hard, his entire body going numb, his climax taking over his entire being.

His angel swallows everything that is given to him, moaning after each gulp of Ronald’s release slides down his throat. Ronald groans, staring at the way Finnian’s mouth keeps working him, his eyes still hidden behind closed lids. When he starts to become flaccid, that’s when he sees his beautiful angel’s cerulean eyes, three shades darker than normal, thanks to the lust and desire he’s more than likely feeling at this moment.

“Was that good, Ronald?” Finnian wipes his mouth, a smile on his face.

“S-So good…” He nods his head, body trembling. “L-Let me take care of you?”

“Yes, please!” Finnian gets up off the floor, his smile becoming larger.

Tripping over his own feet, Ronald pulls Finnian towards the crappy bed situated against the wall. He turns around, and sees Finnian is already taking off his pants, his eyes drawn to the girth between his legs. He moans low, and knows that he doesn’t have the patience to prepare for taking Finny into his body. Reaching for the small vial of oil he’s made sure to keep on the table next to his bed, he tosses it to Finnian, and kneels on the edge the bed, his ass sticking out.

“Do I prep you, Ronald?” Finnian asks, his voice thick with need.

“No.” He shakes his head. “I’ll be okay, beautiful. Just, put some oil on yourself.”

“Okay!”

He grips the edge of the bed, hoping that after all those times with the damn demon, he’ll be able to handle no prep penetration from his angel. Unlike the demon, though, his angel has put some lubrication on himself, so that will hopefully alleviate matters. He braces himself, when he feels the tip of Finnian’s cock push against his entrance. Spreading his knees wider, it pushes into him, making Ronald’s throat constrict. He inhales sharply, as Finnian pushes it all the way into him with one swift thrust, his body screaming out in pain for a few seconds, before adjusting to him quick.

Ronald rolls his hips backwards, encouraging Finnian to move his hips with him. They set a fast pace, neither one in the mood for slow fucking today. After a few weeks of not seeing each other, this is  _exactly_  what Ronald wants. Finnian’s fingers are back in the same spot, gripping his hips tight as he thrusts his cock deeper into Ronald’s body with each harsh thrust.

“Y-Yes!” Ronald cries out, the tip of his angel’s cock striking that spot deep within him, making his body feel like it’s floating on clouds. “YES!”

“R-Ronald…” Finnian’s low moans fill the air, joining in the loud squeaking of his bed. He only hopes that his neighbors aren’t home, or are enjoying listening to their romp right now. Oh, well. It’s none of their business what he does, or who.

A hand touches his cock, Finnian now holding on to his one hip. Ronald screams, as the hand around him pumps him fast, matching the thrusts of Finnian’s hips. He’s coming a second time, his voice now hoarse from all the screaming he’s been doing. He feels Finnian thrust hard into him one last time, the feel of his release shooting into his body forcing another loud moan from Ronald’s throat, the intensity of their coupling making the room spin for a few seconds, before he closes his eyes to catch his breath.

Finnian pulls out of him, flopping down on the bed next to him. He tries to lift himself up, but can’t, all of the strength in his body now gone. He can only nudge his head against Finnian’s arm, as he pants hard, a large grin on his face. “T-That was great, beautiful.”

“It was!” His angel’s soft laughter fills him with warmth, as he finds the strength to sit up. “I love you, Ronald!”

He leans over, kissing Finnian softly. “I love you too, beautiful.” Their lips come together for a few more kisses, before Ronald’s strength leaves him again, forcing him to rest against Finnian’s shoulder.

They lay awkwardly on the bed for a little while, neither in the mood to leave. However, when Ronald turns his head, and looks at the watch on his wrist, he groans. “Finny, I need to get you home.”

“What? Why?” Finnian asks, clearly not happy about it. “No, I don’t want to go yet, Ronald!”

He sits up, and reaches for his pants, shoes and socks still on. “It’s after ten. In the evening.”

“OH!” His angel jumps up, clearly distressed. “How is it so late?!”

“I don’t know, beautiful.” Ronald chuckles, watching his lover frantically get dressed. “Let me get changed, and we’ll go, okay? Your young master knows you’re safe. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure??” Finnian asks, eyes wide.

“Positive, beautiful.” Ronald nods his head.

They both get dressed, Ronald in a clean pair of pants, and leave Ronald’s flat together. It doesn’t take them very long to hail a carriage, Ronald springing for the luxury, knowing that Finnian wants to get home quickly. When they pull up to the Phantomhive estate, Ronald pays the gentleman a few shilling, and then walks with Finnian, heading to the servants entrance on the side of the house, the carriage pulling away in the night.

“It was nice to see you this afternoon, beautiful.” Ronald says, as they stand in front of the door. “I hope I’ll get to see you again soon?”

“I don’t want to say goodbye, Ronald.” Finnian sniffles, this time Ronald sharing the same sentiment.

“Run away with me.” Ronald knows that won’t ever be a possibility, even as the words come out of his mouth. But, he has to say  _something_. He has no desire to turn around and walk away. No, it hurts too much to stay apart from his angel. Their noses rub together, as Ronald looks into his eyes. “I know it’s difficult, beautiful.” He pulls him into a hug, speaking softly. “I don’t want to say goodbye either. But, it’s not goodbye, is it? I’ll see you again soon.”

“But, it’s been too long! Please, don’t be gone this long again!” Finnian rubs his face against Ronald’s neck, clinging to him tightly. “Promise??”

“I promise, beautiful.” Ronald whispers, hugging him close. “Now, get inside.” He lets go of Finnian, kissing him softly. Their lips part together, tongues caressing each other with a few soft touches, before pulling apart. “I’ll see you soon?” He cups Finnian’s cheek, a sad smile on his face.

“O-Okay.” Finnian nods his head. “Oh!” He reaches up, and pulls one of his red bobby pins out. “Here!” He places it into the palm of Ronald’s gloved hand.

“What’s this, beautiful?” He asks, closing his fist around the pin.

“For you! So you have something of mine!” He smiles, pleased about something. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” He puts the pin on the lapel of his jacket. “I’ll give you something of mine the next time we see each other, alright?” He strokes his thumb across Finnian’s cheek.

“Okay, Ronald!” Finnian kisses him one last time, before opening the door. “I love you! So much!!”

“I love you too, beautiful.” He smiles, ignoring the slight pain in his chest, as he watches his beautiful angel leave him, the door closing with a soft click.

He begins to walk towards the driveway, when he bumps into something solid. What the…Oh,  _shit_. He looks up, and sees glowing red eyes staring at him, making his breath catch in his throat.

“H-Hey, Sebas-chan.” He smiles, trying not to show the demon just how pleased he is at seeing him right now. “Up late, aren’t you?”

“I could say the same to you, Ronald.” Sebastian steps closer to him, lips curling up into a half-smirk. “Leaving so soon?”

He meets the demon’s eyes, a small smirk appearing on his own lips. “Do you want me to go, Sebas-chan?”

“I do not.”

“Then, I guess I am not leaving.”

Arms wrap around his waist, Sebastian pulling him close to his body. “An excellent decision, Ronald.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss, which becomes more demanding. And Ronald is only too happy to submit himself to the wiles of this demon. _His_  demon.


	55. Chapter 55

Prompt - "I shouldn't be in love with you!"  
Written by - misomilk   
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating - Explicit  
Warnings - rough play

* * *

***

The moon shines bright in the star-studded sky, its silver light coating surfaces it falls upon with a lustrous shimmer–trees, plants, concrete walls, two men standing by the gates. Only the constant buzz of cicadas from the trees fills the chilly night air, falling upon those two men’s ears faintly due to the distance between.

The two continue to kiss, even when a few moments have passed since their lips first met that night, Ronald’s shoulders shiver at the intensity, Sebastian holding him up by his arm around the other’s waist when Ronald’s knees buckle, his strength leaving him. When they part for breath, Ronald looks up to gaze at Sebastian’s crimson eyes. He sees them through a blur, a hazy filter on lenses, moist from hot puffs that escape their lips. He feels rather than sees Sebastian smiling, the other’s lips a gentle curve planted at the side of his own.

“It has been a long while,” Sebastian speaks, his warm breath feeling good on Ronald’s cheek. The demon loosens his hold around Ronald’s waist to have a good look at his face.

“Way too long, if you ask me.” Ronald chuckles lightly, tries to chase after Sebastian’s lips with his own when the other pulls away. Though his attempt fails, the demon cups his cheek, rubs a gloved thumb against it. They stay silent for a while, gazing into each other’s eyes, the moist in Ronald’s glasses fading away. Ronald is thankful the crimson eyes do not stop glowing, so he may continue to be absorbed by them. He speaks, voice low, private. “Did you miss me?”

Sebastian’s eyes seem to glow brighter for a moment. “Every single day.”

Ronald feels a jolt of glee burst through his veins, absolutely delighted Sebastian’s missed him just the same. “I missed you, too.” He closes his eyes, leans towards the demon’s lips so they may kiss again, but he realizes they perhaps shouldn’t be doing this out in the open–in case anyone is awake, and sees them from the windows. He grins. “Hey, let’s go somewhere tonight.”

The demon lifts an eyebrow. “Go somewhere?”

“Yeah. Like a little escapade.” Ronald nods twice, as if he knows he’s convincing the demon to say yes. “Aren’t you tired of just meeting up here at the manor? We can go through town, jump through roofs, gaze at the moon and stuff.” Every suggestion he makes gets his heart beating faster. It would be so nice to go on a date with Sebastian, he thinks.

Each excitement, however, prevents him from protecting himself from Sebastian’s rejection. The demon frowns, shakes his head no. “I’m afraid I cannot leave the premises.”

Ronald’s grin falls to a frown. He tries to ignore the pang in his chest due to the rejection. “Why not?”

Sebastian presses his lips to a thin line before he replies, “The young master…”

“Ah, right. Should’ve known.” The reaper says bitterly, as if spitting every syllable, but he continues to try. “Can’t we sneak out for a few hours? He’ll just stay asleep, anyway.”

“It’s because he’s asleep that I must keep watch.” Sebastian brushes hair strands off Ronald’s face.

The reaper’s frown grows deeper. “How is tonight any different from other nights we spend together? Does that mean–” He gulps, unable to stop himself from asking the question. “Does that mean you would have left me if you sensed any danger?”

The forlorn in Sebastian’s eyes is so great, Ronald wished he never looked into those maroon orbs. When Ronald looks away, Sebastian replies, though it doesn’t answer the question. “Your habit of asking questions you’d rather not hear the answer never does go away, does it?”

Ronald clicks his tongue, annoyed–at himself, for forgetting about the little master, going so far as to claiming Sebastian as _his_  demon, at Sebastian, for not finding it in himself to choose Ronald over the little kid. Ronald can’t tell at which he’s annoyed. Maybe both. He digs his face into Sebastian’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I get it. He’s _that_  important. Whatever.”

“Oh, but you _should_  ‘get it’.” The demon snickers. “Given that you have two other lovers of your own.”

Did he hear that right? Did he really just get called out by this demon? He pinches Sebastian’s arm as hard as he could. The demon doesn’t have the right to call him out. Sort of.

The demon groans at the slight pain on his arm. “Please stop pinching me.”

Ronald doesn’t stop.

Sebastian sighs. He doesn’t think the reaper would stop until he’s out of this foul mood. In turn, he suggests another option. “We can walk around the garden if you’d like.” He says, running his hand along Ronald’s back, seeking to soothe the anger (or frustration) pulsing in the other’s veins. When the other doesn’t reply, he continues, “Or perhaps you’d rather we head to my room? Hmm?” He leans his lips in close to Ronald’s ear, whispering with the most sultry voice. “I will make you scream so loud Finny would hear.”

Ronald harshly pushes the demon away by the chest, his face painted pink. “You’re going too far!” he shouts, though a part of himself delights in the seductive voice that just tickled his ears. He gets angrier when the other simply smiles at him, as if the demon knows Ronald is riled up precisely because he loves his deep voice, knows that he feels a tinge of guilt for having three lovers when he’d kept complaining no one ever loved him. “But really, you… you wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“I cannot make any promises whether I would or wouldn’t. That is, if we stay in my room.” The demon smiles, honest, eyes curved the same way his lips are. He bows towards Ronald, an arm extended towards the garden. “To the garden, then?”

Ronald huffs, calms himself down by running his fingers through his hair. He heaves a long, heavy sigh, before he starts walking towards the direction Sebastian points to. “Fine.”

They walk side by side towards the garden, without need for lanterns under the bright light of the full moon. It reminds Ronald of a time they’d done the same before, the night–as Ronald had noted–when the mood started to get lighter between them. Their relationship (strange they could call it this now, when they never could put a label to it before) is forged from empty promises, meaningless vows, and he wonders why it is they still meet up this way, why it is they keep this up.

_Take comfort in me_. echoes in Ronald’s mind, rekindling the sweet burst of thick clouds in his chest as he remembers the night of the ball, Sebastian’s confession. A demon is in love with him. Perhaps this is what binds them together now. Though he still has no information on that Deserter, though he wasn’t able to keep Grell away from Sebastian, this new thing–this love–is their new reason for continuing this liaison.

Which reminds Ronald, there’s something he should discuss with the demon.

“Hey, Sebas-chan,” he starts, kicks a pebble into the bushes.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember why we started this thing?”

“This… _thing_?” Sebastian looks to him for a moment before he resumes his attention to where they’re going. “You’ll have to be more specific, Ronald.”

“This thing, between us.”

“You mean our liaison.” Sebastian smirks, smug.

Ronald groans, eyebrows knit. He finds a new stone to kick. “Relationship is what I was going for. Liaison sounds–wrong. I don’t want to seem like I’m betraying Finnian and–” He doesn’t say the second name, noticing the demon’s smirk just dropped to a deep frown. “And, yeah…” His voice trails off.

Sebastian resumes the topic, when Ronald seems too distracted by the new rock he kicks from one foot to the other. “I remember I first bed you when I first revealed Finny had another lover.”

Ronald nods, remembering the pain, though it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Thankfully. “We had a deal, regarding that. Remember?”

Maroon flashes crimson. “That we did.”

Ronald grabs Sebastian’s arm, causing both of them to stop for a moment. They stand along the path to the garden maze, rose bushes lining the sides of it, their scent filling Ronald’s lungs before he speaks. “We made a bunch of other deals.”

“Through our various meetings, yes.” Sebastian shifts his position so he may face Ronald directly. Ronald’s hand drops to his side.

“I won’t attempt your disposal,” says Ronald.“

"In exchange for my telling you Finnian was in love with someone else.”

“Which was totally wrong, by the way. He wasn’t in love with _him_  yet–”

“Surely, he already was. I can tell by his smell.” Sebastian corrects him. “Do not worry, Ronald. By then, he was already in love with you, too.”

Ronald blinks. He leans upon one foot, hands to his hips. “Then why did you hint otherwise?”

“I had not. You assumed it all on your own.” Sebastian smirks.

“Bastard.” seethes through clenched teeth, though it no longer holds poison as much as it would before. This time it feels light, like they’re arguing but it doesn’t carry as much weight.

“That I am.” The demon chuckles.

“Continuing, I’m supposed to give you information on the Deserter–should it ever come up.”

“And has any sort of information come up?” Sebastian tilts his head, crossing his arms at his chest.

“Nope.”

“Then why are we talking about this?” The demon raises a brow.

“I’m getting to the point!” Ronald shouts, flips his hair with a flicl of his head, a little frustrated Sebastian isn’t really cooperating.

“You’re adorable when you get mad.” The demon laughs softly, maroon orbs gentle.

“You’re just riling me up for fun?”

“Yes.”

“Fucking bastard.”

“And you just never better your vocabulary.” Sebastian shakes his head, smile on his face. “Games aside, what is it you really wanted to talk about?”

Ronald looks up at him, then down to their shoes, looks to the bushes, then to the line of trees at the edge of the garden. Why is it so hard to bring this up? What is he so scared of?

“Ronald?”

The reaper looks up at Sebastian, heaves a deep breath, preparing himself. Then he speaks, “We made a deal that I’d keep Sutcliff-senpai away. If I keep her away, you’ll do me a favor every time we meet. That’s what we agreed on, right?”

“I do remember agreeing as such.” Sebastian tilts his head. “And your point is?”

Ronald’s lips shake when he breathes, wondering if he should really be bringing this up. The words slip from his mouth before he finds the courage to truly say them. “I heard from her. She saw you in town.”

“Hmm,” The demon puts a finger to his chin, looking towards the sky as he ponders. “Yes, I do believe it was when you went on a date with Finnian. The first time, anyhow. That was weeks ago.”

The reaper scratches the back of his neck, kicking the grass beneath him. “Why didn’t you ever bring that up?”

“Should I have?”

“I broke our deal. I couldn’t keep her away that one time.”

Sebastian stays silent, tries to assess Ronald’s reasons for bringing this up. He thinks of one. “Alright, considering that violates our deal, then what? Do you mean to say our deal is off because of it?”

Ronald looks up at Sebastian, eyes starting to sting. How can he say it so easily? Does this thing between them not matter? Does he really not love him after all?

Sebastian sighs, a palm to his forehead, the other hand at his hip. “Really, Ronald. Why must you succumb yourself to such minute matters?” He drops his hands, looking into Ronald’s eyes. “If you’re so worried I might break this off with you due to one time you slipped and broke your end of the deal, then don’t bring it up in the first place.”

“So you _are_  going to break it off with me?” Fear coats Ronald’s voice, tears starting to spill.

“What? No, Ronald.” Sebastian shakes his head, cups the other’s face in his hands. “I would never.”

Ronald sniffs. “But you just said–”

“Does my confession last time we were together not suffice?” Sebastian chuckles. He wraps his arms around Ronald once more, making sure his warmth transfers to the other’s body. “Though I am a demon, and had been incapable of love since I can remember–” He whispers into the other’s ear, in the voice he knows Ronald loves, is weak to. “I am in love with you, Ronald.”

The reaper shivers in the other’s arms, joy replacing fear. “You really mean that?”

“Must I remind you of it every time?”

“But–” Ronald bites his lip. “The little kid…”

A vein pops at Sebastian’s temple. “It might be in your best interest to stop bringing him up.”

“But how is it possible?” Ronald pushes the other away by the chest. “You loving both him and me.”

“Perhaps you might ask yourself the same. Are you not in love with me, Finnian and–” Sebastian groans at the last name, can’t make himself say it no matter what he did.

“Fine. Touche.” Ronald heaves a long sigh, scratching the back of his head once more. “Yikes, I must be getting lousy. I keep getting called out by a demon today.”

“It’s alright, Ronald. There’s nothing to be ashamed by what you do.” The demon assures him. “Just–”

“Hmm?”

“Please keep in mind, for as long as you wish it, I will be here waiting for you.”

“Regardless of our deals?”

“Regardless of our deals.” Sebastian smiles. He pulls Ronald by the wrist to bring him closer, presses his lips to the other’s forehead when they’re close enough. “Have you calmed down?”

“I guess.”

“Your emotions are in disarray today.”

Ronald laughs. “Sorry 'bout that. I do feel like a mess. A bit. Must be because I’ve been far from my loves for too long.”

Sebastian kisses him then, hasty, messy, greedy, as if he wants to completely erase the ’s’ in the words he just spoke. Ronald lets himself succumb to the harshness of Sebastian’s tongue, relents to fingers–or are they claws–gripping his arms tight to keep him still as they continue their ardent locking of lips.

“Oh. Before I forget–” Sebastian huffs, trying to catch his breath (even when he doesn’t need to). Ronald glares at the demon for stopping the kiss right when it was getting good. “I wanted to show you something, first.”

“Hmm? What thing?” Ronald asks.

Without replying, Sebastian takes him by the hand, leads him out of the path that leads to the garden maze. They follow the right side of it, towards a lone set of bushes sitting in the middle of a stretch of fine grass.

“Roses?” Ronald crouches beside it.

“Yes.” Sebastian stays behind the reaper, hands laced at his back.

Ronald sniffs their scent, letting them fill his lungs. They smell even lovelier than the rose bushes from earlier. He notices most of the roses on this bush are in full-bloom, and that there’s barely any spot of green, roses sprouting from all around. “They’re beautiful.”

“I think it might interest you to know what Finny calls this specific bush.”

“What does he call it?”

“Finny has nicknamed it 'Ronald’.”

Ronald rips his eyes from the rose bush to look at Sebastian. He can’t keep the grin from his lips. “Wh-what? Really?” He laughs looking back at the bush, then at Sebastian, then back at the bush. “Wow. He–he calls it by my name. Wha– Why would he–”

“He misses you that much, it seems.” Sebastian speaks, voice flat as if simply reporting information.

Ronald grins wide, putting a finger underneath one of the roses in full bloom. He laughs again, whispers, “Missed you, too, Finny.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at the words spoken, though he doesn’t let Ronald notice. He motions a few steps to the left. “Both this, and another set of flowers, have been teeming with life in the weeks since the ball.”

“This and another?” Ronald asks as he stands up.

“Come, I will take you to it.” Sebastian leads him towards the left, where a bed of flowers line the garden maze walls. Ronald crouches beside the flowers, the shadow of the garden maze wall cast upon them.

“Tulips?” He raises an eyebrow. He remembers a tulip sewed onto the top of Finnian’s strawhat. “Oh!”

“He calls these 'Charles’.” Sebastian says, again, as if simply reporting information. He continues to groan at the name he said, however, especially when Ronald looks up at him with a knowing grin.

“You are _so_  fucking bitter towards Charles, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me if I am.” Sebastian breathes sharply through his nose. Ronald could swear he was pouting. “In one night, he managed to woo you.”

Ronald stands up to wrap his arms around the demon, going under the other’s arms. “You hate having a second rival that bad?”

Sebastian simply groans in reply, eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look Ronald in the eye. The reaper kisses him shortly on the cheek, a giggle bubbling in his throat.

When Sebastian still wouldn’t budge, Ronald takes the time to observe Sebastian’s face. He admires how the moonlight falls perfectly on his skin, making it glow, contouring the best angles of his face. The reaper feels fluff sprouting in his chest, like he rose bushes managed to enter his body and started multiplying like mad, creating a soft bed of rose petals within him. The fluff manages to give him courage as he whispers, “I love you, Sebas-chan.”

Sebastian looks down at Ronald abruptly, shocked to hear the words come out of Ronald’s lips. He cups the reaper’s face, adores yellow-green eyes before kissing the reaper’s lips. The kiss is short, intoxicatingly sweet. He wants to keep doing it, but he lets words spill first. “This is such a strange feeling.”

“Isn’t it?” Ronald laughs, heart fluttering like it’s about to fly off his chest. “I shouldn’t be in love with you… but I am. That sorta thing.”

Sebastian presses his forehead to Ronald’s, laughs softly. “Indeed.”

Silence passes them, lips coming close, but never touching.

“If I may, Ronald?”

“Yeah?”

“May I take you?”

A little whimper escapes Ronald’s lips before he nods. “Yes, please.”

***

In a blink of an eye, Ronald finds himself and Sebastian in what seems to be a gazebo. He looks left and right, trying to see if he can tell where they are, while Sebastian undoes the buttons of his shirt. He moans when Sebastian kisses his neck, his body shivering at the pleasure.

“What’s this?” Sebastian asks. Ronald looks down to see what he’s pointing to, a red bobby pin on the lapel of his jacket.

“It’s nothing.” is what he wants to reply, just so he wouldn’t ruin the mood between them currently, but he can’t do that to Finnian. He can’t ever deny Finnian. “It’s Finny’s.”

“Hmph. _Beautiful_ ’s, huh?” Sebastian teases, rolls his eyes. Ronald is simply glad that Sebastian continues to undo his shirt despite the distraction.

The reaper notices, however, the demon’s actions becoming harsher. (Not that he’d complain that he’s harsh.) His clothes are practically ripped from his arms and legs as soon as the buttons have come undone. He doesn’t notice Sebastian is already as bare as him until the demon hovers over him. Ronald observes the demon’s torso is so perfectly sculpted as he pins Ronald against the cold marble table, the reaper’s back lining its smooth top. The table is not big enough to hold his legs, leaving Ronald’s legs dangling upon the chair at his feet.

Sebastian leans his hips against the table, lines hurried, wet kisses across Ronald’s shoulders as his fingers trail down to the reaper’s ass. When he finds the soft bottoms, he gives them a firm squeeze, sweet whimpers escaping Ronald’s mouth at his touch. The demon then spreads the cheeks wide, presses a finger into Ronald’s entrance. It makes the reaper clutch at round edges of the table, moans stringing out from his lips, unknowing how else to express the pain and pleasure of being violated the second time that night.

“You’re still loose.” The demon comments.

Ronald can’t tell if Sebastian is simply amused, or if there are hints of jealousy to his tone. He feels too much pleasure in his own hole being teased by Sebastian’s slender fingers–two of them pushing in and out of his tightness now– to be able to tell.

“Like last time, he’s still inside. Amazing.” Sebastian grunts as he hooks his fingers, feeling slick liquid slosh around his digits while he keeps teasing Ronald’s insides. The reaper shivers beneath him, no doubt feeling jolts of pleasure run through him. Sebastian chuckles dark against Ronald’s earlobe, trapping it between his lips. “Didn’t you come to me to teach you how to top before? What happened? Have you come to realize you really would rather be taken than not?”

Ronald grumbles against his arm, which had come up to cover his face.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear.” Sebastian kisses Ronald’s arms, then uses his forehead to push the arm away. “Please repeat what you said, Ronald.”

“I said,” Ronald lifts his arm for a moment, shows Sebastian his cheeks are flushed red. “Is it my fault that it feels damn good? To be fucked. Treated like some girl. Damn it, Sebas-chan!” He moans just in time when the demon puts in another finger, eyes shutting close as his mouth drops to an “oh”. “Fuck you, that feels… _Ah_ , so damn good.”

“I have not even entered you.” Sebastian laughs, dark but soft, with every kiss he plants on Ronald’s cheek. “Would you prepare me?”

Ronald nods eagerly in reply.

Sebastian takes his fingers out of Ronald’s ass, passes him a bottle of lubricant he took out of no where, Finnian’s juices passing onto the reaper’s fingers when they touch. The demon feels accomplished (that he’s able to keep Ronald’s full attention) when Ronald doesn’t even notice the gardener’s fluids on his fingers.

The reaper pours cold oil unto his palm, pours too much when Sebastian kisses his neck, that it pours unto his torso. “Hey, l-let me do this.”

“Right. My apologies.” The demon smiles against his cheek, kisses him, as well. He kneels unto the table so Ronald can easily reach his cock, already standing tall, throbbing thick. He smirks when he hears Ronald mewl at the sight. “Please do what you’re supposed to.”

Ronald gulps, licks his lips, shoulders shaking. “Can’t I– Do I have to– Can’t I take you in my mouth instead?”

Sebastian hums a pleasant groan. He lifts Ronald’s face by the chin so he’d face him. “If that’s what you wish, I will not stop you. But through which manner would you rather have me inside you right now? Hmm?” Crimson eyes shimmer bright.

The reaper bites his lower lip. “O-okay.”

The demon laughs soft since Ronald’s reply was no clear answer. Ronald’s intent becomes clear when the reaper starts coating Sebastian’s thick need with the oil on his hands, pumping the demon’s arousal with both hands.

Sebastian moans into the crisp night air, leaning his head back, hand gripping at Ronald’s hair. “So good, Ronald.”

The reaper busies his lips by kissing Sebastian’s chest, licking perfect skin, tries to bite but isn’t successful. He sees he’s fixed in a few teeth marks on the demon’s skin, however, and feels accomplished at the feat. He whimpers “Sebas-chan” with such urgency after a few moments, no longer patient. The namecall makes the demon look back down, sees that his arousal is now covered well in oil.

“Well done, Ronald.” The demon takes his arousal off the reaper’s hands, stepping down from the table. He kisses Ronald’s lips, a reward for the reaper’s discipline, as he positions himself at the reaper’s entrance.

“Sebas-chan,” Ronald begs at the top of his throat, voice feather soft, pushing his ass against the heat of Sebastian’s erection.

“Yes, yes, I am entering you soon.” The demon smiles against the other’s neck, planting kisses there. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Ronald answers before Sebastian finishes the sentence, wraps his arms and legs to hook himself firmly to the demon for when they start moving. “Please, enter me _now_.”

“As you wish.”

The demon pushes in slow, groaning low when Ronald moans, right when his head has entered Ronald’s tight warmth. He takes in a sharp breath as he jerks his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into such delicious heat.

“Ronald,” he moans, not even fully sheathed in, but the intense pleasure makes him moan so. “Ronald,” he repeats, stringing the name together with every inward jerk of his hips. The reaper is a moaning mess beneath him, breaths sharp and shallow.

“You have to– _ngh_ –breathe slower,” The demon instructs. “You were already loose, don’t tighten on me now. I can’t get in.”

Ronald breathes a few jerky breaths. “B-breathe… s-slow…?”

“Yes,” says Sebastian, guiding the young reaper to inhale and exhale when he needs.

The reaper manages to relax after a few deep breaths, with Sebastian’s help. It makes it easier for Sebastian to push smoothly inside him with the next thrust of his hips. The two mix moans into the air, feeling absolutely delighted at their connection. The demon throbs within Ronald’s warmth, making both parties feel flushed by how intimately they are linked.

“Sebas-chan,” Ronald speaks after a while, whispers unto the top of the demon’s hair. “Sebas-chan, you got to move.”

“I will.” Sebastian lifts his head, lifts his body off Ronald so he can anchor himself to the table. He gazes down upon the reaper, gets enchanted by the perfection of Ronald’s toned body, observes every shadow, every rise and fall of skin and muscle, as he starts thrusting his hips.

Ronald’s head is leaned back against the table, his fingers clutching upon round edges, knuckles going as white as the table to the tightness of his grip. His glasses are loose on his nose, he can sense it, has been seeing the world in half a blur since his clothes had been pulled off. His back feels cold due to the smooth marble it lies upon, the sound of his skin screeching against its surface filling the air, mixing with the rhythm of their moans.

“Can I push deeper, Ronald?” Sebastian’s voice is filled with hunger, to which Ronald groans.

“Yes!” quickly replies the reaper. “M-maybe the–the other way around?”

“Alright.”

Sebastian moves quickly to adjust their position. He pulls out of Ronald, helps the reaper flip his position so he’d lie on his chest upon the table. Ronald’s feet fall to the floor, gets pushed outward by Sebastian’s own so he’d spread his legs.

“I’m going back in,” The demon warns, doesn’t give Ronald to reply before he’s pushed back in. They both groan at the way he enters–smooth, slick, stretching Ronald wide, all in all delicious. The demon gets back into his pace, quicker than before, gripping at Ronald’s hips harshly. He notices bruise marks on the reaper’s hips, grips those hips tighter to make sure the gashes he makes will run deeper than those already upon it.

“Sebas _tian_ ,” Ronald groans at the way the other grips his hips, the last syllable going up his throat at its light weight.

“Hmm, that’s delicious.” The demon smiles down at the reaper, the calling of his name sounding sweet in his ears. “Say it again, Ronald.”

“Sebastian,” The reaper repeats, chest heaving for breath both at the pain of his skin peeling at his hips, and at the pleasure of Sebastian successively thrusting into him, hitting accurately where it feels best. “S-so– _ngh_ – It hurts, but–”

“But?”

“Feels– _ngh_ –good. _Ahh_ ,” Ronald mutters against the cool table, tries to bite unto it when he feels moaning and gripping on the table is not enough medium to express his extreme, ardent pleasure.

“Don’t keep it to yourself, Ronald.” Sebastian thrusts his hips sharper, faster, makes Ronald shake more vehemently than the last. “Let it out. Scream for me.”

“Sebastian,” he shouts out the name, feels the syllables echo from the gazebo’s ceiling to come back down and envelop him with its filthy goodness. “Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!”

“ _Ngh_ , Ronald.” Sebastian groans, finding himself getting to his climax.

Their calling for each other gets more intense, more heated, as they get closer and closer to the peak of their pleasure. Ronald comes to a strong push of Sebastian’s hips, the feel of the demon’s juices mixing with Finnian’s inside him making him feel high. His juices spurt out from his arousal, long and vigorous, keeps pumping out even when Sebastian is done spilling into him. The demon helps him finish, makes all his juices spurt out when he pumps Ronald’s arousal until nothing spurts forth.

“My, my, my.” The demon chuckles unto the back of Ronald’s neck, collapsing on top of him. “You sure have been keeping a lot inside. You simply kept going and going and–”

“Shut up!” Ronald spats at him, cheeks red, feeling warmer than they should against the table.

Sebastian silences himself by spreading kisses across Ronald’s back. Now that he’s taken time to gaze at it, he sees there are still marks of his tearing Ronald’s skin here. Faint scars that would go unnoticed unless you knew they were there. He kisses one of them.

“Whoa! That tickles.” Ronald laughs. “What was that?”

“A scar.” Sebastian smiles. He gets off Ronald so the reaper may sit up.

“A scar?” Ronald blinks at the demon once he’s seated up, watches the demon pull out cloth from no where and starts wiping them both clean.

“Yes, a scar. From when I tore your skin.”

“Ah! That time!” The reaper shouts. He dangles his feet in the air as he’s seated on the table, Sebastian wiping his torso. “Man, that was really painful. It still throbs sometimes.”

“Well, is our sex not always painful?” Sebastian laughs, at which he receives a light punch to the top of his head.

“Only because _you’re_  always rough.”

“You can only blame yourself for that.”

“Hah. And why would I be the one to blame?”

Sebastian looks up at the reaper from where he’s wiping Ronald’s thighs. He smiles. “I can only be like that with you.” The demon winks.

Ronald feels himself flush, both at his cheeks and down his groin. He sees Sebastian smirk against his thigh. Damn demon. He’s spurring him on again. His breath skips when Sebastian leans closer to his limp muscle.

“Are we to go for another round?” Sebastian kisses one of Ronald’s sacs, massaging the other. That’s just unfair.

“A-are you going to…” he gulps, the demon’s lips getting much closer to the tip of his cock. “Are you…?”

“If it’s as you wish.”

“Then, please, Sebastian. Please do it.”

“As you wish, my dear Ronald.”

***

Sebastian sees Ronald off before the sun has the chance to peek out of the horizon. The reaper didn’t need a carriage, simply zooming off into no where while on his lawnmower. Once Ronald was out of sight, Sebastian makes his way to start preparations for the day. That’s when he sees a sleeping figure at the edge of the garden, underneath the first tree from the servant’s entrance.

He approaches the boy sleeping there, shakes him by the shoulder. “Finny?”

The boy’s eyes are a strange color when he opens them, and then it turns to the normal cerulean they’re in. He looks to his waker. “Mr. Sebastian! Good morning.”

“What are you doing sleeping out here?”

“Oh,” The boy’s smile falters. “I couldn’t get any sleep last night.”

Sebastian ponders, does that mean he was out here the entire time he and Ronald were out in the gazebo? “What’s wrong? Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Only sometimes. Last night was pretty bad.” The gardener yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. He still looks sad after he’s taken a deep breath. “I felt like I really needed someone to hug me to sleep.”

“That is most unfortunate.”

“But as long as I sleep amongst the flowers, I feel great!” He grins, back to his typical mood. “I don’t wake up even to the tiniest of noises!”

Sebastian smiles. That’s a good sign. He didn’t hear him and Ronald. “That is great.”

“What are _you_  doing up so early, Mr. Sebastian?”

“I’m about to start on chores. Would you like to help out if you are no longer going to sleep?”

“Okay! I’d love to help!”

***

Days later, Finnian is out with Master Phipps. Once he’s calmed the young master down, Sebastian finds himself waiting for a certain reaper to come. He sits by Ciel’s window, staring out, counting the stars.

Will Ronald come today?


	56. Chapter 56

Prompt - "Isn't it (this) amazing?"   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

_RING - RING - RING_

I look over at Charles, who has his head down, staring at a piece of a paper. I try not to sigh, but it is proving to be difficult. I answered the telephone the last call, and it was a call for him. Why should I bother to answer the phone a second time, when I know it will be for him. I tap the desk, and see him look up at me with a scowl on his face.

“What is it?” Charles asks me. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

The phone continues to ring. “Yes, but the phone is ringing. Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“No? Why should I?” Always defiant. He’s been in a foul mood the last few days. I can only guess as to why that may be the case. Neither of us have had a chance to see our loved ones at the Phantomhive estate, Her Majesty keeping us both busy with assignments for the crown.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Because no one ever calls me. Therefore, logically, it should be you that answers the phone.”

“Look, if you don’t pick up, they’re going to hang up.” Charles replies, putting his head back down. “Answer it, Charles.”

Give me strength. I’m going to snap one day, and he’s not going to know what has hit him. One day. I adjust the black glove on my left hand, and pick up the handle of the telephone, placing it against my ear. “Good afternoon. How may we assist you?”

“CHARLES? CHARLES, IS THAT YOU?!”

I hold the phone away from my ear, the boisterous sound of the Phantomhive gardener coming across quite clearly. I see Charles’ head snap up, a surprised expression on his face. No doubt that mine mirrors his, as my heart starts beating faster in my chest at the sound of my lover’s voice. I take a deep breath, and put the phone back towards my ear. “Finnian? Is that you?”

“YES, CHARLES! IT’S ME! FINNY!” His laughter rings out, causing a smile to appear on my face. I don’t bother to pull the phone away from my ear. Let him destroy my hearing. It will get better soon. “CHARLES! I’M CALLING YOU FROM THE YOUNG MASTER’S MACHINE!”

I chuckle softly. “Is that right? Well, is the young Earl around, Finny? May I speak with him?”

“HE IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME. MR. SEBASTIAN IS HERE TOO! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK TO HIM?”

“No, just the young Earl.” I remark, unable to keep the mirth out of my voice. I had not realized just how bad I have missed hearing the sound of his voice after these few weeks apart. How long has it been since we saw one another?

“OKAY! YOUNG MASTER, HE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!”

I can hear the shuffling of the phone in the background. “Yes, hello? Master Phipps?” The young Earl comes on the line. “Are you there?”

“I am, my lord.” I look over, and see that whatever paperwork Charles was working on no longer, and is instead staring at me intently. Holding my hand up, I give my attention to the Queen’s Watchdog. “To what do I owe this honor of receiving a telephone call from Finnian?”

A soft harumph comes through the line. “Well, you see, I promised to allow both Finnian and Snake to pay both you and….”

“Charles, my lord?” I finish for him. I know he does not like my cohort, and I cannot fault him for that. At least he is civil towards the both of us. I myself would get upset at Charles, if I did not have to work in such close proximity to him.

“Yes, him.” The young Earl says gruffly. “Both have shown a courtesy to me that merits a treat. A visit with the two of you seems to be what they most want.”

“Mr. Snake, as well?” I say out loud, watching the look in my cohort’s eyes go from annoyed to hopeful in the span of two seconds. “I am sure that we could work something out. May you give me one moment, while I take a look at our schedule?”

“Yes, that’s fine, Master Phipps.”

I place the phone against my neck, and speak to my partner. “It would seem that the young Earl is allowing both Finnian and Snake out for a visit with the two of us. What does our calendar look like?”

“Fuck if I care!” Charles practically shouts. “How soon can they come visit?!”

Rolling my eyes, I pull out our calendar, and look at the schedule. I place the phone back against my ear, keeping my eyes away from Charles, who is waving furiously at me. “My lord? Are you still there?”

“I am, Master Phipps. Have you found a date which will work for the both of you?” The young Earl replies. “I am willing to adjust my schedule for your convenience.”

Blinking, I look down at the desk. “That is not necessary, my lord. If you are available, would this Thursday work?”

“Yes, that will work just fine. No need to adjust my schedule for that.” The Earl of Phantomhive states. “Will you come here to collect them, or shall I have Snake take the cart over to you?”

I look at Charles, and decide for the both of us. “We will come pick them up, and then bring them back on Thursday evening?”

There is a rustling on the other side of the line, no doubt the young Earl conferring with his butler. I remain quiet, not bothering to try and listen to their conversation. “You may bring them back on Friday morning.”

“Really, my lord?” The surprise in my voice is evident, my demeanor unable to hide my true elation. I see Charles is still waving at me, trying to get my attention, but I refuse to look at him. “Very well, then. What time should we be there on Thursday?”

“Half past ten in the morning will be just fine. They can get their work done before then.” Ciel states. “I will give the phone back to Finnian now. Thank you, Master Phipps.”

“No, thank  _you_ , my lord.”

“CHARLES!! I GET TO SEE YOU ON THURSDAY?”

“Yes, Finny.” I smile. “Both Charles and I will be there to pick you and Mr. Snake up.”

“YAY! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU! I LOVE YOU!”

My cheeks grow warm at the sweet admission. “I love you too, Finnian. Take care.”

“BYE!” I wait for the click on the other end, before I place the phone on its cradle.

“WHAT IS GOING ON, CHARLES?” My cohort is in front of me, shouting.

Sticking my finger into my ear, I wince. “You do realize that I am sitting right in front of you. There is no reason to shout at me.”

“Charles!” His hands grab onto my shoulders, as he begins to shake me. “Don’t do this to me! What the hell was that conversation all about?”

I wait for him to let go, before I say anything to him. “We will be going to the Phantomhive manor on Thursday to pick up both Finnian and Mr. Snake. We will take them back home on Friday morning.”

“They’re going to spend the night?” Charles grins, as I nod my head in affirmation. “Yes!”

Gesturing to the work on his desk, my lips curl up into a small smirk. “Better get your work done, so we can take the time off.”

“Don’t you worry. I’ll make sure everything is perfect for Her Majesty.” Charles sits back down, and picks up his pen, writing furiously.

Having no doubt, I pick up my own pen, and get back to my work. I wonder what sort of activity we can do with the four of us? Or, would Charles prefer to take Mr. Snake out on his own? We’ll figure it out before our arrival, that is for certain.

***

“Charles, make them go faster.” My cohort states, as we pull into the Phantomhive estate. “They are not moving fast enough.”

Chuckling, I shake my head. “Look, you need to relax, Charles. Your nervous energy is not helping things right now.” I guide our horses up the driveway, our cart bouncing along the gravel.

“I can’t, Charles. We haven’t seen them in so long! I didn’t think we’d get to see them this soon!”

I want to drop the reins, but if I do that, there is no telling what our animals will do. “Well, you will get to see him soon. Look, they’re waiting outside for us.” I point over towards the side of the house, where it appears both Mr. Snake and Finnian are standing, the young Earl and his butler standing next to them.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” I state, before my cohort makes an ass of himself. I slow the horses down, who stop with a gentle tug on the reins. I hop off the cart, and walk over towards the young Earl. “I hope you are well, my lord.”

The Earl of Phantomhive looks highly uncomfortable. “I am, thank you.”

“Charles!!” Finnian runs up to me, but stands a foot away. “Young master, c-can I?”

A sigh of indifference comes out of his mouth. “Yes, very well.”

“Charles!!” He plows into me, my arms coming to be around his body. “Charles, I’m so happy you’re here!”

“Hello, Finnian.” I embrace him, holding him close to me. It feels so marvellous, holding him in my arms again. “I’m happy to see you, as well.”

“But, where is your uniform?” He looks up at me, cerulean eyes bright with wonder. “You’re not working?”

“No, I am not.” I smile, looking down into his radiant face. “We both have the day off. Now, if you’re ready to go?”

The young Earl’s butler places two bags in the back of the cart. “Master Phipps, these are their belongings. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to call. We will be more than happy to make things easier on you, if we must.”

“Thank you, but I doubt it will be necessary.” I reply. I can see Charles is guiding Snake to sit on the back of the cart, taking a seat next to him. “Charles, did you say thank you to the young Earl?”

My cohort shoots me a look, eyes narrowed for a split second, before he turns his head, a large smile on his face. “Thank you, Earl, for allowing us this wonderful opportunity to enjoy the company of your staff for the day.”

Finnian giggles. “He’s sure acting weird, Charles.” He looks up at me, his arms still around my body.

“Yes, well.” I can’t disagree with him. “Would you like to sit up next to me? Since it seems that Charles had made himself comfortable with Mr. Snake?”

“Yes, please!”

The young Earl looks fit to spit. “Y-You’re welcome.” I look at his butler, and see that his eyes are in half-crescents, his eyebrows raised up. “Finny. Do you have everything?” The young Earl asks, as I help Finnian sit up in the spot that Charles had just been sitting.

“I do, young master!”

“And do you, Snake?”

“‘We do, Smile.’ says Oscar.” Snake replies, sitting with his head bowed, two snakes around his neck. “‘We will be okay! We are with Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.”

His good eye visibly throbs. “Yes, very well.” He glances at me, a stern look on his face. “They are in your care, Master Phipps. I expect them to return to me tomorrow morning, at the same time.”

“It will be taken care of, my lord.” I bow my head, and give a gentle tug on the reins. “Come along, girls.” I talk to our horses, who begin a slow trot, pulling us away from the Phantomhive manor.

“Are we going back to the palace first, Charles?” Finnian asks, leaning against me. I am so pleased that I don’t have to ask him to move closer to me.

I nod my head. “Yes, because we need to drop off your items before we go out.”

“‘What will be doing?’ - asks Oscar.” Snake says from behind me.

“It’s a surprise.” Charles answers for me. “Do you like surprises, Snake?”

A soft giggle in an effeminate voice sounds from the man’s throat. “‘We like surprises, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.”

Finnian leans his head on my shoulder. “I missed you, Charles.”

“I missed you, Finnian.” I turn my head to the side, kissing the top of his head. I look down, and admire the tan slacks and brown vest he’s wearing on top of a white button up shirt. “You look very handsome.”

“Do I?” I see his smile out of the corner of my eye, as I keep my eyes focused on the road. We’re heading back into London, the traffic becoming somewhat busier than the countryside. “I like your clothes too! Both you and Mr. Charles!”

My eyes travel up towards the rooftops, searching for the one man I always look for whenever out in the city. “I’m glad you think so, Finnian.” I look at him, feeling the smile grow larger on my face.

“Hurry up, Charles!” My cohort admonishes me. “You would think that being who we are, we would be able to move through this traffic quicker.”

“Yes, but it was you who said that we should stay out of our uniform today.” I remind him, moving past a few stopped carriages.

We both wore matching dark grey suits, our vests the only difference. Charles chose to wear a dark green vest with his jacket, while I chose the obvious blue. It felt nice to wear clothes that weren’t our uniform, even if it did mean that we would have to observe the law like any other normal citizen of London.

Arriving back to the palace, I pull the carriage around. “Gentlemen, if you would not mind waiting here? I will go run these items back inside, and then we will be on our way.” I hop off the carriage, and head to the back, taking the bags. “Oh, Mr. Snake?”

“‘Yes?’ - asks Oscar.” He looks at me, both snakes resting on his shoulders.

“Well, where we plan on taking you, I think it might be best if you left your snakes here.” I had hoped that Charles would have had this talk with him, but it seems that my companion had been busy doing other things on our ride back over to the palace.

“‘O-Okay, sir.’ - says Emily.”

“But, Snake!” Finnian cries out. “How will you talk?!”

“‘Don’t worry, sunflower.’ - says Oscar.” Snake points to his ear. “‘I had a feeling I would be needed.’ - says Donne.”

Charles is pouting, not looking very happy with me. “Can you manage his snakes?” He asks me, as the two slide into the bag that is his lover’s.

“I’m sure they will be just fine.” I say. “I’ll be right back.” I take the bags, and head into the Palace.

It doesn’t take me long getting their room situated, putting them in the room between both of ours, just as we did for their last visit to the Palace. I set Snake’s bag down, and watch the two snakes raise their heads up out of the bag.

“You have free reign of this room, but I would ask that you stay here. We do not wish to alarm Her Majesty with your presence.”

The two snakes hiss, and seem to nod their heads. I bow, and take my leave of the room, heading back outside. When I get there, I see that both Charles and Snake are sitting fairly close to one another, but Finnian is nowhere to be seen.

“Charles? Where did Finny go?” I ask, trying to keep my patience in check.

“Oh, he saw your pet and went chasing after it.” He doesn’t bother to look at me, only having eyes for the Phantomhive footman.

I look around, and head in the direction I know she tends to fancy. Sure enough, I can hear Finnian’s laughter ringing out, chasing after Camilla, who seems to be clucking happily at the fun chase. I come up behind Finnian, and gently pick him up in my arms, chuckling when he starts to squeal in my arms.

“Charles!! Put me down!” His laughter rings across the courtyard. I see Camilla ruffle her feathers, and then take off towards her sanctuary, clucking happily to be left alone.

“No.” I speak into his ear, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Only if you promise to behave, and not wander off again.”

A soft moan passes between my lover’s lips, making it rather troublesome for myself. “I promise, Charles.” He turns his face towards me, a shy smile on his face.

Closing the gap, our lips come together with a soft kiss, my arms lowering him back down towards the ground. His arms wrap around my neck, my hands settling on his waist as our kiss remains chaste. Pulling back, I tap the tip of my index finger against his nose. “Come on. Don’t you want to see what your surprise is?”

“YES!” He nods his head rapidly. He runs away, heading back to the cart, moving faster than a hare.

Both Charles and Mr. Snake are sitting comfortably together, as I get back into the driver’s seat. “Alright. We should be there in about twenty minutes or so, if traffic is light.” I tug on the reins, heading back off the premises.

Just as I anticipated, we make it to our destination in twenty minutes flat. When we pull up, we see that there is not a very large crowd, as I expected since it is a Thursday, and most of society are caught up in their work lives. I tie our horses to a post, and then assist Finnian, helping him get down off the cart. I see Charles and Mr. Snake standing close to one another, brushing each other off, removing any dirt from their clothes.

“Where are we, Charles?” Finnian asks me.

I point to the sign near the entrance. “We’re at the London Zoo.” I take his hand in mine. “Have you ever been to a zoo before, Finny?”

“No!” He shakes his head, his cerulean eyes bright with wonder. “What’s a zoo?”

“You’ll see.” I smile, and look over at Charles. I see both him and Mr. Snake exchanged in a soft dialogue. Charles looks rather upset. “Finnian? Would you mind waiting here for a moment?” I ask him, noticing that my cohort is shooting me a look now.

His bright smile is all I need to see. “Of course!”

I walk over to where Charles and Mr. Snake are standing. “Is everything alright?” I ask, noticing that Mr. Snake isn’t acting like himself.

“No, not really, Charles.” My cohort states, while keeping one arm around Mr. Snake. “Look, I think we’re going to take the cart and head back to the palace. Will you and Finnian be able to take a taxi back?”

“Of course.” I nod my head. “Is something the matter?”

“‘We don’t like places like these.’ - says Donne.” Mr. Snake looks up at me with what looks like fear in his eyes. “‘It is a nice surprise. Please have fun with Finny.’ - says Donne.”

Bowing, I look at my cohort. “Be careful. I expect we’ll be back in a few hours time. I’ll prepare dinner for the four of us.”

“Sounds good.” Charles walks with Mr. Snake back to our carriage, and unties the horses, before sitting back down on the cart.

Finnian is standing to the side, looking at the large map that is in front of the entrance. “Charles! Are all these animals here?” He points the the map.

“They are.” I take his hand, and walk over to the ticket booth. “It would seem that Mr. Snake has fallen ill, so Charles is escorting him back to the Palace.”

“What??” He stops walking, and looks around. “Is he okay? Should we go back with them?”

“He’s given his blessing to us. He said, and I quote, ‘Please have fun with Finny’ through that small snake, Donne.” We stand facing one another, my hand resting on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Finny. We don’t have to stay for very long.”

He looks down at his feet. “Well, if Mr. Snake said that, then I don’t think it’s so bad that we enjoy the day here.” He looks up at me with a large smile on his face. “Let’s go inside, Charles!”

Our hands come together, no one giving us looks, as I pay for our tickets. Perhaps it is my height that makes people not question what I engage in. Polite society would make a mockery of two men holding hands, but who could ever say anything damaging to the beauty that stands beside me? Any person would be so lucky to have such a precious human being willing to share their love with them. I do not deserve the love he bestows upon me, and I am only too willing to give it back to him in ways that only I can.

We head to the first enclosure, which happens to be a beast that is truly marvelous. There are a few bystanders around, all observing this strange looking creature. It is a quadroped, tan in color. It has cream color stripes up towards the top of its neck, while the rest of its body is a beautiful chestnut color.

“What is that?” Finnian asks.

“It’s called a quagga.” I guide him closer to the enclosure, so that we may get a better look at it. “It lives in South Africa.”

“Where’s that? Is that close?” Finnian peers over the railing. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Isn’t it?” I remark, as we watch it forage through the grass set out for it, watching it chew lazily. “It was a gift to Her Majesty.”

“Oh! That’s very nice!”

Observing the animal in its habitat for a few more minutes, we leave the enclosure, and head to the one next door. Here were a few more animals from the African continent. Large water creatures that have tiny ears on the top of their head. “Look, Finny.” I point to a small baby, that is standing on the edge of where the water is.

“A baby!” He cries out, clapping. “Charles, it’s a baby hip….hip….”

“Hippopotamus.” Chuckling, I rub a small circle on his lower back. “Yes, that is what they are.”

“I remember these! There’s a story about them that I learned while I was….” His mood seems to darken for a moment.

“You?” I ask, worried that something may have happened. “When did you learn about them?”

His normal sunny disposition seems to disappear. “When I was in Germany.”

Pulling him close into my arms, I give him a gentle hug. “You are here now. Don’t let those thoughts of the past get you down.”

“I won’t, Charles.” He hugs me back tightly. “You’re here, and you’ll keep me safe.”

“That’s right.” My hand goes to the back of his head, cradling him close to my chest. “Come on, would you like to go see some fish?”

“Fish?!” He pulls away from me, the smile returning to his face. “Yes, please!”

The walk between enclosures is a joyous one. Finnian informs me about what he has been up to the last few weeks, how the roses are blooming, even though the season is slowly changing. I discuss what I can with him, as most of my work is done on behalf of Her Majesty. I want to ask him if he’s seen his other lover, but I’m not quite sure how to ask that question. Luckily, he informs me on his own.

“I saw Ronald earlier this week!” He smiles, as we enter the aquarium exhibit. The exhibit has more than 2,000 species of aquatic life, according to the panel that is stationed outside the exhibit. The smile on his face, however, is the only thing that I care to look at.

“Is that so? Did you two have a nice time?”

He nods his head rapidly. “Oh, yes! Did you know that he has a place in London? He took me to it, after we had some dinner.”

“Oh?” I try to hide my surprise. Has he always had an apartment in the city? “I did not know that. Well, I’m glad that the two of you had a nice time.” I lead him towards a small tidepool. “Here, Finny. You can touch these items. The water might be-”

“AAAA!” He laughs, sticking his hand into the water. “It’s so cold, Charles!”

Laughing, I nod my head. “Yes, the water would be a cool temperature. Otherwise, these creatures might die.”

“That’s not good!” I lean over, and watch his hand touch one of the starfish. “Oooh! These feel weird!”

“Pick it up, Finny.” Placing my hand over his, I help him unstick it from the rock, pulling it up out of the water. “Look at this.” I hold it up in front of him, looking at its underside.

“Wow! C-Can I touch it, Charles?”

“Of course you can.” I look around, and see a father showing a young boy a starfish. “Touch its sides, Finny. It won’t hurt you.”

He looks up at me, eyes large. “Are you sure? What if it bites me?”

“It won’t, don’t worry.” I kiss his brow, and hold the starfish in the palm of my hand. “Go on, my love.”

It comes out naturally, and I see the smile on his face change at the small term of endearment. I keep my hand steady, as he starts to touch the sides, his finger stroking the follicles. “Charles? Why does it feel like this?”

“Well, these are the things that help it stick to the rock.” Finnian pulls his hand away, allowing me to place the creature back into its spot. “They help keep it secure.” I look at him, a smile on my face. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“It is!”  

Taking in more of the tidepools, I watch him touch a few more starfish, before the water gets too cold for him. After washing our hands, we make our way out of the aquarium exhibit, and head towards the lion enclosure. We walk hand in hand, swinging our arms as we walk. The lion exhibit has more patrons in it than I expected, but we are able to make our way towards the front, so that Finnian can see the animals.

“They’re so pretty!” He leans over the railing, a large smile on his face. “I bet Mr. Sebastian would like this exhibit!”

“Oh?” That’s rather strange. “Why would you think that?”

“Because Mr. Sebastian loves cats. This one time, when we thought he was dead, we found a bunch of cats in his room!”

Blinking, I tilt my head. “You thought he was dead?”

“Yes! It happened a few months ago! The night of the storm, and then the two murders!”

“You mean to tell me that that same night, your butler was mistaken for dead?” I remember that night. We had come to collect the male that had been responsible for it. Is this why my partner keeps insisting that the Phantomhive butler should be dead?

Finnian nods his head. “Uh-huh. But, it’s okay! He was just faking! He’s still alive, as you know!” His laughter rings out, happiness rolling off of him.

“I suppose that’s true.” I honestly do not know what to say.

“What else is there to see, Charles?” He tugs on my hand, pulling me out of the exhibit. “Are we almost done?”

“We are. There are two more exhibits, and then we’ll head back to the Palace?”

“Okay!”

The rest of the afternoon passes without any more strange revelations. Finnian’s eyes are large with every new discovery, and I can’t keep the smile off my face. I knew that this was a good idea. I just wish that Charles and Mr. Snake could enjoy it with us. I had no idea that Mr. Snake did not like these sorts of places, otherwise I would have thought up a different place for the four of us to visit. Ah well, there is always next time.

There are taxis waiting out front of the zoo, making it fairly easy to secure one for the two of us. The sun is already setting, street lamps being lit by men with torches. I allow Finnian to enter the carriage first, and then follow him. Pulling him close to me, he seats himself on my lap, resting his head against my shoulder.

“Today was nice, Charles.” He mumbles against my shoulder, my arm keeping him settled comfortably on my lap.

“I’m so glad, Finny.” The carriage jostles on the streets of London, my arms keeping him safe and secure. “I’m sorry that Mr. Snake was not feeling well.”

“It’s okay.” He rubs his cheek against me, a soft content sigh leaving his mouth. “I had fun being alone with you.”

“Good, Finny.” I kiss his cheek, noticing his closed eyes. “Get some sleep, Finnian. When you wake up, we’ll be back at the palace.”

“Kay…”

I listen to his breathing become slower, the excitement of the day wearing him down. The carriage pulls up to the Palace, and as gently as I can, I keep Finnian secure in my arms, as I pay the gentleman the fare, plus a small tip. I head past the guards, who salute me as I walk on by. I hope they do not mind I do not return the decorum, thanks to the sleeping beauty in my arms. I walk to the back entrance, thankful that the door seems to be slightly ajar. I push it open with my hip, then guide it back to its ajar position with my foot, before I take Finnian to his room. I just hope that Mr. Snake is not in the room, or if he is, that he is alone. I do not need to walk in on the two of them engaged in sexual congress.

“Mmm…” Finnian mumbles against my neck. “C-Charles?” His voice is thick with sleep.

“Yes, Finny?” I reply. “We’re back at the palace. Do you want me to take you to your room, so that you can nap some more?”

He shakes his head, soft straw-colored hair tickling the skin below my chin. “N-No. I want to go to your room.”

“My room, hmm?” I head past my cohort’s room, not bothering to listen for any noises that may or may not be coming out of it. “And what would you like to do in my room? Take a nap?”

“Noooo.” Finnian giggles, pressing his forehead against my neck. “I want to be naked with you.”

Groaning low, I quicken my steps, arriving at my bedroom in a flash. “Is that so?” Speaking low into his ear, I feel him tremble in my arms. “Hold onto me tight, Finnian.”

Arms tighten around my neck, as I balance him in one arm, opening my door with one hand. I get the two of us inside, closing the door behind me. I secure the lock with one hand, then resettle it around Finnian’s body.

“What about dinner?” I ask him, groaning as he starts to kiss my neck and chin. “F-Finny, wait…”

“Dinner later. This first.” He nods his head, sliding out of my arms. “Charles, please?” 

I look down into his half-lidded eyes, and find myself getting lost in the haze of those cerulean irises. My hands go to his vest, quickly undoing the buttons on them. His hands push my jacket off, and are soon working on my own vest. We get each other undressed, both completely naked, his body a treasured prize.

He turns around, looking at me over his shoulder. “C-Charles? Can we try it like this…?” He crawls onto my bed, staying balanced on his hands and knees.

Moaning low, I can only nod my head, afraid that if I were to speak, my voice would crack. I open the drawer next to my bed, and pull out the vial of oil, pouring some onto my hand. When there is enough coating my fingers, I stand behind him, teasing the tips of my slickened fingers against his entrance.

“Charles…” He moans low, rolling his hips back, his body searching for relief.

My index finger slips into him slow, the high-pitched moan that leaves his mouth makes me groan low. Where did this needy sex kitten come from? Is this your doing, Ronald? I push it deeper into him, licking my lips as I listen to his wanton moans. If it is you who is responsible for this, I must applaud you, for seeing him in this manner is doing unspeakable things to my body. I push a second finger into him, and scissor them slow, enjoying the soft cries Finnian keeps making with each parting of my fingers.

“Nnngh….” Hips push back, allowing my fingers to slip deeper into him. “OH!” He cries out, as I hook my finger deep inside of him.

“Does that feel good, Finny?” I lean down, pressing an opened mouth kiss to his shoulder. I hook my finger a second time, and feel him shake. “I bet it does…”

“YES!”

I pull my fingers out, my own arousal throbbing with need. I pour more oil onto my fingers, and grip my prick, rubbing the oil over me. “G-Get closer to the edge of the bed, my love…”

“L-Love…” Finnian nods his head, scooting back so that his feet hang over the edge. “I love you, Charles…”

“I love you too, Finnian.” I wipe my hand off on the side of the bed, before placing both of my hands on his hips. “I will go slow.”

The tip of my girth pushes into him, keeping my pace slow. However, it seems my little sex kitten has other ideas for me. He pushes his hips back fast, causing me to sink all the way in, drawing a sharp cry out of Finnian’s throat, while a low, guttural moan leaves my own. Gripping his hips tight, I roll my hips, sinking my arousal deeper into his tightness, cherishing each soft cry that leaves his mouth for me. I drive deeper into him, this position feeling quite wonderful. I had no idea that something like this would feel so incredible.

My left hand slides around his body, searching blindly for his arousal. I find it quick, wrapping my fingers around it, a little leftover oil still making my palm slick. He moans loud, the sound exquisite, as I begin to pump him in time with my thrusts. After being apart for these few weeks, I’m trying to keep my orgasm at bay, even though it’s begging to be released from my body.

“Finnian,” I moan his name low, thrusting harder into his body. I would not normally be so rough, but Ronald’s words ring in my ears, “ _Give the man a prize!_ ”, letting me know that I can be this way with him. And if each moan that comes out of his mouth is any indication, it seems that he is loving this new way of love making.

“C-Charles…. Charles! I’m….I’m…..!!”

I pump my hand faster on his arousal, slamming deep into him with my own swollen girth. I feel his body tighten around me, squeezing me in a death grip, the warmth of his release gushing over my tight fist. I slam deep into him, my own orgasm taking over my body, the two of us coming together as one, his high-pitched keening moans mixing with my low ones.

Feeling him grow soft in my fist, I let go of him gently, carefully slipping out of him. I guide him to lay on his side, not caring if my release goes onto the bed. I’ll change the sheets later. “Wait right here for me, alright, my love?” I lean down, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Y-Yes, Charles…” He nods his head, a warm smile on his face.

The room is dark, but I can see just fine, as I head into the bathroom. I grab a towel, and walk back over to the bed, turning on the electric light by my bed to see better. The serene smile on Finnian’s face makes my heart beat fast, my hands being gentle as I wipe up the messes from his body. I turn my back to take care of myself, then settle on the bed with him.

“Now, a proper nap? Then, I will make some dinner for us?” I ask, Finnian resting his head on my shoulder.

“Okay, Charles.” He yawns, snuggling close to me. “An hour?”

“An hour sounds perfect.” I reach for my small alarm clock, and fix it to go off in an hour and a half, in case it takes us a bit to fall asleep.

It has been a long, but exciting afternoon, so sleep will hopefully come to the two of us swiftly. He passes out before me, my arms keeping him close. I hope that I will hear the alarm, but if I don’t, then so what? As I drift to sleep, I listen to his soft snores, which lull me into a light slumber, a satisfied smile on both of our faces.  


	57. Chapter 57

Prompt - "I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow."  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“Charles, make them go faster!” I can’t believe he’s keeping the horses going at a slow trot. It’s like this man is purposefully pushing my buttons, making me want to grab onto the reins, and just let our horses fly.

He laughs at me. Laughs. “Look, you need to relax, Charles. Your nervous energy is not helping right now.”

The Phantomhive estate comes into view. “I can’t, Charles.” I want to jump off this cart, and just run the rest of the way up the driveway. I would probably get there five minutes faster, with the gait these horses are keeping at the moment. “We haven’t seen them in so long!” Him. I haven’t seen  _him_. He’s all that’s kept me going these last few weeks. Those memories of what we did after the brat’s ball. “I didn’t think we’d get to see them this soon!”

It’s true. I thought that it would be well into the month of December before we got to see them again, thanks to Her Majesty constantly keeping us busy with menial work. But after the phone call from Charles’ beloved, it almost seemed too good to be true. I still cannot believe that we are making our way up the drive to the brat’s estate. Whatever possessed him to allow us to see his two servants is a question I’m dying to ask, but all Charles told me was that they did something nice for him, and this is their reward. We’re the prize? I suppose I can accept that, but why would they do something nice for the brat? Don’t they realize what a terror he is?

“Well, you will get to see him soon enough.” He points with his hand towards the manor. “Look, they’re waiting for us outside.”

I see him standing next to the bright-eyed gardener, with both Emily and Oscar wrapped around his neck. He’s not in his normal attire. These casual clothes, did the brat actually do something nice for him? I can see both snakes looking towards us, Snake doing the same. My heart is pounding hard in my chest. Horses, move  _faster_ , damn it!

Charles pulls on the reins, effectively slowing the horses down to a crawl, coming a rest right where the four are standing. The brat, his shitty undead butler, Finny, and Snake. I see both snakes hissing, and notice a smile on Snake’s face. I almost fall out of the cart, wanting to just be over to him. I can hear Charles greeting the two idiots, but I don’t care. I just want to get to him.

I step close to where he is standing, feeling a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body. This is it. He’s here.  _I’m_  here. “Hello, Snake.” I speak softly, bowing towards him. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“‘Hello, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” I look at the tri-colored snake, smiling at her. “‘It is very nice to see you again.’ - says Oscar.” I look at the white snake, before looking into Snake’s golden eyes. “We’ve missed you.” He mouths, but does not speak.

My stomach twists pleasantly. “I’ve missed you.” I walk over to him, and take his arm. “Would you like to sit in the back? I know it’s not much, but it’s not too terrible.”

The dead butler puts their bags down in the back. Skillfully avoiding him, I guide Snake around, and help him up to sit near them. I can hear Charles saying something. What the hell does he want now? I look over at him, and can see he’s giving me a look. What ever for?

“Charles, did you say thank you to the young Earl?” He looks at me, his eyes narrowing.

I lean over the side of the cart, refusing to look at the brat. “Thank you, Earl, for allowing us this wonderful opportunity to enjoy the company of your staff for the day.” Gross. I can practically feel the bile rising up my throat. Can’t we just be done with this place, and head back to the palace?

“Y-You’re welcome.” The brat stutters out. Hah. I wonder if that was as painful as what I just had to say.

I take a seat next to Snake, figuring that our other guest will prefer to sit with Charles, which I am only too happy to make happen. I sit close to him, as close as I can get without sitting on his lap, not realizing how much I enjoy being in his presence. I hear the brat still talking, as the cart moves with both Charles and Finny taking a seat.

“‘We do, Smile.’ - says Oscar.” Oh? Is the brat talking to Snake now? Maybe I should pay attention to what’s going on around me. Even though I really don’t give a crap what he’s asking right at this moment. “‘We will be okay! We are with Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.”

Becoming temporarily deaf, I stare at Snake, my ears ringing with the comment that Emily has just made. Does he really feel safe in my care? I try not to smile, keeping my face blank as I listen to the brat say something else, and then hear Charles speak. My eyes are still looking at both Emily and Oscar, who are both watching me, hissing softly, while Snake keeps his eyes on the manor. The cart begins to move, and without thinking, I reach down and take Snake’s hand into my own.

“Is this okay?” I ask, threading my fingers through his.

“‘It is, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” Snake looks at me, smiling.

I open my mouth to say something, but close it when I hear Charles and his lover speaking. “Are we going back to the palace first, Charles?”

“Yes, because we need to drop off your items first.” Charles nods his head.

“‘What will we be doing?’ - asks Oscar.” The white snake tilts its head my way, Snake looking at me with curious eyes.

“It’s a surprise.” I smile, giving his hand a squeeze with my fingers. “Do you like surprises, Snake?”

Emily titters softly, hissing along with her master’s giggles. “‘We like surprises, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.”

“Do you?” I bring his hand up to my lips, giving the back of his hand a soft kiss. I feel Emily flick her tongue against my cheek, a small smirk on Snake’s lips.

“I do, Charles.”

My heart pounds in my chest, as I stare into his golden eyes, finding myself getting lost in them. Before… before all of this, the first time it had happened had terrified me. Back at the Easter celebration at the brat’s manor. Now? Now, I love getting lost in his eyes, staring into them. No, staring into his  _soul_ , finding pieces of him that I never would have thought to have looked for. Funny how quickly things can change.

I lick my lips, inching myself closer to him, feeling Emily leave my shoulders, and going back towards her true master. Our eyes stay on each other, as I keep inching forward. The cart jostles, and I slip, the jolt breaking our connection, forcing me to rethink just what I was about to do in broad daylight. I shake my head, a sheepish smile on my face, as I push my ponytail back over my shoulder, sitting up. I see both of Snake’s snakes hissing, no doubt having a laugh at my expense. I don’t mind, I’m sure it was rather amusing.

“Hurry up, Charles!” I call out, tired of being in the back of the cart. Well, tired of not being able to be closer to my lover. “You would think that being who we are, we would be able to move through this traffic quicker.”

“Yes, but it was you who said that we should stay out of our uniform today.” Always quick to remind me when things are my fault. Is it so wrong that I want to wear something else on our day off? I roll my eyes, after winking at Snake, who is hiding a smile behind his hand.

He takes my words to heart, and we’re soon going off the beaten path, moving past whatever stupid traffic is happening. I’m actually surprised by his actions, but maybe Charles is feeling just as anxious as I am to get on with the day with our lovers. We pull up to the palace, heading towards our entrance on the side of the building.

Feeling more at ease, I move to sit closer to Snake, knowing that no one on our grounds is going to give us a second glance. However, it seems my cohort has other ideas. Damn it.

“Gentlemen, if you would not mind waiting here? I will go run these items back inside, and then we will be on our way.” He grabs the two parcels that the brat’s butler had put in the back of the cart with us. “Oh, Mr. Snake?”

“‘Yes?’ - asks Oscar.”  I look over at Snake, and see both Oscar and Emily are looking at Charles. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that that were looking at him with a wary look in their eyes.

“Well, where we plan on taking you, I think it might be best if you left your snakes here.” Shit. I was supposed to talk to him about this. Charles had told me before we left that it was my job to inform him that his two beautiful snakes would not be able to accompany us. I had totally forgotten, too smitten and enamored by Snake to actually do anything worthwhile.

He looks at me, and I give him a small smile of encouragement, feeling rather stupid. “‘Okay, sir.’ - says Emily.”

“But Snake!” Charles’ lover shouts out, looking at us from the seat he’s still perched on. “How will you talk?!”

I have the same question. I don’t want others to hear the voice that is supposed to only be for me. It is only for me, I hope. Maybe I’m reading too much into it. It seems, though, that my lover is as prepared as always, as I notice his small snake on the perch of his ear.

“‘Don’t worry, sunflower.’ - says Oscar.” I see the white snake lift its head up proudly. “‘I had a feeling I would be needed.’ - says Donne.” Ah, yes. The small snake’s voice. I remember that voice quite well, thanks to the brat’s soiree a fortnight ago. Longer than, actually. Damn, has it really been that long since we’ve been in each other’s company?

My lip juts out, not at all pleased by what is going on. I look over at Charles. “Can you manage his snakes?” I hate to think that Snake will not be going with them. I would rather take care of it myself, to know that they will be completely safe. Not that I do not trust Charles. I do. I trust him with my life, on more than one occasion. But this? This is different. If anything were to happen to either Emily or Oscar, I would never forgive myself. I could have done something to prevent it. Or, at least, make sure that they were in the best care possible.

“I’m sure they will be just fine.” The two snakes slide into the satchel that must be Snake’s. Both look identical, but leave it to Snake’s companions to know just which one is his. “I’ll be right back.” Charles heads towards the door, leaving the three of us alone.

I take Snake’s hand back into my own, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. He gives me a smile, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the scattered sunshine. I hear clucking, and hear Charles’ lover gasp. Looking over, I can see that Charles’ pet chicken is making her way over to the cart.

“Is that Camilla?” Finnian’s excitement borders between being cute and annoying. If it was anyone else, I would say it would be annoying, but I know how close he and Snake are.

“It is. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind being played with for a bit.” I answer. My eyes are still on Snake’s, and I can see Donne’s small forked tongue flick out of his small mouth.

“Really?!” The cart moves, and then I can hear Camilla clucking loud, Finnian’s laughter slowly becoming quieter.

“‘Is he safe, Mr. Earl?’ Should he not be going out on the grounds?’ - asks Donne.”

Shrugging my shoulders, I move to sit closer to him, our shoulders now touching, our hands resting on top of our touching legs. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. It’s not like there are any important dignitaries here today. Camilla could use the exercise. She’s too fat.”

“That’s not very nice.” A low chuckle brings my head up. That voice. That  _voice_.

My cheeks feel flushed. “W-Well, didn’t you know? I’m not a very nice person.” I reply, feeling rather self-conscious of my actions. I just told the gardener to go play. I didn’t send him to the execution squad.

“‘You’re not mean.’ - says Donne.” I look up, and see the small snake is tucked around the shell of his ear. “‘We think you are very kind, Mr. Earl.’”

I bite my bottom lip, not knowing what to say. How do I tell him that he’s the only person I’m like this for? I couldn’t stand to be this nice to anyone else. It makes me physically ill. But this? This feels  _right_. I place my head on his shoulder, not bothering to say anything. I would rather just sit in peaceful silence, and listen to his breathing.

“You look nice.” My voice comes out quiet.

“‘Thank you. So do you.’ - says Donne.” Snake rubs his fingers on my palm, making my lips turn up into a smile.

Long brown slacks, and a pale tan shirt covered with a black vest and black coat look rather nice on him. Much better than a tailcoat. Not that a tailcoat doesn’t look nice on him. Frankly, no clothes look the best on him, but that cannot happen out here. Turning my head, I place a quick kiss on the scales on his left cheek.

He hisses softly, sending a shiver through my body. My head goes back to his shoulder, eyes going to our joined hands. I can hear the gravel crunching behind me, announcing Charles’ return, but I don’t bother to move or greet him. What’s the point, when I’m quite comfortable at the moment.

“Charles?” Here it comes. “Where did Finny go?”

I can feel Snake’s breath on the top of my head, making me want to curl up closer to him. “Oh, he saw your pet and went chasing after it.”

My cohort’s heavy footsteps leave the area, no doubt to go collect his lover. I move closer to Snake, both of my hands tangled with his. “Are you happy to be here, Snake?”

“Yes, Charles.”

A smile tugs its way onto my lips. How I wish we could just go back inside, and forget about this surprise date that Charles has planned for the four of us. I open my mouth to say something, and hear my cohort’s lover squealing and laughing from nearby. Good lord, Charles. Can you have some restraint?

“‘Is Finny alright?’ - asks Donne.” Snake looks at me with worried eyes. “‘What was that noise?’”

We both look over towards the garden, and see both Charles and Finnian kissing each other. What the hell, Charles? We’re outside! I hear Snake chuckling, and decide that it’s probably alright to laugh a little as well. They stop kissing, and then Finnian is racing over to us at a speed I didn’t think was possible for a human to reach.

“Shit.” It slips out, when he hops up onto the seat, waiting for Charles to come over.

Charles climbs onto the cart, and picks up the reins. “Alright. We should be there in about twenty minutes or so, if traffic is light.”

Neither Snake nor I make any noise, letting him know we’ve heard him. He should know that I’ve heard it. I  _always_  hear him. I’m not too happy that I have to move away from Snake, but I do so anyway, to avoid ridicule from any passer-bys. I look at Snake, and see he has a look of understanding in his eyes, even if it pains me to be away from him. Our hands, however, stay together, hidden away from public eye.

Our cart comes to a stop in front of….the London Zoo? Is this where we’re going today? How fun. I let go of Snake’s hands, and stand up from the cart. I get down first, then help Snake climb down, catching him before he stumbles onto the ground.

“Look at where we are,” I point to the sign stretched over an archway. My hand is on resting on Snake’s shoulder, and I feel him tense up immediately. “Snake? What’s the matter?” I ask, concern taking over. My arm slides down his back, coming to rest around his waist, holding him in a loose embrace.

Golden eyes look at me. “‘I-Is this where we’re going today?’ - asks Donne.”

“It is.” I nod my head. “Charles had thought it would be fun to spend the day at the zoo today. There are some animals that you can only see here, that were given to Her Majesty as gifts for the Empire.”

His eyes widen, then look away. “Charles, I….”

“If you tell me what the problem is, I can see if I can fix it.” I say, touching his arm. “What’s the matter? Do you not like zoos?”

Snake nods his head up and down very fast. So fast that I’m worried that Donne has gone flying off of his head, but I see the small snake still perched just behind his ear. “‘Please, can we go?’ - asks Donne.”

“Of course, Snake.” I nod my head, his body turning away from the sign. “I won’t make you do something you’re not comfortable with.” I can feel him trembling. What is happening with him?

Charles walks over to us, no doubt noticing that we have yet to move away from the cart. “Is everything alright?” He asks, as he approaches the two of us.

“No, not really, Charles.” I say, keeping my voice calm. I’m really not upset. I’m more concerned about Snake, wishing that I knew why he was reacting this way. “Look, I think we’re going to take the cart and head back to the palace.” It’s the only thing I can think to do for him. “Will you and Finnian be able to take a taxi back?” I don’t want to strand them, but I also don’t want to wait outside the entire time for them, not when Snake is visibly upset.

“Of course.” My cohort nods his head. “Is something the matter?”

I open my mouth to answer, but Snake beats me to the punch. “‘We don’t like places like these.’ - says Donne.” My mouth stays open, still not sure what the problem really is. He’s looking up at Charles, though, and cannot see me. “‘It is a nice surprise. Please have fun with Finny.’ - says Donne.”

Charles bows towards Snake, before looking over at me. “Be careful. I expect we’ll be back in a few hours time. I’ll prepare dinner for the four of us.”

“Sounds good.” I reply. I guide Snake back over towards our cart. “Do you want to sit with me? Or sit in the back?”

“‘I can sit with you.’ - says Donne.”

Snake gets up to the bench, and waits while I untie our horses. Sitting down next to him, I take the reins, the horses responding to my touch immediately, taking us away from the London Zoo.

When we’re far enough away, I turn and look at him. “So, may I ask you why you have such an aversion to zoos? Not that there is anything wrong with it. I just assumed it would be something that you would like.”

“‘You are not aware of what we were before, are you, Mr Earl?’ - asks Donne.”

We come to a stop at an intersection, allowing me to turn and look at him. “What? No, I’m not sure what you mean? You mean, before you became employed by the br-young Earl?”

“‘We were an attraction at a Circus.’ - says Donne.” The sadness in Snake’s eyes makes my chest hurt.

“An attraction? A circus?” Now that I think about it, he did suddenly appear at the brat’s place after the brat killed those children that supposedly had been involved with that Noah’s Ark circus that had come into town. Was he a part of that circus?

I guide the horses towards the Palace, which is coming into view. “‘Yes, Mr. Earl. We were looked at and mocked by many, many people.’ - says Donne.”

“Well, don’t worry about that. It’s done.” I guide the horses to the stable, and stop the cart. I turn to look at him, placing my hand on his leg. “You’re not in a cage anymore, Snake. Those days are over now.”

His arms come around my neck, and I feel his body press close to mine, as I hold him close. I can hear him sniffling, but draw no attention to it. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I hug him close, finally understanding just why he did not want to be at the zoo. How could anyone want to see other animals behind cages, if he himself had been one of those animals? How cruel must humans be to one another, to make themselves feel better about their superiority over people who may not look like the rest of us?

I pull away first, setting my hands on the top of his shoulders. “Come on. I bet Oscar and Emily will be happy to see you’re back.” I take a quick look around, before I lean forward, brushing my lips against his with the barest hint of a kiss.

“‘Yes, Mr. Earl.’ - says Donne.” I watch him get down off the cart with a smile now on his face. Good. He needs to keep smiling. No sad faces. Not today, when the brat has allowed him to come here of his own free will.

We head into the palace, using our entrance to make our way inside. “Are you hungry, Snake?” I ask, as we pass by the kitchen. “I could try and get one of the chefs to make something for us, if you are.”

“‘No, we’re okay, Mr. Earl.’ - says Donne. ‘Didn’t Mr. Phipps say he would be making us food later today?’” Snake looks up at me, the small snake no longer hiding his position.

“I mean, we don’t  _have_  to wait for him. If you want, since they’re out on their own date, maybe I could take you into the city?” I can see his eyes grow large for a moment, the panic all but visible there. “Don’t worry, I know how to take you to places where we do not have to be seen in public, if you are afraid of them saying something about you.” I stop walking, and pull him close to me. “But, I want you to know, I think you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever set my eyes upon.”

A sharp hiss tickles the side of my ear. “‘Charles…”

Grabbing onto his hand, I quickly pull him towards the room I’m certain Charles has put his things into. We had discussed it earlier that the two should be in the room between ours, just like they were on their unexpected visit a few weeks ago. I push the door open, and hear a faint hiss, no doubt Emily and Oscar trying to protect their master’s temporary residence. I hear Snake hiss, the other two hisses fading into nothing. I flip on the lightswitch, grateful that I don’t have to take the time to light a candle.

I turn and watch Snake speak to both snakes, my eyes staring at his mouth, as I watch his forked tongue slip past his lips. Oh, this is not good. I close my eyes, and turn around, allowing him his privacy. I start to head for the door, when I’m stopped by a hand on my arm.

“Where are you going?” I turn around, and stare into Snake’s eyes, feeling myself being drawn towards him. “You don’t have to leave, Charles.”

“Y-You don’t want to spend some time with your snakes?” My hands somehow find their way to be around his body, his hands soon guiding me to sit on his bed. When I hit the mattress, I wonder for the briefest of moments how it is I got here, for I don’t remember moving away from the door.

Hands touch my feet, removing the shoes I am wearing, setting them on the floor. “‘We spend time together all the time, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake is now perched on his upper left arm. “‘We do not get to always see you.’”

My eyes are trapped by golden irises, as I feel hands pulling on waistband of my slacks. I lift my body up, allowing him to continue to undress me. How is this fair? How can he bend me so easily, without me saying a word in protest? Not that I would, because this is something I’ve thought about since the morning we parted after the brat’s ball. I help him out, by quickly unbuttoning my vest and shirt, yanking both off with unnecessary force.

“Take off your clothes, Snake.” I tug on his vest, fingers trying to unbutton the small buttons that rest against his taut stomach. I slip my fingers under, but his hands stop me. Blinking, I stare up at him, tilting my head. “No?” 

“Let me take care of you. You saved me today.” Snake’s lips start to caress the side of my neck, forcing me to lean my head back with a soft groan. “You can help me later, Charles.”

“I-If you….nnngh….insist…” I moan low, his lips now brushing against my rib cage.

My legs hang over the edge of the bed, his hands spreading them further apart, as he kneels down on the floor. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply, preparing myself for what I know is to come. No amount of preparation helps, though, as I feel his forked tongue on the base of my cock, sliding all the way up to the tip. I moan loud, hands going to the bed to hold onto it tight, as he takes the head of my cock into his mouth.

“E-Emily….O-Oscar….” I moan, rolling my hips as I feel him take more of me into his mouth. His tongue is  _magnificent_. “H-Help him…” I know he won’t let me do things to him, but that doesn’t mean his friends can’t help him, while he helps me.

I know the minute they’re on him, for his breathing becomes ragged, his low moans making my girth tingle. I open my eyes, and look down at the top of his head. I let go of the bed, fingers taking up residence in the strands of his silver hair, feeling him nod in approval as I grip the follicles. I moan loud, the gentle suction of his mouth mixed with the tickling teases of the tips of his tongue pushing my libidio sky high.

Soft hisses fill my ears, his low moans continuing to strike a chord on the tip of my cock, each time he bobs his head. “Snake….” I groan, feeling my lower stomach begin to coil. Golden eyes stare at me, pupils narrow slits, just like a snake, pulling me into his world one more time. “I’m going to…”

He hides his eyes away from me, his mouth sucking harder on me. Oh,  _shit_. I toss my head back with a loud moan, my seed shooting into the back of his throat, the tips of his tongue sliding back and forth over the slit, making my voice crack with the force of the moan that’s ripped from my throat. I feel his moan, rather than hear it, both Emily and Oscar doing their job to completion, his low, panting moans tickling my softening cock.

Letting go of his hair, I reach down with both of my hands, and pull him up onto the bed with me, our mouths coming together with a brutal kiss. Each of us moans low, arms wrapping around each other, my legs twining with his, never close enough - need to be  _closer_  - but can’t get there. Our tongues touch, his forked tongue teasing the tip of my muscle, making me melt against him as he takes control of our kiss. We fall into a rhythm, neither of us willing to part to take necessary breaths, instead opting to breathe through our nostrils, and will deal with it when it becomes absolutely necessary.

I break first, the need for oxygen too great. I pant hard, hands on his pants. “T-Take them off now…”

“N-No….” He shakes his head, tongue licking along my jawline. Groaning, I tilt my head for him, those two tips feeling so wonderful against my skin. “Later…”

“Why?” I whine, wanting to feel all of him right now. Not later.  _Now_.

“Our date.” Snake whispers into my ear, licking the shell of my ear.

Grumbling under my breath, I nod my head. “Fine. But, after our date?”

“No clothes.”

“No clothes, no talking. Only kisses and other things.”

“‘Yes, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” I hear her hiss softly, no doubt laughing at how silly I sound.

I don’t care. I just want him. All of him.

***

We head to a restaurant in Covent Garden, where I have secured a private dining room for the two of us to enjoy our meal in. Given who I am, there is no issue doing so, for I have dined here on many occasion, bringing dignitaries here on behalf of Her Majesty. We are seated quickly, and are given the menu of the day.

“Snake, it’s my treat tonight. I doubt the br-young Earl has given you any sort of monetary compensation for today.”

“‘Mr Earl, a question for you?’ - says Donne.” The small snake is perched on his ear, both Emily and Oscar back in his shared room at the palace.

“Yes?” I look at the menu, trying to decide if I want to eat pheasant or duck for dinner. I know Charles said he would cook for us, but it’s past 6, and there’s still been no sign of either him or Finny. Not that I care. I’m more than happy spending all of my time with Snake. I actually prefer it this way. Maybe the four of us can do something together another time. Today, though, has been rather nice with just the two of us.

“‘Why do you always call Smile ‘br-young’?’ - asks Donne.”

Crap. I could lie, and say that I have no idea what he is talking about, but no. He deserves the truth. “Because around everyone else, I call him the brat.”

“‘Smile? A brat?’ - says Donne.” Snake’s got a small smirk on his face.

“Is that a question?” I ask him, raising up my eyebrow. “Or, are you agreeing with me?” There’s no way he would ever speak ill of his master.

A soft chuckle leaves Snake’s mouth. “No, Charles. I don’t think he’s that.” I set my menu down, his voice drawing me in. “‘But, we can see why you may think that. He is very nice and kind, Mr. Earl.’ - says Donne.”

“I’m sure.” I snort, and pick up my menu. “Now, what are you going to order?”

The rest of the meal passes by with no problems. We enjoy a light conversation, Snake informing me what he’s been up to since the last time I saw him. He lets me know the reason why the brat has allowed him to come out for a date. I find it rather humorous that the brat’s staff is so involved with his personal life. I could care less what Her Majesty does behind closed doors. When I’m off the clock, I am off the clock. I guess it’s a little endearing that the Phantomhive household is so close knit. Charles and I are close, and we’re close with John, but the rest of the staff? They don’t matter to me.

We share a spiced sponge cake for dessert, and I take care of the tab. We get into a taxi, which takes us back to Buckingham, letting us off on the backside. I take Snake’s hand into mine, as we walk through the dark grounds, knowing just where we are going. Heading inside, we make our way down to our wing.

“Do you wish to come to my room, Snake?” I ask, feeling rather nervous. Why am I suddenly feeling this way? We just had a wonderful meal together, and really, things could not have gone any better than they did. But, I know he has not seen Finnian since we said goodbye at the zoo, and I am sure he wishes to see his friend. Except, I have no idea if they are here or not.

He tugs on my hand, making me stop. I look at him, and see that he’s nodding his head. I don’t know how we make it back to my room, but we do, and the moment the door closes, both of our clothes start to come off. As soon as he’s naked, my mouth is on his body, kissing each scale with soft kisses, the urge to touch him everywhere completely overwhelming. I push him down onto the bed, the sounds of his low moans spurning me on with each soft kiss I leave on his body.

Exploring each part of his body, I lower my mouth towards his cock, the tip of my tongue sweeping across the top, collecting the shiny liquid that’s secreted out of the slit. I moan low, my lips gravitating towards his cock, when I feel his hand on my head.

“N-No…”

Again with the no. I look up at him, and feel the protest starting on my tongue, but it dies quickly when I see the look in his eyes. I grab the small vial of oil I’ve left next to my bed, and press it into his hands. He nods, and pulls me up to straddle his legs. I rest my arms on top of his shoulders, spreading my knees apart, as I feel his slickened finger start to tease my entrance.

“Snake….” I moan low, itching to impale myself on his finger, but loving how secure he’s become with his actions, given that the last time we were together. He teases my entrance, pushing his finger into me slow, another low moan falling from my mouth.

His lips touch my ear. “I’ll make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.”

_Fuck_.

“P-Promise…?” I moan, this time pushing my hips down, feeling his finger go deeper into me.

“Yesssss.” His tongue licks the shell of my ear, the soft hiss making me shiver.

His fingers coat my inner walls, making me ready to receive him after a few quick scissors, spreading me open. I can’t stop grinding myself against him, needing to feel more of him, the desire to have him inside of me almost too much. He pulls his fingers out, making me whine softly, his lips caressing the side of my neck. I’m happy that it’s just the two of us right now. Not that I don’t love his snakes, but Donne had removed himself earlier, and Emily and Oscar are still in the room next door. I can feel him placing oil on his arousal, making me want to hump him more, but I somehow control myself.

Lifting my hips up, I place the tip of his now slick cock against my entrance, and slowly sink myself down onto it. I moan loud, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing my chest against his. I feel his arms hold onto me, as I keep lowering myself down onto him, until my bottom is resting against his thighs. When he’s completely seated inside of me, I begin to roll my hips, drawing low moans from both of our throats.

“Charles…” The way my name falls from his lips makes me moan louder, which encourages him to keep repeating my name as I continue to work myself on his prick.

I come moments later, too pent up after all the teasing he’d done to me, my come spreading between our two bodies. I listen to him hiss and groan, as he pushes deeper inside of me. Soon I feel his release pouring into my body, making me cry with pleasure, as it feels so damn good. After breathing deeply, both trying to catch our breath, he slips out of me, and pulls me off of his lap. I protest weakly, not ready to move yet, but it seems he has other ideas.

Laying on my back, he settles between my legs, his arousal already completely hard. “I told you, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” The smirk on his face has my heart beating in triple time.

“Do your worst, then.”

He does. Over, and over, and over. So much so that I lose my voice from screaming out in pure ecstasy for the duration of the evening, before we both collapse from pure exhaustion.


	58. Chapter 58

Prompt - "Do you need me to kill someone for you?"  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Sebaciel  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

The moonlight cuts a line through the gaps of the curtains, casting a silver glow upon Ciel’s skin. His bare skin radiates pleasure through the sweat that dots ivory smoothness, proof of such ecstasy resonating in the gasps escaping his thin lips, shaking him with fervor as he vehemently bounces upon a demon’s hardened length, plunging deep into him. His short legs wrap around the demon’s hips that remain steady upon the bed, the demon leaving it to the small child to set their pace. Not that Ciel minds. He’d been hungering for Sebastian in the weeks since the ball, and he’s more than glad they’re finally able to do more than just argue. It does not even occur to him that Sebastian is being mean to him, that the demon tests just how hungry the child has become in the few weeks they were not able to partake of each other. Much to Sebastian’s glee, the child has missed him and wanted him just as much as he had.

Sebastian busies his mouth, licking Ciel’s neck, tongue lapping at sweaty skin, sucking where Ciel feels most sensitive to make skin bruise. His fingers travel up and down the boy’s spine, escalating the thrill jolting through the boy’s body.

“ _Ah_ ,” escapes loudly from Ciel’s thin lips, making himself shudder as he lands down unto Sebastian’ length, an exhilarating rush going through his body when he hits the spot that makes him see stars. The boy feels his body shake vehemently when his vision goes white, the pressure in his groin spurting forth, the squelch of his own come crashing against Sebastian’s stomach making him whimper. He collapses upon the demon’s shoulder, Sebastian pumping his  erection to further the surging rush of his juices, only stops when his tiny erection has fallen soft.

Ciel breathes heavily, an arm around Sebastian to keep himself up, as he tries to regain strength. The night is long from over, he knows, especially when he can feel Sebastian is still throbbing inside of him. Besides, his thirst for Sebastian isn’t quite satiated just yet.

The child crashes his lips against the demon, despite not regaining his full strength yet. The kiss is hasty, greedy, messy, drool sloppily dropping at the sides of their mouths from urgency. Ciel finds it hard to regain steady breath when Sebastian so eagerly sucks on his tongue (as if sucking the life out of him), but he doesn’t mind, doesn’t care, simply wants more Sebastian against him, on him, around him. He would drown himself in the demon if it were possible.

“Sebastian,” he calls for him, a soft whisper against ravenous mouth, fangs upon the child’s thin lips. The contract burns in his eye, and he feels a different rush sprout in his belly. Different–but still damn pleasurable. “Sebastian,” he calls again, this time the demon moans into his mouth, grips his waist with sharp claws that Ciel groans in pain.

“Ciel,” the demon’s needy voice enters his ears, engulfing Ciel in a delightful trance with its velvet tune. He loves his name most when he hears it from such starving lips. “Keep calling my name. Please.”

The demon rarely ever begs, rarely ever says please, rarely ever requests _anything_  at all, and when he does, it not only gives Ciel a sense of authority that boosts his confidence, but also makes prickly honey dance upon his skin, a surge of energy so saccharine. With lips finding their way to the demon’s ear, his small chest pressing against the other’s, he obliges, “Sebastian.”

“Ciel,” the demon responds, breath shaky, immediately as if it’s the most natural reply to his name being called. Ciel think it really must be, given how their contracts burn and glow with activity when they do.

The child bites upon the other’s earlobe, keeps whispering his demon’s name, layering moans over his calls as he feels Sebastian throb thicker inside him. The demon, in turn, strokes his master’s arousal back to stiffness with one hand as the other massages the boy’s thigh. He teases the boy’s skin with sharp fangs, delighting in sharp hisses whenever he threatens to bite down. The boy doesn’t stop him from doing so, which is why he takes his time thinning skin until it’s ready to break.

It takes a few more “Sebastian”s whispered directly in his ear for the demon to lose his calm, pushing the child he’s adored under the moonlight down upon the bed, arms pinned above him by the wrist. They remain connected, Ciel’s hole gripping on Sebastian’s arousal fervently.

“Ciel,” he speaks in demonic tone, various voices mixing with his regular. He clears his throat to regain composure when the child looks wide-eyed at him in shock. “Ciel…”

Ciel huffs, a weakly smug grin playing on his lips. “Losing sense of yourself there?”

“Only because you make it so hard for me to keep control.” The demon chuckles darkly, eyes glowing red as he lowers his head down. He bites a nipple forcefully, Ciel jerking at the pain. A weak squirt sounds softly from the child’s groin, the sign that his arousal has awakened once again that night. “I see that your body finds it hard to control the pleasure I offer you, as well.”

The boy grunts, presses his lips to a line. “Maybe.”

Sebastian smiles. “The master should be more honest.”

Ciel slaps his shoulder. “I told you what to call me.”

“Right.” Sebastian laughs, licks the nipple to heal it from bleeding. He places his lips against the boy’s small ear. “Ciel,” he says, velvety, the boy beneath him squirming in the thrill that sprouts up his spine. “I’ll start moving, okay?”

The young earl lets out a shaky breath, hooks his arms around the demon’s neck then nods.

Without delay from when Ciel nods, Sebastian rapidly thrusts his hips at a quick pace, Ciel’s back sliding against satin sheets at the demon’s strength. His fingers clutch tightly on the boy’s hips to the point it bruises, bleeds when he’s been thrusting for a few seconds since he began. Ciel whimpers at the pain, but lets it be, lets Sebastian take him in the roughest of ways for he knows his demon finds it most pleasing to. His fingernails dig into Sebastian’s back almost as hard as the demon claws at his hips, only that Ciel doesn’t have as much strength in him as the demon does. The young earl clutches at demon skin with all his might, hoping he breaks Sebastian in ways no other contractor ever has (all the while not knowing he’s broken Sebastian in ways no demon has ever been broken). His small nails make crescent marks on his butler’s skin, scraping red when Sebastian starts to thrust accurately upon his most excellent spot.

“Se-se- _ah_ -seba- _ah_ -s… tian…” He moans, digging his face unto the demon’s neck as his tight hole is violently thrust into. He clutches so tightly upon the demon as if hanging on for dear life.

Sebastian rips Ciel from his neck with one hand, then finds the child’s lips with his own, muttering “Ciel” over and over as their tongues dance. The bed creaks a fast rhythm at the force of their love making, headrest banging against the wall, moans and grunts singing in tune to such vicious sounds. The squelch of Sebastian thrusting into Ciel resonates, building layer upon layer of immoral cadence, an accompaniment to the already savage screams that escape Ciel’s lips as Sebastian thrusts harsher than ever before.

His high coming upon him, Ciel is unable to take the utter ecstasy he’s drowned in by his demon. Sebastian strokes his arousal through the rush, pumps his master’s small erection until it is empty of its juices, finding luxury how they land upon his chest, joining the rest of Ciel’s juices that had squirted upon him earlier that night. The demon comes a few harsh thrusts after, gazing upon his beloved master’s gaze filled with lustful contentment. Their contract burns bright on the boy’s eye and on the back of his hand, which is dirtied with streaks of Ciel’s come. He licks his master’s juices off, tongue almost burning off at the heat of their contract shining so brightly. When the rush has fallen for the demon as well, the child’s warm hole leaks with heavy seed.

Sebastian spreads kisses across Ciel’s face, his body falling unto the child’s side, until the haze disappears from his eyes, the boy’s vision clearing. The blush on his master’s plump childish cheeks fail to disappear, their bodies still emanating heat from their exercise. Sebastian allows Ciel a few deep breaths to recover his breathing before making their lips meet, kissing sweetly than hungrily, after desserts to such a passionate round of love making.

The demon rubs his nose against the child’s warm cheeks, mutters silent professions of love with his tongue when he laps at it. Ciel turns his head to capture his butler’s tongue in his mouth, swallowing Sebastian’s “I love you”s directly into his mouth. He knows his butler wouldn’t ever say it out loud. Ciel doesn’t need to hear it.

When they’ve laid in each other’s for long, Sebastian starts to pull out.

“No,” Ciel begs, voice weak though urgent, keeping his butler’s hips close to his with a short leg. “Stay.”

Sebastian kisses his forehead. “It will slip out eventually, young master.”

“Let it happen when it happens. Don’t pull back.” The boy wraps his arms tighter around his demon. He absorbs warmth from the other, inhales saccharine musk from the demon’s neck.

“Understood.” Sebastian smiles against Ciel’s collarbone, kissing it lightly. The boy loosens his hold on the other’s neck to kiss those tender lips, tongues sliding slowly against the other as they lazily kiss.

Ciel whimpers when Sebastian has slipped out, the absence in his hole leaving him empty. He wants another round, wants to be done harsher than ever, loved mightier than before, but the lack of energy is already taking its toll on him. As he continues to lock lips with Sebastian, his tongue getting slower as the energy escapes him, he falls asleep.

***

The young earl wakes in a good mood, which is rare in itself, much rarer that he lets his hlee show in his actions. He smiles as he drinks his tea (thank goodness it is no longer Earl Grey tea), smiles wider when he hands the cup back to Sebastian for refill. The demon is unable to stop himself, kissing his master’s lips shortly as he takes the cup. His master is so irresistibly cute at these rare times.

Sebastian sees Ciel licking his lips when he hands him the refilled cup– _tries_  to hand him the refilled cup, for as soon as he detects the carnal desire in Ciel’s eyes, all it takes is one command from his master for Sebastian to completely surrender to the command and his desire both.

***

Ciel remains seated on his chair when Finnian and Snake appear at his office the following morning, because his ass continues to hurt like hell due to a certain demon’s harshful thrusts, both that morning and the night before. He thanks gardener and footman for their efforts to make him and his butler make up yesterday, and to show his gratitude, he rewards them each with a date with their respective Charles. It seemed to be the most perfect idea when it came to mind as he had tea that morning, but the surprised look on Sebastian’s face now makes him question otherwise.

Had he just made a dire mistake?

When Finnian starts running around the room, hands up in the air, and Snake smiles shyly at him, he’s convinced this must be no mistake. He’s made the two happy, after all. Can it get any worse?

“Really, young master?! Is it okay!?” The gardener beams, and Ciel feels like he is in the presence of the sun itself.

Yes, he tells them, and stresses they may only go on one date each. No negotiations, no “one more date please”s. See, this really is the most perfect plan. Ciel mentally pats himself on the back.

“Yes, my Lord!” the two say together, saluting him. “–says Oscar.” finishes Snake.

Ciel nods at them, smiling, and is about to let them go back to their chores when Sebastian clears his throat.

“If I may suggest, we should perhaps contact the Queen’s butlers as soon as possible to know when they would be free.” The butler smiles politely, but Ciel is sure that hides the intent to tease. He narrows his eyes at the demon, quietly laughing, he bets.

Finnian’s head jolts from Sebastian to Ciel a few times before he settles to gaze at his master with sparkling eyes. He gasps before speaking, like the gears in his head made sense of what Sebastian just said. The volume of his voice escalates with every syllable. “Young master, you’re going to contact them? Are you going to use your machine to talk to Charles!?”

“Ah, well,” Ciel wets his lips with a swipe of his tongue and gulps. He looks cautiously at Sebastian, glaring at him for one good fraction of a second, before he turns back to Snake and Finnian. It breaks his heart how hopeful they both look. He sighs. “I suppose there is no harm in calling them now. Sebastian.”

“Certainly.” The butler bows, the silent command to call the Queen’s line pulsing in his veins. He walks to the side of his master’s table, opposite of where he stood earlier, and picks up the phone. He finds delight in how Ciel nervously watches him, clearly not looking forward to this call. He garners the master must be gathering strength to speak with Master Phipps without breaking his cool. He stifles his laughter, keeping in mind it is rude to laugh at one’s master.

Master and butler’s heads turn to look at Finnian at the same time when the gardener walks up to the table. “Can I talk to Charles–OH!” He shouts, as if he’s just remembered something. “I–I meant, can I talk to Master Phipps?”

Ciel fakes a laugh to hide the growl threatening in his throat. “It’s alright, Finny. I understand Sebastian told you to speak of him respectfully, and call him Master Phipps, but you may call him whatever you do.”

“Okay!” Finnian nods, smile on his face as if flowers grow all around him. “Can I talk to Charles, young master?”

Ciel looks up at Sebastian, who smiles innocently at him. The typical _It’s up for you to decide_  look. “Of course, you can.” The young earl manages to say, hoping it doesn’t come out as forced as it actually is. “Sebastian, has the line connected?”

“I shall hand the phone over to Finnian as soon as the operator has redirected me.”

“Alright.”

They wait for only a little while longer before Sebastian hands the phone over to Finnian, moving the gardener by the shoulders to stand where he did beside the table. The butler instructs Finnian how to hold the phone properly, where to speak and where to listen for the other line.

“Finny,” Ciel starts, continues when his gardener looks toward him. Sebastian stands beside both his master and fellow servant. The phone keeps ringing in Finnian’s ear. “You must start your phone call with a ‘Hello.’”

“Okay!” Finnian nods.

“You should say, ‘Hello. May I speak with Master Phipps, please?’ Can you repeat that for me?”

The phone keeps ringing as Finnian cocks his head to the side, question mark over his head. “Didn’t you say I can call him Charles, young master?”

Ciel’s eye twitches. “Yes, but there are two Charles where you are calling. You must make it clear–”

The line picks up then. Ciel hears a deep, muffled voice from the phone’s receiver as he watches Finnian’s face light up significantly brighter than it already did.

“CHARLES?” He shouts as if sparkles exit his mouth by the very mention of the name. “CHARLES, IS THAT YOU?!”

Butler, master and footman alike cover their ears at Finnian’s loud voice. The two snakes on Snake hiss.

Well, so much for telling him to start his phone call with a ‘Hello’. Ciel thinks perhaps he should have told his gardener he doesn’t have to shout to be heard instead.

“YES, CHARLES! IT’S ME! FINNY!” The gardener laughs, soothing Ciel of whatever stress this phone call has already caused him. He finds Finnian’s glee rewarding enough, despite how he suffers. Although he’d never admit it aloud, especially to Sebastian, he feels grateful to his servants for functioning as pawns to protect him. He can perhaps bear _this_  much for them, such little payment for the excellent service they provide him.

“HE IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME.” wakes Ciel from his thoughts. He doesn’t know if he’s missed Finnian saying a line or two. He wants to laugh at how his butler is momentarily shaken when Finnian says, “MR. SEBASTIAN IS HERE TOO! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK TO HIM?” Serves him right for bringing this up in the first place.

“OKAY! YOUNG MASTER, HE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!” Finnian says, though he makes no motion of passing the phone to the earl. Sebastian takes the phone from Finnian’ hands, a tiny “Oh!” falling from the gardener’s lips, then passes it on to his master.

Ciel has cleared his throat of his nervousness before he takes the phone from Sebastian. His voice comes out formal, free of emotion. “Yes, hello? Master Phipps? Are you there?”

“I am, my lord.” answers from the other line. Ciel expected he should sound a bit more delighted now that Finnian has called him, but Master Phipps still sounds as flat as ever. Or perhaps, he’s covering up his emotions, just as Ciel is doing. “To what do I owe this honor of receiving a telephone call from Finnian?”

A vein pops on Ciel’s temple, Master Phipps’ respectfulness toward him rubbing him wrong. _This twat. How dare he phrase that words towards me? My ass_. The earl thinks, not noticing himself harumph. “Well, you see, I promised to allow both Finnian and Snake to pay both you and…” Ciel falls silent without really intending to, but he loses the words. He’s called shit Grey the way he should be addressed (“Earl Grey”), and it should be easy to address him that way this time. However, the way he caught Snake looking at him, waiting for him to say shit Grey’s name, has Ciel completely at a loss of words. Snake’s snakes hissing provides further distraction.

“Charles, my lord?” Master Phipps finishes for him.

“Yes, him.” Ciel replies with urgency, wanting to drop that topic off immediately. He quickly rips his eyes from Snake, not wanting to see his reaction to how he cannot refer to _his_  Charles. He wants to vomit at attributing shit Grey to Snake, however. “Both have shown a courtesy to me that merits a treat. A visit with the two of you seems to be what they most want.” He glares at Sebastian, who he sees covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

“Mr. Snake, as well?” Master Phipps says, and Ciel hopes Earl Grey doesn’t talk, doesn’t wish to hear the other earl’s voice through the phone. “I am sure that we could work something out. May you give me one moment, while I take a look at our schedule?”

“Yes, that’s fine, Master Phipps.” He replies, keeping the phone at his ear. He can hear voices on the other line, though not loud enough to determine what the two people are saying. He frowns at the irritating ring of Earl Grey’s voice (at least, he assumes it to be Earl Grey) even when the voice is muffled by noise.

He catches Sebastian smirking at him. ‘Wipe that grin off your face.’ He whispers to his butler, while covering the part of the phone he speaks to. He sees Finnian look up at Sebastian, confused by his master’s words. Snake seems to be hissing at his snakes, stopping them from fighting.

“My lord? Are you still there?”

“I am, Master Phipps.” Ciel speaks effortlessly, as if undisturbed the whole time he waited for the other. “Have you found a date–” He sees Sebastian lifting his hand to his lips in order to chuckle. Ciel glares at him, and so his demon quickly drops his hand, chuckle left unvoiced. “–which will work for the both of you? I am willing to adjust my schedule for your convenience.”

At that statement, Sebastian frowns. The earl can already hear his butler mouthing his ear off with complaints how much trouble it is to reschedule. He pays it no mind.

“That is not necessary, my lord. If you are available, would this Thursday work?”

“Yes, that will work just fine. No need to adjust my schedule for that.” Ciel replies, even though he’s not really sure if he’ll be free or not. He will have Sebastian clear his Thursday morning if there is anything scheduled. He can think of one thing, but it shouldn’t be too important. “Will you come here to collect them, or shall I have Snake–” He senses the footman perk up at the mention of his name. “–take the cart over to you?”

When he looks to Snake after, he can sense a pink aura around him. Ciel holds the ends of his lips still, keeping himself from frowning deep. He cannot comprehend just what in the world could cause Snake to be so enamoured by that shit Grey.

“We will come pick them up,” Master Phipps replies after a momentary pause. “–and then bring them back on Thursday evening?”

Ciel’s eyes widen, quickly urging Sebastian to bend closer to him with a flick of his finger. Thursday _evening_? The two aren’t planning to keep his gardener and footman overnight? He could jump out of happiness right at that moment.

“They’re picking them up Thursday and taking them back evening of the same day,” He whispers to Sebastian, simply to show his glee. Although he knows he whispers as softly as he could, he sees the two other servants’ moods fall. How in the world did they hear what he just said? Are his servants so capable that they can listen in to such soft volumed whispers? He looks to Finnian, then to Snake, then to Sebastian. His butler smirks smugly, and Ciel would really rather slap that smugness off his face, but he sighs instead.

The boy puts the phone back against his ear. He hopes he won’t regret this later on. “You may bring them back on Friday morning.”

“Really, my lord?” Mr. Phipps says, laden with surprise and elation. Ciel wishes Master Phipps hadn’t broken his calm at that moment so he wouldn’t have to know how delighted he is. However, he sees the same amount of glee on his gardener’s and footman’s faces, making him feel happy, too. “Very well, then. What time should we be there on Thursday?”

“Half past ten in the morning will be just fine. They can get their work done before then.” He states as a matter of fact, hoping his pride in his servants doesn’t show too much. He looks towards Finnian and Snake, reflects to them the smiles they’re both showering him. “I will give the phone back to Finnian now.” At this, the gardener starts jumping excitedly. “Thank you, Master Phipps.”

Ciel doesn’t know if Master Phipps says anything else after that, for he’s quick to give the phone to Sebastian, who hands it to Finnian, positioning it properly against the gardener’s ear before he lets the gardener hold it.

“CHARLES!! I GET TO SEE YOU ON THURSDAY?” The gardener keeps shouting.

Ciel leans back in his chair, sinks into it. He feels the energy leaving his body, his lifespan shortening. How can a phone call be so stressful?

The butler bows low to whisper in his master’s ear. “Shall I bring you more tea, young master?”

“And cake, please.” The earl massages his temples, pretending he doesn’t hear Finnian loudly say “I LOVE YOU” to the phone.

“Certainly.” Sebastian stands back up, just as Finnian says “BYE!” The butler takes the phone from Finnian, then puts it back on its main body.

Finnian giggles in place, immediately shouts, “THANK YOU–”

“Finnian, lower your voice. You are no longer on the phone.” Sebastian cuts him off, lining the phone properly on the table.

The gardener covers his mouth. “Right!” He puts his hands back at his sides. “Thank you so much, young master! I’m so happy! We can see our Charles!!”

Snake bows at Ciel. “Thank you, Smile. – says Oscar.”

“No, thank _you_  two, for your help.” Ciel smiles at them, eyes gentle. “I hope you’ll enjoy your dates next Thursday.”

“I’m sure we will!” Finnian says for the two of them.

Ciel nods at him, then at Snake, internally wanting to vomit from nausea. “I’ll have Sebastian prepare proper outfits for you two.” (Finnian squeals with delight, says ‘Mr. Sebastian is so fashionable! Aren’t we lucky, Mr. Snake?’) “You better make sure to have your chores done by at least half past nine that day, to give him time to prepare you.” He waits for the two to nod. He ignores Sebastian pouting at him. “Alright, you may resume your chores for the day.”

“Yes, my Lord!” The two salute.

“–says Oscar.”

Finnian giggles, taking Snake by the hand. “Come on, Mr. Snake!”

Ciel and Sebastian watch as the two leave hand in hand, though Snake stops once they’re out the door, bowing at master and butler before closing the door. Only then does the earl let go of a breath he hadn’t noticed he held.

Sebastian snickers, eyeing his master. “What an incredibly stressed sigh. Do you need me to kill someone for you?”

“Don’t be preposterous.” Ciel rolls his eyes. “I’m simply thinking the days leading to next Thursday will perhaps be more stressful.” The boy grunts, then whines. “Sebastian, you promised more cake, and my tea’s gone cold.”

The butler sighs. “Yes, yes, only because you look so miserable.”

For that, Sebastian gets slapped on the arm. The butler is thankful he doesn’t drop any teacups or spill any tea when the master slaps him. He cleans up the master’s initial morning snack, making a mental note that serving the master another slice of cake will ruin his appetite for lunch, so he should make that meal lighter. Then it occurs to him.

“Young master,” he says as he puts the dirty plate of once-chocolate cake onto the trolley. Ciel is quickly back to reading documents.

“Yes?”

“Your dance lesson with Miss Emmons scheduled on Thursday nine o’clock–”

“Reschedule.” Ciel says before Sebastian could even finish his sentence.

Sebastian sighs, sets everything properly aligned on his trolley. “So that’s how it is. It fits perfectly into your plan, does it? To skip dance lessons?”

“I’m not going to skip if you’re going to reschedule for me.” Ciel looks up at Sebastian, trying not to smirk. It will be damned proof that that was his intention all along.

“Of course, I will reschedule, young master.”

“Good.”

“To every morning from Monday to Wednesday?”

“… You’re horrible.”

“Thank you.”

***

Ciel sits cross-legged at the sunroom, sipping his morning tea served to him by Tanaka when Sebastian guides gardener and footman into the room, both well-dressed and presentable. They look handsome, really, for which Ciel pats himself on the back. He’s chosen pawns with great skills and looks. That’s something to truly be proud of.

“D-do we look okay?” Finnian breaks the silence. Snake is fixing his vest. The three-colored snake seems to be hissing at him to fix it.

Ciel nods at them, smiling. “You both look very handsome.”

The two’s eye widen first, then they smile at Ciel, bowing their thanks. Tanaka laughs, “ho ho ho”.

“‘Smile is so nice.’” Snake starts to speak in his girl voice. “Thank you again for today.’ – says Emily.”

“You’re most welcome. And I keep telling you, it is _my_  thanks to you two.” Ciel’s smile does not falter, thankfully.

“Thanks for the clothes, too, Black. – says Oscar.” says Snake, looking towards Sebastian.

“It is of no matter.” Sebastian bows shallowly at his fellow servant, hand to his chest.

“They should be arriving soon. Would you two like to have some snacks?” asks Ciel, sipping his tea.

“Yes, please!” Finnian rushes to his master’s side, giggling with delight that he’s allowed to take some of the scones off his master’s plate. Snake politely declines in Oscar’s voice.

“Sebastian, signal us when you sense them in the area.”

“Of course.” The butler bows.

True to their word, Double Charles arrive a little less than half past ten o’clock that Thursday morning. Ciel is outside with his two servants and butler when they arrive. Although that morning had been so serene and calm, that he was even able to even joke about his servants’ date that day as they ate scones in the sunroom earlier on, now he is a ball of nerves. He blames this nausea on the look he caught between Earl Grey and Snake. That sneaky little shit.

Great. No words have even been exchanged, and yet Ciel already wants to head back inside and rest his head.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” says Master Phipps, slowing the horses down. He hops off the cart and walks over to Ciel, taking his attention away from his footman and the other earl. “I hope you are well, my lord.”

“I am,” he says, though it might be obvious he’s not. He tries not to show the disdain of having to _look up_  at Master Phipps, at least. “Thank you.”

“Charles!!” Finnian runs up to them both, standing next to his master. He looks at Master Phipps, then at Ciel, then back at Master Phipps, then at Ciel. He begs the latter, “Young master, c-can I?”

Ciel figures Finnian still remember his instruction to Finnian to not glomp Master Phipps the moment he sees him. He sighs, finding himself giving into the absolving of that rule as well. “Yes, very well.”

The young boy looks away from Master Phipps and Finnian hugging, though to his dismay, he turns in time to see Earl Grey take Snake by the arm. He holds his tongue down, keeping himself from screaming. What a nightmare this is already turning out to be. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

Sebastian enters his vision at the time, sees him cut the path Earl Grey was to take to get on the carriage. Good one, Sebastian.

“Master Phipps,” he calls for the more proper Charles’ attention, an easy choice given that he doesn’t want to talk to Earl Grey anyway. Ciel leans upon one foot, one hand to his hip, the other at his staff, to further display his authority while they’re still in his property. “These are their belongings. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to call. We will be more than happy to make things easier on you, if we must.”

“Thank you, but I doubt it will be necessary.” Master Phipps replies, and much like his respectfulness over the phone, it rubs Ciel the wrong way. The young master of the houe smiles at the polite butler, though really he’s gritting his teeth. “Charles,” starts Master Phipps. “did you say thank you to the young Earl?”

_Master Phipps, please, you need not ask him to speak_. Ciel begs in his mind. He summons the courage to look towards the shit earl’s general direction, not really wanting to see him and however touchy he is with Snake.

“Thank you, Earl, for allowing us this wonderful opportunity to enjoy the company of your staff for the day.” says the shit earl, and Ciel could already feel his blood boiling. He presses his lips to a line so he won’t explode.

“Y-you’re welcome.” He stutters, embarrassingly despite the anger he feels. His blood rumbles under his skin when he sees how close shit Grey sits to Snake. This damned tea brat. He clears his throat, looks towards Finnian being guided by Master Phipps to sit at the front. “Finny. Do you have everything?”

“I do, young master!”

“And do you, Snake?”

“‘We do, Smile.’ says Oscar. ‘We will be okay! We are with Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.”

Ciel wishes Emily never say Mr. Butler again. His eye twitches. “Yes, very well.” He looks up at Master Phipps, the only one he can count on here, knowing that even his butler is laughing internally at his demise.

“They are in your care, Master Phipps. I expect them to return to me tomorrow morning, at the same time.”

“It will be taken care of, my lord.” The polite one bows.

Ciel decides at that moment that he can somehow convince himself to like Master Phipps… Somehow. It is a huge _maybe_. Elizabeth has taken a liking to him, too, after all. Perhaps he isn’t so bad. He remembers he’ll have to discuss with Master Phipps when he will be available to practice fencing with Elizabeth. He makes a note to discuss this over snacks when they return Finnian and Snake tomorrow.

Sebastian and Ciel watch the carriage drive off, the young master feeling awful to the stomach. Today will be a long day.

***

The day passes by uneventfully, much to Ciel’s stress. In his effort to distract himself, he buried himself in so much work the past few days that there is little left for him to do today.

He opts not to go to London, fearing he may see the two couples on a date while he’s there, and if he _does_  see them, he doesn’t think he’ll be in the proper state of mind to not drag his gardener and footman home.

And so, instead, when he’s done with his work at around three that afternoon, waiting for Sebastian to serve his snacks, he escapes his office.

***

“Young master,” Sebastian knocks on Ciel’s door, half an hour past three in the afternoon. “I’ve come with snacks.” He turns the knob and opens the door without having to be responded to, used to his master not answering when he’s absorbed in work. The demon’s jaw drops when he finds the young earl is not at his desk.

“What shall I do?” He sighs, gloved palm to his cheek, elbow on the other hand. “The tea will run cold.”

***

Ciel knows Sebastian can find him. They are bounded by a power stronger than faith. This curse, this wretched pact between them, this contract–keeps them inseparable.

The young boy simply needed time to breathe, away from everything and everyone. He found it apt to escape into the garden maze where the air is fresh, but failed to consider, however, how far he has to walk before he gets to the gazebo at its center. He should have just waited for Sebastian and asked to be carried there.

But no, he tells himself. It is better to get where one wants to by their own feet, their own power, their own will.

With one more turn to the left, Ciel finds himself at the white marbled structure, the same gazebo he’d eaten afternoon snacks with Finnian and Snake the week before. He smiles, delighted how close the three of them had gotten in the recent week, taking them out shopping for clothes that weekend, then frowns upon remembering they are both currently out on a date. He sits himself on a cold chair, enjoying its chill. He breathes, sighing once or twice before he finally decides to take his eye patch off. He needs a snack to take his mind off matters he shouldn’t concern himself so much with.

“Sebastian.” He calls, the butler appearing before him after his contract sparks purple.

“You called, my Lord?” The demon smiles, a tray of iced tea and chocolate truffles in hand. “I took the liberty of bringing your snack with me.”

Ciel perks up at the smell of chocolate, stress escaping his mind. “Good. I was just about to ask for snacks.”

“You would have gotten them earlier if you simply waited at your office.” Sebastian sighs, placing the tray on the table. He puts the precious plates and glassware in place, placing a napkin by his master’s plate.

“Thank you.” Ciel flaps his hand to signal Sebastian he’s done. His butler stands behind him to his left.

The young boy eats his snacks in peace… mostly. He groans from time to time whenever Snake or Finnian suddenly come to mind. He wonders if fathers experience the same unsettling feeling when their daughters are out on dates. Could the marquiss feel the same way towards him whenever Elizabeth comes visit? No, perhaps not. They are betrothed after all. Who in the world can feel his anxiety as he does?

Sebastian sighs after his master does. “Are you so distracted by your servants’ date?”

“Yes.” Ciel doesn’t even hide it, munches angrily on a chocolate ball he puts in his mouth. He licks the cocoa powder off his upper lip. “It was a bad idea after all.”

“No idea is ever good or bad.” Sebastian walks to stand beside his master. He bows to whisper in the child’s ear. “If anything is unpleasing to you, you simply have to make use of it some other way.”

Ciel looks to Sebastian, the demon’s hot breath on his cheeks. “What do you suppose I do?”

Sebastian wipes his master’s bottom lip, his white glove catching the brown bits of cocoa powder upon it. “You’ve been free for a while now, have you not? You’ve properly finished your work, after all.”

“Yes, I have been free. What of it?”

“Yet you haven’t made the best of your free time.” Sebastian presses his lips against his master’s lips. He licks own his lips, cocoa powder tasting bitter on his lips. “Is there not anything you could be doing at this moment?”

Ciel watches Sebastian lick chocolate off his own lips before the idea clicks. “It’s in the middle of the afternoon, Sebastian! What indecency are you spouting?”

“It hasn’t stopped you before.” The demon smirks, an afternoon in his master’s office concerning chocolate playing in his mind. By the blush on his beloved master’s face, he knows the child remembers the same.

“If you so need me to spell it out for you,” Sebastian presses his lips to Ciel’s, whispering in the most sensual tone. “We can make sweet love from now until past dinner.”

The child shivers beneath him, grabbing tightly unto his arms. The demon smirks, feeling giddy that the child takes his bait. Why else would he serve chocolate that afternoon?

“What do you say, young master?” He licks the shell of the boy’s ear, making the earl’s fingers clutch tighter. “I will not spare you even a second to let your mind be muddled by useless worries.”

Sebastian pull away from his master to see Ciel staring at him with the desire and craving of a man in hunger for months. It is absolutely breathtaking, Sebastian wants to submerge himself in such grace.

“Do it.” The boy commands, both contract marks burning purple. “Take me, Sebastian. Don’t ever let them enter my head. Fill me with you.”

The demon smirks, kisses Ciel hungrily, chocolate melting faster between two warm tongues, before he separates from his small lips to reply.

“Yes, my Lord.”

***

Sebastian wakes in his master’s arms that night, the room pitch dark, curtains shut close to not even let a line of light shine through. He carefully peels himself off his young master, leaving kisses across the thin arm that was just hung over his hips, silent apologies for leaving him alone for a while.

The bed creaks slightly, perhaps silently to a human’s ear, when Sebastian gets off bed. He finds his clothes in the dark, finds them quite easily for he _can_  see in the dark, and dresses up speedily. He hears gunshots in the distance, perhaps Mey-Rin’s work. Assassins must have sniffed out there would be fewer people on guard at the manor tonight, perfect for an attempt.

Sebastian scoffs. As if the Phantomhive servants would ever let anyone get to their master.

With gunshots and explosions as his music, the butler heads to the kitchen, bringing the trolley he sent up to the master’s room for dinner with him. He washes the plates and silverware, dries them off, then sits at the kitchen table with Mr. Tanaka’s Japanese tea in a cup in hand.

If there are people dying outside, a reaper should come in to collect souls. Sebastian sips his tea. When would the reaper come?

***

Before morning breaks, red arrives instead of blonde and black. Sebastian is ultimately disappointed.


	59. Chapter 59

Prompt - "Open your mouth for me, love."   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Mature/Explicit

* * *

***

The room is dark when I awaken from our nap. Blinking a few times, I try and get my bearings, as it is difficult to know just what time it is when the sun is no longer in the sky. I thought I had set the alarm to go off? Reaching to my left, I find the clock, and see that I forgot to set the mechanism to make it sound. Oh, well.

“Mmm…” Finnian shifts in my arms, his straw-colored hair scattered about, bobby pins askew on his forehead.

I glance at the clock, my eyes finally adjusting to the limited light filling my room. Oh, no. “Finnian, love, wake up.” I gently shake his shoulder. “It’s time to wake up now. We slept too long.”

“T-Too long?” His angelic face turns up towards me, sleep stuck to his eyes as he yawns softly. “What time is it, Charles?”

“Half past 8.” I answer, setting the clock back down on my nightstand. “Well past the time I had intended for us to sleep.”

“Oh no!” He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I’m sorry! Was it my fault?”

I shake my head, sitting up with him. “No, not at all. If you want to sleep a little bit more, I don’t mind. I just need to go and check on a few things, then I’ll be back, alright, love?”

“Okay!” His bright smile warms my heart, our lips coming together for a gentle kiss, before I slip out of the bed, and start to get dressed. “Do you think Mr. Snake and Other Charles are here?”

Fixing my pants, I button up my shirt. “That is what I am going to go and find out.” I touch the tip of his nose, before walking over to the door. “I should be back momentarily.”

“Yes, Charles! I love you!” He states matter-of-factly, that bright smile still plastered on his face.

“I love you more, Finnian.” I close the bedroom door behind me, so that he may enjoy a few more moments alone in the bedroom. Now, which room would the two of them be in, I wonder?

The room next to mine appears to be empty, after taking a quick peek inside. I see both snakes are sleeping at the foot of the bed that I had set Mr. Snake’s bag down on. Deciding it best not to disturb them, I make my way through the secret passage that leads to Charles’ room. I would rather use this, and be able to keep myself hidden, rather than knock on the door and then walk in, in case the two of them are engaged in some sort of act that I am not meant to see. Taking a deep breath, I push on the hidden wall, pushing it open just a tiny bit.

There is no noise coming from inside the room, at least, nothing that I can hear in my current position. Deciding to risk it, I push the wall out more, and step into the room. It’s as empty as the room I have just left. Well, that must mean the two of them have gone out for dinner, so there is no need to prepare food for the two of them. Very well. I push the wall back into place, and leave his bedroom through the door, rather than head back through the secret passage. I open my bedroom door slow, not wanting to frighten Finnian.

“Charles? Is that you?” I hear him call out, as I close the door behind me.

“It is.” I answer, turning on some of the electric lights in my bedroom. I see him coming out of the bathroom, still as naked as I had left him. Oh, goodness. How will I ever leave this room with him back in his clothes, when this sight is so nice to behold?

“Did you find Mr. Snake and Other Charles?” Finnian asks, sitting back down on the bed. “Are they here?!”

I shake my head. “No, it looks like they have gone out for the evening. I checked both your shared room, as well as Charles’ room. No trace of them.” I sit down next to him, and place my hand on his thigh, his hand laying on top of mine. “It looks like it is just you and I this evening, love.”

“That makes me happy, Charles.” Finnian’s hand squeezes mine with a strength that I am still not used to. Why did I never notice it before now? I return the squeeze, and look into his cerulean eyes.

We look at each other, the silence of the room bothering neither of us. I open my mouth to say something, when I hear the distinct sound of his stomach rumbling. Finnian’s cheeks turn bright red, as laughter blossoms out of his throat. “Are you trying to tell me you’re hungry, Finny?” I tease him, enjoying the sounds of his laughter.

“No, but I think my tummy is!” He giggles, covering his midsection. “What should we do for dinner, Charles?”

I kiss his cheek, and stand up off the bed. “Well, first of all, you’ll need to get dressed.” I see him nod his head. “As much as I would like you to remain naked for me, I do not think the rest of the palace staff would appreciate it.”

“No!” Finnian giggles more, leaning down to gather his clothes off the floor. “I don’t want anyone else to see me naked!”

“What about Ronald?” I mention casually, to see how he will react to it.

“He’s different!” Finnian’s genuine laugh fills my chest with warmth. “He isn’t like other people, Charles. Have you seen him naked?”

His question is innocent. I know it is. Do I tell him the truth? Of course, I must. Will he be upset with me if I tell him that yes, he and I have had the chance to kiss each other? Touch one another? Perhaps I should discuss this with Ronald first. Maybe he does not want Finnian to know yet? Or, maybe we should tell him together? What is there to tell, though? We both have feelings for this angel trapped in the body of a very strong gardener. Yes, I think it would be best to run it by Ronald, first. Small steps.

“When would I have ever had that opportunity, love?” I ask, not necessarily lying about the answer. More of a misdirection. I would never lie to Finnian. He means too much to me to ever lose his trust in me. “Would you like it if I saw him naked?” I ask, the curiosity piquing. I lean against the wall, a little sad to watch him put his clothes back on.

Finnian nods his head rapidly. “I would, very much!”

“Why?” I can’t help but wonder why this precious beauty would ever want me to see someone else naked. Is his heart that large? Such a strange phenomenon, but one I honestly cannot see the harm in.

“Because! I love you, and I love him! It would make me so very happy if the two of you loved each other too!” Finnian fixes his vest, and starts to put his socks and shoes on. “Is that bad, Charles?” He tilts his head.

“Society tends to tell us that only two people are supposed to be together.” I walk over to him, and smooth down the fabric on the back of his vest. “But, it is not something that is bad, though. If you love Ronald, as you say you love me, then there is nothing wrong with that.”

“But what about you?” Finnian asks, looking up at me. “Do you think it’s wrong?”

“Absolutely not.” I shake my head, cupping his cheek with my hand. “I just said that there is nothing wrong with that.”

Finnian turns his face towards my hand. “Do you like Ronald, though?”

“I need to get to know him better.” I answer truthfully. I do want to get to know him better - in more ways than one. There is something inside of me that he ignites. Is it because of Finny? Quite possibly. “From the times I was able to speak to him at the ball, he seems like a very nice man.”

“It meant so much to me that we all sat together at breakfast, Charles.” Finnian slams into my chest, his arms wrapping around me in a tight hug. “You both make me so very happy!”

Recovering the wind that had been temporarily knocked out of me, I return his embrace. “I’m glad, my love. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I think with a little more persuasion, both Ronald and I might be able to give you everything you want.”

“I just want the three of us to be together! I wanted that to happen that night!” Finnian’s face remains pressed against my chest.

Soft chuckles leave my mouth, as I hold him close to me. “I know, Finny. But, if we are to do something like this, then there must be steps taken. We cannot just spring things on him. Remember, I was not aware that you had another suitor until that evening.” I kiss the top of his head, fixing the bobby pins that were still slightly askew in his hair.

“Okay, Charles.” He nods his head, rubbing his cheek against my chest. “You’re not upset with me, right? It’s not bad?”

“No, I’m not upset.” We let go of one another, Finnian looking up at me with his innocent eyes. “We’ve never established the boundaries of our relationship.”

His cerulean eyes become cloudy. “You  _are_  upset.”

“Not at all.” I pull him back to me, touching his chin, angling it up to look at me. “Listen to me, Finnian. You haven’t done anything wrong. Have you spoken to Ronald about your feelings about all of this?”

He shakes his head. “No, well, a little bit. I’m not sure. I don’t know what to do, Charles. I know that I love you both very much. You are my everything.”

“And we will continue to be that for you.” I stroke his cheek, smiling softly. “Don’t worry so much about it right now. Tonight, it is you and me. Okay?”

“Yes! You and me!” His smile seems to dissipate any confusion or worry that he had shown moments before, and is replaced by simple happiness. “Food?” His stomach growls again, as if concurring with his mouth.

I laugh, and nod my head. “Yes, let’s go to the kitchen and see what we can find to eat, hmm?” I open the bedroom door, and we walk together to the servant’s kitchen.

I have him sit at the prepping station, while I take a look through the pantry, to see just what sort of ingredients I have to work with. I grab some rice, pouring it into a bowl, and set it down in front of where Finnian sits. “This isn’t ready to eat, is it?” Finnian asks.

“No, no. I still need to cook it.” I grab an apple from the pantry, and toss it to him. “Go ahead and eat this. Dinner won’t be ready for at least another forty five minutes.”

“Thank you!” He chomps into the apple.

I see the carcass of a duck hanging upside down. Wonderful. This is what we’ll eat with the rice. Now, to find some vegetables. Looking around, my eyes land upon a bushel of brussel sprouts. Perfect. I hope that Finnian will enjoy this food.

Getting into my happy place, I begin to cook our meal, keeping Finnian entertained by talking about our day at the zoo. I learn that he loved the hippopotamus the most, as they are the largest beasts but are also very friendly. I tell him that my favorite animal in the zoo happens to be the giraffes, for they are tall like me. That seems to tickle his funny bone, as his laughter begins to fill the kitchen, making me chuckle with him. I suppose it is rather funny. They are strange looking animals, but they are also magnificent creatures. When the food is set, I arrange our plates on a small table that was tucked away in storage, and light a single candle. I pour some red wine for the both of us, and quickly put a cake into the oven, which should take about an hour, give or take a few minutes.

“This looks so fancy, Charles!” Finnian claps his hands, sitting perfectly still in his chair. “I didn’t know you could cook like this too!”

“It is not often that I get to cook for others.” I set his food down on his plate, and do the same to mine, before taking a seat across from him. I raise my glass up, gesturing for him to do the same. He raises it up, holding it close to mine. “To our date.”

“Yay! Date!” I tap my glass against his, and see him smile, before the glass is raised to his lips, and he takes a small sip. “Oh! This is delicious, Charles! It doesn’t taste funny, like those other drinks I’ve had before!”

I swallow my sip of wine, and chuckle softly. “What sort of drinks have you been having, Finny? Beer? Mixed cocktails?”

“I’m not sure.” He scratches the back of his neck. “I just know none of them were as tasty as this is.” He takes another sip, before setting the glass down. “May I start to eat, please?”

“Of course, love. Go ahead and dig in. There’s more on the stove, if this isn’t enough food for you.” I pick up my utensils, and begin to eat.

He goes back for seconds, and then for thirds. There is only bones left, and a few scattered leaves that have fallen off the sprouts. Watching him eat, I can’t help but smile. There is no greater feeling than watching the man that I love enjoy a meal I’ve made for him. And the look of love in his eyes makes me smile, my heart swelling with pride.

“Dessert should be ready in a little bit. Do you remember how to get back to the room?” I ask him, picking up his plate and walking it over to the sink.

Finnian nods his head. “I do. Do you want me to go back there now? Are you coming with me?”

“I’ll be back, as soon as the dessert is done. Would you like for me to run a bath for you? That way, you can get all cleaned up?” I wink, hoping that he will understand my meaning.

His laughter makes me think that perhaps he does understand. “Okay! Yes, please!” He stands up, and kisses my cheek. “A bath sounds very nice, Charles!”

“Then, a bath you shall have, my sweet Finny.”

We walk together back to my bedroom, where I see the maids have put buckets of water near the fireplace in the bathroom. Wonderful. I help him get undressed, and begin to pour the water into the tub. Once he’s submerged, I add a few more buckets, and then leave some near the fire, in case he wants to add more.

I pull the bobby pins out of his hair, setting them on the sink’s counter, and ruffle my fingers through his hair, enjoying the giggles he shares with me. “I’ll be back soon with our dessert, love. You enjoy your bath.”

“Okay, Charles! I love you!”

“I love you too, Finnian.” I leave the bathroom, keeping the door open, but close the bedroom door behind me.

When I enter the kitchen, I pull the cake out of the oven, and then walk over to the sink to begin washing the items I used to cook our dinner with first, before tackling our actual dishes. As I am scrubbing the sponge on the pan, I glance up and feel my heart stop in my chest, when I see someone standing directly in front of the window.

Yellow-green eyes stare at me behind thick-framed glasses, a small smirk on the man’s face, his honey-blonde hair a bit disheveled, tie slightly crooked. I blink a few times, not sure if what I am seeing is correct, or if my mind is playing tricks on me. Surely he cannot be here right now, could he?

“Hello!” Ronald Knox gives a slight wave with his black handed glove. “Surprise?”

I turn the water off, and head to the door that leads to the outside. Wiping my hand off on the apron around my waist, I head outside, walking towards him. “Ronald? Are you really here right now?”

“Maybe?” He bounces on his heels, hands clasped behind his back. “Look, I won’t be long. I just happened to do a reap in the area, and thought I’d pop by to say hello. It’s obvious you’re entertaining someone, hmm?”

“Finnian is here.”

His eyes widen, his bouncing coming to a stop. “What are the odds?” He mumbles under his breath, pushing some of the hair off of his forehead. “Look, I won’t bother you two. I really just came by because I wanted to…”

“You wanted to…?” I step closer to him. Strange enough, I don’t want him to go, but I have no right to ask him to stay. “Did you want to see  _me_ , Ronald?”

He grunts, and keeps his head down. “Maybe I did.”

“After all this time, you chose tonight.” I shake my head, chuckling low. “You’re right. What are the odds of this happening?”

Stepping closer, I move to stand in front of him. “If Finny is here, where is he right now?” Ronald asks, finally looking up at me.

“He’s taking a bath. I was just finishing up the dishes from the dinner I made the two of us.” Do I invite him in? What do I do?  
  
“Ah, that’s great. A bath sounds nice. I should be heading back now.” Ronald returns to bouncing on his feet, avoiding my eyes. “Don’t tell him I was here, yeah?”

“If that is what you prefer, then your secret is safe with me.” I nod my head. Well, that takes care of that dilemma. “But, I would like to see you again. If that’s alright?”

The nervous bouncing ceases, as he looks up at me, those yellow-green eyes making my heart beat a little bit faster than it had been beating before. “When?”

“Will you be in town tomorrow?”

We both seem to be closing the distance between our bodies, my hands naturally going to his sides, as he stands directly in front of me, head tilting up at just the right angle.

“I don’t think so.” He shakes his head, sighing. “I’ve got a reap happening out in Windsor.”

“I work for most of the afternoon, but I will be free in the evening, if you wish to return here then.” My hand moves on its own accord, coming to rest against his cheek. “Don’t say no, Ronald.”

I feel him breathe deeply, his eyes staying focused on mine. “I want to say yes, Charles…”

“Then, say yes. Come back to me tomorrow night. Please? We have some things we must discuss.” I brush my thumb against his bottom lip, biting my own lip as his mouth falls open as my thumb rubs across it completely. “Nothing bad, I promise, Ronald.”

“Yes.” He nods his head, my hand cupping his face. “Charles?”

“What is it?” I whisper, my head leaning down towards his.

“B-Before you go back inside, will you….will you kiss me? Please?”

My lips touch his with a faint kiss, and before I realize what is happening, our lips are crushed against one another, my hand holding onto his face, my other hand gripping his waist tight. I swallow his moans, our tongues intertwining, my own low groans coming out in an almost animalistic manner.

We break apart, panting softly. “I will see you tomorrow night.” I stroke his cheek with my thumb, before he pulls away from me, a smile on his face.

“Tomorrow night, Charles.” He gives a small salute with his two fingers against his forehead. “Remember, I wasn’t here.”

“You were not.” I nod my head, and watch him disappear into the night, whistling a tune I can’t quite place. Once I know he’s gone, I head back inside, and resume washing the dishes, a small smile on my face.

Cutting a couple slices of cake, I head back to my bedroom, and see that Finnian is still in the bath, playing with the water, talking to himself. I set the tray down, and knock on the bathroom door. “Finny? Still having fun in the bath?”

“It’s so very warm!” He smiles brightly, suds scattered throughout the water, no doubt due to his washing his body. “Why does the water stay so warm for so long, Charles? Our tub at home does not do that.”

“It’s because of the material.” I go over to him, and kneel down. “Would you like for me to wash your hair?” 

“Yes! That would be very nice!”

I guide him to lean his head back, and wet his hair. “The cake is all done, and ready for us to eat after you finish your bath.” I massage my fingers through his scalp, cleaning his hair meticulously.

“It smells very good.” His eyes stay closed, allowing me to just observe how beautiful he looks. “I love chocolate a lot, Charles. I don’t get to eat it very often, as the young master loves chocolate too. He tends to eat it all, even when Mr. Sebastian tells him not too.”

Laughing, I rinse his hair off. “It sounds like Mr. Sebastian tries to maintain a tight ship.”

“Tight ship?”

“It is an expression, love. It means that things must be done in a certain manner, to maintain the order in the household.”

“Then, yes! It is a very tight ship!” Finnian agrees, sitting up after I remove my hands from his hair. “I’m all done now!”

Reaching into the tub, I pull the plug, the water draining down slow. “Stand up for me, love?” I grab a clean towel, helping him out of the tub. I quickly wrap it around him, after placing a soft kiss to the tip of his semi-hard arousal, enjoying the clean taste that is now on him.

“Ch-Charles!” He gasps, hand going to my shoulder, as I tuck the towel onto his waist.

I stand up, a small smirk on my face. “Let’s go eat some cake, hmm?” I hold out my arm to him, which he takes.

“Cake!!”

After sneaking into the other room to grab his nightclothes, I set him down on the bed. Deciding that maybe nightclothes will not be necessary, I peel the towel off of him, making sure he’s thoroughly dried, before allowing him to sit back on the bed.

“Will you get naked now too?” His innocent question has my stomach churning in the most pleasant manner.

Nodding my head, I get undressed, hanging up my clothes on the back of my chair, before I sit down on the bed, cross-legged. The tray sits between us, the dessert smelling absolutely divine. I pick up a fork, and cut into one of the pieces of cake. Holding it up, I look into Finnian’s eyes. “Open your mouth for me, love.”

He does as I tell him to, allowing me to feed him the small piece of cake. When he swallows, I add more to the fork, and repeat the process, until the piece of cake has been devoured. When his plate is empty, I push the tray to the side, and pick up my slice of cake.

“Do you want me to feed that to you, Charles?” Finnian asks, lips covered with chocolate crumbs.

I shake my head, and pull him to lay on his back, spreading his knees apart to accommodate my body between them. “No, I’ve got a better idea.”

The cake breaks apart easily in my hands, allowing me to put small pieces over different parts of his body. I set a piece up by his neck, then a piece on his sternum. A trail of crumbs down his stomach, and then the last two pieces balance just above where his arousal is, as well as on top of his arousal.

He shivers, the chocolate shaking a little on his body. I look into his eyes, and lick my lips. “Do not move, Finny.”

“I won’t, Charles.” I know that he will not.

I eat the piece of cake on his sternum first, dragging my lips and tongue to each nipple after swallowing the chocolate down. I hear his soft moans, driving my desire to eat other parts of the cake first, but my brain encourages me to hold off. I eat the piece balanced at the base of his neck, letting my teeth drag against his clavicle, another soft moan falling from my love’s lips. My mouth moves to the line of crumbs, hungrily licking up each small piece.

The piece balanced on his lower stomach brushes against my lips. I take small bites, wanting to prolong this moment, enjoying his pleasured cries as my lips brush against the dark hairs that lead down to my final place. I lick up the leftover chocolate, my teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his lower stomach. His hand goes to my hair, fingers tugging gently as I sink my teeth down into the soft folds of his stomach.

“C-Charles!” He moans, the sound exquisite.

Reaching my final destination, I lick the tip of his arousal, dribbles of his essence mixing with the chocolate still on my tongue. I moan low, the two unique tastes pairing quite well together. My mouth finds the final piece of cake, my nose nudging against the base of his girth. I hear him moan loud, as I inhale his musk, my mouth swallowing half of the cake quick. I run my tongue along the underside of his arousal, making my way to the final piece of cake. His hand tightens in my hair, but he does not guide me to do anything. No, he just anchors himself to my body in this manner, and it feels incredible. I give a small nod of my head, letting him know that what he’s doing is just fine.

My tongue pulls the last bit of cake into my mouth, my throat not working fast enough as I swallow the last bit of chocolate. As soon as it’s down, I place my lips around the head of his arousal, and pull him into my mouth, moaning low as my tongue rubs the underside of his girth, the chocolate on my tongue now mixing with his clean skin, as well as his essence that keeps secreting from the flushed head of his prick.

I suck hard on him, gripping his hips with a gentle hold. I can hear his cries, his sweet moans ringing in my ears as he bucks his hips upwards. I take more of him into my mouth as he controls his own movements, my mouth suckling on his prick to get more of that sweetness out of him. After a few more bobs of my head, I get what I want, his release slipping down my throat, his loud cries of my name bouncing off the walls. I gulp down his release, moaning low after each swallow.

Fingers let go of the grip they have my head, allowing me to sit up. I reach for the vial of oil still sitting on my nightstand, and quickly pour some onto my fingers. I rub them against Finnian’s entrance, and feel that he’s still loose from our earlier activity. I remove them, shushing his soft whines at the loss of touch, and quickly get myself ready to enter him. Slickening my prick with oil, I place the tip against his entrance, and push into him slow, his body pulling me in almost immediately.

Chests press together, as I lay on top of him, thrusting slow into his body. My lips caress the side of his neck, as his hands go to my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. Finnian releases a soft sigh of a moan, my own voice repeating his sound, as our bodies move together as one. I love being in this position with him. Even though the last time we did this, that position had been nice, this one? This is my favorite, as it pulls us to be together as one. We each give and take from the other, as I push my girth deeper into his body, his body accepting all of me with each shallow thrust.

Before too long, we’re both reaching our climax as one, my body too wound up to last much longer. I still my hips, lips kissing his face with fervent kisses, just basking in the glow of our shared experience. I slip out of him gently, and pick up the towel he used earlier, wiping up his body first, before taking care of my own.

“L-Love you…so much…” Finnian mumbles, his eyes closed, breathing slowing down.

I kiss him softly, not bothered by the fact that his lips remain slack against mine. “I love you too, Finnian.”

Crawling back into the bed, I pull him to rest against me, before pulling the covers over our bodies. The light turns off, my fingers hitting the switch by my bed, allowing the two of us to sleep in completely darkness. I drift to sleep, body still tingling from our activities.

***

“Good morning!” Charles says, as he walks into the kitchen with Mr. Snake. I set a plate of eggs down, and pour some tea for my cohort. “Did you two have a nice evening last night?”

Finnian nods his head. “We did! We had some yummy chocolate cake that Charles baked!” He stands up, and hugs him friend. “Are you feeling better today, Mr. Snake?”

“‘We are, sunflower.’ - says Oscar.” The white snake sits up on Snake’s shoulder. “‘We are sorry if we worried you.’ - says Emily. ‘We do not like zoos. We were kept in a cage before.’ - says Oscar.” Snake takes a seat next to Finnian.

I had not realized that. I shoot my cohort a look, but he’s too busy being enamored by his lover. I suppose it doesn’t matter, since the both of us were allowed to enjoy an evening with our lovers alone. “Mr. Snake, would you like some coffee or tea with your breakfast?”

“‘Tea, please!’ - says Emily.”

The four of us share our breakfast together, no one talking very much. I am not anxious to return them back home, for I would prefer to spend the rest of the day with Finnian. But, I know that I have duties to take care of, and I am sure that both he and his friend are being missed by the staff at the Phantomhive estate. After we finish eating, we arrange to meet outside at a quarter to ten, as we need to get the two of them home by half-past ten.

The ride back to the estate is a quiet one. I look at Finnian, and see that his shoulders are dropped low. “Finny? Is something the matter, love?” 

“I don’t want to say goodbye.” He speaks softly, looking down. “I’m sorry, Charles. I know I should be happy that we got to spend time together last night, but I want to see you again already.”

Nodding my head, I place my arm around his waist, keeping one hand on the reigns. “I know, Finnian. We’ll be together again soon, okay? I’ll make sure of it. If I have to come here on unofficial business, then I will make it so.”

“Will you?” He looks up at me, his cerulean eyes bright with unshed tears. “Please?”

“Of course I will.” I nod. Oh, no. The estate is already coming up over the horizon. I don’t want to say goodbye to him yet either.

The horses seem to move faster, as we approach the Phantomhive estate. They trot up the driveway, as I guide them to come to a stop by the servants entrance along the side of the house. The door opens, and out steps both the young Earl and his butler.

“You are early,” the Earl of Phantomhive states. “Thank you for being mindful of the time.”

I hop off the cart, and head to the back, picking up both Mr. Snake’s and Finnian’s bag, and hand them to the Phantomhive butler. “Of course, my lord. We would not want you to be without your staff.”

“It is very much appreciated.” The young earl says.

Charles stands next to Mr. Snake, and shares a quiet goodbye with him. I look at Finnian, and see that those unshed tears are now streaming down his face. I lift my hand, and wipe them away. “Please, don’t be sad.” I speak softly.

“I can’t help it!” Finnian hugs me tightly, burrowing his face against my chest. White linens be damned. I hug him tightly, not wanting to let go. “I don’t want you to go!”

“I must.” I squeeze him to my body. “We’ll see each other soon, Finny. Don’t you worry. Remember what I said earlier?”

He sniffles against my chest, pulling away after a few moments. “R-Right.” He nods his head. “Okay, Charles.” He leans up on his tiptoes, speaking softly into my ear. “I love you.” He quickly pecks a kiss on my cheek, then runs into the house, leaving me standing there alone, a slight blush on my cheek.

“Master Phipps?” The young earl clears his throat, and looks at me. “Might I have a word with you?”

I bow at my waist. “Of course, my lord.” I look over at Charles, and see a pout on his face. “I will be back momentarily.”

“Yeah yeah.” He waves his hand, now seated on the cart, hands on the reigns.

The young earl leads me to the pathway towards the garden. “Thank you for taking care of my servants last night. I trust they had a good time?”

“As far as I know, yes.” I nod my head. “We would never put them in harm’s way, my lord.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” He balances himself on his walking stick. “Listen, I want to know, um.” He clears his throat, sighing. “Are you free the weekend after next?”

“I believe we are, my lord, but I will need to check the schedule when I return to the palace. Why? Is there an event coming up?”

He groans, and shakes his head. “No, not really. I mean, yes, there is, but not really? I know that my fiancee mentioned to you at the ball that she would like to enjoy a match against you.” The young earl starts to pace back and forth. “I know it will make her happy, so if you are at all interested, I would like to invite you to stay for the weekend.”

“A fencing match?” I remember the talk with Lady Elizabeth quite well. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Will you have others join us?”

“Yes. I have a few acquaintances that might enjoy a round or two with you and…”

“Charles, my lord?” I keep my smile hidden.

“Exactly.” He nods his head, huffing slightly, pausing in his movements. “Will you please let me know by the end of the weekend? So that I may plan accordingly?”

I bow at the waist. “It will be no problem, my lord.”

“Very well.” He turns on his heel, and heads back to his manor. “Oh, and Master Phipps?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, again, for returning them before half past ten. Your punctuality is to be admired.” He gives a wave of his hand, and enters his house, leaving me alone with Charles.

Walking back over to the cart, I hop on, and the two of us make our way out of the estate. “What the hell was that about?” Charles asks me, when we’re far enough away from the estate.

“I believe the young Earl wants to impress his fiancee, and has invited us to stay at his manor the weekend after next.”

“WHAT?!” Charles exclaims.

Chuckling, I guide the horses along the countryside. “You heard me. It would seem that we will be staying at his place again. A fencing match, and perhaps a few other things. Who knows. The invitation is there. I just need to make sure our calendar will allow us to do so.”

“Oh, it will.” Charles replies. “I will make sure it does.”

“Of course you will.” I smirk, and guide our horses through the gritty streets of London.

As we approach the palace, I look up, and see no sign of the man that had surprised me the night before. I know he said he was to be in Windsor today, but I still cannot help break the habit of looking for him. I hope that he will not stand me up this evening, for we do have many things to talk about. And a few things that do not require much talking. With a smirk on my face, I guide us back to the palace, silently hoping that the day will pass by quick, and that night will fall fast.


	60. Chapter 60

Prompt - "I dare you!"  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsRon  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

Sticking hands into his pockets, Ronald leaves the palace grounds, his heart beating fast. Why is he leaving? He should be walking into the palace with Charles, and see his beautiful angel. But no, he had some time with Finnian earlier in the week. He supposes it’s only fair that Charles gets to enjoy a night alone with him. Even though he knows if he asked, that the man probably would have said yes to letting him come in to see Finnian.

But then, how would he explain to him what he was doing there? Sighing, he blows some of the hair off his forehead, as he heads to an area he knows there’s a portal to head back to the reaper’s realm. His mouth tastes of whatever Charles had to drink with dinner - red wine? Licking his lips, he can taste a faint hint of red wine. What the hell had possessed him to finally go up and see him?

After weeks of just observing from the distance, he had had enough. Of course, Charles had to be busy. Of  _course_. He heads through the portal, and appears back in the reaper’s realm, his feet walking towards his apartment. He’ll have to let his boss know tomorrow that he will not be returning right away after his already scheduled reap in Windsor.

He flops on his bed, kicking off his white Oxfords, placing his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Still feeling the touch of Charles’ lips on his own, he takes off his glasses and closes his eyes, wondering just what the two of them will be talking about tomorrow evening. Finnian? The two of them?

The three of them?

Rolling over onto his side, he tries to keep the smile off of his face, as he thinks about the countless possibilities. Guess he will find out soon enough.

***

“You are late.” His boss, William, walks into his office, and drops a folder on his desk. “Why are you late?”

“I am  _not_  late, Spears-senpai.” Ronald sets his pen down, and gives his attention to William. “Is this for the reap this afternoon in Windsor?”

William pushes his glasses up onto his nose, light reflecting off the lenses. “It is. Do you have your paperwork for last night’s reap?”

“Yep!” He closes the folder he had been working on before his boss had walked into his office, and hands it to him. “Um, Spears-senpai?”

“What is it, Mr. Knox?” William asks, taking the folder from him.

He clears his throat, and sits back in his office chair. “I was hoping that I might be able to turn in my paperwork for today’s reap tomorrow? I wanted to head into London for-”

“Fine.” His boss cuts him off. “Just be on time tomorrow. I know you were fifteen minutes late today, Mr. Knox. Your girls are feeling the neglect.” He smirks, and walks out of his office, leaving a stunned Ronald alone.

Damn! Are they really ratting on him now? Yeah, he’s going to have to fix that, and stat. Grabbing his coat, he leaves the folder on his desk, as the reap isn’t scheduled to take place until precisely 1:37 that afternoon. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, it’s just after ten. Plenty of time to run an errand or two.

Going around to the nearby shops, he picks up four boxes of chocolates, knowing which each girl prefers. Chloe enjoys her caramel centers, Miss Stratford enjoys her dark chocolates, William’s ever doting Beth loves her chocolate with nuts, and last but not least, Charlotte favors a mix of all four. Can’t leave any of the birds unhappy, now, can he? Looking through the chocolates, he grabs one more box, hoping it doesn’t seem too presumptuous. If they aren’t the right kind, he’ll still enjoy them. He pays for all five boxes, then heads to the shop next door, where he picks up four bottles of bubbly to go with the chocolate.

Satisfied with his purchases, he makes his way back to headquarters. First stop, dispatch. He has put the chocolate and champagne into four separate bags, making sure that the three for the girls in dispatch are arranged appropriately. He leans over the counter, and clears his throat, all three girls turning their heads to look at him.

“Hello, lovelies!” He smiles his biggest smile. “How’re you three today?”

Chloe rolls her eyes, before going back to her typewriter. “If you are here because of Mr. Spears, it will not do you any good, Mr. Knox.”

“You sure about that, dollface?” He holds up her bag, and sees her face light up. “Don’t you like caramels covered in chocolate?”

“I do!” She gets up from her desk, walking over to him. “You bought these for me?” She bats her eyelashes, smiling coyly.

Success.

“Of course I did, gorgeous.” He hands it to her, a large smile on his face.

“What about me?” Miss Stratford asks, suddenly standing beside Chloe. “Or am I no longer your favorite girl?”

Hand over his heart, he lowers his head. “It hurts to hear you say that, gorgeous. Of  _course_  you’re still my favorite.” He hands her the bag that has her dark chocolates.

“And me?!” Charlotte’s shocked voice makes his ears ache, but he keeps a large smile on his face.

“I could never forget my best girl.” He hands her the last bag. “Ladies, I want you to enjoy these tonight. Remember who gave them to you, hmm?”

“We’ll make sure you’re back in London tomorrow, Mr. Knox.” Miss Stratford giggles, setting her box of chocolates on the desk. “Right girls?”

“Yes!” The other two ladies agree.

He gives a small wave of his hand. “Then, enjoy the rest of your day. I’m off to Windsor!” He heads towards William’s office, carrying the last bag.

“He’s busy.” Beth states, as he approaches the office. He can see the door is closed. “I will take a message for him, Mr. Knox.”

Setting the last bag down on her desk, he winks. “No need to, gorgeous. This is for you. And  _only_  for you.”

“T-Thank you, Mr. Knox.” He can see her cheeks become rosy. Another win for Ronald.

“Take care, gorgeous. Make sure senpai doesn’t see you with those.” He winks, and heads to his office.

Grabbing the assignment for this afternoon, he tucks it into his jacket pocket, and grabs his death scythe. The last box of chocolates is in his other coat pocket, where he hopes it will stay safe for the duration of his reap. Windsor at this time of year is bound to be cold, so he doesn’t worry about the chocolate melting. Ronald more or less worries about the sentiment behind said chocolate. Too late to worry about it now, though he decides, as he heads towards the portal to take him to the appropriate city, one foot on his death scythe, as he rides his lawnmower into the human world.

***

1:37pm finds him standing over a teenage girl, who has had the unfortunate accident of stepping into the street when she should not have. Watching her cinematic records, he sees that she is the oldest sister of four children, and that she is the primary caretaker, as her mother is a seamstress and her father works for the railroad. Collecting her records with a soft sigh - too young, way too young - he marks her as ‘completed’ with his stamp, and turns his lawnmower off. People are running around, calling for the police, but no one can see him. He blends in with the commotion, his death scythe disappearing at will. He adjusts his black gloves, and heads to the train station, where a train will be departing in less than forty five minutes bound for London.

The schedule lets him know that he’ll make it into London in just over an hour, which means he’ll have enough time to head to his apartment to freshen up before he heads to the palace. Fantastic. He pays for his ticket, and boards when it’s time, finding a seat next to a window. He pulls his fedora hat down, covering his eyes, not at all interested in speaking to anyone on the journey into London. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leans against the seat, hoping that the train will get there swiftly.

They roll into London at ten to four in the afternoon. He books it to his small apartment, dropping off his scythe. He goes into his bathroom, and sees the shower isn’t in the cleanest state possible, but it’ll do the job of washing his body just fine. Hanging up his suit jacket, he quickly strips and jumps into the freezing cold spray, and rinses his body off careful to not wet his hair. With the weather outside, he does  _not_  want to freeze. His body would warm back up quick enough, but wet hair is another thing he just does not want to deal with.

Grateful that he thought ahead and brought extra suits to his place, he quickly gets dressed in a clean pair of underwear, pressed black slacks and his black dress shirt. His fingers tremble, this sudden wave of nervousness appearing. Why is he so nervous? It’s not like he hasn’t done this before. It’s not like he’s meeting Finnian, or Sebastian.

Thinking of the demon makes his heartbeat quicken. Their last time together had been incredible, so nice that he had to stand at work the next day, and slept on his stomach that night. The marks on his hips had finally disappeared, and to tell the truth, he sort of missed them. Two small sets of markings on each hip. One set a little larger than the other. He can feel both of their hands on his body, each set of hands different from the other. Sighing softly, he finishes buttoning up his shirt, leaving the top button undone. Would the demon get upset if he knew he was going to be having a talk with Phipps? Judging from the last time the two were together, he wouldn’t be surprised.

He pulls a blue tie off a hook, and ties it loosely around his neck. Fixing his watch, Ronald grabs his fedora, and places it back on his head. Gloves are taken out of his pocket, slipping one on after the other. One last look in mirror, he grins, excitement bubbling inside of him. He grabs the box of chocolates, and opens the door to his apartment.

“Oof.” He grunts, as he collides with something solid as he leaves the door. “Apologies.” He tips his hat, not wanting to have offended the person he had accidentally run into. It was a rather busy complex, with children running up and down the halls, and businessmen courting their mistresses wandering the building.

Something grabs onto his arm, pulling him to stop. He looks up, mouth dropping open when he sees the person he’s collided with. “W-What? How?” He blinks, staring up into sky blue eyes.

“Do not be alarmed.” Charles says, speaking quietly. “I’m not stalking you.”

All Ronald can do is laugh. “Who said that you were?”

“You never told me you had a place in town.” Charles admits, not meeting his gaze.

“So how did you find out, hmm?” He leans against the wall to allow a mother and her two kids pass by them in the hallway.

“Mummy! Isn’t that one of the Queen’s men?” The small girl asks, as they pass by the two of them.

Ronald smirks, and looks up at Charles. “Come on. Let’s go inside?” He places the key back into his door, and twists it, pushing it open to allow the tall man dressed in all white to enter first.

“I apologize. Perhaps I should have changed before coming over here.” Charles says, as Ronald follows him into his apartment.

The door shuts quietly. “I don’t mind. That’s your uniform?” He gestures to the white outfit, decorated with a black cord that goes back and forth on his uniform. He sees a glimmer of red in a spot that most people probably would not notice, but with his improved eyesight, he could see it. His finger goes up to it, and touches it gently.

“It is.” Charles nods his head. “You’re not in your usual attire either.” A black glove touches his chest. “I like how black looks on you.”

“Black and white.” Ronald chuckles, finger brushing against the bobby pin one more time, before he feels Charles touch his own bobby pin on the lapel of his jacket. “Seems like you’re not the only one he gave one to, hmm?”

A soft chuckle comes out of the taller man’s throat, making the butterflies flutter around in his belly. “Aren’t you even going to ask me how I found this place?”

“I can figure it out. Finny told you I brought him here, yes?” Charles nods his head. “And, given who you work for, I doubt it was rather difficult for you to find out where I lived.” He pushes some of his hair back, a nervous tick of his. “I guess I should have used an alias, if I really didn’t want to be found out.”

Another soft chuckle shoots through Ronald’s body. “Might have been a smart move.”

“Hey, um…” He takes the box of chocolates from under his arm, and holds it out in front of him.

“For me?” Charles asks, fingers touching his as he takes the box from his hands.

“Yeah.” Ronald nods his head. “I mean, I thought they might be nice? Or, is that lame? Sorry, I mean, I’ve never really-”

“They’re wonderful. Thank you so much.” The Queen’s butler leans down, and places a soft kiss on his cheek. “Relax, Ronald. You’re acting like I’m a stranger.”

“I…” He doesn’t know what to say. It’s true, though. He’s beyond nervous right now, and he doesn’t know why. This is the man that he  _hated_  before he knew him. He hated with a burning passion, someone that he had no desire to ever meet because he had stolen his beautiful angel from him. But then, the ball happened. And things changed so fast. Almost four weeks later, and he still doesn’t know how to wrap his head around everything.

The small mole next to Charles’ lips comes into focus. Without thinking, he brushes his lips against it with the hint of a kiss. “You make me nervous.” He speaks quietly.

“But why?”

Ronald feels his back hit the door, as the taller man moves closer to him, silver hair framing his face. “W-We were supposed to meet at the palace. Y-You weren’t supposed to see this place.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s dumpy.” He admits, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed by his choice of living quarters. “My apartment in my realm is really nice. I don’t spend a lot of time in the city…”

A large hand closes of his own. “If it will make you feel more at ease, we can head back to the palace. I don’t mind. I know that it was rather rude of me to show up unannounced.”

“Would that be okay?” Ronald exhales, instantly feeling a little bit better. “I’m sorry, Charles. I just, I want this place to be in more order. I mean, I only have a bed to sit down on.”

Eyebrows wiggle suggestively. “So? That doesn’t bother me.” His hand gives Ronald’s a squeeze.

“Don’t tempt me.” Ronald reaches for the doorknob, and yanks it open. “Come on. Did you ride a horse here?”

He shakes his head. “No, I brought my cart. I was not sure what you wanted to do with me. The palace seems like the best option for us. I can make us some food?”

“You like to cook, don’t you?”

“Why do you say that?” Charles asks, letting go of his hand, as they walk down the stairs and head outside to where his cart and horse are parked. He helps Ronald up to sit on passenger side of the cart, before walking around the horse, petting her muzzle before taking a seat next to him.

Ronald fixes his hat, and makes himself comfortable. “You cooked for Finny last night, didn’t you? I did see you washing dishes, didn’t I?”

“Ah, that’s true.” The smile on his face makes Ronald’s heart beat hard in his chest. Maybe it was a mistake to leave his apartment. Now that he thinks about it, maybe sitting on the bed would not have been so bad. Or rather, lying on the bed. With no clothes on.

The travel to the Queen’s palace does not take them very long. Ronald tries not to fidget while he watches the scenery pass by. He looks over at Charles, and sees him looking up at the buildings. “You weren’t kidding, were you?” He smirks, enjoying the look of shock that passes over the other man’s face.

“I was looking up, wasn’t I?” Charles asks, looking sideways at him, before looking forward. “I was not. I look for you whenever I make my way in or out of the palace. And, even though you’re sitting right next to me, I guess I still look.” He laughs, the sound filling the air.

“I didn’t believe you before, but now that I’ve seen it myself, I guess I’ll try to appear sometime up on those rooftops.” He nudges the man with his elbow, his smirk turning into a small smile. “I’m flattered, Charles.”

They arrive at the palace, Charles leading the horse to the stable. “Yes, well.”

The Westminster chime rings out, a bell announcing that it is now six in the evening. Ronald follows Charles into the palace, stepping with light steps, to not alert anyone to his presence. Charles guides him to a small library, where there are two large chaise chairs, and two small couches. He takes a seat on one of the chaise chairs, sitting back to relax on it.

“Would you care for something to drink? Tea? Wine? Whiskey?”

“Whiskey would be great.” Ronald replies. “Will you drink with me?”

Silver hair seems to move fluidly as Charles nods his head. “I think I might enjoy a glass or two before we have some food.” He goes over to a small table, where there are four different decanters. He picks up one that has a honey colored liquid in it, and pours two moderate glasses. “This was a gift from my family, when I took the position here.”

“Is this your library, then?” Ronald asks, accepting the glass that is handed to him.

“Yes. Her Majesty gave us a few rooms in Her palace, to help us have our own space within Her walls.”

“That’s very kind of Her.” He says. Holding the glass to his nose, he inhales deeply, the scent of the whiskey making his eyes water for a moment. “Smells heavenly.”

“Tastes it, too.” Charles sits down next to him on the chaise, holding his glass towards him. “Cheers.”

“To our talk. Whatever it may be about.” Ronald clinks his glass against Charles’, and takes a long sip of the liquor.

The smooth burn down his throat feels incredibly smooth and wonderful. He sees Charles take a second swallow, before lowering his glass down. “Would you like to talk about things now?”

“You’re the one that wanted to discuss things with me, so I guess that would be entirely up to you.” He gets settled against the back of the chaise.

Long legs extend, as Charles stands up. “You are correct. I did ask you to come back tonight to have a discussion with you. But, forgive me, I’m not used to this type of conversation.” He runs a hand through his short silver hair, before setting his empty glass down on the tray.

“How about you just come out and say it? Don’t think, Charles. Just talk.”

Shoulders seem to relax, and Ronald could almost hear the sound of him sighing. “It is strange to hear you say my name.”

“Shall I call you  _beautiful_ , instead?” His yellow-green eyes light up with the predilection. He remembers the last time he called the stoic man by that name, could feel the gentle throb of his arousal in his hand as a phantom ghost in his own palm.

His head whips around, sky blue eyes alight with the same fire he knows is in his own eyes. They’re not deep crimson, nor are they the color of the sea. No, these eyes are something entirely different, that seem to make his breath disappear like no one else can. This shouldn’t be. Charles Phipps is the enemy. He’s the man that took Finnian away from him. And yet, those sky blue eyes burn bright into his heart.

Charles’ lip curls up into a small smirk, before turning back towards the tray. “You may call me whatever you wish, Mr. Knox.”

“Ah, we’re back to formalities.” He crosses his left leg over his right knee. “Very well. Tell me, Mr. Phipps, what sort of thing did you wish to discuss?”

“I’m sure if you think about it, you will arrive at the answer on your own.” Charles raises the decanter up, Ronald giving a nod of his head as he drains what is left in his glass.

“If I had to wager a bet, I would say it would be about Finnian.” Ronald looks up at him, as more whiskey is poured into his glass. “Thank you.”

Walking back towards the bar, Charles gives a simple nod of his head. “I must applaud you.”

“Oh? And why is that? What did I do?” Ronald takes another sip of his whiskey, after they’ve both acknowledged their refilled glasses with a silent toast.

“You’ve turned Finnian into quite the deviant.” He smirks, leaning against the bookshelf, right foot crossed over his left ankle. “If I may be frank?”

“Only if I can be Michael.”

The laugh that comes out of Charles’ mouth makes him shift a little on his seat. “Clever, Mr. Knox.” He takes a long sip of his whiskey. “Our Finnian seems to have quite the sexual appetite now. I think I know how you enjoy your time with him.”

“O-Oh?” The room becomes warm, Ronald quickly draining the rest of his glass. His heart pounds hard in his chest. “And just what makes you think you know what I do when I’m with him?”

Setting his glass down, Charles makes his way back over to where Ronald sits, and kneels down on the floor. “Because he requested to be taken a certain way, and it is a position that he and I have never done before.”

Ronald’s brain shuts down. No, this isn’t supposed to be like this. What he and Finnian do together should not be shared knowledge with other people. But, this man, this handsome man who keeps inching towards him, seems to know more than he should. Ronald yanks his gloves off of his hands, the warmth too much, his body seeming as if it’s on fire. Whiskey burns through his body, accompanying a strong sense of a desire for the man now directly in front of him.

“So, do you deny it?” Charles’ breath smells of whiskey and some other fragrance. “You enjoy it on your knees, don’t you?”

He gulps audibly, becoming painfully aware of just how his body is reacting to this man before him. “I like it just fine on my back.”

“But, you prefer to do things in a more….carnal way, do you not?” Lips touch the shell of his ear, making Ronald emit a soft wanton moan. “It is a simple question, Mr. Knox.”

“If you’re asking me to get on my hands and knees for you, then you’ll have to do something more than tease me with my own dark desires,  _beautiful_.”

Teeth graze the shell of his ear, the low moan Charles breathes into his ear makes him curl his hand into a fist. “Would you like to do that for me, Ronald? Have you thought about what it would feel like if I were to drive into you in such a manner?”

“And if I have?” Ronald whispers, eyes closing as he feels the man’s tongue lick the shell of his ear. “Would that really be such a surprise?”

Lips caress his jawline, before sneaking back up to his ear. “It would not.”

“What are you doing to me?” He moans softly, bare hand now grabbing onto Charles’ shoulder.

“The same thing you’ve been doing to me since that night at the Phantomhive estate.”

“I haven’t done anything, though.” Ronald arches his head back, as lips trail down the slope of his neck. “Nnngh…”

A low chuckle makes his toes curl in his shoes. “Oh, but you have, Mr. Knox. The question is, how far do we take this? Another shared kiss? Hands on our pricks?” A loud moan tumbles from Ronald’s mouth, as Charles’ deep voice pierces his entire body. “Or, do you want to know what it feels like to have  _me_  inside of  _you_?”

“ _Yes_.”

He grabs onto silver strands of hair, lifting Charles’ head up, lips coming into contact with his with a fierce kiss. Mouths part, tongues touch, both men moaning as the tension breaks between the two of them. Ronald wraps his legs around Charles’ middle, pulling the man down towards him, as their kiss deepens, the chaise a horrible choice to do these certain things on. Lips break apart, Charles sinking his head towards Ronald’s neck, nipping at the hollow.

“Perhaps we should retire to a different room?” Large arms are wrapped around his back, keeping him close to the man’s body.

Ronald nods his head, groaning low. “Y-Yes, please.”

Charles lifts him up, both men quickly fixing themselves, before Charles takes his hand, and leads him to a different room. This room has a four-poster bed in it, with drapes around the bed to keep out unwanted light. He moans low, Charles’ lips attached to his neck, as fingers start to untie his tie.

“I-In a rush, beautiful?” Hands grab onto his hips, forcing him backwards. He moans low, when he feels Charles’ hard cock against his backside.

“What did you call me?” Fingers hastily unbutton his shirt, sliding it open, a palm moving down his chest. At least this man doesn’t tear his clothes off of him.

“Beautiful,” Ronald moans low, arching up as fingers twists his nipple gently. “C-Charles…”

“Beautiful or Charles?” A dark chuckle sounds in his ear. “Which one is it?”

“Both.” Ronald’s lost all cognitive thought, and can only feel what Charles is currently doing to his body. Hands pop off the button of his slacks, sending it sailing across the room, as his pants are yanked down, pulling his boxers off with them. So much for not tearing his clothes.

He pushes his hips back, and moans low. “You have far too many clothes on, Mr. Phipps.”

“Don’t worry, I’m in the process of taking care of that,  _beautiful_.”

Ronald moans low, pushing the curtain to the side, as he slides down onto the bed. He turns around, and sees that Charles is indeed undressing for him. His eyes go to his chest, where he sees finely toned muscle. Biceps flex, as he pulls his jacket off, leaving a clean collarless shirt underneath.

“What are you looking at?” Charles asks, hands going to the belt around his waist.

Raising an eyebrow up, he licks his lips. “Oh, I don’t know. This is the first time I’ve seen you in such a state of dress.”

“You saw me that night,” the taller man reminds him, as he takes his pants off, leaving his underwear on. “Or rather, that morning.”

“You were wearing clothes. I, however, was not. Well, underwear and the like. But you, sir, had on your slacks, shirt and vest.” He reaches through the sheer sheet surrounding the bed, pulling the man towards him.

Charles moves willingly towards him, blanketing himself over Ronald’s body. “Do you like what you see?”

“If I say no?” Ronald scoots back on the bed, head hitting the pillow, as Charles crawls closer to him. The sheer curtains dim the area, but there’s enough artificial light burning to allow him to see all of Charles.

Lips caress his chest, making him arch his back. “Then this will be a very short conversation, Mr. Knox.”

“Oh, right. We were supposed to be…..aahh…..t-talking….” Hands touch his hips, and pull him roughly to be back on his hands and knees, head now facing the headboard. “W-what are you doing, Charles..?”

Hands still hold his hips, albeit with a loose hold. He feels skin against his back, Charles draping himself over his back. “Thought you enjoyed this position?”

A wet finger teases his entrance, making Ronald moan low. “F-Fuck….A-Are we going to do this, Charles? Are we?”

“Should I stop, Ronald?” The finger rubs against his hole, Ronald’s knees spreading apart more on the mattress. “From the way you sound, I think the answer is no.”

Not realizing he’d been making keening moans, Ronald bites his lower lip and inhales deeply. “I want it….I want  _you_ , Charles. L-Let me feel you…”

The warmth disappears from his back, leaving him feeling a little cold. Where did he go? No, he wasn’t supposed to move away to make this happen. He opens his mouth to protest, but the words die on his throat as he feels something wet press against his sac, and begins to travel up towards his entrance.

“AH!!” He screams loud, fists clenching tight on the sheet as Charles licks his entrance with the tip of his tongue. “CHARLES!!”

Hands spread his cheeks apart, as the man licks his center more. Moaning loud, he pushes his hips back, itching to feel the tip of his tongue go deeper inside of him. It doesn’t feel like it did when the demon had done this to him. No, this feels completely distinct. The low moans from Charles’ throat, his hand reaching between Ronald’s legs to touch his girth make him cry out in pleasure.

“Y-You haven’t done this….to him, have you…?” He moans, rolling his hips back, before pushing forward into the warmth of Charles’ fist.

“You’re the first person,” Charles speaks low, tongue now licking the base of Ronald’s arousal. “Does it feel good?”

“Nnngh….” Ronald’s struck dumb, as Charles pushes his tongue back into his tightness, swirling it around in the most heavenly manner.

His tongue pushes deeper into him, as the hand around his cock strokes him slow. Ronald lowers his head, harsh pants of breath intermingle with desperate moans. He can’t take much more of this. This man is turning him into a complete wreck, faster than either the demon or his precious angel. He screams a loud profanity, his climax making his body shake hard, as Charles keeps thrusting his tongue in and out of him, his hand moving in the same motion on his cock. His orgasm rips through his body, some of his release hitting his chest before Charles covers the tip with his fist, coating it to move it up and down his shaft with ease.

Strength gives out in Ronald’s arms, as his chest hits the bed, his face resting against a pillow. The bed shifts, the curtain swaying as Charles gets up off the bed. Too tired to ask where he’s going, Ronald instead chooses to concentrate on regaining his breath, breathing deeply into the pillow. Hands touch his lower back, guiding him to turn over.

“How do you feel?” Charles asks, wiping up what little spunk had landed on his chest with a cloth.

“Wobbly.” He chuckles, trying to move his body but failing miserably.

Sky blue eyes come close to his face. Blinking, he didn’t remember taking off his glasses, but now that he notices how close Charles is, he realizes that the man must have taken them off of him. “Will you be able to handle more? Or do you wish to rest, Ronald?”

“Oh, I can keep going.” Sitting up, he rests his back against the headboard.

Charles sits on the bed next to him, a smirk on his face. “Is that so?”

“Want me back on my hands and knees?” He starts to turn over, but is stopped by a gentle hand on his waist. “Charles?” He looks over his shoulder at him, the fingers on his body feel like they’re burning his skin.

“Do you want to do this, Ronald?” He asks, sitting closer to him. “If you don’t, I understand. I just…” Charles runs his clean hand through his hair, pushing the silver strands back off of his forehead. “I tend to lose myself when we-”

Ronald pulls him down by his shoulders, and kisses him softly. “Quit your worrying, butler. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to meet with you tonight.”

“You sure about that,  _beautiful_?” His lower lip gets sucked into Charles’ mouth, making him moan low.

He nods his head. “You and I both know that if Finny knew about what we’re doing, he’d be more than happy.”

“That’s true.” Charles runs his tongue over Ronald’s cupid’s bow, making him shiver beneath him. His own tongue darts out, the tips of both of their tongues coming together with soft strokes before resting in their own mouths.

“You getting cold feet, beautiful?” He watches Charles reaction, and is pleased when he hears the man moan low.

Silver strands fall back onto his forehead with a shake of his head. “No, I just-”

“Come on, Charles. We both know we want this, hmm?” He reaches down, fingers touching the scorching hot flesh between Charles’ legs.

The quiet man inhales sharply, before a lower moan passes between his lips. “Ronald, we-”

“Take me, Charles.” He squeezes the man’s cock between his fingers. “Let me feel  _this_  inside of me, filling me in a way we know our mutual lover can’t.” He licks his lips, seeing the intensity return in his sky blue eyes, as his own yellow-green eyes become half-lidded. “I  _dare_  you,” he whispers.

His hand is quickly removed from Charles’ cock, as Charles pins both of his hands above his head, kissing him deeply. He groans low, spreading his legs apart for the larger man to get settled between his thighs. One hand remains tight around his wrists, as another hand reaches blindly for something on the table next to the bed.

Their kiss ends for a few moments, while Charles uses his mouth to take the plug out of the small vial of oil. Ronald rolls his hips, excitement building in him, as he watches the man use his one hand to pour some of the oil onto his thick member. He licks his lips, moaning low, as he watches it slide down his shaft, dark grey curls at the base of his cock becoming wet with the oil.

He tugs on his arms, another low moan expelling into the air as Charles grips him tighter. Ronald just wants him in him _now_. Why was he a fool before? That blind hatred that had been fueled by the damn demon, causing doubt in his mind, was all for naught. That animosity has been replaced by something even more dangerous - lust and desire to be more with him.

“I’ll go slow.” Charles places the tip of his cock against his semi-prepped entrance.

Ronald shakes his head. “N-No, don’t. Let me feel it, Charles.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Thinking back to the times the demon has taken him without the aid of any sort of oil, all he can do is chuckle and shake his head. “You won’t. Don’t worry. I’ll be good.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Ronald’s heart beats hard in his chest, as he hears the sincerity in the man’s words. This man should hate him too, for being their precious angel’s other lover. And yet, all he can see in his eyes is the same desire, with a hint of something more. “I promise. Let me feel you, Charles.  _All_  of you.”

The hand holding his gives his wrists a gentle squeeze, before the tip of his cock pushes against the tight ring of muscle. Ronald tosses his head back with a loud cry, shutting his eyes tight as the slickened head slips into his body, filling him in a way that no other cock has before.

“NNNGHH!” He screams, trying to keep his hips still, but can’t. He can’t, it hurts too much, there’s too much pain, and he just wants it to end, to make it stop, to find that relief.

Lips press against his ear. “You did say that I would fill you in a way that Finnian has not.” Charles rolls his hips slow, sliding slower into his body.

“I DID!” He cries out, rolling his hips down to force Charles all the way into him with one swift thrust. “OH, YES!”

“S-So tight…” Charles whispers into his ear, as he gives a small roll of his hips. “You feel incredible, Ronald…”

“Y-You do!” He moans, his body on fire as the large girth fills him completely. “S-So….fucking….big…” A wanton cry leaves his throat, as they roll their hips together experimentally. “Fuuuuuuuck!”

“Is it too much for you, beautiful?” Charles moans low into his ear, the hand around his wrist disappearing, allowing Ronald to put his arms around his neck to hold him close to his body.

“No…” Ronald clings to him, as he pushes his hips down, forcing more of Charles deep into his body. “C-Call me that again, Charles…”

“But it’s your word.” Soft, whispered words caress his ear.

“Feels so good hearing you say it, though,” Ronald moans.

Words are forgotten about, as Charles starts to roll his hips faster, pumping his cock deeper and deeper into Ronald’s body. This feeling of being this full makes Ronald’s eyes water, the pleasure like nothing he’s ever experienced with another partner before. He wraps his legs around Charles’ waist, pressing his chest against his, as they rock together.

“Let me see your face, beautiful,” Charles whispers in his ear. He quickly pulls away, resting his head on the pillow to look up into his face, yellow-green eyes shining with the same fire in his eyes.

His heartbeat triples in time, as they just stare at one another, moving their bodies together as one. Ronald doesn’t want it to end. Ever. This feels too good to never have again. He wants to be with this man, completely. He tries to convey this with his eyes, and sees sky blue return the sentiments, both of their lips hovering close to one another, but neither feeling the need to press them together.

The bed rocks faster, as Charles begins to grunt low. “T-That’s it, Charles…” Each time he says his name, another butterfly comes to life in his stomach. He knew saying this man’s name in this manner would taste delicious, and it does. Goodness, does it taste so good. “More…”

“Ronald…” He moans low, and begins to thrust harder into him.

They kiss, each moan traveling from one throat to the other, as they dance with one another. Ronald breaks off the kiss, and stares into his eyes, his mouth dropping open with a silent cry as he starts to come hard. Charles slams hard into him a few more times, and follows him over with a low moan, both staring into each other’s souls as they share their summit together, reaching heights together that were unknown to the both of them.

He closes his eyes, panting hard. They shift a little, Charles resting his head against the crook of his neck. Ronald holds him close to his body, both grunting a little as Charles slips out of his body. They lay together, holding one another, just basking in the glow of their first coupling.

“Let me get the towel, Ronald.” Charles’ voice comes out thick.

Nodding his head, he rolls onto his side, so that the mess will not get on the linens. The cloth touches his backside, Charles wiping him clean with soft pats. “So kind to me.”

“Why would I not be?” A low chuckle sounds near his ear, making Ronald shiver. “Are you cold? Do you wish to get under the blankets?”

He nods his head. He almost squeaks when Charles lifts him up in his arms, and slides him under the covers. “You didn’t have to do that!”

“Of course I did.” He smirks, and sets the towel down, before slipping under the covers with him.

“Are you this nice to Finny after you two finish?” He asks, resting his head on Charles’ chest.

Fingers start to play with his hair, making him release a satisfied sigh. “I am. I know the stress I can put on your body, and I want to make sure you’re taken care of after such an act.”

“So kind.” He gives the man a half-hearted hug, the strength all but sapped out of his body.

“It is the least I can do for my lovers.” Lips kiss Ronald’s temple. “So, is that what we are now?”

“Lovers?” Ronald lifts his head to look up at him. “I would say that the answer to that is rather obvious, hmm?”

“Maybe I need to hear you say it, since I forgot to let Finny know that I wanted it to just be me in his life.” A smirk graces the man’s lips.

He laughs, unable to stop himself. “Yeah, that might have been a good idea. But then, we wouldn’t have done this, hmm?” He rubs his nose against Charles’ neck. “I suppose this means we should sit down with Finnian.”

“I have not told him about what you and I have done.” Charles says, fingers returning to Ronald’s hair. “He asked me about you last night, but I just said I need to get to know you better.”

“I would say you accomplished that.” Both men share a laugh. “Charles? What do we do now?” He rests his head on Charles’ sternum, looking into his eyes.

Fingers tangle lightly in his hair, a soft smile on his face. “I think we should go out together with Finnian. Just the three of us.”

“And then?” Ronald nods his head in agreement. “It becomes the three of us? Instead of two and two?”

“Who knows.” Charles stops moving his fingers, and slides his hand down to cup Ronald’s cheek. “What do you want? You probably want just him, hmm?”

He presses his lips against the man’s warm palm. “No, I don’t want just him. But…I honestly don’t know. I guess we see what happens on the date with just the three of us?”

“I don’t know when Finnian will be available.”

Laying his head down, he reaches for Charles’ hand, and threads his fingers through his. “I can arrange a date for us. Don’t you worry about that.”

“Oh?” His warm chuckles reverberate in his chest, tickling Ronald’s ear. “Dare I ask?”

“Probably best that you don’t.” He answers honestly. “Maybe this coming weekend? Or the following?”

“Ah, not the following. We have a trip to take with Her Majesty, so I will not be around. I do believe the young Earl was talking about having a gathering that might take place in a few week’s time.” Charles pulls Ronald up, to rest his head against his shoulder. “Perhaps we can meet the Thursday before that takes place?”

“That’s too long.” Ronald shakes his head. “What about next Tuesday? Or Monday?”

“Hmm…” A few moments pass by. “I think that Monday could work. I could have John cover for me, should anything come up.”

“I’ll send post to you when I get the confirmation? Will that work?” Ronald smiles, happy to be planning something for the three of them.

Charles nods his head. “That would be good, Ronald.”

“Do you have to go now?” He looks over at the clock, and sees that it’s just a little after 9. “We forgot to eat dinner.”

Warm breath tickles his ear. “Does that mean you wish to put your clothes back on?”

“N-No…Why do you ask?” He groans, arching his neck a little to let his lips dance against Charles’, kissing him softly.

The hand that he’s holding moves down, and comes into contact with the man’s swelling girth. “I have other ideas…”

“Please enlighten me,” Ronald moans low.

“I plan on it,  _beautiful_.”

***

The next morning, the two are up before dawn, almost reminiscent of their time a few weeks’ prior at the Phantomhive estate. Charles escorts him to the gate, and would have walked him home, if Ronald had insisted it was not necessary. He would not be returning home, as he had to fill out his paperwork back at headquarters.

“So, I’ll see you soon?” Charles steps closer to him.

Ronald nods his head, meeting him halfway. “Not soon enough, though.”

“Here.” Something is pressed into the palm of his glove. Ronald looks at it, and feels his heart beat hard. “I gave one to Finnian. It seems only fitting that you have the other one.”

It’s a cufflink with the Queen’s insignia on it. “Thank you.” He doesn’t know what else to say. He switches out one of his cufflinks, and puts it in its place. “Really, Charles. Thank you. And thanks for fixing my slacks.” He smirks, patting the button that the man had sewn back into place. 

“You’re welcome, Ronald.”

They kiss each other softly at first, the kiss deepening naturally, then leveling out once more. “Enjoy those chocolates I bought for you~.” He gives a small wave, before heading out of the palace gates, and away from the man he never thought would make him feel the way he feels.

He heads a few blocks south, and heads through a portal, winding back up in the reaper world. He heads to the office with a light bounce in his step.

***

The following afternoon, he’s in London after finishing a reap when he sees a familiar head of raven hair standing taller than the rest of the passer-bys. Well, well, well. Time to go and arrange that meet on Monday, with just the fellow he knows can help relay his request. His heart starts to beat quicker, as the distance between the two of them lessens. It could not close fast enough, in his own opinion.

As if sensing his presence, the demon turns around, his eyes burning crimson. “Ronald.”

“Hey, Sebas-chan.”


	61. Chapter 61

Prompt - "Time waits for no one, so do you want to waste some time tonight?" & "Do you want this? Why don't you beg for it, hm?"   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Rating: Explicit

* * *

***

Never had it ever occurred to Ronald he could meet Sebastian outside the Phantomhive manor. When he wanted to ask the demon about letting Finnian take leave on Monday, he had planned on visiting the demon at the manor that night after clocking out at headquarters.

Yet there the demon was that fine Saturday afternoon, greyish blue skies, pleasant breeze wafting along streets. He walked tall amongst the crowd, and in the moment Ronald wished he’d walk fast enough to catch him, bridge the distance between them, the demon stopped in his tracks face him.

When he turns, the demon’s lips are pulled to a casual smile, a little wider and more joyous than his typical polite one. Eyes glow crimson the moment he lays eyes on the reaper, a breeze passing through to carry his bangs with flowing grace. Ronald is breathless, taken by the features of a demon who looks more handsome than he ever thought.

“Ronald,” the demon says, the name uttered like a sigh of relief, as if stress had been pulled out of his system by the very sight of the reaper.

“Hey, Sebas-chan,” Ronald greets him back, crooked grin pulling his lips, and is all he could say that wouldn’t sound too jittery or awkward. There are too many things he wants to say– _Nice to see you_. _You look nice_. _What are you doing here?_ –all clogging at the back of his throat.

The demon looks radiant under the afternoon sun, partly filtered by thin clouds covering the sky. Ronald can’t help but notice. He had gotten used to seeing Sebastian underneath the moonlight (under which he is already so handsome), but this–the way his pale skin glows in contrast to his black outfit, the way his maroon eyes dazzle in sunlight, the way his black hair is as black as a new moon sky–Just how attractive can a demon get?

“It’s a pleasure to see you.” says Sebastian, pulling Ronald back from his adoration of him.

Ronald clears his throat short, clearing enough space to let one of the things-he-wants-to-say pass his lips. “I could say the same to you.”

He eyes Sebastian up and down, only noticing then that he’s not in his butler outfit, though it is still mainly black. The demon wears a white cravat underneath a black waist coat, over which he dons a dark grey (almost black) coat, matched with slacks of the same color. Ronald has never seen him in an outfit aside from his usual, and the reaper finds it’s both refreshing and captivating to see him in this.

“Day off?” He asks, as casual as he can, smoothing out nervous vibes.

“Quick on the uptake, I see.” The demon throws him a look that seems to applaud the reaper’s guesswork. “As rare as it may seem to be, yes, I am on a day off.”

Ronald laughs. “Well, what do you know? The kiddo lets you out of his sight, after all.”

“Oh, he does. More often than you may think.” Sebastian smiles, wickedly. There is so little difference between each of the demon’s smiles that it is difficult to tell which emotion he shows when he does, but Ronald can tell, sometimes. And this time, though he senses the demon smiles wickedly, he doesn’t understand that Sebastian’s words refer to their lascivious disloyalty to their respective actual partners. The demon doesn’t give him time to let it sink in either, says immediately, “And what brings you to this part of town? A reap, I presume?”

“Yep, you got it.” Ronald grins, slipping gloved fingers into his pockets to keep them from fumbling (and to keep himself from pulling Sebastian in to press wicked lips against his own right then and there). He leans on one foot, cocking his head to the same side. “I’ve got two more reaps at 1:51, and 3:14, a few blocks from here. Busy day today.”

Sebastian takes a pocket watch–a different one than usual–out of his coat pocket, checks for the time. Ronald bites his lip at how graceful the butler–well, not today, but normally, a butler–moves regardless of being on duty or not. “Your next reap is in a few minutes, it seems.”

“Oh, shit. Really?” Ronald looks down at his wristwatch. “Crap, I didn’t notice the time! Eight minutes to go!”

The reaper doesn’t catch Sebastian gazing upon him while he checks the time, doesn’t realize the demon spots the cufflink that is so blaringly different from his usual. He doesn’t see the fury tearing the demon’s face, for by the time Ronald looks up at Sebastian, the latter is calmly browsing baked goods in the window to his right, pretending he hadn’t been looking at Ronald at all.

Ronald bites his lip, not really wanting to say goodbye. He’s already forgotten why he wanted to see Sebastian that day in the first place. “I gotta go, Sebas-chan.”

“Alright,” the demon nods, and Ronald wishes the other isn’t so willing to just part ways so soon. It’s only been a few minutes, after all. Sebastian doesn’t buy the forlorn look on Ronald’s face as he starts to turn away. “It was nice seeing you today. Have a good one.”

The demon already has his back turned to the reaper when Ronald grabs his arm. “Wait!”

Sebastian turns his head to him, eyes wide in surprise, blinking a few. “Yes?”

Ronald gulps. He’s going to get in trouble for this, but they can’t part yet. Not now. “C-can you come with me?”

A chuckle passes demon lips. “Are you sure? I might just snatch the soul right under your nose.”

“You wouldn’t.” Ronald playfully takes his tongue out at Sebastian, winking. His hand goes back to his side, fastening onto his hip. “You don’t eat low quality souls.”

“I just might.” The demon’s burning crimson eyes are threatening, but so are they beautiful. Ronald’s heart skips a beat.

“You wouldn’t.” He repeats, smirk on his lips. He takes Sebastian by the arm and pulls him towards the direction of his next reap. “I trust you.”

***

“Yikes, what an exercise.” Ronald says to himself, pushing his lawnmower back into the alley where he’d left Sebastian to stay as he worked. With a flick of his hand, his lawnmower disappears, his free hands going to his pockets. “I hate accidents the most. _So~_  unnecessarily bloody. Oh?”

Ronald stops a few steps from where he expects Sebastian to be standing, waiting for him to finish reaping. And there, by the wall with torn ends of aged posters–the demon isn’t. Where did he go?

He hears a cat’s irritated meow to his right, from the corner where this alley connects to another, and an “Ahh, your black fur is so beautiful.” in a very familiar (but strangely more chipper) voice. Ronald knits his eyebrows, trying to match how someone as stoic as Sebastian could mutter a line in such an idiotic tone. Sebastian couldn’t be…

Ronald walks towards the noise, and his jaw drops at the sight before him.

“Sebas-chan, what are you doing?” He asks, voice blank, unknowing to feel disbelief or disgust at the demon holding a black kitten in his hands. He can practically see a pink background of hearts appearing behind the demon and the kitten he plays with.

“Ah, Ronald, you’re back.” Sebastian says to him, lips curved to their highest peaks. (Just looking at him smile so impossibly wide makes Ronald’s own cheeks hurt, and his chest throb with a hint of jealousy.) “Look at her, isn’t she adorable?”

“I didn’t know you like cats.”

“I wouldn’t say I _like_  them, simply that in my long life, only cats’ fickle emotions am I not able to–” The kitten meows, and Sebastian completely enamoured by it. It’s as if his very gaze showers the black kitten with tiny candy hearts. He continues pressing its paws between his thumb and pointing finger.

Ronald smiles, though partly grossed out by this different side to Sebastian, debating to himself whether to file this as cute or not cute in his brain. He crosses his arms around his knees when he crouches next to Sebastian by the wall. “It _is_  pretty cute, isn’t it?” He rubs the kitten behind the ear, which it seems to delight in, its tail swaying side to side.

The demon sighs, rubs his cheek against the top of the kitten’s head. It meows complaints. “If only I could keep her.”

“You can’t keep pets?” Ronald watches Sebastian continue to play with the kitten. ( _Yep, definitely cute._  He says to himself.)

“There are pets back at our world, but they can’t quite compare to a cat’s charm.” The demon chuckles when the cat meows.

“No, I meant at the kiddo’s.”

“I can’t keep a cat at the manor because the young master is allergic to them.” Sebastian sighs deeply. He looks to Ronald, fingers still upon the kitten’s paw, pressing. “Can you imagine the horror, Ronald? Of all the animals he could be allergic to–cats? Why must it be cats?”

Ronald is about to make a funny retort when the cat suddenly screeches (perhaps Sebastian rubbed its paw the wrong way) and struggles out of Sebastian’s grasp to scuttle away. The reaper watches the demon’s reaction, laughing softly when he sees how broken-hearted Sebastian is.

An all powerful demon, heartbroken by a measly street cat. Strange how this world works, indeed.

“Well, now that that cat’s gone,” Ronald stands up, pats dirt off his slacks. “Want to get something to eat?”

***

Such food are for the lower classes. Sebastian scolds Ronald as such when the latter stops at a street vendor to purchase food. They’re made possible to eat while on the go because the lower classes don’t have the time or means to prepare food, the demon explains, and lectures a bit longer about why it is a big deal that they should _not_  eat street food. Ronald doesn’t give a damn.

The reaper simply shushes him by handing Sebastian his fish and chips wrapped in newspaper.

“This is unsanitary.” Sebastian says, unwrapping newspaper almost completely drenched in cooking oil. “So is it unhealthy.”

“Mind you,” Ronald says, mouth full, halves of two chips hanging from his lips. He swallows down before continuing. “It’s also damn delicious.”

“Trash, that’s what it is.”

Ronald rolls his eyes. “Aww, come on, don’t be a party pooper. It’s my treat. Try it, please?”

“No, I’ll save this for your dinner.” He starts to rewrap the snack.

The reaper laughs, amused by the demon’s concern, but also delighted that the demon wouldn’t mind staying together until dinner. Maybe Sebastian hadn’t meant it that way, but it still makes Ronald’s heart flutter. “I fucking swear, Sebas-chan, just _try_  it. Here.” He holds out the fish towards Sebastian’s lips. “Just a bite.”

Sebastian stares blankly at the area Ronald’s bitten. “It is steeped with oil, and is revolting.”

“Please?”

The demon frowns deeper. “No.”

“Yeesh. You are so difficult.” Ronald shakes his head, though a smile plays on his lips. “Finny–” (He stresses the name.) “–didn’t complain when I bought this for him.”

Sebastian groans. Ronald wishes he could see if his eyes turned crimson or not. “Really? Are you comparing me to him? He would eat _anything_.”

***

Ronald is unsuccessful making Sebastian eat fish and chips. Thankfully, the mood doesn’t turn sour when he brought up Finnian, though a part of Ronald is disappointed the demon wasn’t at all jealous. Little does he know Sebastian simply doesn’t show it.

Instead, the reaper gives the demon’s share of fish and chips to a poor child, orphaned by his 3:14pm reap, crying over her father’s lifeless body.

The air feels heavier as he watches her weep, just as he normally does when he encounters relatives left by the dead. How lonely the world must seem to them when they’ve just lost someone. Especially if that someone was all they’ve got left. He pats her head, though she doesn’t feel it, doesn’t even see him, leaves the fish and chips beside her, and then walks back to the boisterous main street.

When he reaches Sebastian, the demon is in a chipper mood, making Ronald feel a little lighter. (Strange to have a _demon_  lift one’s spirits, but even stranger to be in love with one, perhaps.) When he gazes down on the floor, he spots a cat with a gorgeous (although dirtied) fur of orange and black spots on white. _Ah, so he was playing with a cat again_.

“She rubbed against my leg.” The demon confesses with sparkles in his eyes. Ronald shakes his head at him, adoring the smile on the other’s face. “Her fur is quite smooth, despite its state of filth. How I wish I could groom her.”

“We could rub other things against your leg.”

Ronald smiles innocently when Sebastian whips his head to face him, eyes wide in shock.

“I was only kidding.”

***

It doesn’t take Ronald very long to come inside Sebastian’s mouth when: one, Sebastian’s mouth is glorious as always. Two, the alley is cramped, with just enough space for Sebastian to crouch in front of him to suck him off, the lack of space adding spice to his eagerness. Three, the busy main street a good few strides away from where he stands is packed, filled with people who can clearly see–if they look long enough–the carnal indulgence they partake in.

The reaper is sure a young child saw them, pulling his mother’s skirt to point at the two men in the alley and ask whatever it is they’re doing, but they pass before she pays him heed.

Ronald’s body jerks a few times before he comes, strong and violent, leaning over Sebastian’s head with his hands on the opposite wall to keep him up. An abrupt buck of his hips mispositions his cock inside the demon’s mouth, and makes Sebastian choke without meaning to. The cock is slipped out of Sebastian’s lips, making it spurt fluid unto the demon’s cheeks, forehead, lips, all across his face instead.

“Well, that’s unfair.” Ronald says between pants of breath once he’s collapsed to the floor in front of Sebastian. The latter kisses him so he’d taste his own nasty seed. The reaper thinks his spunk only tastes sweet because Sebastian’s tongue is, yet he licks his thick come off Sebastian’s cheek, too, wants to keep licking until the demon’s face is clean. (He doesn’t have an explanation why he’d do that.) “I couldn’t rub it against your leg.”

Sebastian smirks. “Will you let me rub mine against yours?”

When their lips meet to kiss, Ronald remembers he has a favor to ask the demon, but it is soon washed away when his hand touches the moist flesh of Sebastian’s thick arousal. What fills his mind instead is a rotten desire for demon seed in his mouth. They stay there for a few minutes longer, long enough for Sebastian to start aggressively slip his cock back and forth into Ronald’s mouth, Ronald keeping his jaw and throat loose enough to not choke.

Sebastian, Ronald thinks, has never tasted so pruriently succulent.

***

They’re at a patisserie, one where Sebastian wants to taste a new dessert. He plans to make it sometime, he says. It helps when there is good reference to mimic. Ronald doesn’t mind, of course, unable to get over how their fingers kept brushing (although a thin layer of gloves in between) due to how close they walked on the way there.

“You hate sweets, right?” Ronald eyes Sebastian, his spoon filled with lemon curd from his tart, stopped midway in the air to his mouth.

“What makes you say that?” Sebastian looks insulted.

The reaper shrugs, taking lemon curd into his mouth, face crunching at the sour goodness. “You just don’t seem the type. I mean, do souls have flavors?”

“There are those more delicious than others.”

“Hmm,” Ronald nods understandingly (though really, he doesn’t), leaving the spoon in his mouth.

“I must admit there was a time I thought sweetness–as a flavor–is simply disgusting, but–” The demon smiles, slicing his cake. “I’ve come to realize sweetness isn’t all that repulsive after all.”

Ronald pulls the spoon out of his mouth with a pop. He takes another spoonful of curd before he speaks, “Oh? What made you think so?”

The reaper doesn’t expect it–Sebastian’s smile, edging to a smirk from behind a forkful of cake. Sly, charming, and damn handsome. Ronald’s heart threatens to explode by its fast rhythm.

“You.” The demon replies, and for that moment the reaper thinks he might seriously have melted into a pool beneath the table.

Ronald wants to wipe the arrogant curve off Sebastian’s lips. (With his own lips. Maybe suck out that insulting tongue, too, and make him breathless. Damn it. Sebastian Michaelis does unfair things to him. Sebastian Michaelis’ very existence is unfair.) To keep himself in check, Ronald stares down at the demon’s order of cake, instead of the tantalizing softness of Sebastian’s lips.

“What is it? Did you want to taste this?” Sebastian asks him, slicing another forkful of his decadent Chocolate Pistachio torte.

Ronald licks his lips, not at the delicious cake, but at the tempting smudge of chocolate he wants to lick off the demon’s lip. The damn bastard’s doing this on purpose. He _must_  be. “A bit, yeah. Looks delicious.”

“Then why don’t you beg for it?” The demon smiles, confident air about him. His eyes are daring, prompting.

“I’d rather beg for your–” Ronald stops mid-sentence, remembering where they are. It isn’t the proper place to spill lecherous desires. It’s awkward enough that they’re the only pair of men sitting across each other in a pastel-themed patisserie filled with gossiping women. “–tea.” He finishes, as awkwardly as he felt. ”More tea. Please.”

Sebastian simply smiles at him, pouring tea into Ronald’s cup.

Damn bastard. He _is_  doing this on purpose.

***

“Man, I wish time would stop.” he says, leaning against the glass window of the ice cream parlor. Sebastian leans in close to him, their pinky fingers meeting behind their backs.

“Time waits for no one.” Sebastian pauses, twists his finger around Ronald’s. “One either takes charge of it, or one wastes it.”

“I got time to waste.” Ronald grins to him. “I’m some kinda sorta immortal, after all.”

“Hmm. Same here, perhaps.” Sebastian reflects the other’s grin with a smile.

“That’s why we’re here, then. Wasting time. Eating ice cream after cake.”

“Seems so.”

Silence passes them for a moment before Ronald speaks up once more, voice shivering from the cold air, the ice cream, and the pool of nerves in his stomach.

“Do you… want to maybe waste some time with me tonight…? Until morning?”

Sebastian’s answer first comes in the form of his hand squeezing Ronald’s, a smile on his lips, then the vocal reply, “Of course.”

***

“You’ve heard about it from Finny?”

“I _overheard_  it from him. He animatedly told Snake he was happy you found a place here.”

“Then why were you still surprised when I told you we’d go to my apartment?”

Forlorn holds Sebastian’s face for a moment. Ronald rubs his eye beneath his glasses, wondering perhaps he’s only seeing things. “I didn’t think I’d be welcome there.”

“Sebas-chan!” Ronald pouts, whining the name, slapping the other’s arm. Two or three times more because it’s easier to slap him rather than say ‘Don’t you dare think you don’t have a place in my life, idiot!’ Sebastian glares red at him for being slapped, but without holding any poison in his eyes. “Just… come, okay? You’re welcome there, of course, I invited you after all! Err, it’s pretty empty though.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t mind.” Sebastian kisses the other’s forehead. “Please, lead the way.”

***

“Are you sure you’re sure it’s okay you’re staying over?”

“Why do you keep asking that? It is my day off, and I am not expected to report until Sunday noon. Shall I take it you don’t want me to keep you company tonight?”

“No, of course not! I want you there, but– Who will protect…”

“It’s my day off. I’m sure my fellow Phantomhive servants will do their jobs well. Besides, there aren’t any souls to be reaped at the manor for tonight, are there?”

“No, there aren’t. None that I know of.”

“Then they’ll be fine.”

***

As soon as they’re past the door, Sebastian has him pinned to the bed by the wrists, enthralled by the taste of Ronald’s desire in his sweet mouth. Ronald moans, presses his chest forward so Sebastian could start unbuttoning his shirt and waistcoat, but when he lifts his hands to the demon’s nape, Ronald sees the time.

“AH!” He shouts loudly, pushing Sebastian away by the face. He sits off the bed. “Oh shit! Crap! No way! Shit!!”

Sebastian massages his chin. “Is there a problem? Are you alright?”

“Damn, I forgot about the time.” The reaper says, more to himself. He buttons his shirt back up, then he looks to Sebastian. “I’m really sorry, Sebas-chan. I gotta get back to headquarters.” He needs to file in his reaps by 5 o’clock.

“Can’t you stay?”

“And risk punishment? I don’t think so.” Especially not when he’s _just_  gotten back the favor of his little birds. He can’t take them for granted.

Ronald fixes his outer coat, presses creases flat. Sebastian steps towards him to fix his tie, the reaper keeping his chin up so the other could properly tie it. Sebastian straightens the smooth cloth with a downward slide of his gloved fingers. The reaper looks up into maroon eyes. He frowns because Sebastian’s smiling at him, looking as if he’s okay being left alone.

“I’m sorry I have to leave you.” He says, hand on the door, pulling it behind him. “I’ll be back soon.”

But before the door has completely shut, Sebastian keeps the door ajar, pulls Ronald back in and kisses him vigorously, hot, messy and wet, blurring Ronald’s glasses. The reaper doesn’t even try to pull away, just lets himself fall into the demon’s embrace, lets himself be guided to lean against the wall beside the door. The kiss slows down to a few pecks, Ronald breathless with lips sore. Sebastian wipes dribble off the corners of Ronald’s lips, smiling.

“Be back soon.”

***

On his way back to headquarters, Ronald tries not to think so much about how terrible a date he’s been so far–food recommendation rejected, juggling work and date the entire time, left date alone at empty apartment. If he was with a girl, he’s sure she’d have slapped him across the face by now.

But with Sebastian–it just feels like everything’s in place. The comfortable aura between them sets this date apart from other times they’ve met at the manor. Never had they seemed so… _normal_. Never had they seemed like their relationship is something they need to keep secret. Never had they seemed to fully belong to each other, and only to each other.

Ronald feels for the pin on his lapel, then the cufflink on his sleeve. He tells them he loves them, and says sorry he loves Sebastian, too. He remembers he has a favor to ask Sebastian. He tells himself he’ll ask the moment he gets back, just so he can be done with that.

He checks his watch: 5:17pm. He clicks his tongue. _Overtime_.

Minutes pass. He sits at his desk, doing one final run through of documents and reports to submit. When he’s done, he remembers the kiss he last shared with Sebastian. Scorching hot and sweet like sugar. His lips burn at the mere memory.

He makes haste, walking faster, so he can head back to the apartment as soon as possible, completely forgetting about the favor once more.

***

The sky is dark by the time Ronald returns to his apartment. He’s surprised to find his room bathed in the yellow-orange light of candles, situated at different areas on the floor, one bigger than the others placed on a wooden set of table and two chairs.

Wait–a table and two chairs? Utensils? Candles? He didn’t own any of that.

“Sebas-chan?” He asks the room, but no response comes.

The reply comes from behind him, a moment later. “Oh, you’re home.”

Ronald jumps in surprise, hand to his chest to keep his heart in place. He’s wide eyed when he leans against the door to make way for Sebastian to pass through. He watches the demon place two steaming dishes on the table, between where fork and knife lie. A dessert fork lies on top of each plate. On the plates are expertly arranged roast chicken with mashed potatoes and boiled vegetables. What–where in the world did Sebastian get all this?

“Where in the world did you get all this?” The reaper adds voice to his thoughts, still looking around, trying to take in how different his apartment looks from when he’d left it. It seems cleaner, for one. It doesn’t seem as rundown and empty as it did. The cracks on the walls seem to be fixed. (At least, he’s sure the huge one by the window is now gone.) Only the table and chairs have been added furniture, and it gives the place a warmer, homey feel.

Sebastian seems to have left the room and come back again as Ronald processed his surroundings, this time with a plate with two slices of cake. “I made these at Mrs. Bobbitt’s from across the hall.”

“Who is Mrs. Bobbitt?”

“The lady across the hall.”

“You made friends with my neighbor?” Ronald’s jaw drops. In his surprise, he still stands at the doorway, yellow orange light slipping past him and into the silent, dimly lit hallway, now empty of the children that played there earlier that afternoon.

“Neighbors.” Sebastian corrects, pulling a thin vase filled with inch-deep water, and a red rose out of nowhere. He sniffs the flower’s faint scent before he sets it beside the candle on the table. “Mrs. Bobbitt and Mrs. Glosson live together in the flat across, says their families can’t afford a flat of their own.”

“Wha? Really?” Ronald can’t say much else, shocked that a cheap apartment can barely be afforded by two families. He feels a bit morose for them, wondering if he should rent this apartment to them whenever he’s out. (Then he thinks not to. He doesn’t think he has the heart to chase out a family every time he needs it.)

“Yes.”

“Don’t they have a lot of kids?”

Sebastian laughs. “They do. I had to take care of them while they were away.” He sighs, rolls his eyes. “ _Humans_. So troublesome even when they’re young.”

“Hey, don’t talk bad of the kids, okay?” Ronald steps in, closes the door behind him.

“Alright. So I was saying–”

“You made dinner at their place.”

“Yes.”

“Did you make any for them?”

Sebastian looks appalled. “Of course, I did. I wouldn’t be so heartless to use another’s kitchen and not pay what’s due to them.”

Ronald nods while Sebastian glares (tiny) daggers at him. “So you befriended my neighbors, cooked food for them and us, and… Where did the tables come from?”

“I found them broken in the garbage bin on my way out to shop for ingredients. I fixed them and brought them back here, after snapping them clean, of course.”

“And the candles?”

“From me.” The demon smiles, proud. He starts walking toward Ronald, who still stands at the door. “Do you like it?”

“I’m scared my apartment might burn down any moment.” Ronald ignores how Sebastian rolls his eyes at the comment. He watches the demon making his way toward him. He smiles at Sebastian warmly. “But yeah. I like it.”

Sebastian runs a gloveless hand up his arm once he’s near enough, electricity between their skin. The reaper shivers at his touch, is prompted to inch their lips closer, but Sebastian turns his head away, making the reaper’s lips fall on his cheek instead.

“Stop wasting time standing there, Ronald.” The demon chuckles. He takes the reaper’s hand to pull him off balance, leads him to a twirl before embracing him, the other’s back tracing his front. He holds Ronald close, kisses the tip of his ear, before he whispers. “It’s time for dinner.”

***

Never had Ronald thought he would sit across a demon over candlelight dinner, basking in how the yellow orange light accents his features. Sebastian is rid of the cravat and coat now, perhaps removed them when he prepared dinner. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, hands free of gloves. Ronald can clearly see the contract as Sebastian finely, silently, cuts the chicken with his knife, fork keeping it still. Sebastian catches him staring, and smiles.

That’s unfair, Ronald thinks, because here he goes, feeling like he’s melting under Sebastian’s gaze and all the other does is smile at him. He wonders how Sebastian feels seeing him without his outer coat, sleeves left unfolded, in his waistcoat but without the tie, top two buttons unfastened. He flicks his head, flipping hair at the motion, looking at Sebastian washed in candlelight.

Really, he’s so damn handsome. Ronald can’t stop admiring him.

“You’re quiet.” says Sebastian before taking a bite of chicken into his mouth.

The reaper watches him eat, the way his mouth opens, the way his fingers move, the way his tongue shimmers in the light of candles, begging to be kissed. “I’m watching you.”

“I can see that,” The demon tries not to smile too wide. “Please keep eating. Your chicken will run cold.”

“Yeah, yeah, let it try running when it’s dead and cooked. Unless you kept this one alive for me as you roasted it?”

“Indeed. You should keep silent, then, lest you’ll wake it from slumber.”

“Ha, ha.”

Sebastian keeps smiling for a while, slices another piece of chicken, and then his lips fall to a frown, sighing.

“Huh? What? What’s wrong?” Ronald’s eyes widen, jolting towards Sebastian from when he’s looked down at his food. What’s he going on about?

“You would delight noisily over putrid fish and chips, but not my home cooked meal?”

Ronald scoffs, leaning in towards him, feeling the heat of candlelight on his face. “What are you talking about? This is the most delicious meal I’ve ever had!”

Sebastian glares at him, though hints of a smile seem to pull at the ends of his lips. Perhaps due to Ronald’s compliments. “Well, you haven’t uttered a word. I thought I might have overdone dinner. Too romantic, too lavish, too fancy.”

“Well, it _is_  fancy, so I can’t just keep going ‘It’s good, it’s good, it’s _so_  damn good!’ even tho I’m thinking it.”

The demon doesn’t seem to know whether he should retort now, or just let him continue.

“Just–” Ronald continues, “I’m surprised. Speechless, really. I gotta say that, at least. I never expected this. All of this.” He motions to the entire room. “The candles are lovely. Dinner is delicious, like– _fucking_  delicious. I can’t find _the words_ , Sebastian. I wish I’d tasted your food _much_  earlier. And you’re–you’re–”

The words fail to pass his lips as he looks into maroon eyes, shining with yellow fire than crimson.

“You’re damn handsome.” He admits, then feels his cheeks go warm as Sebastian thanks him. “And well, I don’t know. I don’t know what to say.” He shrugs. “Maybe it’s ‘cause I… I can’t believe we’re being… _Normal_ …?”

It’s weird because normal is anything they are but.

“I admit. It does feel surreal.” The demon leans forward, places his chin atop slender fingers. He keeps Ronald’s yellow-green eyes in his. “But it’s good, no?”

Ronald wants to reach over the table now and smash his lips against the demon’s. But instead, he licks his lips, watching Sebastian watching him. Maroon flickers to crimson at the sight of his tongue. “ _Way_  better than good.”

***

When they finish their meals and the wine is gone, Sebastian snaps the plates, glasses and utensils clean. (He even prattles at how free it feels to finally be able to do that–using his powers in ways impossible to humans. Ronald just rolls his eyes at him boasting, though he smiles at the demon’s small bit of happiness.)

Ronald is in the shower now, stepped in to quickly freshen himself before the night proceeds to where he hopes it would. (Where it only _should_ , he tells himself, convinces himself he’ll take the offensive if Sebastian doesn’t make a move.) Sebastian headed to Mrs. Bobbitt’s to return plates, cleaner and looking more brand new than when he borrowed them.

The reaper plans to get out of the shower as soon as he hears his front door open. (just a short shower. It’s damn cold, anyway.) He would step out of the bathroom door, leaning against the frame, looking wet and ready for the demon to ravish. But he’s surprised when–despite not hearing a creak of a door opening–a scorching heat presses against his back, burning him hotter than the winter night chill and the cold shower combined.

His head jerks to the right to look at the source of heat, only for Sebastian to quickly claim his lips. They kiss, tongues sliding freely with shower water passing between their lips. The demon turns the reaper to face him, chest to chest in the small space of Ronald’s shower, locked in each other’s arms.

The shower is cold, Ronald knows, but the water that falls from Sebastian and unto his skin trickles warmth upon him. He screeches when the water burns too hot, though it’s a welcome heat to the harsh cold of winter air that pierces his back.

“S-sebas-chan,” he moans into the demon’s mouth when his tongue manages to escape the other’s unrelenting tongue. He gasps for breath, the demon biting softly at his lips, his chin, as he speaks. “L-let’s get out… of the sh-shower. It’s c-c-cold.”

“Alright.” Sebastian pecks him on the cheek as he turns the shower knob off. He wraps Ronald in the towel that hangs nearby, patting him dry, kissing warmth upon the reaper’s skin with his lips–at his neck, his shoulder, his chest. Ronald hisses at each peck, feeling them burn his skin, but when he looks, there are no such marks.

The demon leads Ronald out the bathroom, noticing the reaper attempts to pat parts of him dry wherever he could reach. Ronald hears him chuckle once they’re in the bedroom, enveloped by the warmth of candles. They seem to have multiplied, though Ronald cant really tell without his glasses on. Simply that the orange glow of candles burn brighter in his blurred vision.

“You better not be planning to burn my apartment down.”

Sebastian laughs, softly through his nose. “I would never.”

Ronald turns around to pull Sebastian by the neck, the towel dropping to the floor. Their lips meet for a searing kiss as Ronald pulls them to bed.

The back of Ronald’s left leg hits the bed first, making him fall backward, the demon falling on top of him. Their lips stay connected as their hands tug at shoulder, arm, hips, pulling each other closer, as if never close enough.

Sebastian pulls away from Ronald’s lips when the reaper can no longer take the lack of breath, giving him ample time to recuperate, head on the pillows, as the demon’s lips travel downward, hands at the reaper’s knees to spread them wide.

A tiny, sharp “Sebas–!” escapes Ronald’s lips, the rest of it dying in his throat, when the demon kisses the tip of Ronald’s arousal, sweet fluid smearing his lips. The demon’s tongue darts out to lick the thick liquid from his lips, delighting in Ronald’s saccharine flavor.

“Hold still,” the demon whispers unto the aching cock, warm, damp breath on heated flesh feeling exquisite to the reaper. Ronald’s hips involuntarily jerk upwards due to his delight, smearing leaking fluid on Sebastian’s cheek. Crimson eyes glow at the pleasing heat of the reaper’s thickness, makes Sebastian press his cheek against the hard length as he inhales the reaper’s musk. “Ronald,” he whispers, deep, croaky, needy–sounding drunk upon Ronald. His hands grip the other’s knees tighter, opens them wider.

The reaper whimpers to his name being called, tries to sit upward to look at Sebastian, but all he sees is a blur. He reaches for his glasses at the bedside table, wears them quickly so he can watch how Sebastian works on his length. Seeing the demon’s cheek against his thickness makes him moan, liquid spurting softly from his tip.

Sebastian looks up at him then, makes sure yellow green eyes don’t tear away from him as he dips himself lower. He swirls his tongue around Ronald’s sac, to which the reaper softly jerks in surprise. Sebastian works a rhythm between swirling and licking and sucking one sac, while gently massaging the other. When he spots the titillating haze in Ronald’s eyes, he works his way up, licking the vein on the underside of Ronald’s thickness. He proceeds slowly, takes turns between kissing and licking. He stops a few times to simply breathe in Ronald’s heady scent, and each time results to Ronald pressing his arousal against the other’s cheek, begging for him to proceed.

When Sebastian is finally at the tip, licking the small slit ever so lightly, Ronald is a mess on the pillows, clutching the pillows until his knuckles turn white.

“Sebas–” escapes his lips, coming from the top of his throat, pitched as high as it is needy.

“You want this?” Sebastian licks the tip lightly once more. Ronald is about to cry from the passive torture. “Beg for it.”

“Please.” comes out of Ronald’s mouth as soon as Sebastian says ‘Beg’. “Suck me off, Sebastian. Take me in your mouth– _ah_ …”

Ronald’s eyes roll up for a moment when Sebastian finally takes the tip into his mouth. His hips are forced down, Sebastian’s hands now placed on Ronald’s inner thighs, keeping the hips steady. The demon traces circles on smooth skin with his thumbs, delighting in Ronald’s sweet moans as he sucks the tip of his cock.

“Let me–” Ronald says between short breaths. “Let me suck you, too.” He begs, voice thick with unprincipled lust.

Sebastian obliges, shifting his position over Ronald so his cock may hang above the reaper’s lips. He whimpers when he sees, looking from between his own two legs, that Ronald takes his tongue out, waiting for Sebastian’s thick liquid to drop onto his wet muscle. They both whimper when a drop falls–one at the taste, the other at the sight.

Ronald looks down towards Sebastian’s face when he hears the demon whimper. He grins, a bit weak from deranged thirst. “You’re supposed to be sucking me off.”

Sebastian licks lips. “Just as _you_  should be, rather than waiting for snowflakes to fall.”

Ronald playfully points his tongue out at Sebastian before he lifts his head. He slides his tongue against the leaking tip, smearing come on his tongue like jelly on bread. Sebastian groans to the delightful sight. His shoulders shake violently when Ronald takes the head in his mouth, moaning around it as if he cannot contain his degenerate hunger for the other’s cock.

Sebastian opts to mirror what Ronald does to him to Ronald’s ever dripping thickness. When Ronald sucks the tip, he sucks Ronald’s tip. When Ronald takes in his length, he does the same. What he doesn’t do is choke when Ronald does, for only Sebastian is evil enough to drop his hips unto Ronald’s awaiting mouth without warning.

Ronald screams (or tries to) around the demon’s girth, making Sebastian groan at the pleasing hum of Ronald’s throat. He pays no mind to the reaper’s request to take his cock out, instead drives his cock smoothly out–just until the tip, then forcefully back in. Tears are gathering in the reaper’s eyes at how difficult he finds it to breathe, but Sebastian can tell he isn’t panicking, he isn’t truly losing breath. (If he was, Sebastian would stop right then and there, actually concerned for the reaper’s well-being.)

Sebastian then times his sucking Ronald to his rhythm, successfully distracting Ronald from respiratory difficulties with the pleasure on his groin. The demon seesaws back and forth–sucking cock and pulling out from Ronald, pulling Ronald’s out and digging his own in Ronald’s–over and over and over, until he feels Ronald’s juices spill slowly into his throat.

As the reaper comes, Sebastian keeps his lips over Ronald’s entire length, nose at the private curls of Ronald’s hair there, inhaling alluringly sweet musk. He sucks him completely, drinks every drop of Ronald’s depraved essence. While keeping that position, he continues to drill his cock in and partially out of Ronald’s hot mouth. He comes after a few more adamant thrusts of his hips, during which the reaper is momentarily passed out by the pleasure of his own climax.

When Ronald comes to, Sebastian is kissing him, tongues touching languidly, tastes of their juices mixing between their tongues. Sweet makes sweet sweeter, yet neither thinks it too sweet. Rather they are both addicted to the saccharine goodness, kissing more intensely when Ronald has opened his eyes. He runs his fingers through Sebastian’s smooth hair, enjoying the silky feel on his fingers. He pulls Sebastian closer by the neck, moaning louder into the other’s mouth as their kiss deepens, tongues pressing hungrier, teeth scraping lips.

Sebastian licks blood off Ronald’s lips when he bites too hard, licks his own lips when Ronald breaks them. They kiss as their hips are pressed together, Ronald trapping their growing erections in one hand to increase the delicious friction between.

Their hips gyrate frantically, moans tearing their throats harsh enough that though they are muffled between heated kisses, they manage to bounce off walls and echo the room. The squelch of fluid spurting shyly at the tips of their cocks fills their ears, making each of them shudder from tip to toe, relishing in the pleasure.

“Sebastian,” Ronald says, a ghost of a whisper against the night air. Sebastian has momentarily pulled away to look for the vial of oil inside the drawer, though his hips still gyrate against the reaper’s.

“Yes, Ronald?” The demon replies. He finds what he looks for in the drawing, notices it is the only thing inside. Sebastian hides a smirk in a smile, hides the frown that it’s used even beneath that.

Sebastian hovers over Ronald’s once more, ducks down to almost take the reaper’s lips, but only to pull away, forcing Ronald to chase after his exquisite lips.

“Sebastian,” Ronald whines when he realizes he’s being teased. Sebastian repeats it–ducks down, pull away, Ronald chasing after him–two, three more times. He stops when Ronald pouts, for which he silently apologizes by kissing the reaper’s lips feverishly.

After a few languorous touches of tongues, the demon hovers over Ronald’s lips, each of them breathing in the warmth that pools between their faces, fogging up Ronald’s glasses. They each look down at the other’s lips before looking into the other’s eyes, darting back down to lips and back to eyes, then grunting together when Ronald squeezes their erections tighter. It makes Sebastian’s head hang backwards, groaning. Ronald delights on the skin of his neck, sucking hard where he feels Sebastian’s pulse beat wild.

Sebastian then stretches out his arms, his head hovering above Ronald’s chest, in order to concentrate on the delectable friction between Ronald and himself.

“ _Fuck_ , Sebastian…” Ronald’s voice croaks at the hoarseness of their grunts. He gazes up at the demon towering high above him, watches the fiber of his taut muscles ripple with every movement, delights in the flushed red on usually pale cheeks, drowns in the handsome face steeped in abandonment, bangs framing it with elegance.

The reaper’s free hand reaches up to cup Sebastian’s cheek, tucking bangs to his ear. He looks at him lovingly, his gaze shifting up and down to the rhythm Sebastian gyrates his hips against his own.

 _I love you so much_. He wants to say, but falls a little short in confidence to do so. He becomes a little shy, like he’s worried he might expose too much, too sudden. (Which is strange, when the demon has already seen him at his worst, brought him back and made him feel loved when he thought he wasn’t at all.)

Instead of speaking these words, he runs his free hand down Sebastian’s shoulder, down his chest, along the side of his slender back, and unto soft buttocks, giving one cheek a light squeeze. Ronald laughs playfully when Sebastian’s eyes open in shock, glowing bright crimson, his lips dropping to an ‘o’ shape. Ronald’s tongue hangs open without himself noticing, tongue staying dangerously playful on his lower lip, the edges of which curved up to a wide grin.

“Sebastian…” he says, giving the butt cheek another light squeeze. “Can I…” He lets his voice trail off. He hopes the demon sees it in his eyes instead. This absolute want, this corrupted desire, this ignoble lust for him, and only him. Right at this moment that is just theirs.

Sebastian nods in reply, for which Ronald removes his hand from their erections to give the other ass cheek a firm squeeze. It smears the mix of their fluids from wet fingers to supple skin.

“Are you sure you want me?” Ronald licks his lips, Sebastian almost ducks down to catch the playful tongue in his lips.

“Yes,” the demon admits, perhaps a bit too hurriedly, responding before Ronald is even able to finish the question.

Sebastian hands the vial of oil to Ronald, then helps switch their position with haste. The demon is about to mount on all fours, prepared to be taken from the back, but Ronald gently flips him, guides Sebastian to lie against the headrest, and places himself between the demon’s long legs.

Ronald pecks Sebastian’s cheek, which feel warm against his lips as the demon blushes profusely. This is new. This is strange. This is _something_ , and boy, it feels great.

“What? We’ve done this before. Right, teacher?” Ronald winks at him, coating his fingers with cool oil.

Sebastian fails to smirk, face frozen in surprise. “We have, but–not _this_  way.”

“You’ve taken me this way.”

“As I’ve taken many.”

Ronald’s eyes widen. “Sebastian, is this–” He pauses to push his glasses up his nose with the back of his hand, both hands sullied by thick fluid–one, body excretions, the other, oil. He uses the same hand that’s pushed his glasses up to cup Sebastian’s chin, guiding him to look into his yellow green eyes. Maroon eyes look uncertain. “Is this the first time you’ll be bottom? In this position, I mean.”

Sebastian grunts, frowning, and Ronald can’t help kissing his cheek again for how red they burn, even under yellow orange light. “This will _definitely_  go to your head. Being the first to claim me in this position.”

“Damn right, I’ll take pride in this. I’m honored.” Ronald grins, can’t help the chuckle bubbling out of his throat. “Don’t worry,” he says, pushing his forehead against the demon’s, at the same time his hands push Sebastian’s legs to spread wider. He speaks softly into the demon’s ear, voice hushed and velvety. “I’ll be gentle.”

Sebastian groans, pleased, to the hum of Ronald’s voice in his ear, eyes flickering crimson at Ronald biting his earlobe. His chest heaves in excitement of how Ronald is about to take him. He groans when Ronald inserts the first digit into him, the intrusion feeling uncomfortable, but sacrilegiously exquisite. He slowly warms up to the digit with Ronald moving his finger in circles, spreading him wider.

Ronald kisses across the demon’s chest as he inserts the second finger, biting erect nipples as he scissors his fingers. Sebastian clutches unto the sheets below him when he feels his hole stretch, ripping Ronald’s bed sheets with the force. The reaper is disappointed Sebastian’s claws aren’t ripping his skin instead, though he wouldn’t dare admit that out loud.

“Feel good, Sebastian?”

“Yes, but–” He pants. “Need… more.”

Ronald frowns. “Am I not satisfying you?”

“You’re not in me, so of course, you’re not satisfying me. Yet.” Sebastian chuckles, happy he’s able to make Ronald flush deep despite the switch in positions. He kisses Ronald’s lips quick before he leans back against the headrest, his arms stretching towards Ronald, welcoming him in an embrace. “But perhaps I need to remind you. Release yourself, Ronald. You don’t need to be careful with me. Rest your everything within me.”

Ronald licks his lips. If he really could release himself now, he’d rather not keep to preparations. He takes his fingers out of Sebastian’s hole, and pours oil all over his groin, sliding his fingers over his girth for a few pumps to make sure he’s well lubricated. He then places the tip of his arousal at Sebastians entrance, the demon leaking dark twirls behind Ronald in his excitement. “You sure I can release myself? Let myself run wild?”

“I’ve done it to you plenty of times. Of course, you can do the same to me.” Sebastian runs his fingers in Ronald’s hair, pulls him close to kiss him tenderly. He feels his tight ring slowly stretch to accommodate the tip of Ronald’s length. He whispers into the reaper’s lips. “That’s right. Open me wide.” He grunts when the head has passed his tight ring, Ronald moaning into his lips. “Keep going. Pound it into me.”

Ronald does just that, taking hold of Sebastian’s hips, lets his black fingernails scrape tightly against ivory skin as he violently pushes himself in.

“Harder…” Sebastian whispers into Ronald’s mouth, still kissing him. “Harder!” He screams louder when Ronald is halfway in. Sebastian’s hole burns at the stretch, and he feels like he’s being torn apart, black tendrils dancing on the walls on the other side of the room, flickering to the dance of candlelight.

One more “Harder!” dies in Sebastian’s throat as Ronald does just that before he says it. The reaper tears away from his lips, stands taller on his knees and grips Sebastian’s lips higher to elevate them, letting him drive deeper and harsher with much ease.

“Sebastian!” Ronald grunts, the name a plea. “You feel so good.”

“Feel me, Ronald.” Sebastian whispers, black tendrils lining up Ronald’s back. He sees the reaper’s shoulders shake at the touch of his demon skin, relieved the reaper finds it pleasurable, even though Ronald doesn’t know what’s touching his back.

Ronald gets into a more frantic pace when he takes hold of Sebastian’s leg and takes it over his shoulder, angling Sebastian sideways. He keeps the long leg up with both his hands and one shoulder. His first inward push in this new position makes Sebastian scream loud, eyes burning crimson.

“Oh. Did I hit a good spot?” Ronald tries to aim for it again. No response. “No? Here?” He thrusts again. Still nothing. “How about…here?”

The demon’s body jerks violently, eyes flickering maroon, crimson, then back, and back again. His lips spill staccato moans to the beat of Ronald’s harsh thrusts.

”That’s delicious, Sebastian.” Ronald says, voice playful though deep. He thrusts there again, keeps hitting the spot as much as he can, making the demon squirm continuously beneath him. He doesn’t see the black tendrils behind him, twirling with the hush of candlelight, dancing at the force of their movements.

“Yes, yes, yes!” spills from Sebastian’s lips, eyes closed, mouth left open to let noise out. He whimpers when Ronald starts pumping his neglected need, hisses when Ronald squeezes the head of it too tight. Ronald delights in the disgruntled hiss, loves how demon eyes shimmer crimson when he does.

The reaper wants to dip down and kiss Sebastian, but his lips are too far. He settles for kissing the leg near him, sucks hard enough to mark him there. He carries on his frantic pace, his body jerking signalling his incoming rush of pleasure.

“Sebastian, I’m–”

“Y-yes, me–me, too.”

They focus on their ministrations, grunts and slapping of skin filling the chilly night air, each moaning the other’s name out loud when the rush comes down upon them, filling each of them with an inexplainable, divine delight. When Sebastian comes, Ronald’s wish is granted in the form of claw marks on his shoulders.

Ronald pulls out of Sebastian, causing a tiny squirt of come leaking out of the hole. The reaper wants to lick that hole clean, but he also feels his body losing energy by the second. He’ll fall asleep soon, he’s sure. He gently places Sebastian’s leg down on the bed before collapsing beside him, the demon welcoming him in his arms.

“Ronald,” Sebastian whispers his name as he pulls the reaper close, to his chest, feeling his heartbeat against his. He strokes differently colored locks of hair. He repeats, “Ronald.” dark tendrils sweeping back into his body, never making appearance to Ronald.

Ronald presses his nose to Sebastian’s neck, breathing sweetness. “You felt wonderful, Sebastian.”

“You, too.”

Their lips meet, kissing chaste. Sebastian is about to stand up to grab a towel to clean themselves with, but Ronald rolls over to place himself above the demon.

“Let’s bask in our filth.” The reaper jokes. “No, but really. I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

Sebastian wipes sweat off Ronald’s forehead, brushes strands of hair off his face. “This will feel horrible in the morning, you know. Gooey, sticky.”

“Let it be.” Ronald smiles, looking up at Sebastian. He drowns himself in maroon eyes the way he would in crimson. _I just want you close_. He thinks, feeling like this moment could end any time.

“Alright.”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms that night, each whispering ‘I love you’s they don’t dare say out loud.

***

The morning is noisy, people racketing outside, housewives gossiping, street vendors selling, children playing. Yet here inside Ronald’s flat, there’s just him and Sebastian, and the silence they share between.

Ronald wakes to the view of the window, the sky shining bright blue outside. He’s lying on his belly, arms folded underneath the pillow. He feels tender kisses on his shoulder, ticklish jolts going from the shoulder to the rest of his body. He laughs softly, still hazy with sleep.

“Good morning, Ronald.” whispers the demon’s voice, directly to his right ear. The tone is sweet, and the volume is private. Ronald wishes Sebastian would speak that way over and over again. “Hmm?” A kiss behind his ear. A nip on his earlobe. A lick inside his ear while a hand runs up and down his back, his body shaking with delight. “Are you awake?”

Ronald slowly turns his head to the other side and looks up. He sees Sebastian staring at him, soft smile on his face, feels his warm fingers walk up and down his back. When Ronald lifts his chin up, Sebastian takes it with his fingers and leads their lips to kiss.

“Good morning,” Ronald mumbles under his breath, doesn’t realize it simply came out as garble.

Sebastian laughs at him softly, rubbing their noses before he pulls Ronald’s body closer to him. “You sure slept long.”

“Well, I have to make up for sleepless nights _somehow_ , right?”

“Hmm,” Sebastian hums, kissing the edge of the other’s lips. “I suppose I’m not used to you sleeping _at all_.” He laughs softly.

They stay like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence, in perhaps the last few moments they could ever be ‘normal’. Who knows when Sebastian would ever be given another day off? That date, this Saturday-Sunday date, Ronald realizes now, is perhaps the only time he could ever have Sebastian truly to himself. (Or rather, that this is the only time he could offer himself to Sebastian. For he knows, when tomorrow is over, whose he would be.)

Ronald pulls around Sebastian tighter when he feels him about to pull away. “Don’t go,” he begs, wishing he’d listen, knowing he won’t.

“Silly reaper,” Sebastian kisses the top of his head, runs his hand through soft, blonde locks. The _I have to_  remains unspoken, but it’s their, hanging above them, ticking like a time bomb.

“You’re not expected back until noon, right?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s stay like this? Until then?”

The demon sighs softly, a breath of love for the man before him. “If it’s what you wish.”

***

They end up going a round of passion, Sebastian taking Ronald. Hasty, but prolonged touches. Urgent, but drawn out kisses. Quick, but oh so divine rush of pleasure. The reality of each having to pull away–soon, but not now–is so obvious, but neither show any want of letting go.

When they’ve dirtied the sheets one more time, Sebastian wipes Ronald off with a warm towel. Only then does Ronald become aware that Sebastian must have cleansed him the same while he was asleep, remembering the same soft, warm touches in his dreams.

“Come on. Let’s get to the shower,” Sebastian speaks almost silently upon Ronald’s lips. Ronald nods okay. They get off the same side of the bed, remain hand in hand on their way to the bathroom. They embrace the entire time underneath cold shower, keeping each other warm.

Sebastian starts to dressing up as Ronald lies strengthless in bed, wiping his hair dry. While his mind is empty, watching Sebastian without a care in the world, is when Ronald remembers the first reason he wanted to meet up with Sebastian that Saturday.

A favor–to convince the young earl of Phantomhive to allow Finnian to take leave on Monday. For a date, with him. But how can he ask him this? After the strange, but sweet progress between Sebastian and him? Can he just ruin it all?

But neither can he not seize what perhaps is the most perfect chance to make sense of things between Charles, Finnian and himself.

He has to decide between the two, though he doesn’t think he can. (If it were easy enough, he would have stopped coming to Sebastian altogether.) Or, choose the path he thinks poses less risk for both sides.

“Sebas-chan,” he starts, heart hammering in his chest with nervous pulses.

“Yes?”

Ronald licks his lips, but it does nothing, his mouth dry from anxiety. He looks at Sebastian’s broad back, watches him drag the heavy-looking cloth of his coat so he could pull it on his shoulders. He becomes encaptured by the sight, that Ronald has to shake his head clear. He has to focus.

“I wanted to ask you a favor.”

Ronald should have known, should have sensed that in the sensitivity of the mood between them that morning, Sebastian wouldn’t be able to react properly. A demon who has never known love, being faced with these complications, this complex web of relationships he’s watched countless times from a distance, but never been a part of. He knows not how to react, like a splendid chess player suddenly placed at war as a soldier.

When the reaper asks Sebastian to ask his young master to let Finnian leave on Monday night for a date, the demon’s face fell, like a porcelain plate fallen off the cabinet, breaking to pieces.

“Alright.” Sebastian replies, voice business-like and rid of emotion. Nothing like the sweetness of his voice the past 24 hours. Only then does Ronald realize his mistake. Surely, there could have been other ways of doing this. (But perhaps it’s too late now.) “I shall ask the young master if he’ll allow Finnian the night off. Would seven in the evening work?”

Ronald nods, for he can’t find the words to say. Any word to say. His breath is stuck in his throat. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he gazes up Sebastian’s bitter face. He wants to scoop him up and comfort him.

“Alright then. I shall instruct Finnian to wait for you two by the fountain in Hyde Park, seven o’clock.”

Sebastian stands there for a while, for a breath or two that Ronald can’t make. The reaper, unfortunately, moves a little too late, for when he’s motioned to grab the demon’s arm, to make amends, to start his apologies, to gather the shards their relationship shattered into in a mere few minutes of unwisely chosen words, Sebastian has already vanished into thin air.

***

Wait for you _two_ , he said. He knew. It clicks in Ronald’s mind that maybe Sebastian had been extra sweet that Saturday-Sunday in attempts to clearly make a distinction between himself and the other two lovers he competes with. That perhaps he desperately wanted Ronald for his own that day. (Which Ronald could relate to, for he himself felt like he could never have Sebastian as close to “his own” like that day.)

Yet the demon never made any motion to remove the bobby pin at Ronald’s lapel, nor the cufflink on his sleeve. He’d been selfless in all his sweetness to Ronald in the hours they spent together.

Ronald is too much in shock to actually weep.

***

Black tendrils appear at Sebastian’s room before he himself materializes there. He’s transported himself back here, where he can continue his butler game, where he can enjoy the best game he’s played in ages, where he can be himself again.

He looks down at his fingers, feeling strangely cold.

He’d forgotten his gloves.

***

“Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian greets him, voice chipper and loud (always too loud), when he arrives at the kitchen. Sebastian is clad in his butler outfit, work resumed.

“I trust things have been fine while I was away? I’m surprised no part of the mansion has been destroyed.”

“‘course, Sebastian.” Bardroy laughs. “Ya shouldn’t expect anything less from the Phantomhive servants! Right!?”

“That’s right, it is!!”

“YEAH!!”

“Uh-huh. – says Emily.”

“Ho ho ho.”

“I’m glad you’re all still quite lively, but–” Sebastian smiles at them, eyes in crescents. Then his face becomes stern. “What are you all doing here? Finnian, tend to the garden. Double check the pesticide can if it’s leaked or not before you start spraying.”  
  
“Yes, sir!”

“Mey-Rin, polish the staircase. Make sure to use the proper wax. After that, dust the rooms.”

“Y-y-y-yes, sir!”

“Bard, don’t burn lunch. Don’t burn dinner, either.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Snake, polish the silverware.”

“Already done. – says Wordsworth.”

“Excellent. Then you may start peeling the carrots for dinner, or perhaps peel apples for an afternoon snack.”

“Apples first, then carrots. We got it. – says Wordsworth.”

“Anything for you, Black. – says Emily.”

“Aside from Snake, have you really been doing your work while I was away?” Sebastian massages his temples, turning away from the three making a mess in the kitchen with just their mere presence. Somehow soap bubbles are flooding the sink, herbs are soaking wet beside it, and lunch–of course–is scorched.

“Mr. Tanaka–”

“I’ve served the young master his lunch, using what little I could salvage before Bard turned meat into charcoal.” Tanaka says as he pins the butler’s badge onto Sebastian’s lapel. (Then what in the world is Bard preparing _now_ , Sebastian thinks.) “It’s good to have you back, Sebastian. I’m sure the young master would love it if you serve his dessert.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tanaka, for covering for me while I was gone. Those three must have been quite hard to deal with.”

“Oh, it wasn’t so bad. It was quite nice to get back into gear. Ho ho ho.” Tanaka opens his eyes to look Sebastian in the eye. “Did you have a nice weekend?”

Sebastian stills his face, freezes it upon the polite smile he’s always worn. “I did.”

“Ho ho ho.”

***

“Oh, you’re back quite late.” Ciel says.

“A cat had kept me busy.” Which is true. He patted a cat on the way home.

“What’s wrong? You seem… mellow.”

Sebastian softens his smile. “I simply missed you dearly.” Which is true. He really had. Though his heart is still in pain with regards to other things.

Ciel’s cheeks flush pink when he smiles, healing Sebastian’s brokenness. “Then you should have come back first thing in the morning.”

“I really should have.”

***

Sebastian watches his young master eat his dessert, thinking of ways of how to bring up Ronald’s request. It hurts having to do this, plus he hasn’t quite found a way to ask for permission while omitting Ronald’s name (for the boy isn’t aware of his and Finny’s relationship). It doesn’t help that his mind has been a mess since leaving Ronalds apartment.

Nevertheless, he tries to strike conversation.

“Young master,” he calls to Ciel. The boy shifts his gaze from his blueberry pumpkin muffin to the butler beside him. “There’s something I–”

“YOUNG MASTER!” comes Finnian, rushing inside the office, dragging a person behind him by the arm. If Sebastian had been in a better state of mind, he’d have sensed (or smelled the scent of) the fellow Finnian is pulling towards Ciel’s table, would have prepared himself for the shock.

The young earl sees Sebastian’s jaw drop at the two people who just came into the office, before Ciel looks towards Finnian, and sees he’s dragging Ronald Knox with him towards the table. Ciel’s eye widens in surprise.

“Young master, this is Ronald!” shouts Finnian, loud and clear as day. The person–reaper–he’s just dragged stumbles forward at the force of Finnian, then is helped to stand up straight by Finnian, too.

The reaper bows shallowly, muttering a shy, little ‘Hello, kiddo.’ to Ciel, looking as if he hadn’t expected to be dragged to this office so quickly.

Sebastian notes the “How in the world is he on friendly terms with a reaper!?” and “Get your hands off Finnian!!!!!” glints in the master’s eye, seemingly glaring red though his eye color remains the same. A part of him swoons, what a little devil he’s raised him to be.

“I really like him a lot! Can we go on a date tomorrow night, please?”

***

Moments before he came rushing into his master’s office, when he’d sensed footprints come from behind him, Finnian turns around to face the intruder, but his mouth drops in surprise, gasp falling from his lips. “RONALD!?”

“Hey there, beauti–oof.” He’s stopped mid-sentence, Finnian hugging him tightly. Laughter rings from their mouths as they hug each other tightly, feeling warmer under the glow of the sun.

“I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too, beautiful.” He kisses the top of his hair, loving how the gardener fits in his arms. A different flavor of love running in his veins. “Hey, is your young master here?”

“Yes! Why?”

“I have tomorrow evening free. I was wondering if he’d let me take you out on a date.”

And with just that, Finnian–after gasping out loud, shouting “REALLY!?” and “LET’S GO ASK HIM!”–grabs Ronald by the arm and drags him to his young master’s office.

***

On the young master’s orders, it’s Sebastian, not Finnian, who escorts the reaper out of the estate. (“Keep him as far away from Finnian as possible before he leaves!” Ciel orders with a harumph.) They’re at the gates now, awkward silence filling the air with a heavy vibe. Sebastian’s opened the gate, but Ronald refuses to move an inch out of the area.

“So, uhm.” Ronald clears his throat. He gazes down on the floor, unable to meet Sebastian’s eyes. “I came here to ask Finny to ask the kiddo for permission, and he, well, you know what he did.”

“Came crashing into the room with you.”

“Exactly.” Ronald laughs, only half his heart in it. The other half worries how he can patch things up with Sebastian. “So, there. I did the asking. You didn’t have to ask the kiddo for me.”

“And that is important to me because…?”

Ronald finally looks to Sebastian then, seeing his loving smile. His heart melts at the sight of it.

Feeling excitement being welcomed back in his veins, the reaper playfully pushes the other by the shoulder, laughing. He takes a deep breath before he says, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I didn’t consider your feelings when I asked you to ask your young master about tomorrow’s date.”

Sebastian looks to the side for a while, then back at the reaper. “It’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” Ronald lifts an eyebrow at him. He puts his hands on his hips. “You better say it outright. ‘I forgive you!’”

“I’m not usually the one doing forgiving.” Sebastian furrows his brows.

“Just say it, then I’ll take that you mean it.”

“Alright. I forgive you.”

“Good.” Ronald nods, smile on his face. “I still am sorry, though.”

“It is of no matter. I should have been able to take the blow well.”

Ronald grins at him. “You like me that much? You get emotionally unstable like that all for me?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at how dramatically the reaper put the situation in words. As if he’d already forgotten the pain he himself went through the past few hours. “Perhaps.”

The reaper beams at him. “Well, anyhow, I’m late for work. Yikes. I’ll see you again soon, yeah?”

“The doors are always open for you. And don’t forget–” Sebastian leans in close that their lips are almost touching, but don’t, then he winks. “I’m free every night.”

Ronald laughs, his chest brimming with happiness, content he was able to make amends with Sebastian before it turned worse. He doesn’t press forward to kiss the other, knowing they shouldn’t. Not at this estate in broad daylight, anyway. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He steps back, salutes the demon with two fingers. “See ya, Sebas-chan.”

“See you, Ronald.”

In Ronald’s glee, he forgot that he came to the manor to also return a pair of gloves. He sets it aside at his apartment for now, and notes he’ll return it eventually.

***

Never had Ronald thought he’d ever fall in love with three men that makes it so difficult to choose just one.


	62. Chapter 62

Prompt - "These stars are nothing compared to the stars I've seen in (both) your eyes."   
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFinRon   
Rating - Teen/Mature 

* * *

***

“Do you hear that?” My cohort asks me, looking up from his paperwork.

I pause what I’m doing, to give him my attention. “Hear what?”

“There seems to be a light tapping.” Charles scratches his head, looking around our office. “But I can’t quite figure out where it’s coming from.”

Tapping? I look over towards the window, and feel dormant butterflies come to life at what comes to into my line of sight. Ronald is standing there, a grin on his face. He darts out of the way, as Charles looks over at the window, hiding himself from the both of us.

“I don’t hear anything.” I remark, slowly rising up from my chair. “But, since it seems to concern you, I will go take a look outside.”

“Thanks, Charles. I need to go see Her Majesty about something. Meet me back in there once you’ve done your search?”

I grab my saber, and put it on my hip. “I will be along shortly.” Leaving our office, I try not to seem overanxious, as I don’t want him to suspect something. It was already bad enough when Ronald was here a couple of nights ago.

***

”Where were you last night?” Charles asks, as I enter our shared office on Saturday morning.

“Out.”

“With Finny?”

“No.”

“Then, who were you out with?”

“No one. I was alone.”

He looks at me, and I quickly avert my eyes. “You’re lying.”

“I am not. I do not need to tell you where I was on my evening off.”

“Then look me in the eyes, and tell me that you’re not lying.”

I stare into his eyes, finding the confidence necessary to make such a lie. “I am not lying. I went out alone last night, and then came back here, and enjoyed some libations on my own.”

“Why did you not sleep in your room?” Charles asks.

“Why is it any of your concern?” I quickly retort, tired of his questions. “Just drop it, Charles. I do not bother you when you go out on your evening off.”

There is a silence between us. “I still think you are hiding something from me, Charles. If you are, you know that I will find out about it soon enough.”

“I have nothing to hide from you.” And with that, the matter is dropped.

***

The afternoon sun warms the gardens, even if the temperature outside is not very warm at all. I look around, trying to find where our unexpected guest has gone, for he is no longer over by my office window. I feel a hand touch my shoulder, making my hand immediately drop to my saber.

“It’s just me, Charles.” Ronald announces his presence, giving my shoulder a companionable squeeze.

My hand drops away from the hilt of my saber, as I turn around to face him. Looking around, I pull him to an area where I know no one can see us, hidden amongst the large bushes of Her Majesty’s rose garden. “Don’t you know better than to sneak up on someone?” My heart pounds a little too strong in my chest, as I look down into Ronald’s yellow-green eyes.

“You were gonna stab me?” Ronald steps closer to me, a small smirk on his face. “Why, Charles, I didn’t know you were still out to get me.”

His words are teasing in nature, but I can sense some semblance of truth beneath them. “I thought  _you_  were the one that harbored ill will towards me.” I return the small smirk on his face, my hand gravitating towards his hip. “What are you doing here?” I pull him closer to me, bending down so that my lips hover close to his.

“I just thought you should know that our date with Finny will happen tomorrow night.” His breath is cool against my lips. “Everything has been arranged.”

“Oh?” I ask, keeping my head perfectly still. My fingers dig into his hips a little, doing my best to keep my wits about me, when all I want to do is close the gap between our mouths. “And where will this date be taking place? Is it to be a surprise for our precious Finny?”

He licks his lip, the tip of his tongue touching my bottom lip, sending a slight tremor through my body. “Do you wish for it to be a surprise,  _beautiful_?”

That’s it. I close the gap quickly, our lips coming together with a savage kiss, our tongues connecting between our opened mouths. I groan low, my other hand coming to rest on his other hip. His soft moan makes my heart flutter in my chest, as our kiss deepens, our waists coming together as I yank him forward. I don’t want to stop, but I know that I must get back inside quickly, before Charles decides to come out here and help me find whatever made the noise before.

With reluctance, I pull away from him. “Yes, let it be a surprise.” His lips come back against mine, kissing me with a soft touch.

“A surprise, then.” Ronald nods his head, wiping his mouth off with his gloved hand. “Be at Rules tomorrow night at seven. We’ll be there at half past.”

“Charles! Did you find anything?” I hear my cohort call out.

The scene is too reminiscent of the time in the young Earl’s garden. “I must leave.” I sigh, a sudden bout of wistfulness coming over me.

“Your partner has a knack for breaking up things between us, hmm?” Ronald pulls on the black cord of my uniform, bringing me back down towards him. “How ever am I going to get my fill of kissing you, Charles?”

I moan low, swiftly capturing his lips with another rough kiss. We pull apart, as footsteps approach us. “Tomorrow night.” I whisper in his ear, before stepping away and bowing at the waist. “Take care, Ronald.” I turn on my heel, and march over to where I can see my cohort is standing.

“Find it?” Charles asks, throwing a glare at me.

“What is that look for?” I nod, and point over towards the garden. “It seems that there was creature of some sort foraging for food.”

“Ew, gross!” Charles visibly shudders at the thought of some vermon. “Anyway, Her Majesty sent me out here, because She wishes to discuss with us our mission coming up next weekend.”

“Very well.” I head back towards the palace, walking next to Charles. When we get up to the door, I look over my shoulder, and see Ronald is standing near the gates, watching me. I give him a small smirk, before heading inside. How does this man expect tomorrow night to go? Will Finnian be happy, or upset, that I will be there? I discretely adjust my pants, willing my hardness to go down, as that pesky man has caused my arousal to shoot to the heavens.

I try not to think about it, and instead focus on the task at hand. I must give Her Majesty my complete attention, if we are to be discussing our next mission for Her. I will worry about tomorrow later. Much, much later.

***

Rules has been a well-known establishment in our fine city for almost one hundred years. I have to wonder why Ronald has chosen this place, as I was not aware that he had some wealth. Getting a reservation at this place that quickly must have cost him a small fortune. Regardless of what he says, I will be taking care of the meal this evening, as it is the least I can do. I walk up to the hostess stand, and give a small nod of my head.

“Ah, Master Phipps.” The hostess curtsies for me. “Are you dining here this evening with Her Majesty?”

“No, I am not.” I shake my head. The drawbacks of my position. “I am, however, meeting a couple of friends this evening. They have a reservation for half past seven.”

She takes a look at the small scheduling book on the podium. “Ah, is it for a Mr. Knox?”

“It is, indeed.”

“Right this way, then.” She grabs a few daily menus, and escorts me back to a small private room. “He requested to dine in peace, and this was the first available to acquiesce the request.”

There are four chairs at the table, but only three settings. “I see that he arranged it to be for four this evening?” I ask, keeping my voice casual.

“Ah, no. Just three.” She looks up at me, a concerned look in her eye. “Is it supposed to be four?”

“No.” I shake my head, offering a gentle smile in return. “Please tell our server to bring a bottle of champagne, as well as a bottle of merlot.”

“Of course, Master Phipps.” She leaves me alone in the room.

I look at the arrangement, and see that one of us will have to sit alone. I do not mind it if it is myself. I am worried, though. What if Finny wishes to sit next to me, leaving Ronald alone? I do not want him to see it as Finnian choosing me over him. I run a hand through my hair, sighing softly. This is going to be rather interesting this evening, I think. I do hope she returns quickly with the alcohol, for I sure could use a glass of one of them right now. Or both. At the same time.

Our server enters with the two bottles, as I’ve requested, leaving six glasses behind - one set for the champagne, and one set for the merlot. I quickly pour some champagne into three glasses, and set them at their places, taking a quick sip before refilling my own glass and setting it down. I pour the merlot into the glasses, allowing the wine to breathe while we enjoy the effervescent liquid first.

“Oh! Are we in the back, Ronald?”

I hear the excited sound of Finnian down the hallway. This is it. I stand up from the table, and make myself as presentable as I can. My hands shake, as I fix my uniform. Why am I so nervous? I’ve never been nervous with him before. He’s the one person I can be myself around, and yet, I am here, worried for his reaction to me being here. This will either go very well, or very bad. Please, let this not be a mistake.

The door opens, Ronald meeting my eyes for a split second, before looking at Finnian. “Right in here, beautiful.”

“Thank y-” Finnian’s voice stops, as his cerulean eyes look into mine. “CHARLES?!”

Both Ronald and I chuckle softly, as I nod my head. “Yes, Finnian.”

“Charles!” He charges towards me, hugging me tightly. “Oh, Charles! What are you doing here??”

Before I can open my mouth to reply, Ronald is answering for me. “I invited him here, beautiful.” Ronald says, walking over to the table. “Would you like to sit next to him, or to me?”

Finnian pulls away from me, the smile on his face putting one on my own, even if I feel a little nervous. “I want you to sit next to each other! I can sit there?” He points to the chair with the single place setting.

We both exchange a look. Well, that did not go as I had anticipated. What else is Finnian going to surprise me with? “Is that what you want, Finny?” I ask, bending down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Are you happy that I am intruding on your date?”

His laughter makes my chest ache pleasantly. “Of course it’s what I want, Charles!” He nods his head. “Ronald? Is that okay?”

“Of course it is, beautiful.” I go over to pull the chair out for Ronald to sit down, which he takes with a shy smile. “Thank you, Charles.”

“Charles!!” Finnian squeals, more laughter bubbling out of his throat. “Say it again, Ronald!”

We both look at our mutual lover, with smiles on our faces. “Charles?” Ronald says, but does not look at me. Not that I would expect him to, as we’re both waiting for our lover’s reaction.

“YAY!” Finnian claps his hands. “Oh, I am so, so happy right now!”

I walk over to where he’s standing, and pull the chair out for him to sit. “I’m glad you are taking this quite well, Finnian.” He takes a seat, his warm brilliance seeming to burn brighter than before. I place his napkin on his lap for him, before taking my own seat next to Ronald. Without thinking, I pick up Ronald’s napkin, and place it on his lap.

“Thank you.” His gloved hand touches the back of my own, before we both turn and give our attention to Finnian. “So, beautiful, there’s something we’d like to talk to you about.”

“Really? What’s that?” Finnian asks, leaning forward. “Is everything okay? Something bad didn’t happen, did it?”

“No, not at all.” I quickly answer. “First, a toast?” I pick up my champagne flute. I wait for them both to pick up their glasses, and let the words come out of my mouth. “To a new beginning.”

“A new beginning.” Ronald repeats, a small smile on his face.

“Yes!” Finnian raises his glass up, the three of us clinking our glasses together.

After taking a small sip, I feel my shoulders loosen up tremendously, now that the most difficult part seems to be over. Both Ronald and I share a glance, and then both look over at Finnian. “You may be wondering why Charles is here, beautiful.”

“Not really.” Finnian smiles, sipping more of his champagne. “I’m just happy he’s here. And you’re here! You’re both here! It’s like after the ball!” He smiles brightly.

“Yes, it is.” I nod my head. “But, there’s something else, Finnian.”

“Oh? What is it?” He looks at me, blinking slowly. “Nothing is wrong, is it?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?”

I look at Ronald, who gives me a small nod of his head. I open my mouth to say something, but our waiter decides that it is at that moment he must take our orders for dinner. We each order our entrees, after taking a look at the menu. When our server leaves us, I take another quicks swallow of champagne, before picking up the bottle to pour more into our glasses.

“I have a confession, love.” I begin, trying to keep my hand as steady as possible. I look into Finnian’s eyes, and see that I’ve got his full attention. “You see, Ronald and I-”

“We’ve enjoyed each other’s company, beautiful.” Ronald finishes for me, his hand squeezing my thigh with a firm grip. My heart swells at the sense of pride I feel at this moment for the man sitting next to me, and the man sitting across from the two of us. “What Charles is trying to say is that we’ve come to realize that there is an attraction between the two of us.”

Never did I imagine that it would be Ronald letting Finny know, as I know how the man felt about me before this whole thing began. I turn my head to give him my attention, and I see that he’s still looking at Finnian, the words coming out fast.

“You did say that you loved the both of us, did you not, Finny?” Ronald asks, his hand no longer on my leg, but now reaching across to take Finnian’s. “It doesn’t bother you that Mr. Phipps and I like each other, does it?”

“No!” Finnian shakes his head, that beautiful smile returning to his face. “No, why would it? I love you both very much! And knowing that you two like each other makes me so very happy!” He laughs, that joyous sound filling the room. “But, I don’t understand? How?”

I reach other, and take Finnian’s other hand in mine. “The truth?” He nods his head. “At the ball, when we met again. When you left me alone with him, after he had his little accident.”

“OH!” Finnian squeaks, his cheeks bright. “Really?!”

“Really.” Ronald and I exchange another quick glance. “But, it’s because of you. Mr. Knox told me that he was aware of our relations together, when it was my first time learning about your dalliance with him.”

“D-Dally ants?” Our mutual lover tilts his head.

“He means affair, beautiful.” Ronald smirks, shaking his head at me. “Come on, Charles. You should know better than that to use such verbose language.”

I roll my eyes, and look at Finnian. “Yes, your affair with Ronald. I was not aware that you were seeing another man, when he made it quite clear to me.” He begins to open his mouth, but I hold up my hand. “Please, a moment?” Finnian closes his mouth, allowing me to continue. “I know you spoke about your feelings for him, and told me about your dream with the three of us.”

“Dream?” Ronald asks. “You mean, the nightmares?”

“Nightmares?” I look at him. “Does he have nightmares when he’s with you?”

“There are times he’s restless, yes.”

“No, I was talking about the dream he had about the three of us.”

Ronald leans forward, a small smirk on his lips. “This sounds like a good dream.”

“I’m sorry, Charles!” Finnian interrupts us, drawing our attention to him. “I wasn’t lying to you!”

Giving his hand a squeeze, I share a smile with him. “I know that, Finny. I’m not accusing you of doing something bad. I am just letting you know that Ronald was put into an unfortunate position of knowing about the two of us, when I had not been made aware until that night when he and I had a run in.”

Finnian looks down at his lap, pulling his hands out of our grasp. “I am very sorry. I hope you two aren’t upset with me.” His voice becomes forlorn, almost broken sounding.

“Not at all, beautiful.’ Ronald jumps up from his chair, and makes his way over to him, kneeling down beside his seat. “I will admit, it hurt knowing that I was sharing you with another man. But that doesn’t make me love you any less. Not at all.” He takes Finnian’s hand, and holds it over his heart. “This belongs to you. My heart is your heart. And now, a small piece is slowly becoming Mr. Phipps’.”

“Why don’t you call him Charles?” Finnian sniffs, his cheeks damp with tears. “You called him that before. Why are you both saying last names now?”

“Apologies, Finny. That is probably because of me.” I say, and look at Ronald. “Why are we slipping back into that habit?”

“Feels easier to be more formal when we talk about these things.” Ronald shrugs his shoulder half-heartedly. “But, not to worry. I will call him Charles.”

I can hear him moaning my name, and compare it to how Finnian says it, and feel myself becoming rather warm around the collar. No, brain. This is  _not_  the time to be thinking about such things. I clear my throat, and see that Finnian is looking into Ronald’s eyes.

“What do you want me to do, Ronald?” Finnian asks. “If you ask me to just be with you, I’m not sure I can do that.” He looks over at me, taking the breath from my chest. “And it is the same for you, Charles. If you ask me to be with just you, I don’t think I can do that. I love you both very much.”

Deciding it would be now or never, I take another sip of my champagne, before looking him in the eyes. “That is why I think we should talk about sharing a relationship together.”

“Together?” He blinks. “How do you mean, together?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted us to spend the night together, the night of the ball, beautiful?” Ronald stands up, and sits back down next to me.

Finnian nods his head rapidly. “I did! I want to spend the night with the both of you. Just the three of us.”

“Yes, but that was before Charles and I were able to speak to one another.” Ronald’s face seems to fluctuates between a smile and a smirk. “But now that we have spoken to one another, and realized that there’s an attraction between the two of us, we were both thinking that maybe it might be nice to be in relationship, the three of us.”

“REALLY?” Finnian’s outburst makes us both chuckle. “Oh, sorry!”

Our server chooses that precise moment to bring in our meal for the evening. Once the plates are arranged, and we are left alone, I look at Ronald, who gives me the go ahead with a small nod of his head.

“Yes, really, love.” I reply. “It may be a bit difficult for the three of us to get together on a regular basis. I know that your job to the young Earl is very important, as is my job to Her Majesty, and Ronald’s job as-”

“An accountant.” Ronald nods his head rapidly. Oh, yes. That’s correct. Finnian doesn’t know what his true job is, does he? “So, long hours make it rather difficult, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

“I would like that very much. But, does that mean we won’t have dates alone anymore?” He looks at the both of us, all of our food staying untouched.

We look at each other, before looking back at Finny. “No, of course not, beautiful. You will still get to see Charles, and myself. And, if it’s okay with you, Charles and I will see each other?”

“Okay!” He readily agrees to the suggestion. “I don’t mind if you two see each other! If it makes you guys like each other more, and makes it easier for the three of us to have a good time together, then yes!”

“But, we will make sure to set aside time so that the three of us will be able to see one another,” I interject. “It will be something to look forward to?”

“I’m worried that the young master won’t let me see you two.” Finnian voices his concern. “He was already rather upset about Ronald.”

“That’s for other reasons, beautiful.” Ronald interrupts him. “Don’t you worry about him.”

He looks down at his plate of food. “And Charles, you know that the last time I saw you, it was as a reward.”

“I know, love. It’s alright. We’ll figure something out.” I say, a soft smile on my face. “You know that we both love you very much. If you are not comfortable with the three of us trying to be together as a unit, then that is okay. We can go back to the way things were, but I think it might be nice to think about.”

Cerulean eyes meet mine. “Do you really think so, Charles?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Ronald?” He looks over at the reaper, who is leaning back in his chair now. “Do you think it would be nice if the three of us were to be together?”

“I do, beautiful.”

Finnian looks between the two of us. “I can’t stay out too late tonight. The young master says that my curfew is at midnight.”

“It’s just after 8:30.” Ronald flashes his watch. “Don’t worry - I’ll make sure you get home in time.”

“Okay!”

We pause our talk in favor of eating our food while it’s still relatively warm. I watch both Finnian and Ronald eat, noticing their little mannerisms. Finnian cuts his food with rough cuts, while Ronald seems to keep everything nice and precise. The two both seem to enjoy their vegetables. We finish our meal, setting our napkins on the table to let our server know that we are full.

“Would you care for any dessert this evening?” Our server asks, after clearing away our dishes.

I shake my head. “No, thank you. Just the check.”

“Very well, Master Phipps.” He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

“You know him?” Ronald asks me, sounding somewhat impressed.

Smirking, I meet his eyes. “This is one of Her Majesty’s favorite restaurants, so both Charles and I come here with dignitaries. She considers it one of the best restaurants that London has to offer to foreigners.”

“I see.” He taps his chin. “But, no dessert?”

“I was hoping for some dessert.” Finnian wears a small frown on his face.

“I thought it might be nice if the three of us head back to the palace.” I finish my glass of merlot, trying to remain calm. Everything had already gone so well this evening, that I knew there was bound to be something that would go wrong soon enough. Maybe it would be this. “That is, if you would like to?”

Both men look at me with wide eyes. “Cake?!” Finnian asks, getting excited.

“Not this time, I’m afraid.” I wink at him, enjoying the fit of giggles he’s dissolved into.

“Dare I ask?” Ronald looks at me, an eyebrow raised up.

I shake my head, my lips curling upwards with a satisfied smirk. “It is probably best that you do not.”

“Understood.” He smiles, and pulls down his shirtsleeve. That’s when I notice that the cufflink I gave to him is on his wrist. The amount of joy I feel, as my eyes look at it, just fills me with complete happiness. “What is it?” He asks, when he notices my face. “Charles?”

“Nothing, Ronald.” I regain my composure. “I baked some chocolate custard for us, as well as a few small hand pies.”

“Then, yes! Let’s go back to the palace!”

The server returns with the bill, and I quickly set enough money down without looking at the bill to know it will be more than enough. “Charles, what are you doing?” Ronald asks, holding his wallet in his hand. “I was going to take care of this tonight.”

“Take care of it next time.” My hands close over his, gently forcing him to close his wallet.

“Next time!!” Finnian claps his hands, that dazzling smile returning to his face.

I stand up, and pull both of their chairs out for them. “Now, shall we go to the palace now?”

“Yes!” Both make their positions known to me.

We leave the restaurant together, a taxi waiting for us right in front of the restaurant. I direct them to the palace, and take my place inside the cab. The three of us sit together on one side, Finnian sitting in the middle. I must admit, even though it was a little tight, the closeness did not bother me in the slightest. It felt rather nice to be this close to the two of them. I hold Finnian’s hand, while Ronald holds his other one, both of our hands touching as Finnian places his hands on his lap.

I glance out the window, and can see a cloudless night, the stars shining bright overhead. I see Ronald is looking out the window as well, enjoying the view. “You know, these stars are nothing compared to what I’ve seen in both of your eyes,” he remarks casually.

“I have stars in my eyes?” Finnian asks, sounding rather confused.

“He means your eyes sparkle for him, as do mine.” I give his hand a squeeze, both of us looking over at Ronald with smiles on our faces. “I’m glad you can see that, Ronald.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

It is a quiet evening in London, the streets rather deserted. The ride back to the place is a quick one, our taxi pulling up to the guard’s gate faster than I expected. I lean out of the carriage, and they allow us entrance, dropping us off near the servants entrance. I keep the door open for my two guests, and then pay for our taxi, before escorting them both inside. I lead them to my private study, the three of us remaining quiet as we walk through the hallways.

“I will go and get the desserts. I shall return soon.” I walk over to Finnian, and kiss him softly. “I love you.” I whisper against his lips.

“I love you too, Charles.”

Not wanting Ronald to feel left out, I walk over to him, and meet his eyes, marveling at how nice they look behind the lenses of his glasses. “May I kiss you too, Ronald?”

“You may.” His permission is all i need to hear.

Our lips meet, our kiss is kept chaste, even if I’d like for it to be more. I share the same kiss with him that I have shared with Finny, wanting to keep them to be almost the same. I pull away, a smile on my lips. I hear Finnian moan, our heads snapping to the side together, looking at our mutual lover.

“D-Do that again?” He asks, his cheeks a beautiful pink.

Ronald looks at Finnian. “Do what, beautiful? Kiss each other?”

“Yes, please.” He nods his head.

“Do you want to, Charles?” Ronald asks, a shy smile on his face. “I mean, do you want to kiss me again?”

Nodding my head slow, I lean down to brush my lips against his. “I could keep kissing you,” I whisper against his lips, and hear him moan low at the confession.

“C-Charles…” I pull away from Ronald, and see Finnian is now approaching the two of us. “May I kiss Ronald too?”

“I don’t see why not, love.” I move so that the two of them can enjoy a soft kiss together.

When their lips come together, something comes over me. I move to be behind Finnian, my lips gravitating towards the base of his neck, letting them touch the raised numbers with a soft caress. I hear him moan, and feel his body move closer to Ronald’s. I move with the two of them, pressing myself against Finnian’s back, the touch of Ronald’s hand on my hip letting me know that he’s okay with his arrangement. I drag my incisor tooth against the nape of Finnian’s neck, and feel him pull away from Ronald, a low moan spilling from his throat.

“A-Ah…” I look over his shoulder, and stare into Ronald’s yellow-green eyes. I see the same look reflected in his that I know is in my own eyes. The level of pure want between the three of us is high, from the moans Finnian keeps releasing, to our shared look. “R-Ronald…Charles….”

I pull myself away from the two of them, shaking my head. “Excuse me a moment, gentlemen. I will return shortly with our desserts.” I take my leave, heading out of the room with a quickness in my step that I hope is not too noticeable.

The kitchen is empty when I walk in, allowing me to collect myself alone. I lean over the counter, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart down. What the hell am I doing? Is this even something that’s plausible? Do I want to step down this path with these two men? This is only going to complicate things in the long run, won’t it? I run a hand through my hair, taking deep breaths, the gloves on my hands suddenly too stifling.

There is no negative side to this path we’ve started to go down together. I know that I want to be with the both of them, and will do what I can to make this transition to make it the three of us as smooth as possible. At least Finnian seems to be warm to the idea. I had been afraid that he would not listen, but it seems that Ronald had been correct all along. I walk into the icebox, and gather the two desserts, placing three forks into my pocket. I head back to the room, and give a gentle knock on the door, alerting them to my return.

“Charles?” I hear Finnian ask, as I open the door with one hand, balancing the desserts on my opposite arm and hand.

“Yes, beautiful. It’s me.” I say, walking into the room, a smile on my face. I see both he and Ronald are sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

Finnian’s loud squeal makes me confused for a moment, as I set the desserts down on the tray where my liquor is kept. I look at Ronald, who has a smirk on his face. “You called him beautiful.”

“Oh.” I feel my cheeks grow warm, as I realize my mistake. I open my mouth to say something, but the look on Finnian’s face makes me stop. Does it really make him that happy to hear me say the word that Ronald enjoys using? I know that Ronald rather enjoyed it the other night, so I suppose it would make sense for Finnian to like it as well. However, I still do believe that it is Ronald’s nickname, and therefore, he should be the one to use it the most. If I slip up, then so be it.

Our mutual lover walks over to me, and quickly embraces me in a firm hug. “I love you so much, Charles! You don’t know how happy all of of this makes me!”

“I love you too, Finny.” I return the hug, turning to face him. “You make me very happy too.” “

“You make us both happy, beautiful.” Ronald gets up off the couch, and walks over to the where the two of us are standing. “Charles? May I serve us some of this delicious dessert?”

“That would be wonderful.” I nod. “Should we sit down on the couch?”

He nods his head. “Yes, please.”

“Come on, love.” I take Finnian’s hand, and lead him back over to the couch.

Ronald brings us both plates filled with the chocolate custard, and one hand pie. Finnian sits in the middle, which just feels natural, Ronald taking his place next to him. We eat in silence, the sounds of their satisfied groans at my baking skills all I need to hear to know that they’re enjoying them. I eat mine with gusto, before setting the plate on the small table in front of the couch. They finish soon after, doing the same, and then all three of us are sitting on the couch, Finnian’s legs touching both of our legs.

I hear the chime of clock, letting us know that it is now half past ten in the evening. Ronald and Finnian will have to leave soon, in order to keep Finnian within the time limits of his curfew. We do  _not_  need to upset the young Earl in any way. I would call him, to ask to extend his curfew, but I know that I am not part of this equation this evening. Only Ronald is, and from the way it sounds, the two do not have a good history with one another.

A hand touches my thigh, my eyes drawn to the side. I see Finnian looking at me, a shy look on his face. “Charles? May I ask you to do something?”

“What is it, love?” Anything he will ask, I will gladly do for him.

“Will you do to me what you did earlier?” He starts to move on the couch, sitting sideways, rather than have his feet on the floor. “And Ronald? Will you do the same as before too?”

“Of course I will, beautiful.”

Understanding slowly dawns. Both Ronald and I change our positions, my back now pressing against the arm of the sofa, Finnian resting comfortably between my knees. Ronald is facing the both of us, scooting closer to be between Finnian’s legs. He looks at me for the briefest of seconds, before his lips are back on Finnian’s, the two engaging in a slow, sensual kiss. I moan low, kissing the back of Finnian’s neck, reaching around to unbutton the top button of his nice dress shirt, thankful that it is a collarless shirt. I bite down gently over the numbers, and hear Finnian moan, which prompts Ronald to moan with him.

My hands rest on Finnian’s hips, as I listen to their kiss deepen, the sounds of their tongues coming together very erogenous. I bite down a bit harder on the back of Finnian’s neck, and soon feel Ronald’s fingers digging into my thighs.

Their kiss breaks apart, Finnian leaning his head back against my shoulder, as Ronald begins to kiss the base of his neck, hands wandering to rest on top of mine. We hold onto Finnian together, and listen to his soft moans, both enjoying how they sound, knowing that we, as a unit, are responsible for the noises now leaving his throat.

“I’m hot,” Finnian moans, turning his head from side to side. “Why am I so hot?”

“Because you’re aroused, beautiful.” Honey-blonde hair begins to tickle my nose, as Ronald speaks into Finnian’s ear. “I can feel your hardness pressing against me.”

“I’m s-sorry….” He replies, eyes closing tight. “Charles, I’m-”

“Shh….” I speak into his other ear, feeling my fingers lace with Ronald’s, as we both squeeze Finnian’s hips. “No need to apologize, love. Would you like for us to make you feel not so hot?”

“Please!”

I look over at Ronald, and see that he’s looking at me. “Finny? How about you let Ronald sit between your legs, just like you’re sitting between mine, and you do exactly what I do to you, to him?”

We all get resituated, and soon, my lips are back against the nape of Finnian’s neck, biting down gently. I see him do the same to Ronald, and hear the most wonderful noise come out of his mouth. My hand that is on Finnian’s hip slides down, and I skillfully push it down the confines of his pants, my hand finding his arousal. I pause, waiting for Finnian to find Ronald’s, not sure how I will know if it’s happened or not.

“Nnngh….b-beautiful!” Ronald cries out. Ah, Finnian must have found it.

I begin to slide my fist up and down his arousal, giving it a light squeeze at the tip, before pushing it back down towards the base. I can feel my own arousal becoming painfully hard, each of their moans filling my ears. If I were to stop and think about what we are doing, I might freeze, but it is too good to do that right now. No, let these dark, carnal desires spring forth with the man that I love, and the man I am slowly beginning to love in the same manner. With these two, it feels  _right_.

Finnian raises up on his knees, which Ronald follows suit. I raise up behind Finnian, and begin to rut myself against his backside, finding relief for my own arousal. My hand squeezes him tighter, and begin to move it with a swift touch. I can feel him leaking over my fingers, allowing me to move my fist with faster accuracy. The moans that he’s making as I rub myself against him make me groan low in my throat, His and Ronald’s moans are the sweetest music to my ears. 

“F-Finny, I’m going to…” I hear Ronald warn our lover, who does not seem at all phased by the announcement.

“M-Me too….” He replies, as he rolls his hips into my squeezing fist.

Inhaling sharply, the warmth of Finnian’s release begins to spread over my hand, the liquid warm on my skin. I hear Ronald’s cry of love for Finny, which does not bother me in the slightest. I feel my own orgasm overwhelm my body, the sticky liquid coating the inside of my trousers. Oh well, some sacrifices must be made in these situations. I close my eyes, and moan low, allowing myself to enjoy these few blissful moments.

I fall back onto the couch, Finnian landing in my lap, Ronald tumbling after, in a domino effect. I place my arms around the both of them, the three of us laying on the couch in a jumbled mess. The sounds of our labored breathing begin to slow down, as we all regain our senses and composure as a single unit.

The clock begins to strike, announcing that it is now a quarter past eleven. “I fear that it is becoming too late.” I break the silence in the room, hating to draw attention to this fact. I pull my kerchief out of my pocket, and wipe up both of their hands with it, before putting it back into my pocket.

“No….” Finnian shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to go home yet.”

“I know, love.” I kiss the side of his face, pressing my nose against his jaw. “But, we don’t want the young Earl to get mad, do we?”

“No.” He sighs, and turns to look at me. “Will we get to do this again soon?”

“I hope so.” I nod my head. “I know that the young Earl has talked about hosting us for a sort of small party with his fiancee.”

“Lady Elizabeth?!” Finnian smiles brightly. “Oh, yay! That sounds like it will be fun!”

“I’m not sure I’ll be invited,” Ronald inserts, “but I will see if I can coordinate with Charles, and be there after the festivities.”

“You mean, we might get to have that sleepover that I really want to have with the both of you?!” Finnian sits up, whatever tiredness that had been there before suddenly gone. “Is that what you mean?!”

Both of us chuckle. “Yes, Finnian. That is exactly what I mean.” Ronald replies. He kisses his cheek. “Come on. We need to get you home before that clock strikes twelve.”

“I’ll see the both of you out.” I try to keep the sadness out of my voice, but it is unavoidable.

We stand up together, the three of us coming together for a long hug. I hold them both close to me, and I feel them do the same. Our foreheads press together in the middle, as we hold one another. Pulling back, I kiss each of them with a gentle kiss, a smile on my face. I lead them back out of the palace, and to the street, where a nearby taxi comes towards us after I signal him.

“See the both of you soon.” I lean into the carriage, sharing another quick kiss with the two of them. “We may not be together like this again before the weekend the young Earl has planned, but rest assured, I will see the both of you before then.”

Finnian’s smile brings warmth to my chest. “Okay, Charles! I love you!” He leans over, and kisses me again.

“See you soon.” Ronald gives my hand a squeeze, before settling back in the carriage. The taxi pulls away into the night.

I walk back into the palace, and head to my bedroom, where I don’t bother to change out of my clothes, and instead just fall onto my bed. My body still tingles from where both of them touched me, and how I smell like the two of them combined. I am so glad that Finnian was receptive to our suggestion, for it could have gone very badly if he had not been so open to it.

We will see what happens, if it happens, when the young Earl has his planned event with his fiancee. I am looking forward to spending the night with the two of them. Tonight was a very good night, new beginnings for the three of us to explore together. I just hope it will be easy the next time the three of us meet again. Only time will tell, I suppose.


	63. Chapter 63

Prompt - "Just take a breath. Tell me what happened."  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Grelliam  
Rating - Teen/Mature

* * *

***

He still remembers their first time.

The night air brushes comforting heat on his sweat beaded skin, burning where she sits on his lap. He sits on her bed, naked as her, as he leans against the headboard and a tower of pillows. The slender fingers of both her hands work on his length, further summoning arousal upon his need at her light, nervous touches. For someone who had actively sought him, constantly squealed at him or made heart-shaped eyes at him, requesting to spend a passionate night together, she doesn’t seem as confident as she made herself seem to be.

He keeps his glasses on, her red ones on the table next to the bed. He watches her every movement, hands guided more by uncertain touches than by sight, the slight wiggle of her hips and the ripple of her muscles, her pointed teeth biting down at her lips as she concentrates, her yellow green eyes, unfortunately, hidden beneath tufts of red hair. Her hair–falls in graceful waves down to her chest now. Her chest–flat, muscular, hard–is nothing like she wants it to be. He frowns at that, knowing how dissatisfied she is with it.

“Your hair–” he comments, wants to say “is beautiful,” but she’s winced and pulled away before he could finish, and in her eyes he sees a fear out of nowhere. Perhaps echoes of fear etched into her from her past life. Their deaths still seem too recent, even though a few years have passed since.

“Has it gotten too long? Is it bothersome?” Her hands move from their place on William’s girth, and reaches up to grab for her own hair, ready to pull it out because–“I’ll cut it. I really will. Just–please… We can’t stop here…” She begs. She sobs. She cries. Desperately, with tears streaming down her face. Since when had she been crying?

He grabs her hands before chaos erupts, before she has the chance to pull her beautiful silk strands apart. He loves her hair, though he won’t ever admit out loud. He loves its bright red, its graceful length, its silken feel.

“It’s fine. It’s not a bother.” he says instead, monotonous as he always speaks.

“But you were about to pull my hair out, weren’t you? Y-you don’t like it…”

The first that pisses William off, is the stutter and fear that grows in her. It makes him click his tongue, which only makes her cower, and it makes him feel worse. He’s irked. She doesn’t have to fear him.

“I was not about to pull it. It’s fine. Keep going.”

So she keeps going, despite confusion clouding her judgement. Her hands go back to William’s hardened length, coating his arousal with smooth oil. Really, does she think he’d want to stop when he’s already standing so proud, excited to take her, to feel her warmth around him? When his length is fully coated, she prepares herself, leaning forward towards William to clutch upon the headboard, keeping herself stable.

She reaches behind her to stretch herself, the squelching sound of her fingers entering her tightness making William whimper. Her face reflects the pain of her spreading herself, and the pleasure when she eases into the stretch. Her position keeps her face near William’s, their lips mere inches apart, and in truth William wants to take her lips in his, spread her with his fingers in the way he knows how to spread a woman wide, and then slam into her to make her scream like she’s always wanted to be made–hoarse, rough, high-pitched and coated with abandoned lust.

To control himself he closes his eyes, which doesn’t help at all, for as soon as he’s closed them, he hears her little whimpers in double their volume. Short puffs of hot breath he feels on his lips, little moans teasing his eardrums, her lips barely brushing against his–there’s only so much William can take.

The next part is, perhaps, what she always refers to years later when she shares about their “passionate” first time.

William forcefully pushes her down the bed so she lies on her back, planting himself between her legs. His glasses fall from his face due to the impact, so he isn’t sure how she reacts when the crown of his girth pushes her hole wide. He doesn’t see her face simply freeze in shock, silent screams of pain on her lips. She grabs onto his shoulders, sharp, red nails marking red stripes and dug crescents on his skin.

And then he loses himself.

He gets lost in pushing himself inside her, thrusting his hips with a wildness he doesn’t normally associate himself with, his body and soul filled to the brim by her tightness, her warmth, her very presence. It isn’t until he’s come that he sees she’s come as well, her juices dripping down her stomach.

He wants to lean down and lick her juices up, but she’s put his glasses back onto him, and he sees her–smiling up at him, yellow-green eyes almost sparkling in the moonlight, her aura gentle, and not at all loud like she normally is.

A Grell Sutcliff that exists in this room, in his presence, never in public. No one ever knows her this way.

This Grell is his and his alone, he thinks, and it is then he swears he’s going to make sure it stays so.

***

It is easy to please her. Because he is William T. Spears and he has all her love (or so she says), and that meant anything he does will only make her fall deeper in love with him (again, so she says). Whether he’s cold or nice to her, she is bound to keep loving him.

He’s always believed so, until a certain demon came into town.

Since then, William made sure to keep an eye on her, made himself available to come to her rescue (which he does twice–once when she suddenly stopped coming home while rumors of Jack the Ripper were popular, and one more time when the luxury ship sank) should she ever need assistance. Because he needs her to know the only one who is strong enough to assist her when she runs into trouble is he himself. Not some demon. Not some human. Not any other reaper. Just him, William T. Spears alone, has the right to save her–his most precious.

No one deserves her affection, but him.

***

“I was wondering why you hadn’t returned immediately after your reap. To think you were with a putrid demon.” William spats, having finished double-checking if all the paperwork has been turned in for the day. Grell sits across him at his office. “Trash simply do stay as trash.”

“Aww, come on, Will~ It’s been so long since I’ve been to London, I just _had_  to follow Sebas-chan when I saw him!” Grell reapplies lipstick, makes her lips shine in the red that fits her most perfectly, and then she pouts at him. “Something’s up, you know~ I’m certain as death–” She does her pose then, her voice rising in pitch to ‘death’. “–that someone’s pulling strings to make this happen.”

“There is absolutely no way that could happen.” William explains to her, business voice on, details the process in which reaps are assigned to prove his point that no one could ever manipulate this system.

He doesn’t take her warnings seriously until she reports to him, a few days later, that she saw Ronald Knox–the very person she’s suspected of manipulating the system so more London-based work would be assigned to him–come to work reeking of foul demon.

William supposes he couldn’t resist _any_  of her complaints that day–not when she lasciviously grinds her hips against his as he sits upon his office chair, with her on his lap. Their erections are pressed together in her hand, stroking them with the friction each of them long for. She continues to mouth off complaints as they engage in this carnal act, and these complaints strangely egg him on. Perhaps, William thinks, it is because of the sweet, hushed voice she speaks in, hoarse and broken, with her moist, red lips hovering dangerously over his.

Their tongues touch a few times, and their lips are about to brush against each other when a knock is at his door.

“Hey - Boss! It’s me! I need to speak to you!”

Ronald Knox. Great. The very source of her anger at the moment.

Her stroking becomes quickly more intense, making their grunts come more successively, moaning on each other’s lips. He kicks his table by accident when he comes (just a few seconds after, for he was already so close to his climax before the knock came at his door). Things on top of his table shift their places, some papers falling off the desk.

Despite William’s lack of breath, and wanting to relish in the aftermath of their pleasured rush, he replies, “J-Just a second, please.”

Grell wipes her fingers on William’s slacks to relay to him her frustration–perhaps now for both being interrupted, and having the London reaps taken from her. They quickly dress, William frowning upon the stain of come on his slacks where Grell wiped her hand, and then Grell heads out of his office.

“Ah, hello, Grell-senpai!” His subordinate greets her when she heads out.

“Don’t hello me, Ronald.” She spats, looks back towards William, remnant of a glare she’d shot at Ronald still in her eyes. “William, I’ll be going. Remember what I told you.”

William picks up the pieces of paper that fell earlier, sets them back on the table. “Very well, Mr. Sutcliff.” He pushes his glasses up, dismissing her. “Thank you for stopping by.”

Yes, he remembers what she’s said. He’ll discuss it with Ronald Knox, and should he confirm Ronald Knox is indeed hanging around the Phantomhive mansion, William will do nothing to stop him from doing so. He’s willing turn a blind eye to this matter.

If Ronald Knox can keep Grell away from ever meeting with that putrid demon by taking all the London reaps, then so be it.

***

That morning, she left his room right after she slapped him across the face.

They had been discussing Ronald Knox’s increased assignments to London. She wasn’t convinced by William, who kept saying he ‘simply can’t do anything about it’.

He finds her before lunch, sitting beside their subordinate, Ronald Knox, ranting about how mean William has been to her. Really, who is the mean one here? Who is the one causing worry to the other, making the other wonder if he is really being loved when a certain someone keeps raving about a handsome demon?  
  
Really.

“What are you still doing here? Ronald Knox, you should already be on your way for your assignment.” He says in his typical monotone.

Conversation proceeds between the three of them, Grell complaining, Ronald trying to find a way out, William purposely providing him that exit. The manager watches Ronald Knox look relieved as he walks away.

That’s right, Ronald Knox. William does his part for you to keep Grell from questioning you, so should you keep those girls properly buttered up, and keep _her_  away from London.

***

Ronald Knox, apparently, has not been keeping his girls properly buttered up. He’s been quite distant from them since the weekend he’d been assigned that very late reap. If William remembers properly, his junior had said his plans got cancelled that night. Perhaps one of them dumped him? He’s still unsure how to align this cancelled date to the suspicions Grell has been telling him lately regarding Ronald and a certain demon. (He isn’t too delighted how often the demon is brought up within their conversations.)

William is surprised one lunch time to find all four girls Ronald normally flits with, huddled in a table at the cafeteria, chatting with a certain redhead.

“Isn’t that just unfair, girls? Do you think he still thinks you’re his favorite or best girls if he hasn’t given you anything in weeks?”

“Well, he did give us those flowers the other day.”

“Daisies? No longer roses like before.”

“Those red roses were so pretty!”

“Weren’t they?”

“Yeah, and then the chocolates–”

“Girls, focus.” She slumps, frowning, eyebrows knit, looking impatient and like she wants to veer the conversation to another, more beneficial topic.

“Grell Sutcliff.” William calls to her, standing right behind where she sits. He quietly pulls her away.

This won’t be good for either him or Ronald Knox, it seems.

***

William’s suspicions were right.

That very same week, on a night Ronald returned late, Grell Sutcliff was assigned to the reaps at the Phantomhive mansion.

***

He waits for her until the wee hours of the night, clicking his tongue to every tick of the clock. When she finally comes home to her room, eyes in hearts, she does not even notice William sitting at the sofa, hair without wax falling to the sides of his face, drinking coffee to keep himself awake for when she arrives.

“Where in the world have you been?” He shouts as loud as he would let himself at two in the morning, even though he knows exactly where she’s been. Her last reaps were assigned at the Phantomhive manor, and it tears his heart to imagine what had caused her to come home so late.

“Oh, Will~ Oh, you wouldn’t believe what happened! First, he wasn’t there, and then he came out, and then he did this, and after that he– Oh my goodness, Will. He–”

None of those unfinished sentences, accompanied by her hugging herself and her hips wiggling, sounded or looked good to William. It all sparked anger within him. And stupid, immature, irrational tufts of jealousy in his chest.

He clicks his tongue as he sits her on the sofa to calm down, vein popped on his forehead, crack popped on his heart. “Just take a breath.” He pauses to let her do so a few times. “Tell me what happened.”

***

“Ms. Grell, I would appreciate it if you not tear down our servant’s entrance. I already had to repair it a few weeks ago.”

“Sebas-cha~n!” Grell gasps, then she squeals, one hand coming up to her face as her one leg lifts up. She starts running towards the demon soon after, dramatically, as if in a reunion scene in a film. “I’ve missed you so~ mu– Ouch.” She smashes unto the wall behind where the demon stood. The demon had stepped aside so she wouldn’t collide with him.

The red reaper collects herself, brushing dirt off her red cloak and pants. When she looks over to Sebastian, she swoons over his polite smile, eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

“If you are done with work tonight, I would suggest you simply leave.” The demon says, polite smile unwavering.

“Oh, I’m not leaving just yet.” She grins, chuckling darkly, the mood around her getting serious. Grell leans over her death scythe, which she pierced to the ground, her pointed teeth making her look wicked. “Although I’d like to dance passionately with you right now, I came in hopes to discuss something with you, Sebas-chan. I’ve waited way too long to finally get to say this.”

The demon’s eye twitches at the nickname, and eyebrows furrow, unsure whatever it is Grell would ever want to discuss. “Whatever would you like to discuss with me, Ms. Grell?”

“It’s about my little Ronnie.”

Grell swears she saw eyes glimmer red for a moment. “ _Your_  who now?”

“My cute, little junior, Ronald Knox. You remember him from Campania?”

“Ah, yes. How could I forget?” He smiles wider, and she’s surprised at how his lips curve upward. She isn’t sure if it’s because he smiles fondly at the memory of her junior, or if he’s simply hiding boiling anger underneath a sinister smile. She opts for the latter.

“I don’t appreciate you bullying him, Sebas-chan.”

“Me? Bully a reaper?” He almost laughs. “I would never.”

“Oh, but isn’t it in your menacing nature to? Bully and torment? Though don’t get me wrong, I’d still like you even if you’re vile.” She giggles to her gloved knuckles, then sighs. “But really, Ronald has come home smelling like you far too often. This can’t be taken lightly.” She takes a step forward and takes her death scythe off the ground. She swings it around, then puts it on her shoulder. “I’ll have to deal with you myself, Sebas-chan.”

“Resolving to violence? Can’t we settle this with more peaceful means, Ms. Grell?” The demon opens his arms toward her, as if welcoming her into his arms.

“Rich, coming from a demon.” She laughs coldly, not falling for the bait. “If you really are messing with my Ronnie, I won’t be satisfied until I’ve painted you in gorgeous death red.” She pauses to do her pose, thumb pushing down her middle and ring fingers. “No offense, Sebas-chan. Just doing my job.” She licks her lips, as if excited to devour the meal in front of her.

“Then you leave me no choice.” He says threateningly. She’s caught off guard when the demon starts to untie his necktie, and unfastens the top buttons of his shirt while he walks towards her.

“W-w-w-w-wait, Sebas-chan. Wha–what are you doing?” She asks, gasps, voice uncertain, losing her confidence from before. She steps backwards until she’s leaned against a tree.

“Are we not about to engage in–” He pauses, makes her cling onto his words as he keeps his finger on a button, half-unfastened. “–a night of passion?”

She swallows, blushes profusely, then she screams in the highest pitch she could, but it is muffled by white gloved hands on her lips. She feels ropes tighten around her, and then she loses consciousness, unable to take the pleasures of Sebastian’s proximity.

***

“You two… engaged in a night of passion?” William sounds completely upset, though it passes her ears.

“YES!” She squeals, eyes in sparkles. “After I screamed, I lost consciousness. And when I came to, I was strangely tied behind a dumpster near a portal…” She squeals, pressing her hands upon her cheeks. “But yes we did, I’m sure! My body is still tingling from it~ I’m so sure something must have happened! Oh, I am starting to feel flushed now–Hmm? Will? Where are you going?”

“To think I was worried.” William mumbles to himself, stomping towards the door. He opens it, turns around to face her, not hiding his upset tone. “I’m off to sleep in my room! Trash!”

***

“Your girls are feeling the neglect.” He warns his subordinate. He tries not to make it too obvious that he, too, suffers from the consequences of Ronald Knox’s failing to keep his girls buttered up. He smirks, happy to see the shock on the younger’s face (serves him right), but once he’s out of the younger’s office, his face shifts back to its emotionless state, even though his thoughts are clouded.

He isn’t sure how to make up with Grell for leaving her alone in her room the last time he was there, but is he the one that should apologize? He refuses to be the first to ask forgiveness. He’s had it with Grell stomping on his feelings when it comes to a certain demon.

***

“Lover’s spat, Spears-senpai?” Ronald Knox asks as he places his tray beside William. The cafeteria is filled with the buzz of employees chatting, utensils clanking upon plates, sounding full for once.

William looks to his junior from the corner of his eye, then resumes his meal. “Whatever do you mean, Ronald Knox?”

“Well, Sutcliff-senpai is sitting at another table and keeps looking this way.” He says, an arm folded over the back of his chair as he watches Grell sniffle and pout, staring at the back of William’s head. There seems to be dozens of silent “I’m sorry”s being transmitted to him, but William listens to none of them. “You should just forgive her and make up.”

William laughs dryly. “Trust me when I say this, Ronald Knox. You wouldn’t want me to.” ( _To think this is all your fault, and I’m the one to suffer_. He thinks.)

“Why not? I’m all for peace, you know.” The younger grabs his spoon and twirls it on a finger. “Besides, it’s su~per weird seeing you guys like this.”

The superior rolls his eyes. “If she doesn’t learn to keep herself away from certain demons, I won’t make up with her.”

William hears a spoon clank to the floor. When he looks over at Ronald to his right, he sees the younger looks shocked. It is unsettling for his hardworking subordinate be _possibly_  (for it’s not confirmed) associated with a demon, but again William will let it pass, for greater purposes.

“W-what do you mean, Spears-senpai?”

“I meant what I said. You wouldn’t want me forgiving her so easily.” William swallows the last of his meal, downs a glass of water, then stands up. “Now, if you have a request to discuss with me regarding this upcoming weekend, which I’m somehow sure you are, I will be at my office. Have a good lunch, Ronald.”


	64. Chapter 64

Prompt - “I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”  
Written by - Misomilk  
Pairing - Sebaciel/Ciel-centric  
Rating - Explicit-ish

* * *

***

Ciel’s tongue is small and soft against his, tasting melted sugar sweet. The boy’s thin arms wrap around Sebastian’s neck, strong with vigor despite their tire from the night before. The previous night was long for them, just as every night since Sebastian came home from his day off has been. Sleep claims the young master only after more than a few sessions of lecherous pleasure, after seeking to satiate a thirst that simply keeps growing. Sebastian left Ciel with this unending thirst when he went on his day off, and even though a few days have passed, the thirst thrives.

Such yearnings carry over until now, kissing with fervor in the office. Sebastian kneels on the floor to match his master’s seated height, summoning continuous moans from the boy’s lips with the mere movement of his tongue. Spittle drips at the side of Ciel’s mouth as they continue kissing hungrily, Sebastian’s hands massaging his master’s thighs.

Sebastian tries to part his lips from the young boy to remind him of his tea, but the young earl simply wraps his arms around the butler’s head tighter, wraps short legs around his hips for added effect, not granting the butler a chance to pull away. Chuckling, the demon plays along a while longer, finding delight in how Ciel’s small wet mouth tastes and feels exquisite.

Though Sebastian would rather not part from his delectable treat, he successfully pulls away with a gentle shove against his master’s narrow, heaving chest. “Young master,” he wipes drool dripping from the side of his master’s mouth with a thumb, stares into his wide eyes, shining purple and blue matching lust with crimson. “Your tea will run cold.”

Ciel grunts, furrows his eyebrows as he pulls Sebastian towards him once more by the tie, preventing the butler from standing up. “A little more,” he mutters to the tone of “ _Just leave it be._ ” before the boy claims adult lips once more.

Sebastian chuckles into the eager mouth, runs gloved fingers at the nape of his master’s neck to ease his nerves. The boy leans his head back, ticklish jolts running through his system shake his shoulders. Ciel involuntarily bucks his hips at the pleasure, with Sebastian pulling him closer at the proper timing so the boy’s groin rubs against his torso.

“ _Aah_ , Sebas–” Ciel moans, widens the spread of his short legs to welcome more of Sebastian’s body. He keeps grinding his hips against Sebastian. “Sebastian!”

“My, my, young master. You’ve only finished breakfast, and we had partaken such carnal acts before you headed down to eat, and yet–” Sebastian kisses his way from the boy’s lips, down the boy’s clothed chest and down to where the boy’s arousal is confined. He deeply inhales the ignoble scent, delights in it and even moans to it. “–yet you’re already alive with energy, hmm?”

“Do you fault me?” Ciel replies to Sebastian’s moans with grunts and pleased gasps, hips bucking to the demon’s face now. “I missed you badly.”

“So have I.” Sebastian replies, speaking softly unto the skin above Ciel’s groin, having pulled his shirt upward. He unbuckles his master’s belt, pulls down loose bottoms and gazes upon the now bare arousal with reverence. He kisses the small muscle, appreciating its hardness against his lips. “Ciel,” he whispers to the tip before licking the fluid sprouting forth. The boy rests fully against his chair’s backrest, fingers tugging at its sides, toes curling.

“Sebastian,” whispers Ciel, his right eye pulsing beneath closed lid.  
  
“Yes, my Lord?” Sebastian answers, lapping at thick fluid that spurts from Ciel’s cock with soft licks.

“Let me…” Ciel gasps. “Let me feel your hot mouth.”

“Certainly,” replies the demon, taking the boy’s hardened length into his mouth with one easy swoop. His tongue teases the base of Ciel’s thinness as he sucks on the muscle.

Ciel’s back arches away from the chair, just as he pushes his hips against the demon’s face. The earl aches to be taken deeper, although his length is too short to be. His hips thrust towards the demon’s mouth, small sacs bouncing against Sebastian’s chin. The butler pays them attention, squeezing them between index finger and thumb. It makes Ciel mewl loud, head thrown back, mouth open agape.

It doesn’t take too long for Ciel to come with strong shudders upon his shoulders, and the sweet feeling of heat spurting out of his hardness. When he looks down at Sebastian, he sees his butler’s face is covered in come. He licks his lips, leans down to slurp his fluid off Sebastian.

When Sebastian’s face is clean, Ciel takes his lips once more. The tea runs cold, long forgotten.

***

“Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian chirps when he crashes into Sebastian from behind, aiming to hug him. The force of it momentarily pushes the air out of Sebastian’s lungs.

Sebastian clears his throat to compose himself, then say quickly, “Perhaps you’ve forgotten since you haven’t done this in a long while, but what have I taught you about hugging people from the back?”

Finnian pouts, Sebastian feels the boy’s lips curve down against his back. “That it’s dangerous.”

“Precisely, you could knock people off the floor with your strength.”

“But– But–”

“Let the boy be, Sebastian.” Bard intervenes, laughing out loud. He’s got his fire-breathing machine on his back, goggles over his forehead. “He’s been a hugging monster ever since he came home with Ronald last night.”

“Ehehehehe,” Finnian laughs, burying his face into Sebastian’s back.

“Had it been a delightful night?” Sebastian asks, more out of politeness than desire to know.

“Yes!” Finnian squeezes his arms around Sebastian. It’s almost as if he’s attempting to squeeze him to death rather than actually hug him. (Eliminate rivals, eh? Sebastian laughs silently to his own joke.)

“You should’ve seen how lovey-dovey those two were when they came back.” Bard laughs, and Sebastian has to remind himself he mustn’t be violent with Bard. “They were makin’ out right at the door when I opened it.”

“I couldn’t help it~” Finnian simply continues giggling, perhaps out of shyness, in turn shaking Sebastian violently. The butler is not delighted by this at all.

“Alright, alright, please stop. I would really rather you not hug me right now, Finny.” Most especially when the cause of Finnian’s delight is _Ronald_ , whom Sebastian hasn’t seen since the Sunday before. (It was Bard who saw Finnian and Ronald off, and welcomed them home, too.) “I must finish preparing the master’s dessert.”

“Ooh, ooh,” Finnian lets go of Sebastian and jumps behind him instead, attempting to see the dessert he prepares. “What is that, Mr. Sebastian? Can we eat some of that later?”

“Oh, can we?” Bard interrupts once more. “I’m in on that, too. Let’s eat it, let’s eat it!”

“Is it–” Finnian sniffs the air. “Is it chocolate!? It is, isn’t it!?”

“Darn, bet that’s _extra_  sweet. Young master’s got a sweet tooth after all.”

“Finny, Bard, please resume your work.”

“OOH! MR. SNAKE! You’re back with groceries!?” Finnian rushes to his friend’s side, glomping him and causing the poor, defenseless footman to topple to the floor. “Oh no! Oh no, Mr. Snake are you okay? Mr. Snake’s snakes, I’m so sorry for landing on you!!”

***

“Young master, Master Phipps would like a word with you.” Sebastian smiles sinisterly at his master, curious to see how this conversation will go. He offers the phone to Ciel.

“It better be just _one_  word.” Ciel grumbles as he takes the phone in his hand. He puts the phone to his ear. “Good day, Master Phipps.”

“Good day, Earl. I apologize for the sudden call.”

“It is alright. What is it I may do for you?”

“Yesterday I phoned you to confirm Charles and my free schedule on the weekend after next. We agreed that is when we should have a friendly fencing match with your fiancee. However…”

“However?”

“That weekend has now been filled. The Queen has just told my partner and I that we shall be on business then.”

“Oh?” Ciel says delightedly. He then clears his throat, hoping his glee was not too obvious. This is a shining glimmer of hope. Perhaps this can be delayed until it never has to happen. He catches Sebastian looking intently at him as he replies, “Is that so?”

“I apologize for the sudden change in plans.”

“Please do not feel guilt, Master Phipps. We cannot ever defy Her.”

“Indeed.” A slight pause. “I believe that whatever Charles and I shall do will be related to your upcoming mission for Her Majesty. Shall we delay fencing until both your party and mine are done with work?”

“That is alright with me. I shall phone you then.”

“Thank you, Earl, for your flexibility.”

Ciel smirks at Sebastian, who looks at him with a question mark over his head, clueless as to why his master is smirking. The boy delights in the compliment thrown to him. He is flexible. “You are most welcome, Master Phipps. Have a good day.”

***

“He said I was _flexible_.”

“Have I ever implied you are not?”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, according to my observation, you _choose_  the times to be flexible.”

“Oh yeah?”

“To whenever it is convenient for you.”

Ciel laughs. “As long as everything is the way I want it, I am flexible.”

Sebastian applauds. “The young master’s greed knows no bounds.”

“… I was only kidding, and that does not flatter me at all.”

***

Sebastian and Ciel are away from the estate for more than a week, leaving the Phantomhive servants to take care of it. Much to Sebastian’s dismay, the young master couldn’t help but worry about uninvited guests coming to his property without him knowing during the entire trip. All Sebastian could do to distract him was to engage him in bodily delights. It is these distractions that cause the pair delay in an investigation that could have taken them only three days without.

Not that Sebastian would complain. His young master’s sweetness is a delicacy he would never get tired of.

***

The phone rings six times before the person on the other end picks it up. By then, Ciel is already grumbling a series of curses, and he finds disappointment in becoming disappointed at Master Phipps. See, he’s become quite pleased with the Queen’s butler since his complimenting Ciel’s _flexibility_. But this lateness to answer a phone call, testing Ciel’s patience–this prompts Ciel to reevaluate Master Phipps’ standing with him.

“Good afternoon. How may we assist you?” says a voice that is certainly _not_  Charles Phipps’, and is certainly not accommodating in tone. Ciel’s mood takes a sudden dive at the screechy sound of this voice.

“Good afternoon, Earl Grey.” The young earl says bitterly. “Is Mas–”

“Yeesh.” interrupts Charles Grey. “It’s _you_.”

Ciel grits his teeth at the condescending tone, but responds not to it. “Is Master Phipps there?”

“Well, if he was, he’d be the one answering the phone, don’t you think?” The very tone coming from the other line makes Ciel’s blood boil. Sebastian drinks the emotion with glee, sniffing the blood rush’s wonderful scent in the air.

“May I speak with him?”

“I _told_  you. He’s not here, brat–Earl.” Grey immediately corrects his slip, but Ciel heard himself be called ‘brat’ loud and clear. Ciel clicks his tongue. _Shitty bastards will always be shitty_.

“Could you pass on a message, then?”

“Would I? Should I? I don’t know~ Maybe if you let me meet Sn–OH! Hey. Wait–Charles!!”

“Good afternoon, Earl. I apologize for my partner’s negligence.”

“Good afternoon, Master Phipps.” Ciel sighs, relieved. He massages his temples with one hand. “I will forgive you, but please shut his mouth.”

“The number of times I’ve tried to do so since I met him is incalculable, my Lord.”

Ciel stifles a laugh, finding the joke funny. He’s surprised Master Phipps could attempt comedy, and notes it down for evaluation.

“What is it you wanted to discuss?” asks Master Phipps.

“Ah, see, I’ve come back from my mission. I trust my report has arrived?”

“I have just come back from delivering it to Her Majesty. I suppose She will send Her response in the next few days.”

“Good.” Ciel nods his head, even though he can’t be seen by the man on the other line. “Since I’m back, I thought we should discuss the schedule for fencing with my fiancee.”

“Of course. Please wait a moment. I shall check our calendar.”

“Alright.”

Ciel hears the loud twang of Earl Grey’s voice and tries to shut his ears from it, but to no avail. The irritating sound still pierces his ears. Master Phipps, thankfully, speaks again soon.

“Earl?”

“I’m here. Shall we begin?”

“Yes, please.”

“Unfortunately, these next few days, including the weekend, are already full of appointments. Would next Saturday be fine?”

“We will be at a charity event that day. Hadn’t we sent an invitation to you for that?”

“Er, uhm,” Ciel sweats. “I must have missed it in the mail. I shall double check.”

“Please do. How about the following Saturday? The 14th?”

“The 14th…?” Ciel looks to Sebastian, who nods to him. The earl finds that unfair. He _didn’t_  want to agree to the date. It is his birthday after all. But with Christmas nearing, he doubts they each would find any other available weekend. With a deep breath, and much regret, Ciel replies, “That is perfect.”

“… Earl, it doesn’t sound like it is. Are you sure?”

“Yes, actually.” Ciel ponders for a moment whether he should admit this or not. “We can hold the fencing matches alongside my birthday party.”

“Birthday–? Earl, I apologize. I hadn’t realized it was your–”

“It is alright, Master Phipps. It would delight me to have you and… your partner–here at home, on my birthday.”

“As long as it pleases you.”

“It well does.” It does _not_. Ciel takes a breath to calm himself. “So I take it that settles the matter?”

“Indeed, my lord. Charles and I shall be there on the 14th. Would early morning be fine?”

“Around 10 o’clock would be fine.”

“Alright. On the 14th, at 10 o’clock.”

“Thank you, Master Phipps. Have a good day.”

“You, too, my Lord.”

Ciel puts the phone back in its place and drop into his chair. “My birthday is going to be _horrible_.”


	65. Chapter 65

Prompt - “That’s it, keep cumming.”  
Written - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Explicit  
Notes - This takes place following the events of Chapter 62

* * *

***

The two sit quietly, both holding on to each other’s hand as the carriage pulls away from the Queen’s palace. Ronald fights the urge to look back out the window, and sees that Finnian seems to be having the same dilemma. Rather than give in to that urge, he gives Finnian’s hand a squeeze, drawing his angel’s beautiful cerulean eyes towards his direction.

“We’ll see him again soon.” He keeps a small smile on his face, knowing that it’s the truth, but whether he’ll be with Finnian again the next time he meets Charles is another story.

“I know, Ronald!” Finnian returns the smile, that giddiness returning. “I am so happy the both of you seem to be very happy with this idea!”

Reaching over, he pulls Finnian to sit on his lap, who immediately wraps his arms around Ronald’s neck. “Are you, beautiful?” He brushes his lips against his, sharing a quick kiss, before they roll over a pothole, Finnian slipping off of his lap and back onto the seat.

“Mmhmm!” A soft giggle passes from his lips. “I didn’t expect to see him tonight!”

“Were you surprised?” He asks, as he resettles himself, turning towards Finnian, giving his attention to him. “I know that Charles was a little worried that it might be too much too fast, but I think it worked out quite nicely.”

“It makes me very, very happy, Ronald.” He starts to giggle again, bringing a smile to Ronald’s lips. “Seeing the two of you together, it makes my heart sing!”

Chuckling, Ronald shakes his head, but he understands what he’s saying. There’s something unique about the three of them being together, and he’s really willing to try it out. But, that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try and see his beautiful angel without the Queen’s butler. No, no. That will _definitely_  not be the case. He puts his arm around Finnian’s waist, when the younger male places his head on his shoulder, making a rather content sound.

All too soon they arrive at the Phantomhive estate in the country, much to Ronald’s displeasure. He tells the taxi he can go, as he needs to head back to the reaper’s realm after saying his goodbye to Finnian. The carriage takes off, leaving the two of them outside of the servants entrance, alone.

“So….” Ronald pushes some of the hair off of his forehead. Now that Charles is not with them, he feels a little awkward, even though he knows he shouldn’t? But he doesn’t know what to do, now that the three of them have settled on an agreement with one another. “I guess I’ll see you soon, beautiful?”

“I….” Finnian tilts his head to the side, looking thoughtful.

“What is it?”

The minute the words are out of his mouth, Finnian has stepped closer to him, his lips touching his with a tentative kiss. Ronald’s mouth had barely closed from his question, when those lips land on his, and soon, his arms are wrapping around his lover’s body, pulling him closer to him. Their mouths lock together, tongues coiling around each other, as they both struggle to get closer to one another. It’s as if they’re moving on instinct alone, both responding to the desire deep in their hearts. Without thinking, Ronald reaches down, and pulls Finnian’s leg to wrap around his waist, both groaning into one another’s mouths as their plump cocks rub against one another.

“R-Ronald…” Finnian gasps out, as he starts to buck his hips slow, the need to feel more becoming madly overwhelming. He pushes Finnian against the wall, the light shining bright above their heads, but he doesn’t care. No, the only thing he cares about is to hear his beautiful angel whisper his name like that again.

His lips slide against Finnian’s neck, almost wishing he was turned around. The way Charles had been kissing the brand on the back of his neck had been one of the most erotic things that Ronald have ever bore witness to, and that’s saying a lot. The sudden desire to do the same to their shared lover almost consumes him to the point of madness. Ignoring that call, he instead focuses on rubbing against Finnian more, the lewdness of the act only making him do it faster, for he knows that if a certain demon were to catch them right now, there would be all kinds of hell to pay. And _that_  thought spurned Ronald on even more, drawing a low moan from his throat.

So involved were the two of them, that they failed to hear the door open, two feet away from them, until someone clears their throat. Both freeze, turning their heads to look in the direction of the noise, both of their hearts racing.

“So, ah….you two almost done?” With a smoke balanced between his teeth, Bard stands there, a large grin on his face.

Ronald quickly jumps away, turning around to fix himself up a little, and feels like he should help Finnian hide his rather apparent arousal. “Hi, Bard!” Finnian’s face lights up when he sees his friend and fellow servant.

“Hey, Finny.” Bard chuckles, patting him on the shoulder. “Probably want to go take a cold shower.”

“Huh?” He blinks, head tilting to the side once more.

Ronald coughs into his hand, and pulls Finnian close to him. “He’s just teasing you, beautiful.” Leaning down, they kiss each other softly, before Ronald pulls away with reluctance. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yes, okay! Take care, Ronald! Thank you for a very nice time tonight!” Finnian smiles, and darts into the servants entrance, bypassing Bard completely.

Turning to look at the older man, Ronald gives him a sheepish grin. “S-Sorry about that. Something came over me.”

“Yeah, yeah. You two had a nice time?” Bard asks, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. “Not too much to handle, was he?”

Thinking about what the two of them did, with their third person, brings a rush of blood to his cheeks. “Um, no. N-Not really.” He stutters a little, before chuckling. “Anyway, I guess I’d better get goin’. See you around, Bard.” He gives a little wave, and takes off down the gravel path.

“Be careful out there!” The door shuts, leaving Ronald alone.

He turns around to look at the estate, and glances up at the windows on the second floor. He looks down at the small window that he knows belongs to the demon, and is tempted to go poke his head in there, but not wishing to ruin the high he’s on from both Finnian and Charles, he decides that perhaps this time, he’ll just head back home. And with a quick look around, he finds one of the reaper’s portals, and steps through, taking him away from the human world and his beautiful angel.

***

It’s been two and a half weeks since Ronald has had a chance to stop by to see his angel. Two very long, depressing, agonizingly busy two weeks. Two and a half. He looks at himself in the mirror, hoping that no other major emergency comes up, as it seems to be the norm for him these last couple of weeks. Every time he plans on staying in London for a little bit, he’s suddenly called back to the office on reaper business. Each time is a warranted reason, which just further frustrates him. He just wants to pay a visit to a certain gardener. That’s all he wants to do.

Finally, after those two (and a half) long, torturous weeks, he has escaped the clutches of Dispatch, with his boss’s blessing. No doubt William is feeling the stress as much as he is, what with Grell constantly barging into his office, lamenting on how ‘William is _too busy_  to spend any time’ with her. They all could use a little r & r, which is just what Ronald plans on basking in. Well, maybe more a little something else, depending on how the late afternoon and evening goes.

He fixes the red bobby pin on the lapel of his jacket, and checks to see if his cufflink that Charles gave him is situated properly on his wrist. Reaching into his drawer, he pulls out a pair of his own cufflinks - something he saw the other day while out on a reap and knew he had to have them to give them to his lovers. Putting both into his pocket, on the off-chance that he may or may not run into the Queen’s butler on this visit, he fixes his vest and tie and adjusts the garters around his arms, before slipping a dark grey coat on over his shoulders. Grabbing his hat from the hook by the door, he sets it on top of his head, and heads out of his apartment, then makes his way to the nearest portal to take him back to the human world.

The afternoon is a bit dull, the sky filled with clouds that seem to bring the threat of rain. Ronald adjusts his black gloves, giving him the extra insulation to fight off the somewhat bitter cold. If it’s like this here in the city, what will it be like out in the countryside? He adjusts his hat, and makes his way down the street, hailing a carriage.

He asks the driver to drop him off just outside the grounds of the Phantomhive estate, wanting to keep his visit a complete surprise. Handing him a few extra shillings, he heads up the drive towards the house. His heart beats faster, as he looks around, noticing how there seems to be a lack of green, but that would not be his angel’s fault. No, Mother Nature would be the one to blame for that, for winter is fast approaching. He stands at the servant's’ door, and with sudden trepidation, he holds his hand close to the door but does not knock.

Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t be here. Maybe Finnian is busy, maybe he’s with Charles, maybe he’s off on an errand for the little hooligan. All of these thoughts come flooding into his mind, as he stands there, afraid to just knock. Figuring that if any of those were true, he’d find out soon enough, so he pulls his hand back, and begins to knock on the door.

“Oy! Ronald!” Bard opens the door, a large grin on his face. “What are you doing here?”

Well, so far so good. “Ah, I was just in the area, and thought I might drop by. Is Finny home?”

“He is. He’s in the atrium. Do you know how to get there?” Bard steps outside.

Ronald shakes his head. “No, I don’t think I’m familiar with that part of the property. Point me?” He asks, following next to the chef.

“See that building over there?” He points to a building made with iron and glass. “Just inside there.”

Smiling, Ronald tips his hat. “Thank you much. Is the master of the house around?” He asks, hoping that it doesn’t seem too out of the ordinary. He doesn’t want Ciel to know he’s here, as he knows the kid doesn’t like him all that much.

“Nope. He and Sebastian have gone off on some trip. He’s been gone since Saturday. Supposedly coming back this coming Saturday.” Bard shrugs his shoulders, moving his toothpick around his mouth.

The demon’s not here? That knowledge makes Ronald feel rather strange, when he knows it shouldn’t matter. But for some reason, it does. Adjusting his shirt by his cuffs, he gives a friendly smile to the older man. “Good to know, Bard. Thanks for that info.” He starts to walk towards the atrium, hoping that it won’t be too difficult to find his lover. He hears the door close, Bard no doubt heading back inside from the bitter cold. Walking up to the atrium, he takes a peek inside, and can see his beautiful angel standing in a few bushes of roses.

He opens the door as quiet as he can, stepping inside just as quietly. He can hear Finnian singing to the roses, while pouring water over them. “~Please grow for me, beautiful roses!~” He pours more water over what look to be white rosebuds. “~You need to bloom soon, for it’s almost the young master’s big day!~” He starts to laugh, pouring more water at the root of the plants. “~You’ll be so beautiful and handsome. Just like my beautiful Ronald and Charles!~”

At the mention of his name, Ronald feels like his face will split with how large his smile is. He tiptoes up behind him, that smile remaining on his face. “I’m flattered that you find me as beautiful as your roses, Finny.”

“AH!” Ronald grunts as Finnian launches himself at him, his arms wrapping around him in a tight grip. “Ronald! You’re here!”

Chuckling softly, Ronald holds him close, cradling the back of his head with the palm of his hand. “I am, beautiful. I wanted to surprise you, so Bard told me where to find you.”

“It’s a very nice surprise!” Finnian steps back, his smile brighter than the barely shining sun still hanging in the sky.

He bends over, and places a soft kiss on his cheek. “Will you be out here for much longer?”

“No!” Finnian sets his watering can down, and takes off his gloves. “I was just finishing up! Would you like to come inside? The young master isn’t home, so I don’t have any other chores to do right now.”

Ronald has to pause a moment, to think about just what that statement means. Does his young master tend to give him more work when he’s around? Is this truly a blessing that he’s all alone? “I hear that your master isn’t here right now.”

“He’s not!” Finnian nods his head. “He had to go on a long trip with Mr. Sebastian and Snake.”

“Aw, your friend isn’t here either?” Ronald walks with him out of the atrium, and heads back towards the manor. “Must be pretty lonely around here, huh?”

“A little.” His angel nods his head, blushing a little. “But, it’s okay. There are things to do around the house. I mean, just last night-”

He holds up his hand, stopping him from speaking. He has a feeling he knows what he’s about to say, and they’ve never actually talked about that part of his job before. He can still remember the first time he witnessed Finnian take care of some intruders on the Phantomhive property. Even though he’s seen it, there’s something about actually acknowledging it that he doesn’t seem quite comfortable with. He’d rather play dumb. It’s rather selfish, because he knows the destructive power he’s capable of, but he likes to think that his angel is perfect. Not that he is, as he knows he’s far from it.

They walk inside, their hands clasped together. “Do you need to go change or anything, beautiful?” He asks, as they head towards the servants’ quarters. “I was thinking, if the young master isn’t around, would you like it if I stayed the night tonight?”

“YES!” Finnian jumps up and down, a large smile on his face. “Yes, I would like that very much!!”

He smiles, placing his gloved hand on Finnian’s cheek. “Do you remember where the room is that I stayed in before? Maybe it would be best if I stayed there again?”

“I think so.” The gardener grabs his hand, kissing his palm before taking it in his own. “It’s up this way!” He pulls him up the grand staircase, the two of them heading off towards the right.

They pass a few doors, Ronald slowing down. “Finny? What’s behind this door?” He points to one of the doors.

“Oh! That’s the young master’s room!”

Oh? Ronald feels a sick sort of fascination at knowing where the young master sleeps, no doubt with that damn demon. “Can I take a peek inside?”

“Sure! I don’t see why not? He’s not home.” Finnian giggles, and opens the door, revealing a study.

Ronald leans against the doorjamb, wondering if this isn’t the correct room. “This looks like a library, Finny.”

“No, it’s his room, Ronald.” Finnian points to the door. “Want to go in and see it??”

“I would love to.”

The two head into the young Earl’s bedroom, and notice that the bed is neatly made, the curtains pulled closed to not reveal that the young master isn’t where he should be. Ronald looks around the room, impressed by how nice the room is. He sees Finnian looking around, a sheepish look on his face.

“What’s the matter, beautiful?” He steps closer to him, finding himself sliding his hands around Finnian’s middle, pulling his back to rest against his chest. “You nervous about being in here?”

“A l-little.” Finnian nods his head, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. “W-We should go, Ronald…”

“Do you really want to?” Something comes over him. Call it possessiveness, call it wanting to retaliate against the damn demon for always wandering into his mind at the worst possible times. His lips touch the shell of Finnian’s ear, as he murmurs quietly into his ear, “Hmmmm?” His hands slide down, using both to cup Finnian’s arousal gently.

Finnian’s moan goes straight to his cock, as he rolls his hips to push himself more into Ronald’s hands. “W-We shouldn’t, Ronald…”

“He’s not here, Finny.” With slight hesitation, he removes one of his hands, to pull the straw hat off of Finnian’s neck. His lips immediately gravitate to the raised brand, kissing it with a soft touch, while he puts his hand back where it was. Memories of Charles doing just this floods his mind, and makes him feel a sense of peace, rather than the normal storm of jealousy he used to feel when thinking about him.

“Aaaah…” The cry his sweet angel makes as his tongue starts to trace over the ‘S’ causes Ronald to tremble slightly. Hips push back, his cock finds its place in the cleft of Finnian’s backside.

He knows if they don’t stop soon, he won’t be able to. “Let’s go find my room, Finny,” he softly groans, as they both continue to rock their hips together. His hands somehow find their way down Finnian’s pants, cursing himself for not taking off his gloves before they started this game.

“N-Not yet…” Finnian moans, rolling his hips as Ronald continues to stroke him with both hands. “N-Not yet, Ronald…”

Goodness, the way he moans is only causing Ronald to adhere to not wanting to leave the room either. He grinds against his backside, finding relief for his own aching arousal, as he keeps making his angel feel good. “Are you going to come, beautiful…?” He speaks softly into his ear, moving his hands faster.

“I…..I….” His cries make Ronald want to rip his pants off, and just push him over his young master’s bed, to give them both relief to this game they’ve begun. But, he stands his ground, and continues to squeeze his cock with just enough pressure, desperately wishing he could feel it against his flesh, but it’s too late to stop now.

“Do it,” he whispers into his ear. “Do it for me right now…”

“R-RONALD!” He shouts, as the rigid flesh between his hands starts to pulsate against his palms.

“Mm….that’s it, beautiful. Keep coming…” He pumps his hands faster, as he grinds himself against Finnian more. Ronald lets out his own low groan, his pants becoming wet with his own release coating his underwear.

When he feels him start to go limp, that’s when he removes his hands from Finnian’s pants. Both are panting softly, neither moving from their spot. Ronald pulls his gloves off, rolling them into a ball. He puts them into his pants pocket, and then turns Finnian to face him, a soft smile on his face.

“R-Ronald, I…” Finnian gazes up at him, his cerulean eyes a darker shade of blue.

“Let’s go find my room. Right now.”

His lover nods his head, the two of them leaving the young Earl’s room, closing the door behind them. “It’s the other wing!” Finnian announces, and then drags Ronald back towards the grand staircase, heading towards the other side.

The moment they enter his room, their mouths are locked on to one another, as Ronald and Finnian both struggle to get their clothes off. He pushes the covers back on the bed, picking up Finnian and setting him down, enjoying the giggle that comes out of his lover’s mouth. He kisses the slope of Finnian’s shoulder, as he struggles to take his own pants off. As soon as they’re both naked, Ronald moves them both to lay on the bed, a nervous smile on his face.

“Shall I prep you, beautiful…?” He asks, taking off his glasses and setting them to the side. His hand grabs the small vial of oil he’d left behind the last time he had visited, settling between his legs.

“A-Are you going to be inside of me?” Finnian’s eyes light up at the thought. It hadn’t crossed his mind, but it seems that maybe it might be nice to switch it up for the two of them, given his lover’s reaction at the idea.

Simply going with the flow, he nods his head, pouring some of the oil onto his fingers. “I do believe so.” He grins, kissing Finnian with a few soft kisses. “Remember to relax, okay?”

“Yes, Ronald!”

He rubs some oil over the soft hole, getting it ready to receive his finger. With a gentle push, he slips his index finger into the warmth of his angel’s body, biting his lip as he feels Finnian’s body tighten around him. “R-Relax, beautiful. Deep breaths.”

Finnian breathes deeply, almost comically so, but it does the trick, allowing Ronald to push his finger further inside of him. He rubs his finger around Finnian’s inner walls, groaning at how soft everything feels. It had been a long time since he’d done this for his beautiful angel - almost too long. He pushes a second finger into him, slowly spreading them apart.

“R-Ronald, I want you…” Finnian moans, rolling his hips down to meet Ronald’s gentle thrusts. “Please…?”

“Just a little bit more, beautiful.” He kisses him softly, adding a third finger. The loud moan that leaves his angel’s mouth almost makes him lose his composure. He pumps his fingers more, and feels that yes, it’s enough. He wants to be inside of him right _now_.

The oil is taken from his hands, Finnian dribbling some onto his cock, before setting it back down on the nightstand. Ronald moans low, watching as his lover starts to coat him. He reaches down, and holds onto his wrist, guiding him on how to stroke him without making him too overstimulated.

“T-That’s it, beautiful…” He moans low, continuing to move his hand. “Just like that…”

“So wet…” It’s said in a childish wonder, and it makes Ronald chuckle low.

When he’s coated enough, he lets go of Finnian’s wrist, and pulls his hand off of his body. He settles between his legs, smiling softly. “You ready, beautiful?”

“Yes, Ronald.” The smile his angel gives him makes his heart beat a little quicker. How did he get to be so lucky to have this beautiful person be his lover?

He places the tip of his cock against his entrance, and slowly pushes inside, groaning low as that familiar warmth surrounds his arousal. Finnian pushes his hips down with a loud moan, forcing Ronald to become fully sheathed within himself quicker than he anticipates. He balances on his wrists, watching his angel’s face change with his slow, shallow thrusts. He does not want to go too rough too fast, even though he knows that the man underneath him can take it with no problem. No, he’s more worried that if he moves too fast, he will come too quickly.

Legs wrap around his waist, as Finnian pulls him down towards him, their lips crashing together roughly. Neither seem to mind, though, as Ronald begins to roll his hips, pushing himself deeper into Finnian’s body. Allowing himself to just let go, knowing that his angel will be able to handle it, he begins to thrust roughly into him. The noises Finnian begins to make only drive him to do it more, his face now buried against the side of his neck, as Finnian’s arms hold him close to his body.

They move with rushed thrusts and hard pounds, both secretly loving that they can be this way with one another without the fear of damaging the other. Ronald knows he won’t ever be hurt by what Finnian does to his body, and vice versa. Could he ever be this rough with Charles? The Queen’s butler’s face comes to his mind, as he remembers when the two of them were last together, and knows without a doubt that he can definitely take the roughness. He wonders if he’s ever this rough with their mutual lover, or if he treats him delicately. With the way Finnian usually is with him, he has to wonder if it’s more the latter than the former.

“B-Beautiful,” he moans against the side of his neck. “Beautiful, I’m close…”

Nails drag down his back with a rough scratch. “R-Ronald, yes!” Finnian rocks his hips with Ronald’s thrusts, their raucous activities forcing the bed to hit the wall. “AAAAH!”

The tip of his cock strikes that spot deep within his lover’s body, and he feels him tighten like a vice around his arousal. Ronald lets out a loud groan, as he thrusts his hips a few more times, pushing himself in as deep as he can, his orgasm tearing through his body and throat, as the two of them find their release only moments apart.  

Harsh breaths fill his ears, as both tumble down from their pleasure high. Ronald lifts his head weakly, brushing his lips against Finnian’s with a soft kiss. “I love you, beautiful…”

“I love you too, Ronald.” A soft smile plays on his face.

They rest together, Ronald slipping out of his body to lay down next to him. He leaves another lazy kiss on his lips, before getting up from the bed to grab something to clean the two of them up. He grabs a towel from the bathroom, and then proceeds to care for Finnian, who is sleeping soundly, a large smile on his face.

Chuckling softly, Ronald pushes the loose strands back off of Finnian’s forehead, the five red bobby pins all askew. “I hope you have sweet dreams, beautiful.” He lays down next to him, finding a comfortable way to lay against him without disturbing him too much, and closes his eyes, thoroughly exhausted.

***

A soft knock on the door brings Ronald out of his sleep. “Come in?” He calls out, wondering who would be knocking on the door. He grabs his glasses, and puts them on, noticing that the light seems to have disappeared from the room.

“Good evening, Mister Knox. I just wanted to inform you that we’ve prepared dinner in the servants kitchen, if you feel at all hungry.” An older gentleman stands there, his head bowed, hand over his chest.

Sitting up, Ronald smiles. “Yeah, that’d be great. We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Of course, Mister Knox.” The man bows once more, then closes the door behind him.

He reaches down, and gently shakes Finnian awake. “Beautiful, it seems that it’s dinnertime. An old man just knocked on my door.”

“Mister Tanaka!” Finnian bolts up, a worried look on his face. “Oh, no!”

Laughing, Ronald kisses his cheek. “Relax, beautiful. He wasn’t upset. Just told me that dinner is ready. I said we’d be downstairs in a few.”

“Oh, okay.” A soft sigh passes from Finnian’s lips, that worried look disappearing. “You’ll stay tonight, won’t you, Ronald?”

“Of course, beautiful. I’ve got nowhere to be until tomorrow morning.” He nods.

“Then, we can do what we did again??”

Blushing, Ronald nods his head. “Yes, Finny, we can. But, let’s get some dinner first, okay?”

“Yes!”

***

They enjoy dinner with the servants, all one big happy family. Ronald couldn’t help but notice that both Bard and Mey-Rin seemed to be acting a bit friendlier with one another. Bard catches his eye, and shakes his head, a small smirk on his face, confirming to Ronald what he imagined to be true.

After dinner, the two head back up to the room Ronald had essentially claimed as his own in the manor, both shedding their clothes just as quick as they had earlier in the day. More kisses are shared, as well as other things, before the two pass out a couple of hours later, their bodies spent from the activities that they share together, bodies covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. Ronald lays curled against Finnian’s body, his head resting on his chest, as they sleep the night away.

***

In the morning, they share a bath together, keeping it somewhat chaste. A few times, they let their hands wander a bit, before both acknowledged how tired they were from their previous night’s sessions. It doesn’t bother Ronald, though, for he just enjoys being this close to his lover.

When the two get dressed, Ronald reaches into his pants pocket, and pulls out one of the cufflinks. “Hey, beautiful?”

“Yes, Ronald?” Finnian turns to look at him, adjusting the hat around his neck. “Is everything okay?”

He nods, and walks over to him. “Yeah, I just…” He touches the lapel on his jacket. “You know how you gave me this? And Charles gave us one of his cufflinks?” He asks, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“I do!” His angel’s face lights up, fingers touching both the bobby pin on Ronald’s lapel, and the cufflink that Ronald shows him. “Why do you ask?”

Taking a deep breath, he looks into his lover’s cerulean eyes. “Hold your hand out for me?”

“Okay!” Finnian does as he’s told, holding his hand out, palm facing upwards.

Ronald places the small cufflink in the center of his palm. “I saw these, and thought they would be nice for the two of you to have.”

“Oh, RONALD!” Finnian stares at the cufflink, which has a black stone with a yellow-green cat eye gem set in the middle. “It’s the same color as your eyes!”

Chuckling softly, he nods his head. “It is indeed, beautiful.” He watches him put it on his shirt, next to the one Charles had given to him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” His bright smile causes one to appear on Ronald’s lips, as the two embrace one another with a tight hug. “I love you!!”

“I love you too, Finnian.” He hugs him close, knowing the words to ring true. “I’ve got to go now.” He doesn’t want to go, though. Not after seeing how much joy this small token has brought to his lover.

“I wish you didn’t have to.” Finnian presses his face against his neck. “I’m going to miss you!”

“I’ll miss you too, beautiful.” He hugs him close. “But, we’ll see each other soon, okay?”

“Yes, okay!” They let go of each other. “Can I walk you out?”

“I would love that.” He nods.

The two walk out of the room, and head down the hallway to the grand staircase. They hold hands, neither worried about the other servants seeing them, for they all knew that the two of them are lovers, so it doesn’t matter between any of them. As they walk outside, the bright sun provides little warmth to the chilliness of the early morning.

“Guess this is goodbye.” Ronald says, looking into Finnian’s eyes. “I’ll see you soon, beautiful.”

“Okay, Ronald! I’ll miss you a lot!” He hugs him tightly, forcing a soft grunt to leave Ronald’s throat.

He hugs him back, before the two of them share a soft kiss. “Don’t have too much fun while your master is away.” He winks, and steps out of their embrace.

“I’ll try not to! Bye Ronald!” Finnian calls out, as he’s already begun to walk down the driveway.

Turning around, he blows a kiss to his lover, and grins. “Bye!” He leaves the estate with a small bounce in his step, cherishing the look of love he had seen on Finnian’s face just then.

There is a reaper portal nearby, that will take him back to the heart of London. Stepping through it, he finds he’s near the Queen’s palace. Deciding that maybe his beautiful angel shouldn’t be alone for too long, he heads towards the palace, walking with a purpose.

He passes through the gates unnoticed, thanks to his reaper abilities, and finds himself walking towards the gardens. He sees a tall man dressed in all white bending over, the sound of a chicken clucking letting Ronald know that it’s the man he’s looking for. When he approaches, the chicken takes off running, flapping her wings rapidly as she races away.

“What has gotten into her?” The man stands up, brushing off his pants legs. Turning around, he stops moving, his sky blue eyes growing wide. “Ronald?”

Grinning, he nods his head. “That’s me. I’m Ronald.” He smirks, and gives a small wave. “Didn’t mean to frighten away your pet, Charles.”

“That’s quite alright.” The man steps closer to him, the smile on his face causing Ronald’s heart to beat in triple time. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Ah, right.” He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “I just thought you’d might like to know that Earl Phantomhive is not at home right now.”

“And how do you know this?” Charles asks, the smile turning into a small smirk.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ronald returns the smirk. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“I appreciate the information, and shall use it wisely.” Charles bows his head, hand over his heart. “Will you be leaving now?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He groans, looking at the watch on his right wrist. “I’ve got to go take care of some business.”

“That’s a shame.” A warm hand touches his cheek, forcing him to look up, eyes drawn to Charles’ eyes. “I had rather hoped we might be able to have a quick walk around the grounds, or perhaps go somewhere more private.”

“Damn it.” Ronald groans, and shakes his head again. “Don’t tempt me, Charles. If I don’t do this, I’m going to be in so much trouble with Dispatch.”

A low laugh leaves the butler’s throat. “Then, I won’t delay you any further, Ronald.” He leans down, pressing his lips against his with a tender kiss.

“I…..have something for you.” Ronald says in a rush, reaching into his pocket. “Sorry I can’t do this under nicer circumstances.” He puts the cufflink into the palm of Charles’ hand. “Now you have something of mine too.” He grins, pulling his jacket back to reveal to the taller man that he’s wearing the cufflink he had given to him.

The smile that spreads across his other lover’s face makes Ronald wish to high hell that he didn’t have the choice assignment he had to seriously rush to. “It’s beautiful, Ronald. Thank you.” Another quick kiss is shared, ending before it even begins. “Go. Don’t be late.”

“I’ll see you soon, okay??” Ronald starts to run away. “This weekend!”

“Whenever is fine, Ronald. Be safe.” Charles gives a small wave, Ronald blowing another kiss over his shoulder, just as he had done earlier to his other lover. He hears the man laugh, filling him with complete happiness.

He steps out onto the street and looks around. It had been worth the small side trip to see Charles, even if it meant he might be late for his reap. Oh, well. He’ll just make something up in his report. Touching both the bobby pin and cufflink, he takes off to his destination, hoping that he will arrive there on time.


	66. Chapter 66

Prompt - “Move your hands to the side, I want to hear your moans.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

My eyes look down at the cufflink that I’ve got clutched in the palm of my hand. Looking up, I see Ronald pass through the gates unnoticed, and then seems to disappear in the throes of people walking on the street outside of Buckingham Palace. I put the cufflink into my pocket, and head back towards the palace, hoping that our schedule is clear enough to allow an impromptu visit over to the Phantomhive estate.

“Charles,” I announce myself, as I enter into our shared office space. I see my cohort is sitting at his desk, looking at a report that had been delivered earlier in the morning. “What does our schedule look like for the rest of the day?”

“You mean, besides this god-awful paperwork?” He shakes the stack of papers in his hand. “Nothing, I don’t think.” Papers are shuffled, as a calendar is pulled out. “I don’t have anything of importance on my calendar. Do you?” 

I walk over to my desk, and take a look at my own personal calendar. “No, I do not.” Wonderful.

“Why do you ask?” I see his eyebrow is raised up, his head tilting as he looks at me. “Charles…?”

Picking up my saber, I put it on my waist. “How do you feel like taking a trip with me?”

“Where are we going?” The papers get set back down on the desk, before Charles jumps up and fixes his vest and coat. “Obviously not something She is requesting, is it?”

I shake my head, as I walk past my cohort. “Shall I tell you, or do you just want to follow me?”

“Tell me!” Charles says. “Since when do you ever try and keep something a surprise with me?”

We walk towards the stables, and get both of our horses fitted with our saddles. “It has come to my attention that the Earl of Phantomhive is still off on his assignment for Her Majesty.”

“So?” I can hear the animosity seep through with just the simple monosyllable. Charles stops fixing his saddle, to glare at me across the way. “What the hell does that have anything to do with anything of importance?”

Placing my foot in the stirrup, I lift myself up, straddling the horse. I adjust my posture, and take hold of the reins, after I adjust the saber at my waist. “I’ve learned that it seems that just the young Earl and his butler have gone on the assignment.”

“So what? Isn’t that what that brat usually does?” Charles starts to pull the saddle off of his horse. “Germany being the exception, of course.”

“I think you’re missing the point, Charles.” As much as I enjoy listening to him complain about the young Earl, I know that his line of thinking will never lead him to the correct conclusion. “It is just the butler and the young Earl that are gone from the estate.” I repeat, and watch his face, and see that it finally clicks in his head. “Now do you understand?”

The saddle is put back onto the horse. “Why didn’t you just _say_  that, Charles? Instead of being cryptic??” The speed which my cohort moves is quite impressive, and now it’s me that’s having to trot after him, the man already galloping away. “Come on, Charles! We don’t have all day!”

I shake my head, and quickly catch up to him, the two of us leaving the grounds without telling anyone just where we’re headed. I pray that Her Majesty will not mind this unexpected trip of ours. I doubt we will be gone for too long, as I know we do have things to do that must be taken care of in a timely manner.

A quick visit shouldn’t matter too much.

***

The estate seems to be open, the gate pushed back, as if the young Earl is home. Was Ronald incorrect? Surely not, because what benefit would it have for him to tell me something that is false? Perhaps the servants keep the gates open, making it easier for any deliveries that they might be expecting. Yes, that must be it.

“Hurry up, Charles!” My cohort calls out, already off of his horse, tying it up to the hitching rail near the servants entrance. I guide my mare towards the second hitching rail, and slide off of her back, giving her mane a gentle tousle. Tying her up, I wipe my gloved hands off on the tea towel I keep on my saddle. “Are you going to just make me wait up here alone?” Charles asks, the waves of anxiety rolling off of him.

Walking up to the door, I look down at him, and feel my lips tug up into a small smirk. Lifting my hand, I knock against the door with my knuckles, hoping that someone is nearby to hear the knock. Not two seconds later, the door flies open, the Phantomhive chef standing at the door with a blowtorch in his hand.

“Oy! You two!” Bardroy says, toothpick between his teeth, a large grin on his face. “Look, the young master isn’t home right now, so-”

“We know.” Charles interrupts him.

“We’ve come to see Finnian and Snake,” I take over, not at all interested in making another person in this household upset because of the nature of my cohort. “Are they here?”

Bardroy sets the torch down, rubbing his thumb against his chin. “Well, Finnian is here. He’s out in the garden, tending the flowers out there at this time of the day.” His eyes look over at Charles. “Snake, though - uh…”

“Is he out running an errand for the brat?” I sigh, wanting to just place my hand over my colleague’s mouth. What is he thinking, bad-mouthing the young Earl in such a manner to one of his servants?

The chef’s eyes seem to glare daggers at my cohort, and rightfully so. “Snake is with the young Master.” Oh, no.

“Son of a-”

“Thank you for that information, Bardroy.” I bow my head, quick to cover up any sort of vulgarity that spews from my cohort’s mouth. “Do you mind if I go and surprise Finnian?” My hand is now clasped over Charles’ mouth, as I do not need him making a fool of himself. Well, more of a fool.

A friendly grin appears on the man’s face. “Yeah, go ahead. I’m sure he’ll like seeing you. Tell him lunch will be ready in about 30 minutes.” He goes and picks up the torch, then closes the door, leaving the two of us standing on the small porch.

“Damn it!” Charles shouts, as I pull my hand away from his mouth. “Damn it, damn it, _damn_  it!”

“You do not have to stay,” I begin to say, but then stop talking as I see his anger manifest on his face.

“I’m not going to!” He walks over to his horse, and unties him from the hitching post. “You have fun with your _precious_  little gardener,” he seethes, hoisting himself up onto his horse’s back.

I start to say something, but he begins to trot away. “Come back before dawn! I’m _not_  dealing with Her alone in the morning!” Charles takes off at a gallop, moving away fast, not allowing me to call out after him.

Fixing my coat, I adjust the gloves on my hands, and make my way towards the garden. He doesn’t want me to come back this evening? Does this mean he’ll finish up my reports? Not bloody likely. As much as I would enjoy staying the night here this evening, I mustn’t impose upon Finnian in such a manner. I step past the trellis, and take a look around, wondering just where he might be.

“Such a beautiful day~! I wish it wouldn’t be winter soon!” I hear a certain voice chirping towards my left. Making my way towards the noise, I keep to the shadows, wanting to see Finnian tend to his garden. When I see him, I stop, because his radiance is too enthralling. “I wonder if you will bloom during the cold months! I wish that you would, for you are so pretty right now! And the young master is not around to enjoy your beauty~!”

He pours water from a can that seems to slosh over the side, but it does not bother him. When he sets it down, that is when I make my presence known. “Perhaps you should pick a nice bouquet for him, as I understand he will be returning this coming weekend.”

Finnian’s head snaps to the side, the straw hat that has the red tulip I had sewn onto it so many months ago quickly winds its way around his neck, no longer covering the back of his neck, and instead is almost in front of his face. “AH!!! Charles!”

I move swiftly towards him, catching him as he jumps into my arms, holding him tight to my body, as I feel his legs wrap around my waist. I laugh, pulling the hat off of his head, so it’s not in either of our ways, as he presses his face against my neck, his laughter still ringing in my ears.

“Hello, love,” I speak tenderly, pressing my lips against his cheek. “Have you missed me?”

“I have!” His grip tightens around me, as he holds onto me. “Charles, it’s been so long!”

“Yes, it has. But, thanks to that clever lover of yours, I knew that you would be here.” He pulls away from my neck, his bright cerulean eyes looking into my own, a large smile on his face.

“Ronald told you?! And you came?!” His lips touch mine with a quick kiss, laughter still bubbling out of his throat. “Are you going to spend the night too??”

Setting him down, I take his hand, as we walk back towards the main house. “Well, I was planning on just staying for the afternoon, but if you would prefer that I-”

“YES!”

Chuckling, I nod my head. “Alright, then. I suppose I will stay this evening, but I must leave before dawn.” We both stop, and look at one another, my heart filling with intense love for this perfect human being in front of me. “Would that be alright with you?”

“Yes, please, Charles! Please stay!” He jumps up and down, his glee all but glomming off onto me. “You’ll stay, won’t you? Stay in the room that you stayed in the last time you were here! For the fancy dance!”

“If it is available for use, then I don’t see why not.” We walk back towards the servant’s entrance. “Have you finished all your chores outside?”

He nods his head. “I have. There isn’t much to do outside, but since it’s such a nice day, I really wanted to spend some time out here.”

“Would you like to stay outside for a bit?” I look over to the right, where I see my patient mare enjoying what looks like some fresh carrots. I will have to thank Bardroy later to taking care of her. “Have you ever ridden a horse before, Finny?”

Tilting his head up to the sky, he taps his chin with his finger. I daresay that he must have learned that somewhere, as I have never seen him do such a thing before. Ronald - is this your doing? I smirk, and watch the look of concentration come over his face. “Uh…..no. Well, no! I have! But, it’s been a long time. I usually just run most places.”

“Because you are fast,” I walk over towards her, guiding him to move with me. “How would you like to take a stroll around the grounds on horseback?”

“Really?!” Finnian jumps up and down, my mare snorting at the sudden noise. “Oh, Charles! Can we??”

“Why don’t you go ask Bard if it’s alright, and I’ll get her set up for the two of us.”

“Okay! Be right back!” He walks into the Phantomhive manor, shouting for the chef, as the door slams behind him.

Releasing her from the hitching rail, I adjust the reins so that I will be able to control her, and wait for my love to return outside. I tuck my saber into a small loop that sits just below the saddle, so that I may sit properly without it digging into her hide. I do not wait for long, as he comes back out, the door shutting quietly this time, almost comically so, as he grins at me sheepishly.

“I guess I closed it a little too hard.” Finnian says, as he walks over to me. “Mister Tanaka reminded me that the last time I got too happy, we had to replace two different doors.” His sudden happiness seems to take a slight turn, as he looks down. “I forget how strong I am sometimes,” he speaks quietly.

My fingers touch his chin, lifting it up to look at me. “You didn’t break the door this time, so there’s nothing to be sad about.” I smile, and lift him up to sit on the saddle. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, Charles! It’s a little weird in my legs, but I should be okay!”

Leave it to him to let me know that he’s too well endowed for the seat. I smirk, and hop up behind him, my horse swishing her tail at the additional weight. She has carried both Charles and I on her back on plenty of occasions, and Finnian is about the same size as him, so it isn’t as if it’s too much for her. I loop the reins over Finnian’s body, while keeping one arm around his waist. I adjust myself a little, before giving a slight kick of my heels, encouraging her to move forward, which she does with grace and refined dignity.

“What’s your horse’s name?” Finnian asks, as we make our way towards the stables. He sits straight, but keeps his back pressed against my chest, allowing the two of us to stay connected.

“Her name is Bellatrix.” I guide her towards the open plains behind the young Earl’s estate, clicking my heels to have her begin to trot. “She’s a pure thoroughbred Arabian horse. She was given to Her Majesty by the Polish government, as a token of gratitude for Her services to their country.”

We begin to bounce a little, as she begins to trot a little faster. “What does that mean? Does it mean something? Bellatrack?”

“Bellatrix.” I chuckle, and hold onto his waist a little tighter with my arm. “It means ‘female warrior’. It’s also the name of one of the stars in the sky.”

“It’s so pretty.” Finnian giggles, his hand petting her mane. “She’s so pretty, Charles!”

“Would you like to see how fast she goes?” I ask, as I grip the reins a little tighter. “If it’s too much, you let me know.”

“Go fast!” Finnian claps his hands, before placing them onto the horn of the saddle. “Let’s fly like the wind! Like me!”

Chuckling, I tap my feet against her sides twice, which she has learned means I want her to take us as fast as she can stand. It has come in handy, more often than not, given the nature of my position within Her Majesty’s government. I will not tell Finnian this, for he does not need to worry unnecessarily - there is a reason why Charles and I are in the positions we are in.

“Hold on, love,” I speak into his ear, as she begins to speed up, my arm curling possessively around him.

She hits her stride fast, our bodies bouncing up and down with each gallop that she takes, racing us towards the end of the Phantomhive estate. I can hear Finnian squealing with laughter, his head tossed back against my shoulder. I take a moment to look, wanting to see the sheer joy on his face for only a few seconds, before I lean the both of us forward, allowing her to gallop faster with less wind resistance. I yank on the reins, forcing her to turn, which she does with that same grace as before, knowing my movements by the simple shift in how I hold the reins.

“We’re going so fast!” Finnian shouts, but there is no fear in his voice.

“Would you like to go faster?” I shout, and see him start to nod his head. I click my heels against her sides one more time. “Bella! Hyah!”

We race towards the far end of the estate, the wind flying through our hair as we jostle back and forth on her back. I know we’ve hit her top speed when her strides elongate, her clear precision all but uniform. This is what she’s trained for, albeit not with two people on her back, but it does not seem to deter her in any way, shape or form. Hearing Finnian cheer each time her hooves hit the ground has me smiling, and appreciating the fact that something as simple as this can bring so much happiness to my lover.

I ease up on the reins, her gallop beginning to slow down, practice allowing her to make it happen gradually, rather than a forceful stop that would leave the both of us on the ground. When we slow to a trot, I loosen my grip on the reins, but keep my arm secure around Finnian, as we both sit straight.

Neither of us talk, as I guide her back towards the main property, and instead just enjoy each other’s company. I watch him observe the world around him, the smile never leaving my face as I see him look everywhere. His eyes are large, a smile on his face, and every few minutes, he will expel soft laughter. What he’s laughing at, I have no idea, but it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. Just seeing him this happy makes me feel incredible.

The house grows larger as we get closer to it. We trot at a snail’s pace all the way to the stables, where I will leave her for the evening. I slide off of her back first, and reach up to help Finnian off of her back. His hands come to rest on my shoulders, as I lock my arms to pull him down gently back to the earth. He throws his arms around me, and hugs me tightly, face pressed against the black cords of my uniform.

“Is everything alright?” I ask, returning the embrace.

I hear him sniffling. “This….this was amazing, Charles! I’ve never gone so fast before!” He pulls away, a smile on his face, as he tries to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

“Why are you crying, Finnian?” I ask, as I touch his cheek. “I didn’t make you upset, did I?” Worry crosses over my face; I did not want to make him upset. Not like this.

“No!” He starts to laugh, but there are still unshed tears in his eyes. “I’m just so very happy! They are happy tears, Charles!” He half-laughs, half-sobs. “I’m so happy you’re here! I missed being with you so much!” Arms wrap around me again, his face back against my breastbone.

Smiling, I hold him close. “I’ve missed you too, Finnian. I’m sorry I could not come see you sooner - I’ve been away, helping out Her Majesty. Sort of like what the young Earl is doing right now.”

“Oooooh! I figured you were busy!” He nods his head, the tears now long gone. “Well, it’s okay! We’ve been busy here too.”

I pull my saber out, take the saddle off of Bellatrix, and give her mane a quick brushing, before leading her out to the paddock with the other horses. She trots over to the water trough, letting me know that she’s fine on her own. “I do believe Bardroy said something about some lunch when I arrived. Shall we go see if that’s all finished?” I set my saber against the wall, knowing that it will be safe here for the evening.

“FOOD!” Finnian shouts, nodding his head. “I’m so HUNGRY!” He grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the main house. “LET’S GO EAT, CHARLES!”

“Lead the way, Finny.”

***

The rest of the afternoon passes by quickly; Finnian takes care of some other important chores, while I make myself at home in the room I stayed in a few weeks prior. The servants all eat dinner together, then call it a night, leaving Finnian and I alone in the kitchen.

“So….” Finnian says, looking at me from across the way, a soft giggle tumbling out of his mouth.

My lip curls up into a small smirk, as I keep my eyes on him. “Yes, love?”

“Love!” A full blown laugh leaves his mouth, his smile almost magical in nature. “I love you!”

“And I love you, dear Finnian.” I smile in return. “What’s on your mind?”

“Um….” He suddenly turns shy, as he looks away from me.

“Finnian?”

“…”

I lean forward, unsure if what I’ve just heard him mumble is correct. “Would you mind repeating yourself, please?” I ask.

“Sex.” He half-whispers, half-speaks.

My cheeks flush, and I cough a little into my hand to hide my surprise. “How about we retire up to my room for the evening?” I stand up, and offer my hand to him. “Unless you would rather part ways, and you can go sleep in your quarters?”

“No!” He shakes his head, taking my hand. “I want to spend the night with you!”

“That is what I wish for as well, Finny.” I smile, and wraps his arm around mine, linking elbows as we leave the kitchen. “So, you will stay in my room for the evening?”

“Yes, Charles!”

As we make our way through the halls, we pause every few meters, engaging in soft, hungry kisses for one another. When we get close to my room, I push him up against the wall, and kiss him deeply, placing myself between his open legs as we begin to grind against one another. I am grateful the young Earl is not home, for there is no way I would ever condone in such behavior if he were here, but he is not, and the thought of being this open with our relationship just excites me so, and I can’t seem to control myself. Not that my lover is complaining. No, he’s doing anything _but_  complaining.

His leg wraps around my waist, as our groins come into contact with one another. I break off the kiss with a low moan, reveling in how good his body feels against mine. This contact - this _touch_  - is what I’ve been longing for since the last time we were together. His soft moans against my shoulder make me moan low, lips touching the side of his neck.

“W-We must go inside,” I murmur into his ear, as our bodies continue to move of their own free will. I buck my hips against his, loving each soft moan that leaves his throat, our arousals rubbing against one another. “Finnian, I want to be naked with you…”

“Y-Yes, Charles, I want that too!” He groans, leaning his head against the wall, as we continue our forbidden dance in the hallway. “J-Just…d-don’t stop…”  

I grab onto the leg that’s around my waist, and hoist it up higher, rubbing my girth along the front seam of his trousers. He presses his face against my neck, his moans muffled against my skin, as I rock my body against his faster. Don’t stop? As if my body has a choice in the matter. I could never stop, not for this beautiful being that knows my body like no other person does. Our bodies belong together - together with our third lover, who is always so close, but so far away. Is this the type of behavior those two engaged in as well? The thought alone spurns me on, wanting to do everything in my power to defile my beautiful love within the walls of the young Earl’s estate.

His face is no longer against my neck, but the moans are still muffled. I lift my head, and look at him with lidded eyes, as I frot against his groin with my own. “M-Move your hands to the side, I want to hear your moans…”

Lifting his leg higher up, Finnian drops his hand, a loud moan tearing through his throat, echoing in the empty hallway. We both move faster, his hips meeting mine with every thrust. I feel him begin to come, the wetness seeping through his trousers, as I keep rocking against him. He’s moaning my name, fingers digging into my shoulders as he comes, comes for me, comes _because_  of me. I feel my own release take over my body, the wetness in my own trousers mixing with that of his, as we stare into each other’s eyes, his moans turning into soft grunts, mimicking the noises that seem to be leaving my own mouth.

I grab onto his other leg, and lift it up, both legs now wrapped around my body, as I carry him into my bedroom. I close the door with one hand, while my lips are on his, our tongues rubbing against one another in the same manner we had just been rubbing our bodies. My soft moans mix with his, as my back hits the closed door, my hands going to his backside to squeeze each mound of flesh.

“C-Charles!” Finnian whines, pushing down on my hands.

“I’ll take care of you, sweet Finnian,” I whisper into his ear, as I move the two of us over towards the bed.

No time for decorum, I practically rip my jacket off, only remembering about my cord when I could barely take it off. Finnian throws his shirt and pants off to the side of the bed, completely naked and waiting for me on the bed, with a look of pure, unadulterated desire. I throw my jacket to the side, and pull my undershirt off, while toeing off my shoes. Why does my uniform have to be so many damn pieces? When I yank off my socks, I hear Finnian giggling.

“It is rather amusing, is it not?” I chuckle too, unable to stop myself, as I pull my pants down. I hear him moan, and turn my head, to see him staring at my arousal. “What is it?”

“M-May I kiss it? I haven’t kissed it in so long, Charles!”

Groaning low, I make my way over to the bed. “I would be honored if you would kiss it, Finnian.”

His tongue starts to lick at my sensitive tip, another low groan falling from my lips, as I watch him. He looks up at me, his cerulean eyes a deeper shade of blue, as his tongue licks across the crown, the tip dipping into the small slit at its center. I lean my head back and moan low, pushing against his tongue as I wish to feel more of that on my prick.

Lips slide around the tip, as he draws me closer to him. I move with his movements, and soon find myself straddling his chest, as he takes more of me into his mouth. My hands go to the headboard, balancing myself up, as I push myself further into his mouth. His low moans tickle my prick, and make me moan low, as I thrust my hips slow, sliding my arousal against his tongue.

Hands touch my hips, his firm grip beginning to control how my body moves. I can’t help but moan, as I feel the wetness of his mouth draw me in completely. Removing my left hand from the headboard, I reach behind me, and begin to touch his arousal, the high-pitched moan that leaves his mouth pierces my prick in the most divine manner.

“A-Again,” I moan low, as I pump my hand faster around his girth. I feel that moan happen, my eyes closing in pure bliss, as he sucks harder on my arousal. “F-Finnian….My sweet, Finnian…” The tip of my arousal comes dangerously close to the back of his throat, but he pulls his head away, before allowing it to happen.

“T-Take me, Charles…” He moans, as I keep my hand pumping on his girth.

I move with swift speed, settling between Finnian’s legs. “Let me make sure you’re-”

“I can’t wait…I’ll be fine…” Finnian pulls me closer to him, the tip of my arousal pushing against his wet entrance, no doubt from our activities out in the hallway. “P-Please, Charles…”

Reaching blindly for the nightstand, I grab the oil that I left behind, and quickly pour some over his entrance. “J-Just a little help.” I pour some on myself, before setting the bottle back onto the nightstand, then push the tip against his entrance.

I slide into him with one swift thrust, both of us letting out moans as his body tries to push me out at the sudden intrusion. I thrust my hips forward, but move slow, to allow his body to adjust to me with little resistance. I hear him moaning, hear his loud cries for me to move, but I will not hurt him. Once I feel him begin to loosen around me, then I strike.

My hips slam forward, and I watch his face as his moans start to grow louder with each thrust, my girth filling him completely. Hands go to my shoulders, as he arches his chest, pushing his hips down to be around my arousal, as we move together as one. My hand wraps around his prick, as I begin to stroke him with my thrusts, each squelch sending shivers down my spine. I long to hear his cries, to see his face, to watch him as he reaches that beautiful summit.

“CHARLES!” He cries out, as I strike that spot deep inside of him. “CHARLES, YES!”

“Yes,” I moan low, and begin to piston my hips to hit true with each thrust. I feel myself start to get close to my orgasm, but I will not allow myself to find pleasure before my lover. “Finnian, my love…”

“LOVE…..YOU…..!” He shouts, tossing his head back with a loud cry.

I feel him tighten around my girth, my hand beginning to move quicker as I feel his slickness against my palm. I slam my hips into him one last time, before letting myself go, my release consuming my body as my second orgasm races through me. My own heartbeat makes me temporarily deaf, as my ears pound with the intensity of my climax. I let go of his softening arousal, and slip out of him with a soft grunt, before laying next to him on the bed. He turns towards me, our lips coming together with a soft caress, both of us still breathing laboriously, trying to catch our breath for a second time that evening.

“Mmm….so nice….” Finnian mumbles against my chest.

“I love you,” I hold him with my clean hand, wishing I had thought to bring one of the towels in from the bathroom, but it is too late now. I will deal with the mess in the morning.

“I love you too, Charles.” I can hear him start to breathe deeply, no doubt the excitement from our afternoon finally catching up to him.

When he starts to snore, I close my eyes, and keep him close to me. We fall asleep together, neither of us moving for the duration of the night.

***

“I wish that you didn’t have to go so early,” Finnian stands next to me, yawning loud while rubbing his eyes. “The sun isn’t even up yet!”

I fix the saddle on Bellatrix, and walk her out of the stable, picking up my saber along the way. “I know, Finnian. I wish I could stay. I’m lucky that I was able to spend the night last night. Charles will expect something from me, I have no doubt.”

“Want me to see if the young master will send Mr. Snake and I to come visit you two?” He grins. “I like coming to your palace, Charles!”

I cup his cheek, rubbing my black gloved thumb across it tenderly. “I would love that, but it’s very busy at the palace right now. If time becomes available, I will send word.” I lean over, and kiss him softly. “You be good, alright? I hope we will see each other soon.”

“Okay, Charles! I promise to be good!” Climbing up on the horse, I give a small nudge with my feet, and begin to trot away. “See you soon!”

Looking over my shoulder, I smile and nod my head. “Very soon. I love you.” I blow him a kiss, which I hear him squeal, and blows one back to me.

“Bye!!”

I arrive at the palace just as the sun begins to crest over the horizon. I leave Bellatrix to the care of the stable, and head towards my office. I make a pot of tea, before sitting down at my desk. There are stacks of paperwork - both mine and Charles’. Ah, I see. This is the repayment for allowing me to spend the night with my lover. Very well, Charles. We shall see where this will get you later on. I pour some tea into my cup, pick up my pen, and begin to work.


	67. Chapter 67

Prompt - "You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this."   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - BardMey  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

The smell of wet grass blows in with the breeze, into the young master’s office. Mey-Rin shivers at the cold air that presses against the upper back of her thighs, the bare part, her skirt’s ruffles pulled over her back for Bardroy to enter her. She’s hunched over the young master’s office table, Bardroy having pushed the boy’s chair away to take its position as he thrusts, harsh push after harsh push, into Mey-Rin’s slick tightness. Her moans, muffled for she’s covered her mouth with one hand, the other gripping the opposite edge of the table, are delicious in his ears, throbs him thicker within her. He swallows upon one particular delicious groan from the bottom of her throat when he thrusts into her _just_  right.

“Mey,” he whispers to the air, hips continuously rolling. When her moans start getting louder, he knows she’s nearing the summit of her pleasure. “Mey,” he repeats, leaning down to whisper in her ear with the sweetness of him cradling her. Bardroy reaches for her hand that grabs at the edge of the desk, entwining his fingers with hers. His other hand continues to softly clutch unto her full breast, playing with her perk nipple through the cloth.

As she comes, her walls gripping him tightly, he hastens his pace, his hips bucking more harsher than before. Her cries reach their loudest as he continues to pleasure her through her climax. No doubt Finnian would be able to hear them in the garden if he pays close enough attention (which he won’t, he hopes). The force of his thrusts makes the few papers on the desk slide off, the paperweight having been shaken off them.

By the time Mey-Rin stumbles weakly unto the desk, finished, Bardroy continues to pound into her, the slapping of his thighs against hers absorbed by every book on the shelves. He grunts as he thrusts, and with every push he just wants to kiss her more, strip her down to kiss her everywhere he could. But she’s in the middle of cleaning, and they weren’t even supposed to do this, not in the young master’s office, most especially. They should finish this soon.

“Bard…” she calls weakly, her head turning to face him.

“Mey,” he kisses her cheek, her neck, the black cloth on her back, the ruffles on her shoulders. He loves her so. He really, truly adores her that he cannot keep himself from taking her even in their master’s office. She’d simply been picking something up from the floor when he came to check how she was doing, and it all somehow turned into _this_.

He grunts, loud and long when he comes, wrapping his arms around Mey-Rin as tight as possible. They collapse unto the table when they’re both done, shoulders heaving for breath.

When his energy is back, he helps her clean up, using his apron to wipe fluids off her legs. (He fights the urge to lick them up instead.) When they pick up the papers that fell on the floor, they hope they arrange it in proper order.

They kiss before they part, Mey-Rin to clean other rooms, Bardroy to the kitchen to assist Tanaka with dinner.

It is merely the first day that the young master is gone.

***

Half a week has passed since the young master and Sebastian have left the estate in his hands. ( _Their_  hands, all four of them, but Bardroy is boss. Or so he thinks.)

Every day since they left, Bardroy seeks Mey-Rin while she’s cleaning about, and makes a mess of her. Whether if it’s while she polishes the staircase railing, thrusting into her as she clutches onto the polished wood. Or while she washes the windows, her plump breasts pressing against the glass with his every push, their moans echoing down the hall. Or even as she cleans various rooms, pressing her unto a chaise, an armchair, or a bookshelf. (Of course, they both tidy up the place once they’re done fulfilling their desires. They wouldn’t want to anger the butler should he get back to a messy estate.)

They’ve known this estate like the back of their hands, knowing every nook and cranny they’ve had to protect (and keep whole) these past months, and now they see the halls, the rooms in a different light. Where before, the corners of the halls seemed dark, now they’re new hiding places, bathed in a soft glow of where they can secretly show their affection for the other.

Sebastian wouldn’t be pleased with this development. But the two will suffer his rage when the time comes.

***

It is the fourth night since the young master had left. No threats have come so far, and they expect none to come. Regardless, they stay at their posts. Finnian at the garden, Mey-Rin at the rooftop, Bardroy in the kitchen.

That is, Bardroy _was_  in the kitchen, but not even a quarter of an hour since he’d been at his post, he leaves it and joins Mey-Rin instead.

With her, at the rooftop, he kisses her tenderly, lets his hands roam her body to warm both of them against the cold night. He guides both her hands down from his chest to his torso, kissing her neck as he does, and lets her cup his growing need. He unbuckles his belt as her hands continue to stroke him through cloth, pushing her against the wall. When his pants are loose, he guides her hands into his underwear, feels her whimper against his lips when she touches his heat.

She starts a slow pace up and down his shaft, every moment that passes making him feel warmer than the last. He thrusts into her hands as his own pair roam towards her buttocks, giving it a light slap before kneading them lightly. She leans her head back, moaning at the slight pain, a delicious “Oh!” passing her lips when she feels Bardroy slip her underwear down. (Quite the lovely, lacy black thing. Thank Nina Hopkins for imaginative garments like that. Bardroy doesn’t mind if he doesn’t get any new clothes ever, if it meant Mey-Rin would have more of those.)

Mey-Rin struggles to concentrate on her pumping the chef’s heated flesh when his thick fingers press into her folds, embarrassed to let him realize how excited she is for him. She hears the squelch of her wetness duet with the squelch of his, and it sends a delicious shiver up her spine. She leans her body backward to let both of them anchor against the wall, so they can each thrust into the other’s hand, or finger as they continue to kiss.

When the pleasure gets too much, her head goes over the ledge, exposing to him more skin to kiss. Only one hand continues to pump Bardroy, while her other crawled up to his shoulders, clutching him closer, both his arousal and her hand pressing against her thigh. The fingers of his left continue to please her, pressing where she feels good, her hips moving to feel more of that touch. When her head involuntarily leans to the right, she spots something strange in the distance. She pulls out the hand that was stroking Bardroy and slaps him on the arm.

“Intruders,” she says, breathless. Her voice is serious, as if trying to let go of all the sensual jolts that built up in her.

“What? Now?” Bardroy complains, whines, grunts aggressively as frustratedly runs a hand—the not dirty one—through his hair. “But, _Mey_ …” He whispers sweetly, presses his abandoned hard length against her thigh to make her whimper, he hooks his finger inside her to make her jolt. “Things were just getting good…”

“I— _ah_ —I know, but—”

And then they hear the sound of a tree falling. They both turn their heads to watch a tree fall towards the manor, hoping so desperately it doesn’t actually hit it. They hold their breath, watching the tree inch closer and closer and closer to the roof of the estate, and then it doesn’t. Finnian has stopped it just in time. They all sigh in relief. The gardener throws the tree to an open space where it can cause no harm.

“Bard, we have to resume our positions.” she says, pushing his arm away so his finger pulls out of her. She moans softly when she feels herself be emptied, pouting as she slides her underwear back on. With her skirt pulled up, buttoned to her waist, he sees wet fluid dripping down her inner thigh. He wants to lick it up.

He slaps himself to concentrate back on the mission, adjusts himself in his pants after, hissing lightly. “Right.”

Bardroy signals Finnian from afar, and waits for him to walk to the side of the manor. The chef himself walks over to a metal tube at the wall. “Finny, hear me?”

“LOUD AND CLEAR, BARD!!” comes out from the chute. Finnian’s voice stings Bardroy’s and Mey-Rin’s ears. “ARE YOU AND MEY-RIN OKAY?”

“Y-yes, we’re fine. What’s the situation over there?”

“HMM, WELL–”

“Please don’t shout.”

“OOPS. OOPS, OKAY. I’M SORRY! WELL, uhm, some few misters were being mean. I asked them to not shoot at the manor, but they wouldn’t stop. I had to punch them to make them.”

“Ooh? Shoot down, eh?” Bardroy scratches the bottom of his chin. He watches Mey-Rin set up her guns, licks his lips at the beauty of her concentrating. “They got a weapon?”

“Yes! It looks thick and long. I punched it, too. It’s all bent now.”

“Think there are any more of them?”

“I’m not sure. Should I ask??”

“Huh?” Bardroy looks over to where Finnian should be standing. He squints his eyes to see figures in the forest.

“There are a few more coming towards me right–” Ten gunshots pierce the silent night. “Oh no, they’re dead.”

When the chef looks to his right, he sees Mey-Rin taking the next gun and pointing it at her next target.

“There seems to be a whole lot more of them, Finny. What’s the estimate, Mey?”

“I see around five more, but I think there are around 30 of them, coming in groups of five.” She says, reaching out for her next gun as soon as she’s pulled the trigger in her hand. The look in her eyes is fearless. “They’re running towards the front entrance.”

“Heard that, Finny?”

“GOT IT!!! THANK YOU!”

Bardroy sighs deeply, walking away from what he’d been talking to Finnian through. He pulls his neck to the left, then to the right, making it crack twice. “Yeesh. Busy night tonight, eh?” When he’s close enough to Mey-Rin, he pulls her closer by the waist, right when she’s midfire. She adjusts the angle of her shoot properly, able to hit her target flawlessly. He kisses her cheek, rubbing stubble against her smooth cheek. His still thick need presses the cleft of her buttocks. “We’ll continue later?”

Mey-Rin tilts her head to capture Bardroy’s lips with her own. She inhales against his lips, like he gives her the breath she needs to live. “Yes, later, it is.” She smiles. “Now go.”

Bardroy feels electrified by Mey-Rin’s soft lips even half an hour later, when they’ve eliminated all ‘guests’, his marmalade can bombs having done in a number of them. The three servants regroup by the garden once clean-up is done, and look up at the manor. Not a crack on the wall, broken tile, or fallen off tower in sight. They shift their gaze from the manor and look at each other, each wearing accomplished grins.

“WE DID IT!!” They celebrate, forgetting they should keep their voices down, given the time of night. They continue cheering, sharing high-fives with one another.

“Mr. Sebastian will be so proud of us! We didn’t destroy the manor!” Finnian giggles as he claps his blood-stained gloves. He’ll be using his spare one starting tomorrow, knowing Sebastian would clean the blood off his current ones once he’s returned.

“Oh, but we shouldn’t celebrate just yet, we should!” Mey-Rin chimes in, adorable roughness to her voice, Bardroy thinks. “What if more people come tomorrow or the day after, or right a few hours before they arrive? And that’s when something happens to the manor?” Then she shrieks in fright, her glossy glasses making her look silly as her face scrunches into panic.

“Calm down, Mey.” Bardroy puts a hand on her shoulder to compose her. He adds the ‘Rin’ when he notices Finnian staring at him. He grinds his teeth, lips pulled to a grin, hands on his hips as he leans on one foot. “We’ll handle those people when they come. For now, it’s a small victory to us.”

“TO US!!” Finnian shouts, hands raised up in the air as he bounces in place.

“Alright, team. Let’s call it a night.” Bardroy puts an arm over the shoulders of both of his teammates, and leads them to the door of the servant’s entrance. “If only Sebastian were here to serve us dessert, eh?”

“Maybe we can ask Mr. Tanaka to make us something nice?” Finnian suggests, lips curved in a wide smile, his eyes sparkling in expectation.

“Ho ho ho.” Tanaka intercedes from his spot at the table, Japanese cup filled with steaming tea. He looks at the three, and tells them, “You’ve all had a rough evening. It’s time you rest. I shall prepare sweets in the morning. Only—” He puts a finger to his lips, winking. “Don’t tell Sebastian.”

The three stand straight, and salute Tanaka, who laughs another ‘ho ho ho’. “Yes, sir!”

“ALRIGHT!!!” Finnian bubbles out a fit of giggles, hands clenching into successful fists. “I’ll be off to sleep then! Good night, everyone!!”

“Good night, Finny.” Bardroy says, the sight of the tulip stitched onto his hat making him smile. (Bardroy wonders if that guy would come to visit sometime soon. He knows Finnian has been feeling quite lonely without his playmate, Snake.)

Once Finnian is gone, the chef reaches towards his right, and takes Mey-Rin’s hand in his when he finds it. They exchange a look, smile sweetly at each other, until the maid feels too hot and has to look away.

“We’ll head to our rooms, then.” Bardroy gently tightens his hold on Mey-Rin’s hand. He still hasn’t taken his eyes off her, adoring the blush on her cheeks while she still cannot manage to look Bardroy’s way. He tugs her by the hand, walks the path to her room. “Good night, Mr. Tanaka. See ya in the mornin’.”

“Good night, you two. Don’t stay up too late. Ho ho ho.”

***

They’re silent the entire way to her room, Mey-Rin still feeling shy. (Bardroy guesses it’s because he held her hand in front of Mr. Tanaka. They haven’t been touchy-feely in front of other people before.) The chef has pulled her door partly opened when he tugs at her and she doesn’t budge. Seeking to fix this, he guides her to rest against the wall, places his arm flat against the wall above her head, and presses his lips upon her forehead.

“Something up, Mey?”

She shakes her head.

“Are you sure?”

She nods her head.

The chef chuckles lightly, pulls her into his arms and hugs her warmly. “I won’t know what’s bothering you if you don’t speak it out. I can’t read minds, y’know.”

He hears Mey-Rin mumble a few things before she tilts her head to look upwards at him. “Sometimes—”

“Yea?” Bardroy places a kiss on her soft lips.

She flushes again and digs her face into his chest. “Sometimes I get flustered.”

“Only _sometimes_?” Bardroy snickers, teasing, earning a slap on his arm for it.

“Sometimes I can be daring, sometimes I get so overwhelmed I don’t know what to do with myself, that I do.”

The chef kisses her cheek, then the other, kneading his thumb softly upon her waist. “Which one are you now?”

“O-overwhelmed.” Mey-Rin seems to blush even more, if it were possible. Her face had already been as red as her hair.

“We can just sleep tonight.” Bardroy kisses her nose. “We don’t need to do it every day, everywhere.”

Mey-Rin ponders the thought. “Haven’t we—Haven’t we been doing that while the young master is gone?”

Bardroy laughs, recalling the past few days. To be honest he’s getting scared should Sebastian and the young master come home any time soon, while the smell of their sex may not have disappeared just yet in some places. “Yeah, we did.” He kisses her lips once more. “Which is why, it’ll be great timing to just snuggle and sleep. Agree?”

The maid looks up at him again, her glasses askew on her nose. He sees the genuine glow of her eyes, loves how they shimmer with the intensity of joy he feels whenever he’s around her. It makes him realize she feels just the same.

“So we sleep, princess?” Bardroy bows to her as he fully opens the door.

“You’re being silly, that you are.” Mey-Rin giggles. She pulls Bardroy by the arm and they get ready for bed, cleaning up with a towel and a wash basin Bardroy fills up from the kitchen.

When they lay in bed, they pull each other close, each changed into comfortable clothing. They enjoy the quiet night, tired from the intensity of their work today. Bardroy kisses her cheeks repeatedly as she tries to recall memories of the family she never had. (They started doing this, talking about anything about their past. ‘To find themselves’ was the initial reason. But now they find it fills the silence before sleep quite well, fills the emptiness with peace. When they encounter an awful memory, the pain goes away with a sweet kiss or two.)

Mey-Rin starts to nod off while she continues babbling, her words getting broken as the seconds tick by. _She’s so cute when she’s half asleep like this_ , he thinks, pressing a kiss on her nose as she laughs about whatever garble she’s just whispered. She falls silent for a few moments, then Bardroy hears her snore softly. He kisses her forehead one more time, holding her closer as he shuts his eyes, letting sleep welcome him as well.

***

The following days are more eventful than the others past. On Wednesday, Ronald comes to pay Finnian a visit, and Charles Phipps (the more pleasing Charles, Bardroy and Mey-Rin agree) comes the following day to do the same. They each stay over a night, and while they’re around, Bardroy and Mey-Rin try to be more controlling of their sounds while they make love around the manor. On Wednesday they’re in the ballroom—skidding against the floor, their moans echoing through empty space—and on Thursday, they’re at the west hall—once more against the windows, Mey-Rin clutched unto a curtain. By Friday, they’ve lost track of which rooms they’ve used, and which ones they haven’t.

That Friday, while Finnian is out in the garden, Tanaka overseeing his progress, Mey-Rin sits at the edge of the servants’ dining table, Bardroy between her widely spread legs, licking her folds. He’d been teasing her moments ago, slow kisses with their wet tongues brushing gently, massaging her soft breasts and contouring her curves with his hands, sweeps of his stubble against her neck, against her thighs (upon the part where her socks don’t reach). These had all pleased her so sweetly that when Bardroy first runs his tongue over her, her juices are thick, dripping towards her buttocks.

“ _Bard_ ,” she squeals onto the warm kitchen air, her voice thinning as it heightens in pitch. Her fingers find two edges of the dining table, anchoring herself there. She grips the edges tightly as Bardroy’s tongue does wonders to her.

The chef enjoys her, digs his tongue as deep as it could go, the tip of his nose pressing unto her soft curls. His left hand stays on her thighs, keeping her from clamming her legs shut. The thumb of it massages circles on her bare skin. A finger of his other hand trails a path from her thigh to beneath his tongue to touch her wetness, pressing her lightly in the opposite direction of her tongue. Her moans increase in volume to his ministrations, her voice tasting sweeter in his ears.

When he pushes the finger into her hole, it enters with ease, given how well her juices have flown out. She moans as his finger thrusts in and out of her, twisting inside of her every so often. He applies pressure to her walls, looking for the spot that makes her explode. She screams louder than she had in the past moments when he finds it, her hips pressing toward the touch to feel more pressure against where she feels best. The next moment, she’s bucking her hips unto Bardroy’s face, having leaned in to lick her juices that almost flowed to the table.

His tongue returns to lick up the center of her damp skin, continuously thrusting his thick finger into her. His wet muscle and digit work together, softly, gently, smoothly pressing wherever it makes her moan louder, keeping away from areas that make her voice grow silent. When he’s more sure she’s feeling great, he laps his tongue against her nub—cautiously, remembering she’d complained in the past when he flicked it too roughly with his tongue. His actions upon her are tender and slow, making sure her moans and grunts stay at their loud volume at his teasing, seeking to reach the point that she cannot take the pleasure that overcomes her. (He hopes Tanaka takes the hint to keep Finnian away, should he ever hear them.)

When she starts to scream out for more, it’s a struggle to not make his finger thrust faster. He keeps his slow pace—his finger’s thrusting, his tongue’s gentle licking. He knows she’s coming soon when she grabs his hair, her nails lightly digging into his scalp. Her hips thrusts to meet his finger halfway, Bardroy loving how more of her juices come out against his tongue when he presses his wet muscle above his finger. With a few more hookings of the digit inside her, she comes, her hips pressed towards Bardroy’s face as a rough, high-pitched scream rips from her throat. The chef’s tongue keeps working on her, licking her fluids as her high calms back down.

The strength leaves her arms, making her collapse onto the table. Bardroy drinks her sill streaming juices, and when those are gone, he kisses her folds. He pulls her underwear up, wears it properly on her.

“You good, Mey?” Bardroy snickers.

She’s still breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, as she nods her head weakly in reply, one arm over her face. Bardroy climbs over her upon the table, kissing her cheek a few times. She captures his lips with a turn of her head, her taste transferring to her tongue.

“W-what about you?” She asks, pulling up her thigh to rub against Bardroy’s aroused girth. He groans at the friction.

“ _Mey_ …” He dips down to kiss her, tongues sliding patiently slow, her hand dipping into his pants when—

“LUNCH TIIIIME!” Finnian shouts, deafeningly so, as he barges into the kitchen. The two hurriedly get off the table, immediately pretending like they weren’t doing anything they shouldn’t. As such, they look awfully awkward standing beside the dining table. Once a moment’s passed by, they look toward Finnian, and see his eyes are sparkling at them. “Were you two having fuuuuuun?” He giggles.

Bardroy grins at his fellow servant. Really, he shouldn’t think this kid is so innocent anymore, having two lovers to please him and all. The chef laughs as he adjusts himself in his pants. “Yeah, we were.”

“S-sorry you had to see, Finny. That I am. Truly.” Mey-Rin wipes her glasses on her apron, trying to avoid eye contact.

“It’s okay!” Finnian runs up to them, wraps them both in his arms in a warm embrace. “I love you two soooooo much! I’m happy that you two are happy!!”

The two exchange a look, surprised the gardener isn’t too shocked about their relationship. This isn’t the first time Finnian has walked in on them in the act, but when he saw them in their room at the ball, he didn’t seem to realize what it was they were doing. Their eyes turn gentle, however, as relief sinks in, delighted that Finnian accepts them as they are.

When the gardener finally lets them go, Bardroy pats Finnian on the head. “I’m happy for you, too, lil’ Finny.”

“That we are.” Mey-Rin nods her head, smiling widely.

Finnian tilts his head to the side, question mark over his head. “Happy for me?”

“You have Charles and Ronald, yea?” Bardroy puts an arm over Mey-Rin’s shoulders. She giggles at this softly, letting the chef speak. “They both seem to really, _really_  like you.”

Finnian gazes at the two of them like they’re stars twinkling in the night sky. He nods his head enthusiastically. “YES! I REALLY LIKE THEM, TOO! I LOVE THEM !!”

“We know you do.” The chef ruffles Finnian’s messy hair even messier. “That’s why we’re sayin’ we’re happy for you.”

The gardener breaks into a giggle fit. “Thank you, Bard! Thank you, Mey-Rin!”

Bardroy smiles at the boy, his closest thing to a brother (same goes for Snake). He walks to the cupboard, takes out four clean plates to serve their food.

“It’s really good you’ve found people to love, Finny.” Mey-Rin says, her voice gentle. She sits at the table as Finnian does.

“It’s good?” Finnian blinks, then giggles some more. He’s bubbly and energetic, and still so happy to have met his two lovers the past two days. He claps his bare hands. “Yes! It’s really good, isn’t it?”

Bardroy then sets the four plates filled with food on the table, Tanaka suddenly in the room with them, drinking tea beside Finnian. They partake of lunch, then resume their chores.

***

When the young master arrives that Saturday, they wait in a straight line in the front yard leading up to the main entrance. They all hold their breaths as Sebastian steps out of the carriage, looking up at the manor. They try to keep themselves from giggling when they see the surprise in his face. ( _Yes, Sebastian. That’s right. We didn’t destroy the manor_.)

Sebastian steps off the carriage, leaves it to Snake to set Ciel’s stool down, and then guides the young master to exit the carriage. The three—Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian—have to prevent themselves from jumping towards Ciel, yelling out with tears in their eyes, “Young master!!”

Instead, they keep their arms at their sides, chins kept up.

“I’m back.” Ciel finally says, smiling to them, a really small curve on the sides of his lips.

That’s when the three break, bursting into tears. “WELCOME BACK, YOUNG MASTER !!!!”

Mey-Rin and Finnian run towards the little boy, hugging him, crying as if they’d been constantly worried throughout the week, questioning if their master never come home. (For if he doesn’t, where would they go? They would no longer have a place to call home.) Bardroy joins in the circle by ruffling Ciel’s hair.

“Welcome back, young master.” He says coolly, toothpick in between his teeth.

Ciel smirks at him. “I see you’ve dropped the smokes.”

“Hmm, I’m trying my best.” Bardroy grins, knowing himself he still smokes at night. “Shall I serve lunch, Ciel?”

Bardroy enjoys how Sebastian’s mouth drops as the butler asks, “You’ve prepared lunch?”

The chef snickers, puffing his chest out. “I’ve practiced while you were gone. I’m a changed man, now.”

“It better be edible.” Ciel huffs, more because he’s pleased than insulting. He shakes off the dust on his shoulders when Finnian and Mey-Rin are finally off of him, pulled away by his butler. “Come along, then. Everyone head inside. It’s time for lunch.”

The four of them—including Snake, now—answer eagerly. “Yes, my Lord!” (“— says Oscar.”)

***

“Mr. Snake! Welcome back!” Finnian shouts on their way to the kitchen, hugging his friend tightly as they walk. “I’ve missed you!!!”

“‘We missed you, too, Finny.’ — says Emily.” The tri-colored snake hisses on Snake’s right shoulder.

“I’ve been so lonely, you know.” The gardener pouts, then immediately grins wide. “Good thing Ronald came to visit! Charles, too!”

Snake’s golden eyes waver at the mention of Charles, his lips flat as his heart drops. Had his Charles come for him, too? What if he hadn’t? What if he did and he missed him? He can’t tell which is worse. He looks away from Finny, Oscar hissing at his ear. He speaks the white snake’s words a moment after. “‘That’s great, Sunflower! Did you have fun?’ — says Oscar.”

“Yup!” Finnian nods his head. He keeps Snake’s arm around his as they walk to the table, Bardroy setting down a bucket of potatoes for them to peel for dinner. “Bardroy said your Charles came, too.” The gardener turns his head to his friend, giggles and smiles wider when he notices Snake’s cheeks flush. “Charles promised me they’ll come here soon. All we gotta do is wait, right? They’ll be here in no time!”

Snake smiles at his friend. His cheery attitude certainly is contagious. “‘Right.’ — says Emily.”

***

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Sebastian stands over them with authority. In his hands is a curtain from the west hall, with a very small (almost impossible to see) dried string of come. “You’d know better than to lie and make excuses to me. Now out with it.”

“W-we’re sorry…” The two say together, bowing low at the hips to the butler.

Apologies, however, do not cut it for Sebastian. He seems to be extremely angry as they receive thorough reprimanding, and for a moment, Bardroy considers maybe Sebastian is simply letting off steam, angered not by his and Mey-Rin’s trysts, but by something entirely different. Perhaps stress from handling the young master by himself for a week?

Finnian gets scolded for breaking two trees, but gets forgiven for planting new ones without being ordered to. Bardroy swears, though, for barely a second, that Sebastian looks at Finnian like he could kill with the intensity of his glare. In the next moment, Sebastian smiles at Finnian, who’s jumping for joy that he got praised for his efforts.

Bardroy shakes off the glare he’d seen, decides it’s not his business to question whatever it is going on in the butler’s mind. It would do no one no good.

***

~ **Omake** ~  ( _?? bunch of snake headcanons probs - misomilk_ )  
  
It doesn’t surprise Snake that Sebastian doesn’t return to the lower class room reserved for the two of them. He remembers the same happened those two nights they stayed on Campania (before it sank). Snake remembers how lonely he’d been, granted it was the first time he slept without his snakes surrounding him. (Why must they have been left in storage?) He felt worse that his snakes couldn’t experience the luxuries of this cabin—an actual bed, water for drink, and being able to pace four steps from one end to another, which is quite ample space for slithering. He at least has Donne with him, who even hisses him to sleep. His tiny voice is a wondrous comfort, and distraction from the mirror in his room. (Snake doesn’t ever look into it.)

This is why it is more understandable for Snake that Sebastian doesn’t come to their room. Rather, he knows his snakes would prefer the butler doesn’t come. They would lose their sleeping area.

This night, the sixth one since they’ve departed from home, Snake had been feeling quite lonely. The young master was in a horrible mood that entire day, and although Snake offered him a flower Bronte found, fallen from a nearby bush, and that Ciel had smiled softly upon receiving it, Sebastian’s comments had set his mood to plummet once more. (Really, sometimes Snake wonders where Sebastian’s loyalty truly lies. It’s like he _enjoys_  making their master suffer.) His uselessness as a servant had gotten to him, and his snakes have been hissing choruses to make him feel better. He smiles at them, thankful for their efforts, feigns sleep so they wouldn’t worry about him all night.

When he’s sure all his snakes are asleep, Snake sits up, pulls his knees close to his chest. It’s been a long while since he’s been like this. Since he’d felt this lonely. Rather, he hasn’t felt it since coming into the circus—this lonesomeness in his chest that he just cannot erase, leaving him hollow.

The hole in his chest had been filled with the love of the circus troupe, quickly replaced by the sincerity of his fellow Phantomhive servants, and then— And then what?

He pictures Charles, his beautiful eyes, the small curve of his lips, his eccentric but gorgeous hair. Snake is torn whether the hole inside him fills up with warm fuzz, or scratches at the edge of its walls. He wants to see Charles so very badly. He’s a little envious thinking Finnian’s Charles could come visit him while the master is away. What about himself and _his_  Charles?

Snake looks out the window, focuses on the moon, sees Charles Grey’s deep eyes in the sweet allure of the majestic circle in the sky. As time passes, his eyes grow heavier, his heart strumming a sweet beat as he thinks of Charles’ voice. Once he’s asleep, he dreams of Charles repeatedly calling his name.


	68. Chapter 68

Prompt - “Take off your clothes”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsRon  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“Here’s your drink, Grell-senpai!” Ronald sets down a pint of beer in front of his fellow reaper. “Like I said, first round’s on me!” He plops down across from her, the head of his beer already touching his lips, as he takes his first sip.

“Thank you, Ronald!” Grell picks up her drink, and takes a sip of her beer. “It’s so nice to be back in London tonight!” She takes another long drink from her beer, a toothy smile on her face.

Ronald sets his glass down, a large grin on his face. “It was nice to have the backup for that awful reap.” He pushes his glasses up on his face, already feeling the effects of the lager. He had not had much to eat before they had left their realm to make it to their reap on time. And, as much as he hated having to bring someone along with him, given the nature of their last reap, it had been nice to have a buddy with him.

They had been given an assignment at a dance hall just on the outskirts of London, where most of the patrons had perished due to a fire that had broken out. Normally Ronald would have tried his best to get anyone else besides her to accompany him, given his agreement with the damn demon. But, he knew that the demon was not going to be in town, so why even bother? Even if he had come back by now, being that it’s Saturday, he would be so busy trying to make sure that his precious manor was still in tact that a trip to London would be out of the question. And, as long as he keeps his eyes on Grell, then he won’t worry too much.

The crowd is loud and boisterous, gents standing shoulder to shoulder. It’s Saturday night, and Ronald knew that it was going to be packed, but after their reap, he wanted to get a drink to unwind before heading back to their realm. Picking up his glass, he takes another long sip of his beer, leaving only a little bit left. He finishes it off with another swallow, and stands up, exhaling loudly.

“You want another, senpai?” He asks, standing up, finally feeling loose, the stress of their reap long gone. “I can get another round. I don’t mind.”

Grell holds up her glass. “Ronald, I’ve barely had any of this. Go, get another round for yourself.” She pushes a few quid across the table. “It’s on me.”

“You sure, senpai?” He picks up the cash. “Nothing? Want me to see if I can rustle up some fish and chips for us? I think this place as a kitchen.” He looks around, and sees a few different groups munching on some fried food.

She laughs, and shakes her head. “No, no. Go and get another beer. I’ll be guarding your seat.”

“Thank you, senpai!” He smiles, and heads back towards the bar.

Looking to his right, he almost drops his glass, as he sees someone he doesn’t expect to see. Not in this sort of place. This place is too much of a dump for this person to be standing in the throes of the patrons, far too classy to stoop to this level. Maybe the man is ‘slumming’ it for the night, as he’s not wearing his normal white uniform. No, this man is now clad in rolled up sleeves with exposed arm garters, a snug vest, and a collarless shirt. There’s a man next to him, leaning on his shoulder, telling a story which has the man Ronald’s eyes can’t seem to move away from completely intrigued. This man is dressed in a similar fashion - but instead of rolled up sleeves, he’s wearing a fitted coat. Ronald feels his stomach coil tightly, a sudden wave of jealousy assaulting his body. Why is this man acting so friendly towards him? And why does he care what Charles Phipps does when not at the Queen’s palace? Does he have any right to feel this way? No, he doesn’t. But, he can’t help it.

He sets his glass on the bar, beckoning the bartender over to him. “I’ll take another pint, and I’d like to get that man,” he points to where Charles is standing, “another drink.”

“Very well, sir.” The bartender pours another lager for him, and what looks like a stout beer for Charles. “Anything else?”

Throwing the money Grell had given him, plus a few extra quid for Charles’ drink, he shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

He weaves his way through the patrons, and gently nudges Charles’ shoulder with his own. The man does not pay any attention to him, making him grumble under his breath. He knows the bar is crowded, but what is he going to have to do to get him to notice him? He tries again, pushing his shoulder against him a little more forcefully the second time around.

“Excuse me, do you mi-” Charles turns to look over at the person that’s just hit him twice, and Ronald watches as his eyes grow wide. That look alone makes it worth the trouble of having to get his attention, that feeling of jealousy disappearing as he sees how Charles looks at him. “Ronald?” He blinks, the surprise very apparent in his voice.

Grinning, he holds up the stout beer in his hand. “Hullo, Mr. Phipps. Saw that your glass was running low, so I thought I’d buy you a round.” It had taken him a split second to not let his familiar term of endearment slip out for the man before him, and instead went with the former greeting with a smile on his face.

“Charles, who is this?” The man that had been speaking to Charles before makes his presence known, his voice sounding mildly annoying. Ronald looks over at him, and remembers him from the ball. This is the man that was with Snake, wasn’t he? Oh! This is Charles! Double Charles!

He takes the beer from Ronald’s hand. “This is Mr. Knox. Mr. Knox, this is my colleague, and friend, Earl Charles Grey.”

“You just called him Ronald.” Charles says, clearly annoyed. He looks over at Ronald, and looks him up and down. “You’ve got some blood on your shirt.”

Glancing down, he does see a spot of red on his white shirt. He had thought his vest would have covered it, but apparently that was not the case. “Ah, yeah.” He grins sheepishly, pushing some of the hair off of his face. “Got into a little bit of a tussle.” He sees Charles looking at him, but doesn’t want to look, because he knows if he does, then he’ll know just why there’s red on him. “Anyway, I can see you two are busy. Just thought I’d come over and say hello. Earl, would you like another drink?”

“No, thanks.” The hostile man looks completely put out.

Ronald looks into Charles’ eyes, and gives him a small smile. “Guess I’ll see you around.” He clinks his glass against his, and heads back over to where Grell is sitting. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Senpai.”

“Who is that?” She asks, playing with a piece of her red hair. “He’s quite handsome.”

Ronald pushes down those feelings that seem to manifest again with another large sip of beer. Feeling extremely pleasant at the moment, he begins to chuckle. “Ah, nobody. Just someone I bumped into one time. Accidentally ruined the clothes he was wearing, so I bought him a pint just now to make up for that silly mistake.”

“Convenient that he’s here tonight,” Grell smiles knowingly. “You know, I think I’m going to head back. Thanks for the libations, Ronald.” She finishes her beer, and stands up. “Will you be alright getting back?”

He nods, and stands up. “You sure, senpai? You don’t gotta go.”

“It’s okay, Ronnie.” She puts a hand on his shoulder, that smile still on her face. “You just have a good time tonight. We worked hard. I want to get back early to surprise William.”

“Hai.” Ronald bows his head. “Tell him I’ll have my report done by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Don’t bother. It’s the weekend. Just make sure it’s done by Monday.” She winks, before tossing her hair over her shoulder, walking out of the bar with purpose.

He stands there, staring at her retreating form. Part of him wants to go and make sure she heads back to their realm, but if he does that, then she’ll know something’s up. It’s already bad enough when she doesn’t get assignments in London, so tonight had been a blessing in disguise. Hopefully she won’t make any more comments for a long while, because he doesn’t want to upset that damn demon.

Sitting down where Grell had been seated, he is able to keep his eyes on the patrons at the bar. Thoughts of Sebastian flitter through his mind, wondering if he’s back yet or not. It’s been quite a long time since he’s seen him, and a part of him, a very _small_  part. is missing him. He turns his head, and sees  Charles is still standing with the other Charles, but his body language is far different than what it had been before. Every so often, he’ll look over his shoulder towards the direction Ronald is sitting, but doesn’t necessarily look at him. No, it’s just to make sure that Ronald is there, or so he thinks.

Another few sips, and his second beer is done, but Ronald does nothing to get up and get another one. No, he stays in his spot, and just looks around, just happy to be out and enjoying a nice Saturday night. The sound of a chair shifting has him looking up, sees another pint is sitting in front of him, and a person has taken the spot that had been occupied by Grell only a little bit ago. He smiles, unable to keep an uninterested look on his face, as he sees Charles Phipps now sitting across from him.

“Took you long enough, beautiful,” He teases him, picking up his beer. “Thanks for this.” Ronald swallows some of the golden liquid, then looks around. “Where’s the other Charles?”

“He left.” Charles leans back in the chair, a smirk on his face, hands balancing on his thighs. “What is it, Ronald?”

It takes him a second to realize that his mouth has dropped open. When he does, he closes it quickly, a blush rising when he hears Charles’ deep laugh sound across from him. “Well, first of all, I never thought someone like _you_  would ever come to a place like this.”

“You say that as if I’m too highbrow for this.” Charles leans forward, placing his arms on the table, picking up the pint he had brought over. “Just because I work for the Queen does not mean I am in the same league as Her.”

Ronald stares at him, as he watches Charles pull out a pipe, fill it with tobacco, and then begins to puff on it, holding a match steady against the bowl. “And, you smoke?!” He shakes his head. “What the hell else are you hiding from me, Mr. Phipps?”

“It is quite common for a person to enjoy some good tobacco while having some good beer.” Charles blows smoke upwards, joining the rest of the smoke from other patrons in the bar. “Do you view me differently now?” He smirks, taking a puff on his pipe.

He laughs, shaking his head. “Of _course_  not, Charles. I’m just….Does Finny know?”

“He does not.” Charles finishes his beer. “We’ve never been in a position where it’s come up. It isn’t like I would bring him here on a date.”

“And yet, here the two of us are.” Ronald says, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Yes, but I did not bring you here.” Charles’ sky blue eyes seem brighter than normal. “Just what brings you to this neighborhood this evening?”

Glancing down, he points at his shirt. “I’m sure you can guess what this is.”

“It is not yours.” Charles states, taking another deep inhale on his pipe. “Is it?”

Ronald picks up his beer. “Nope. Was on a job before coming here. And actually…”

“Yes?”

“I was going to come and see if you were still awake when I was done.” He looks away, feeling that sudden nervousness returning, the same nervous feeling he had the first time they were going to see each other alone, without Finnian around. “I guess that idea is now done for.”

“Not necessarily.” Charles smiles, finishing his beer. “What are you doing right now?”

“Besides talking with you? Nothing.” Debating about getting up to go to the bar for another round, he decides that maybe he’s had enough to drink for the time being. “You? Did your friend leave you here all by yourself?”

The look that crosses Charles’ face has Ronald’s heart rate escalating. “I told him I had some things I wanted to take care of, and that I’d see him in the morning.”

“Oh?” Ronald leans on his elbow, listening intently to what the man across from him is saying. “And just what sort of thing do you need to take care of?”

“You.”

Biting his lip, Ronald pushes his chair back, and stands up. “What the hell are we still doing here, then?”

He sees Charles laugh, and watches as he taps the tobacco out of his pipe, and then puts it back into its case. Charles goes over to the coat rack, and grabs his coat from amongst the lot, and puts it on, covering himself up. They reach for each other’s hands at the same time, Ronald’s black gloves a stark contrast to Charles’ ungloved hands, as they push past patrons, making their way out onto the streets of London.

The wind blows a bitter breeze, Old Man Winter letting the world know that he’ll soon be around. Ronald looks over his shoulder, and sees Charles looking at him. Blushing, he turns his head away, but gives the man’s hand a squeeze as they walk down the block. His apartment is nearby, and with the way he’s feeling right now, Ronald isn’t feeling up to making the journey to the Queen’s palace. Or rather, his libido is screaming at him to hurry up and get back to the apartment, so that they can be alone - truly alone.

Walking up the steps to his apartment building, he turns and looks at Charles. “Feel like coming up for a nightcap, Mr. Phipps?” He asks, heart beating fast in his chest. He hopes he will not say no, because if he does, he may as well just go and throw himself in the freezing cold Thames. But, with his luck, he knows it would do nothing. Pushing those dark thoughts aside, he looks into the man’s blue eyes, and feels himself getting lost there.

“A nightcap sounds rather nice, Mr. Knox. Lead the way?” The smile on the man’s face has the blood rushing to the south of his body.

Stairs prove to be quite the challenge, as now that they’re inside the building, hands seem to keep going to places that they have no business being in. Ronald cups Charles groin after one flight of stairs, his back pressed against the stairwell wall, head leaning to the side as he feels Charles’ lips leave soft kisses on his skin.

“W-We need to get upstairs,” he half-groans, half-moans, as he gives Charles’ cock a nice, firm squeeze. “Fuckin’ hell, you’re so hard right now.”

A thrust of his hips has Charles pushing his girth into the palm of Ronald’s hand. “You say that like it’s a bad thing, Ronald.” Warm breath caresses his ear, making another moan slip out of the reaper’s mouth. “I know how turned on you are right now too, you know…”

“T-That’s why we need to get upstairs,” Ronald starts to stroke the lovely length that just seems to grow bigger with each touch of his hand. “What the hell do you feed this thing…?” He moans low, dropping to his knees to place his mouth over the mound shamelessly.

Hands go to his hair, Charles gripping the follicles with a firm grip. “A proper diet of meat and potatoes.” He rolls his hips, Ronald’s slobber getting all over the front of his pants.

A baby crying a few floors below brings them both to their senses, Ronald jumping up, wiping his mouth off on the back of his gloved hand. He grabs Charles’ hand, the two taking a few steps at a time, finally making it up to Ronald’s floor. There are a few women of the night walking around, but are not solicited by any of them, as they both are giving off a vibe of ‘leave me alone’. Ronald has made it pretty clear to his neighbors that he’s off the market, and to not bother him with their unwanted business.

The door flies open, the two rushing into his room, Ronald slamming it behind him as he drops back down to his knees, wanting to feel more of that thickness between Charles’ legs against his mouth. He goes back to gumming it, groaning as he feels it throb against his upper lip, Charles pushing his fingers back through his hair.

“Take off your clothes,” Charles murmurs, as Ronald digs the man’s cock out of his pants, placing fervent kisses on the exposed tip.

He yanks off his gloves, and pulls the tie he’s wearing off of his neck, mouth still laying kisses on the tip of Charles’ cock. He pulls the slacks down Charles’ body, exposing him completely. Once they’re kicked away, Ronald pulls him into his mouth, and sucks hard on him, the thickness on his tongue feeling godlike.

“You know….” A low moan comes from the man’s throat, as Ronald yanks off his vest and dirty shirt, tossing them to the side. “I saw Finnian a couple of nights ago, thanks to your tip.” Charles pulls on the back of Ronald’s head, Ronald looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, tongue hanging out as Charles pulls his cock out of his mouth. “He did this to me as well….”

Groaning low, Ronald closes his eyes, tongue darting out to taste more of the salty skin of his thick girth. “You telling me this to make me jealous, beautiful?” He drags his tongue downwards, licking Charles’ tight sac on the right side.

“No,” fingers tug on his hair, bringing Ronald’s mouth back to the tip of his cock. “I’m telling you because I wanted you to know.”

He sucks on the tip a little, before pulling his face away. “Well, it doesn’t make me jealous, but…”

“But, what?” Another pull on his hair as Ronald’s lips licking at the tip more feverishly, the salty liquid starting to secrete from the small slit. “And you are still not naked, Ronald.”

Having completely forgot that he was supposed to be getting naked, he looks up and sees that Charles has no more clothes on. Damn, damn, _damn_. His body is so very different from his other two lovers, that Ronald can’t help but admire just how beautifully sculpted this man’s body is. Must be because of the sword fighting. His fingers unbutton his slacks, as he goes back to licking the flushed head of his lover’s girth, eyes closing as he feels those fingers tangle in the honey-blonde bits of his hair.

“Knowing that he did this to you is making me incredibly horny,” Ronald finally gets his pants off, and is quick to lose his socks and shoes. He sees Charles has a look in his eyes - a look that makes his own cock start to throb. “And I think it’s making you feel the same.”

“It is.” Charles agrees without hesitation. “Do you know what else is turning me on?”

Now on his bare knees, Ronald pulls the man’s cock back into his mouth, sucking on it with renewed determination. After a few gentle sucks, he gives a small shake of his head, not wanting his lover to think that he’s ignoring him. No, far from it. He just does not want him to become distracted. But, there’s no doubt that that will happen, as Charles begins to control the movements of his head, Ronald only too pleased to allow it to happen. The blind trust that he has for this man, he knows he will not do something unexpected, or forceful, as the last person that had done this same act to him. Of course, that was way before their relationship had changed, and Ronald wonders to himself if they were to do something this animalistic, would Sebastian hold back? Or would he be as forceful as he once was? Both options make Ronald moan around Charles’ cock, as he bobs his head at the mercy of his movements.

“Thinking about how it will be when the three of us can be together again, in a bed, rather than on a couch.” Charles yanks on the back of his head, his cock pulling out of Ronald’s mouth again.

Drooling, Ronald stares up at him. “W-Why did you take it out?”

Hands reach down, and pull him up off the floor. Charles kisses him hard, their tongues coming together, the slight tang of his juices now rubbing onto his own tongue. Ronald feels the bed hit the back of his knees, and he’s quick to break off the kiss, to get on his hands and knees on the bed.

“You do like this position, don’t you?” Charles chuckles low, a wet finger touching his entrance with a slight tease.

Ronald moans, pushing his hips back to feel more of that wetness. “Y-You have no idea, Charles…”

“Let’s try something else, before we do this, alright?” Charles guides him to sit on the bed, as he sits down next to him. “Oil?”

“Oil.” Ronald nods, and grabs a small vial from his nightstand, handing it to him. He takes his glasses off, and sets them in the spot where he’d just taken the oil from.

Charles covers his cock with the viscous liquid, Ronald’s vision blurry. It’s times like these that he wishes he wasn’t in the position he is in, having been robbed of his good eyesight, thanks to this life he had been reborn into. He knows that Charles’ thick cock must be standing proud, ready for him to enter into his needy body. A hand grabs onto his wrist, and pulls him to sit onto Charles’ thighs, his legs spread out.

“Where do I put my legs?” Ronald asks, as he isn’t sure if he should wrap them around Charles’ back, or if he should do something else with them.

“Stretch them out like mine. If this works, I think it will be quite enjoyable for the both of us.” Charles holds onto his hips, lifting him up just a little bit, the tip of his cock starting to tease his entrance.

Moaning low, Ronald does as he’s told, putting his hands onto Charles thighs, just above his knees. “P-Put it in me, Charles….”

“With pleasure, _beautiful_.”

He tosses his head back as Charles’ thickness stretches his body to its limit, fingers digging hard into the man’s thighs. He should have prepped himself, or had Charles do it. It had been far too long since someone had taken him, the burning deep inside of him teetering on being a little bit painful. He keeps himself still, knowing that it will pass, it _always_  passes, Charles’ hands still holding onto his hips with a loose grip. His feet lay flat on the bed, knees bent as he moves his hips a little, the burning definitely now gone, and instead, a rush of heat races through his body as the tip of Charles’ cock hits his prostate dead-on.

“H-Hah…” He moans, leaning his head back as he grips onto his thighs tighter, sinking down further onto his girth. “Y-You take….Finny….like this…?”

“Never,” Charles moans low, pulling down on Ronald’s hips. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-Yeah…” Another roll of his hips has the tip striking him in that spot again, another low moan passing from his lips. “C-Charles…”

“The way you say my name,” lips kiss Ronald’s chest, as Charles pushes his hips up roughly, Ronald’s fingers hooking underneath his kneecaps to hold on tighter. “Your voice is so divine, Ronald, that I could just sit here all night, and pleasure you until you can’t take anymore…”

“D-Do it, Charles….Make me lose my voice…”

The bed shifts, Charles pinning him to the bed, as he thrusts deep into his body, the experimental position over. Ronald wraps his legs around his waist, as he meets every thrust with a push downwards of his hips, their lips coming together with a rush. His hands go to Charles’ shoulders, where he clings to him, rutting against his stomach to feel friction against his cock. His right leg is pulled away, Charles bending it with his arm, the new position making him shut his eyes tight, the intensity of it almost too much for him.

“Let me see your eyes, _beautiful_.” Every time this man says his normal nickname for his lovers, it creates a warmth inside of his chest. His eyes snap open, as he stares into sky blue irises, almost as clear as a mid-summer’s day. “Your eyes are so mesmerizing, Ronald.”

Moaning low, he keeps staring into Charles’ eyes. “A-Are they…? Always thought….they gave me away….”

“They’re as stunning as you are, love…” Charles slams deep into him, drawing a long moan from Ronald’s throat.

_Love_. The word rings in his ears. Surely this man cannot mean that, for they hardly know each other. Yet, this man is doing things to his body and soul that no one else has ever done before. He keeps his gaze locked onto his, as he starts to come, his mind going blank as he just accepts his euphoria, a sharp gasp the only sound that leaves his mouth, as he gets taken for the ride. Charles whispers that word again, pushing himself in as deep as he can, a low moan penetrating Ronald’s ear as he feels the man’s release rush through his body, the two men holding each other as they ride their climax together.

Moments pass, neither of them able to move a muscle, both breathing deeply together. Ronald lets out a soft whimper when he feels Charles pull out of him, the loss of connection only temporary, as he feels his soft lips against his. Kisses are shared, as they both situate themselves into a more comfortable position on his dilapidated bed. Ronald rests his head on his chest, already the action feeling so familiar and _right_ , that it almost feels like this is how it was always supposed to be.

“Will you stay the night?” He asks. He knows it’s not necessary, for this perfect human would never just take a poke and then go, but he feels he needs to ask for reassurance.

Charles rubs his fingers on the back of his neck, making his body turn to butter. “I seem to remember you saying you wanted me to make you lose your voice.”

“Mmmm…..is that what you’re going to do?” He moans low, loving how his fingers feel on the nape of his neck.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

***

The next morning, Ronald wakes up to the smell of freshly baked bread. He looks over at his kitchenette, and sees Charles wearing an apron, covering up the bits that need protecting from the hot stove, where it smells like eggs are also being prepared.

“Are you making me breakfast?” He asks, reaching for his glasses. He puts them on, and sees Charles putting the cooked eggs on a plate, next to some of the fresh bread. “And how did you make that?”

“You had some ingredients lying around.” Charles kisses his temple. “Would you like some tea? I’ve brewed some a little while ago, but the water should still be hot.”

“Yes, please.” He nods, and walks over to the small dining table, not bothering to put any clothes on. Charles takes off the apron, and sits across from him, just as naked as he is. “Do you have to leave after you eat?”

“I’m afraid so.” His lover pours the both of them some tea. “But, I do believe that there will be something happening soon that you and I may spend the night with our other lover.”

“Oh? At the kid’s place?” Ronald bites into the eggs, an almost orgasmic moan leaving his mouth at the taste. “Holy shit, Charles. These are so good.”

“Thank you, Ronald.” Charles smiles, and takes a sip of his tea. “And yes, that would be correct. I’m not sure the exact date yet, but when I do, I will send word to you? You will join us that evening, won’t you?”

Thinking about what Charles is saying, Ronald wonders how in the world it would even work. Because, as much as he wants to spend the night with his two lovers, and see how things will work with the three of them in a bedroom, there is also a small part of him that wants to be able to spend the night with the demon. Damn bastard, getting under his skin in this manner. Whatever happens, he knows that he will not pass up this opportunity, not after knowing how well the three of them work together, after their shared date. He looks into his eyes over his cup of tea.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”


	69. Chapter 69

Prompts - “I’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep it down…. or do you want them to hear?” (Pt 1) and "I don’t want to be your secret, anymore.“ (Pt2)   
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - SebRon  
Warning - Explicit 

* * *

**Part 1**

***

The garden looks as bright and brimming with life as Ronald has only ever seen it. It’s strange, he thinks, that it brims with life even in the cold winds of winter. In a corner, Finnian sings to his flowers about how beautiful they are, that they should keep growing like this until Spring comes around. With a smile pulling his lips, Ronald walks up to his beloved, intending to surprise him like usual. But—

Out of no where, claws wrap around his wrists. Ronald yelps—or he feels he does but there’s no sound that emerges from his mouth—as he gets thrown to the floor. A body with a mass heavier than a mere human’s pins him to the ground, low enough to hide themselves behind bushes from the gardener’s sight.

Finnian continues to sing his song on the other side of the bushes as Ronald’s lips are taken roughly by his attacker, glasses moistened by their breaths, falling askew towards his forehead as the attacker’s tongue rolls fiercely against his. The reaper’s moans start to bubble at the top of his throat, and to silence them his attacker grips his neck.

“Ssh,” says the attacker, whispers against his lips in a volume loud enough for only supernatural creatures like them could hear. Ronald’s eyes widen in shock at the other’s roughness, sharp nails digging to the back of his neck, palm pressing against his throat. It’s been so long (so, _so_  terribly long) since _he_  had been this rough with him. A whimper makes Ronald’s lips shiver, but the voice does not accompany it, trapped underneath the other’s vice grip. “I’ll have to gag you if you don’t keep your voice down… or—” The attacker nibbles the other’s earlobe, makes Ronald’s shoulders shiver. “—do you _want_  him to hear?”

Ronald shakes his head left to right, looking at the two blurred crimson spots he sees through his moist glasses. _No, please don’t let him hear, Sebas-chan_. He wants to voice out. _But please don’t pull away either_. He’s afraid to admit.

As Finnian continues his cheery tune, Ronald resumes the intense kiss with this other lover of his. The reaper’s chest feels heavy, weighed down by the guilt of partaking of this act when his beautiful is nearby. But he can’t help it—or he can’t find any reason to pull away. It’s just been so damn long since he’d last seen Sebastian, that even when the guilt towards his innocent angel pierces his chest with the raining power of a thousand needles, Ronald pulls the demon closer, wraps his legs around the other’s, pulls at the armbands that are wound upon his arm. Ronald wants Sebastian so fucking _badly_  it seems to defy all reason.

The reaper lets out the few moans and breaths that escape the demon’s grip as silent as he could, just to make sure Finnian wouldn’t hear them. In the meantime, the demon seems to suck everything out of him, his breath, his guilt, his soul.

They’re steadily kissing silently when a commanding “Finny,” sounds from the other side of the bush—at which Ronald almost yelps again, shoulders jolting in surprise. The voice is that of a child’s, with the authority of an adult. Ronald swallows. _No way. No, Sebastian. Don’t pull away_.

The reaper hears a few ‘shff’ of high-heeled shoes against grass as Finnian greets the incoming person, with a warm, cheerful “Young master!”

The boy stops walking before he speaks once more, a wind blowing past them. “Have you seen Sebastian?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. No_. Ronald curses in his mind. He can see parts of the boy’s body through the small, almost invisible gaps between bushes, head hidden from his view by a large clump of roses. Ronald pulls Sebastian down by the back of his neck. _Don’t go_. He begs, doesn’t realize Sebastian keeps kissing him despite his master appearing here, white-gloved hands going down to touch the reaper’s arousal.

“Hmm?” Finnian hums, continues humming as he thinks, humming that covers the sound of long breath that leaves Ronald’s mouth. His throat has been set free in favor of hands wrapping around his girth. “I haven’t seen Mr. Sebastian. Shall we go look for him?” giggles the gardener, just as Ronald hips his buck upwards to press against the demon’s warm palm.

“Good plan. Will you accompany me, Finny?”

“Yes, my Lord!!!” Finnian cheerily responds, and giggles happily, telling his young master in cheerful tune how wonderful the flowers have been growing.

Ronald lets out his screams only a good ten counts once he hears the door to the servant’s entrance close. He lets the demon have his way with him, his shirt ripped opened somehow someway. Sebastian drags teeth along Ronald’s skin, and it makes electricity burst in Ronald’s skin.

_Damn_. Ronald thinks, pushing his nipple against the sharpness of a fang. He runs his own hand—ungloved somehow—through Sebastian’s soft locks, pulling him closer to him. _Damn, I’ve missed this. Fuck_  damn _I’ve missed this_.

Sebastian seems like he can’t get enough of Ronald’s chest, teasing and licking nipples, marking dents of biting and little reds of sucking. Ronald delights in them, loves how they throb, wants Charles and Finnian to mark over these, too. The reaper closes his eyes, focusing on Sebastian’s lips, teeth and hands on him.

“Ronald,” Sebastian says daintily now. When Ronald opens his eyes, he’s surprised to see the scenery had changed. They’re at the Buckingham Palace garden now. He’s sure when a familiar chicken runs across the lawn.

“W-what?” He looks around to take his surroundings as Sebastian kisses down his torso, adoring the dips of his abdominals. “Wait—”

“What’s there to wait for?” The demon chuckles, a mix of dark and amused. When Ronald gazes into his eyes, they’re crimson, shining bright against the noon sun. The reaper bites his lip, pleased, shoulders shaking. “You’re _beautiful_ , Ronald.” says Sebastian, in the tone Charles and Finnian normally say it. It makes Ronald’s heart soar, albeit with an accompanying weight in his gut—guilt in sharing this word with a demon. Is it proper that he shares this word with him, too? He isn’t sure whether he’d want to hear _their_  word on his damned lips, but it sure gives him that flutter to his heart. Like he feels the sweetness of love, filling him. (The guilt, however, does not go away.)

Ronald’s head tilts back as Sebastian takes his girth into his mouth. His bare legs spread open, Sebastian adjusting into the newly vacated space, positioning himself more comfortably to suck the reaper’s girth. Ronald moans continuously to Sebastian’s sucks, one hand grabbing at the other’s silk hair, the other hand clinging upon the grass above his head. When he opens his eyes, and his gaze shifts to the palace, he sees the window he’s looked into far too many times to keep count. There he obseres the figure of a tall, white-haired man clad in white clothes by the window. He can’t tell if the man is looking their way.

“N-no,” roughly scratches Ronald’s throat, heart throbbing hard in nervousness. He can’t keep doing this. He can’t let Charles see this. He tries to pull his girth out of Sebastian’s mouth. “Stop, Sebas-chan!”

Claws are back around his throat, blocking airflow. Ronald shivers in fear as he looks into Sebastian’s eyes, more red and vile and fatal than he’s ever seen.

“Must you do this, Ronald?” growls the other, hissing through clenched teeth, fangs looking sharp. The demon looks tough, truly a creature to be feared, but Ronald also detects a fragile layer coating all his actions, his exterior, his voice. A fragile layer that shows the demon’s weakness, that he truly hurts. “I want to show them you are _mine_ , but must you keep choosing them?”

Ronald opens his mouth to reply, and though the hand has let go of his throat, no voice comes out.

The Palace melts into darkness, so does the rest of the garden. Everything around them collapses into black, but just before the last glimmer of light fades, Ronald takes Sebastian in his arms, hugs him tight.

When Ronald opens his eyes, he is naked just as Sebastian is on the demon’s bed, seated near the headrest. The demon’s bedroom—where all that is between them began, where they haven’t been in the longest time—smells and feels so nostalgic.

“Sebas-chan…” Ronald reaches out to the other, takes the other’s face in his hands so he may look into maroon, thumbs rubbing the other’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” He presses their foreheads together, stays still like that, and breathes. “I want to be with all three of you. I really do. But I can’t let them know about you… We’ve talked about this. It’s just like how you can’t tell your master about me.” The last sentence hurts Ronald more than he dares acknowledge.

“But I no longer want to be your secret.” says the demon. It shocks Ronald, eyes opening wide, makes him pull away to look in shock at the demon’s face. (It doesn’t occur to him that he doesn’t say ‘Just as I no longer want you to be my secret.’) All he sees on Sebastian’s face is complete honesty, even as his face grows soft, eyes endearing, as he says, “I love you, Ronald.”

Or at least, an echo of the demon’s voice says the words. An echo from somewhere far, far, far away that he can’t even tell if it was really Sebastian’s voice.

It feels strange. Why is it that Ronald can only hear the ‘I love you’ very faintly, even though Sebastian is right in front of him? Even though he saw the demon’s lips move to say every precious syllable?

“Could you say that again, Sebas-chan?” He gulps.

“I love you, Ronald.” mouths the demon, but still, Ronald can’t hear the words. The reaper isn’t sure how to react. He’s delighted to see the demon admit these three words for the first time ever, and yet—Why can’t he be granted the satisfaction of the sweet tune of these words in his ears?

“Ronald?” He hears the demon speak, and then “I love you.” again, without voice, without concretion.

Ronald half-sobs, half chuckles, heart breaking into a few pieces. A soft, not-as-cheerful smile pulls at his lips. Surely, this is just a nightmare. God damn, this. God fucking _damn_ , this. “I love you, too, Sebas-chan.” he replies weakly.

The demon smiles, softly than Ronald has ever seen. Sebastian takes his lips then, as soft as his expression. (It convinces him more this is just a dream.) Ronald isn’t sure if he wants this, this softness, this gentleness, especially after being broken by it. He can’t help but keep wondering how sweet Sebastian had said those three words.

His jaw shuts tight.

He needs it rough.

Ronald cuts Sebastian from slowly kissing down his torso by pushing him backwards onto the bed. The reaper hovers over the demon, hips grinding downward to rub arousals with delicious heated friction. “Would you suck me, Sebas-chan?” He licks his lips, bites down. He hopes his yellow-green eyes glimmer with the desire he feels to take and be taken. “While I suck yours?”

Demon eyes spark red. “Sounds excellent.”

Ronald shifts his position so his knees are on either side of the demon’s face. When he looks downward, through the space between their bodies, he sees his cock hanging right in front of Sebastian’s face, neck craned so he can reach. Ronald enjoys the sight and feel of Sebastian’s warm lips pressing against the head of his length with a moan escaping his lips.

The reaper then shifts his gaze to the throbbing muscle before him, stares longingly at it, licks his lips as if his mouth had gone dry. Sebastian stands thick and proud, pulsating with need for this reaper, for _him_ , and that thought is enough to drive him wild. Ronald breathes in deeply to take its heady scent, before licking its tip, his tongue concentrating to press upon the tiny slit. He exhales in broken breaths when he feels Sebastian’s hot mouth take in his muscle, the demon sucking upon the head to summon his juices out.

Ronald has to do his best to keep his mind away from the other’s actions upon him (for he would lose himself in that pleasure if he did) and focuses on Sebastian’s girth. It’s strange to not have the demon thrusting with abandonment into his mouth. (He’s gotten quite used to that.) He sets his pace along the hard length, loving how it rubs at his tongue and the bottom of his throat when he inserts it deep enough. He takes it out in a slow swoop, a little ‘pop’ sounding when he takes it out of his mouth to kiss the leaking tip. He then proceeds to do it again, slowly, increasing speed as his hands massage the other’s sacs.

The reaper doesn’t catch himself bucking his hips downwards into the other’s awaiting mouth, gloriously wet and smooth. He thrusts his hips downward just as his mouth goes down the other’s length, his nose hitting the middle of the two sacs. He keeps himself there for a moment, hips still bucking, to concentrate on the pulse of Sebastian’s cock inside his mouth.

While it is difficult to breathe, Ronald can’t help but feel a high rush through him as he keeps this position. He clenches his throat, which works to his disadvantage—it makes him choke around the girth. But he doesn’t pull away. He keeps himself there the way he knows Sebastian would force him, keeping him there with hands grabbing his hair. Just the ghost feel of the demon’s pulling his hair makes him shiver. Sebastian moans around his cock, hips gyrating into his mouth at the frustration of keeping still, and the force of his thrusts feels _incredible_. Ronald’s hands then move down from massaging the other’s sacs to probing between the other’s asscheeks.

Ronald has to remove the other’s cock from his mouth, then, and walk a little forward on his knees to be able to spot where the other’s asshole is, coating his forefinger with the other’s come before inserting it into warm tautness. Sebastian has sat up by now, pulling Ronald’s ass high up so he can lick his hole, too. The demon’s tongue feels wet and delightful against his entrance, making Ronald fall unto the other’s cock, have it press against his cheek so he can concentrate on feeling Sebastian’s tongue. When Sebastian starts to intrude digits into him with the swipes of his tongue, Ronald starts to press his cheeks against the other’s face. It feels _damn_  heavenly, even though he’s at the mercy of a demon.

Not much longer after, for Ronald has completely collapsed onto Sebastian’s leaking cock, the reaper is pulled off Sebastian’s cock by the hair—which is painful to the scalp, but pleasing to Ronald’s groin. The demon roughy pushes him forward to crash against the wall and bed railing, successfully taking the reaper off his body.

“What the fuck!? Why are you pushing me!?” Ronald shouts, craning his neck to look Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian’s reply comes in the form of his entering Ronald in one fell swoop, making the reaper shake vehemently from tip to toe, shivering in the pleasure of having Sebastian inside him so quick.

They get into a frantic pace, chasing wildly after their peaks. Ronald pushes his hips backward to meet the demon’s halfway. His fingers claw at the blank walls, unable to take the pleasure rushing through him. He turns his head towards Sebastian, hoping to capture his lips in a kiss, but the demon is too far away. Ronald feels a vice grip on his hips, tearing skin where nails pierce. The sheer pain of it makes him come, spurting his load unto the demon’s pillow just as Sebastian unloads his seed into him. They fall backwards after, eyes closed, simply breathing in the aftermath of their sex.

***

When Ronald next opens his eyes, he sees the blurry view of the ceiling he wakes up to everyday. His room in the reaper world. Figures, it was just a dream (Or was it a nightmare?)

He stands up with a grunt, reaching for his glasses at his bedside table. He walks over to his dresser, pulls a drawer and takes out a pair of black gloves—the same pair he had found on top of the dining table Sebastian so kindly set up in his apartment. Sebastian had left these after their One Date. He’d been planning to give these back soon, but never had the time to.

Ronald frowns. He doesn’t think he can see Sebastian any time soon, after a dream—a nightmare—like that. It frustrates him, how he’s so sure Sebastian loves him, but why? Why must he speak in rhymes—‘you smell sugar sweet like love’, ‘I am in love with you’—but never utters a direct ‘I love you’?

The reaper motions to put the gloves back in their place, but then he stops. He ponders, perhaps he could wear them to work. No one should notice, right? They don’t smell too much like Sebastian anymore. (And it hurts, considering they’re the only proof at present that he can hang on to. Proof that there _is_  something between him and the demon, that all their encounters hadn’t been mere dreams (or nightmares) like the one he just had.)

He brings the gloves to his nose to smell them. It doesn’t smell like anything. His heart falls. He had hoped it reeked of their love instead.

* * *

**Part 2**

***

Sebastian typically never thinks of Ronald when he isn’t around. As of late, however, it has gotten quite difficult to keep the reaper out of his head. Perhaps it’s because they have not seen each other in so long. To think there had been a time when Sebastian saw Ronald more frequently than the reaper’s own lover (and Sebastian had delighted in those nights of fervent passion), but now—

Now… what are they?

Sebastian had told him, “I’ll be free every night. Come visit anytime.” But Ronald never did.

It’s pitiful to think about it. (Because it is such human-like behavior.) He knows there are different reasons. Ronald must be busy with work, of course, but somehow Sebastian can’t help, but like he’s been left aside.

He hasn’t seen Ronald since their last date. Since the Saturday before Ronald’s date with Finnian. (He ponders, perhaps something had happened that night.) The demon hasn’t gone on for so long without Ronald that it is making him feel strange. Like a deep cliff splits his heart into two.

He wants to see Ronald. At the same time, he knows there’s no reason for him to.

Ronald is not his master.  
He is not Ronald’s lover.

Such are the rules, perhaps, of being the in between.

To think they had gone over these matters before—“Please keep in mind, for as long as you wish it, I will be here waiting for you. Regardless of our deals.” They had agreed that they can continue this liaison then. But— Would Ronald still have any need of him when Finnian is with Charles? Wouldn’t he rather go to wherever those two are as well, rather than spend the night with a demon?

“I don’t want to be your secret.” Sebastian would like to say, if only it gave him equal chance to spend time with Ronald as his other two (truer) lovers.

He wonders if Ronald would like it say it to his face, too. How would he react if he did? Sebastian doesn’t like hiding such grave disloyalty from his master, a mimicry of a human’s ugly heart, but at the same time he thrives in it. He can’t tell just yet what his course of action would be should he be asked such a thing, but what he’s sure for now is this: he misses the reaper. If it were possible, he would go to the reaper world, tear it down asunder in hopes of finding the one he truly wants to see.

That, however, will not be beneficial to him, Ronald, or his young master, so he keeps himself in check, keeps himself from rampaging, keeps himself from launching out of the manor at night to search for Ronald, perhaps in the streets doing late night work, perhaps at the bar relaxing.

The time will come, Sebastian Michaelis. Be patient. Wait. Wait and keep waiting.

Ronald will come eventually.

And he did. While Sebastian was gone. (He tries not to think of it like Ronald waited for the moment to come over while he’s not there.)

It pains Sebastian. Finnian had taken the role of spending the night with Ronald while he is away with the young master. Which is exactly what Sebastian used to do—when Finnian spent the night with Phipps.

This is not fair.  
This is not right.

Why must Sebastian feel like Ronald can’t ever—even partly—be his?

***

“Are you alright, Sebastian?” Ciel asks him one night. “You have been quite forlorn as of late.”

“A beauty seems to have rejected me, young master.” He admits.

“Another one of those cats.” The boy rolls his eye, presses a kiss to his chest, doesn’t notice the demon’s expression says ‘No, not a cat.’ “Don’t mind them. You have me, anyway.”

Sebastian smiles, a little pained. “Indeed.”


	70. Chapter 70

Prompt - "You are going to have a LOT of explaining to do over this one."  
Written by - Misomilk  
Sebastian-centric

* * *

***

Sebastian’s jaw drops and his eyes widen before he realizes, utterly surprised to see the manor unscathed. When he clears his throat to collect himself, he senses that the three servants lined up before them are trying to contain their glee—expecting praise for a job well done, as well as their excitement—their young master has returned, finally.

The butler steps to the side to let Snake put the stool down. He sets his left hand out for the young master to take, his right at his back, and guides the boy as he exits the carriage. Sebastian leads the young earl down two steps, then stands beside his master, hands kept at his sides. Adding to the butler’s surprise, the three have not jumped at their master to express how much they’ve missed him. Not _yet_ , anyhow.

“I’m back.” Ciel says after a cool breeze blows through, smiling to them the smallest he can manage. Sebastian rejoices (and also rolls his eyes) at the pleasant fizz he senses from the boy.

That’s when the three break, bursting into tears as they call out to their young master. Mey-Rin and Finnian run towards Ciel (just as Sebastian takes a step backward to avoid collision), trapping him in an embrace. Finnian hugs tighter than he should, taking the breath out of the young earl for a while before the gardener loosens his grip. Bardroy walks forward, ruffles Ciel’s hair. Snake stays in place, a little shy to join their circle of welcome back.

While those people continue their little reunion, Sebastian zooms off to check the manor’s status. No tiles broken, no bricks loosened, two trees broken (beside each, new plants sprout) and two rather large spots of maroon, but only deep in the forest where no guest could see. (It will wash away in the next rain.) Sebastian assesses, this is quite the admirable feat. Perhaps his fellow servants actually deserve some credit.

He returns to his master’s side before the four end their little reunion.

“Shall I serve lunch, young master?” The butler hears Bard ask. Really, now? Certainly a person cannot change that much within one week.

“You’ve prepared lunch?” Sebastian’s mouth drops, eyebrows jolting up.

The chef snickers, puffing his chest out. “I’ve practiced while you were gone. I’m a changed man, now.”

“It better be edible.” Ciel huffs, and Sebastian can tell it’s because the boy is simply trying to hide his glee. His chef _finally_  knows how to cook something edible. (Or at least, he’s about to prove that he can.) The butler pulls Mey-Rin and Finnian off the young boy, letting the earl dust off his shoulders, and straighten his clothes himself. “I’d like to take a look at the atrium, however. I will have lunch there.” Ciel glances at his butler.

“And so it shall be.” Sebastian bows, right hand to his chest. He tries to ignore Finnian, who has been squealing and waving his hands since the young earl had mentioned the atrium.

Before Sebastian could stop him, supposedly pulling him by the ear, Finnian embraces the boy, squealing as he does. He then takes hold of one small, gloved hand, and shakes it up (to the level of Ciel’s head) and down (to the level of Ciel’s knees) as he shouts, “YOUNG MASTER, YOUNG MASTER!! CAN I SHOW YOU AROUND? I’VE GOT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ROSES BLOOMING! YOU WILL LOVE THEM!”

“Finny! Stop handling the young master roughly.” Sebastian orders, curt in tone. The poor earl’s eyes have become swirls, an immediate headache at how violently his body is being shaken.

“I—I’m alright.” says the young boy, even though he looks like he would collapse any moment. He straightens his stance, cane to the floor, and clears his throat against a closed hand. “Please accompany me to the atrium, Finny.”

The gardener squeals. “OKAY.”

“Handle him with _care_ , Finny.” Sebastian reminds the gardener, as Finnian and Ciel zoom off with the use of Finnian’s quick legs. The butler sighs. “Fine, I will have to bring him some tea to relax first.” He turns to the remaining servants, sees that Snake has already brought down the young earl’s bags.

The butler claps his hands. “Let us get started then. Mey-Rin.”

“Y-yes, sir!”

“Fetch the linen to set the table in the atrium. Also have Fortnum and Mason’s lemon ginger infusion ready.”

“Got it, that I do.”

“Bard.”

“Yeah?”

“Before I let you start preparations for the young master’s lunch, I must ask—this _lunch_  is not far from decent, and is actually edible, isn’t it?”

“‘course, it is!” Bardroy laughs, taking out the pick from his mouth so he could laugh at full volume.

“Fine. I shall trust you on this. One mistake—” He points at Bardroy to stress his point. “—then I will take over. How long do you think it will take you to finish?”

“An hour?”

Sebastian huffs, though he’s trying not to show his disappointment it won’t be faster than 15 minutes. “Understood. I shall assist you once I am done preparing the young master’s tea. For now, Mr. Tanaka will help you. May I ask that of you?” The butler looks towards his senior.

“Ho ho ho. I don’t mind.” The old man replies, sipping tea to keep warm within this cold, sitting on a pillow against grovel.

“I thank you kindly.” Sebastian bows to him. “Lastly, Snake.”

“‘Yes, Black?’ — says Emily.”

“Please take the young master’s things to his room. Leave them by the closet. After which, please prepare the silverware for lunch.”

“‘Got it.’ — says Oscar.”

“Alright, then.” He claps his hands twice now. “Everyone, get to work.”

“Yes, sir!” (“— says Oscar.”)

***

The butler notices the foul smell before he even gets to the kitchen. Bardroy and Mey-Rin have already headed inside, starting the chores they’ve been assigned, when Sebastian stops about five steps from the servant’s entrance. He stays there, eyebrows furrowed, veins popping on his forehead, a shadow over his eyes as his lips are pressed flat. He clears the smell from his nostrils by blowing sharply through them.

“Mr. Sebastian?” Mey-Rin asks from the door, kettle in hand. “Are you alright?”

He puts on a gentle smile, though a vein is still popped at his temple. “I’m quite fine, thank you.” He quickly steps inside and heads to the kitchen door, opening it. The chef and maid watch him with interest as he slips his head out and inhales a few times. He checks upon how far the foul smell goes, sensing that it goes as far as the other side of the manor. _These unrefined fools. How many rooms must they tarnish until they are satisfied?_

Sebastian slams the kitchen door closed, surprising the two who are watching him. Each takes two steps back when the butler sharply turns his head toward them, eyes as if in fire—not the crimson glimmer his eyes sometimes turn to, but eyes seemingly in actual flames due to his anger.

“Mey-Rin, Bard.”

“Y-y-y-y-yes, Sebastian?” They each reply at different amounts of stutter.

His smile is as sharp as Phantomhive silver knives. “I will be inspecting the manor’s insides for a short while. May I leave you for a moment?”

“A-a-alright, that is.”

“G-go ahead.”

The two shiver in their boots.

“Alright. Well, Mey-Rin, please boil water for the young master’s tea while I am away. I shall return by the time it finishes.”

“Y-yes, sir!”

“Please—” He eyes them each for a good few seconds before speaking once more. “Behave—And I do mean this, BEHAVE properly.”

Sebastian turns around, coattails flowing to his movement, and heads out the kitchen door.

***

The manor—much to Mey-Rin’s hard-earned praise—is spotless. Not a blur or fingerprint on the smooth tabletops, not a mark on the glass windows, nor a speck of dust on various objects or shelves.

However, Sebastian notices things—smells, sights—not perceivable to the human eye.

A rancid smell so clearly distinct of Bardroy and Mey-Rin’s lecherous pleasures runs apparent in almost every room. (How lucky must humans be to not ever have to smell this.) As a demon, he commends their bravery and rampant appetite, but as a fellow servant (and a demon who does _not_  relish in such a smell), it is simply nauseating. There is not much he could do, but open the windows for the afternoon to let the last few puffs of this smell out. Since the manor’s insides would no doubt cool due to this, he plans to keep the young master warm in the atrium today, and have constantly a pot of warm tea as an extra help.

A stack of papers on top of the young earl’s desk is neatly piled, but upon reviewing, the pages are not in proper order. Sebastian knows by mere smell that the two resident rabbits must have done explicit acts here as well, and they messed up the young master’s paperwork when they did. He quickly arranges the pages in their correct order, a few curses underneath his breath.

A dry string of come on a curtain in the west wing—the last area he checks. This one is quite easy to remove, but he leaves it there for now. He notes which window it is, for later that afternoon, he will take the heavy cloth down, and bring it to his fellow servants when he confronts them for their unprofessional behavior.

The butler skips checking the young master’s room, having enough trust in Bardroy and Mey-rin that they respect the head of the house enough to not dare touch it. He checks the time, sees that a good four minutes have passed. The water for tea should be boiling by now. He straightens his clothes, and walks to the kitchen, arriving just as the kettle whistles.

***

The blood in his veins comes to boil at the very moment he smells it—Finnian’s scent mixed with Ronald’s (Sweet, glorious and redolent of arousal, of _Ronald_.)—in the young master’s room.

The first question that pops in his mind is, _How dare Finnian taint his young master’s room?_

And the second, a flurry of questions, _Ronald was here? Why? When? For how long? Did he look for me? Had he wished I was here?_

Sebastian clears his throat, and fixes both gloves on his hands (one after another) as he collects himself. He shakes his head when a tingle runs up his spine, commanding black tendrils that took over almost half of the room to return underneath human skin. How unsightly for a demon to be overcome by a sudden, unfathomable hunger that bellows from his core being. Thank goodness the young master is still in the atrium, and no where near him. Sebastian may have devoured him completely at that moment, lost in the piquant scent of Ronald while relishing in the young boy’s saccharine flavour.

The butler cracks his neck left, then right.

He will have Finnian explain this later, perhaps. (If he dare fan the flames of his own anger.) For now, he resumes his duty, fetching the young master’s bag where he’d placed souvenirs for his servants. (A variety of candies, none of which are under his label.)

Sebastian inhales one lungful of sweet Ronald goodness, then exits the room, bag in hand.

***

“Now that you’ve all finished enjoying the young master’s souvenirs as well as today’s afternoon snacks, I would like to discuss more pressing matters.”

Sebastian walks to a closet, the servants (with the exception of Finnian, who’s busy licking the plate clean) watching him. Bardroy and Mey-Rin, in particular, watch with caution, guilty that they have taken too much liberty during the week the young master had been gone. The butler procures from the closet (although he pulls it out of thin air) the curtain from the west wing, stained with a string of come, barely visible to the naked eye. He stands in front of the servants, spreads out the heavy cloth and points at the dirtied spot.

“You—whoever _you_  are—” He pretends he does not know who. “—have a _lot_  of explaining to do over this one.”

Snake and Finnian blink, wondering what it is Sebastian is making a fuss over. The guilt is evident in Bardroy’s and Mey-Rin’s eyes.

“Snake is out of the question, since he was with the young master.” The butler looks over at Finnian, who tilts his head to one side, a question mark over his head, crumbs around his mouth. “Clearly, you are out of the question, as well. Which means—” He shifts his gaze to the two, shivering fools seated next to each other. “Mey-Rin, Bard. What do you have to say for yourselves? You would know better than to lie and make excuses to me. Now out with it.”

“W-we’re sorry!!” The two say together. They both stand up to bow low.

Sebastian sighs deeply, then starts reprimanding the two. Words come out like bullets from a gattling gun as he relays where they should and shouldn’t partake of such acts. When he’s done, he looks over at Finnian and Snake, praising them both for their efforts the past week, and gives an extra lollipop to the gardener. This one is taken from the young master’s own pile, as a reward for planting new trees without being told. Why the gardener is being rewarded for doing what he should have been doing since a year ago—Sebastian has no clue. Especially so, when the gardener had dared taint his young master’s room with his scent—and Ronald’s. The butler closes his eyes, calms the anger in his veins down to a simmer), and when he reopens them, he has a polite smile on his face.

He claps his hands twice. The four (and Tanaka-san) grant him their attention. It is time for dinner preparation.

***

The demon partakes of the young master that night, making effort not to bite on supple skin more than he should, careful not to make his teeth reach the boy’s soul. It is an excruciating exercise, having to control himself when his surroundings are filled with Ciel and Ronald’s scents. (He’s swatted away Finnian’s smell.) He lets himself drown in them, drinks all the juices the young boy could manage, thrusts deep and hard within tight goodness.

Sebastian licks the boy’s right eyelid just as Ciel bites his left hand, and to the deepest, most scalding parts of hell, he’s never felt so _one_  with this precious boy. Not even the rumble of Ciel’s commands in his core could compare to the bewitching tingle of them playing with their contract marks together. They both come for the last time that evening, a few thrusts after that moment of union.

As he holds the boy in his arms, Ciel sleeping soundly, he keeps his nose to the boy’s temple. He could get lost in this pleasure forever.

***

The demon licks his lips the moment he smells _his_  presence. Nina Hopkins is taking the young earl’s measurements when he senses _him_  outside, no doubt having spotted Finnian. For once, the gardener proves his worth—a sure-bait for this reaper. Good to find merit in letting the blonde teen stay outside, he notes. Sebastian strains his ears, listening in the two’s conversation before he steps out, intruding at the moment most convenient to him.

“Finnian, we need you back inside.” He says, and he delights at the heart-stopping glee he senses from the reaper. It feels _too_  good to see him again, to sense his presence again, so much so that it takes much effort to keep black tendrils attempting to devour him in place, even more so when they want to lash out in anger—that Ronald dare ask Finnian to kiss him in front of him.

Sebastian keeps calm, however. He hasn’t kept emotions in check over centuries for nothing.

When the gardener is out of sight, he engages the reaper in conversation regarding the upcoming costume party. In reality, he wants to take Ronald in his arms and kiss him breathless, wipe the traces of Finnian’s lips off the reaper’s soft ones. Instead, he plays hard to catch, offers only a little bit of himself—quick whispers to the reaper’s ear—to make Ronald hunger for him, search for him, yearn for a taste of him. (It is also the demon’s attempt to make sure he can still lure Ronald in.)

When he steps back inside, Sebastian thinks it does more harm to himself than the reaper’s. It hurts plenty to pull away. But in due time, he can finally have Ronald.

Only a few days left until the party.


	71. Chapter 71

Prompt - "I see you when I close my eyes."  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

I jump up from my desk, as I look at a letter that John has just delivered to us. Without thinking, I throw it onto my desk, and grab my saber. “I’m leaving.” I fix my vest, and start walking towards our office door.

“Wait. Where are you going at this time of the evening?” Charles asks me. “It’s late. Surely there isn’t some pressing matter in that letter, is there?”

Looking over my shoulder, I gesture to it. “It’s from the brat. They’re back.”

“Be safe getting there.” He gives me a knowing look, and I can’t help the smile that starts to appear. “See you in the morning?”

The door opens, as I give a sharp nod of my head. I don’t bother to say anything else, as I’m moving too fast to get to the stables. If the brat is home, that means that _he’s_  home. I quickly fix my colt, hopping onto his back, and take off from the palace, leaving my obligations behind, as I race the wind to get to _him_  as fast as I can. Each gallop brings me closer and closer to the place that I absolutely hate, but because of circumstances - and how they’ve changed things - I find that I’m hating it less and less.

I tie my colt to the hitching post next to the servant’s entrance, and stand in front of it, hand balled into a fist. It feels rather strange to be here without Charles, as he’s always the one to present himself. Why does this have to be so damn complicated? Breathing in deep, I find my resolve and move my fist towards the door, when it gets thrown open, and the person I’ve come to see stands there, a reserved smile on his face.

“‘Mr Butler!’ - says Emily. ‘This is a nice surprise!’” Snake says to me. I almost drop to the floor. It’s been so very long since I’ve gotten to see him, that I had almost forgotten how his voice sounds.

Bowing my head, I place my hand over my heart. “I received notification that the br-Young Earl had returned from his trip, and wished to come over and see you.” Lifting my head, I see both Oscar and Emily on his shoulders, hissing pleasantly. “How did you know I was out here?”

“‘We could smell you.’ - says Oscar.”

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. “You could?”

Snake nods his head, covering his mouth, but a soft laugh escapes his mouth. It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve heard. “‘It is a well known fact that snakes have excellent smell, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily. ‘We know your smell quite well.’ - says Oscar.”

“I….” No words come out of my mouth. I move forward, and pull him against me, hugging him close. I feel the two snakes slide onto my shoulders, as Snake puts his arms around me, and returns the tight embrace. “I’ve missed you,” I whisper into his ear, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Lips touch the shell of my ear. “I’ve missed you more.” _His_  voice.

The other servants are nearby. I can hear them. No, this won’t do. I want us to be alone together. Taking his hand, we make our way through the mansion, sticking to the shadows as I pull him to the room I stayed in when the brat had his ball. When we get there, I pull him into the room, and once the door is closed, I push him against it and kiss him. I kiss him _hard_.

His moan reverberates in my mouth, as our tongues touch, the tip of my tongue rubbing against the split of his tongue first, then caresses each point. He pulls me closer to him, as we kiss one another senseless, both Emily and Oscar wrapping themselves around my neck. Their kisses tickle my earlobes - it’s a unique sensation, but quite the pleasant one. I can’t stop kissing him. It feels so _good_  to be this close to him again, after so long.

“I came by before,” I whisper into his ear, panting softly to recover from our kiss. “But, you were gone with your master…”

“I know,” Snake speaks softly. “Finny told me you came by.”

The two snakes slither down my arms, curling around my wrists. “How much time do we have? Do you need to go finish chores?” I can feel my pants tightening up, as their cool bodies move back up towards my shoulders.

“‘We’ve finished for the evening, Mr Butler!’ - says Emily. ‘But, we should go tell one of the others that you’re here, so they won’t worry.’”

Pulling away, I nod my head. “Yes, you should. But, don’t tell them I’m here? Just say….” I stop and think for a moment. “Say you want to spend time in the atrium this evening.”

Snake nods his head, his eyes glowing hypnotically in the dark. I watch him open the door, both snakes now perched back on his shoulders, and try not to feel upset that he’s leaving me so soon. The door closes, and I’m alone.

I strip, and pull the covers back from the bed, not wanting to waste any sort of time when he makes it back to the room. I lay naked beneath the covers, and keep my eyes on the door. It feels like an eternity passes before the door opens again, but it’s really only been ten minutes at most. He pokes his head into the room, and looks around.

“‘Mr Butler?’ - says Emily.”

“In the bed, Snake.” I say, and see his eyes look over towards me. He walks towards me, and stands by the bed, as I sit up to greet him.

“You’re naked.” The sound of his voice gets my heart to beat faster.

Smirking, my hands go up to his shoulders, helping his two snakes to transfer to my body. “You’re very observant.” Once they’re slithering up my arms, I take the pin off of his tie, setting it on the nightstand. “You should be naked with me.”

A small nod of his head has his adorable cowlick on the right side of his head bouncing a little. I undress him quick, because I have zero patience at the moment. He’s lucky I unbuttoned everything, because I’m close to just ripping the fabric off of his body. Both Oscar and Emily had retreated to elsewhere, leaving the two of us alone. When his pants come off, I pull him to the bed, his body laying on top of mine.

Our mouths connect again, as my hands run over his body, fingertips touching each scale with soft strokes. I love touching his body, how cool it feels against my hot fingers. His moans fill my ears, as we start to roll our bodies, cocks rubbing against one another. I groan, lips touching the side of his neck, as I feel him arch into my touch. He hisses softly against the shell of my ear, forcing a low moan from me.

“Charles…” Another low moan leaves my mouth, as I feel his chest against mine.

“Grab the oil, Snake…” The words are rushed out of my mouth, as my hands anchor to his waist. I don’t want to stop - it feels so good to finally be touching him again. After nights - _weeks_  - of not being able to see him, this feels so good.

He pulls away from me, leaving me a panting mess, as my lips go the scales on his chest. I kiss each one, then slide my lips down towards his nipples. I hear him hiss more, and it makes my blood boil. His chest leaves my grasp, as I whine softly. “No…”

“Shh….” Snake coaxes me to get on my knees, which I readily move into position for. Wet fingers touch my entrance, and soon, a finger slips into me.

A second, and then third, are pushed into me, as I grip the sheet tight, pushing my ass back with each push of his fingers. After torturing me for a few more moments, the fingers disappear, and the tip of his cock is pushing into me, stretching me to my limit. His unmessed hand covers my mouth, as I realize the noises I’m making are much louder than I think they are. I breathe against his hand, as he pushes deeper into me, his low moans piercing my eardrums.

I keep myself balanced on my hands and knees, as he thrusts harder into me, his oiled hand now touching my cock, stroking it slow. My eyes close tight, as I cry against his hand, the feeling of his hand and cock too much for my body. I feel a slight tickle on my sac, sending a jolt through my body as Snake strikes his cock against my prostate. Looking down, I see both Oscar and Emily between my legs, their tongues flicking against my sensitive skin. My eyes close tight, as I just let each unique feeling take my body for a ride. I lick his hand, flicking my tongue against his fingers, and hear him moan low in my ear.

“Just like a snake…” He groans into my ear.

Nodding my head, I keep it up, as my body gets closer and closer to my orgasm. His oiled hand covers the tip of my cock, and his thumb rubs against the small slick, making me temporarily blind. I cry out loud, and feel myself start to come, the snakes no longer licking my sac, allowing me this moment to be completely in tune with their master. The rush of his release fills my body in the most pleasant way, his low guttural moan makes my hands fist tighter in the sheets, as I thrust my hips back, allowing him to sink deeper into my body.

We don’t move, except for his hand over my mouth. I rest my head on the pillow, and feel him slip out of me, a low groan spilling from my lips. I collapse on the bed, thankful that both Oscar and Emily have moved, for I did not want to hurt them. Snake touches a towel to my chest, then moves it against my backside. I can’t move, and just give him a slow nod of my head, as he cleans me up. He lays down next to me, my head going to crook of his neck.

“Want to hear something silly?” I ask, my voice still a little breathless after our intense session.

“Yes.” He replies. I can’t get over how his voice makes my heart beat so fast. It’s like our little secret, and I cherish it.

I rub my nose against his neck, placing a soft kiss on his pulsepoint. “I see you when I close my eyes.”

“You do?” Snake sounds surprised. I lift my head, to look into his eyes, and give a small nod of my head. His smile causes my stomach to dip pleasantly.

“I do.” I kiss him softly, humming with contentment.

Dawn comes too soon, the two of us dressing with looks of sadness clouding both of our faces. He walks me to the stable, where he put my colt to rest overnight. I turn to look at him, but he places his hand on my lips, shaking his head.

“‘We will see you again soon, Mr. Butler.’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake sits up on his shoulder. “‘Do not be sad.’”

“I can’t help it.” I mumble, as I step close to him. “I’m not sure when I’ll get to see you again. We’ve got things coming up for Her Majesty that I have to be present for.”

“‘When you return, we shall be waiting for you.’ - says Oscar.” Snake nods his head, a shy smile on his face. “‘You said you see our face when you close your eyes. We are the same.”

Leaning down, I kiss him softly. “That makes me happy to hear.” I pull away, and hop onto my horse. “I will see you again soon, Snake. Oscar? Emily?” Both snakes look at me. “Take care of our Snake, please.” I kick my heels, and take off, resisting the urge to look back at him.

Charles is waiting for me in our office upon my return. “So?”

“I want to be back there already.” I sit down at my desk, and sigh. “Hopefully we will be able to pay them a visit again soon.”

“I’m sure it will, Charles.”

I hope he’s right.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, on to a new arc. :')

Prompt - “Please don’t make me socialize.”  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Ciel-centric with a cameo  
Rating - General 

* * *

***

Elizabeth rushes out of the dining hall, leaving the seat across Ciel empty. In her rush, she doesn’t see the shock in his face, and how sullen he is for how her face had fallen at the news. If her mother were present, she would be reprimanded for her rude behavior, but none of that matters right now, Elizabeth assures herself. She doesn’t let her feet stop from running.

Ciel has just told her they’ll have guests over on his birthday—which she wouldn’t mind, truly. The more, the merrier, after all. But that she’ll have to fence against the Queen’s butlers on his birthday?  True, she is pleased her fiancee has accepted this brutal, quite monstrous side to her, but she would still much rather be cute than not.

And that Ciel wouldn’t give her the chance to gift him her cuteness. That Ciel doesn’t see she would very much rather crochet his name into handkerchiefs than pierce a saber through his enemies’ heads. It hurts to think this must be because he doesn’t truly see her as a girl, fragile and needing of his love. She’s fine with not being the feeble future-wife that needs protection. But she’s not fine with Ciel not loving her for it.

Unable to take these thoughts, she fled.

Her quick steps lead her to the garden. The harsh winter cold prickles her skin, for she does not wear a coat, but she heeds it no mind. There’s pain in her chest far greater than these chilly tingles.

She’s curled by a bush, tears streaming down her face, when she feels presence come toward her, faster than she could wipe the tears away.

“LADY ELIZABETH!?” shouts Finnian, his voice steeped in shock. He shouts even when he’s right beside her. “WHY ARE YOU CRYING? ARE YOU HURT?”

She wipes her tears away and stands up. When she looks toward Finnian, a bright smile is on her face. Her eyes, however, remain glassy with remnants of tears. “I’m okay, Finny. Thank you for asking.”

“Y-YOU WERE—” He softens his voice. “You were crying just now, weren’t you?” Finnian frowns. He motions to take her hands in his, but when he notices he’s still wearing his gloves, he pulls back. He takes the gloves off to take her hands in his. “Please don’t cry, Lady Elizabeth!! Uhm, if there’s anything I can do to help you, please let me know! I-if you’re sad, I’ll also be…”

Looking into the gardener’s earnest eyes break the mask she’s trying to pull over her face. The tears start to fall once more. “You see, Finny, Ciel is—”

She tells him everything. Anything that comes into mind. They walk along the garden as she does, telling Finnian in detail her worries. She knows he can’t take it all in, considering how his face shifts into confusion at times, but she doesn’t mind. She tells him about her fencing (for which Finnian clapped so delightedly when he asked her to slash the air with a phantom sword), about her feelings for Ciel (“I’M SURE YOUNG MASTER LOVES YOU, TOO!”), about the fencing tournament to be held on Ciel’s birthday. She learns here, that the Queen’s butlers, their supposed guests that day, her once fencing classmates, are in a relationship with Finnian and Snake. It surprises her, unknowing that men could _be_  with men, but she dares not question it. For a human being as pure as Finnian, surely his love isn’t as blasphemous as she’d been brought up to believe.

“Thank you, Finny, for letting me unload my problems.”

“It’s alright, Lady Elizabeth! I’m happy I could help.”

“If there’s anyway I could repay you… Perhaps fitting you a dress? I think you’d look _really_  cute in—” She laughs, then pauses. An idea had come to her, just as Finnian tells her ‘No, he wouldn’t ever look cute in a dress’

“That’s it!” She squeals happily.

“Eh?”

“Finny! Let’s have a costume party!”

***

“My, my, my, what a distasteful scowl you have on your face.” Sebastian snickers as he pulls the door closed behind him.

Ciel doesn’t look up to glare at his butler (doesn’t feel the need to spend energy to). He simply grunts as he continues reading paperwork. “Is he out of my estate?”

“Yes. I have escorted Mr. Knox out of the premises.”

“Good riddance.” Ciel hisses.

“If it isn’t preposterous of me to ask, but, young master, what is it that makes you despise him so?”

Ciel sighs, running his pointing finger along the last few lines of the paragraph he’s on to speed up reading. Once done, he sets the paper unto the table, laying paperweight upon the paragraph he’d just finished. He turns his chair to face Sebastian, who is now taking dirty teaware from his table and setting it on the stroller. “There’s something off about him.”

“Is there?”

“Remember back in Campania? He tried to dispose of you. Even that Spears didn’t attempt to kill you while we were at Noah’s Ark circus. Although he threatened us one time… But that’s besides the point. Spears didn’t attempt your disposal because you’re under a contract with me, correct?”

“Correct. More tea?”

“Yes, please.” Ciel nods, then continues, the sound of tea spilling into his empty cup soothing him. “Where was I? Ah, yes. Ronald Knox tried to dispose of you before, despite our having a contract, yet he didn’t today. Why is that?”

Sebastian bites his tongue. He can’t say _I’m not sure_. to provide a vague answer. It wouldn’t be the truth. He’s sure Ronald wouldn’t attack him because of their deal, because of their growing feelings for each other, because he simply wouldn’t—couldn’t. Not anymore. But of course, the demon cannot admit this to his master. He’s afraid one simple command is all it takes to put an end to whatever Sebastian has with Ronald.

The young earl, thankfully, continues his pondering. “So, perhaps, he’s being nice because he wants to earn my favor? So he could see Finny more often?”

“Perhaps so.” Sebastian smiles, happy the earl himself gave him the chance to answer vaguely. It is a half-truth, nonetheless.

Ciel massages his temple with one hand, sipping tea with the other. “That just makes me despise him more. Why in the world would he want Finny? Where the bloody hell did they even meet?”

“Consider it maybe during of the times uninvited guests come over. The servants do cause a great deal of casualties, and when that happens, souls must be collected.”

“You think that’s how they met? Knox collected the souls of people they took care of and saw Finny?”

Well, that certainly is how Sebastian and Ronald reunited. How they made their deals, and so began their whirlwind of a relationship. But that isn’t what the young master is asking. “Perhaps. I know not how they met.”

Ciel clicks his tongue before sipping more tea. He sets the cup back in its saucer, his finger sliding against the tip of its handle. “That’s it, then. I can’t ever leave Finny outside the estate anymore. Take him out of night duty.”

“Young master, you know very well we cannot do that.” Sebastian sighs, disbelieving of the extent his master takes his doting. “That nullifies the very purpose we employed them for.”

“Then what do you suggest?” The earl huffs, facing Sebastian once more. His arms are crossed over his chest.

Sebastian takes a moment to ponder, finger to his chin. He takes delight in his master’s fiery gaze, smiling. “You could give him your favor. Let him meet Finnian from time to time. Perhaps, in exchange, he would continue to not pursue my disposal.”

Ciel glares at him hard a few seconds more. He turns back to his tea, and sips. “I’ll consider it.” He sets the tea back in place. “But I still don’t like him.”

***

“A costume party?” Ciel lifts an eyebrow, clearly confused. Sebastian stands at his side. They’re all at the garden, Ciel finally catching up to Elizabeth after she had run off. (Her feet had taken her quite far.)

“Yes!” Elizabeth applauds to her idea, thinking it the most excellent suggestion she’s had in a while. Finnian, standing behind her, giggles and claps the same. “I know you don’t like gatherings very much. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to organize it? I shall send out invitations to the few you’re close to. I promise I’ll make it a very good party, Ciel! One you’d enjoy, too!”

“But the fencing match—”

“It would be quite dull to do on a birthday, yes? We can postpone it to another time.”

Ciel grimaces.

“Ciel~” She clings unto his arm, hoping she charms him. “Please?”

_That’s unfair_. The earl thinks. With her wide eyes, sparkling like jade. He can’t say no. He sighs in defeat. “Just—don’t make me socialize. Not too much.”

Elizabeth laughs, wrapping her arms tightly around Ciel. “Oh, Ciel! I’m so happy you agreed!”

Little does she know how brightly red his face turns as she hugs him, delighted that his fiancee would go so far. Little does he know he’ll have guests he wouldn’t quite welcome.

***

“A costume party?” Lau says, although Ciel doesn’t understand. His mouth is full of food, Ciel’s leftover breakfast—honey balsamic and lemon chicken with goat cheese polenta and brussels sprouts, paired with iced assam milk tea, sweetened with maple sugar, to push the meal down. Beside him, Ran-Mao eats her share with gusto, the sides of her lips dirtied with food.

“What was that?” Ciel says, not bothering to look up from the newspaper he’s reading.

Lau swallows, then speaks. He slices the next piece to take into his mouth with fork and knife. “A costume party? How fitting of the Earl.”

“How in the world is that fitting?” Ciel sighs deeply. He turns the page. “I tried to convince Lizzie otherwise, but she no longer would budge.”

“Well, she _is_  a very strong-willed lady. So you’re inviting me and Ran-Mao, right? This seems pretty fun, I’d love to participate.”

“Yes, Lizzie would like you to come over. She’s sent you the invitation, no?”

“I think it arrived the other day. Did it, Ran-Mao?” He continues speaking without her replying, wiping the sides of her mouth with a napkin, even as she eats. “Are you inviting that Indian prince?” Lau’s heart flutters at the thought of Agni. He masks the wider smile threatening to come up his lips with the one he normally wears, difficult to read. Ran Mao smiles at him.

“Yes, I do believe that loud pair is coming.” Ciel takes a few moments of silence to finish reading an article, and then browses other items on the page. “Ugh, he was ecstatic when I told him about the party.” He tries not to frown, but his lips’ muscles win, curving deeply downward. He knows Soma was more ecstatic about the fact Redmond is invited, too, more than being invited to celebrate his birthday. It makes him feel a little sad, ranking lower than Redmond in his friend’s list, but it doesn’t matter. “I expect they’ll be as boisterous as they have been the last time I saw them.”

Lau smiles wide. “What a thrill. I’m excited to see them.”

***

Ronald is surprised when a firm grip wraps his wrist, pulling him back towards the entrance of the alley he’s just slipped into.

“Ah! It is you, right? Mr. Ronald Knox?” says the shrilly voice of the girl who has grabbed him—what amazing strength for a little girl. He looks toward her, observing her flushed cheeks, pink from how she rushed after him. (Which is strange. How can a human be fast enough to spot and catch him?)

“I—I apologize for suddenly pulling you. You seemed to be in a rush, but I have something to hand to you—”

“It’s alright, little lady. But uh,” He lifts his wrist, looks at the time. Okay. He can still make it. “I’ll be late for an appointment, so if you’d kindly give me what you need to.”

She reaches into her purse and hands him an envelope, explaining when she sees the puzzled look on his face. “It’s an invitation to the Phantomhives on the 14th.”

Ronald’s eyes widen in shock. “To the Phantomhive estate? The huge one in the countryside?”

“Yes.” She nods, her pigtails bouncing to her movement. “Ciel—I mean, the Earl of Phantomhive would like to invite you to his party.”

“Really, now?” Ronald smirks, still unbelieving of the truth to those words, but in his hand lies the proof. “Well, thank you for delivering this, little lady. Well, I must be going no—”

“Ah, and!”

He turns to face her once more, keeping the _I need to hurry_. from showing on his face. He can’t be rude to a lady.

“I’m sure Finny would really love it if you came. So please! I’ll see you then.” She smiles, waves goodbye, then disappears into the crowd.

***

Really. What should Ciel have expected when Elizabeth said she’ll make his birthday enjoyable, considering she said it would be a _costume party_  of all things? Never did he think he’ll be clad in this pink dress and pigtailed wig in front of Elizabeth, who wears a matching outfit, just as frilly, but in shorts. It’s as if they’ve switched wardrobes for the evening.

_For Lizzie_. Ciel tells himself, curses the demon laughing behind him. _This is for Lizzie_.

Elizabeth escorts him down the staircase, thankfully so, for it is absolutely difficult to walk in these heels. She leads him, with lady grace and gentleman politeness, to the small crowd of people waiting for him—one cackling loudly, a few jaws dropped in shock, mostly shouting variances of “YOUNG MASTER YOU ARE SO PRETTY” and “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU!”

Ciel buries his hand unto his face, but really, what he wants to bury is himself—alive, six feet under. Alas, this is the curse of making a deal with the demon. One’s life is ever steeped in misery.


	73. Chapter 73

Prompt - “Would you mind if I kissed you?”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - RonFin  
Rating - Mature (mild NSFW)

* * *

***

Ronald pockets the envelope the strange blonde girl has just given to him, and quickly makes his way down the alley, heading towards his last reap of the day. A man is about to get pushed off the Westminster Bridge, and if he doesn’t hurry, he might be jumping into the Thames to fish him out. White shoes stomp on cobblestone, as he heads towards the bridge, making it just as the man falls down towards the river.

The height of the drop did not kill this man. No, the knife that was shoved into his chest did, and there it sits, as his body collides with the small dock which Ronald stands upon. “Right.” He tries to ignore the gurgling sound that the corpse is making, red spilling from the dead man’s parted lips. With a snap of his fingers, his death scythe appears, revving the engine of his lawnmower up. The familiar vibration feels good against the palms of his hands. He holds the blades over the man’s chest, readjusting his glasses with one hand before the man’s cinematic record begins to play for him.

Watching the last moments of his life, Ronald sees that this man was not someone that deserved a second chance at life. He was someone who literally bet their life away and lost, leaving behind a wife, three children, and a mistress. He feels bad for the wife, because she never knew of her husband’s second life - the life of a cheat, and of a gambler. But, it’s just another soul - one more stamp in his book. That’s what he has to remind himself, day after day. Just a job. Just something he must do to atone for his own mistake, but he’s not complaining. Once the record finishes, he pulls out his small notebook, and places the ‘completed’ stamp next to the man’s file.

Blank eyes stare up at him, the red now making its way towards the man’s damp collar. Ronald wonders how long it will take for someone to find this man’s body, as there isn’t a lot of foot traffic happening in the area at this time. Now that the soul has been reaped, he makes his death scythe disappear, fixing his black gloves. Even though the gambler had been a bleeder, he had managed to get nothing on him. Adjusting his tie, he blends in with the gents that are taking a stroll along the Thames, making it look like he belongs in this world, and is not a stranger to it, as his eyes would reflect otherwise.

Looking at his watch, he sees that it is already close to five in the afternoon. Close enough to go grab a pint before heading back to the reaper’s realm. He’s in no hurry to get back to the office, knowing that his boss will more than likely still be working by the time he does return, so one or two pints shouldn’t be too unreasonable. He makes a turn down a street, and heads to the public house that he went to a few weeks ago with Grell after their dual reap. The tavern is loud and boisterous, plenty of men (and a few women) enjoying their libations after a long day at work. He walks up to the bar, puts a few quid down, and walks away with two overflowing pints of lager. He heads to a small table, and sits down, taking a look around.

It isn’t that he’s actively trying to see Charles again. No, not really. At least, that’s what he tells himself. He knows that this place is centrally located to the Palace, and maybe - _maybe_  - he’s been in here a few more times in the hopes of finding one of the Queen’s butler’s enjoying another night off. But so far, no luck. And, judging the current clientele, this evening would be a bust as well. He picks up one of his pints, and takes a long drink, savoring the way the beer goes down, hitting all the right notes as it slides down his throat.

He starts to remove his coat, when he feels something shift in his pocket. That’s right - that little lady gave him an invitation to the enemy’s house. Enemy? Is the kid really an enemy? More like a pest, he supposes. “ _I’m sure Finny would really love it if you came._ ” So, does that cute doll know of his relationship with Finny? And just who was that girl? Wracking his brain, he tries to remember if he’s ever seen her before.

“Oh!” Ronald exclaims, garnering the looks of those close to his table. Picking up his beer, he looks around, and tries to control the blush he knows is manifesting on his cheeks due to his embarrassment. The girl is the one that was with the kid at his ball. Right! Of  _course_  she’d know Finny, then. Come to think of it, wasn’t she also on the Campania voyage? Taking another sip of his beer, he vaguely remembers her with a pair of swords. Right. She was there.

Pulling the envelope out of his pocket, he sets it on the table, then takes off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves to be on his forearms. Sliding his gloved finger under the red seal of wax, he takes the invitation out, and examines it. A costume party? Is the kid 10? Who the hell has a costume party for their birthday? Ah, well. He supposes it’s a good excuse to find something fun to wear. Since this time he would not be there on ‘borrowed’ time, but would actually be there as a guest.

The second pint disappears quicker than the first, as he sets the empty glass on the table, standing up to leave. He keeps his jacket on his arm, as he heads out, leaving a few more quid on the barback, hoping that the bartender will see it. If not, he hopes that whoever swipes it enjoys a free pint on him. He wonders if Charles has been invited to the party, his head looking over towards the area where the Queen’s Palace is. Shaking his head, he heads down a dark alley, and steps through a portal, which takes him back to the reaper realm. As tempting as it is to go and see Charles right now, he knows he has to finish his work. No overtime. Not today.

***

A few days later, he’s back in London, killing some time between reaps when he spots a familiar tuft of blonde hair, and straw hat with a red tulip sewn onto it. Grinning, he sneaks up behind the unsuspecting person, and taps their shoulder, leaning over the other side to speak softly into their ear. “Hello, beautiful.”

“AHH!” The loud squeal makes his heart beat in triple time, and his face hurt from the smile that appears on his face. Arms wrap around his back, as he’s squeezed in a vice-like grip hug. “Oh, Ronald!!! I’m so happy to see you!”

He hugs Finny, keeping him close. “I thought it was you. Boy, am I glad I was right. Otherwise, this would have been a very _awkward_  exchange.”

“It’s me!” Finnian laughs gaily, Ronald returning the smile. “We’re in town to shop for the young master’s birthday! He’s having a party!”

Smiling, Ronald hugs him close. “Is he really?” He decides that maybe it would be more fun to surprise his lover, and not tell him that he’s been invited too. “What sort of party is he having that would bring you out to this part of London?”

“A costume party!” Finnian smiles brightly. “We get to wear costumes!”

“That sounds wonderful, beautiful.” He grins, the excitement from his lover all too easy to fall into himself. “Do you know what you’ll be dressing up as?”

“No, not yet.” Finnian shakes his head. “The young master has said that whatever pleases his fiancee the most.”

“Is she a cute blonde?” He asks, wondering if the girl that gave him the invitation is actually someone that close to the kid.

Finnian nods his head rapidly. “Yes, that’s Lady Elizabeth! She’s got long blonde hair! And she has a brother! Her and the young master are set to be married!”

“Aren’t they kind of young for that kind of commitment?” Ronald asks, knowing full well that they are.

His young lover shrugs his shoulders, head touching the straw hat that is secured around his neck. “I think they’ve been engaged for a long time. So, maybe? But no? I don’t know.” He laughs, bringing that smile back to Ronald’s face. “What are you doing here in London, Ronald??”

“Ah, I’m here because I’ve got some things I need to pick up myself.” He doesn’t bother to tell him the real reason, as Finnian still isn’t aware of just what he is. And, for the the time being, he wishes to keep it that way. “Are any of the others here with you?”

“They are! Everyone is inside, but I was getting a headache because of the perfume.” Finnian sighs. “Do you have to go?”

He shakes his head, glancing at his watch. “No, I think I can stick around for a few minutes.” He smiles, stepping closer to Finnian. He wraps his arms around his waist, and pulls him close. “I’m so happy to see you, beautiful.” He places a quick kiss on Finnian’s cheek, enjoying the soft squeal that leaves his lover’s mouth.

“Ronald!” Finnian laughs. “I’m happy to see you too!” He places a kiss on Ronald’s cheek, the noise making Ronald’s heart flutter in his chest. “Gosh, I wish that you could come to this party. It would be so much fun if you were there!”

“Is Charles going?” He asks, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around Finnian’s body. “Or is this a very small affair?”

Finnian nods his head. “He is! He called me to let me know that both he and Snake’s Charles would be there!”

“I see.” Ronald smiles, happy to know that Charles will be there. Now he doesn’t have to hope that he’ll randomly bump into him on the streets of London. “Do you have to-”

“Finnian, we need you back inside.” Ronald’s heart stops in his chest, when he sees the person that’s speaking to his lover walk outside of the shop. “Ms Hopkins is insisting that you must try the items on now, rather than the day of.”

His lover nods his head. “Okay, Mr. Sebastian!” He looks over at Ronald. “I guess I’ll see you later, Ronald??”

“You will.” He smiles, and steps closer to him. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

He enjoys the bright red blush that appears on Finnian’s cheeks. “N-N-N-No.” His lover stutters out.

Leaning forward, he brushes his lips again his with a soft kiss, keeping it chaste, even if deep inside his body is screaming to push it further. “I hope you have fun at your master’s costume party, beautiful.” He smiles, pressing another soft kiss onto Finnian’s cheek.

“Bye, Ronald!” His lover waves, then steps into the building, leaving him alone with the demon.

Not sure what to say, Ronald keeps his eyes averted. “So, birthday party, uh?” He asks, not bothering to ask why the demon has yet to retreat into the shop.

“It is the young master’s birthday.” Sebastian agrees. “But, you should have received an invitation.”

His head snaps to the side, as he looks at him. “H-How do you know that?”

“Because Lady Midford requested your presence to my young master.” Sebastian states matter-of-factly. “Are you declining your invitation?”

He looks at him, hating how attractive he looks with his head tilted to the side, ebony bangs falling over the striking features of his face. “No, I’m not declining. I’ll be there. But, I didn’t tell Finny that, so please do not say anything. I’d like to surprise him.”

“Do you have a costume picked out?” The demon asks, a small smirk on his face. “Because if you do not, I think I have an idea for you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Ronald shakes his head. “No, thanks. I already have one picked out.” It’s a small lie. He thinks he knows what he wants to be, but doesn’t want to know just what the demon would suggest for him to dress up as. “What about you? Do _you_  have a costume?”

“I do.” Sebastian nods his head. “We shall see you that day, then? Will you be spending the evening with us?”

Averting his eyes, Ronald shrugs his shoulders. “If Phipps is staying the night, then yeah. I’ll be staying too. If he’s not, then I suppose I’ll be going home.”

“What if I prefer you to stay the night?” Words are whispered into his ear so quick, that Ronald’s almost certain he’s imagined them, instead of actually happening, as Sebastian is standing back in front of him, looking like he hasn’t moved a muscle.

“What about the birthday boy?” Ronald asks, the words sounding more bitter than he intends.

“Do not worry about that, Ronald.” Sebastian says, eyes glowing crimson for a split second. “You will stay, won’t you?”

He nods his head. “Yes. I want to. It’s…”

“Been far too long,” Sebastian whispers into his ear. “I feel it too. Soon, Ronald.” He pulls away, eyes glowing crimson once more, before heading back into the shop, leaving Ronald alone.

Damn it all. Why does he let that demon do this to him? Shaking it off, he starts to walk away from the shop, ignoring how his ear still burns where he felt Sebastian’s breath, and focuses on something else. At least this chance meeting has let him know that Charles will be there. That has to count for something.

***

Standing in front of William’s office, Ronald knocks loud on the door. He knows that Grell is in there, because she had bragged to him earlier that she was going to ‘visit’ William before heading home for the evening. For once, he’s going to be asking for some time off preemptively, rather than ask at the last minute. It’s a week before the costume party, and he wants to make sure that it will be okay for him to take that entire weekend as vacation time. He knocks a second time, afraid that he was not heard before, and waits patiently for an answer, standing in front of the closed door.

“One moment, please.” William’s voice comes through the door. Ronald shakes his head, and stays quiet, only moving when he hears “You may enter.”

He opens the door, ducking his head in with his eyes closed. “May I have a word, senpai?”

“Yes, Ronald. Please come in.” William states. “Sutcliff.”

“I was just leaving, Ronnie.” He opens his eyes, and sees that Grell’s appearance is a little less than presentable at the moment, lipstick both on and off of her lips. “See you later, William~.” Razor sharp teeth fill her wide grin, as she moves past Ronald, allowing him to step into the office.

William adjusts his glasses with his right hand. “What brings you to my office, Ronald Knox?”

“I was wondering if I could have the weekend off, senpai?” He asks, the words rushing out. “I haven’t asked for a weekend off in quite some time. If you really need for me to work, that’s fine - but I was hoping to have a few hours free on Saturday night.”

His superior looks down at his desk, no doubt examining the calendar. “Very well. But, if anything should come up, and we need to reach you at a moment’s notice-”

“You will be able to find me.” Ronald finishes the sentence for him. “Really, senpai? Is it okay?”

A loud, exasperated sigh leaves his superior’s mouth. “Yes, Mr. Knox. It is okay. It is doubtful that we will call on you, but having the option available to us makes it easier to dole out the work appropriately.”

“I understand, senpai.” He nods his head. “I will make sure to be here bright and early on Monday morning, ready to face all the reaps necessary. And, if you need me to work overtime, I will do so with a smile on my face.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Mr. Knox.” William sits at his desk. “Is that all?”

He nods his head. “It is.”

“Then, you may leave.”

“Roger.” He gives a small bow, and leaves his superior’s office, not wanting to stick around longer than he needs to. Happy that he’s got the time off, and won’t have to think of some lame excuse to justify it, he heads back to his office, wanting to pick up one thing before heading home for the night.

***

Even though he’s asked for the weekend off, he gets one reap early on Saturday morning in London, which he doesn’t bother to give away because it seems rather routine. He arrives early, taking the items for his costume to his flat in London. Once he’s got everything situated there, he heads off to his reap, which is only a few blocks away.

After taking care of business, and having his superior’s blessing to not worry about filling out the paperwork until Monday (“ _You were supposed to be off, Ronald Knox. We appreciate you taking this assignment last minute._ ”), he heads back to his flat. It was times like this that being a reaper wasn’t such a bad gig, even if he does have to stretch himself a little thin. He finishes his reap, and heads back to his flat with about three hours to kill until the party is set to start.

Cold water drenches his skin, as he stands under the shower head in his dilapidated apartment. Okay, maybe he should have gone back to the reaper realm to bathe, because he rather enjoys the modern conveniences that they have there - including warm water for hot showers and baths. Honey blonde hair sticks to the sides of his face, as he lifts his face up towards the spray. His excitement for this party is reaching ridiculous levels, as he can’t stop thinking about just what everyone is going to be dressed up as.

He bets that Finnian will be in something handsome, and he pauses his shampooing as he thinks about his lover wearing a sharp attire, clothes like he wore on their last date together. He groans a little, feeling himself becoming slightly aroused at the thought. The last party that the kid had held, he had managed to get there early, but not today. No, today he was going to show up at the exact time on the invitation, even though he’s sure he could go early and enjoy some alone time with his lover before the festivities begin.

Returning to shampooing his hair, he wonders what Charles will be dressed in. He rather likes that white uniform of his, but he knows he won’t be wearing that as that is his normal everyday wear. Thoughts of him wearing a pair of slacks, and _just_  a pair of slacks, runs through his mind, another groan leaving his throat as he imagines the possibility. He looks down, and sees that his semi-erect arousal is slowly becoming less semi, and more full, as he lingers on those thoughts of Finny and Charles.

But then, his thoughts turn to someone he knows he shouldn’t be thinking about. Someone that he hasn’t laid with in _far_  too long. The last time he had thought of this person, it had been a whirlwind of a nightmare, leaving him feeling tired and confused, questioning his own take on reality. The things that had happened in the nightmare had left an awful taste in his mouth, but he knows that it had been just a dream. And only a dream.

Except, a tiny part of him wished that it had been real.

That thought gets the blood flowing to his girth, as he wraps his hand around it, pleasuring himself with slow and quick strokes. He sees each of his lovers with closed eyes, images of all three in his mind of how they look when they’re intimate with one another. The soft expression on Finnian’s face, as he lays beneath him, his young lover’s cock pushing deep into him. The look of desire in Charles’ eyes, how the man he once hated with everything he had turned his world into a frenzy; how his mouth would drop open with low moans, as Charles helped Ronald reach his orgasm. How it felt to be with both Charles and Finny, how each man brought out something in him at the same time; sounds of their pleasured moans ring in his ears. Then, he sees eyes burning with fire, as Sebastian’s cock stretches him without the aid of any oil, that pleasurable burn making the blood in Ronald’s veins rejoice in their act of sin.

He’s coming, coming _hard_ , a loud gasp of a moan bouncing off the walls of his small shower. The warm liquid swirls down the drain with water. Ronald presses his forehead against the wall, panting hard, as he lets go of his softening cock. After regaining his breath, he lets the water wash away the sticky substance on his palm, then finishes up in the shower. Turning off the water, he dries off, securing a towel around his waist, as he looks in the steamed mirror. Reaching for his brush, he brushes the tangles out of his hair, then grabs a bottle of gel he’s brought over from his home in the reaper realm, pouring a generous amount into his palm.

Staring at his reflection, it almost makes him want to jump back into the shower to wash away the gel. It does the trick, though. His hair is slicked back, no cowlicks sticking up in rebellion anywhere on his head. The honey blonde appears much darker than it normally would, almost blending in seamlessly with the dark hair on the nape of his neck. He fixes his glasses, deciding to keep them on for this affair, rather than suffer with contacts. Putting on a pair of black underwear, he puts on his black slacks, pleased that they fit nice and snug. He puts on his white collared shirt next, then ties his black bowtie, making sure it sits in the center of his throat. He puts on a black vest, the top button resting just below his sternum. Black socks are put on, and then a pair of black leather shoes are put on last.

A ruby red choker sits just below where the bowtie rests, adding the last level of mystery before he grabs the small box which contains a pair of ceramic fangs. He slips his suit jacket on, then ties a cape around his neck. Perfect. He plans on putting the fangs on before he walks into the Phantomhive estate, as they aren’t that comfortable. Grabbing some foundation he borrowed from Chloe in dispatch, he applies it to his face, making his complexion much paler than normal. He also uses some of the red lipstick she gave to him with her blessing (“ _I will indirect kiss you any time, you flirt._ ”), intensifying his look. Pocketing both the lipstick and foundation, he decides that he’s as ready as he’ll ever be. Slipping his watch onto his right wrist, he sees it’s almost time for the party to begin. He closes his eyes, then uses his reaper powers to leave his apartment, and appears just outside the gates of the Phantomhive estate.

Ronald sees a few carriages lining the drive, making him wonder just how many people have been invited to this soiree? He fixes his cape, then pulls his fangs out, inserting them over the top row of his teeth. He opens and closes his mouth, pleased that they are staying where they are supposed to. As he makes his way up the drive, his heart starts to beat faster when he spots a tall figure walking up the steps with a man that has a few strands of long hair that run down the center of his back. _Charles_. He stays behind them, standing directly behind a Chinese man dressed in what looks to be traditional Indian clothing. He blinks, suddenly worried that he’s not dressed appropriately.

Walking into the manor, he sees that it’s decorated for both the kid’s birthday celebration and hints of Christmas. He sees a few areas where there is mistletoe hung, making him smirk. Does this mean he might get to kiss a few people this evening? He knows the ones he really wants to, and will have to make sure they wind up underneath them at some point this evening. Other guests are milling around, a few faces he’s not very familiar with, but since when did that matter? He walks over to where there are champagne glasses filled with the effervescent liquid, and picks one up.

“This is a wonderful surprise.” A sonorous voice says behind him, making butterflies suddenly make their appearance in his gut. “I did not realize you would be here this evening, Ronald.”

He turns on his heel, and looks up at Charles, grinning. “Are you surprised? I know we had talked about me coming later in the evening, but I received a formal invitation to this event.” He smiles, and admires the costume that Charles has chosen to wear. A hat sits upon his head, two different colored cones hang down with bells at the end. He has a staff with a jester’s head on top of it, and his clothes alternate in the same pattern as the colors on his hat. “A court jester?”

“I didn’t know what else to wear.” A small smirk begins to appear on the taller man’s face. “Does it look terrible?” The two begin to walk towards the other side of the room, moving naturally together.

“Not at all.” Ronald shakes his head. “I think you look rather handsome. But, I would never take you for a fool.” He returns the man’s smirk, still admiring the outfit. “Have you seen our lover yet?”

Charles shakes his head. “I have not. I think he should be coming down soon.”

Just as he’s about to say something, Finnian appears at the top of the stairs, and makes his way down, the smile on his face brighter than any of the candles that burn in the room. Ronald’s mouth drops open, and glancing sideways, he sees that Charles has the same reaction as him.

Finnian’s costume is not something he had been expecting. At all. A blue tartan pleated skirt is around his waist, and a loose fitting white blouse is on his upper torso. A simple tie that matches his skirt is tied in a loose bow around the collar of his blouse. Black stockings cover his legs, and a pair of small heeled shoes are on his feet. A white bonnet sits on top of his head, framing his face perfectly. Ronald sees him see Charles first - and starts to walk towards him. If this had happened before, he would have taken great offense at being ignored. But not tonight. Tonight, he isn’t supposed to be here, and he can’t wait to see his lover’s reaction when he realizes that that really isn’t the case.

“Charles!” Finnian bounces over to him, his pleated skirt swaying a little bit. “Your hat is so silly!” He laughs, and hugs Charles tight.

Sky blue eyes look over at him, a look of concern on Charles’ face. He shakes his head, holding a finger up to his lips. Charles nods his head, and returns the embrace. “Do you like it? You look very…”

“Lady Elizabeth said I would look cute in this!” Finnian laughs, letting go of him. “Do I look cute, Charles?”

“I think you look damn adorable, beautiful.” Ronald says, making his presence known to his lover.

Finnian’s head snaps to the left, cerulean eyes growing wider than saucers. “WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T INVITED!”

“Surprise?” He bends his knees a little, preparing himself for what he knows is about to happen.

“I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE HERE!” Finnian charges towards him, glomping Ronald with an enthusiastic hug.

He hears Charles chuckling, as he wraps his arms around Finnian’s body. “I’m glad, beautiful. I wanted to surprise you.” He brushes his nose against the shell of Finnian’s ear. “You look do look beautiful, Finnian.”

“Thank you, Ronald.” Finnian kisses his cheek, before stepping away from him.

“I’m going to go get something else to drink.” Ronald says, as he sees more people beginning to fill up the room. “Would you like anything?”

“No, thank you.” Charles answers.

“No, Ronald!”

Smiling, he nods, and walks away from his two lovers, a small bounce to his step. He sets his empty champagne glass down, and reaches for another.

“Are you sure you should be drinking those that quickly?” Ronald looks to his right, and sees an old man standing next to the table. The man is wearing pinstriped trousers, a black vest and white collared shirt, and a small black tie at his throat. “What is your costume?”

He picks up a glass, and swallows its entire contents in one gulp. He sets it down, and picks up another glass. “What’s it to you?” He curls his lips up, revealing his fangs.

“Oh?” The strange man has a look in his eye that Ronald doesn’t know what the hell it means. “A vampire?”

“You got it, old man.” Ronald raises his glass, enjoying the look of anger that crosses the stranger’s face. “Why don’t you drink some of this,” he holds up his glass and takes a sip, “and enjoy the party.” He walks away, feeling a little put off by what the man had just said to him.

He looks around, and can’t seem to find either Finnian or Charles, but sees that Finnian isn’t the only male wearing a dress. Looks like the poor kid is wearing a dress for his own birthday as well. He can’t help but smile at that fact, and looks around the room some more. There’s one person that’s missing, and he can’t understand why.

Where the hell is that damn demon?


	74. Chapter 74

Prompt - "Would you really fuck me here? Someone could see!” & "I'll have to gag you if you don't keep it down."  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Ronald Knox x ????   
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

“Happy birthday, little kiddo.” Ronald approaches the child from behind, once the crowd disperses. His fiancee has left his side to fetch him a drink. The reaper almost laughs at the sight of twin tails flowing to the child’s movement, swirling in the air when the kid turns to face his guest. This should entertain him while he waits. Besides, he could discretely ask the little earl about where a certain demon is.

There is little fire in the kid’s good eye the moment he’s gazed into Ronald’s yellow-green ones. The reaper smirks at him defiantly, grins widely—fangs visible—when the boy curtseys. Way to be in character. “Why, thank you, Mr. Knox.” The child says in humbled tone, afterwhich, he quickly drops the act, crossing arms in front of his chest once he stands up straight, eyebrow raised. He stands tall, proud, despite his small stature. Or perhaps it’s the heels. “Nice of you to come now that you’re actually invited.”

Yikes. What an uncute kid. What does the demon see in _this_? “Well, thanks for inviting me, kiddo.”

“I hadn’t.” The kid’s frown deepens. “Your thanks must go to my fiancee.”

“Ah, the cute blonde girl.”

The kid’s eye narrows in suspicion. “Don’t you dare lay your hands on her—“

“Oh, I wouldn’t even dream of it, kiddo.” Ronald laughs mockingly, taking a sip of his drink before he speaks once more, wicked smirk pulling his lips. “I’ve got my eyes set on only _one_  blonde, after all.”

The kid’s eyes seem to flicker with more fire, more anger, yet he’s not even a demon. Has Sebastian trained him this way? Speaking emotion through the eyes than action or words. “Are we discussing this matter, here and now?”

“Nah. I wouldn’t want to ruin your night.” The reaper shrugs his shoulders, his tone hinting how he knows they both know nothing could ever make the kid’s night worse than it already is. He _loves_  how the kid seems to shiver in anger then. From over the kid’s little hat nestled upon one of his pigtails, Ronald sees his fiancee coming back with two drinks on a tray in hand. “Besides, I don’t think we’d have the time to.”

“Ciel~” Elizabeth squeals the moment she comes back, glomping him from behind, but keeping the glasses balanced on a tray on one hand. “I got you some drinks~”

“Th-thank you, Lizzie.” The child smiles, polite. Ronald drinks with him, noting how similar the child’s polite smile is to Sebastian’s. “Elizabeth, I’m afraid I hadn’t formally introduced you. This is Ronald Knox. Mr. Knox, this is my fiancee, Elizabeth.”

“OH!!!” Elizabeth gasps sharply, then shortly bounces in place, the frills on her suit dancing. “I hadn’t noticed due to the make up you wear. You are Mr. Knox!!”

“It’s nice to see you again, little lady.” The reaper offers his free hand, waits for her to put her gloved hand in his, and kisses the back of it. He hears the child beside them hiss softly. “I hear it’s thanks to you I’ve been invited here tonight. I offer my thanks.”

“Oh, it is nothing, Mr. Knox! I’m simply happy you can be here with Finny.” The twitch in the child’s eye is remarkably delightful.

“Good that you mention that, little lady. Have you seen him around?”

“Wasn’t he with Master Phipps?” The child says, curtly. Ronald finds it funny how the child says it, trying to stir anger in him. Oh, how little the little kid knows. That simply won’t work on him anymore. (And all the more does Ronald realize how similar this kid is to his butler, that this child tries to lure Ronald into anger with the use of Charles. Sebastian used to do the same.)

“I am not sure where they had gone, but I do know they will be back to reunite with you in a short while. I am certain they both have missed you plenty.” Elizabeth beams at him. Ronald smiles in turn, happy she seems to know much more about their situation than the little lord here.

“Thank you. Well then, I’ll leave you two alone.” He bows courteously at both of them, then lifts his empty glass to the child. “Once more, happy birthday, kiddo.” He pats the top of the child’s head just to spite him, then walks to the drinks table once more, planning to take his third glass.

Damn. Ronald missed the chance to ask about the demon. Where in this mansion could he ever find him? In the past times the reaper had been at the mansion, it had been so simple for him to see the demon. Why was that? He realizes now it’s always been the demon that finds him, that seeks him. Normally, Ronald would be surprised that the demon was already standing right beside him, so why? Why won’t Sebastian come to his side tonight?

“You seem troubled, kind sir.” says someone directly unto Ronald’s right ear, warm breath filling his ears as the other person’s nose touches his hair.

His head jolts to look at the person beside him, eyes wide in shock, surprised that someone he didn’t know would dare lean in so close.

_Oh great_ , Ronald sees it’s just the old man again, smiling at him as he’s still bent down in the way he’d whispered in the reaper’s ear. Ronald deliberately rolls his eyes at him, ends it with a glare.

“You’ve been standing there for quite a while now. Are you or are you not getting another glass?” The old man lifts a glass to him.

“Not to be rude, sir, but it’s just not your damn business.” Ronald sighs heavily. He takes a different glass from the table and drinks its contents in one go. He’s suddenly not in the mood, granted this stranger keeps approaching him like a magnet, and he can’t locate any of his lovers. He hopes Finnian and Charles would come back soon. He needs a breath of fresh air, a moment to recharge. A kiss or two would do great.

“My, my. People these days have such a way with words.”

Ronald laughs, remembering how Sebastian used to scold him and his use of language. “That just means you gotta keep up with times, old man.”

The other furrows his brows, much like when they first met that night. “Old man? Do I appear that old to you?”

“Uhm,” Ronald tries pressing his lips together, but finds that he can’t due to his fake teeth. He settles to bite down on his lip instead. “Do you want me to be brutally honest or really polite?”

“I shall take the truth.”

“Yes, sir. I’d say you look your age. No offence. Maybe.”

The other frowns. “I am rather young, I’ll have you know.”

“Ah, sorry, sir. Do you mean you’re in your 20’s now and not, like, 50 years ago?”

“No, in actuality, I’m—”

“MR. JEREMIAH?” blasts in both their ears, pausing their conversation. Finnian rushes over to them, hugging Ronald tightly. The reaper doesn’t realize how close he and the old man had been standing near each other until Finnian had to pull him away. “Mr. Jeremiah, you are here!”

The old man smiles kindly at Finnian. “The name is Jeremy. Not Jeremiah.”

“Ah, right! Mr. Jeremy!” Finnian giggles. He bows, hands to his knees. “Thank you so much for your help before!”

_Hmm? Finnian is acquainted with this old man?_  Ronald ponders. It is then that a hand touches the small of Ronald’s back. He turns his head to see Charles is back as well, whispering a soft, “Sorry we took a while, Ronald.”

Ronald smiles in return, simply happy to have his loves back with him.

“I do not mind. It quite alleviated my boredom at the time.” says the old man. His smile never falls from his lips.

“How do you know him, Finny?” Charles asks.

Finnian explains, turning around and looking up at both his lovers. “We met him when Mr. Snake’s Charles and some other people came for a sleepover. There was this _really_  terrible storm, and we got stuck inside here. We were really in trouble back then, you know! Mr. Snake’s Charles ate up all the food, and we thought there was no food left and that we would starve” Tears threaten to come out of his precious angel’s eyes at the memory.

“I apologize for my cohort’s behavior, and inconveniences he had caused you, Finny. You, too, Mr. Jeremy.” Charles bows low.

The old man bows slightly, shaking his head as a polite response.

“It’s thanks to Mr. Jeremy, we made food and survived! He’s also really smart!! He solved the mystery!”

No food? A mystery? Seemed like a pretty complicated sleepover. Was this all before Ronald ever met his precious angel?

“Ah, as much as I’d like to continue reminiscing such memories with you, I believe the host is calling for me.” The old man points to the sofa, where the little earl sits, glaring at their direction. His fiancee sits beside him, talking jovially with a long-haired blonde and a dark-haired teen that sits across them. “Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen.”

“Likewise.” Charles nods his head as goodbye.

“Okay, see you later, Mr. Jeremy!” Finnian waves both his hands.

Ronald and Jeremy look each other in the eye before the old man walks away. Once he’s gone, the reaper shakes his shoulders, shaking away the uncomfortable feeling. What a creepy old man.

***

The reaper excuses himself from his two lovers, saying he’d be going to the toilet, but really, he’s headed for the kitchen to look for Sebastian. If the reaper hasn’t seen him all night to serve guests, then Ronald’s sure he’s busy at the kitchen, preparing food. (The reaper doesn’t question that Bardroy isn’t the one doing this, despite being the chef. He remembers one of the times he visited, Bardroy tried to prepare lunch for them, and the kitchen ended up filled with smoke. Sebastian had come in just in time to fix the problem.)

As he heads out into the hall, he wonders about what his lover told him earlier that night. It seems that creepy old man, Jeremy, is a pastor. Strange. He sure isn’t acting very priest-like. (Such is the world, it seems. Corrupt and menacingly savage.) Just remembering how the old man kept leaning toward him makes him tremble, uncomfortable. He closes his eyes for a moment, shaking the thoughts away. That’s when he bumps into someone. Funny, he doesn’t remember seeing anyone else outside the hall.

“Ah, sorry about that. I hadn’t noticed you were— Geh.” Ronald’s face shifts from apologetic to utter disappointment. What tough luck he has tonight, bumping into this priest for the third time. “You again?”

The old man simply smiles at him, hands clasped together. “Good to see you again, Ronald.”

Yikes. He knows his name. “How do you know my name?”

“I heard the jester from earlier whisper your name.”

Ronald frowns deeply, scrunching his nose in disgust as he takes a step backward. “You’re really creepy. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“I prefer the term observant.”

“Nope. Creepy. Just creepy.” The reaper nods in agreement to himself as he starts to walk away. “Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta go—”

“Hold on.” Ronald’s movement is stopped by a grip on his wrist, turning him around to face Jeremy once more. Ronald looks down at his wrist, wondering how this man is too strong for his age. Or for his kind.

The reaper looks up at the other. “What is it? I’m in a hurry.”

The old man simply smiles at him, and points upward. “We’re under a mistletoe.”

Ronald tilts his head to look upward, and sees that there is, indeed, a mistletoe. Since when has that been there? He shifts his gaze back down to the old man, who looks expectant. What? Does this old man think they should kiss? What the actual fuck?

“Uhm, thanks, but no thanks to whatever you’re implying. I’d like to keep my dignity. Bye.” Ronald tries to pull away, but to no avail. That even a reaper can’t escape his grip, what _is_  he? He looks the other in the eye, teeth clenched, tone flat. “Let go of me.”

“And if I do not? Not until you kiss me, that is.” The old man has the nerve to smile as if he’s the most holy man in the world. Ronald wants to punch his face. “It is merely a kiss, Ronald.”

“Yeah, and you’re pretty forceful about it, Mr. Priest.”

The old man opens his mouth to reply, but he gets cut off by the door opening, giving way for two men to exit the room. One looks incredibly inebriated, cheeks flushed and unable to walk properly. The other assists him.

“Ahh, Agni-kun, Agni-kun, look!” The drunk man, hanging unto the support’s shoulder, points at Jeremy and Ronald. “They’re under the mistletoe.”

“They are, indeed.”

“Aren’t you two going to kiss?” The drunk man elongates the ‘i’ of ‘kiss’ as if in sing-song, and then starts laughing loudly as the three other men watch him uncomfortably. “Just like this.” To demonstrate, the drunk man turns to face his support, stands on tip toe and kisses his support’s cheek. He falls backward right after, laughing as he does, but thankfully his support catches him.

“Oh, what shall I do with you?” The supporter sighs as he carries the fallen man over to the bottom of the staircase. The support leaves him to sit against the railing, and then walks toward Ronald and Jeremy, who still grips Ronald’s wrist. “Mr. Jeremy,” The man called Agni peels finger after finger off Ronald’s wrist to pull the pastor’s grip off him. “I ask that you not be rough with other guests. Master Ciel wouldn’t want that, I’m sure.”

“Of course. My apologies, Mr. Agni. I had not meant to hurt him, I assure you.” The pastor bows.

“Ok, good.” The Indian smiles, trusting the older man’s words. “I must take Master Lau to his quarters. Please address your issues by peacefully talking them over.” He bows to them, hands in prayer, and carries the drunk man in his arms to take him to his room.

Ronald doesn’t stay to watch them walk up the stairs. He takes the chance to escape Jeremy instead. The priest, however, gives him no space to escape, for once Ronald is about to dash for the kitchen, Jeremy is once again right in front of him.

The reaper groans, frustrated. “What the hell do you want from me?”

“A simple kiss is what I ask. Is there not a legend about how, if you not kiss underneath a mistletoe it would bring bad luck to your loved ones?”

“Don’t think so, old man. There is no way in fucking hell I’m gonna kiss you. Now, move.”

The other looks appalled. “You make it seem like it is the worst idea in all of time to kiss me.”

“Uhm, it sorta is, yeah. Glad the message gets across.”

Ronald tries to squeeze in the space on the other’s left, but gets blocked. He tries the other side. Blocked again.

“Ugh, what is it with you?”

“Simply let me kiss your cheek, then I will be on my way.”

Ronald sighs, exhausted with this little charade. He lets the priest win this round. “Fine. But just on the cheek, and after this— Don’t. Bother me. Again. Got it?”

“That sounds fair.” The old man nods in agreement.

“Ok, here.” Ronald offers his cheek for the other to kiss.

Ronald does not expect that because of this one kiss, he would stop getting creeped out by the man’s advances. It’s like a spell had been cast over him. The way Jeremy holds his chin gently, ultimately kind. The way Jeremy’s hand slides smoothly down his arm. The sincere look in Jeremy’s eyes, as well as the softness of his lips, the warmth of his breath—they all felt so good, Ronald can’t help but shy away from him in embarrassment.

“There is that, then.” The old man claps his hands once the kiss is done. Ronald catches himself thinking he wanted more. “I hope no bad luck comes to you and your lovers.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Ronald replies absent-mindedly, unable to tear his eyes away from chestnut, which he swears for a moment is crimson. (But that can’t be possible. He isn’t Sebastian, after all.)

Jeremy steps aside to let Ronald be on his way to the kitchen, and makes his way back to the room where other guests are. Before the reaper could take his first step forward, however, he watches after the old man’s retreating back, feeling somewhat disappointed he only received one kiss.

Ronald mentally slaps himself, shakes his head to clear his thoughts. No, no, no, Ronald. You’re not falling for an old geezer like that. Nope. He reaffirms his focus. Right now, he’s going to look for Sebastian in the kitchen, then rush quickly back to his lovers’ sides.

However, Ronald doesn’t find the demon. Not in the kitchen, not in the garden. Where in this manor could one demon be?

***

Ronald sits on a couch with Charles now, with space left between them where Finnian was seated. Bardroy took him away for some light chores. The two of them are simply talking when, in the corner of Ronald’s eye, he sees _him_. Finally. After how many hours that night.

The reaper can only see his back, leaning over the table as he (from what Ronald infers) refills food unto the table. Ronald would recognize the back of that head, the gorgeous lines of that body, and the graceful fall of those suit tails from anywhere. He’s sure. It’s Sebastian.

“Excuse me, Charles.” He says, but before he could even finish the sentence, he’s already a few steps away from the jester.

The reaper rushes over to the table he’d seen the demon, his cloak flowing in graceful waves to his speed. He goes at the fastest he could manage, afraid that this illusion would disappear before he has the chance to prove it was real. Ronald would ram against him if he could, crash into Sebastian and catch him before he runs away. The reaper has missed him _that_  much, damn it. Never mind if Charles sees him rush towards the demon, or if he attracts the attention of other people. Ronald can make excuses later on. What was more important to him, at that moment, is to to meet Sebastian, feel his body against his, and ask him: Where the hell have you been this entire evening you damned, damned demon?

Alas, when Ronald gets to the table, no one is there, but the creepy old man, about to place a piece of cupcake unto his plate.

The old man smiles at him. “We seem to meet at the food or drinks table often, hmm?”

Ronald rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. He feigns disinterest, but he is a little bit delighted to see Jeremy here, at least. “Are you sure you aren’t just timing your taking food from the table to when I’m here, too? I thought you said you wouldn’t bother me anymore.”

“I was here first, no?”

“You got a point there.” He looks away, wondering if he should walk back to where he expects Charles still sits. His feet stay in place, however. His cheek feels warm where he remembers Jeremy kissed him.

“And— Am I bothering you?”

“N-no…” Ronald looks at the food set on the table, pretending he’s more interested in browsing than observing Jeremy walk over to his side. He clears his throat. “Uhm, hey, was the butler just here?”

Ronald isn’t able to tell, but the man’s eyes flicker crimson beneath chestnut. The pastor’s smile widens by a mere millimeter. “Why do you ask? Are you looking for him?”

The reaper notices now that they’re side to side, arms brushing as Jeremy chooses what else he would put unto his plate. The reaper leans into the touch.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask for more of those cupcakes.” Ronald points to the one cupcake currently on the pastor’s plate.

The man chuckles. What a lovely sound. It reminds Ronald of someone else’s laughter, a pitch higher than this man’s, but Ronald can’t pinpoint whose laughter it is.

“Good thing they’ve just been refilled then. Would you like some?” Jeremy whispers his last sentence into Ronald’s ear, his free arm winding underneath Ronald’s cloak, and around Ronald’s hips. His hand offers a plate of cupcakes. Ronald bites his lip, fangs piercing his skin, though not breaking it. He controls himself, resists the urge to kiss the old man on the cheek.

When they hear the ring of jester bells coming closer, Ronald quickly takes the plate of cupcakes. The old man chuckles.

“I shall see you again later.” whispers the old man, then walks away.

“What’s wrong, Ronald?” Charles says when he’s finally beside his lover. “You rushed to the table so fast.”

“Ah,” Ronald laughs, hearing the awkward in his own voice. “I saw the butler bring out these cupcakes. They looked _really_  good.”

“I had not known you like sweets with such fervor.”

“Yeah. I was inhaling these cupcakes like a drug last time, too. At the ball.”

“Were there any such cupcakes?”

“Yeah.” Ronald isn’t really sure if there were, but the lies come out without him thinking.

“Hmm, it seems I do not recall properly.” Charles leans down, bringing his face closer to the reaper’s. It makes Ronald’s heart beat fast—not from the way he still feels Jeremy stares at him, but to the lack of distance between him and Charles. Or perhaps, both. “I shall bake cupcakes for you next time you come visit.”

“Sounds good.”

“Let’s head back to the sofa. Finny might come back soon and start looking for us.”

“Okay.”

As they walk away from the table, Ronald continues to feel the pierce of Jeremy’s gaze on his back. And he delights in it.

***

The three of them are on the way to the billiards room when Ronald excuses himself. The birthday boy had retired from the party around an hour ago. Ronald thinks that if there is ever any chance of him finding Sebastian tonight, it is now, with the child laid to rest for the night, and few people left awake to serve. Besides, this may be his last chance to search before he and his two lovers retire for the evening as well.

“You two go on ahead. I wanna eat a little bit more. I’ll catch up to you.” He waves at them, standing in place as he watches the two walk forward. Charles, in particular, looks troubled that Ronald is staying.

“Are you sure? We could wait for you to finish.”

“I’ll be fine, Charles. Don’t worry about it.” Ronald laughs, hopes it shakes them away. “I’ll be with you in like, 15 minutes.”

“Okay, Ronald!” Finnian agrees happily, then starts pulling the tallest deeper into the hall. “We’ll see you later. Come on, Charles!”

Ronald doesn’t move from his place until he’s sure the two are out of sight. He says a quiet sorry, feeling guilty that he still seeks the demon when he’s had such a blast with his two loves the entire evening. But is that so wrong? Wanting to spend time with each of them three?

He takes one step towards his destination, and he’s already stopped in place. Before him, yet again, stands Jeremy Rathbone.

“You sure always come up when I end up alone.”

The pastor chuckles unto his hand before crossing his arms in front of him, looking proud. “I make sure to never miss a chance.”

“So you really _have_  been watching me all night?” Ronald starts walking to the kitchen, the pastor following suit.

“Indeed, I have.”

Ronald laughs, softly. “You really are a stalker.”

“Again I must stress. I am merely observant.”

“Stalker-level observant. Yep.”

“… You will not prevent me from following you?”

“Nope. You go do whatever you want.”

The moments pass in silence until they get to the kitchen. Ronald checks the hall that leads to the servant bedrooms, checks the closets and the toilet there, even, but still no sign of Sebastian. What’s with that? Has Sebastian been hiding this entire time? Why hasn’t he appeared the entire night? Ronald tries not to mull over how it was Sebastian that asked him to sleep over, and promised Ronald he need not worry about the little kid tonight, yet tonight has come, Ronald never had the chance to see his face—little kid or none.

“Ugh, I’m so done.” Ronald shouts to the ceiling as he closes the closet he’d just checked.

“What’s wrong?” asks the pastor, voice laced with concern.

Ronald turns around to lean against the door of the closet he just checked, the one where linen is kept, where he once took clean towels for Finnian during their garden date, the door against Sebastian had once taken him in the span of ten minutes. He checks his watch, thirteen minutes left until he has to go back to Charles and Finnian. He’ll have to collect himself from disappointment in the remaining time.

“Are you still looking for that butler?”

The reaper sighs, looking down at his feet. His hands are laced behind him, and he lets his buttocks rest on them. “Yeap. Can’t believe I’m stupid enough to keep searching. Clearly, he doesn’t want to see my face tonight.”

If Ronald looked up, he would see the pastor frowning. It remains unnoticed. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Well, I’ve looked for him _everywhere_ , and he doesn’t have the nerve to show his face. I’ve had enough!” Ronald slams his fist against the door, then sighs once more. “To think he’d typically be the one following me around.”

“If I may suggest?”

“What?”

“Perhaps you only need to look at it from a different angle.”

Ronald looks up at the old man then, pushing his glasses up as he does. There’s a certain look in the man’s eyes that Ronald can’t exactly place what.

The pastor chuckles. “There is nothing more deceptive than obvious fact, you see.”

Ronald takes a moment to ponder over these words, but they simply don’t click. He sighs, frowning. “I don’t get what you’re saying.” He looks down at his watch. Twelve minutes left. Might as well get out of here, and spend time with his two loves who wouldn’t dare hide from him, would always want to spend time with him. “Guess I should go.”

The pastor blocks his path with his arm, pins him against the door as he leans closer to the reaper. “Please don’t. Please stay with me a while more, Ronald.”

That tone of voice stirs heat in Ronald. He delights in the neediness of the other’s voice, filling in the hole of deprivation Sebastian had left in him. He clears his throat, laughing softly after. “Can’t get enough of me, Reverend Jeremy?”

“Truthfully, I—” The pastor licks his lips, leans in closer to Ronald so their lips may hover. “I have hungered for you the entire evening, Ronald. Every second that passed, I wanted to consume you.”

“P-please don’t… Don’t say such things. And stop calling me that way.” The reaper blushes, shrinks between the other man’s arms, folds into himself. He feels a sweet jolt start from his ears, go down his spine and unto his groin, awakening his need. For a pastor, his voice is damn sinful.

“Hmm? Do you not like it?” The old man presses his mouth harder against Ronald’s ear, licking the shell of it before whispering softly, voice hoarse. “ _Ronald_.”

Ronald’s mouth drops open for a moan, eyes shutting tight as Jeremy kisses him behind his ear, right in the spot he loves getting kissed. He shakes to the pleasure of it, body melting into weakness. He grips the other’s arm for support. _Fuck. So muscular_. “J-Jeremy…”

“Do you mind if I—” The pastor pulls away a little, giving him enough distance to see both of Ronald’s eyes through the lens of his glasses. He clears his throat, changing his words. “Would you allow me to take you?”

Ronald almost says yes, but realizes perhaps they shouldn’t engage in such acts here in the kitchen. “Wait— Would you really fuck me here? Someone could see!”

“Then please tell me, do we have time to change location?”

Ronald checks the time. “Good point. Okay, we’ve got eleven minutes.” He grins. “Is that enough time for us to enjoy, Reverend?”

The pastor smiles wickedly in turn. “Seems good enough.”

By the next minute, Ronald is standing thick and proud in the pastor’s hand. His cock leaks drops of come, which the pastor swipes with his free hand’s thumb. Jeremy takes it into his mouth, sucking the thick liquid off, all the while never breaking eye contact with Ronald.

“A-aren’t you going—” Ronald stops between breaths, shoulders heaving. “—to remove your gloves?”

The pastor smiles against the reaper’s cheek before he presses a kiss unto it. “No.”

Ronald huffs, disappointed. He wants to feel the other’s skin against his. “That’s just like— That’s just like Sebastian. Ah, _fuck_.” He leans his head backward, presses it against the door as he bucks his hips unto the pastor’s hand. He closes his eyes, lets himself get lost in the pleasure, but finds the friction isn’t quite enough. He lowers his head, looks into the pastor’s eyes. “Hey, can I—” He stops, rethinking how embarrassing a request this is, but he lets the question go anyway. “Can I see your body?”

The pastor smirks wickedly. He gradually stops stroking Ronald, and starts to undress himself. Ronald watches his graceful movement, how quick his fingers undo buttons, how charmingly he pulls off his tie. When the old man pulls his shirt open to reveal the gorgeously sculpted body beneath, Ronald’s mouth drops open. This is so _not_  the body of an old man.

“Will this do?” Jeremy asks against Ronald’s lips before claiming them, their tongues swirling between. Ronald should be conscious of how his lipstick, red as can be, runs pink against his face’s paled complexion, how the red’s stain on fair make up would prove hard to remove, which meant it would be difficult to remove the evidence of his betrayal. None of it occurs to him. All he wants, all that fills his mind, is this (strangely) delicious old man, his strong hands, his fierce tongue, his beautiful body.

“Yes,” Ronald moans into the other’s mouth, fogging up his glasses with his heated breath. Instead of his eyes, he observes the other’s body with his hands, roaming over flexed abdominals, pressing against pectorals, pinching perk nipples. (He adores the tiny yelp that escapes the other’s lips when he does that.) Fuck, Jeremy feels so _good_. And so familiar, like Ronald already knows his body.

The reaper’s train of thought, however, gets lost as it is muddled by the pleasure of Jeremy’s hands working on him. One hand continues to stroke him, while the other plays with his sac. He lets out a rather loud moan when the other squeezes him at the right moment, body shivering as if he’s about to come, but the high doesn’t arrive just yet. Jeremy stops his hands just before Ronald reaches his peak.

“Ugh, fuck you.” Ronald says as crisply as he could. “Make me come, god damn it.”

The pastor chuckles, presses a kiss against the other’s cheek. “You never better your vocabulary, do you?”

The line rings a bell in Ronald’s ears, but his attention is caught by hands leaving his arousal to cup his buttocks.

“How much time do we have left?”

Ronald checks the time. “Seven minutes?”

“Hmm. Given that you still need to walk all the way to where your lovers are—” Jeremy kisses his cheek once more, taking hold of Ronald’s leg as he presses something thick and hot against the cleft of his buttocks. “—we will have to speed up here.”

Ronald knows what he means by that, has suffered through it more than once before due to the demon’s sadism. Part of him is delighted, excited to feel the raw burn of being spread without preparation, a feeling he’s missed for quite a while now, but another part of him screams ‘no’. He doesn’t want his lovers to see he’d broken the skin of his ass. It will summon suspicion in them that he’d rather they never ever raise.

“W-wait, Jeremy, don’t—” His pleas, however, fall on deaf ears as Jeremy starts to push the head of his thick cock into him. Ronald grabs onto the other’s arms, gripping them tight, nails digging into the material of Jeremy’s clothes. The reaper clenches his teeth just as tight, thankful he’d taken off the fake teeth earlier that evening. He tries to keep his voice in, but he could only hold on for so long. “ _AAAAAH, FUCK_.”

“Sssh,” Jeremy tries to calm him down, breathing in and out slowly, guiding Ronald to properly breathe. “Please calm down, and keep your voice low, else I will have to gag you.” Ronald starts to sob from the pain, but he feels so delighted when he feels the other throb inside of him. “Or is it that, you want people to hear?”

“N-no…” Ronald whispers weakly. Jeremy has stopped pushing in, thankfully, and kisses the reaper to calm him down. “Please go slower…”

Just when Ronald thinks he’s adjusted to the other’s girth, and right when he’s requested the other to go slower, Jeremy pushes further in. Ronald could feel his ring of muscle spread a little wider. The feeling of Jeremy’s heated thickness rub against his walls without lubrication is painful. Yet so, _so_  delicious.

“I apologize. I’m afraid I have miscalculated. We might not have enough time after all.”

“Just… _Ah_ … K-keep going…”

“Ronald…” The pastor moans into his mouth, taking his lips to kiss him with fervor. The pastor lifts both of his legs up, and drives into him faster, pushing with such inhumane strength. Ronald is scared they might break the door, but it holds firm. The reaper pushes downward to the rhythm he’s being thrust into, and strokes his own arousal to the same beat.

“C-com… _Ngh_ …” Ronald’s shoulders shiver as his mouth drops low, head dropping backwards, unintelligible sounds falling from his mouth as he comes, thick liquid spurting onto Jeremy’s torso. He feels himself clench around the other’s thickness, which has stopped moving inside him. Once Ronald is through with his rush, Jeremy pulls out of him, and places Ronald gently on the floor. After which, as the reaper sits there, his head tilts upward to watch Jeremy, on his knees, stroking his arousal until he comes, unloading unto a pool of spunk between Ronald’s legs on the floor.

Jeremy then collapses unto Ronald’s shoulder when he’s finally done, his energy leaving him. He wraps his arms around the reaper, clutching unto him tightly as if hanging on to dear life. “Ronald…”

The mere tone of the name makes the reaper tear up. It sounds too much like ‘I miss you.’

Ronald looks down at his watch. Four minutes to spare. He decides he would let Jeremy hold him for as long as he wanted. (Though it doesn’t take too long. Before the next minute chimes in, Jeremy has already reapplied Ronald’s make up, making sure it looks as it did before they sneaked off into the kitchen, and fixes their clothes, even mops up the mess on the floor.)

***

“I took extra care not to injure you this time.” Jeremy says as they stand by the staircase. He’s already pointed to Ronald which door he should enter to get to the billiards room. Ronald doesn’t question his knowledge of the Phantomhive manor.

“This time…?” Ronald looks up at the pastor, puzzled look on his face. What other chance would the old man have had to injure him?

The pastor laughs unto his fist, quite genuinely. “Have you still not realized who I am after the events this evening? I observed you sensed my true identity for quite a few times tonight, but— To think you got lost in me each time, that it prevented you from ever arriving at the proper conclusion? Oh, Ronald.” He shakes his head, Ronald as puzzled as ever. “I believe I have told you earlier. In your search for this Sebastian, you should look at it from a different angle. For there is nothing more deceptive—”

The moment the pastor grabs at his face and starts peeling—fucking _peeling_ —off his skin does it all occur to Ronald. All the times that evening he’d thought he felt something familiar about Jeremy—the things he said, the way he acted, and how he’d always turn up whenever Ronald felt Sebastian would appear. Ronald almost falls to the floor, but he manages to keep himself up, leaning against the staircase railing.

“—than obvious fact.” Sebastian finishes the sentence in his normal voice. With the mask off, he tilts his head slightly to the right, his hair falling to frame his face in the most handsome way Ronald has ever seen.

_Fuck_. Ronald thinks. _Fuck, he’s been Sebastian all this time_.

“I can’t believe…” Tears well up in the reaper’s eyes, overwhelmed at the plentiful feelings spurting forth. Relief, joy, extreme happiness. He feels frustrated Sebastian would keep this secret for so long, feels confused why Sebastian would play this game in the first place, but for now it is enough for Ronald to know that he’d been with Sebastian as he searched for him, even when Ronald himself didn’t know.

Sebastian wraps arms around him to hold him close. “I apologize I had too much fun with my costume for the night. We, however, do not have the time to discuss this now. You must head over to your lovers.”

“Right.”

“I wish you the best of luck tonight. I only pray that you not forget me after.”

“A demon? Praying?” Ronald laughs, although a little weakly, as Sebastian pulls away. “Reverend Jeremy may have rubbed off on you.”

“I use it only as a figure of speech.” Sebastian smiles, running fingers through Ronald’s hair to properly slick them backwards. “Have a lovely rest of the evening. I will see you in the morning.” He bows to Ronald, then heads up the stairs.

Ronald watches Sebastian walk up the staircase, graceful as he had been the entire night. How blind had he been to not see that? The reaper feels a surge of giddiness upon realizing once more that Sebastian took the effort to spent time with him that evening.

“Hey, Sebas-chan!”

“Yes?” The demon turns around, only to have his lips marked red by Ronald’s. He’d run up the stairs to kiss him.

“We were under the mistletoe, so. There’s your kiss. Have fun with the little kiddo.” Ronald grins, puts his tongue out, then runs down the staircase. He waves goodbye to Sebastian before heading into the billiards room where his lovers await, feeling absolutely happy, and ready for anything that may come his way.


	75. Chapter 75

Prompt - “You can’t leave without letting me hug you first.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

 ***

“Charles, someone’s at the door.” My cohort addresses me, as my pen slides across the piece of parchment I’m working on. “I don’t feel like getting it.”

Sighing, I set my pen down, and stand up from my desk. “You do know that you could just call out, and whoever is standing at the door could enter, do you not?” I walk over to the door, and open it. “Ah, John. Is everything alright? Does Her Majesty need us?”

John Brown shakes his head, holding out a silver tray towards me. “You have received a letter. Addressed to both you and Earl Grey.”

“Oh?” I hear my cohort ask. “Charles, what is it?”

Taking the envelope off the tray, I say thanks to our fellow comrade, and close the door. “I do not know, but it is not penmanship I recognize.” I see both of our names addressed, just as John has said, and run my finger underneath the wax seal. “It’s a letter.”

“Really, Charles? That’s all you can tell? It’s a letter?” I try to keep my calm, as I look over at my counterpart. “I could have told you that.”

I pull the contents out. “My mistake. It is not a letter.” I turn it over in my hands, and hand the item addressed to Charles to him. “I do believe these are invitations.”

“An invitation? To what? Shouldn’t this go through Her Majesty’s channels, then? Is it supposed to be for Her?”

Shaking my head, I take a seat at my desk. “Charles, _we_  are Her proper channels. So, wouldn’t it make sense for Her to receive something through us?” I open the invitation up, and look across the way and see that my cohort is staring blankly at it. “What is it?”

“It’s for the brat.”

Intrigued, I open my invitation. “A costume party?”

“I have no idea what the hell to wear, Charles! Who the hell throws a costume party for a birthday celebration?? Why can’t he just hold a normal party, or another ball? Another masquerade. That is easier than trying to find something to dress up as.”

“Don’t go, then.” I set the invitation down, and see that it’s just in a week’s time. I wonder why we received these invitations so late? “Look, do you want to go, or not?”

Charles sits at his desk, his head down on the desk, resting on his hands. “I don’t think so.” He huffs, looking over at the fireplace. “I don’t think an evening with the brat sounds very appealing.”

“So, because it’s the young Earl’s birthday, you’re refusing a chance to visit your precious Mr.  Snake?” I remind him.

He sits up, the defeated attitude gone, and has been replaced by one that is practically vomiting excitement. “Why didn’t you remind me of that before?!”

“How could you not think of that in the first place? My first thought at receiving this invitation is that I get to see Finnian and-” I stop myself from continuing, for Charles does not know of Ronald, and our arrangement between the three of us. We had talked about this before, and if this is the opportunity we’ve been waiting for, then I would have to find a way to get in touch with Ronald, and ask him to come meet the two of us.

I shouldn’t have stopped, because now he’s looking at me strangely. “Finnian and? You weren’t finished with that thought, Charles.” He leans back in his chair. “Finish it.”

“I was going to say that I get to see Finnian, and you will get to see Mr. Snake.” Please believe this tiny lie. Charles does not need to know of my private affairs, just as I do not need to know of his affairs with the Phantomhive’s footman. “Are you happy now?”

He twirls his long hair between his two fingers, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. “I guess so. But I’m still not convinced that’s what you were going to say.”

“It was, and you will just have to deal with my answer.” I pick up the phone, and ring the operator.

“Who the hell are you calling now? Aren’t we almost done with our work day?”

I speak low into receiver, knowing that the operator can hear me just fine, but my cohort cannot. “It is only a week until this party. I am not sure why this invitation has arrived so late.” I hold up my hand, as I hear the Phantomhive butler come onto the line. “Good evening, Mr. Michaelis. Is the young Earl at home?”

“You’re telling him yes?!” Charles asks me, as I hear the Phantomhive butler set the phone down to retrieve the young Earl for me. “I haven’t agreed-”

“Master Phipps? Are you there?” The young Earl’s voice comes over the line.

“Good evening to you, Earl Phantomhive. I just wanted to inform you that both myself and Charles would be delighted to accept your invitation for your costume birthday party.” I glare at my cohort, and can see him practically foaming at the mouth, as I give my answer without consulting him. Really, though. Why must he always be so difficult when it comes to interacting with the Queen’s Watchdog?

“Ah, thank you for that. We were beginning to wonder if the post got lost.” Ciel replies cordially. “I know we had discussed a possible fencing tournament, but my fiancee has insisted that there are other times for that, and an event such as that should not be celebrated on the day of my birth.”

I can hear the unenthused tone in the young Earl’s voice. “Well, we all do things we would rather not for the things we love.” My mind wanders to both of my lovers, and how I never dreamed that the three of us would ever end up in this position, thanks to the Phantomhive’s gardener. “There will be another time where we can fence with Lady Midford.”

“I am surprised you remember her name.” I hear his tone suddenly change. “But, you are quite right.” Okay, perhaps I just imagined it, for he now sounds as he did before. “She is insisting that everyone comes in a costume. That won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

“No, it will not. Both Charles and I will arrive in proper attire for your party. Will it be a late night?” I ask, hoping that the young Earl understands my line of questioning, rather than outright asking if we will be bedding down at his estate.

The young Earl says something unintelligible, but is quick to clear his throat. “A-Ah, I suppose we can arrange lodging for you that evening. Unless Her Majesty is in need of your service?”

“She is set to vacation at the Isle of Wight two days prior, and will not be returning until after the first of the year, my lord.” I see my cohort groaning, and gesturing at me. It is public knowledge that She goes away at this time of year. Why is he giving me grief about this. It seems he’s been rather moody since his return from seeing Mr. Snake on his own. Did something happen between them, that’s caused this sudden anger with the young Earl?

“Ah, that’s correct. Well, then. I suppose it would be best if the…..two,” I can hear him barely utter the word out, “the two of you were to stay at my manor that evening. Consider it done, Master Phipps.” Yes, something must have happened. This surely must be Charles’ fault.  

I hear some noise in the background. “Earl Phantomhive? Is everything alright?”

“J-Just a moment, please.” The sound becomes muffled, as he has no doubt covered his hand over the telephone. “Master Phipps, I do believe I have someone here that wishes to have a word with you.”

Curious. I wonder if the Phantomhive butler had instructions to give to me? “Of course, my lord.”

There is a little more muffling. “CHARLES? CHARLES, ARE YOU THERE?!”

The sweet, albeit loud, sounds of my lover’s voice comes across the line, as a smile begins to tug on my lips. “Hullo, Finny. How’re you this evening?”

“I’M VERY WELL, THANK YOU! THE YOUNG MASTER HAS SAID YOU’LL BE COMING FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY?!”

I can hear the young Earl shouting at Finnian ‘You don’t need to shout!’, which makes me chuckle. “Yes, Finnian. Both Charles and I will be there. You be sure to pass along the message to Mr. Snake, okay?”

“YES, I WILL TELL MR. SNAKE! OKAY, CHARLES! I WILL SEE YOU SOON! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE SO MUCH! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND-”

“Very well, Master Phipps.” The young Earl returns to the line, and I can hear my love still shouting joyously, no doubt being pulled from the room by the Phantomhive butler. “We shall see both you and….Earl Grey on the 14th. If it so pleases you, you may come earlier in the day, as I am sure my staff will not complain for some extra hands around the manor to help get the place ready.”

“I will see what we can do. Have a good evening, my lord.”

“You do the same.” The call ends.

Placing the telephone back in its cradle, I look at my cohort, who is still glaring daggers at me. “He’s requested we arrive early that day, to help set things up.”

“What? We were invited as his guests. He expects us to work??”

Sighing, I sit back in my chair. “I don’t mind assisting. If you prefer to arrive at the appropriate time, then do that. I am more than capable of going there alone.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to go separately, Charles.” He retorts.

“Then, I suppose you have a few days to decide on whether we’re going early together, or if you’ll be managing on your own. But you know you have to go. Mr Snake would want you to be there.”

Charles looks at me with a hardened expression. “I know that. Don’t you think I know that?” He groans. “Why does it have to be on the brat’s birthday??”

“Probably because it is a party for him? Just a wild guess.” I rub my temples, and can feel the stress beginning to build in my shoulders.

“I don’t want to get him a present.”

“I will get one from the both of us.”

“No! I don’t want my name on it!”

“You are insufferable.” I shake my head. “Then it shall be from the Palace. It won’t be from either of us, but will be from Her Majesty.”

That seems to be acceptable to my cohort, who gives a shrug of his shoulders.

“Now, we must figure out what costumes to wear.”

***

After we drop off Her Majesty, and John Brown, at the docks for her voyage to the Isle for Her holiday, both Charles and I head back into town. There are only two days before the young Earl’s party, and neither of us have a costume to wear for it.

“What do you think Finny is going to dress up as?” Charles asks me, as we enter Nina Hopkin’s shop on Savile Row. “Do you think that the young Earl will make him dress up as something of a farce? To make himself look better? Or do you think he’ll allow him to wear what he wants?”

“What does it matter?” I ask, as I approach the young lady working the till. “Good afternoon, we have an appointment with-”

“Double Charles!” Nina Hopkins calls out from the top of the stairs, leading up to her sewing room. “I thought my eyes were betraying me when I saw your name on my appointment book. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

I bow at my waist, ignoring how my cohort is standing still, and looking through a portfolio. “We are here because the Earl of Phantomhive is hosting a gathering, and it is required that the guests wear a costume.”

She smiles a wicked smile. I try not to cringe, as I know she does not prefer our sex in the slightest. “Yes, I am well aware of Phantomhive’s affair, as his staff was here just a day or two ago. I can’t remember.” She looks at both Charles and I. “Do you have anything in mind for your costumes?”

“Not in the slightest.” I hear Charles remark from across the room. “Isn’t it _your_  job to decide what would look best on us?”

“Careful with your words, Earl Grey. I might just design a costume that is nasty as you are.” She teases him, cackling gayly. Please do not get into an argument right now - this is not the time, nor the place.

Thankfully, he turns around and mirrors the smile on her face. “I would welcome such a costume, Ms. Hopkins!”

I look up at the ceiling, and pray for my sanity. This trip should have been made separately. No, I would never put Ms. Hopkins into harm’s way with my cohort. This is my penance. This is my penance for loving two men, and being forced to keep my friend in check. Taking a deep breath, I turn my attention back to the two of them, and see that she’s already shouting out measurements to her assistant, as she stands behind Charles.

“Are you at liberty to inform us of what they will be wearing, Ms. Hopkins?” I ask.

She shakes her head, pencil between her teeth. “It’s supposed to be a surprise. But trust me, you will love it. As will you love the costumes I’ve just thought up for the two of you. I shall have them delivered to the Palace day after tomorrow?”

“If they are to be ready then, please send them to the Phantomhive estate.” I request, as I stand still, a tape measure now stretching across my broad shoulders. “Will that be a problem?”

“No, no problem at all. That’s when I’ll be delivering the Phantomhive’s order. It will make it that much easier for me.” Her hands linger for a bit on my torso, and I try not to blanche. I can see my cohort still looking at the portfolio. At least it’s keeping him occupied. “Shall I bill you?”

“That would be best.” I nod my head, after adjusting my white coat when she steps away from me. “They will be at the Phantomhive’s estate on Friday, then?”

“They will.” Ms. Hopkins offers me a feral grin, which I keep my face neutral for. “Do enjoy your time at the party~.”

Walking over to Charles, I tap him on the shoulder. “We’re finished here.”

“Thank GOD.” He remarks, as we make our way out of the shop. I ignore the hisses I can hear the seamstress making. If only I had the time to make our own outfits. But, given the time constraint, and our duties to Her Majesty this past week, this is our only option. “Can we go back to the palace now, Charles?” My cohort hops onto the cart, sliding into the driver’s seat.

I sit next to him, happy to allow him to guide us back. “Yes, Charles.”

We take off, leaving the shop behind us. I do hope that she does not embarrass us in any sort of fashion with these costumes. Maybe it was a bad idea to not be informed of just what we would be wearing for this event.

***

The Phantomhive estate looks pristine as we make our way up the long driveway on horseback. Deciding the cart would not be necessary for this affair, as we are not bringing cases of champagne with us, Charles decided that it would be best to take our horses. I think he prefers the option to make a quick getaway, if the young Earl decides to put us to use, as we are arriving a few hours prior to the event starting.

Knowing that it would cause no harm, I guide Charles to go into the stable with me, so that we can get our horses secure for the evening. “I still don’t know why you brought me here now.”

“If it so pleases you, you have your own steed. You can leave again if you’d-”

“‘Is that Mr. Butler I see? - says Emily.” We both turn around, and see Mr. Snake heading towards us, a single tri-colored snake resting on his shoulder. “‘It is! It is Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” Mr Snake walks over to my cohort, whose demeanor has changed almost instantly - shoulders no longer tense, and is that a hint of a blush on his cheeks? After an entire week of suffering with him, now he decides to be relaxed and cordial? Mr. Snake sure does seem to have a pleasant effect on him. “‘We heard your horses from inside, so we came out to check who had arrived!’”

“Mr. Snake, is Finnian inside?” I ask, knowing that my cohort is too far gone to say a word for the both of us. He’s still gazing at both the snake, and his lover.

“‘Yes, Finny is inside!’ - says Emily. ‘Please, you may go in. We’ve been expecting your arrival.’”

I pat my cohort’s shoulder, and try not to smirk when he stares at me with wide eyes, almost as if he’s forgotten I’ve been standing there this entire time. “I shall see you inside.”

“Of course, Charles.” He nods his head at me, practically foaming at the mouth with his dismissal.

Chuckling, I make my way towards the manor. Walking into the servant’s entrance, I find that the kitchen is in a state of duress. Pots and pans are bubblings and boiling, meat is being tended to over an open flame, and there appears to be quite a bit of fresh seafood resting on the butcher’s block. Without a word, I take off my coat, and hang up it on the hook near the door, and roll up my sleeves to my forearms.

“Ah, Master Phipps.” The Phantomhive butler greets me with a pained grimace on his face. “I’m happy you’ve arrived early. Would you terribly mind lending a hand here in the kitchen? The other servants are off tending to the rest of the manor, making sure everything is in tip top shape for this evening.”

“I would be more than willing to lend you a hand, Mr. Michaelis. Would you like for me to take care of the seafood for you?”

He is quick to nod his head, as he begins to stir the contents of one of the pots. “That would be wonderful, thank you. You see, I had asked Bardroy to help assist me, but it seems that the only thing he is capable of doing is creating chaos in his wake.”

“Say no more, Mr. Michaelis. Well, first do tell me this. Have these been properly washed and cleaned?”

“They have. He at least got _that_  right.”

Picking up a small knife from the counter, I give a nod of my head. “Then, I shall get to work.”

“Ms Hopkins should be delivering the costumes any minute,” Sebastian remarks after he’s finished cutting the last shrimp. “I wish the young master had given us more time for preparations.”

“They always seem to think that these parties are so easy to throw together,” I remark.

“Quite right.”

After I’ve finished filleting the fish, I get started on shucking the oysters. “It seems the young Earl enjoys his seafood.”

“And his game.” Sebastian points to the few roasting bodies of geese that are roasting on a spit. “I do my best to make sure he has the finest things on this day.”

“Because it is his birthday?”

“Among other things.”

Ah, yes. That’s right. His parents also passed away on this day. I pray that my cohort does not make a comment about it at dinner. “Understood.”

“I think you’ve been enough help,” Sebastian stands on the opposite side of the table, glancing at my work. “I can manage the rest.”

“What about dessert?” I look around, and see nothing of the sort being baked.

“ _That_  I was able to prepare in advance.” He wears a proud smile on his face, just as a butler should. “They are in the other room.”

I go to the sink, and wash my hands, ridding them of the fish smell. “I know that the young Earl is allowing both my cohort and I to stay here for the evening. Will we be in the rooms we stayed in before?”

“Yes, if that is alright with you?” A towel is handed to me, allowing me to dry my hands off. “Unless you were unhappy with the accommodations?”

“They will be more than fine.” I hand him back the towel. “Might I go and see Finnian? If he’s done with his chores?”

Sebastian bows his head. “Yes, Master Phipps. I do believe he’s in his room by now. How about I send him up to your room in a few minutes?”

“That would be wonderful.” I bow towards him, then leave the kitchen, after grabbing my jacket from the wall.

The room I stayed in before in as bright and cheery as it was the last time I had been in this room. I set my jacket down, not bothering to put it back on. I see a garment bag hanging up on the armoire. My costume. I start to make my way over to it, when the door to my room flies open.

“CHARLES!” Finnian rushes towards me, and hugs me tight. “I THOUGHT I SAW YOU BEFORE, BUT THEN YOU DIDN’T COME AND FIND ME!”

Hugging him close, I smile. “I’m sorry, Finny. I was helping Mr. Michaelis with the food for this evening’s party.” Placing my finger underneath his chin, I tilt his head backwards, so that I can get a good look at his face. “I’ve missed you, my love.”

“I’ve missed you too, Charles.” He smiles, his cerulean eyes lighting up his entire face. “Will you kiss me now?”

“I will.” I lean down, my lips going to his without any hesitation.

My tongue pushes through the small opening of his lips, and touches his tongue with a soft caress. The noise he makes causes my body to grow warm. Our kiss slowly deepens, his arms coming to wrap tight around my neck, as I pick him up to hold him closer to my body. I must commend Ronald for bringing out this side to our mutual lover, as it allows me to do more bold things, things I would never have done before Ronald had come into my life. I move us over towards the bed, that is, until I hear someone clearing their throat.

Our kiss breaks apart, as both our heads turn towards the door. “Forgive me for the intrusion, Master Phipps. I just wanted to make sure that your garment had arrived from Ms. Hopkins. Bardroy had said he had brought it up here.”

“Yes, thank you.” I don’t bother to drop Finnian. This man knows of our relationship. “I am to assume that Earl Grey’s costume is in the room next to mine?”

The butler’s eyes seem to give off an eery glow. “Yes, that is correct. Finnian, you are to be in the young master’s room to get ready in a half hour.”

“Yes, okay, Mr. Sebastian!” My lover nods his head, his smile still present. “Thank you!”

“I shall leave you two alone.” The door is pulled closed, allowing us to be truly alone.

We look at each other, Finnian’s laughter filling my soul. I set him down on the bed, a large smile on my lips. “A half hour? What shall we do with this half hour of ours, my love?”

“More kisses?” Finnian asks sweetly, pulling me down towards him. “Please, Charles? More kisses on my lips, and then perhaps on my-”

Moaning low, I swiftly capture his lips with a passionate kiss. Our tongues roll over each other, as I lay on top of him. We roll our hips together, teasing each other with the promise of more, as our tongues connect our bodies. Breaking off the kiss, my lips travel down his neck, enjoying each soft mewl that leaves Finnian’s mouth as I pepper his skin with soft kisses. By the time I’ve reached his arousal, I can feel him thrusting his hips up towards my face, which only makes me want to do this that much more.

I yank his pants down, and take the tip of his girth into my mouth, moaning low when I feel him thrust his hips up. Glancing up, I can see his head is leaning backwards, mouth dropping open as a loud moan spills from his lips. I wonder if Ronald enjoys seeing this sight as much as I do. There’s nothing quite like that look of complete bliss on Finnian’s face that makes me want to do so much more to him. Closing my eyes, I push my lips down his length, and begin to suck on him with a gentle suction.

“C-Charles…” He moans, the sound reverberating in my ears. “Charles!”

Drops of his essence squirt onto my tongue, and I swallow it with a low hum. I hear his moan increase in pitch, as I start to hum more, increasing the suction of my mouth around his girth. I can feel my own neglected arousal throbbing against the bed, but it doesn’t bother me. My time will come soon enough. He rolls his hips with each bob of my head, and soon, those cries are switched to labored breathing, as I listen to him concentrate on just feeling my mouth on his body.

Sucking hard, I swallow him down to the hilt and hum low one last time. He comes almost seconds later, my throat receiving everything that leaves the tip. I don’t stop swallowing until I feel him start to grow flaccid, and even then, I suckle on him a few more times, not ready to give him up just yet.

_Knock knock._  “Finnian, it’s time.”

I pull away, and help Finnian pull his pants back up. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” Finnian looks as sad as I feel.

“I’ll see you at the party.” I smile, and kiss him softly, being careful to not open my mouth. Except, he pushes his tongue in, and I give in to him, letting him taste himself on my tongue. There’s another knock on the door, this time without an announcement. “Go.” I whisper, rubbing my nose against his. “We’ll be together again soon.”

“Okay, Charles!” He giggles, and gets off the bed, wobbling for just a few seconds, before walking correctly. “See you in a bit!” He opens the door, and then closes it behind him, leaving me alone.

Adjusting myself, I debate on whether I should relieve this pressure, and decide that perhaps now is not the time. I stand up and walk over to the armoire, my fingers going to the bag. Now to see just what Ms. Hopkins has decided would be the best costume for me to wear this evening.

***

I stare at my reflection, wondering if this is Ms Hopkins idea of a joke. I know that it is a costume party, and one should be allowed to dress as something they are not, but this might just be too much. I shake my head, the bells on my jester cap jingling. At least everything fits, and it’s not _too_  horrendous of an outfit. With my staff in hand, for who is a jester without his jester staff, I make my way next door to see just what sort of outfit Ms. Hopkins has designed for my cohort.

Tapping my staff against the door, I hear my cohort shout ‘Come in!’ not two seconds later. I open the door, and poke my head in, the bells ringing. “Are you dressed?”

“What the hell is making that- Oh my God.” Charles says, when he sees my outfit. “She didn’t.”

“I rather like it.” I say, smoothing the fabric around my torso down. “What on earth are you supposed to be? You look like a-”

“Like I’m in mourning? I look like the Viscount Druitt! But depressed!”

Black lace cuffs stick out of a black velvet jacket, and a black lace cravat adorns his neck. An amber jewel rests at his throat, and a black vest hugs his middle. “I mean, that’s not _that_  terrible of a costume.”

“How is this a costume?!” Charles shouts. “I look like I’m going to a funeral! This is her payback, isn’t it?”

“Well, you don’t care for the young Earl that much, so maybe this is her way of giving you the one up on him.”

That doesn’t seem to sit well with my cohort. “Snake is going to think I’m some idiot, Charles! That I don’t know how to follow instructions for a simple request!”

“Do you know what he’s wearing this evening?” I don’t bother to tell him anything else, because what’s the point of it. I know that Mr. Snake would never think of such a thing.

He turns away from me, but not before I catch the blush returning to his cheeks. “I’m not sure. He says it’s one thing, but I don’t know if it’s the truth or not.”

“And?” I prod him, leaning against the wall, bells jingling a little. “Are you going to share with me?”

“Do you know what Finnian is dressing up as?”

“I do not.”

“Then, I won’t tell you until you’ve seen your lover, and I’ve seen mine.”

The clock begins to strike the hour, letting us know that guests should start to be arriving soon, as it is the time that was on the invitation. “Fine, Charles. Are you ready to head downstairs?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

We head downstairs, and see that quite a few guests have already arrived. There are guests milling about, a few I recognize. The boys from Weston have returned, which is surprising to me, for I did not think that the young Earl cared for them that much. I turn to ask my cohort his thoughts on the matter, and see that he’s already disappeared. I see. So this is how this night is going to go on, hmm?

I do a double take when I see someone head towards the table where champagne flutes filled with champagne are ready for the taking. Why did I not think about him being here before now? With how busy we had been during the week, I could not make an attempt to look for him, and invite him here for later in the evening. Maybe it’s just a trick of my eyes, for he doesn’t normally wear his hair slicked back in such a manner. I approach the table, and see that the person most definitely has two-toned color hair, a blonde color on the top of their head, with a dark color on the bottom, perfectly slicked back.

“This is a wonderful surprise.” I speak to the back of his head, feeling something appear in the pit of my stomach. “I did not realize you would be here this evening, Ronald.”

Turning around, his yellow-green eyes meet mine with a smile on his face. “Are you surprised? I know we had talked about me coming later in the evening, but I received a formal invitation to this event.” I feel my cheeks grow warm, as he starts to look at my outfit. Of course, they’re warm because of what he happens to be wearing as well. The suit, coupled with the ruby necklace resting just below his bowtie makes my heart beat erratically. “A court jester?”

“I didn’t know what else to wear.” It’s not a lie, per se, but he doesn’t need to know that it was not I that chose this outfit. “Does it look terrible?” We begin to walk away from the table, and head towards the other side of the room. I hope that he won’t tell me that I look like a fool. Even if that is the purpose of this outfit. Clever play, Ms. Hopkins. Clever play, indeed.

My accidental lover looks me over one more time, as a smirk starts to pull on my lips. “Not at all. I think you look rather handsome.” He moves closer to me, and lowers his voice, eyes still looking over my costume. “But, I would never take you for a fool.” The corner of his lip raises up in a smirk, making that dull ache return to the lower half of my body. Maybe I should have taken care of it before coming downstairs. I focus my attention on him, trying not to blush more than I know I am. “Have you seen our lover yet?”

I shake my head, rather loving how that question sounds. More so than I probably should, for any sane man would feel threatened by that sort of comment. And maybe things might have been that way, but instead, they are quite amicable, which is such a huge relief. “I have not. I think he should be coming down soon.”

Ronald opens his mouth to say something, when we hear a noise on the stairs. We both turn towards the sound, and see that Finnian is coming down the stairs, a large smile on his face. My mouth drops open, as I stare at the costume that he’s been given to wear. Never did I imagine I would ever see my lover in such a feminine outfit, and nor did I think I would find it as attractive as I do. I pray that my pants aren’t as tight as they feel at the moment, and that it’s only in my mind.

Finnian walks over to me, completely oblivious to the man to my right. “Charles!” The way his skirt sways with his bounce makes me groan inwardly, hands itching to touch his body in ways that I cannot. “Your hat is so silly!” He embraces me, and I can’t help but embrace him back, the sounds of the bells jingling at the small movement.

Looking over the top of his head, I notice Ronald, feeling a tad bit guilty that Finnian had not yet realized he was there. I begin to open my mouth, but then close it when Ronald holds a finger up to his lips, and shakes his head. Very well, then. “Do you like it?” I ask, smiling as I look into his eyes. “You look very…”

“Lady Elizabeth said I would look cute in this!” Finnian laughs, our embrace coming to an end. “Do I look cute, Charles?”

“I think you look damn adorable, beautiful.” Ronald speaks from my right.

The way that Finnian snaps his head to look at Ronald has me covering my mouth, for I’m afraid of the laugh that will sound. Not that it would have mattered, as Finnian’s voice would surely have drowned it out. “WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T INVITED!”

Oh? Had they seen each other earlier too? Maybe this is why Finnian did not let me know that Ronald would be here this evening. “Surprise?” Ronald says, while getting ready to receive our mutual lover’s incoming attack.

“I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE HERE!” Finnian races towards him, and tackles him with a hug, Ronald accepting the hug without falling over. I can’t help but chuckle at the scene, as it’s endearing how excited Finnian is to see his lover. Our lover.

I look around the room, allowing the two of them to have a somewhat private moment. I don’t bother to listen, as it is none of my business what they’re saying to one another. I notice that my cohort is still nowhere to be seen. I suppose that I will be with my lovers for the rest of the night, if this is any indication.

“I’m going to go get something to drink,” Ronald announces, bringing my attention back to the two of them. “Would you like anything?”

“No, thank you,” I reply. I’m not quite parched, and do not feel like holding a glass at the moment. Not while I’m holding this silly staff.

“No, Ronald!” Finnian says, standing close to me.

When he walks away, I turn and look at my lover. “You do look incredible, Finnian.” I smile, admiring the tartan skirt. “Are you comfortable?”

“Very, Charles!” Finnian nods, his white bonnet flopping around a little. “Okay, maybe not _that_  comfortable. I don’t like how this hat feels!”

Smiling, I reach up, and pull the bonnet down, allowing it to rest around his neck like his straw hat. “Is that better, my love?”

“Yes!” He nods his head rapidly, a bright smile on his face. “Feels _so_  much better, Charles. Thank you! Oh! I forgot!”

“What did you forget?” I ask him.

He puts his hand over mine, and guides me over to a hallway, leaving the party for a few minutes. “L-Look up!” Finnian says.

Glancing up, I notice that we’re standing underneath mistletoe. Smiling, I lean close to him, but do not let my lips touch his. “Do you know what it means to be under mistletoe like this, Finny?”

“Y-Yes! You’re supposed to kiss the person underneath it! That’s what Bard told me!” Finnian nods his head.

“Very good.” I smile. “So, do you know what that means?”

“You will give me a kiss!”

“That’s correct.” I brush my lips against his, my mind wanting to keep the kiss short and sweet, but a different part of it decides not to listen, and I wind up pushing Finnian against the hallway wall.

A soft moan travels into my mouth, as my hand somehow makes its way to Finnian’s skirt. I break off the kiss, keeping my forehead against his as we both breathe rapidly. “May I, Finnian…?” I whisper against his lips, as my desire for him begins to cloud my brain, my fingers tugging gently on the hem of his skirt.

“W-What about the party, Charles…?” His sweet voice makes my chest hurt in the most pleasant manner.

“We’ll go back to the party.” I nod my head, keeping my lips hovering against his. “You can say no, Finnian.”

I feel his breath against my lips. “I don’t want to say no, though…”

Our lips come together with another heated kiss, as I push my hand up his skirt. I feel a belt on his upper thigh, and touch where the stocking ends, dancing lightly on the soft skin of his thigh. My fingers travel towards the center, and feel silk covering my lover’s arousal. I moan low, that dull ache returning as our kiss deepens, my fingers gliding over the soft silk, coaxing my lover to become as aroused as I am.

He breaks off the kiss with a soft whimper, as his hips thrust forward, my fingers continuing to touch him. “C-Charles, that feels very nice…”

“Your underwear feels very nice, Finnian.” My voice is low, almost a growl, as I keep touching him. “May I see what it looks like?”

“W-What if someone comes over here?”

Looking around, I see that we’re completely alone. “It’s safe, my love. Just a quick peek?”

“Okay.”

I pull my hand away from him, and lift up the skirt. “Lady Elizabeth was very smart to dress you in this outfit this evening, Finnian.”

“Do you really think so, Charles?” The eagerness in his voice makes me nod my head in affirmation. “The stockings feel very strange.”

“You won’t have to wear them for a very long time.” I rub my thumb on his bare thigh, before lowering his skirt back down. We kiss once more, before I come to my senses. “Shall we return to the party now, my love?”

“Awww…” Finnian pouts a little. “But I’m all…”

Chuckling low, I reach back under his skirt, and give his arousal a gentle squeeze. “That will have to tide you over for a bit.” I kiss the tip of his nose, before releasing my hold on him. “Come on, I’m sure that Ronald is wondering where the two of us wandered off to by now.”

“Right!!” Finnian nods his head. “Let’s go find him, Charles!”

We head back into the main room, where more people have gathered, and are all lingering together. I look around the room, and see Ronald is talking with a rather older looking gentleman. Who is this man? I had no idea that the young Earl kept such company. As we approach where the two are standing, Finnian charges forward, familiar with this man that’s standing close to Ronald. Too close.

“MR. JEREMIAH?” He rushes over to where both Ronald and this Jeremiah are standing, hugging Ronald. “Mr Jeremiah, you’re here!”

“The name is Jeremy. Not Jeremiah.” A weird looking smile crosses this old man’s face.

“Ah, right! Mr. Jeremy!” Finnian giggles. He lets go of Ronald, and bows, putting his hands on his knees. So formal? I don’t think I’ve ever seen my lover act to humble before another person before. “Thank you so much for your help before!”

I move closer to Ronald, placing my hand on the small of his back. He turns towards me, and smiles. “Sorry we took a while, Ronald,” I whisper near his ear.

“I do not mind. It quite alleviated my boredom at the time,” Jeremy replies, that strange smile still on his face.

Without thinking about it, I clear my throat and turn my attention towards the both of them. “Just how do you know him, Finny?”

“We met him when Mr. Snake’s Charles and some other people came for a sleepover. There was this _really_  terrible storm, and we got stuck inside here. We were really in trouble back then, you know! Mr. Snake’s Charles ate up all the food, and we thought there was no food left and that we would starve.” I can see tears begin to appear in my lover’s cerulean eyes.

Not wanting that to happen, I turn my attention towards the old man. “I apologize for my cohort’s behavior, and inconveniences he had caused you, Finny. You, too, Mr. Jeremy.” I bow low, hoping it is enough to appease this man. I cannot believe Charles would do something like that. No, wait. Yes, yes I can. Especially as a guest at the young Earl’s request. Rather, Her Majesty’s, but still.

I see him bow slightly in my direction. I stand upright, and see Finnian becoming excited once more. “It’s thanks to Mr. Jeremy, we made food and survived! He’s also really smart!! He solved the mystery!”

Mystery? Ah, that’s right. The deaths, and the man we had taken away, and had disposed of on the Queen’s orders. Whether or not the man had committed those murders at the estate, I had not bothered to ask, because it was already in our order to have him killed before returning to London. I can see the look of confusion on Ronald’s face, and must remember to inform him of that time, so he doesn’t seem so quite unaware of what’s going on around him.

“Ah, as much as I’d like to continue reminiscing such memories with you, I believe the host is calling for me.” Jeremy points to where the young Earl is sitting with Lady Elizabeth, Edgar Redmond, and a fourth party I’m not sure of. Whoever the other man is, it doesn’t seem like Ciel is too thrilled to be sitting where he is at the moment. It makes me wonder why he would prefer to have this old gentleman at his side. “Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen.”

My hand has yet to move from its place on Ronald’s back. “Likewise.” I nod my head in his general direction, still trying to figure out just who this man is to the young Earl.

“Okay, see you later, Mr. Jeremy!” Finnian waves with both of his hands.

When he leaves, I put my other hand on Finnian’s lower back. “How about we go find someplace to sit together and chat for a bit, hmm?”

“That sounds so nice, Charles!” Finnian nods his head, his bright smile causing a smile to appear on my face.

“Hmm?” Ronald blinks a few times, then looks up at me. “What was that, Charles?”

Smirking, I lean closer to him. “I said that maybe it would be nice to go find a place to sit down. I can go grab us some food, if you would like? I know there’s plenty of seafood out right now.”

Ronald rubs his hand over his stomach. “Food does sound really good. Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” I look around, then quickly place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Go and find a seat with Finny. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, Charles.”

I go and grab two plates, and fill them both up with different items that the young Earl has made available to us as an appetizer. I wonder if the intention to serve everyone food buffet style, or if we will be eating dinner together as a served meal. From the way the crowd is mingling, I think it would be in the Earl’s best interest to keep everyone engaged in this manner, rather than disrupt the social flow of the evening. Satisfied with the food I’ve grabbed, I look around and see Ronald and Finnian sitting against the wall on chairs, leaving a third one open for myself. I walk over to them, and hand them each a plate.

“Charles, this is too much.” Ronald looks at the plate, his eyes growing wide. “I can’t eat this much food.”

“I can!” Finnian giggles, setting the plate on his lap. “Thank you so much, Charles!”

“You’re welcome, my love.” I stroke his cheek with my thumb, then turn my attention back to Ronald. “We’ll share. Eat what you want, and I will finish the rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

When Ronald finishes, he hands the plate to me, and stands up. “Ronald, you don’t have to stand. There’s a seat next to Finnian I can sit down, if I feel like it.”

“Ah, I was going to go to the wash room.” Ronald looks down at his feet. “I wasn’t trying to force you to sit, Charles.”

Smirking, I shake my head, and take his vacated seat. “Go to the wash room. Don’t get lost.” I reach out to him. “You can’t leave without letting me hug you first.”

“Oh?” He steps close to me, his arms wrapping around my body, as I do the same. We hug each other, both of us trying not to chuckle at the excited noises we can both hear our mutual lover making beside us. Ronald lets go, and smiles up at me. “I’ll try not too. You gonna be okay, beautiful?” Ronald looks at our mutual lover, who is still devouring his plate of food with a big smile on his face. Finnian nods, which causes the both of us to chuckle softly. “I’ll be back soon.” Ronald takes off, leaving Finnian and I alone.

“How’s the food?” I ask him, handing my empty plate to the older butler - Tanaka? I believe that’s his name. “Would you like me to go get you some more?”

He shakes his head, eating the last morsel. “I’m so full now!”

“That’s good, my love.” I pat his knee, trying not to become aroused by how soft his stockings are. “You just let me know when you’re hungry, and I’ll be more than happy to go and get you some more.”

“I love you so much, Charles! I’m so happy you’re here!” Finnian smiles, leaning against my shoulder. “I’m so happy that Ronald is here too! That you’re both here!”

“Since I’m staying the night this evening, do you think it would be alright to invite Ronald to stay in the room with me, Finnian?” I meet his gaze, and see that his eyes begin to turn darker at the suggestion. “So that he can stay with the _both_  of us?”

“Y-You mean it, Charles?! Will I get to have my sleepover?!” He bounces excitedly in his chair. “Oh, yes!! That would be so wonderful!”

Smiling, I take his hand in mine. “Let’s ask him when he comes back, hmm?”

“Okay!”

We move over to one of the vacated couches, where we get comfortable, and talk about how Finnian’s winter roses are starting to bloom beautifully in the atrium and outside in the garden. Ronald finally comes back after a bit, and takes a seat next to Finnian, joining in our conversation with ease. I try and ask a few times just where he had been, but each time it starts to come out of my mouth, I just let it disappear. Maybe he did get lost. It is a rather large manor. Or, maybe something else came up. Maybe an intruder had made their presence known, and he had to take care of business. It could be any number of things.

Dinner is served buffet style, allowing the people to enjoy their food in their own ways. Even though this is a costume birthday party, the young Earl seems to be shying away from having a big ‘birthday’ song to commemorate his day. If that what he prefers, then it is what we must all oblige to observe for him.  After dinner, Bard comes up to the three of us, a toothpick balanced between his teeth.

“Oy, Finny! We need your help. Will you come with me? Just for a bit, gents.” He looks at both myself and Ronald.

“Okay, Bard!” Finnian jumps up, his skirt riding up a little high. I avert my eyes for the brief second. “I will see you both in a bit!”

“Sounds good, beautiful.” Ronald moves closer to me, which I am more than thrilled with. My arms itch to touch him, to give him a kiss that I have yet to give to him since this party has begun. At least I was able to hug him a little while ago.

We’re alone for a few moments before Ronald is jumping up again. “Excuse me, Charles.” I’m not sure if he’s going to say anything more or not, but I have to assume not because he’s already heading towards where the desserts have been set out. I watch him approach someone, and see that it’s Jeremy. How very strange. Well, maybe Ronald is curious to learn more about the adventure earlier this year, and now is as good a time to talk to him about it.

Except, it seems that these two are not really carrying on a cordial conversation. It looks as if they’re sharing something a little bit more than that. No, it must be my imagination. There is no way that old man would do such a thing. It must be a trick of my eyes. Standing up, I make my way over to the two of them, my hat constantly jingling as I walk. Oh, Ms. Hopkins. You are in for a treat after this night.

I watch Jeremy move away from the table, leaving Ronald alone. “What’s wrong, Ronald?” I ask him, concerned. “You rushed over here so fast.”

“Ah, I saw the butler bring out these cupcakes. They looked _really_  good.”

“I had not known you like sweets with such fervor.” My blood seems to rush in my body, as my brain processes this information. I will have to bake something for him. Something far superior to what’s out on the table at the moment.

Ronald nods his head. “Yeah. I was inhaling these cupcakes like a drug last time, too. At the ball.”

“Were there any such cupcakes?” I honestly can’t remember if there were or not. All I could really remember from that night was how things had changed drastically to my world, bringing this man into my life in such a way that I never imagined could have been possible.

“Yeah,” Ronald replies.

“Hmm…it seems I do not recall properly.” I lean close to him, enjoying this rare moment I’m being allowed to share with him, with no one else around to bother us. “I shall bake cupcakes for you the next time you come and visit.”

“Sounds good.” My lover smiles.

“Let’s head back to the sofa. Finny might come back soon and start looking for us.” I take my hand, and reach for his, which he gives to me without fuss.

“Okay.”

Finnian joins us a half hour later, and the three of us enjoy each other’s company, as we talk about the guests around us, and what we think their stories are with their costumes. The young Earl retires for the night, informing all of us to continue on as we please, as accommodations are taken care of for the entire party. We bid him goodnight as a group, and then resume our conversation.

“I think I’d like to go play some billiards,” I say, standing up to stretch. “Would you two like to join me?”

“Billiards sound like a great idea!” Someone from across the room says. “Mind if we join you?”

I see that it’s one of the lads from Weston. “Not at all.”

Both Finnian and Ronald stand up. As we start to walk towards the hallway that will lead us to the game room, Ronald stops. “You two go on ahead. I wanna eat a little bit more. I’ll catch up to you.” He waves at us.

What is going on with him? Is it more business that needs to be attended to? Perhaps he needs to tell Finnian just what sort of job he has, so it doesn’t seem like he keeps trying to escape from us. “Are you sure? We could wait for you to finish.”

“I’ll be fine, Charles. Don’t worry about it.” Ronald laughs. That makes me feel a little better, if he’s this jovial. It must not be something important, then. “I’ll be with you in like, 15 minutes.”

“Okay, Ronald!” Finnian agrees happily, then starts pulling the tallest deeper into the hall. “We’ll see you later. Come on, Charles!”

My lover takes my hand, and starts to lead me away. I look back over my shoulder, and then give a nod of my head to Ronald, before turning my attention back to Finnian. “Do you like to play billiards, Finny?”

“I’ve never played before!”

Chuckling, I pull him close to me. “Then why are you so excited to go and play?”

“I just like being with you, that’s all.” He smiles brightly.

“I like being with you as well, my love.” I hold his hand, as the both of us make our way up to the games room.

We step inside, and see that there is the one table, but there is also a few other things to do in the same room. More people trickle in after us, most of the stragglers of the party winding up in here with us. The atmosphere is so relaxed, that when cigars get passed around, I take one, and then light it up.

“I didn’t know you smoked!” Finnian squeaks, touching my arm.

Smiling, I give a small shrug of my shoulders, the bells jingling once more. Deciding I had enough of it for the evening, I take off my hat, and set it down on the floor. “Only every so often, my love. Why? Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all!” Finnian shakes his head. “You look so handsome smoking!”

That causes my loins to flutter a little. “Now, don’t go saying such things, and not expect me to not do something about it.”

“Oh? Like what?” Finnian asks coyly, a small smile on his face.

Leaning down, I kiss him softly, not caring who sees us in the room. The young Earl knows of our relationship, and that is the only person that I care about. Finnian returns my kiss, but we both have enough sense to stop before we really get going. I puff on my cigar, and blow the smoke upwards, to not offend him. His laughter makes me do it again, as I keep my arm loosely around his waist.

We get the balls racked, and grab cue sticks. I look over at the gentleman that had asked to join us originally. “Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?” I ask him. What was his name again? Edward?

“N-No, it’s alright. You can break.” Blonde hair flops a little with the movement of his head.

“Very well.” I look around the room, and see the door starting to open. Ronald pokes his head in, and meets my gaze. I grin, and take a shot, never breaking our eye contact as he walks over to the table.

“Hey beautifuls.” He wraps his arms around Finnian’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. I hear our lover laugh gaily, and can’t help but smile at the noise. “So, this is where the party’s at now?” He seems so much more relaxed. Maybe he did need to eat some more food.

“Apparently so.” I step back to allow the young Midford to take his shot.

I look around, and notice that Charles isn’t around. And neither is Mr. Snake. I hope that the two of them are together, because if not, then Charles is going to have some serious explaining to do. I move close to where Finnian and Ronald are standing, and wrap my arm around the both of them. Yes, this is most definitely where the party is now.


	76. Chapter 76

Prompt - “I think you need to be spanked.”  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - Jeremy Rathbone x Ciel   
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

Birthdays meant small gifts before Christmas, like sweet chocolate to munch on when he’s not sick, and basking the whole day in the loving embrace of his parents, whose smiles never fail to melt his pain into joy and keep his fears at bay. But since the incident on his tenth birthday, December 14 has become merely another day to Ciel.

In the years that have passed, however, Elizabeth has tried so hard— _so_  hard to make his birthday special each time.

On his eleventh birthday, she surprised him with a shower of gifts, toys, food and accessories—some toys triggering memories of his childhood, most of the gifts looking rather unfamiliar. She exerted much effort in trying to make him smile that day. Ciel remembers how awkwardly and forced it had felt, granted how his thoughts were steeped in the case the Queen had him take over around that time. Elizabeth’s efforts had been a waste.

On his twelfth birthday, she decorated the hall with ribbons and lace, and dressed Tanaka in a dress. The rest of the Phantomhive servants hadn’t arrived yet by then. She asked Sebastian to prepare tea she’d gotten from her family’s trip to France, and had afternoon tea with Ciel. She brought biscuits of cute designs—rabbits, cats and frogs—which she specifically requested from her father to bake for them to enjoy. It was peaceful and uneventful, much like how Ciel preferred his birthday to be. He was quite satisfied, for it let him have time to go over documents for the next line of products he’s to release, but when Elizabeth kept babbling on, his temper grew shorter. She left in tears without having dinner. (He made it up to her, giving her a nice dress for Christmas.)

Of course, on his thirteenth birthday, Aunt Francis came along with Elizabeth to celebrate the occasion. It had been entertaining to compete with the woman, a person for whom he has utmost respect, and it distracted him from the gnawing emptiness he’d felt since Madam Red’s death. He was so absorbed in pretending he did not mourn his aunt’s loss that Ciel did not realize his birthday had arrived, not until the servants—revealing the chaos they brought about through the day—greeted him. It was the first—in a long, long period of time—surrounded by these people he could call family, that he realized once more the warmth associated with birthdays.

He’d be lying if he said he was excited about his birthday this year. Because he isn’t. There was a time he’d looked forward to it. But excited? No. He would have been satisfied by lunch with Elizabeth (Because he knows she would come. She _always_  does.), and accept her gift with a smile. (He hadn’t practiced smiling through the past year for nothing.) But with the recent events surrounding his gardener, including the supposed fencing match turned costume party, he cannot keep himself from dreading this day ever more. He knew the day would be _far_  from perfect—or relaxing. It would feel like an explosion of chaos, rather than a celebration of life, he’s sure.

Ciel changed his mind, however, when he came down to the dining hall for breakfast on the morning of the 14th.

In a straight line, by the windows, stood his servants, singing him a birthday song as he approached the table, clapping their hands to the rhythm. Finnian messed up part of the lyrics, but covered it over with his laughter that cracked Ciel’s lips into a smile. The table is well-set, although it isn’t perfect. It’s the first sign Ciel gets that breakfast _isn’t_  prepared by Sebastian. Snake had set the tableware, the plates misaligned by a centimeter—which he forgives, because, as always, Snake’s leave not a cloud blur on his silverware. Mey-Rin smoothed over the tablecloth and folded the napkin, not as sharp as Sebastian would. Bardroy had slightly overcooked the fish, but the sauce (which he realizes, tastes greatly familiar from his childhood) is perfect. He garners the sauce must have been prepared by Tanaka. The winter roses set before him are vibrant and beautiful, layered elegantly in a fitting vase, exploding vigor despite having been cut off from their shrubs. He looks to Finny, who giggles at him as he sways his hips from side to side.

Perhaps his birthday _could_  go well.

***

_About a week before December 14_

Sebastian prides himself of always being at the most presentable—properly knot tie, creaseless suit, smoothly combed hair (that looks orderly even though it falls on his face)—for he wouldn’t be a Phantomhive butler if he wasn’t. Given that his work hours are practically 24/7, for his entire being exists solely for his master, he spares no time looking any less orderly.

That is, unless it is his master himself who unfastens his shirt buttons open, pulls his tie loose, spurs his exposed girth to arousal—the way Sebastian is now.

The demon sits on top of his master’s office table, legs spread as wide as his slacks (pulled down to his knees) allow him. His arousal springs out from its once containment, the boy pumping the thick girth between his two small hands. The young Earl had marked red bruises all over his torso in the past ten minutes. The boy’s lips presently make his way downward to suck the tip of the demon’s arousal, while his tiny hands continue to stroke it, squeezing at the base to make Sebastian’s toes curl.

Ciel had done great progress with his work that day, but trying to detect the cause of some inconsistencies at a certain part of this week’s sales report had him frustrated, and when his frustration had been too much a burden to take, he detonated. He quickly ordered for Sebastian to appear, had him sit before him in order to release some stress.

The butler happily obliged, taking much delight in how the young boy could be so brutal in expressing his vexation. He drinks in the heightened rush of the boy’s blood, the melted sugar sweet he normally whiffs from the boy’s skin becoming tinted with a cinnamon-esque flavor.

Ciel concentrates upon slurping on the demon’s tip now, his tongue lapping at the precum weakly spurting forth. He closes his eyes as he sucks on Sebastian’s cock, lips wrapped around the head. He moans, greatly pleased by the salty taste on his tongue. With every hollowing of his cheeks, he wants to take in more of his demon, completely absorb himself in Sebastian so he can forget all his worries, and only think of the pleasure his demon gives him.

And then the phone rings.

The abrupt sound startles Ciel, shaking him out of his trance. Sebastian chuckles at him, thinking his master ‘adorable’. The butler gently guides his master’s mouth off his cock, a string of saliva left between them. The butler wipes the liquid off with his thumb.

“My apologies, young master. We must stop here.” He kisses the top of the boy’s head.

“Hmm,” Ciel groans, eyes still a little hazy as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He tries to compose himself, adjusts himself in his shorts when he commands Sebastian to answer the phone.

“Good evening. Phantomhive Residence.” Sebastian says to the receiver. When he hears who it is on the phone, his blood boils in a certain way he cannot let his master know. The boiling anger slowly drawing away all arousal stirred in him in the past few moments. He smiles politely—although the other party cannot see him—in order to calm himself down. “Yes, the young master is home. One moment, please.”

Ciel looks up at Sebastian, puzzled, even more so when the butler hands him the phone. He whispers, “Who is it?”

“It is Master Phipps.” Sebastian still has the smile on his face, pushes his young master’s chair away from the table, so he could slip off the table. He smiles wider when he sees the young master try to silence a complaining groan.

“Master Phipps? Are you there?” says Ciel, Sebastian moving away from the table to handle the buckle of his belt, and button up his shirt and waistcoat, dressing up. As the young Earl continues conversation with the Queen’s butler, the butler hears footsteps come from the hallway. Heavy pounding of boots against rug, quite hurried.

Sebastian is finished dressing properly when the door bursts open, Finnian standing at the door with a huge smile on his face, and a clump of winter aconite arranged in a vase in his hands. He looks like he’s about to gleefully shout “YOUNG MASTER!” once the door was open, but when he sees Ciel is on the phone he quickly puts one hand to his mouth. He runs up to Sebastian, quietly handing him the vase with a large grin on his face.

‘Great. Perfect timing.’ Ciel grumbles underneath his breath as he watches Finnian run across the room, soft enough only for him and his demon to hear, sarcastic in tone.

Sebastian assumes Master Phipps must have asked matters related to Finnian just as the gardener entered the room. He smirks as he takes the vase from Finnian.

“A-Ah, I suppose we can arrange lodging for you that evening. Unless Her Majesty is in need of your service?”

The gardener tugs at a tail of Sebastian’s coat when he sets down the vase on the table. Finnian, actually, pulls a little too powerfully, that if Sebastian hadn’t countered the force to it, he may have fallen backward.

“Who is the young master talking to?” The gardener whispers. (Surprising, that he actually knows how to whisper.)

By the manner which Ciel looks at Sebastian at that moment, the butler knows he heard the gardener ask the question. Ciel furrows his brows, as if trying to warn Sebastian: _Don’t tell him._

“Ah, that’s correct. Well, then. I suppose it would be best if the…..two—” The child struggles to get the words out. Both Finnian and Sebastian are watching him now. “The two of you were to stay at my manor that evening. Consider it done…” There is a slight, almost indeterminable pause before he continues. “Master Phipps.”

The name solicits an extremely loud squeal from Finnian, and both master and servant do not doubt that it pierced through to the other side of the call. Sebastian finds it funny how the young master tried to keep the caller’s identity from Finnian, yet ends up identifying the caller himself. He sense regret in the slight plummet of Ciel’s mood.

By then, the gardener starts to jump in place, clinging onto Sebastian’s arm as he quickly asks over and over. “Can I talk to him? Can I talk to him? Can I talk to him?”

“J-Just a moment, please.” Ciel says to the phone, and then covers the mouthpiece. “Finnian, please be quiet. We’re talking about matters for the costume party.”

Finnian only squeals louder. “Does that mean Charles is coming?”

The poor, young Earl sighs long and deep, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “Yes, yes, he is coming.”

Finnian only continues to giggle as he shakes Sebastian by the arm, making the butler bend from side to side. The butler looks pretty much like he’s done, eyes blank, so in an effort to keep the gardener quiet, Ciel speaks once more into the phone. “Master Phipps, I do believe I have someone here that wishes to have a word with you.”

The gardener looks surprised when he’s handed the phone, and he grins ever so widely (so bright that Ciel is sure he’s blinded for a good moment) as he takes the phone in his hand. He doesn’t hear the young Earl warn him, “Remember, you don’t have to shout into the phone.”

“CHARLES? CHARLES, ARE YOU THERE?!”

Ciel is massaging his temples now, while trying to drain out as much of Finny’s shouting as possible. He shares a moment of understanding with Sebastian, as if wondering how they let things unfold this far.

“I’M VERY WELL, THANK YOU! THE YOUNG MASTER HAS SAID YOU’LL BE COMING FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY?!”

“Finnian, please. You don’t need to shout.” Ciel begs, a little loud to hear himself over Finnian’s voice.

Sebastian walks over to him to say it directly in his ear. “Would another cup of tea do you nicely, young master?”

“Yes, please.” Ciel groans.

“YES, I WILL TELL MR. SNAKE! OKAY, CHARLES! I WILL SEE YOU SOON! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE SO MUCH! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND—“

Finnian is cut off from the conversation as Sebastian manages to take the phone from his strong grip. Sebastian gracefully hands his young master the phone, and then the Earl speaks into it once more. “Very well, Master Phipps.”

“Let us go back to the kitchen, then, Finnian.” says Sebastian as he drags the gardener out the room by the collar.

Finnian, however, continues to shout about his love for Charles Phipps until they’re out the door that he doesn’t hear Ciel open the option for the Queen’s butler to arrive early on the fourteenth.

***

_A few days before the party_

Ciel heaves a sigh of relief when Nina is done taking his measurements. (Finally.) She whisks quickly towards the pieces of cloth huddled at one side of the room, sparkles in her eyes as she babbles on about the best texture to match his fair skin. He asks her, in the middle of her rambling, if it’s alright for him to head downstairs, and when she says yes, he is all sorts of relieved. He takes a few steps to approach her desk, aiming to take the cane leaned against its side.downstairs.

When the cane is in his hand does he see, on top of her table, drafts for his and Elizabeth’s costumes for the party. The dress Nina has drafted for Elizabeth looks very similar to the one he’d worn for the Viscount of Druitt’s party a year past. This one, however, seems to have more ribbons, more layers of ruffles and roses, and done in a different tint of pink. He looks to the piece of paper right next to it, upon which a pink suit is illustrated, a giant ribbon at the back, shorts that would go halfway down his thighs. From an inch beneath where the shorts end, starts black socks, reaching into string boots that start beneath his knees. The suit has half the number of ruffles of the dress, at least. Ciel groans at how heavy it seems to look, wondering how he’d have the energy to wear such a costume.

“No, no, no! You cannot look, sweet Earl. I’ve been told by Lady Elizabeth to keep this a surprise.” Nina covers his good eye with her hand, her other on his shoulder, as she leads him away from the table. She lets go of him only when they’re near the staircase. “Now, please wait downstairs while I check upon your servants’ costumes.”

He coughs into his hand, clearing his throat, before he starts to head down the stairs. “Well, let me at least say this. From what I _have_  seen, the designs seem to suit Elizabeth and me perfectly. I am certain you will make costumes of the most excellent quality for us.”

“Oh, Earl~ I am deeply honored to hear such praise from you.” She giggles, which slowly turns into a dark chuckle, then a mad cackle. She starts to shout, passionate, “And so it only makes me burn with more determination to make the absolute best costumes for you!! Your faith in me shall not go to waste.”

Ciel smiles to her before he takes the first step down the staircase. “Thank you, Nina.”

Once he’s downstairs, he flops onto the chair Meg and Augusta have pulled out for him, tired from having to stand still for a good few minutes. He’s rubbing an eye when Finnian gleefully waves a hand to him, reporting in a loud voice, “Young master! It’s my turn to fit my costume!”

“Alright, alright. Go on and change.” Ciel says with a wave the hand that had just rubbed his eye, as if he’s shooing the boy into the fitting room. Finnian giggles before he heads into the booth, who does not close the curtain before taking off his shirt, not that Ciel notices. He’s busy surveying the room for Sebastian, wondering (though not seriously considering) why he hasn’t come back inside.

Then he hears Bardroy call out to Finnian, and when he turns to look at him, he sees Meyrin standing beside him with her hands covering her eyes beneath her glasses. “Finny! Close the curtain, would you!? We can all see all of you.”

Finny laughs as he finishes removing his pants, feet taken out of his boots. “Oops! I forgot to close it! Ahahaha!” He continues laughing as he takes the edge of the cloth to close the curtains. But a hand stops him.

“Wait, you—” Nina—panting for she’s just rushed from the top of the staircase to take a closer look at Finnian—looks him up and down. Ciel sees from where he sits that Finnian has covered his chest with his free hand, and looks up at Nina with a little bit of horror. “What beautiful legs you have,” she starts, practically squealing. Ciel could hear even her voice sparkles. “You know, for an eighteen-year old male you have such a slender figure. And your skin!! It simply radiates from head to toe, just like a young girl in love! Oh, _why_  have you not told me so beforehand? Quickly! We must change your costume. Let that thing over there—” She points to Bardroy without having to look at him. She leads Finnian towards the staircase. “—wear the cowboy costume, instead. Meg! Augusta! Fit the costume on him, I’m taking this one upstairs for proper measuring.”

“Y-young master!” Finnian cries out pathetically, reaching with both arms towards Ciel, but the Earl simply nods at him—the closest thing to a comforting pat on the shoulder that Ciel could muster at this distance.

“Good luck, Finny.” Ciel waves to him, eye flat as he watches Finnian be taken upstairs for proper measuring, a little satisfied someone can share his pain of being under the intensely scrutinizing gaze of an obsessive Nina Hopkins.

Once Finnian is out of view, Ciel’s gaze falls once more to Bardroy, Mey-Rin and snakes surrounding Snake, who all cower in fear of Nina in Finnian’s stead. That’s when he realizes Sebastian has returned inside the shop, and stands beside him. He opens his mouth to ask what took the demon so long outside, but decides not to. He would rather sit back and relax rather than have to open his mouth, thinking whatever it was Sebastian did outside is unimportant.

***

_On the day of the party_

His birthday isn’t spotlessly perfect, but having a party where he had around ten people come over, yet only had to bother with less than a handful—Lau (in his drunken state, which is just double his usual craziness yet is tolerable with the help of Agni) for less than an hour, and then Soma’s noise (and incredible displays of affection with Redmond) for a little more than an hour and a half while the four of them (including Elizabeth) ate dinner together; the rest of the evening concentrated on Elizabeth and her dazzling smile and stories he never does quite understand, but the trill of her voice soothes him well enough—is quite fantastic. It is quite less stressful than he expected it to be.

What drained Ciel’s energy, rather than interacting with people, was worrying over the fact he was wearing a _dress_ , which is double the weight of what he wore a year ago. He feared how much he would get teased in this outfit, but thankfully, he did not receive such critique. (Perhaps due to Earl Grey not being present. Which is both a wonder—for Master Phipps is here—and a relief.)

When it gets late, he parts with Elizabeth at the bottom of the staircase, a kiss to the back of her hand, and a blush on her cheeks that he is sure is as red as his cheeks were when she promised to protect him all her life that evening. (It is her birthday present to him, she said, while she handed him a tiny box, holding inside a handkerchief upon which she embroidered his initials. She will be adorable and beautiful, strong and monstrous. For him. Anything, for him.) He tasks Mey-Rin to guide Elizabeth to her room, waiting for his dear fiancée to reach the top of the staircase before he proceeds to his own.

Sebastian appears behind him as soon as he’s taken the first step up.

“Have you had a lovely evening, young miss?” He asks in his voice as Jeremy Rathbone.

Ciel rolls his eyes at his demon, who seems to still in the middle of playing his game. “It was quite good, yes. Less troublesome than I imagined.” He stops at the small landing, where the west and east wings’ staircases meet. He turns, arms crossed, to face Sebastian—still masked as Jeremy Rathbone. “And how has _your_  evening been? Had fun playing pastor?”

“It has been quite entertaining, yes. It seems I have not been found out by anyone at all.”

The boy shrugs his narrow shoulders, collarbones accentuated by the dress he wears. “I don’t see what fun you get from this, but I guess it’s just some demon past time. Don’t play too hard, you hear?”

“Certainly.”

Ciel watches the man bow before him, then turns away. He proceeds up the stairs to the west wing. “Before you continue with your game, however, help me prepare for bed.”

“Of course.”

The young Earl is caught off-guard at that moment, not expecting the man to sweep him off his feet, and carries him in his arms like a princess.

“Shall we go, then, my Lady?”

***

It is a little unnerving that Sebastian undresses him with his mask still on. It is strange to have to see Reverend Jeremy Rathbone propped on one knee before him, Ciel’s foot on his thigh so Sebastian could loosen the strings of his boots. It is even stranger when the demon reaches underneath his skirts—layers of them—to pull the boots free, touching delicate skin on the boy’s thighs with gloved fingers for one brief, delicious moment.

The boy looks away, blush on his cheeks. This _shouldn’t_  be arousing him. He had entertained no such thoughts when Sebastian first disguised as Jeremy Rathbone on that stormy weekend of murders. Why, then, does he feel this rush now? Is it the idea of them, in their costumes—a pastor and a little lady—that excites him?

Sebastian chuckles, Jeremy Rathbone’s lips pulled to a smirk, voice tinted with admiration. “Having impure thoughts, are we? Hmm?”

Ciel groans, keeps his eyes focused anywhere else but Sebastian’s. He wishes he still wore his hat and twintail wig so he could hide his face beneath it, but all he can hide his face under is his natural fringe. He’s sure his face is fully flushed, if the warmth of his cheeks, down his neck and through his arms is anything to go by. “Perhaps.” The boy clears his throat. His legs twitch, an echo of how he feels his arousal harden. “Well, you are my _demon_. Surely, I can entertain such thoughts?”

Sebastian puts fingers to his young master’s chin, leads the child to look into the desire in his eyes. “Care to tell me them?”

“Smart as you are, you already know what I am thinking.”

“Indeed.” The demon chuckles darkly. “Shall I have you confess your sins to me, little miss? Perhaps you… need some spanking?”

“How absurd…” The boy says, but without poison to his tone. Rather, the blush on his cheeks simply heighten, delighted he need not spell out to his demon what it is he’s thinking—these urges, these wants, these _needs_.

“Am I?” Sebastian inches his face closer to the boy, Jeremy’s large nose hitting the boy’s cheek. “What would you have me do, little miss? Have no fear. Confide in me your lecherous thoughts.”

Ciel feels a little guilt warm his stomach, his teeth biting onto his lips, feeling even smaller underneath Jeremy’s gaze, before he lets himself fall bait to the tempting words. He does exactly that—confide in this pastor-in-pretend his filthy thoughts. He details how he aches for his thighs to be touched—slapped ever so lightly, rubbed, and then pinched—underneath his layers of skirts. As Sebastian’s hands run ticklish and arousing patterns on his thighs, their lips connect, Sebastian’s lips tasting a little bitter. (Due to the mask, Ciel concludes.) The boy finds delight in how different their faces press with Jeremy’s mask on, but it is still the same soft tongue that dances with his, the same mouth with the same heat and sweetness.

A strained cry rips from Ciel’s throat when Sebastian slaps his inner thigh a little harsher than before, yet it pulses his small arousal with more vigor. He feels the tingle settle in his shoulders and up his neck, making him shiver at its goodness.

“Did that feel good?” Sebastian whispers to the Earl’s ear in his natural voice, alluring in its own right. He licks the boy’s ear, nibbles on an earlobe and earring as he pinches Ciel’s thigh. The harsh touch make the boy’s hips buck abruptly, a throaty groan escaping his lips.

Ciel pants hard, and widens the stretch of his legs, the cloth of his skirts feeling good against his skin. “Good, but h-h…”

“Yes?” Sebastian asks, pressing a smile against the boy’s neck before kissing it, sucking it red.

“Harder…”

“What do you want me to do harder, little miss?”

“S-slap me harder.” Ciel half-begs, half-orders, fingers curling harder unto the material of Sebastian’s coat. His shoulders heave with labored breath.

“It seems you are in dire need of penance.” The pastor kisses the lid of the boy’s right eye when they close. He kisses the tip of the boy’s nose, and then claims his lips. They kiss for a good few seconds, massaging the boy’s sac as he slaps his thighs, getting more intense after each. As he gives the boy time to breathe, Sebastian whispers, a noisy choir of other voices creeping out of his lips, sharpening his fangs. “Yet there is no saving you, is there?”

“No, there isn’t!” Ciel shouts, determined. He opens his eyes, contract burning with a purple light. “I only need you, Sebastian.”

The sensation Ciel’s words send through Sebastian’s entire being is incontrollable, that it sends dark flames (which don’t burn) to sprout from his body and consume part of the room. The sweet goodness makes Sebastian want to consume Ciel’s soul right then. Three years and eleven months down this road with this child, and his soul’s fragrance gets more and more delicious. But, of course, the demon restrains himself now—not to make sure this delicious food furthers its flavor with more time and experience, but because he does not have it in him to end Ciel’s life here and now.

“Ciel,” Sebastian replies to his master’s glorious declaration of his fall from grace. He snarls in the many voices he possesses, and as he holds the boy tightly in his arms, he bites down on delicate skin on the boy’s neck.

Ciel cringes at the quick, sharp pain. He flails about between the demon’s arms, trying to break free (although he does not want to, his body reacts so). The boy shakes violently, jolts of pain burning his entire body. He tries to scream so hard, so loud, but they only come in croaks. Sebastian uses a dark tendril to creep underneath the boy’s skirts and gently caresses the area he’d been slapping moments earlier. He waits for Ciel to calm down as he laps at blood and heals broken skin, but before the boy could completely calm down, he slaps him harshly on the same spot. It makes Ciel inhale so abruptly, he thinks he would injure his lungs.

“Sebastian!!” The Earl shouts, voice coated in layers of desire. He grabs at Sebastian’s face with his small fingers. “T-take this off… I—I need to see you.”

The demon’s heart leaps, quickly tearing off the mask, his hair falling upon his face as he throws the mask to the side. He immediately claims Ciel’s lips once more, tracing every order this little boy has ever uttered with his tongue. The tendrils underneath his master’s skirts rub softly against sweet skin, slapping at few second intervals. Certain tendrils make work of the boy’s small erection, pumping it as its point teases the tiny opening at the tip.

With three tendrils making work between his thighs and upon his arousal, Sebastian’s fierce tongue against his, and strong arms wrapped around him secure, Ciel comes a few moments after, Sebastian’s name tasting sweeter than any chocolate in his lips. He collapses in the demon’s arms, falling limp when the energy flushes out of him, shivering at the intensity of his climax.

Sebastian showers his face with soft kisses, until he takes Ciel’s swollen lips in his and once more kisses him deeply. He lifts Ciel off the couch, carries him over to the bedroom, all the while not ceasing their kiss. Soft tongue continues to slide against soft tongue until Sebastian lays his master’s back on the bed. Ciel pushes further into bed with his heels, Sebastian following him to hover over the boy’s body. A tendril pulls the curtains open, allowing moonlight to seep in.

“Sebastian…” Ciel calls weakly, like his entire body is still trembling from his height of pleasure.

“Yes?” Sebastian kisses down the boy’s neck, laps at drips of blood that had escaped him earlier.

“G-go sit by the pillows…”

The demon blinks twice, wondering what his master has in mind, but obliges. He sits against the headboard, and watches his master crawl over to him. The pink dress falls to reveal Ciel’s hollow chest, the silver light of the moon shining on the boy’s skin a great contrast to the red marks he’d placed on the boy moments earlier. _How incredibly beautiful_ , Sebastian thinks, licking his lips.

Ciel stops near the butler’s groin, sniffs the arousal hidden underneath, and then attempts to undress Sebastian of his slacks. However, because his fingers are small and not typically used for such function, he takes too long unbuckling it. The butler does it for him.

The boy pouts for a moment, a little disappointed he could not strip his butler of clothing himself, but he pushes onward. He pushes his face towards Sebastian’s hard, risen cock, delighting in its heady scent as he draws near. He opens his mouth, softening his tongue, and licks the head carefully, slowly, looking into crimson eyes that watch his every move. Sebastian bucks his hips, controlling his movement so that it lightly rubs against the boy’s soft tongue.

Ciel then wraps his lips around the crown of Sebastian’s erection, and starts to suck, tasting Sebastian’s skin, loving how hot he feels inside his mouth. He pushes the thick girth down further inside his mouth, and when it reaches the back of his throat, Ciel stops, checking if he could breathe properly through his nose. He brings his small hands to the base of the other’s cock, stroking its thickness between his small hands to the rhythm his mouth works on the hard muscle.

The boy moans as low as he can when he feels warm liquid start to pour down his throat. He drinks it greedily, loving how he can make Sebastian lose control of his desire like this. He’d felt Sebastian’s loss of control earlier, too. It felt so similar to when he was almost consumed by the demon back in Germany. But this time, rather than a wake up call, it is an added allure—success in tempting Sebastian so intensely that he’d want to consume all of Ciel at that moment. The thoughts make Ciel hasten his pace, the idea of Sebastian hungering for him so tremendously further exciting him, that even when his jaw tries to pull close from being open for too long, aching tired from his own pleasure earlier, he pushes forth.

“A little more.” Sebastian ghosts of a whisper, claws grabbing onto the sheets. His crimson eyes pour red light on the boy’s features, burning with more heat as he watches the boy work on his length. He loves the blush on the boy’s cheeks, the hazed rapture in the boy’s good eye in contrast to the intense purple of the other, and the added visual aesthetic of his master in a disheveled dress.

“Your mouth feels—  _ah_ —absolutely wonderful, Ciel.” Sebastian admits, along with a long, strained groan. “That’s it. You’re doing very well.” He bucks into the boy’s mouth a little too harshly at some point, causing the boy to choke. But rather than leaving space for the boy to breathe, he quickly grabs hold of Ciel’s head on either side, drawing back his claws to make sure he does not injure his master. He thrusts faster into the small mouth, hopes to end the young boy’s struggle for breath by reaching his own climax quicker. When he comes, his thick liquid explodes into the boy’s mouth, bursting between thin lips when Ciel couldn’t swallow it all down.

The boy coughs hard when the demon’s length pulls out of his mouth. He wipes come off his lips and chin with his thin arm. He struggles for breath, the demon stroking his back to help him relax.

“Shall I get you a glass of water?” Sebastian’s voice is forlorn, and actually apologetic.

“It’s alright. I’m okay.” Ciel replies, still coughing.

Sebastian sighs, pulling a glass of water from thin air. The young master wouldn’t like him using his demon powers in such a manner. “Here.”

Ciel glares at him for one moment, then takes the glass, grateful. He finishes its contents, then coughs one more time to clear his throat. “Thank you.”

Sebastian snaps the glass into thin air. He smiles, pulling the boy close to him so that the boy rests against his torso, head upon his chest. “You are most welcome.”

They lay still for a while, simply breathing and taking in each other’s presence, each other’s warmth. They have been together for three years and eleven months, and their bond has gotten much stronger than it initially was.

Ciel tilts his head to look up at Sebastian, who tilts his head to look down at Ciel. Their lips connect softly.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“For the lecherous gift.” Ciel laughs for a moment, kissing Sebastian on the lips once more before his smile falls, his face turning serious. He reaches upward, tucking Sebastian’s hair behind his ear. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Of course.” Sebastian kisses Ciel’s right cheek, close to his eye. “To the ends of the earth, and down to hell, I will follow you wherever, my Lord.” He pauses, kisses the other cheek. “Happy birthday, Ciel.”

The young Earl smiles at the mention of his name. It always tastes sweeter on Sebastian’s tongue.

“I do not wish to spoil your good mood now, however, I believe I must return downstairs…”

“Right.” Ciel pushes away from Sebastian. “You must return to the party and clean up.”

“Indeed.” Sebastian lightly bows his head. “If I may suggest, I shall wipe you clean, rather than you have your bath this evening, so that you may rest while I return downstairs? It has gotten rather late.”

“Hmm. Alright.”

“I thank you for your kind consideration.” Sebastian kisses the boy’s cheek, brushing hair off the Ciel’s face.

The butler sits Ciel to the edge of the bed, and starts to remove the boy’s outfit. He is surprised (and extremely delighted) by how much of the boy’s come has seeped onto his petticoat. Even more so that the boy’s thigh area had become extremely sticky with come. It takes great discipline both in his and Ciel’s part to not continue their activities as Sebastian wipes the boy clean with warm water. When Ciel is clean and refreshed, Sebastian dresses the Earl in his large, white shirt.

“I’ll be resting my eyes until you return.” Ciel says as he plops onto a pillow, his voice muffled as he speaks into it. “So that when you get back—” The earl turns his head from the pillow, looks at Sebastian and smirks. “—I hope it wouldn’t be to check if I’m asleep, but to keep me awake a little more instead.”

Sebastian laughs softly, planting a kiss on the boy’s cheek one more time. His hand lingers on the boy’s face, thumb rubbing against a warm cheek. “I understand.”

Ciel smiles up at him. He kisses Sebastian’s fingers before the butler pulls away. “Thank you. Don’t take too long.”

“If I can manage, I will not.” Sebastian bows toward his master before putting on his mask, straightening his costume, and heads downstairs. He is on his way down the staircase when he hears familiar voices talk in the hall below.

“I’ll be fine, Charles. Don’t worry about it.” The sound of Ronald’s laughter caresses a part deep within him. “I’ll be with you in like, 15 minutes.”

Sebastian pats his left hand, as if consoling his contract. Fifteen minutes isn’t _too long_ , is it? He affirms no pain or throbbing on his hand before he approaches Ronald, starting their race against time.

***

Ciel is much calmer at breakfast, compared to the way he erupted at breakfast after the ball. He attributes it to Elizabeth’s presence, who jovially tells him more stories of her trips, and if he remembers this and that from their childhood.

It also helps, perhaps, that Finnian chirped “YOUNG MASTER!!! GOOD MORNING!!” as soon as he’d burst the sunroom’s doors open. That, however, prevented Ciel from seeing who else came into the room after Finnian, having been trapped by the gardener in a vice-grip hug, blocking the door from his view. When Sebastian has finally come to save Ciel from suffocation (what took him so long?), Ciel sees that all have taken their seats. On his left, sits Elizabeth, Edward, Greenhill and Master Phipps. On his right, sits Lau, Soma, Edgar and Finnian. At the other end of the table, sits Ronald Knox.

He looks to his right and nods at Sebastian to start serving breakfast.

Finally. Some peace and quiet. What better gift could he ask for than this?

As they all eat their meals, making talk here and there, Ciel looks across the table to eye Ronald Knox. He recalls their little talk the night before, how abruptly it had ended when they were to discuss matters regarding Finnian. Ciel decides he definitely must grab hold of the reaper before he leaves for his realm.

For now, Ciel smiles to Elizabeth, eats his breakfast, and hopes the coming year will be more favorable than the last.


	77. Chapter 77

Prompt - “Let’s share my coat, since you’re so cold.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - GreySnake  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“Are you ready to go?” I call out over my shoulder, as I head into the stables. “Since _you_  want to go early.” I settle the saddle on my colt, running my fingers through his mane to make it more presentable. “Charles!”

“I’m here.” My cohort arrives with a stern look on his face. “I told you, if you don’t want to come with me right now, I don’t have a problem. You can stay here until you need to arrive, but your costume is going to be there, so you must arrive a little bit early.

Hopping up onto my horse, I give a small shrug of my shoulders. “I just don’t want the brat dictating me around.”

“I’ll take care of things.” Charles climbs onto the back of his mare. “Let’s just go and have a good time tonight, shall we?”

I roll my eyes. “It’s the brat’s birthday. What makes you think that it will be a good time?” We start to trot out of the Palace grounds, traffic stopping for us as we move into the traffic pattern. “You know that I can’t stand him.”

“You constantly remind me.” Charles replies, a grimace on his face. “Regardless, we’ve been invited there, and you will get to see Mr. Snake.”

Right.

“Yes, but I swear if the brat makes him work for the duration of the party-”

My cohort holds up his hand, forcing me to stop talking. “It is _his_  birthday, Charles. And remember, Mr. Snake is a servant to him. Just as we are servants to Her Majesty. Do you think that Mr. Snake would throw such a tantrum, should he accompany the young Earl to our palace?” I start to open my mouth, and he glares at me. “You know that he wouldn’t.”

“Fiiiiiiine.” Pushing in with my heels, I force my colt to start going at a trot. “Did you remember the brat’s gift?”

“It was delivered there this morning.”

Grumbling under my breath, I hold tight to the reins as we get out towards the countryside. “I really hope that nothing strange happens there tonight.”

“Why do you say that?” Charles asks, keeping pace with my horse.

I look up at the sky, and see that it’s quite a beautiful day. Of _course_  it is. Why can’t it be stormy and awful? That would be much better for the brat’s birthday. “I don’t know. I just have this strange feeling.”

“Well, it would do you well to just ignore this ‘feeling’, Charles. I’m quite looking forward to seeing Finnian tonight. I know he has to work, so I’m not expecting a lot of time with him, but I know that we’ll get to see each other afterwards for as much time as I want.” Charles trots in front of me, moving at a quicker speed as we get closer to the brat’s estate.

The manicured lawn looks nice, but I’ll never say it out loud. We make our way up the driveway, and guide our horses to the stables, as there is no point to just tie them up on the hitch outside the servants entrance, when we know we’re going to be staying here for the evening. If the brat or that stupid butler that should be fucking _dead_  gives us grief about it, then they’ll just have to deal with me because I am in no mood to tolerate it. We’re doing _them_  a favor by making it easier on them.

“I still don’t know why you brought me out here now.” I hop off my horse’s back, and look over at him.

Charles doesn’t seem too thrilled by my attitude. “If it so pleases you, you have your own steed. You can leave again, if you’d-”

“‘Is that Mr. Butler I see? - says Emily.” Both Charles and I turn around, and see the one reason I am here this early heading towards us, a single tri-colored snake resting on his shoulder. “‘It is! It is Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” He walks over to me, making me frozen in my spot, but not in a bad way. I’m taken by how he looks only at me, just as I only see him. “‘We heard your horses from inside, so we came out to check who had arrived!’”

“Mr. Snake, is Finnian inside?” I barely hear Charles speak, too focused on this beautiful man in front of me.

“‘Yes, Finny is inside!’ - says Emily. ‘Please, you may go in. We’ve been expecting your arrival.’”

Our eyes have not disconnected yet. I want to look at Emily, but I can’t stop staring into my lover’s eyes. It’s been - what? A month? Maybe more since we’ve seen one another? I have to admit, Charles is right. Accepting the brat’s invitation had been a good idea. I’ll never verbally say that, though.

A pat on my shoulders startles me, as I look over at Charles. “I shall see you inside.” There’s a knowing look on his face that I wish I could say something about, but what’s the point. I know that he knows, and I’ve got nothing to argue about it.

“Of course, Charles.” The words just slip out of my mouth automatically, but I’m not even sure I’m speaking them. I turn back to look at Snake, and see that he’s closer to me than he was before. Or is this a trick of my imagination? I take off my gloves, and reaching out, I rub the top of Emily’s head, enjoying the soft tickles of her tongue on my palm. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I’m happy you’re here,” Snake speaks in his own voice, causing my heart rate to escalate. “I was not sure what time you would be arriving.”

My eyes meet his golden ones, black gloved fingers moving from Emily’s head, to touch Snake’s cheek. “Charles said we were going to be here early to help with prep. But I could care less about that.”

“‘Then why are you here, Mr. Butler?’ - says Emily.” He turns his head towards my hand, as I feel Emily start to rub against my wrist. “‘We should go back inside and help as well.’”

“I wanted to see you.” It’s the truth. He is the _only_  reason I am here this early. “I would have come closer to the time of the party, except that insolent woman is having our costumes delivered here, because it was ‘easier’.”

Both Emily and Snake laugh, the sounds causing my annoyed look to drop. “‘We are happy you are here early.’ - says Emily. ‘We were not aware that Ms. Tailor made your outfit for this evening.’”

My fingers start to stroke his jawline, before I pull my hand away. “She did. I know that you all went there. What’s your costume going to be?”

“‘We are keeping it a surprise, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” She lifts her head, hissing softly. I look at her, unable to keep the smile off of my face as I look at her tri-colored body.

“A surprise, hmm?” I ask. I look around, and see that we are completely alone in the stable, with no sound of anyone outside. Deciding it to be safe, I place my hands on Snake’s waist, just inside his tailcoat. “I would tell you what I’m wearing, but I honestly don’t know what Ms. Hopkins has decided to create for me.”

I see his forked tongue lick his bottom lip, my hands squeezing his waist a little bit. “You will see soon, Charles.”

Our lips come together like two magnets drawn to one another. I slide my hands to be on the small of his back, pulling him flush against me as we keep our mouths closed. I want to open mine, but I know that if I feel his tongue against mine, I will want more than I can have, and I know that if we stay out here too long, the brat will make his presence known, demanding that his servant works for him. With a soft sigh, I give him another swift kiss, then pull myself away, begrudgingly so.

“What are your duties tonight?” I ask, as we leave the stable and head back towards the main house. “Will you have any free time? Or will you be running around?”

The tri-colored snake slides down his arm, moving in between both of our bodies, as she curls around our wrists in a protective manner. “‘I think we will be free, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily. ‘Black has said that tonight the others will be keeping themselves busy. That we can enjoy our evening as we see fit!’”

“Oh?” I wonder why that jackass is giving Snake little duty this evening. Is it because of me? It must be. Is this his way of repaying me for attempting to murder him? Is this going to be a game of catching me red handed in a position I shouldn’t be caught in? Damn it all. I don’t need this kind of doubt in my mind tonight.

Emily’s tongue touches my wrist, drawing my attention up to Snake’s face. “I’ll see you in a little while.” Snake kisses my cheek, then pulls away from me, Emily sliding back up to his shoulder. “‘See you, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.”

I watch him head towards the atrium, no doubt going to finish preparing for the event this evening. I hope that I can go up to my room without any fear of running into the brat, or that bastard butler. I should have asked Snake to join me, but he has work. I enter the household through the servant’s entrance, and see that the kitchen is empty, but pots and pans are simmering, all sorts of food set out for the evening. I see desserts stacked up, and resist the urge to try one, or seven, and hastily make my retreat out of the kitchen. Charles would be so proud of me.

No one bothers me as I go up to the room I’ve stayed in. I’m not sure if Charles has made it upstairs yet or not, but it doesn’t matter. I want to have a quick soak before I get ready for the evening. I just hope that there’s water all ready to go for a bath. If there’s not, I will make sure to have some choice words for the brat and his staff. Except for Snake, of course.

***

After my bath, I walk back into the room, and see a box on the bed with a large bow on it. Ah, this must be my costume for the event tonight. I take the ribbon off, and lift the top off the box. I look down, and feel anger beginning to bubble in my veins. Is this some sort of joke? What the hell did she design for me to wear?! I pull out a black ruffled shirt, that seems to have ruffles around the cuffs. This cannot be the correct box. There’s a black velvet - _velvet_  - jacket, along with a black vest. I see an amber jewel - no doubt to be worn at my throat. I quickly get dressed in my clothes, and make my way downstairs to the servants area.

“Earl Grey,” the living dead butler looks over at me with a large smile on his face. “Is everything alright?”

“No, everything is not alright. There seems to be a mistake.” I huff out, ignoring how this man looks at me. “The wrong box has been delivered to my room.”

“I can assure you, it is indeed the right box. Your name is on the outside of it, which is how we knew which box belonged to whom.” That damn smile won’t be wiped off of his face. I want to punch him. “Did Ms. Hopkins get your order wrong?”

Damn it. I can’t very well tell him that I didn’t know what my outfit was to be for the evening. “She did not. I just wasn’t expecting something of this nature. I guess her thoughts did not align with my own.” We never conversed about it, but this _thing_  doesn’t need to know that. “My mistake.” I bow.

“Do you need any other assistance, my lord?”

I curl my hands into fists, attempting to not to become more upset than I already am. “No, thanks. What time does this party begin?”

“In a half hour.”

“Fine. Thanks.” I head back up to my room, trying my hardest to not smash everything in sight.

Since I have no other option, I undress and start to put on this atrocious outfit that the insane woman has tailored for me. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I wonder if Charles’ outfit is as atrocious as mine. Or, maybe she was nicer to him, since he’s always the _nice_  one. I don’t have time to be nice. Taking a look in the mirror, I put the broach on, centering it against the base of my throat. At least the outfit is tailored nicely.

I hear a soft knock on my door. “Come in!” I wonder who it could be? Probably Charles, but I hope that it might be Snake. Except, if the party is to start soon, he’s no doubt busy at the moment.

Bells are ringing. Why do I hear bells? The door opens, as I put my jacket on. “Are you dressed?” I hear Charles ask. So much for it being Snake.

“What the hell is making that-,” I turn around and see my cohort dressed in his costume. “Oh, my God.” A jester’s outfit. No wonder I heard bells, with them being on his hat and on the staff that he’s got in his hand. “She didn’t.”

“I rather like it.” He moves his hand down his stomach, fixing his shirt, or suit, or whatever it is that he’s wearing. “What on earth are you supposed to be?” His head goes up and down, examining my outfit. “You look like a-

“Like I’m in mourning?!” My voice comes out higher pitched than I expect. “I look like the Viscount Druitt, but depressed!!”

“I mean, it’s not _that_  terrible of a costume,” Charles remarks, still looking at my pathetic excuse of clothing.

“How is this a costume?!” I shout, gesturing wildly with my hands, the lace fringe around my cuffs irritating the hell out of me. “I look like I’m going to a funeral! This is her payback, isn’t it?”

The bells on my cohort’s hat ring as he moves his head. “Well, you don’t care for the young Earl that much, so maybe this is her way of giving you a one up on him.”

“Snake is going to think I’m some idiot, Charles!” I push the hair off of my face. “That I don’t know how to follow instructions for a simple request!” At least he gets to wear an outfit one would expect at a costume party. Bastard.

“Do you know what he’s wearing this evening?”

I turn away, feeling slightly embarrassed by his question. I can’t tell him that I don’t know, because then I’m going to feel like even more of an idiot than I already do with this stupid outfit I have on. “I’m not sure. He says it’s one thing, but I don’t know if it’s the truth or not.” That should be a good enough lie. It’s not necessarily telling him anything at all. I just hope he doesn’t pry anymore, because I really have no clue what he’ll be wearing. If Nina made him an outfit, I can only imagine it will be something pink, just to show her distaste.

“And? Are you going to share with me?”

Crap. Of course he’d want me to tell him. “Do you know what Finnian is dressing up as?”

“I do not.”

Fantastic. “Then, I won’t tell you until you’ve seen your lover, and I’ve seen mine.”

The clock in my room begins to chime, announcing that it’s now time for the brat’s birthday celebration to begin. Goody. “Fine, Charles.” I can hear how done my cohort is with me in that small comment. Well, what do you expect me to say? I hate this party already, and it hasn’t even begun. “Are you ready to head downstairs?”

Fixing the jewel on my neck, I look at him and nod. “Yes, let’s go.”

I can hear the sound of music coming up, but nothing quite as extravagant as the night of the ball. Thank goodness, because I don’t want to be around that many people tonight. No, I don’t even want to be here period, because I cannot stand the brat. The staircase has a few people milling about, my hands going to my cuffs, as I try and pull the stupid lace out of my jacket, so it looks proper. I glance around, and stop, almost tripping over the second to last stair, as I see a person I did not expect to see here this evening.

What the hell is that stupid vicar doing here?!

This is why I was given this black outfit. Now it makes sense. The brat is going to kill me tonight. I should not have come. I see Charles looking around, but I stay against the wall, hiding myself away from everyone. As more people begin to arrive, I look around and see that the vicar is gone. Good. I don’t really fancy having a talk with him, because I just don’t trust him. Just like I don’t trust the brat’s stupid butler. It seems that everyone that’s here is wearing some type of costume, whereas I still look like I’m not wearing one at all. Trying not to let it bother me more than it is, I look around, and try to find my lover.

Someone taps my shoulder, but I don’t bother to turn around. “Excuse us, sir, but I do believe someone is looking for you.” Who is this? I don’t recognize this old man’s voice. “It seems you are wanted somewhere.” I slowly turn around, and feel my mouth drop open, as I see a very large boa constrictor, brown in color with beautiful multi-colored markings on its back. “‘We thought you would be with the other Charles.’ - says Wordsworth.”

My eyes look into Snake’s, as I feel everyone in the room disappear. “W-Wordsworth?” I ask, looking at the very large snake that’s wrapped around Snake’s shoulders. “Have we met before?”

“‘We have not,’ - says Wordsworth.” I look at Snake, and see a shy smile on his face, making my cheeks burn slightly. “‘We have heard of you from our other friends.’”

“And what makes you come out this evening?”

“‘Because we get to be ourselves tonight, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” My eyes go to his other shoulder, where I see Emily twisting down Snake’s arm. “‘Are you surprised to see us?’ - says Oscar.”

Blinking, I shake my head. “No, I’m quite happy. But, what do you mean, you get to be yourselves?”

“Look at me, Charles.” Snake speaks softly.

What? I am looking at….oh. Oh.

His hands are covered by very long sleeves on his coat, which is secured around his throat, resting just below his chin, two belts keeping it closed. There’s lace that lays on his upper chest, going in a criss-cross pattern. Thick black and white vertical stripes cover the blouse he wears underneath this bolero jacket. It exposes his chest, scales on his sternum showing, the cut of the shirt going down to just a few centimeters away from his navel. There are two belts around his waist, similar to the ones around his neck, keeping his blouse in place. Tight pants are visible, but only showing a little bit of his thigh, the rest of his leg hidden by laced up thigh high boots.

“Is this what you wore in the circus?” I ask, speaking softly. My fingers touch the spot where his shirt stops on his chest, gliding my fingers against the few exposed scales.

“‘It is, and it’s not.’ - says Oscar.” Snake bows his head, a soft hiss leaving his throat as I touch his skin a little more. “‘We have another outfit, but we cannot wear that for this!’ - says Emily.”

Pulling my hand away, I look into his eyes. “Will you show it to me?”

“‘Right now, Mr. Butler?’ - says Emily.”

I glance around the room, and see that stupid vicar speaking with some guy that’s got his hair slicked back. Who the hell is that guy? I see Charles is with his precious Finny, who is wearing…a girl’s outfit. Glad Nina didn’t dress me up in that. “Honestly, I don’t want to be here right now. Do you need to go get permission from Michaelis, or your master?”

“‘No, but we would need to go and get it from our room.’ - says Wordsworth.” Snake takes my hand, and places it back on his chest. I feel butterflies come to life in my stomach, as I look into his eyes. “I can be me, Charles.”

“You’re always you, Snake.” I smile, but I know what he means. “Listen, go and enjoy the party for a bit. I don’t see the brah-ight young master yet. Come upstairs to my room, with this other outfit of yours, once he makes his grand entrance?”

He nods his head. “‘We will bring food up as well!’ - says Emily. ‘Is that okay, Mr. Butler?’”

“Perfect.” I lean over, kissing his cheek before stepping away from him. “See you soon.” As much as it pains me to leave his side, I can’t very well stay by it because all I can think about is touching his exposed chest. For the sake of my own sanity, I take myself away, otherwise I might make a fool of us both. And I’m sure the brat would just _love_  that.

Not much time passes before I hear a knock on my bedroom door. My jacket hangs up on a hook by the door, my lace sleeves still around my wrists. I had tried to roll them up, but they just keep falling down, so rather than yank them off completely, I’m dealing with it. Jumping up from the bench at the foot of my bed, I walk over to the door and open it, stepping to the side. “Come in?”

“‘We are sorry for taking so long,’ - says Oscar.” Snake enters the room, holding on to something in his hand. “‘We had to make sure it was alright for us to leave!’ - says Emily.”

I see that the large boa constrictor is gone, but there are two new snakes around his neck. “And who might the two of you be?” I ask, looking at their bodies. They look to be like vipers. I try not to show my fear, and hope that they don’t sense anything is amiss.

“‘My name is Wilde,’ - says Wilde.” He almost sounds like I’m speaking to John Brown. “‘It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Earl.’”

“‘I am Goethe! - says Goethe.” Another girl? How lovely. I bet she and Emily must have fun amongst the other snakes. “‘We are pleased to make your acquaintance!’”

“And why do I get to meet you lovelies this evening?” Feeling more at ease, now that I know their names, I reach out and scratch both of their heads, then move to say a hello to both Oscar and Emily. “So many new snakes.” I look into my lover’s eyes, and see his amber eyes glowing in the limited light. “It makes me happy that you’re introducing me to more of your friends, Snake,” I speak softly.

“I’m glad, Charles.” He smiles, and leans close to me. My eyes close as I feel his lips against mine, a soft moan leaving my throat. “Why did you leave the party so early?” He asks me, resting his forehead against mine, as his snakes take their turns sliding between our shoulders.

“The truth?” He nods his head. “I left because I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to control myself with you dressed in this.” I press my hand against his exposed chest.

“‘Then, it is a good thing we did not wear our other outfit, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” I hear her hissing, knowing that she is laughing.

Turning my head, I look at the tri-colored snake. “Is that so, Emily?” I look into Snake’s eyes, as I touch the top of his thigh high boot. My finger slips down, touching the soft fabric of his pants. “These are driving me mad, Snake. Worse than your shirt is.”

“‘Shall we take them off for you, my lord?’ - says Wilde.” I look at the snake which is addressing me.

I sink down to my knees, and place my hands around his thigh. “No. Let me?” I look up at him, feeling completely submissive to him. His fingers touch the jewel at my throat. “Do you like it?” I ask, as I start to unlace his left boot.

He nods his head. “‘We do!’ - says Goethe.”

“That makes me happy to hear, Goethe.” Loosening each lace, I get to the bottom of his foot, and slowly pull the first boot off with a quiet reverence. I bite down onto the lace of his other boot, and tug on it with my teeth. I hear him release a combined hiss/moan as I make my way down his leg, using only my mouth to undo the laces on this boot. When I get to his foot, I pull back, and gently ease the boot off of his foot a second time. His pants are form fitting to his legs, and I can see that he’s as aroused as I am at the moment. Moaning low, I kiss his inner thigh, placing my hands on his hips.

“‘Let us go change, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” Her voice comes out sounding like a mere whisper.

Sinking back onto my knees, heels digging into my backside, I give a nod of my head. “Very well. Let me see this other outfit of yours.”

“‘We shan’t be gone long!’ - says Wilde.” Snake picks up the item he brought into the room with him, then walks into the bathroom, leaving me alone.

I peel off my vest, and take off my shirt, setting both back in the box that they were delivered in. I sit on the edge of the bed, and wait for Snake to come out. “Do you need any help?” I call out.

The door to the bathroom opens, just a tiny bit. “‘Please turn the lights down a little bit.’ - says Oscar.”

Reaching for the lamp, I twist it so that there’s minimal light coming from it. I do the same to the lamp on the other side of the bed, the only other light comes from the fireplace, where a small fire is burning. It had been a rather balmy day, the fire serving a dual purpose of being a light source and a source of heat. “Okay, Snake. If you are ready, you can come out now.”

I sit down on the couch, and look over at the bathroom door, my pulse racing as I wait for him to walk out. When he does, my heart stops in my chest. “‘This is the outfit we would wear for the audience, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake is looped around his shoulder, tangling with the white body of Oscar. “‘We were one of the highlights of the show.’ - says Goethe.”

“Come over here.” I beckon him over towards me with my finger, my eyes never leaving his body. He does as I instruct, standing with his one arm up, Wilde curled around his arm. His other hand is lowered, Goethe balanced there, while both Oscar and Emily sit on both his shoulders and biceps.

There are no clothes on his body. All of his scales are exposed, on his arms, chest, thighs and calves. A black cloth hangs low on his hips, covering up the necessary bits. It’s tied against his right hipbone, my fingers gravitating towards it. I give it a small tug, and hear five hisses, each sound unique to my lover.

“Let me dance for you.” Snake’s low voice surrounds me, as I give a small nod of my head, my back resting against the plush cushions of the couch.

He stands in front of me, and begins to sway his hips in a slow manner, the snakes sliding around his body, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. I stare as each snake travels from being around his neck, down to his torso. As he moves around with small steps, both Emily and Goethe wrap themselves around his thighs, and then slide downwards, as Oscar and Wilde curl around his arms. Snake’s amber eyes glow with the flames of the fire, his forked tongue sweeping across his bottom lip every so often.

I spread my knees apart, resting my hands on my thighs as he turns around, the snakes continuing their dance around Snake’s body. The way his hips move cause my pants to slowly become tighter, as I watch, spellbound by how his body draws me in. I gasp when I feel something cool touch my skin, forgetting that I had no shirt on. I look down, and see both Oscar and Emily slithering along my torso. I hold out my arms, letting them curl around my biceps, my eyes now back on Snake’s beautiful form.

My arms extend, as I reach out, Oscar and Emily moving to be back on his body. I sit back, my hand going to my slacks. I see him nod, as he continues to sway his hips back and forth, the four snakes dancing along his scaled skin. I pull them off, deciding to take off my underwear with them because I see no point in keeping them on. I don’t cover myself, and instead sit back comfortably against the couch, letting him see just what his dance is doing to my libido.

Snake comes over to me, and kneels down between my legs. I exhale softly, my heart racing as he places his forearms on my thighs. Emily and Oscar stay on his shoulders, but I don’t see where Goethe and Wilde have gone to. It doesn’t matter though, as I push my fingers through my lover’s white hair, both snakes flicking their tongues against my hands. Leaning back, my head hits the top of the couch, as I feel his forked tongue start to rub across the tip of my cock.

“Snake,” I moan low, my legs spreading apart more as I feel his tongue slide down my arousal, the split on his tongue feeling divine. “Aaaa….”

His lips surround the head, and gently suck on me, the tips of his tongue teasing my slit mercilessly. I moan lower, pushing my fingers through his hair more as I find myself sinking down on the couch. That cool touch is back on my chest, my eyes dropping down to see Emily curling back around my arm, her head close to my chest. Her tongue flicks out, and touches my left nipple, a soft cry falling past my lips.

“O-Oh!” My head leans back, as I feel Oscar curl around my other arm. Both Oscar and Emily begin to flick their tongues against my nipples, as Snake rubs his tongue along the length of my girth. I can hear my needy moans leaving my mouth in a steady stream, as my lover and his two snakes push me towards an orgasm. “Snake….” I tug on his hair, rolling my hips a little to push myself against his tongue more. His split tongue goes all the way down to the base of my cock, as his mouth begins to suck harder on me. Each flick of Oscar and Emily’s tongue on my sensitive nipples is something I never thought I would enjoy, but it feels so, so _good_.

I pull on his hair, as I start to come, my release shooting into his mouth. He hums low, his mouth just covering the crown, tongue flicking back and forth across the tip, making me see stars behind my closed eyelids. I release my grip on his hair, Oscar and Emily sliding off my arms to return to their master’s body, who readily accepts both. He pulls away, the tips of his tongue licking up any of my release that did not make it to his mouth.

He smirks, and slowly stands up. “Charles, I’d like to try something different tonight.”

“What would you like to do?” I pant softly, slowly sitting back into a normal position on the couch.

“‘We will give you a moment to catch your breath, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.”

I chuckle, and slowly stand up. “Is it that obvious I needed a moment?” I look at Snake, my hand going to knot at his waist. “I’m glad you did not wear this downstairs, because then I _really_  would have had a problem.”

“‘We do not like wearing this, but you’ve changed our mind that maybe it’s not that bad.’ - says Oscar.” I can see pink dusting his cheeks.

Leaning down, I speak softly into his ear, as I untie the knot. “Your dance for me just now has to be one of the most erotic things I’ve ever been privileged to be witness to, Snake. Thank you.”

“Charles…”

He turns his head towards mine, and I quickly capture his lips with mine. I push my tongue into his mouth, groaning as I taste myself on his tongue, rubbing the tip of my tongue along the roof of his mouth. I pull the cloth off of him, and see that he’s got nothing on underneath it. Eureka. My hand brushes against his stiffness, and I feel his moan in my mouth, our tongues still caressing each other. My body is becoming aroused again, as my fingers start to touch his hardness, teasing him with feather-like touches.

The bed seems so far away, but we’re both on it sooner than either of us expect. He pushes a bottle of oil into my hand, as our kiss breaks off. “Do you want me to prep myself?” I ask, as I pull the stopper out, our bodies staying close together on the bed. I look for both Oscar and Emily, and see that they’ve left their master again, leaving the two of us alone.

“No…” He shakes his head, the small cowlick on his head appearing to tremble, as is the rest of his body.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, worried that something has happened to him to cause him to be in this state. “Did I ask the wrong question?”

Snake looks at me, and shakes his head. “No. I just…I want you to take me.”

“What?” I ask, because the last sentence came out as half-hiss, and all the words ran together. “Snake, please repeat yourself?”

He takes the bottle from me, and pours some onto my fingers. I start to move it towards my body, but he shakes his head, and moves my hand to go between his legs. “M-Me. Prep me.” His voice shakes a little, as he guides my fingers to be against his entrance.

“Are you sure?” I moan low, leaning in towards him, my fingers rubbing against his opening. I can feel my cock becoming thick as I tease his entrance with my oiled fingers.

“Y-Yessssss, Charles.” He presses his face against my neck, as I gently push one finger into him. “Ssssss…” He hisses against my neck, his body pressing closer to me.

I push my finger into him more, but don’t move it until I feel him finally relax around me. Once I feel that tightness lessen, I push it more into him, the oil on my finger going against his inner walls. He hiss-moans against my neck, clinging to me as I roll my finger inside of him. “Do you not like how this feels, Snake?” I whisper into his ear, as I push a second finger into him.

“Strange, Charles. It feels very strange.” Snake keeps his face against my neck, as I start to scissor my fingers slow.

“Strange but good, right?” I kiss his jawline, pushing my fingers apart more inside of him.

My ring finger joins my index and middle, and the noise that is ripped from my lover’s throat has me groaning low. “C-Charles….!” He clings to me, as I spread him open more.

“It’s going to feel good soon,” I whisper into his ear. “I promise.”

“Feels good now!” The s is extended, as he hisses, tongue flicking against my neck as I pump my three fingers into him. I do this a few more times before pulling them out, a soft whine leaving his throat.

Chuckling low, I kiss his lips with a tender kiss. “I’m going to take care of you.” I guide him to lay on his back, which he does with poise and grace.

I kiss each patch of scales on his chest, as I pour more of the oil onto my hand, then transfer it to my cock. He’s panting softly, sweat clinging to his skin, just as it does to my own. I move to settle between his legs, and stare into his amber eyes. “I love you.” I hear my voice in my ears, my stomach dropping to my feet as I realize I’ve just told him that I love him.

“No one has ever loved me before,” Snake whispers. I can see wetness start to streak down his face, as tears slip from his eyes. “S-Say it again, Charles?”

“I love you,” I keep my eyes on his as I place the tip of my cock against his entrance. “I’m _in love_  with you.”

His smile fills me with warmth. “I love you, Charles.”

The tip of my cock pushes into him, our eyes staying connected as I push past the tight ring of muscle, and find myself surrounded by the warmth of his body. I keep my hips still, letting his body adjust to how my girth feels inside of him, for I know it’s not the same as having fingers inside of you. Even with the prep, if he’s never done this before - or if it’s been a very long time since he’s done something of this nature - it’s natural for his body to not want to handle it. I kiss him softly, trying to take away what minimal pain he might be feeling at the moment. It helps him to relax, his body slowly loosening its grip around my cock.

I press my lips against his ear. “I’m going to move now. If it hurts, it will only be for a few moments. I promise it will feel good very soon, Snake.”

“Yes…”

With a slow roll of my hips, I push myself into him, then pull out a little. Another roll pushes me back into his warmth, and hear him moan softly. His hands go to my shoulders, and soon, we’re moving together, his legs curling around mine, as we find our rhythm. My lips caress his neck, as I push my cock deeper into him with each thrust, his own hips starting to meet my thrusts in a rhythm of their own. A cool body touches my stomach, and I look between us to see Emily curling herself around her master’s cock.

Moaning low, I buck my hips faster, loving how his wanton moans sound each time I strike him against that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His hands grip my shoulders tighter, and then his inner walls clamp tight around me, loud moans falling from both of our lips as I feel Snake start to come. I try and push myself deeper into him one last time before I come for the second time, our faces pressed against each other’s necks, as we ride out our orgasm together. This is a new feeling for the both of us, and it feels….perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Emily slithers away, as we lay together, both panting hard from our climaxes. I feel myself growing soft, so I gently pull out of him, kissing him to lessen the strange pain I know he’s feeling right now. When I’m out, I move to lay next to him, resting my head on his chest.

“That was nice,” he speaks in a quiet voice.

“Does that mean you’ll want to do it like this from now on?” I ask. And surprisingly, I don’t think I’d mind if that were the case. As much as I enjoy him inside of me, if he wants me to, I will.

Hands touch my hair, fingers running through the long pieces. “No. I like taking you. I just wanted to see what it would feel like.”

“Did you like it?” I glance up at him.

He nods his head. “I did, but I like it with me taking you.”

“I like that too.”

Closing my eyes, I rest against his chest. “You don’t have to go back downstairs and clean up, do you?”

“No. Black excused me for the evening. I just need to be up early to complete my chores before breakfast.”

I hum softly, snuggling close to him. “Do you want me to go grab a towel to clean us up?”

“We’ll bathe in the morning.”

Mmmm. A bath with Snake sounds heavenly. “Yes, okay.” I nod my head. “After your chores?”

“Yes, Charles.”

“Snake?”

“Hmm?”

“I meant what I said earlier.” I lift my head up, and look into his eyes. “I love you. And Oscar. And Emily. I don’t know the others yet, but I’m sure I’ll grow to love them just as much as i love those two. Thank you for introducing me to more of them tonight.” I blush, but keep my eyes on his. “It really means a lot to me.”

He lowers his head towards me, and we share a soft kiss. “I love you, Charles. I have many, many snakes.”

“I don’t doubt that.” I chuckle softly. “Are you warm enough?” I snuggle closer to him under the comforter.

“Yes, Charles.” He hisses into my ear.

We fall asleep, holding on to one another.

***

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Excuse me,” a voice says. “Snake, it is time for your chores.”

I blink, and see the brat’s butler standing at the door. Snake removes himself from my arms, and pulls his pants on. “‘Thank you, Black.’ - says Oscar.” The white snake is now around his neck. “‘We will be downstairs in a few minutes.’”

“Very well. Earl Grey, do you need anything?”

Yeah, let my lover stay here with me. “No, thanks.” I roll over, and close my eyes.

The door closes. “‘We have to go now, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.’”

“I’ll see you after your chores?”

“You will.” He nods, leaning down to give me a kiss goodbye. “Sleep some more, Charles.”

I roll over, and nod my head. “Wake me up when you return, Snake. Love you.”

“I love you.” I hear the door close, leaving me alone.

I hope he’ll return soon. The bed already feels so cold without him next to me.


	78. Chapter 78

Prompt - “Want to come upstairs?”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - SomaEdgar  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

It is a chilly December. Soma does not remember England ever being this cold before. Maybe it was, earlier in the year, and he’s just forgotten, so used to the inclement weather London tends to have. The white fluff that had been on the ground during the time he had tried to find Mina all those months ago has not yet appeared from the sky. The bitter cold, though, makes him think that maybe it will snow soon, but there are no clouds in the sky. He scoots closer to the fire, the warmth from the hearth filling up the room, but he rather enjoys being close to the source to get warmer faster.

He has a book on his lap, one of the ones that Edgar had suggested he pick up on their last outing together. They had gone back to Hatchards on a daytime date, and Edgar had picked out a few things for him to read while he had to go out of the country with his family. Between the letters he receives every few days from his lover, the books are the closest things he has to being physically there with Edgar. It’s only going to be a few more days until he arrives back home, if what he’s told Soma in his letters still holds true.

Satisfied by the warmth of the fire, he stands up and stretches. He looks out the front window, and sees a beautiful petite lady making their way up the walkway. “Agni!! Agni, Lizzie is here!”

“Is she?” His khan-sama pops his head out from the foyer, looking into the living room. There’s a soft knock on the door, the two making their way over to it. Agni opens the door, a large smile on his face. “Lady Elizabeth! What a nice surprise this is!”

“Hi, Agni!” She giggles, curtseying for the two of them. “May I please come in?”

Agni steps to the side, allowing her entrance into the townhouse. “My dear Lady, I believe the young lord is back at his estate in the country.”

“Hi, Lizzie!” Soma walks over to her, and embraces her warmly. She laughs, as he spins her around, loving just how happy she sounds. “You’re not here to see Ciel, are you?”

“No, not this visit.” Peals of laughter continue, as he sets her down on the ground. “No, I’m here to bring this to you!” She holds out a letter to him. “It is for the both of you!”

He slides his finger under the wax seal of the Midford’s, and pulls out, “An invitation? To what?” Excitement colors the tone of his voice.

“To Ciel’s birthday party!” She claps her hands, bouncing up and down. “It is to be a costume party! You’ll come, won’t you?” She looks at Agni. “Both of you?”

Soma looks at Agni, who has his hands steepled, his head looking up to the sky praying to one of their gods. “Of _course_  we’ll come, Lizzie! It sounds like a lot of fun! May I bring a guest?”

“Do you mean Mr. Redmond?” Lizzie holds out a second invitation. “Please, do see that he gets this? I do not know where he lives, and didn’t want to bother Edward with finding out for me.”

“Of course we’ll make certain he receives this. Thank you, Lizzie!” He picks her up again, and twirls her around, hugging her tightly. “Shall we bring anything for the birthday boy?”

She shakes her head, as he sets her back down on the floor. “No, no. He doesn’t need anything. Just wear something fun?” She looks up at Agni. “And you as well, Mr. Agni. It will be so much fun with everyone dressed up!”

“As you wish, my lady.” Agni bows his head. “Do you need an escort home?”

Lizzie curtseys a second time. “No, sir. I’ve got Paula and our driver waiting outside. Thank you for the offer, though!”

“We will see you in a couple of weeks!” Soma waves, as she walks down the pathway, heading towards the carriage where Paula waits with the carriage. He turns to look at Agni. “Will you see that this gets delivered to Edgar’s residence? He’ll be back by this weekend.”

His khan-sama bows his head, holding the envelope in his hands. “Of course, Lord Soma! I will make sure it arrives there myself.” He smiles. “Now, what shall we do about a costume?”

“Well, how about…” The excitement returns to his voice, as he watches his khan-sama’s reaction to his suggestions.

Agni drops to his knees. “This will be the most wonderful costume for our beautiful sun prince!” He looks up at to the sky. “Praise Shiva, for allowing us this opportunity to show our friends just how much they mean to us!”

“Come, Agni! I’m feeling rather hungry right now!”

“Yes, my lord!”

***

The telephone rings at half-past seven a few nights later. Soma is sitting in the parlor, reading another one of the books that Edgar had suggested to him, this one a real page-turner. He had been glued to the same spot for most of the afternoon as he kept wanting to find out what was to happen next. Agni brought his tea and afternoon snack to him, and had barely been able to drag him away from supper. After he had finished eating, he had gone back to his spot, and had resumed his reading.

“Lord Soma, there is someone on the telephone for you,” Agni appears in the doorway.

“Tell them I shall return their call later,” he waves off his khan-sama, eyes glued to the book. “This man is about to sacrifice everything! Foolish English man!”

Agni does not move from his spot. “Please, Lord Soma. Take this call.”

“Haaaah?” He lifts his head, and looks at his faithful friend. “Are you denying my request?”

Instantly, Agni’s head is bowed. “I’m sorry, Lord Soma! But I-”

“It is fine.” He stands up, and sets the book down. “I know you would not normally act in this manner, so it must be important.” He pats his khan-sama on the shoulder. “Thank you, Agni. I shall take the call.” He walks towards the vestibule, and picks up the receiver. “Hello, this is Prince Soma.”

A soft sigh comes over the earpiece. “My goodness, I had forgotten how pleasant your speaking voice is, my Prince.”

“Edgar!” He cries out. “I did not know it was you on the telephone!” He pulls the receiver away from his ear. “AAAAAAGNNIIIIII!”

His khan-sama does not rush to his side at his call, making Soma huff with annoyment. “Do not get upset at him, Prince. I asked him to keep it a surprise.” Edgar’s dulcet voice sends a pleasant shiver through Soma’s body. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve made it back home, and have received the invitation for Phantomhive’s costume party.”

“Ah, good!” Butterflies begin to tickle his stomach. “Will you be attending?”

“Of course. Shall we arrive together? Or separately?” Edgar asks. “I would like to be your escort for the evening, if I may?”

Swaying in his spot, Soma nods his head. “Yes, of course I would love for you to be my escort, Edgar! But…” He bites his lip.

“I shall meet you there.” Edgar finishes for him, answering in a knowing tone. “Do not worry, my Prince.”

“Will I get to see you before then??”

A different sigh comes through the receiver. “Unfortunately, I do not think so. But, the party is only a week away. We’ve been apart for almost a month. Surely one more week won’t be too awful.”

“Will you telephone me everyday?” Soma knows he sounds rather childish, but he can’t help but ask. It’s so nice to hear his voice.

“I will do what I can,” Edgar replies. It’s better than a no, Soma can’t help but think. “We’ll see each other on the 14th at Phantomhive’s estate, though.”

Soma sighs. “But that’s so far away!”

“My beautiful Prince, it is only a week away.” Edgar’s voice drops to barely a whisper. “I have something to give to you there. I shall see you soon, Soma. I love you.” The phone hangs up, leaving Soma with his hand over his heart, his breath caught in his throat.

Static fills his ear, as the call disconnects. He hangs up the phone, and leans against the wall, heart pounding fast in his chest. He had wanted to repeat the words of love, but it seems that his lover had other plans. That’s alright, he will see him in a week’s time, when he can tell him in person just how much he’s missed him, and how much he loves him.

***

“Lord Soma, you have a visitor,” Agni announces a few days later. “They are waiting in the study downstairs.”

Setting his book down, he leaps up out of his seat. “Thank you, Agni!” He darts down the hallway, and enters the study, hoping to see his beloved there. He skids to a stop when he sees that it is someone he least expects to see.

“Ah, Prince Kadar!” Nina Hopkins bows her head. “It is a pleasure to see you again! I understand we are to measure you for a costume for Little Lord Phantomhive’s birthday party!”

He tries not to recoil in horror, as she stalks towards him. “AGNI!”

“I am here, my lord!” Agni appears behind a folded screen. “I am just finishing up with my outfit.”

Trying not to panic, he stares at the woman who looks at him with utter glee in her eyes. “W-What will you have me do?” He asks, almost too afraid to know the answer.

“We must undress you! Get your proper measurements! Girls! To me!” She claps her hands, as two ladies appear, both looking rather put out at being there. “Let’s get Prince Kadar undressed, and make some magic happen, shall we?”

It’s over before it’s even begun, which Soma is both appalled and grateful for. The crazy woman has already packed up her belongings, and is walking out of the house, leaving both Agni and himself a little stunned. He looks up at his khan-sama. “W-What just happened, Agni?”

“I’m not sure, Lord Soma. But, I believe we will have costumes by Thursday, if the girls that were here are to be believed.” He wipes his brow with a handkerchief, placing it back into his pocket. “Now, then. Would you like to go back to your reading? Or shall I prepare your afternoon tea to be enjoyed out in the garden?”

Soma tilts his head, thinking for a moment. “I shall take my tea out in the garden. It seems to be a little bit warmer today, does it not?”

“It does indeed.”

“I hope this weather will be nice for Ciel’s birthday!”

“With the gods smiling down upon us, it shall happen, my lord.” Agni has a knowing smile on his face, which makes Soma believe that his khan-sama is correct. The weather will be perfect on the 14th, not just for the party, but for Ciel’s birthday.

***

Fixing his tie, Soma looks at himself in the mirror. “Why must all aristocrats wear such frivolous things?” He asks, adjusting the vest fitting snug around his waist. “This cannot be fun to wear in the summer months.”

“True gentlemen make no remarks about how hot their clothing is, my lord.” Agni helps him fix the scarlet tie hanging haphazardly around his neck. “It is winter, so this additional clothing should not be too much of a bother.”

“It isn’t, but I just miss wearing my clothes, Agni.” He looks at his reflection, surprised to see how well cut the suit is to his body. “We must send compliments to Ms. Hopkins, Agni. This is beyond what I imagined she would design, per my request.”

Agni nods his head, before picking up the gloves that came with the outfit, and helps put them onto Soma’s hands. “I will, my lord. Are you ready to go?”

“What about your outfit?” He looks at his khan-sama, and sees that he’s still dressed in his everyday attire. “I thought you had commissioned that awful woman to make you something!”

“I did,” he senses Agni’s embarrassment. “I will get dressed at the estate, my lord. Do not worry about me.” He holds the bag up in his hand. “This is my costume. I am not leaving here without it.”

“Good.” Soma grins, fixing his gloves. “Shall we head to Ciel’s, then?”

“Yes, my lord.”

They arrive at the Phantomhive residence, just as party is set to begin. Soma looks out the window of the carriage, enjoying the lights that line the driveway. It is not as extravagant as the last soiree at Ciel’s house, but that doesn’t matter to him. Tonight, he will be here and spend as much time as he can with his best friend, for the last party Ciel threw, he had been preoccupied by a particular Scarlet Fox, and had spent the majority of the evening with him. Not that it seemed to bother his best friend all that much, for he is pretty sure Ciel did not realize he was gone. But tonight, he will not make that same mistake. No, he knows Edgar will be here, so that means he will get to enjoy his night with him, while spending time with his best friend.

Agni opens the door, and quickly gets out, allowing Soma to step down onto the small footstool provided by the carriage. He fixes his coat and gloves, then looks up at Agni. “Will I see you inside?”

“I will be around, my lord. If you need anything, and you cannot find me, I am sure any one of the Phantomhive servants will be more than happy to help you.” Agni smiles, and gives a low bow. “Please do enjoy this evening with Mr. Redmond, and with the young earl.”

“Enjoy your night as well, Agni! You’ve earned it!” He grins, and heads up the stairs towards the commotion he can hear traveling out into the night air from inside. It sounds like there are quite a few people already milling about. He hopes that Edgar is already here, for he doesn’t wish to stay alone for too long. Oh, if only Agni hadn’t left his side!

Walking into the manor, Soma is taken away by how magical the room looks. Sconces are lit along the wall with candles, the room draped in a navy blue decor. There’s garland strung up around the room, threading through the bannisters on the grand staircase. Soma’s so intrigued by the decor, that he fails to notice someone is standing next to him. He hears someone cough, his head turning to the side, amber eyes widening when he sees who is standing next to him.

“Good evening, my Prince.” Edgar stands next to him, a shy smile on his face. “Your costume is quite beautiful. Do you like mine?” The smile grows on his face, as confidence begins to take over.

Soma stares at his lover, blown away by what he sees. Edgar has chosen to wear a plum colored kurta, with gold paisley embellishments adorning the collar, sternum, and around the cuffs. Cream colored churidar hide away his legs, and a pair of khussa adorn his feet, dyed to match the color of his kurta. Pale blonde hair is pulled up high on his head, wearing it in a high ponytail, such as he likes to wear his own hair. He’s overwhelmed by the beauty of seeing his lover dressed in his culture’s attire, that all he can do is burst into tears.

Edgar moves to stand close to him, clearly worried. “My Prince, do not cry! Are you not happy with my outfit?”

“I _love_  your outfit, Edgar! I just… I never expected you to wear something like this to this party!” He gestures to the beautiful outfit that adorns his lover’s body. “It’s too much!”

Soft laughter leaves his lover’s mouth, as his hand touches his chest. “I could say the same thing. Did you have this tailored?”

“I did.” He nods, suddenly feeling shy, as his lover gets a good look at his outfit. “I wanted to be an aristocrat.” He blushes, looking down at the patent leather shoes on his feet.

Fingers touch the lapel of his jacket. “Did you tell your seamstress to make your vest be this beautiful scarlet color?”

“No.” Soma shakes his head. “But, I’m not sure if Agni informed them or not. Did you mean to have your outfit match my hair?”

“As close as it could be, for your hair is a shade I have never seen in nature before.” Edgar takes his gloved hand, and places a soft kiss on the back of it. “You look positively radiant in this outfit, my beautiful Prince.”

He feels his cheeks grow warm, his eyes going back down to his feet. “There is no need to say such things, Edgar.”

“I cannot help that, for the words I speak are the truth.” Edgar takes his hand, and places it on his forearm. “Shall we go grab something to drink, my liege?”

Soma looks around the room, and sees that no one is paying them any mind. He rests his hand comfortably on Edgar’s arm, and gives a nod of his head. “Yes, Edgar. Let’s go find something to drink.”

They wind up taking a glass of champagne, both talking softly while maintaining the space against the wall. A half hour after the party begins, Ciel and Lizzie make their entrance - Lizzie dressed in a pink trouser suit, her beautiful hair tied back on her head in a loose bun. Standing next to her is Ciel, in pigtails and a matching pink dress. Soma can’t help but cheer loudly. “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU!” He yells out, happy to see Ciel enjoying the rightful attention he deserves, as it his own birthday party.

“My Prince, there is no need to shout,” Edgar leans over to speak into his ear. “It isn’t polite.”

Laughing, he shakes his head, hands beginning to hurt with the applause that keeps going on as the young couple walks down the grand staircase. “When have I ever not been polite?” He can’t keep the smile off of his face, as he watches Lizzie guide her fiance towards the area where the drinks are located. “Besides, didn’t you see him smiling?”

“A grimace, more like.” Edgar smirks, but then gives a nod of his head. “Come, my Prince. There is something I must show you.”

“Oh?” He asks, being led away by his lover towards another part of the room. When they come to a stop, he looks at him. “What have you brought me over here for?”

Scarlet eyes look up, pulling Soma’s eyes in the same direction. “Do you know what that is, Lord Soma?”

“It is a berry of some sort, is it not?” Soma looks up at the leaves that seem to have white berries budding off of it.

“They are poisonous, so please, do not touch or eat them, my Prince.” Edgar steps closer to him, making his heart beat rapidly. “It is mistletoe.”

“What is so special about this plant? If it is poisonous, why has Ciel put it all around?” He looks around the room, and sees it in more than one place. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

Edgar puts his hand underneath his chin, tilting it up to look into his scarlet eyes. “There is a tradition at this time of year with this particular plant. Would you like to hear about it?”

“Yes.” He nods, transfixed by his lover’s voice and his eyes.

“If you are caught under the mistletoe, you must kiss the person you are under it with.” Edgar starts to lower his head towards him.

Soma’s eyes close, as he licks his lips subconsciously. “Does this mean you will be kissing me now, Edgar?”

“It does, my Prince…”

Edgar’s lips touch his with a delicate, but firm kiss. Soma moans softly, resting his left hand on Edgar’s right shoulder, keeping his lips sealed as their chaste kiss continues. He would part his lips, but he is afraid that if he does, he will not be able to control himself in their present company, for it has been so very long since he and Edgar have had a chance to be alone together.

The kiss ends, the two rubbing noses before their foreheads press together. “Are you hungry, my handsome Prince?” Edgar asks, keeping his voice soft.

“I am.” He nods. “How about I go and find Ciel and Lizzie, and then the four of us can enjoy dinner together?” 

Edgar nods his head, a neutral smile on his face. “I think that is a wonderful idea.”

“Okay, then!” He kisses his lover’s cheek. “I will see you shortly!” Soma walks away from his lover, and starts to make his way towards where he can see Ciel is standing.

When he gets there, he politely taps on his shoulder. “Oh, it’s you.” Ciel replies, looking rather put out. “What is it?”

“Happy birthday, Ciel!” He grabs his best friend, and pulls him into a tight embrace. “I’m so happy we could be here to celebrate the day of your birth!”

Groaning, Ciel tries to push him away, but then gives up and returns the embrace - half-heartedly, of course. “It was all Lizzie’s idea,” Ciel mumbles. “Blame her for making me socialize.”

“What was that, Ciel?” Lizzie turns to look at him, a quizzical look on her face.

“I mean, it was her wonderful idea to invite all of my good friends here today for this wonderful costume party!” Ciel sounds more alive and happy than Soma has ever heard him.

Looking back and forth between his two friends, he can’t help but smile. “Then it is Kali sending her blessing to us, that we may all enjoy this wonderful day together! Come, let us sit together and eat, shall we?” He grabs both Lizzie and Ciel’s hands, and drags them to the first table he sees open.

Edgar joins them a few minutes later, holding four glasses of champagne - two in each hand. “Good evening, Phantomhive. I hear a celebratory greeting is in order.” He hands Ciel a glass, after handing one to Lizzie.

“I’m…. glad you could make it, Redmond.” Ciel swallows audibly, before bringing the glass up. “To birthdays, and may they stop soon.”

Lizzie gasps, then shakes her head. “No, no no! We mustn’t toast to that! Ciel!”

“It was a joke,” Ciel grumbles, lowering his glass a little.

Soma holds his glass up. “To Lord Phantomhive! Without him around, life would be rather boring!”

“Here, here.” Edgar nods in agreement. “To Lord Phantomhive!”

“To my beautiful fiance!” Lizzie’s face beams of radiance, as she stares at her betrothed. “Happy birthday, Ciel!”

“T-Thanks.” Ciel utters out, after their glasses all clink together, and each takes a sip.

They enjoy their meal together, before Ciel calls over an older man that Soma does not recognize. As he’s about to ask him just who this man is, Edgar speaks quietly to him. “My lord, would you like to take a walk with me?”

“Yes, I would love that.” He nods his head. He stands up with Edgar, and looks at his best friend, who is having a somewhat heated exchange with this strange old man. “Ciel! Happy birthday again! Thank you for this marvelous party!”

The Earl of Phantomhive waves his hand, then turns his attention back to the old man. Soma looks at Edgar, still marveling at how handsome he looks in traditional Indian clothing. Each time he takes in his appearance, his heart beats a little faster. They stand under a different mistletoe, exchanging another soft kiss, but Soma wants more. This is not enough for him. Just as he’s about to say something, Ciel announces that he’ll be retiring for the evening. The guests all wish him a good evening, then go back to their conversations as Ciel heads to his room.

“Want to come upstairs?” Edgar whispers into his ear, as they stand close to one another, not yet turning away from the grand staircase.

He nods his head without hesitation. “Yes.”

“Will Phantomhive mind if we use the same room we were in for the masquerade he threw all those months ago?” Edgar’s warm breath caresses the shell of his ear, sending a sharp shiver through his body.

Soma turns to look into his lover’s eyes. “I do believe he would insist we use the same room as before.”

Without another word, Edgar grabs onto his gloved hand, and pulls him up the stairs. They walk down a long hallway, then wind up in the area where they had slept before. The door opens and Soma is pulled into the room, the door closing with care, not wanting to disturb the host of the soiree. Soma looks at Edgar, and sees that his lover’s cheeks are flushed, just as his are. Reaching up, he touches the hairband that is holding Edgar’s hair up, and gives it a gentle tug. Pale blonde locks spill out of the confines of the ponytail, falling over Edgar’s shoulders, his lover giving a gentle shake of his head.

“I don’t know how you can wear your hair like that all the time, my Prince.” Edgar speaks softly, as he steps closer to Soma. Reaching down, he picks up Soma’s right hand, and holds it up to his lips. “You must be so hot wearing these all night…”

Teeth tug on the tips of his fingers, Soma watching as Edgar pulls the glove off with his teeth. He stares, enraptured by the beauty of his lover doing something that is causing his loins to stir, his arousal throbbing beneath his trousers. The second his other glove is removed, his hands go to Edgar’s head, pushing through the strands of hair behind his ears as he presses his lips against his, finally able to open his mouth to receive a proper kiss from his lover. Their tongues come together, both moaning low at the first touch after such a lengthy time apart.

Soma holds onto his head, deepening the kiss with a soft groan, fingers curling around strands of pale blonde hair. He feels Edgar yield to him, as his tongue touches the roof of his mouth, before touching his tongue once more. He shrugs his shoulders, when he feels Edgar pushing the jacket off of his body. He lets go of Edgar’s head, heart thumping hard in his chest when he hears a soft moan emit from his lover’s throat. Their kiss slowly ends, as he pulls away, taking some much needed breaths.

“This really is beautiful.” His fingers touch the gold paisley embroidery on Edgar’s jacket. “It looks as if someone from my country has made it.”

“I’m glad that you like it.” Edgar’s fingers unbutton his shirt, pushing it off of his body. “Will you undress me?”

The cool air of the room causes his skin to pebble, but disappears when he feels Edgar’s lips start to dance along the base of his neck. “I will, Edgar.” He nods with a pleased hum.

Shoes, socks and trousers are removed, leaving Soma completely naked. He reaches up, and unhooks the fastener at the base of Edgar’s throat. He must remember to commend Ms Hopkins for her attention to detail, as the clothing was made the way traditional Indian clothing would be made. After unhooking the last fastener, he pulls the garment over Edgar’s head, eyes drawn to his beautiful alabaster skin. Mocha colored fingers slide down his chest, scarlet eyes hidden from him, Edgar’s head leaning back as Soma feels him shudder underneath his fingertips. He starts to bend down on one knee, but then is stopped by Edgar’s soft voice.

“Wait a moment, my Prince. I have something I wish to give to you.”

“Now?” He tries not to sound upset, because he really wants to lay in the bed with his lover, and wants to make him be as naked as he is.

An amused chuckle leaves Edgar’s mouth, as his hand reaches into his pocket. “Well, if you’d prefer we wait until after we enjoy one another…”

“No, no.” Soma removes the pout from his lips. “What would you like to give to me?”

“These.” Edgar presses something into the palm of his hand.

Looking down, he sees tissue in his hand. With trembling fingers, he pulls the tissue apart, and sees a pair of ruby stud earrings, the shade of the stone the same as Edgar’s eyes. He looks up, eyes filled with tears. “But why? What have I done to deserve such a gift?”

“Because I love you.” Edgar reaches up, and takes the hoops out of his earlobes, replacing them with the earrings he’s just given to Soma. “Go take a look in the mirror?”

He walks over to the dresser, and stands before the mirror, eyes going to his ears. “They’re stunning, Edgar. I…. I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you might be nice,” his lover teases him.

“THANK YOU!!” He turns, and hugs Edgar tight, enjoying the laughter that leaves his lover’s throat at the enthusiastic embrace. “I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!”

“I’m glad, my Prince.” Edgar hums softly in his ear. “Now, will you take the churidar off of me?”

Soma bursts into fresh tears, looking up at the sky. “He even knows the name of the garments! Praise Shiva!” He bends down on his knees, and helps remove the khussa from his feet, before pulling the churidar off of his body. Now his lover is just as naked as he is, and he couldn’t be more pleased. He can see that Edgar is aroused, his prick standing at attention near his face. He leans forward, and places a kiss on the tip, the soft skin burning his lips. His mouth goes back to it, leaving another kiss, and then another, before pulling the bulbous head into his mouth, lips surrounding Edgar’s length.

“S-Soma…” Edgar moans low, fingers pushing through his hair, as he sucks on him gently.

Inhaling through his nose, he fills his nostrils with the natural musk of his lover’s body. It’s a scent he has missed, and is pleased to be able to smell it again. Glancing up, he sees scarlet eyes almost the color of the rubies now in his ears, a look of pure want on Edgar’s face. His lips tug up into a smile, as much as they can with the thickness of Edgar’s arousal stuck between them. He closes his eyes, and continues to suck on him, rubbing his tongue along his length, moaning low as he tastes the uniqueness that is Edgar start to dribble onto his tongue.

“M-My liege, t-take me tonight…?” Edgar moans low, rolling his hips a little. Soma groans low at the thought of taking his lover, and gives a small nod of his head, increasing the suction of his mouth. “Mmm….d-don’t stop…”

At the command of his lover, he doesn’t stop. He begins to bob his head faster, the steady taste of his lover’s essence driving him to bring him to completion. Pulling all the way back, he begins to suck hard on just the sensitive head, tongue swirling back and forth over the small slit. He hears his lover’s moans begin to increase in pitch, as his tongue keeps teasing the tip. Edgar holds onto his head, Soma instantly relaxing his throat to allow his lover to do what he wants with his mouth. The tip bumps against the back of his throat, but it doesn’t phase him, already prepared for it. Kinky curls of hair tickle his nose, Soma moaning low as Edgar’s entire member goes in his mouth. Reaching up, his fingers stroke just beneath his sac, Edgar’s loud yell of his name the only warning he receives, as he feels warm liquid begin to shoot down his throat. Sucking greedily on Edgar’s arousal, he swallows everything that is given to him with a satisfied groan.

Soma pulls back, licking his lover clean, his tongue sweeping across the softening skin, itching to taste just a little bit more. He looks up, and sees Edgar panting, eyes still closed, chest heaving. He wipes his mouth, and guides Edgar towards the bed, laying him down gently on his back, before settling between his thighs. He reaches for the drawer on the nightstand, happy to see that the vial they had left here all those months ago is still there.

“Do you need more time, Edgar?” He asks, closing the drawer with one hand.

Half-lidded eyes look up at him. “Do not make me wait to feel that beautiful prick of yours, my prince.”

“I won’t,” Soma groans low at the words his lover uses.

Pulling the stopper out of the vial, Soma pours some onto his fingers, then sets the opened vial back on the nightstand. His fingers touch Edgar’s entrance, rubbing gentle circles around it, coaxing him to relax. He pushes his index finger into him slow, the warmth of his body makes Soma moan low. “So warm,” he says out loud, as he pushes his finger further into him.

“F-Feels good, doesn’t it?” Edgar leans his head back, his knees spreading apart more. “A-Add a second finger, my liege…”

He does as asked, adding his middle finger into the tight channel. He hears his lover gasp, then it turns into a soft moan. “How does this feel, Edgar?” He begins to pump his fingers together, pushing them deeper into Edgar’s body, then slowly begins to spread them apart.

“So…. _good_ …”

He adds a third finger after spreading his fingers a few more times, the oil doing its job to help loosen up his lover’s body. Soma can feel his own resolve starting to slip, as his arousal throbs, aching to be inside of Edgar’s body, rather than his fingers. With three fingers, he spreads the two outer ones, then crooks his middle finger.

“SOMA!” Edgar cries out, his chest arching up off the bed.

“Ah, I see.” He smirks, rubbing his middle finger against that same spot. He can see his lover’s arousal is hard once more. He bends down, and places a soft kiss on the tip, as he keeps pumping his fingers deeper into him.

Satisfied that he’s ready, Soma pulls his fingers out, and grabs the vial off the nightstand. He pours more oil onto the palm of his hand, and begins to slicken his arousal with it. When it’s coated completely, he sets the vial back down. “Lay on your side, Edgar.”

“Y-Yes, my prince…”

He settles beside Edgar’s body, the tip of his cock slipping between his lover’s cheeks, as the two find their position. Lifting up Edgar’s leg by pushing his own leg through, Soma puts the tip of his cock against his lover’s entrance. His lips kiss alabaster skin, feeling Edgar’s heartbeat beneath his lips, as he slips into his body with ease. The soft moan his lover makes wraps around the low moan that emits from his own mouth. Edgar’s inner walls welcome his arousal, pulling him in deeper without having to move his hips.

“Y-You’re so….tight…” He moans, keeping his hips still as he lets Edgar’s body adjust to him.

“Mmm….” His lover pushes his hips back a little, another low moan leaving Soma’s throat. “Soma…”

Never growing tired of hearing his lover say his name in such a manner, Soma begins to roll his hips, the tightness slowly disappearing as their bodies come together. His chest slaps against Edgar’s back, but it doesn’t bother him. He moves his hand from his lover’s hip, and finds his girth, wrapping his fist around him. Teeth graze Edgar’s shoulder, as he starts to pump his hips faster, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. The low grunts his lover makes are such an immense turn on, that Soma can’t help but move with lightning speed, knowing that each rushed thrust has Edgar spilling louder moans from his throat. He bites down harder, marking his lover with his own brand of love, the inner walls beginning to tighten around his arousal with a firm grip. Edgar shouts his name a second time, warmth spilling over his hand as his second orgasm hits his body, Soma’s own orgasm crashing over him only seconds after. He moans his lover’s name into his ear, as he empties himself into Edgar’s body, clinging to him as they share their euphoria together.

Panting softly, he slips out of his body, and moves off the bed. He heads into the bathroom, and grabs a linen towel from the rack, then takes care to make sure Edgar is clean, before tending to himself. He drops the towel on the floor, and crawls back into the bed, snuggling close to his lover’s body.

“Why is it that sex here feels more…. Visceral?” Soma asks, fingers touching the pale blonde hairs just below his lover’s navel.

Edgar snorts, fingers playing with Soma’s hair. “Perhaps it’s because we know it is someone else’s home we are having such fun in.”

“I rather like it.” Soma rests his chin on Edgar’s chest, looking into his scarlet eyes. “Do you?”

“I love it no matter where we are, my Prince.” He smiles a wicked smile, making Soma’s lower stomach roll pleasantly. “Shall we go again, before the sun rises?” 

He nods his head, a gleam in his eye. “Yes, please.”

The two do not fall asleep until almost close to dawn, completely drained by their night of never ending sexual fervor. Both have satisfied smiles on their faces, as sleep claims them, allowing to recharge for the new day.


	79. Chapter 79

Prompt - “I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”  
Written by - misomilk  
Pairing - LauAgni  
Rating - Mature/Explicit

* * *

***

Lau yelps when he falls off the bed, his buttocks and upper back hitting the floor hard as he slams unto it. He props on his elbows first, then pushes himself off the floor to sit up. He looks towards the bed, and sees that Ran Mao already has her silk robe on, slipping the ribbon around her waist tight to keep the robe from falling open. His juices drip down her thighs.

“I can’t believe you would do this.” She speaks to him in Chinese, voice in layers of hurt and anger. She crosses her arms with a huff and glares at him, her long hair in wavy swirls behind her.

“Ran Mao~” He pleads to her, his voice going up and down in pitch as he whines. He clears his throat to soothe his voice as he watches her approach the door. He crawls after her. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again. I just didn’t realize that—”

She stops at the door, her hand at the knob. She doesn’t turn toward him. “I know you like Agni. But I’m not his replacement. Don’t ever. _EVER_.” She swipes her foot away when he’s about to grab it. She places her foot on his shoulder to stop him from crawling closer. “ _EVER_  do that again.”

Lau shakes his head. “I won’t. I really won’t. Please forgive me.”

“I’m sleeping with the girls. Good night.”

The door almost slams his fingers when he tries to reach for Ran-Mao, but she’s already exited the room. Lau sighs deeply, and rests on his bare bottom, the floor stonecold against his skin.

He knows what he’s done wrong, yes. It is horrible for him to call Agni’s name as he climaxes while he’s sheathed within Ran-Mao, terrible of him to imagine Agni’s flushed cheeks rather than open his eyes to see Ran-Mao’s, horrendous of him to imagine how tight Agni would feel when he clenches around him.

It is such a disservice to Ran-Mao, he knows. How dreadfully unfair. And though he’s made the conscious effort to not succumb to this temptation, the urge to see and feel Agni has gotten far too strong, so much so that Lau himself had not noticed he was doing it—imagining Agni in places of Ran-Mao.

He ruffles his own hair to calm down, groaning the frustration out. He wants to see Agni so badly. He could simply get on a carriage and visit him despite this ungodly hour, but a part of him is too shy, a bit withdrawn, too scared to tumble the balance that has been established between the two of them.

He lights incense to help him calm down to sleep, and tucks in for the night, hoping slumber comes in place of guilt.

***

Agni sits with his lord on the sofa that Thursday afternoon. Their costumes had arrived early in the morning, and have been kept to each of their quarters for safekeeping until Saturday. Now, all that is left to do is to wait for Saturday to arrive. They’re each keeping themselves busy to let time fly faster—Agni sews torn clothing, as his young lord reads the book he’s been fond as of late. (It seems to be a present from Master Redmond, which makes Agni incredibly happy.)

They both look up when they hear knocking on the front door.

“Oh? Another surprise visitor?” Lord Soma sets his book down for a moment.

Agni is quick to set his sewing down on the table, and bows to his prince. “I shall check who is at the door.”

“Alright. Thank you, Agni.”

“Certainly.”

The butler walks out the living room and into the hallway. He opens the door, expecting to see a person standing there, yet there is no one. He looks to the left, to the right, and far beyond the gates. Still, there is no one.

“That’s strange…”

Agni’s closed the door halfway when he spots a box on the floor.

“To Agni.” is written on the top in beautiful cursive, and beneath it, some characters he cannot read. Agni only realizes they must be Chinese characters when he sees “From Lau” written in the same cursive. With joy beaming in his heart, Agni picks the package up and rushes inside.

He looks inside the living room, opting to excuse himself from his lord so he may open his package in his room, but seeing as Lord Soma is so engrossed with his reading, he decides not to bother him. He goes to his room, and opens his package.

***

“Thank you, Ran-Mao. For delivering our surprise.”

She nods, not looking toward him. She’s toying with the hair of one of her sisters. Two of them are in his arms today.

He pouts. “Are you still mad at me?”

“She is~” giggles the one to his right.

Lau groans, whines, “Ran-Mao~”

“I won’t forgive you until you do what you said you’d do.”

“But I can’t do it until Saturday!”

“I will forgive you then.”

“Ran-Mao~”

***

“Are you ready to go?”

“What about your outfit?” Lord Soma looks over at him. “I thought you had commissioned that awful woman to make you something!”

Agni tries to hide his embarrassment behind a reassuring smile. “I will get dressed at the estate, my lord. Do not worry about me.” He holds a bag up in his hand, containing his costume—as well as the present Lau had sent him. Imagining how he’d look in the contents of this package—that’s what threatens to color his cheeks red. “This is my costume. I am not leaving here without it.”

“Good. Shall we head to Ciel’s, then?”

“Yes, my lord.”

***

Lau arrives in his costume, shipped straight from Bengal. (He wouldn’t settle for clothes from other parts of India.) He hopes Agni would appreciate it, hopes even the texture of it would feel like home. He marches into the Phantomhive manor after who he assumes to be the Queen’s butlers, (He isn’t sure—can’t see their faces, can’t tell with their costumes.) and walks around, looking for Agni. It feels very lonely without Ran-Mao at his side, but he’s sure things will get more fun once he finds—

“Master Lau!”

He turns to the source of that magnificent voice. _There_  he is.

***

Could his eyes be deceiving him? Is this man who just entered—clad in clothes similar to Agni’s typical attire, but gold where it is usually green, and green where it is usually gold—the man who he thinks he is? Agni’s breath gets caught in his throat, tears welling in his eyes from the joy that overflows from his heart.

“Master Lau!” Agni approaches him with a bounce to his step, a wide smile pulling his lips. He almost stumbles when the merchant turns to face him, moving ever graceful in such long robes. “Good evening, Master Lau.”

The merchant lightly bows his head, and smiles wider at him. (It makes Agni’s heart melt, and his knees wobble.) “Good evening, Agni-kun.”

“Please let me say this before anything else, you look absolutely stunning tonight.” Agni says each word with so much conviction and strength to them. He’s so very delighted that Lau has come in Bengal’s traditional attire, just as he came in Lau’s. “That you would wear such an outfit— Truly the goddess Kali has shed her blessings upon me.” He presses his hands in prayer.

“I must say you look really handsome, too, Agni-kun. Although—” Master Lau tilts his head to the side.

The butler gulps, dropping his hands to the sides. He hopes Lau doesn’t mind, but he’s sure he’s about to comment what he fears he would. He’s wearing Chinese garbs, yes. But they are not the ones Master Lau had sent to him.

“I suppose my surprise wasn’t to your liking?”

***

Perhaps Lau shouldn’t toy with Agni so much, but his reactions get so entertaining. Lau watches him now, observes how Agni frowns and quite comically (adorably) starts to get teary-eyed while he pleads to Lau.

“Please understand, Master Lau. It’s not that I didn’t like the outfit you sent me. Just—” He pauses, biting his lip down as he looks away, his face turning maroon. “I…” and the rest of the words are lost in a murmur.

“Hmm? What was that?” Lau leans forward, brings one ear closer to the other.

Agni takes a deep breath. “I said—” Another set of unintelligible garble.

Lau takes Agni’s arm in a firm grip, loving how the silk feels on his fingers, and pulls the Indian down so his lips would be right at his ear. “Try again?”

The merchant feels the warmth of breath in his ear come out in a few, consecutive puffs, then Agni whispers, “I don’t want anyone, but Master Lau to see me in your surprise.”

The shock makes Lau open both his eyes. He turns his face towards Agni, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in a very slow movement. Agni, however, has dug his face into Lau’s shoulder, and could not see the hunger in his eyes.

The rest of the Indian’s words come out muffled. “So please, wait until we get to the bedroom until I change into it.”

The words make a plan immediately click in Lau’s mind. He smirks, both eyes still open, lightly mad with lust. “I understand, Agni-kun. Time will surely feel too slow until we can be alone.”

***

“Time will surely feel too slow until we can be alone.” enters his ears with a heated hush, and when Lau leans away from him, he sees both linear eyes are open—one closing to wink at him for a brief moment, before completely closing both. Agni trembles at the handsome sight, knees growing ever wobbly. He isn’t so sure he can last the evening with Master Lau looking so attractive, even more so in the outfit he wears.

Agni truly hopes time would fly faster. He hopes to be alone with this person as soon as possible.

***

Lau’s plan works out quite perfectly—pretend to get drunk as an excuse to leave the party as soon as they can, and have Agni take him up to his room. He’s even blessed with the small opportunity to kiss Agni underneath the mistletoe (though it was in front of some people he didn’t know. He could swear he’s seen that old man before, but he doesn’t give it much thought.)

Now, they are upstairs. Agni has settled him in bed (in which room, Lau isn’t sure). The room is warm, the sound of fire cracks filling the air. He feels his shoes be taken from his feet, and a blanket be tucked to his shoulders. Before Agni could fully pull away from him, Lau lifts a hand to grab Agni’s wrist.

“You’re awake, Master Lau?” Agni asks, his voice delighted.

“Uh-huh,” Lau smiles, though he isn’t sure if Agni could see. He takes his grip off Agni and pushes the bed so he could sit up. He slips his buttocks towards the headboard. Agni sits on the edge of the bed beside him.

When Lau opens his eyes, he sees Agni smiling, his dark skin illuminated golden under the light of three candles seated on the bedside table. The beauty takes his breath away.

He takes Agni’s hand and kisses the back of it. He hears shaky breath escape Agni’s lips.

“D-does your head hurt from all the alcohol you’ve taken? Shall I fetch anything for you? Water, perhaps?” Agni asks, his voice nervous.

Lau reaches up to take Agni’s cheek in his hand and brushes his thumb against it. It is not as plump as Ran-Mao’s, but still smooth to touch. “All I need is Agni-kun, and I’ll feel better.”

Agni’s skin burns warmer underneath Lau’s palm. The butler tries to pull away. “Y-you truly must be drunk. To say such things…”

“Hmm? It’s the truth, though?” Lau says in a playful tone as he tilts his head to the side. He wraps his arm around the other and pulls him closer so that their thighs brush, their hips colliding side to side. He brushes his fingers against the short strands of hair on Agni’s forehead, and lets his fingers follow the trail of long hair that goes down midway through his torso. Lau takes the two beads attached to smooth strands, then lifts it to his lips. He whispers upon them, “I need you, Agni-kun.”

***

Not even the flames cracking at the fireplace could compare to the heat that goes over Agni’s body due to Master Lau’s words. _I need you, Agni-kun_. echoes in his mind, making his heart beat ever more rapidly that it gets difficult to breathe.

“What about you?” Master Lau asks, letting go of beaded hair and pulls Agni even closer. The question makes Agni look into serious, black orbs for a moment before he looks away, unable to take the intensity of such a gaze.

Agni gulps. Could he honestly answer this question? Could he admit how every night he’d longed for the touch of those slender fingers? How he would touch himself in ways he wished Master Lau would, despite how wrong and selfish it felt to use the image of Master Lau to feel such pleasure? Agni _direly_  needs Lau, because he desires him so much.

He feels a chuckle against his cheek before lips press against it. Then he feels those same lips press against his ear, whispering in a secretive tone that makes Agni shiver. “We’re alone now, you know. I think that makes this the perfect time for us to stop avoiding the obvious, hmm?”

The butler’s lips shiver as he whimpers, feeling his shoulders vibrate subtly, then relax. “H-has it been obvious?”

“Oh, yes, it has been. It has been absolutely obvious that— That—” Master Lau falls silent for a few beats. “That what? What are we talking about?”

Agni blinks twice, then pouts at Master Lau, who is laughing innocently now, with a hand scratching the back of his head. The butler squeezes Master Lau’s nose. “There you go again, pretending to know when you don’t.”

Lau’s laughter tickles the palm of his hand. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

***

Ah, truly, how adorable Agni is with his changes in emotion. Embarrassed, then upset, then back to embarrassed once more—that is, when Lau catches Agni’s hand to press a kiss on his palm. “Does this embarrass you, Agni-kun?”

Even the way Agni’s lips flutter open and close as if he’s trying to find the words to say is adorable. “It—It does not.”

“Are you sure?” Lau chuckles unto the bottom of Agni’s wrist. “You seem so.”

Agni grumbles unintelligible things in response.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Your actions—”

“Uh-hum?” Lau nods his head twice.

“T-they make my heart beat incredibly fast. It’s difficult to breathe.”

“Ah, yes, I remember you telling me before. You feel like you’re about to explode?”

Agni looks at him with beady eyes. “While you seem to be extremely calm.”

Lau places Agni’s hand to his chest. “I may seem so, but am I really?”

***

Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump.

Agni feels Master Lau’s heartbeat against his palm, and he cannot believe how despite Master Lau’s calm appearance, his heart beats at the same quickness as his own.

“We’re wasting time, Agni-kun. Soon enough it will be morning.” Master Lau looks away, seemingly looking for something. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to show me?”

Agni lets the words sink into his head for a moment before he remembers— “Ah! Right.” He nods. He quickly stands up, and walks over to a table, upon which a mirror rests. Through it, he can see the room behind him subtly illuminated in orange light. He takes the contents of Lau’s package from the table, and returns to the merchant’s side once more. “Please wait for me.”

“Of course.”

***

Lau eyes the green silk cloth in Agni’s hands and tries not to let his confident smile falter. He let Agni feel how fast his heart beats with him so close, but the anticipation to see Agni in his present only makes his heart beat faster. This must be unhealthy, he presumes. Perhaps he’ll die early with his heart beating crazy like this.

“Please wait for me.” Agni says, voice determined.

“Of course,” He replies.

As he waits, Lau decides to remove his clothes, filling up the time as he waits, as well as distracting himself from thoughts of how adorable Agni would look. He gets off the bed and starts to undress, inhaling sharply when the crisp air kisses his growing erection. He wants to touch himself, get rid of the itch, give himself relief that normally comes so easily to him, but he keeps control of his hands. He’ll wait for Agni, yes.

Once naked, he resumes his position in the bed. He stacks the pillows against the headboard, plops himself against them, and covers the lower half of his body with the blanket to shield himself from the cold. There, he waits patiently, resisting all urges to please himself.

***

The moon shines silver light into the bathroom, reflecting across the tiles to grant Agni enough sight to change clothes. He undresses until he’s bare naked, and folds his clothes neatly into a pile on the bathroom counter. He takes the green silk he’s placed on the same counter, unhooks the buttons, and then pulls the piece of clothing into one arm, slinging it over his back to put his arm into the other sleeve.

He’s tried on this outfit once in his room at the townhouse, when it first arrived. He wasn’t sure then if this cheongsam would fit him, but once the cloth touched his skin, he realized how comfortable it is to wear despite how snugly it hugs the shape of his torso.

He seals the knot buttons now, five of them, inserting each into their hooks. While Miss Ran-Mao’s buttons go from the center of her neck to her right armpit, _his_  cheongsam goes down a straight path from the center of his neck, down to the bottom edge. He whimpers slightly as when the smooth cloth falls over his standing erection, shaking his head to release the ticklish waves that go up his spine. The short length of this cheongsam, plus the slits at both sides that go up to his hip (much like Miss Ran-Mao’s), make him feel so shy to come out of the bathroom. What would Master Lau think of this? What if he looks horrible?

He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, to prepare himself for the shame. He takes the last piece of the package—a bottle—from the table, then walks to the door.

***

When he hears the door creak, Lau does his utmost not to immediately look towards it. He waits, listens for the door to click closed. He counts the shuffle of steps, and only turns his head to look at Agni once he’s sure the Indian is standing next to him.

“My, my, my,” Lau says, almost breathless, both eyes open with a smirk playing on his lips. He takes a deep breath, feeling his cock pulse thicker as he gazes upon Agni’s ensemble, the marvelous sight—muscular chest jutting out against the silk as if threatening to burst it open, firmly built legs that stretch long beneath the short dress, and thick girth—thicker than Lau ever hoped—standing proud beneath the slight opening underneath its buttons.

“Does this please you, Master Lau?”

Lau is already nodding his head ‘yes’ before Agni finishes his sentence, lifting a hand to urge Agni to come closer. He pulls the covers off his body, and drags his legs over the edge of the bed to place his feet on the ground. He guides Agni by the hand to stand in front of him, between his legs.

“How unfair,” The merchant feels his eyes roll toward the top of his head when the musk of Agni’s arousal first enter his nostrils. He breathes it in, over and over, making him feel a pleasure higher than any dosage of opium could. He licks his lower lip, jaw hanging low as he eyes the heated girth. He looks up at Agni, sees his jaw is dropped just the same. “That you could become even more attractive than you already were.”

***

“Th-thank you, Master L— Wait!” Agni pushes the man away by the top of his head, eyes going wide. Master Lau was just about to take his girth into his mouth.

“Hmm?”

“I-I-I-I-I’m not ready f-f-for that. P-p-p-please allow my heart s-some preparation.” Agni’s voice goes as high-pitched as it could, panicked.

“Eh~” Master Lau whines, his lips curving deeply to a mix of a frown and a pout. He sighs, and then obediently pulls away. “Fine, if Agni-kun says so.”

“My apologies.” The butler bows his head lightly, his hand kept over his heart, pressing it firmly to calm himself down.

Master Lau tilts his head to the side. “What’s that you got in your other hand?”

“Oh— Ah, yes. This. This was part of your package… Do you not remember?”

***

Agni shows him a blue bottle that he knows all too well. It’s a bottle he keeps in the top drawer of his cabinet, and contains the oil he loves to use as lubricant, one that’s scented with Darjeeling. He thought he’d lost it since Thursday, but it seems the truth is this: A certain cat had stolen it and sent it to Agni along with his cheongsam. (He’ll have to thank Ran-Mao for this later.)

Lau holds out his hand, upon which Agni places the bottle. He toys with it in his fingers, thinking of his next move. “You’re familiar with aromatic oils, yes?” He asks as he crawls over to his position against the pillows. He slaps his thigh, and urges Agni to come over.

***

Agni nods his head at the question, smiling brightly, and then his face falls in hesitation when he’s asked to— Is Master Lau asking him to sit upon his thighs? _Oh, dear, Kali. Grant me strength. May I be alive tomorrow to relish in this_.

He starts to explain, his knee meeting the soft, smooth material of the bed as he crawls over to Lau. “I use it especially for massages, changing the oil according to what suits the issue that needs to be addressed. Chamomile to reduce headaches and colds. Rose to help envigor the spirit. Jasmine to freshen up the body’s muscles.”

By the time he’s done explaining, his knees are on either side of Master Lau’s thighs. He’s standing on his knees, unsure whether he should sit down. He’s hyper-aware of how Lau’s heated girth is mere centimeters away from his.

***

“That’s right. I think I use those oils the same way. But this—” He hooks his hands behind Agni’s knees to pull them closer towards his hips. The adjustment makes their cocks brush for a brief moment, which makes Agni whimper and Lau groan. The merchant licks his lips, trying to keep his head clear, and in focus. “This doesn’t have any specific use, so to speak. Simply that I like the smell. In fact, it’s my favorite.”

Lau takes the cork off the bottle with a pop. He pours some to his fingers, enjoying the squelching sound on his fingers as he toys with it. He reseals it and puts it on the bedside table.

“What— _Hmm_ ,” Agni pauses mid-sentence when Lau touches one buttcheek with a dry hand, softly. Agni strangles a cry from escaping with his closed lips, and takes a deep breath before continuing. “Wh-what scent is it?”

“Darjeeling.” Lau smiles up at Agni. “I want you to have a taste of it, Agni-kun. If you don’t mind.”

Sweet, adorable Agni heaves a shaky breath as he nods his head.

***

“I want you to have a taste of it, Agni-kun. If you don’t mind.” says Master Lau in the sweetest and most intoxicating way he’s ever heard, and his touch sends tingles up Agni’s spine and all over his body. He can’t stop the shivers because of the merchant’s actions. Master Lau touching him—on _any_  part of his body—is sure to rival the tranquil completion of nirvana.

***

What the two do not realize immediately is how much of themselves they reveal through this simple act they’re about to undertake. How completely open they are to each other, and how powerfully the other’s actions affect themselves.

When Lau tells him to hold onto the headboard, Agni does exactly that. The position isn’t too difficult to hold, he thinks, and with his hands on the headboard, he tilts his head downward to look at Lau’s face, keeping himself up with his knees.

Agni yelps lightly when Lau slides a cool, wet finger along the line of his ass. Agni could feel it trace its way to the only hole it could enter, a whining sound making it to the roof of his mouth when he feels the thin finger push inward.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Lau asks, kissing Agni’s chest through the silk cloth. Only a third of his finger is inside Agni so far, shallowly thrusting it by a centimeter.

Agni shakes his head ‘no’. “I-it’s okay…” he says, followed by whimpers.

Lau licks his lips, loving how the sounds keep falling from Agni’s lips as they’re in bed together. He wouldn’t mind infinite doses of this whimpering. “Agni-kun, can you bring your lips here?” He smacks his lips together.

Agni feels his heart skip a beat, fluff appear in his chest. To Lau, he seems like he’s grown puppy ears and a tail. (How adorable, Lau thinks.) The butler obliges, leaning down to reach the other’s lips.

Lau parts his lips, and Agni follows, the merchant’s tongue tracing Agni’s lower lip before it enters the other’s mouth. Their tongues roll, touches unsure, testing how strong they can push against the other. Agni’s adjusted position makes Lau have to slide down the pillows so he can keep his reach into Agni’s hole. He’s pushing in two-thirds of a finger now, the thrusting of it kept to an inch.

The butler gets lost in their kissing, mewling at the top of his throat into Lau’s mouth, all of which Lau gladly receives. Lau observes Agni as much as he can—the orange glow on his skin, how his eyes are shut closed but relaxed, how his tongue keeps rolling against his own. He feels his chest fill up with emotions he’s never taken the time to acknowledge before.

Lau takes advantage of Agni’s distraction, adding the second finger. There’s half a yelp on Agni’s tongue, pausing their kiss, then they keep going. The merchant smirks as he digs both fingers into Agni, loving how completely absorbed the Indian is in their actions.

“Is it still uncomfortable?” Lau asks. Agni shakes heavily by the shoulders when Lau inserts the third digit up to the fingernail. The merchant then retracts all his fingers to add more oil unto them, judging he must give Agni more time to adjust to only two digits.

“I-I’m sorry I’m taking l—long to prepare…” Agni squeaks when the fingers return to his hole.

“It’s alright. It’s simply part of the act, isnt it?” He laughs softly. “Is it starting to feel good for you?”

“I’m not sure… _Ah_ …” Agni’s head falls forward. Lau takes it as a sign that yes, it’s starting to feel much better. The Chinese lifts his head to kiss Agni between his eyebrows, where normally his bindi rests. He kisses down the other’s nose, until their lips meet once more, for the nth time that night, and certainly not the last.

Agni keeps his eyes closed, jaw dropped as he breathes through his mouth rather than his nose. The slipping of fingers inside his ass has started to feel much better than earlier. Is it because of the added lubrication? He feels tingles at the back of his neck and head as the fingers start to thrust at a quicker speed, the squelch filling his ears. He doesn’t notice himself rocking his hips backwards, meeting Lau’s fingers halfway.

“It feels that good?” Lau kisses his cheek.

Agni nods his head, and he opens his eyes to the sight of solid black orbs, yellow flames of the candles reflected upon them. His gray eyes gaze downward to the dragon lying upon Lau’s left shoulder, looking as if it’s on fire under the orange light. He keeps his eyes there, as he keeps bucking his hips backward. Agni isn’t sure how many digits are inside him now, but he delights in the slipperiness inside his hole, the fingers barely brushing against his walls. His eyes trace down the spiralling of a dragon around Lau’s arm, under his elbow, and unto his forearm that leads to the hand resting on Agni’s hip, some fingers above the cheongsam, some touching skin underneath. That’s when Agni sees—Lau’s cock, standing tall, leaking with thick liquid. He lifts his head and looks into Lau’s eyes. “Master Lau…” He calls, voice thick with desperation.

“Yes?” Lau kisses his jaw, makes his lips travel to the area beneath the other’s ear. Agni squirms, letting go of a strangled mewl.

“P-please… Please put— _hah_ —put it in…”

“Hmm, not yet.” Lau licks his earlobe, toying with it between his lips.

Agni wants to complain, wants to beg Lau with all his heart that he needs him inside _now_ , especially when he feels himself so close, but is unable to voice it. What comes out of his mouth, instead, are a few streams of ‘ah’s, each increasing in volume, followed by one loud, breathful, heavy groan and an intense tingle that reverberates through his entire body.

“Ah, there we go.” Lau laughs three beats— _ahaha_ , keeping Agni upright with both hands, his fingers momentarily out of the other’s ass. He hisses when his cock throbs, begging attention when he’s seeing something as arousing as Agni’s coming face. Lau keeps his breath still, so that he won’t come just yet. “Feeling relaxed now?”

The butler breathes heavily above Lau, hands still gripped unto the headrest. As he catches his breath, Agni watches Lau run one hand across his torso, spreading Agni’s come across his body. When enough moments pass, the Chinese then takes his wet fingers into his mouth, and sucks Agni’s juices off them. The sight of it makes blood rush back to Agni’s groin, and a whimper escape his lips.

“ _Now_ , I think, you are ready to feel me, Agni-kun.” Lau looks up into Agni’s eyes as he reaches for the bottle of oil once more. He pours a good amount unto his arousal, giving it a few strokes to spread the slippery liquid along his shaft. Agni watches him do it, focusing on the up and down of the other’s hand, hypnotized by how sensual it looks. He feels lips kiss the top of his head, traveling to his ear, then Lau whispers. “Come closer. I want you to insert it yourself.”

“H-h-how would I d-do that?” Agni asks, although he obediently follows the request. He inches closer towards Lau’s body, his reawakening cock hitting the man’s chest.

“It won’t be too difficult, come on.” Lau takes one of Agni’s hands from the headrest and guides it to his cock. A pleased groan rumbles in Lau’s throat when Agni’s fingers touch his thickness, which makes Agni squeak softly. Lau looks into Agni’s eyes, voice commanding, but soft. “Place it inside you.”

Agni isn’t so sure if he can do it himself and hopes Lau would help, but the merchant’s hands leave him. Lau’s hands goe to his chest instead, feeling the silk cheongsam against Agni’s body.

“Don’t worry, Agni-kun. You won’t mess this up. I promise.”

“O-okay…” Agni nods his head lightly. He adjusts his position, his body leaning forward to make sure his buttocks are above Lau’s arousal. He guides the thick girth by the head with two fingers. He makes it trace the line of his ass to find his hole, but is unsuccessful.

Agni then takes his other hand off the headrest and balances himself on the bed with just the strength of his upper body (Lau’s hands upon his chest an added support). He reaches towards his back with his now free hand and feels himself for where his hole is. When Agni finds it with the tip of his middle finger, he shivers at the softness. He’d never felt the opening of his hole become this mushy, and when he presses his finger in lightly, he feels drops of oil spill onto his finger. It feels so shameful, but he delights in it, making the heat in his groin grow.

All the while, Lau concentrates on not coming just yet, despite how heavenly Agni’s touch feels. He watches as Agni struggles, finding his effort adorable. The merchant stays patient, letting Agni explore his own body—lets the Indian observe how different Lau has made his body in just the past few moments.

Agni leans his hole towards where Lau’s arousal awaits. He keeps his breath even as he prepares himself to slump down, two of his fingers keeping his hole stretched open, while two fingers of his other hand guide Lau inside him. The feel of Lau’s tip against the ring of his hole is divine, if Agni could dare admit, even more so when the long cock easily slides in, making him groan at the slippery feel of Lau sheathing into him, stretching him wider. He groans loud, his body convulsing at the immense pleasure.

They remain still for a few moments, both trying to get used to the feeling of being connected so intimately.

For Agni, it’s been years since he’s ever united someone, but certainly, it has never reached this level of satisfaction. There was never any love in the sex he’s experienced before. But now—his love for Lau overflows not only upon the milky fluid on his arousal, but in every fibre of his body, in the ghost breaths passing his lips, in the gaze he locks with the merchant he’s longer for for so long.

For Lau, he’s never felt a pleasure this high. Lau keeps control of his breath so he doesn’t come just yet, because being sheathed into Agni feels so much better than he could ever imagine. It is not as slick as the many pussies he’s been in, and he’s been in assholes tighter, but this heat, this softness, this fluffy delight that consumes his body simply because it is _Agni_  he is inside of—it is one he’s never experienced before, and he knows he can only ever reach such rapture with this person, and no one else.

They look into each other’s eyes now, Lau looking up into Agni’s. He smiles, and Agni softly laughs before he laughs, too. Agni leans his head downward to let their foreheads touch, noses clashing unintentionally.

“Agni-kun,” Lau calls his name so affectionately, Agni could feel its warmth in his chest.

“Yes, Master Lau?” Agni replies, reflecting the affection back towards him. The butler is sure he would keep responding to that call of his name no matter when or where.

The merchant pulls Agni’s head closer by the back of his neck. Their lips press for an inward breath, and then they pull away with Lau whispering onto Agni’s soft lips the feelings that had remained kept inside him for so long, “I love you.”

A beat. At the same time Agni’s insides clench Lau’s girth.

That makes Lau laugh softly. “I love you a lot, Agni.”

Agni clenches his teeth, trying to prevent his tears from falling. He inhales a shaky breath, and when he exhales, the tears can no longer be stopped, streaming warm drops down his face. He isn’t sad, of course. These tears are formed from his thankfulness and affection for Lau, the wide grin on his face an understatement of how truly happy he feels. “I love you, too. So much.” He chokes on his own breath, sobbing. Lau pats his back to help him breathe properly once more.

When Agni’s regained his breathing, Lau guides him to lay on his back. He lifts Agni’s long legs and holds them up, one on his shoulder, the other on his elbow. He doesn’t give Agni any warning when he starts to move, making the butler shiver and shake constantly with his every thrust. He knows he’ll reach his peak quickly, having held back himself from coming for most of their session. He propels frantically into Agni, spilling soft “I love you”s in his mother tongue as he concentrates on his thrusts. He hears Agni speak in his own language, too, the butler’s hands traveling upon the bed to grip the cloth tightly. Their words, albeit in different vernacular, mesh together to concretize their feelings.

Lau is first to come, simply from the feel of rubbing against Agni’s insides. He spurts his seed into his beloved Indian’s warmth, and in the midst of coming, he feels Agni’s insides clench him tight. The butler’s own juices squirt upwards powerfully, landing on his upper chest, and even on his face. Their heightened groans harmonize in the warm air of their love-making, echoing in their hearts to forever etch them in place.

The merchant pulls his cock out of Agni’s body when their high has calmed back down, and falls upon him. Agni catches him in a warm embrace, lining kisses on his neck and shoulder, stamping his skin with fondness.

Lau turns his head to look at Agni, gazing upon pure gray eyes filled with so much love. He hopes they can see the tenderness in his own black orbs.

“I love you,” he whispers again, pressing a kiss to Agni’s lips.

Agni smiles. “As I you.”

***

Lau’s fingers find Agni’s against the bedsheets, and threads his fingers through Agni’s longer ones.

This is happiness that cannot be shipped from anywhere, nor can it be bought with the money he has plenty of.

The merchant smiles, and Agni returns a gleeful face that shines bright against the stark darkness. Lau doesn’t want to ever let go of this hand.

***

Agni’s fingers are found by Lau’s thinner ones, and when the merchant smiles at him, Agni reflects it with the thankfulness he feels towards the god he reveres for blessing them with such a harmonious moment.

He doesn’t ever want to let go of this hand.

***

Lau is woken up feeling ticklish along his left arm, and when he opens his eyes, he sees Agni is kissing up the dragon on his skin. He ruffles Agni’s short, white hair. “Good morning, Agni.”

Agni looks to his lover, smiling as bright as the sun that peeks through the space between curtains. “Good morning, Lau.”


	80. Chapter 80

Prompt - “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsRon  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

Still a bit breathless from his encounter with Sebastian, Ronald pauses outside the game room, fixing his hair and the choker that sits around his neck. Taking a quick look around, he sees a wash room, and steps into it, closing the door behind him. He looks at his face, and sees that there’s some red staining his cheek, which he removes with a bit of water. Satisfied that he looks somewhat presentable, and not like he’s just been shagged by a demon, he applies more lipstick to his lips, using the back of his hand to make it look like it’s been on for a few hours. He rinses his hand off, washing his hands to take away any stench that may be left behind from Sebastian, even though he’d hardly touched him. He shouldn’t have gotten so carried away, especially since he had thought it was a completely stranger. Knowing that that old man had actually been Sebastian made him feel a tiny bit better, but he knows that it doesn’t excuse his behavior.

He leaves, and heads back down the hallway, more composed than when he had initially arrived. Opening the door, he sees his two lovers, Finnian standing by the billiards table watching Charles take a shot. His eyes go to Charles, who’s staring right at him, cigar balanced between his teeth, as he takes aim, never once looking at his shot. Instead, he keeps his sky blue eyes on him, taking Ronald’s breath away. He walks over to where Finnian is standing, and speaks close to his ear. “Hey beautifuls,” he places his arm around Finnian’s waist, as he rests his chin on his shoulder. Finnian’s bright laugh makes him smile, giving his middle a little squeeze, as he looks back over at Charles, who is moving out of the way for a young bloke with blonde hair. “So, this is where the party’s at now?”

“Apparently so,” Charles takes another puff on his cigar, the smoke going upwards.

The young bloke takes his shot, and sinks the nine ball into the corner pocket. “Care to make a wager on this game?”

“What’s your name?” Ronald asks, keeping his chin resting on Finnian’s shoulder. He feels Charles standing behind the both of them. “And I believe bets are to be made before the game starts.”

“Midford. Edward Midford.” He lines up another shot, this time missing. “And you are?”

“Midford, huh? That your sister the kid’s engaged to?”

He feels a large hand touch his waist. He tries not to groan, for he loves how Charles’ hand feels on his body, even if it’s to make him play nice. He can see that the young bloke doesn’t like to be reminded of that, as he sputters and becomes a bit red in the face. “Yes, Lizzie is my sister! But she’s _my_ sister first!”

Charles lines up his shot, and sinks the seven ball in. “Miss Midford is quite the talented lady.”

“H-How would you know that?”

Ronald nuzzles Finnian’s neck. “You smell nice, beautiful,” he speaks softly into his ear. “Are you having a nice time at the party?”

“Oh, yes!” Finnian nods, smiling brightly.  

He looks over at Charles, and sees him watching the two of them. With a small smirk on his lips, he takes his hand off of Finnian’s waist, and lowers it to hem of his pleated skirt. He sees Charles’ eyebrow raise up, but then takes his second shot, sinking the four ball in the pocket at the end of the table. “How about you, Mr. Phipps?” He calls out, wondering if it’s okay to address him as such. There are a few people he’s not sure who they are, and doesn’t know if it’s appropriate for him to address him by his first name. “Are you enjoying your evening?”

“Very much so.” Charles misses the next shot, allowing Edward to set up the next shot.

There’s a gentleman conversing with Edward, someone that looks a little bit older than him. Wondering just who this man is, he looks around and sees two other men that look to be around the same age as him. Whoever it is, they seem to be taking away whatever nervous energy the young bloke is feeling, putting him in a completely different headspace than he was two minutes prior. His hand itches to see just what’s beneath the skirt, but knows that if he starts now, he might not stop.

“Beautiful? Would you like something to drink?” He asks, pulling away from him, albeit reluctantly so.

Finnian shakes his head. “No thank you, Ronald!” His eyes go back to the table, as he watches Edward take his shot, and sink another ball. “Awww!”

“What would you like?” Charles asks, standing behind the bar. “It seems that the young Earl has quite the selection back here.”

Leaning over the bar, he waits until Charles is at his level before speaking low. “What I’d really like is to go somewhere with you and Finny, if you catch my drift, Charles.” Standing up, he fixes the choker at his neck. “Bourbon, if you please.”

“Of course.” Charles grabs a decanter from the shelf, and takes a sniff, before pouring some into a glass for him. He hands him the glass, their fingers touching. “And I’m sure we can make that happen soon.” A smirk graces the butler’s face, as Ronald takes the glass from him.

He takes a sip of the bourbon, pleased that it tastes rather expensive. “After your game, then?”

“It’s your shot, Master Phipps.” The man standing next to Edward says.

“Thank you, Greenhill.” Ronald’s eyebrow raises up, as he watches Charles go back over to the billiard table. He wonders how this man knows Midford’s companion, but maybe it’s got something to do with his position with the Queen. All Lords seem to know one another somehow. Shrugging it off, he goes and stands next to their young lover, who has a look of concentration on his face.

“What’s the matter, Finny?” He takes another sip of his drink, and watches Charles bend over, admiring the man’s derriere.

Finnian’s tongue is sticking out of the side of his mouth, that look of concentration drawing his eyebrows down. “If Charles makes the shot where those two balls are, then he’ll only have one more to sink.”

“Hear that, Mr. Phipps? If you sink those two, then you’re that much closer to winning.” _And that much closer for us to go somewhere more private_.

Sky blue eyes look up at him, the smirk on Charles’ face makes his heart thud hard in his chest. “Do you think I won’t make the shot, Mr. Knox?”

“I never said such a thing.” He puts his arm back around Finnian, pulling him close to him. “Did I, beautiful?”

“Nope!” Finnian laughs, leaning back against him.

Charles looks back at the table, setting up his shot to sink both balls. Ronald involuntarily inhales as the cue ball gets hit, sending it across the green felt towards its destination. He hears Finnian do the same, both hoping that the ball will strike true. Two long seconds later, they both watch the two balls split apart, and go into separate holes on the table. Finnian claps his hands, cheering for Charles’ trick shot.

“May I have a kiss for that?” Charles walks over to the both of them, a pleased look on his face.

He isn’t sure if he’s talking to Finnian, or him, so he waits to see what Finnian says. “Of course you can!” Finnian giggles, holding up his arms so that Charles will step into his embrace.

As their lips touch, Ronald can feel his loins stirring, wishing that he had been the recipient of such a heartfelt kiss. When their kiss ends, Charles bends his head towards him, a small smirk on his lips. “I didn’t forget about you, _beautiful_ ,” Charles whispers against his lips.

It takes all of his effort to not deepen the kiss with Charles, as his mouth feels far too good against his own. Charles pulls away, and heads to the other side of the billiards table, where he sets up his final shot, leaving both Finnian and himself in a slight daze. Snapping out of it, he finishes what little bourbon is left in his glass, and sets it down on the side of the table.

The game ends, as Charles sinks his last ball into the middle pocket, an annoyed huff coming from both the young bloke, and his companion. “A rematch?” Edward asks, grabbing for the blue-green chalk. “Best two out of three games?”

“I’m afraid I must decline, Lord Midford.” Charles places his hand over his chest, bowing his head. “It was a good game. We will play again another time, perhaps.”

Ronald watches their interaction, impressed by how Charles handles himself with such dignity and grace. Finnian seems to be watching him as well, as he looks into his lover’s cerulean eyes, to see just where they’re looking. Charles walks over to the two of them, a warm smile on his face. “Shall we go-”

The door to the game room opens, Ronald’s stomach dropping as he sees who is standing at the door. “Good evening, gentlemen. Finnian? We need your assistance in cleaning up downstairs.” Sebastian stands at the door.

“Okay, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian steps away from Ronald. Charles moves to stand behind him, so that he’s not alone for too long. “I’ll be right down!”

“Do not dawdle.” Sebastian looks around the parlor. “May I get anything for anyone?”

“No thanks, Sebastian.” Edward says. “We’re okay.”

“And for you, Mr. Violet and Mr. Bluewer?”

Looking over at the other two gentlemen, he sees them shake their heads. _So, that’s their names._  Knowing that the demon is going to ask them if they need anything, Ronald prepares himself, when he feels Charles place his arm his waist, mimicking the pose he’d just been in with Finnian.

“Master Phipps? Mister Knox?” Sebastian looks at the two of them. Ronald sees a smile on his face, but he knows that it’s fake. It can’t be real.

Charles pulls him protectively against him, Ronald feeling his stomach dip again at this display of machismo. “I think we’re alright, Mr. Michaelis. Should we need anything, I know where to find things. Do you need our assistance with cleaning up as well? Or mine?”

“No, Master Phipps, but I do appreciate the offer.” Sebastian’s eyes flash for just a brief instant. Ronald feels his heart stop in his chest. “Do enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen. Finnian? Come along.”

“Yes, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian starts to follow him out. “Bye, Charles! Bye, Ronald! I’ll see you later!”

“Bye, beautiful.” He gives a small wave. _Damn bastard did that on purpose_. He glances up at Charles. “So, did you want to play another round with Midford? Or would you like to go somewhere?”

Charles looks into his eyes, that soft smile returning to his features. “Let’s go somewhere?”

“Okay, Charles.” He nods in agreement, and allows the capable man lead him out of the game parlor.

The two walk down the hallway, and stop at the main staircase. “Shall we go downstairs? I know that Mr. Michaelis said he did not need our help, but if it will make Finnian finish faster, then it might be in our best interests to ignore his request.”

“Let’s go to your room?” Ronald knows that if he goes downstairs, that there’s a good possibility that he might wind up in a compromising situation, and he’d like to avoid that if at all possible. The fact that Charles suggested it, and Sebastian did not take the man up on his offer makes him feel like he’s being played with, which he wouldn’t put past the demon. But, if he can avoid falling into his trap, then he’ll do what he can to make that a reality.

Charles takes his hand, and leads him to the other side of the manor. Ronald wonders if this is the same room he stayed in when the masquerade ball took place, as it’s as far away from the room he had stayed in before. He wonders if there’s a reason for that, but doesn’t bother to question it, and instead threads his fingers through Charles’, pressing his palm against his. Charles pushes the door open with one hand, allowing Ronald to enter the room first.

He looks around the room, and sees that it’s a fairly large room. The bed is big enough for the two of them - no, the _three_  of them. But, Ronald doesn’t know if they’re to wait for Finnian to return, or if they’re going to do their own thing. He’s torn, because he wants to do things with Charles, but he’s unclean, and needs to remedy that before he does anything with his two lovers.

“You seem perplexed, Ronald,” Charles speaks low into his ear, standing behind him again, his lips touching the shell of his ear. “Is something the matter?”

Shivering slightly, he shakes his head. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Oh? A shilling for your thoughts?” Charles’ lips touch the side of his neck, making Ronald moan softly. “Or, would you prefer a pound?”

“N-Neither, beautiful.” He closes his eyes, and tries to think of the best possible way to phrase his next question. “I was thinking, are we to wait for Finnian before we do anything?”

“That depends, Ronald. Do you wish to wait?” Charles’ lips tug on his collar, the gentle force making the top button snap off.

Groaning, he gives a small shake of his head. “N-Not really, but…”

“But what?” Teeth nip at his lower neck. “Why are you so shy all of a sudden?”

“I need to freshen up!” The words are blurted out, Charles’ kisses stopping.

The taller man moves into his line of vision, a smirk on his face. “Is that all? We can remedy that. Did you have to do a reap this evening? Is that why you disappeared earlier?”

“Yes.” It’s easy to fall into the lie, when he’s already spun so many to this man. He knows it’s not fair, but this is such a unique situation, that Ronald really doesn’t know what’s right or wrong. Is there such a thing, when he isn’t even human? “I’m sorry, Charles. I couldn’t say anything earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Charles kisses him softly, making Ronald weak in the knees a second time. “There’s a bath and a shower in the en suite bathroom that you are more than welcome to use.”

Ronald exhales, a smile appearing on his face. “Thanks, Charles. I won’t be too long.”

“Do hurry, Ronald.”

He goes into the bathroom, and sees the free standing shower. Taking a shower this late in the evening, he knows that the water is bound to be bitter cold. He looks over at the hearth, and sees two copper buckets filled with water. He grabs one, and sets it in the basin of the bathtub, then strips out of his clothes. Leaving them in a rumpled mess on the floor, he gets into the bathtub, and grabs a clean cloth and bar of soap, and dips it into the second copper bucket.

Lathering up the cloth, he starts to clean himself, wincing a little at how raw his entrance feels, no thanks to the demon deciding to be rough with him. Not that he didn’t enjoy it then, because he really did, but now that he’s got to make himself ready for his two lovers, he feels the tiniest shred of guilt. He knows it won’t hurt when Finnian - or maybe it will be Charles - preps him this evening, but he worries that the rawness might be noticeable. He’ll have to make sure that the room is lit with just a candle or two, and not all of them burning in the room. He takes care to wash his bits, the warm water not that shocking to his skin, unlike what a shower might have to him. When he’s finished, he pours half the water on the lower half of his body, rinsing away the soap. Bracing himself, he pours the rest over his head, so that it looks like he’s getting rid of the grime that might be on his upper body from his ‘reap’. He shivers just a little, the warmth of the fire still burning helping to not make him break out in goose pimples all over his body. He gets out of the bath, and scrubs his head with a towel, then wraps it around his waist. He moves his hips a little, to test to see if there’s still any lingering pain. Happy that it doesn’t seem to hurt like it did before, he picks up his glasses, and puts them back on before opening the door to head back into the bedroom.

“Sorry it took me a few minutes, beautiful.” He looks over at the bed, but doesn’t see Charles. “Charles?”

Hands pull on his waist, lips touching the side of his neck. “You smell heavenly, Ronald,” his lover speaks softly into his ear.

“I-Interesting choice of words there, Charles.” He leans his head to the side, allowing his lover to kiss his way up the length of his neck, his cheeks beginning to burn. “How do you know what heaven smells like?”

“I imagine it would be the combination of your scent, along with Finnian’s, mixing together to create an aromatic experience.” Teeth graze the side of his neck, making Ronald moan low. “You’re blushing like a rose right now…”

His face feels like it’s on fire at that admission from his lover. “You think so?” The hands that are on his waist go to the knot on the side of his towel, yanking on it gently to make the cloth drop to the floor. “You want me naked that bad, beautiful?”

“You have _no_  idea how I’ve wanted to touch you this evening.” Charles pulls him flush against his body, cool cotton touching his naked ass. “I got to touch Finnian, but you? Every time there was an opportunity, you kept leaving.”

He moans low, his chin touching his sternum. “I didn’t realize that you wanted me that bad, Charles.”

“I _always_  want you that bad, Ronald. You make it so difficult for me to keep my cool, when you drive me absolutely wild.” Their hips roll together, Ronald’s hands resting on top of Charles’ on his waist.

Ronald groans low, as the cloth rubs against him more. “W-Why are you still dressed?”

“Because, I thought we’d wait for our other lover.” Charles pulls away from him. He turns around to look at him, and sees a look in his eyes that he remembers seeing that night they had accidentally met at the pub.

Nodding his head, Ronald swallows before speaking. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun first, does it?”

“I was thinking the same thing, my love.” He closes his eyes, swooning slightly at the nickname, Ronald’s heart pounding quick in his chest.

Something wet touches his cock, making his eyes snap open. Ronald’s eyes grow wide, as he sees Charles kneeling on the floor, his tongue lapping the tip of his cock. “Aaaah….I-Is this what you want…?” He rolls his hips, pushing his cock against Charles’ lips.

“Yes, Ronald,” Charles speaks low. “Mmm… your prick feels good on my tongue.”

“A-And your tongue feels fucking amazing on my cock,” Ronald moans. His fingers go to the short strands of silver hair, pushing them against Charles’ scalp. “Take it all into your mouth, Charles.”

His lover groans, the usual decorum shed as he does as Ronald tells him, pulling his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Ronald doesn’t know what has possessed him to act in such a manner, but it seems that Charles doesn’t mind. Maybe it’s the damn demon rubbing off on him, or maybe it’s because he knows that Charles can take it. There is no doubt in his mind that Finnian has ever acted in such a way towards their mutual lover, which makes Ronald want to do it more. Make it his own way of being with Charles. Because, quite honestly, he wants to do it hard and fast with Charles, knows that the man will give it to him in a way that only the demon has been able to do. Not that he wants it to stop with Sebastian. _Don’t think about him right now_. Pushing the stupid demon out of his head, he looks down at Charles, and sees his sky blue eyes staring up at him, his nose close to blonde kinky curls near the base of his cock.

Thrusting his hips forward, he groans low when he feels his nose touch his skin. “Suck on it, Charles. Suck _harder_  on it.”

Blue disappears behind closed eyes, as Charles does as he tells him, sucking gently on his cock. Rolling his hips a little, he feels the pressure increase, making Ronald release a low moan. Charles hums low, which sends a sharp shiver up Ronald’s spine, as his fingers grip tighter on the short strands of silver hair. Each sharp suction of Charles’ mouth on his girth makes him push himself further into the wet cavern.

“You keep doing that, beautiful, and I’m gonna come…”

Charles sucks harder on him, his mouth moving on Ronald’s cock with his erratic thrusts. He looks down, Charles staring back up at him with a strong look of desire in his eyes, which makes him bite down on his lower lip. A ragged moan tears from his throat, as he gives up trying to keep himself quiet. He bucks his hips, gripping onto the sides of Charles’ head, as he rubs his cock against his lover’s tongue. With a loud shout, he starts to come, a low hum leaving Charles’ throat tickles the tip of his cock, intensifying his orgasm, forcing another strained moan from his throat.

Relaxing the grip he has on Charles’ head, Ronald’s hands drop down to his sides, as he pants hard. His lover keeps licking his cock, cleaning up whatever leftover release keeps dribbling out of the tip. “You taste so sweet, Ronald.”

“Nngh… Charles, sta-stop.” He pulls his sensitive cock away from his mouth. He walks the two feet to the bed, and flops down on the mattress, a goofy smile on his face. Looking over at his lover, he sees Charles finally taking off his clothes, making note of the wet spot he sees on the man’s pants. He pats the bed, moving to lay properly on it, his body barely moving in the way he wants it to, still trying to come down from his intense orgasm.

Hands touch his face, as Charles kisses him softly, Ronald emitting a soft moan when he tastes himself on his lips. “Now, what do you think we should do until our lover arrives?”

“Well-”

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Who is it?” Charles doesn’t move from his spot on the bed, but turns towards the door.

“It’s me, Charles! May I come in?” Finnian’s voice comes through the door.

“Of course, my love. Come on in.”

Ronald pulls the covers over their bodies, as they both sit up with their backs against the headboard. Finnian pokes his head in through the crack in the door, eyes growing wide when he sees Ronald. “You’re here?!”

“Of course I am, beautiful.” Ronald smiles, holding on his arms. Finnian charges towards the bed, and jumps onto it, his skirt flying upwards. “You told me that you wanted to spend the night with the two of us, didn’t you?”

Finnian looks between his two lovers, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. “D-Do you really mean it? We’re all going to spend the night together?” 

“If you want, my love.” Charles nods his head. “Ronald and I are on good terms with one another now, so it won’t be as awkward as it might have been before.”

“Then, yes!! I want us to spend the night together!”

Ronald looks between his two lovers. “I want that too, beautiful.”

“As do I,” Charles replies after him.

The three look at one another. Ronald isn’t sure how this is supposed to start, but he knows that one of them will figure it out. He still needs to catch his breath from what Charles had just done to him. He looks over at Charles, who has a certain look in his eyes.

_Oh, good_. Ronald breathes deeply, and waits for the next move to be made.


	81. Chapter 81

Prompt - “I’m so in love with you, I don’t know what to do.”  
Written by - kickcows  
Pairing - PhippsFinRon  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“May I go now, Mr. Sebastian?” Finnian sets a dish in the sink. “That’s the last dish!”

Mr. Sebastian nods his head. “You may go to bed now, Finnian. Morning chores are excused.” Finnian opens his mouth to say something, but Sebastian holds up his hand to stop him. “They are excused, until later in the day. I expect you to help when called upon in the morning. Is that understood?”

He salutes with his right hand. “Yes, sir!” He can’t keep the smile off of his face, as he dissolves into a fit of giggles after doing that.

“Good night, Finnian.” Mr. Sebastian dismisses him, picking up one of the plates in the sink, and begins to wash it.

Not wasting any time, he heads through the manor, and makes his way to where he knows Charles’ room is. The smile on his face increases, as he thinks about it as _Charles_ ’ room. He’s pretty sure that Mr. Sebastian knows that he’s going up there. He wonders if Ronald is still around. Should he go and check the room that Ronald stayed in before? Which room was it again? He pauses in the hallway, tapping his finger to his chin, almost reminiscent of what Mr. Sebastian does when he’s deep in thought. If he goes to Ronald’s room, and sees that he’s not there, he’ll just be sad. But he knows for a fact that Charles is spending the night; he told him so earlier in the day. With a nod, he heads down the hallway, and makes his way towards where his lover’s room is, and pauses in front of Charles’ door.

Making sure to not use much of his strength, he knocks on the door, then waits to hear a reply. Maybe they are still in the game room. Finnian holds his hand up to knock again when he hears Charles speak. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Charles!” His face begins to hurt because of the smile now on his face. “May I come in?”

“Of course, my love.” Finnian tries not to squeal at how Charles addresses him. “Come on in.”

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he stops for a moment when he hears a strange noise come from the next room over. His cheeks burn when he realizes it’s his friend, Mr. Snake, making the sound. He opens the door a little, and pokes his head inside. His eyes grow wide, as he sees that Charles isn’t alone in the room. “You’re here?!” He says out loud, as he looks at his other lover, Ronald.

“Of course I am, beautiful.” His lover raises his arms out. Finnian enters the bedroom, closing the door with minimal force. As soon as it’s closed, he darts over to the bed, and jumps on it, landing safely in Ronald’s arms. “You told me that you wanted to spend the night with the two of us, didn’t you?”

For so long, that’s the only thing he’s ever wanted. To have a sleepover with the two men who mean more to him than anyone else. He trusts these two men in a way he’s never trusted another human being. Besides the young master and Mr. Sebastian. That both Ronald and Charles are together before he even came to the room makes him so very happy. Looking back and forth between the two of them, he can’t stop the tears that start to fall down his cheeks. “Do you really mean it?” He sniffs, wiping some of the tears off of his face with his hands. “We’re all going to spend the night together?”

“If you want to, my love,” Charles looks at him, nodding his head. “Ronald and I are on good terms with one another now, so it won’t be as awkward as it might have been before, when you had requested we all spend the night together.”

“Then, yes! I want us to spend the night together!” He’s waited so long for the men he loves to know each other, and now, to have an opportunity where no one has to go home? This has to be a dream. A true dream, and not a nightmare like the last time he had dreamed of both Charles and Ronald. Nightmare turned nice, that is. A blush creeps onto his cheeks with the memory of that particular dream.

Just like in that dream, Ronald looks at Charles, and then back at him. “I want that too, beautiful.”

“As do I,” Charles replies afterwards.

Now that the moment is finally here, Finnian feels very shy. He’s been naked with both of them, and he isn’t sure what he needs to do to make that happen with all of them together. He looks back and forth between Charles and Ronald, scared that if he picks one over the other, that he’ll do something wrong. His heart pounds in his chest, his palms beginning to feel sweaty.

“Are you nervous, Finny?” Charles asks him, keeping his voice soft. “You know, you have no reason to be.”

“I know, Charles.” The heat remains on his face, as he looks into his lover’s eyes. “But I am, and I don’t know how to not be!”

The bed shifts, as Ronald moves to sit next to him. “Well, how did you want this sleepover to go, beautiful? Did you want all of us to just sit together and talk about things?”

“No…” He shakes his head, looking down at his lap. That’s when he sees that Ronald doesn’t have any clothes on. “Ronald! Where are your clothes?!”

His lover moves close to him, chuckling low. “Took you long enough to notice, Finny. Notice anything about Charles?”

Snapping his head to the right, he sees Charles also has no clothes on. His mouth drops open, as his eyes look at his lover’s broad chest. He wants to ask what this all means, but the words aren’t wanting to work properly. He just looks at both of them, the heat on his cheeks starting to travel down towards his neck.

“I did say that the two of us are on good terms with one another, my love.” Charles’ voice pulls him out of his daze. “Does this make you happy? Or upset?”

“HAPPY!” Finnian shouts, before covering his mouth quickly. Both of his lovers laugh, the strange tension he’s been feeling disappears, as he starts to laugh with Ronald and Charles. “It makes me very happy, Charles! I hope it makes you happy too!”

Charles nods his head. “It makes me _very_  happy, Finnian. I know that you love Ronald a lot. I can see why you’ve fallen for him.”

“Quit that, Charles,” Finnian glances over at Ronald, and can see his face is bright right, which makes him giggle. “What’s so funny, beautiful?” Ronald turns his head to look at him, a smirk on his face. “You know that both Charles and I are naked. How about you join us?”

FInnian gets up on his knees, and grabs the bottom of the blouse he’s still wearing. Ronald’s hand touches his, confusing him. “Do you not want me to take off my clothes, Ronald?”

“Why don’t you let Charles and I take care of that for you, hmm?” Ronald pulls Finnian’s hand off of his shirt. His hand then touches Finnian’s upper thigh, just below the hem of his skirt. “Would you like that, beautiful?”

He feels Charles’ warm body close to his back. Blushing a little, Finnian nods. “Y-Yes, Ronald. I would like that very much.”

“If we make you feel uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to say something, okay?” Charles speaks low into his ear, warm hands touching his waist. “You are safe with us.”

Moaning softly, he leans backwards, his back resting against Charles’ chest. “Safe and loved?” The words from his dream echo in Finnian’s ears.

“Extremely loved, Finnian.” Ronald’s hand slides up his thigh, and touches his growing erection. He half-moans, half- whimpers at the light touch. “Someone is turned on right now.”

“With your hand touching him, how could he not be?” Charles chuckles low, the sound making Finnian’s stomach drop, and the hair on his arms stand up.

His body grows warm, as Ronald rubs the soft silk of his underwear against his arousal. He moans low, as he rolls his hips forward, wanting to feel more of Ronald’s fingers. He is rewarded with cool fingers sliding up into his underwear, Ronald touching him with skin to skin contact. Charles’ lips touch the side of his neck, as Ronald’s lips touch his own. Finnian welcomes Ronald’s tongue into his mouth, their tongues connecting with soft touches. The fingers that have been teasing his arousal wrap around his length, and start to pump him slow.

“Oh!” He pulls away from the kiss, as he feels something wet touch his backside. “Ch-Charles?”

“It’s me, my love,” his other lover confirms. Something wet pushes into him, Ronald’s grip on his arousal tightening. Finnian moans loud, blood rushing to his cheeks, and to the part of his body that Ronald is holding. “Do our hands feel good, Finnian?”

He nods his head fast, pushing his hips back and forth. Ronald grips him tighter, his lips on one side of his neck, and Charles’ are on the other side. He feels Charles’ fingers push into him more, making him roll his hips back and forth a little faster. Ronald moves his hand at the same speed of his rolls, teeth now tugging at the base of his throat. The fingers that are inside him spread wide, as a third finger pushes into his body. White bleeds behind his closed eyes, Finnian feeling warmth spread all over his body as he starts to come hard. Ronald bites down a little rougher, and Charles follows suit, making Finnian’s voice crack with a sharp cry.

Charles lets go of his neck, and begins to kiss him passionately. He falls into his arms, but breaks off the kiss to touch his lips to Ronald’s. The low groan that Ronald makes has his stomach dipping again, a smile tugging on his lips due to his sheer happiness. Their kiss stops, as both need to find their breath. The hand that had been on his arousal is now being licked clean by both Ronald and Charles, Finnian feeling the hotness return to his body. His two lovers lick Ronald’s hand clean, then hands go back to Finnian’s waist.

“Let’s get these clothes off of you, beautiful,” Ronald speaks softly into his ear. Nodding, Finnian raises his arms up, the blouse he’s wearing is pulled over his head. “Charles? If you would, please?” 

“With pleasure, Ronald,” Charles replies.

Confused by what the two are saying to each other, Finnian opens his mouth to ask, when he feels Charles pick him up and sets him down next to the bed. His tall lover gets on his knees, and reaches under Finnian’s skirt. He rips his panties down with a rough tug, then unhooks the skirt he’s wearing, and pulls it off of his body with one quick yank. Now Finnian is as naked as his two lovers.

Finnian giggles a little nervously as Charles picks him back up, and sets him on the bed. Ronald lays next to him on one side, and Charles takes his place on the other side of Finnian, leaving him in the middle. He lays on his back, and looks up at his two lovers, who are both leaning over to look at him. Except, they get too close to one another, and wind up bumping heads, both wincing at the sudden blow. Finnian laughs out loud, as his two lovers rub where their heads had collided.

“Do you think that was funny, Finny?” Ronald has a smirk on his face, as he lowers his head down. “How about I knock my head against yours, and we’ll see how funny it is to you!”

Fingers start to tickle his sides, making Finnian giggle more as he tries to squirm away from Ronald’s fingers. Another set of hands joins Ronald’s, as Charles starts to tickle him too, tears from laughing too hard are now streaming down his face. Finnian rolls on his side, trying to shrink away from their tickling fingers, but it’s no use. He gasps for air, as he can’t seem to stop laughing, no matter which way he turns. He rolls to the other side, and feels something stiff touch his backside. Finnian’s laughter stops suddenly, and instead, he croaks out a soft groan. His eyes close, as he pushes his hips back, and comes back into contact with that hardness that soon rests between the cheeks of his backside.

“Sorry, my love,” Charles speaks low into his ear. “I seem to be a bit excited. Shall I move?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “No, please don’t?” 

“Go ahead, beautiful,” Ronald speaks against his throat, lips kissing the area that his lover had bit earlier. “I bet you want him to be inside of you, hmm…?”

“B-But, what about you?” Finnian moans, the feel of Charles’ arousal beginning to tease his entrance mixed with Ronald’s kisses on his neck are making him very aroused. He knows that Ronald likes it when he’s inside of him, but he’s not sure how to make that happen, if he gets what he likes - which is what he’s just asked. He wants Charles to be inside of him.

Honey colored hair tickles his chest, as Ronald starts to lick one of his nipples. He tosses his head back with another loud moan, Charles groaning low into his ear. “Are you sure about this, Ronald?” Charles’ deep tone makes Finnian rub himself on Charles’ arousal. “Because, I can stop, so that the two of you-”

“Next time, Charles.” Ronald interrupts him, with a nod of his head.

Finnian moans louder, Ronald’s teeth now biting down on his nipple. “Ah!” His hips roll backwards, the tip of Charles’ arousal now rubbing against his entrance. “P-Please! Ronald! Charles!”

Everything stops. He feels Charles push into his body with his thickness, and Ronald’s mouth surrounds his own arousal, causing him to lean his head back against Charles’ shoulder, as another loud moan tears through his throat. Pushing back and forth a few times, he gets a feel on how to have as much pleasure as possible. With Ronald’s mouth sucking on his arousal, and then feeling Charles push deep into him, he can’t help but move his hips a little fast. Charles’ hand goes to his hip, gripping him with enough force to make him not move so much, which makes him whine softly because he wants more. It all feel so very good.

“We don’t want to hurt Ronald, do we, my love?” Charles speaks low into his ear. Finnian shakes his head, looking down to see Ronald’s beautiful yellow-green eyes staring up at him with his mouth surrounding his arousal. He makes a soft mewling noise, as Charles pushes his hips forward, making Ronald take more of his arousal into his mouth. “Just enjoy how the two of us make you feel, alright, Finnian?” 

He nods his head, closing his eyes as he does what Charles suggests, and takes in how good his body is feeling. _This is so much better than the dream_. Yes, he remember what they did at the Queen’s palace, but here on the bed, and the things they are doing to one another, it just feels so incredible. The wet heat on his arousal, and that feeling of being so full with Charles’ arousal deep inside of him is better than he ever could have imagined. These two men mean everything to him, and to be treated like this - him, a silly gardener with inhuman strength - he doesn’t deserve this. Charles’ low moans in his ear makes him forget about these thoughts, his own hand going to rest on top of Ronald’s head, as he feels his lover’s mouth suck harder on him. The hand that had been on his hip moves off of it, and is now resting on top of his hand, both of their fingers locking together to push through Ronald’s soft locks of hair. Ronald moans low, the noise tickling the tip of his arousal, making his lower stomach start to feel funny. He knows this feeling, and sees yellow-green eyes look up at him, Ronald giving a nod of his head. Finnian cries out, as Ronald keeps moaning low, Charles thrusting himself deeper into his body. His voices cracks as he starts to come, eyes closing tight, allowing him to be consumed by the pleasure. Charles’ release shoots into him, making him moan helplessly, Ronald’s mouth still suckling on the tip, pulling all of his release from his body. He feels Ronald moan low, as he pulls away from his arousal, tongue still licking at his softening skin, making Finnian release one last moan, before falling silent.

Charles rests his head on his shoulder, lips kissing the side of Finnian’s face. Their hands release the grip they have on Ronald’s hair, Charles pulling him up towards them so that they can all share kisses together. Finnian sighs softly, when he feels Charles slip out of him, his legs closing tight to not make a mess on the sheets. Ronald’s lips touch his, and he can taste the sticky stuff that leaves his body on his lips and tongue. The bed shifts, Ronald’s arms wrapping around him, keeping their mouths locked together. Finnian doesn’t mind, not at all - he loves kissing Ronald. It’s one of his most favorite things to do, and to have it at his disposal right now is so very wonderful.

Something warm touches his backside, making him break off their kiss with a soft groan. “My apologies, Finnian. I just wanted to make sure that you were clean, so we could all rest comfortably on the bed.”

“It’s okay, Charles!” He giggles, nuzzling the side of Ronald’s neck. “Thank you!”

“You’re quite welcome. And you, Ronald? I’m sure that you could use this?” Charles moves around the bed, and leans over to help Ronald clean up.

Ronald takes the towel from his hand, his cheeks bright red. “I can manage, Charles. It’s okay.”

Finnian giggles more, as he watches his two lovers share a long kiss. “I’m so in love with you both, I don’t know what to do!” He claps his hands, smiling brightly.

“We love you too, beautiful.” Ronald turns to look at him, a smile on his face. “Don’t we, Charles?”

“Absolutely. All we have is love for you, Finnian.” Charles moves to lay back on the bed, snuggling up behind Finnian.

Closing his eyes, Finnian lets out a happy sigh. “I’m so glad! It makes me very happy that you two are kissing each other! And kissing me! I don’t deserve you!”

“You deserve us, Finny,” Ronald kisses him softly.

His head is turned to the side, Charles’ fingers holding just beneath his chin. “It’s us that doesn’t deserve you, Finny.” His finger taps the tip of his nose, making Finnian giggle again.

“Okay, we all don’t deserve each other!” He snuggles close to his two lovers. His body soon realizes that it’s extremely late, and he’s been awake since before dawn to make sure that the manor had been in the right order for the young master’s birthday. He yawns loud, resting his head on the pillow, keeping his arms on his two lovers. “I’m sleepy, Ronald and Charles. Charles and Ronald. Hehe.” He giggles to himself, as he feels sleep starting to pull at his senses.

Charles kisses his cheek. “Get some sleep, Finnian. We’ll have time in the morning to talk to one another.”

“Mmkay.” He moves so that his back is resting comfortably against Charles’ chest, his head pressing against Ronald’s neck.

“Sweet dreams, beautiful.” Ronald speaks softly. “See you in the morning.”

Completely exhausted, Finnian falls asleep with a smile on his face. His two loves are sleeping in the same bed as him. Finally.  That smile stays on his face for the entire night, as no nightmares plague his sleep - only sweet dreams, just as Ronald has asked him to have.

***

He can’t sleep. Every time he tries, he thinks that there’s somewhere else he should be. After the first hour of listening to both Charles and Finnian sleep, he decides that it wouldn’t hurt to leave for just a little while. Looking over at the wall clock, he sees that it’s a quarter past three in the morning. Quietly, he slides out from Finnian’s hold, and stands up.

Ronald watches the bed, and sees Finnian shift in his sleep, turning over to smoosh himself against Charles. The other man welcomes him into his embrace, the two of them snoring softly. Ronald can’t help but smile at how adorable both men look. He picks up his slacks, and puts them on, not bothering to put on his underwear. He slips his undershirt on, and then exits the room, barely making a sound as he opens and shuts the door.

The hallway is quiet, all the guests that had stayed late no doubt sleeping comfortably in their beds. Adjusting his glasses, he takes a look around, makes his way down the stairs, and heads towards the servants’ quarters. When he gets to his destination, he stares at the door and wonders to himself just what the hell is he doing here? There’s no way that damn demon is inside. Not when it’s the kid’s birthday.   _If he’s not, I’ll go back upstairs. If he is, well…_.

Not bothering to knock, he twists the handle, and walks into Sebastian’s room. His stomach drops, when he sees the man sitting at his desk, bangs falling over his face, as he writes on a piece of parchment paper. The door closes with a soft _click_ , sealing him to his fate.

“Why aren’t you with the birthday boy?” He asks, glued to his spot, as he stares at the planes of Sebastian’s back. With no coat on, just his vest and white collared shirt, Ronald can’t help but be turned on by the mere sight of him.

Raven hair is pushed behind his ear, as Sebastian turns to look at him. “And why aren’t you with Finnian and Charles?”

“Touché.” He starts to walk over towards the desk, but stops when Sebastian stands up. “Should I go, then?”

Pulling his watch out of his pocket, Sebastian looks at it, then looks back at him. His eyes are burning with fire, Ronald swallowing audibly as he watches the demon walk towards him. “I see no harm in spending some time together, do you?”

“Not at all, Sebas-chan.” Ronald returns the wicked smile that’s on the demon’s lips, as arms pull him close to his lithe body. “Not at all.”


	82. Chapter 82

Prompt - "Does that feel good?" and "Kiss me all over."  
Pairing - SebRon  
Written by - misomilk  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

As soon as he’s in Sebastian’s arms, the demon pulls Ronald’s face close enough to take his lips. They kiss roughly, the desire they’ve held for each other in the weeks they’ve been apart crashing down on them, taking form in the wildness of their tongues pushing, rolling and sliding against each other. Ronald feels (more than hears) the rumble of Sebastian’s growl, which the reaper assumes to be caused by the demon’s tongue finding light traces of Finnian’s taste on his. Another result of which, claw-like fingers grip his waist.

Ronald moans to the pain, feeling sharp nails dig through the cloth of his slacks and into his skin. He delights in the rush that pulses from where it hurts, the pain echoing. It’s been so long—far too long that he doesn’t even remember when it last happened—since Sebastian had been rough with him. Although he is happy that Sebastian could be sweet to him, gentle and loving and filled to the brim with affection, truly—if Ronald’s nightmare is sign of it—he misses Sebastian’s roughness.

As Sebastian keeps kissing the reaper, the demon undoes the buttons of Ronald’s pants, letting them drop to the floor. He does the same to his, while Ronald buttons off his vest and shirt, loosening arm garters on the way. When both pants are gone, Sebastian easily throws the reaper onto the bed, making it creak loudly, and creak again when he places himself over Ronald. (Ronald takes a swift moment to put his glasses on the bedside table.) The demon quickly claims Ronald’s lips again, continuous as if making sure to kiss his lips swollen. He rubs his tongue against the reaper’s until he can no longer taste the affection of two putrid humans within Ronald’s mouth.

His normally careful fingers make quick work of Ronald’s shirt, Ronald doing the same to his. They throw each to the side, forgetting them now that they’re finally bare, naked together. Words continue to be left unspoken between them, for there seems to be no need. Not now. What they truly need and desire to express can be said in their actions—the kisses on each other’s shoulders and necks that express ‘I missed you’, the sucking red marks on each other’s skin that say ‘How I longed for you’ and the spurring of their arousals that convey ‘I badly _need_  you. _Now_.’

Sebastian is greatly relieved when he sees no marks on Ronald’s skin, an empty canvas free for him to paint with his accumulating desire for him. He takes good care not to mark Ronald anywhere visible, keeping to the area around his nipples instead. It greatly pleases Ronald, who can’t stop moaning whenever Sebastian sucks on his skin, black-tipped fingernails going through raven hair. The demon’s desire for Ronald becomes so strong that he doesn’t notice himself biting down on Ronald’s chest with a sharp fang, piercing the reaper’s skin. Ronald’s yelp is what wakes him from his trance.

The demon quickly stops, hovering away from the reaper beneath him. He remembers the night of the ball, and how he’d kissed Ronald breathless—to the point Ronald lost consciousness. Never again will he do that. “I— Ronald, forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Ronald, much to the demon’s surprise, laughs weightlessly. The sound forming fluff in the demon’s chest. Sebastian looks down at his own chest, wondering for a moment where in the world that fluff feeling came from. “It’s okay, Sebas-chan. Please, keep going.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You? Don’t you _always_  hurt me? Physically, anyway.” The reaper grins, winking at the demon. He blindly searches for Sebastian’s hand on the bed. “Come on. We both know I don’t mind.” He finds the demon’s hand and guides it to his neck, running it first across his chest. He feels a rush of adrenaline go through his body, starting from his neck, when requests to the demon, “Choke me.”

Sebastian’s face falls, eyebrows knit in concern. His eyes stay maroon. “No. If you lose consciousness again—”

“I won’t, Sebas-chan. That was just a very bad day for me. I think. There might’ve been a _ton_  of other factors that made it happen. So, please? I trust you.” Ronald raises his hand to pull on Sebastian by the cheek. He kisses him where his palm strikes, then whispers to the other’s ear. “I _want_  you to choke me. Be rough with me.” He takes a deep breath, biting down his lip before he calls him, “ _Demon_.”

That gets Sebastian’s eyes glowing red, another growl—sounding more pleased than earlier’s aggravated one, seeming more like a very heavy purr—reverberates from the demon’s throat. Sebastian licks his lips, then his teeth, Ronald eyeing how the demon’s fangs seem to grow longer, sharper, when his tongue goes over it. (He can’t tell for sure, though, with the blur of his eyesight.) “Very well, _reaper_. I understand.”

Ronald hears cracking of knuckles by his ear. When he turns his face to take a look at what caused the sound, he only sees black mass, looking like slender fingers, elegantly flowing. And then he feels it—a cold void wrapping around his neck. It starts with a soft pressure, then gets tighter and tighter, making it more and more difficult to breathe. On his chest, Ronald feels sharp claws—ten of them?—run down his torso. They do not pierce his skin, but they run deep enough to mark red in their wake. Ronald’s eyebrows knit in question: If both of Sebastian’s hands are running down his body, what’s around his neck?

Sebastian’s tongue is back in his mouth while the sharp claws pierce his chest. He tries to cry out in pain, but his voice is kept to an inaudible groan at his throat. Instead, his body twists, his hands—involuntarily—going to whatever it is around his neck to pull them off, but he can’t seem to get a grip of it the cold vine. Ronald looks directly into the burning hellfire right in front of his eyes. He can feel Sebastian chuckle against his lips, yet hear it in plenty of voices in his ears.

Right when Ronald thinks he can no longer breathe, the vine-like void releases the hold on his neck, making relief rush from his neck down his spine. The relief is stretched onward to pleasure when he feels Sebastian’s wet tongue licking up the skin he tore with his claws. Ronald’s body shakes vehemently at the rise and fall of pain and relief, Sebastian toying with his senses. He recuperates, breathing deep, trying to calm his senses the best he could.

Ronald feels his legs be lifted up, and his buttcheeks spread wide by sharp claws. The reaper whimpers when he feels something wet against his entrance. “Sebastian…”

“Yes, Ronald?” Sebastian kisses his nipple before sucking upon it. “Is all this okay? Does that feel good? It’s not too much?”

“Y-yes. It’s fine. I’m fine. _Ah_ ,” Ronald shivers at a hand stroking his length. He can feel the sharpness of the nails barely grazing his sensitive skin, making him jerk. “But, please—”

“Hmm?” Sebastian’s voice echoes in his ears. Ronald tilts his head back at the pleasure.

“B-before you enter me can I—” Ronald feels his own cheeks flush at his request, but he definitely wants to say it. “Can I suck your dick?”

Sebastian inhales deeply, and exhales with an affirmative moan. He delights in how honest Ronald is today, inebriated by the absolute lust—untainted by guilt or shame—that keeps pulsing in the reaper’s veins. “Of course, if it is what you wish.”

The demon moves up the bed, which creaks at their changing positions. Sebastian takes hold of the wall with one hand, while he positions himself into Ronald’s awaiting mouth. The leaking tip grazes soft lips, leaving a smear of his come upon it, which Ronald licks up with a quick dart of his tongue. The reaper hums pleased, making desire spread like wildfire through Sebastian’s demonic tendrils. Ronald takes out his tongue again, wiggling it in the air, searching blindly for the demon’s arousal. Sebastian guides the tip to it, smearing more come onto the soft tongue, which cradles the head of Sebastian’s arousal before he takes the girth into his mouth.

The reaper sucks softly at first, his tongue toying with the sensitive tip. Ronald closes his eyes as he concentrates on building up a rhythm, which urges Sebastian to thrust his hips to the timing. Ronald moans low when he feels the cock throb thicker inside his mouth, for which he hears Sebastian hiss above him. He releases his jaw, hoping his teeth doesn’t graze the heated flesh. The reaper opens his eyes, looks up at Sebastian, pleads with his stare alone that Sebastian be rougher. He _needs_  it rougher.

Sebastian understands the message. He runs his claws through Ronald’s smooth hair, loving how silky they feel against its sharp blades, and then pulls at the hair to thrust erratically into the reaper’s mouth. The demon shoves relentlessly into Ronald’s hot mouth. He’s done this before, and he knows Ronald can take it. All the while, Ronald thrusts to a vine-like void around his girth, which took the place of Sebastian’s hands, squeezing the reaper’s girth in the ways he likes best.

The demon thrusts in too deep at one point, that it makes Ronald choke around his girth, but he keeps going, giving the reaper no room for breath. Ronald keeps his mouth open, his lips closed around the girth, enjoying how his mouth is used by Sebastian to reach high pleasures, loving how hot and thick the girth is inside of him.

Sebastian feels his rapture coming closer, some streaks of his come falling directly down the reaper’s throat, which Ronald willingly drinks. But before Sebastian could release them all, he pulls away.

The demon, despite his lack of need for breath, is panting when he looks into Ronald’s eyes. His shoulders shiver. “Is that okay?”

“P-perfect,” Ronald pants, licking his lips, his eyes filling up with libido. He looks towards crimson eyes. “Now, r-ram it into me, Sebastian. P-please.” He says between gasps. His hips continue thrusting into the force around his girth.

“As you wish.”

Much like earlier that night, Sebastian enters him with no preparation. Ronald knows he’s an idiot for wanting it this way, and he feels bad that he hadn’t let Finnian or Charles take him that evening. But his asshole had craved to be treated this way—to have Sebastian’s girth chafe him, fill himself with the hurtful love that is falling for a demon. Ronald had missed Sebastian so much, his search for him throughout the costume party had been proof of that. And though they had united while Sebastian was behind a mask as Jeremy, it was not enough for Ronald. He wants to be completely filled with him, while he knows it’s him.

And so Sebastian does so, filling him, inch by inch, thrust by thrust, pain increasing with every movement. Ronald moans loudly at the pain, his throat growing hoarse. He tries to even his breathing, but every exhale ends up as a loud grunt, dipped in both pain and pleasure. Ronald’s noises only tone down when there is a vine-like grip around his neck again, pressing against his throat. He feels his head grow warm as he loses moment after moment of breath, and when he feels like he’s about to lose consciousness, the relief rushes over him, increasing the pleasure of other stimuli on his body.

Sebastian continues this cycle on him, tightening the grip once he’s gained his breath, and releasing the grip just in time for Ronald feel heights of pleasure he’s never reached before. Ronald’s body starts to shake vehemently by the fourth time Sebastian does this, and at this point, Ronald feels his climax coming over soon. Sebastian’s thrusts have gotten more powerful, pushing in deeper than ever before, and Ronald could feel his body burning from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes.

Ronald looks into eyes that continue to burn crimson, not in anger, but in a love Ronald feels in his chest. The reaper struggles to speak against the vice grip in his neck. “C-co….ming….”

“Me, too.” says Sebastian, in between grunts. He thrusts his hips a few more times, and with a loud groan mixed with a growl, he releases his seed into Ronald, releasing—too—the grip he had around the reaper’s neck. The pleasure Ronald feels at that time makes him feel like his body is being torn apart from the inside, every part of his body convulsing as his juices erupt from his arousal. He feels it all in slow motion—the relief on his neck, pulsing down his spine, through his fingers. The way he intakes breath, his blood flowing, the heat that’s pouring into his ass that makes his entire body throb. At that moment, he feels so _alive_.

His come shoots up powerfully, almost like a fountain, cream spurts jumping up then landing down on his stomach. Ronald comes for a long time, although not constant, abrupt streams of come bursting onto his chest, even to his face. Sebastian loads all his juices inside him, making Ronald’s insides feel warm and full.

When their high has calmed down, Sebastian thrusts his hips a few more times—simply delighting in the squelch of his come slushing inside Ronald. He pulls out with a grunt, watching his fluid spurt out from Ronald’s entrance, feeling absolutely satisfied by the sight. He wants to lick the fluid up from Ronald’s leaking hole, but he decides to forego it for another time.

The reaper lies powerlessly on the pillows, his arms and legs continue to twitch. He lets the demon clean him up with a warm towel, (He’s not sure where he got that from, probably out of thin air.) removing sticky fluid from parts of his body, even his face. Once the butler is done, Sebastian crawls up Ronald’s body and kisses his lips softly.

“Was that too much?” whispers the velvety voice.

“No, no, not at all.” Ronald laughs weakly, his shoulders shaking for a moment. “It felt _so_  fucking good. Even your—what were those? Were those vine-like stuff like, part of your real body?”

Sebastian smiles at him, adoring him. “Yes, they are.” He lies down on the pillow next to Ronald, who lies on his side to face Sebastian.

“Hella. They felt _fucking_  good.”

“Alright. Please stop saying that.”

“You are _fucking_  delicious, Sebas-chan Michaelis.”

“Will you really not stop? Your vocabulary hasn’t gotten any better.” Sebastian sighs.

“Isn’t it okay as long as I say the important things?” Ronald laughs. He pulls Sebastian toward him by the neck and kisses his lips softly, closing his eyes. He exhales as he pulls away, opening yellow-green to look into maroon. He whispers against the demon’s lips, “I love you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian abruptly pulls away. Ronald can’t clearly read his expression, but he sees the demon looks shocked.

Ronald rolls his eyes, a smile on his lips. “Really, is this a surprise to you? Last time you even told me you’re in love with me. Or is my memory fuzzy?”

Sebastian looks away. Ronald can see red on his face, and it’s not the red of his eyes. The reaper smirks, feeling accomplished he made the demon blush. “I did say that.”

“Come on, Sebas-chan~” Ronald reaches toward him and squeezes Sebastian’s cheeks. They feel hot. Iron pan over a fire kind of hot. The reaper doesn’t pull away, though. He can take this much burn. “Tell me you love me.”

Sebastian grumbles.

“Sebas-cha~n,” Ronald whines, his voice going up and down. And then he feels lips against his, soft tongue rolling. He closes his eyes, letting Sebastian take control of their oral dance. He reaches into raven hair, loving how silky they still feel. Their lips break with a smooch sound. Ronald licks the string of saliva on his lips.

“I apologize. I’m— I still cannot—” Sebastian speaks weakly. “It—”

Ronald groans, a little annoyed. “Is it really so hard?” He takes hold of Sebastian’s head with both hands, forcing the demon to look straight into his eyes. “Repeat after me, got it?”

“A-alright.”

“I.”

Sebastian hesitates. “I.”

“Love.”

“Love.”

“You.”

“Y—” As he struggles, Sebastian’s head becomes hotter than fire. Ronald ends up letting go of his head, blowing onto his hands to cool them. Ronald could swear there’s even smoke coming out of the demon’s ears.

“Oh, wow. You’re really embarrassed by this?”

“I apologize.” Sebastian covers his mouth, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m truly weak in matters of the heart.”

“Even though you’re so madly in love with me?” Ronald laughs, grinning wide. It makes Sebastian’s heart soar. “But really, it’s okay. I think it’s cute.” Ronald tries to kiss Sebastian’s forehead, but it still feels extremely hot so he kisses the air towards Sebastian instead. “Hmmm, that makes me wonder though, and I know I probably won’t like the answer, but I’ll ask anyway.”

“Yes?”

“Are you like this with your young master? Blushy and all that shit?”

Sebastian quickly answers, “No.”

Ronald’s heart skips a beat. He tries not to grin too wide. “No? You don’t blush around him?”

The demon puts a finger to his chin, looking upward as he thinks about it. Then he states, matter of fact. “Not that I’m aware of, no. Our relationship is different from yours and mine.”

The reaper grins widely at Sebastian’s admitting they are, in fact, in a relationship. He decides not to push the topic, already happy enough he gets to see this side of Sebastian that the young kiddo can’t. “I see, I see. Well, I’ll keep waiting for you to tell me those words, Sebas-chan, so you better practice.”

“I shall do my best.” Sebastian bows softly.

“But not to him, okay? Practice on a mirror.”

They stay quiet for a few moments, relishing in each other’s company. It will perhaps be another long while before they can be together like this again. It’s nice, they each think, to be back here in Sebastian’s room, back where it all began between them. Yet things are much more different between them than the last time they were here. _Much_  different.

Sebastian reaches for his pocket watch with a tendril and checks the time. A few minutes until five o’clock. It’s about time for him to guide Ronald back to the room. He looks down at the reaper sleeping in his arms, his heart filling up with affection for him. He can no longer remember the time he’d felt nothing but distaste for Ronald, with an animosity that burns in his blood. Now all that burns in his blood is a desire for him, to touch him, kiss him, hold him tenderly.

He never got the chance to tell Ronald, but Sebastian was waiting here for him despite no assurance that the reaper would come. Sebastian had been writing latin poems over and over, the same ones he’d written months ago when Ronald came for a sudden visit. He didn’t know how else to distract himself from the pain, struck with the possibility Ronald would never come for him. Not now. Never more. Not when Ronald has two men to satisfy his needs now, and the three of them mesh well together. How can Sebastian ever squeeze himself into that chemistry?

He tucks blonde locks into the other’s ear, and kisses Ronald on his forehead, silently thanking him for coming here tonight. It was an assurance Sebastian badly needed, else he thought they would simply fall apart. He decides not to wake the reaper up, dressing him in the attire he came here in instead.

As he dresses himself up, with Ronald lying dressed in bed, Sebastian notices the red mask that still lies on top of his desk. He wonders if the reaper ever noticed it. It is Ronald’s mask from the ball. Sebastian never had the chance to return it. He wonders, too, if Ronald still has the black gloves he left at his apartment in town, back when he left in a hurry due to his broken heart. Patting Ronald’s fluffy hair, he wonders if it’s alright that he keeps this memento a while longer. (And he doesn’t mind if Ronald keeps his gloves.)

Sebastian then takes Ronald in his arms, carrying him like a princess, making sure Ronald’s head lies comfortably on his shoulder. He walks fast and nimble, making sure no one notices or hears him. He gets to the door of Master Phipps’ room and stops breathing, knowing he wouldn’t like the smell inside.

He opens the door and walks over to the bed. There, he sees Finnian and Master Phipps lying naked together, the gardener inside the Queen’s butler’s arms. Sebastian rolls his eyes at the sight. He did _not_  need to see such a repulsive sight. Before he lies Ronald in bed, he pauses to think if it’s more natural to leave Ronald here with his clothes on or not. He grits his teeth, admonishing himself for not thinking about this more properly while he still had the freedom to.

With a silent sigh, he takes off Ronald’s clothes, then places him on the space available to lie on. Then, as if sensing his return, Finnian rolls towards Ronald, slipping an arm over him, cheek squished against Ronald’s shoulder as he giggles in his sleep.

It pains Sebastian to see this (and it disgusts him), but he accepts it as is. He motions to slip away, but Ronald’s fingers gets tangled in his pocket watch’s chain. He gently untangles the finger from him, presses a kiss on his knuckles, and quietly moves away. In the next blink of an eye, he’s gone, back to his young master’s quarters.

The demon checks his watch. It is eight minutes past five o’clock. He still has an hour before he starts his day. He cleans himself up in the bathroom, washes his mouth, then rests beside his young master, still fast asleep. He waits there until he has to work, watching his beautiful young master in his slumber.

***

The morning had been off to a great start, endless kisses from his now fourteen-year-old Ciel, filling his heart with sweetness. Breakfast preparations also went well, with the servants actually helping out (rather than making a mess). He doesn’t even complain when his master asks Finnian to sit at the table with them (with his two lovers, although Ciel doesn’t seem to realize they’re _both_  his lovers). Sebastian believes his master’s good mood lies in the fact Earl Grey has requested to be served breakfast upstairs rather than here.

What comes after breakfast is what Sebastian hadn’t expected. Ciel had marched over to Ronald Knox and asked for an audience with him before he leaves. Finnian had squealed happily, telling his lover that he’ll wait for him in the garden to wait for the good news.

Sebastian isn’t sure what the young master plans to discuss with the reaper. He only hopes it won’t be something disadvantageous to them.

With water boiling hot in a kettle, Sebastian prepares a lovely dessert for his master and extended guest. He places them neatly on the trolley, pours tea into a lovely pot, and makes his way to the young master’s office where their fates await.


	83. Chapter 83

Prompt - "I shouldn't have gotten out of bed."  
Pairing - Multiple  
Written by - misomilk  
Rating - Mostly G, but some NSFW

* * *

***

A soft, velvety “Good morning, young master.” pulls Ciel from his sleep. When the boy opens his eyes, his vision is filled with clear maroon, Sebastian’s face mere inches close to his. He feels his cheeks blush, unable to properly cast his cool facade over himself in time. Especially not when Sebastian had almost devoured him the night before—his dark tendrils wrapped around his skin as he was brought to climax the fourth time that night, after he slept for an hour or two. He felt the reality of those tendrils so vividly that he felt them even as he dreams, every fantastic moment filled with Sebastian. Ciel ponders for a moment that perhaps this meant his soul has already been partially consumed, but he doesn’t feel particularly less like himself. (He curses himself when he realizes he isn’t so appalled by the possibility that—since the evening prior—part of him is now forever within Sebastian.)

“Are you troubled?” the demon asks, perhaps sensing the turmoil within his blood. The butler kisses his cheek many times to console him, making Ciel tilt his head away from Sebastian so the demon could kiss along that side of his neck.

Ciel feels the bed shift as his butler sets himself upon the bed, pulling the sheets to the side to reveal Ciel’s bare body. The boy feels his cheeks burn ever more, matching the intensity of the fire burning in Sebastian’s eyes, the demon absolutely thrilled at the sight of his beautiful young master.

“D-Don’t stare.” the boy says meekly, his voice giving way to the truth. He enjoys the demon’s eyes on him, feeling hot where burning crimson lies its lewd gaze. On his neck, down his chest, to his belly button, and–Ciel pulls his knees up before Sebastian could eye his small cock, shamelessly rising so early in the morning. “This isn’t the time for that, is it?”

“Is there ever a proper time for _this_?“ Sebastian smirks, wicked, fangs bare. He licks the sharp tooth as his gloved fingers take hold of Ciel’s smooth knees, making the boy release a soft whimper. “If you allow me to say it aloud,” He leans down towards the boy. Ciel can feel his hot breath on his own face as he nods so the butler may continue. “I rather like how your skin is spotted red. You should see it yourself, young master. A masterpiece.”

Ciel feels himself shiver, imagining how much of his skin is bruised with Sebastian’s kisses and bite marks. He looks away, the crimson gaze proving too lustful to take.

Sebastian further leans down, kissing the boy’s jaw. He lets his lips make their way towards the boy’s small mouth. Their tongues touch before their lips could close the connection between, the young boy moaning at the softness his tongue is cradled. The demon swallows the yelp from Ciel’s mouth when he brings his knees apart, his fingers massaging the soft skin of the boy’s creamy inner thighs as they make their way towards the center. The boy tries to push him away by the shoulder, feeling too shy despite how many times they’ve partaken of such shameful acts. Yet his hands know what he truly desires, that they do not push with enough strength to part their distance. Instead, his fingers clutch onto the unwrinkled cloth of the demon’s suit, loving how soft they feel underneath his touch.

Ciel watches the butler pull away, giving him time to breathe. Sebastian brings his left hand to his lips, undoes the button of his glove with teeth and tongue (which makes Ciel whimper at the sight), then hooks the cloth to his teeth, slowly pulling the white garment off his hand. Ciel, as he watches, shakes in anticipation of what he’ll do next.

The young earl lightly jolts when Sebastian’s hand touches his chest, passing perk nipples and plenty of little red marks, some coming in pairs. Ciel feels those parts of his skin tingle when Sebastian’s hand passes over them.

“Hmm,” he whimpers, pleased, and when Sebastian’s hands have claimed his growing arousal—just as he hoped. He’s already thrusting his hips, heels rooted unto bedsheets.

“My, my. How lively, given this time of day.” Sebastian whispers to his cheek before kissing it. Ciel closes his eyes to succumb to the feeling of his demon’s fingers wrapped around him. He would much rather feel his tendrils from last night, but this suffices for now. The boy knows he can have a taste of those demonly parts another time.

Ciel’s moans heighten in pitch between gasps. “F-faster…” he requests, his voice barely a whisper at the top of his throat. The butler obliges, kissing the boy relentlessly as his pumping picks up speed. The young boy feels the pleasure come in waves that consume his body, making every fibre of him shiver, unable to take the immense pleasure. He jerks, feeling his juices about to spill from his arousal. However, before any of it spurts forth, he feels Sebastian’s lips part from his, and instead, he feels wet heat around his smallness. He arches his back as he comes, with a long, rough groan tearing at his throat. He feels Sebastian’s tongue coaxing him by the bottom part of his cock to keep on coming, tearing the groans louder from deep in his throat.

“Se-sebas… _ngh_ …” The boy moans as his butler hums around him, eager to drink every warm drop that spills from his master’s tip.

Ciel’s body continues to shiver, even when no more liquid comes forth. Sebastian licks up the last few drops, teases the tip with his tongue before he pulls away from the small muscle, now limp. His tongue laps his own fingers as he eyes the young boy, lying spent on the bed.

“Thank you for the meal, my sweet Ciel.” Sebastian smirks, pressing his lips onto Ciel’s softened muscle one more time. The boy jerks lightly, then kicks the demon’s chest to keep him there. The force causes Sebastian no harm.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ciel looks towards the side, feigning how he didn’t enjoy what just transpired. It sure feels like it is still his birthday. He swats Sebastian away with a wave of his hand, the butler obediently moving off the bed, straightening his clothes with a smile on his face. “May I have my tea now, please?”

“Of course.” Sebastian resumes his place by the trolley, and prepares the young earl’s morning tea.

***

Sebastian relishes the sweet taste of Ciel on his tongue as he pours hot liquid into intricately detailed flower print ceramic, and drowns himself in the saccharine scent that permeates the air, a fragrance that unveils the truth despite the tough act his master puts on, candy glace overpowering the bitterness of tea. He eyes the boy as he passes the tea to him, loving—still—how spotted and scarred the boy’s fine skin is. He remembers Ronald, for a fraction of a second, and wishes he’d done the same to the reaper that evening. The demon, however, hopes that the tiny bite by Ronald’s nipple goes unnoticed by his two other lovers. (Or not. Just so Sebastian can boast Ronald is his, too.)

Before Sebastian walks away from Ciel to get his clothes, he kisses Ciel’s cheek once more, earning a rare, beautiful smile from his master. He simply melts at the allure of him, ultimately pleased that he serves such a wonderful, gorgeous boy.

***

“How do you find the salmon, Master Phipps?” asks Sebastian, taking his fellow butler’s glass off the table to pour water into it. “Is it to your liking?”

“Yes, very much so.” Master Phipps tilts his head to look up at him. It is quite shallow of Sebastian to think so, but he finds it satisfying to have the man of white hair and blue eyes _look up_  at him. “Crispy on the outside, yet soft and tender on the inside. The herbs—” (Finnian squeals happily here. Master Phipps smiles towards him for a moment, then is back to his neutral expression when he looks  once more toward Sebastian.) “—were also very well balanced, none of them overpowering the salmon’s taste. Rather, they help bring out its flavor. The sauce, too—”

“Wo~w,” interjects Ronald, who has an elbow on the table, his chin on his palm. The two engaged in discussion look towards him. “You sure are saying a lot, _Charles_. All I could say was it’s fucking delicious.” He turns to Finnian on his left, grinning. Sebastian doesn’t miss how the reaper stressed on _Charles_. “Right, beautiful?”

“Right!” Finnian nods his head twice, particles of food surrounding his mouth doing nothing to faze the brightness of his beaming smile. “Anything Mr. Sebastian cooks is very ffffffu— What was it you said, Ronald?”

“Fuckin—”

“He said _delicious_ , Finny.” Sebastian quickly cuts the reaper (who rolls his eyes) off. He brings a finger to his lips. “You mustn’t imitate such vulgar language.” Finny blinks his eyes, looking a little confused, but he nods his head a few times. Sebastian nods toward the gardener once, then takes Ronald’s glass. “I hope you gentlemen slept well last night?”

“YES, WE DID!” Finnian smile shines even brighter as he laughs out loud, catching the attention of most of the other people at the table. Sebastian sees, at the corner of his eye, that even the young master looks towards them for a moment. Finnian seems to have noticed he caught people’s attention, and starts to mouth I’m sorry’s. He resumes talking, this time in a non-deafening volume, like whispering towards Sebastian despite the distance between them. “I finally got the sleepover I wanted, Mr. Sebastian!”

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Sebastian puts down Ronald’s glass, his fingers staying long enough that when the reaper reaches for it to take a sip, white gloved fingers brush against black. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Finnian speaks once more. “Oh, but Ronald was already dressed by the time I woke up. That was sad.” The teen frowns deeply.

Ronald clears his throat after almost choking on his drink, then laughs nervously. “Sorry about that. I woke up feeling cold, so I had to wear my shirt.” He glares at Sebastian for a moment.

“In that case, you could have woken us up. We would have kept you warm.” says Master Phipps, quite as a matter of factly. As if it was fact that the two of them were Ronald’s only sources to take warmth from. The flush of red Master Phipps manages to muster upon Ronald’s cheeks makes Sebastian want to throw the other butler across the hall. (Oh, it would be _so_  easy.)

“Yes, we would have!!” Finnian nods his head again, reaching out to shake Ronald’s forearm. “Next time, just wake us up, okay?”

“Thanks, beautifuls. I will.” Ronald takes Finnian’s hand with his right, and kisses the back of it, making the gardener giggle. He looks to Master Phipps, who returns a smile more affectionate than it is polite. Sebastian wants to puke.

Rather than engage them further in conversation, Sebastian bows at the three and walks over to other guests, refilling their glasses.

***

After escorting Elizabeth to the front door, Ciel walks back to the sunroom, his butler trailing behind him. He arrives there, and walks over to the side of the table where Ronald Knox, Charles Phipps and Finnian sit. The three of them, the last ones at the table, all talk merrily, exchanging glances that make Ciel feel uncomfortable.

_Where did this familiarity between all three of them come from?_

“Mr. Knox,” Ciel makes his presence known, a few steps away from the three. All three of them look towards him once he’s stopped to stand beside the reaper and the Queen’s butler. He leans upon one leg, his weight on his cane. He looks only at the reaper. “Would you have time to spare? I’d like to have a cup of tea with you.”

“Gee, I dunno.” Knox leans his right arm over the chair’s backrest, tilting his head to the side as he looks at the kid, his legs crossed underneath the table. “Might have to scurry right on home after this.”

“If I may, Mr. Knox?” intercedes Master Phipps. Ciel looks to him with a side glance, hand kept firm at his hip. “Please do reconsider. This is the Earl of Phantomhive asking you to have tea with him. A man of his status must have matters of utter importance to discuss. Isn’t that so, kind Earl?”

Ciel tilts his head to look towards Master Phipps, then to Knox once more. “It is, indeed. Though, of course, if Mr. Knox is so busy, we can re—”

“Nah, I’ll go.” Knox stands up, the chair screeching against the floor when he pushes it back. He pushes his arms upward, stretching his body. Ciel notices the other two eyeing the reaper intently. (But he doesn’t see Sebastian—clearing plates on the other side of the table—staring at Ronald the same way.) Properly stretched, the reaper then fixes his vest. “Where do we have tea, kiddo?”

“I’ll walk with you to the parlor. Master Phipps,” The Earl faces who he talks to now. At this angle, however, he can still see at the corner of his eye that Knox has taken Finnian’s hand and kisses the back of it. _The nerve_. “I thank you for coming to the party. I hope you had a wonderful time.”

“Indeed, I did. Thank you, Earl, for inviting both my colleague—”

_Though he never did show his face. Thank goodness_. Ciel holds his sigh of relief. His attention shifts back to Master Phipps, and realizes he’s missed a few lines. “—a great honor for both of us to be invited to celebrate any occasion with you again.”

“Of course. Please extend my thanks to—” The boy clears his throat, finding it difficult to say the other Earl’s name. “—your colleague.”

“I shall.” The kind butler replies with a nod of his head.

“Well then, I will have to excuse myself here. Please feel welcome to stay as long as you’d like today,” He tries to say without gritting his teeth. “—and leave at your own leisure.” He turns to his gardener. “Finny—”

“Yes, young master?” The gardener’s eyes light up at his lord mentioning his name.

“See to it you do your chores as early as possible. It’s gotten much colder as of late, and you’d best complete your chores before the sun sets.”

The gardener giggles, filled to the brim with happiness. His voice practically bounces with glee. “Yes, my Lord!”

Ciel turns to Ronald Knox, who leans on the chair’s backrest with his bare forearms, shirt sleeves now pulled to the elbows. “Come then, Mr. Knox.”

“Right-o.”

“Sebastian.” is all the boy needs to say, and the demon is already walking by his side.

“Prepare tea and sweets for the two of us.” Ciel keeps talking, the two creatures walking behind him. “Bring them to the parlor.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

***

“So, kiddo.” Ronald plops onto a soft chair, elbows leaned upon the arm rests, crossing his legs. “What’s up?”

“Must you talk so informally?” The boy rolls his eye. _Wow. Like demon, like contractor_. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Finnian, but before that, there’s one thing I’d like to ask you.”

“I’m excited for the talk about Finnian part, but sure. Shoot.”

The young boy eyes him dead in the eye once he’s seated across him, fingers entangled. “Why haven’t you been targeting my demon?”

Well, well, well. How wrong the little kid is. Ronald _always_  targets Sebastian. No longer as an enemy, yes. But targets him the same way as he does Finnian. (He tries not to ponder too much on _my demon_.)

The reaper shrugs his shoulders. “Just feel like it.” He leans back against the soft cushions of the chair. He throws lies to the air. “It’s never a bad time to get on your good side, right?”

The boy takes a moment of silence. “Am I right to assume you’re doing this to win my favor? In order to approach my gardener?”

The reaper grins, thinking it advantageous the child has assumed this. “We seem to be on the same page after all.”

The door opens, making way for Sebastian to push the trolley of tea and sweets in, the sugary smell making Ronald drool.

“I’d like to propose a deal, Mr. Knox.”

“Oh?” The reaper rubs his hands together and uncrosses his legs. He spreads his knees to lean his forearms over his thighs, lacing his fingers as a firm grin pulls at his lips. “What’ve you got to offer?”

***

“Happy to negotiate with you, Mr. Knox.” Ciel holds out his hand, a confident smirk on his lips. “Who would have thought you’d be sound to talk to?”

“Same sentiments, kiddo.” Ronald takes the kid’s hand in his and shakes it firmly.

The kid groans, frowning, as he pulls back.

“What?”

“Stop calling me that. Address me as _Earl_.”

“If you say ‘please’.”

“I don’t need to _ask_  you to do it.”

“Ah, ah, ah, _kiddo_. If you’re not gonna treat me more nicely, your butler just might have his Cinematic Record flowing out of him in a second.”

“Sebastian wouldn’t let you near so easily. Would you?” Ciel leans over to take his tea from the table, finding no need to look at his butler as he responds, smiling confidently once more.

“I shall have to be on my best guard for of course, as the Phantomhive butler, I cannot lose so easily.” Sebastian grins, though the boy cannot see, flashes his red eyes at the reaper.

Ronald gulps. The little kid seems to take his gulping as if he’s gulping in fear. (Even though it is actually Ronald swallowing his hunger for the demon.) The reaper clears his throat as he stands up. He leans on one leg, putting one hand into his pocket. “Well, then. I’ll stick to my end of the deal if you stick to yours. Don’t be such a stingy dad, okay? Yeesh.”

The term ‘dad’ makes the boy blush. “P-preposterous. I do not think of myself as his father.”

“You sure dote on him like one. What do you think, butler?”

“I’ll have to agree.” That makes the reaper grin successfully.

“Sebastian!”

“Apologies, young master. I believe _someone_  made sure that I never lie.”

The boy huffs, elegantly sipping from his teacup, calming down as the hot liquid runs down his throat. He looks up at Ronald. “Are you taking your leave, Mr. Knox?”

“Probs after telling Finny the good news. His dad—” The boy glares at him deadly, so he changes the term. “I mean, the young master—is finally off my back.”

“Don’t forget to at least notify me when you take him out on dates. I don’t want him disappearing all of a sudden. And remember the condition he _has_  to be done with his chores before he leaves.”

“Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna go through the whole agreement ten more times before you let me go?”

The boy rolls his eyes. “Fine. Have a good day, then.”

“Same to you.”

“Sebastian, escort him out.”

“Certainly.”

***

“You’ve raised a demon, Sebas-chan.” Ronald says once they’re almost at the staircase, on their way to the garden. He’s got his hands in his pockets, while Sebastian walks beside him. “He’s like a mini version of you. It’s scary.”

“I know. I’m quite proud of myself for cultivating him so.” The demon’s smirk is truly demonic; it makes Ronald’s knees melt (but he has to keep walking, so he lets the blush manifest instead). “If I may point out, however, you think he’s a mini version of me? Does that mean you’d like to have a taste of him?”

“Wha— EW! _No_.” Ronald’s face scrunches up in total disgust, the previous blush completely gone. He shakes his arms and shoulders, trying to shake away the repulsive pulses underneath his skin. “Maybe in an alternate universe or— Nope. Nope. Definitely not. Not even then— Just _no_. I’m entirely content with having you three. Thank you very much.”

“You _three_. Quite a lot to be content with.” Sebastian shakes his head, a teasing smile on his face (though his chest throbs a little in pain). He continues before Ronald could reply. “Ah, yes. I wanted to ask you about your shirt.”

“What about it?”

“You put it back on before the other two woke up?”

“Ugh, well, _yeah_. I _totally_  had to when I had fucking scar marks by my nipple.” Ronald says bitterly (although it holds no poison) pushing Sebastian by the arm. The demon, however, does not sway at the force, simply chuckles.

“Oh?” Sebastian smiles mischievously. “What could have caused that?”

“Shut up.” Ronald darts his tongue out. “I know you meant to do it. Good thing I woke up before them. Geez. Maybe I _shouldn’t_  have gotten out of bed to see you so early in the morning.”

“You don’t mean that.” Sebastian frowns as they make their way through the kitchen, to get to the servant’s door. He holds Ronald by the wrist before they open the door, pulling him close. “Do you?”

Ronald looks up at maroon eyes, hates himself a little for loving even these orbs that don’t flare up with anger or lust. He looks away, pink dusting his cheeks. “I don’t. I’m really glad I came to see you, okay?”

Sebastian smiles, relieved. He’s about to lean in to kiss Ronald when the door opens.

“Ronald,” says Charles Phipps, standing outside the door, smile on his lips.

“Charles,” Ronald’s jaw drops, eyes wide, absolutely shocked. He says in haste, “I can explain.”

“Explain what?”

“Explain—” Ronald looks from Charles to where he expects Sebastian stands—leaning in to kiss him at that—but the demon is no where to be seen. Good. They weren’t seen by Charles. The reaper tries to hide the relief that a repeat of his nightmare had just been evaded. “—why it took me so long to get away from the kid. He just would _not_  stop talking. But—uhm, wow! You’re still here!”

***

On a cool afternoon that following week, Ciel is in town with all his servants (except Tanaka) and his butler, trying not to make his head throb too hard when all of them (except Snake, although his Snakes hiss noisily) pointing and raving at the Christmas decor here and there. He’s massaging his temple with one hand as Finnian and Mey-Rin lean unto a shop window, looking at the various peppermint candies inside. He can already hear them ask “Can we buy some, young master?”

“Sebastian,” Ciel says, almost a very desperate sigh. He’s about to order his butler to buy treats for the four servants, but when he looks to his left—the side he’s sure his butler has been walking behind him—Sebastian isn’t there. He furrows his brows. “Sebastian?”

“You called, young master?” Sebastian appears on his right, a polite smile on his face.

Ciel frowns deeply. “Where were you?”

“Hey, kiddo.” appears the reaper from behind Sebastian. About a few steps from behind the reaper is an alley. Perhaps Sebastian had left his side to collect this reaper?

“What a coincidence, Mr. Knox.” The young boy hides the agony in his tone. “Out to shop today?”

When Ciel hears the extremely delighted, shrill squeal from behind him, he knows there is no way he can convince his gardener to ride home with them. He braces himself to give them permission to go on a date.


	84. Chapter 84

Prompt - “Just take my hands. I’ll make it all better.”  
Pairing: RonFin  
Written by: kickcows  
Rating: General/Teen

* * *

***

Ronald can’t keep the smile off of his face, as he hears his lover’s delighted voice cut across any noise nearby. He opens his arms, and welcomes Finnian into his embrace, holding him close, as he keeps his eyes on his lover’s employer. “Yeah, you could say that.” He hugs Finnian close to him, eyes closing as he relishes in the warm embrace of his lover. “Hello, beautiful,” he whispers into his ear.

“I never expected to see you today, Ronald!” Finnian says, the sunny disposition of his lover making Ronald smile in return. “What are you doing here??”

He grins, and sees that his lover’s young master seems to be engaged in a private conversation with the demon. “Well, you see, my place isn’t too far from here.” He points towards the west. “Just a few blocks over, and that’s where I live. I was taking a walk, when I saw Se-.” He stops himself from saying something he shouldn’t with a quick pause. “When I saw Mr. Michaelis. And, since I know what he does, I could only hope that you would be with him and the kid.”

“What was Mr. Sebastian doing?” Ronald tries to ignore the way his lover’s eyes seem to grow darker, cerulean turning a darker azure. “I thought he had been with the young master.”

“It just happened very quickly, beautiful.” The lies roll off his tongue, only a margin of guilt left there. “But, does it really matter?? You’re here, and I’m here. You know what that means, don’t you?”

The darkness disappears from Finnian’s eyes. “Does this mean we can go off on our own??” Finnian’s voice sounds lighter than it did, only moments ago.

“It depends on the kiddo.” Ciel shoots him a glare, done with his talk with the demon. “I mean, your young master.” He quickly corrects himself, bowing his head towards Ciel.

The young Earl clears his throat, top hat seeming to perch just at the right angle to make him look more intimidating than he really is. “Yes, well. Seeing as you’re here, I suppose I don’t see any harm in allowing Finnian to accompany you for the duration of the day.”

“Do you mean it, young master?!” Finnian bounces on his feet in front of the young Earl, a large smile on his face. “Is it really okay if I go off with Ronald right now?!”

Ciel clears his throat, Ronald not missing how his cheeks seem to become a little rosy at the excitement that his gardener is exuding at the moment. “If you wish to accompany him, I see no reason to deny that to you, Finnian.”

“DO YOU REALLY-”

“However,” Ciel clears his throat, Finnian instantly clamping his mouth shut. “If you are to go with him, then you will need to return to the townhouse by eleven this evening.”

Ronald knows that his lover’s eyes are on Ciel, but he resists the temptation to look over at Sebastian. For he knows the small taste he’d just had in the alley could never be enough to quench the thirst he has for the demon, even though there’s this lingering thirst for his other lover. He shakes his head, trying to push away the ill-timed thoughts he’s having of the demon, who has no doubt planted this seed of doubt into his mind by the actions that had just taken place in the alley. Jolting himself out of his head, he barely hears the last part the young Earl says, only catching the “eleven this evening” part.

He tips his head towards the young Earl. “I’d be more than honored to take care of Finnian for the next few hours or so. If it is the Young Earl’s wish for him to be back by eleven, I will make sure he is there at 10:59.”

“There’s no need for that,” Ciel harumphs, turning on his heel. “Come along, Sebastian. I’m feeling peckish, and would like to sample some of the candies in this store. Bard? Mey-Rin? Snake?” The other three servants take their cue, and head into the confectionery.  

“Yes, my lord.”

It takes a few moments for the two to realize that they’re now alone no one around to bother either of them. It makes Ronald’s heart begin to beat quick, as he moves to step closer to his lover. His eyes take in the outfit that he wears - long trouser shorts that end mid-calf, boots that stop just above the hem of his pants, and a long sleeve shirt, a thick scarf around his neck. No hat today, just the five red bobby pins that keep his hair pinned down. He sees that Finnian isn’t wearing gloves, which makes him question why, as the temperature reflects the fast approaching winter.

Bright cerulean eyes look up at him, a shy smile on Finnian’s face. “You’re not wearing a suit today, Ronald.”

“I’m not on the job today, beautiful.” His chest feels warm, really happy that his lover has noticed he’s not wearing his normal ‘reaper’ attire. No, today he’s chosen olive green trousers, with a cream colored sweater vest, white button up shirt and a darker green tie hangs loosely around his neck. He’s got on a large black winter coat, his hands covered by his normal black gloves. “I just happened to be in London, the fates smiling down on me to bring me to your location.”

His lover’s bright laugh makes his stomach dip pleasantly. “You mean, this is just as much a surprise for you as it is for me??”

“Indeed it is, beautiful.” He smiles, reaching down to take his hand in Finnian’s. “Would you like to continue window shopping?”

“Yes, please!” Finnian nods his head, his hand fitting perfectly against his own. “I’d like to see all the fun window displays.”

He can’t keep the smile off of his face, as the two start to head down the boulevard. “Let’s go this way first, beautiful.”

***

His heart pounds hard in his chest, as he tries to brush away the thoughts of what _could_  have just happened, had it not been for the demon’s quick reflexes. He can see Charles has one eyebrow raised up, looking at him with a questioning gaze.

“Yes, I am still here. I’m not quite sure where my cohort is.” Charles sighs, and looks behind Ronald. “You haven’t seen him, have you?”

He shakes his head. “Nah. I just got finished speaking with Phantomhive. Are you coming from the garden?”

“I am. I just said my goodbye to Finnian.” Sky blue eyes stare into his own, making Ronald forget just where he’s standing. “Does this mean I can give you proper goodbye myself?”

Ronald can feel his body responding to the way Charles speaks to him. “Y-You can do whatever you wish, beautiful.”

“It’s shame that I must go find Charles, because I would much rather spend some more time with you, and Finnian, outside in the garden.” Lips touch the shell of his ear, as a white gloved hand touches his chin. His eyes fall closed, as Charles turns his head to the side, so that their lips could meet, a soft kiss from his lips upon his own makes Ronald feel like melting into a puddle on the floor. The tips of their tongues touch for just the briefest of seconds, before the kiss ends, Charles leaving him slightly breathless. “We shall see each other soon, Mr. Knox.” Charles speaks softly against his lips, before removing his hand from Ronald’s chin.

Staring in a daze, he just nods his head, sad to see the Queen’s butler leave. He snaps out of it a few moments later, and heads outside, his lips and tongue still tingling with the touches of Charles’ mouth. It’s a cool December morning, but not too terribly cold, as the sun is shining high in the sky, a few clouds scattered about. He heads towards the garden, straining his ears to hear his lover. As he rounds a few corners, he soon hears his love singing to the flowers, Finnian down on his knees, cultivating the soil around the bushes of white roses.

“You must keep blooming for me, pretty roses! You’re the master’s favorite, and if we can do anything to make his mood stay happy, then that will mean I will get to see my two loves as often as I wish!”

Ronald smiles, enjoying listening to how Finnian talks to the flowers, knowing that each one blooms at its brightest for the man, as it would be impossible not to share the same sunny disposition of their caretaker. He kneels down, and speaks quietly, “Well, Finny, what if I were to tell you that your master has agreed to allow the two of us to see one another more often?”

“Really?!” Finnian is quick to turn to him, a large smile on his face. “Is that really the truth, Ronald??” He drops his trowel, and wraps his arms around his neck. “Is that what the young master wished to speak to you about?”

Putting his hands on Finnian’s waist, he smiles, and nods his head. “You got it, beautiful. As long as you get your chores done, then I’ve been given permission to come see you.”

“Oh, yay!” Arms wrap tight around his neck, Ronald choking just a tiny bit before Finnian realizes he’s using too much pressure. “I’m sorry! I sometimes forget my strength, Ronald.”

He coughs slightly, and flashes a smile to his lover. “It’s okay, Finny. I know you didn’t mean any harm by it.” He leans forward, and kisses him quick. “Listen, I have to be heading back now. Thank you for such a wonderful evening last night. I had a really nice time.”

“You have to go?” Cerulean eyes look at him with a look that has his stomach plummeting down towards the ground. “Really?”

“Yes, beautiful.” He nods his head, rubbing his thumb against Finnian’s cheek. “But, I’ll see you soon, okay? We’ll go out to dinner in the city.”

“Can we go to your place afterwards? Please?” Finnian asks, the sadness seeming to disappear from his visage, and instead is replaced with one of excitement. “I really liked your apartment.”

“Of course we can.” The both of them stand up, Ronald pleased to see his lover’s smiling face. “I know you need to get your chores done, and I know I’m a distraction, so I’ll be heading out now, okay, beautiful?”

Finnian nods his head. “You are a very bad distraction, Ronald.” Finnian tries to keep his face serious, but then starts to giggle, which makes him smile in return. “So, we’ll see each other soon?? How soon?”

“I don’t have an answer for you just yet. But, it’ll be before Christmas.” _I wonder if I can convince the kid to let me take Finny away for that holiday._  “So, miss me until we see each other again?”

His lover throws his arms back around his neck, and hugs him close. “Ronald, I _always_  miss you! You shouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m so happy to hear you say that, beautiful.” He returns the embrace, before pulling away from him. “We’ll see each other soon, okay?” He leans down, and kisses him softly. “I love you, Finny.”

“I love you too, Ronald!” Finnian replies, the cheerfulness in his voice making Ronald feel like he could take on anything.

Giving a small wave of his hand, he starts to head back towards the servants’ entrance. Does he see if the demon is still around? Or does he just take off? Just as he’s about to cross the lane, he sees Charles and the other Charles taking their leave on horseback, both trotting down the lane at a rather brisk pace. Or rather, the other Charles seems to be moving with urgency, while his Charles moves with elegant grace. _His_  Charles. That thought alone makes his cheeks begin to burn, as he stays in his spot, until the two are no longer visible to him. He looks over at the servant’s door, and decides that maybe it would be best to just take his leave. Turning on his heel, he begins to make his way towards the woods, where he knows he can access a portal back to the reaper realm, as he’s used it on many occassion. Just before he reaches the end of the estate, and forest, a hand touches his shoulder.

He stops moving, knowing very well just whose hand it is on his body. “I do apologize, Ronald. I did not mean to disappear that quick, but I am sure that you understand my reasoning.”

“I know, Sebas-chan.” Turning to the side, he sees the demon standing beside him. “I’ll be going now. So, you go and see that your _master_  is taken care of, okay?”

Fingers squeeze his shoulder. “Do not be upset with me, Ronald.”

“I’m not.” He shakes his head, even though he knows those words are a lie. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? “I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.”

The demon’s bangs sway a little, with a simple nod of his head. “Do take care of yourself, Ronald.”

“Course I will, Sebas-chan.” He gives the demon a small smile, before taking his leave, heading further into the forest. When he gets to his destination, he makes his way through the portal, leaving the living realm, and reappears in the Reaper realm.

Taking a deep breath, he smells the familiar smells of his world, and feels a moment of peace. He’s not sure when he’ll be able to go back to the Phantomhive estate, but he’s going to do his best to make it happen sooner than later.

***

“Ronald Knox, come to my office this instant.” The voice of his superior comes through loud and clear through the receiver of the telephone on his desk.

He sets his pen down, and fixes his tie out of habit. “Y-Yes, sir. Be right there.” He hangs up the phone, feeling slightly frazzled at the sudden call. What on earth could this be about?

The walk to William’s office doesn’t take him too long. He sees his secretary sitting at her desk, typing away on his computer. “I think the boss is expecting me, gorgeous.” He flashes her a bright smile, which earns him a cute smile in return.

“Go on in, Mr. Knox. He’s expecting you.”

Nodding, he walks over to the door, and gives it a light tap. “Come in, Mr. Knox.” With a deep breath, he twists the handle and steps into his boss’ office.

“You rang, boss?” He asks, standing near the door.

William T. Spears nods his head, and gestures for him to take a seat in front of his desk. Trepidation begins to flood through him, almost worried that this man knows about his extracurricular activities out in London. _That can’t be it, though_. He stays still, not wanting to fidget too much, afraid that it’ll show his weakness. He sits perfectly still, and gives his attention to his superior.

“I did, Mr. Knox.” William picks up a file. “You are to head into London immediately, as we’ve got a rush assignment that’s just crossed my desk.”

Ronald instantly relaxes, any fear that had been there disappearing. “Right now? But, it’s the weekend. I was just here to finish up some of my stuff from the week.”

“I know. And yes, right now. You do not have to turn anything in until Monday, though.”

“Thank you, boss.” He reaches for the folder, taking it from his grasp. “Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?”

William nods his head. “That is correct. Do see that you take care of this assignment. The next one that comes to us like this, I’ll make sure that it goes to Mr. Sutcliff.”

“T-There’s no need to do that,” Ronald shakes his head. “I don’t mind taking these.” He stands up, hoping that his ill conceived excuse doesn’t sound as strange to William’s ears, as it does to his own. He can’t run the risk of Grell getting another assignment in London, though. It’s easier if he just takes care of all of them, no matter what it means. “Is that it?”

“Yes. You’re dismissed.” William looks back down at his desk, Ronald taking his cue to leave without having to say anything else.

He looks at the assignment, and sees that it should be a quick and concise reap. Not too far from where his flat is. Even better. He heads back to his office, and finishes what he’d been working on when William had called, then leaves headquarters, and heads back into London proper.

It’s a brisk, cold December afternoon. The sun is hiding behind the clouds in the sky, limited sunshine peeking through. The reap is a prostitute, a woman of the night who’d upset the wrong customer. As she lay dying in an alley, he stands over her body, his lawnmower doing its job of taking the cinematic record from her body. He exams it, noting that she’s not one of the few worth saving, collecting her record in full before shutting off his lawnmower, and making it disappear with a snap of his fingers. He leaves her body, knowing that Scotland Yard will find her soon enough, and pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping off some of the flecks of blood that had managed to dot his chin.

Fixing his jacket, he starts to head towards the other end of the alley, when he stops in his tracks. A man stands at the end of the alley, a silhouette that he would recognize anywhere. His breath catches in his throat, as he starts to make his way forward, approaching the man that seems to be waiting for him.

“Didn’t expect to see you here in London proper,” Ronald says, as he comes face to face with the demon.

Sebastian gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “My master has decided to bring the lot of us into town for some Christmas shopping.”

“Christmas, huh?” He grins, and notices the discomfort the demon has in referencing the Christian holiday. “So, does that mean that Finny is with you?”

He seems maroon eyes look as if they are on fire for just the briefest of seconds. He feels his stomach coil at the reaction, pleased to see that the demon is perhaps a little jealous of his question. “He is. They are currently at the end of this alley.”

“Is that so?” He steps close to him, inhaling the nature musk that surrounds the demon. He can feel his mouth salivating, but does his best to act calm and aloof. “Well, I suppose I should make my presence known, hmm?”

“Ronald-”

“Sebastian?” Both of their heads turn towards the end of the alley, where they can hear the kid calling for his demon.

He tries not to be bothered by it. He really does. But, it irks him that the demon is so quick to leave him, and head to where his master is standing. He hears the two of them have a small exchange, and decides that it’s now or never to make his presence known.

“Hey kiddo,” he stands behind the demon, a neutral expression on his face.

“What a coincidence, Mr. Knox,” the Earl of Phantomhive addresses him. “Out to shop today?” As if on cue, his lover’s loud squeal has his eyes darting over to where Finnian is standing, a large smile beginning to appear on his face.

***

They stroll down the boulevard, Ronald’s hand holding tight to Finnian’s, as they look into each shop window, admiring their dressings for the Christmas holiday. A quartet of two men and two women stand in front of one of the stores, singing songs of the season with smiles on their faces. They both stop to listen to them sing, Ronald enjoying how enraptured Finnian is by the songs that they’re singing. After the fourth song, he gives his lover’s hand a squeeze, cerulean eyes looking over at him.

“Come on, beautiful. How about we go and get something to eat?”

“Yes, please, Ronald. Food sounds wonderful right now!” Finnian nods his head.

Walking down the street, Ronald sees a food shop up ahead. The smell of wild game hits their nostrils at the same time, both men emitting a low groan. They look at each other, and share a laugh, Ronald deciding that this would be the place where they would dine for the evening.

It turns out to be one of the best places he’s eaten at in London. The food is fantastic, the mead is good, and the company is the best he could ever ask for. Finnian tells him all about how they’ve been slowing decorating the estate for the holiday, even though the young master really hates the holiday. There are Christmas trees on each floor, in multiple rooms. Finnian laments on how he’s never had his own Christmas tree before, but then quickly changes the subject to be about the wreaths he’s been making for both the country estate, and the townhouse in London.

Ronald just lets Finnian talk, as the two of them enjoy a few pints of beer, having finished all of their food. The excitement that fills his lover’s voice when he talks about his gardens, and how they’re all blooming the way they should be for this time of year makes his heart beat in double time. _I love him so much_. With that thought in the forefront of his mind, he reaches across the table, and notices that Finnian’s hands are a little cold.

“You didn’t tell me you were cold!”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Finnian’s cheeks are dusted pink, as he looks away from him.

He holds both of his hands in his, and starts to rub his hands over his. “Let me hold your hands. I’ll make it all better.”

“Thank you, Ronald!” His lover smiles brightly, as he begins to rub his hands over Finnian’s.

“It’s no problem, beautiful.” He returns his smile, feeling like his chest is about to explode with how in love with Finnian he is. Once he feels his hands becoming warm, he sets both of their hands on the table, but keeps his covering Finnian’s. “How’s that feel now?”

“Much better, thank you very much!” Finnian nods his head. “But, you won’t take your hands away, will you?”

“Of course not, beautiful.” He gives Finnian’s hands a squeeze, staring into his eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know. And I love you back!”

After paying for the meal, Ronald hails an open carriage, and gives the driver the Phantomhive townhouse address, as the kid had told him to have Finnian come back there, rather than the estate out in the country. He sits real close to him, his arm over his shoulder, keeping Finnian as warm as possible.

“We didn’t get to go to your apartment,” Finnian laments, as the carriage makes its way through London, traveling at a slow pace.

Chuckling softly, he rubs his nose against Finnian’s neck. “Don’t worry, beautiful. There will be time to see my place soon enough.”

“Will I get to see you for Christmas??”

“I sure hope so, Finnian.” He nods his head, before leaning over to brush a soft kiss against Finnian’s cheek. “Do you want to see _me_  for Christmas?”

“I do!” Finnian nods his head. “I want to spend the night with you again!”

He covers his lover’s lips with his hand, feeling his cheeks grow warm at the admission. “I want that too, beautiful.” He removes his hand, and quickly kisses him on the lips, before turning to face forward. “We’ll see what can be arranged, okay? What if we can see each other before then?”

The carriage pulls to a stop in front of the townhouse. He helps Finnian down, and waves off the driver, since he knows he can make it back to his realm with a portal nearby. They walk up to the servant’s entrance at the back of the house, Ronald not ready to let go of his lover’s hand.

“If we can each other before Christmas, I would like that very much.” Finnian nods his head, answering the question Ronald had posed to him prior to leaving the carriage. “But, if we have to wait until then, I can do that, Ronald.” His lover nods his head, looking more and more like an angel. “Ronald?”

Snapping out of it, he looks into his lover’s eyes, and smiles. “You got it, beautiful. I’m sure we’ll see each other before then.” He leans over, Finnian meeting him halfway as the two share a chaste kiss with one another. “Now, get inside, before your young master revokes the liberties he’s given me for allowing to see you more often.”

“Good night, Ronald! Thank you for such a wonderful evening.” Finnian kisses his cheek, before heading inside, leaving him alone on the porch.

A shiver races through his body, as he realizes just how chilly the evening is. He heads back towards the street, sadness starting to creep into his mind. Leaving his lover, and not being able to see the demon make him feel this way, and he hates it. He should have just taken Finnian back to his flat, so that the two of them could enjoy some private time together. But, he didn’t want to make the kid too upset, so he had to play nice for a little bit.

It’s quiet on the street, almost painfully so. He looks back over his shoulder at the Phantomhive townhouse, and notices the lights have dimmed. All is well with the world in that house. He finds a portal to take him back to the reaper realm, which he goes through without hesitation. He’ll see Finnian again soon. And maybe the demon. Or, maybe he’ll see both Finnian and Charles. That thought brings a smile to his face, as he makes his way back to his apartment. The sounds of Christmas ring through the air, the reaper realm also in the festive spirit, which puts a bounce into his step.

After all, it _is_  the most wonderful time of the year.


	85. Chapter 85

Prompt - "Are you shivering?”  
Pairing - PhippsFin  
Written by - kickcows  
Rating - Mature

* * *

***

“Charles? Would you mind bringing me some tea?”

I look over at the Queen, and bow my head. “Of course, Your Majesty. Would you care for anything else besides the tea?”

“No, just some tea.” Queen Victoria replies, as she picks up another envelope, and begins to read another complaint from someone not satisfied with how things are being run.

Glancing over at my cohort, I see that he’s standing at attention, but I can tell that his mind is not here in the present. “Charles, do look after Her Majesty. I shall return in a little while.”

“Hurry back,” my partner replies, his expression still neutral.

I bow once more to the Queen, and take my leave from her office, heading down the hall towards the kitchen that’s nearby. Setting the kettle over the fire, I pour some water in, and wait for it to boil. Looking out the window, I can see a carriage making its way onto the grounds. Funny, I don’t recall Her Majesty entertaining anyone this afternoon. Whoever it is, though, has gotten through the gate, so it must be someone that she’s well versed with. The kettle begins to whistle, letting me know that it’s ready for the tea leaves. Grabbing some of her favorite blend - as we’ve been instructed to leave some in all the kitchens on the property, in case she ever wants a cup - I let the leaves steep for a bit, and then set up a tray for her, putting a few leftover biscuits from elevenses on the tray.

Charles still has that neutral expression on his face, as I walk back into Her Majesty’s office. “I’ve brought your tea, Your Majesty.” Setting the tray down on the edge of Her desk, I pour some of the tea into a cup, then place two biscuits on the saucer, before setting it down in front of her.

“It smells wonderful, Charles. Thank you so much.” She graces me a polite smile, then dismisses me with a simple nod of Her head.

Taking my place back behind Her, there’s a knock on the door. “You may enter,” Queen Victoria states with quiet authority.

“Begging your pardon, My Queen,” John Brown pokes his head into the office. “But, it seems that Master Phipps has a visitor.”

Who could possibly come to the palace to visit me? Surely Ronald would not be so bold to do so during daylight hours without warning me in advance. I look at Her Majesty, and bow my head. “My Queen, I am not sure who could be calling me here.” I hear my cohort snort, my eyes going immediately over to where he’s standing. He glares right back at me, and rolls his eyes. What on earth is his problem now?

“It’s alright, Charles. I’m sure that Earl Grey will not mind being alone for a bit longer. Or, if John wishes to stay?”

John looks at me, and gives a nod of his head. “I will stay here with Her Majesty. I’ve escorted them to your office.”

“Thank you. I shall return promptly.” I bow to them, ignoring how Charles still seems to have a disgruntled look on his face. I will address that issue later with him, for I have a feeling he’s still upset that he hasn’t been back to the Phantomhive residence since the young Earl’s birthday not but a week earlier.

It’s a quick walk to my shared office, as the Queen prefers that even if she doesn’t require our assistance, that we are close by her if needed. Fixing the black cord on my lapel, I take hold of the knob on the door, and give it a firm twist. As I step inside, a body collides with mine, knocking the wind out of me for a split second, before it registers into my brain that the body that’s just knocked into me is none other than my lover.

“Finnian?” I ask, my voice as surprised as how I feel at the moment.

“Charles!!” He hugs me tight, as my arms try to wrap around him, but his embrace is too powerful. “Surprise!!”

“Yes, this is _quite_  the surprise.” I smile, his arms dropping, allowing me to properly greet him. As I start to put my arms around him, I hear someone clearing their throat. I turn to the side, and see that Finnian has not come alone. “Beg your pardon, Mister Michaelis.” I nod my head towards him in a courteous manner.

The young Earl’s butler offers me a gracious smile. “There is no need for pardon, Master Phipps. I do apologize for our unexpected appearance this afternoon. You see, the young master has asked that I deliver a letter to Her Majesty at once.”

“And I got to come along too!” Finnian nods his head, a cherub smile on his face. “Mister Snake brought us here!”

“Is that so?” I look over at the butler, who gives a nod of his head. “And where is he?”

“Outside, waiting for us to come back. But Mr. Sebastian said that I could come and say hello before we go back to the townhouse.” Bright cerulean eyes look up at me, making my heart want to burst. “I’m happy to see you, Charles!”

“I’m very happy to see you, Finnian.” Deciding that since the young Earl’s butler knows of our relationship, I lean down, and give my lover a quick kiss on the lips. “I have missed you.”

His laughter fills my soul up with happiness. “I’ve missed you too!”

“Master Phipps? If I might have a quick word with you?” The young Earl’s butler looks over at me.

“I’ll be right back, my love.” I rub my thumb across his cheek, enjoying how he turns into my touch, then step over to where the young Earl’s butler is standing. “Yes, Mr. Michaelis?”

A letter is handed over to me. “You see, the young master as instructed me to ask you if you wouldn’t mind entertaining both Finnian and Snake for the evening. He’s got a rather rambunctious guest over, and he would prefer to have only a minor headache, rather than a full blown migraine.”

“We have no plans for tomorrow with the Queen, so I do believe that we will be able to honor the young Earl’s wish.” I bow my head towards him. “If you would be so kind to show Snake back to this office for me? I must make my way back to Her Majesty.”

The butler bows his head, hand over his chest. “Of course, Master Phipps. Please do note that the young master will send along his appreciation soon, helping him with this matter.”

“Very well.” I walk back over to Finnian, as the young earl’s butler takes his leave. “Finnian?”

“Where’s Mister Sebastian going, Charles?” He asks, his head tilted to the side. “Did he forget something?”

In a manner of speaking. “It seems that I have the honor of spending this evening with you. Would you like that, my love?”

“YES!” He shouts, before quickly covering his mouth with his hands. He starts to nod his head rapidly, the smile in his eyes making it quite impossible to not return it with enthusiasm.

“Mister Michaelis has gone to go fetch Snake. When he returns, I want the two of you to sit in here quietly, okay? Can you do that for me?”

My lover nods his head. “Yes, Charles. We’ll both be quiet. Do you have much longer to work?”

“No.” My eyes go to the clock situated on the mantle of the fireplace. “Perhaps another hour at most?”

“Okay!”

Now that we’re alone, I bend down towards him, and give him a full kiss on the lips, pulling him close to me. Before becoming too aroused, I pull back, and rub my nose against his. “I shall see you soon, my love.”

“H-Hurry?”

“I will do my best.” Another quick kiss on his lips, and then I take my leave, heading back to the Queen’s chambers.

John is standing next to the desk, apparently helping Her Majesty with a correspondence. “Ah, Charles. Is everything okay?” She asks, upon my return.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize for having to step away.” I Bow towards her, and take my spot near where my cohort is standing.

“It is not necessary to apologize, but I appreciate the kindness behind it.” She turns back to John, as they resume their private conversation.

“Who was here?” Charles asks me a few minutes later. “Anyone important?”

Shaking my head, I remember the letter that’s in my pocket. If I give it to her now, he will know that there is someone waiting for him in our office. Torn between having to do my duty, and keeping the surprise, I choose to do the latter, rather than the former. I can feel myself slowly crumbling, as the letter weighs heavy in my pocket. I’m saved, however, by Her Majesty twenty minutes later, when she dismisses us for the evening.

“Charles? Will you wait outside for me?” I turn towards my cohort, hoping he won’t question why I’m asking him to wait.

His ponytail whips over his shoulder, as he gives a slight nod of his head. “Do hurry, Charles. I’m rather peckish.”

He leaves the office, allowing me to pull the letter out from my pocket. “Your Majesty, this is what I had to step away for.” I place it on the table.

“Was my dear boy here?” She asks, picking up the envelope. “Why did he not come in and say hello personally?”

“I am afraid that it was just his butler, Your Majesty.”

She clucks her tongue, and nods. “Thank you very much, Charles. First thing tomorrow, I will have a response for him. Will you see that it gets delivered?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” I bow, and then take my leave from her office. I see Charles is waiting down the hall for me. “Thank you for waiting, Charles.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolls his wrist, his hand waving in an ambivalent gesture. “Let’s go see what’s in the kitchen, hmm? I think I could eat a full horse right now.”

We begin to walk down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. “Do you mind if we stop at our office first? I need to write something down that Her Majesty just requested of me.”

“Fiiiiiine.” I hear the annoyance in his voice. “I swear, Charles. You _always_  do this whenever I’m hungry.”

Approaching our office door, I put my hand on the handle. “You act as if I’m doing this on purpose. It just happened, Charles. It’s not like I’m trying to keep you away from your dinner.” I push the door open, and see both Finnian and Snake sitting close to one another, speaking to each other quietly. I hold up my finger to my lips, as I see Finnian start to open his mouth to greet me. He nods, and smiles. “Might as well come in here, as it might take me a minute.”

“For God’s sake, Charles. You can be such a pain some…” His voice dies down, as I make my way over to my desk. “W-What?”

“Surprise,” I say nonchalantly, sitting down at my desk. The sound of a saber hitting the desk in front of me pulls my attention forward, and then I see him kneeling down on the floor, directly in front of Snake.

“Is this real?” Charles asks, his gloved hand reaching up to touch Snake’s cheek.

“‘It is, Mister Butler!’ - says Emily.” The tri-colored snake rests up on Snake’s shoulder.

Gesturing for Finnian to come join me, he quickly jumps up and comes over to my desk. I pick him up, and sit him down on my lap, smiling. “Thank you for waiting, my love.”

“We were quiet, just as you told us to be, Charles.” Finnian puts his arms around my neck, and scoots himself up higher on my lap. “Does this mean you’re done with your work now?”

“It does indeed,” I turn my face, and kiss him softly on the lips. I can hear my cohort and his lover conversing, leaving the two of us alone. “What would you like to do this evening?” I ask, after we share a few kisses.

I hear my cohort cough, and look over at me. “Did you say that they’re spending the night?”

“I did. Mr. Michaelis will be back in the morning to pick them up. It seems that the young Earl is entertaining guests this evening.”

Finnian nods his head. “Yes! Master Soma is there, with that man that has long blonde hair…?” He scrunches up his face, trying to remember what the other person’s name is.

“‘Master Redmond, sunflower.’ - says Oscar.” Snake replies.

No wonder why the butler has brought the two of them over here. I see Charles stand up swiftly, pulling Snake up with him. “Then, we’ll see you in the morning.” No other words of goodbye, just Charles holding onto Snake’s hand, and pulling him out of the room at lightning speed. I suppose he’s forgotten how hungry he is. Finnian starts to giggle, drawing my attention back to him.

“And just what is so funny, Finny?” I tease him, smiling as he can’t seem to stop giggling.

“Nothing, Charles. It’s just, the other Charles really does seem to like Mister Snake, doesn’t he?”

“I do believe you’re correct, my love.” I kiss his cheek, earning more laughter from my lover’s mouth to sound in my ears. “What would you like to do this evening, on our impromptu sleepover?”

He rests his head against my shoulder, my arm going around him to keep him seated properly on my lap. “I don’t care, Charles. I’m just happy to be spending time with you!”

“Is that so?” Resting my cheek on the top of his head, my eyes look out towards the garden. “I know what we can do, if you feel like it?”

His fingers play with black cord of my uniform. “What is this for? Why doesn’t the other Charles have one like this?”

“Well, Finny, it’s because it shows my stature among the staff of the Queen’s household. Charles is already an Earl, so does not need any more distinguishing. I, however, was not born into a title, but achieved it through my service to Her Majesty.”

He examines the cords more closely. “What does that make you, then? If he’s an Earl? You’re more than a butler because of this?” He tugs a little on it.

“I am considered an Equerry,” I smile, enjoying how curious he is, not at all bothered by the fact that he did not answer my question.

“An… eek-ry?”

“Close, my love.” Chuckling, I place my hand over his fingers. “It’s pronounced ‘eck-weary.’ It means that I am Her Majesty’s personal assistant, which is considered to be an office of honor.”

“Oh! So that’s why only you have this!” His smile has my lips turning up into their own mirrored smile. “So, you’re somebody special!” He laughs, gripping my fingers with his own.

“You’re somebody special too.” My hand gives his a soft squeeze.

Finnian shakes his head. “No, I’m just a gardener.” His other hand going to the back of his neck, touching the raised markings that are there. “But, it’s better than what they were trying to make me.”

“Being a gardener is very special. Do you know why?” I ask, releasing my hand on his, and instead move to the one that’s still rubbing the back of his neck. I gently remove his hand, and brush my lips against the raised marks, his soft moan sweet in my ears.

“How is a gardener special, Charles?” Cerulean eyes look into mine, a tiny bit glassy.

I lift him up off of my lap, and guide him over to the window of my office. “You see that over there?” I point to Her Majesty’s garden. He gives a firm nod of his head. “That is one of the most beautiful parts of this property. It’s what most people remember when leaving here. How beautiful and perfect Her Majesty’s garden is.” I turn him to face me, my hand on his shoulder. “The young Earl’s garden is the pride and joy of his estate. It’s what people remember when they visit him. And who tends to that garden, and makes it beautiful?”

“Me!” The frown that’s been inching on his face disappears with a bright grin replacing it. “It’s because of the work I do!” Finnian’s mood brightens considerably. “Except, sometimes I kill them by accident.”

Chuckling, I give a small shrug of my shoulders. “So? Our gardener here has a habit of killing off some of the blooms before necessary. Would you like to take a walk around and look at them?”

“Oh, could we??” His attention is now completely on me, the excitement palpable. “Please, Charles??”

“Of course.” I lean down, the two of us sharing a quick kiss. “Come with me?” I take his hand, and we leave my office together.

There are hardly any clouds in the sky, yet the air is quite chilly. My uniform is thick enough to block the elements, but I see that Finnian just has on a lightweight jacket. I lead him towards Her Majesty’s rose garden, where I see his eyes widen in awe. “These are so beautiful!” He exclaims, touching one of the blooms. “Ouch!”

“Careful!” I reach for his hand, and see that he’s pricked himself on a thorn. “Does it hurt?” I wipe a small drop of blood from where he’s touched the rose, rubbing it off on my black glove.

“You would think I would know that roses have thorns,” Finnian laments. “It doesn’t hurt too much, Charles.”

Lifting his hand to my lips, I press a kiss against the redness. “How about now?”

“Much better!” His tiny giggle lets me know that he’s doing just fine. “What sort of flowers are over here??” He leads me down a pathway.

We’re surrounded by bushels that line the path. “These are honeysuckle flowers. They smell very nice.” I step up to one of the branches, and inhale its fragrance. “What do you think, my love?”

“Mmmm!” He moves to be next to a bushel, and inhales. “It’s so smelly!”

“But, it’s a nice smell, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes, Charles!”

We come upon an area that’s covered in perovskia. “OH! The young master has these back in our garden! These are blue spires!” Finnian claps his hands, quite pleased with himself. I can’t say that I’m not pleased as well.

“That’s correct.” I smile, and nod my head. “I remember seeing them the last time we came to visit you.”

“Charles! I forgot to tell you!” Finnian takes my hand, and leads me to the next area.

“What have you forgotten?” I ask, locking my fingers with his own.

We come to an area that’s covered with Nepalese paper plants, pink star flowers blooming everywhere. They had been a gift for Her Majesty a few winters prior, the single plant now cultivated into many blooms for the garden. I see him touch one, a curious look in his eye. “It feels strange, Charles. Not like a normal flower petal.”

“That’s because of the type of flower that it is. It’s known for having a wax-like feel to it, and lots of foliage.” I reach down, and touch the greenery surrounding it. “Now, what is it you’ve forgotten to tell me about?”

“Oh, right!” Cerulean eyes look up at me. “I saw Ronald!”

“Did you now?” Just hearing his name has my heartbeat quickening. “And when did you see him?”

“A few days ago.” Finnian smiles, and then leads us on to the next area. “The young master had to go shop for some things, and brought us all into London to enjoy the Christmas displays!”

“How wonderful.” We stop, as white fluff begins to fall all around us. “Did you two get to spend any time together?”

Straw-colored hair moves back and forth, as Finnian nods his head. “We did. He took me out to dinner, and we just talked. It was very nice.”

Just talked, hmm? I wonder what prevented Ronald from doing anything more than that. “That sounds wonderful. I hope he’s well?”

“He is! He said we might get to see each other again before Christmas!”

More snow begins to fall from the sky, the grounds now blanketed in the soft white substance. “That’s right. Christmas is coming up, isn’t it?”

“Will I get to see you too, Charles?”

We stop walking, so that I can look at him properly. “Of course you will, my love. Even if it means I have to come sneak into your room, you shall see me before Christmas.” He starts to laugh, but then stops when he begins to tremble a little. “Are you shivering?”

“It’s a little cold out here,” Finnian nods his head. “But, it’s not too cold!”

I pull him close to me, passing what limited body warmth I have to him. “You should have said something earlier, Finny. I didn’t realize you were so cold.”

“But, I’m not, Charles. I promise! It’s just a little chilly.”

Heading back to the palace, we head to back to my quarters. I look at Charles’ door, and wonder if the two of them are in there, or perhaps they’ve gone off to someplace else. Shaking my head a little, I’m almost positive the two are in there, as I know how Charles feels for the young Earl’s footman. Twisting the knob to my room, I guide him into it, and close it behind us, turning the lock with a quiet _click_. Looking across the room, I see that there’s a fire already burning in the hearth, the maid no doubt noticing the snow outside, so has made sure that there would not be a chill in my room.

My gloves are slightly damp as I pull them off of my hands. I set them on my personal desk, then lead Finnian over towards the fire. “Here, my love. This will warm you right up.”

“It feels so nice,” Finnian takes a seat on the floor in front of it, holding his hands out towards the flames. “Very toasty!”

“Much nicer than being out in the snow, hmm?” I unhook my cords, and then take off my uniform jacket, placing it over my chair. I go over to where Finnian is sitting, and help ease him out of his damp jacket. I place it on a hook near the fire, so that the warmth from the flame will help dry it out. I then take a seat behind him, smiling as he moves to sit on my lap, the two of us facing the fire. “Are you more comfortable now, Finny?” I brush my lips against the nape of his neck, those raised numbers barely touching my lips.

Finnian leans his head forward, his hands settling on my crossed knees. “Very comfortable, Charles…” He replies, a soft sigh slipping from his mouth at the end of his reply.

“Is the fire too hot for you?” I ask, hoping that the erection I can feel myself getting due to the nature of his position isn’t bothering him too much.

He gives a small nod of his head. “M-May I ask you something, Charles?”

“Of course.”

“May I take off my clothes? It’s a little too hot for me right now.”

“Shall I help you undress?”

I answer my own question, as he stands up from my lap, my hands already on the hem of his shirt. I lift it up off of him, and then help him out of his shoes and socks, then take off his pants and undergarments. Once he’s completely naked, I stay standing, and take off my shoes, sock garters and socks, then remove my uniform slacks and underwear, laying my slacks on top of my jacket. He reaches for me, as he moves to sit back down by the fire, but I hold my hand up, silently asking him to wait a moment. Finnian nods his head, letting go of my hand, so that I may move towards my bed. I retrieve the small vial of oil I keep on my night table, and then go back to where my lover is standing in front of the fire, following him back down to the ground.

His lips attack mine the second our bodies touch the floor, and I welcome him gladly into my embrace. Finnian’s skin is as hot as the fire, as he moves to lay on top of me, our tongues stroking one another with feverish touches. It’s like something has come over the two of us, and now we’re relying on our carnal instincts, this burning desire to be with one another pushing away any other need we may have. I know that as soon as I feel him touch my arousal with his hardness, I want more that just touches.

The vial is picked up by his hands, and then the back of his thighs touch the top of mine, as he straddles my legs. I watch, fascinated by how in charge he’s acting - pouring just enough of the oil down the length of my girth, then pouring some into his hand, as he starts to spread it over my skin. I moan low, my eyes alternating from looking at the focused expression on his face, to how his hand works on my arousal. He looks into my eyes, the focused look disappearing, and instead, I see his eyes grow a darker shade of blue. That carnal need begins to take over, the longer I stare into his eyes.

Finnian moves himself up closer to my arousal, his hands coming to rest on my chest. I don’t mind the residual oil now clinging to my chest hairs, too enraptured by how he moves, the tip of my arousal pushing against his wet entrance. How did I miss him preparing himself? I mentally shake my head, as the tip starts to slip into his body, as Finnian eases himself down onto my girth with a low, husky moan leaving his throat.

My hands go to his hips, as I help him slide down the length of my arousal, his head leaning forward as I stretch his inner walls. It’s tight - _too tight_  - and takes all of my energy to not just come right then, but I manage to control myself. When I feel him loosen up, that’s when he begins to roll his hips experimentally, feeling just how my girth can make him feel with this position. I stare up at him, getting lost in his expressions, as he begins to speed up his movements, his arousal jutting up proudly. It’s too much.

I grab onto his shoulders, and pull him close to me, the strangled moan he makes at the sudden deep penetration makes me moan low, cradling him close to my body. After a few sharp thrusts, I roll our bodies so that he’s now resting on the carpet, as I stay deep inside of him. His legs wrap around my waist tight, as I push myself deeper into his body. His moans grow louder with each thrust of my hips, my hand snaking between our bodies, so that I may give him some relief he no doubt needs. His arousal is thick in my hand, leftover oil coating him, allowing me to move my hand at a rather brisk pace. He moans into my ear, clinging to my back with an incredibly strong grip. He begins to come, his release coating my hand as his body squeezes tight around my girth that’s buried as deep as it can go inside of him. With one final thrust, I come with him, our bodies reaching their climax just seconds apart, our moans creating a harmonious duet of bliss.

The hearth provides substantial heat, but cannot compare to the heat that our bodies created on their own. After a few moments, I slip out of him, and stand up very slowly, afraid that if I move too fast, I might take a tumble. My legs are like jelly, but somehow I make it to my bathroom, where I grab a towel to wipe off my hand, then head back to where Finnian is laying, the light of the fire casting an ethereal glow over him. Kneeling back down, I place the cloth against his entrance, and clean him up carefully, then finish taking care of myself. I place my arms under his back and knees, and carefully lift him up. I take him to my bed, pulling the covers back so that he may rest comfortably underneath them.

“Are you going to lay with me, Charles?” He asks, in a slightly sleepy voice.

Slipping under the covers with him, I pull him close. “I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else, my love.”

“I love you, Charles!” He rests his head on my chest.

“I love you too, Finnian.” I press a kiss to the top of his head, then close my eyes, my body drained of energy.  

***

We wake up a couple of hours later, both of our stomachs rumbling. Finnian’s giggles have me laughing, it feeling good to laugh so heartily after such a nice nap. “Would you like me to make us some supper, my love?” I ask, after our laughter dies down.

“Can I help you??” Finnian asks, snuggling close to me. “I won’t break anything, I promise!”

Remembering how he’d broken a few plates at the young Earl’s ball, I know that it must be a constant worry for him. “I would love it if you would help me.”

I give him some house clothes to wear, which hang off of his body, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. He seems to rather like how my clothes fit, as he keeps pushing his sleeves up towards his elbows. We head to the main kitchen, where it seems that there are leftovers from Her Majesty’s supper. Deciding that these would be good enough for us to eat, I put some food onto two plates, and set them down on the table where most of the servants enjoy their meals.

“Would you like something to drink?” I ask.

“No, I’m alright, Charles! This looks so good! Is it really okay if we eat it?”

Picking up my fork, I nod my head. “Yes, Finny. It would just go to the livestock out back.”

“Oh! Well, at least it won’t be thrown out.” My lover’s innocent smile makes my heart beat a little quicker.

After we finish eating, the two of us return to my bedroom, where we return to our nakedness, and cuddle together under the blanket. Finnian pulls me to lay on top of him, and I am more than happy to oblige another romp of sexual congress, as it feels far too good to have him in my bed. It has been far too long since he’s been able to spend the night here, so I will treat this as the blessing that I know it is.

Making love until the early hours of the morning, the two of us pass out together, bodies still tangled up, as our bodies beg us to allow them to recharge for the night. My arms stay wrapped tight around him, keeping him close to me, as we snore softly in unison.

***

The following morning, both Charles and I stand outside, as the young Earl’s carriage pulls up towards the servant’s entrance along the side of the palace. The young Earl’s butler pulls the reins, the horses coming to a stop instantly.

“Good morning,” the butler says, bowing his head. “I trust that the visit was a successful one?”

Finnian and Snake both nod their heads. “Yes, Mister Sebastian! Thank you so much for letting us stay!” Finnian says, beaming.

“Hurry along, and get on the carriage.” The butler nods.

My lover stands in front of me, and gives him a tight hug. “I will see you soon, right, Charles??” He asks, looking up at me.

“I promise, love.” I nod my head, then give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before he bounces over to the carriage.

My cohort seems to be rather reluctant, staring at Mister Snake, as he goes and takes his place as the driver of the carriage. I look at the young Earl’s butler. “We hope that the young Earl has had some peace and quiet?”

“As much as possible with the lot that is at the townhouse,” the butler agrees. “We appreciate your assistance last night. Do take care of yourselves.” He gives us a bow, then turns and heads back to the carriage.

Casually, I hand him Her Majesty’s reply to the young Earl, before bowing my head towards him. “And you as well, Mister Michaelis.” I wave at my lover, who is waving frantically at me as the carriage rolls down the drive, and heads out onto the street.

I look over at my cohort, and see that sadness return to his face. “Do not fret too much, Charles. I’m sure you will see Mister Snake again, sooner than you think.”

“I hope so, Charles.” He says, sighing. “I love him.”

Patting his shoulder, I smile. “I know you do, Charles. Just as you know that I love Finnian.”

“I hate their master.”

“That I know as well.” I chuckle, leading us back into the Palace. “Come on, let’s go see if Her Majesty is awake yet.”

“Very well, Charles.”

I do hope that it won’t be too long until we get to see our loves again. The world seems so much more colorful when they’re around, that it’s difficult to readjust to the way life must be without their presence. I look back one last time, no longer able to see the young Earl’s carriage. Time to return to work.


	86. Chapter 86

Prompt - ”I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?“  
Pairing: Greysnake  
Written by: kickcows  
Rating: Explicit  

* * *

***

My eyes dart towards the door, when a soft knock taps against it. “Begging your pardon, My Queen, but it seems that Master Phipps has a visitor.” John Brown sticks his head into the office, looking over at my cohort.

A visitor? Who the hell would be coming by to see him? Surely it’s not the brat, is it? All day, all I’ve been able to think about is Snake, and just how much I miss him. After the brat’s birthday celebration, Charles had to rip me away from him, forcing me to leave the estate a lot sooner than I had hoped. And that damn butler! It was mostly his fault for stealing away Snake from me at such an ungodly hour. Doesn’t he sleep? No, of _course_  he doesn’t. He should be dead!

“My Queen, I am not sure who could be calling me here,” Charles says with genuine surprise in his voice. A snort leaves my nose, as I roll my eyes towards the ceiling. There can only be one person that would dare to come here and ‘visit’ him, so really, the process of elimination makes it quite easy as to who it might possibly be. How can he put up such a front? I see him look over at me, but I don’t bother to acknowledge it, and instead let my mind wander back to thoughts about my lover, keeping my face set with a displeased look on my face, rather than the smile that keeps wanting to manifest there.

I have no idea how long he’s gone for, and it really doesn’t matter to me. He could be meeting with the damn Archbishop for all I care. Her Majesty is busy conversing with John, who is helping her with one of the commoners requests. All day, we stand here in case she needs us for something, and normally it’s not an issue for me. But, for some reason, today seems to be trying my patience. All I want to do is be done with the day, so I can go and find some food, and then go to bed. That will put me closer to another possible chance that I might get called out on an assignment that will lead me to a certain person, quelling this storm that seems to be raging inside of me.

Charles finally returns, my eyes going over to him the minute he walks through the door. “Ah, Charles. Is everything okay?” The Queen addresses him, as he makes his way back over to his post near me.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize for having to step away,” he bows towards her, then takes his place next to me.

When I see Her go back to her discussion with John, I speak to my cohort in a low voice. “Who was here? Anyone important?” I try my best to keep my voice neutral, not wanting to seem that I really care about who had come to see him. Sure, I want to just ask, “It’s not the brat, is it??” but I refrain from doing so, as I know that Her Majesty seems to be fond of him, for whatever ridiculous reason that is.

All he does is shake his head. I try not to let my anger show, but he makes it rather difficult at times. A simple ‘It was so and so’, or maybe even ‘It was a complete stranger, but had seen me at such and such a place, and wanted a quick word.’ I get _none_  of that, which makes me want to punch the ever living daylight out of him. But instead, I stand at my post, and carry on as I must, for that is my duty to Her Majesty.

She dismisses us a little while later, allowing me to take my leave from her chambers. “Charles? Will you wait outside for me?” My cohort asks, leaving me no choice but to reply back to him.

Turning on my heel, my hair whips around at the speed of my spin. “Do hurry, Charles. I’m rather peckish.” My stomach  begins to gurgle, as if I need the reminder that I’m hungry. I don’t bother to wait for him to answer, and instead take my leave of Her chamber, and begin to walk down the hall. I wonder what they’re preparing for dinner this evening, and I wonder if I might be able to grab something to snack on while I wait for Charles to hurry up and finish speaking to Her Majesty. But, I did tell him I’d wait, so I lean against the wall, resting my hand on the butt of my sword, my mind wandering back to those thoughts I was reliving in Her Majesty’s office.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Charles starts to walk towards where I’m standing.

I push myself off the wall, and wave my hand at him. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go see what’s in the kitchen, hmm?” As if to answer my plea, my stomach gurgles again. “I think I could eat a full horse right now.” As we start walking towards the main kitchen, Charles slows down, and then stops walking.

“Do you mind if we stop off at our office first?” As a matter of fact, I do. “I need to write something down that Her Majesty just requested of me.”

“Fiiiiiine.” I can’t contain my annoyance any longer. “You _always_  do this to me when I’m hungry.” It’s the truth. It seems like he’s always preventing me from getting to the kitchen as fast as possible, just because _he_ has something that needs to be done. We do _not_  have to be chained at the hip. Yes, we’re considered ‘Double Charles’, but we’re both individuals first and foremost. Sometimes, I think we both forget about that, and fall into our roles that the Queen has given to us. Of course, it’s been that way between the two of us since our days at Weston, so really, the way he acts shouldn’t surprise me.

He stops in front of our office, making me almost bump into him. “You act as if I’m doing this on purpose.” He turns and looks at me. “It just happened, Charles. It’s not like I’m trying to keep you away from your dinner.” He pushes the door open. I sigh rather loudly, upset that he’s making me wait to go and get some food. “Might as well come in here, as it might take me a minute.”

Damn it all. I don’t want to go in, because I really just want to go down the hallway, and grab some food. Why did I agree to follow him? This is ridiculous. “For God’s sake, Charles,” I follow him in, my head down. “You can be such a pain some…” The words die in my throat, as I look up, and see someone I’m not at all expecting to see, and feel as if the floor has dropped out from underneath me. “W-What?” I stare across the room, my eyes unable to look away, caught in golden irises looking back at me.

_Snake_.

“Surprise,” I hear my cohort say, as I throw my saber down onto my desk, and quickly stride across the room, to be where Snake is sitting.

I kneel down, my black gloves reaching up to his face. “Is this real?” I ask, too afraid that that this is some sick and twisted fantasy in my head, and I’m still standing in Her Majesty’s office, waiting for the day to be over. Surely this has to be a dream. Why would he be here right now? Is this who came to see Charles??

“‘It is, Mr. Butler!’ - says Emily.” My eyes are drawn to the beautiful tri-colored snake resting on top of Snake’s shoulder. I reach out, my forefinger touching the top of her head, her tongue flicking out towards me.

Someone moves, but I don’t pay attention to who. It must be Charles’ precious Finny, because who else would be sitting in here with Snake? Snake is _here_. My gloved hand touches his face, confirming that he is indeed sitting in front of me, his head turning towards my touch. “Hello, Charles,” he speaks with his own voice, albeit very quietly.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” I can feel my eyes beginning to burn. What? Why am I so overwhelmed right now? I move to be closer to him, my other hand now resting on his other cheek.

“‘We are, Mr. Butler! Are you happy to see us? We are very happy to see you!’ - says Emily.” Snake looks into my eyes, my heartbeat tripling in time, as I stare into them.

“Like you wouldn’t believe, Emily.” I whisper, rubbing my nose against his. “I’m just so happy to see you all.”

A hiss sounds near my ear. “‘We are glad,’ - says Oscar.”

“What would you like to do this evening?” I hear my cohort ask his lover.

I forget to breathe, and begin to cough at the comment. “Did you just say that they’re spending the night?” I ask, clearing my throat, as I look over at him.

“I did,” Charles nods his head. “Mr. Michaelis will be back in the morning to pick them up. It seems that the young Earl is entertaining some guests this evening.”

The brat has guests? And has banned his servants from the house? “Yes! Master Soma is there, with the man that has long blonde hair…?” Finnian announces to the room.

“‘Master Redmond, sunflower’ - says Oscar.”

Jumping up, I grab onto Snake’s hand, and pull him up with me. I look over at Charles, give him a nod of my head, which he returns swiftly. Holding tight to Snake’s arm, we leave the office, a bewildered look on my lover’s face, but I can see the trust in his eyes. Racing through the hallways, I can smell dinner being prepared, but suddenly, I could care less. Food is no longer on my mind. No, the only thing that’s on my mind is getting the hell back to my room, where I can give my lover a proper greeting. Luckily, the wing that my bedroom is in comes into view, and soon, we’re in the room together, my fingers quick to lock the door behind me, as it slams closed.

“Charles…” Snake says, staring at me. “Charles, I-”

No more distance between us, I pull him flush against me, and kiss him with sheer ferocity, my tongue delving into his mouth, anxious to touch his. As soon as the tip of my tongue connects with the split of his tongue, a lustful moan leaves my throat, his body coming crashing against mine. We cling to each other, as I guide us with precision over to the bed, my feet knowing just where to step as we make it over there without bumping into any objects.

Snakes hiss in my ear, as they slide off of their master’s body, allowing me to begin taking off his clothes. “Charles,” he moans my name again, as my fingers brush against the scales on his chest. “I’ve missed you.” The snakes hiss rather loudly, before sliding over my hands. “We’ve missed you,” Snake corrects himself, as Emily and Oscar wrap their bodies around my wrists possessively.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” I whisper against his lips, as I kiss him again, mouths opening for one another as our tongues push together. “Since I left you, you’ve been the only thing on my mind.” Hearing myself admit it out loud makes my face become flushed.

Hands touch my vest, fingers trembling slightly as Snake attempts to unbutton it. “When Black said we would be coming here today, I thought it had been a mistake.” His lips touch my cheek, then begin to kiss along my jawline, making me tremble hard against him. “Charles…”

“We have all night together,” I say it out loud, hardly believing it myself. “No one will come and steal you away from me at an ungodly hour like they did last time.” I sit up, and yank off my uniform coat, throwing it across the room, not caring where it lands. I need to be naked, and quick. “You’re mine until tomorrow morning.” I look into his eyes, and can see the same excitement I feel burning in my veins.

Snake sits up, and takes off his own coat. “‘But, Mr Butler, we are always yours!’ - says Emily.”

“Thank you, Emily.” I bow towards her, enjoying the way her hisses seem to stutter, no doubt laughing at my display of reverence. I can’t help it - I adore Snake’s snakes too much. “And, Oscar?” I look at the white snake, who is now circling around Snake’s neck, the clothing now gone from his upper body. I feel my knees grow weak, as I take in his beautiful form, remembering just how he’d danced for me the last time the two of us had been together.

Taking off my own pants, I don’t bother to hide my desire from my lover, who I can looking down at it. “‘That is correct.’ - says Oscar,” Snake’s voice coming out a bit shy. I see him pull down his pants, revealing himself to be in the same state as I am, making me grow even more aroused by the sight. His split tongue leaves his mouth, licking his bottom lip, eyes still looking at my cock.

Both Oscar and Emily move off of his body, as I push him back onto the bed. I begin to kiss his neck, making my way down his chest, kissing each scale as I pass it. I hear his breathing become labored, the lower my mouth goes, my tongue dipping into his belly button. I hear hisses next to my ears, the cool bodies of both Oscar and Emily now on my shoulders, both curling around my body. My mouth stops at the tip of his cock, his beautiful appendage glistening with droplets of his essence. I flick my tongue out, and begin lapping up the substance, enjoying the low moan that emits from my lover’s throat. I pull my tongue back, and repeat the action, mimicking how his snakes use their tongues. As if on cue, I feel a small wetness touch the tip of my own cock, causing my head to fall forward, so that I may look down my body.

“S-She wants you to feel good as well.” Every time I hear him speak, it causes my heart to flutter in my chest. Emily’s tongue touches the tip of my cock a second time, making it very difficult to keep quiet. “Let her know, Charles. Let her know that she’s making you feel good, just like you make _me_  feel good.”

So many words. So many feelings. I can’t stop the loud moan that comes out of my mouth, as my head hangs forward, her tongue continuing to tease me. I feel the tip of Snake’s cock touch my lips, my mouth immediately seizing it, sucking on the tip with a rough moan reverberating against it as I try to keep myself balanced on my hands and knees. I spread my knees apart, as I feel another tongue start to lick my sac, Oscar’s body wrapped tight around my thigh. Sliding my lips down Snake’s cock, I moan lower, my body beginning to rock slow, as each of his snakes pleasure my body in ways that no human could. Snake copies my movements, pushing his cock further into my mouth with a low, guttural moan. I take more of him into my mouth, letting him control just how my tongue works on his cock. I will not come until he does, no matter how good Oscar and Emily are making me feel.

“ _Charles_ ….” His low moan is the only warning I receive, before he pushes his cock down my throat, hot liquid now shooting against it, as I swallow his release with gusto. The sound of my own moans shock me, as I hear myself after I’ve finished enjoying his essence. He pulls out of my mouth, and pushes me down onto the bed, his hands on my knees, keeping them spread open.

I stare up at him, lost in his eyes as I feel his snakes teasing both my sac and cock relentlessly. A loud whine falls from my lips, as I stare at him, knowing that he’s watching me. With two more flicks of Emily’s tongue, I’m lost in a bliss of carnality, my orgasm taking over my entire being, as my voice becomes strained with the moans I can’t stop making. Oscar’s tongue starts to lick near my entrance, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. It’s too much. “NNnnghhh!” I moan loud, lifting my hips up to feel more of his tongue on that area.

“Very good, Oscar,” Snake commends his snake, as one oiled finger touches my actual entrance, the S drawn out in his name, as Snake hisses softly.

Emily uncurls from my cock, and travels up my body, her cool body offering little relief to my overheated chest. Snake pushes a finger into me, Oscar’s tongue flicking against both my body and his finger, driving me insane. “S-Snake!” I moan, pushing my hips down, as a second finger is pushed in with the first. “Oh, YES!” I shout, as the two fingers that are in me spread apart, the flick of Oscar’s tongue dipping into my body feeling unlike anything I’ve felt before.

“‘Does it feel nice, Mr. Butler?’ - says Emily.” Snake speaks for her, as she wraps herself around my neck, her soft hisses music to my ears. “‘Is Oscar doing nice things to you?’”

“V-Very….n-nice….” I can barely get the words out, as I feel something thick breech my body. Realizing just what it is, I toss my head back with a loud moan. “OOOOOOH!!” I scream, as my cock begins to grow thick, the wetness of Oscar’s tongue rubbing against my inner walls too much. The warmth of Snake’s fingers keeping me spread open, mixed with the coolness of Oscar’s body, I feel like I’m being torn apart from the inside. “O-Oscar, please!” I beg, the strange feeling of his head slithering inside of me pushing me to the brink a second time.

The fullness I’m feeling disappears, as he slithers out of my body. “Was that too much, Charles?” Snake asks, his lips brushing against mine. “We won’t do that ever ag-”

“I liked it,” I moan, pushing my lips against his. “I’m sorry if that makes me awful. But I did. I liked it.” I can feel tears spilling out of the corner of my eyes, unable to control all of the different emotions I’m feeling at the moment. “But, please….You now…?” I reach down, and touch his hard cock. “It’s been so long…”

Snake nods his head, his one cowlick bobbing up and down. I see him pour oil onto his cock, making me spread my legs more. I feel Emily around my neck, her tongue flicking against my cheek. He puts himself against my entrance, the tip slipping in without any hindrance. I moan loud, as it slips all the way inside, filling me completely. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I arch my chest up, as my hips push down, his cock sliding deeper into me. Each thrust of his hips pushes the tip of his cock against my prostate, forcing moan after moan to spill from my mouth. Emily slides between our bodies, as I keep my eyes on Snake’s golden irises, my bed creaking loud with each thrust of his body.

“S-SNAKE!” I cry out, as he slams into me, sending my body back into nothingness - all that I feel is my orgasm racing through my body. His low moans in my ear push my desire higher, and soon, I feel him beginning to come, his release shooting deep inside of me. He whispers my name, the ‘S’ drawn out, making me tremble underneath his body, as we reach our peak together.

His lips touch mine with soft kisses, my love for him pouring into each touch of my lips against his. I don’t care about my title, about his profession. He’s mine, and no one will ever take this away from me. Not if I can help it. If it means I have to be nice to the brat, then so be it. I want to be with him more, and will do everything in my power to make it so. The tips of his tongue rub against mine, making me moan softly, desire making its way back into my body.

“M-More…?” He asks, staring into my eyes. “Can we do it again…?”

I nod my head. “Again, and again, and again.”

Our hips begin to roll together, as he grows hard within me. Soon, we’re moving with slow thrusts, our mouths staying connected as our frenzied copulation turns into one of sweet tenderness. His moans spur me on, and vice versa, as we make love off and on for the rest of the night, his snakes joining us for one or two sessions - I lose count after the first, and just welcome them as an extension to my lover’s body. After what feels like forever, we pass out together, his head resting against my neck, arms wrapped tight around one another.

***

We stand outside, as the brat’s should-be dead butler pulls up the drive. My hand is on Snake’s, not ready to say goodbye to him. I’m _never_  ready, but now, it takes all of my effort to not just drag him back into the palace to keep with me forever.

“Good morning,” the smug bastard has the nerve to say. “I trust that the visit was a successful one?”

Snake and Finnian both nod their heads. “Yes, Mr. Sebastian! Thank you for letting us stay!”

“Hurry along, and get on the carriage.”

I walk Snake over to the carriage. “I hate this,” I whisper, keeping my head down. “I don’t want you to go.”

“‘Neither do we, Mr. Butler,’ - says Emily.” I look up, and stare into his eyes. “We will see you soon, Charles.”

Kissing him softly, I nod my head. “Promise?” He nods. He pulls away from me, and heads over to the carriage. I stay planted in my spot, ignoring the conversation that Charles seems to be having with the brat’s servant, and instead, keep my eyes on Snake, memorizing just how he looks in the early morning light.

The carriage pulls away, my eyes not leaving it, even when it pulls out onto the main street. I can’t help but feel the emptiness returning, as he disappears from my grasp one more time. “Do not fret too much, Charles. I’m sure you will see Mister Snake again, sooner than you think.”

“I hope so, Charles,” I sigh sadly. “I love him.”

His hand touches my shoulder, patting it gently. “I know you do, Charles. Just as you know I love Finnian.”

“I hate their master,” I seethe, wanting to kick something at just the thought of him.

My cohort chuckles. If it had been anyone else, I would have hit them. “That I know as well. Come on, let’s go see if Her Majesty is awake yet.”

“Very well, Charles.”

We head back into the palace, the winter chill spreading throughout me. I have to wonder, is he right? Will I get to see him again? It’s almost Christmas. I want to see him before then, so that I can show him just what he means to me. Perhaps a trip out into the city might be in order for the two of us. I hate to shop alone, and I’m sure that Charles could buy something for his own lover. Yes, I will make sure that we see one another before the Christmas holiday. I will put the brat in custody if he refuses. With a renewed purpose, I push past Charles, and head into Her office first, ready to face a new day.


	87. Chapter 87

Prompt - “We’re not together. We’ve never been together. We will never be together.”  
Pairing - SebRon   
Written by - misomilk  
Rating - Explicit 

* * *

***

Months ago--before Finnian and Ronald had defined whatever there is between them (and Charles), back when the demon haunted him with dread, Ronald would find himself standing here within the borders of the Phantomhive townhouse, hoping Finnian was inside. Each time he stood there, however, he only ever found a pair of men he wasn’t familiar with, and the searing emptiness of disappointment.

That was before he was ever invited by Finnian to the manor. It feels so long ago now, so much has happened since. (So many _good_  things. Sometimes, it feels like it’s too good to be true.)

Now, he stands at the gates, with the same hope he’ll find Finnian within the house, accompanied by a hope to see a certain demon. He walks towards the servant’s entrance, his footsteps marking upon thin layer of snow. His heart thumps in his chest. Who will answer? Who between his two lovers will he see first? What will he do if Finnian wants him to stay the night? What will he do if Sebastian wants him tonight, too?

He softly punches his chest, hoping it would make his escalated heartbeat slow down. He scolds himself for letting himself get a little selfish that he hopes he can get a taste of two out of his three lovers tonight. (He grins to himself. Three lovers. He can’t believe he’s luckier than he used to think he was.) He looks at the wooden door once he stands before it. He holds his breath, places his knuckles against its cool surface, knocks three times.

Ronald waits there, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels, swinging back and forth, hands in his coat pockets as he shrugs his shoulders up to warm his ears against his scarf. The night air crisp against his cheeks. He hopes someone opens the door soon.

His gaze is at his clean shoes, white as the snow beside them, when the door opens, shedding orange upon white leather. He lifts his gaze, hoping to meet eyes with cerulean or maroon, but they’re turquoise.

“Wha-- Ronald!?” Bardroy grins at him once the look of shock drops from his face. The chef’s hand at the door pulls it open wider, and his free hand urges Ronald to come in as he steps aside. “What a surprise to see you. Come on, come on! Get out of the cold.”

“Thanks, bud.”

Ronald steps inside, feeling the cold slip away as Bardroy closes the door after him. The chef puts his hands on his shoulders as soon as it shuts closed, guiding him deeper into the kitchen, not even giving him time to remove his scarf. "Come on, come on, don’t be shy now. Sit down, sit down."

"Thanks."

"W-w-w-would you l-l-l-like some t-tea?" Mey-Rin asks to his right as he’s guided to sit down at the table.

"That would help warm me up. Thanks, lovely." He winks at her, and he makes her swoon. He sees her legs jiggle as she walks away.

"Hey, hey." Bardroy playfully glares at him from the stove, mixing what smells to be stew. (Strangely, it isn’t exploding yet.)

"Woops. Sorry, Bard." he laughs. He takes a look around, notices how much smaller this is compared to the kitchen at the manor. He feels giddy at the fact he's been to the manor enough to know its insides, so much so that he’s able compare it to this one. He wiggles in his seat, trying to find the position so he'd feel comfortable. "Where’s Finny?"

"Gosh, well..." Bardroy laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Shoulda mentioned that first, huh? He's out today. He ain’t home tonight."

"Oh." Ronald lifts his brows.   _Then why let me in?_

"All I know is he went with Sebastian to make a delivery. He didn’t come back. Neither did Snake."

Finny, and Snake are both out? Strange. Where would those two head to? If it was just Finnian, then he might be at the Queen’s with Charles. (That thought makes his stomach squeeze pleasantly. He hopes they’re having fun. Funny to realize how different things are now.) But what about Mr. Snake? Ronald wakes from his thoughts when Meyrin sets his cup of tea before him.

"Thanks." he says to Mey-Rin. “So, guess I don’t have to stay for long. Thanks for inviting me in for tea, anyway.”

“Of course!”

He places a finger to the tip of the teacup’s handle, pushing it in quarters of a circle, watching the reflection on the water remain the same despite him moving it. He lets a few moments pass, making it seem like he’s just waiting for his tea to grow cold, when truly he wants to ask _Where’s Sebastian?_  Yet he doesn’t want to seem too oddly familiar with him.

So he asks, hoping it sounds more discreet. "So~ That Sebastian guy you mentioned Finny left with, he got home?”

"Yeah, he’s with the young master now.” A pang to Ronald’s chest, and a lump in his throat that proves difficult to swallow. “We got some big-name guest today so he must be pretty busy.” Bardroy grins now, laughing boisterously. “We had to take care of ‘em while Sebastian was out! Man, we did awesomely."

"Of course, you did." Ronald laughs, downing half of his tea to help melt the lump in his throat. He feels the heat fill his neck, and descend down his torso, refreshing him as he ponders. Does that tonight mean he can’t be with the demon either? "Hey, Bard, before I head out, can I use the toilet?"

“Ah, sure. Let me finish mixing this and I’ll take you--”

“No, it’s okay. Just tell me how to get there? I can follow your instructions just fine.”

He listens to Bard's directions, then heads out the door with a smile on his face, waving to the three in the kitchen before he shuts the door behind him. As soon as it’s closed, he grins wider, feeling successful that he was able to hide his true intentions. Surely, Sebastian wouldn’t mind if the reaper sneaks around the townhouse, looking for him.

Ronald looks around the dark hall, dimly lit by candles upon the chandelier. He decides to head towards the right, and he’s taken three steps when a tight grip captures his wrist, forcing his back to be flattened against the wall. The other's tongue is in his mouth before Ronald can even see crimson eyes shining in the darker part of the hallway he's been pushed toward.

Speak of the devil--as they say. Rather, think of the demon.

Sebastian's tongue is rough against his, making Ronald whimper endlessly. Sebastian feels good. Too damn good, just as as he remembers, although he tastes a little… different. He's given no chance to think about this, however, feeling his scalp be pulled tight as Sebastian tugs on his hair to separate their lips and tongue.

"Ah, where are my manners?" A chuckle Ronald feels against his neck more than he hears it. Ronald's attention goes to the two sharp points he feels against his skin, making him breathe deeply as he anticipates the piercing sensation that is bound to follow. "Good evening, Ronald."

"Good evening, Sebas-chan." Ronald grins and gives a little chuckle himself. The fangs dig a little deeper and he breathes out shakily. "D-Didn’t expect me today?"

"I'd been hoping that you would arrive. By some twist of fate, you normally come for a visit when Finnian isn’t around, no?" Sebastian’s lips leave Ronald’s neck in favor of digging his face into Ronald's hair, breathing against the other’s ear as his arms envelope the reaper. He takes a deep, deep breath, one longer than the longest Ronald could manage to fill his lungs, then whispers softer than a feather. "I've missed you."

The very tone of these words makes Ronald's heart skip beats, his eyes threatening to show his glee through tears with its stinging. _I’ve missed you, too._  is what he means to reply, yet something deep in his gut prevents him.

He’s about to mouth a different response when the demon puts a finger to his lips. He follows the silent command, keeping quiet. Above them, he can hear whispering, but cannot decipher what the two people are saying.

An angry vein seems to pop on Sebastian's temple, perhaps due to what he’s heard from above them? The demon tilts his head so he could look into Ronald’s eyes, his fringe framing his face in a way that makes Ronald’s heart soar. He says in a voice barely audible, "Please give me a moment."

He mimics the other's volume, nodding. "Oh. Uh, of course."

Sebastian walks into the light from the candles upon the chandelier. From where Ronald stands, he hears him speak, "Master Soma, have I not told you--" before his voice becomes a mumble.

Soma? Who is that? Bard did say the kiddo had guests over? Is he the guest? Or perhaps it's the Indian kid Ronald normally sees at the townhouse. He leans against the wall, buttocks upon his fingers that lay flat upon the wall.

Sebastian reappears in front of him after a few moments, silently wrapping him in his arms once more. Ronald returns the embrace.

"Long day?"

"As is any day in this household." The demon sighs. He digs his lips into Ronald’s neck, plants kiss after kiss there. Ronald tilts his head so that the demon could access more of his skin, but just as he does so, Sebastian pulls away. "Apologies, Ronald. Granted that the one other capable butler gone for the night, and how troublesome our guests are, I believe my hands are full."

"Wooow, there's one other capable butler here?" Ronald grins, teasing.

“Mr. Agni. The butler of the caretaker my master has assigned to this townhouse."

Ronald hums, as if interested, but really all he just wants to know when the soonest they can be alone, escape and get lost in each other. Ronald has longed for the demon for a long while now. He remembers how broken he’d felt to see firsthand how truly loyal Sebastian is to his master, that the demon would immediately leave his side once called by his master. Ronald wants to prove otherwise, that Sebastian would stay with him, even if his master needs him. Just once is fine.

Sebastian places one more soft kiss upon his lips. "I must go."

"That’s alright. I gotta go, too. I only told Bard I’d go to the toilet."

"Do you need to?"

"Nah," Ronald kisses the butler’s cheek. "Just wanted an excuse to look for you."

Sebastian smiles softly, kissing Ronald’s cheek, too. “Let me tell you that I might not have the leisure to return to you while they’re all still awake. Will you be staying over?"

The reaper can read the plea in those eyes. It’s so rare that Sebastian would be so obvious with what he wants. In turn, it makes Ronald want to play hard to get. "I’m not staying over."

"Oh... Is that so?" Disappointment coats the demon’s voice, his eyes falling downward.

"I'll be at my apartment, though." he says, heart stammering with glee. He feels his cheeks burn when Sebastian’s lips curve into a delighted smile. His maroon eyes are wonderful shades of love. "If you’ll have even a few hours free, even one hour is fine, you can find me there."

Sebastian tucks hair behind Ronald’s ear, looks into yellow-green eyes, then nods. "Alright. Understood."

***

The clock strikes one o’clock, and yet sleep continues to evade Ronald. Horrid thoughts plague him, theories poisoning his vigor. Sebastian still hasn’t arrived. If they were at the manor, Sebastian would be with him by now, cradling him close, bruising him with affection. 

He knows there's only one reason for his delay, only one cause for Sebastian to ever not come to his side the moment Ronald wills it. His master. His one, true master.

Ronald has tried not to think about it much--the fact Sebastian had easily left Ronald’s side once his young master called his name--yet it gnaws at the back of his head, a shadow looming constantly over even his shallowest thoughts.

He knows he shouldn’t bother much about this. Entering this relationship, he already knew the demon is tied down to a master. (The reaper, however, cannot pinpoint when he found out Sebastian actually had sexual relations with his young master. Has Sebastian ever even told him about this directly? Should he ask? Or, as Sebastian typically tells him, will Ronald simply be asking questions he doesn’t want to hear answers to?) They each have other lovers, in Ronald’s case, two of them. That has been clear from the start.

_Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it._  He repeats the mantra.

Yet the more he tries not to think about it, the more he realizes that ever since the ball, he and Sebastian have been somewhat cycling around being in good terms and not. He’d thought they made such great progress all this while, but in retrospect, perhaps they’ve never been in actual good terms. Like they’re simply making themselves blind to what their real problems are.

Being with Sebastian feels so satisfying, like a drop of water after being parched for months in a desert. When they come together, all they do is be absorbed in each other, filled to the brim with a desire so strong it cancels out anything else.

Yet--

This heartache. This pain. This stress.

Is it worth it?

Ronald shuffles in bed, turns the other way, and pulls the covers up to his ears.

***

It must be dawn when Ronald wakes from his sleep, feeling a chill up his spine. When he opens his eyes, there's only darkness, but even then, it looks far too dark for the time of day (or night). His heart starts racing, wondering if this meant what he thinks he does, the sadness he’d felt before he found sleep disappearing.

“Are you here?” He asks the void. "Are you here, Sebas-ch--"

He feels warm lips against his shoulder, so he leans into the touch. He lifts hand to reach backward, blindly searching for Sebastian’s head which should be right by his shoulder, but no matter how far he reached, he couldn’t touch him. Ronald turns around, expecting to see the blur of the butler's crimson eyes. But there’s nothing. Only darkness.

His heart further picks up pace. He remembers the last time they’d been in bed together. The thrill of seeing Sebastian’s true form. Is this it?

From a distance, he hears clanking of heels against wood. It sounds so sensual, Ronald feels like he could simply get hard at the sound of it. Before he gets too absorbed in that delicious noise, however, dark vines that seem to shine of their own light spin in circles. They come together before him, molding into the shape of a hand, sharp nails at the tip.

"Sebas-chan?" Ronald reaches for the hand, and shakes it, like they’re making a deal. Once he lets go the vines become ablaze. The reaper yelps, afraid for a moment, believing his house must be burning down. But when he touches the flames, he realizes they do not burn.

"You trust me this much?" asks Sebastian from every corner of the space, through the voices that echo in different pitches. The darkness slowly wanes, black focusing into the space before him, coming together to form Sebastian. Ronald's eyes scan his room, seeing its blurry contours that it is back to how it was before he fell asleep. Lips touch his cheek. “You could have made a deal with a demon just now, you know.” A chuckle reverberates on his cheek, Sebastian kissing it one more time before he speaks, “I apologize for having woken you."

"It’s alright.” Ronald laughs, softly. He wraps his arms around the demon’s neck and kisses his cheek, tilting his head to the side when he pulls away. “Should I be saying, ‘Welcome home, dear?’"

"Unfortunately, I do not live here.” The demon states as a matter of fact. _Damn, he looks so handsome._  “I will not be able to reply ‘I’m home.’”

Ronald doesn’t mince the words, doesn’t try to take hold of their weight. Instead, he chooses to lose himself in those maroon eyes, so loving, so caring, so warm.

“How are you?" Sebastian asks, settling himself to lie beside Ronald, two heads laid upon one pillow.

“I’m good.” Ronald smiles. “I’m happy you’re here.”

Sebastian brushes hair off the reaper’s face. Ronald’s heart is filled with glee. “Me, too.”

Yes. This is pretty good. Nothing feels wrong at all.

***

Their idle chatter slowly shifts into touches that grow ever lustful than the last. Their kisses had started slow, few swipes of their tongues languid enough to feel the softness of wet muscle against wet muscle, ungloved fingers threading gently into hair, hands softly roaming smooth skin. Ronald followed Sebastian’s guidance, letting the demon set the slow pace, and it only made the reaper grow impatient. 

“Are we not going to hurry?” Ronald grunts as Sebastian simply keeps drawing circles at his back. _I only have a few hours with you, right?_

“Do you want to?” Sebastian digs his tongue into the other’s hot mouth yet again, teasing Ronald through languorous licks against the tip of Ronald’s tongue. The demon doesn’t relent, taking purchase of the other’s tongue as he sucks upon it, making Ronald shiver. “Don’t you want to take it slow?”

Ronald groans, grimacing. It’s nice to take it slow, but-- He pushes the demon away by the shoulder. “Not today. Please?”

Sebastian nods his head once, firm. “I understand. Then--” He grins, fangs showing. Ronald feels his entire body tremble. “Would you let me know how you want me tonight?”

With a bite to his lip, Ronald starts relaying to Sebastian just how he wants him tonight. _Beside him. Within him. Just them wildly getting lost in each other_. Soon, both of them have stripped each other of clothes, falling in messy pools upon Ronald’s cold, wooden floor.

They sit together in the middle of the bed, Ronald upon Sebastian’s lap. The reaper’s arms wrap around Sebastian’s shoulders, keeping him upright. Sebastian’s forearms at Ronald’s back help keep him sturdy. The demon’s hand pumps their erections together, teasing the tip of Ronald’s thickening need, summoning forth his juices.

“Hmm, _Sebastian_ ,” he breathes, as if the name gives him life, when the demon strokes him in the most pleasing way. He starts to push his hips downward, against Sebastian’s arousal, making the demon tighten his grip between their hardened muscles. Their thrusting becomes more erratic as they reach closer to the first peak of their pleasure. Ronald comes a few thrusts later with a long, whiney moan that gets tangled in his throat, his head falling backward. He feels Sebastian groan against his neck, the demon’s peppered kisses upon the skin further heightening his delight.

Ronald calms down with a few shivers of his shoulders, leaning upon Sebastian’s arms.

“What do you want to do next?” asks the butler.

Ronald has an immediate response, but he lets it die on his tongue. It’s a bit embarrassing to admit it. It doesn’t help that Sebastian digs into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

“I must say, Ronald.”

“What?”

“Your embarrassment is just as delectable as I remember it.”

Ronald grunts, pushing Sebastian away by the face. “That’s it! We’re done for the night!”

“Oh, surely, you jest.” Sebastian laughs. He catches every punch Ronald half-heartedly throws his way. He captures both hands by the wrist, then kisses each knuckle once. He looks into Ronald’s eyes, fangs bare. “We’re just about to start, are we not?”

Ronald bites his lip again. _That_  is unfair. Sebastian Michaelis is unfair. How dare he make him swoon, with his handsome eyes, his smooth voice and his sharp fangs?

The reaper resigns himself to the demon, letting go of his selfish wish. “Hurt me.”

Sebastian lifts his brows, surprised. “I beg your pardon?

Ronald presses his lips together, glaring at the demon for making him repeat himself. “Hurt me.” He shifts his gaze to Sebastian’s shoulder, puts his hand there. “And hurt me _good_.. It’s--It’s been a long while since you did.”

“If I recall correctly, the last time we were together--that is, a mere week prior--I’d done quite a number on you.”

“A week ago? Really? Wow, doesn’t it feel like it’s been forever?” Ronald winks at the demon, which rewards him a delectably sounding chuckle. They spray kisses on each other’s lips, Ronald taking a deep breath before he continues. “But really, Sebas-chan. Could you hurt me? _Really_  hurt me. Make me bleed.”

“Are you certain?”

“Just heal me up after, won’t you? Before you go back.”

“Of course, I will.” Sebastian smiles. “Well, then.” He pushes Ronald by the shoulder so that he falls on his pillow, and tugs at his own tie to unfasten it, silk against cloth ringing loud in Ronald’s ears. “Let’s start.”

***

Ronald’s skin is all torn now--on his chest, on his back, even on his legs and arms. His throat feels raw, having screams be ripped from his throat every time Sebastian’s claws scratched his skin. The open, fresh wounds on his body burn, like hell on his skin, but his mind focuses on other matters. Sebastian has kissed his lips swollen, and is thrusting into him so powerfully that the bed keeps creaking. Ronald can still hear the echoes of Sebastian’s heels--the mere sound of which made him come the second time that night, when Sebastian continuously tapped them while stroking his arousal.

He should feel awful, ill-treated, abused. Yet he doesn’t. Rather, he revels in all these layers of pain, the pleasure escalating so he could come for the third time that morning. He feels Sebastian nibble his earlobe, whispering things Ronald can’t decipher, and then the pleasure becomes too much for Ronald, so much so that he sees color (purple?) before his eyes. He comes with a garbled cry, the demon’s name tasting sweet on his lips.

Sebastian lets go of Ronald’s arms as soon as the reaper had started to come, that when Ronald finishes spewing his liquids, he’s fallen face flat on the bed. Ronald stays still, his chest heaving for breath. He’s powerless to move his arms, both from being so spent by their activities and by their sting due to his wounds. He simply concentrates on breathing as he waits for Sebastian to reach the peak of his own pleasure, but the demon seems to have stopped all of a sudden. Is he actually letting the reaper take a break?

Ronald chuckles at the realization, how funny that the demon has gone so soft. “Hey, Sebas-chan. Aren’t you going to start moving? I’m not a fragile doll, you know.”

A few breaths. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. No response comes.

“Sebas-chan?” That’s weird. He folds his arms so he can push himself up and look at the demon behind him, but it proves to be a struggle. Every gash hurts, prickly against the cold night air. The pain distracts him from realizing his ass does not feel as full as it did moments earlier.

He has a smile on his face when he successfully props up on his arms and turns his head back, ready to tease his demon lover. But the curves of his lips simply fall, eyes going wide.

Sebastian isn’t there.

He fumbles for his glasses at the bedside table and puts them on. He looks again: Sebastian isn’t there. Ronald checks the floor: the demon’s clothes are still here. That gives him a spark of hope.

The reaper hurries to get off the bed, even though his limbs are crying they can’t move at all. He falls to his knees, however, not having enough strength to keep himself up. He drags himself towards the bathroom, slowly, surely, his blood wiping on his frozen floor with every movement.

Ronald’s breath leaves him when he opens the bathroom door. No one.

He leans against the wall to digest this. Sebastian isn’t here. Isn’t anywhere in his apartment. He left him. In the middle of sex. While Ronald is injured. _Bleeding_.

Sebastian left him.

Sebastian left him in favor of the one person (Where else would he have gone?) the demon would choose over Ronald--no, he would choose above _all else_. Who was Ronald kidding? He was never a competitor for Sebastian’s attention in the first place.

The reaper slams his fist on the door out of frustration, punching a hole right through it. He makes note to have that fixed, but for now he drowns himself in his tears, lets his breaths be broken by sobs, feeling sorry for himself for having hoped there could ever be anything more between him and the demon.

***

Getting up is a struggle. His wounds still sting, and each open gash feels heavier than it should. When he moves, he can still feel blood trickle out of the broken pores, but he hopes the sleeves of his suit hide them well. Ronald’s managed to shower to clean his wounds and his ass, crying the entire time, and even more when he cleansed out Sebastian’s juices. He cries no longer out of sorrow, but out of spite.

How had he let himself be ruined this terribly? How could he ever have trusted a _demon_  of all creatures? Looking back, all Sebastian had ever been was a pain. Hasn’t he? Even this love that he feels for him--Ronald wants to gag at this now--is a thorn to his relationship with Finnian and Charles.

He has to get rid of Sebastian. Which should be a piece of cake now, granted Ronald knows where he truly lies. (A million ranks beneath the demon’s precious young master.)

His gaze is on the mirror, focusing on the knot he’s doing, when he notices a black figure appear behind him. He freezes, his breath stopped. _Why is he here now?_

Ronald rolls his eyes, decides to just ignore the shitty bastard.

“Ronald,” says that velvety voice, one so laden with guilt that it makes Ronald want to forgive him right then and there. But no. No. Ronald remains strong, goes back to tying his necktie. “Ronald, please let me explain--”

“Wow~ I must’ve lost _way_  too much blood last night. I’m starting to hear things.” He chuckles bitterly as he finishes the knot. He fixes his suit by the lapels, and looks himself one more time on the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair, and gives himself a nod, satisfied with how he looks. He grabs watch from the table and starts to wear it when the other starts speaking again.

“Ronald, I know you are upset. Please let me apologize for--”

“It’s okay.” Ronald cuts the other off. He locks the watch onto his wrist, then takes a glove off the table to slip it on.

“It’s… okay?” asks the demon, clearly confused by the mere tone of his voice. Ronald wants to laugh at him.

“Yeah.” Ronald pulls at each finger sleeve of the glove, making it contour to his fingers before pulling it down to his palm. “I finally get it now.”

“Get what?”

_How horribly stupid I’ve been_. “Hmm, who knows?” He shrugs his shoulders, taking the next glove.

Ronald feels a hand on his shoulder and he quickly jerks away from it. When Sebastian’s face comes to view, the reaper’s heart drops at seeing the demon looks more shocked than Ronald anticipated. Eyes wide, mouth open, brows furrowed so deeply. The demon looked completely distraught. “Please talk to me properly, Ronald. I want to fix this.”

Ronald cracks into a short chuckle now. “ _This_? What _this_  are you talking about?”

“This.” Sebastian frowns. His very eyes are pleading. “Us.”

Ronald slams his fist on the table, making it split. Great. Another broken furniture. “How _dare_  you say that?” He shakes his head as he walks towards Sebastian. He grabs a fistful of the other’s cloak, and slams him on the wall, knuckles digging into Sebastian’s neck. “How the fuck can you even say that? _Now_? You think I’d just welcome you back because you’re sorry?”

“I had no choice. If you just let me exp--”

“NO!” Ronald shouts, far too louder than he planned to, the pitch of his voice going up as if hysterical. He pushes Sebastian towards the wall as he lets him go, breathing heavily. He’s trying to keep the tears at bay. “No, just--” He paces backward, then walks a few circles, trying not to look at Sebastian. He stops in place, hands to his hips. “Listen, if I don’t leave soon, I’ll be late and--”

“I must make haste to return to the townhouse quickly, as well, so this would be advantageous to both--”

Wrong words trigger his anger to surface again. “Just go the fuck back then.” He glares at Sebastian. He grabs his keys, breathing deep, trying to make sense of things. He runs his hands through his hair, groaning, twirling the keys in his finger, and then explodes. “Why the fuck are you even here!? What could you possibly hope to achieve when you already picked me up and left me at my worst?”

“And I’ve been trying to explain. I didn’t mean to--”

“Don’t.” Ronald waves his hands ‘no’. “Just-- Don’t. _Don’t._  I’m--” He sighs. He looks out the window, up the ceiling, down the floor. Anywhere, but at Sebastian. “I’m done. I’m so done.”

“With what?”

“Pretending.”

“Pretending?”

“That things will ever work out between us.” Ronald laughs bitterly at that word. Us. What a strange word. “I say ‘us’ but, really, has there ever been an _us_?” He stops, waiting for Sebastian to respond, but all the demon gives him is silence. Saying the next few words makes him feel so terrible, a gigantic void deep in his chest spreading towards his extremities. It makes him feel light, and heavy. So heavy. Perhaps because it’s the truth. “We’re not together. We’ve never been together.” He breathes. He holds that breath, wondering if he should let go of the words. Like dropping a coin from the top of a tower, he releases them. “We will _never_  be together.”

A few moments pass them. Neither saying word. The clock ticking, their being required at work drawing nearer and nearer and nearer.

“You are certain?”

Ronald looks at the ceiling. “You can smell my lies, right?” He looks to the demon now, a wide,, playfully challenging grin on his lips. “You can answer that yourself.”

Keys in hand, he heads for the door, bumping the demon’s shoulder as he does. He swings the door open, and doesn’t look back when he says, “Goodbye, Sebastian.”

He shuts the door closed.

His shoulders feel heavy. His entire body feels numb. But things will be alright, he tells himself walking to the nearest portal as he repeatedly blinks his eyes. There’s a lump in his throat he can’t swallow. Things will be great, even.

Ronald heads to the reaper world to get a fresh change of clothes. He’ll wash the blood off his shirt, wash the smell of Sebastian on all of his clothing, and wash any traces he ever had feelings for a demon he could never have.


	88. Chapter 88

Prompt - "I'll miss you when you leave."  
Pairing - PhippsRon  
Written by - kickcows  
Rating - Explicit

* * *

***

“Ronnie, you see a little down.”

He looks up from his paperwork, to see his superior standing at his office door. Setting his pen down, he gives his full attention to her. “I’m sorry, Grell-senpai? Did you say I seemed down?”

She waltzes into his office, and drapes herself on his desk. “Yes, Ronnie. You’ve been very quiet the last few days. All business, and no play make Ronnie a dull boy.” Grell crosses her legs, and looks at him over the edge of her red glasses. “You can’t deny that it isn’t true.”

Ronald knows that he can’t. Ever since he’d left his apartment back in London, he had made sure to tell the girls in Dispatch that he wanted to stay out of London for a little while. At least a week. Enough time to let his body heal, as well as his mind. The scratches on his body were slowly fading, the pain nowhere near what it had been after the night that the stupid demon had had his way with him, leaving him bloodied and broken. He’d burned his clothes the moment he’d returned to his apartment in the reaper realm, and had gone shopping for a couple of extra suits after work that day. With his accelerated healing capabilities, the scars should be gone within the next day or two.

But, his mind was nowhere near fixed yet. He knows that he shouldn’t be this upset over losing the demon in the strange relationship that the two of them had shared. If he could even call it that. He can’t - they were just two supernatural beings who fancied a fuck. There was nothing else there. It makes him sick to his stomach to think that, because he’d given almost all of himself to the demon. _That_  had been his first mistake. His second had been allowing him to have this much control over his life. Yes, maybe he does feel something more, but it’s been proven to him time and again that he’ll never be on the same level as the kid.

It really shouldn’t matter, because he’s got both Finnian and Charles. Those two have shown him that life doesn’t have to be as complicated as the demon makes it out to be. These two men have made it very clear what their intentions are with him, as well as what they are to each other. He knows that he’s in a relationship with the two of them, unlike the demon, who it’s just a guessing game. He should have known better - demons are nothing but trouble. But humans - they are something else. And having both Finnian and Charles in his life - showing him that things don’t have to be so doom and gloom all the time, it makes it easier to function. He misses the both of them so much. He knows that their feelings towards him are true, and easy to understand, and he has to remember that that is a good thing.

Fingers snap in front of his face. “Ronnie? Are you there?” Grell asks, looking at him with concern in her eyes. “Earth to Ronald.”

“I’m here, Grell-senpai.” He backs away from her pointing finger. “What were you asking?”

“I said that your work ethic has gone into overdrive. Are you trying to get a promotion from William? Because let me tell you, it won’t work.” She cackles, throwing her head back at her own joke.

He shakes his head, and picks up his pen. “N-No, Grell-senpai. I’m just doing my work.”

“Funny, because ever since you got into this mode, I’ve suddenly found myself back in London.” Grell remarks, looking at her gloved hands. “Course, I have yet to run into Sebas-chan.” She pouts, and sighs softly. “I hope I will soon.”

Gripping his pen tighter at the mention of the demon’s name, he furiously scrawls the rest of his report. “I’m sure that if you’re in London long enough, you will happen upon him.” _I hope you do. Serves him right_. He no longer cares about the agreement that he and the demon had had with one another. Let Grell bother him all she wants. He doesn’t care one bit.

His phone rings, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had settled over them. “Knox here.”

“Ronald Knox. Report to my office at once.” William says, his voice coming through the receiver in a curt tone.

He tries not to groan. “Hai, Spears-senpai.” He hangs up the phone, and looks at Grell, who has a look on her face that he’d rather wish she didn’t. “What is it, Grell-senpai?”

“Did you say William??” She jumps up off the desk. “Are you going to see him right now, Ronnie?”

“I am.” Ronald nods his head, and fixes his gloves. “But, he asked me to come to his office. You sure you want to get on his bad side right now, Grell-senpai?”

She laughs, tossing her long red hair off of her shoulder. “William? Me, get on his bad side? Surely you must be mistaken.” She giggles, and hooks her arm with his. “Come on. We’ll go together.”

Knowing it’s pointless to argue with his superior, he allows her to guide the two of them to their boss’ office. She doesn’t bother to knock, and instead just barges into the office, pulling Ronald behind her. “William! I hear you wanted to see Ronnie?”

“Honestly.” William pushes his glasses up his nose, a stern look on his face. “Yes, I did. It seems we’ve got a rather sudden matter that needs to be tended to immediately in London. I _suppose_  it’s a good thing you’re here Sutcliff, as I was going to call you and bring you along.”

Ronald feels his stomach drop. “L-London? Why can’t you get one of the other newbies to go with you?”

“Did you not hear? I said that this was a rather sudden occurrence. Why? Do you have plans this evening?” William gives him a look, raising an eyebrow up. “I seem to recall that you’ve been working rather diligently the last few days.”

“I have no plans, Spears-senpai.” Ronald can’t admit that he doesn’t want to be in London right now because of a certain demon, so it looks like he has to just roll with the punches. “When do we leave?”

William nods his head. “Good attitude, Knox. We will be leaving in ten minutes time. Sutcliff, are you ready to leave?”

“Of _course_  I am, William!” She gushes, as she races towards him, but stops short when he throws his hand up to stop her. “Right. Not here.”

Lowering his hand, his superior nods his head. “Not here.”

Ronald meets his two superiors outside of Dispatch, the three heading out of the building to take one of the portals into London. He can feel his anxiety beginning to manifest again, not at all interested in heading back into London so soon after that horrendous night with the demon. But, since it seems that this is an emergency, he has no option in the matter, and must do whatever is required of him. He only hopes that it’s in an area far away from both his apartment, as well as the kid’s townhouse, so that there’s no chance of running into said demon and kid. If he saw them together, it would _kill_  him. Pushing those thoughts aside, he listens to his two superiors bicker with one another, knowing that this was their own sort of sick and twisted foreplay, just as the healing claw marks on his body had been his own. _Damn it_.

Screams can be heard all around them, as they survey the burning building in front of them. Children run by, dirt and blood stuck to their hair, as they try and scramble away from what looks to be a textile factory. Ronald has no idea where in London they are, which makes him feel relatively better, as it allows him to be in the moment, rather than worry about other things. The three move to be on top of building next to the one that’s burning, watching as the Metropolitan Fire Brigade arrives, and begins to try and douse the flames with water. William takes out two small black books, and hands one to both Grell and himself, as multiple film strips begin to appear floating out of the building.

“You each have ten that you are responsible for. Sutcliff, your ten should be on the first floor. Knox, yours should be on the third. Mine are on the second. We will reconvene down here as soon as everyone has been reaped. Understand?”

“Yes, Will~!” Grell nods her head, wiggling her hips back and forth. She summons her chainsaw, pulling its string to bring it to life. Ronald watches her jump down towards the burning building, and sees her disappear within the flames.

He summons his own scythe, his right foot connecting to the motor that brings his lawnmower to life. “Be done in a jiffy! No overtime today!” He calls out to his superior, before launching himself towards the building, landing on the floor that he needs to be on, not at all worried about the flames, as they don’t touch him - thanks to the property of his death scythe.

It takes him three-fourths of an hour to find and collect each soul that he’s responsible for. He hates having to do this for children - it’s the one drawback about being a reaper. But, he’ll do it, so that the kids can move on to the next plane - wherever that might be - safe and sound, and not get eaten by some horrendous demon. _Sebastian_. He tries not to get upset, but it happens anyway, as thoughts of the demon make their way back into his mind, the last time that he had to take care of this many dead children had been when the demon had torched that house out in the country. Angry tears stream from his eyes, as he collects the second to last soul. _Bastard_. He pulls out his notebook, and stamps it, then finds his last soul to collect for the evening. One soul closer to being out of this wretched city, that he would rather stay away from for a bit.

The last soul is trapped under a fallen beam, his body charred beyond recognition. However, there were no other souls left on this floor, so by process of elimination, this has to be his final reap. Taking his lawnmower, he places it over the charred chest, extracting the cinematic record from his chest, focusing his eyes on the final moments of this child’s life. Once the record has run its strip, he marks his final reap completed, and sails across the floor towards the shattered window. He jumps down, riding his lawnmower until it hits the ground, the burning building beginning to collapse behind him. His death scythe disappears, as he puts his notebook back into his pocket, then makes his way towards the meeting spot.

Droplets of water splash on his suit, as the Metropolitan Fire Brigade continues to douse the flames out with water from their hoses. He can feel soot on his face, but doesn’t bother to remove it, because when he meets up with his superiors, they’re just going to head back to the reaper realm. He’ll just take a shower at home. He tries to search for both William and Grell, but doesn’t see anyone except the firemen, and nearby residents, all watching the free show for the evening. He starts to turn around, when he sees a pair of men wearing all white - sticking out like sore thumbs amongst the dingy neighborhood.

_Charles_. His heart starts to beat quicker, his feet moving automatically towards the two men who are both looking up at the building. He hopes he has enough time to offer a casual hello, as the last time he’d seen him was at the kid’s birthday party. Taking a chance, he taps the taller man’s shoulder, a shy smile beginning to manifest on his lips, as he watches Charles turn to glance down at who has touched him.

“What’s a guy like you doing out here?” He asks, keeping his voice casual, as his heart beats a mile a minute.

Sky blue eyes grow wide, as Charles takes in his appearance. Before he can say a word, the man standing next to him groans loud. “I don’t know why She insisted we come out here. It’s just a fire. They happen _all_  the time.”

He grins, and steps back into the shadows, not wanting the other man to see him. He recognizes him from the time they’d randomly seen each other in the tavern. The _other_  Charles. “Well, you are more than welcome to go back to the palace.” He hears his Charles say. _His_. That thought makes his heart begin to beat fast again. “I can take care of the rest here.”

“You sure you don’t mind?” The shorter man doesn’t hesitate to start walking over to where two horses are tied to a post.

The taller man in white waits for his partner to get up on his horse, then walks over to him. “No, but you get to write the report tomorrow. I’ll add what’s necessary afterwards.”

“Deal.” With a wave of his hand, the other Charles kicks his heels into his mare, and it takes off down the street, fleeing away from the smoldering factory.

Pushing off the wall, Ronald makes his way over to Charles, who has turned towards him and is now watching him. The shyness returns, as he feels strange seeing him in such a setting as this. “I take it you’re here because of your powers?” Charles asks, a warm smile on his face.

“You would be correct.” He nods his head. “Had to take care of quite a few souls in there.”

“I can imagine.” Charles takes out his handkerchief, and holds it out to him. “You have ash on your face. May I?”

“Y-You may.” Ronald stand still, as he feels the man clean him up. Something stirs in his chest, as he realizes this man has the utmost kindness in his heart.

Black gloved fingertips touch his chin, lifting it up to look into sky blue eyes. “There. Much better.” Charles starts to lean down, Ronald’s eyes falling closed as he holds his breath, waiting for Charles’ lips to touch his own.

“Ronnie!” His superior’s voice cuts through the noise and commotion around them, forcing him to take a step backwards, but it’s too late. He almost falls, but a firm grip on his arm keeps him upright.

“I’ve got you,” Charles replies, keeping his hand on Ronald’s arm. “I won’t let you fall.”

Blushing, he tries to hide his face, but it does no good, as Grell waltzes up to the two of them. “H-Hi, Grell-senpai. Do you remember Mr. Phipps?”

“I do, but we were never formally introduced~.” Grell holds her hand out to Charles, who accepts it, then places a kiss on the back of her hand. “Oh~! Don’t let William see!” She giggles, wiggling her hips back and forth, as Charles lowers their hands back down.

“Where is Spears-senpai?” Ronald asks, as he tries to rein in the conversation, Grell already squealing and cooing over the act of chivalry that Charles has just shown her. “Are we heading back now?”

“He’s waiting around the corner.” His superior nods her head.

“You’re leaving so soon?” Charles asks, looking at him with a forlorn look in his eyes.

His heart starts to ache in his chest, as he realizes that he’s not really ready to say goodbye, when they’ve only just bumped into one another. “Ronnie doesn’t have to go back with us.” Grell surprises him by saying something he doesn’t expect. “I’ll tell William that you got tied up.” She winks, then dissolves into another fit of giggles.

“Thank you, senpai.” He looks at her, and bows his head. “I’ll be sure to make sure my reports are done by noon tomorrow.”

“Make it 3~.” She winks, then saunters away, leaving him alone with Charles.

“Does this mean you don’t have to go now?” Charles asks, staring down at him, the forlorn look now replaced with a look of sheer happiness.

He smiles, and gives a tiny nod of his head. “I do believe that is the case, beautiful.”

“Do you trust me?” A black gloved hand is held out to him, Charles watching him with a smile on his face.

“I do.” It comes out as naturally as it feels. He _does_  trust him, just like he trusts Finnian. How could he have ever been so blind to this man for so long? He was never the enemy, he can see that now. No, Charles is so much more than that. “Why do you ask?”

They walk over to his mare, Charles lifting him up to sit on the saddle first, then hops up behind him. “Then, hold on tight, because we’re heading back to the Palace. That is, if it’s alright with you?” 

“The palace sounds perfect, beautiful.” He grabs hold of the horn on the saddle, and rests his back comfortably against Charles’ chest. “You comfortable riding like this?”

Charles’ left arm wraps around his waist, and pulls him closer to his body. “You have _no_  idea how comfortable I am right now.” He speaks low into Ronald’s ear, making him lose all the feeling in his body, as he leans back against him more. “Hold on tight, Ronald.”

Galloping through the streets of London, no one paying any mind to them, as they weave their way through the minimal traffic that lines the street at this time of night. The rush of air against his face feels frigid, snow covering the streets, as they head towards Buckingham Palace. The frigid air, mixed with how hot his body feels being this close to Charles, causes him to close his eyes, the arm that’s wrapped tight around him squeezing him gently, as they get closer to their destination.

The guards pay no attention to the two of them, as they enter the grounds. Charles guides his horse to the stable, slips off the back, and holds his hand out to help Ronald down. Feet plant down on terra firma, Ronald swaying a little at the lack of movement. Charles’ hand grips his shoulder, helping to keep him steady. “Are you alright?” The concern in his voice makes Ronald’s chest ache in a pleasant manner. “Can you walk?”

“I’m sure that I can, beautiful.” He looks up at him, and smiles. “But, you gotta do something for me first.”

“What’s that?”

“Kiss me?”

The Queen’s butler steps closer to him, his gloved hand cupping the side of Ronald’s face. “How can I say no to such a request?” Charles lowers his head, and presses his lips against Ronald’s, kissing him with a kindness that Ronald has missed far more than he realized until this very moment.

This is the type of touch that Ronald knows he deserves. These are the kisses he longs for, from both this man, and Finnian. These two men make him feel human again, almost making him wish that he could have met them before the decision to take his own life. But, the chances of them ever running into one another back then would have been slim to none, so if it had meant he had to die to meet the two men that would matter the most to him in his second life, then that’s the way it had to be. He reaches up, placing his hand on the back of Charles’ neck, pulling him down closer to him as he parts his lips, rubbing the tip of his tongue against Charles’ bottom lip.

A low groan rumbles from his lover’s chest, as the arm that’s been on his shoulder slides down the length of his side, and pulls him roughly against Charles’ body. Both of their tongues come together with a rough push, Ronald finding it more difficult to breathe, as he tries to kiss Charles as hard as the man is kissing him. It’s thrilling, as he finds himself pressed against the cold wall, Charles forcing him to submit to him, which he’s only too excited to do. His fingers push through the short white hair on the back of Charles’ neck, nails dragging across the man’s scalp, their kiss coming to an end rather abruptly, as Charles presses his face against his neck with a low moan.

“Let’s go inside, Ronald,” Charles groans in his ear. He keeps dragging his nails across the man’s scalp, enjoying the small little ticks the man keeps making, their lower halves grinding against each other, as if they had a mind of their own.

“Will you show me your bedroom?” Ronald moans, tilting his head back as he feels Charles begin to drag his lips on his skin. “Or does Finny only get to see that?”

His lover pulls away, and looks him straight in the eyes. “I haven’t shown you my bedroom?”

“Nope.” He shakes his head, that shyness returning out of nowhere. “I’ve seen your private study, and a bedroom, but it wasn’t _your_  bedroom.”

Even in the darkness, he can see the blush that comes over the taller man’s face. “We must rectify this at once.”

“Lead the way, beautiful.” Ronald takes Charles’ hand, their gloved palms coming together, the touch the most natural thing in the world.

He’s pulled from the stables, walking through a small garden, and then their inside the palace. The urgency to get to the room becomes a dire necessity, as both keep pushing the other against the walls of the hallways they travel down, kissing each other with an unbridled passion that can’t seem to be quenched by anything that they do. Ronald _needs_  to feel Charles more, needs more than just the rough kisses they keep sharing with one another. After the fourth hallway, and tenth time he finds himself pushed against a wall, they arrive at Charles’ bedroom.

A fire is blazing in the hearth, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow. Ronald takes in the room, impressed by how much it feels like home. It’s just a room, one of many in Buckingham Palace, but the feeling he gets as he looks around, he can tell that this is home. Finnian has been here. Charles _lives_  here. And now, he’s here, with him.

“There is a hidden door,” Charles’ lips touch the nape of his neck, as he stands behind Ronald. “My room is connected to Charles’. It’s probably why I kept us away the last time you were here.”

“D-Does he know that you’ve got another lover, beautiful?” He groans, leaning his head back as Charles undoes the knot of his tie. “Are the walls thin?”

A sonorous chuckle tickles his ear, as Charles undoes the buttons of his shirt with the utmost care. “They’re not _that_  thin, and no, he does not.”

“Ashamed of me?” He teases, having no animosity in his tone. He knows that what they’re engaging is far from what society deems as normal. Turning around, he looks up into Charles’ eyes, and sees that the blush has returned to his cheeks. “Beautiful, what is it?”

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Charles shakes his head, leaning down to press his forehead against Ronald’s. “I just….”

“Shhh….” He kisses his lips softly, before wrapping his arms around him. “I was teasing, Charles. It’s okay. I know that what we have, what we share with our common lover, it’s not something normal.”

“But it feels right,” Charles hugs him back tight. “Doesn’t it, Ronald?”

“It does.” He agrees, then drops his arms. “Now, as much as I would love to undress you, I do not know how anything works.” He gestures to Charles’ uniform.

Laughter leaves his lover’s mouth, as he nods his head. “Fine. I’ll get undressed. You’ll do the same?”

“Already one step ahead of you, beautiful.” He winks, as he kicks off his white shoes, then yanks off his jacket and shirt together.

A soft gasp sounds, causing Ronald’s stomach to drop, when he realizes his mistake. “Ronald.” The taller man is in front of him in two seconds flat, standing with just a shirt, his pants and saber still hanging from his waist. “Ronald, what _happened_  to you?”

“I-It’s not as bad as it looks??” He tries not to cry, as he feels Charles’ fingers touch the barely healed claw marks that cover his chest. “I got into a bit of a tussle.” More lies, more deception. But this feels worse than any lie he’s told before, as he sees genuine concern in Charles’ eyes, as his fingers trace over the marks on his arms. “Y-Your saber, Charles.” 

“Right.” Charles pulls away, but his eyes still look all over Ronald’s body. Scared to take off his pants, for he knows the claw marks are just as bad on his thighs, Ronald seals his fate with a quick yank, kicking his slacks and underwear away. “Jesus, Ronald. Must have been some fight.”

_You’re not wrong_. Nervous laughter leaves his throat, as he takes a seat on the bed. “I mean, you should see the other guy.” He feels his stomach twist hard at the thought, not at all interested in thinking about the demon right at this moment. He can ruin everything else, but not this. Not when this man is showing him something he’s never experienced before. _Is this what love is supposed to feel like?_  It must be, because even though he feels completely ashamed, and wishes he could cover up the gross scars that should have been dealt with the night he’d received them, the look that Charles keeps giving him makes him feel like he’s losing his mind. Only love is in his eyes, no anger lies beneath the surface. Reaching down for the comforter, Ronald stops as he feels Charles place his hand on top of his, the man now as naked as he is.

“What are you doing?” Charles asks, as he moves to lay on the bed with him.

“I know my body doesn’t look that good right now,” he glances down at his marked chest, “so I was trying to cover it up so you don’t have to see it. Don’t worry, with my reaper powers, I should be good as new within the next day or two.”

Lips touch one of the claw marks on his chest, making him tremble hard. “I never said that your body looked bad, Ronald.” Another kiss touches another set of claw marks on his abdomen. “You are as handsome as you were the first time I saw you without any clothes on.”

“C-Charles,” he whispers, a soft broken sob leaving his mouth. He can feel the tears that have been threatening to fall since Charles had first seen him without his shirt on finally burst from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

“May I touch you?” Charles kisses another set of claw marks on his arm, before lifting his face up. “Or are you in too much pain to do things like that with me right now?”

“Please,” Ronald nods his head. “I want you to touch me, beautiful.”

“I shall be gentle,” Charles kisses another set of claw marks on his upper thigh. “This wasn’t Finnian, was it?” 

“NO." He shouts, then quickly shakes his head as he sees Charles look up at him. “The last time I saw him was a few days ago, but we didn’t do anything like that when we saw each other.”

“Mmm…. Pity.” A soft lick to the tip of his cock has Ronald spreading his legs with a low moan. “I saw him a couple of days ago. He spent the night here, in fact.”

Moaning low, he leans his head back, as Charles begins to suckle on the tip. “In this bed….?”

“And in front of the fireplace,” Charles hums low, his lips kissing his sac. “You must be rubbing off on him, because he was far bolder than I’ve ever seen him be.”

A breathless chuckle leaves his mouth, as his hips lift up. A finger covered in oil begins to tease his entrance, making him whimper softly. “Y-Yeah? What’d he do?”

“He prepped himself, while sitting on top of me.” Charles pushes his finger in, making both men groan low. “It was quite the show.”

“F-Fuck, Charles,” Ronald moans loud, as a second finger is pushed inside of him. “Oh _fuck_  me, please…”

His lover chuckles low, as he begins to scissor his fingers inside of Ronald’s body. “I will, Ronald. Don’t you worry. Just need to get you ready first.”

“Mmm ready now….” He rolls his hips, pushing them down to feel more of his fingers.

“You sure?” Charles asks, licking the tip of his cock with swift flicks, causing Ronald to see white behind his closed eyes.

“G-Gonna come….” He moans, pushing himself against the teasing flicks of his lover’s tongue, hovering close to the edge.

A third finger pushes into him, the two outer fingers pushing against his inner walls, as the middle finger touches the spot deep within him. “Come for me, Ronald…”

Wet heat surrounds his cock, as Charles pulls him into his mouth. Ronald loses it, his orgasm hitting hard, heat rushing through his body. His voice cracks with his loud moan, as Charles keeps swallowing down his release, his tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock, prolonging his orgasm. The fingers that have been inside of him slip out, making him whine at the sudden loss, his body trying to recover from the intense orgasm.

“Do you need a minute?” Charles asks, a satisfied smirk on his face. “I can wait for you, if I need to.”

“P-Put your cock in me, beautiful,” Ronald groans, hooking his arms underneath his knees, as he pulls them up towards his chest. “I want it.”

Charles moans low, as he gets settled on his knees. “Do you?” He pours oil onto his hand, and begins to coat his cock with it, Ronald hypnotized by the way his hand moves. “When’s the last time we had sex like this?”

“T-Too fucking long,” Ronald moans, placing his right foot on Charles’ shoulder. “Way too fucking long.”

“Don’t worry,” his lover whispers into his ear, as the tip of his cock touches Ronald’s entrance. “I’m about to fix that right now.”

“Nnnngh…..” Ronald tosses his head back with a loud moan, as he feels Charles’ cock slip into his body. “G-GOOD!”

His speech stops, all motor skill functions cease, as he just lets himself be consumed by Charles. This man, this man that he’d hated for so long, is one of the best lovers he’s ever had. Each thrust, as rough and hard as they are, they’re done with such an act of gentleness that it makes him want to profess his love to him over and over. Every time that Charles slams deep into him, it’s another gift from heaven, as Ronald realizes that he was always supposed to be with this man like this. Their attraction to each other is far too primal, each needing the other for a variety of reasons. Even through their common lover, he knows that there’s no way that Charles is this way with Finnian. No, this is something that only the two of them can share with each other, speaking to each other through these debaucherous acts. It drives him insane, hoping to stay here in this plane of existence with this man that can do things to him that no other has done to him before.

Teeth tug hard on his earlobe, as Charles thrusts deeper into him. “I want to hear you come again, Ronald,” he whispers into his ear with a soft grunt. “Will you come again for me…?”

“F-Fuck, Charles…” He whines, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders, as he rolls his hips in time with his thrusts. “I want to…..I want to come again…”

“Then _do_  it.”

Ronald goes deaf, as he starts to come hard, Charles’ hand jerking him off with each rough thrust of his hips. He screams again, his moan echoing off the walls, as Charles slams harder into him. He stares up into his lover’s eyes, which he can barely focus on, wanting to watch him as Charles comes. It happens only a few seconds later, Charles’ mouth dropping open with a soft moan, as he pushes his cock as deep as it can go, another loud moan tearing from Ronald’s throat as he feels the rush of Charles’ release fill his body.

Without missing a beat, their lips are on each other, kissing each other with hungry kisses, each one not long enough. Ronald drops his legs, breaking off the kiss as he pushes Charles to lay on his back, now straddling his thighs. “Is this how you fucked Finny the other night, beautiful?” He asks, teasing himself on his lover’s thickening cock.

“Yes,” Charles moans low. “You going to ride me now?”

“Should I?” He teases both of them more, as he rubs himself more against the bulbous head of his cock. “Or should it just be Finnian that gets to have with you like this…?”

“You both can have me any which way you please,” Charles’ hands grab onto his waist. “Right now, this is what _I_  want.” He lifts Ronald up, and then thrusts his hips up, his cock penetrating Ronald hard and fast.

A loud moan spills from his mouth, as he anchors himself down, placing his hands on Charles’ chest. He rolls his hips, his own cock jutting up proudly as he fucks himself hard on Charles’ cock. Spreading his knees apart, he places one hand on Charles’ thigh, then uses the other to touch himself, which earns him a low moan from his lover’s chest.

“That’s it, Ronald…” Charles moans lower, as he thrusts his hips up. “Touch yourself, while you ride my cock…”

He rocks himself faster, each thrust of Charles’ hips has the tip of his cock striking him in just the right place. It’s addicting, and he wants to feel it more, as it makes his entire body go numb. He pumps his hand fast, looking down at his lover with half-lidded eyes, as soft groans keep leaving his throat. He can hear himself chanting his lover’s name, whining it when Charles thrusts hard, whimpering it when he teases his own cock with the palm of his hand. It doesn’t take him very long to find himself succumbing to another orgasm, the warmth of his release spilling over his fist. He hears Charles moan low, and then, that wonderful rush of his release fills him up again, making Ronald moan low with contentment.

Before he has time to fall forward, Charles is cradling him close to his chest, his softening cock slipping out of him with relative ease. He groans, not ready to lose that intimate connection, but knows that it can’t be helped. Soft kisses are scattered along his jawline, then on his lips, before going back to his jawline, Charles whispering words of reverence into his ear. He rolls onto his side, as Charles gets up to go to the bathroom, waiting for him to return with a towel to clean up his body.

Soft cotton touches his backside first, as his lover wipes him clean. This intimate act, one that most would consider disgusting, has him falling more hopelessly in love with him. The complete kindness that Charles shows him makes him realize that _this_  is how things are supposed to be. When they’re both cleaned up, they lay together under the covers, Ronald snuggling close to his body.

“What time do you need to be awake?” Charles asks, running a hand through his hair.

“Mmm…. Whenever you get up should be fine.” He yawns, then snuggles closer to him. “You know, I was thinking…”

“What were you thinking?” Charles asks, fingers now playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Both Finny and I should spend the night here with you.” Ronald yawns, resting his head on his lover’s chest. “Don’t you agree?”

“I do, but how will the young Earl take that? The only reason he came and spent the night the last time was because he had some dignitary over.”

That news makes Ronald’s stomach drop. “No kidding?” It makes sense. Of _course_  Finnian would have been here that night. “Well, I’m sure that I can find a way to make it happen. However, it might mean having to tell a little white lie. Would you be okay with that?” He lifts his head, to look into his lover’s eyes.

“If it means that I can wake up with the both of you next to me, then yes.” Charles nods his head. “I will give my consent.”

He kisses his lover softly. “You really are amazing, you know that?” Ronald lays his head back down on his shoulder.

“So are you, Ronald.” Charles kisses the top of his head. “Let’s sleep a little, before we have to say goodbye to one another.”

“Mmm, okay. Gnight, Charles. I love you.”

The words slip out without him realizing it. He falls asleep, not hearing the returned profession of love from Charles, nor does he hear him say ‘I'll miss you when you leave.’ Nor does he feel him hug him closer to his body. Instead, he sleeps without dreaming, feeling far more content than he has in recent days.

***

It takes them far too long to get ready in the morning, as both can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. Before he finally gets his clothes on, the two of them made love once, and then had teased each other a bunch. The winter sun shines down upon them both, as Charles leads Ronald towards the gate, where a carriage is waiting for him.

“So, you will make it so that the two of you will spend the night here soon?” Charles asks, closing the carriage door.

He nods his head. “Don’t worry. I think I know how to take care of it. If it all goes according to plan, both Finny and I will be back here in three night’s time. Okay, beautiful?”

“Perfect.” Charles kisses his hand, that’s resting on the window. “Be safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“Same to you.” Ronald waves, then sits back in the carriage, as the driver takes him in the direction of his apartment.

When they get a few blocks away, he requests to stop, then gets out, and sends the driver on his way. He heads down an alley, and steps through a portal, returning to the reaper realm. As much as he doesn’t want to, he knows he’s got to go back home first, before heading into work, to clean up. Hopefully Charles’ scent will continue to linger on him for a little while, as it’s almost comforting to him. And if not, then he knows he’ll hopefully be seeing him again soon.

He just has to go and talk to the kid.

***

Three days later, Ronald is walking up to the front of the Phantomhive estate, not bothering to go to the servants’ entrance today, as his business is with the Earl himself. He rings the doorbell, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to happen. Even if he prepares himself, it still doesn’t make it any easier when things actually happen.

“Good afterno-Ronald?” He hears the shock in the demon’s voice.

Keeping his eyes down, he shuffles his feet a little. “Is the Earl home?”

“He is. Do you have business with him?”

“I do.”

“Please, follow me.”

He walks into the house, keeping his head down. He’s grateful that the demon doesn’t bother to say a word to him, and instead leads him up a staircase. His insides twist and turn, the need to breathe becoming more difficult as he follows the demon down a familiar hallway, the two stopping in front of a closed door.

“Come in,” the kid says from the other side of the door.

“Young master, you have a visitor.” The demon opens the door, revealing Ronald standing there, his eyes still cast downward.

“Mr. Knox?” Ciel stands up. “Very well, thank you Sebastian.”

The demon leaves with a bow, allowing Ronald to finally lower his defenses. “H-Hey, kiddo. Mind if I come in a chat with you for a sec? I promise I won’t take up too much of your time.”

“Please come in.” Ciel nods, and gestures to the chair in front of his desk. “Would you care for something to drink?”

_A bottle of scotch?_  He shakes his head, and takes the offered seat. “No, thank you. But feel free to help yourself.”

“What brings you here today, Mr. Knox? Are you coming to inquire about seeing Finnian?” Ciel asks, his elbows resting on his desk, placing his steepled fingers in front of his face.

Nervous laughter bubbles up out of him, as he nods his head. “Ah, yeah. I was, actually. I was hoping that I might bring him out tonight with me, and then would have him home before the sun rises.”

“An overnight excursion.”

“More or less.” Ronald nods his head. “I have a flat in London. I can give you the address, if it makes you feel more at ease.” Even though he knows they won’t be going there, he doesn’t see the harm in giving it to the kid.

Ciel huffs, then shakes his head. “No, that won’t be necessary, Mr. Knox. I will allow this, on one stipulation.”

“Oh? What’s that, kiddo?” He asks, trying to keep himself calm, as he realizes that this may have actually worked. “Do I need to come back for him later tonight?”

The young Earl snorts, then shakes his head. “Is he not aware you are here right now?”

“No. I came here to speak with you first, before I saw him.” Ronald shifts in his chair. “What’s the catch?”

“Bring him back mid-morning.” A smirk appears on the young Earl’s face. “And you may take him now. It’s late enough in the day, that there won’t be too many chores that he’s got left to do. And if he does, then I’ll just make sure my butler handles it.”

That comment causes a smirk to appear on Ronald’s face. _Yes_. Make the demon do his lover’s work. It couldn’t be more perfect. “You got yourself a deal, kiddo.” He extends his hand out, and gives Ciel’s hand a firm shake. “I appreciate your kindness, and will make sure to not abuse it.”

“See that you don’t, Mr. Knox. I can be quite evil when necessary.” The smirk becomes larger on the young Earl’s face, his single eye staring at him. “Is that all?”

Standing up, Ronald nods his head. “It is. Thanks again, kiddo. I’ll bring him back here tomorrow mid-morning.” He gives a small salute with his two fingers, then takes his leave.

He heads down the stairs, and makes his way to the kitchen, where he knows most of the servants spend their downtime. Sure enough, when he walks into the kitchen, he sees Finnian sitting with Snake, both peeling potatoes together, chatting amicably with one another. Finnian’s back is to him, allowing him to sneak up behind him. He holds his finger up to his lips, as he sees Snake and the two snakes that are perched on his shoulders look over at him. He taps his young lover on the shoulder, and braces himself. “Hello, beautiful.”

Finnian squeaks, and jumps up from the bench. “Ronald?!” He squeals, and crashes into him, hugging him hard. “Ronald, what are you doing here?? How come I didn’t know you were here??”

“It’s called a surprise, beautiful.” He teases his lover, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he gets swept away by his lover’s happiness. “I had to go talk to your young master. Guess what?” 

“What??” Finnian asks, bouncing on his feet.

“You’re done for the day here. We’re going out for the evening.” He winks.

“Really?!” His lover shouts, then covers his mouth. “O-Okay! But what about the potatoes?”

“‘Well take care of them, sunflower,’- says Emily.” Snake says, with a small wave of his hand. “‘You go with Mr. Glasses, and have a nice night.’”

Finnian nods, and looks up at Ronald. “Are we going now?”

“We are, beautiful. Come on. Don’t worry about your clothes.” He takes his lover’s hand, and leads him to the servant’s entrance. “He’ll be back tomorrow morning, Mr. Snake. Keep the fort down for him.”

Snake gives him a salute, the two snakes hissing their approval, as Ronald leads him outside. “Just where do you think you’re going?” Of _course_  he would have to be out here, to delay them from leaving. The demon stands in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. “Finnian, are your chores finished?”

“The young master gave permission for me to leave now, Mr. Sebastian!” Finnian stands his ground. “Ronald and I are going out tonight.”

“In those clothes?” The demon remarks, sounding flippant.

Ronald places his arm around his lover’s waist, and pulls him close to his side. “There’s nothing wrong with his clothes, Mr. Michaelis.” He lifts his head and looks into his eyes at just that moment, and sees something that makes him instantly regret doing such a thing. “Now, if you don’t mind, the kiddo _did_  give his permission, so we’ll be taking our leave.”

“Very well, Mr. Knox.” _Ouch_. He did just call him by his last name, so he supposes it’s only fair for the demon to give it right back to him. “Finnian, when you return, you will still need to do your chores.”

“I will, Mr. Sebastian! Thank you!” Finnian waves, and then grabs onto Ronald’s hand. “Come on, Ronald! Let’s go!”

He lifts his head one more time, as Finnian starts to pull him down the driveway. The demon stands there, a look he’s never seen before on his face. It makes his chest hurt, but then, he remembers the last time they had been together, and that fuels the need inside of him to break off his eye contact with him. _No. It’s done_. He looks at his young lover, and lets himself get pulled into his orbit, as they get into the carriage, waiting just outside the driveway.

“Where are we going?” Finnian asks, as the carriage heads onto the road. “Are you really sure my clothes are okay, Ronald?”

“They’re perfect, beautiful.” He leans over, and kisses him softly, savoring how good it feels to kiss his lover. “And you’ll see~.”

It takes them almost two hours to get back into London. “Keep your head down, beautiful,” Ronald says, as they get closer to Buckingham Palace. “We’re almost there.”

“Okay, Ronald!”

They come to a stop a half hour later, the carriage door opening as if by magic. “Finnian, you may look up now.” He sees their mutual lover standing there, dressed in his white uniform, the picture of pure perfection.

“CHARLES?!”

“Good evening,” Charles says, a large smile on his face. “I’m so glad you both could make it.”

“Me too, beautiful.” Ronald smiles, and guides Finnian out of the carriage. “Me too.”

“Let’s all go inside.” Charles takes Finnian’s hand, who then takes Ronald’s hand, as their lover leads them into the palace, their sanctuary for the evening.  


End file.
